Harry Potter und der Zweite Krieg beginnt
by Bringhimup
Summary: HHR, komplettes sechstes Schuljahr: Harry ist nach Sirius Tod am Boden zerstört, doch wird er aus seiner mentalen Gefängniszelle errettet. Er entschließt sich ernsthafter zu lernen und tatsächlich scheint das zu funktionieren. Dann beginnt der Krieg und..
1. Unerwartete Hilfe

**Autor: Maik aka Bringhimup **

**Mailadresse: siehe Profil!**

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**AN:** Die Geschichte ist endlich fertig. Sie ist ziemlich lang geworden (ein gutes Stück über 300.000 Wörter) und wurde von meinem Kumpel Ralf in etwa sechsmonatiger Arbeit BETA gelesen. Hier mal ein kleiner Nachweis seiner Tätigkeit:

Von ursprünglich 336.994 Wörtern sind noch 327.224 übriggeblieben.

Von ursprünglich 2387 "sagte/n" sind noch 876 übriggeblieben.

Die Zahl der Apostrophe hat sich dagegen von 82 auf 432 erhöht.

Die Zahl der Semikola auch: von 23 auf 411.

Die Zahl der Kommata? Ursprünglich waren es 23.231, jetzt sind es 26.001.

Da allerdings Tausende fehlerhafter Kommata entfernt und andererseits Tausende fehlender Kommata ergänzt wurden, bleibt die Zahl der tatsächlichen Kommafehler im dunkeln.

Was man allerdings feststellen kann, ist die Anzahl der Kommata vor einem "und". Davon gab es im ursprünglichen Text gerade einmal 19, jetzt sind es 3512.

Bevor ihr euch beschwert, dass alles in der alten Rechtschreibung gehalten ist, muss ich euch mitteilen, dass Ralf die neue deutsche Rechtschreibung verachtet und nicht gewillt war, sie zu benutzen, auch wenn ich alles nach der neuen geschrieben hatte.

Wenn Interesse bestehen sollte, kann man auf Anfrage die gesamte Geschichte von mir als Datei bekommen (schreibt einfach eure Mailadresse in euer Review. Achtung! Manchmal macht FanFiction,net aus der Mailadresse Müll). Es sind 845 Seiten (Verdana und Schriftgröße 12) und als PDF-Datei 2,8 MB.

**Was eine Fortsetzung angeht, so muss ich euch mitteilen, dass ich davon noch kein Wort geschrieben habe. Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber auch ich will eine Fortsetzung haben … also werde ich sie wohl schreiben müssen. Allerdings erst, nachdem ich eine Fortsetzung zum Halb-Blut Prinzen geschrieben habe und damit Rowlings Fehlschlag mit Buch sechs ausgebügelt habe.**

**Inhaltsangabe:** Harry ist nach Sirius' Tod - wie in so vielen Geschichten - am Boden zerstört, doch wird er aus seiner mentalen Gefängniszelle errettet. Er entschließt sich, ernsthafter zu lernen, und tatsächlich scheint das zu funktionieren. Dann beginnt der Krieg, und mal wieder wird unser Zauberlehrling von einem Schicksalsschlag getroffen, ehe es zu einer großen Schlacht kommt und er tatsächlich die Liebe findet. Danach passiert allerlei, was ihr am besten selber lest. Das Ganze ist übrigens auch eine Harry/Hermine-, Ron/Luna-, Neville/Ginny-Romanze; und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß.

**HARRY POTTER UND DER ZWEITE KRIEG BEGINNT**

**Kapitel 1 - Unerwartete Hilfe**

Es war ein schöner und außerordentlich warmer Tag, was durchaus ein wenig ungewöhnlich war, da der Sommer dem Kalender zufolge soeben erst begonnen hatte. Keine Wolke stand am Himmel, und nur der Kondensstreifen eines vorbeigeflogenen Flugzeuges war an ihm zu sehen. Ein lauer Wind fegte durch die Straßen, doch ein Junge mit stechend grünen Augen empfand es im ersten Moment als sehr angenehm. Irgendwie schien dieser leichte Wind nicht nur durch seine wirren schwarzen Haare zu wehen, sondern er schien auch seine schlechten Gedanken kurz zu verscheuchen, ehe sie um so härter zu ihm zurückkehrten. Das Treiben auf der Straße vor dem Bahnhof King's Cross war geschäftig wie immer, und so kam er nur langsam auf dem Bürgersteig voran. Er sah sich nach dem Auto seiner Verwandten um und glaubte es vielleicht hundert Meter entfernt auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckt zu haben. Unsicher drehte er sich zu seinem Onkel, der ihm einfach nur zunickte. Zielstrebig, aber doch gemächlich näherte er sich dem Fahrzeug, während ihm Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley weiter folgten. Onkel Vernon grummelte die ganze Zeit irgend etwas, doch Harry hörte ihn gar nicht richtig, sondern hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach. Augenblicke später waren sie schon da, der Kofferraum wurde geöffnet und Harry James Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, versuchte seinen schweren Koffer ohne jede Magie hineinzuwuchten.

Kaum saß er im Wagen – seine Eule hatte er bei sich im Innenraum –, sank seine Stimmung schlagartig, ohne daß er wußte, warum. Aus dem Fenster konnte er Onkel Vernon beobachten, der noch kurz in einem Zeitungsladen verschwand, jedoch sofort zurückkam. Sein dicker Onkel stieg in den Wagen, steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloß und drehte ihn herum. Mit einem lauten Geräusch startete der Motor. Flüssig reihte sich sein Onkel in den Verkehr ein und schlug den Weg nach Hause ein.

Nach Hause; für drei von ihnen. Nicht jedoch für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf der Rückbank, der eingequetscht hinter seinem Onkel saß, welcher seinen Sitz maximal zurückschieben mußte, um überhaupt hinter das Steuer zu passen. Sie fuhren noch einmal an dem Bahnhof vorbei, und er konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf Hermine Granger und ihre Eltern erhaschen, die ebenfalls das Gebäude verließen. Er sah ihr noch einmal in ihre rehbraunen Augen, und sie erwiderte diesen Blick für einen winzigen Moment. Ein Blick, der ihn fesselte und mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Sie war sein bester Freund; noch mehr, als Ron Weasley es war, weil nur sie überhaupt in der Lage zu sein schien, auch nur annähernd zu begreifen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Ron war es, der Spaß in sein trübes Leben brachte – bei ihr jedoch, da war es so viel mehr. Im letzten Moment hob sie noch den Arm zum Gruß, doch dann verschwand sie schon aus seinem Blickfeld, das kurzzeitig warme Gefühl in seinem Herzen war fort, und er war wieder allein … allein mit seinen letzten lebenden Verwandten. Er war allein mit den Menschen, die er am wenigsten mochte, ohne sie zu abgrundtief zu hassen.

Wie Harry es in all den Jahren gewohnt war, sprachen sie während der ganzen Fahrt fast gar nicht und erst recht nicht mit ihm. So starrte er einfach nur still aus dem Fenster und gab sich ganz seinen Gedanken hin. Der Tod seines Paten Sirius Black und die Prophezeiung gingen ihm dabei einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er versuchte die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, doch mußte er sich stets aufs neue fragen, ob er es nicht doch hätte anders machen müssen - natürlich hätte er. Unglaublich dämlich war er vorgegangen und hatte alles mißachtet, was man ihm jemals beigebracht hatte. Er hatte den Zweiwegespiegel vergessen, der alles hätte verhindern können, und hatte dem Wesen geglaubt, dem er niemals hätte Glauben schenken dürfen. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs, und seine Augen wurden feucht, doch hielt er die Tränen zurück. Niemand bemerkte es. Dudley spielte mit einem Gameboy, während Onkel Vernon sich auf die Straße konzentrierte und Tante Petunia die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich an die Kopfstütze anlehnte. Wieder sah er aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, daß ihm seine Freunde schon jetzt fehlten, kaum daß er eine halbe Stunde von ihnen getrennt war, und er fragte sich verzweifelt, ob er jemals über all das hinwegkommen würde, was sich im letzten Jahr als zusätzliche Last auf seine Schultern gelegt hatte. Inständig hoffte er es, doch allein der Glaube daran fehlte ihm.

Als sie im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 in der Einfahrt anhielten, bemerkte er erst, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Mühsam stieg er aus dem Auto und versuchte dabei Hedwigs Käfig möglichst ruhig zu halten. Er holte seinen Koffer und schleppte alles ins Haus. Keine unnötigen Worte verlor er, stieg die Treppe nach oben, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, verschwand dahinter und schloß sie wieder. Behutsam stellte er Hedwigs Käfig auf den Schreibtisch, öffnete ihn und auch das Fenster. Seine schöne Schnee-Eule kletterte hinaus, außen am Käfig hoch und breitete ihre großen Flügel aus, die sie endlich wieder strecken durfte. Harry hatte erwartet, daß sie sofort losfliegen würde, doch schien sie das nicht vorzuhaben.

Sein Koffer blickte ihn plötzlich merkwürdig an, zumindest wirkte es einen Moment so, und ein komisches Gefühl, wieder hierzusein, packte ihn. Absolut nichts hatte sich hier verändert, und auf eine merkwürdige Art beruhigte ihn das. Er wollte gerade den Koffer öffnen und auspacken, als ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und er es vorzog, sich zuerst auf das Bett zu setzen. Die Augen seiner Eule funkelten ihn mitfühlend an, und er gab sich dem Moment des Selbstmitleides hin, bevor die Schuldgefühle zurückkamen. Langsam ließ er den Oberkörper sinken, bis er gänzlich auf dem frisch bezogenen Bett lag. Der Geruch von Tante Petunias Waschpulver und Weichspüler stieg ihm in die Nase, ein Geruch, den er nicht ausstehen konnte.

Kaum hatte er sein Bettzeug am offenen Fenster plaziert, um es ein klein wenig auszulüften, sah er wieder seinen Koffer und begann ihn auszupacken. Fast ganz unten fand er den beschädigten Zweiwegespiegel, den ihm Sirius einst geschenkt, den er aber niemals benutzt hatte. Obwohl er ihn irgendwie als Andenken an seinen Paten behalten wollte, warf er ihn in den Mülleimer, erinnerte es ihn doch noch mehr an den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens.

In weniger als zehn Minuten hatte er alles ausgepackt und wußte nun nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Er spürte keinen Hunger, keinen Durst und ging deshalb erst einmal auf die Toilette. Was sollte er dann tun? Hinausgehen ... in die Sonne, kam es ihm in den Sinn, doch im gleichen Moment erschien es ihm nutzlos und töricht. Er blickte zu seinen Büchern, die auf dem Schreibtisch neben Hedwigs Käfig lagen und nahm eines von ihnen, welches er nie zuvor gelesen hatte. Es war ein Buch, welches ihm Hermine schon vor ein paar Wochen geschenkt hatte und das sie selbst auswendig zu können schien. Ein Buch, welches sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr im Leben zu lesen brauchte.

»Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts« las er laut den Titel und seufzte. Wie oft hatte sie Ron und ihn über den Inhalt belehren müssen und wie oft hatten sie sich darüber beschwert - er wußte es nicht mehr. Als Hermine es ihm geschenkt hatte und er sie nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, hatte sie nur einen Blick auf Ron geworfen und geantwortet, daß dieser es nie lesen würde, sie bei ihm aber noch Hoffnung hätte. Obwohl sie es ihm schon vor Wochen gegeben hatte, hatte er es bisher nicht für nötig gehalten, auch nur einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Kaum hatte er das Buch geöffnet, fiel ihm eine Widmung auf. Hermine hat doch tatsächlich etwas für mich hineingeschrieben, dachte er.

»Für meinen besten Freund Harry. Du kannst immer auf mich zählen, egal was kommt. Deine Hermine«, las er ganz leise, und selbst Hedwig, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt saß, hätte es nicht verstehen können. Sie hatte diese Widmung vor Sirius' Tod geschrieben, doch zweifelte Harry nicht für eine Sekunde, daß es auch für diese Angelegenheit Gültigkeit haben würde. Augenblicke später lag er auf dem Bett und begann tatsächlich zu lesen.

»Essen ist fertig«, rief plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme von unten, und es konnte nur die von Tante Petunia gewesen sein.

Harry blickte leicht erschrocken auf und legte das Buch zur Seite, von dem er schon fast ein Drittel gelesen hatte. Wie konnte das sein, eben noch habe ich zu lesen begonnen, und nun sind Stunden vergangen? Wie konnte das sein? Er versuchte, sich das Gelesene in Erinnerung zu rufen, fast so, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, es tatsächlich aufgenommen zu haben. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überflutete ihn, als er sich an unglaublich vieles zu erinnern schien. Zuerst dachte er, daß es nur die Dinge wären, die Hermine ihm so oft heruntergebetet hatte, doch dann fielen ihm auch Sachen ein, die sie nie erwähnt hatte.

Zwanzig Uhr war es, was ihm ein weiterer Blick sagte, und obwohl er nicht den geringsten Hunger verspürte, beschloß er tatsächlich, etwas zu essen. Er stopfte eine Socke als Lesezeichen in das Buch und lief langsam die Treppe hinunter. Zwar sprach keiner mit ihm, doch überraschte ihn ein voller Teller mit dick belegten Broten. Harry griff ein halbes davon, das wohl mit einem Streichkäse belegt war und nahm einen Bissen. Obwohl er sich anstrengte, schmeckte es beinahe nach nichts, und als er den Brocken schluckte, wirkte es, als ob ein großer Stein seine Speiseröhre hinunterrutschen würde. Ein Schluck kalter Milch wurde von ihm hinterhergeschickt, der den Stein nur unmerklich beschleunigte und tonnenschwer in seinen Magen plumpsen ließ. Er wollte zu einem weiteren Bissen ansetzen, doch das unangenehme Gefühl von eben hinderte ihn daran. Essen mußte er etwas, doch sein Körper schien sich dagegen zu sträuben. Zögerlich erhob er sich vom Tisch und erntete verunsicherte Blicke seiner Familie, wenn man sie überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte.

Gemächlich drehte er sich zur Tür, die zum Flur führen würde, aber bevor er wieder nach oben gehen konnte, hielt ihn Tante Petunia am Arm fest.

»Du kannst gern die Nachrichten sehen«, sagte sie nur kurz und biß von ihrem Brot ab. Nur für einen Moment wunderte er sich auch darüber, doch glaubte er nicht daran, in den Nachrichten etwas Interessantes hören zu können, und entschied sich, wieder nach oben zu gehen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

An der Treppe warf er einen Blick zurück und sah gerade noch, wie Dudley sich über seine Brote hermachte. Kaum war er wieder in seinem Zimmer, schrieb er schnell seinen ersten kurzen Brief an Remus Lupin und schickte Hedwig damit los, die noch immer auf ihrem Käfig gehockt hatte. Er schrieb kaum mehr, als daß es ihm gutging, und verstaute dann seine Schreibutensilien. Danach holte er seine Bettwäsche vom Fenster und ging zurück zum Bett, wo er das Buch nahm und es bei der Socke wieder aufschlug.

Über das Lesen vergaß er, an Sirius zu denken, und das vor allem auch deshalb, weil die Lektüre zu seiner Überraschung überaus fesselnd war. Mit der Zeit wurde es draußen dunkler, und er mußte seine Leselampe einschalten und das Fenster schließen, um keine Mücken herbeizulocken. Mit jeder Seite, die er las, nahm seine Müdigkeit zu, und obwohl er eigentlich gerade an einer spannenden Stelle angekommen war, beschloß er gegen zwei Uhr, endlich schlafen zu gehen. Zum Weiterlesen waren seine Augen sowieso nicht mehr fähig und hatten schon in der letzten Stunde beinahe ununterbrochen gebrannt. Als er das Buch schließlich zuschlug, hatte er gerade darüber gelesen, warum das Trimagische Turnier abgeschafft worden war, und obwohl er erwartet hatte, nur bei der Erwähnung des Turniers an Cedrics Tod zurückdenken zu müssen, war es nicht passiert. Ein wenig wunderte er sich darüber und hoffte, daß es ihm mit der Erinnerung an Sirius' Tod auch einmal so gehen würde. Schließlich schaltete das Licht aus und sah noch einen Moment an die Zimmerdecke, ehe er die Augen schloß.

Bilder erschienen vor ihm, und sie waren so nah, so echt, als ob er sie wirklich sehen könnte. Er sah das Ministerium vor sich, den Raum mit den zwölf Türen, die Regale mit den Prophezeiungen und die Todesser. Schreckliche Bilder sah er nur einen Moment später, als Sirius langsam durch den Torbogen fiel und ihn dabei so seltsam ansah. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, und immer mehr Gedanken und Bilder strömten auf ihn ein, ihm wurde speiübel und er schnellte in seinem Bett hoch.

Verwirrung und Angstgefühle stiegen unglaublich schnell in ihm auf, und die Dunkelheit lastete schwer auf seiner Seele. Der Ausdruck in Sirius Augen war so schrecklich gewesen; Harry wollte das nicht noch mal sehen, unter keinen Umständen. Überschüssige Feuchtigkeit bildete sich in seinen Augen, doch hielt er mühsam die Tränen zurück, welche seine Seele weinen zu müssen meinte. Der Retter der Welt durfte nicht weinen, dachte er und riß sich am Riemen. Er fühlte, wie sich die Dunkelheit über ihn legte und nach ihm zu greifen schien. Schatten jagten ihm einen Schrecken ein, und er begann unmerklich zu zittern. Mit jeder Sekunde fühlte er sich unwohler und war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Er wollte zu seinem Zauberstab greifen und an seiner Spitze ein Licht erleuchten lassen, doch es war ihm nicht möglich. Sein Atem setzte aus und sein Herz begann zu rasen, er fing an zu schwitzen, und Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er aus dem Bett kommen? Harry wollte methodisch vorgehen, doch schaffte er es nicht einmal, wieder zu atmen. Sollte er jetzt ersticken? Die Panik in ihm wurde immer größer, und seine Zunge schien anzuschwellen. Noch immer konnte er sich keinen Millimeter rühren, sein Blick begann durch den Sauerstoffmangel zu verschwimmen, und starke Kopfschmerzen setzten ein. Jeden seiner Herzschläge spürte er pochend in seinem Schädel und drohte ihn platzen zu lassen. Die Adern an seinen Schläfen und an seinem Hals fühlte er förmlich anschwellen, und mit jeder Sekunde wurden sie dicker. Der Druck in ihm wurde immer größer, kaum noch zu ertragen, bis er sich plötzlich in einem lauten Schrei löste.

»HILFE!«

Hatte er es wirklich getan? Hatte er um zwei Uhr in der Nacht gewagt, seinen Onkel, Tante und Cousin mit einem lauten Schrei zu wecken, nur weil ihm die Dunkelheit Angst machte und ihm die Luft raubte?

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und schaltete das Licht wieder ein. Sich gleich etwas besser fühlend, begann er sich unsicher im Zimmer umzublicken. Dunkelheit hatte ihm niemals zuvor Angst gemacht, und er war unsicher, was er dagegen tun sollte, als er einige laute Geräusche im Haus hörte. Momente später kam jemand laut trampelnd den Flur entlanggejagt, und Harry wußte, daß es nur Onkel Vernon sein konnte. Was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er es erklären? Wollte er es überhaupt erklären? Nein, er wollte nicht mit seinem Onkel reden, er wollte mit niemandem reden. Reden heißt erinnern, erinnern heißt nicht vergessen. Er wollte vergessen, dachte er, als schon laut die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken riß.

»Was ist hier los?« brüllte Onkel Vernon, der einen Besenstiel in der Hand hielt, mit dem er wohl potentielle Angreifer abwehren wollte. Hektisch blickte er sich im Zimmer um, sah zum Fenster, blickte in jede Ecke, bis sein Blick an Harry hängenblieb: »Was brüllst du wie am Spieß?« Sein Onkel war zornig und senkte für einen Moment den Besenstiel, bis er ihn doch wieder hob und damit nun wohl Harry drohen wollte.

»Ich – es - tut mir leid … Alptraum!« stotterte Harry mehr, als daß er es sagte, und hob entschuldigend die Arme.

Nah an der Wahrheit dran, doch weit genug weg, dachte er und wollte schon wieder in Richtung seines Bettes gehen, als Dudley in der Tür auftauchte.

»Geh wieder schlafen, mein Junge, Potter hatte nur einen Alptraum«, sagte Vernon zu seinem Sohn, und seine Stimme hatte irgendwie einen gehässigen Klang angenommen. Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu, als Dudley tatsächlich davontrottete. »Und du … mach hier nie wieder so ein Theater!« Offensichtlich enttäuscht, ihn nicht benutzen zu können, ließ Vernon den Besenstiel sinken und drückte sich rückwärts aus dem Zimmer.

Langsam hatte sich Harry ein wenig entspannt, wischte den kalten Schweiß von seiner Stirn und trocknete seine Hand an seinen Shorts. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu grübeln. Wieso sah er plötzlich diese Bilder? In Hogwarts träumte er zwar schlecht, aber er konnte wenigstens einschlafen. Lag es an seinen Zimmernachbarn, die immer da waren ... jede Nacht? Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Wie sollte er mit alledem fertig werden? Ging das, ohne fremde Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen – und das war das letzte, was er tun wollte? Für einen Moment überlegte er, zu einem Muggelarzt zu gehen, doch auch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell. Wenn er aus Versehen zuviel erzählen würde, gäbe es wahrscheinlich kaum eine Chance, eine Einweisung in eine Nervenklinik zu verhindern; und ob selbst Dumbledore ihn aus einer solchen wieder herausholen konnte, dessen war sich Harry nicht sicher.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Schulleiter packte ihn kurz eine Welle des Zorns, ehe sie genauso schnell wieder abebbte. Obwohl er es so sehr gewollt und auch versucht hatte, konnte er seinem Schulleiter nie wirklich lange böse sein. Natürlich hatte sich Harry wie ein Bauer in einem Schachspiel gefühlt, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er es an Dumbledores Stelle vielleicht genauso gemacht. Seine Absichten waren stets gut, und er stand eindeutig auf der richtigen Seite, auch wenn er alt geworden war und dies negative Konsequenzen nach sich zu ziehen schien. Auch war es irgendwie ein tröstlicher Gedanke, daß selbst er einmal Fehler machte, die schlimme Folgen haben konnten, denn es schien ihn menschlicher und damit Harry ein wenig ähnlicher zu machen. Wenn es nämlich eines gab, was Harry in seinem noch jungen Leben wahrscheinlich erheblich mehr gemacht hatte als Dumbledore in seinem ganzen Leben, dann waren es Fehler.

Allein der Fehler, nicht an den Zweiwegespiegel gedacht zu haben, wog für Harry jedoch weitaus schwerer als jeder Fehler, den ihm Dumbledore am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gebeichtet hatte. Das Dumbledore Ron und nicht ihn zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht hatte, war ihm im nachhinein sogar sehr recht gewesen, und bei der Angelegenheit mit der Prophezeiung war er sich auch nicht sicher, warum er zornig auf seinen Schulleiter sein sollte. Sicher hätte er es ihm früher sagen können, vielleicht sogar müssen, doch tief in seinem Inneren wollte er auch jetzt noch nichts davon wissen.

Zum Mörder werden oder selbst ermordet werden, so hatte die Prophezeiung gelautet, von der er noch nicht einmal seinen Freunden erzählt hatte und von der er sich unsicher war, ob er es ihnen jemals würde sagen wollen.

Nicht einmal Hermine hatte er es sagen können, zu groß war seine Angst gewesen, sie würde ihm nur noch mit Verachtung in die Augen sehen können. Irgendwie wußte er zwar, daß es Blödsinn war, so von seiner Freundin zu denken, doch war ihm ihre Meinung über ihn viel wichtiger, als es seine eigene war.

Daß Dumbledore ihn nicht selbst in Okklumentik unterrichtet hatte, war zwar sicher ein Fehler gewesen, doch sollte er ihm böse sein, weil dieser sein eigenes Leben vor Voldemort hatte schützen wollen? Zu gut konnte sich Harry noch daran erinnern, wie er Voldemort in seinem Geist gespürt hatte, er beinahe Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte und das unbändige Verlangen ausgelöst hatte, Dumbledore anzugreifen. Zudem hätte er ohne den Unterricht bei Snape niemals in sein Denkarium sehen und so einige für ihn unglaublich kostbare Erinnerungen erblicken können, die ihm eine nie geahnte Sichtweise auf seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Snape selbst ermöglicht hatten. Die Erinnerungen waren sowohl wertvoll als auch unangenehm gewesen, bedeuteten sie doch, daß sein Vater nicht der makellose Held gewesen war, während zugleich Snape nicht so schlimm war, wie er es sich hatte immer einreden wollen.

Sicher war er auf Dumbledore zornig wegen all dieser Dinge, doch hielt dieses Gefühl nur selten lange an, da er sowieso lieber dazu neigte, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Dies war eine Sache, die Harry im letzten Jahr zwar an sich ausgemacht hatte, die er aber nicht zu ändern vermochte. Er wollte es liebend gern - sich ändern -, doch es war schwer, weil es viel einfacher war, in liebgewonnene Verhaltensweisen zurückzufallen; und dies war eine, die er sehr liebgewonnen hatte, auch wenn er es sich nie wirklich würde eingestehen können.

Als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte er, daß es schon halb drei war. Es war nun eigentlich wirklich an der Zeit, schlafen zu gehen, doch hielt ihn irgend etwas davon ab, einfach vom Schreibtisch aufzustehen und das Licht auszuschalten. Er wollte hier raus. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Aber vor allem wollte und konnte er nicht allein sein. Doch wo sollte er hin? Hogwarts war nicht möglich. In der Schule war nur Filch zurückgeblieben, und mit ihm allein würde es noch schlimmer sein, als hier allein zu bleiben. Sicher könnte er bald in den Grimmauldplatz, doch allein der Gedanke an diesen Ort ließ dunkle Gefühle in ihm aufsteigen. So dunkle Gefühle, daß es ihm Angst machte. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann dahin zurückkehren können, doch im Augenblick schien ihm dies fast unmöglich zu sein. Der Fuchsbau war die schönste Idee, die ihm kam, doch konnte er solange nicht dahin zurück, wie es die Weasleys nicht konnten, weil Voldemort ihr Zuhause bedrohte.

Ohne eine Lösung für sein Problem rutschte er vom Schreibtisch und ging zum Fenster. Er schob den rechten Vorhang zu Seite und blickte hinaus in eine sternenklare Nacht. Wie gerne würde er schlafen können, einfach die Augen schließen und nichts Schlimmes sehen. Vielleicht von einem hübschen Mädchen träumen oder von einem Sieg beim Quidditch, doch statt dessen wußte er nur zu gut, daß er Sirius sterben sehen würde, und das war das letzte, wovon er träumen wollte.

Widerwillig ging er zu seinem Bett zurück, ließ aber das Licht an. Dunkelheit hab' ich in meinem Leben genug erlebt, dachte er und legte sich hin. Sich entspannend, versuchte er ganz langsam die Augen zu schließen. Seine Okklumentikübungen kamen ihm in den Sinn, und er versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren. Kaum hatte er die Augen vollständig geschlossen, sah er Sirius fallen. Er zwang sich unter größter Anstrengung hinzusehen. Nicht die Augen öffnen, ertrag es einfach, dachte er und biß sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Er spürte nur einen leichten Schmerz, schmeckte aber sofort das leicht metallische Blut. Hart kämpfte er mit sich, wie er es nur selten getan hatte. Immer und immer wieder sah er es wie in Zeitlupe und hielt es kaum noch aus, bis er plötzlich etwas anderes sah, das nur kurz Zeit davor passiert war.

Er sah den Todesser, den Hermine in der Mysteriumsabteilung stummgeflucht hatte … wie er eine jähe peitschende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab vollzog und eine Art violetter Flammenschweif glatt Hermines Brust durchfuhr. Sie gab nur noch ein leises »Oh!« von sich, so, als ob sie selbst überrascht gewesen wäre, brach zusammen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen. Harry hörte, wie er laut ihren Namen schrie, doch wußte er genau, daß es damals passiert war und Onkel Vernon nicht kommen würde, um ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Ein weiterer schlechter Gedanke durchfuhr ihn und ließ ihn immer panischer werden. Laß sie nicht tot sein, laß sie nicht tot sein, es ist meine Schuld, wenn sie tot ist - er sah sie daliegen, und eine starke Übelkeit überkam ihn. Er wußte, daß alles nur Erinnerungen waren, Hermine überlebt hatte, doch die Emotionen waren übermächtig.

Harry konnte nicht mehr und riß entsetzt die Augen auf. Sofort entspannte sich sein Körper, und er merkte, daß er sich brutal in seine Bettdecke gekrallt hatte. Erleichterung machte sich kurz in ihm breit, doch gleichzeitig auch die Furcht, nie mehr sorglos einschlafen zu können. Plötzlich spürte er etwas auf seinem Kinn. Etwas Warmes lief dort hinunter. Unbewußt wischte er es weg und betrachtete seine Hand. Es war sein eigener Speichel, mit einer kleinen Menge Blut vermengt. Dies ließ ihm bewußt werden, daß er sich soeben verletzt hatte, auch wenn es nicht wirklich schlimm war. Von alledem erschöpft, zog er seine Beine an und umklammerte sie mit seinen Armen, während er auf den leeren Käfig von Hedwig starrte. Soll ich es wagen? Soll ich meine Augen schließen, fragte er sich übermüdet, und tat es dann einfach. Schmerz, überall nur Schmerz.

Erschrocken riß er die Augen auf und sah auf die Uhr. Er war zehn Minuten eingenickt, aber gleich wieder aufgewacht. Seine Müdigkeit aber war nun noch größer geworden, so daß er sofort wieder die Augen schließen mußte, egal was auch immer kommen würde. Wieder schrak er hoch, und die Verzweiflung in ihm wuchs, als er sah, daß er wieder nur einige Minuten weg gewesen war.

Stundenlang ging es so weiter. Meist schaffte er zehn Minuten, einmal sogar eine halbe Stunde, aber manchmal war es auch viel weniger. Sein Geist war überflutet mit den schrecklichsten Bildern seines Lebens, und er konnte sich in dieser Nacht nicht erholen. Das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall.

Als er sich morgens um halb acht zum Frühstück schleppte, fragte ihn sogar Onkel Vernon, ob alles in Ordnung sei, so schlecht sah er aus. Er selbst hatte es nicht gesehen – einen Grund, in den Spiegel zu schauen, hatte er nicht finden können –, doch war er laut Onkel Vernon leichenblaß. Wenn er die Situation genau betrachtete, was ihm mit seinem strapazierten Geist sehr schwer fiel, wunderte es ihn nicht - was nur zu verständlich nach einer Nacht wie dieser war, die ihn wohl mehr Kraft gekostet hatte, als wenn er sie irgendwo durchgemacht hätte.

Am Frühstückstisch fielen ihm immer wieder die Augen zu, und sofort waren die grausamen Bilder da, die ihm jeden Appetit raubten. Zwei Bissen und drei Schluck Milch quälte er sich hinunter, ehe er nach einem kurzen Toilettenbesuch, der ihm kaum Erleichterung verschaffte, wieder in seinem Bett verschwand und den ganzen Tag in einer Art Wachkoma dahinvegetierte.

Zum Mittagessen hatte er sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht herunterzugehen, und auch zum Abendessen fehlte ihm jeder Wille. Tante Petunia brachte ihm später etwas nach oben und saß sogar kurz auf seinem Bett, schien es aber nicht fertigzubringen, ihm irgend etwas zu sagen. Von dem Essen war am nächsten Morgen noch alles unberührt, wenn man von zwei fehlenden Bissen an einem Wurstbrot absah. Auch das Glas mit Orangensaft war noch voll, was seine Tante am nächsten Morgen veranlaßte, sich doch noch einmal zu ihm zu setzen. Harry hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, sich umzudrehen und sie anzusehen, doch noch immer sagte sie kein Wort. Alles, was sie letztlich tat, war den Teller und das Glas gegen frisches Essen auszutauschen und das Fenster zu öffnen, durch das am Mittag Hedwig zurückkam, was Harry aber nicht mehr wirklich mitbekam. Dieser ständige Wechsel von kurzem Einnicken und sofortigem Aufschrecken währte noch immer an, auch wenn er beim Aufschrecken keine körperliche Reaktion mehr zeigen konnte.

Später am Abend war Tante Petunia wohl wieder da, doch Harry lag nur kraftlos im Bett und döste vor sich hin. Plötzlich spürte er, wie er auf den Rücken gedreht wurde, jemand seinen Kopf hob und er heftig anfangen mußte zu schlucken und sich dabei mehrmals verschluckte. Er mußte husten und wurde auf den Rücken geschlagen, bis es aufhörte. Doch all das sah er nur verschwommen. Seine Brille hatte er längst nicht mehr auf der Nase, und seine Augen waren so übermüdet und knallrot, daß er selbst mit Brille nicht mehr als Schemen wahrgenommen hätte. Er spürte, wie er wieder ins Bett gelegt wurde und wie jemand aus dem Zimmer verschwand und eine undefinierbare Zeitspanne später zurückkam. Wieder wurde sein Kopf angehoben, und jemand steckte ihm etwas in den Mund. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren – wer weiß schon, wer ihm da etwas verabreichen wollte –, allein die Kraft fehlte. Wieder mußte er etwas schlucken, und tatsächlich konnte Harry irgend etwas schmecken - es war ekelhaft süß. Das Licht wurde ausgemacht und er allein gelassen. Schwer senkten sich seine Augenlider, und endlich driftete er in einen Schlaf, der die Bedeutung des Wortes vielleicht sogar verdiente.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen, zumindest roch es so. Jemand hatte irgendwas geschrien und ihn herumgedreht, bis Harry in der Lage gewesen war, ein bißchen von dem zu begreifen, was an diesem Morgen vor sich zu gehen schien. Tante Petunia war in seinem Zimmer und versuchte, ihn aus seinem Bett zu ziehen, bis sie es erfolglos aufgab. Sie verschwand aus dem Raum und kam mit Onkel Vernon zurück. Harry wollte ihm was sagen, doch er ließ es bleiben. Mühelos hob er Harry aus dem Bett und brachte ihn ins Bad. Unsanft legte er ihn in die Wanne und drehte kaltes Wasser auf, was Harrys Sinne sofort weiter belebte. Immer klarer hörte er ihn, während er immer mehr zu frieren begann.

»Was tust du?« waren Harrys erste Worte, die er seit Tagen sprach.

»Dich waschen, Bengel. Hast dich voll gekotzt«, antworte sein Onkel grimmig und irgendwie zornig. Hab' ich überhaupt was gegessen, fragte sich Harry, den es jetzt vor Kälte schüttelte.

»Bitte wärmer«, zischte er mit klappenden Zähnen, und tatsächlich drehte Onkel Vernon das warme Wasser auf.

Ein angenehmes Gefühl überflutete ihn zum ersten Mal, seit er am Bahnhof noch einen letzten Blick auf Hermine hatte erhaschen können. Onkel Vernon zog ihm überraschend die Sachen aus, spülte sie ab und wrang sie aus, bevor er sie ins Waschbecken warf. Langsam stellte sein Onkel das Wasser ab und holte ein Handtuch, mit dem er anfing, Harry abzutrocknen, der all dies über sich ergehen ließ.

»Kannst du stehen?« fragte er Harry aggressiv, doch diese Frage konnte dieser ihm nicht beantworten. Onkel Vernon zog ihn hoch und versuchte ihn in der Ecke abzustellen, was nicht gelang, da Harrys Beine sofort nachgaben. »Hilf mit!« brüllte er, und Harry versuchte es wirklich.

»Kann nicht«, brachte er nur mühsam heraus und wurde von Vernon aus der Wanne gehoben.

»Hier hat er frische Sachen«, sagte Tante Petunia, die in der offenen Tür erschien. Normalerweise wäre es Harry sehr unangenehm gewesen, wenn sie ihn nackt gesehen hätte, doch im Augenblick war ihm alles egal. Vernon setzte ihn auf der Toilette ab und trocknete ihn weiter, während Tante Petunia wieder verschwand.

Wenige Minuten später lag Harry schon wieder in seinem Bett und Onkel Vernon wollte ihn zwingen, etwas zu essen. Abermals konnte er den widerlichen Gestank von Waschpulver und Weichspüler riechen, doch er ignorierte es, was ihm nicht leicht fiel, da auch Dudleys abgetragener Schlafanzug danach roch.

»Iß endlich was Richtiges, ich muß zur Arbeit. Dudleys Powerdrink mußtest du ja erbrechen«, zischte er Harry wütend an.

»Was habt ihr gestern getan?« fragte Harry verwirrt, während ihm Onkel Vernon eine Scheibe Brot in den Mund drücken wollte, wogegen er sich sogleich zur Wehr setzte.

»Eine Schlaftablette und der Drink«, zischte Vernon, nachdem er Harrys schwache Gegenwehr überwunden hatte.

Widerwillig zwang sich Harry zu kauen und spülte den Brei mit Saft hinunter. Noch immer war es, als würde er Steine essen, und längst waren die Traurigkeit und die Angst vor den schrecklichen Bildern in ihn zurückgekehrt. Als Harry den Teller leer gegessen hatte, verschwand Onkel Vernon sauer aus seinem Zimmer und schloß die Tür. Wieder allein ... immer allein.

Tonnenschwere Steine lagen jetzt in Harrys Bauch und machten jede Bewegung mühsam und anstrengend. Natürlich wußte er, daß die Dursleys ihm nur halfen, weil sie sonst mit Mad-Eye Ärger bekommen würden, doch es war ihm egal. Einige Augenblicke döste er so vor sich hin, ehe ihm langweilig wurde und er sich wieder Hermines Buch nahm. Bis kurz nach zwei hatte er auch den Rest davon gelesen und sogar erstaunlich viel behalten, was ihm bei seinem Zustand wie ein Wunder vorkam. Was er als nächstes tun sollte, wußte er nicht, und so döste er weiter vor sich hin, immer versuchend, nicht einzuschlafen.

Mehrmals am Tag quälte er sich kraftlos zur Toilette, da er plötzlich starken Durchfall bekommen hatte, und anschließend zurück in sein Bett, in dem er weiter dösend herumlag. Eigentlich hatte er ja erwartet, Tante Petunia würde ihm zwischendurch das Mittagessen hochbringen, doch kam sie erst abends wieder und hatte erneut einen Teller mit Broten dabei. Kommentarlos stellte sie ihn hin, doch warf sie noch einen ärgerlichen Blick auf ihn, der wohl bedeuten sollte, wenn du sie nicht ißt, schick ich Vernon, der wird sie dir schon reinzwingen. Widerwillig aß Harry zwei Scheiben und trank das halbe Glas mit Saft. Es lag auch eine Tablette bei, die wohl eine Schlaftablette war, doch die ließ er liegen. Warum, das wußte er nicht.

Die Nacht war wieder grausam. Eine Nacht voll schrecklicher Bilder und unerträglicher Erinnerungen, die er nie wieder sehen wollte. Ständig sah er Sirius fallen, Cedric fallen, eine versteinerte Hermine, eine von einem Fluch getroffene Hermine, Neville mit gebrochener Nase, Gehirne, die Ron anfielen, und dann alles wieder von vorn. Er sah Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens, am Boden liegend, ohne Lebensenergie. Er sah Dementoren, die Sirius den Kuß geben wollten, er sah, wie sie Hermine den Kuß geben wollten, und das gab ihm den Rest.

Bis Tante Petunia ihn schließlich endgültig weckte, hatte er insgesamt höchstens eine oder zwei Stunden geschlafen, aber nie mehr als zwanzig Minuten am Stück. Wie immer brachte sie einen neuen Teller mit Essen, von dem er aber jedesmal noch weniger herunterbekam als von dem zuvor. Inzwischen fühlte er sich zittrig und schwach, nervös und ruhelos, schläfrig und doch auch wach. Seinen Körper wußte er kurz vor dem Kollaps, doch sein Geist hatte einige helle Momente, in denen ihm seine Schuld und Fehler noch verwerflicher und dümmer vorkamen.

Tagsüber quälte er sich wieder mehrmals auf die Toilette, und der Durchfall wurde nicht besser. Leicht hätte er etwas dagegen tun können, doch irgendwie erschien es ihm unwichtig zu sein. Auch diesen Tag bekam er schließlich herum, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wie er es gemacht hatte. Abends kam Tante Petunia herein und brachte einen weiteren Teller mit Essen.

»Du bekommst heute noch Besuch, in etwa einer halben Stunde«, sagte sie leicht zickig, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht.

Wer sollte schon kommen? Hermine war bei Viktor Krum, und Ron war sowieso nicht zu gebrauchen, zumindest nicht für solche Fälle. Mit Dumbledore hätte er vielleicht gesprochen, doch mit wem sonst hätte er reden können. Molly Weasley hätte ihn erdrückt, und Ginny … mit Ginny wollte er nicht über seine Probleme reden. Vielleicht Neville, Neville würde mich verstehen, dachte Harry, als Tante Petunia schon wieder verschwand. Zwei Bissen nahm Harry und bekam sie kaum hinunter. Er wußte, daß er essen mußte, doch irgendwie konnte er nicht. Er wollte es nicht.

Tatsächlich klopfte es eine knappe halbe Stunde später an der Tür. Eigentlich wollte Harry nichts sagen, doch irgendwie interessierte es ihn, wer gekommen war.

»Herein.«

Der Türknauf begann sich zu drehen, die Tür ging auf, und das Gesicht von Remus Lupin erschien. Ihn hatte er nicht erwartet, doch erschien es ihm plötzlich als die logischste aller Möglichkeit, kaum daß er ihn erkannt hatte. Lupin hatte ein gezwungen wirkendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er das Zimmer betrat. Sein Umhang sah ein wenig abgenutzter aus, als er es eigentlich sollte, und unwillkürlich beschloß Harry, ihm zu seinem Geburtstag einen neuen zu schenken, zumindest, wenn sie bis dahin beide noch am Leben sein sollten.

»Hallo, Harry«, sagte er und schenkte ihm jetzt ein Lächeln, was noch aufgesetzter wirkte. Zögernd kam er zu seinem Bett herüber und setzte sich.

»Professor«, war alles, was Harry antworten konnte, immerhin sah er ihm aber in die Augen.

»Es wird Zeit, daß du mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprichst«, sagte er, doch Harry schwieg, »Ich bin wegen Sirius hier«, fuhr sein ehemaliger Professor unbeirrt fort. Dieses direkte Vorgehen verwirrte Harry, doch fand er es zumindest fair. Er spielt halt mit offenen Karten, dachte er.

»Was hab' ich damit zu tun?« fragte er und bereute es sofort. Er wollte nicht wirklich so hart klingen, doch waren die Erinnerungen viel zu frisch. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, noch nicht.

»Er war dein Pate«, sagte Remus etwas trotzig.

»Er – WAR - es«, erwiderte Harry, konnte aber den Blickkontakt nicht halten. Er starrte seine Vorhänge an, und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, daß sie wirklich häßlich waren.

»Wir müssen über ihn reden«, hörte er Remus' Worte und wußte nur zu gut, daß er damit recht hatte. Dennoch konnte er sich einfach nicht überwinden. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er nur unter größter Anstrengung zurückhalten konnte. »Bitte, Harry, rede mit mir.« Seine Worte klangen gequält.

»Ich kann nicht.« Harry lief nun doch noch eine Träne die Wange herab.

»Dann hör mir nur zu … bitte«, sagte Remus, doch Harry wollte eigentlich auch das nicht. Das heißt, er wollte es schon, aber irgend etwas in ihm sträubte sich mit Händen und Füßen. Remus begann zu reden, und Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. »Er fehlt auch mir so sehr. Er war auch mein letzter wirklicher Freund, und auch ich habe große Probleme, damit umzugehen. In seinem Haus zu sein ist für mich schwer, selbst wenn Kreacher inzwischen gestorben ist und wir alles neu eingerichtet haben. Laß mich dir doch helfen, laß uns doch gegenseitig helfen.« Er griff Harrys Hand. Langsam drehte dieser den Kopf und sah seinen ehemaligen Professor an, erwiderte den Griff aber nicht.

Irgendwann ließ Remus die Hand wieder los, blieb noch eine halbe Stunde, saß dabei aber einfach nur still an Harrys Bett. Zwar fühlte sich Harry in seiner Gegenwart besser, doch wirklich helfen konnte es ihm nicht, während er selbst einfach nicht in der Lage war, einige Worte herauszubringen. So sehr er es versuchte, so wenig konnte er es, was ihn noch mehr verwirrte, als er ohnehin schon war.

»Du mußt hier raus. Sieh dich doch an, du bist krank«, sagte Remus leise, was Harry aus irgendwelchen Erinnerungen, die gerade wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten, hochschrecken ließ.

»Ich bleibe«, sagte Harry leise und wandte den Blick wieder ab, »wo soll ich auch hin?«

»Ich nehme dich mit in den Grimmauldplatz«, erwiderte Remus leise und stand auf.

»NEIN«, sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und erschrak beinahe selbst darüber.

»Du kannst nicht hier bleiben.« Remus klang flehend.

»Bitte gehen Sie!«

Fünf Minuten später war er gegangen, und Harry fühlte sich noch elender als zuvor. Beide hatten in diesen Minuten nicht mehr gesprochen, nicht einmal mehr einen Blick getauscht, was ihm im Herzen weh tat. Remus war sein Freund, das wußte er genau, und für ihn war Sirius' Tod vielleicht genauso schlimm, doch war er an seinem Tod zumindest unschuldig – eine Sache, die Harry von sich nicht behaupten konnte.

Augenblicke später schaltete er das Licht aus, da es grell in seinen Augen brannte, und versuchte, irgendwie die Nacht herumzukriegen, was ihm unter Qualen gelang. Diese Nacht sollte die bis dahin schlimmste werden, und sicher war Remus' Besuch daran nicht unschuldig. Eigentlich war nicht Remus' Besuch schuld, das versuchte er sich nur einzureden, es war sein eigenes Verhalten gegenüber einem Freund, was diese Nacht noch schlimmer machte.

Der Morgen war grausam. Sein Kreuz schmerzte vom vielen Liegen, und von der fehlenden Beanspruchung taten seine Muskeln weh. Er würgte ein halbes Brot hinunter und trank nicht mehr als einen Schluck, doch es half ihm nicht viel. Der Durchfall blieb, auch wenn kaum noch etwas herauskam. Tante Petunia hatte die Vorhänge aufgezogen und das Fenster geöffnet, was Harry Gelegenheit gab, einfach nur hinauszustarren, während er versuchte, seine Augen offen zu halten. Den ganzen Tag brachte er so zu und war am Abend so müde wie niemals zuvor. Diesmal hatte er nichts mehr hinunterbekommen und versuchte endlich ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, was aber einfach nicht möglich war.

Die Nacht war wieder ausgesprochen schlimm und der nächste Tag noch schlimmer. Er drohte in einer Spirale immer weiter hinunter- und damit weg vom Leben zu gleiten. Er wußte nur zu gut, was hier mit ihm passierte, konnte aber einfach nichts dagegen machen. Irgendwie brachte er auch die nächsten beiden Tage und Nächte hinter sich, und nun war auch der Durchfall weg. Es gab einfach nichts mehr, was er noch hätte ausscheiden können.

Wieder brachte er einen Tag, eine Nacht und noch einen Tag hinter sich und hatte jetzt jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als irgendwann die Tür aufging und jemand hereinkam. In seinem tranceartigen Zustand glaubte er, daß es Tante Petunia sein müßte, doch war sie es nicht. Als er eine starke Umarmung spürte, einen vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm, eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte, die ihn langsam wieder ganz aufweckte, wußte er, wer es war. Einen Augenblick später hatte er seine Brille auf der Nase und erkannte die Person schemenhaft. Es war Hermine.

»Du mußt sofort hier raus«, hörte er sie hektisch sagen.

»Wo soll ich hin?« fragte er schwach und verlor sich einen Augenblick in ihren braunen Augen, die ihn ängstlich und verwirrt ansahen.

»Grimmauldplatz«, sagte sie, doch er schüttelte sofort den Kopf, wenn auch nur unmerklich.

»Dort sterbe ich«, flüsterte er völlig erschöpft. Erschrocken ließ sie einen Moment von ihm ab.

»Ich bin gleich wieder da … versprochen!« erwiderte sie hastig und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Minuten später kam sie zurück und begann schnell seine Sachen zu greifen.

»Was machst du hier?« fragte Harry kaum hörbar, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht.

Zielstrebig packte sie seine Bücher und Hedwigs leeren Käfig - welchen sie dafür schrumpfen mußte - in seinen Koffer. Einen Moment dachte Harry darüber nach, daß Hermine dafür Magie benutzte, was ihr untersagt war, ehe ihn ihre Haare in seinen Bann zogen, welche hektisch hin und her schwangen. Noch einigen Minuten kam sie zu ihm herüber und begann ihm den viel zu großen Schlafanzug von Dudley auszuziehen. Wenn er die Kraft dafür gehabt hätte, wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen, doch er wehrte sich nicht, sondern lief nur ein wenig rot an. Sie zog ihm anschließend einige seiner Sachen aus Hogwarts an und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Minuten später war sie zurück und hatte Vernon dabei, der ihn ärgerlich aus dem Bett hob. Harry ließ es einfach geschehen und wurde von ihm die Treppe hinuntergetragen; ehe er sich überhaupt klar wurde, was mit ihm geschah, saß er schon in einem Auto.

Er fuhr mit Hermine davon und wußte nicht wohin. Sanft zog sie ihn zu sich heran und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Vorsichtig umarmte sie ihn und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihn, während Harry an ihren Haaren roch, die den Duft von Honig zu haben schienen. Wäre er nicht so müde gewesen, hätte er wohl gefragt, wo sie hinfahren würden, doch er schloß einfach nur die Augen und schlief ein.

Als er wieder erwachte, war es dunkel, doch spürte er einen Arm um seinen Körper. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch wollte er die warme und schlafende Person nicht wecken. Er sah eine Uhr an der Wand und versuchte angestrengt zu erkennen, wie spät es war. Erst glaubte er, den kleinen Zeiger auf der Vier zu erblicken, war sich dann aber unsicher, bis er schließlich doch halbwegs erkennen konnte, daß es tatsächlich etwa vier Uhr war; damit mußte er immerhin einige Stunden ohne Alpträume geschlafen haben. Ängstlich schloß er wieder die Augen, aber die gefürchteten Bilder blieben aus. Immer mehr entspannte er sich, bis er wieder einschlief.

»…mine! Frühstück! Kommst du bitte«, hörte er eine leise Stimme und schlug die Augen auf.

Er erkannte ein fremdes Zimmer vor seinen Augen, welches in einer warmen Pastellfarbe gestrichen war. Er konnte eine große hellbraune Kommode mit offenen Schubfächern sehen, vor der Hermine mit freiem Oberkörper stand und in den Schubfächern wohl einen Büstenhalter suchte. Dieser Anblick ließ ihn an seinen Augen zweifeln. Obwohl er seine Brille nicht trug, war alles, was er sah, mehr als scharf. Er sah ihre prallen und zarten Brüste, und das erregte ihn sofort. Ihre Haut sah so samtweich aus, und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, sie dort zu berühren. Leicht berauscht fühlte er das Blut aus seinem Kopf und in tiefere Regionen fließen. Am liebsten wollte er sofort aufstehen, zu ihr gehen, ihre Brüste mit seinen Händen umschließen und sie sanft massieren. Trotzdem ihm ihr Anblick sehr gefiel, räusperte sich Harry unbewußt und wurde sofort knallrot. Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen und drehte sich sofort von ihm weg, während sie schnell versuchte, ihre Brüste mit ihren Armen zu verdecken. Voller Scham, sie angestarrt zu haben, drehte sich Harry sofort um.

»Ich – es – tut … ich«, stotterte er und fühlte, daß sein Kopf jetzt so rot wie eine Tomate war.

Eine Ewigkeit wartete er darauf, daß sie etwas sagen würde, doch anscheinend zog sie sich nur weiter an. Er konnte es hören und jede Bewegung von ihr erahnen, während er sie weiter vor seinem geistigen Auge anstarrte. Auf Worte aber wartete er vergebens. Physisch ruhten seine Augen auf einem Schreibtisch mit integriertem Bücherregal, welches außerordentlich gut gefüllt war, tatsächlich aber sah er weiter nur diese perfekten Brüste vor sich. Zwar hatte er in echt noch keine anderen gesehen, war sich aber seltsam sicher, daß es keine schöneren geben konnte. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Denk an was anderes, sie ist deine beste Freundin, du solltest nicht an so was denken, versuchte er sich einzureden, und tatsächlich schien es zu gelingen. Der Schreibtisch, den er jetzt besser wahrnahm, war in der gleichen braunen Farbe wie die Kommode und paßte sehr schön in den gar nicht einmal so kleinen Raum, was er aber erst langsam realisieren konnte. Zwar konnte er sich denken, daß er bei Hermine zu Hause war, doch wollte er sicher sein.

»Wo – wo sind wir?« fragte er zögerlich und hörte sie plötzlich zu ihm herum um das Bett laufen, wo er noch immer mit abgewandtem Gesicht lag.

»Wir sind bei mir zu Hause. Das ist mein Zimmer«, sagte sie, und Harry bemerkte, daß sie bis eben auch noch sehr rot im Gesicht gewesen sein mußte, weil es noch immer eine deutliche Färbung aufwies. Obwohl sie jetzt ein T-Shirt trug und sich darunter ihr Büstenhalter abzeichnete, starrte er sie noch immer so an, als wäre sie nackt. Er zwang sich, in ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

»Ich wollte nicht – es tut mir leid«, sagte er noch einmal und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

»Sagen wir ... wir sind quitt«, erwiderte sie, und für einen winzigen Moment umspielte ein feines Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Sofort erinnerte er sich dunkel, worauf sie anspielte, und wurde für einen Moment noch röter. Kein Mädchen und keine Frau hatten ihn jemals nackt gesehen, wenn man einmal von seiner Mutter, Tante Petunia und einem gewissen Gespenst in Hogwarts absah, an denen er aber niemals sexuell interessiert sein konnte. Trotzdem war es ihm viel weniger peinlich, als er es sich vorgestellt hätte, wenn man ihn vorher danach gefragt hätte. Wenn es schon ein Mädchen war, dann wenigstens seine beste Freundin. Bei ihr konnte er sich jedenfalls sicher sein, daß sie es niemals jemanden erzählen und sich auch nicht darüber lustig machen würde.

»Okay. Dann sind wir quitt«, sagte Harry leise und blickte zur Decke. Endgültig verschwand das Bild ihrer nackten Brüste vor seinen Augen, und er nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch. Wieder sah er zur Decke, wo eine ziemlich moderne Lampe hing, die, obwohl sie einzeln betrachtet sehr gut aussah, irgendwie nicht so recht ins Zimmer passen wollte.

»Gefällt sie dir nicht?« fragte sie plötzlich, als hätte sie seine Gedanken lesen können. Was sollte er antworten, wollte sie seine ehrliche Meinung oder würde es sie verletzen. Es ist Hermine, es gibt auf der Welt keine ehrlichere Person, dachte er. Sie würde ihm immer offen die Meinung sagen, also wollte er es auch tun.

»Ich finde sie sehr schön, aber der Rest vom Zimmer paßt nicht dazu«, sagte er und sah sie an.

»Da hast du recht, ist nur das erste Puzzlestück. Mein Zimmer sollte renoviert werden, während ich in Bulgarien bin«, erwiderte sie und ging zur Tür. »Ich geh' runter und hole uns was zu Essen. Bin gleich wieder da.« Geschwind war sie aus der Tür verschwunden.

Sein Magen knurrte. Beinahe erschrocken blickte Harry unter die Bettdecke. Seit vielen Tagen hatte er zum ersten Mal wieder Hunger. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte er überhaupt wieder schlafen? Innerlich freute er sich darüber, doch verwirrte es ihn auch. Was war jetzt anders, fragte er sich und kam nach einer Minute zu dem Schluß, daß er nicht mehr allein war. Hermine war bei ihm. Sein bester Freund war hier bei ihm und nicht bei Viktor Krum in Bulgarien. Wieso war sie hier, fragte er sich, doch kannte er die Antwort eigentlich schon, als die Tür wieder aufging. Hermine trat ein und wurde von ihren Eltern begleitet.

»Guten Morgen«, sagte Mrs. Granger und ließ Harry erröten. Wie sah das nur für sie aus! Er lag im Bett ihrer Tochter, spärlich bekleidet, und sie hatte auch hier geschlafen.

»Guten Morgen, Harry«, sagte Mr. Granger, lächelte warm und kam zu ihm herüber.

»Morgen«, war alles, was Harry herausbrachte, während Hermine das Tablett auf ihrem Schreibtisch abstellte. Dort begann sie damit, ein Brötchen zu schmieren, während ihr Vater sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte.

»Hermine hat uns erzählt, was passiert ist. Tut uns schrecklich leid um deinen Paten. Meine Frau und ich werden gleich das Gästezimmer herrichten, und dann werde ich dich rübertragen, damit du ein bißchen für dich sein kannst«, sagte er und reichte ihm seine Hand.

»Vielen Dank«, flüsterte Harry und ergriff die dargebotene Hand. Auch ihre Mutter reichte ihm die Hand und verschwand einen Augenblick später aus dem Raum. Warum er sich bedankte, wußte er nicht, denn allein sein wollte er nicht.

»Jetzt frühstücke erst mal in Ruhe und komm wieder zu Kräften, du bist ja ganz abgemagert«, sagte Hermines Vater und erhob sich wieder vom Bett, ging hinaus und schloß die Tür.

»Warum hab' ich nicht gleich im Gästezimmer geschlafen?« fragte Harry, und Hermine sah zu ihm auf.

»Wir sind gestern sehr spät angekommen, und der Taxifahrer hat dich hochgetragen, weil meine Eltern schon schliefen. Das Gästezimmer steht voll mit den Dingen, die für die Renovierung meines Zimmers gedacht waren. Da hatte ich wirklich keine Lust mehr … verstehst du?« sagte sie und schmierte ein weiteres Brötchen. Harry verstand schon, allerdings wußte er nicht, warum sie ihn nicht auf der Couch hatte ablegen lassen, was ebenfalls möglich gewesen wäre. Obwohl ihn diese Frage ein wenig quälte, entschied er sich, nicht weiter nachzuhaken.

»Warum bist du hier … und nicht bei Viktor«, fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher.

»Weil du mich brauchst«, erwiderte sie nur knapp und kam mit einem Teller herüber.

Sofort rutschte Harry ein wenig nach oben, um halbwegs aufrecht zu sitzen, und begann zu essen. Still setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und schmierte nun für sich ein Brötchen. Beide aßen in Ruhe, und Harry fühlte sich so gut, wie seit der Dusche von Onkel Vernon nicht mehr, als dieser das warme Wasser über seinen fröstelnden Körper hatte laufen lassen. Sein Appetit kehrte zurück, und er bat Hermine um zwei weitere Brötchenhälften. Mit einem Lächeln kam sie der Bitte gerne nach und reichte ihm den gefüllten Teller zurück. Anschließend trank Harry zwei Gläser Milch und fühlte sich satt. Erstmals seit über einer Woche hatte er wieder ein angenehmes Gefühl im Magen und keine tonnenschweren Steine. Nachdem auch sie fertig war, brachte Hermine das Tablett wieder nach unten. Während sie draußen war, sah sich Harry vom Bett aus genauer in ihrem Zimmer um. Es gefiel ihm wirklich gut, und er fragte sich, warum sie es überhaupt renovieren wollte. Es war erstaunlich schlicht und funktionell eingerichtet, gar nicht so, wie er Mädchenzimmer aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Trotzdem war es warm und ermöglichte ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, welches er bei den Dursleys in all den Jahren nie gespürt hatte.

Einige Minuten später kam Hermine mit ihrem Vater zurück, der Harry ins Gästezimmer tragen wollte; dieser wollte jedoch lieber versuchen zu laufen, was auch Hermine unterstützte. Also half er Harry nur aus dem Bett und stützte ihn, während er auf wackligen Beinen aus dem Zimmer ging. Er bemerkte, daß sie hier im zweiten Stock waren, und wurde nach rechts geführt, wo eine weitere offene Tür war. Das Gästezimmer war kleiner und spartanischer, doch ebenfalls hübsch eingerichtet. Mühsam schleppte er sich ins Bett und legte sich wieder hin.

»Wo habt ihr das Zeug für deine Renovierung gelassen?« fragte Harry, und Hermine lächelte.

»Dad wollte es in die Garage schaffen, doch das hätte viel zu lange gedauert. Hab' alles verkleinert und in die Kiste da gepackt«, antwortete sie. Nun grinste auch Mr. Granger und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuß auf die Wange.

»Wir müssen dann in die Zahnklinik. Es wird spät, also bis heute abend!« rief er den beiden zu und verschwand schon aus dem Raum, nachdem er zum Abschied noch einmal kurz die Hand gehoben hatte. Augenblicke später hörte Harry noch Mrs. Granger rufen: »Tschüs, Hermine, tschüs, Harry!«

Harry sah Hermine direkt in ihre braunen Augen. Wieder hatte sie gezaubert, und Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie sich offenbar über die Gesetze hinwegsetzen konnte.

»Hast du keine Angst vor Strafe? Ich meine, ständig zauberst du.«

»Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich habe eine Sondergenehmigung«, war alles, was sie lächelnd antwortete, und Harry stellte auch keine Fragen mehr. Er war ihr so unendlich dankbar, hiersein zu können, und wußte nicht, wie er sich jemals dafür revanchieren sollte.

»Was ist mit den Dursleys? Normalerweise muß ich doch länger bei ihnen bleiben, gibt es da keine Probleme?« Harry spielte auf seinen Blutschutz an, der jedes Jahr durch einen Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys aufgefrischt werden mußte.

»Ich denke nicht, daß es Probleme gibt, und hier bist du im Augenblick auch sicher. Mach dir deswegen also keine Sorgen. Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, daß dieses Jahr eine Ausnahme gemacht werden könnte, weil es dir so schlechtging. Wärst du bei ihnen geblieben, dann wärst du vielleicht …« Sie schien nicht weiterreden zu wollen. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann fing sie sich offenbar wieder. »Nächsten Sommer mußt du aber auf jeden Fall wieder zu ihnen.«

»Ich verstehe. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt.« Er grummelte ein wenig, und sie schien dies sofort zu bemerken.

»Möchtest du allein sein?«, fragte sie und blickte ihn neugierig an.

»Ich weiß nicht«, erwiderte er, wollte es aber keinesfalls. Warum traue ich mich nicht, sie zu fragen, bei mir zu bleiben?

»Dann hole ich mir was zu lesen«, sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Keine drei Minuten später war sie zurück und hatte ein paar Bücher dabei. Eines davon erkannte Harry sofort, er hatte es bei den Weasley-Zwillingen gesehen: es war das Buch über Zaubertränke, welches man im sechsten Jahr brauchte. »Rutsch mal ein Stück«, sagte sie überraschend, und Harry tat es. Ohne zu zögern, legte sie sich neben ihn und begann in dem Buch zu lesen, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihm zu wechseln.

»Wo ist denn eigentlich Krummbein?« fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und blickte sie neugierig an.

»Er ist bei Professor McGonagall. Sie wollte ihn für mich während der Ferien nehmen, weil wir ihn doch schlecht mit nach Bulgarien nehmen konnten«, antwortete sie und sah wieder in ihr Buch.

Da er sich in ihrer Gegenwart offenbar leicht entspannen konnte, rutschte Harry ein wenig tiefer und schloß seine Augen. Alles, was er sah, war Dunkelheit. Es war so merkwürdig für ihn. Warum sah er nicht mehr Sirius sterben? Warum sah er nicht, wie Hermine verletzt wurde? Keine Antworten hatte er auf diese und andere Fragen, doch fühlte er in seinem tiefsten Inneren genau, daß er die Geschichte noch nicht ausgestanden hatte. Wie viele Minuten er mit geschlossenen Augen gegrübelt hatte, wußte er nicht, doch als er seine Lider wieder öffnete, war Hermine in ihrem Buch schon weit vorangekommen.

»Warum möchtest du dein Zimmer renovieren? Ich finde es sehr schön«, unterbrach er die angenehme Stille, die bisher nur durch ihr Atemgeräusch und das Umblättern der Seiten getrübt worden war.

»Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich find' es auch immer noch schön, aber meine Eltern meinten, da ich ja doch langsam erwachsen werde, wäre es Zeit für etwas Moderneres. Sie meinten, wenn ich hier mal ausziehe, brauche ich dann nicht alles neu kaufen, sondern kann dann bereits ein paar Sachen behalten von dem, was sie mir jetzt gekauft haben.«

»Wie lange sieht dein Zimmer schon so aus?«

Sie dachte kurz nach: »Ungefähr zehn Jahre.« Sie blickte dabei nicht von ihrem Buche auf.

»Ich würde nichts ändern!« rief er aus und sah sie von der Seite an. Sie blickte auf, und für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre braunen mit seinen grünen Augen.

»Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich glaube, ich lass' es auch«, erwiderte sie lächelnd und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buche zu.

»Was hast du denn noch für Bücher?« erkundigte er sich. Lächelnd reichte sie ihm drei davon herüber. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die Titel und entschied sich dann für das Buch über Kräuter und Heilpflanzen.

Still lasen die beiden für einige Stunden, bis Harrys Magen wieder laut zu knurren anfing. Mit einem überraschten Blick sah ihn Hermine an, begann zu lächeln und schlug ihr Buch zu.

»Ich hol' uns was zu essen, bin gleich wieder da, dauert ungefähr 'ne halbe Stunde«, sagte sie und sprang schon aus dem Bett, bevor Harry überhaupt antworten konnte. Flink lief sie aus dem Zimmer, und er konnte sie noch die Treppen hinuntereilen hören, ehe einen Moment später die Haustür zuflog und sie wohl das Haus verlassen hatte.

Harry vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch und hatte sie gar nicht zurückkommen hören, als sie plötzlich schon vor ihm stand. Sie lächelte breit, hatte ein Tablett dabei, auf dem vier Pappschachteln standen, und setzte sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett.

»Was gibt es denn?« erkundigte er sich höflich, und sie lächelte noch breiter.

»Chinesisch! Esse ich furchtbar gern, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Einmal hab' ich Nudeln mit viel Gemüse und dann noch Eierreis mit Gemüse und Ente. Dazu gibt es als Vorspeise Frühlingsrollen und Wang-Tang gebacken. Was möchtest du?« Sie stellte dabei das Tablett an ihr Fußende.

»Ich weiß nicht, hab' so was noch nie gegessen.«

»Dann teilen wir alles«, schlug sie vor, nahm sich zwei der vier Schachteln, öffnete beide und stellte sie zwischen sich und Harry. Sie beugte sich noch einmal nach vorn und nahm eine kleinere Schüssel, in der sich wohl eine rote Soße befand. »Na los, hau rein. Die Soße ist das beste«, sagte sie und nahm sich ein kleines dreieckiges Teigstück, das sie in die Soße eintunkte und wovon sie dann abbiß. Es schien ziemlich kroß zu sein und krümelte auf ihr T-Shirt, was ihr aber nur ein Lächeln entlockte.

»Das ist dann Wang-Tang?« fragte er, obwohl er es sich denken konnte, da das andere ja Frühlingsrolle hieß und auch gerollt war.

»Genau.« Sie tunkte wieder ein und ließ den Rest davon im Mund verschwinden. Seine linke Hand griff in die Pappschachtel und holte ein gebackenes Wang-Tang heraus. Er tunkte es ein und biß ab. Langsam kaute er und war überrascht über den Geschmack. Es schmeckte ein bißchen wie fettiger Keksteig, aber doch ganz anders, und im Innern war wohl Hackfleisch. Die Soße war ein wenig scharf, gleichzeitig aber auch süß und sauer, und schmeckte vorzüglich.

»Wirklich gut«, nuschelte er mit halb gefülltem Mund, tunkte den Rest ein und ließ es sich schmecken.

Auch die Frühlingsrollen waren sehr delikat und die Soße dazu passend. Sie schmeckte so anders, als alles, was Harry je gegessen hatte. Nach den Vorspeisen aß er die Hälfte von dem Reis, während sie die Hälfte von den Nudeln aß, anschließend tauschten sie die Pappschachteln und waren nach etwas mehr als einer Viertelstunde pappsatt.

»Klasse Essen, vielen Dank«, sagte Harry und lächelte. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und begann ebenfalls zu lächeln.

»Warum lächelst du?« fragte er, während sie breiter lächelte, so daß er nun schon ihre Zähne sehen konnte, die sich seit dem vierten Jahr ziemlich zum Positiven verändert hatten. Zwar hatte es ihn auch vorher nie gestört, daß ihre Vorderzähne zu groß geraten waren, doch sah sie seitdem noch ein bißchen süßer aus. Hatte er wirklich gerade gedacht, daß sie süß aussieht? Ja, das hast du, und was ist so schlimm daran, fragte er sich, während sie antwortete:

»Ich lächle, weil du zum ersten Mal wieder lächelst.« Dann sprang sie aus dem Bett, um das Tablett nach unten zu bringen. »Soll ich was zu trinken mitbringen?«

Er nickte ihr zu. Wieder verschwand sie die Treppe hinunter und kam mit einer Kanne mit gelber Flüssigkeit und zwei Gläsern zurück.

»Apfelsaft?« fragte Harry, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Eistee, aber wenn du lieber Apfelsaft magst ...«

Nun war er es, der den Kopf schüttelte: »Eistee klingt super.«

Wieder lächelten sie sich an. Hermine stellte die Kanne auf ein Tischchen und goß beiden ein Glas ein.

»Was dagegen, wenn ich das Fenster öffne?« fragte sie, und Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Nach dem Öffnen des Fensters kam sie zurück zu ihm ins Bett und reichte ihm eines der Gläser. Der Tee war tatsächlich eiskalt, schmeckte Harry aber so gut, daß er ihn in einem Zug austrank.

»Möchtest du mehr?« fragte sie, und er nickte. »Hier, kannst meins austrinken!« Lächelnd gab sie ihm ihr halbvolles Glas und stellte das seine auf den kleinen Nachttisch, der auf ihrer Seite des Bettes stand.

»Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir für alles danken soll«, flüsterte Harry leise und reichte ihr auch das zweite Glas, das er soeben geleert hatte.

»Lebe, und ich bin glücklich«, antwortete sie, stellte das Glas weg und las weiter in ihrem Buch.

Lebe, und ich bin glücklich, hat sie gesagt, dachte er und rutschte wieder tiefer. Er nahm sein Buch und begann, weiter darin zu lesen. Lebe, und ich bin glücklich. Wie soll ich das machen? Wie soll ich leben, wenn um mich herum alles und jeder stirbt? Darauf hatte er keine Antwort, wollte aber weiter darüber nachdenken, während er sich schweigend durch das Buch arbeitete. Plötzlich hatte er ein drückendes Gefühl im Bauch, und er wußte, daß der Durchfall wieder da war. Schnell ließ er sich von Hermine ins Bad helfen und wurde zumindest das Frühstück wieder los. Eine Viertelstunde später lag er wieder im Bett und hatte eine Wärmflasche auf dem Bauch, die Hermine in der Zwischenzeit vorbereitet hatte. Beide hatten wieder zu ihren Büchern gegriffen, und zu seinem Erstaunen wurde er dadurch gut abgelenkt und empfand es sogar irgendwie unterhaltsam. Zwar hatte er für das Gebiet nie so viel Begeisterung wie Neville gezeigt, doch war es trotz alledem reizvoll für ihn. Er war nun schon weit über die Mitte hinaus und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Ein Kraut und eine Pflanze nach der nächsten wurden vorgestellt, ihre Vor- und Nachteile, ihre Kultivierungsmöglichkeiten, Merkmale und noch vieles mehr las er sich durch, und zu seinem Erstaunen schien er sich die Daten sogar merken zu können. Irgend etwas ging in ihm vor. Irgend etwas, das dafür sorgte, daß er sich Sachen viel besser merken konnte und weit interessanter als früher fand. Wenn er nur herausfinden könnte, was es war, denn dann könnte er zum Beispiel auch Ron davon profitieren lassen. Während er weiter darüber nachsann, las er das Buch, bis gegen sechs Uhr sein Magen erneut knurrte und er verwundert an sich hinabsah. Hermine kicherte nur kurz und war schneller unten, als er sie aufhalten konnte. Mit einem grünen Ding kam sie zurück und warf es Harry schon von weitem zu. Der Apfel, den er fing, war makellos und sah zum Anbeißen aus.

»Wir essen mit meinen Eltern zusammen, sie kommen gegen halb neun«, sagte sie und warf sich wieder ins Bett.

»Ich danke dir wirklich. Ich hätte nie von dir erwartet, daß du extra aus Bulgarien zurückkommst. Viktor wird sehr enttäuscht gewesen sein.« Dabei biß er kraftvoll in seinen Apfel.

»Du bist mir halt viel wichtiger als ein Urlaub.« Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch, das sie schon zu zwei Dritteln durchgelesen hatte.

»Ich danke dir trotzdem«, sagte er leise und streichelte sanft über ihren Arm.

»Das mußt du wirklich nicht. Es gibt niemanden, für den ich es lieber täte«, erwiderte sie, zeigte ansonsten aber keine Regung.

Die Zeit, bis Mr. und Mrs. Granger zurückkamen, verging wie im Flug. Hermine hörte sie schon unten und lief sofort zu ihnen. Harry konnte nur einige Wortfetzen hören, doch unterhielten sie sich wohl darüber, ob sie zu zweit einen schönen Tag gehabt hatten, was Hermine bestätigte. Einige Zeit später kam Hermine mit ihrem Vater nach oben und wollte Harry nach unten zum Essen holen. Diesmal fiel ihm das Laufen schon wesentlich leichter, und Mr. Granger mußte nur auf der Treppe aufpassen, daß ihn nicht die Kraft verließ und er hinunterstützte. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, und obwohl sie schon warm zu Mittag gegessen hatten, gab es noch eine weitere warme Mahlzeit. Das störte Harry allerdings nicht sonderlich, zumal sich sein Magen auf der Treppe schon wieder bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Zudem hatte er Nudeln mit Hackfleischsoße schon immer gern gegessen, und diese waren besonders gut.

»Liegt an einem geheimen Gewürz in der Soße«, meinte Mrs. Granger mit einem Augenzwinkern, als Harrys sie dafür ausdrücklich gelobt hatte. Anschließend gab es noch einen großen Salat, und obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, stellte ihm während des Essens keiner auch nur eine einzige Frage.

Statt dessen erzählten Hermines Eltern ihrer Tochter, was sie heute in der Zahnklinik zu tun gehabt hatten. Mr. Granger hatte einem Zwölfjährigen die Weisheitszähne ziehen müssen, was für dessen Alter wohl ungewöhnlich früh war, darüber hinaus auch zeitaufwendig und sehr kompliziert gewesen war. Harry tat es schon vom Zuhören weh, als Mr. Granger berichtete, wie er die Zähne in kleine Stücke hatte bohren müssen, um anschließend die Bruchstücke entfernen zu können. Das Ganze schien wohl eine blutige Angelegenheit gewesen zu sein, zumindest erzählte Hermines Vater dies so, obwohl er dabei ein deutliches Augenzwinkern in Harrys Richtung schickte. Eigentlich wäre diese Geschichte durchaus geeignet gewesen, den Appetit der Anwesenden zu zügeln, doch ließ sich niemand am Tisch davon stören – Harry, weil der Hunger viel zu groß war, und die anderen, weil ihnen solche Geschichten wohl viel zu vertraut waren.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie alle ins Wohnzimmer und sahen sich erst die Neun-Uhr-Nachrichten und danach noch eine Serie an, die besonders Hermines Mutter regelrecht verschlang. Erst kurz vor elf ließ er sich von Hermine in sein Bett zurückbegleiten; dabei mußte sie ihn nur noch auf den letzten Treppenstufen stützen, während er den Rest allein bewältigen konnte.

Noch bis nach ein Uhr blieb Hermine bei ihm, während ihre Eltern schon kurz vor Mitternacht in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwanden, welches direkt neben der Treppe und gegenüber dem Gästezimmer lag. Hermine verabschiedete sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuß auf seine Wange, nachdem sie minutenlang gegähnt, aber tatsächlich noch ihr Buch zu Ende gelesen hatte. Sie warf ihm noch einen kurzen lächelnden Blick zu, ehe auch sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Er wußte nicht so recht, was der Kuß zu bedeuten hatte, doch fand er es einfach nur süß von ihr. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hatte sie offengelassen, und Harry hatte auch keine Lust mehr aufzustehen. Die Tür zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer war wohl ebenfalls offen, da er noch das Licht auf dem Flur sehen konnte, und auch als es aus war, hatte er sie die Tür nicht schließen hören. Er legte sein Buch weg und schalte die Nachttischlampe aus. Er kroch unter die dünne Decke und schloß langsam die Augen.

Tief atmete er durch und entspannte sich. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen und hatte dabei auch keine schrecklichen Bilder vor seinen Augen. Dies blieb aber nicht die ganze Nacht so. Zwei Stunden später schreckte er schweißgebadet hoch und sah jemanden auf sich zulaufen.

»Es wird irgendwann besser«, flüsterte sie und legte sich hinter ihn.

»Danke«, war alles, was er sagen konnte, und schlief nur einen Moment später erneut ein.

Als er im hellen Licht die Augen öffnete, war Hermine noch immer da. Zwar las sie schon in einem Buch, doch sie lag noch immer in ihrem kurzen roten Pyjama neben ihm.

»Wie spät ist es?« fragte er, und sie blickte kurz zum Nachttisch.

»Gleich mittag«, erwiderte sie und drehte ihren Kopf dabei zu ihm.

Harry wußte, was in der Nacht passiert war, und stand schon wieder in ihrer Schuld. Er bürdete ihr einfach seine Leiden auf, und sie nahm ihm klaglos Zentnerlast um Zentnerlast von seiner Seele. Er hoffte, daß er ihr damit nicht irgendwann zuviel zumuten würde.

»Sind deine Eltern schon weg?«

Sie nickte ihm zu. »Sind gegen acht gegangen. Haben uns schlafen lassen«, sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause und sah wieder in ihr Buch.

»Sie lassen dich einfach so mit mir in einem Bett schlafen?« fragte er und wurde leicht rot.

»Solange sie mir vertrauen und sich auf mich verlassen, werden sie nichts dagegen sagen«, erwiderte sie, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

»Du bist wirklich die Beste. Du weißt nicht, wieviel es mir bedeutet, daß du hier bei mir bist«, sagte er leise, richtete sich auf und gab ihr etwas unsicher einen Kuß auf die Wange. Zu seiner Freunde schien sie das nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil legte sie ihr Buch weg und umarmte ihn.

»Doch, ich weiß das. Ich weiß es wirklich. Du bist auch mein bester Freund!« flüsterte sie leise, und sie hielten sich einfach nur fest. Minutenlang.

Auch diesen Tag verbrachten sie fast ausschließlich mit Essen und Lesen, doch nach dem Abendessen, das an diesem Tage schon gegen achtzehn Uhr stattfand, fragte Hermine ihn, ob er ins Kino gehen wollte. Ihr Dad würde sie sicher hinfahren und auch wieder abholen, so daß er nicht allzu viel laufen müßte.

»Wie heißt denn der Film?« erkundigte er sich.

»Er heißt ›Now & Then - Damals und heute‹«, sagte sie lächelnd.

Unter diesem Titel konnte er sich nicht viel vorstellen. »Und was ist das für ein Film?«

»Es geht um vier Freundinnen, die einiges in ihrer Jugend erlebt haben, und die sich nach vielen Jahren wieder treffen und darüber sprechen«, antwortete sie und lächelte noch breiter.

»Also ein Film über Mädchen«, stellte er fest und mußte nun selbst ein wenig grinsen, »und für Mädchen?«

»Genau!« Sie grinste so breit wie selten.

»Na gut, aber dann schulde ich dir schon ein kleines bißchen weniger«, sagte er in einem absichtlich übertrieben witzigen Ton, da Hermine solche Aussagen auch ab und zu ein wenig falsch verstehen konnte.

»Du schuldest mir so viel, daß du für den Rest deines Lebens in jeden Film mitkommen müßtest, den ich sehen möchte. Und selbst dann hättest du trotzdem noch nicht mal ein Zehntel zurückgezahlt«, konterte sie im gleichen Ton, und beide lachten. Es war so schön, wieder zu lachen – aber es war noch viel schöner, sie lachen zu sehen.

Harry ging duschen, was er seit dem Morgen bei Onkel Vernon nicht getan hatte. Er zog endlich wieder frische Sachen an und wartete dann unten bei ihren Eltern auf Hermine, die nach ihm ebenfalls noch duschen wollte. Pünktlich stand sie unten im Flur und schien schon ganz ungeduldig. Ihr Haar war an den Spitzen noch ein wenig feucht, und sie hatte es zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie trug normale Muggelkleidung, Jeans und T-Shirt, schien ein wenig aufgeregt und hatte einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken.

»Komm schon, Harry, wir müssen los«, rief sie und grinste breit. Sie hatte keine zwanzig Minuten zum Duschen und Umziehen gebraucht und sah trotzdem gut aus. Und dann noch ganz ohne Make-up oder den anderen Kram, den Mädchen in dem Alter immer gern benutzen, ohne dadurch wirklich besser auszusehen, dachte er. Lächelnd sah er sie an und ging zu ihr, während ihr Vater seine Zeitung zusammenlegte und sich von seiner Frau mit einem Kuß verabschiedete.

»Siehst gut aus«, sagte Harry ein wenig verlegen. Er fand es zwar etwas peinlich, glaubte aber doch, es ihr irgendwie sagen zu müssen, war sie doch seit Cho so etwas wie sein erstes Date.

»Danke«, stammelte sie leicht verlegen und winkte ihrem Dad, sich doch ein wenig zu beeilen. Wenige Minuten später waren beide mit ihrem Vater beim Kino vorgefahren, welches keine zwei Kilometer vom Haus entfernt war.

»Nicht viel los hier«, bemerkte Mr. Granger und sah im Rückspiegel zu seiner Tochter.

»Der Film läuft schon ein paar Wochen ... ich denke deshalb«, meinte sie und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Dad mit einem Kuß auf die Wange.

»Wann soll ich wieder hier sein?«, fragte er.

Hermine sah zu Harry: »Wollen wir zurück laufen? Würde dir vielleicht gut tun.«

»Klingt gut, wir haben es ja dann nicht wirklich eilig«, erwiderte Harry.

»Ist das nicht zu gefährlich?« wand ihr Vater plötzlich ein und sah besorgt aus.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dad, wir haben immer unsere Zauberstäbe dabei«, wiegelte Hermine ab und gab ihm noch einen Kuß auf die Backe.

Ihr Vater fing an zu lächeln und wandte sich Harry zu. Dieser war sich aber nicht ganz so sicher wie Hermine und blickte sie unsicher an: »Bist du sicher? An mögliche Gefahren hab' ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht.«

»Hier im Rucksack habe ich deinen Tarnumhang und was zu trinken. Wir können ihn noch im Kino überwerfen und uns rausschleichen«, antwortete sie und grinste ihn an.

»Du denkst wirklich immer an alles«, erwiderte er und öffnete die Tür.

Tatsächlich war es im Foyer des kleinen Kinos ziemlich leer, und an der einzigen geöffneten Kasse stand nur noch ein anderes Paar.

»Möchtest du Popcorn?« fragte sie, und er bejahte. Als er die Preisliste sah, wurde ihm erst bewußt, daß er gar kein Geld hatte und sie alles bezahlen würde, sie bislang überhaupt schon ziemlich viel gezahlt hatte. Die Taxifahrt allein mußte ziemlich teuer gewesen sein, und sie hatte nicht ein Wort darüber verloren. Gedanklich fügte er auch dies der Liste seiner Schuld hinzu und wollte dann lieber doch kein Popcorn.

»Ich … hab' kein Geld dabei. Ich verzichte lieber auf Popcorn, und das Geld für die Karte und auch das Taxi und alles andere bekommst du wieder«, sagte er hastig, wurde ein wenig rot und sah nur ihr breit lächelndes Gesicht.

Nun waren sie an der Reihe und der Kassierer blickte sie neugierig an: »Zweimal?«

Hermine nickte. »Dann noch einmal die größte Packung Popcorn«, fügte sie hinzu und gab Harry plötzlich ihr Portemonnaie.

»Bezahl du, ich muß noch kurz auf Toilette«, sagte sie und hüpfte mehr, als daß sie lief, in Richtung Damentoilette davon.

»Süß oder salzig?« erkundigte sich der Kassierer, und nun war Harry unsicher. Ihm selbst war es ja egal, aber welches mochte Hermine wohl lieber? Einige Sekunden lang dachte er nach, bevor er sich für das salzige entschied und sich merkwürdig sicher bei der Entscheidung war. Er öffnete ihre Geldbörse und holte die geforderten zwölf Pfund heraus.

Dabei fielen ihm vier kleine Fotos auf den Boden, die er gleich wieder aufhob. Es waren Zauberfotos ihrer Freunde … seiner Freunde. Eines zeigte sie zu dritt mit ihm und Ron. Zweites Jahr, dachte er plötzlich und erinnerte sich an die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron hatte einen Witz über was auch immer gemacht, und die drei auf dem Bild lachten sich darüber halb tot, bis sie am Ende auf dem Boden lagen. Colin, dachte er unwillkürlich und erinnerte sich daran, wie dieser das Foto geschossen hatte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen in der Erinnerung an diesen Moment. Das nächste Foto zeigte nur ihn und Ron und war mit Sicherheit auch von Colin. Es war aus dem Anfang des letzten Jahres, irgendwann nach einem Quidditch-Training, als Ron wohl noch nicht lange in der Mannschaft gewesen war und Harry noch die Erlaubnis zum Spielen gehabt hatte. Beide waren gerade abgekämpft und dreckig in dem Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, als Colin dieses Foto gemacht hatte. Auch bei diesem Bild mußte er lächeln, als er Ron den Dreck von der Schulter klopfte. Das nächste Foto zeigte Harry und Viktor Krum nach der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. War wohl kurz nach der Bekanntgabe der Punkte für diese Prüfung, dachte er und betrachtete Viktor genauer. Natürlich hatte sie auch von ihm ein Bild, dachte er noch und sah sich das letzte Foto an, welches nur ihn zeigte.

Er saß traurig auf einer Couch, drehte sich um und fing an zu lächeln. Beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Wie oft war es wohl vorgekommen, daß er traurig auf einer Couch gesessen hatte? Wenn er sich genauer betrachtete, konnte es zumindest nicht alt sein, und es war mit Sicherheit ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgenommen worden, mehr aber konnte er nicht sagen. Er steckte die Fotos wieder ein und fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie ihm die Brieftasche absichtlich gegeben hatte, damit er diese Fotos sehen konnte.

»Sir, Ihr Wechselgeld«, wiederholte der Kassierer und holte Harry aus diesen Gedanken. Er steckte die drei Pfund in ihre Geldbörse und die Kinokarten in seine Tasche. Als er das Popcorn genommen hatte, lief er langsam in Richtung Saaleingang und aß schon ein wenig davon. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann war Hermine bei ihm und sie betraten gemeinsam den kleinen Saal, in dem schon die Werbung lief.

»Wo möchtest du sitzen, weiter vorn oder lieber hinten?« fragte sie anscheinend ein wenig unsicher. Harry sah sich einen Augenblick lang um. Ganz hinten in der Mitte saß das Pärchen von eben, und ein Stück davor saßen zwei junge Frauen. Fast ganz vorn saßen noch drei junge Männer und unterhielten sich angeregt über die Werbung, die gerade lief.

»Wo du möchtest. Mir ist das nicht so wichtig«, antwortete er lächelnd.

»Dann in die Mitte.«

Sie griff seinen Arm, und ein wenig stolpernd ließ er sich hinter ihr herziehen und nahm dann seinen Platz ein, der ziemlich genau in der Mitte des Saales war. Schweigend reichte er ihr das Popcorn, doch sie nahm nicht die ganze Tüte, sondern griff nur beherzt hinein.

»Oh, du hast das salzige genommen, hätte ich nicht gedacht«, sagte sie, nachdem sie probiert hatte.

»War das falsch?« fragte er nervös, doch sie begann zu lächeln.

»Nein, ich mag salziges viel lieber, aber ich dachte, du nimmst das süße.« Erneut griff sie beherzt in die ziemlich große Tüte.

Auf der Leinwand konnte Harry gerade noch das Ende einer Autowerbung sehen, als schon der erste Trailer anfing. Er zeigte unter anderem die Explosion eines Helikopters in einen Tunnel, bei dem ein Mann auf einen davor fahrenden Zug geschleudert wurde. Sieht interessant aus, dachte er, als der Titel des Filmes eingeblendet wurde. Er hieß »Mission Impossible« und erinnerte Harry sofort an seine eigene Mission, die wahrscheinlich nicht weniger gefährlich war als die Mission des Helden in diesem Film. Danach kamen noch zwei weitere Trailer, die aber weit weniger interessante Filme anpriesen. Der Saal wurde gänzlich dunkel, und der Film begann.

Einige Stellen des Films fand er richtig lustig, und er konnte zur Abwechslung einmal unbeschwert mit seiner Begleitung darüber lachen, während besonders zum Ende hin einige sehr traurige Szenen kamen, bei denen er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ein wenig verwirrte ihn das, hatte er doch bisher noch nie bei einem Film weinen müssen, obwohl er sich auch bewußt war, in seinem Leben noch nicht viele Filme gesehen zu haben; er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob die Dursleys ihn jemals ins Kino mitgenommen hatten. Auch Hermine schien vom Geschehen auf der Leinwand tief bewegt zu werden, denn ihre Wange war feucht, wie Harry bei einem Seitenblick feststellen konnte.

Kurz vor dem Ende hatten die beiden das Popcorn geleert, und Hermine holte zwei kleine Flaschen mit Apfelschorle aus ihrem Rucksack und gab ihm eine davon. Nach dem vielen salzigen Popcorn war das für Harry ein willkommener Durstlöscher, und er trank sie in weniger als zwei Minuten aus. Der Film endete, und der Abspann flimmerte über die Leinwand. Die drei Jungen ganz vorne erhoben sich sofort und verschwanden aus dem Saal. Einen von ihnen konnte er meckern hören, daß er selten eine solche Schnulze hätte ertragen müssen. Eigentlich wollte auch Harry sich jetzt erheben, doch Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und blickte ihn an.

»Bleib bitte noch sitzen, ich liebe Filmmusik und bleibe immer bis zum Ende«, flüsterte sie und schloß die Augen. Auch Harry rutschte noch mal in seinen Sessel und lauschte der klassischen Musik, die eine beruhigende Wirkung zu erzielen schien. Einige Minuten später war auch der Abspann vorbei, und Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Sessel. Sie blickte sich kurz um, und Harry tat dasselbe. Der Saal war inzwischen leer, und auch der Raum, in dem der Projektor stand, war unbeleuchtet.

»Jetzt oder nie«, wisperte sie und holte den Tarnumhang aus dem Rucksack. Harry schlüpfte schnell mit ihr darunter.

Immer wieder war er erstaunt, wie einfach das bißchen Stoff zwei inzwischen fast ausgewachsene Menschen vor den Blicken Neugieriger verbergen konnte. Eng aneinander geschmiegt, liefen sie in Richtung Ausgang und verließen das Kino hinter dem Pärchen, so daß sie die Tür nicht extra aufmachen mußten. Selbst wenn jemand das Kino beobachtet hätte, würde er sie nicht bemerkt haben, dachte Harry und lief draußen etwas langsamer. Seine Muskeln gewöhnten sich nur schwer wieder an die Bewegung, doch mit jedem Schritt wurde es besser, was auch Hermine zu merken schien. Nach vielleicht zweihundert Metern bogen sie in eine andere Straße ein. Sie zog den Umhang von ihren Köpfen und verstaute ihn wieder in ihrem Rucksack.

»Hat doch alles geklappt. Obwohl es höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso unnötig war«, meinte er und nahm ihr den Rucksack ab. Sie bedankte sich und lief weiter. Er folgte ihr sofort, und schweigsam schlenderten sie langsam nebeneinander her, bis er auf den Film zu sprechen kam.

»Hat dir der Film wenigstens gefallen«, sah er sie fragend von der Seite an. Obwohl sie vorher schon ein wenig gelächelt hatte, wurde ihr Strahlen jetzt breiter, und sie drehte ihren Kopf.

»Ich fand den Film wirklich schön. Er hatte alles, was ein Film haben muß. Gute Schauspieler, eine schöne Geschichte, was zum Lachen und zum Weinen«, antwortete sie und sah wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen.

Harry dachte jetzt intensiver über den Film nach. Sie hat recht, dachte er und nickte stumm.

»Wie fandest du ihn? War er so schlimm wie befürchtet?«

»Nein. Er war viel besser. Du hast wirklich recht. Ein sehr schöner, ruhiger Film. Die Szene mit dem alten Mann auf dem Friedhof war wirklich traurig. Erinnert mich irgendwie an mein eigenes Schicksal«, fügte er leise an und senkte den Blick. Still griff sie seine Hand und drückte sie immer fester, bis er den Griff erwiderte.

»Der alte Mann im Film war allein. Du wirst es niemals sein, wenn du es nicht willst«, versicherte sie ihm leise. Danach sagten beide nichts mehr, bis sie das Haus ihrer Eltern erreichten. Es war halb elf, und ihre Eltern sahen in der Stube fern. Sie kuschelten und sahen verliebt wie am ersten Tage aus. Irgendwie beneidete Harry sie.

»Wie war der Film?« fragte Mr. Granger und sah vor allem Harry dabei an.

»Wirklich gut«, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, und Hermine lächelte breit.

»Wir gehen nach oben und lesen noch«, meinte Hermine, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog, und verschwand auf der Treppe. Auch Harry zog seine Schuhe aus und folgte ihr. Sie lag wieder in seinem Bett und las in einen Buch, doch beobachtete sie Harry, als er auf sie zulief.

»Fandest du ihn wirklich gut, oder sagst du es bloß?« Sie wirkte plötzlich unsicher und blickte ihm noch fester in die Augen.

»Habe ich dich je belogen?« fragte er und legte sich neben sie.

»Ja. Schon häufig.«

Er zuckte einen Moment zusammen. Aufbrausend wollte er fragen, wann er es getan hatte, doch sogleich wurde ihm bewußt, daß sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Was seine Gefühle und seinen Zustand anging, war er selten ehrlich zu ihr gewesen - zumindest in den letzten Jahren.

»Du hast recht«, gestand er schuldbewußt und sah so weit weg, wie er konnte.

»Sagst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit?«

Er spürte ihren Blick. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr und sah in ihre traurig wirkenden Augen.

»Ich sage dir, wann immer ich kann, die Wahrheit. Nichts anderes verdienst du!« erwiderte er.

»Wie fandest du also den Film?«

Er wiederholte seine Aussage, daß er ihn wirklich gut fand.

»Und wie geht es dir wirklich?« fragte sie plötzlich ein wenig unsicher, doch hielt sie seinem Blicke stand.

»Ich ... es geht mir ... gut ...« Ihr Gesicht schien ärgerlich zu werden, weil sie wohl glaubte, daß er sie doch wieder anlog. »... wenn du bei mir bist«, ergänzte er sofort und hatte damit die nackte Wahrheit gesagt. Eine Wahrheit, die er lieber für sich behalten hätte.

»Was, wenn nicht?« Ihre Miene hatte sich wieder erhellt.

»Dann ... könnte es mir viel schlechter gehen«, sagte er langsam und leise. Sie lächelte ihn so warm an, wie sie es nur ganz selten getan hatte, und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Anscheinend war sie mit dem, was er gesagt hatte, zufrieden und hakte auch nicht weiter nach. Harry war ihr auch dafür unendlich dankbar.

Kurze Zeit danach verschwanden die Grangers in ihrem Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne den beiden eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Gemeinsam lasen sie noch fast bis zwei Uhr, als Hermine plötzlich ihr Buch weglegte und er seines ebenfalls zuschlug. Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung der offenen Tür.

»Gute Nacht«, sagte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf, um sich umzuziehen. Etwas enttäuscht, daß sie ihm darauf nichts entgegnete, zog er seinen Schlafanzug an, und als er sich umdrehte, stand sie plötzlich hinter ihm. Ein wenig erstaunt darüber ging er wieder ins Bett und verschwand unter der Decke. Nur einen Augenblick danach kam sie zu ihm und schaltete das Licht aus.

»Gute Nacht, schlaf gut«, sagte sie und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Überrascht und doch glücklich entspannte er sich in ihren Armen. Die wohlige Wärme, die von ihr ausging, war überaus angenehm, und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, daß er darauf nur ungern wieder verzichten würde. Nichts als Dunkelheit sah er noch für einige Minuten, und ständig erwartete er, daß sie nach ihm greifen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er schloß die Augen und schlief kurz danach ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er kurz nach zehn Uhr und hatte einen Bärenhunger. Hermine schlief noch zusammengerollt neben ihm. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sie wecken sollte, blieb dann aber doch noch liegen, bis er sich entschied, sich bei ihr mit einem Frühstück zu revanchieren. Vorsichtig und leise stand er auf und lief in die Küche hinunter. Er fand das große Tablett auf dem Kühlschrank und begann, alles für ein leckeres Frühstück zusammenzusuchen. Gut zwanzig Minuten später war er mit dem Tablett wieder oben und fand sie noch immer schlafend vor. Leise schlich er sich an und stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab. Er ging zu ihr hinüber, nahm allen Mut zusammen und weckte sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange.

»Morgen, gut geschlafen?« fragte er und ging wieder auf die andere Seite.

»Hätte nicht besser sein können«, sagte sie und begann beim Anblick des Essens zu strahlen. »Lieb von dir.« Sofort schnappte sie sich schon einen Teller. Harry setzte sich wieder ins Bett und begann ebenfalls zu essen. »Was wollen wir heute machen?« fragte sie und blickte ihn neugierig an.

»Weiß nicht genau. Ich dachte, du würdest wieder lesen wollen«, antwortete er und biß in sein Brötchen.

»Ich mag auch noch mehr, als nur zu lesen«, erwiderte sie lächelnd und trank einen Schluck Orangensaft.

»Das weiß ich wohl, doch brauchst du mich nicht extra zu unterhalten. Mir würde es schon genügen, hier neben dir zu lesen.« Während seiner letzten Worte hatte er beinahe das Gefühl, als würde er dabei rot werden.

Sie begann, ihr Ei abzupellen. »Ich hab' wirklich Lust, was mit dir zu unternehmen. Wir könnten vielleicht schwimmen gehen. Nicht sehr weit von hier ist ein Freibad. Wir könnten mit dem Fahrrad hinfahren, und da kann man auch lesen.«

Harry willigte ein, und so zogen sie sich nach dem Frühstück um und suchten die Sachen zusammen, die sie brauchen würden. Sie verließen das Haus, und Hermine öffnete die Garage. Erst jetzt wurde Harry etwas bewußt, was ihm durchaus peinlich war.

»Ähhm, Hermine«, begann er leise, während sie ihr Fahrrad aus der Garage holte.

»Was ist denn?«

»Ich kann nicht Fahrrad fahren.« Als sie zu lachen begann, wurde er knallrot.

»Wirklich? Der große Harry Potter, König der Lüfte, kann nicht radfahren?« fragte sie ungläubig und begann so zu lachen, daß sie sich kaum beruhigen konnte. Das wirkte auf Harry ansteckend, denn er stimmte ebenfalls ein. Schließlich war es auch eine lustige Vorstellung, mit zweihundert Sachen durch den Himmel zu zischen, aber nicht radfahren zu können. Endlich hatten sie sich wieder gefangen, und sie reichte ihm ihr Rad hin: »Dann lernst du es eben schnell. Schaffst du sicher spielend.«

»Ich soll auf ein Mädchenrad?« fragte er leicht entrüstet und blickte in ihr grinsendes Gesicht.

»Zum Üben ist es besser. Es ist kleiner, dadurch fällst du weniger leicht hin und du kannst viel leichter runtersteigen, wenn es nötig wird.«

Das klang tatsächlich logisch. »Okay. Ich glaub', du hast recht«, sagte er und nahm unsicher ihr Fahrrad. »Was muß ich beachten?«

»Eigentlich nichts. Tritt in die Pedale und fahr geradeaus. Dann versuchst du, immer langsamer zu fahren und dabei das Gleichgewicht zu halten.« Dabei trat sie neben ihn, um ihm beim Aufsteigen zu halten.

Harry tat, was sie gesagt hatte, und fuhr los. Am Anfang war es zwar noch wackelig, doch schien es leichter zu sein, als er geglaubt hatte. Zumindest, bis er langsamer wurde und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. »Abstützen!« hörte er sie noch rufen, doch war das schon nicht mehr möglich. Langsam kippte er nach links und schlug auf dem Gras auf. Er ächzte ein wenig, doch als er seine breit grinsende beste Freundin vor sich sah, fing auch er an zu grinsen, obwohl ihm die Hüfte ein wenig schmerzte. »Du mußt dich doch mit den Beinen abstützen.« Sie konnte nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken.

»Ich weiß, aber irgendwie ging es nicht«, gab er zurück und versuchte sich vom Fahrrad zu befreien, um aufstehen zu können. Einige Versuche und eine halbe Stunde später war Harry zwar noch ein wenig unsicher, dennoch sicher genug, um die Fahrt wagen zu können.

Der Weg war nicht weit und führte sie durch die fast verwaisten kleinen Straßen dieses Vorortes. Als sie am Schwimmbad ankamen, sicherten sie ihre Fahrräder - Harry fuhr mit dem von Hermines Mutter - und gingen zur Kasse. Dort bezahlte sie die zwei Pfund für jeden von ihnen und traten durch die Schranke. Das Schwimmbad war nicht sehr groß und schien ganz gut besucht zu sein, wie Harry sofort auffiel. Es gab weiter hinten eine schöne Liegewiese und vorne auch einen kleinen Kiosk. Neben dem großen Becken gab es noch ein kleines separates, welches für den Sprungturm gedacht war, der ungefähr drei Meter in die Höhe ragte. Langsam gingen sie am Becken entlang in Richtung Wiese, wo sie ein hübsches Plätzchen fanden und Hermine die große Decke ausbreitete.

»Sag mal, ist der Rucksack magisch vergrößert?« fragte Harry, als sie auch noch zwei große Handtücher, Badelatschen, Sonnenmilch und zwei Bücher herauszog.

»Sicher. Sonst hätte ich nicht mal die Hälfte mitnehmen können«, bestätigte sie lächelnd und setzte sich auf die Decke.

Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag, und während der Fahrt zum Schwimmbad hatten sich auch die letzten Wolken aufgelöst, die noch am Himmel gestanden hatten. Sogleich begann sie, ihre Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen, während Harry das gleiche machte. Er zog sein T-Shirt aus und sie das ihre, wobei sie einen dunkelblauen Bikini offenbarte, der nicht zu knapp geschnitten war, was ihn ein wenig enttäuschte und doch auch erleichterte. Gleichzeitig öffnete Harry seinen Gürtel und zog die Hose herunter, unter der er schon seine Shorts trug, mit denen er schwimmen gehen wollte. Auch sie zog ihre Hose aus und verstaute dann alle Sachen in ihrem Rucksack. Ihr Unterteil war ebenfalls dunkelblau, was Harry schon geahnt hatte, und es wirkte fast ein wenig zu kräftig für ihren hellen Teint. Sie nahm die Sonnenmilch und begann sich damit einzucremen.

»Wollen wir nicht erst schwimmen?«, fragte Harry überrascht.

»Die ist magisch und wasserabweisend. Auch im Becken kann man einen Sonnenbrand bekommen«, flüsterte sie lächelnd und rieb nach ihren Armen nun ihr Dekolleté und ihren Bauch ein. Danach folgten auch noch die Beine, was Harry alles überaus interessiert und mehrmals heftig schluckend verfolgte. Sie gab ihm die Milch und drehte sich um. Wie gut daß ich weite Shorts anhabe, dachte er und blickte auf Hermines Rücken.

»Würdest du bitte«, forderte sie ihn auf und legte ihre Haare nach vorn. Ein paar Tropfen ließ Harry auf ihre Schultern fallen und begann ihren Rücken einzureiben. Ihre Haut war beinahe so weich und zart wie Seide, und das erregte ihn. Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, Gedanken, welche er vor zwei Wochen noch nicht gehabt hatte. Wie in Trance rieb er ihren Nacken und Schultern ein und führte seine Hand dann immer tiefer. Seine Hand kribbelte, und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun. Kaum war er mit ihrem Rücken fertig, begann er sich selbst einzureiben und ließ anschließend seinen Rücken von ihr eincremen, was ihn beinahe noch mehr erregte. Endlich war sie fertig, und eine merkwürdige Welle der Erleichterung durchfloß ihn. Hermine verstaute die Flasche wieder im Rucksack und stand auf.

»Kommst du?« fragte sie, und auch Harry erhob sich, nachdem er seine Brille in den Rucksack gelegt hatte.

Nebeneinander gingen sie in Richtung des Beckens, das gut dreißig Meter entfernt war, und betrachteten das Geschehen im Wasser. Am Beckenrand hielt sich die Mehrzahl der Leute auf, die scheinbar sorglos vor sich hin dösten. Es gab zwei oder drei küssende Pärchen, aber sonst schien es nicht gerade viel Aktivität im Wasser zu geben. Einige etwas ältere Semester zogen ruhig ihre Bahnen, als die beiden am Wasser ankamen und Harry plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Völlig überrascht fiel er zur Seite und flog ins Wasser, welches bei der Berührung mit ihm nach allen Seiten davon spritzte. Es war angenehm warm und mußte dafür mit Sicherheit beheizt worden sein, da es noch immer relativ früh im Sommer war. Zuerst versuchte er den Kopf wieder über Wasser zu bekommen, als ihm einiges klar wurde.

»Du Biest«, rief er grinsend und blickte in ihr feixendes Gesicht. Sie beugte sich leicht vorn über und griff sich mit der linken Hand an den Mund, während sie mit der rechten auf ihn zeigte und dabei laut lachte. Sie sah dabei so süß aus, wie Harry es nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Hätte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hose gehabt, er hätte sie ins Wasser fliegen lassen, aber so hatte er keine Chance, sich zu wehren.

»Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen«, rief sie, sich langsam wieder beruhigend.

»Komm schon rein. Das Wasser ist so schön warm«, forderte er sie auf. Sie überlegte einen Moment und sprang dann einfach hinein. Für eine Sekunde war sie vollständig im aufgebrodelten und weggepeitschten Wasser verschwunden, bis sie lachend wieder auftauchte.

»Herrlich!« rief sie und grinste ihn an.

Selten hatte ich soviel Spaß wie in der letzten halben Stunde, dachte er, als sie wieder auf der Decke saßen und sich von der Sonne trocknen ließen. Andere Mädchen hätten beim Schwimmen hauptsächlich darauf geachtet, keine nassen Haare zu bekommen, aber mit ihr kann man richtig Spaß haben. Entspannt ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und landete mit dem Kopf auf dem Handtuch, das er als Kissen benutzte. Er starrte einfach nur in den Himmel und gab sich seinen Gedanken hin. Erneut dachte er an die Prophezeiung und an Sirius und schloß die Augen. Wieder sah er seinen Paten durch den Schleier fallen, doch diesmal hatte er keine Angst, spürte keine Trauer, fühlte keine Leere in sich; nur die Wut auf Bellatrix Lestrange, die er in sich trug, da sie für Sirius' Tod die Verantwortung trug.

»Irgendwann krieg' ich dich.«

»Wen kriegst du? Mich?« fragte Hermine plötzlich, und als er die Augen öffnete, war sie schon über ihn gebeugt.

»Ich ... äh ... meine nicht dich. Ich meinte Bellatrix«, stotterte Harry leicht errötend.

»Eine Galleone für deine Gedanken?« sagte sie und sah ihn neugierig an. Am liebsten hätte er sie angelogen, doch er hatte beschlossen, es nicht mehr tun zu wollen.

»Über die Prophezeiung und Sirius' Tod«, meinte er leise.

»Warum denkst du an die Prophezeiung. Sie ist verloren. Es hat keinen Sinn darüber nachzugrübeln, auch wenn ich es irgendwie verstehen kann.«

Soll ich es ihr sagen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

»Sie ist nicht verloren«, sagte er plötzlich, ohne sich wirklich entschieden zu haben.

»Was meinst du?« Sie fuhr erschrocken auf und griff seinen Arm.

»Sie ist nicht verloren, weil Trelawney die Prophezeiung gemacht hat und Dumbledore damals dabei war«, bekannte er leise und drehte sich zu ihr.

»Wie lautet sie?« fragte sie hastig. Sie sah ihn unsicher fragend an, und ihre Gesichter waren dabei nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er könnte ihre vierunddreißig Sommersprossen sehen und auch den kleinen Pickel, den sie morgen oder übermorgen auf der Stirn bekommen würde.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen kann. Es ist keine schöne Sache. Ich möchte dich nicht verschrecken«, flüsterte er und blickte in ihre braunen Augen.

»Das kannst du gar nicht, egal, wie sie lautet!« erwiderte sie und drückte seinen Arm fester.

»Das kannst du nicht wissen. Ich ...«

»Vertrau mir«, flüsterte sie eindringlich. Noch einige Sekunden zögerte er, doch dann gab er nach.

»Entweder wird Voldemort mich töten oder ich ihn, denn keiner kann leben, wenn der andere überlebt.« Er sprach langsam und hielt dabei seine Augen geschlossen. Was wird sie sagen? Ich muß zum Mörder werden, wenn ich selbst überleben will, dachte er und spürte etwas Warmes und Weiches auf seiner Stirn. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er nur unscharf ihr Kinn, doch entfernte sich ihr Kopf gerade, bis er wieder ihre Augen sehen konnte.

»Ich danke dir so sehr«, flüsterte er und hätte beinahe angefangen zu weinen.

»Schschsch«, gab sie nur von sich und hielt jetzt seine Hand noch fester. Einige Minuten blickten sie sich einfach nur an, und Harry fühlte, wie das Band zwischen ihnen immer stärker wurde.

»Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Es tut so weh«, hauchte er ihr zu und konnte jetzt die Träne nicht zurückhalten. Sie lächelte nur und ließ ihn reden.

Fast eine Stunde redete er, während sie ihn mit keinem einzigen Wort unterbrach. Gegenüber niemandem sonst hätte er sich so öffnen wollen, und mit niemandem sonst hätte er es überhaupt gekonnt. Bei ihr kam es ihm so einfach und natürlich vor, die Worte sprudelten beinahe von alleine aus seinem Mund, und mit jedem dieser Worte wurde eine Zentnerlast von ihm genommen. Viele Tränen vergoß er dabei, doch vor ihr war es ihm nicht peinlich. Für sie war er einfach nur Harry, ein Junge, noch nicht mal ganz erwachsen, und nicht derjenige, der die Welt retten mußte.

»Versprichst du mir etwas?« fragte sie Harry unvermittelt, und bevor er überhaupt die Frage realisieren konnte, nickte er schon. Er würde ihr alles versprechen. Er stand so unglaublich tief in ihrer Schuld, fühlte sich aber trotzdem nicht nur dazu verpflichtet, er wollte es ihr auch versprechen. »Sag es bitte«, flüsterte sie.

Ohne zu zögern, antwortete Harry: »Ich verspreche es dir!«

»Möchtest du nicht wissen, was du mir versprochen hast?« fragte sie und lächelte ein wenig.

»Schon«, gab er ohne Zögern zurück, doch vertraute er ihr vollständig, daß sie nichts Unmögliches von ihm verlangen würde.

»Du hast mir eben versprochen, daß du dich niemals wieder aufgibst. Egal, was auch immer passieren sollte, egal, wer auch immer sterben sollte. Du wirst dich nicht aufgeben. Zumindest nicht, bis Voldemort tot ist.« Sie sprach in einem so ernsten Tonfall, wie Harry sie nur selten erlebt hatte. Intuitiv nickte er.

Ihre braunen Augen strahlten einen Moment, und sie lächelte. Er hatte es ihr versprochen, und er würde sich daran halten. Zumindest hoffte er, daß er es könnte.

Noch einige Minuten sahen sie sich einfach nur an, bis beide einschliefen. Er hatte beobachtet, wie ihre Augenlider immer schwerer geworden waren, bis sie schließlich zufielen, und wie ihr Lächeln langsam kleiner geworden war, bis es fast verschwunden war. Er wußte, daß sie schlief, da sie keine Reaktion zeigte, als er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich und sanft über ihre Wange fuhr, bevor er selbst einnickte.

Etwa eine Stunde später erwachte er und sah sie vor sich liegen. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und las ein Buch.

»Gut geschlummert«, fragte sie lächelnd, und er nickte nur, während er sie unverwandt ansah. Einige Minuten passierte gar nichts, bis sie immer weiter lächelte und dann schließlich grinste. »Was ist«, fragte sie, drehte ihm schlagartig den Kopf zu und lachte ihn an.

»Nichts. Ich hab' dich nur beobachtet«, sagte er und wurde sogleich verlegen.

»Warum?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortete er, denn er wußte es wirklich nicht.

»Komm schon. Was ist an mir so interessant, daß du mich anstarrst?« fragte sie und grinste noch immer.

»Ich ... wirklich ... ich«, stotterte er und wurde rot. »Wollen wir noch mal schwimmen?« fragte er schnell, und sie nickte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie wieder auf der Decke und lächelten sich schon wieder an.

»Hätte nicht gedacht, daß du dich wirklich rächen würdest«, sagte sie jetzt zum dritten Mal vorwurfsvoll, obwohl sich Harry schon zweimal dafür gerechtfertigt hatte, warum er sie mit voller Absicht ins Becken geworfen hatte. Sie trockneten sich ein wenig ab und liefen dann zum Kiosk, um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu holen.

Kurz vor halb sieben räumten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und zogen sich wieder an. Gut gelaunt verließen sie das Schwimmbad und radelten zurück zu Hermines Haus. Dort angekommen, verstauten sie die Räder wieder in der Garage und betraten das Haus. Auf dem Anrufbeantworter befand sich eine Nachricht, die sie sogleich abhörte, ehe sie ihm nach oben folgte.

»Meine Eltern kommen erst um halb neun. Ist noch was dazwischen gekommen«, sagte sie. »Ich geh' erst mal duschen«

»Ähhm, okay. Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, ich möchte auch«, erwiderte er, und sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Keine zehn Minuten danach konnte Harry duschen gehen und sich das Chlorwasser abwaschen. Als er aus dem Bad kam, hatte er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, in dem Hermine auf dem Bett lag und in einem Buch las. Er blickte sie etwas unsicher an und wartete, daß sie das Zimmer verlassen würde, doch sie blickte nicht auf. Er räusperte sich, und endlich sah sie ihn an.

»Was ist?« fragte sie, und es klang wirklich so, als wüßte sie nicht, was er meinte.

»Ich muß was anziehen«, sagte er kurz, aber sie grinste nur.

»Gibt nichts, daß ich nicht schon gesehen hätte«, erwiderte sie keck und wurde dann doch ein bißchen rot.

»Es wäre dir auch nicht recht, wenn du dich umziehst und ich dabei zusehen würde, oder?« grinste er jetzt schelmisch, und sie schien darüber nachzudenken.

Sie erhob sich mit leicht rotem Kopf vom Bett. »Du hast mich auch noch nie ganz gesehen«, stellte sie lächelnd fest.

»Ich hab' mehr gesehen, als ich jemals geglaubt hätte, sehen zu können.«

»Und? Hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast?« fragte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, ohne ihm Gelegenheit für einen Konter zu geben.

Er wäre sowieso zu perplex gewesen, um ihr etwas Geistreiches darauf zu entgegnen. Schließlich ging er zu seinem Koffer, ließ das Handtuch fallen und zog sich frische Sachen an, während er wieder an die Situation zurückdachte und Hermines nackte Brüste vor sich sah. Unbewußt lächelte er, denn wenn er sich einer Sache absolut sicher war, dann der, daß es ihm sehr gefallen hatte. Kaum war er fertig und drehte sich um, stand Hermine schon wieder hinter ihm. Sie legte sich erneut aufs Bett und begann zu lesen. Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig bei ihrem Anblick, schob es aber auf das peinliche Gespräch von eben.

»Hast du Chos Brüste je gesehen?« fragte sie plötzlich unvermittelt und erschreckte Harry damit wirklich. Zwar war Hermine schon immer sehr direkt gewesen, doch eine solche Frage hätte er nie erwartet.

»Ähhm ... hast du das gerade wirklich gefragt?« fragte er unsicher und sah zu ihr hinüber.

»Ich ... ja ... es interessiert mich.« Sie legte ihr Buch auf ihren Bauch und sah ihn gespannt an

»Ich ... nein!« sagte er mit ein wenig Nachdruck. Kurze Stille. »Und hast du Viktor je nackt gesehen?« fragte er plötzlich und wußte nicht, warum er es tat.

»Nein. Wir haben uns nur einmal geküßt«, antwortete sie schnell und nahm wieder ihr Buch. Harry konnte sehen, wie sie rot anlief und ihr offenbar erst jetzt die Tragweite dieser Fragen bewußt wurde.

»Warum fragst du so was?« fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher und nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen, damit sie sich nicht dahinter verstecken konnte.

»Ich - weiß nicht - ich ...«

Hermine ist doch sonst nie sprachlos. Irgend etwas stimmt hier doch nicht, dachte er und überlegte einen Moment. »Wollen wir nicht ehrlich sein? Es bringt doch nichts, wenn wir hier rumstottern«, sagte er und erschrak sofort über seine eigenen Worte.

»Ich - okay«, sagte sie und sah so aus, als würde sie sich einen Moment sammeln und ihren Mut zusammennehmen. »Als ich dich bei den Dursleys umgezogen habe, da war mir das nicht peinlich, aber ich glaube, bei jedem anderem wäre es so gewesen.« Sie blickte ihn nach ihren Worten an.

»Daß ich deine Brüste gesehen habe, war mir sehr peinlich«, erwiderte Harry und wurde ein wenig rot.

»Ich weiß, aber das war mir auch nicht peinlich.«

»Du bist aber rot geworden.«

»Ich weiß. Aber nicht deshalb.«

»Das verstehe ich nicht.«

»Ich habe ... habe ... es - genossen«, stammelte sie und wurde knallrot. Jetzt war Harry wirklich verwirrt, und sie schien es auch zu sein. Seine Gefühle waren unklarer als je zuvor, und er fühlte sich merkwürdig schuldig, ohne einen Grund zu kennen.

»Was ist jetzt zwischen uns?«, fragte er unsicher und sah sie an.

»Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich mag dich sehr gern, wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich sogar, aber ich weiß nicht, auf welche Art«, antwortete sie, während ihr Gesicht langsam wieder seine normale Farbe annahm.

»Ich glaube, so geht es mir auch«, sagte er, war sich aber nicht sicher. Vielleicht war es nur die Dankbarkeit in ihm, die ihn das alles fühlen ließ, aber vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes, viel Stärkeres.

»Ich fühle mich schuldig wegen Viktor«, sagte sie plötzlich und drehte den Kopf wieder weg.

»Das verstehe ich«, erwiderte Harry bloß und vermied es ebenfalls, sie anzusehen.

»Was machen wir jetzt?«

»Ich weiß wirklich nicht«, antwortete er, traute sich aber nicht, sie anzublicken.

»Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne abwarten, wie es sich entwickelt, bevor irgendwas passiert«, sagte sie und stand auf.

»Wohin gehst du?« fragte er erschrocken. Er wollte nicht, daß sie ging.

»Ich hole nur was zu trinken für uns«, erwiderte sie und kam zwei Minuten später mit zwei kleinen Flaschen zurück. Sie gab ihm eine davon und legte sich wieder neben ihn. Das warme Gefühl, das während ihrer Abwesenheit verschwunden war, kehrte mit ihr zurück, und auch die kalte Apfelschorle vermochte sie nicht zu vertreiben. »Gibst du mir mein Buch?« Er reichte es ihr zurück.

Still lasen beide, doch Harrys Gedanken kreisten um ganz andere Dinge, ohne aber zu einem wirklichen Ergebnis zu kommen. War er verliebt, oder war es nur unendliche Dankbarkeit? War es freundschaftliche Liebe? Platonisch? War es mehr als diese absolute Freundschaft, für die er es fünf Jahre gehalten hatte? Er wußte, daß er sie sehr schön fand. Doch auch Parvati fand er gutaussehend, würde aber niemals das gleiche für sie empfinden können. Ferner war Hermine sein bester Freund, und es könnte gefährlich sein, sich auf irgend etwas einzulassen, was nachher nicht Bestand haben würde. Dann dachte er auch kurz über Viktor nach und daß es auch ihm gegenüber unfair wäre. Schließlich kam ihm auch Ron in den Sinn. Was würde er wohl davon halten? Sicher wäre er sehr eifersüchtig und würde sich ausgeschlossen fühlen, und dann war Harry sich auch unsicher, ob Ron nicht vielleicht doch mehr als Freundschaft für Hermine empfand. Ron verhielt sich manchmal so eigenartig und abweisend, daß da eigentlich nur mehr dahinter stecken konnte. Auch auf Viktor schien er überaus eifersüchtig gewesen zu sein, andererseits verhielt er sich auch so, wenn Ginny einen neuen Freund präsentierte. Rons Gefühle Hermine gegenüber waren Harry noch mehr ein Rätsel, als es seine eigenen Gefühle waren – und die waren schon überaus mysteriös.

Gegen halb neun kamen Hermines Eltern zurück und brachten auch das Essen mit. Es gab erneut chinesisch, und diesmal war eine noch größere Auswahl vorhanden als bei Harrys letztem Versuch. Das Essen schmeckte mehr als nur köstlich, und erst gegen halb zehn lag er mit Hermine wieder im Bett. Inzwischen hatte er mit dem Buch über Zaubertränke begonnen, das er ab dem ersten September ständig brauchen würde. Ab und zu warfen sich die beiden verstohlen Blicke zu, doch bekamen sie kein Wort heraus, bis Hermines Eltern gegen halb zwölf ins Bett gingen.

»Ich geh' dann auch schlafen«, sagte sie, kaum daß ihre Eltern in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden waren.

»Okay.«

Einen Moment sahen sie einander noch an, und Harry fühlte genau, daß jeder auf ein Wort des anderen hoffte, doch er bekam keinen Ton heraus. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, doch konnte er einfach nicht anders. Hermine verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und schloß auch die Tür. Irgendwie überkam ihm das Gefühl, eine große Chance vertan zu haben, und las schnell weiter, um sich davon abzulenken. Gegen ein Uhr knipste er das Licht aus.

Diese Nacht war weit weniger angenehm als die letzten. Irgendwann gegen drei Uhr wachte er schweißgebadet auf und verspürte einen gewaltigen Brechreiz. Er schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad, allerdings nicht mehr bis zur Toilette. Keine halbe Minute später kniete Hermine hinter ihm und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken, während sich Schwall um Schwall das halbverdaute chinesische Abendessen in die Badewanne ergoß. »Es wird besser, glaub mir«, sagte sie leise in einer Pause. Harry wollte ihr so gern glauben, doch was er gesehen hatte, war so unerträglich gewesen, daß es ihm einfach nicht gelang. Einige Minuten später hing er erschöpft über der Wanne und brachte nichts mehr als Magensäure hervor, die sich ätzend in seine Speiseröhre zu fressen schien. Der widerliche Geschmack und Geruch in Mund und Nase raubte ihm fast die Luft. Ohne Zögern nahm sie den Duschkopf und begann, die Wanne sauber zu spülen. Noch immer hing er über der Wanne und versuchte sich langsam zu erholen, als er plötzlich kaltes Wasser über seinen Kopf laufen spürte. Obwohl es überraschend kam, war es für ihn doch überaus angenehm und er füllte seine rechte Hand mit Wasser, um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Hermine drückte die letzten Brocken des Abendessen durch den Abfluß, spülte ihre Hand sauber und ließ noch ein wenig Wasser nachlaufen, damit sich nichts festsetzen konnte. Ein Handtuch lag plötzlich über Harrys Schulter und er trocknete sich damit seinen Kopf ab. Erschöpft setzte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wanne und sah sie an. Sie reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm aufzustehen. Nur Augenblicke später lagen sie in seinem Bett, und sie hatte ihn fest in ihre Arme geschlossen.

Nach einem alptraumfreien Schlaf erwachte Harry gegen Mittag. Von Hermine fehlte jede Spur. Langsam stand er auf und ging ins Bad, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Kaum hatte er die Tür zum Badezimmer geöffnet, fiel sein Blick auf einen dort angeklebten Zettel.

_Morgen Harry, _

_brauche ein wenig Zeit für mich. Komme am Nachmittag zurück. _

_Hermine_

Er riß ihn vom Spiegel, zerknüllte ihn und warf ihn ins Waschbecken. Kein gutes Zeichen, dachte er, als er die Tür verschloß, die Kleidung fallen ließ und unter die Dusche stieg. Minutenlang döste er unter dem heißen Wasser, das hart auf seinen Kopf prasselte. Immer wieder dachte er an die Zeit mit Hermine zurück. Wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, die Abenteuer, die sie miteinander durchgestanden hatten, und die Zeit, die er hier mit ihr verbracht hatte. Es schien alles so logisch und doch so seltsam unlogisch zu sein. Er mußte unbedingt mit ihr darüber reden. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, dachte er und stellte die Dusche ab. Langsam ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Wenige Minuten später stand er in der Küche und schmierte sich ein paar Brote. Sein Magen hatte schon beim Aufstehen geknurrt, und jetzt war sein Hunger beinahe unerträglich. Er war noch gar nicht fertig, da biß er schon von dem unbelegten Brot ab und schluckte den Bissen hastig hinunter. Im Kühlschrank war Orangensaft, doch darauf hatte er keinen Durst. Deshalb nahm er sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und hielt es unter den laufenden Wasserhahn, trank es leer und füllte es ein zweites Mal. Da er nicht wußte, was er tun sollte, ging er hoch ins Bett und begann wieder zu lesen. Was soll ich auch anderes tun, dachte er sich und blätterte um. Stunde um Stunde verging, doch Hermine kam nicht zurück. Immer mehr setzte sich dabei der Gedanke in seinem Kopf fest, daß sie nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Irgendwie war es eine grausame Wahrheit, doch gleichzeitig wollte er ihrem Urteil trauen, meist wußte sie es ja doch besser als er.

Erst gegen halb fünf kam sie zurück. Er hörte sie unten, doch kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich vor ihm stand. Sie sah merkwürdig aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie hart mit sich gerungen und trotzdem keine Lösung für alle Probleme gefunden.

»Ich möchte mit dir reden«, sagte sie und kam langsam näher. Harry merkte sich die Seite seines Buches und klappte es zu.

»Was möchtest du mir sagen?« fragte er und blickte sie unsicher an.

»Ich denke, im Moment ist es wirklich das beste, wir belassen alles auf dem Stand, den wir vor zwei Tagen hatten.« Ihre Worte wurden immer leiser. »Ich werde dir die Freundin sein, die du brauchst, und dazu gehört auch - sofern du es noch möchtest - daß ich bei dir schlafe. Im Augenblick ist das alles, was ich dir bieten kann. Es tut mir leid.«

»Es braucht dir wegen nichts leid zu tun. Das ist doch viel mehr, als ich erwarten kann. Ich bin dir dafür wirklich dankbar«, versicherte er und lächelte ein wenig. Tief in ihm sah es anders aus. Zwar konnte er sich im Augenblick damit abfinden, doch wollte er wahrscheinlich mehr, was ihm im Verlaufe des Tages immer klarer geworden war. Auch sie lächelte jetzt ein wenig und schien irgendwie erleichtert zu sein. Merkwürdigerweise war Harry es auch, selbst wenn er es sich wohl anders gewünscht hatte. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages mit Lesen und gingen nur zum Abendessen mit ihren Eltern nach unten.

Die Nacht verlief für Harry wieder gut. Er schlief, von Hermine gehalten, einen friedlichen Schlaf, und am Morgen ging es ihm körperlich so gut wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Der darauffolgende Tag war für Harry weit schwieriger, obwohl Hedwig endlich wieder zu ihm kam und einen Brief für Hermine dabeihatte. Darin wurden sie von Dumbledore gebeten, am nächsten Tag in den Grimmauldplatz zu kommen und dafür den beigelegten Portschlüssel zu benutzen, der sie um Punkt zwölf Uhr dort hinbringen würde.

Hermine überredete ihn, noch einmal mit ihr über all seine Probleme und Träume, aber auch seine größten Ängste zu reden. Danach erfuhr er von Hermine, daß nicht nur er Probleme hatte, die Ereignisse am Ende des letzten Schuljahres zu verarbeiten. Auch sie selbst hatte sich mit Alpträumen herumgeplagt, auch wenn sie nicht so schlimm wie bei ihm gewesen und auch längst wieder verschwunden waren. Sie redeten auch über den Grimmauldplatz und darüber, daß es an der Zeit sei, sich dorthin zu begeben. Endlich erzählte Hermine noch, woher sie überhaupt Kenntnis über seinen Zustand bei den Dursleys erlangt hatte, von wo sie ihn herausgeholt hatte.

Nachdem Remus bei Harry gewesen war, hatte er ihr sofort geschrieben, woraufhin sie ihren Aufenthalt bei Viktor abgebrochen hatte. Dumbledore war der Meinung gewesen, daß, da Remus es nicht geschafft hatte, ihn aus seiner Isolation zu befreien, sie als einzige dazu in der Lage sei.

Jetzt ging es also zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Zwar hatte er noch immer keine große Lust, in das Haus seines verstorbenen Paten zu ziehen, doch machte ihm Hermine klar, daß er sich dem stellen mußte.

»Du kannst dich nicht ewig irgendwo verkriechen und darauf bauen, daß ich bei dir bin. Du mußt noch so viel lernen, um dann das Entscheidende zu vollbringen, und das kannst du nur, wenn du an diesen Ort gehst und dich deinen Ängsten stellst«, hatte sie ihm gepredigt, und er hatte zugestimmt. Bisher hatte er so viel falsch gemacht. Er war aufbrausend und unbeherrscht gewesen und hatte damit nicht nur sich, sondern auch andere in Gefahr gebracht. Zudem war er lernfaul, und das war nicht gerade eine gute Eigenschaft, wenn man den Retter der Welt spielen sollte. Er beschloß sich deshalb zusammenzureißen und endlich zu tun, was er tun mußte. Er würde lernen zu überleben, lernen, wie er Voldemort besiegen konnte, und morgen würde er anfangen.

Er stimmte zu, an den Ort zurückzukehren, an den ihn alles an Sirius erinnerte, und begann abends schon seine Sachen zu packen. Auch diese Nacht verbrachten sie zusammen und wußten, daß es wahrscheinlich für einige Zeit die letzte dieser Art gewesen sein würde. Die Nacht lief für Harry gut, zumindest bis etwa vier Uhr morgens. Mit starken Narbenschmerzen wachte er auf, schaffte es aber immerhin, Hermine schlafen zu lassen. Nach einer schier endlosen halben Stunde vergingen die Schmerzen langsam, und er schlief wieder ein.

Erst gegen neun Uhr standen sie auf und aßen ein letztes Frühstück in trauter Zweisamkeit. Schon jetzt vermißte Harry die vergangenen Tage, obwohl sie noch so frisch in seinen Erinnerungen waren. Vielleicht komme ich Hermine niemals wieder so nah, dachte er und ergriff mit ihr wenige Augenblicke vor zwölf den Portschlüssel. Er hielt in der anderen Hand seinen Koffer, in dem auch Hedwigs leerer Käfig war, denn seine Eule hatte er schon vorausgeschickt.


	2. Zurück am Grimmauldplatz

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 2 - Zurück am Grimmauldplatz**

Um Punkt zwölf hatte Harry wieder das überaus unangenehme Gefühl, als ob er an einem Widerhaken direkt hinter seinem Nabel plötzlich mit großer Kraft nach vorne gerissen würde. Er hatte den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und spürte, daß Hermine ihm die ganze Zeit nah war. In wirbelnden Farbspiralen rasten sie dahin, und sein Zeigefinger klebte an dem Lineal, als zöge es ihn magnetisch an, und dann war es so schnell vorbei, daß es ihn völlig unvorbereitet traf. Sofort landete er auf seinem Hosenboden in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz und Hermine auf ihm, während ihre beiden Koffer polternd in die Ecke flogen. Mühsam rappelten sie sich hoch und blickten sich um. Remus war da und auch Molly Weasley.

»Schön, daß ihr endlich hier seid«, begrüßte sie Remus und umarmte Harry. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, doch war es auch nicht schlecht, dachte er, während ihn schon Molly Weasley in die Arme nahm.

»Hallo, Remus, hallo, Mrs. Weasley«, grüßte Harry und versuchte ein lächelndes Gesicht aufzusetzen, was ihm nicht leicht fiel. Remus lächelte warm, nannte Harry ihn doch zum ersten Mal bei seinem Vornamen.

»Nenn mich Molly. Wird wirklich Zeit. Schön, euch beide hier zu sehen!« rief sie plötzlich und grinste ihn breit an.

»Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch nichts gegessen. Molly hat sich große Mühe gegeben«, sagte Remus und deutete auf den Herd. Tatsächlich stand er voll mit Töpfen, und sofort bemerkte Harry auch den angenehmen Geruch.

»Wer ist denn noch hier?«

»Ron und Ginny sind auch da. Die schlafen aber beide noch. Gab gestern ein Treffen des Ordens bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, und sie haben versucht zu lauschen«, antworte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Essen. Keine fünf Minuten später kamen Ron und Ginny in die Küche.

»Endlich seid ihr hier«, rief Ron und fiel Harry schon um den Hals. »Ohne euch war es so langweilig. Mum hat uns von allem abgeschirmt.«

Harry bemerkte, daß Rons Umarmung mit Hermine weit weniger herzlich ausfiel, was ihn verunsicherte. Ob er wirklich etwas für sie empfand? Ich will Ron nicht verlieren, dachte er und begrüßte nun auch Ginny herzlich. Seit sie mit in die Mysteriumsabteilung gekommen war, hätte er den höchsten Respekt vor ihr, war sie doch unglaublich mutig gewesen und hätte sich von Harry beinahe sinnlos in den Tod führen lassen. Niemals wieder wollte er das zulassen.

An diesem Nachmittag erfuhr Harry, daß sich im Ministerium sehr viel verändert hatte. Fudge war zwar noch immer Zaubereiminister – eine Neuigkeit, die er nur ungern vernahm –, aber ansonsten wurden viele Abteilungen vereint und umstrukturiert. Die Aurorenabteilung wurde um mehr als Doppelte aufgestockt, und die Prioritäten wurden neu verteilt. Normalerweise wäre Fudge abgesetzt worden, doch Dumbledore hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen und zugleich Fudge unter Druck gesetzt, in Zukunft mehr nach Dumbledores Willen zu handeln.

Mit Remus hatte Harry ein kurzes Gespräch unter vier Augen, in dem er sich für sein Verhalten bei den Dursleys entschuldigte. Als Remus ihm darauf erzählte, daß er nur Dumbledore und Hermine von seinem Zustand während der Ferien erzählt hatte, bat Harry ihn, dies auch lieber für sich zu behalten. Auch Ron und Ginny gegenüber sollte er lieber nichts erwähnen, da sie sich doch nur unnötig Sorgen machen würden. Remus versprach es und meinte, daß er jetzt, da er hier war, an dem Ort, der alles wieder in Erinnerung rief, mit diesen Erinnerungen auch fertig würde. Schließlich sprachen sie auch noch ein wenig über Sirius, was nicht nur Harry schwerfiel, sondern auch Remus deutlich zuzusetzen schien. Am Schluß erfuhr Harry auch, wie Kreacher gestorben war, und daß der Grimmauldplatz nun absolut sicher wäre.

Nach dem Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer erzählte er Ron, Ginny und Hermine von seinen bisherigen Ferien, wobei er alles wegließ, worüber sich die Weasley-Kinder Sorgen machen könnten. Natürlich ließ er auch unerwähnt, daß er mit Hermine mehr als nur einmal das Bett geteilt hatte, und niemals im Leben würde er Ron erzählen, daß er sie halbnackt gesehen hatte.

Am Abend tauchte Hedwig auf. Anscheinend hatte sie unterwegs reiche Beute gemacht, da sie nicht einen einzigen Eulenkeks anrühren wollte. Als es auf die Nacht zuging, wuchs Harrys Anspannung fast ins Unermeßliche. Hier und vor allem vor Ron konnte er Hermine nur schwer bitten, bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen, und er hoffte inständig, daß die bloße Anwesenheit seines zweitbesten Freundes ausreichen würde, ihm einen halbwegs erholsamen Schlaf zu ermöglichen. Als er gegen halb zwölf schlafen gehen wollte, kam Hermine zu seiner Überraschung noch kurz zu ihm.

»Du mußt es nur sagen, und ich bleibe bei dir. Egal, was die anderen denken oder sagen«, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Ron wurde sofort darauf aufmerksam. »Was tuschelt ihr da?«

»Hermine dachte, daß es mir peinlich sein könnte, wenn sie mir Nachhilfe gibt. Aber es ist mir nicht peinlich. – Heute aber nicht mehr, Hermine. Ich geh' besser schlafen. Trotzdem danke für das liebe Angebot«, sagte Harry und sah beim ersten Teil Ron an, während er danach Hermine ansah. Ron schien die Antwort zu genügen, und sie verstand, wie er es meinte.

»Muß ihm doch vor mir nicht peinlich sein, Hermine!« brummte Ron und verschwand unter der Decke, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen.

»Dann Nacht, Jungs!«

»Nacht«, stöhnte Ron.

»Schöne Träume, und danke für alles!« sagte Harry.

Beim Verlassen des Zimmers machte sie das Licht aus und schloß die Tür. Dunkelheit war alles, was Harry sehen konnte, und sofort schien diese auf ihn zuzukommen. Einen Moment hielt er die Luft an, immer in Erwartung, einen Panikanfall zu bekommen, doch nichts passierte. Niemand griff nach ihm, und auch keine schlimmen Bilder erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Erleichtert schloß er die Augen und schlief kurze Zeit später ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er starke Kopfschmerzen. Zum Teil lag es an den Alpträumen, die er gehabt hatte und weshalb er nicht gut geschlafen hatte, größtenteils jedoch daran, daß er einmal dabei aus dem Bett gefallen war und mit dem Kopf an seinen Nachttisch geschlagen war. Er verband das jedoch gleich mit Nützlichem, da er so eine zusätzliche Motivation hatte, sofort mit dem Lernen zu beginnen. Bis zum Mittag beschäftigte er sich deshalb mit einem Zaubertrank, der seine Schmerzen vertreiben würde, was ihm tatsächlich ohne Probleme gelang. Schon beim Mittagessen, bei dem auch Tonks, Mad-Eye und Arthur anwesend waren, ging es ihm wieder gut.

Die ganze nächste Woche verbrachte er mit Lernen. Hermine hatte einen Plan aufgestellt, und sogar Ron konnte er davon überzeugen, alles zu tun, um diesen Plan zu erfüllen. Zwar hatte er ihm dafür Gewalt androhen und ihn mit zehn Galleonen bestechen müssen, doch danach machte er sich ohne Widerwillen an die Arbeit. Zwar war die Woche hart – vierzehn Stunden am Tag zu lernen, war sogar für Hermine ungewohnt –, doch klappte es besser als erwartet. Auch seine Alpträume wurden immer weniger, so daß er nach den Nächten frisch und ausgeruht war.

An einem Montagmorgen tauchten auch die Weasley-Zwillinge kurz auf. Sie apparierten, als die anderen gerade zum Frühstück in der Küche eintrafen, und nicht nur ihre Eltern freuten sich über alle Maßen. Auch Harry war erfreut, wollte er doch unbedingt von den Fortschritten mit ihrem Geschäft hören. Ihr Laden lief gut, aber noch nicht perfekt. Die beiden hatten im Moment nur wenig freie Zeit, da sie ununterbrochen ihr Sortiment ausbauen mußten, um mit der Konkurrenz mitzuhalten. Die Zwillinge erzählten, bis sie erschrocken bemerkten, daß es schon acht Uhr dreißig war und sie schon vor einer halben Stunde den Laden hätten öffnen sollen. Sofort disapparierten sie mit einem lauten Knall und waren verschwunden. Harry bemerkte, daß Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sich sehr stolz ansahen, hatten es die Zwillinge doch auch ohne ihre Hilfe geschafft.

Auch diese Woche lernten die vier eine von Ron im vorhinein für unmöglich gehaltene Menge an Stoff, und diesmal nicht nur allein, sondern auch mit der Hilfe einiger Auroren, die im Dienste des Ordens standen. Immer wieder kam einer für ein paar Stunden vorbei und zeigte ihnen nützliche Zauber, die sie an die DA weitergeben wollten, sofern es diese auch in diesem Jahr noch geben würde.

Eines Morgens flatterten mit der Eulenpost die ZAG-Ergebnisse auf den Frühstückstisch. Wie erwartet hatte Hermine fast nur Ohnegleichen erhalten und so viele ZAGs, wie es überhaupt nur möglich war. Rons Ergebnisse sahen nicht ganz so gut aus, aber auch er war ziemlich erfolgreich gewesen und immerhin deutlich besser als Fred und George, was besonders seine Mutter mit wahnsinnigem Stolz erfüllte. Bei Harry sah es besser als bei Ron, aber auch teilweise eher durchwachsen aus. Zwar hatte er im Kurs Zaubertränke kein Ohnegleichen erhalten, aber immerhin die zweitbeste Note. In einem Begleitschreiben von McGonagall stand jedoch, daß er Förderung erhalten würde und deshalb trotzdem für Professor Snapes Klasse zugelassen war, genauso wie Ron, der ebenfalls kein Ohnegleichen geschafft hatte. McGonagall schrieb weiter, daß sie das mit Snape und Dumbledore abgesprochen hätte, da sie Harry unbedingt als Auror würde sehen wollen und Ron sicher auch gute Chancen hätte. Sie würde aber erwarten - das schrieb sie unmißverständlich -, daß Harry und Ron sich in Zukunft in diesem Fach noch gewaltig steigern würden. Beide waren ihr dafür sehr dankbar und waren sicher, daß sie sie nicht enttäuschen würden.

Auch der Rest seiner Noten war für ihn zufriedenstellend, nur in Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen war er eher mäßig gewesen. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekam er sogar eine Sonderauszeichnung, die ihn sehr stolz machte. Hermine strahlte aufgrund ihrer Noten, und auch mit denen von Ron und Harry war sie letztlich zufrieden. Trotzdem sprach sie ständig davon, daß es von jetzt an noch viel besser würde, da sie nun endlich eingesehen hätten, daß es ohne viel Lernen nicht zu schaffen sei. Dem Schreiben lag auch ein Formular bei, auf dem sie die UTZ-Kurse für das nächste Jahr auswählen sollten. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschied sich Harry, nur Wahrsagen zu streichen, da er kein weiteres Jahr mit Todesomen vergeuden wollte. Hermine war stolz, daß er sich nicht damit begnügte, nur die erforderliche Mindestanzahl von fünf Kursen zu wählen, sondern lediglich auf das eine unnütze Fach verzichten wollte. Dagegen war Ron entschlossen gewesen, diverse Fächer zu streichen, ehe er sich etwas widerwillig Harry anschloß. Hermine wollte auf kein einziges ihrer Fächer verzichten, auch wenn sie wußte, daß das für sie einen Haufen Arbeit bedeutete.

Nur zwanzig Minuten später traf eine Eule mit einem Brief von Viktor Krum ein. Kaum hatte Hermine ihn freudestrahlend geöffnet, wich das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht. Die Nachricht schien sie zu bedrücken, und so zog sie sich für ein paar Stunden von den anderen zurück, um an ihrer Antwort zu schreiben.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Ginny und Ron von der Prophezeiung erzählen. Kaum hatte er geendet, wurde er von beiden ungläubig angestarrt. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe Ron ein Wort herausbekam:

»KRASS!«

Danach starrte er ihn einfach weiter an. Während Ron eher beeindruckt zu sein schien, war Ginny total geschockt. Schließlich griff sie seine Hand. Einige Sekunden lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis auch Ron seine Hände dazulegte.

»Wir sind immer für dich da! Gemeinsam packen wir es!« versprach Ginny, und Ron nickte heftig.

Obwohl er Angst gehabt hatte, daß ihre Reaktion genauso aussehen würde, freute er sich innerlich so sehr, daß es in seinem Magen brannte. Angst hatte er, weil er seine Freunde am liebsten irgendwo verstecken würde, damit Voldemort sie nie in die Hände kriegen könnte, doch er wußte gleichzeitig, wie sehr er seine Freunde brauchte. Ohne sie hätte er längst aufgegeben, wie es erst vor wenigen Wochen geschehen war. Obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, würde er ihre Hilfe akzeptieren, auch mit dem Risiko, sie dabei zu verlieren, denn eines war ihm vor kurzem klargeworden: es war ihr eigenes Leben, und wenn sie es riskieren wollten, für ihn zu sterben, dann konnte er es ihnen nicht wirklich verbieten.

»Ich danke euch beiden«, hatte er zu ihnen gesagt und war danach mit ihnen in die Küche gegangen, um weiter zu lernen.

Zwei Stunden später kam Hermine herunter und sah nicht so aus, als würde sie über Viktors Brief reden wollen. Für den Moment konnte er das akzeptieren und sprach sie nicht darauf an.

Auch in der nächsten Woche ließ der Lerneifer nicht nach, was Hermine am meisten beeindruckte. In dieser Zeit schrieb sie Krum zwei Briefe, nachdem sie wieder zwei von ihm erhalten hatte. Den beiden blieb auch nicht verborgen, daß Hermine sich nicht mehr wirklich über jeden Brief, den sie von Krum erhielt, zu freuen schien; ebenso nicht, daß sie für die Antworten einen immer größeren Zeitraum benötigte. Nach beiden Briefen benahm sich Hermine ein wenig eigenartig, was sogar Ron auffiel. Dieser wollte aber den Mund halten, da es ihn ja eigentlich nichts anginge, wie er Harry beiläufig mitteilte. Darüber war Harry ein bißchen verblüfft, weil Ron bisher überaus an Hermines Liebesleben interessiert schien. Die Antwort Rons war klar und einfach: Falls sie wirklich Hilfe benötigen würde, würde sie schon nicht zögern, die beiden um ebendiese zu bitten.

Weiter im unklaren war sich Harry, welche Gefühle Ron tatsächlich für Hermine hegte, traute sich aber nicht, ihn direkt danach zu fragen, da er die Anwort fürchtete; er wüßte nicht, wie er damit klarkommen sollte, falls Ron tatsächlich in Hermine verliebt wäre. Immerhin hielt ihn sein Geburtstag am nächsten Morgen, auf den er sich ungemein freute, davon ab, auch den Rest des Tages darüber nachzugrübeln. Besonders auf das Geschenk von Hermine war er gespannt, da sie extra in die Winkelgasse gereist war, um ihm etwas zu besorgen.

Als er am Morgen erwachte, saß Ron schon auf seinem Bett und starrte ihn grinsend an.

»Was ist los?« fragte Harry unsicher.

»Du solltest weniger im Schlaf reden«, erwiderte der Rotschopf und grinste noch breiter.

»Was hab' ich gesagt?« Harry fühlte, wie Panik in ihm hochstieg, doch bekam er statt einer Antwort nur sein Geschenk.

»Los, mach auf!« drängte ihn Ron. Harry zerriß das Papier, und zum Vorschein kam ein Buch.

»Ein Buch?« fragte Harry und sah Ron ungläubig an.

»Ja, ein Buch.«

»Aber kein Quidditch-Buch. Komm mal her. Bist du vielleicht krank, hast du Fieber?« Er näherte sich Ron und tat so, als ob er dessen Stirn befühlen wollte.

»Mir geht's bestens! Ich dachte mir, im Moment ist doch Lernen mit Abstand das wichtigste, und dazu sind Bücher immer gut.« Dabei zeigte auf den Titel.

»›Dunkle Künste und wie man sie bekämpft‹«, las Harry und schlug es auf. »Immerhin mit einer Widmung!« Leise las er sie.

»Komm her, Alter!« sagte Ron und umarmte ihn.

»Ich danke dir, Kumpel. Ist wirklich ein schönes Geschenk!« sagte Harry und legte es auf das Bett. Er war gerade dabei sich umzuziehen, als Ginny, ohne anzuklopfen, ins Zimmer platzte.

»Happy Birthday«, brüllte sie dabei und starrte den halbnackten Harry an, der nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf einem Bein stand und versuchte, eine Socke anzuziehen. Harry war darüber so erschrocken, daß er das Gleichgewicht verlor und einen Moment später auf der Erde lag.

»Mach so was nie wieder«, schalt er sie mit einer übertrieben zornigen Stimme.

»Alles Gute, Harry«, wünschte ihm Ginny, während sie ihm auf die Beine half.

»Vielen Dank.«

»Gib ihm schon dein Geschenk. Ich will sein Gesicht sehen«, sagte Ron zu seiner Schwester.

»Hier. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.«

Sie reichte ihm ein Paket. Es war groß und schwer und hatte die Form eines Buches. Harry fing breit zu grinsen an, genau wie die beiden anderen.

»Laß mich raten, ein Buch«, sagte er und begann an der Verpackung zu reißen. »›Heilpflanzen und Heilkräuter‹«, las er leise und öffnete es.

Auch in diesem war eine sehr persönliche Widmung, die Harry beinahe zu Tränen rührte. Er umarmte auch Ginny, ehe er sich weiter anzog, um dann mit den beiden zum Frühstück zu gehen. Hermine, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Mad-Eye und Tonks warteten schon auf ihn, der ganze Küchentisch war voll mit eingepackten Geschenken, die allesamt die Form von Büchern hatten. Nach vielen Umarmungen und Gratulationen war auch Hermine an der Reihe, und auch sie umarmte ihn.

»Alles Gute«, flüsterte sie leise, und Harry spürte dabei ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust. Es pochte außergewöhnlich schnell, und das verwirrte ihn ein wenig.

»Geschenke!« rief jemand, und alle stimmten mit ein.

Breit lächelnd öffnete er das erste, welches von Hagrid kam. Auch von ihm bekam er ein Buch, wieder mit einer Widmung. Es war ein Buch über magische Geschöpfe, ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Von Molly und Arthur bekam er ebenfalls ein Buch mit Widmung, und dieses hatte Zaubertränke zum Thema. Von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall bekam er ein gemeinsames Geschenk, natürlich auch ein Buch mit Widmung, welches sich dem Thema Abwehrzauber widmete. Fred und George schenken ihm eine Buch über unangenehme Verfluchungen, und Mad-Eyes Buch war über die Geschichte der Angriffzauber, während er von Remus und Tonks ein Buch über Wundheilung bekam. Als letztes öffnete er Hermines Geschenk. Während er das Papier aufriß, konnte er mit einem Auge beobachten, wie sie nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch über die Geschichte der Magie und wie alles überhaupt begonnen hatte. Ihre Widmung war so schön, daß ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief, die er sofort abwischte.

»Ich danke euch allen wirklich«, rief er schnell und umarmte sie alle gleich noch einmal. Nur bei Hermine flüsterte er ihn ein leises »Danke!« ins Ohr und gab ihr, ohne daß es jemand mitbekam, einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange.

Sie feierten noch fast bis Mittag, ehe alle Erwachsenen bis auf Mrs. Weasley verschwanden, um ihrem Tagewerk nachzugehen. Inzwischen hatte er von Molly erfahren, daß es Hermines Idee gewesen war, daß ihm alle ein Buch mit Widmung schenken sollten, in dem jeder seine Gefühle für Harry offenbaren und ihm damit zeigen sollte, wie wichtig er ihnen war. Alle hatten sich von der Idee begeistert gezeigt, und das Ergebnis rührte Harry gewaltig.

Auch die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachten Harry, Ron und Hermine von morgens bis abends mit Lernen. Harrys Beziehung zu Hermine war noch immer sehr vertraut, aber nicht so, wie er es sich eigentlich gewünscht hätte. Sie schien noch immer so verwirrt zu sein, wie es auch Harry war, und stand auch weiterhin in regem Briefkontakt mit Viktor, der inzwischen in Italien war, wie ihm Hermine einmal verraten hatte. Sie selbst schien nach jedem der Briefe durcheinander zu sein, doch wollte sie nicht darüber reden.

Ihr tägliches Arbeitspensum betrug zwölf Stunden, dabei nahmen sie sich besonders Zaubertränke noch einmal vor und brauten viele verschiedene, teilweise sehr schwierige Tränke. Mit einer Ausnahme gelangen Harry alle davon, was Hermine außerordentlich stolz machte, was sie ihm auch mehr als nur einmal mitteilte. Auch Ron war von Harrys Fortschritten beeindruckt, während er selbst sich ebenfalls schnell und deutlich verbesserte. Ohne Snape um sich herum fielen Harry die Tränke viel leichter, und auch Ron war mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen bei der Arbeit, was er bei dieser Tätigkeit nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Diesen einen Trank, der mißlungenen war, hatte er nur deshalb nicht zustande gebracht, weil Hermine währenddessen einen Brief an Krum geschrieben hatte und Harry immer wieder versucht hatte, ihr dabei über die Schulter zu schauen. Dadurch hatte er die neunundzwanzigste mit der dreißigsten Zeile der Rezeptur vertauscht, was sie erst sehr spät am Abend herausgefunden hatten. Anstatt daß der Trank dafür sorgte, daß er sich selbst in einen schweren Betonklotz verwandelte - wofür auch immer das gut sein sollte - hatten sich seine Arme in Tentakel verwandelt, was ihm aber immerhin brauchbar erschien. Ron hatte derweil in der Küche gesessen und war für Geschichte der Zauberei noch einmal die Riesenkriege durchgegangen – auch weil er sich erhofft hatte, etwas zu finden, was im Umgang mit Hagrids Bruder nützlich sein könnte –, als Harry mit seinen Tentakeln, die er nur schwer unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, durch die Tür geächzt kam. Am schlimmsten war, daß er ständig an irgendwelchen Gegenständen der Küche festgeklebt war und diese dann unbeabsichtigt durch die Gegend geworfen hatte. Einmal hatte sogar Ron an den Tentakeln geklebt - was dieser allerdings gar nicht mehr zum Lachen gefunden hatte - war aber nach ein paar Minuten wieder freigekommen.

Fast fünf Stunden hatte Hermine gebraucht, um das Problem zu erkennen und den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, da Mrs. Weasley nicht hatte helfen können und Arthur es wohl nicht gewollt hatte. Wieder einmal war er ihr dafür überaus dankbar und wußte gar nicht mehr, wie er sich für alles, was sie getan hatte, jemals revanchieren sollte.

Die Alpträume, die Harry geplagt hatten, wichen weitaus schöneren Träumen, die leider nur Träume blieben und ihn noch stärker verwirrten, was seine Gefühle für Hermine anging.

Da auch Remus ihm beipflichtete, daß er wohl über das Schlimmste hinweg war, stand ihm nun ein schwerer Gang bevor, um den er sich bisher gedrückt hatte. Er mußte zu Sirius' Grab gehen. Nicht, weil es jemand von ihm verlangte, sondern, weil er es von sich selbst erwartete. Deshalb versprach er Remus, am Abend des achtundzwanzigsten August das Grab zu besuchen. Da er aber nur sehr ungern allein dorthin gehen wollte, sprach er eines Abends Hermine darauf an, ob sie ihn auf dieser Reise begleiten wolle. Sie erklärte sich sofort einverstanden und schenkte ihm ein unglaubliches Lächeln, das seine Stimmung sofort hob. Er merkte allerdings auch, daß Ron, der mit im Zimmer war, ihn voller Erwartung anblickte und sich fragte, warum Harry ihn nicht dabeihaben wollte. Harry beschloß, am Abend mit Ron zu sprechen, und hoffte, daß dieser es verstehen würde.

Als sie sich zur Nachtruhe zurückgezogen hatten, setzte er sich neben ihn und begann direkt: »Ich würde gern nur mit Hermine zu Sirius' Grab gehen.«

»Und warum?«

»Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, auf das ich vertraue. Es ist nicht so, daß ich ...«

»Sie ist dir wichtiger als ich«, schnitt ihm Ron das Wort ab.

»So hab' ich das nicht gemeint. Aber wenn du es genau betrachtest, hast du damit etwas recht.«

»Das wußte ich schon. Trotzdem trifft es mich als deinen Freund, daß du mich nicht dabeihaben willst.«

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Ich bin dein Freund und will dir helfen, mit deinen Problemen fertig zu werden. Ich fühle mich aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen.«

»Und was heißt, das wußtest du schon?«

Ron begann zu grinsen. »Verrat' ich dir ein anderes Mal. Kommen wir zum Thema zurück. Ich bin dein bester Freund ...«

»Okay. Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, dabei zuzusehen, wie Harry Potter, der Retter der Welt, am Grab seines verstorbenen Paten heult, dann kannst du gerne mitkommen«, sagte Harry sarkastisch und wußte genau, daß Ron es richtig verstehen würde. Langsam streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen.

»Nein, danke. Ich hatte nie vor mitzukommen, ich hatte aber wirklich erwartet, daß du mich zumindest fragen würdest!« grinste Ron und schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand.

»Und die andere Sache?«

»Später, wenn wir beide alt und grau sind und ein Butterbier zusammen trinken.« Ron grinste jetzt so breit, daß man ihm eine Forelle quer in den Mund hätte stopfen können.

»Dann hast du also wirklich kein Problem, wenn ich nur Hermine mitnehme?«

»Nein. Ist vielleicht sogar am besten so!«

Nun war Harry nicht nur rat-, sondern auch sprachlos. Er konnte sich auf Rons Verhalten keinen Reim machen, und das machte ihn für Harry unberechenbar. Es störte ihn also nicht, wenn er mit Hermine alleine zum Grab ging, und es störte ihn auch nicht, daß sie für ihn wichtiger war als er. Merkwürdig, dachte Harry und starrte seinen Kumpel an, was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Dieser schien tatsächlich nicht schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Zwar war es auch schon vorgekommen, daß Ron ihm die gute Laune nur vorgespielt hatte, doch tat er dies immer so schlecht, daß man ihn sofort durchschaut hatte.

Zwei Wochen vor Ende der Ferien, an einem Sonntagmorgen, kam Percy auf Besuch vorbei. Er war sehr angespannt und wollte mit allen über die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres und insbesondere auch über sein eigenes Verhalten sprechen. Es war ihm alles sehr unangenehm und er wollte sich ernsthaft bei allen entschuldigen, wie er ihnen versicherte. Harry gefiel es nicht, daß er hier war, denn eigentlich hatte er ihm nicht verziehen und würde es auch nicht tun wollen.

»Ron, können wir bitte unter vier Augen miteinander sprechen«, fragte Percy seinen Bruder, und zu Harrys Überraschung nickte dieser bejahend und führte ihn nach oben.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Percy plötzlich vor Harry. »Mit dir möchte ich auch gern unter vier Augen sprechen.«

Harry sah seinen fast flehenden Gesichtsausdruck und erklärte sich deshalb einverstanden.

»Ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei dir und hoffe, du kannst mir für meine dummen Fehler verzeihen«, begann Percy, als sie alleine waren. »Ich war geblendet von meinen schnellen Erfolgen und meinem noch schnellerem Aufstieg, daß ich vergessen habe, was das Wichtigste im Leben ist.«

»Und was ist das Wichtigste im Leben?« fragte Harry, noch immer wütend auf Percy.

»Familie!«

»Was hab' ich mit deiner Familie am Hut?«

»Du weißt genau, was du mit meiner Familie am Hut hast, und deshalb weißt du auch, was du mit mir am Hut hast«, erwiderte Percy und blieb dabei kühl und distanziert, wie er fast immer war.

»Es mag sein, daß ich mich schon mit zur Familie Weasley zähle, doch bei dir hatte ich nie ein solches Gefühl.«

»Das weiß ich, und es wird sich jetzt ändern«, erwiderte Percy, und zu Harrys Erstaunen klang er weniger kühl als zuvor.

»Warum sollte ich dir das glauben?«

»Weil auch meine Mutter mir glaubt. Und weil ich es ehrlich meine. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, auch wenn es nachträglich ist«, sagte Percy und gab ihm ein Geschenk, welches er irgendwo unter dem Umhang versteckt hatte. Natürlich war es ein Buch, was Harry dann doch ein Lächeln abnötigte.

»Glaub nicht, daß du mich kaufen kannst«, sagte er scherzend und riß das Papier auf. »Edel«, war das erste, was Harry herausbekam, als er es in Händen hielt. Es war alt und mußte ausgesprochen teuer gewesen sein. Das Leder des Einbandes war von bester Qualität und unglaublich zart. »›Verteidigung‹«, las er laut und schlug es auf, um zu sehen, ob auch Percy ihm eine Widmung hineingeschrieben hatte.

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ich Dich behandelt habe. Ich glaube, ich war einfach nur eifersüchtig, daß Du bekannter und geachteter warst als ich, obwohl Du damals, am Anfang Deines ersten Schuljahres, noch nichts geleistet hattest, außer zu überleben. Heute muß auch ich Deine Leistungen anerkennen und zugeben, daß ich ein Idiot war und hoffe, daß Du mir dies vergeben kannst. _

_Percy Weasley_

Harry klappte das Buch wieder zu, blickte überrascht hoch und sah in Percys erwartungsvolles Gesicht.

»Ich werde dir noch mal vergeben, daß du mich als Idioten hingestellt hast, der nur phantasiert hat, wenn du laut und deutlich zu mir sagst: Ich, Percy Weasley, war ein Idiot und glaube heute fest daran, daß Voldemort zurück ist und die Welt bedroht.« Dabei beobachtete er Percy genau und sah, wie dieser bei der bloßen Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen zusammengezuckt war.

»Nun gut. Ich denke, ich bekomme das hin. Ich, Percy Weasley, war ein Idiot und glaube heute daran, daß V-Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und die Welt bedroht.«

»War zwar nicht ganz identisch, aber das macht nichts. Gut, Percy! Hiermit nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an und hoffe wirklich, daß du es begriffen hast. Ich selbst habe ja auch schon mehr als genug Fehler gemacht und hoffe immer, daß ich aus ihnen lerne und man sie mir verzeiht.«

Harry und erhob sich vom Bett, legte sein Geschenk auf den Nachttisch und reichte Percy die Hand. Zuerst starrte dieser ihn ungläubig an, aber dann schüttelte er sie kräftig und hatte ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie Harry es nur höchst selten bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Anschließend sprach Percy mit Ginny, die nicht gerade begeistert war, aber ihm doch vergab, als sie hörte, daß auch Harry es getan hatte. Nun galt es bis zum Abend zu warten, bis Mr. Weasley von seiner Arbeit für den Orden zurückkehrte. Als dieser endlich auftauchte, schien er überaus überrascht, seinen Sohn in stiller Eintracht mit dem Rest seiner Familie in der Küche vorzufinden.

»Was machst du hier?« fragte Arthur übertrieben ruhig und sah Percy herablassend an.

»Ich möchte mit dir unter vier Augen reden, Vater!«

»Es gibt nichts zu sagen«, erwiderte Arthur und schenkte seiner Frau einen angesäuerten Blick. Arthur begrüßte Ginny und Ron und umarmte auch seine Frau, doch der Kuß blieb aus.

»Vater, bitte!« flehte Percy, doch Arthur sah nicht mal auf. Statt dessen nahm er den Deckel vom Kochtopf auf dem Herd und blickte hinein.

»Sieht gut aus«, sprach er leise und ignorierte Percy völlig.

»Bitte, Arthur«, flüsterte Molly plötzlich leise. So hatte Harry sie noch nie erlebt. Er hatte sie weinen sehen, lachen sehen, doch der Blick zuerst zu ihrem Kind und dann zu ihrem Mann war einfach anders; fast so, als müßte sie sich zwischen beiden entscheiden.

»Dad, wenn du nicht mit ihm redest, rede ich auch kein Wort mehr mit dir!« sagte Ginny, und alle sahen sie erstaunt an.

»Warum sollte ich das tun?« fragte Arthur und drehte sich um.

»Du mußt nur mit ihm reden. Egal, was danach ist.« Sie stand vom Tisch auf. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Dad und umarmte ihn schließlich. Arthur schien überrascht, doch erwiderte er die Umarmung.

»Gut. Wir reden«, preßte er nach einer ewig langen Pause hervor und folgte Percy aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und die anderen konnten Mr. Weasley in den folgenden zwei Stunden einige Male sehr laut werden hören, auch ohne daß sie die Langziehohren verwenden mußten, die Fred und George ihnen mit allerlei anderem Kram in einer großen Tüte dagelassen hatten. Mit Arthur schien es nicht ganz so gut geklappt zu haben, wie von Percy und seiner Mutter erhofft, wenn Harry dessen Stimmung danach richtig deutete. Es würde wohl einfach noch eine Weile dauern, bis Arthur wieder ein normales Vertrauensverhältnis zu seinem dritten Sohn würde haben können. Molly dagegen war wieder ausgesprochen gut gelaunt, wie Harry feststellte. Sie hatte Percy als erste verziehen und ihn überredet, sich auch bei den anderen zu entschuldigen. Als Harry sie kurz vor dem Schlafengehen darauf ansprach, sagte sie nur: »Schwere Zeiten stehen bevor, und nichts soll zwischen uns stehen, falls es zum Fall der Fälle kommt.«

Diese Einstellung konnte er gut verstehen. Ron konnte das nicht, er war noch immer eher auf der Seite seines Vaters und hatte Percy nur widerstrebend verziehen, weil seine Mutter ihn darum gebeten hatte.

Auch die nächste Woche war so voll gepackt mit Arbeit, daß Ron am Donnerstag durchdrehte. »Lernen ist ätzend!« hatte er geschrien und seine Schulsachen vom Tisch gefegt.

Harry sagte nichts dazu, konnte ihn aber gut verstehen. Zwar machte es ihm meistens Spaß, mit den anderen zu lernen, doch würde er selbst auch lieber etwas anderes machen – wichtig war nur, daß er mit Hermine zusammensein konnte.

»Laß uns Spaß haben, Harry«, sagte Ron und sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an.

»Ron, du weißt, es ist meine Bestimmung. Wenn wir das alles überleben, dann werden wir noch genug Spaß zusammen haben, versprochen!« antwortete Harry ihm und wandte sich ein wenig traurig wieder seinem Buche zu. Ron verließ frustriert den Raum und verschwand. Er war nicht beim Mittagessen und kam den ganzen Nachmittag nicht in die Küche.

»Muß wirklich ernst sein. Er verpaßt sonst keine Mahlzeit«, meinte Hermine und sah für einen Augenblick so aus, als ob sie Mitleid mit Ron hätte.

Harry sah, daß Ginny dazu nur still lächelte. Sie war schon immer eine gute Schülerin gewesen und würde sicher einst so gut werden können wie Bill und Charlie und vielleicht sogar wie Percy. Ron hingegen war bisher ein eher durchschnittlicher Schüler gewesen, was er aber fast ausschließlich seiner chronischen Faulheit verdankte, wie Hermine immer klarstellte. Zwar hatte sich Ron von Harry bestechen lassen, an dem von Hermine geleiteten Lernprogramm teilzunehmen, doch schien er jetzt schon ein bißchen ausgebrannt zu sein. Auch Harry hätte sich etwas Lustigeres vorstellen können, als den ganzen Tag vor Büchern zu verbringen, aber er mußte sich auf Voldemort und den unvermeidlichen Entscheidungskampf vorbereiten. Daß er sich dabei immer auf Hermine verlassen konnte, war für ihn das wichtigste. Sie würde ihn immer weiter treiben und stets daran erinnern, warum er das tat, auch wenn es jeden Tag leichter für ihn wurde. Vielleicht war es auch für Ron nur eine Sache der Gewohnheit. Schließlich hatte er allein in diesen Sommerferien mehr gelernt als in seiner ganzen Freizeit während der fünf Jahre in Hogwarts. Als Ron dann auch beim Abendessen nicht auftauchte, ging Harry schließlich zu ihm, um auszukundschaften, was los war.

»Darf ich reinkommen?«, fragte Harry vorsichtig und sah erstaunt, daß Ron in seinem Bett lag.

»Klar«, sagte Ron und drehte sich um. Harry bemerkte, daß er ein Buch las.

»Ähm, was machst du da?«

»Ich liege in deinem Bett und lese dein Buch«, stellte Ron nüchtern fest und schien verwirrt, daß Harry das nicht selbst erkannte.

»So meinte ich das nicht«, erwiderte Harry und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Es war das Buch, das er von Percy nachträglich zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte und das er inzwischen beinahe jeden Abend las. Er gab es ihm wieder zurück. »Zuerst haust du ab, weil du keinen Bock mehr auf Lernen hast, und dann finde ich dich hier, und du lernst.«

»Ich ... na ja ... ich hab' ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt.« Dabei näherte sich Rons Gesichtsfarbe seiner Haarfarbe an.

»Weshalb?«

»Weil ich es viel leichter als du habe und trotzdem früher aufgebe.« Nun war sein Gesicht noch tiefroter als seine Haare. Harry setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

»Ron! Du hast es nicht leichter. Dein Leben ist genauso gefährdet wie das meine. Dein Schicksal ist eng mit dem meinen verknüpft, und ich danke dir, daß du überhaupt noch mein Freund bist. Du könntest es dir einfach machen und mich meinem Schicksal überlassen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wieviel es mir bedeutet, daß du zu mir stehst. Ich werde dir niemals einen Vorwurf machen, wenn du wie heute die Schnauze voll hast. Selbst Hermine hat nicht ein Wort darüber verloren. Ich glaube, sie ist sehr stolz auf dich. Auch deine Mum hat nicht einen Ton gesagt. Sie hat bestimmt gedacht, daß du viel früher die Lust verlierst.« Er legte dabei seine Hand auf Rons Schulter, der noch immer auf dem Bauch lag.

»Ich will ja lernen, wirklich. Aber manchmal muß ich auch was anderes tun. Wäre schön, wenn wir wenigstens ab und zu zusammen Spaß haben könnten. – Auch mit Hermine«, fügte er hinzu und sah Harry ein wenig traurig an.

»Kein Problem, Alter!« erwiderte Harry, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und stand auf. »Wir werden sicher mal wieder dafür Zeit finden. Komm mit runter. Hermine bereitet alles für einen schwierigen Trank vor. Morgen nehmen wir uns dann einfach mal frei.« Langsam ging er in Richtung Tür. Ron erhob sich und kam hinterher. Er wußte genau, daß Ron es sich niemals einfach machen würde. Er würde alles tun, um Harry im Kampf beizustehen.

Am Sonntag, nur eine Woche vor dem Ende der Ferien, erschien Dumbledore zum Mittagessen und brachte ihnen ihre Hogwarts-Briefe persönlich vorbei. Ron und Hermine waren noch immer Vertrauensschüler, während Harry froh war, diese Pflichten nicht zu haben.

»Professor, vielleicht sollten Ron und ich von unseren Ämtern zurücktreten«, schlug Hermine für alle im Raum überraschend vor, doch Dumbledore schien nur zu lächeln.

»Ich weiß, daß du besorgt bist, nicht genügend Zeit zum Lernen zu haben, doch denke ich wirklich, daß du dir nur ungern die Möglichkeit nehmen möchtest, Schulsprecherin zu werden. Schulsprecher haben, wie du mit Sicherheit weißt, einen eigenen Schlafbereich, was manchmal angenehme Vorteile mit sich bringt«, erwiderte Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sofort errötete sie sichtlich und warf Harry einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, was diesen sofort veranlaßte, Dumbledore anzusehen. Noch im gleichen Augenblick hatte er plötzlich eine Vision, und ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, sah er Hermines perfekte und nackte Brüste vor sich.

»Das muß dir nicht unangenehm sein. Ich selbst war schließlich auch einmal jung, selbst wenn es mir schon schrecklich lange herzusein scheint«, ergänzte Dumbledore, und Harry schreckte beinahe wie aus einer Trance hoch.

Sein Schulleiter lächelte jetzt noch breiter und aß weiter, während Hermine einige Zeit benötigte, um sich von diesem kurzen Gespräch zu erholen. Seitdem hatte Harry sie allerdings nie wieder davon reden hören, den Vertrauensschülerposten aufgeben zu wollen.

»Professor, wer wird denn der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?« fragte Ginny plötzlich. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Erwähnung eines neuen Lehrers auch in seinem Brief.

»Ihr werdet ihn, wie auch alle übrigen Schüler, erst in Hogwarts kennenlernen. Zudem würde euch sein Name nichts sagen, da ihn niemand von euch kennt«, erwiderte Dumbledore lächelnd. Harry war von dieser Antwort ein wenig enttäuscht, doch wandte er sich dann der Bücherliste zu.

Nur eines von den Büchern kannten sie noch gar nicht, da sie die alten Bücher von Fred und George durchstöbert hatten, die diese ihnen dagelassen hatten. Trotzdem würden sie in die Winkelgasse reisen müssen, um für jeden ein Exemplar zu kaufen. Zudem brauchten sie auch noch jede Menge andere Sachen, und er wollte auch seine Schulden bei Hermine begleichen. Außerdem wollte er für sie auch ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen, um sich bei ihr für alles zu bedanken, was sie für ihn getan und geopfert hatte. Diesmal muß ich wirklich viel Geld holen, dachte er und rechnete zusammen, was er alles zu besorgen hatte und wieviel Geld er dafür benötigen würde.

Am Montag wollten sie schon früh los. Hermine hatte wieder einen Brief von Krum erhalten, der sie zu betrüben schien. Da allerdings keine Zeit mehr war, vor dem Besuch der Winkelgasse zu antworten, steckte Hermine ihn schnell in ihren Umhang, warf als erste das Flohpulver ins Feuer und verschwand in die Winkelgasse. Der Brief fiel ihr dabei aus der Tasche. Im hektischen Durcheinander wurde es nur von Harry bemerkt, der ihn vom Boden aufhob. Er rang mit sich selbst, ob er ihn lesen sollte, doch schließlich steckte er ihn in seinen Umhang. Ron verschwand im Kamin, danach Ginny und Arthur. Molly war die nächste, und nun standen nur noch Remus und Harry in der Küche. Remus nickte Harry zu; dieser nahm nun ebenfalls eine Prise Flohpulver, warf sie ins Feuer, trat hinterher, sprach seine Worte und trat einen Augenblick später aus dem Kamin in der Winkelgasse. Erstaunlicherweise war er diesmal nur wenig eingerußt, während Ron schrecklich aussah und von Molly erst einmal gereinigt werden mußte.

»Ich denke, wir gehen erstmal zu Gringotts«, schlug Arthur vor. Keine fünf Minuten später betraten sie die Zaubererbank, und wie bei jedem Besuch klappte Harry der Mund auf. Hermine wollte schon zum Schalter gehen, um ihr Geld zu wechseln, als Harry sie am Arm hielt.

»Du brauchst kein weiteres Geld. Ich schulde dir eine Menge«, sagte er und lächelte sie an. Sie schien immer noch ein wenig deprimiert, lächelte aber nun ebenfalls. Plötzlich fiel Harry ihr Brief wieder ein, und er holte ihn aus seinem Umhang.

»Den hast du verloren, bevor du im Kamin verschwunden bist.« Dabei reichte er ihn ihr. Ihr Gesicht wurde ein wenig härter.

»Hast du ihn gelesen?« fragte sie und starrte ihm in die Augen, bereit, jede Lüge zu entlarven.

»Ich ... wollte es tun ...«, gab er leise zu und sah sie noch fester an, »... und obwohl ich es vielleicht sollte, weil darin sicher nichts Gutes steht, über das du aber nicht mit mir reden willst, respektiere ich dich viel zu sehr, als daß ich das jemals tun würde!«

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, was sie erwiderte. Dabei kehrte für einen Moment das Lächeln zurück, so, als ob er überhaupt keine bessere Antwort hätte abliefern können, ehe sie ihn losließ.

»Wieviel schulde ich dir?« fragte Harry jetzt und lächelte sie warm an.

»Sagen wir, du bezahlst meine Schulbücher. Dürften so fünfzehn Galleonen sein. Und dann krieg ich noch ein Eis von dir.«

»Miss Hermine Granger, Sie können vielleicht versuchen, mich für blöd zu verkaufen, doch gelingen wird es Ihnen damit nicht. Ich schulde Ihnen sicher weit mehr als diese Summe. Das deckt wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Kosten für das Taxi.« Er sah, wie sie lächelte. Er überlegte einen Moment, ehe er weiter sprach: »Machen wir es einfach so, daß ich heute alles von dir bezahle. Und wehe, wenn du deshalb extra sparsam bist.« Spielerisch drohend hob er den Zeigefinger. Ron schien nur den letzten Teil gehört zu haben und zog sofort einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck, der Harry gar nicht entgehen konnte.

»Kommst du, Harry? Wir sind dran«, sagte Remus und zeigte auf die Tür, die in die Kellergewölbe führte.

»Warte hier, Hermine, und wehe, du wechselst dir Geld«, sagte er noch, bevor er schon mit Remus verschwand. Die schnelle Fahrt machte Harry richtig Spaß, und er fand es fast schade, daß sie kurze Zeit später schon an seinem Verlies ankamen.

»Sie haben den Schlüssel, Sir?« fragte der Kobold, und Harry reichte ihn hinüber.

»Wir haben Sirius' Vermögen dem deinen hinzugefügt«, sagte Remus plötzlich leise, als der Kobold das Verlies öffnete. Drin sah es fast aus wie immer, doch mehr Galleonen waren es schon. Gott sei Dank nicht so viel mehr, dachte Harry, dem das viele Geld mehr als unangenehm war, da er es nicht selbst verdient hatte. »Eigentlich sollte es komplett in dein zweites Verlies, doch es wurde einfach zu voll. Albus wird dir den Schlüssel geben, wenn du volljährig bist.«

»Welches zweite Verlies?«

»Laß dich überraschen!«

Bei dem Gedanken an das ganze Geld wurde Harry mulmig zumute, als er zwei kleine Beutel hervorholte und weit mehr einsteckte, als er es jemals getan hatte. Trotzdem sah das Verlies kaum leerer aus.

»Der Beutel ist magisch vergrößert, oder?« bemerkte Remus lächelnd, und Harry grinste. Er hatte sich den Spruch von Hermine geben lassen, die damit ihren Rucksack vergrößert hatte; Moody hatte die Beutel gleichzeitig durch einen Zauber leichter gemacht. Harry zog die Beutel zu und steckte beide in seinen Umhang.

Auch auf der Rückfahrt hatte Harry seinen Spaß, wohingegen Remus' Gesichtsfarbe ein wenig fahl wurde. Kaum waren sie wieder oben, bemerkte Harry, daß Arthur und Molly wohl noch unten waren und daß nur noch Hermine, Ginny und Ron oben standen. Er ging zu Ron und öffnete seinen Geldbeutel.

»Mach deine Tasche auf«, forderte er Ron auf, der ihn ungläubig ansah.

»Ich kann nichts annehmen«, erwiderte dieser und wurde rot.

»Ron, ich biete es dir nur einmal an. Ich hab' viel mehr, als ich je ausgeben könnte. Und wenn ich dich erinnern dürfte: deinen beiden Brüdern habe ich eintausend Galleonen geschenkt, und du willst fünfzig ablehnen, mit denen du deine Eltern auch mal auf ein Eis einladen könntest, weil sie dich jetzt schon so lange ertragen haben?« Ron errötete noch stärker, überlegte einige Sekunden, ehe er doch seine Tasche öffnete.

»Wenn ich je Geld verdiene, kriegst du alles wieder.«

»Jetzt du, Ginny«, sagte Harry, doch sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

»Dann möchtest du auf einen schönen Umhang verzichten?« Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

»Sieh es als Verlobungsgeschenk für dich und Dean an.«

»Ich ging nie mit Dean. Hab' ich nur erzählt«, sagte sie und wurde rot.

»Mit wem dann?« fragte Ron, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Mit niemandem. Ich mag zwar einen ganz bestimmten Jungen, doch ist er sehr schüchtern, und es wird schwer, ihn dazu zu bewegen, mal mit mir reden.«

»Kennen wir ihn? Würde ich ihn hassen?« fragte Ron grimmig.

»Du kennst ihn, und hast ihn bisher gern, soweit ich weiß. Und wenn du ihn dann nicht mehr gern hast, dann kriegst du Ärger.« Dabei versuchte sie, noch grimmiger zu klingen als ihr Bruder.

»Los, Ginny«, drang Harry weiter. »Nimm die fünfzig, kauf dir einen schönen Umhang und mach ihn sprachlos. Dann fragst du ihn nach einer Verabredung, und er wird einfach nicken – sofern nicht ich das Ziel deiner Begierde bin.«

Ginny wurde ein wenig rot, doch dann sagte sie mit Nachdruck: »Harry Potter, du bist es nicht!«

Die Umstehenden mußten lächeln, was Harry aber nur aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, als er Ginny fünfzig Galleonen in die Tasche schaufelte. Kurze Zeit später kamen Molly und Arthur zurück, sahen aber nicht wirklich glücklich aus.

»Ich fürchte, dieses Jahr können wir uns keine großen Sprünge erlauben, obwohl Fred und George nicht mehr von uns ausgestattet werden müssen«, erklärte Molly, doch Harry hob die Hand.

»Molly, wenn du erlaubst. Ihr habt mich behandelt, als wäre ich euer Kind, und ich fühle mich inzwischen wirklich so. Wir sind eine Familie, und ich habe viel Geld, während ihr nur wenig habt. Mir bedeutet es viel, wenn ihr mir einfach erlauben würdet, euch diesen Beutel hier geben zu können. Es ist nicht viel, aber doch genug, so hoffe ich«, sagte er und holte einen der kleinen Beutel hervor, aus denen er schon Ron und Ginny Geld gegeben hatte.

Remus begann zu grinsen, wußte er doch, daß in dem verkleinerten Beutel sicher noch etwa fünftausend Galleonen enthalten waren und Harry so die Weasleys austricksen wollte. Molly und Arthur sahen sich einen Moment unsicher an, betrachteten die Größe des Beutels und entschieden, ihm diese vermeintlich kleine Freude nicht zu verwehren. Molly kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

»Das bleibt aber einmalig«, sagte sie leise, und Harry warf Arthur den Beutel zu, der ihn in den Umhang steckte, ohne hineinzusehen.

Beim Verlassen der Bank zwinkerten sich Remus und Harry zu. »Remus, Mad-Eye hat den Beutel leicht gemacht. Heb bitte den Zauber auf.«

Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab und tat es. Arthur ging plötzlich in die Knie. Molly blickte ihn erschrocken an und zückte sofort den Zauberstab, da sie wohl mit einem Angriff rechnete.

»Immer mit der Ruhe«, beschwichtigte Remus sie lachend. Harrys Gag schien ihm ausgesprochen gut zu gefallen.

»Was ist denn los?« fragte Molly ihren Mann und blickte zwischen ihm und Remus hin und her.

»Weiß nicht. Mein Umhang ist plötzlich so schwer.« Arthur tastete seinen Umhang ab und erkannte den Grund. »Es ist Harrys Beutel!« Er öffnete ihn und sah hinein. »Bei Merlin ...«, sagte er nur und starrte Harry an. »... das geht nicht.« Er zeigte den Beutelinhalt seiner Frau. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Harry, Molly würde in Ohnmacht fallen, ehe sie ihn grimmig anblickte.

»Harry James Potter. Das ist viel zuviel Geld! Das werden wir nicht annehmen«, sagte sie, und ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

»Findet euch damit ab. Falls ich sterbe, erbt ihr sowieso einen Teil meines Geldes!« erwiderte er nur. »Gehen wir zuerst neue Umhänge kaufen. Meine sind schon wieder zu klein, und Hermine, Ron und Ginny brauchen auch ein paar.« Dabei zog er Ron an der Schulter aus der Bank. Arthur nahm den Geldbeutel und steckte ihn wieder in den Umhang. Er flüsterte etwas mit Remus, und dieser wurde wieder ernster.

Kaum waren sie bei _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ angekommen, warfen Ginny und Ron ihren Eltern einen fragenden Blick zu. Als diese stumm nickten, stürmten beide in die Abteilung für die nagelneuen Umhänge und wurden schnell fündig. Harry suchte sich vier neue aus, und auch Hermine fand schnell ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke. Danach kaufte er auch noch ein paar neue Hosen, Socken, Pullover und T-Shirts. Anschließend ging er zu Madam Malkin.

»Würden sie für Mr. Lupin bitte zwei überaus hochwertige Umhänge hinzulegen lassen, am besten mit einem Instandsetzungszauber versehen, und sie mit auf meine Rechnung setzen. Ich bezahle heute auch alles in bar«, wandte er sich leise an die Inhaberin, so daß Remus es nicht hören konnte, und stellte seinen kleinen Beutel auf den Tisch.

Sie musterte erst Remus einen Augenblick, während sie wohl seine genauen Maße abschätzte, und dann den Beutel, der ihr wohl auch zu klein erschien. Dann musterte sie kurz Harry und verschwand mit einem »Kein Problem, Mr. Potter«, um die Umhänge für Remus zu holen.

Als Harry die Rechnung sah, schluckte er zwar kurz, da sie einen vierstelligen Betrag aufwies, doch irgendwie war es ihm auch recht, einmal etwas mehr auszugeben, wo er sich doch sonst meist ziemlich zurückgehalten hatte.

Anschließend besuchten alle Fred und Georges neuen Scherzartikelladen, und Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Auswahl betrachtete.

»Noch nicht so gut besucht, wie er mal sollte«, sagte Fred, doch Harry fand den Anfang schon sehr vielversprechend, da gerade ein paar weitere Hogwartsschüler eintraten, die sich staunend umblickten.

»Wird schon werden«, meinte Harry und musterte kleine Lutscher, die mit allen möglichen Verwandlungszaubern belegt waren.

»Wir haben unserem Teilhaber ...«, begann Fred, »... natürlich kostenlos ...«, ergänzte George, » .. eine Auswahl zusammengestellt«, schloß Fred und holte eine große Tüte hinter der Theke vor. »Für Ron, Ginny und Hermine ist sicher auch genug drin.« Dabei zwinkerten sie Harry zu.

»Das ist nicht nötig gewesen, daß ihr mich zum Teilhaber macht. Aber wenn es wirklich so sein soll, werde ich akzeptieren. Ich erhalte als stiller Teilhaber zwanzig Prozent vom Gewinn und decke fünfzig Prozent möglicher Verluste in jedem Jahr, über die ihr mich bitte genauestens informiert. Zusätzlich akzeptiert ihr zwei weitere Bedingungen, die ich erst nenne, wenn ihr einverstanden seid.«

»Wir sind ...«, begann George, » ...einverstanden«, vollendete Fred, nachdem die beiden für einen Moment angesehen hatten und wohl keine Bedenken wegen der Bedingungen sahen.

»Dann nenne ich jetzt meine Bedingungen. Erstens, gebt ihr mir die Möglichkeit hier zu arbeiten, wann und solange ich will. Zweitens akzeptiert ihr weitere tausend Galleonen, um den Laden auszubauen und den nebenan gleich mitzumieten. Da hängt ein Schild im Fenster, wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt.«

Fred und George sahen sich kurz an und schienen erst ablehnen zu wollen, akzeptierten aber schließlich doch. Harry stellte seinen vollen Beutel auf die Theke, und Fred verschwand damit im Hinterzimmer, um sich die tausend Galleonen herauszunehmen, ohne daß es jemand hätte bemerken können.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie den Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge und gingen zu _Flourish & Blotts_, um sich die benötigten neuen Bücher zu kaufen. Hier wollte Harry auch Hermines Geschenk besorgen. Leider hatten sie das Buch, an dem er sehr interessiert war, nicht dort vorrätig, sondern nur in der Filiale in Arabien, würden jedoch eine Sondereilbestellung auslösen, damit es noch vor Hermines Geburtstag bei ihm eintreffen würde. Obwohl dieses Buch überaus teuer war – als niemand hinsah, zahlte er knapp über neunhundert Galleonen dafür –, war es ihm Hermine wert. Anschließend gingen sie in die Apotheke und füllten ihre Vorräte an Zaubertrankzutaten auf, die sie während ihrer Ferienübungen beinahe komplett verbraucht hatten. Wieder verließ eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Galleonen seinen Geldbeutel, und auch Arthur und Molly schienen jetzt keine Hemmungen mehr zu haben, Harrys Geld für die benötigten Einkäufe auszugeben, was er erfreut registrierte.

Sie sahen noch auf einen kurzen Sprung bei _Qualität für Quidditch_ vorbei, wo es zu Harrys Enttäuschung keinen neuen Superbesen gab. Der Feuerblitz war noch immer das neueste und beste Modell, doch war er jetzt in einer speziell limitierten Auflage erschienen, bei dem die einzige Besonderheit darin lag, daß weltweit nur zehn Exemplare hergestellt worden waren, die ein besonders edles Design aufwiesen und obendrein von ihrem Erbauer handsigniert waren. Ron kaufte sich ein Besenpflegeset und Harry neue verbesserte Handschuhe, die mehr Haftung aufweisen sollten.

Noch einigen weiteren kleineren Einkäufen stand am Nachmittag auch endlich der ersehnte Besuch von _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ auf der Tagesordnung. Ron und Ginny setzten tatsächlich Harrys Idee um und luden ihre Eltern zu einem riesigen Eis ein, wovon diese absolut überrascht und begeistert waren. Das Eis war absolute Weltklasse und stellte den krönenden Abschluß eines anstrengenden Einkaufstages dar.

Als sie schließlich wieder im Grimmauldplatz eintrafen und ihre Einkäufe verstaut hatten, setzten sich Harry und die anderen sofort hin, um weiter zu lernen. Selbst Ron schien plötzlich wieder richtig Lust zu haben, was Harry am allerwenigsten erwartet hatte.

Am Abend, als sich Ron schon schlafen gelegt hatte, verpackte Harry die beiden Umhänge für Remus und brachte sie zu Molly herunter. Sie sollte sie für ihn aufbewahren, um sie Remus an dessen Geburtstag auszuhändigen. Molly war gerührt über diese Idee, was er an ihren feuchten Augen erkannte, und verbot Harry sofort, ihr oder Arthur jemals wieder etwas zu schenken. Arthur hatte nämlich inzwischen das Geld gezählt und war kurz zuvor mit einem Gesicht, so rot wie seine Haare, zu seiner Frau geeilt und hatte ihr davon berichtet.

Immer näher rückte nun der achtundzwanzigste August und damit der Besuch am Grab von Sirius. Obwohl sich Harry nicht wirklich darauf freute, kam er doch ziemlich gut damit klar. Er lenkte sich mit Lernen ab, und in den Pausen sprach er mit Hermine über seine Ängste und Sorgen, während Ron meist einfach nur in der Nähe saß und zuhörte.

Am Vorabend des Achtundzwanzigsten erschien Dumbledore noch einmal kurz, um mit Harry zu sprechen. »Ihr werdet mit dem DA-Training fortfahren«, begann er und lächelte weise.

»Professor, sind Sie sicher, daß das nötig wird. Ich meine, wir haben das doch nur wegen der Umbridge gemacht ... wir kriegen doch jetzt einen tauglichen Lehrer, oder?«

»Euer neuer Lehrer ist sogar überaus tauglich, und ich bin wirklich untröstlich, daß er nicht schon im letzten Jahr zur Verfügung stand, doch haben ihn leider private Verpflichtungen davon abgehalten.«

»Nun gut, Professor! Wenn Sie sich dessen sicher sind, dann werden wir es machen.«

»Ihr solltet euch am besten schon eine Strategie zurechtlegen, mit der ihr den größtmöglichen Erfolg erzielen könnt. Zudem ist der Raum der Wünsche nun nicht mehr im siebten Stock, sondern im vierten, da er ja nun auch dem ehemaligen Inquisitionskommando von Professor Umbridge bekannt war; auch wenn das nun erst einmal keine wirkliche Bedrohung mehr darstellt.«

Dumbledore unterstrich seine Worte mit einem typischen Augenzwinkern. Harry war sich unsicher, wie es dem Schulleiter gelungen war, einen Raum zu verlegen, fand das aber sehr sinnvoll. »Sicher eine gute Vorsichtsmaßnahme.«

»Wir werden später in Hogwarts noch ausführlicher darüber reden können. Jetzt aber noch eine eher unangenehme Nachricht für dich: du wirst mit Professor Snape deinen Okklumentikunterricht wieder aufnehmen, und diesmal erwarte ich eine größere Ernsthaftigkeit und auch mehr Erfolg von dir.«

Harry wurde ein wenig zornig. Erst hatte Dumbledore zugegeben, daß es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn von Snape unterrichten zu lassen, und dann diese Nachricht. Harry wollte wirklich protestieren. »Professor. Ich habe seit etlichen Wochen keine Narbenschmerzen mehr, bis auf die eine Nacht zumindest, noch bei Hermine zu Hause, und auch in letzter Zeit keine Alpträume mehr«, sagte er und blickte verstohlen zu Ron und Hermine, die in der Ecke der Küche arbeiteten. Er fühlte sich schuldig, es ihnen nicht gesagt zu haben, doch beide reagierten nur unmerklich. Harry wußte, daß sie warten würden, bis Dumbledore wieder gegangen war.

»Es ist unbedingt erforderlich. Voldemort verhält sich im Augenblick sehr ruhig, doch bündelt er nur neue Kräfte um sich. Es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, und wir sollten uns schon jetzt für den Sturm wappnen. Er wird kommen, Harry! Bitte vertraue mir, auch wenn ich dich im letzten Jahr enttäuscht habe.« Das Lächeln war aus dem Gesicht des alten Mannes verschwunden, es sah jetzt vielmehr überaus ernst und bedrückt aus.

»Wenn ich das für das beste halten«, preßte hervor, schien aber nicht so recht daran glauben zu wollen.

»In der Tat, das tue ich! Ich werde keine dich betreffende Entscheidung mehr leichtfertig fällen, sondern versuchen, auch auf deine Gefühle mehr Rücksicht zu nehmen«, beschied Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich.

Kaum war er verschwunden, kam Hermine aufgeregt auf ihn zu: »Wann hat deine Narbe geschmerzt, das habe ich nicht gemerkt.«

Harry konnte Rons merkwürdigen Blick sehen, doch wollte er darauf nicht stärker eingehen. »Es war nicht so schlimm, wirklich. Deshalb konntest du es nicht mitbekommen. Ich hab' ja nicht rumgebrüllt, so daß du mich in deinem Zimmer auch gar nicht hören konntest.« Dabei warf er ihr einen Blick zu, doch in Rons Gegenwart ein wenig diskreter zu sein. Sie verstand sofort, was er meinte, und hakte nicht weiter nach.

Die Schlafenszeit rückte näher und damit für Harry die Gewißheit, bald am Grab seines Paten zu stehen. Diese Tatsache beschäftigte ihn nun doch so stark, daß er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, und er war froh, als Hermine das Lernen an diesem Tag für beendet erklärte.

Später im Bett erging es ihm nicht viel besser. Während Ron längst tief und fest schlief, lag er mit offenen Augen da, und ein gelegentlicher Blick auf die Uhr offenbarte ihm, wie die Stunden langsam verrannen. Wäre Seidenschnabel noch im Grimmauldplatz gewesen, hätte er ihm einen Besuch abgestattet, um sich ein bißchen abzulenken. Leider war er nach Sirius' Tod von Charlie Weasley nach Rumänien gebracht worden, da er sich eingesperrt in einem Haus niemals wohl gefühlt hatte.

Trotzdem stand Harry schließlich auf, verließ das Zimmer und stromerte leise durch das alte Anwesen, welches sich seit seinem letzten Besuch wahrlich verändert hatte. Irgendwie schien er es bisher nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben, oder auch nur unterbewußt ignoriert, aber inzwischen fand er es dort richtig schön. Wahrscheinlich war es für ihn leichter, diesen Ort als unerträglich in Erinnerung zu behalten, weil Sirius dann einen besseren Grund gehabt hätte, ihn in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu retten, nämlich auch, um diese Gemäuer zu verlassen.

Harry sah sich in dieser Nacht das ganze Haus genau an und mußte anerkennen, daß Molly gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Es war eine freundliche Behausung, die einem das Gefühl gab, hier absolut sicher sein zu können.

Auf dem Rückweg kam er auch am Mädchenzimmer vorbei und hörte von drinnen ein Geräusch. Überrascht blieb er stehen und wartete einen Augenblick, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Hermine vor ihm stand. Sie hatte Schreibzeug dabei und schien im Begriffe zu sein, einen Brief zu schreiben. Um vier Uhr nachts, dachte er, was soll das denn?

»Was machst du hier?« fragte sie mißtrauisch, nachdem sie sich vom kurzen Schreck erholt hatte. Lautlos schlüpfte sie aus dem Raum und zog die Tür lautlos zu.

»Ich konnte nicht schlafen ... aber was machst du hier?«

Sie gab ihm einen Wink, ihr zu folgen. Kurze Zeit später waren sie in der Küche, Hermine legte ihre Sachen auf den Tisch und machte Licht.

»Ich muß noch lernen«, sagte sie, doch wurde sie sofort rot, was nur bedeuten konnte, daß sie log.

»Was machst du wirklich?« Harry blickte sie ruhig an, bis sie beschämt wegsah.

»Ich ... muß ... einen Brief«, stotterte sie, während sich Harry setzte.

»Warum schreibst du ihn nachts?«

»Ich glaube, daß ich dafür lange brauchen werde, und ich wollte nicht, daß es einer mitbekommt.« Sie blickte ihn wieder ängstlich an. Harrys Blick wanderte tiefer. Sie trug nur ein atemberaubend dünnes Nachthemd, und er glaubte mehr von ihr zu erahnen, als ihm selbst recht war. Vorher war es ihm nicht bewußt geworden, aber sie sah noch schöner aus als im Hause ihrer Eltern, als er für einen Augenblick ihre perfekten Brüste gesehen hatte. Plötzlich verschränkte sie langsam ihre Arme vor der Brust und als er ihr daraufhin in ihr errötetes Gesicht sah, wurde ihm peinlich bewußt, daß er sie gerade angestarrt hatte.

»Ich wollte nicht ... es tut mir leid«, stammelte er und sprang auf. Er verließ die Küche, ohne sich umzudrehen, und war so schnell wieder in seinem Bett, wie es seine müden Beine zuließen.

Am nächsten Morgen schwebte der Zwischenfall merklich zwischen ihnen. Zuerst fiel ihm auf, daß sie einen hochgeschlossenen Pullover trug und nicht ein T-Shirt wie in den Tagen zuvor. Auch ihr Verhalten, während sie mit ihm sprach, war von Zurückhaltung geprägt. Jedesmal, wenn er sie länger ansah und sie es bemerkte, zuckte sie zusammen und sah verschämt in eine andere Richtung. Ihr ganzes Verhalten erschien Harry höchst seltsam und konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, daß sie entschieden hatte, daß es zwischen ihnen niemals mehr als Freundschaft geben sollte. Irgendwie war er darüber traurig, andererseits auch ein wenig erleichtert, daß er diese Entscheidung nicht selbst hatte treffen müssen.

Den ganzen Tag über blieb eine seltsame Anspannung zwischen ihnen und war dem Lernerfolg nicht gerade zuträglich. Der Abend rückte näher, und Remus hatte den Portschlüssel schon in der Küche deponiert. Sie würden um neunzehn Uhr hinreisen und um zwanzig Uhr zurück, damit Harry genug Zeit hatte, sich zu verabschieden. Mit jeder Minute wurde er sich unsicherer, ob Hermine weiterhin mitkommen wollte. Natürlich konnte er noch immer Ron bitten mitzukommen, doch fand er es irgendwie blöd, ihn erst zu bitten, ihn nicht zu begleiten, und ihn später zu bitten, es doch noch zu tun.

Kurz vor sieben kam Remus in die Küche, wo Harry bereit saß und zweifelte, ob er es wirklich tun wollte. Er wollte sich schon von Sirius verabschieden, doch war er unsicher, ob es überhaupt möglich war, wo doch kein Leichnam im Sarg liegen konnte. Hermine räumte gerade ihre Sachen zusammen, während Ron Vorbereitungen für einen Zaubertrank traf, an dem er schon zweimal gescheitert war und den er, während sie fort waren, noch einmal versuchen wollte.

Remus gab jetzt das Signal und nahm den Portschlüssel. Es war ein alter Kochtopf, und er streckte ihn in Hermines Richtung, während Harry von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und dazukam. Sofort spürte er das Ziehen, sah den Strudel und fand sich unvermittelt auf einem kleinen Friedhof wieder.

Es war noch immer hell, und er konnte sich gut umsehen. Vielleicht zwei- oder dreihundert Gräber gab es hier, und der Friedhof war von drei Seiten durch einen Wald eingerahmt. Zur Front hin, wo sich auch der Eingang befand, stand ein kleineres Häuschen, das bewohnt zu sein schien. Langsam streifte Harrys Blick über die Gräber auf der Suche nach dem seines Paten, doch konnte er es nicht entdecken.

»Wo ist es?« fragte er leise und blickte Remus ein wenig hilflos an.

»Dort drüben, nah am Wald«, antwortete dieser und wies nach links. Schweigend gingen sie hinüber, Remus voraus, bis dieser stehenblieb und stumm auf ein Grab deutete. Langsamen Schrittes ging er an Remus vorbei, der sich umdrehte und zu einer kleinen Bank schritt, die nicht weit entfernt war.

Harry blickte nach vorn und fühlte sein Herz pochen. Hermine, die hinter ihm lief, griff seine Hand, und ihre Finger hakten sich in die seinen. Leicht erschrocken drehte er sich um, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der dem eines Engels gleichen mußte, gab ihm Kraft. Eine Kraft, die er immer dringender benötigte, jetzt, wo er nur noch wenige Schritte davon entfernt war. Da war es. Es stand nicht viel auf dem Grabstein, doch Harry erschien es perfekt. »Sirius, ein Rumtreiber, ein Freund, ein Pate« stand darauf. Er sackte in die Knie.

Hermine hielt die ganze Zeit seine Hand und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn, einfach auf den Boden. Mit feuchten Augen blickte er sie an, doch sie lächelte nur. Langsam sah er auf das noch frische Grab, fand es im ersten Moment etwas kahl, doch war er im nächsten Moment so seltsam sicher, daß Sirius es so gewollt hätte. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu dem Moment, als er Sirius fallen sah. Bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte er, wie eine Träne seine Wange herablief und von seinem Kinn auf sein T-Shirt tropfte, wo sie eine winzige feuchte Stelle hinterließ.

Das nächste, was Harry bewußt wahrnahm, war ein Arm, der sich um seine Hüfte schlang, und daß er plötzlich eine rechte statt einer linken Hand in der seinen hielt. Ein haariger Kopf war an seine Schulter gelehnt, und dieses unglaublich warme Gefühl, das von dieser Person neben ihm ausging, schaffte es tatsächlich, langsam, aber doch stetig, die Kälte aus seinem Inneren zu vertreiben, die ihn befallen hatte, seit er hier niedergekniet war. Weder er noch Hermine fühlten das Verlangen, die Stille mit einem einzigem Laut zu durchbrechen, und Harry war so unglaublich glücklich, mit ihr hierzusein und nicht mit Ron. Mühsam rappelte er sich eine Ewigkeit später auf und fiel Hermine dankbar um den Hals. Sie schwitzte leicht, was an der Sonne und ihrem Pullover lag, doch war es beiden in diesem Moment egal. Er bemerkte die kleinen Perlen auf ihrer Stirn, als er ihr tief in die Augen blickte, und spürte sie auf der seinen, als er seinen Kopf an den ihren legte. Langsam gingen sie zu Remus, der auf einer Bank saß und mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne blickte, die sich anschickte, gleich hinter den Baumwipfeln des Waldes zu verschwinden.

»Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch?«, erkundigte sich Harry, der noch immer Hermines Hand hielt.

»Zehn Minuten. Setzt euch doch.« Remus rutschte ein Stück nach rechts und bot ihnen Platz an.

»Was liegt im Sarg?«, fragte Harry leise, während er sich zögerlich mit Hermine hinsetzte.

»Jeder seiner Freunde hat einen Gegenstand, der einmal ihm gehörte, hineingelegt«, antwortete Remus mit geschlossenen Augen.

Harrys Herz wurde wieder kälter. Er wünschte, er wäre hiergewesen und hätte es auch tun können. Hermine bemerkte es und streichelte sanft seine Hand.

»Von dir ist auch etwas drin. Die Beerdigung war einen Tag nach meinem Besuch bei dir. Der Spiegel, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe ihn zufällig in deinem Mülleimer gesehen und mitgenommen.« Diese Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht, dem auch Harry sich nicht entziehen konnte.

»Ich danke dir Remus; dafür, daß du ein guter Freund warst und mich nicht aufgegeben hast, dafür, daß du mir diesen Abschied ermöglichst. Auch dir danke, Hermine! Dafür, daß du heute hier warst, obwohl es den ganzen Tag so wirkte, als würdest du es nicht mehr wollen.«

Hermine kam langsam mit ihrem Kopf an sein Ohr und flüsterte so leise, daß er es kaum verstehen konnte, daß sie ihm ihr Verhalten erklären würde, sobald sie wieder alleine wären.

Einige Minuten später waren sie in die Kühe zurückgekehrt, wo sie Ron erschreckten, der gerade zusammen mit Ginny hochkonzentriert an seinem Trank braute. Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, verschwand Harry nach oben. Tatsächlich war er jetzt ziemlich müde und überlegte, ein Nickerchen zu machen. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Laut gähnend dachte er an Sirius, und wieder fühlte er ein Gefühl der Leere in sich, die Hermine in dem Moment ausfüllte, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug statt des Pullovers wieder nur ein T-Shirt, unter dem sich leicht die Konturen ihres BH abzeichneten.

»War es dir zu warm?«

Sie nickte, während sie näherkam und sich neben ihn setzte.

»Ich glaube, ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig.«

»Bist du nicht. Wenn du nur Freundschaft willst, werde ich das zu akzeptieren lernen, zumal ich ja noch immer nicht weiß, was ich selbst gern möchte.« Dabei blickte er sie lächelnd an, aber dieses Lächeln schien ihn unglaubliche Überwindung zu kosten.

»Du hast es falsch verstanden. Ich ... als du mich ... angestarrt hast ... heute morgen, da ... wollte ich nicht ... daß du ... auf dem Friedhof genauso handelst und dich nicht auf Sirius konzentrieren ... dich nicht richtig von ihm verabschieden kannst.«

»Hat funktioniert. Habe die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dir je näherzukommen«, flüsterte er und fand seine Hand in der von Hermine wieder.

»Ich kann noch nicht sagen, was passiert. Bitte hab Geduld mit mir«, flüsterte sie fast unhörbar leise zurück, doch er verstand. Es würde vorerst alles beim alten bleiben, doch das war mehr, als er noch zehn Minuten zuvor geglaubt hatte.

Die letzten Tage der Ferien vergingen so schnell, daß Harry schwindlig wurde. Die vier hatten so viel Unterrichtsstoff wiederholt und so hart gearbeitet, daß er es nur schwer glauben konnte. Hermine hatte ihnen eine Übersicht zusammengestellt, und selbst sie war erstaunt, wieviel sie geschafft hatten, auch wenn sie sich teilweise dafür ein wenig quälen mußten. Inzwischen hatte Hermine auch wieder einen Brief von Krum bekommen und schien wegen des Inhalts leicht besorgt zu sein. Da sie sich noch immer nicht dazu äußerte, blieben Harry nur Spekulationen darüber, was sie sich wohl in ihren Briefen schrieben, das ihr Verhalten und ihre Stimmung erklären könnte. Nur Ginny wußte anscheinend etwas, aber es war leider nichts aus ihr herauszubekommen, obwohl Harry in den beiden letzten Tagen mehr als einmal probiert hatte, ihr etwas zu entlocken.

Am Vorabend der Zugreise nach Hogwarts begannen alle zu packen, und anschließend spielte Harry mit Hermine noch eine Runde Schach mit einem improvisierten und selbstgebauten Schachspiel, während Ginny mit Ron Zaubererschach spielte.

Die Küchentür schwang auf, und Remus erschien im Raum. »Hermine, ich würde dich gern um einen Gefallen bitten.«

Diese sah ihn neugierig an. »Klar. Worum geht's?«

»Kann ich mir Krummbein für eine unbestimmte Zeit ausleihen. Ich meine, ich weiß, er ist im Moment bei Professor McGonagall und du vermißt ihn sicher schrecklich, doch ich muß allein auf eine größere Reise und würde ihn gerne als meinen Begleiter mitnehmen.«

Für Harry kam diese Frage völlig überraschend und er wußte, daß sie ihn schrecklich vermissen würde. Hermine schien auch zu zögern, doch schließlich wurde sie weich und erklärte sich einverstanden.

»Vielen Dank, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen«, erwiderte Remus und verließ den Raum. Dabei wehte der Lumpen, den Remus als Umhang benutzte, hinter ihm her, und Harry freute sich sehr darauf, ihn nach seinem Geburtstag im nächsten Monat endlich in einem seiner neuen Umhänge zu sehen.

Das Schachspiel zwischen Hermine und ihm blieb unvollendet, da Molly sie um halb elf ins Bett jagte, doch hatte sie ihn am Rande der Niederlage, was sie ihm auf der Treppe grinsend ins Gesicht rieb. Oben lag er noch für einige Zeit wach und dachte über den Sommer nach. Zu Beginn der Ferien war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ihn überhaupt überstehen zu können, und nun war alles fast wieder beim alten und eigentlich noch viel schöner. Er fühlte sich gut und war zufrieden wie selten.


	3. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 3 - Hogwarts**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry ausgeruht und gut gelaunt und nahm erst einmal ein letztes ausgiebiges Frühstück zu sich. Inzwischen fragte er sich wirklich, warum er es damals strikt abgelehnt hatte, mit Remus hierherzukommen, wo es ihm hier doch so gut ergangen war. Während er mit den anderen lachte und scherzte, traf nach und nach auch der restliche Geleitschutz ein. Wieder waren Mad-Eye, Tonks, Mundungus, Molly, Arthur und Remus für ihre Sicherheit zuständig und würden sie zum Bahnhof begleiten. Die Koffer wurden nach unten gebracht, und gegen neun Uhr verließen sie schließlich das Haus, liefen einen halben Kilometer durch die Straßen, um in zwei vom Ministerium gestellten Fahrzeugen zum Bahnhof King's Cross zu fahren.

Bevor sie zum Gleis neundreiviertel konnten - sie waren noch sehr früh dran, war es doch noch nicht einmal zehn Uhr -, trafen sie am Bahnhof schon auf Neville, Luna, Zacharias Smith und Cho, die zusammenstanden und sich über die DA unterhielten. Man trennte sich kurz von den Erwachsenen und ging zu Neville und den anderen. Während er sich der Gruppe näherte, musterte Harry Cho von Kopf bis Fuß, und er mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie ihn noch immer körperlich anzog. Als er ihr jedoch kurz in die Augen blickte, reichte allein dieser Moment aus, um ihm klarzumachen, daß er nicht mehr das geringste für sie empfand, was über eine mögliche Freundschaft hinausging. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr genauso ging; aber die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, ließen beinahe vermuten, daß sie noch etwas für ihn empfand – vielleicht mehr als je zuvor.

Sie sprachen leise über die DA, darauf bedacht, daß sie nicht belauscht werden konnten, und vereinbarten, sich bereits während der Zugfahrt in den hinteren Waggons zu einem ersten Treffen zu versammeln. Während des Gesprächs sah er Ginny einen merkwürdigen Blick auf Neville werfen und konnte sich jetzt sehr gut vorstellen, wen sie mit dem schüchternen Jungen gemeint hatte. Andererseits machte Neville einen eindeutig selbstbewußteren Eindruck als vor den Ferien. Vielleicht war für ihn die Nacht im Ministerium das Schlüsselerlebnis gewesen, das er gebraucht hatte, um der Zauberer zu werden, der er immer hatte sein sollen.

Dagegen hatte Luna fast nur Augen für Ron und sah ihn beinahe ununterbrochen mit dem gleichen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an, den sie schon im ganzen letzten Jahr gezeigt hatte und der so typisch für sie war. Wenn sie hingegen einen der anderen ansah, wirkte sie viel wacher als früher und sah gar nicht mehr aus wie die Luna die er kannte. Während sich Harry noch fragte, warum sie ihm so verändert erschien, fiel es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Im Sommer mußte sie einen kleinen Wachstumsschub bekommen haben, war sie nun doch fast so groß wie er; vor allem aber hatte ihre Oberweite zugelegt, wie Harry mit leicht verschämten Seitenblicken feststellen konnte. Ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild hatte sich deutlich geändert: sie trug nun kleine dezente Ohrringe und hatte auch sehr gepflegte, seidig glänzende und deutlich kürzere blonde Haare, die zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden waren, während ihr einige wenige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Statt des sonderbaren Halsbandes aus Butterbierkorken trug sie eine normale Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger, den Harry aber nicht genau erkennen konnte. Ihre Augen wirkten zwar noch immer ein wenig groß, doch längst nicht mehr so dominant wie beim letzten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Mädchen trug sie kein Make up, was aber keinesfalls zu ihrem Nachteil war und was sie mit Hermine gemeinsam hatte, wie er lächelnd feststellte. Man könnte sagen, sie ist hübsch, aber vielleicht würde eher süß zutreffen, dachte er bei sich und bemerkte, daß auch Ron diese Veränderung nicht entgangen zu sein schien, wie er an dessen erstaunten Blicken erkannte.

»Hörst du noch zu?« stupste Hermine ihn plötzlich von der Seite an. Er nickte leicht erschrocken. »Dann besetzen wir den letzten Waggon, und ihr informiert die anderen.« Erneut nickte er.

Neville, Luna, Cho und Zacharias schlüpften nun hinter die Barriere, während die anderen zu den Erwachsenen zurückkehrten und mit ihnen in Zweiergruppen ebenfalls in der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn verschwanden. Nur Tonks, Mundungus und Mad-Eye waren zurückgeblieben, um den Bahnhof weiter im Auge zu behalten.

Der Bahnsteig war schon belebt, doch noch immer war der Hogwarts-Expreß ziemlich leer. Als erstes schickte er Ron und Ginny los, um zu klären, ob der letzte Waggon frei war. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Ron an einem der Fenster auf und nickte ihnen zu, woraufhin auch Harry und Hermine mit ihren Sachen und Hedwig den Zug bestiegen. Tatsächlich waren die meisten Abteile noch leer, und sie entschieden sich für das letzte im hintersten Waggon.

Nacheinander fanden sich die DA-Mitglieder bei ihnen ein, zuerst Parvati und Neville und einige andere. Erfreut sah er auch etliche Schüler, die im letzten Jahr noch nicht dabeigewesen waren und offensichtlich in diesem Jahr mitmachen wollten. Auch sie bat Harry in den letzten Waggon, um sie von allen anderen und vor allem von den Slytherin-Schülern zu trennen, damit das Treffen ungestört stattfinden konnte.

Noch einmal verließ Harry mit Hermine kurz den Zug und sah Draco Malfoy kommen, mit dem Abzeichen eines Vertrauensschülers auf der Brust. Mit Genugtuung nahm Harry zur Kenntnis, daß er allein war und von seinen Eltern weit und breit keine Spur war.

»Potter und sein wertloses Schlammblut«, fauchte Malfoy und starrte ziemlich unverhüllt auf Hermines Brust. Innerlich begann Harry zu kochen, doch versuchte er keine Miene zu verziehen. Natürlich wollte Malfoy ihn auf die Palme bringen und ihn damit zu unerlaubten Handlungen provozieren, doch so leicht wollte er es ihm nicht machen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Hermine zeigte ihm, daß sie verletzt war, aber sich ebenfalls bemühte, eine ungerührte Miene aufzusetzen. Unbewußt hatte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, doch hielt dies Malfoy nicht davon ab, weiter dort hinzustarren.

»Draco Malfoy und sein Vater Luc... Ach nein, wie dumm von mir. Draco Malfoy ganz allein, sein Vater ist ja in Askaban«, sagte Harry mit überlegter Ruhe.

»Wie kannst du es wagen … gnade dir Gott, wenn er da rauskommt«, zischte Malfoy, während Crabbe und Goyle aus dem nichts auftauchten. Die beiden blickten nicht so herausfordernd wie früher, sondern schienen fast ein wenig verängstigt zu sein. »Da seid ihr ja endlich. Nie seid ihr da, wenn man es Potter und seinem geilen Schlammblut zeigen will«, fauchte er wütend in ihre Richtung, und beide zuckten zusammen, genau wie es Hermine getan hatte.

Crabbe wollte sich entschuldigen, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab. »Schnauze! Rein in den Zug. Sichert mir ein Abteil, und nehmt mein Gepäck mit ... ihr Idioten.« Crabbe und Goyle nahmen Malfoys Gepäck und stiegen in den Zug. »Hast dich gut entwickelt, Granger«, zischte er, wieder zu Hermine gewandt, während er schamlos auf ihre Brust starrte. »Schade, daß du ... hätte nett mit dir sein können.«

»Dann kann ich ja froh sein, ein Schlammblut zu sein, wenn mir das eine Mißgeburt wie dich vom Leibe hält«, schrie Hermine nun fast und schien kurz davor, Malfoy an die Kehle zu springen. Dieser wich überrascht zurück und trollte sich wortlos von dannen, während einige der Umstehenden erschrocken zu ihnen herüberblickten.

»Dieses widerliche...«, schniefte sie so leise, daß nur Harry es hören konnte und bekam feuchte Augen.

Sofort griff er ihre Hand und drückte sie ganz fest. »Laß dich nicht ärgern. Komm, laß uns zu den anderen gehen und uns von Molly und Remus und Arthur verabschieden.« Während er ihr diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, schob er sanft ihr Kinn hoch. Ihre Augen sahen wieder normal aus, und sie lächelte kurz. Wie gern würde ich sie küssen, dachte er, doch unterdrückte er diesen Drang. Vorher mußten einfach noch zu viele Fragen geklärt werden, bevor er überhaupt an so etwas denken durfte.

Harry saß im letzten Abteil zusammen mit Hermine, Ron, Luna, Neville und Ginny, als sich der Zug stampfend in Bewegung setzte. Hermine blieb allerdings nicht lange sitzen, da sie sich ihrer Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin bewußt wurde, und Ron mit sich aus dem Abteil zog, um die Gänge zu kontrollieren. Sie würden sicher nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde zurückkehren, und Harry fand die Gelegenheit günstig, in der Zwischenzeit Luna ausfragen. Seit sie ihr Leben für ihn riskiert hatte, erschien sie ihm in einem ganz anderen Licht, und er war gespannt darauf, von ihr zu erfahren, wie es ihr im Sommer ergangen war. Flugs setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und blickte sie an. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie es bemerkte, da sie in einer Ausgabe des Klitterers las.

»Warum starrst du mich so an?«

»Weil mich wundert, was mit dir passiert ist.«

»Was soll passiert sein«, erwiderte sie achselzuckend und richtete ihre Augen wieder auf das Magazin.

Harry riß es ihr einfach aus der Hand und gab es Neville. »Raus mit der Sprache!« rief er lauter als gewollt. Ginny schien zu wissen, worauf er hinauswollte, und begann ganz leise zu kichern. Er lächelte der Rothaarigen zu: »Wirst du es mir sagen, wenn sie es nicht selbst tut?«

Luna wurde plötzlich rot im Gesicht. Harry hatte sie noch nie erröten sehen und war überrascht, denn bisher hatte Luna meist den Eindruck erweckt, als wäre ihr die Meinung anderer egal. Dabei sah sie wirklich süß aus, und wenn er nicht schon diese unerklärlichen Gefühle für Hermine gehegt hätte, wäre sie glatt eine Überlegung wert gewesen. Zumindest fuhr ihm das durch den Kopf, und er lächelte sie an.

Sie schwieg unsicher, während alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren, denn selbst Neville schien die Sache mehr und mehr zu interessieren. Er hat Trevor gar nicht dabei, dachte Harry, dem gerade auffiel, wie Pig seiner Hedwig auf den Geist zu gehen schien, obwohl er sich seit der Abfahrt schon merklich beruhigt hatte.

»Ich mag einen Jungen. Und damit er mich beachtet, mußte ich was ändern«, entfuhr es Luna. Sie wirkte zwar schüchtern, aber nicht mehr so abwesend wie noch im letzten Jahr.

»Wer ist denn der Glückliche, der dich mal küssen darf?« fragte Harry so nett er konnte und lächelte sie freundlich an. Er meinte es wirklich ehrlich, und sie schien es zu spüren, da sie sich langsam entspannte, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

»Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Du wirst es ihm sagen, und dann...« Sie hielt inne, aber das bestätigte nur seinen Verdacht. Natürlich war es möglich, daß es sich um Neville oder gar ihn selbst handelte, doch schien sie sich nur für Ron wirklich zu interessieren. Ginny hatte unterdessen eindeutig Neville im Blick, was dieser aber noch nicht bemerkte.

»Luna. Wenn du mir etwas sagst und nicht möchtest, daß irgendwer davon weiß, dann erfährt er es auch nicht von mir!« Harry sprach langsam und betont und lächelte sie dabei an.

Luna blickte verstohlen zu Neville. Harry glaubte schon beinahe sich geirrt zu haben, aber sie hatte sich nur vergewissern wollen, daß auch Neville schweigen würde. Als dieser nickte, beugte sie sich zu Harry vor.

»Es ist Ronald«, flüsterte sie fast, als hätte sie Angst, daß es Ron hören könnte, obwohl er sich am anderen Ende des Zuges befand. Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit vergnügt vor sich hin gekichert.

»Das ist nichts Schlimmes. Und wenn du wirklich nicht möchtest, daß ich ihm auf die Sprünge helfe, dann werde ich nicht mal die kleinste Andeutung machen«, beschied Harry.

»Danke. Mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn ihm niemand was sagt.« Deutlich entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück.

Luna hat sich wirklich über die Sommerferien verändert, dachte Harry, während seine Augen zu Ginny und Neville wanderten. Sie blieben bei letzterem hängen, und er beschloß, bei diesem nachzuforschen. »Sach mal, Neville, wo wir dabei sind, über das jeweils andere Geschlecht zu sprechen. Für wen interessierst du dich?«

Luna und Ginny blickten sofort Neville an, der ganz langsam rot wurde.

»Komm schon, Neville. Wir verraten es niemandem!« ermunterte ihn Luna und sah nun wieder so verträumt aus, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte, während Ginny ängstlich gespannt auf die Antwort wartete. Das mußte ihm doch auffallen, dachte sich Harry.

»Ich mag jemanden, aber ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich mochte Hermine sehr, aber seit sie Viktor hat, denke ich das nicht mehr«, druckste er herum und hoffte damit aus der Schußlinie zu sein, doch Luna setzte nach, während Harry darüber nachdachte, nun vielleicht auch noch mit Neville um Hermine konkurrieren zu müssen.

»Nicht, wen du bisher mochtest, wen du jetzt magst, wollen wir wissen.«

»Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen, tut mir leid«, flüsterte Neville leise und verließ fluchtartig das Abteil.

»Warum ist er so schüchtern? Letztes Jahr im Ministerium war er so mutig«, meinte Luna, und Ginny nickte nur still.

Harry überlegte einen Moment, ob er seine Gedanken verraten sollte. Vielleicht würde es Neville verärgern, doch wenn er seinen Freunden helfen konnte, glücklich zu werden, sollte er es vielleicht einfach tun, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. »Weil es ihm peinlich ist, es dir nicht unter vier Augen zu sagen, daß er dich mag. Weil er wahrscheinlich sogar weiß, daß du ihn auch magst. Aber vor allem deshalb, weil du Erfahrung hast und ein Jahr jünger bist, während er noch nie ein Mädchen geküßt hat.« Die Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus. »Mach dir keine Sorgen um Neville. Er wird es dir sagen, wenn die Zeit reif ist, und das wird schon bald sein. Bleib deinem Gefühl ihm gegenüber treu, laß dich nicht auf ein schnelles Abenteuer mit jemand anderem ein, und du wirst es niemals im Leben bereuen. Neville ist der Beste, den du dir wünschen kannst.«

Harry konnte gar nicht glauben, das alles eben gesagt zu haben. Aber Ginny nickte nur stumm und dachte über seine Worte nach. Dann hob sie unvermittelt ihren Kopf und ihre Augen funkelten. »Wie sieht es bei dir aus, Harry? Stehst du noch auf Cho oder jemand anderen?«

»Es ist jemand anderes. Leider ist es sehr kompliziert.« Er sah an ihren Gesichtern, daß er nicht hoffen durfte, damit durchzukommen.

»Mehr«, sagte Luna nur und grinste so süß und verträumt, daß Harry tatsächlich warm ums Herz wurde. Hätte nie gedacht, daß Luna so hübsch sein kann, dachte er bei sich und lehnte sich ein Stück vor.

»Ich kann euch nicht den Namen sagen, aber wahrscheinlich werdet ihr es aus meinen Worten erraten. Das bleibt aber unter uns, und zwar unter allen Umständen. Ihr werdet auch nicht gemeinsam darüber reden, dann kann euch auch keiner zufällig belauschen; und ihr dürft auch nichts andeuten, daß daraus Gerüchte entstehen könnten!« Er wartete auf ihr Nicken, bevor er weiter sprach. »Sie weiß, daß ich sie sehr gern mag. Sie mag mich auch sehr gern, nur daß sie sich im Moment nicht sicher ist, wie sie wirklich empfindet, so wie auch ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher bin. Leider ist sie sich schon eine Ewigkeit darüber im unklaren, und das macht es für mich noch schwerer, mir selbst sicher zu sein, wie sehr ich sie wirklich mag.« Seine eigenen Worte verwirrten ihn noch stärker, aber die anderen blickten ihn nickend an. »Zudem stehe ich sehr tief in ihrer Schuld, und diese Schuldgefühle könnten auch dafür verantwortlich sein, daß ich sie noch viel mehr mag als vor der Sache in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Doch es gibt auch noch andere Probleme. Sie hat eigentlich einen Freund, den sie aber nur selten sieht, und sie weiß auch nicht wirklich, wie sie für ihn empfindet, zumindest denke ich das, da sie ihn bisher nur einmal geküßt hat. Zwar hat sie mich noch nie richtig geküßt, aber es gab da etwas anderes zwischen uns, das ich aber nicht verraten kann. Zudem würde das unser Verhältnis zu einer dritten Person ändern, und da sind wir uns beide mehr als nur unsicher, obwohl ich inzwischen glaube, daß diese Person vielleicht doch jemand anderes mag und es ihr und mir nicht übel nehmen würde, falls wir zusammenkommen sollten.«

Als Harry seine verwirrende Rede beendet hatte, war auf den Gesichtern der beiden Mädchen deutlich abzulesen, daß sie genau wußten, um wen es ging. Ginnys Augen waren immer größer geworden, und er konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, daß sie Fragen stellen wollte; doch sie hielt sich zurück, genau, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Luna starrte Harry mit offenem Munde an und bekam kein Wort heraus.

Durch die Stille ertönte ein Klopfen an das Abteilfenster. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte Cho. Sie ist noch immer sehr schön, dachte er bei sich, sah aber im gleichen Moment Hermines nackten Oberkörper vor sich. Damit konnte selbst Cho nicht mithalten, ganz zu schweigen von Hermines engelsgleichem Gesicht, das ihm beinahe magisch erschien, wann immer es ihm gelang, ein Lächeln hineinzuzaubern.

Langsam schob sie die Tür des Abteils auf und blickte kurz zu den beiden Mädchen. »Können wir reden?«

Wortlos drückten sich Luna und Ginny an Cho vorbei nach draußen. Die Abteiltür wurde geschlossen, und sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

»Worüber?« fragte er und sah sie freundlich, aber distanziert an.

»Über uns.«

»Es gibt kein uns, du gehst doch mit Michael Corner.«

»Nein. Michael und ich ... ich bin nur ... nicht wirklich mit ihm gegangen«, stotterte sie.

»Ich sage es ganz direkt und hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse. Es tut mir wirklich leid, weil ich dich wirklich gut leiden kann, doch mehr als Freundschaft ist nicht drin.« Dabei versuchte er sie leicht anzulächeln.

Über ihr Gesicht glitt ein fast unmerkliches Zucken, doch sie versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und stand auf.

»Dann laß uns auf unsere Freundschaft die Hand geben«, sagte sie überraschend schnell. Er griff ohne Zögern zu.

Sie war schneller verschwunden, als sie gekommen war, und schon Augenblicke danach waren Luna und Ginny wieder da, die ihn groß anblickten und scheinbar erwarteten, daß er ihnen nun alles über sich und Cho erzählen würde. Harry ließ sie noch etwas zappeln, ehe er zu lächeln begann. »Wir sind nur Freunde … hoffe ich.«

»Sie empfindet mehr, das weißt du«, warf Ginny ein. Harry nickte unbewußt.

An den Fenstern flog die Landschaft vorbei. Langsam, aber sicher verließen sie die Stadt und fuhren aufs offene Land hinaus. Es war ein schöner Tag, und die Sonne schien angenehm wärmend ins Abteil. Hermine und Ron waren noch immer fort, nur Neville war längst zurückgekehrt, vermied es aber geflissentlich, Ginny direkt anzusehen. Der Imbißwagen war inzwischen dagewesen, und nun machten sich die vier über die Schokofrösche her, nachdem sie bereits einen Kürbiskuchen verspeist hatten. Harry und Ginny tauschten ihre Schokofroschkarten, während Neville angestrengt so tat, als wäre Ginny nicht im Raum. Luna las nun wieder im Klitterer und lachte dabei leise vor sich hin. »Dad läßt manchmal wirklich herrlichen Blödsinn drucken«, kicherte sie und reichte Neville die Zeitschrift, der laut vorlas:

»Bei Cornelius Fudge, unserem Zaubereiminister, soll es sich neuesten Gerüchten zufolge um den Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich handeln. Dies würde einige Ungereimtheiten erklären, die in der letzten Zeit publik geworden sind.« Alle vier begannen laut zu lachen, bis die Abteiltür aufglitt und Hermine und Ron hereinkamen.

»Mensch, das war noch öder als letztes Jahr«, stöhnte Ron, und sein Blick fiel auf die Schokofroschkarten in Nevilles Hand. »Cool, den muß ich haben. Den such ich schon über ein Jahr.« Dabei zeigte er auf eine Karte von einem Zauberer mit dem Namen Hogan Hingwill.

»Wer ist das überhaupt? Halt doch mal still, Neville«, sagte Harry und versuchte, die kleine Schrift zu entziffern.

»Das ist der beste Besenbauer der Welt«, erwiderte Ron und sah Neville flehend an.

Dieser lächelte und gab Ron die Karte. »Klar, kannst ihn haben.«

Hermine erinnerte sie daran, daß jetzt die richtige Gelegenheit für das Treffen war. Keine drei Minuten später stand Harry auf dem Gang inmitten seiner Mitstreiter, deren Zahl nun deutlich verkleinert war, da die Siebtkläßler des Vorjahres die Schule verlassen hatten.

»Dumbledore möchte, daß wir mit der DA weitermachen. Wir werden wie im letzten Jahr auf die Münzen setzen, doch wollen wir auch regelmäßig Treffen abhalten, und zwar so viele wie möglich, denn nun, da Voldemort auch offiziell zurück ist, werden wir uns auf den Kampf vorbereiten müssen. Quidditch ist auch für mich wichtig, doch dies ist um einiges wichtiger! Einige Themen, die wir durchnehmen werden, haben wir uns bereits angesehen, und als Übungsraum wird weiter der Raum der Wünsche fungieren.«

»Der Raum ist nicht sicher«, warf Zacharias ein, doch Harry begann zu grinsen.

»Er ist wieder sicher! Dumbledore hat ihn verlegt, er ist jetzt im vierten Stock. Er befindet sich zwischen zwei alten Rüstungen, nur zwanzig Meter rechts von Klassenzimmer hundertneun, nahe der Sackgasse. Jeder von euch sollte andere Umwege laufen, vielleicht über die Bibliothek oder die Eulerei oder was euch sonst noch einfällt. Bleibt immer möglichst unauffällig, und sichert euch wenn nötig doppelt ab, damit der Raum auch geheim bleibt.«

»Malfoy kommt«, warnte Cho, die nahe an der Tür zum nächsten Waggon stand.

Die Versammlung löste sich auf und traf auf Malfoy, der soeben mit Crabbe und Goyle den Waggon betreten hatte. Diese blickten ein wenig nervös angesichts der Masse, mit der sich Malfoy wohl gleich anlegen wollte.

»Was macht ihr hier?« fragte Malfoy scharf und sah, wie sich die meisten Schüler wieder in die Abteile zurückzogen.

»Verzieh dich einfach«, meinte Harry und klang fast ein wenig gelangweilt.

»Ich kann hier machen, was ich will. Siehst du das, Potter?« Dabei deutete Malfoy auf sein poliertes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, das sich an seinem makellosen Umhang befand.

»Und siehst du das, Malfoy«, entgegnete Harry und zeigte auf seinen Hintern, den er ihm im gleichen Moment zudrehte. Nur einen Augenblick später hatte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gezogen und bedrohte Harry damit. »Ich würde das lassen, Malfoy. Egal was du mit mir machst, danach hast du nichts mehr zu lachen.« Aus den Abteilen strömten nun die DA-Mitglieder, und jeder hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

»Wir sehen uns noch, und grüß das geile Schlammblut von mir«, verabschiedete sich Malfoy grinsend, steckte seinen Stab weg, drehte sich langsam um und verließ den Waggon.

Eine Stunde später befanden sich Harry und Neville alleine im Abteil. Ron und Hermine mußten ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen, und Harry war mittlerweile heilfroh, daß ihm diese Bürde erspart geblieben war. Plötzlich erschienen Dean und Seamus an der Tür.

»Hi, Leute. Ich habe gehört, es gibt einen interessanten Klub, dem man beitreten könnte«, fing Seamus an und setzte sich neben Harry.

Dieser erzählte von der Armee und lud die beiden ein mitzumachen, was diese freudig taten. Irgendwann begannen Neville, Seamus und Dean damit, Snape explodiert zu spielen, und Harry blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, bis er einschlief. Er träumte vom goldenen Schnatz; davon, wie Cedric gestorben war; von seinem Sieg über den Basilisken und wie er Ginny gerettet hatte; davon, wie Sirius gestorben war; und wie er Hermines entblößten Oberkörper gesehen hatte, ihre Brüste und ihre Brustwarzen. Hermine ist so schön. Warum ist mir das nie aufgefallen? Warum merke ich es erst, als sie längst mit Viktor zusammen ist? Warum hab ich es nicht vorher gesehen? Ich hab es doch beim Ball im vierten Jahr gesehen, warum hab ich nichts unternommen? Aber interessiert sie mich nur, weil sie gut aussieht? So ein Quatsch! Aber warum habe ich solange nichts unternommen?

»Was?« brüllte Harry erschrocken und zuckte zusammen, als er Hermine leibhaftig vor sich sah. Nun schreckte auch Hermine ein Stück zurück.

Ron fing an zu lachen. »Schlaf nicht so viel, sonst kriegst du heute Nacht kein Auge zu.«

Harry blickte in das leicht verstörte Gesicht von Hermine. Das ließ die Angst in ihm aufsteigen, daß er vielleicht wieder im Schlaf geredet hatte, traute sich aber nicht nachzufragen.

»Du hast da was«, sagte Hermine und zeigte an ihren Mundwinkel. Harry fühlte über die Stelle und erkannte sofort, daß ihm beim Schlafen der Speichel aus dem Mund gelaufen war. Er wischte ihn sich peinlich berührt mit dem Ärmel seines Umhanges ab.

»Ich dreh' noch mal 'ne kurze Runde. Mal sehen, ob ich nicht irgendeinen Slytherin bei irgendwas erwische«, verkündete Ron und verließ das Abteil, wo er auf seine Schwester traf, die gerade von ihren Freundinnen aus der vierten Klasse zurückkam. Diese setzte sich neben Hermine, um sie über die ZAG-Prüfungen, die sie in diesem Jahr erwarten würden, auszufragen. Gott sei Dank hab' ich das schon hinter mir, dachte sich Harry und überlegte, wie schwer wohl dieses Jahr für ihn werden würde, jetzt, da er beschlossen hatte, mehr als je zuvor lernen zu wollen. Würde er sich bei den Abschlußprüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres erneut schwertun, oder würde er es diesmal mit links schaffen können? Hermine war ja immer gut in der Schule, doch vor den Prüfungen hatte sie weit mehr Angst als jeder, den er sonst kannte.

Einige Minuten später kam Ron zurück und sah Hermine verzweifelt an, bekam aber kein Wort heraus.

»Was ist? Sag schon«, forderte sie ihn schließlich auf.

»Ein Vertrauensschülerproblem, aber ich kann da nicht helfen.«

»Ron, sag es einfach.«

»Mädchenprobleme.«

»Wo? Sag schon«, drängelte sie ungeduldig.

»Auf der Toilette, zwei Waggons weiter«, preßte Ron heraus und lief rot an.

Hermine schnappte sich Ginny, und beide verließen das Abteil. Ron setzte sich neben Harry, der ihn interessiert anblickte.

»Was ist denn los?«

Ron schüttelte leicht angewidert den Kopf. »Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.«

»Was hältst du von Lunas Wandlung?« Jetzt da er mit Ron alleine war, wollte er ihm ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen.

»Hab' sie gerade draußen getroffen. Sie hat mich merkwürdig angesehen und wollte wohl was sagen, aber dann ging sie einfach weiter. Echt merkwürdig. Sieht jetzt ganz anders aus. Nicht mehr so sonderbar, fast normal.«

»Fast normal? Ich finde, sie sieht sehr hübsch und richtig süß aus«, erwiderte Harry und behielt Ron im Blick, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen. Für einen Augenblick umspielte ein Lächeln Rons Lippen, ehe er sich nach vorne lehnte.

»Das bleibt unter uns«, warnte er ihn leise.

Harry war verwirrt. »Sag mal, Ron, ich würde dir gerne eine sehr persönliche Frage stellen und fürchte mich vor deiner Reaktion darauf. Wäre es dir möglich, egal, was ich dich frage, ruhig zu bleiben und mir diese Frage nicht übelzunehmen?« Er blickte Ron unsicher an. Dieser schien eine Ewigkeit darüber nachzudenken und versprach es schließlich.

»Mir sind ein paar Sachen aufgefallen, und die haben mich verwirrt, weil ich bisher dachte, daß du darüber ganz anders denkst, als es jetzt den Anschein hat«, tastete er sich behutsam voran, da er wußte, wie schnell Ron in die Luft gehen konnte.

»Das ist möglich. Ich habe über einige Dinge tatsächlich meine Meinung geändert.«

»Zum einen ist mir aufgefallen, daß du Luna anders ansiehst als noch im letzten Jahr und daß du auch … Hermine anders ansiehst. Ich würde gern wissen, warum.«

Ron dachte eine Weile nach. »Bei Luna bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie ist sehr mutig gewesen, und ich respektiere sie dafür sehr. Und sie sieht wirklich ziemlich gut aus. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie sich wirklich geändert hat oder nur so tut. Mir wäre es lieber, sie wäre früher schon so gewesen wie jetzt. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, was ich damit meine. Ich finde es nicht gut, wenn man sich ändert, nur um anderen zu gefallen, verstehst du?« Er sprach leise und langsam und schien seine Worte genau abzuwägen. »Zu Hermine möchte ich nichts sagen. Ich denke, du verstehst, daß mir das zu weit geht. Mir sind einige Sachen an ihr aufgefallen, und ich habe einiges an ihr verstanden. Ihre Reden haben meine Ansichten über sie ein wenig verändert.«

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Über Mädchen zu sprechen, fiel ihnen fast immer schwer. Aber über ein Mädchen zu sprechen, das sie beide so sehr mochten, das war fast unmöglich. Sie redeten noch ein wenig über Quidditch, als unvermittelt die Tür des Abteils aufgerissen wurde. Hermine stand dort und funkelte Ron böse an: »Du bist ja so ein pubertierender …«

Harry erkundigte sich, was geschehen war, aber Hermine sandte nur böse Blicke in Richtung Ron, und Ginny, die hinter ihr stand, kicherte nur leise vor sich hin: »Hat mein Bruder dir nicht mal einen Ton gesagt?«

»Es ist ekelig. Darüber reden Jungs nicht«, erwiderte Ron pikiert.

»Mir platzt gleich der Schädel, wenn ihr mir nicht endlich sagt, was los ist«, sagte Harry wütend.

Ginny übernahm die Antwort, da Hermine immer noch stumm auf Ron herabblickte. »Samantha Blitch hat ein Problem verursacht.«

»Toll. Wer ist das, und was ist das für ein Problem.«

»Sie ist im zweiten Jahr, natürlich Gryffindor, und sie hat die Toilette verstopft.«

»Na ja, das ist schon ekelig«, meinte Harry achselzuckend.

»Nicht so verstopft. Mit etwas, das nur Mädchen benutzen«, warf Luna als Dritte im Bunde ein.

»Hä?« Harry verstand gar nichts mehr.

»Samantha hat mit einigen Tampons und Binden die Toilette verstopft, was sie wohl ziemlich lustig fand«, rief Hermine, die anscheinend endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

»Was ist daran jetzt so schlimm?« fragte Harry schließlich und fing sich einen entsetzten Seitenblick von Ron ein.

»Das ist es ja, überhaupt nichts! Ron hätte es selbst beheben können.«

»Das ist ekelig. Weiß ich, ob die Dinger benutzt sind?« verteidigte dieser sich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

»Sie waren aber nicht benutzt, und selbst wenn, dann wäre es auch nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie du hier tust.« Bei diesen Worten funkelte sie Ron wieder an.

»Nicht schlimm? Widerlich wäre das. Ich meine, sie ist doch erst zwölf, ich kenne sie überhaupt nicht, und das ist doch viel zu privat!« entrüstete sich Ron.

»Da hat er recht. Ist ja keine gute Freundin oder gar die eigene Freundin, wo man so was vielleicht noch tun kann«, pflichtete Harry bei, und Ron fühlte sich mit Beistand gleich sichtlich wohler.

Hermine dachte einige Zeit über die Worte nach und befand schließlich: »Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Jungs sehen das wohl wirklich anders. Vielleicht ist das für uns zu normal.«

»Eigentlich hätte ich ja gedacht, Hexen hätten nicht diese Probleme mit … na ja … nur Muggel und … ähhm …« Harry hatte sich jetzt in eine Falle manövriert.

»Sag es. Es muß dir nicht peinlich sein.«

»Na ja. Ich weiß nicht so viel darüber, aber … ich meine Tampons und Binden … was ist mit Zaubertränken?« druckste Harry herum.

Luna blickte ihn an und schien begierig, ihm darauf zu antworten. »Oh, da geht es Hexenfrauen fast genauso wie Muggelfrauen. Es gibt keine Zaubertränke gegen Regelblutungen, und es gibt keine einfachen Zauber, mit denen man um die Benutzung von Tampons oder Binden herumkommen würde. Wobei ich Binden bevorzuge und …« Als ihr bewußt wurde, daß Ron sie erschrocken anblickte, lief sie leicht rot an und versuchte verträumt aus dem Fenster zu blicken. Ganz hat sie sich ja nicht verändert, dachte Harry und lächelte unmerklich, obwohl ihm dieses Thema doch nun wirklich nicht ganz geheuer war.

»Warum lächelst du. Ich finde das Thema überhaupt nicht zum Lachen«, meinte Ron zu ihm. Er schien jetzt leicht verstört zu sein und warf einen Blick auf Luna, die angestrengt die vorbeiziehende Landschaft betrachtete.

Ginny fügte hinzu: »Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind. Mum hat mir erzählt, es gebe neue Slips, die mit einem sehr starken Reinigungszauber belegt sind, aber die sind so teuer, daß nicht mal sie sich einen kaufen kann.«

Ron starrte sie entsetzt an. »Das will ich nicht hören! Nichts über Mum oder dich, das ist mir viel zu … ähhm … igitt!« Er wandte sich ab und bemerkte deswegen nicht, wie Ginny zu grinsen begann, ihren Bruder derart in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben.

Obwohl auch Harry dieses Gespräch immer unangenehmer wurde, begannen sich Fragen in seinem Kopf zu bilden. »Was kostet denn so was?« erkundigte er sich schließlich bei Ginny.

»Einer kostet über hundert Galleonen. Und der sieht dann noch nicht mal gut aus.«

Harry begann zu überlegen. Die Umhänge für Lupin waren weitaus teurer gewesen, und ein solches Geschenk für Hermine wäre wirklich gut, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Wäre das wirklich gut? Wäre das nicht viel zu intim? Er wurde wieder unsicher, konnte aber seine Neugier nicht bremsen: »Was kosten die schönen, und wie sehen die aus?«

Alle im Raum außer ihm selbst wurden rot. Ron drehte sich zum Fenster, verbarg mit seinen Händen sein Gesicht und versuchte alles zu ignorieren.

»Komm schon, Ginny, du hast damit angefangen. Jetzt will ich alles wissen!«

Ron sprang mit einem Schrei auf und flüchtete hinaus. Sie hörten ihn noch etwas wie »Was meine Schwester für Unterhosen mag, das ist nun wirklich viel zu privat!« grummeln, und dann war er verschwunden.

»Ich finde rote schön, weil sie gut zu meinen Haaren passen«, antwortete Ginny unbeeindruckt von Rons Verhalten, jedoch mit einer zarten Röte auf ihren Wangen. »Und ich liebe Spitze. Sie sollen bequem sein, und das bedeutet, daß es keine Tangas oder so sind.«

»Und du, Luna?« Normalerweise wäre er genau wie Ron vor einem solchen Gespräch geflohen, doch wollte er unbedingt wissen, was Hermine gefallen könnte, und der Weg dazu führte über Luna.

»Ich … ähhm … aber das bleibt unter uns?« fragte sie zweifelnd, während sie mit einem Blick auf den leeren Platz wies, wo bis eben Ron gesessen hatte. Als Harry nickte, fuhr sie fort: »Also ich mag schwarze Slips, weil sie irgendwie nicht so unschuldig wirken. Spitze finde ich eigentlich nicht so schön, hab' aber viele damit. Aber Tangas sind wirklich unbequem, die gefallen mir also auch nicht. Toll ist, wenn sie nahtlos sind, weil man sie dann kaum sehen kann, und außerdem ist es bequemer, als auf einer Naht zu sitzen.« Sie klang bei diesen Worten sehr selbstbewußt und stellte Harry damit einmal mehr vor ein Rätsel. Manchmal war sie schüchtern und errötete bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit, und dann sprach sie über derart heikle Themen wie über das Wetter. Ein wahrhaft seltsames Mädchen, dachte er sich und blickte jetzt neugierig zu Hermine.

Natürlich wußte Harry, daß es ihr unangenehm war, ihm eine solche Frage zu beantworten, doch er wußte auch, daß sie sich jetzt keine Blöße geben konnte. Hier als einzige nicht zu antworten, wäre sehr verdächtig gewesen, und sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß Ginny und Luna längst über ihr spezielles Verhältnis Bescheid wußten.

»Ähhm …«, begann sie und wirkte leicht verunsichert. »Ich würde Luna bei allem zustimmen, nur nicht bei der Farbe und bei der Spitze. Schwarz mag ich nicht so sehr, ich bevorzuge weiß oder helle Farben, und ein wenig Spitze finde ich sehr schön.« Dabei zeigte sich für einen kurzen Moment der Anflug eines Lächelns, ehe es wieder einem nervöseren Gesichtsausdruck wich.

»Gut. Wo wir das geklärt haben, werde ich mal Ron suchen gehen«, sagte Harry und stand auf.

»Warte. Jetzt wollen wir wissen, was du gut findest«, hielt Luna ihn zurück und grinste verschlagen.

»Wenn ihr Damenwäsche meint, dann kann ich euch da nicht viel sagen, weil ich noch nicht sehr viel davon gesehen habe. Wüßte also nicht, was ich da schön finde. Weiß auch gar nicht, was Spitze sein soll.«

»Ich zeig' dir Spitze«, rief Luna und sprang auf.

»Ähhm, stopp!« rief Harry panisch, und Luna hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. »Worte reichen mir!«

Sie setzte sich lächelnd hin und blickte wieder so verträumt, wie Harry sie im letzten Jahr so häufig gesehen hatte.

»Spitze ist einfach nur eine bestimmte Art von Stoff. Meist ist es halb durchsichtig, und ein Muster ist dort eingearbeitet«, klärte ihn Hermine auf, der es wohl auch unangenehm gewesen wäre, wenn Luna ihm ihren Slip gezeigt hätte, wie sich Harry vorstellen konnte.

»Dann sag uns, was du trägst«, forderte Ginny ihn auf.

»Na ja, ich hab' eigentlich immer Boxershorts an, und die sind meist ziemlich bunt. Ich finde etwas längere und bunte Boxershorts am besten«, erzählte Harry und ging dann eilig auf die Suche nach Ron, nicht ohne sich die Stelle des Gesprächs genauestens einzuprägen, in der es darum gegangen war, welche Art von Slip Hermine am liebsten hatte. Als er dann versuchte, sie sich darin vorzustellen, wurde ihm ziemlich heiß zumute.

Die weitere Fahrt wurde mit Karten- und Schachspiel verbracht, ferner wurden die neuesten Kreationen im Süßigkeitenbereich getauscht. Harry merkte deutlich, daß der Zusammenhalt der DA über die normalen Häusergrenzen hinaus gewachsen war. Sogar mit Zacharias Smith spielte Harry eine vergnügliche Partie Schach, die er am Ende knapp gewann, ohne daß Zacharias deswegen beleidigt gewesen wäre. Zudem konnte er mit Hilfe von Ginny und Luna zwei weitere Schüler anwerben, nämlich Richard Bellow, einen Fünftkläßler aus Gryffindor, und Peter Shaw, der ebenfalls im fünften Jahr war, aber zu Ravenclaw gehörte. Schon sechs neue, dabei hatten sie mit der Rekrutierung noch gar nicht richtig begonnen, stellte Harry zufrieden fest. So leicht wollte er es seinen Feinden nicht machen. Wenn sich Voldemort neue Anhänger sucht, dann suche ich mir auch neue Verbündete, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er draußen schon die Dächer von Hogsmeade erkennen konnte.

Endlich verlangsamte der Zug seine Fahrt, und der übliche Tumult brach los, als alle überstürzt ihr Gepäck und ihre Tiere zusammensuchten und sich zum Aussteigen bereitmachten. Weil Ron und Hermine dies beaufsichtigen sollten, hatte Harry sie nicht mehr gesehen und so kümmerte sich Luna genau wie im letzten Jahr um Pigwidgeon, während Harry mit Hedwig und seinem Koffer schon alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Sie drängten sich aus dem Abteil, und jeder rempelte einen anderen an, während schon die kühlere Nachtluft durch die offenen Türen in den Zug strich. Langsam ging es zu den Türen voran, und Harry konnte vertraute Gerüche wahrnehmen. Er trat auf den Bahnsteig, dicht gefolgt von Luna, Ginny und Neville, sah sich um und lauschte nach dem vertrauten Ruf »Erstkläßler ... Erstkläßler ...«, der dieses Jahr wieder zu hören war.

Hagrid war in der Menge umzingelt, so daß Harry nicht zu ihm durchkommen konnte. Trotzdem sah ihn der Riese und grüßte mit seiner riesigen Pranke. Ohne Hast lief Harry über den Bahnsteig und durch den Bahnhof, immer noch von seinen drei Freunden gefolgt. Von Hermine und Ron war noch keine Spur zu entdecken. Hedwig kreischte einige Male wegen des Gedränges und Geschaukels, und auch Pig konnte Harry mehr als nur deutlich hinter sich hören, während sich die Menge ganz langsam durch eine enge Tür und hinaus auf die Straße schob. Er hielt Ausschau nach Ron und Hermine, aber von den beiden war nichts zu sehen, und so ließ er sich wie beinahe jedes Jahr die dunkle Straße vor dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade entlangtreiben. Einige Male drehte er sich um und vergewisserte sich, daß Neville dicht hinter ihm war.

»Da sind die Kutschen«, sagte Harry, und Neville nickte.

Etwa hundert pferdelose Kutschen warteten auf die Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse, um sie zum Schloß hochzubringen. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie und vergewisserte sich, daß zwischen den Deichseln noch immer Thestrale standen, und als er sie genauer betrachtete, kamen sie ihm gar nicht mehr so häßlich vor. Im Gegenteil fühlte er sich ihnen merkwürdig vertraut und mochte sie sogar. Harry öffnete die Tür einer der Kutschen und stieg hinein, um Hedwig und auch das Gepäck der anderen zu verstauen. Als er wieder ausstieg, waren sowohl Ron als auch Hermine wieder da, und beide lächelten ihm zufrieden zu.

»Wir können! Alles gut gelaufen diesmal. Sogar Malfoy hat sich merkwürdig zurückgehalten, hat nur zwei Erstkläßler heruntergeputzt«, berichtete Hermine und bestieg mit den anderen die Kutsche.

Die Kolonne setzte sich in Bewegung. Im Wagen wurde darüber gerätselt, was es in diesem Jahr wohl für Essen geben würde und was für eine Rede Dumbledore diesmal halten würde, und diese Reden drückten die Vorfreude aus, die Harry und die anderen verspürten. Die Kutschen ratterten und schwankten den Weg zum Schloß hinauf, und als sie die hohen Steinsäulen mit den geflügelten Ebern zu beiden Seiten des Tores passierten und auf das Schulgelände fuhren, empfand Harry wieder dieses vertraute Gefühl, endlich nach Hause zu kommen.

»Ich liebe dieses Schloß mit seinen hohen Türmen und den dicken kalten Mauern, die aussehen, als könnten sie jedwedes Unheil fernhalten. Findest du nicht auch, Ronald?« fragte Luna und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster. Ron antwortete nur mit einem Lächeln, doch dies schien Luna Antwort genug zu sein.

Kurze Zeit später hielten die Kutschen an der Steintreppe, die zu den Eichenportalen hinaufführte, Ron stieg aus der Kutsche, und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie schlossen sich der Menge an, die über die steinerne Treppe hoch ins Schloß eilte. Die Eingangshalle stand in loderndem Fackellicht und war erfüllt vom Geräusch Hunderter Füße, die über Steinfliesen liefen und nach rechts zur Flügeltür der Großen Halle hinstrebten, wo wie in jedem Jahr die Begrüßungsfeier stattfinden sollte. Die Schüler verteilten sich an den vier langen Haustischen und füllten allmählich die leeren Plätze. So oft war Harry jetzt schon hier gewesen, doch allein der schwarze und nur mit wenigen Sternen erleuchtete Himmel der Großen Halle, der immer genauso aussah wie der echte Himmel draußen vor den Mauern des Schlosses, ließ ihn begeistert staunen. Hunderte Kerzen schwebten über den Tischen und tauchten die Halle, die Schüler, Lehrer und Gespenster in ein warmes und schummriges Licht. Ein lautes Gemurmel war in der Großen Halle zu vernehmen, jetzt, da über alle möglichen Neuigkeiten und Erlebnisse in den Ferien getratscht und erzählt wurde, obwohl es dafür schon während der Zug- und Kutschfahrt soviel Gelegenheit gegeben hatte.

Luna war inzwischen am Tisch von Ravenclaw, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, eifrig mit Ron Blicke zu tauschen, was Hermine und Ginny nicht entging. Harry begrüßte kurz den Fast Kopflosen Nick, das Hausgespenst der Gryffindors und vielleicht einzigen Geist, den Harry als Freund bezeichnen würde. Auch einige andere begrüßte er, die er zuvor im Zug nicht gesehen hatte. Als er zum Lehrertisch, der längs zur Stirnseite der Halle aufgestellt war, blickte, bemerkte er einen ihm unbekannten Zauberer, bei dem es sich wohl nur um den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste handeln konnte. In der Mitte des Lehrertisches saß wie immer Professor Dumbledore, der auf seinem goldenen hohen Lehnstuhl thronte, in einem dunkelvioletten Umhang, der mit silbernen Sternen gesprenkelt war, und mit einem dazu passenden Hut. Harry betrachtete jetzt den neuen Professor genauer. Er war deutlich älter als Remus, wenn auch deutlich jünger als Mad-Eye. Harry schätzte ihn auf sechzig bis siebzig Jahre, wirkte jedoch fit und durchtrainiert. Ein Lächeln umspielte sein bartloses und nur mit wenigen Falten verziertes Gesicht, während er sich angeregt mit Snape unterhielt.

»Der kann nicht gut für uns sein. Snape scheint ihn nicht zu hassen«, stellte Harry fest, und Ron verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

»Bloß nicht noch so einen wie Snape«, stöhnte Ron. »Dann haben wir wirklich alle durch, außer Snape höchstpersönlich. Erst hatten wir einen, der V-V-oldemort persönlich am Kopf mit sich herumtrug, und danach den dümmsten Zauberer überhaupt, der sich selbst das Gedächtnis löschte. Zur Abwechslung mal einen netten Zauberer, der sogar wußte, was er tat, und danach einen alten, verdrießlichen, der nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Danach die dümmste und gemeinste Hexe, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, und nun jemanden, den Snape nicht haßt. Hab' ich jemanden vergessen?« Harry und Hermine mußten kurz grinsen, konnten ihm aber nicht widersprechen.

Plötzlich tauchte Hagrid hinter ihnen auf und erschreckte Harry, als er ihm auf die Schulter tippte. »Hey, Harry. Wollen wir uns nächst'n Nachmittag treffen? Sobald die Schule aus ist. Könnt' euch auch am Tor abhol'n und dann geh'n wir zur Hütte runter, können reden, wegen Grawp und so.«

Harry nickte, und Hagrid begab sich zufrieden zum Lehrertisch, an dem er seinen üblichen Platz einnahm. Seine Anwesenheit war auch das Zeichen dafür, daß die Erstkläßler den See überquert hatten und im Schloß angekommen waren.

Momente später öffnete sich die Tür zur Eingangshalle, und in einer langen Reihe kamen die Neulinge herein, angeführt von Professor McGonagall, die einen Stuhl trug, auf dem ein alter Zauberhut lag, arg geflickt und gestopft und mit einem breiten Riß über der ausgefransten Krempe. Die Erstkläßler sahen wie in jedem Jahr überaus verängstigt aus, und Harry wußte genau warum. Er selbst hatte genauso ausgesehen, und so empfand er leichtes Mitleid mit den Kleinen. Das Stimmengewirr in der Großen Halle erstarb. Die Erstkläßler stellten sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf, die Gesichter den anderen Schülern zugewandt, während Professor McGonagall den Stuhl bedächtig hinstellte und dann beiseite trat. Einige der Neuen sahen erschreckend jung aus, und Harry fragte sich, ob er jemals so klein und schwach ausgesehen hatte. Trotzdem wirkten sie insgesamt mutiger als noch die Erstkläßler im letzten Jahr. Hoffnung war in Harrys Herzen, daß ein jeder von ihnen beherzt genug war, um die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

Harry sah zum Sprechenden Hut. Der Riß an der Hutkrempe öffnete sich und brachte Worte hervor. Einige sahen sich überrascht um, während er sprach, doch der Grund dafür waren nicht die Worte, sondern die Tatsache, daß er wohl zum ersten Mal nicht sang und sich überhaupt nichts reimte. Seine Stimme klang müde und voller Ernst.

»Viel ist passiert in der letzten Zeit. Einiges davon war gut, doch manches davon war auch sehr schlecht. Was gut und was schlecht war, ist für jeden verschieden, doch habe ich die Hoffnung, daß viele in dieser Halle es so wie ich sehen. Mut statt Feigheit! Freundschaft statt Feindschaft! Liebe statt Haß! So lautet die Losung für dieses Jahr. Falls das nicht umgesetzt werden kann, sehe ich schwere Zeiten auf uns alle zukommen; und ob wir uns dann in einem Jahr hier wiedersehen, wird noch ungewisser sein, als es die Zukunft ohnehin ist. Die vier Häuser in dieser Halle, welche so verschieden sind in ihren Eigenschaften und Attributen, müssen sich helfen, müssen zusammenhalten und sich vorbereiten, um miteinander für die gute und gerechte Sache zu kämpfen. Gelingt dies nicht, könnte die gute Seite untergehen, und das Böse könnte die Welt für immer beherrschen. Zwietracht wird gesät werden, wann immer es möglich ist, doch vertraut euren Gefühlen, ihr werdet erkennen, wann es soweit ist. Bekämpft den Drang, in Klassen und Schablonen zu denken, seht über den Rand hinaus und erkennt, worauf es wirklich ankommt. Es wird zwei Wege geben, und ihr müßt euch an der Kreuzung des Lebens für einen davon entscheiden. Einer wird sehr leicht sein und sehr verlockend aussehen, doch ihr müßt widerstehen. Geht nicht den leichten Weg, geht den richtigen Weg. Desto mehr von euch diesen Weg wählen, um so einfacher wird es für die anderen, doch leicht wird dieser Weg nie. Die Entscheidung ist ganz nah, viel näher als je zuvor, doch erst wenn ihr bereit seid, solltet ihr sie treffen. Dies wird ein schweres Jahr, das schwerste eures Lebens und vielleicht das letzte … seid euch dessen immer bewußt.«

Der Hut erstarrte wieder, doch kein Beifall brandete auf. Was war das denn? Kein Lied, dafür diese Rede? Warum? Außerdem ... da fehlen doch Worte, dachte Harry, Worte, die er immer vom Hut gehört hatte. Zum ersten Mal, soweit sich Harry erinnern konnte, war es absolut still in der Großen Halle. Totenstill. Kein Murmeln und Wispern war zu hören. Überall tauschten Schüler Blicke mit ihren Nachbarn, doch niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Einige waren bleich geworden, während andere still lächelten, doch sagte niemand ein Wort oder kaum einer wagte, laut zu atmen. Harry blickte zu Dumbledore. Kein Lächeln war zu sehen, selbst die anderen Lehrer saßen mit versteinerten Mienen an ihrem Tisch und sagten kein Wort. Eine Ewigkeit passierte nichts. Ganz langsam erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl. Ganz langsam nur.

»Da fehlen Worte«, flüsterte Harry und war der erste, der die Stille durchbrach. Viele Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um, und er bemerkte erschrocken, was er soeben getan hatte. Er blickte zu Hermine, doch sie verstand nicht, was er meinte.

»Er hat nicht gesagt, daß die Auswahl beginnen soll«, flüsterte Harry so leise zu Hermine, daß nur noch sie es hören konnte. Alle drehten sich zu Dumbledore, der selbst ein wenig verwirrt zu sein schien.

»Möge die Auswahl beginnen«, sprach Dumbledore nun und setzte sich wieder. Professor McGonagall machte sich wie jedes Jahr daran, die Liste mit den Namen der Erstkläßler zu verlesen und stellte sich dafür direkt neben den Stuhl. Sie entrollte ein langes Pergament, senkte die Augen darauf und rief laut den ersten Namen auf.

»Allgood, Sara.«

Ron kicherte kurz, wohl über ihren Nachnamen, während ein kleines Mädchen von elf Jahren zum Stuhl ging und sich den Hut aufsetzte. Sie sah selbstbewußt aus und trug ihr Kinn hoch. Der Hut überlegte einen Moment, dann öffnete sich der Riß an der Krempe wieder, doch er sagte nichts. Eine Ewigkeit passierte einfach gar nichts. Das kleine Mädchen wirkte von Sekunde zu Sekunde beklommener, bis sie den Hut entnervt absetzte und auf den Stuhl legte. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, und sie blickte unsicher zu McGonagall, die ihrerseits ratlos zu Dumbledore blickte, der den _Nicht_sprechenden Hut ansah.

»Hier stimmt was nicht«, sagte Hermine und brachte damit zum Ausdruck, was wohl alle in der Großen Halle dachten.

Dumbledore erhob sich, ging um den Tisch herum und stand gleich danach neben dem Mädchen. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was nur es verstehen konnte. Er beugte sich etwas tiefer, und es flüsterte zurück. Dumbledore ging zum Stuhl, legte seinen eigenen Hut ab und setzte sich den Sprechenden Hut auf. Es dauerte einige Zeit, in der ein ganz leises Gemurmel in der Halle entstand, das nach einem bösen Blick von Professor McGonagall sofort abebbte. Dumbledore legte den Hut zurück auf den Stuhl und setzte seinen eigenen wieder auf. Er ging zu dem Mädchen, flüsterte wieder etwas in sein Ohr und lief zurück zu seinem Platz an der Tafel. Sara Allgood hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen und sich erneut den Hut aufgesetzt. Der Hut überlegte einen Moment, dann öffnete sich der Riß an der Krempe, und er verkündete:

»Ravenclaw!«

Das Mädchen lächelte sofort, am Ravenclaw-Tisch brandete Beifall auf, und lachend nahm Sara Allgood an dem Tisch Platz. Jetzt ging es plötzlich Schlag auf Schlag, und bei keinem schien es mehr Probleme zu geben.

»Burke, Tom.« – »Slytherin!« – »Griffies, Ethel.« – »Hufflepuff!« – »Jones, Sally Ann.« – »Slytherin!« – »Lucan, Arthur.« – »Gryffindor!«

Es ging so schnell, daß Harry nur einen Bruchteil der Namen mitbekam, weil er dabei immer wieder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Trotzdem bekam er mit, daß bei jedem einzelnen neuen Schüler an irgendeinem der Tische geklatscht wurde, während bei manchen aufgrund des Namens auch gelacht wurde, wie es bei »Wright, Humberston.« der Fall war.

Auch Ron hatte gekichert, und besonders am Slytherin-Tisch wurde von einigen etwas lauter gelacht. Humberston schien das nicht das geringste auszumachen, und wenn Harry ehrlich war, beneidete er ihn darum.

Als alle neuen Schüler zugeteilt waren, nahm Professor McGonagall Hut und Stuhl und schritt mit ihnen davon, während sich Professor Dumbledore erhob. Nun war es endlich soweit, und gleich konnte das beginnen, worauf besonders Ron immer am allermeisten wartete.

»An unsere Neuen«, sagte Dumbledore mit schallender Stimme, die Arme weit ausgebreitet und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, »willkommen! An unsere alten Hasen - willkommen zurück! Es gibt eine Zeit, um Reden zu halten, und diese ist jetzt nicht gekommen, so daß ich eigentlich nur sagen sollte, daß das Mahl beginnen könne. Indes gibt es bedauerlicherweise doch einige Dinge, die einer Erläuterung bedürfen. Wie alle von euch vorhin selbst miterlebt haben, gab es bei Miß Allgood ein kleines ... technisches Problem mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Dies hat nichts mit ihr persönlich zu tun und wäre bei jedem anderen in derselben Art und Weise auch eingetreten. Ich bitte euch alle, Miß Allgood wie jeden anderen zu behandeln, mit der einen Ausnahme, sie nicht nach diesen Geschehnissen zu fragen, da sie darüber längst nichts mehr weiß. Nun bleibt mir fürs erste nur noch zu sagen: HAUT REIN!«

Dumbledore setzte sich und warf seinen Bart über seine Schulter. Beifall brandete auf, während aus dem nichts Speisen erschienen, und die fünf langen Tische ächzten unter Geflügel und Pasteten und Schüsseln mit Gemüse, unter Brot und Soßen und Krügen voll Kürbissaft oder Tee.

»Endlich«, kam es von Ron, der sofort mehr auf den Teller schaufelte, als ein gesunder Mensch an einem ganzen Tag essen konnte. »Reichlich merkwürdig heute.«

»Erst singt er nicht, und dann spricht er nicht. Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Hut nicht, denke ich«, sagte Hermine nachdenklich und langte nun auch zu.

Harry dachte über alles nach. Auch darüber, daß Sara Allgood nichts mehr über die Probleme mit dem Hut wissen sollte, was nur bedeuten konnte, daß Dumbledore ihr Gedächtnis verändert hatte. Eigentlich hätte er sich über diese ganze Angelegenheit den Kopf zerbrechen sollen, doch war ihm im Moment alles andere egal. Er sah nur das herrliche Essen und begann zu schlemmen. Er futterte so viel Pastete, Hühnchen und Kartoffelbrei, daß ihm beinahe schlecht wurde, während er mit den anderen über die Worte des Hutes sprach.

»Dies wird ein schweres Jahr, das schwerste eures Lebens und vielleicht das letzte. Seid euch dessen immer bewußt«, wiederholte Hermine die Worte, und Harry konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.

»Trelawney hätte das gut gefallen«, witzelte er, und Ron fing an zu kichern.

»Nehmt es ernst«, bat Hermine.

»Hermine, glaube mir, jedes einzelne Wort des Hutes habe ich verstanden, und ich bin mir absolut im klaren, was sie bedeuten. Vielleicht mehr, als irgend jemand der anderen Schüler«, erwiderte Harry sofort leise, aber mit Nachdruck. Hermine nickte nur.

Als alle Schüler mit dem Essen fertig waren und der Lärm in der Halle allmählich immer weiter anschwoll, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut. Die Unterhaltungen verstummten sofort, und alle Blicke wandten sich ihrem Schulleiter zu. Harry war so voll, daß er sich kaum bewegen wollte, und träumte von seinem Himmelbett, wunderbar warm und weich, und er wünschte jetzt eigentlich nichts sehnlicher, als einfach nur hineinzufallen.

»Jetzt, da wir alle ein weiteres wunderbares Festessen verdauen, bitte ich für einige Momente um eure Aufmerksamkeit für die üblichen Ankündigungen zum Beginn des Schuljahres und einige andere Bemerkungen«, sagte Dumbledore. »Die Erstkläßler sollten unbedingt erfahren, daß der Wald auf dem Schloßgelände für Schüler verboten ist, und zwar ausdrücklich und ohne Ausnahme, es sei denn, ein Lehrer nimmt euch dorthin mit. Im Wald lauern viele Gefahren und dunkle Kreaturen, und diese könnten euch euer noch viel zu junges Leben kosten! Einige unserer älteren Schüler sollten sich ebenfalls lieber daran erinnern und es unter keinen Umständen vergessen.« Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu verstärken. »Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, hat mich gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, daß Zauberei zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist, ebenso wenig wie eine Reihe anderer Dinge, die alle auf den Listen nachzulesen sind, die jetzt an Mr. Filchs Bürotür und zusätzlich an den Wänden daneben hängen. Dieses Jahr habe ich auch erneut eine Veränderung im Kollegium bekannt zu geben. Wir freuen uns sehr, Professor McNally bei uns willkommen zu heißen, er wird der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er war bereits unser Wunschkandidat für das letzte Jahr, doch könnte er die Stelle damals leider nicht antreten.« Dumbledore setzte sich und gab das Wort an Professor McNally, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und sich räusperte, bevor er lächelnd zu sprechen begann:

»Es freut mich sehr, euer aller Bekanntschaft zu machen, und es erfüllt mich mit viel Stolz, nach all den Jahren wieder hier zu sein. Ich selbst war vor einer Ewigkeit ein Schüler hier und habe seitdem niemals vergessen, was für eine wunderbare Zeit es für mich war. Auch wenn die Zeiten inzwischen andere sind und das Leben eines jeden einzelnen von euch und euren Familien bedroht ist, bin ich doch frohen Mutes, euch ein wenig von dem beibringen zu können, mit dem ihr euch selbst und eure Liebsten schützen könnt. Ich freue mich darauf, einen jeden von euch näher kennenzulernen.« Er setzte sich wieder, und ein leiser Beifall erhob sich, der immer lauter wurde, und auch Snape schien ehrlich einzustimmen. Nach einigen Sekunden erhob sich Dumbledore noch einmal, um wohl die letzten Worte zu sagen.

»Nun einige abschließende Worte von mir, ehe ihr entlassen seid, und ich bitte um höchste Aufmerksamkeit. Im Moment verhält sich der Feind der Zauberergemeinschaft ruhig. Trotzdem müßt ihr wissen, daß Voldemort noch immer da draußen lauert und seine Ziele umzusetzen versucht. Nehmt euch die Worte des Sprechenden Hutes zu Herzen, sie sind so wahr, daß es mir im Herzen wehtut. Ihr alle solltet euch bewußt sein, daß es bald schlimme Nachrichten geben könnte. Diese werden den einen oder den anderen besonders stark treffen, und ich bitte euch darum, euren Kameraden über die schlimme Zeit hinwegzuhelfen und ihnen immer zur Seite zu stehen.«

Als Harry seine Mitschüler betrachtete, sah er, wie alle Dumbledore ehrfurchtsvoll anblickten. Als er hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins blickte, fiel ihm auf, daß selbst Crabbe und Goyle Angst zu haben schienen. Nur Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und einige Siebtkläßler, die ihm nur vom Sehen bekannt waren, schienen sich nicht an den Worten zu stören.

Dumbledore sprach weiter: »Es wird in diesem Jahr auch einige Änderungen im Ablauf geben. Dieses Jahr werden erst Ende Juni, genauer gesagt zwischen dem siebenundzwanzigsten Juni und dem vierten Juli, die UTZ-Prüfungen für die Siebtkläßler stattfinden, ebenso wie die ZAG-Prüfungen für die Fünftkläßler und die Jahresabschlußprüfungen aller anderen Schüler. Wir haben die Prüfungen verschoben, um euch so ein wenig mehr Zeit zum Lernen zu geben und damit die Chance, noch erfolgreicher abzuschneiden. Die ZAG-Ergebnisse werdet ihr auch nicht erst in den Ferien erhalten, sondern noch vor Ende des Schuljahres. Das Schuljahr dauert diesmal auch etwas länger, eure Sommerferien werden also leicht gekürzt. Dies und auch einige weitere wichtige Ankündigungen können am Schwarzen Brett nachgelesen werden, dazu zählen natürlich auch die Termine der Quidditch-Auswahlspiele. Ihr habt noch eine Stunde, bis ein jeder von euch den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr verlassen darf, und ich wünsche euch allen nun eine gute erste Nacht und einen erholsamen Schlaf.«

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. Ringsum begann ein großes Stühlerücken und Fußgetrappel, während alle aufstanden und sich bereitmachten, die Halle zu verlassen.

Hermine sprang auf. »Bis nachher«, rief sie und lief mit Ron los, der sich auch erhoben hatte, um nach den Erstkläßlern zu sehen.

Harry fing einen Blick von Dumbledore auf, der ihm wohl bedeutete, zu ihm zu kommen. Er ging also zum Lehrertisch und stand nur Sekunden danach vor seinem Schulleiter.

»Es wäre gut, noch heute das erste Treffen abzuhalten«, sagte dieser bloß, und Harry verstand.

Sofort zog er seine falsche Galleone aus dem Umhang und änderte unauffällig die Ziffern rings um den Rand der Münzen, ohne daß es irgend jemand sonst mitbekam. Sie zeigten nun Datum und Uhrzeit des nächsten Treffens an, und zwar in zwanzig Minuten. Erstaunt blickten sich einige DA-Mitglieder in der Großen Halle um und fanden schließlich Harry vorne am Tisch bei Dumbledore. Sie versuchten möglichst unbemerkt, ihre Münzen zu lesen. Währenddessen versuchte Harry, Draco Malfoy im Auge zu behalten, um sicherzustellen, daß dieser davon nichts mitbekam.

Auf seinem Weg nach oben begegneten ihm einige der DA-Mitglieder, die nun auf den verschiedensten Wegen zum Raum der Wünsche im vierten Stock eilen würden, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu große Gruppen zu bilden, um möglichst unauffällig zu bleiben. Harry wollte sicherheitshalber die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer holen und machte deshalb einen Umweg über den Gemeinschaftsraum, während andere über die Bibliothek oder auch über die Eulerei gehen würden, so, wie sie es im Zug verabredet hatten. Auf dem Weg nach oben blieb ihm nicht verborgen, daß Draco Malfoy ihm in einigem Abstand folgte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, traf er auch Ron und Hermine wieder, die gerade die Erstkläßler in ihre Unterkünfte gebracht hatten und sich jetzt wohl auf den Weg zum DA-Raum machen wollten.

»Ich hol' die Karte und gehe vor. Malfoy verfolgt mich. Wartet, bis er weg ist, ich locke ihn auf eine falsche Fährte«, sagte Harry zu ihnen. Ron und Hermine nickten zur Bestätigung und setzten sich vor den Kamin, während Harry die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hochstieg.

Er stand nun vor der Tür seines alten Schlafsaals, auf dem jetzt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Sechstkläßler_ angebracht war. Er betrat das vertraute runde Turmzimmer mit den fünf samtbehangenen Himmelbetten und den hohen, schmalen Fenstern. Die Koffer waren schon hochgebracht worden und standen vor den Betten. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und fand sofort die Karte, die er suchte. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, entfaltete das Pergament, tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an und murmelte: »Ich schwöre feierlich, daß ich ein Tunichtgut bin.«

Eine Karte von Hogwarts erschien auf dem vorher leeren Pergament. Darauf bewegten sich winzige schwarze, mit Namen versehene Punkte, die zeigten, wo verschiedene Leute sich im Schloß aufhielten. Sofort sah er Ron und Hermine, die noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, und er fand auch Draco Malfoy recht schnell, der sich in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Gryffindor-Turm versteckte und wohl auf Harrys Auftauchen wartete.

Er steckte die Karte und den Zauberstab in den Umhang und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er seinen beiden Freunden kurz zunickte. Keine 10 Sekunden danach war er auf dem Weg zum DA-Raum, wollte sich aber die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, Draco Malfoy ordentlich an der Nase herumzuführen. Er befand sich auf dem Wege zur Bibliothek und hörte in einiger Entfernung Schritte hinter sich, die nur von dem blonden Slytherin sein konnten. Die Karte wurde von ihm aus dem Umhang gezogen und aufgeklappt. Er wußte, daß sich gleich hinter der Ecke eine kleine geheime Nische hinter einem Wandteppich befand, und verschwand nur Sekunden später darin. Gebannt wartete er, was Malfoy tun würde, und verfolgte alles auf der Karte des Rumtreibers. Malfoy blieb in der Nähe des Teppichs stehen und wandte sich scheinbar unentschlossen in verschiedene Richtungen, irritiert darüber, daß er Harry aus den Augen verloren hatte. Nur zehn Schritte entfernt war eine kleine Kreuzung, die in verschiedene Teile des Schlosses führte, und Malfoy war nun unsicher, welchen Weg sein Widersacher wohl genommen hatte. Augenblicke später entschied sich Draco, den linken Weg zu nehmen, der ihn schnell in den siebten Stock führen würde, doch dieser Teil des Schlosses war nicht Harrys Ziel. Sein Ziel lag im vierten Stock, und auf diesen schritt er jetzt zu, kaum daß er die Nische verlassen hatte, aber nicht ohne sich vorher abzusichern, daß Malfoy weiter unbeirrt in die falsche Richtung lief.

Einige Minuten später betrat er zusammen mit Neville, der einen Umweg über die Bibliothek gemacht hatte, den Raum und begrüßte diejenigen, die schon vor ihnen hier eingetroffen waren. Auch Dumbledore war schon im Raum, stand aber etwas abseits und wurde von einigen unsicher beäugt, zu denen auch Zacharias Smith zählte. Nach und nach traf auch der Rest ein, ebenso wie Ron und Hermine. Einige neue waren dabei, so daß sie jetzt knapp über fünfundzwanzig zählten, obwohl die Siebtkläßler des Vorjahres fehlten. Harry ergriff das Wort und dankte allen für ihr Kommen, bis er das Wort an Dumbledore weitergab.

»Ihr werdet euch sicher nach dem Grund fragen, weshalb ich heute in eurer Mitte bin«, begann dieser, »und weshalb ich überhaupt vorgeschlagen habe, diese – ich nenne es mal – neue Institution, weiter bestehen zu lassen, sie sogar noch auszubauen zu wollen. Nun, diese Gründe möchte ich euch erläutern. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es unbedingt erforderlich, eine Gruppe von Leuten um sich zu haben, denen man nicht nur vertraut, sondern auf deren Hilfe man sich immer verlassen kann und denen man immer helfen wird. Vieles von dem, was ihr wissen müßt, können wir euch im regulären Unterricht beibringen, doch ist es immer ratsam, Kräfte und Fähigkeiten zu besitzen, deren sich kein Feind bewußt ist. Aus diesem Grund ist das Fortbestehen diese kleinen Gruppe auch in meinem Interesse, auch, da viele von euch schon im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr hier sein werden und statt dessen aktiver als jetzt ins Geschehen eingreifen können.

Harry bleibt natürlich der Leiter dieser Gruppe, doch erlaube ich es mir, von Zeit zu Zeit Gastvorlesungen zu geben, in denen ihr besonders schwierige Sachen erlernen werdet. Einige Treffen werde ich womöglich selbst leiten, wobei dies immer auch von euren Fortschritten abhängt. Dies alles geschieht, um Harry in seinem Bestreben, aus euch gute wehrhafte Zauberer zu machen, die schon in naher Zukunft an meiner Seite gegen Voldemort kämpfen werden, bestmöglich zu unterstützen,. Sofern es meine knapp bemessene Zeit ermöglicht, werde ich mich mit Harry treffen, und wir werden eure Fortschritte besprechen, ebenso wie den Lehrplan, den er für euch entwickelt. Ich weiß, daß ein jeder von euch auch noch andere Interessen hat und natürlich auch möglichst viel Zeit für das Erlernen des normalen Schulstoffes verwenden möchte, doch bitte ich euch, diese Sache sehr ernst zu nehmen, da es für das Überleben eines jeden einzelnen von euch von entscheidender Bedeutung sein kann.« Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Die Schüler beredeten kurz ihre Vorstellungen vom weiteren Verlauf der Übungen und beschlossen, auf vorsichtige Art und Weise neue Mitglieder zu werben. Besonders auf Malfoy und seine Bande sollte jeder acht geben und sich nicht von ihnen erwischen lassen. Anschließend wurde die erste Versammlung aufgelöst, und Harry entließ alle, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen.

Gerade als er auch gehen wollte, hielt Neville ihn am Arm fest. Da er davon ausging, daß dieser ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit ihm führen wollte, wartete er, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten. Als er ihnen nachsah, entging ihm nicht, daß sich Ron und Luna zum Abschied sehr lange in die Augen sahen, ehe sie sich trennten, um ihre Häuser aufzusuchen.

»Was ist los, Neville?« fragte Harry, als sie alleine waren, und sah ihn neugierig an.

»Es geht um meinen Patronus. Ich kriege ihn einfach nicht hin. Ich kann mich einfach an nichts Glückliches erinnern, obwohl ich die ganzen Ferien drüber nachgedacht habe«, erwiderte dieser.

»Du hast doch jetzt einen neuen Zauberstab von Mr. Ollivander bekommen, oder?«

»Ja, habe ich. Großmutter war nicht gerade begeistert, aber dann meinte sie, vielleicht sei es besser so. Aber was hat das mit dem Patronus zu tun?«

»Nun, eine ganze Menge. Ich erkläre es dir. Du hast nun endlich einen Zauberstab, der optimal zu dir paßt. Dieser wird es dir ermöglichen, besser zu zaubern und damit bessere Noten zu bekommen. Du wirst sehr schnell selbstbewußter werden, und ein Mädchen wird das bemerken. Du wirst sie ansprechen oder sie dich, und nach dem ersten Kuß wirst du auf ewig die perfekte Erinnerung für deinen Patronus haben.« Die Worte kamen so schnell und selbstverständlich aus seinem Mund, daß weder er noch Neville dabei peinlich berührt waren.

»Ähhm, vielleicht hast du recht«, meinte Neville, doch Harry wußte genau, daß er recht hatte.

Ginny wartet nur darauf, und dann wird dir ein grandioser Patronus gelingen, dachte Harry im stillen und verließ zusammen mit Neville den Raum.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er Hermine alleine am Kamin sitzen und nachdenklich ins Feuer blicken. Er setzte sich neben sie und fragte sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

»Ja klar, ich denke nur über Ron und Luna nach«, erwiderte sie und drehte sich zu ihm. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon fast leer und nur noch wenige Schüler saßen in weit entfernten Ecken, so daß sie ungestört sprechen konnten.

»Was ist mit den beiden?«

»Ich habe eben mit Ron gesprochen und wollte wissen, was da zwischen ihnen läuft, und ...«

»Warum wolltest du das wissen?« unterbrach er sie.

Sie schien einige Zeit über die passende Antwort nachzudenken, dann antwortete sie: »Weil ich wissen muß, wie er für mich empfindet. Das ist mir sehr wichtig.«

»Erzähl weiter.«

»Na ja, mir ist aufgefallen, daß er sie merkwürdig ansieht, und sie ihn auch – obwohl Luna ja die meiste Zeit merkwürdig schaut. Aber diese Veränderung, die sie durchgemacht hat, ist schon auffällig. Irgendwas geht vor, und das wollte ich auch klären. Ich hab' Ron auf ihre Veränderung angesprochen ...«

»Was sagt er denn?« unterbrach Harry sie erneut.

»Er findet es wirklich gut, wie sie sich jetzt gibt. Ihm ist natürlich auch aufgefallen, daß sie ihm verstohlen Blicke zuwirft, und er hat auch schon über sie nachgedacht, hat er zumindest erzählt. Er ist sich aber noch nicht sicher, wie gut er sie wirklich leiden kann.«

»Ist das gut, oder findest du das schlecht, daß er vielleicht Interesse an ihr hat?« fragte Harry ganz offen und natürlich mit gewissen Hintergedanken.

»Ich finde es gut. Ich hab' ihm gesagt, daß ich vermute, daß sie sich nur wegen ihm so verändert hat. Dabei hat er die Augen verdreht. Ich weiß jetzt aber nicht, wie ich das deuten soll.«

»Na ja. Er findet es nicht unbedingt gut, daß sich jemand nur deshalb ändert, um einem anderen besser zu gefallen.«

Sie dachte wohl einen Augenblick darüber nach und nickte schließlich. »Er hat mich gebeten, mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich wollte zuerst nicht, doch er hat mich überredet. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das machen soll. Ich wollte Ginny bitten, doch das hat er vehement abgelehnt. Seine Schwester darf kein Wort wissen.«

»Das kannst du dir sparen. Luna steht auf Ron, und Ginny weiß alles darüber.«

»Woher weißt du das?« fragte sie und blickte unsicher in sein überlegen lächelndes Gesicht.

»Wir haben während der Zugfahrt nicht nur über Damenunterwäsche gesprochen, sondern auch über dieses Thema. Aber rede mit niemandem darüber, auch nicht mit Ron. Sag ihm nur, sie wäre wahrscheinlich nicht abgeneigt, wenn er sich nicht wie ein Esel benimmt.« Er wollte sich nun erheben und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. »Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Was ist jetzt zwischen dir und Viktor?«

Sie wurde rot. »Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen. Ich möchte jetzt lieber ins Bett«, sagte sie schnell, sprang auf und war fort, bevor Harry sich überhaupt vom Sessel erheben konnte. Sein Blick schweifte zurück zum Feuer, und er sah dem Spiel der Flammen zu.

»Ich werde dir sagen, was mit ihr und Viktor ist.«

Er sah erschrocken auf und erkannte Ron, der sich neben ihn setzte. »Wo kommst du jetzt her?«

»Neville hat gesagt, daß du noch mit Hermine sprichst, und mir war klar, daß ihr auch über mich sprechen würdet. Also bin ich heruntergekommen, habe aber nur noch mitbekommen, wie du sie nach Krum gefragt hast. Normalerweise wäre ich darüber wirklich wütend, daß ihr hinter meinem Rücken über mich sprecht, doch sie hat dir wahrscheinlich weniger sagen können, als du ohnehin schon wußtest, oder?«

Harry nickte stumm.

»Na ja. Wenn sie mit dir über mich spricht, obwohl ich sie gebeten habe, es nicht zu tun, dann kann ich auch mit dir über sie und Viktor sprechen.«

»Schieß schon los. Ich sterbe vor Neugier.«

»Gut, Kumpel, dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich habe ihr also erzählt, daß sie sich ja vollkommen … eigenartig benimmt. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob sie in Ordnung ist oder ob sie ein Problem hat. Sie wollte zuerst gar nichts sagen, du kennst sie ja. Aber weil ich mit ihr auch über Luna gesprochen hatte, mußte sie sich revanchieren.« Dabei grinste er schelmisch. »Jedenfalls hat sie gesagt, daß es mit Viktor ganz schlecht läuft. Der will doch wirklich, daß sie zu ihm nach Italien kommt. Ich meine, jetzt sofort. Nicht mal die Schule soll sie beenden, kannst du dir das vorstellen?«

Ron war sichtlich entrüstet, und auch Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. »Viktor kennt sie nicht. Für niemanden würde sie die Schule schmeißen.«

»Aber sie weiß nicht recht. Er sagt, er liebt sie. Aber sie fühlt sich auch viel zu jung für so was, und eigentlich wäre ihre Beziehung auch gar nicht soweit; und zudem glaubt sie nicht, daß sie in ihn verliebt ist. Ich meine, soviel Zeit haben sie ja auch noch nicht miteinander verbracht.«

»Und das hat sie dir alles erzählt? Das kann ich kaum glauben«, meinte Harry.

»Ich konnt's auch kaum glauben. Sie ist sonst nicht so, und sie war anfangs auch sehr zögerlich, hat dann aber doch alles erzählt. Weiß nicht genau warum, aber vielleicht mußte sie es einfach mal loswerden. Das geht ja schon seit Wochen so. Das fing wohl an, als sie den Urlaub in Bulgarien abgebrochen hat.«

»Hört sich ja schrecklich an«, erwiderte Harry etwas gedämpft, da auch Ron zuletzt leiser gesprochen hatte.

»Hab' ich auch gesagt. Ich hab' vorgeschlagen, daß ich Viktor mal einen Brief schreiben könnte, aber sie traut sich wohl nicht, offen zu sein. Na ja, sie hat abgelehnt, und ich bin dann auch gegangen. Ganz schön hart, oder?«

»Das kannst du laut sagen. Daß es so schlimm ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht.« Dann stand er auf. »Laß uns schlafen gehen. Morgen müssen wir früh raus, ist ja Montag. Wetten, daß wir zuerst Snape haben?«

»Die Wette würdest du gewinnen, lassen wir das lieber«, sagte Ron lächelnd und folgte Harry zum Schlafsaal.

In dieser Nacht träumte Harry erstmals wieder von Sirius, doch war es für ihn bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm, daß er davon aufgewacht wäre. Trotzdem fühlte er sich am nächsten Morgen ziemlich schlecht, als er von Ron geweckt wurde. Entsprechend müde ging er mit den anderen zum Frühstück. Vor der Großen Halle traf er überraschend auf Dumbledore, der ihn kurz zur Seite nahm.

»Du hast heute abend deine erste Okklumentik-Stunde bei Professor Snape. Er erwartet dich um achtzehn Uhr im Kerker. Allen anderen sagst du, du habest Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränken«, sagte dieser ihm leise, so daß niemand sonst ihn hören konnte. Harry war über diese Mitteilung nicht erfreut, nickte aber und lief in die Große Halle, um sich sogleich neben Ron niederzusetzen.

»Was wollte Dumbledore?« fragte dieser leise.

»Achtzehn Uhr bei Snape im Kerker. Okklumentik« antwortete Harry flüsternd, bevor er sich eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes zurecht machte.

Ron stieß ein Stöhnen aus, und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Dann schüttete er Milch in seine Schüssel, als eine Eule vor Hermine landete und sie ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten erhielt. Kaum hatte sie damit begonnen, diese durchzublättern, als eine weitere Eule vor ihr landete. Diese brachte keine Zeitung, sondern einen Brief, der unverkennbar von Viktor Krum war. Harry hatte die Handschrift schon einige Male gesehen und sofort wiedererkannt. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern versuchte Hermine den Brief zu öffnen, bis ihr wohl bewußt wurde, daß Harry neben ihr saß. Nervös tauschte sie einen Blick mit ihm und verschwand schneller aus der Halle, als Harry es je bei ihr gesehen hatte. Dabei wäre sie beinahe mit Professor McGonagall zusammengestoßen, die gerade dabei war, ihnen die Stundenpläne auszuteilen. Eine Sekunde später hatte er den seinen in den Händen und sah zuerst auf die Spalte für den Montag.

»Doppelstunde Zaubertränke«, riefen Ron und er im Chor und fingen an zu lachen, obwohl ihnen nicht danach zumute war.

Andererseits waren sie diesmal gut vorbereitet, und Harry nahm sich vor, aufmerksam zu bleiben und sich nicht wieder von Snape provozieren zu lassen, dann würde es schon erträglich werden. Als er sich den Rest des Planes ansah, bemerkte er, daß es nur noch Doppelstunden gab, was ihn aber nicht verwunderte. Zwar fragte er sich, wie er eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei überstehen sollte, doch nahm er es sich fest vor, egal, wie langweilig Binns auch sein würde.

Etliche Minuten später kam Hermine zurück und sah kein bißchen glücklicher aus. Ganz im Gegenteil glaubte Harry einen Moment, daß sie vielleicht sogar geweint hatte, wovon sie sich aber nichts anmerken ließ.

Er reichte ihr ihren Stundenplan, und gemeinsam brachen die drei auf. Da sie in weiser Voraussicht schon ihre Unterlagen für Zaubertränke dabei hatten, konnten sie ohne Umweg zum Kerker gehen, während Neville mit vielen anderen noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückmußte. Sie gingen den Weg, den sie schon so oft genommen hatten, und trafen vor dem Kerker auf einen Haufen Slytherins. Harry entdeckte Malfoy unter ihnen, und seine Stimmung sank weiter.

»Ah, Potter! Wieder mit dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut. War nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann unser Möchtegernheld hier auftaucht«, giftete dieser, als er sie bemerkte, doch die drei antworteten nicht. »Was ist los, Potter? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder hat dir das arme Wiesel was ins Maul gestopft?« Noch immer zeigten die drei keine Reaktion. »Potter, Potter, Potter. Du solltest wissen, daß die gute alte Ignoriertaktik bei fast jedem wirkt, doch bei mir nicht. Vielleicht ignorierst du mich ja auch gar nicht und bist nur deshalb so still, weil dir keine passenden Beleidigungen einfallen. Frag mal dein widerliches geiles Schlammblut, die kennt ein paar.« Nun kochte Ron schon fast über. Auch Harry hatte inzwischen sichtlich Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten, wohingegen Hermine äußerlich ruhig wirkte. Trotzdem machte keiner Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern. »Wer von euch kriegt jetzt eigentlich das Schlammblut Granger? Du oder das Wiesel? Oder teilt ihr sie euch, wie es unter Freunden üblich ist?« Malfoy begann laut zu lachen.

»Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin«, sagte ein ölige Stimme, die nur von Snape stammen konnte. Malfoys Lachen erstickte, er drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür und blickte in das versteinerte Gesicht seines Hauslehrers, dessen schwarze Augen einmal aufblitzten.

»Sir!« begann Malfoy, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben und sah zornig zu Harry herüber. Das erste Mal, dachte Harry und fing an zu lächeln. Plötzlich sah Snape ihn an, und an seiner Lippe zuckte es kurz.

»Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«, sprach er leise und so ruhig, daß es Harry fast Angst machte.

Sofort beruhigte sich Malfoy und ging schließlich mit einem Lächeln in den Kerker. Die Ungerechtigkeit dieser ganzen Aktion ging Harry auf die Nerven, doch wenn er ehrlich war, würde er von Snape wohl nie etwas anderes erwarten können.

Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Schüler bei den Kerkern eingetroffen. Sofort ging Snape zur Tafel, und ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, erschien an ihr das Rezept für einen komplizierten Trank. Obwohl Harry sich schon große Teile des Lehrbuches für das sechste Jahr angesehen hatte, war ihm dieser Trank unbekannt, schien aber nur wenig schwieriger zu sein als die Tränke, die sie in den Ferien geübt hatten. Die Klasse hatte inzwischen die Plätze eingenommen und wartete darauf, daß Snape seine weiteren Anweisungen gab.

»Dieser Trank ermöglicht es Ihnen, sofern überhaupt jemand von Ihnen ihn fehlerfrei hinbekommen sollte ...«, dabei sah er zu Neville und Harry, »... für eine kurze Zeit zu schweben. Dieser Trank ist komplex und schwierig, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß wir am Ende der Stunde einiges zu lachen haben werden.« Wieder warf er bei diesen Worten einen Seitenblick auf die beiden. »Da für diesen Trank sehr viele Zutaten entsprechend vorbereitet werden müssen und wir es in dieser Doppelstunde sonst nicht schaffen würden, werdet ihr in Gruppen zu je vieren arbeiten. Malfoy, Parkinson, Granger, Potter ...«, Verachtung klang beim letzten Namen durch, »die nächste Gruppe besteht aus Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan ...«

Harry hörte gar nicht mehr hin, während Snape die anderen einteilte. Statt dessen fragte er sich ernsthaft, womit er all dies verdient hatte. Nicht nur, daß er die Welt retten sollte, jetzt mußte er auch wieder mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten, was ihm überhaupt nicht schmeckte. Auch Ron sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, daß es wohl wegen Neville war. Trotzdem überkam Harry das merkwürdige Gefühl, daß es wohl so kommen mußte. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, daß Professor Snape nach dem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore, infolge dessen es ihm ermöglicht worden war, an diesem Kurs teilzunehmen, ein noch schärferes Auge auf seine Leistungen werfen würde. Angesichts dessen wunderte er sich nicht mehr wirklich, daß er mit den drei Klassenbesten zusammen in eine Gruppe kam. Zwar war es ihm zuwider, Malfoys Anweisungen zu befolgen, doch konnte er seinerseits auch ihm Anweisungen erteilen, und das könnte lustig werden, wie er sich überlegte. So fügte er sich ohne Murren darein und begann mit der Arbeit.

Harry fiel dabei auf, daß Snape die vier häufig beobachtete und er sehr zufrieden dreinzublicken schien. Zwar mußte er einmal eingreifen, als sich Harry und Draco nicht einig waren und die Mädchen genervt die Augen verdrehten, aber ansonsten waren die vier bisher anscheinend fehlerlos geblieben.

Kurz vor Ende der ersten Stunde machte Snape dann einen größeren Rundgang. Er sah in jeden einzelnen Kessel und prüfte von jedem einzelnen Trank genauestens Farbe, Geruch und Konsistenz. Als erstes kam Snape zu ihnen und blickte in den Kessel, in dem eine widerlich riechende braune Flüssigkeit brodelte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab hinein und rührte einmal um.

»Hervorragender Trank, Mr. Malfoy, Miß Parkinson«, sagte Snape und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Innerlich kochte Harry, und auch Hermine schien alles andere als glücklich zu sein. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten zuvor hatten sie zwei schwere Fehler von Malfoy verhindert, und Snape fiel offenbar nichts anderes ein, als nur die beiden zu loben. Malfoy strahlte mit Parkinson um die Wette, während sich Harry wieder dem Rezept zuwandte und nur sehr schwer seinen Zorn bändigen konnte. Anschließend ging Snape weiter zu Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville. Gewissenhaft prüfte er auch deren Trank und machte dabei einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Sofort sah Harry zu Neville, der geheimnisvoll lächelte. Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, daß Neville Zaubertränke abwählen würde oder gar nicht erst für diesen fortgeschrittenen Kurs zugelassen worden wäre, doch schien er andere Pläne zu haben. Vielleicht hatte auch er eine ähnliche Abmachung mit McGonagall wie er selbst, dachte sich Harry, der nie im Leben erwartet hätte, daß Neville es in diese Klasse schaffen würde.

»Bis jetzt ist er wider Erwarten völlig makellos. Ich schätze, in etwa zehn Minuten ist er es nicht mehr«, sagte Snape leise und begann beim letzten Teil seiner Worte zu lächeln.

»Was ist in zehn Minuten?« fragte Hermine leise, und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Ich seh' mal nach«, flüsterte er zurück und las sich das Rezept genauestens durch. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht »Schau dir mal die Schritte neunzig bis dreiundneunzig an.« Harry nahm sich ein kleines Gefäß und füllte es mit der brodelnden Flüssigkeit im Kessel. Auch Hermine begann zu lächeln.

»Typisch Snape. Gibt die Anweisung, daß man eine kleine Menge abnehmen soll, um sie zehn Minuten abkühlen zu lassen, an der Stelle, an der man mit der schon abgekühlten Menge arbeiten muß. Klare Falle. Wenigstens hat er ein bißchen drauf hingewiesen«, flüsterte sie Harry ins Ohr. Unbemerkt von Snape nahm sie mit Ron Kontakt auf, um ihn zu warnen. Normalerweise würde sie so etwas nicht tun, dachte Harry, doch es war hinterlistig von Snape, und so etwas gefiel Hermine nicht.

»Was machst du da für einen Blödsinn, Potter?« schalt Malfoy und machte sich daran, die abgenommene Menge in den Trank zurückzukippen.

»Lies hier!« Harry hielt ihm das Buch unter die Nase und zeigte auf die entsprechende Stelle. Malfoy verzog nicht die geringste Miene und begann sogar damit, die Braunkrautwurzel zuzuschneiden, die bald in die separierte Menge gegeben werden sollte.

»Ron hat verstanden«, flüsterte Hermine und begann nun, die Itsch-Schnecken aus den Häusern zu ziehen, was ihrer Kehle zwei merkwürdige Töne entlockte, die nur von einem mühsam unterdrückten Brechreiz stammen konnten. Auch Malfoy bemerkte diese Geräusche wohl, da er sie mit einem Grinsen quittierte, als er erst die Schnecken ansah und dann in Hermine leicht grünliches Gesicht blickte.

»Ich mach' das. Kümmere dich um Schritt siebenundachtzig«, sagte Harry und nahm Hermine schnell die Schnecken weg, bevor sie in den Kessel spucken konnte. Sie dankte ihm mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Niemand sonst schien Snapes verdeckte Andeutung richtig interpretiert zu haben, da Harry bei keinem außer Ron einen kleinen Behälter entdecken konnte, in den gleich die Braunkrautwurzel gegeben werden mußte. Die Itsch-Schnecken wurden nun auch Harry fast zuviel, wobei es ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete, daß er etwas trinken sollte, in dem diese Viecher mitgekocht worden waren. Trotzdem pulte er zwölf von ihnen aus ihren Häusern und legte sie auf einen kleinen Teller, wo sie sich scheinbar ängstlich wanden, bis sie ihr Ende in dem heißen Trank finden sollten.

»Die Viecher sind einfach widerlich«, mußte sogar Malfoy eingestehen, und Pansy konnte sie gar nicht richtig ansehen, als Harry sie fünfzehn Minuten später in den Trank gab.

»Fünf Minuten, dann müssen sie alle fertig sein«, schallte Snapes Stimme durch den Raum, der inzwischen an seinem Lehrertisch saß.

Die vier erledigten die letzten Schritte und füllten schließlich vier kleine Schalen ab, da sie alle gleichzeitig den Trank schlucken sollten, um niemanden zu benachteiligen.

»Trinkt!« kam nur eine kurze Anweisung, und Harry setzte die Schale an.

Der Geruch war noch widerlicher als der Gedanke an die darin befindlichen Schnecken, doch würgte er es einfach in einem Schluck herunter. Der Geschmack mußte wohl irgendwo zwischen Gülle und rostigem Eisenstaub liegen, wobei Harry sich glücklich schätzte, nicht zu wissen, wie beides schmeckte. Aus diesem Grund war er auch überaus froh, daß Wingsterwurzel wie in den meisten widerlichen Tränken enthalten war, was immer noch als sicherstes Mittel galt, den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Mit jeder Sekunde fühlte er sich leichter und verlor schließlich den Bodenkontakt.

»Wie ich sehe, haben nur acht von Ihnen alles richtig gemacht. Die Gruppe um Mr. Malfoy und die Gruppe um Mr. Longbottom erhalten die volle Punktzahl. Die Gruppe um Mr. Zabini hat nur wenige Fehler gemacht und bekommt acht Punkte. Alle anderen gehen leer aus, und ich rate einem jedem von ihnen eindringlich, eine Rezeptur immer erst in seiner Gänze zu lesen.« Mit diesen Worten entließ Snape die Klasse. »Potter, Sie bleiben. Wir müssen noch über die Nachhilfe reden«, sagte Snape so laut, daß es Harry fast in den Ohren klingelte und es wirklich jeder hören konnte. Die Slytherins um Malfoy grinsten, während sie mit den anderen den Raum verließen. Ein wenig wütend blickte Harry seinen Freunden nach, die nun aus dem Kerker schwebten. Ron, der schon fast wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, während der von Hermine eher ermutigend war.

»Nun, Potter, haben Sie sich ausreichend auf die heutige Stunde vorbereitet?« fragte Snape, als sie alleine waren, und ein sarkastischer Unterton schwang deutlich mit.

»Ich glaube schon, Sir«, erwiderte Harry, und Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus. Natürlich hatte er ein wenig geübt, doch wußte er nur zu gut, daß es nicht ausreichen würde.

»Das werden wir heute abend mit Sicherheit feststellen.« Nie zuvor hatte Snapes Stimme für Harry so zuckersüß geklungen.

»Ja, Sir!« preßte er dennoch hervor und hielt seinen Zorn zurück.

»Ich muß zugeben, daß Ihre heutige Leistung überraschend war. Daß Sie hier sind, verdanken Sie ausschließlich der Bitte von Professor McGonagall und der Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore. Enttäuschen Sie die beiden nicht, Sie würden es bereuen. Ich hoffe, Sie können Ihre übliche Arroganz überwinden und werden die Leistung bringen, die von Ihnen erwartet wird! Sie sind entlassen, Potter.«

Harry glaubte die Verachtung in Snapes Augen zu sehen, obwohl er ihn soeben mehr gelobt hatte als in den fünf Jahren zuvor. Eigentlich bot Snape schon wieder genug Grund, um auf ihn sauer zu sein, doch Harry schloß einen Moment die Augen, schluckte, drehte sich um und ging. Dabei wäre er fast über einen hochstehenden Stein des Kerkerfußbodens gestürzt, da er vergessen hatte, daß er noch immer schwebte. Sein Trank hatte jedoch inzwischen nachgelassen, und so war er kaum noch einen Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt, als es passierte. Er konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, sah jedoch dabei in einem der Kessel das Spiegelbild von Snapes Gesicht, der seinen Fehltritt höhnisch verfolgt hatte. Schadenfreude ist doch die schönste Freunde, dachte Harry und verfluchte seinen Lehrer, bis ihm plötzlich der Gedanke kam, daß es nur deswegen passiert war, weil sein Trank hervorragend gewesen war. Mit dieser Erkenntnis schwebte er gutgelaunt aus dem Kerker, immer darauf achtend, nicht ein weiteres Mal zu stürzen. Am Fuße der Treppe hatte er schließlich wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er ging die Stufen hinauf und eilte den anderen hinterher.

Erst fünfzig Meter vom Gewächshaus entfernt holte er Ron und Hermine ein. Sie sprachen über die soeben zu Ende gegangene Stunde und drückten ihre Verwunderung über Neville aus, der, wie Ron berichtete, enorme Fortschritte gemacht hatte und bei der Zubereitung ihres Trankes der mit Abstand beste von ihnen gewesen war.

»Ich war wirklich überrascht. Er hat nicht einen Fehler gemacht, nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten übersehen, aber das ist ja sogar euch fast passiert.«

»Mich hat Nevilles Leistung nicht wirklich überrascht«, meinte Hermine. »Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, daß er selbstbewußter wirkt. Im Zug ist es mir noch nicht aufgefallen, doch eben in der Stunde hat er sich nicht von Professor Snape beeindrucken oder gar nervös machen lassen.«

Dabei lächelte sie schelmisch, was Ron verdächtig vorkam. »Warum lächelst du? Du weißt doch noch etwas mehr!«

»Ginny hat mir heute morgen verraten, daß sie an ihm interessiert ist.«

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich leicht, doch drang er weiter: »Das kann nicht alles sein.«

»Sie hat ihn heute morgen geküßt. Nur auf die Wange, aber das reichte wohl schon. Dann hat er ihr erzählt, daß er in den Ferien, nach diesen ganzen Erlebnissen im Ministerium, einige Zeit bei seinen Eltern war und mit seinen Dämonen - wie er es ausdrückte - Frieden geschlossen hätte. Er hat sich mit der Situation abgefunden und beschlossen, die Zeit in Hogwarts würdevoll zu Ende zu bringen. Dies beinhaltet auch, sich nicht mehr von Professor Snape lächerlich machen zu lassen.« Sie sprach jetzt leiser, da sie nun in der Nähe des Gewächshauses waren, vor dem die anderen warteten. »Neville hat einen guten Eindruck auf Ginny gemacht und schien wohl auch an ihr interessiert zu sein. Ich wette, die beiden kommen bald zusammen.« Dabei strahlte sie, und ließ in Harrys Herz die Sonne ein zweites Mal an diesem herrlichen Tag aufgehen. Als sich dann unwillkürlich ihre Blicke trafen und sie dabei ein wenig errötete, hätte Harry vor Glück sterben können.

»Meine Lieben ... wir werden uns heute ganz und gar den Hydrophilakteen widmen. Diese sind hochgiftig und sollten nur mit Drachenhauthandschuhen berührt werden. Sollten Sie bespuckt werden, was sicher häufiger vorkommen wird, werden Sie von diesen Schutzbrillen vor dem Verlust des Augenlichts bewahrt.« Professor Sprout zeigte bei diesen Worten auf eine Kiste mit den häßlichsten Brillen, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Sie nahm die Kiste und verteilte die Brillen. In der Zwischenzeit blickte Harry zu Neville herüber, der tatsächlich überaus selbstsicher wirkte. Das war aber auch nicht verwunderlich, da er in Kräuterkunde ein absolutes As war und sogar Hermine ausstach.

»Widerlich«, hörte Harry aus einer Ecke und sah etliche, die die Brillen mit einem zweifelnden Blick musterten. »Wo hat sie bloß immer das häßliche Zeug her?«

Der Unterricht selbst war für Harry problemlos zu bewältigen, hatte er sich doch mit Hermine und Ron auf dieses Thema vorbereitet, und so waren sie und Neville schließlich die einzigen, die nicht von den magischen Wasserkakteen bespuckt worden waren. Dean hatte weniger Glück und bekam eine große Ladung genau auf seinen Umhang, wo es einen scheußlichen Fleck hinterließ, der selbst mit dem stärksten Reinigungszauber nicht mehr weggehen würde.

»Den kann ich wegschmeißen«, hatte er geflucht, als ihm Madam Sprout die schlechte Nachricht verkündet hatte.

Beim Mittagessen bemerkte Harry, wie Neville und Ginny, die nebeneinander saßen, sich immer wieder an den Händen berührten, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein. Dies alles geschah sehr zum Mißfallen von Ron, der die beiden scharf beobachtete und auch bei der kleinsten Berührung der beiden leise aufstöhnte. Harry waren solche Gedanken fremd, und er freute sich für die beiden.

Nach dem Essen trafen sie vor der Großen Halle auf Luna. Ron lächelte plötzlich und schien allen Ärger völlig vergessen zu haben. Er grüßte sie stotternd, was sie mit einem »Hallo, Ronald« erwiderte. Etwa dreißig Sekunden währte die darauffolgende Stille, in der sich die beiden tief in die Augen sahen, ohne sich der Welt um sie herum bewußt zu sein.

»Wir müssen los. Wir müssen noch unsere Bücher holen«, rief Hermine von der Seite und unterbrach den magischen Augenblick. Ron zuckte zusammen, als stünde eine riesige Spinne hinter ihm, die ihn angefallen hätte. Er löste sich von Luna und sah ihr nach, als sie wieder getrennte Wege gingen, da ihr Weg ein gänzlich anderer war.

Keine zehn Minuten später standen sie schon bei Professor McGonagall vor dem Klassenzimmer, nachdem sie noch kurz oben im Turm gewesen waren, um von dort ihre Bücher zu holen. Keiner wollte unaufgefordert ins Klassenzimmer hineingehen, da sie etwa fünf Minuten zu früh waren, und so warteten sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern als die letzten in der Schlange. Die Tür öffnete sich, und McGonagall forderte sie auf einzutreten. Als Hermine mit den anderen durch die Tür schreiten wollte, wurde sie von der Lehrerin zurückgehalten, die einige Worte mit ihr wechselte, während sich Ron und Harry ihre üblichen Plätze sicherten.

»Was wollte sie?« erkundigte sich Harry ein paar Augenblicke später bei Hermine, während er seine Unterlagen aus seiner Tasche holte und sie sich neben ihn setzte.

»Oh, sie hat nur gefragt, ob das mit Remus und Krummbein in Ordnung wäre. Er hat Krummbein wohl gestern abend bei ihr abgeholt«, antwortete Hermine und holte ebenfalls ihre Unterlagen aus der Tasche.

Die Doppelstunde war schnell vorbei und Professor McGonagall nutzte sie hauptsächlich für einfachere Wiederholungen und dem Einsammeln der Hausaufgaben, die sie vor den Ferien aufgegeben hatte. Harry hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten und war beinahe selbst ein wenig überrascht, als er ein Brotmesser ohne Probleme in einen Spatz und weiter in eine Tischlampe verwandelt hatte.

»Sehr gut, Mr. Potter«, hatte Professor McGonagall ihn gelobt, und auch Hermine sah ihn mit Stolz an.

Der Unterrichtstag ging gut zu Ende. Hagrid holte sie nach der Schule am Tor ab, und zusammen gingen sie hinunter zu seiner Hütte. Auch Neville und Luna waren dabei, und dort sprachen sie auch über Grawp.

»Kann viel besser Englisch jetzt«, erzählte Hagrid begeistert.

»Das ist wirklich gut. Dann hast du es jetzt sicher leichter mit ihm«, sagte Hermine, und Hagrid nickte mit seinem riesigen Kopf.

»Jo, stimmt schon. Aber einsam isser trotzdem. Bin im Moment nich' immer da, wenn er mich brauchen täte. Muß öfters weg, und dann für'n Orden … na ja … ihr wißt schon«, erwiderte er und klang ein wenig unsicher, wieviel er wohl erzählen könnte. Die Zeit verstrich, Hagrid drängte darauf, daß sie jetzt Grawp einen Besuch abstatten müßten, aber für Harry war es jetzt Zeit zu gehen.

»Geht heute leider wirklich nicht. Ich muß jetzt zu Snape. Okklumentik, verstehst du?« entschuldigte er sich. Auch die anderen hatten viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, und so verabschiedeten sie sich von Hagrid und begleiteten Harry bis zum Schloß zurück, wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Harry schlug den Weg nach unten ein. Fünf vor sechs stand er vor dem Kerker und klopfte zweimal etwas lauter an.

»Herein«, kam es von drinnen gedämpft, und Harry betrat das Klassenzimmer. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeite offenbar an der Korrektur verschiedener Hausaufgaben, die er über die Ferien aufgegeben hatte und am Morgen abgegeben worden waren.

Auf dem großen Lehrertisch stand das Denkarium, das Snape wohl noch nicht mit seinen Gedanken gefüllt hatte. Sein Lehrer erhob sich vom Stuhl und verriegelte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Kerkertür, damit sie nicht gestört werden konnten. Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Snape wohl für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Dieser setzte den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und steckte die Spitze in die fettigen Haare. Als er ihn wieder entfernte, löste sich die silbrige Substanz, die ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen und Gefühle war, die Harry keinesfalls sehen sollte. Er ließ die Substanz in das Denkarium schweben und führte immer und immer wieder diese Bewegung aus, die Harry schon so oft gesehen hatte, bis sich das Denkarium mit Snapes Gedanken und Erinnerungen gefüllt hatte und sie silbrigweiß darin umherwirbelten. Snape stellte das schwere Gefäß in das Regal und kam zu ihm zurück.

»Wer sagte was von setzen?« fuhr Snape ihn scharf an. Sofort sprang Harry auf. »Holen Sie Ihren Zauberstab heraus, Potter. Ich werde versuchen, in Ihre Gedanken einzudringen, und wir werden sehen, wie gut Sie geübt haben. _Legilimens_!«

Snape hatte zugeschlagen, doch obwohl Harry darauf gefaßt gewesen war, verschwamm der Kerker vor seinen Augen und löste sich auf; Bild um Bild raste ihm durch den Kopf wie ein flackernder Film seiner Erinnerungen. Er sah Sirius. Ein Blitz traf ihn, und er fiel. Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, seinen Geist zu leeren, doch es gelang nicht richtig. Cedric Diggory lag auf dem Boden, und seine leeren Augen starrten ihn an ... Er hörte, wie Hermine zum Frühstück gerufen wurde und sich langsam seine Augen öffneten. Das siehst du nicht! Nicht Hermine!

»Nein! Stopp!« rief er, riß die Augen auf und sah gerade noch Snape quer durch die Luft fliegen und dann gegen die Kerkerwand schmettern. Erschrocken ließ Harry seinen Stab fallen und eilte zu seinem Lehrer.

»Sir, sind Sie in Ordnung?« fragte er seinen überraschten und hart angeschlagenen Professor, der anscheinend schwer gegen die Bewußtlosigkeit ankämpfen mußte.

»Potter - was - war - das?« stotterte Snape benommen.

»Weiß nicht, Sir.« Harry half ihm aufzustehen und sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

»Das ist unglaublich. Sie haben mich nur mit der Kraft Ihrer Gedanken abgewehrt. Körperlich abgewehrt«, sagte Snape nach Luft schnappend. Langsam schien er sich wieder zu erholen.

»Geht es wieder, oder soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?«

»Nichts dergleichen werden Sie tun. Wir setzten die Sitzung fort, doch ich denke, ich sollte mich lieber mit dem Rücken an der Wand positionieren«, erwiderte Snape mürrisch, erhob sich wacklig vom Stuhl und wurde von Harry zur Wand geführt. »Machen Sie das gleich noch einmal, aber bitte bevor ich sehen kann, wie Black stirbt«, sagte Snape leicht zornig und zog seinen Zauberstab. Harry ging zurück zu der Stelle, wo der seine lag und hob ihn auf. Er stellte sich vor Snape in Positur und wartete. »Noch einmal ... ich zähle bis drei ... eins - zwei - drei - _Legilimens_!«

Harry schloß die Augen und spürte etwas in seinen Geist eindringen. Er spürte Snape, und er fühlte, daß er seine Erinnerungen suchte, doch jede, die er greifen wollte, zog Harry vor ihm zurück und verbarg sie in seinem Hirn. Eine Zeitlang ging das so weiter, bis Snape plötzlich abbrach.

»Was ist, Potter? Warum haben Sie mich nicht bekämpft?«

»Hab' ich das nicht? Haben Sie etwas gesehen, Sir?«

»Nein, aber ich wartete auch die ganze Zeit nur darauf, daß Sie endlich zurückschlagen«, erwiderte Snape und ging wieder in seine Angriffshaltung. »Diesmal richtig, Potter! Eins - zwei - drei - _Legilimens_!«

Wieder fühlte er Snape in seinen Gedanken, doch diesmal war es anders. Er fühlte seine Aggressivität und wie er viel entschlossener nach seinen Erinnerungen greifen wollte.

»Stopp«, rief Harry und öffnete die Augen. Langsam sah er Snape die Wand herunterrutschen, vor der er gestanden hatte. »Sir?« rief Harry panisch und versuchte ihm zu helfen.

»Pomfrey, schnell«, preßte Snape hervor und verlor das Bewußtsein. Harry verlor beinahe die Nerven. Wenn ich renne, dauert es zu lange, dachte er. Er sah sich hilflos um, bis er den dunklen und leeren Kamin in Snapes Büro sah. Hektisch lief er hin.

»_Incendio_!« sagte Harry und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Kamin. Sofort schossen Flammen aus der Feuerstelle und begannen so munter zu knistern, als ob sie dort schon seit Stunden geflackert hätten. Harry griff in den kleinen Behälter auf den Sims, nahm eine kleine Prise Pulver heraus und warf es in die Flammen, die sich sofort smaragdgrün färbten und prasselnd in die Höhe schossen. Er kniete sich hastig nieder, steckte den Kopf ins tänzelnde Feuer und rief: »Hogwarts, Büro Albus Dumbledore!«

Sein Kopf begann sich zu drehen, als wäre er gerade aus einem Kirmeskarussell gestiegen, doch seine Knie verharrten fest auf dem kalten Boden vor Snapes Kamin. Er hielt die Augen zugekniffen wegen der Aschenwirbel, und erst als das Kreiseln aufhörte, schlug er die Augen auf und blickte in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Dieser saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien von Harrys plötzlichem Auftauchen etwas überrascht.

»Harry …«, begann er, doch Harry unterbrach ihn:

»Sir – Kerker - schnell. Snape braucht medizinische Hilfe.« Kaum hatte er die Worte gesagt, zog er seinen Kopf zurück und stand auf. Er lief zu Snapes reglosem Körper und schüttelte ihn: »Sir! Wachen Sie auf!« Doch er rührte sich nicht.

Eine schier endlos lange Zeitspanne verging, ehe Dumbledore mit Madam Pomfrey auftauchte.

»Wo bleiben Sie denn, es geht ihm schlecht«, sagte Harry, und Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme. Madam Pomfrey begann sofort damit, Snape zu untersuchen.

»Beruhige dich, Harry. Es ist keine zwei Minuten her, daß du mich gerufen hast«, beschwichtigte ihn Dumbledore und legte seine große Hand auf Harrys Schulter. »Erzähle mir, was geschehen ist«, fuhr er fort, und Harry erzählte es so schnell und genau, wie es in seiner Aufregung möglich war.

»Innere Blutungen, muß sofort auf den Krankenflügel«, unterbrach ihn Madam Pomfrey und hatte Snape schon auf eine Trage gebettet. Still folgte Harry den dreien durch das Schloß, bis sie eine Ewigkeit später endlich auf dem Krankenflügel ankamen. Sofort kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey intensiv um ihren Patienten, während Dumbledore sich an Harry wandte.

»Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand konnte ahnen, daß solche Kräfte in dir stecken«, sprach der weise, alte Mann, doch Harry wollte ihm nicht glauben.

»Sir, natürlich ist das meine Schuld. Wenn er stirbt, werde ich mir das nie verzeihen können«, flüsterte Harry und beobachtete Madam Pomfreys Bemühungen.

»Sieh mich an«, sagte Dumbledore und legte erneut seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, während er leise weitersprach, »er wird schon nicht sterben. Er wußte, was er tat. Dich trifft keine Schuld.«

»Sir, wenn nicht ich schuld bin, wer dann?« fragte Harry und sah ihn wütend an.

»Ich bin schuld!« flüsterte Snape kraftlos. Harry drehte sich überrascht zu ihm. »Nur meine Schuld. Hätten aufhören müssen, Vorkehrungen treffen.«

»Trinken Sie das«, sagte Madam Pomfrey und flößte Snape einen Trank ein. Einige Minuten später ging es ihm wieder sichtlich besser.

»Was ist geschehen, Severus«, fragte Dumbledore ernst, als Madam Pomfrey kurz in ihrem Büro verschwunden war.

»Ich drang in Potters Gedanken ein, doch alles, was ich greifen wollte, jede Erinnerung, verschwand, bevor ich sie zu fassen bekam, und dann sah ich schon etwas auf mich zukommen. Ich wollte mich noch zurückziehen, doch war es nicht mehr möglich. Es traf mich völlig unvorbereitet.«

»Wie hast du das gemacht?« fragte Dumbledore und blickte Harry sanft an.

»Sir, ich weiß es nicht.«

»Zeig es mir«, sagte Dumbledore und hielt seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand.

»Nein! Ich werde nicht auch noch Sie verletzten«, antwortete Harry ein wenig zornig.

»Dann wehre mich auf eine andere Weise ab. 3 - 2 - 1 - _Legilimens_!«

Harry war noch nicht richtig bereit gewesen und spürte, wie Dumbledore in seine Gedanken eindrang; er sah hilflos mit an, wie er sich eine Erinnerung nach der anderen ansah. Er sah Cedric. Tod. Sirius. Tod. Er hörte seine Mutter. Tod. Szenenwechsel. Er sah Hermine in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Bitte sei nicht tot, dachte er. Szenenwechsel. Er öffnete ganz langsam die Augen und wußte, daß Hermine vor ihm stand, als er sie noch gar nicht erkennen konnte. Er wußte, welche Situation es war, und Dumbledore würde er sie genausowenig zeigen, wie er bereit war, sie Snape zu zeigen. Auf keinen Fall! Wehr dich, dachte Harry, und begann die Erinnerung zurückzuziehen; es war, als würde die Zeit rückwärts laufen und als würde er die Augen ganz langsam wieder schließen, ohne daß Dumbledore je hätte erahnen können, was es für eine Erinnerung war, die er vor ihm verbarg. Dumbledore wollte gerade eine andere greifen, doch auch die verbarg er weiter hinten, bis es mit einemmal vorbei war.

»Warum hast du es nicht getan?«

Harry öffnete die Augen und erblickte Dumbledore, der ihn enttäuscht ansah. »Was getan? Sie verletzen?« fragte Harry entrüstet.

»Du hast deine Erinnerungen nur versteckt. Wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte, dann wäre es mir gelungen, ihn sie einzudringen. Entweder mußt du mir falsche Erinnerungen zeigen, oder du mußt mich so abwehren wie Professor Snape. Was du eben versucht hast, wird Voldemort mit Leichtigkeit überwinden.« Er sah Harry streng an.

»Sie meinen, ich kann falsche Erinnerungen zeigen?« Warum hat Snape mir das nie gesagt, dachte er.

»In der Tat würde man das normalerweise tun, so wie auch ich es tun würde; doch wenn du dich körperlich zur Wehr setzen kannst, könnte sich das einmal als unschätzbarer Vorteil für dich erweisen«, erwiderte Dumbledore und sah zu Snape, der nur nickte.

»Wie kann ich falsche Erinnerungen erschaffen?« fragte Harry neugierig.

»Dies wird dir Professor Snape später zeigen. Doch nun wehre meinen Angriff ab. 3 - 2 - 1 - _Legilimens_!«

Diesmal hatte Harry sich vorbereitet. Dumbledore suchte gezielt die Erinnerung, die er ihm eben verweigert hatte. Nein, die kriegst du nicht, dachte Harry und spürte etwas in sich wachsen. Etwas Gewaltiges. Es zog sich tief in seinen Geist zurück. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht, doch Dumbledore näherte sich seiner Erinnerung an Hermine. Geh weg von ihr, dachte Harry und versuchte sie zu verbergen, doch er konnte nicht. Er hatte keine Wahl mehr. Etwas Gewaltiges zog sich immer weiter in ihn zurück, beinahe so, als würde eine Feder gespannt werden, und nur einen Moment später, noch bevor Dumbledore überhaupt etwas sehen konnte, kam es aus seinem tiefsten Inneren mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hervorgeschnellt und verließ Harry über die Verbindung zu Dumbledore. Entsetzt riß Harry seine Augen auf und sah Dumbledore durch die Luft fliegen, und erst kurz vor dem Aufprall an der Wand stoppte sein Flug. Sein Schulleiter schwebte ziemlich schief, aber zufrieden lächelnd in der Luft und blickte Harry glücklich an. Snape, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf und blickte zu ihm. Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und Dumbledore vor dem Aufprall bewahrt.

»Was ist hier los?« jammerte eine entsetzte Madam Pomfrey, die gerade aus ihrem Büro zurückkam und zu Dumbledore eilte, der nun langsam auf dem Boden abgesetzt wurde.

»Eine phantastische Leistung, Harry«, meinte der alte Mann und kam wieder zurück zu Snapes Bett.

»Sie hätten sterben können«, erwiderte Harry kochend.

»Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Potter. Es bestand zu keiner Zeit eine wirkliche Gefahr«, fuhr Snape ihn an, doch Harry hörte es aus seiner Stimme heraus, daß er innerlich viel erregter war, als er sich nach außen den Anschein gab.

»Du wirst deine Stunden bei Professor Snape fortsetzen. Trefft Vorkehrungen, damit kein Unfall geschieht, und übt auch die normale Gegenwehr«, sagte Dumbledore und war schon einen Moment später verschwunden.

»Wann kann ich gehen?« fragte Snape Madam Pomfrey, sah dabei aber Harry an. Dieser deutete das als Aufforderung, sich zurückzuziehen.

»Ich gehe dann, Sir!« sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er beschloß, vorerst niemandem davon zu erzählen und sich auch nicht die Schuld daran zu geben. Beide, Dumbledore und Snape, schienen überzeugt zu sein, daß ihn keine Schuld traf, warum sollte er sich also unnötig damit belasten? Mit leichten Kopfschmerzen nannte er der fetten Dame das Paßwort und platzte im Gemeinschaftsraum direkt in eine angeregte Diskussion des Quidditch-Teams, zumindest des Teils davon, der nun noch übrig war, nachdem wieder einmal einige Spieler von der Schule abgegangen waren. Als ihn Katie Bell bemerkte, verstummten die Stimmen sofort.

»Hallo, Harry, du kommst gerade richtig«, begrüßte ihn Ron, kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihn in einen Sessel.

»Worüber redet ihr?« fragte Harry, obwohl er es nur zu gut wußte.

»Wer sprechen darüber, wer Kapitän wird«, sagte Katie lächelnd.

»Na du!« gab Harry prompt zurück.

Sie wich erschrocken zurück. »Nein. Das geht wirklich nicht. Habe mit den UTZ-Vorbereitungen einfach viel zuviel zu tun. Das tue ich mir wirklich nicht an. Tut mir leid. Ehrlich gesagt ... dachten wir an dich.« Die Umstehenden nickten.

»Das werdet ihr nicht erleben.«

»Warum? Du bist prädestiniert, uns anzuführen«, sagte Katie und sah enttäuscht aus.

»Zum einen leite ich bereits eine andere Gruppe, und das kostet mich viel Zeit. Außerdem, was noch viel wichtiger ist, bin ich nur ein ganz kleiner Bestandteil des Teams. Ich bin doch die meiste Zeit Einzelkämpfer und habe kaum Zeit, mich dem eigentlichen Spielgeschehen zu widmen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist Ron als Hüter am ehesten für die Position des Kapitäns prädestiniert. Er ist stets hinten und hat das ganze Feld vor sich. Er kann alle bei ihren Spielzügen beobachten und kann dadurch das Spiel unserer Mannschaft auch viel leichter beurteilen und verbessern, als ich es jemals könnte. Außerdem versteht er viel mehr von Taktik als ich. Ich weiß doch im Prinzip gerade mal, daß ich 'n kleines goldenes Ding fangen soll.«

Alle sahen sich betreten an, nur Ron lief dunkelrot an. »Das geht nicht«, brachte er schließlich heraus. Natürlich wußte Harry, daß es ein Traum von Ron war, Kapitän zu werden, doch kannte er ihn mittlerweile auch so gut, um zu wissen, daß er ein kleines bißchen gebeten werden wollte.

Alle sahen Ron skeptisch an, doch langsam verstanden sie die Gründe, die Harry vorgebracht hatte, und sahen ein, daß Ron ihr Mann war.

»Komm schon, Ron!« drängelte Katie und wirkte entschlossen, Ron nicht so leicht vom Haken zu lassen wie Harry. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht, als nun alle Ron bestürmten, der sich vergeblich zu sträuben versuchte.

»Na ja, okay«, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen, »was hab ich schon zu verlieren – außer meinem Ansehen und meiner Ehre.«

»Welches Ansehen? Welche Ehre«, fragte Harry scherzend und fing sich einen Boxhieb auf die Schulter ein.

Ganz seiner neuen Funktion gemäß, verkündete Ron: »Dann müssen wir eigentlich nur noch klären, wer dieses Jahr neu in die Mannschaft kommt. Aber ich hab' da schon eine gute Idee. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Schon beim nächsten Training haben wir ein paar Neue.«

Nachdem auch diese Frage nun geklärt war, zerstreuten sie sich. Harry und Ron gingen ans Lernen, so wie sie es nun fast jeden Abend tun würden. Hermine hatte einen Plan für sie aufgestellt, der zwar nur wenig Freizeit vorsah, der aber zumindest einige Zeitfenster für spontane Aktionen freiließ. Wenn sie es schaffen sollten, sich an den Plan zu halten, so hatte Hermine ihnen versprochen, würden die Prüfungen am Schuljahresende ein Klacks werden. Somit war auch Ron mit Eifer bei der Sache.

Gegen elf war Harry so müde, daß er nur noch ins Bett wollte, während zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Ron und Luna noch zurückblieben und Ginny einen langen Gutenachtkuß auf Nevilles Wange drückte, dessen Gesicht daraufhin zu glühen begann und der wie auf Wolken die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinaufschwebte. Lunas Anwesenheit fiel Harry erst jetzt auf und er fragte sich sofort, weshalb Luna noch so spät in einem fremden Gemeinschaftsraum war, wo doch längst Ausgangssperre bestand. Kurz überlegte er, ihr seinen Tarnumhang zu leihen, fand es aber dann doch unnötig, da Luna sicher genau wußte, was sie tat.

»Nacht, Hermine«, sagte Harry noch, als sich ihre Wege vor der Treppe trennten und sah für einen Moment in ihr zufrieden dreinblickendes Gesicht. Im Augenblick schien sie sich um Viktor Krum keine Sorgen zu machen und blickte ihn kurz an.

»Nacht, Harry«, erwiderte sie leicht betreten und blickte dabei ziemlich interessiert auf ihre Schuhe. Er war zu müde, um sich darüber zu wundern, und folgte Neville nach oben.

Als er den Schlafsaal betrat, sah er ihn mit offenem Mund auf seinem Bett sitzen und scheinbar krampfhaft über etwas nachdenken.

»Neville, mach den Mund zu, du sabberst gleich«, witzelte Harry und begann sich umzuziehen.

»Du hattest so recht«, erwiderte Neville, der offenbar gerade aus seinen Träumen gerissen worden war.

»Womit hatte ich recht?«

»Ginny.«

»Verstehe«, sagte Harry und grinste seinen Freund an. Dann wurde er ein wenig nachdenklicher. »Sag mal, Neville ...«

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sich Harry seine Worte zurechtlegte, während sein Freund ihn offen anblickte.

»Ich möchte dir danken, daß du mit ins Ministerium gekommen bist. Du warst sehr mutig, und ich bin froh, daß du dabei warst. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft«, sagte Harry leise und bedeutungsvoll.

»Und ich danke dir, Harry!« sagte Neville nur, lächelte ihn einen Moment an und legte sich in sein Bett.

»Wofür dankst du mir?«

»Für dein Vertrauen. Für deine Freundschaft. Du kannst immer auf mich zählen. Jetzt noch mehr als früher!« erwiderte Neville und schloß dann seinen Vorhang.

Anscheinend wollte er nicht mehr sagen, aber Harry hatte ihn auch so verstanden. Er schloß seinen eigenen Vorhang und kuschelte sich in sein Bett. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, wie er Hermine diese Spezialunterwäsche besorgen sollte, ohne daß er nach Hogsmeade konnte und ohne daß jemand, den er kannte, davon erfuhr. Er entschloß sich schließlich, Madam Malkins eine Eule zu schicken und um eine Auswahl an Bildern zu bitten, damit er ein schönes Modell aussuchen konnte. Dann fiel er schon ins Reich der Träume. Es waren schöne Träume, und Hermine spielte eine große Rolle dabei.


	4. Ministerium

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 4 - Ministerium**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Ron geweckt, und noch bevor er zum Frühstück ging, sah er in der Eulerei bei Hedwig vorbei und schickte sie mit einem Brief zu Madam Malkins. Snape war beim Frühstück wieder anwesend und sah halbwegs erholt aus. Er warf Harry einen finsteren Blick, so, als wollte er es ihm irgendwann heimzahlen. Doch Harry machte sich darüber keine Sorgen, dazu war zu gutgelaunt und freute sich auch darauf, nach dem Mittagessen den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kennenzulernen.

Ron hatte wohl ähnliche Gedanken und wandte sich an Luna, die bei ihnen am Gryffindor-Tisch saß, woran sich nach einigen anfangs seltsamen Blicken niemand mehr zu stören schien. »Hattet ihr ihn nicht schon gestern, den neuen Lehrer?«

Luna nickte.

»Raus mit der Sprache! Wie ist er so?« fragte Ron weiter, doch Luna biß sich auf die Lippe.

»Wir sollen nichts sagen. Er möchte sich selbst vorstellen. Die Schüler sollen nicht voreingenommen sein«, sagte Ginny und kicherte leicht. Dadurch sah sie sehr süß aus, was Neville nicht entging und ihn erröten ließ. Das wiederum bemerkte Ginny und lief nun ihrerseits rot an.

»Domino-Effekt«, konstatierte Harry und grinste breit.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

»Was ist Domino?« fragte Ron, doch Harry hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, solche Dinge zu erklären.

»Kommt nur rein«, sagte Professor McNally lächelnd, als sie nach dem Mittagessen in sein Klassenzimmer traten. Er begrüßte einen jeden von ihnen mit Handschlag und Namen, was Harry noch bei keinem Lehrer erlebt hatte.

Als alle Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, trat McNally zum Lehrertisch. »Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich hätte schon letztes Jahr hier unterrichten sollen und hätte euch damit Dolores Umbridge ersparen können, doch fesselten mich dringende familiäre Angelegenheiten an einen anderen Ort, weshalb ich nicht hier sein konnte.«

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: »Ich bin vierundsechzig Jahre jung, komme aus einem kleinen Dorf im Norden Schottlands und ging bereits als Kind auf diese Schule, fast genau wie ihr. Ich bin ein anerkannter Experte auf dem Gebiet der Verteidigung, das sagen zumindest die anderen über mich. Ich bin da eher bescheiden. Ihr könnt euch mit fast allen Problemen an mich wenden, und ich werde mein Bestes geben, euch dabei zu helfen.

Nun, was erwartet euch in diesem Jahr? Das wollt ihr sicher gern wissen.« Er blickte interessiert auf seine Schüler. »Nun ganz einfach. Ihr werdet bei mir Flüche und Gegenflüche lernen, mit denen ihr euch gegen die dunklen Künste erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen könnt. Dies beinhaltet sowohl die praktische Durchführung als auch das Erlernen der theoretischen Hintergründe. Zudem werden wir uns duellieren. Am Ende einer jeden Doppelstunde wird es vier Duelle geben, so daß jeder von euch in diesem Jahr weitere Duellerfahrung sammelt. Um das ganze schwieriger und vor allen Dingen realistischer zu machen, wird niemand wissen, wem er gegenübersteht. Dies hat auch den Vorteil, daß niemand auf seine Freunde Rücksicht nehmen kann. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich von Professor Dumbledore einen speziellen Unterrichtsraum zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, der optimal dafür vorbereitet wurde. Er befindet sich zwei Räume weiter, und für die Duelle werden wir uns dann stets hinüberbegeben.

Auch ich werde an den Duellen teilnehmen, und wer mich besiegen sollte, der erhält eine wenn auch unbedeutende Belohnung, doch kann er sich meiner Anerkennung gewiß sein. Zudem werde ich einige Siebtkläßler bitten, mir von Zeit zu Zeit zu assistieren, was noch ein wenig mehr Würze hineinbringen dürfte.«

Harry saß wie gebannt und mußte ehrlich zugeben, daß der neue Lehrer ihm bisher sehr gut gefiel.

»Habt ihr vielleicht Fragen?« McNally sah sich wieder im Raum um. »Keiner? ... Gut, dann fangen wir mit einer kurzen Wiederholung des letzten Jahres an. Wer kann mir sagen ...«

Die Frage hörte er nicht mehr, da er mit sich zu Rate ging und schließlich beherzt die Hand hob.

»Ja, Mr. Potter?«

»Ich würde Ihnen doch noch gerne eine persönliche Frage stellen«, sagte Harry, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das ganze wirklich eine gute Idee war. »Mir ist aufgefallen, daß Sie sich angeregt mit Professor Snape unterhalten haben, und ... nun ja ... Professor Snape ist kein ... besonders ... geselliger Zauberer ... wenn ich das so ausdrücken darf«, begann er vorsichtig und löste damit leises Gekicher im Raum aus.

»Ihre Frage lautet nun also, woher ich Professor Snape kenne - was Sie zumindest vermuten - und warum er in meiner Gegenwart ... gesellig ist?« fragte McNally interessiert, und Harry nickte nach einigem Zögern.

»Nun, es ist ganz einfach. Wir sind Freunde. Warum das so ist, werde ich Ihnen vielleicht irgendwann einmal erzählen, doch im Moment kennen wir uns dazu noch zu wenig.« Er machte eine Pause. »Mr. Potter? Meine Frage? Sie wollten sie beantworten«, fuhr er plötzlich fort und erwischte Harry auf dem falschen Fuß, der gerade darüber nachdachte, daß Snape wohl tatsächlich jemanden kannte, der ihn als Freund bezeichnete.

Die Frage konnte Harry dann doch beantworten und auch noch fünf weitere in dieser Doppelstunde. Bei den ersten Duellen an diesem Tag war er noch nicht dabei, doch Ron schaffte es, Parvati zu schlagen, und Neville schlug Dean. Beim Abendessen unterhielt er sich mit den anderen über den neuen Lehrer und auch über die Duelle.

Ron merkte an, wie merkwürdig sie gewesen waren. »Ich hatte echt das Gefühl, ich wäre in einem dunklen Wald gewesen und hätte mich mit einem Todesser duelliert.«

»Bei mir war es kein Wald«, warf Neville ein. »Wir waren in einem Haus, und überall standen Möbel im Weg. Ich verstehe nicht, wie das funktioniert. Das muß ein sehr schwieriger Illusionszauber sein. Für euch Zuschauer war das sicher witzig. Man sieht, wie jemand über einen Stuhl steigt, der gar nicht da ist.«

»Gut, daß ich Parvati geschlagen habe. Wäre mir peinlich gewesen zu verlieren«, gestand Ron.

»Warum? Weil sie ein Mädchen ist?« funkelte Hermine ihn böse an.

»Ähhm«, stammelte Ron.

»Sag lieber nichts. Alles, was du sagen könntest, wäre falsch!«

»Ich bin gespannt, wann ich dran bin, und gegen wen ich antrete«, meinte Harry.

Hermine nickte. »Das ist eine sehr gute Möglichkeit, unsere Kampferfahrung auszubauen.«

»Aber irgendwie ist dieser McNally schon merkwürdig. Ein Freund von Snape! Hätte nie geglaubt, daß der 'nen Freund hat«, bemerkte Ron und sprach damit allen aus der Seele.

Als Harry gegen elf zurück in den Schlafsaal kam, erwartete Hedwig ihn schon mit der Antwort von Madam Malkin.

»Hallo, Hedwig. Ich hoffe, du hattest eine gute Reise. Hier hast du einen Keks.« Er gab ihr etwas zu knabbern und machte das kleine Päckchen von ihrem Bein los. »Du kannst jetzt in die Eulerei fliegen. Heute abend habe ich nichts mehr für dich zu tun. Morgen früh geht's wieder los«, sagte er zu ihr, streichelte sie und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie aus dem Fenster davonflog. Er öffnete das Päckchen und besah sich den Inhalt.

»Was hast du bekommen?« hörte er hinter sich Nevilles Stimme, der plötzlich hinter Harry aufgetaucht war, ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte.

»Nichts Wichtiges«, sagte Harry schnell und hoffte Neville damit zufriedenzustellen.

»Ist das ein Katalog?« Neville stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitze und versuchte über Harrys Schulter zu blicken, während dieser den Katalog zu verstecken suchte.

»Ähhm, ja«, stammelte dieser und bereute es umgehend.

»Kann ich sehen?«

Das war das letzte, was Harry wollte. Jemand, der ihn dabei erwischte, wie er Kataloge für Damenunterwäsche durchblätterte, das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

»Ähhm ... tut mir leid. Geht jetzt nicht. Vielleicht später«, versuchte er Neville zu beschwichtigen, während er den Katalog unter seinem Umhang versteckte.

Doch dieser wollte nicht klein beigeben und versuchte danach zu greifen. »Komm schon!«

»Es ist mir wirklich unangenehm, wenn du das siehst.«

»Oh ... na gut. Dann nicht«, erwiderte Neville mit einem leicht beleidigten Ton und ging zurück zu seinem Bett, um sich umzuziehen.

Harry versteckte den Katalog unter seiner Bettdecke und zog sich ebenfalls um. Fünf Minuten später lag er in seinem Bett, hatte die Vorhänge geschlossen und die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf gezogen. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete schwach, und er schlug den Katalog auf, in dem er diverse Modelle betrachten konnte.

»Wow«, flüsterte er bei einem schwarzen Slip mit passendem Oberteil, welches die Brust um zwanzig Prozent voluminöser machte. Nein, so was hat sie nicht nötig, dachte er und blätterte weiter.

Es gab viele schöne Stücke, und der Anblick der leichtbekleideten und meist wunderschönen Hexen erregte ihn ein wenig, und wenn er versuchte, sich Hermine darin vorzustellen, wurde die Erregung noch größer. Das ist es, war er sich sicher, als er die perfekte Kombination aus Damenslip und Büstenhalter vor sich sah. Da Harry keine Ahnung hatte, was Hermines Maße anging, war er sehr erfreut zu sehen, daß er sich der Trägerin anpassen würde und wie eine zweite Haut anliegen würde. Er war beinahe strahlend weiß, nahtlos, von höchster Qualität und mit einem Hauch von Spitze besetzt. Das ist also Spitze, dachte er sich und sah auf den Preis. Dreihundertfünfzig Galleonen, das war nicht wenig, doch war ihm Hermine alles Geld wert, das er überhaupt besaß. Er füllte den Bestellschein aus und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, den er morgen mit Hedwig zurückschicken wollte. Zufrieden mit dem Tag schloß er die Augen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen gelang es ihm problemlos, den Katalog unerkannt loszuwerden und Hedwig auf die Reise zu schicken. Ansonsten verlief der Tag in ruhigen Bahnen, bis Hermine beim Abendessen einen weiteren Brief von Viktor Krum bekam. Zwar zog sie sich zurück, um ihn zu lesen, aber als sie später wieder erschien, schien sie ziemlich erleichtert zu sein.

Daraus schloß Harry, daß die beiden ihre Probleme miteinander gelöst hatten und nun doch zusammenbleiben würden, woraufhin er sich frustriert in den Schlafsaal verzog, um dort weiterzulernen. Langsam kamen ihm auch Zweifel. War das wirklich eine gute Idee? Sollte er ihr tatsächlich etwas derart Persönliches, etwas derart Intimes wie Unterwäsche schenken, fragte er sich, während er über seinen Vorbereitungen für die nächste Stunde bei Professor Snape grübelte.

Am Ende entschied sich Harry, sich noch nicht zu entscheiden. Er wollte den Lauf der Dinge bis zum Morgen ihres Geburtstages abwarten, bevor er sich entscheiden würde, ob er ihr auch dieses Geschenk geben würde. Falls er sich dagegen entscheiden würde, hätte er zumindest noch das Buch, das er ihr ebenfalls schenken wollte. Kurz vor zwölf schloß er die Augen.

Der nächste Tag, stand ganz im Zeichen des ersten richtigen DA-Treffens in diesem Schuljahr. Zu Harrys Überraschung kamen nach dem Abendessen über vierzig Mann in den Raum der Wünsche, der damit gut gefüllt war. Die meisten Neuen stellten sich kurz vor und erhielten von Hermine ihre Münzen. Man beschloß, mit der Rekrutierung fortzufahren, und begann dann das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten der Neuen zu testen. Besonders die Siebtkläßler unter ihnen waren überraschend gut, und selbst Harry war ihnen nicht so überlegen, wie er es insgeheim gehofft hatte.

Nach dem Treffen entließ Harry sie aus dem Raum, immer einen Blick auf die Karte werfend. Draco war eindeutig in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und hing eng mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen, was ihn beruhigte.

Da auch Ron es vorgezogen hatte, mit Luna zusammen den Raum zu verlassen, waren am Ende er und Hermine alleine und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück zum Turm.

»Sag mal, Hermine, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?« fragte Harry vorsichtig, und sah zu ihr hinüber.

»Ja. Ich fühle mich, als wäre mir eine Last genommen«, antwortete sie leise und blieb abrupt stehen. Harry schluckte schwer. Er wußte nicht, woran er denken sollte, was er sagen sollte oder was er tun konnte.

»Das freut mich«, preßte er hervor, doch klang es nicht so ehrlich, wie er gehofft hatte.

»Was ist los, Harry?«

»Ich ... es freut mich nur, daß deine Beziehung mit Krum wieder besser läuft«, sagte er schließlich und versuchte, selbstbewußt zu klingen.

»Das tut sie nicht. Ich habe Schluß gemacht«, sagte sie und lächelte dabei unmerklich.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das mußte ein Traum sein. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie gesagt, sie hätte mit Viktor Krum Schluß gemacht? Warum hatte sie das getan? Fragen schossen durch Harrys Kopf, doch er konnte sie nicht richtig formulieren, zu verwirrt und durcheinander war er. Er spürte, wie das Herz in seiner Brust sprang und wie neue Hoffnung erblühte. Er begann unbewußt zu lächeln.

»Warum?« fragte er schließlich und haßte sich dafür.

Er wollte ihr sagen, daß er sie liebte, doch irgend etwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht war es die Unsicherheit, ob es wirklich Liebe war und nicht nur Verliebtheit oder tiefste Dankbarkeit, vielleicht aber auch etwas anderes. Zudem wollte er sich erst absolut sicher sein, was sie für ihn empfand, bevor er es sagen könnte. Niemals im Leben wollte er diese Freundschaft riskieren, auch wenn ihm bewußt war, daß es eigentlich keinen Anlaß zur Sorge gab, daß sie durch ein solches Geständnis beeinträchtigt werden könnte, selbst wenn sie nicht die gleichen Gefühle für ihn hegen würde.

»Wir passen nicht zusammen. Ich meine ... er kennt mich nicht, nicht wie du ... oder Ron. Wir haben uns nur einmal geküßt, und er redete davon, daß ich zu ihm nach Italien ziehen soll. Jetzt sofort. Er würde für mich sorgen, und ich müßte niemals arbeiten gehen. Ich will das alles nicht. Er hat mich nicht einmal gefragt, was ich möchte. Er will einfach bestimmen, und ich soll es so machen. Das kann ich nicht. Das will ich nicht. Nicht, daß ich ihn nicht mag, doch ... ich habe auch andere Gefühle ... die stärker sind«, sagte sie mit leicht feuchten Augen und umarmte Harry plötzlich. Er spürte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust und das angenehm Weiche, mit dem sie sich gegen ihn preßte. Er wollte sie küssen, doch hier mitten auf dem Gang, war es einfach ... unangebracht, wie er glaubte. »Halt mich fest«, flüsterte sie und er tat es.

»Hermine. Ich muß dir was sagen«, sagte er, und sie sah ihn an. Sie hatte nicht geweint, war aber kurz davor gewesen, wie er an ihren roten Augen unschwer erkennen konnte. »Ich ... mag ... dich so sehr, viel mehr, als du weißt.« Er haßte sich dafür, nur das Wort mögen über die Lippen bringen zu können, anstatt ihr eine endgültige Wahrheit zu präsentieren, die er nicht einmal gänzlich für sich selbst herausgefunden hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er leise Schritte und horchte auf. »Es kommt jemand oder geht jemand«, sagte er und holte die Karte aus dem Umhang. »Blaise Zabini entfernt sich von uns. Ich wette, er hat uns belauscht.« Aufmerksam verfolgte er Zabinis Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, zu wem Zabini jetzt gehen würde. Hermine sprach kein Wort, während er selbst nur auf die Karte starrte. Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen, schien aber immer noch sprachlos zu sein.

»Malfoy«, entfuhr es Harry zornig, als Zabini nach endlos langen Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam.

»Die bewegen sich«, bemerkte Hermine und blickte gespannt auf die Karte des Rumtreibers.

»Wer ist Angus Murtaghur?«

»Siebtkläßler, mehr weiß ich nicht. Aber wer sind die beiden anderen. Die kenne ich überhaupt nicht«, sagte sie, nachdem nun schon fünf von ihnen zusammensaßen.

»Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was die besprechen. Kann jedenfalls nichts Gutes für uns bedeuten«, sagte Harry, löschte die Karte und steckte sie ein.

Fünf Minuten später waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatten kein einziges Wort mehr gewechselt. Trotzdem war es nicht dieses berühmte unbehagliche Schweigen, sondern eines der angenehmeren Sorte, das man nur mit Menschen hat, in deren Gegenwart man sich absolut wohl fühlt. Unweigerlich mußte er an seine Verabredungen mit Cho denken, und es wurde ihm bewußt, daß er in ihrer Gegenwart niemals derartiges gespürt hatte, und er bezweifelte, daß sie dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit jemals erreicht hätten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde er schon von Professor McGonagall erwartet, die ihn aufforderte, sie zu Dumbledore zu begleiten.

Im Büro des Schulleiters wartete dieser schon ungeduldig auf sie. »Schön, dich zu sehen, Harry. Ich komme gleich auf den Punkt, denn leider muß ich dir von schlechten Neuigkeiten berichten. Es geht um Askaban. Voldemort ist es vor zwei Tagen gelungen, vier seiner Todesser zu befreien, und Lucius Malfoy war unter ihnen«, sprach Dumbledore mit ernster Miene und schien sehr besorgt zu sein.

»Wie konnte das passieren? Warum sagen Sie mir das erst jetzt?« fragte Harry entsetzt und wußte nur zu gut, daß diese Nachricht Draco Malfoy wieder Auftrieb geben würde.

»Nun, die Dementoren waren gute Wärter, doch sie waren niemals verläßliche Partner, wie ich jahrelang gepredigt habe, doch stets auf taube Ohren gestoßen bin. Nun ist Askaban ein Gefängnis wie jedes andere auch, und der Ausbruch war sehr gut vorbereitet. Voldemort höchstpersönlich hat daran teilgenommen, und es gab nichts, was wir hätten tun können. Allerdings haben die Auroren und auch der Orden in den letzten beiden Tagen einige vielversprechende Spuren verfolgt, die beinahe dazu geführt hätten, daß die Flüchtigen wieder in Gefangenschaft geraten wären. Deshalb berichte ich dir erst jetzt davon.«

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Harry enttäuscht und erhob sich wieder.

»Warte noch. Es gibt weitere Informationen.«

Harry setzte sich. Was konnte es noch geben? Noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten? Ängstlich sah er seinen Schulleiter an.

»Voldemort hat die Riesen nach England gerufen. Golgomath und etwa fünfundvierzig weitere sind seinem Rufe gefolgt. Sie haben ihr Lager verlassen und befinden sich auf dem Wege hierher. Voldemort hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, sie mit Portschlüsseln zu holen, was für uns noch schlimmer gewesen wäre, doch fast alle Riesen trauen diesen Dingen nicht. Die große Mehrheit von ihnen nimmt eine Route, für die sie, wie Hagrid schätzt, wohl mindestens einen Monat benötigen werden; nur wenige haben den Portschlüssel gewählt. Doch gibt es auch die gute Nachricht, daß zumindest zehn weitere nach England kommen werden, die bereit sind, auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen. Hagrid und Madam Maxim haben großen Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen, und sie fühlen die Verpflichtung, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen.«

Harry brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen. Eine Armee aus Riesen! Er konnte sich kaum etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen. Tief in sich fühlte er eine Furcht, die er so nur selten gespürt hatte. Er kannte Grawp, und er wußte, wozu er fähig war. Wenn er das jetzt mit vierzig multiplizierte, dann wurde ihm einfach nur schlecht. Plötzlich gab es ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, und der Kamin entzündete sich.

»Albus, bist du da?« kam eine Stimme aus dem Kamin, und der Kopf von Mad-Eye erschien.

»Was ist geschehen?« fragte Dumbledore.

»Dementoren im Ministerium. Wir brauchen dich«, ertönte Moodys Stimme, und das Gesicht verschwand. Dumbledore war so schnell auf seinen Beinen, daß Harry gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er aufgestanden war.

»Geh jetzt«, gebot er ihm und blickte ihn kurz an.

»Ich kann helfen«, sagte Harry und stand schon im gleichen Moment mit gezogenem Zauberstab da.

»Daran zweifle ich nicht, doch ist deine Sicherheit wichtiger«, sagte Dumbledore und ging zum Kamin.

»Sir. Ich bin kein Kind mehr.«

»Zaubereiminsterium, Büro Cornelius Fudge«, sagte Dumbledore einen Moment später an Harry gewandt, zwinkerte mit dem Auge, nahm sich eine Prise Flohpulver vom Kaminsims, warf es ins Feuer und verschwand darin.

Ohne zu zögern, folgte Harry seinem Beispiel und tauchte Sekunden danach in einem Büro auf. Schnell klopfte er den Dreck von seiner Kleidung und folgte Dumbledore aus dem Raum, ohne sich weiter umzusehen. Mad-Eye war auf dem Gang und schien auf sie zu warten.

»Sie sind im zweiten Stock. Nur Notbesetzung hier. Orden ist alarmiert. Mindestens zwanzig Dementoren. Viele Todesser. Folgt mir«, unterrichtete er sie knapp und lief los.

Harry hörte sein Holzbein schnell und laut auf dem Boden aufschlagen, während er sie an den Fahrstühlen vorbei und ins Treppenhaus führte. Schnell führte er sie Stock um Stock nach unten. Dumbledore ging nun voraus und öffnete die Tür zum zweiten Stock. Sofort hörte Harry weit entfernte Schreie und die Geräusche der Kampfhandlungen, und eine grimmige Kälte überfiel ihn. Er spürte die Dementoren nicht fern von sich und machte sich bereit, an eine schöne Erinnerung zu denken. Er wußte, welche er nehmen wollte, und noch nie hatte er sich so gut auf einen Dementor vorbereitet gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.

Sie durchschritten nun einen engen Gang. Rechts von sich sah Harry einen Todesser in einem Büro verschwinden und stieß Mad-Eye mit dem Ellbogen an, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

»Wir trennen uns. Alastor, du bleibst bei Harry«, befahl Dumbledore und verschwand nach links.

Harry zeigte auf die Tür, in der der Todesser verschwunden war: »Dort vorn!« Hastig ging Harry voraus. Leicht vor Kälte zitternd, stand er kurz darauf vor der Tür und blickte Mad-Eye an. Dieser richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und murmelte etwas, was Harry nicht verstand.

Mit einem Knall wurde die Tür aufgesprengt, und sie sahen sich zwei Todessern gegenüber, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür standen, während ein Dementor einer am Boden liegenden Person den Kuß geben wollte. Der Anblick schockierte Harry, trotzdem zögerte er keinen Augenblick. Sein Zauberstab war im Anschlag. Wenn er nicht zuerst den Dementor ausschalten würde, dann ... Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Mad-Eye mit den beiden anderen fertig werden würde.

»_Expecto Patronum_!« rief er, während er an den besonderen Moment dachte, der ihn wie kein anderer im Leben erregt hatte. Er sah Hermine mit freiem Oberkörper vor sich, während ein gewaltiger Hirsch der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entsprang und sich auf den Dementor stürzte. Der Raum war nur klein und bot keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit für die dunkle Kreatur, als Harrys Blick verschwamm und er zusammenbrach.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Mad-Eye.

»Komm schon, Harry, keine Zeit für Nickerchen«, forderte ihn der frühere Auror auf.

»Was ist passiert?« fragte Harry unsicher. Hatte er die Person noch retten können?

»Der Dementor wurde vertrieben. Die beiden anderen haben dich geschockt, doch ich habe sie ausgeschaltet. Percy Weasley geht es gut.«

Bei diesen Worten warf Harry einen Blick auf eine bleiche Person, die an der Wand angelehnt auf dem Boden saß und ihn leicht abwesend anlächelte. Es war tatsächlich Percy, und er nickte Harry stumm zu, da er nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen.

»Wir müssen weiter«, sagte Mad-Eye und half Harry auf die Beine. »Bleib hier und versteck dich, bis es dir besser geht«, rief er dann Percy zu, der schwach nickte.

Die beiden anderen liefen wieder in den Gang. Zwanzig Meter weiter hörte Harry Schreie, und sah, als er um eine Ecke bog, wie eine Frau mitten auf dem Gang gegen einen Todesser kämpfte, der sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte.

»_Crucio_!« sagte Mad-Eye und ließ den Todesser dessen eigene Medizin schmecken, der laut schreiend zusammenbrach. Harry lief zu der Frau. Sie war völlig verängstigt und konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen.

»Kommen Sie«, meinte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr aufzuhelfen.

»_Crucio_!« hörte Harry erneut hinter sich, und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er für den Todesser nicht das geringste Mitleid. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er Mad-Eye am liebsten noch geholfen, doch er mußte sich um die Frau kümmern, die seine Hilfe benötigte. Mit Mühe schleppte er sie in ein nahes Büro und setzte sie unter einem Schreibtisch ab.

»Bleiben Sie hier. Keinen Ton«, warnte er sie und blickte in die verheulten Augen der Frau. Sie konnte nicht einmal nicken, versuchte Harry aber zurückzuhalten, damit er sie nicht verließ. Darauf konnte er aber im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen, er mußte wieder zurück, gab es doch andere, die in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten steckten. Mit einem Ruck riß er sich los und ließ die verzweifelte Frau zurück.

Auf dem Gang war Mad-Eye gerade damit beschäftigt, den Todesser zu verschnüren, als jemand hinter ihm auftauchte.

»_Stupor_!« brüllte Harry und zielte nur knapp an Mad-Eye vorbei. Der schnellte erschrocken auf und drehte sich zu dem Todesser um, der soeben von Harrys Fluch getroffen wurde.

»_Stupor_«, wiederholte Harry und schockte den am Boden liegenden Todesser, der sich davonwinden wollte. »Wir müssen sie vom Flur wegschaffen. Am besten zu Percy, der soll sie bewachen.« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ er den geschockten Todesser in das Büro fliegen, in dem sich Percy versteckt hielt. Mad-Eye kümmerte sich um den zweiten.

»Bewach sie!« wies Harry Percy an und sprang sofort wieder zurück auf den Gang.

In höchster Anspannung liefen sie den Flur nach rechts hinunter und sahen in jedes Büro, das auf dem Gang lag, damit ihnen niemand in den Rücken fallen konnte. Mehrere Büros waren leer, doch weiter hinten fanden sie einen Mann, der den Kuß erhalten haben mußte. Er atmete, gab aber ansonsten kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Mad-Eye sprach ein paar Zauberworte auf ihn ein, doch schüttelte er einen Moment später den Kopf. Sie konnten nichts für ihn tun.

Harry schwankte und wollte sich am liebsten übergeben. Der Anblick des Mannes brachte ihn unweigerlich an den See zurück, als Sirius beinahe den Kuß eines Dementors erhalten hätte und er selbst auch nur ganz knapp entkommen war, weil er sein anderes Ich mit seinem ersten gestaltlichen Patronus zu retten vermochte. Hätte Hermine damals nicht den Zeitumkehrer gehabt, da war er sich sicher, würde er jetzt so dahinsiechen wie dieser Mann. Mühsam löste er sich aus den Gedanken und Erinnerungen und folgte Mad-Eye.

Sie kamen bald in einen größeren Bereich und sahen sich mehreren Dementoren und Todessern gegenüber. Es war wohl ein Großraumbüro, und die einzelnen Bereiche waren nur durch Trennwände voneinander abgegrenzt. Überall standen große Schreibtische, und die Dementoren hatten sie schon bemerkt. Harry wurde sofort eiskalt, und er konnte nur mühsam seinen Patronus erzeugen, während Mad-Eye ein Feuergefecht begann, um ihm Deckung zu geben. Flüche schossen durch den Raum, während ein silbriger Hirsch auf die Jagd ging.

Plötzlich stürzte von rechts Arthur in den Raum und wurde keine drei Sekunden später von einem dunkelgelben Fluch getroffen, der fast orange aussah. Remus war neben ihm und schoß zurück. Hinter sich hörte Harry einen Schrei, wobei es sich nur um Percy handeln konnte, der gerade gefoltert wurde. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Mad-Eye, der ihm zustimmend zunickte. Sofort sprang er auf die Beine und rannte den Weg zurück, von wo Percys Schreie ihm entgegengellten. Verzweifelt hoffte er, daß die beiden Todesser dort noch geschockt waren, damit er eine faire Chance hatte.

»_Crucio_!« hörte er und erkannte die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange. »_Crucio_!« schrie sie erneut.

Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, und Zorn packte ihn, größter als je zuvor. Ich krieg' dich, dachte er. Da sah er sie vor sich, wie sie gerade Percy aus dem Raum schweben ließ. Auch sie bemerkte ihn sofort.

»Sieh mal einer an. Potter. Die Welt ist klein, nicht wahr?«

Am liebsten hätte er sich auf sie gestürzt und sie mit bloßen Händen erwürgt, aber er mußte vorsichtig sein. Sie war ein gefährlicher Gegner und durfte nicht unterschätzt werden. »_Crucio_!« brüllte sie lachend und hob damit den Schwebezauber auf. Percy sackte zusammen, zuckte mehrmals, konnte aber wohl nicht mehr schreien. »_Crucio_!«

Harry wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte sie schocken, doch sie war zu gut und würde sicher ausweichen. Er mußte sie überlisten.

»_Crucio_!« schrie sie schon wieder und lachte höhnisch. Harry begann zu lächeln.

»Dumbledore!« sagte er leise mit der glücklichsten Stimme, die er überhaupt hervorbringen konnte, aber noch laut genug, damit sie ihn hören konnte. Mit panischem Blick brach sie den Cruciatus ab und drehte sich um, wo sie aber nur in den leeren Korridor starrte.

»_Stupor_!« brüllte Harry haßerfüllt. Er traf sie genau in den Rücken, und sie brach zusammen. Einen Moment lang dachte Harry ernsthaft darüber nach, Bellatrix zu foltern. Der Zorn in ihm war so gewaltig, er wollte sie Schmerzen fühlen lassen, wollte sie vielleicht sogar töten. Doch dann sah er ein anderes Gesicht, Percy Gesicht. Es machte ihn noch wütender, doch es besänftigte ihn auch zugleich. Er sah so verletzlich aus, so gebrochen.

All der Haß war plötzlich vergessen, und er levitierte Percy in die Luft. Er lief mit ihm in das Büro, wo er die Frau zurückgelassen hatte und levitierte ihn in ihre Arme. Sie war noch immer völlig fertig und reagierte kaum auf Harrys Worte, der angestrengt versuchte, ihr verständlich zu machen, daß sie sich um Percy kümmern sollte, der noch immer völlig apathisch war und sich nicht rührte. Harry konnte nur hoffen, daß er nicht zu spät gekommen war und die Folter nicht zu lange gedauert hatte. Als er auf den Flur zurückkam, war Bellatrix Lestrange nicht mehr da. Entsetzt lief er zu der Stelle, an der sie bis eben gelegen hatte. Auch die beiden anderen Todesser waren verschwunden. »Das gibt es doch nicht«, fluchte er laut. »Verdammt. Verdammt.«

Schnell lief er zurück zu Mad-Eye, der noch immer verbissen mit den Todessern kämpfte und sich glänzend seiner Haut erwehrte. Remus war inzwischen auch geschockt. Er hatte wohl versucht, Arthur wegzuziehen, und lag nun neben ihm.

Mad-Eye schien überaus erfreut, daß Harry zurück war. »Du mußt da rüber«, sagte er zu Harry und deutete auf Remus.

Harry nickte, lief in gebückter Haltung los und ging hinter einem Schreibtisch in Deckung. Er mußte einen kleinen Gang überqueren, der von einem der Todesser in Schach gehalten wurde. Ein grüner Fluch flog nur knapp an Harry vorbei, schockte ihn und schlug in eine Wand ein, in die er ein großes Loch riß. Erst jetzt wurde er sich voll bewußt, welches Risiko es für ihn war hierzusein. Er wollte nicht sterben, auf keinen Fall. Auf keinen Fall, bis er mit Hermine im reinen war und Voldemort erledigt hatte, dachte er verkrampft.

Panik stieg in ihm auf. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Schweiß tropfte ihm einen Augenblick später von der Stirn. Er wollte sich bewegen, doch es ging nicht. Dieses Gefühl war neu für ihn. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und machte ihn wehrlos. Würde jetzt jemand kommen und ihn angreifen, wäre er chancenlos. Er wollte sich zusammenreißen, doch um so stärker er es versuchte, desto zittriger wurde er. Ein weiterer grüner Fluch schoß an ihm vorbei. Da passierte etwas mit ihm, das noch nie passiert war; eine körperliche Reaktion, die er nicht mehr verhindern konnte. Eine Angst packte ihn, die er so stark noch nie gespürt hatte. Er begann immer stärker zu zittern und vermochte seinen Zauberstab kaum noch zu halten. Das Adrenalin in seinem Körper, das bis jetzt seine Sinne geschärft und ihn geschützt hatte, verstärkte nunmehr seine Ängste und lähmte ihn völlig. Wieder flog ein grüner Fluch knapp an ihm vorbei und direkt dahinter ein roter. Sie schlugen in eine Wand ein und zeigten dort ihre verheerende Wirkung. Hilflos blickte sich Harry um. Seine Augen zitterten und wurden feucht. Er wußte, daß er helfen mußte, doch konnte er es einfach nicht. Er sah Mad-Eye in die Augen, die nicht eine Sekunde lang Furcht zeigten. Immer größere Scham stieg in Harry auf. Er schämte sich dafür, daß er Angst hatte ... Angst zu sterben. Er schämte sich, nicht so stark zu sein, wie sie immer alle von ihm glaubten. Wie er es selbst beinahe geglaubt hatte...

»Los, Harry!« brüllte Mad-Eye und ... lächelte. Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, doch dann wurde ihm klar, daß dieses Lächeln ihm helfen sollte, ihm Mut geben sollte.

Harry wußte nicht warum, doch es wirkte. Er fühlte die Lebensgeister in sich zurückkehren und konnte sich wieder bewegen. Das Zittern hörte auf, und seine Sinne schärften sich. Ein grüner Fluch schoß an Harry vorbei, und er konnte einen der Todesser lachen hören. Ein Blick zu Mad-Eye zeigte, daß er eben getroffen worden sein mußte und nicht mehr bei Bewußtsein war. Erneut stieg Haß in Harry auf, ein Haß, der die Angst in ihm besiegte. Rache! Rache für alles! Nur dieser Gedanke war noch in ihm. Er sprang in einem Satz auf und um die Ecke. Er stand in gebückter Haltung in dem kleinen Gang und wartete darauf, daß der Todesser einen Fehler machte.

»_Stupor_!« brüllte Harry, als der Todesser seinen Arm um die Ecke schob, und traf ihn genau.

Ohne zu wissen was er tat, rannte Harry los. Wie in Trance schaltete er noch drei weitere Todesser aus, ehe er von einem vierten getroffen wurde und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er lag auf dem Boden und konnte den Todesser sehen, der langsam auf ihn zukam. Harry wehrte sich mit allen Kräften gegen die Lähmung, doch es half nichts. Er begann zu lächeln, zwar nur innerlich, da auch sein Gesicht von der Lähmung betroffen war, doch er lächelte wie selten im Leben zuvor. Noch nie war Harry so glücklich gewesen, Dumbledore zu sehen, und als der Todesser von einem Fluch niedergestreckt wurde, konnte man Harry fast lachen hören. Die Lähmung wurde aufgehoben, und er konnte wieder aufstehen.

»Eine großartige Leistung, Harry. Fünf gegen einen, und du hättest es beinahe auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft«, hörte er Dumbledores Stimme. Harry aber wandte seinen Blick auf den Boden und getraute sich nicht, seinen Retter anzuschauen, zu sehr schämte er sich der Panikattacke, die ihn übermannt hatte. Am liebsten wäre er hier und jetzt einfach verschwunden und nie wieder gesehen worden.

»Sieh mich an, Harry«, hörte er, doch er konnte nicht reagieren. »Sieh mich bitte an«, wiederholte Dumbledore die Bitte, und diesmal gehorchte Harry. Er wußte nicht, warum er es tat, doch schien er einem inneren Zwang zu folgen.

»Du bist der mutigste Zauberer, den ich in meinem langen Leben getroffen habe, und daran wird auch das nichts ändern. Niemand außer uns dreien wird jemals davon erfahren, das verspreche ich dir.«

Erleichtert, aber wortlos hob Harry seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und lief zu Remus und Arthur, um ihnen zu helfen, und mehr noch, um vor Dumbledore davonzulaufen. Er wußte nicht, woher Dumbledore überhaupt von seiner Schwäche wissen konnte, da er nicht dabeigewesen war, doch wußte er es – irgendwie wußte er einfach alles.

Arthur ging es nicht gut, während er Remus ohne Probleme erwecken konnte. Als dieser erwacht war und sich Arthur zuwandte, lief Harry zu Mad-Eye, den Dumbledore gerade aus einer Starre befreite.

»Alles klar, mein Junge?« fragte ihn Mad-Eye, und Harry nickte. Mad-Eye hatte Harrys Panikattacke mit angesehen, doch verlor er darüber kein Wort.

Nur Augenblicke danach stand Tonks an Harrys Seite, und er führte sie zu Percy. Die Bergung der Verwundeten und Toten lief bereits auf Hochtouren, und so wunderte es Harry nicht, daß Mundungus sich schon um Percy und die Frau kümmerte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry in einem Büro des zweiten Stocks auf dem Boden und wartete darauf, mit Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er hatte seinem Schulleiter genau erzählen müssen, was passiert war, und als Harry ihm berichtete, auf welche Weise er Bellatrix Lestrange genarrt hatte, schlich sogar kurzzeitig ein Lächeln über beider Lippen. Trotzdem fühlte sich Harry schrecklich. Wenn er vorher geahnt hätte, was genau hier geschehen würde, wäre er wohl nicht mitgekommen.

Inzwischen sprach Cornelius Fudge auf Dumbledore ein: »Ein zweiter Überfall auf das Ministerium in so kurzer Zeit. Einfach schrecklich. Wir haben schon zwölf Tote geborgen, darunter vier Auroren. Zehn erhielten den Kuß eines Dementors, weitere zwanzig müssen mit schlimmen Verletzungen im St.-Mungo-Hospital behandelt werden. Wo soll das nur alles enden?« Dann warf er einen Blick auf Harry. »Glauben Sie, daß es klug war, den Jungen mit hierherzubringen?«

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde schlagartig so ernst, wie Harry es selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. »Dieser Junge ... hat nicht nur viele Todesser ausgeschaltet und dazu noch mehrere Dementoren, er hat Percy Weasleys Leben gerettet sowie das von Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody. Eine Frau, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte, verdankt ihm ebenfalls ihr Leben. Wieviele Leben haben Sie heute gerettet?«

Harry trieb es die Schamröte ins Gesicht, und auch Fudge lief rot an. So peinlich es Harry war, so froh war er auch über dieses eindeutige Bekenntnis vor einem der einflußreichsten Zauberer des Landes.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt auf, von der Harry gehofft hatte, sie nie mehr sehen zu müssen. Umbridge stand in der Tür und erschrak bei Harrys Anblick, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

Sie ließ ihr widerlich typisches Räuspern vernehmen, bevor sie sich an den Minister wandte: »Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Cornelius. Die Verwundeten sind alle im St.-Mungo-Hospital, ebenso wie die Toten. Neunundzwanzig Todesser konnten von uns in Gewahrsam genommen werden, und auch die zwölf Dementoren wurden vertrieben. Der Rest konnte leider fliehen.« Dann blickte sie Dumbledore an. Sie sah ziemlich verlegen aus und schien sich regelrecht überwinden zu müssen weiterzureden. »Sir! Ich möchte mich hiermit bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht, und ich bereue ihn zutiefst.« Dabei versuchte sie Dumbledore in die Augen zu blicken, der mehr als zwei Köpfe größer war.

»Bei mir müssen Sie sich nicht entschuldigen«, gab dieser zurück. Unsicher sah sie nun Harry an, der diesen Blick zornig erwiderte. Diese widerliche Kröte, dachte er im stillen, ich hatte gedacht, sie hätte längst das Land verlassen.

»Mr. Potter. Hiermit möchte ich mich bei Ihnen in aller Form entschuldigen«, krächzte sie, und beinahe hätte sich ihre Stimme dabei überschlagen. Harry wußte, daß es ihr wahrscheinlich wirklich leid tat, doch anders als bei Percy war er nicht geneigt, ihr so einfach zu verzeihen.

»Das akzeptiere ich nicht«, war seine einzige Antwort. Er spürte ihren unsicheren Blick, während er selbst aber zu Dumbledore sah, der keinerlei Regung zeigt. Schließlich wandte sich Umbridge wieder Dumbledore zu.

»Sir. Ich biete mich an, dem Orden zu dienen. Ich denke, diese Zeiten erfordern von jedem vollen Einsatz«, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Dumbledore schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, erwiderte dann jedoch in ruhigem Ton: »Ich werde vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt auf dieses Angebot zurückkommen, doch im Moment verzichte ich auf Ihre Mitwirkung. Ich glaube, daß Sie noch nicht soweit sind.«

Umbridges Augen wurden feucht, und sie schien über diese Zurückweisung wirklich enttäuscht zu sein. Harry war das egal. So schnell würde er ihr nicht vergeben, und insgeheim war er froh, daß Dumbledore ihr Hilfsangebot abgelehnt hatte. Fudge bedankt sich noch einmal für die schnelle Hilfe und verschwand mit Umbridge.

»Wie geht es Arthur und Percy?« fragte Harry, als er und Dumbledore alleine waren.

»Es sieht sehr schlimm aus. Aber wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würde es noch schlimmer um sie stehen«, antwortete Dumbledore und hielt Harry die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Nach kurzem Zögern griff dieser zu und folgte ihm zum Fahrstuhl, wo sie Tonks trafen.

»Vielen Dank, Harry. Ohne dich wäre Remus vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben«, sagte sie zu ihm und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor sie in Richtung des Großraumbüros davonlief. Ihre Geste heiterte Harry auf und gab ihm wieder mehr Kraft. Remus und Tonks, dachte er und mußte dabei lächeln. Bis jetzt hatte er davon nichts bemerkt, doch nun erschien es ihm beinahe als logischste Verbindung innerhalb des Ordens.

»Am Wochenende darfst du mit Ginny und Ron ins St.-Mungo-Hospital. Jetzt solltest du ihnen aber erst einmal erzählen, was heute vorgefallen ist. Du kannst ihnen alles anvertrauen«, sagte Dumbledore zu ihm, als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl hinauffuhren, um von Fudges Büro aus über das Flohnetzwerk zurück nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später in Dumbledores Büro eintrafen, verabschiedete er Harry mit einem Handschlag. »Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Nach dem letzten Jahr glaubte ich schon, du hättest deinen unglaublichen Kampfgeist eingebüßt und es wäre meine Schuld gewesen, und dennoch vollbringst du es stets aufs neue, mich freudig zu überraschen. Bereite dir wegen mancher Kleinigkeiten keine Sorgen, das ist wahrhaftig kein Grund, mutlos zu werden. Jeder andere an deiner Stelle wäre kopflos davongerannt. Glaube mir das bitte, ich meine es ehrlich.«

Ein wenig stolz verschwand Harry durch die Tür und eilte den Gang hinab zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Schließlich sollten Ron und Ginny unbedingt sofort wissen, was mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater passiert war. Seine Angst war jetzt wie weggeblasen, und er fühlte sich von großer Last befreit, obwohl er noch nicht wußte, was aus Arthur und Percy werden würde, um die er sich große Sorgen machte.

»Hallo, Harry. Hat ja eine Ewigkeit bei Dumbledore gedauert«, begrüßte ihn Ron lächelnd. Doch Harry verzog keine Miene, was die anderen sofort erraten ließ, daß etwas Ernstes geschehen war.

»Was ist passiert?« fragte ihn Hermine.

Sofort begann er wie ein Wasserfall zu erzählen, und nachdem es anfangs für Ron noch wie ein großes Abenteuer geklungen hatte, war schon nach kurzer Zeit die Sorge um seine Familie in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er erzählte, wie schlimm es Percy erwischt hatte und wie er Bellatrix Lestrange ausgetrickst hatte. Er erzählte Ron und Ginny, wie ihr Vater verletzt worden war und wie er selbst sich ins Getümmel geworfen hatte. Als er erzählte, wie er beinahe selbst dem Kampf zum Opfer gefallen wäre, war vor allem auf Hermines Gesicht ängstliche Sorge zu lesen. Als er fertig war, umarmten Ron und Ginny ihn aus Dankbarkeit. Danach setzten sie sich hin, um sofort einen Brief für die Eulenpost an ihre Mutter zu schreiben und sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihrem Vater und Percy ging. Die Antwort kam jedoch bereits, bevor sie die Frage abschicken konnten, denn Mrs. Weasleys Kopf erschien plötzlich im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes, die ihnen mit verheulten Augen mitteilte, daß es beide überleben würden, die Heilung aber einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen könnte. Überschwenglich bedankte sie sich bei Harry und wollte ihn am liebsten umarmen, entschied sich dann aber doch, bis Samstag damit zu warten.

An Arbeit war an diesem Abend für die Weasleys nicht mehr zu denken, und so zogen sie sich jeweils mit Luna und Neville in stille Winkel zurück, während Harry mit Hermine alleine zurückblieb. Sie versuchten sich mit Lektionen über Zaubertränke und über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste von den schweren Gedanken abzulenken, was auch leidlich gelang. Gegen halb zwölf ging Harry schließlich ins Bett, leerte wie an jedem Abend seinen Geist und schlief schnell ein.

Am Freitag holte sich Harry in Zaubertränke erneut die bestmögliche Note und in Verwandlung sogar zwanzig Hauspunkte, worüber er sich wohl noch mehr gefreut hätte, wenn er nicht nach dem Abendessen wieder zu Professor Snape gemußt hätte, um die Okklumentikübungen fortzusetzen. Dieses Mal hatte Snape alles vorbereitet und den Kerker ausreichend gepolstert, was reichlich skurril wirkte. Etliche Tränke standen für den Fall der Fälle bereit, so daß Harry nicht erst Madam Pomfrey rufen mußte, falls es zu einem Unfall kommen sollte.

»1 - 2 - 3 - _Legilimens_!« sagte Snape, und sofort spürte Harry den Verbindungsaufbau. Im ersten Schritt sollte er versuchen, seine Erinnerungen vor Snape zu verstecken. Er sollte immer diejenigen vor Snapes Zugriff verbergen, die dieser versuchte zu greifen, und es schien ihm problemlos zu gelingen.

Im weiteren Verlauf sollte er Snape harmlose Erinnerungen zuschieben, Erinnerungen an eine Mahlzeit oder eine Tätigkeit, die man vor niemandem verbergen mußte, nicht einmal vor Voldemort. Harry nahm dafür Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit: wie er seine Kammer unter der Treppe aufräumte oder er sich die Hände wusch. Snape mußte anerkennen, daß ihm auch dies ohne Mühe gelang, und wollte nun, daß Harry den nächsten Schritt machte.

Er sollte falsche Erinnerungen erschaffen und Snape diese zeigen. Harry versuchte es einige Male erfolglos, doch dann gelang es ihm plötzlich beinahe mühelos. Er schuf die Erinnerung an eine Party zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Snape in diese einzubauen, alleine schon, um ihm zu beweisen, daß er sie tatsächlich erschaffen hatte. Er blies die Kerzen aus und erhielt direkt im Anschluß die Gratulation von Snape, der ihn dabei anlächelte. Scheinbar zufrieden beendete Snape das Eindringen in seinen Kopf und blickte ihn einen Moment lang an.

»Sehr interessant. Nun wollen wir aber noch sehen, ob Sie mein Eindringen körperlich abwehren können, oder ob es Ihnen bisher nur rein zufällig gelang, Mr. Potter«, sagte er leicht abfällig und macht sich wieder bereit. Er stand jetzt vor der gepolsterten Wand und begann zu zählen. »1 - _Legilimens_!« rief er unvermittelt und erwischte Harry unvorbereitet. Trotzdem war sich Harry augenblicklich sicher, daß Snape keine Chance haben würde.

Er konzentrierte sich und ließ etwas in sich wachsen. Es war gewaltig, und es wollte herausgelassen werden. Harry zog es weit zurück und spannte die mentale Feder. Snape war noch gar nicht richtig in Harrys Kopf, da war es schon wieder vorbei. Als er schließlich seine Augen öffnete, lag Snape in dem Kissenberg und versuchte sich daraus zu erheben. Er hatte starke Schmerzen, schaffte es aber dennoch und schleppte sich zum Tisch, auf dem die Heiltränke standen. Sofort nahm er zwei von ihnen zu sich und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

»Wahrlich erstaunlich«, brummte er vor sich hin und wartete darauf, daß sich die Wirkung der Tränke entfaltete.

»Alles in Ordnung, Sir?« fragte Harry und bekam ein trockenes Kopfnicken als Antwort.

»Damit sind wir endgültig fertig. Sie beherrschen die Okklumentik und werden sich morgen abend einer Prüfung unterziehen. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum sie sich im letzten Jahr so dermaßen erfolglos abgemüht haben, wenn sie es doch scheinbar spielend erlernen können. Professor Dumbledore wird Ihre Prüfung leiten, und sie wird hier im Kerker um acht Uhr stattfinden. Seien Sie Pünktlich, Potter«, sagte Snape und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Tür.

Snape konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie Harry zu lächeln begann, als er hocherfreut den Kerker verließ. Endlich vorbei. Endlich kein Snape mehr, jubelte er innerlich und eilte, so schnell er konnte, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er sich ebenfalls fragte, was dieses Jahr anders war. Dort erzählte er seinen Freunden die gute Nachricht, die auch sie mit Freude aufnahmen.

»Zum DA-Treffen am Sonntag, würde ich gern jemanden mitbringen«, sagte Ginny leise zu ihm, kurz bevor er am Abend ins Bett gehen wollte.

»Kein Problem. Da brauchst du mich doch nicht zu fragen«, erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

»Doch, ich denke schon. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn ich einfach so mit zwei Slytherins ankomme.«

»Wie bitte?« Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

»Ich wußte, es ist besser, ich frage vorher«, erwiderte sie.

Harry schloß sein Buch und ging mit ihr in eine abgelegene Ecke, um sich ungestört mit ihr unterhalten zu können.

»Darf ich fragen, wie du auf die beiden kommst? Wer sind sie?«

»William Mcnamara und Scott Clayborn. Beide sind in meinem Jahrgang, und beide sind Slytherins. Sie sind wirklich nette Jungs, nicht wie Malfoy oder einige andere. Auch Luna ist davon überzeugt.«

»Du bist dir sicher mit ihnen? Denn ansonsten könnte es problematisch werden.«

»Sie sind einverstanden, getestet zu werden, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen. Wir können es machen, bevor sie vom neuen DA-Raum erfahren.«

Harry nickte schließlich. »Sonntag vormittag. Ich werde Snape bitten«, sagte er und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.

Er selbst wollte noch nicht ins Bett, da er unbedingt noch seine Hausarbeit für Geschichte der Zauberei fertigstellen wollte, die ihn beinahe zu Tode langweilte. Zwar hatte er sich fest vorgenommen anständig zu lernen, doch bei Professor Binns war es trotz allem noch immer die reinste Qual. Gegen halb eins hatte er die Arbeit endlich beendet und fiel völlig kaputt in sein Bett.

Am Samstag nach dem Frühstück war es dann soweit. Sie sollten zu Dumbledore ins Büro kommen, von wo sie dann mit einem Portschlüssel ins St.-Mungo-Hospital reisen konnten. Professor McGonagall erwartete sie nach dem Essen vor der Großen Halle und führte sie nach oben. Dumbledore war schon bereit und wartete nur noch auf sie.

»Kann es losgehen?« fragte er in die Runde und erntete ein sechsfaches Kopfnicken, da auch Neville und Luna darauf bestanden hatten mitzukommen. Neville wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um bei seinen Eltern vorbeizuschauen, und Ginny hatte versprochen mitzukommen, was Neville unglaublich viel bedeutete. Natürlich war Luna zu Rons Unterstützung dabei, und Molly hatte darauf bestanden, daß auch Harry und Hermine kommen müßten, da auch sie zur Familie zählten. »Berührt bitte alle den Portschlüssel, es geht in wenigen Augenblicken los«, sagte Dumbledore und stellte ein Bügeleisen auf den Tisch. Kaum hatte Harry es berührt, fand er sich schon auf dem Boden des St. Mungo wieder. Eigentlich lag er eher unvorteilhaft auf Ginny, und lief sofort rot an, als er in ihr etwas gequält lächelndes Gesicht blickte.

Neville half den beiden sogleich auf die Füße. »Finger weg von ihr«, drohte er Harry flüsternd und lachte über seinen Witz.

»Wir müssen hier entlang«, sagte Dumbledore zu ihnen, und die sechs folgten ihm bis zu einer Tür, vor der Tonks Wache schob.

»Hallo, Professor. Hallo, Harry«, begrüßte sie sie und dann auch die anderen. Sie sah heute ziemlich normal aus, auch wenn Harry nicht wußte, wie sie sich im normalen Zaubererleben kleidete. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang, einen dunkelroten Pullover und eine schwarze Jeans. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem französischen Knoten gesteckt, was Harry nur wußte, weil er es einmal bei Ginny gesehen und er sie danach gefragt hatte. Zur Abwechslung waren ihre Haare diesmal dunkelblond bis hellbraun, und ihr Gesicht wirkte jung wie selten zuvor.

»Hallo, Tonks. Geht es Remus gut?« fragte er mit schalkhaftem Lächeln.

Sie errötete leicht und nickte. »Ihm geht's gut. Er wurde ja nur geschockt. Aber geht erst einmal rein, Molly erwartet euch schon«, erwiderte sie und öffnete die Tür. Sie gingen hinein, während Dumbledore vor dem Zimmer stehenblieb.

Darinnen erhob sich Molly von ihrem Stuhl, der zwischen den Betten von Vater und Sohn stand, so daß sie von beiden die Hände halten konnte, und begrüßte sie herzlich. Noch bevor sie ihre eigenen Kinder umarmte, umarmte sie Harry so heftig, daß ihm die Luft weg blieb. Sie weinte, während sie ihn immer wieder auf die Stirn küßte, und stammelte Wörter, die er nicht genau verstand. »Es wird wirklich wieder gut. Sie haben soviel Glück gehabt ... und Harry natürlich«, schluchzte sie unter Tränen und führte ihre Kinder zu den beiden Verletzten. »Euer Dad schläft, aber Percy ist wach«, sagte sie, umarmte noch Hermine kurz, setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und griff die Hände der beiden Kranken. »Redet mit Percy. Er versteht euch, auch wenn er es noch nicht so zeigen kann.« Dabei streichelte sie liebevoll über Percys Hand.

Ron und Ginny gingen zu ihm und begrüßten ihn mit einer Umarmung. Harry beobachtete ihn und sah in seinen Augen echte Freude über ihr Kommen. Dann kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, und Harry verstand auch ohne Worte, was Percy damit ausdrücken wollte. Er lächelte ihn an und setzte sich dann neben Arthur, der bewußtlos war.

»Wovon wurde er überhaupt getroffen?« fragte er Molly, die neben ihm saß.

»Es ist ein Fluch, der die Nervenbahnen des Gehirns verletzt. Er muß sich regenerieren, bevor er aufwacht. Es gibt aber keine bleibenden Schäden, wie man mir versichert hat«, sagte sie und lächelte erst Harry und dann ihren schlafenden Mann an. »Ich danke dir so sehr. Du bist so unglaublich mutig«, flüsterte sie. Dabei wurde Harry rot, allerdings nur deshalb, weil er sich seiner Panikattacke erinnerte.

Sie blieben noch eine Stunde, ehe sie zu sechst zu Nevilles Eltern gingen. Ihr Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert, seit Harry sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, doch war es Nevilles Verhalten, das sich stark gewandelt hatte. Er stellte ihnen voller Stolz jeden seiner Freunde vor und besonders natürlich Ginny. Als er sie präsentierte, glaubte Harry in den Augen von Alice Longbottom für einen winzigen Moment etwas zu erkennen, das Freude hätte ausdrücken können, doch war er sich Harry dessen nicht sicher.

Sie trafen kurz vor dem Mittagessen wieder auf Hogwarts ein und beschlossen, einen kurzen Abstecher zu Hagrid zu machen, um die Zeit bis dahin sinnvoll zu nutzen. Er erzählte ihnen aufgeregt, daß es bald Besuch geben würde, doch wollte er nicht damit herausrücken, um wen es sich dabei handeln würde. Harry wußte längst, daß einige Riesen kommen würden, und fand den Augenblick passend, es auch den anderen zu sagen. Im ersten Moment wirkte Hagrid starr vor Schreck darüber, daß sein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis gar keines war, doch faßte er sich schnell und war glücklich, frei darüber sprechen zu können. Er war aufgeregt und freute sich, obwohl es für ihn ein unangenehmes Thema war, wo doch die Mehrzahl der Riesen nach England kam, um auf seiten Voldemorts zu kämpfen.

Nach dem Mittagessen trafen sie sich mit etlichen der DA-Mitglieder in der Bibliothek, um zu lernen. Viele der anderen sahen es inzwischen ähnlich wie Harry und hatten wie er beschlossen, ihren Lerneifer ein wenig anzuheizen, um so gut wie möglich für den Kampf gerüstet zu sein. Sie kamen sehr gut voran und waren dem Unterricht inzwischen deutlich voraus, was besonders für Ron eine völlig neue Erfahrung war. Nach dem Abendessen gingen die anderen wieder in Bibliothek, während Harry den Weg zu den Kerkern einschlug, um dort Professor Dumbledore und Snape zu treffen.

»Hallo, Harry. Schön, daß du hier bist. Stelle dich dort hin«, begrüßte ihn Dumbledore und positionierte sich selbst vor der gepolsterten Wand.

Die Prüfung war für Harry viel leichter, als er gedacht hatte, und er wunderte sich noch immer ernsthaft, warum er noch im letzten Jahr so viele Probleme damit gehabt hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der Art der Erinnerung, und er versuchte ein Schema zu erkennen. Die schlimmen Erinnerungen hatte er im letzten Jahr nicht vor Snape verstecken können, erst diese eine an Hermine hatte er mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Seele von ihm fernhalten wollen. Vielleicht machte das den Unterschied, dachte er und machte sich zufrieden wieder auf den Weg nach oben, während Dumbledore sich noch bei Snape im Kerker ausruhte.

Er hatte Dumbledore dreimal brutal gegen die Wand geschleudert, ehe sein Schulleiter aufgegeben und sich in die intensive Pflege von Snape begeben hatte, um seine Schmerzen zu stillen, was Harry reichlich surreal vorgekommen war. Da fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, daß er noch etwas vergessen hatte, und machte kehrt. Wenige Augenblicke später stand er wieder vor der Kerkertür und klopfte an.

»Herein«, scholl es von drinnen. Harry betrat den Raum und sah gleich, daß Dumbledore inzwischen fort war. »Weshalb stören Sie mich noch, Mr. Potter?« fragte Snape mürrisch und kam ihm ein Stück näher.

»Sir, ich habe da ein Problem und möchte Sie um Hilfe bitten«, begann Harry zögerlich und konnte das Zucken von Snape rechter Augenbraue beobachten.

»Wobei, Potter?«

»Sir. Ich bräuchte eine kleine Menge eines verläßlichen Wahrheitsserums, die ausreicht, um zwei junge Männer damit befragen zu können.«

»Dies wäre eine Straftat. Wie Sie sich denken können, bin ich nicht gewillt, eine solche zu begehen«, antwortete Snape schneidend und schien das Thema damit beenden zu wollen.

»Sir, dies ist nicht der Fall, wenn die beiden damit einverstanden sind und es aus freien Stücken tun möchten.«

»Erklären Sie mir die Umstände, bevor ich mich entscheide.«

»Nun, Sir. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, gibt es die von Professor Dumbledore unterstützte Gruppe, Dumbledores Armee, der ich selbst auch angehöre. Zwei junge Männer sind an diese Gruppe herangetreten und wollen dieser beitreten. Zu diesem Zweck haben sie zugestimmt, einer Art Verhör über sich ergehen zu lassen, in dem ihre wahren Absichten geprüft werden sollen. Normalerweise verzichten wir auf eine solche Prüfung, doch gilt es hier eine Besonderheit zu berücksichtigen. Bei diesen beiden handelt es sich um Slytherins. Wie Sie sich vorstellen können - das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein - habe ich aufgrund … nun ja … schlechter Erfahrungen einige Vorbehalte gegen die beiden und möchte diese sicher aus der Welt räumen.«

»Um wen handelt es sich?« fragte Snape und blickte ihn nun lauernd an.

»Das möchte ich nicht verraten«, sagte Harry nur und ließ Snape einen Augenblick nachdenken. Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell, und Harry stand mit einer kleinen Flasche wieder vor dem Kerker.

»Jedem drei Tropfen auf die Zunge und etwa eine Minute warten. Sollten sie lügen, werden sie blau im Gesicht«, hatte er zu Harry gesagt und ihn dann förmlich hinausgeworfen.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Snape hatte ihm tatsächlich ein Wahrheitsserum gegeben, mit dem er es wagen konnte, zwei Slytherins in die DA aufzunehmen. Als er es Ginny erzählte, war sie ziemlich zufrieden und wollte ein Treffen nach dem Frühstück arrangieren, warf allerdings die Frage auf, ob dem Serum getraut werden konnte.

Nach einem kurzen aber effektiven Test des Serums, welchen Ron über sich ergehen lassen musste, versuchte sich Harry den ganzen Rest des Abends an einem neuen Fluch, den er bei dem Treffen am nächsten Tag vorstellen wollte. Da er sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren konnte, da Hermine nur vier Meter von ihm entfernt saß, zog er sich schließlich mit Ron in den Schlafsaal zurück und schaffte es dort dann auf Anhieb. Es war ein Verwirrungszauber, mit dem man dem Gegner täuschen konnte, so daß er oben für unten und unten für oben hielt, was seinem Gegner den Kampf erschweren sollte. Ron war besonders anfällig für den Zauber und schaffte es nicht einmal, aus seinem Bett aufzustehen, ohne dabei auf den Boden zu fallen. Das Gute an diesem Fluch, den ihm Professor McNally vorgeschlagen hatte, war, daß er gegen mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig eingesetzt werden konnte und ein eher unbekannter Spruch war. Für den Erfolg mußte Harry aber auch einen Preis bezahlen, kam er doch erst spät ins Bett, da er über eine Stunde benötigte, um Ron wieder von dem Fluch zu erlösen.

Nach dem Frühstück traf er sich mit Ginny und den beiden Slytherins in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Als er den Raum betrat, begrüßte er die Anwesenden und stellte sich vor.

Der links Sitzende lächelte verlegen. »William Mcnamara heiße ich, du brauchst dich aber wirklich nicht vorzustellen.«

»Und wer bist du?« fragte Harry und sah den anderen an.

»Scott Clayborn«, antwortete er und lächelte ebenfalls etwas schüchtern.

»Nun, da wir einander mit Namen kennen, würde ich gerne von euch wissen, warum ihr unserer Gruppe beitreten wollt und von wem ihr überhaupt davon erfahren habt«

»Erfahren haben wir es im letzten Jahr von Draco Malfoy. Er beobachtet euch auch heute noch gelegentlich, doch bisher hat er keine Ahnung, was ihr wirklich tut. Ich habe mich vor einigen Tagen entschlossen, Ginny Weasley anzusprechen, da ich gerne für die gute Sache kämpfen würde.«

»Mir geht es da wie William«, pflichtete ihm Scott bei. »Ich stehe nicht gern auf der falschen Seite, doch noch mehr hasse ich es, auf keiner Seite zu stehen.«

»Nun gut, ich muß der Form halber fragen: Seid ihr damit einverstanden, ein Wahrheitsserum zu schlucken, damit ich den Wahrheitsgehalt eurer Aussage prüfen kann«, fragte Harry und sah beide an.

Beide bejahten, und Harry zog die kleine Flasche aus dem Umhang.

»Ich träufle jedem von euch drei Tropfen auf die Zunge, und dann werden wir etwa eine Minute warten. Solltet ihr lügen, wird sich euer Gesicht blau färben«, erklärte Harry und öffnete die Flasche. »Fangen wir mit dir an.«

Behutsam träufelte er William Mcnamara drei Tropfen auf die Zunge. Dann warteten sie eine Minute, bis Harry das Verhör begann.

»Wem gehört deine Loyalität?« war seine erste Frage.

»Niemandem außer mir selbst. Sollte ich dieser Gruppe beitreten, gehört sie mir und dieser Gruppe.«

»Was hältst du von Draco Malfoy?«

»Er ist der größte lebende Schuft, aber er ist gefährlich«, erwiderte William, der Harry dadurch eindeutig sympathischer wurde.

»Was hältst du von Harry Potter?«

»Du bist ein Held und Vorbild. Ich wünschte, die ganze Welt wäre so tapfer wie du, dann wäre der Dunkle Lord längst besiegt.«

»Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß du mich oder Dumbledores Armee verraten wirst?« war die vierte Frage, über die er erstmals länger nachdachte.

»Ich weiß nicht, was in Zukunft passieren wird. Wenn ich gefoltert werde, könnte ich vielleicht zusammenbrechen und dich oder die Armee verraten«, sagte er und wurde nicht blau bei dieser Antwort.

»Wirst du alles einsetzen, was du hast, damit am Ende das gute über Voldemort siegen kann?«

»JA!« kam die überzeugte Antwort.

»Nun zu dir, Scott«, wandte sich Harry an den anderen und träufelte drei Topfen auf dessen Zunge. Er stellte ihm die gleichen Fragen und erhielt ähnliche Antworten.

»Nun kann ich euch beruhigt glauben und begrüße euch in unserer Mitte. Wir werden den Nachmittag über trainieren. Ginny wird euch nach dem Essen mitnehmen und euch zu uns bringen. Merkt euch gut, wie ihr dorthinkommt.« Harry sah jetzt Ginny an und sprach weiter: »Du wirst sie mitbringen und ihnen alles Wichtige erklären. Die Münzen bekommen sie im Raum. Ich werde sie selbst vorstellen und den anderen klarmachen, daß sie ihnen vertrauen können.« Wieder zu den beiden gewandt, fuhr er fort: »Ich hoffe sehr, ihr rechtfertigt das Vertrauen, das ich in euch setze und werdet mich nicht enttäuschen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, nun auch jemanden in der Gruppe zu haben, der uns mit der einen oder anderen Information aus dem Lager des Feindes versorgen kann, wobei ich nicht möchte, daß ihr für uns spioniert. Das ist zu gefährlich. Falls ihr zufällig etwas erfahrt, dann kommt damit zu mir, doch versucht niemals aktiv an diese Informationen zu kommen, das ist nicht eure Aufgabe.«

Lächelnd trat er auf sie zu und schüttelte beiden die Hand.

»Ich bin ja so dankbar, dabeisein zu dürfen«, sagte William, und Scott ergänzte:

»Das gilt auch für mich. Wir werden euch niemals enttäuschen. Wir möchten nur einfach etwas von Bedeutung tun; und was könnte es Bedeutenderes geben als den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord.«

»Schön euch dabei zu haben. Falls ihr noch jemanden bei den Slytherins wißt, der ein ehrliches Interesse haben könnte, dann sagt mir Bescheid. Ansonsten darf über die DA, also über Dumbledores Armee, nicht öffentlich gesprochen werden.«

Zum Abschied gaben sie sich erneut die Hand, und Harry ging mit Ginny zurück in den Turm. Als er Ron von der Neuigkeit erzählte, wollte dieser sofort aus der DA austreten.

»Mit Slytherins zusammen? Damit bist du wirklich einverstanden? Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht!« hatte er beleidigt geschimpft und konnte erst von Hermine überzeugt werden, daß es große Vorteile bringen könnte, wenn man einige aus des Feindes Lager auf seiner Seite hatte.

Viele der anderen DA-Mitglieder waren nicht minder skeptisch, als er die Neuen am Nachmittag präsentierte. Er erzählte ihnen von dem Wahrheitsserum, was zwar die meisten beruhigte, doch einige wenige blieben argwöhnisch, und so konnte Harry nur hoffen, daß sich das Problem mit der Zeit legen würde.

In den folgenden Stunden übten sie besonders diesen Illusionszauber aus der Klasse der Verwirrungszauber, und viele hatten größere Schwierigkeiten damit, als Harry erwartet hatte. Die meiste Zeit war er damit beschäftigt, den Nachzüglern den Spruch beizubringen, während die, die es sofort schafften, den Spruch üben mußten, der den Fluch wieder aufhob. Obwohl Harry es nicht vorgehabt hatte, waren sie damit bis zum Abendessen beschäftigt und ließen das angesetzte Quidditch-Training sausen. Sie taten dies trotz des Wissens, daß schon am nächsten Wochenende das erste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw anstand, das von Dumbledore um drei Wochen vorverlegt worden war, um damit später im Jahr den Terminplan zu entlasten, damit die Schüler mehr Zeit haben würden, sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorzubereiten.


	5. Gewißheit Duelle Entscheidung

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 5 – Gewißheit / Duelle / Entscheidung**

Nach dem Abendessen machte Harry mit den anderen das in seinen Augen einzig Sinnvolle und ging mit ihnen in die Bibliothek, um dort mit ihnen zu lernen. Irgendwie machte es ihm langsam richtig Spaß, und selbst Ron empfand es als immer weniger schlimm. Hermine war glücklich, weil sie niemanden mehr zum Lernen animieren mußte, doch war da noch immer die Ungewißheit, die zwischen ihr und Harry hing. Harry war sich noch immer nicht sicher, doch fühlte er, daß es bald soweit sein würde. Sie schien ihn im Augenblick ein wenig zu meiden, doch nie so, daß es ihm wirklich aufgefallen wäre. Hätte er sie gebraucht, sie wäre sofort für ihn dagewesen, ohne nachzudenken, ohne zu zögern.

Diese ganze Sache schleppte sich durch die komplette nächste Woche, bis er sich am Freitag plötzlich sicher war. Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und er schaffte es nicht, sich auf den wirklich spannenden Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Ständig sah er nur Hermine und konnte einfach nicht die Augen von ihr nehmen. Sie sah auf einmal noch viel süßer aus, obwohl sie – wenn sie ein Außenstehender betrachtet hätte – so aussah wie immer. Bei jedem Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, spürte er ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl im Magen, und er hatte ununterbrochen das starke Verlangen, sie zu küssen … sie überall zu berühren. Als er am Ende zehn Punkte wegen mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit abgezogen bekam, störte es ihn im ersten Moment nicht im geringsten, bis er einen Blick von Hermine auffing. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden und fühlte sich gleichzeitig so glücklich, daß sie ihn überhaupt angesehen hatte. Er konnte sich das alles nur durch eine Sache erklären.

Ich liebe Hermine Jane Granger, dachte Harry und folgte ihr in einem Meter Abstand zum Mittagessen. Er betrachtete ihre schönen, bei jedem Schritt schwingenden Haare und wollte nichts lieber als daran riechen. Er sah ihre zarten Hände und wollte nichts lieber, als sie in die seinen zu nehmen. Er blickte in ihre herrlich rehbraunen Augen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Er wollte ihre Lippen küssen und ihre Wangen streicheln. Er wollte an ihren Ohrläppchen knabbern und ihren Nacken liebkosen. Wäre nicht die Mittagspause gewesen, er hätte wegen mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit gleich noch einmal Hauspunkte abgezogen bekommen. So saß er einfach nur in ihrer Nähe und versuchte sie möglichst unauffällig zu beobachten. Bloß nicht zu nah an sie ran, dachte er die ganze Zeit und betrachtete sie beim Essen, während er selbst nicht einen Bissen herunterbekam. Gott sei Dank achtete niemand auf ihn, so daß es wohl unbemerkt blieb.

Nach dem Abendessen fand ein weiteres DA-Treffen statt, und inzwischen waren zweiundfünfzig junge Hexen und Zauberer Teil dieser Gruppe. Deshalb beschloß er, die Gruppe zu teilen. Er selbst wollte die Fortgeschrittenen unterrichten, während Hermine und Ron die Anfänger unter ihre Fittiche nehmen und sie so schnell wie möglich an die anderen heranführen sollten. Ein wenig tat er es aber auch aus Eigennutz: so war er Hermine nicht die ganze Zeit so nah und konnte sich viel besser auf die DA konzentrieren. Zuerst sträubte sich Ron zwar ein wenig gegen die Verantwortung, doch als Luna ihn darin bestärkte, konnte er nicht mehr ablehnen, und am Ende konnte Harry ihm ansehen, wie sehr er die gewonnene Autorität und den Respekt genoß.

Der Samstag stand dann schon halb im Zeichen des bevorstehenden Quidditch-Matches, und so trainierte das Team den ganzen Vormittag und versuchte sich mit den neuen Spielern einzuspielen. Es gelang anfangs überraschend gut, trotzdem gab es im späteren Verlauf immer wieder größere Probleme, die sie mitunter auch lautstark miteinander diskutierten.

Der Nachmittag und Abend wurden wieder zum Lernen benutzt, und auch eine größere Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung wurde von ihnen erledigt.

Sonntagvormittag hatte dann auch Ravenclaw das Abschlußtraining, und Gryffindors Spione hatten nicht viel Gutes für ihre Mannschaft zu berichten. Offensichtlich hatte sich das Team seit dem letzten Jahr verstärkt, und aus diesem Grunde spürten Harry und auch die anderen einen gewissen Respekt vor ihnen. Am Nachmittag fand dann das Spiel statt, das erstmals nach vielen Jahren nicht von Lee Jordan kommentiert wurde, der die Schule beendet hatte. Malcolm Clarke war der neue Kommentator, und er war ein Hufflepuff in seinem vierten Jahr.

»Luna sagt, er ist ein absoluter Quidditch-Experte und weiß wahrscheinlich sogar mehr darüber als ich«, erzählte Ron, während sie sich für das Spiel umzogen.

»Ich weiß nicht. Ohne Lee ist es nicht dasselbe«, erwiderte Harry und setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nase.

»Ich weiß. Lee fehlt mir auch. Meinst du, McGonagall wird ihn vermissen?« fragte Ron und grinste.

»Jede Wette. Sie hat zwar fast immer über seinen Stil gemeckert, insgeheim aber hat sie ihn geliebt«, sagte Harry und mußte lachen.

»Kommt schon. Wir müssen raus«, rief Katie durch die Kabine.

Colin sah ein wenig zu nervös aus, doch Harry wußte, daß es gleich vorbei sein würde, denn Colin war nur so lange nervös, bis er auf seinem Besen saß. Mit Beginn des Spiels war die Nervosität bisher immer sofort weggewesen, und er war bereit gewesen, das Spiel zu spielen, welches er niemals geglaubt hatte, spielen zu können, vor allem nicht mit Harry im gleichen Team. Ron hatte ihn als ersten Neuling ins Team geholt, und Colin hatte sich zuerst gesträubt und mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, bis Ron ihn zur Seite genommen hatte, um mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

»Daß du Ginny leicht ins Team bekommen hast, das verstehe ich ja noch, aber ich frag' mich immer noch, wie du Colin überredet hast«, sagte Harry leise zu Ron.

»Das, mein Lieber, wirst du niemals von mir erfahren!« antwortete Ron zufrieden vor sich hin grinsend. Dann wandte er sich den anderen zu: »Denk dran, Ginny, spiel viel und schnell ab. Um so schneller ihr abspielt, um so leichter wird es. Und du, Colin, versuch nichts Extravagantes. Spiel einfach und direkt. Wir müssen uns erst richtig einspielen.« Dann blickte er Katie an. »Du mußt sie leiten und führen. Sprecht miteinander. Nutzt die Codes.«

Genervt verdrehte Katie die Augen. »Wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen?« fragte sie und Ginny grinste, während Colin noch immer ziemlich nervös aussah.

»So oft, bis es dir zu den Ohren rauskommt. Okay, okay. Dann mach ich es eben kurz und schmerzlos. Kämpft und siegt!« brüllte Ron, und alle stimmten ein.

Zusammen gingen sie jetzt hinaus aufs Feld. Sofort hörte Harry die noch unbekannte Stimme des neuen Stadionsprechers Malcolm Clarke: »Da kommen die Gryffindors, angeführt vom Hüter und neuem Mannschaftskapitän Ronald Weasley.« Harry sah, wie Ron bei der Nennung seines vollen Namens die Augen verdrehte. »Dann kommt schon ihr Sucher Harry Potter. Die drei Jäger Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley und Colin Creevey gehen heute auf Punktejagd, und Jack Sloper sowie Andrew Kirke sind wie im letzten Jahr als Treiber im Team dabei. Da kommen auch schon die Ravenclaws.«

Harry hörte ihn aber nicht mehr wirklich. Er sah schon einige Zeit zu Cho und konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr wenden. Sie sah in ihrer Quidditch-Uniform schöner aus als je zuvor, und Harry genoß ihren beinahe majestätischen Anblick. Warum starre ich sie an? Warum tue ich das? Ich liebe Hermine. Für Cho empfinde ich nichts. Denk an Hermine … quatsch … denk an das Spiel, dachte Harry und versuchte ausreichend Konzentration zu finden.

»Die Mannschaftskapitäne schütteln sich die Hand, und gleich geht es auch schon los«, hörte er jetzt Clarks Stimme und konnte endlich die Augen von Cho nehmen. Ein Pfiff ertönte, und Harry schraubte sich in den klaren Himmel. Sofort flog er eine schnelle Stadionrunde, und zu seiner großen Enttäuschung hatte Ravenclaw bereits gepunktet, kaum daß er sie beendet hatte.

»Großer Fehler von Gryffindors Hüter und Kapitän Ronald Weasley«, sagte Clark nüchtern und sachlich, wo Lee geflucht hätte, daß sich die Balken gebogen hätten.

Schnell lag Gryffindor mit zehn zu dreißig Punkten zurück, und selbst diese zehn Punkte hatte Katie nur mit Glück erzielt. Harry suchte schon fast verzweifelt den Schnatz, bevor ihnen sein Fang bald nicht mehr viel nutzen würde. Nach nur zehn Minuten stand es schon vierzig zu zehn für Ravenclaw, als Cho, die weit entfernt von Harry flog, wohl etwas gesehen hatte. Sie wechselte unvermittelt die Richtung und steuerte darauf zu. Da mußte er sein, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, und er flog eine Linkskurve und steuerte nun seinerseits genau auf sie zu. Unwahrscheinlich schnell kamen sie sich näher – und da war der Schnatz! Genau zwischen ihnen schwebte er, zwanzig Meter hoch in der Luft, und schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen. Harry steigerte das Tempo aufs äußerste und war nun deutlich schneller als Cho. Sie war wohl noch zehn Meter vom Schnatz entfernt, als Harry ihn erreichte und ihn mühelos aus der Luft fischte. Schnell flog er ein hartes Ausweichmanöver, um nicht mit Cho zusammenzustoßen, und anschließend schon die Ehrenrunde, um sich für den Matchgewinn feiern zu lassen. Das Stadion explodierte förmlich. Die Gryffindors brachen in begeisterte Jubelstürme aus, während der Großteil der Slytherins und Ravenclaws laut buhte und pfiff, während sich Hufflepuff nicht so recht entscheiden konnte.

»Nach nur zwölf Minuten ist alles vorbei. Gryffindor gewinnt das erste Match des Jahres mit hundertsechzig zu vierzig Punkten dank ihres überragenden Suchers Harry Potter, der damit die schwache Teamleistung ausgleichen konnte«, kommentierte Malcolm, und Harry konnte Ron auf dem Boden toben sehen. Kaum war er gelandet, ging er zu Ron, der sich plötzlich wieder beruhigt hatte, offensichtlich deshalb, weil Luna neben ihm stand und ihn anhimmelte.

In diesem Moment wurde er auch schon von Katie umarmt. »Gut, daß du so schnell warst. Offensiv waren wir heute zu schwach, und defensiv muß es auch besser werden. Toller Fang!« jubelte sie und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Auch Ginny und Colin umarmten Harry und bedankten sich für die Rettung.

»Ich war doch nicht mehr nervös, warum hab' ich trotzdem so einen Mist zusammengespielt?« hörte Harry, wie Colin mit sich haderte, ehe er in der feiernden Menge verschwand.

Es war nicht die größte oder beste Siegesfeier, ohne die Weasley-Zwillinge konnte sie es schlechterdings auch nicht sein; doch es war eine schöne Party im Gryffindor-Turm, auch wenn sich Ron ziemlich bald mit Luna in die einsamste Ecke zurückgezogen hatte und es Harry schwerfiel, unbeschwert mit seinen Freunden zu lachen, da er ständig an die stets gegenwärtige Bedrohung durch Voldemort denken mußte.

Das Abendessen beendete die Siegesfeier schließlich, und dort sah er auch Cho erstmals nach dem Spiel. Sie wirkte schlechtgelaunt, und Harry konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. Nicht ein Mal war es ihr bisher gelungen, ihn zu schlagen, und es schien sie mächtig zu wurmen. Nach dem verlorenen Spiel sah sie für ihn auch nicht mehr ganz so attraktiv aus, während Hermine positiv aus der Menge herausstach und diese förmlich überstrahlte. Zwar vermied er es die ganze Zeit, sie allzu lange anzusehen, doch jetzt war es ihm fast unmöglich. Nur mühsam konnte er sich auf sein Essen konzentrieren, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit doch immer wieder den braunen Augen schräg gegenüber. Ron dagegen schien auf Luna fixiert und aß so langsam, wie Harry es nur ganz selten bei ihm erlebt hatte.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry und Hermine die anderen überreden konnten, doch noch ein wenig zu lernen. Besonders Harry wollte für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste üben, würde doch vielleicht schon in der nächsten Woche endlich sein erstes Duell stattfinden.

Später leerte sich dann der Gemeinschaftsraum immer mehr, bis nur noch Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry übrig waren.

»Wollen wir nicht ins Bett gehen?« fragte Harry gähnend und blickte die drei anderen an.

»Sehr gern«, erwiderte Neville und räumte seine Unterlagen zusammen.

»Dann geh' ich auch«, sagte Hermine und klappte ihr Buch zu.

»Ich würde gern noch kurz mit euch beiden reden«, merkte Ron an. »Nichts gegen dich, Neville, aber es ist ziemlich persönlich.«

»Kein Problem. Gute Nacht«, antworte dieser und war schon gleich darauf verschwunden.

»Worum geht es denn?« fragte Harry und sah zu Hermine herüber, die genauso ahnungslos schien.

»Ich – also – es fällt mir schwer, mit euch darüber zu reden, doch ich muß mit jemandem reden, sonst wird es mich noch zerreißen. Also … es geht um mich und Luna«, stieß Ron schnell und leise hervor und wurde rot, während sich die Mienen seiner beiden Freunde sofort erhellten.

»Was ist mit euch?« fragte Hermine.

»Nun … ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll … sie … hat … gesagt …«, stotterte Ron, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen:

»Was denn? Sag's einfach!«

»Nun … sie hat gesagt, daß sie sich in mich v verliebt hat.« Seine Stimme klang ziemlich gequält, während er knallrot wurde und ihm das Ganze sichtlich unangenehm war. Wahrscheinlich gab es für ihn kaum etwas Schlimmeres, als hier mit den beiden zu sitzen und über sein Liebesleben zu sprechen – Spinnen einmal ausgenommen, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, und er mußte grinsen.

»Das ist doch wunderbar!« erwiderte Hermine und lächelte breit.

»Ist es das? Ich weiß nicht! Liebe ich sie? Woher weiß sie, daß sie mich liebt. Wann weiß ich, ob ich sie liebe? Das verwirrt mich alles so? Was soll ich nur tun?« Er sah total verunsichert aus.

»Was empfindest du, wenn du bei ihr bist?« fragte Hermine mit ihrer warmen Stimme.

»Ich fühle mich gut und freue mich immer, mit ihr zusammenzusein. Wenn sie lächelt, lächle ich auch. Ich mag sie sehr. Doch es gibt Dinge, die mich ärgern.« Er rutschte unruhig hin und her. »Manche lachen immer noch über sie. Nicht über sie, wie sie sich heute gibt, aber über Dinge, die sie in den letzten Jahren getan hat … gesagt hat … oder wie sie aussah. So in der Art von: ›Wo sind denn deine schönen Ohrringe?‹, und so. Und manche nennen sie immer noch Loony Lovegood. Das nervt mich tierisch, und ich muß mich wirklich zurückhalten, denen nicht eine reinzuhauen. Aber ich finde sie schön. Sie hat so wunderschöne Haare, und ihre großen Augen sehen mich immer so erstaunt an, fast, als wenn ich ein Wunder wäre.« Seine Augen funkelten, wenn er über sie sprach, und Harry wußte, daß sie ihm viel bedeuten mußte, wenn er darüber schon mit seinen Freunden sprach.

»Verbringe einfach noch mehr Zeit mit ihr, und dann wirst du es ganz sicher auch bald sehen«, erwiderte Harry, während Hermine lächelte.

»Meint ihr wirklich?«

»Harry hat recht. Du magst sie sehr, und nur weil es ihr eher klargeworden ist, daß sie in dich verliebt ist, als es dir klargeworden ist, mußt du dich doch nicht verrückt machen lassen. Bald wird es auch dir klar sein.«

Ron nickte. »Ich danke euch für euren Rat und für eure Unterstützung«, flüsterte er und stand auf. Auch Harry erhob sich, beide verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und gingen dann nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal.

Noch eine ganze Weile lag Harry wach in seinem Bett und dachte über das nach, was Ron gesagt hatte. Wenn er tatsächlich Luna liebt, dann liebt er nicht Hermine, kombinierte Harry und mußte bei dem Gedanken lächeln, ehe er Augenblicke später zufrieden einschlief.

Der Montag war für Harry ein interessanter Tag. In Zaubertränke bei Snape holte er sich wieder die volle Punktzahl, und nun schien sein Lehrer langsam ein wenig beeindruckt zu sein. Auch Neville braute einen guten Trank und holte sich die viertbeste Bewertung des Tages. Selbst Malfoy war schlechter gewesen, was Ron einen Kommentar abnötigte, der Malfoy zum Kochen brachte, während etliche Gryffindors in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Trotzdem verflog Malfoys Mißmut sehr schnell, wußte er doch offenbar inzwischen davon, daß sein Vater aus Askaban hatte fliehen können. Zwar band er es Harry und den anderen nicht direkt auf die Nase, doch seine Andeutungen waren klar und ausreichend.

Am Dienstag, im Kurs Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hatte Harry ebenfalls einen guten Tag erwischt. Alle Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden, konnte er problemlos beantworten, und diesmal würde er auch endlich zu einem Duell antreten dürfen, davon war er felsenfest überzeugt.

»Wir gehen dann wieder hinüber. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie ihr euch diesmal schlagen werdet«, verkündete McNally schließlich und verließ den Raum. Die ganze Klasse folgte ihm mit gezückten Zauberstäben, und nur einige Räume weiter betraten sie das Duellzimmer. Kaum waren alle darin versammelt und die Tür geschlossen, wurde es auf einen Schlag stockdunkel, was aber mittlerweile niemanden mehr überraschte.

»Würdet ihr bitte durcheinanderlaufen«, tönte die Stimme von McNally, und ein allgemeines Geschubse und Gedränge in völliger Dunkelheit begann. Viele lachten dabei, war es doch höchst amüsant, wenn man sich ständig auf die Füße trat und sich blind durch den Raum tastete, wobei es unangenehm sein konnte, wenn man mit Malfoy oder seinen Kumpeln zusammenstieß. Nun, da niemand mehr wußte, neben wem er stand, wirkte die Magie dieses Raumes auf sie ein, und ein jeder sah nun völlig anders aus, als in Wirklichkeit. Das Licht ging wieder an, und jeder stand nun einem wildfremden Menschen gegenüber. Selbst die Stimmen hatten sich geändert, und so wußte nun niemand mehr, gegen wen er gleich antreten würde. Ein großer Kreis erschien auf dem Boden inmitten des Raumes, und alle stellten sich um ihn herum auf. Professor McNally hatte sie beim ersten Mal gebeten, sich nicht durch Namen zu verraten, und dieser Bitte waren sie bis jetzt immer nachgekommen.

»Du und du«, sagte eine unbekannte Stimme, und zwei grüne Pfeile erschienen im Kreis und zeigten auf die beiden Auserwählten. Die Pfeile verschwanden, und die Auserwählten traten in die Mitte.

Harry hatte gehofft, daß er schon beim ersten Duell dabei wäre, doch sah er sich enttäuscht. Die beiden Auserwählten stellten sich voreinander auf, und nun erschien nur den beiden das Bild einer fremden Umgebung; so hatte Professor McNally es ihnen erklärt, und die bisherigen Duellanten hatten es bestätigt. Alle anderen sahen nur die beiden in dem Kreis, doch befanden sich die beiden Kontrahenten nun in einem Wald, einem Haus, inmitten eines belebten Marktplatzes, eines Kornfeldes oder was auch immer – zumindest glaubten sie daran.

Das Duell dauerte nicht lange, und der Mann siegte über die Frau. Die beiden verließen den Kreis, stellten sich nahe beisammen zu den anderen und ergriffen ihre Hände, damit man hinterher noch wissen konnte, wer mit wem gekämpft hatte. Selbst McNally wußte es nicht, bevor er am Ende den Zauber aufheben und damit allen ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen wieder zurückgeben würde. Die Pfeile erschienen, und nun war endlich Harry an der Reihe.

Zielstrebig ging er in den Kreis und sah sich seinen Gegner an. Es war ein großer Mann, aber er sah dünn und schlaksig aus. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Vertrautheit überfiel Harry, doch er wischte es zur Seite. Tief verbeugte er sich, und dann veränderte sich mit einemmal die Umgebung. Er befand sich nun inmitten einer großen Bahnhofshalle, und überall waren Menschen, die ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Lange konnte er sich nicht umsehen, da das Duell gleich beginnen würde, doch sein Blick schweifte einmal quer durch das Gebäude. Er sah seinen Gegner dreißig Meter entfernt, der sich ebenfalls verbeugte als Zeichen, bereit zu sein. Das Duell begann.

Zunächst lief Harry hektisch zu einer Litfaßsäule und ging dahinter in Deckung. Mehrere Leute in der Bahnhofshalle sahen ihn skeptisch an und wunderten sich wohl über seine Handlungen. Er beachtete sie jedoch nicht weiter und lugte um die Säule. Sein Gegner war nur noch zwanzig Meter entfernt, stand hinter einem vollen Gepäckkarren und schoß sogleich einen roten Fluch auf ihn ab. Harry ließ ihn vorbeizischen und sprang aus der Deckung. Schnell näherte er sich seinem Ziel und schoß seinerseits einen Stupor ab, der einen der Koffer traf, hinter dem sich sein Gegner verschanzt hatte. Hastig lief er weiter nach rechts und schoß einen weiteren Fluch ab. Sein Gegner drehte den Gepäckkarren und benutzte ihn weiter als Deckung.

»_Accio_ Koffer«, rief Harry und sah ihn schon im selben Moment auf sich zufliegen. »_Reduktor_!« rief er dann und schoß den Koffer damit auf seinen Gegner. Dann rannte er los und näherte sich seinem Duellpartner, der mit einem schnellen Satz dem Koffer auswich.

Ein weißer Fluch kam ihm plötzlich entgegen und verfehlte ihn nur äußerst knapp. Entwaffnen oder erst verwirren, fragte sich Harry, der nun keine zehn Meter mehr von dem Mann entfernt war. Verwirren, beschloß er, sprach die Formel und traf seinen überraschten Kontrahenten in die Brust.

Der Mann zielte auf Harry, der sich auf den Boden warf. Der Arm seines verwirrten Gegners zielte statt dessen nach oben, und nun war es Harry ein leichtes, ihn zu entwaffnen. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er dann schon gewonnen.

Er stand auf, gab seinem geschlagenen Duellpartner den Zauberstab zurück und griff dessen Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Chaos, das sie in der Bahnhofshalle verursacht hatten, und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Kreis, und kaum waren sie aus ihm herausgetreten, als sie wieder ihren Klassenkameraden gegenüberstanden, die noch immer wie Fremde aussahen.

Es gab ein wenig Applaus, ehe die nächsten beiden Pfeile erschienen. Hand in Hand mit seinem Gegner beobachtete er das nächste Duell, das ziemlich spannend zu sein schien. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde stärker, doch er wußte damit nicht so recht etwas anzufangen. Schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Kampf und sah sich die Taktik und Vorgehensweise der beiden Frauen an, die sich einen harten Kampf lieferten, dessen Ende mit einem Fesselungsfluch besiegelt wurde.

Das letzte Duell war sehr schnell vorbei, dauerte es doch kaum vier Sekunden. Die Frau schoß so schnell einen Entwaffnungszauber ab, daß der Mann davon vollkommen überrascht wurde. Auch diese beiden verließen den Kreis Hand in Hand und stellten sich zu den anderen. Jeder warf einen letzten Blick in den Kreis lauter Wildfremder, ehe es stockdunkel wurde und nur einen Moment danach das Licht anging.

Jeder hatte wieder seine ursprüngliche Gestalt angenommen, und Harry blickte auf die Hand, die er in der seinen hielt. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis er sie erkannte. Langsam sah er am Körper der Frau hoch und blickte schließlich in Hermines wunderschöne rehbraune Augen. Ein warmes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, und bei ihr geschah nur einen Moment später das gleiche.

»Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen«, sagte McNally und blickte sich um. »Nun, Mr. Potter und Miß Granger hatten ein Duell. Welches war das eure, und wer hat es für sich entschieden?« Er sah Harry und Hermine an.

»Sir. Wir waren das zweite Duell, und Harry hat mich klar besiegt«, antwortete sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, daß McNally die Hand von Neville hielt.

»Nun, und dann gab es ein Duell zwischen Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle. Welches war das eure, und wer hat es gewonnen?«

»Wir haben das erste Duell geführt, und ich habe gewonnen«, sagte Goyle und ließ nun Crabbes Hand los. Crabbe schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, doch hielt es sich offenbar noch in Grenzen.

»Nun, sehr schön. Das letzte Duell des Tages hatte ich mit Mr. Longbottom.« Er ließ nun Nevilles Hand los. »Ich erwischte ihn leider auf dem falschen Fuß, und er verlor unglücklicherweise sehr schnell. Ich hoffe, ich kann Ihnen später einmal eine Revanche geben. Kommen wir dann noch zum dritten Duell. Es wurde von Mr. Malfoy und Miß Parkinson geführt, wie ich sehe. Nun, wer hat es gewonnen?«

»Ich natürlich«, sagte Malfoy breit grinsend und ließ die Hand von Pansy Parkinsons los, die ein wenig beleidigt wirkte.

»Nun gut. Dann war es das für heute. Wir haben interessante Duelle gesehen, und ich freue mich schon auf die nächsten vier.« Damit schloß McNally die Stunde und entließ sie zum Mittagessen.

Alle liefen zurück in den Klassenraum, um von dort ihre Schulsachen zu holen. Erst als Harry seine Tasche greifen wollte, bemerkte er, daß er noch immer Hermines Hand hielt. Auch sie schien es erst jetzt zu bemerken und zuckte ein wenig zurück. Still nahm er die Tasche und versuchte, dabei nicht rot zu werden. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle lief er hinter Hermine und erzählte Ron von seinem Duell. Neville trottete hinter den beiden her und schien ein wenig geknickt zu sein, daß er so schnell gegen McNally verloren hatte, fand aber beim Essen seine gute Laune wieder, kaum daß Ginny sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.

»In was für einer Umgebung wart ihr?« erkundigte sich Ron bei Neville.

»Wir waren in einem Sumpf. Ich steckte mit den Beinen im Morast. McNally auch, aber er hat sich davon nicht stören lassen. Hat sofort auf mich gezielt und mich angegriffen, kaum daß wir uns verbeugt hatten. Erst als ich seinen Fluch kommen sah, begriff ich, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, zu versuchen, sich aus dem Sumpf zu befreien«, erzählte dieser und erntete ein süßes Lächeln von Ginny.

Harry und Hermine mußten auch über ihr Duell in der Bahnhofshalle berichten, und Ron schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. »Hätte nicht geglaubt, daß du Hermine so leicht besiegst«, sagte er schließlich und sah sie staunend an.

»Leicht war es wirklich nicht. Ich hatte viel Glück dabei. Einmal wurde ich fast getroffen, und wenn mein Verwirrungsfluch nicht getroffen hätte, dann wäre sie vielleicht als Siegerin hervorgegangen«, erwiderte Harry, während Hermine nur auf ihren Teller sah.

»Seht mal, da kommt eine Eule, nein zwei«, sagte Neville, und Harry sah auf. Beide trugen Pakete und landeten genau neben Harry.

Leicht geschockt stellte er fest, von wem sie kamen. Beide enthielten die Geschenke für Hermine, und deshalb konnte er sie schlecht sofort aufmachen. Er erleichterte die Eulen von ihren Lasten und schickte sie wieder los.

»Was hast du bekommen?« fragte Ron, neugierig wie eh und je.

»Nichts Wichtiges. Ich öffne sie später«, antwortete Harry möglichst beiläufig und versuchte sie ohne Eile in seiner Tasche zu verstauen, um Ron nicht noch neugieriger zu machen.

»Du verrätst es mir sicher später, oder?« fragte Ron ihn leise, woraufhin Harry nickte. Er nickte aus alter Gewohnheit. Eigentlich wollte er es Ron nicht sagen und beschloß, es auch nicht zu tun.

Der Rest des Tages verging wieder einmal wie im Flug. Nach dem Abendessen lernten sie fleißig, und pünktlich gegen halb elf verabschiedete sich Harry, um endlich schlafen zu gehen, wie er vorgab. In Wirklichkeit wollte er dringend seine Pakete öffnen, um sich seine Geschenke für Hermine näher anzusehen. Ron folgte ihm sofort.

»Was ist es? Was hast du heute bekommen?« fragte Ron, kaum im Schlafsaal, und legte seine Schultasche auf seinen Koffer.

»Das eine ist ein Geburtsgeschenk für Hermine, das andere ist etwas für meinen Privatgebrauch«, sagte er von Ron abgewandt, damit dieser es nicht würde sehen können, falls er wegen der Lüge rot anlaufen sollte.

»Was schenkst du ihr?«

»Ein Buch. Sie hat mir auch eins geschenkt, und ich glaube, sie wird es mögen«, sagte Harry und machte Ron damit offensichtlich nur noch neugieriger.

»Was für eins?«

»Übermorgen hat sie Geburtstag, und du wirst es keine Sekunde eher zu sehen kriegen.«

»Okay, Okay. Ich geb' mich geschlagen. Aber wehe, es ist nicht wirklich gut«, sagte Ron und grinste Harry nun merkwürdig an.

»Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen«, erwiderte Harry lächelnd. Inzwischen hatte er sich umgezogen und stieg mit den Paketen ins Bett. Er schloß seinen Vorhang und öffnete das erste von beiden.

Es war das Buch, und es sah noch schöner aus, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er wußte, sie würde es lieben. Das zweite Paket enthielt genau das, was er bestellt hatte. Der Stoff war einfach perfekt, und selbst der Geruch war angenehm. Es sah so gut aus, daß er es nicht abwarten konnte, sie darin zu sehen – sofern er jemals diese Chance haben würde, wie er sich bitter eingestehen mußte. Die Unterwäsche verpackte er sofort und wickelte auch die Beschreibung mit ein, damit Hermine sofort wußte, worum es sich hierbei im speziellen handelte. Er schrieb auch eine kleine Karte dazu, auf der nur stand, daß sie es unbedingt allein öffnen sollte, dann drehte er sich zufrieden um und schlief ein.

Der Mittwoch war für Harry überaus anstrengend, da er noch etwas Besonderes mit dem Buch anstellen wollte und deshalb den ganzen Abend alleine in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Ron gab ihm Rückendeckung vor Hermine und den anderen, wofür er ihm überaus dankbar war, denn allein hätte er sie nicht davon abhalten können, ihn zu begleiten. Zufrieden verließ er diesen Ort, hatte er doch erreicht, was er wollte, und damit alles vorbereitet für den morgigen Tag.

Der Donnerstag selbst war ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne schien, und die Vögel zwitscherten, und auch ein paar Thestrale ließen sich über dem Wald blicken, obwohl sie ein eher weniger schöner Anblick waren. Die Party für Hermine war von Ginny geplant worden und für die frühen Abendstunden angesetzt. Alle hielten ihre Geschenke bis dahin zurück und ignorierten absichtlich die Tatsache, daß Hermine Geburtstag hatte, was sie ziemlich überrascht registrierte. Niemand gratulierte ihr, und niemand ging auf ihre Andeutungen ein. Beim Frühstück konnte sie ihren offensichtlichen Frust darüber, daß scheinbar alle ihre Freunde ihren Geburtstag vergessen hatten, noch hinunterschlucken, doch schon beim Mittagessen war sie gereizt und übelgelaunt. Tatsächlich schien sie nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, daß sie nur auf die Folter gespannt wurde, was Harry ein wenig verwunderlich vorkam, wo sie doch sonst immer alles am schnellsten begriff. Sie sprach mit niemandem und aß nur still ihr Essen, während ihr Gesicht deutlich ihre Enttäuschung ausdrückte.

Beim Abendessen war sie dann schon sehr feindselig und versuchte, mit jedem einen Streit anzufangen. Harry und Ron hatten alle informiert, daß so etwas passieren würde, und so ging niemand auf sie ein, sondern gab ihr einfach nur in allem recht, was sie aber nur noch wütender machte. Neville hätte sich einmal beinahe verplappert, aber Ron rettete die Situation. Ginny verschwand beim Abendessen früh vom Tisch und gab dem Gemeinschaftsraum – für Hermines kleine Überraschungsparty – noch den letzten Schliff.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie alle nach oben und mußten Hermine schon beinahe dazu zwingen, mit ihnen zu kommen. Wütend wollte sie sich in die Bibliothek absetzen, doch Ron und Harry baten sie um Hilfe in einer dringenden DA-Angelegenheit, was sie letztlich dazu bewegte, doch mit in den Turm zu kommen. Ron ging vor ihr und versperrte ihr bis zum letzten Moment die Sicht, ehe sich alle plötzlich zu ihr drehten und gemeinsam »Überraschung!« riefen.

Hermine war ganz und gar aus dem Häuschen und nicht nur überrascht, sondern vollkommen perplex. »Wow!« war alles, was sie herausbrachte, als sie den Tisch voll mit Geschenken erblickte und den schön verzierten Gemeinschaftsraum betrachtete, den Ginny, Luna, Parvati und Lavender hergerichtet hatten.

»Wow. Hermine ist sprachlos. Weltwunder! Weltwunder!« rief Ron, und alle lachten.

»Geschenke«, rief jemand aus der Menge, und wieder lachten alle.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch neben dem Tisch und begann, ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Von Parvati bekam sie dezentes Make-up, von Ginny eine hübsche Haarspange und von Luna eine kleine Brosche. Ron schenkte ihr das Tagebuch, welches sie sich von ihm gewünscht hatte, und von Neville erhielt sie ein riesiges Paket mit Süßigkeiten, welches den Abend nicht überleben sollte. Nach einigen weiteren Geschenken hielt sie dann schließlich Harrys Geschenk in der Hand und sah ein wenig unsicher dabei aus.

»Unzweifelhaft ein Buch«, sagte sie dann lächelnd, nachdem sie es in der Hand gewogen hatte, und begann das Papier zu entfernen. Harry war so nervös wie selten zuvor. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern blickte schrecklich lange auf den Titel. »Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts«, las sie laut und seufzte. Es war ein wirklich schönes Buch, und Harry sah schon an ihren Augen, wie gut es ihr wirklich gefiel. »Wow! Das zweite jemals geschriebene Exemplar überhaupt«, sagte sie leise, nachdem sie es geöffnet hatte.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah ein bißchen erschrocken aus, als sie schließlich Harrys Widmung las. Dafür hatte er sich noch einen speziellen Trick einfallen lassen, so daß nur sie persönlich die wahre Widmung lesen konnte. Für alle anderen stand da nur:

_Für meine beste Freundin, _

_in ewiger Dankbarkeit. _

_Dein Harry_

Was er wirklich für sie geschrieben hatte, konnte niemand sonst lesen, was er auch als Warnung dazugeschrieben hatte, damit sie es nicht aus Versehen verriet.

»Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das ist viel zu kostbar«, sagte sie leise und blickte mit feuchten Augen zu Harry.

»Wenn du es nicht tust, rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir«, warnte er sie lächelnd. Auch auf ihr Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln, und sie formte still die Worte: »Ich danke dir!« Harry hätte lieber etwas anderes gehört, doch er gab ihr alle Zeit, die sie brauchen sollte.

Der weitere Abend verlief großartig und machte allen Beteiligten viel Spaß. Inzwischen hatte Ginny für Harry auch sein zweites Geschenk unter Hermines Bettdecke plaziert, nicht ohne es mit einem wissenden Lächeln entgegengenommen zu haben. Zu gern hätte er Hermines Gesicht beim Auspacken gesehen, doch dies war ihm leider nicht möglich.

Im Verlauf des Abends machte Ron noch ein paar seltsame Andeutungen, verkündete unter anderem auch, daß er mit Harrys Geschenk sehr zufrieden war, was diesen leicht verwirrte, weil er sich fragte, warum Ron damit zufrieden sein wollte.

Gegen elf machten sie dem vergnüglichen Abend dann ein Ende und gingen schlafen. Er verabschiedete sich von Hermine mit einem Kuß auf die Wange und lief mit Ron und Neville die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Nach dem Umziehen legte er sich ins Bett, konnte aber erst gegen ein Uhr einschlafen, weil er die ganze Zeit darüber nachgrübelte, was Hermine wohl von ihrem zweiten Geschenk dachte. Viele andere Dinge gingen ihm ebenfalls durch den Kopf, erinnerte er sich doch praktisch an alle seine bedeutsamen Erlebnisse mit der jungen Frau, die er so sehr liebte.

Der Morgen begann für Harry ziemlich früh, und er freute sich, daß es schon Freitag war. Zwar stand heute wieder Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan, doch seitdem Harry immer gut vorbereitet in den Unterricht ging, hatte das irgendwie seinen Schrecken verloren, und er mußte jetzt nur noch damit leben, daß Snapes Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt zu seinen liebsten zählte. Leicht müde zog er sich an und kam als erster Junge in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu seiner freudigen Überraschung war auch nur ein Mädchen in dem Raum, und es war die Person, die er sich am meisten zu sehen wünschte.

»Morgen, Harry«, begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte leicht verlegen.

»Hi, Hermine!« erwiderte er und lächelte zurück.

»Ich habe mich sehr gefreut über das Buch. Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, daß du mir etwas so Kostbares schenkst«, sagte sie leise, während Harry zu ihr herüberging.

»Geld spielt keine Rolle. Ähhm … trägst du es gerade?« fragte er urplötzlich und lächelte verlegen.

»Ja … Auch dein zweites Geschenk ist wundervoll. Es ist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe«, flüsterte sie sehr leise, während er sich zu ihr setzte.

»Halb so schön wie du«, flüsterte er zurück und wurde rot. Sie schien sich durch diesen Satz ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen und reagierte erfreut, als Ginny überraschend im Raum auftauchte.

»Hallo, Leute«, grüßte Ginny und kam zu ihnen herüber. Mist, fluchte Harry innerlich und wollte Ginny dafür verhexen, genau im falschen Moment aufgetaucht zu sein.

»Hi, Ginny. Noch mal danke für die tolle Party!« sagte Hermine, ging ihr entgegen und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange.

»Gibt nichts, was ich lieber für dich gemacht hätte«, erwiderte Ginny.

»Laßt uns frühstücken gehen, die anderen können nachkommen«, schlug Hermine vor und blickte die beiden an.

»Klingt gut«, erwiderte Harry gezwungen, obwohl er keinen großen Appetit verspürte. Viel lieber wollte er mit ihr allein sein und über sein Geschenk sprechen. Viel lieber wollte er allein mit ihr sein und sich sein Geschenk vorführen lassen, doch diesen wunderbaren Gedanken mußte er schnell verdrängen, ehe die Enge seiner Hose schmerzhaft werden würde.

Gemeinsam gingen sie schließlich hinunter in die Große Halle, in der nur zwei andere Schüler saßen, eine von ihnen war Luna. Kaum hatte sie Harry, Hermine und Ginny bemerkt, eilte sie schon zu ihnen herüber.

»Hi, Leute«, rief sie ihnen zu und gesellte sich zu ihnen. »Wann kommt denn Ronald?« fragte sie verträumt und blickte immer wieder in Erwartung zur Tür.

»Als ich ging, da schlief er noch. Wird wohl noch dauern«, erwiderte Harry und begann damit, sich Marmelade auf ein Stück Toast zu schmieren.

»Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten vor dem Unterricht noch miteinander sprechen. Ich muß gleich in die Bibliothek. Na ja, vielleicht können wir ja in der Mittagspause reden«, sagte sie lächelnd und verschwand schon. Zum Frühstück kam Ron nicht mehr. Erst im Unterricht sollten sie ihn wiedersehen, und er strahlte dabei so merkwürdig, wollte aber nicht sagen, warum.

So ging die Schulwoche schließlich zu Ende, doch Arbeit gab es auch am Wochenende genug. Beide DA-Gruppen hatten Treffen, und endlich fand auch das Quidditch-Team mehr Zeit, sich ein wenig einzuspielen. Trotzdem verbrachten die sechs einen Großteil in der Bibliothek, und Harry fiel dabei auf, daß sich Ginny und Neville immer näherkamen. Es war nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden ein richtiges Paar werden würden, dachte er sich und freute sich wirklich.

Obwohl Harry für dieses Wochenende anderes befürchtet hatte, hielt sich Malfoy doch merkwürdig zurück. Zwar begegnete er ihm mehrmals und einmal sogar allein, doch beleidigte er weder Harry noch seine Freunde auch nur ein einziges Mal.

Am Sonntag nach dem Abendessen stand dann ein Besuch im Krankenhaus an, und so reisten die sechs wieder mit einem Portschlüssel in das St.-Mungo-Hospital, während Dumbledore dieses Mal nicht mitkam. Molly freute sich sehr, daß alle gekommen waren, und tatsächlich ging es Percy schon deutlich besser. Endlich sprach er wieder, auch wenn es kaum mehr als ein paar Worte waren, doch seine Mutter freute sich über jedes einzelne, wie es wohl nur eine Mutter konnte. Dagegen war Arthur leider noch immer nicht bei Bewußtsein, sollte nun aber eigentlich jeden Tag erwachen. Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer ging auf, und ein Mann in einem herrlichen Umhang betrat den Raum.

»Hallo, Remus«, grüßte ihn Harry und grinste. Auch die andern begrüßten ihn herzlich und musterten ihn lange. »Wie ich sehe, steht dir mein Geschenk sehr gut«, meinte Harry und sah nun auch Remus schmunzeln.

»Mehr als nur gut. Aber das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!« erwiderte Harrys ehemaliger Lehrer.

»Das ist eine Lüge, und das weißt du«, sagte Harry, dessen Grinsen nun zu einem warmen Lächeln wurde.

»Steht dir wirklich gut«, meinte auch Hermine.

»Stimmt schon. Aber die sind eigentlich viel zu teuer.«

»Mach dir nichts draus. Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenke an mich waren auch ziemlich teuer.«

»Geschenke?« fragte Ron schnell.

»Geschenk. Nur ein Versprecher«, erwiderte Hermine schnell und wurde ein wenig rosiger im Gesicht, während sie von Ron wissend angesehen wurde, obwohl er doch eigentlich nichts davon wissen konnte, wie Harry sich ein wenig nervös einredete.

Während Neville mit Ginny seine Eltern besuchen ging, erzählten die anderen Arthur Geschichten. Um neun mußte Remus weg, und um halb zehn war die Zeit gekommen, nach Hogwarts zurückzureisen, und so griffen die sechs den Portschlüssel und kehrten in Dumbledores Büro zurück.

»Schön, daß ihr wieder da seid und es euch gut geht. Es gibt leider schlechte Neuigkeiten. Es gab einen Überfall auf einen äußeren Stadtteil Londons. Nymphadora Tonks ist tot, und Alastor Moody wird gerade im St.-Mungo-Hospital eingeliefert«, unterrichtete Dumbledore sie gleich, als sie vor ihm auftauchten, und nicht nur Harry hielt vor Schreck den Atem an. Eine andere Begrüßung wäre ihm lieber gewesen, was hätte noch schlimmer sein können? Tonks war tot? Das ist so ungerecht, dachte Harry und erinnerte sich sofort an den Kuß im Fahrstuhl.

»Ich kann euch im Moment noch nichts Genaues sagen«, fuhr Dumbledore in ungewöhnlich leisem Ton fort, »aber es waren ein paar Riesen daran beteiligt. Es gab viele Verletzte und Tote, und ein Sonderkommando des Ministeriums ist dabei, die Erinnerungen der Überlebenden dahingehend zu manipulieren, daß sie sich nicht mehr an den heutigen Abend erinnern können. Das wird ein großer Kraftakt für das Ministerium, waren doch viele Muggel in die Ereignisse involviert. Zudem werden wir leider bis morgen warten müssen, ehe wir mehr erfahren können.«

»Weiß Remus das von Tonks schon?« fragte Harry leise.

»Ja. Er ist ebenfalls wieder im Krankenhaus, aber er ist unverletzt.«

»Wird er es verkraften? Ich glaube, zwischen ihnen hat sich gerade etwas entwickelt«, meinte Harry und klang nicht annähend so traurig wie er sich fühlte.

»Es wird dauern, aber er wird damit klarkommen. Geht jetzt schlafen, ruht euch aus. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag«, erwiderte Dumbledore und erhob sich. Schweigend verließen sie sein Büro und verabschiedeten Luna in Richtung Ravenclaw.

»Tonks und Lupin«, sagte Ginny und lächelte traurig.

»Die beiden hätten ein schönes Paar abgegeben«, seufzte Harry laut. Die Tränen konnte er nur mit äußerster Mühe zurückhalten.

»Und dann auch noch Mad-Eye, als ob der nicht schon genug in seinem Leben abbekommen hätte«, klagte Hermine mit trauriger Stimme und nannte dann der fetten Dame das Paßwort.

»Wollen wir noch lernen?« schlug Ginny vor, doch Harry schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

»Irgendwie bin ich nicht in der richtigen Stimmung. Außerdem bin ich so müde. Ich muß schlafen gehen«, erwiderte er gähnend. Da die anderen genauso fühlten, verabschiedeten sie sich von den Mädchen und begaben sich hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

Der Tagesprophet berichtete am nächsten Morgen ausführlich über das »Massaker in London«, wie es dort betitelt wurde. Etliche Todesser und fünf ausgewachsene Riesen waren in London eingefallen und hatten über 100 Menschen getötet, ehe sie vom Orden und Leuten des Ministeriums gemeinsam gestellt und aufgehalten werden konnten. Auch in den Muggelnachrichten wurde darüber berichtet, nur, daß dort von einem Terroranschlag der IRA die Rede war, die wohl einen vereinbarten Waffenstillstand gebrochen hatten. Fast die komplette Große Halle stand ob der Neuigkeiten unter einem kollektiven Schock, und auf allen Gängen war es die ganze nächste Woche das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Mad-Eye lag inzwischen im gleichen Raum wie Percy und Arthur und würde wohl gute Chancen haben zu überleben, wie ihnen Professor McGonagall mitteilte. Trotzdem würde es eine Weile dauern, ehe er wieder auf die Beine kommen würde, da seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter Rechnung getragen werden mußte, wie sie dann von Molly aus einem Brief erfuhren.

Um sich von diesen schlimmen Vorkommnissen abzulenken, stürzten sich Harry und die anderen in ihre Arbeit. Meist gingen sie erst gegen zwölf ins Bett und standen schon um halb sieben wieder auf.

Am Freitag hatte Harry ein weiteres Duell und konnte es erneut für sich entscheiden. Zwar war Pansy Parkinson ein Gegner, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte, und sie wehrte sich mit allem, was sie hatte, doch am Ende konnte Harry sie dann doch deutlich besiegen. Hermine hatte mit Neville einige Schwierigkeiten, doch dann ging es plötzlich ganz schnell, als sie ihn mit dem gleichen Zauber austrickste, den Harry schon bei ihr benutzt hatte. Große Probleme hatte Ron gegen Blaise Zabini, doch letzten Endes gelang es ihm, Zabini mit einem Fesselzauber außer Gefecht zu setzten. Das kürzeste Duell hatte Malfoy an diesem Tag, verlor er doch gegen Professor McNally, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Fluch in Richtung Gegner schießen zu können.

Auch das Wochenende war wieder voll harter Arbeit, gab es doch nicht nur ein DA-Treffen, sondern erneut ein forderndes Quidditch-Training. Ron verlangte das Äußerste von allen, und tatsächlich sah das Zusammenspiel am Ende ganz ansehnlich aus. Inzwischen hatte sich Colin wieder gefangen, und auch Ginny hatte weniger Probleme im Angriffsspiel. Die restliche freie Zeit verbrachten die sechs wieder in der Bibliothek, was inzwischen schon fast ein zu einem zweiten Zuhause geworden war, mit Ausnahme der einen Stunde, welche sie im St.-Mungo verbracht hatten und dabei auch Mad-Eye einen Besuch abgestattet hatten.

Er war zu Harrys Erleichterung bei Bewußtsein, wollte ihnen aber nicht erzählen, was genau passiert war. Auch Remus trafen sie im Krankenhaus, doch hatte er keine Zeit für ein Gespräch mit Harry, da er fast sofort wieder weg mußte. Zu Harrys Enttäuschung trug er einen alten und abgewetzten schwarzen Umhang und sah sehr schlecht aus. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann begriff Harry, daß die beiden neuen Umhänge nicht schwarz waren wie die ganze restliche Kleidung, die Remus in seiner Trauer trug.

Inzwischen war der erste Monat des neuen Schuljahres vergangen, und er war überaus ereignisreich gewesen, was Harry beinahe unerträglich fand. Zu gern hätte er einmal ein ruhiges und langweiliges Schuljahr hinter sich gebracht, doch solange es Voldemort gab, konnte er damit wohl nicht rechnen, obwohl es eines der Dinge war, die er sich sehr gewünscht hatte.

Am Montag in Snapes Unterricht, vermasselte er dann zur Abwechslung mal wieder etwas, da ihn Hermine beständig ablenkte und er sich so nicht genug auf seinen Trank konzentrieren konnte. Die Vorführung war ein Fiasko, und die Schadenfreude von Snape war gar nicht zu überhören. Hermine selbst war fehlerlos geblieben, und auch Neville bekam die volle Punktzahl. Dafür schien ihn Snape beinahe ein wenig zu respektieren, putzte er ihn doch inzwischen nur noch einmal die Woche vor der ganzen Klasse herunter. Im Leben hätte Snape wohl nicht mehr damit gerechnet, daß Neville tatsächlich einmal über einen längeren Zeitraum alles richtig machen würde, doch hatte er es tatsächlich zustande gebracht, was Harry irgendwie stolz machte. Für seinen Trank bekam Harry zur Strafe eine gewaltige Hausaufgabe auf und saß bis Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum, um sie noch fertig zu bekommen, weil er sie Snape schon am nächsten Tag geben wollte, um dessen Triumph möglichst klein zu halten.

Schon Donnerstag passierte dann das nächste Ereignis dieses Schuljahres. Nach dem Abendessen bat Dumbledore Harry mit besorgter Miene zu sich ins Büro, um mit ihm über zwei Dinge zu sprechen.

»Schön, daß du meiner Bitte nachgekommen bist«, begrüßte sein Schulleiter ihn knapp.

»Was kann ich für Sie tun?« Harry nahm auf dem linken Stuhl Platz. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von Fawkes zog kurz Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, ehe er Dumbledore wieder in die Augen sah.

»Es gibt interessante neue Entwicklungen«, sagte Dumbledore und öffnete die rechte Schublade seines Schreibtisches.

»Worum geht es?«, fragte Harry und sah, wie Dumbledore einen Brief herausholte.

»Ich schlage vor, du siehst es dir mit deinen eigenen Augen an.« Mit diesen Worten reichte er Harry den Brief. Dieser faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen. Immer ungläubiger wurde sein Blick, ehe er seinem Gegenüber wieder direkt in die Augen sah.

»Sir, ist er wirklich von ihm?«

»Allem Anschein nach, ja!« flüsterte Dumbledore nun beinahe.

»Was soll das? Meine Narbe hat nicht einmal wehgetan. Ich hatte keine Alpträume, keine irgendwie anders gearteten Probleme. Er verhöhnt sie und droht ihnen, und er verhöhnt und beleidigt mich und meine Freunde. Was soll ihm das bringen?« Fragend gab er Dumbledore den Brief zurück.

»Wir wissen leider nicht, was Tom damit bezweckt. Es läßt auf etwas Großes schließen, doch sind wir noch ahnungslos, um was es sich konkret handeln könnte. Wir versuchen Informationen zu bekommen, doch es stellt sich als überaus schwierig heraus. Im Augenblick können wir daher nur abwarten, doch ich finde, du solltest es schon jetzt erfahren.

Aber kommen wir doch noch auf das andere Thema zu sprechen. Wie geht es mit meiner Armee voran?« Beim letzten Satz begann er zu lächeln und bildete mit seinen Fingern ein Spitzdach.

»Nun, Sir. Im Moment kommen wir gut voran. Die Gruppe ist stark angewachsen, und wir haben nunmehr fünfundfünfzig Mitglieder. Ich habe die Gruppe geteilt, und Hermine und Ron versuchen mit den neuen halbwegs den Anschluß zu schaffen. Ich trainiere mit den Fortgeschrittenen im Moment Tarn- und Verwirrzauber und würde jetzt gerne mit Duelltraining über dieses Thema beginnen, doch benötige ich dafür die Hilfe von Professor McNally. Vielleicht erlaubt es ja seine Zeit, beim nächsten Treffen anwesend zu sein.«

Dumbledore schien einen Moment zu überlegen. »Das läßt sich sicher einrichten. Ich werde mit Professor McNally reden.«

»Vielen Dank, Sir! Wenn dann weiter nichts ist, würde ich gern in die Bibliothek zurückkehren, dort wartet noch viel Arbeit auf mich.«

»Selbstverständlich, Harry. Sobald wir etwas in der ersten Angelegenheit erfahren, werde ich dich selbstverständlich informieren. Ich wünsche dann einen angenehmen Abend«, sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich. Harry erwiderte den Gruß, erhob sich ebenfalls und verließ das Büro.

Kaum war er in der Bibliothek angekommen, erzählte er den anderen von dem Brief.

»Ich denke, er will uns Angst machen. So viel Angst, daß wir nicht mehr handlungsfähig sind. Oder was denkst du, Ronald?« fragte Luna und blickte in Rons Augen.

»Ich weiß nicht«, meinte dieser und blickte verwirrt zu Harry.

»Könnte schon sein, bei Ron funktioniert es. Er hat Todesangst«, scherzte Harry und grinste unwillkürlich.

»Ha, ha, wirklich witzig. Klar hab' ich Angst zu sterben, bin doch noch viel zu jung dafür. Es gibt noch zu viel, das ich wenigstens einmal im Leben tun möchte«, erwiderte Ron und sah Harry zornig an. Danach sah er kurz zu Luna, die wiederum verträumt ihn ansah und Ron rot anlaufen ließ.

»Reg dich nicht auf. Ich meine es wirklich nicht so«, erwiderte Harry, der die beiden mit funkelnden grünen Augen erfreut anblickte.

»Voldemort will uns verwirren«, sagte Neville. »Er will uns durcheinanderbringen, damit er uns mit dem, was er vorhat, überraschen kann. Im Moment ist alles in Alarmbereitschaft und wartet nur auf ihn. Alles ist gut vorbereitet und durchgeplant. Aber jetzt – nach dieser Drohung – werden alle hektisch werden, sind dann dadurch unkonzentriert … könnten Fehler machen.«

Hermine nickte nach einem Moment. »Wir sollten uns davon nicht verrückt machen lassen. Was passieren soll, wird passieren.«

»Wir sollten einfach weiter lernen und versuchen, uns darüber keine Gedanken zu machen«, meinte Ginny. Alle sahen sich noch einen Augenblick lang still an und nahmen tatsächlich die Arbeit wieder auf. Harry fühlte sich dabei zwar ein wenig merkwürdig, doch gab es nichts, was er jetzt hätte tun können. Lernen war nun die einzige feste Größe in seinem Leben. Zwar wünschte er, es gäbe noch eine andere, doch wollte er so lange warten, wie Hermine dafür brauchen würde.

Im Moment konnte er also nur lernen. Er mußte lernen, wie er Voldemort vernichten konnte, und wenn es etwas Schwieriges zu lernen gab, dann war es das. Ihm blieb nichts übrig, als Geduld zu haben und sich für den entscheidenden Moment vorzubereiten. Der Moment würde kommen, das war ihm niemals so klar wie in diesem Augenblick, und er fürchtete sich davor. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Zusammentreffen der beiden Seiten und dem Duell mit dem mächtigsten aller dunklen Magier. Ein Duell, das er heute verlieren würde, und er war sich unsicher, ob er jemals genug wissen könnte … jemals stark genug wäre, Voldemort zu besiegen. Innerlich angespannt wandte er sich wieder seinen Büchern zu und begann zu lesen.

Obwohl Harry jeden Tag ein weiteres Vorkommnis befürchtete, blieb es den Rest von dieser und auch die ganze nächste Woche ruhig. Es war zu ruhig, und Harry spürte es … fühlte es … wußte es nur zu gut. Voldemort hatte etwas Großes vor, und wenn Riesen darin eine Rolle spielten, konnte es nichts Gutes sein.

Die Woche über wurde viel über die Zukunft spekuliert, doch konnte man sich auf nichts einigen. Mit der DA ging es gut voran – Professor McNally war eine große Hilfe gewesen –, und auch mit den Hausaufgaben und dem Unterricht an sich kamen alle gut klar. Am Wochenende wurde Arthur besucht, und endlich war er auch kurzzeitig wach gewesen. Es waren nur wenige Minuten gewesen, in denen er auch nicht sprechen konnte, doch das reichte Molly, um zu wissen, daß alles gut werden würde. Mad-Eye war weiter sehr schwach, konnte ihnen aber einige alte Geschichten erzählen, während es Percy wohl am besten ging, war er doch nur noch sehr gehemmt, obwohl es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund gab.

Am Dienstag dann saß Harry mit den anderen beim Frühstück, und sie sprachen gerade über die Duelle in McNallys Unterricht, als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme vernahm: »Mr. Potter, könnte ich Sie wohl einen Augenblick lang sprechen?« Er drehte sich um. Dumbledore stand neben ihm und sah ihn ernst an.

»Natürlich, Sir«, erwiderte Harry sofort und erhob sich.

»Folge mir«, forderte Dumbledore ihn auf und führte Harry aus der Großen Halle. Als sich er umblickte, sah er, daß Snape ihnen folgte. Minuten später waren sie in Dumbledores Büro, und Snape kam dazu.

»Was gibt es Neues?« fragte Harry bang.

»Es ist etwas Gewaltiges«, erwiderte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. »Setzt dich doch.«

Harry nahm Platz, und Snape setzte sich neben ihn, ohne ihn auch nur einmal anzusehen.

»Voldemort wird Hogwarts angreifen«, sagte Dumbledore und sah so ernst aus wie nie zuvor.

»Was? Wann?« fragte Harry fassungslos und blickte zwischen den in Stein gemeißelten Gesichtern der beiden Männer hin und her.

»Im Dezember, wahrscheinlich kurz vor Weihnachten. Der genaue Termin steht noch nicht fest, aber wir werden ihn kennen. Er benötigt noch Zeit, um seine Armee zu rekrutieren und vorzubereiten, und auch die Riesen brauchen mehr Zeit, als von Voldemort ursprünglich einkalkuliert wurde und auch Hagrid erwartet hatte. Unsere Spione vermelden, daß sie ihr Tempo deutlich gedrosselt haben, um unauffällig zu bleiben, und das ist unser Glück«, sagte Dumbledore und blickte zu Snape.

Auch Harry sah in das von fettigen schwarzen Haaren umrahmte Gesicht und wußte, welches Risiko er einging, um an solche Informationen zu kommen. Stumm nickte Harry, um ihm deutlich zu machen, daß er ihn dafür respektierte und achtete. Von Snape kam nichts.

»Was werden wir tun?« fragte Harry unruhig und blickte wieder zu Dumbledore.

»Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ein wenig überrascht. So schnell habe ich den möglicherweise finalen Kampf nicht erwartet. Zudem bin ich mir nicht sicher, welche Seite ihn letztlich gewinnen wird. Ich bin mir aber sehr sicher, daß es viele Opfer geben wird, sofern wir uns auf diese Schlacht einlassen, wovon ich ausgehe, da es für uns auch eine Chance ist, wie wir sie vielleicht nie wieder bekommen können. Woran ich aber vor allem glaube, ist, daß Voldemort das Gute unterschätzt. Er denkt, es werde einfach für ihn. Er glaubt uns überrennen zu können, doch damit irrt er sich. Wir werden Widerstand leisten, und wir werden kämpfen!«

Dumbledore sah Harry unbewegt ins Gesicht, und es war nicht zu ersehen, welche Gedanken in ihm vorgingen.

Harry stimmte dem zu. Voldemort konnte hier und jetzt gestoppt werden, und solange er nicht mit Gegenwehr rechnete, war er verwundbar, war er schlagbar. Er nickte entschlossen. Auch Dumbledore nickte.

»Nun, da wir scheinbar der gleichen Meinung sind, habe ich entschieden, die Schule kurz vor dem Angriff zu schließen und alle Schüler nach Hause zu schicken. Wir werden die größtmögliche Armee aufstellen, ohne aber unseren größten Vorteil zu riskieren. Wir müssen diskret vorgehen, denn solange Voldemort nicht weiß, was wir wissen, haben wir eine Chance. Wir werden uns also Voldemort stellen, und wir werden versuchen, ihn auszuschalten. Dabei gibt es aber noch ein großes Problem. Wir müssen die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin früh genug und unauffällig aus der Schule entfernen, damit niemand von ihnen etwas über unsere Pläne verraten kann. Unser Vorteil ist, daß auch Voldemorts Todesser kein Interesse daran haben, daß ihre Kinder noch hier sind, wenn sie uns angreifen, und Professor Snape wird sich deshalb etwas ausdenken.« Dabei nickte er Snape zu.

Harry war entschlossen und geschockt zugleich. Voldemort würde kommen. Nicht irgendwohin; nein, er würde nach Hogwarts kommen und die Schule angreifen. Er würde kommen, um Harry zu töten.

»Sir? Kann ich noch irgend etwas tun?« fragte Harry angespannt.

»Im Augenblick nicht, Harry. Trotzdem vielen Dank für das Angebot. Du kannst dann zum Unterricht gehen, bedenke aber genau, wen du ins Vertrauen ziehst«, erwiderte Dumbledore, und Harry erhob sich. Snape blieb sitzen und wartete scheinbar darauf, daß Harry den Raum verlassen würde. Hastig verabschiedete er sich und machte sich so schnell, er konnte, auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Die Doppelstunde war für ihn eine Qual, bedeutete es doch, den anderen nichts davon erzählen zu können, obwohl er es dringend loswerden mußte, da er sonst fürchtete, platzen zu müssen. Kaum war die Stunde vorbei, stürmte er nach draußen und zog Hermine, Ron und Neville ein Stückchen abseits, um ihnen alles zu erzählen, was Dumbledore ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

Ron stieß einen Laut des Schreckens aus, und Hermine konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Auch Neville war ungläubig.

»Was machen wir jetzt? Was plant Professor Dumbledore?« fragte Hermine und sah Harry nervös an.

»Er will kämpfen. Er wird sich Voldemort hier stellen, und wir sollten in Betracht ziehen, ihm dabei zu helfen.«

»Ihm helfen? Wie willst du ihm helfen?« fragte Ron unsicher.

»Wir werden mitkämpfen. Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Wenn auch nur die Hälfte von der DA mit uns in die Schlacht zieht, dann hat Dumbledore fast dreißig weitere Verteidiger zur Verfügung«, sagte Harry und blickte Ron entschlossen in die Augen, obwohl er sich selbst darüber nicht im mindesten sicher war; er war auch unsicher, ob er die anderen bitten sollte zu kämpfen, doch er spürte, daß er das vielleicht gar nicht tun mußte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick sprach niemand von ihnen. Niemand wollte wohl aussprechen, was sie alle dachten, was auch Harry dachte. Doch es mußte ausgesprochen werden. Harry mußte es aussprechen.

»Einige von uns, würden das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht überleben«, sagte er leise, aber mit fester Stimme.

»Du hast recht! Jeder könnte sterben, und ein jeder muß für sich selbst entscheiden, ob er kämpfen will, aber noch ist der Moment nicht gekommen. Wir sollten noch mit niemandem darüber reden. Höchstens mit Ginny und Luna.« Entschlossen blickte Hermine zu Ron und Neville, die beide nickten.

»Wir sollten es wirklich besser niemandem sagen. Zumindest nicht, bis wir mehr wissen«, riet Neville.

»Mal was anderes. Was macht ihr am Wochenende. Ich meine, es ist das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende«, sagte Ron und blickte sich um.

Hermine blickte ihn etwas pikiert an und war wohl schockiert, daß er so schnell das Thema wechselte. »Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Eben sprechen wir noch über einen Angriff auf die Schule, der viele Leben kosten könnte, und im nächsten Moment sprichst du vom Hogsmeade-Wochenende?«

»Sei bitte nicht böse deswegen. Ich meine, was sollen wir denn sonst tun? Im Augenblick können wir mit niemandem darüber reden, der Angriff ist noch lange hin, und es bringt doch nichts, sich jetzt schon den Kopf nur darüber zu zerbrechen. Noch leben wir, und noch sollten wir darüber nachdenken, findest du nicht?«

»Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, du hast ja recht, doch das kam mir jetzt ein bißchen zu plötzlich«, erwiderte sie, sah nun aber nicht mehr böse aus.

»Schon gut. Ich versteh' dich ja sogar, doch ich meine, wir sollten unsere Prioritäten noch so setzen, wie wir es tun würden, wenn wir nichts über den Angriff wüßten. Nun … also ich gehe mit Luna, doch was macht ihr?«

Irgendwie fand Harry, daß Ron recht hatte, und dachte darüber nach, was er in Hogsmeade machen könnte.

»Ich hab' Ginny gefragt. Wir werden zusammen gehen«, antwortete Neville auf Rons Frage und blickte nun ein wenig auf seine Schuhe.

»Schon okay. Viel Spaß dabei«, sagte Ron, klang aber nicht ganz ehrlich.

»Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mache«, sagte Harry. »Vielleicht lerne ich. Obwohl ich schon Lust hätte, ins Dorf zu gehen. Was machst du, Hermine?«

»Ich weiß auch noch nicht. Lust hätte ich auch. Mal sehen, wie es Samstagmorgen aussieht.«

»Kommt doch beide mit mir und Luna. Sie freut sich sicher, wenn ihr uns begleitet«, erwiderte Ron und sah Harry und Hermine hoffnungsvoll an. Leicht nervös warf Harry einen Blick in Hermines Gesicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie dachte, und wollte lieber ein wenig passiv bleiben.

»Klingt gut«, sagte Hermine einige Sekunden später und begann zu lächeln. Sogleich erwärmte sich Harrys Herz, und Schmetterlinge flatterten durch seinen Magen.

»Laßt uns gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät«, meinte Neville schließlich.

»Wenn alles geklärt ist, dann sollten wir wirklich los. Hagrid würde uns zwar keine Punkte abziehen, wäre aber sicher enttäuscht, wenn wir nicht pünktlich sind«, pflichtete Harry ihm bei.

Der Tag und auch der nächste gingen ohne weitere Vorkommnisse zu Ende, wenn man einmal davon absah, daß Harry in seinem Duell in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fast von Neville geschlagen worden wäre, der seinerseits nun den Verwirrzauber auf Harry abgeschossen hatte. Es bedurfte seiner ganzen Willensstärke, sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen, und Neville mit seinem Entwaffnungszauber zu treffen, obwohl er den Eindruck hatte, mit seinem Zauberstab ganz und gar daneben zu zielen. Obwohl es knapp war, fühlte sich Harry ausgesprochen gut nach dem Sieg und ging am späten Freitagabend entspannt schlafen.


	6. Alptraum

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 6 – Alptraum**

Der Samstagmorgen brach an, und Harry erwachte ziemlich spät, hatte er doch am Abend zuvor noch bis halb eins gelernt. Zu seiner Überraschung war Ron schon auf, schlief er doch für gewöhnlich länger als Harry. Nur Neville lag noch in seinem Bett und schnarchte, als rodete er den halben verbotenen Wald. Arme Ginny, dachte Harry mit einem Lächeln, als Neville gerade einen besonders lauten Ton von sich gab. Schnell hatte er seine Sachen angezogen und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine saß dort mit Ginny, und sie unterhielten sich.

»Morgen, ihr beiden«, rief Harry ihnen zu und setzte sich zu ihnen.

»Hi, Harry«, grüßten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig und waren offensichtlich gutgelaunt.

»Ron ist schon mit Luna beim Essen. Wir treffen uns um zehn vor dem Schloß, hat er gesagt«, sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn an. Wow! Das war alles, was Harry für einen Moment dachte. Sie lachte ihn an, und alles andere war für ihn wie weggeblasen.

»Harry?« stieß Ginny ihn an und kicherte.

»Was?«

»Hast du mir zugehört?« fragte ihn Hermine.

»Ich höre dir immer zu. Zehn Uhr vor dem Schloß, Treffen mit Ron. Laß uns essen gehen«, sagte Harry ein wenig zu hektisch und erhob sich.

Um halb zehn waren sie mit dem Frühstück fertig, und Harry ging wieder in den Schlafsaal, weil er für Ginny nach Neville sehen sollte, der nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war.

»Na, Neville, alles klar?«

Ein nervöser Neville zog gerade seine Sachen an. »Nichts ist klar. Mir ist so schlecht«, erwiderte er und sah auch nicht wirklich gut aus.

»Was hast du denn? Warst du deshalb nicht beim Essen?« fragte Harry besorgt.

»Wegen Ginny. Ich bin so nervös. Flaues Gefühl im Magen«, stöhnte dieser.

»Warum bist du denn nervös? Du gehst mit ihr doch nur nach Hogsmeade«, fragte Harry unschuldig und sah Neville gespielt unwissend an.

»Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat ja gesagt, daß sie mich mag, und mich zwei Mal auf die Wange geküßt, aber sie erwartet doch jetzt bestimmt weitere … Sachen von mir. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll … was ich tun darf.«

»Ganz einfach. Tu nichts, das sie nicht möchte. Es wird sich alles ergeben, vertrau mir. Wenn sie dich zum Beispiel küssen möchte, dann wird sie dir dafür ein Zeichen geben, welches du verstehen wirst.«

»Du hast leicht reden. Ginny hatte schon mehrere Freunde. Ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen geküßt«, sagte er leise und wurde rot im Gesicht.

»Das macht doch nichts. Ich habe bisher ein einziges Mädchen geküßt, und es war ein echtes Fiasko. Ständig mußte sie dabei weinen. Glaub mir, keine schöne Erfahrung, darauf hätte ich gut und gerne verzichten können«, erwiderte Harry locker und klopfte Neville auf die Schulter.

»Glaubst du, es macht Ginny nichts aus?«

»Warum sollte es? Sie hat auch mal angefangen. Freue dich doch, daß du sie bald küssen wirst und nicht irgend jemand anderes das Vergnügen hat!«

»Du hast wohl recht«, sagte Neville beruhigt und nahm seinen Geldbeutel aus dem Koffer. »Wartet sie unten?«

»Das tut sie, und Hermine wartet auf mich«, sagte Harry und lächelte.

»Du und Hermine?«

»Glaub mir, das ist viel komplizierter als mit dir und Ginny«, erwiderte Harry, und sein Lächeln verschwand. Und ob es kompliziert ist, dachte er und verließ zusammen mit Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Da bist du ja«, rief Ginny, als sie sie erblickte, und kam sofort strahlend auf Neville zu und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuß auf seine Wange. Gemeinsam gingen die vier nach unten und verließen das Schloß, um draußen auf Ron und Luna zu warten.

»Da hinten kommen sie«, sagte Neville und zeigte auf zwei Menschen, die sich händchenhaltend näherten. Langsam gingen die vier den beiden entgegen, bis sie aufeinandertrafen.

Harry nahm Ron beiseite und fragte ihn leise: »Sag mal, wo warst du mit Luna?«

»Spaziergang«, kam die ebenso leise Antwort.

Vergnügt gingen sie den Weg nach Hogsmeade und unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes. Irgendwann hatte Ginny Nevilles Hand gegriffen, was der mit einem nervösen Lachen quittierte. Harry freute sich wirklich für ihn. Neville war jemand, dem man alles Glück dieser Welt gönnte, ohne das geringste Gefühl von Eifersucht für ihn zu empfinden.

Kaum in Hogsmeade angekommen, gingen sie zuerst zum _Honigtopf_, wo sie sich mit allerhand Süßigkeiten versorgten. Mit vollgestopften Taschen verließen sie den Laden und beschlossen, als nächstes in die _Drei Besen_ zu gehen und dort erst einmal ein Butterbier zu trinken. Sie suchten sich einen Platz weit hinten in einer Ecke, und die drei Jungen holten die Getränke.

»Ginny hat mich gefragt, ob wir uns nicht von euch absetzen wollen. Meint ihr, das ist okay?« fragte Neville die beiden anderen. Ron sah ihn ein wenig mürrisch an, doch Harry reagierte sofort.

»Na klar! Ich wette, Ron und Luna werden sich auch noch absetzen.« Er lächelte beide an, während sie auf die sechs Flaschen Butterbier warteten.

»Hier, Jungs«, sagte Madam Rosmerta und stellte die Getränke vor sie hin. Sie bedankten sich und kehrten mit den sechs Flaschen an den Tisch zurück.

»Soll ich euch mal was sagen«, sagte Hermine plötzlich ernst, kaum daß die Jungen am Tisch saßen, »ich habe Angst, daß das hier vielleicht unser letzter Ausflug nach Hogsmeade ist. Überall habe ich Leute vom Orden und vom Ministerium gesehen, fast so, als würden sie einen Angriff erwarten.«

»Ich glaube nicht, daß heute was passiert«, beruhigte sie Harry und versuchte zu lächeln. »Laßt uns einfach noch mal den Tag genießen. Vielleicht ist es bis Dezember der letzte schöne Tag. Wir sollten versuchen, ihn uns nicht selbst kaputt zu machen.«

»Harry hat recht. Laßt uns nicht dran denken«, sagte Ginny und erhob die Flasche. »Laßt uns anstoßen.«

»Prost«, sagte Ron und stieß mit seiner Flasche an der von Ginny an.

Die anderen machten es ihnen nach, und ein Klirren scholl durch den Raum. Es blieb bei dem einen Butterbier, da sich Ginny und Neville nun von ihnen absetzten und ein wenig bummeln gehen wollten. Die verbliebenen vier verließen ebenfalls den Laden, allerdings noch ohne ein Ziel zu haben.

»Komm, Luna, laß uns in _Madam Puddifoots Café_ gehen«, sagte Ron plötzlich und strahlte sie an.

»Ronald, wie kommst du denn darauf? Hätte nicht gedacht, daß du da jemals mit mir hingehen würdest wollen«, sagte Luna und kicherte verträumt.

»Genau, Ronald. Wie kommst du auf die Idee?« fragte Harry und grinste breit.

»Irgendwas muß ja dran sein, sonst würden da doch nicht immer alle Paare hingehen. Ich meine, du hast gesagt, es wäre schrecklich – und ich vertraue dem Urteil meines besten Kumpels normalerweise – doch möchte ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen«, erwiderte Ron. Luna lächelte verträumt, während Hermine ein eher skeptisches Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

Sie verabredeten, nach zwei Stunden wieder im Lokal _Drei Besen_ zusammenzutreffen, und verabschiedeten sich bis dahin. Harry und Hermine blieben zurück und blickten ihnen nach, wie sie davonschlenderten und Luna ihren Arm um Rons Taille legte.

»Was machen wir jetzt?« fragte Hermine und blickte Harry ein wenig unsicher an.

»Wollen wir zur heulenden Hütte hoch? Ich meine, es ist ein schöner Tag, und die Sonne scheint; es ist noch angenehm warm, und wir können sicher nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit draußen verbringen, je näher der entscheidende Tag kommt.«

»Das klingt gut. Laß uns die Sonne genießen«, kam als Antwort von Hermine. Gemeinsam liefen sie langsam los und ließen schon bald die kleine Stadt hinter sich.

»Ich würde gerne auch mit dir über etwas reden … über uns reden«, begann Harry zögerlich und blickte sie an.

»Ich weiß. Ich möchte es auch. Ich habe … ich fühle … soviel«, stammelte sie plötzlich.

Das fängt schon mal vielversprechend an, dachte Harry bei sich und nahm seinen Mut zusammen: »Ich möchte dir wirklich sagen, wieviel du mir bedeutest, wie wichtig du mir bist.«

»Du bist mir auch unglaublich wichtig«, erwiderte sie schüchtern.

»Du bist meine beste Freundin, meine größte Vertraute. Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Du bist meine … beste … Freundin«, sagte Harry und haßte sich für seine Feigheit.

»Das eine sagtest du schon.«

Ich weiß, dachte er und gab sich dafür eine gedankliche Ohrfeige. Warum ist das so schwer? Voldemort kann ich die Stirn bieten, doch Hermine kann ich nicht mal ein paar einfache Worte sagen, schalt er sich und haßte seine Feigheit noch mehr. Warum bin ich nicht so mutig, wie Dumbledore gesagt hat? Angeblich soll ich der mutigste sein, den er je gekannt hat. Verdammt.

»Ich wollte eigentlich was anderes sagen. Ich meine … es fällt mir so schwer. Ich weiß nicht, wieso. Ich glaube, es ist richtig, doch … argh … ich bin so ein Idiot«, stotterte Harry, doch Hermine lächelte für einen Moment.

»Mir geht es auch so. Ich meine, Ron ist jetzt kein Problem mehr, und Viktor ist es auch nicht. Doch auch ich tue mich sehr schwer damit, bestimmte … Sachen zu sagen. Ich meine … ich bin schier … überwältigt … von bestimmten Gefühlen. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie und ob ich ihnen trauen kann«, sagte Hermine leise.

Harry verstand sie nur zu gut. »Wollen wir uns hier setzen?« fragte er und zeigte auf einen größeren Stein, nicht weit von der heulenden Hütte entfernt.

»Gern.«

Sie schlugen den Weg in Richtung des Steines ein.

»Es ist da auch noch etwas anderes, das mich hemmt«, sagte sie auf einmal und klang dabei, als ob sie es herauszwingen mußte.

»Was denn?« fragte er und setzte sich auf den Stein. Hermine nahm sehr nah neben ihm Platz.

»Ich habe große Angst.«

»Ich habe auch Angst. Ich frage mich, ob wir vor der gleichen Sache Angst haben«, sagte er schneller, als er wollte.

»Ich habe Angst, mich darauf einzulassen, und daß, wenn wir kaum zusammen sind, dir etwas Schreckliches zustößt«, flüsterte sie so leise, daß er es kaum verstehen konnte.

Das war es. Genau davor hatte er auch Angst. Schon seit Jahren hatte er um seine Freunde Angst. Angst, Voldemort könnte sie sich holen und für seine Zwecke einsetzen; ihm damit Schmerzen zuzufügen, ihn zu zwingen … Dinge zu tun, dachte Harry, dem sich bei dem Gedanken daran der Magen umdrehte. Er hatte Angst, daß, wenn Hermine nicht mehr nur seine beste Freundin wäre, sondern sie sich noch näherkommen würden, sie ein noch größeres Ziel für Voldemort abgeben würde. Er würde tun, wozu ihn Voldemort würde zwingen wollen. Er würde alles tun. Einfach alles. Wenn er sie in die Finger bekommen würde, dann wäre alles vorbei, dachte er und sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht sah ängstlich und unsicher aus. Es sah aus, als bräuchte sie eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. Jemanden, der ihr Kraft gab, ihr sagte, daß alles, wirklich alles gut werden würde. Er betrachtete sie noch genauer. Sie war so schön, ihre Lippen waren perfekt, und in ihren Augen konnte man sich in der Unendlichkeit verlieren. Selbst ihre buschigen Augenbrauen ließen sie niedlich aussehen. Ihr Haar, mit dem sie immer unzufrieden war, strahlte einen vertrauten Charme aus. Harry wollte sie plötzlich küssen, mehr als jemals zuvor. Die Fragen, die er sich stellte, waren nur: Trau ich mich auch? Was wird sie tun? Will sie es? Trau dich einfach. Riskiere es. Du riskierst dein Leben beinahe jeden Tag, aber du willst es nicht riskieren, sie zu küssen? Du bist ein solcher Feigling, Harry Potter, dachte er und gab sich dafür gleich noch eine weitere gedankliche Ohrfeige.

»Davor habe ich auch Angst. Es ist wohl meine größte Angst. Wenn Voldemort dich je in die Finger bekommt, dann …«

»Diese Angst könnte uns lähmen.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte Harry und drehte sich langsam zu ihr.

Ich tue es einfach, dachte er und sah ihr intensiv in ihre braunen Augen. Sie leuchteten so schön, und er schürzte seine Lippen ein wenig … nur ein wenig … schloß langsam die Augen, sah sie aber weiter an … kam ihr mit seinem Mund näher und näher. Sie wich ein winziges Stück zurück, doch nicht weit genug, um den Kuß noch zu verhindern. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts und sah gerade noch, wie Hermine die Augen schloß, bis dann die seinen komplett geschlossen waren. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, sie waren so … weich, er fühlte ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend … er öffnete die Lippen ein wenig … vorsichtig schob er seine Zunge nach vorn. Er wußte nicht wirklich, was er tat, doch betete er, es richtig zu machen. Plötzlich wurde ihm ganz anders. Er fühlte so intensiv, wie er noch nie gefühlt hatte … es machte ihm Angst … dabei es war so wunderschön … er berührte mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen. Sie gab ihm nach und öffnete sie. Harrys Träume schienen sich zu erfüllen, und das machte ihn so glücklich. Er würde dafür niemals Worte finden können. Seine Zunge traf ihre Zunge. Ein Blitz schlug in ihn ein und ließ ihn erschaudern. Dieses unglaublich schöne Gefühl verstärkte sich … er hätte vor Glück platzen können. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und sah in Hermines erschrocken dreinblickendes Antlitz. Einen Moment später schon stand sie auf den Beinen und starrte ihn an, als ob sie ein Gespenst gesehen hätte. Hab' ich was falsch gemacht? Was hab' ich falsch gemacht, fragte sich Harry unsicher und sah sie nur verwirrt an.

»Ich – kann – nicht – sorry«, stotterte sie offensichtlich verängstigt und lief los.

Verdammt, was ist denn jetzt passiert, fragte sich Harry und war schon auf den Beinen. Er beriet sich, was er tun sollte. Sie in Ruhe lassen? Nachlaufen? Weglaufen? Er wußte es nicht. Niemals zuvor fühlte er sich so hilflos. Er sah sie hinter eine Kurve verschwinden und konnte seine Füße nicht bewegen.

»Wen haben wir denn da? Ist das etwa Potter? Na, mal wieder Frauenprobleme? Erst Cho Chang und nun das Schlammblut?« fragte eine nur zu bekannte Stimme. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte ein wenig überrascht in das grinsende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. Wo kam der denn her?

»Na, Malfoy, ganz allein heute? Wo sind deine Schatten?« fragte er und hoffte inständig, daß seine Stimme selbstbewußt genug klingen würde.

»Die beiden habe ich im Schloß gelassen. Sie wären bei meinen Plänen nur hinderlich gewesen«, antwortete dieser und grinste gehässig.

»Welche Pläne?« fragte Harry.

»Wirst du bald sehen«, kam die Antwort schneller, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

»Ich würde ja gerne länger mit dir quatschen, doch ich fürchte, ich hab' mit meiner kostbaren Zeit etwas Besseres anzufangen. Deshalb …« Mit diesen Worten verschwand Malfoy wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Dagegen ging Harry langsam in Richtung Hogsmeade zurück. Er hoffte inständig, daß Hermine zu Ron und Luna gelaufen war, und wollte dort noch einmal versuchen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Kurz vor ein Uhr war er wieder im Dorf und versuchte seine Freunde zu finden. Zuerst wollte er in Madam Puddifoots Café schauen und wurde sofort fündig. Zwar sahen ihn einige merkwürdig an, da er offenbar der einzige war, der allein in das Café ging, doch davon ließ er sich nicht stören. Zielstrebig setzte er sich zu Ron und Luna, die sich gerade gegenseitig anhimmelten und leise miteinander flüsterten.

»Harry, was machst du hier?« fragte Ron sichtlich erschrocken und ein wenig nervös.

»Habt ihr Hermine gesehen?«

»Nein«, warf Luna ein.

»Ist was passiert?« fragte Ron sofort besorgt.

»Ja. Ich hab' … na ja … wir haben uns geküßt. Es war wirklich toll, und sie wollte es auch, und dann brach sie es plötzlich ab, stammelte etwas und lief davon. Ich wollte ihr eigentlich folgen, doch dann stand Malfoy schon hinter mir, und das hat mich dann davon abgehalten. Ich hatte gehofft, daß sie zu euch gelaufen wäre.«

»Vielleicht ist sie gleich zurück zum Schloß«, erwiderte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

»Warum ist sie weggelaufen? Ich dachte, sie mag dich sehr?« fragte Luna und sah unsicher aus.

»Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich fand … na ja … es lief wirklich gut, und dann hat es sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht, und plötzlich ist sie vor mir weggelaufen«, sagte Harry, und ein wenig Verärgerung war seiner Stimme zu entnehmen.

»Wir sollten sie suchen gehen«, schlug Ron vor und wollte schon vom Tisch aufstehen.

»Laßt gut sein. Laßt euch von unseren kleinen Problemen doch nicht den Tag verderben. Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts und versuche dort mit ihr zu reden. Vielleicht erwische ich sie ja im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bibliothek.« Beim letzten Wort lächelte er leicht und zwinkerte mit dem Auge.

Eigentlich war ihm nicht nach einem Späßchen zumute, doch konnte er in dem Moment nicht anders. Er fühlte sich miserabel und hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, womit er nun auch noch das verdient hatte. War sein Leben noch nicht schrecklich genug? Warum mußte das Schicksal nun unbedingt noch eine Schaufel voll Pech nachschütten? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er wußte, daß er Hermine nicht wirklich verdient hatte, doch wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als sie nicht mehr nur als beste Freundin zu haben. Verbal gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen Freundin und Freundin, doch in Wirklichkeit veränderte es einfach alles, und das war es, was sich Harry so sehr wünschte.

Er verließ das Café und begann den Marsch zurück. Er kam gut und schnell voran und war bald darauf wieder im Schloß angekommen. Zuerst warf er einen Blick in die Große Halle, es war immerhin Essenszeit, aber leider fand er dort niemanden, der Hermine auch nur ähnlich sah. Im Augenblick nicht den geringsten Hunger verspürend, begann er sich auf die intensive Suche nach Hermine zu machen. Als nächstes sah er in der Bibliothek vorbei, in der nur ein paar Zweitkläßler einige Hausaufgaben erledigten, und danach sah er im Gemeinschaftsraum nach. Er blickte sich lange um und glaubte, daß sie vielleicht auch in ihrem Schlafsaal sein könnte. Dort würde er nicht ohne weiteres nachsehen können, ehe ihm plötzlich die Karte des Rumtreibers einfiel. Hastig lief er hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und durchstöberte seinen Koffer. Er aktivierte sie und suchte nach Hermines Namen auf ihr. Hektisch überflog er sie, doch fand er sie auch nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal. Wo ist sie nur, fragte er sich und suchte noch mal gründlicher, in der Hoffnung, sie nur übersehen zu haben. Doch auch fünf Minuten später, nachdem er die ganze Karte dreimal genauestens abgesucht hatte, war er noch immer ahnungslos, was ihren Verbleib anging. Nun kamen ihm unangenehme Gedanken in den Sinn, und schon leicht panisch versuchte er sie zu verdrängen. Wo kann sie nur sein, war die Frage, die er sich am meisten stellte, und dann hatte er natürlich noch den Gedanken, daß er an allem schuld war.

Harry löschte die Karte und steckte sie in seinen Umhang. Er beschloß, in regelmäßigen Abständen nach ihr zu suchen und ging dann in die Bibliothek. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit der freien Zeit tun sollte, begann er zu lesen. Inständig hoffte er sich so ablenken zu können, was ihm tatsächlich eine Zeitlang glückte. Das Buch über Pflanzen und Pilze für Heiltränke war nicht übermäßig interessant, doch lernte er einiges, was ihm bisher unbekannt gewesen war. Gegen fünf kam Ginny in die Bibliothek. Ron hatte ihr alles erzählt, und nun war auch sie auf der Suche, da Ron sie gebeten hatte, einmal mit Hermine über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen.

»Ich habe erst vor wenigen Minuten nachgesehen, sie ist noch immer nicht im Schloß! Ich mache mir große Sorgen«, sagte Harry, der seinen nun langsam verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck hinter dem Buch zu verbergen suchte.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sicher wollte sie nur allein über alles nachdenken. Die Situation ist für sie nicht leicht zu verarbeiten, denke ich«, erwiderte Ginny und setzte sich neben ihn.

»Wie war's mit Neville?« fragte Harry und versuchte damit das Thema zu wechseln, hin zu etwas weitaus Erfreulicherem.

»Läuft gut mit uns. Wir haben uns endlich richtig geküßt. Hab' ihn weit weg von der ganzen Meute geführt. Als keiner mehr da war und uns dabei zusehen konnte, ist er echt aus sich herausgegangen. Er ist wahnsinnig schüchtern und lieb. Ich glaube wirklich, ich hab' jetzt den richtigen gefunden«, schwärmte Ginny, nicht ohne ein verliebtes Lächeln im Gesicht.

»Ich hoffe für Neville, daß er mit deinem Temperament überhaupt mithalten kann«, sagte Harry grinsend.

»Hey, ich bin viel ruhiger geworden«, erwiderte Ginny und spielte einen Moment die Beleidigte.

Harry warf erneut einen Blick auf die Karte. »Ich verstehe nicht, wo sie steckt. So was kenne ich von Hermine überhaupt nicht.« Frustriert steckte er die Karte wieder in den Umhang.

»Sicher kommt sie zum Abendessen, und bald ist alles vergessen. Wir sehen uns dann um sieben beim Essen, in Ordnung?« erwiderte Ginny und verschwand auch schon einen Moment später aus der Bibliothek.

Harry fiel es schwer, sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Eigentlich war es sowieso noch viel zu früh, sich Sorgen zu machen, doch beschlich Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, welches ihn selten so deutlich wie jetzt zu lenken und leiten versuchte. Mühsam las er Zeile um Zeile und versuchte das soeben Gelesene nicht gleich wieder zu vergessen. Gegen sieben erschien Harry in der Großen Halle, und obwohl er es geahnt hatte, war er überaus enttäuscht, dort nur Ginny, Neville, Luna und Ron zu finden. Sie unterhielten sich und verstummten, kaum daß Harry in Hörweite kam. Irgendwie fand er ihr Verhalten eigenartig und wollte sie sogleich zur Rede stellen.

»Was redet ihr denn hinter meinem Rücken?« fragte Harry und klang dabei ein wenig zornig.

»Wir haben über deinen Kuß mit ihr gesprochen«, sagte Luna und lächelte ihn verträumt an. »Ich wäre bestimmt nicht weggerannt.«

Ron schien diese Aussage ein wenig zu verunsichern. »Wie meinst du das?« fragte er, und Luna blickte ihn erschrocken an, beinahe, als bemerke sie erst jetzt, daß er noch immer neben ihr saß.

»Ich meine … wenn wir nicht zusammen wären. Du bist mir wirklich wichtig, Ronald. Ich liebe dich und würde dich nie betrügen«, beteuerte sie und küßte ihn hastig auf den Mund.

»Klingt schon besser«, sagte er und küßte sie ebenfalls.

»Bringt uns leider zu der Frage: Warum rannte Hermine weg?« meinte Neville und blickte Harry besorgt an, der nun zumindest damit begann, ein wenig Essen auf seinen Teller zu tun.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Es wirkte perfekt. Ich genoß es, sie genoß es auch, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Irgend etwas muß ihr Angst gemacht haben, doch ich weiß nicht was«, erwiderte Harry.

»Ungewißheit ist das schlimmste«, sagte Luna leise.

»Stimmt«, seufzte Ron.

Kurz bevor Harry aufgegessen hatte, marschierte Malfoy mit seinem Anhang aus der Halle und grinste Harry selbstbewußt an. Am liebsten wäre er sofort aufgesprungen und ihm an die Gurgel gegangen, doch hier in der Großen Halle vor all den Lehrern würde Harry niemals einen Kampf beginnen, was Malfoy ganz genau wußte und den Blonden nur noch hämischer grinsen ließ.

Auch den restlichen Abend über machte sich Harry große Sorgen um Hermine. Als sie gegen zehn Uhr noch immer nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war, mußte Harry langsam annehmen, daß ihr wirklich etwas zugestoßen sein mußte. Hermine war einfach nicht der Typ, so lange vor etwas davonzulaufen, ohne irgend jemanden zu informieren. Gegen halb elf verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Er wäre zwar lieber gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen, doch kannte er das Paßwort nicht. Entschlossen klopfte er an die Tür.

»Herein«, kam es von drinnen zurück, und unsicher öffnete er die Tür.

»Mr. Potter. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?« fragte sie und klang weit weniger streng als im Unterricht. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil er sie unter normalen Umständen sicher nicht mehr so spät gestört hätte.

»Professor. Ich glaube, Hermine ist verschwunden. Sie ist ganz sicher nicht im Schloß. Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen«, preßte er ängstlich aus seinem leicht zitternden Körper heraus.

»Wie meinen Sie das, sie wäre ganz sicher nicht im Schloß?« fragte sie und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl.

»Ähhm … wir haben mehrmals alles abgesucht. Wenn ich alles sage, meine ich alles.«

»Seit wann ist sie weg?«

»Wir sind nach Hogsmeade, und seit etwa Mittag hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nicht ins Schloß zurückgekehrt«, sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

»Haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung?«

»Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe sie geküßt, und dann ist sie weggelaufen«, sagte er und konnte nur noch schwer seine Tränen zurückhalten.

»Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Kommen Sie mit«, sagte Professor McGonagall resolut, griff Harrys Hand und zog ihn aus ihrem Büro. Nur einen Augenblick später standen sie schon vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Sie waren nicht die einzigen im Raum, auch Snape war anwesend.

»Was kann ich für euch beide tun?« fragte Dumbledore und sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

»Hermine Granger ist nicht im Schloß. Sie wird seit heute mittag vermißt«, sagte McGonagall.

»Dann sind es schon vier Schüler«, sagte Dumbldore und gab ein deutlich zu hörendes Seufzen von sich.

»Was meinen Sie mit vier?« fragte Harry völlig verwirrt.

»Drei Siebtkläßler aus Slytherin fehlen ebenfalls«, antwortete Snape trocken.

Jetzt verstand Harry überhaupt nichts mehr, ehe ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufging: »Die sind schuld, daß Hermine verschwunden ist. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie sie entführt hätten.«

Snape sah ihn von der Seite an, als wollte er ihn allein mit seinem Blick töten.

»Wir sollten diese Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen«, sagte Dumbledore zu Harrys Überraschung.

»Sir. Dafür gibt es keine Beweise!« entrüstete sich Snape.

»Dann sollten wir versuchen, welche zu finden«, sagte McGonagall, die wohl ebenfalls an diese Möglichkeit glaubte, wofür ihr Harry mehr als nur dankbar war.

»Sir, ich vermute, Malfoy hat damit was zu tun«, sagte Harry. Snape schnellte hoch, sagte allerdings nichts, was ihn große Mühe zu kosten schien. Natürlich wußte er nur zu gut, warum Snape diese Reaktion gezeigt hatte, doch Snape wußte genausogut, warum Harry es überhaupt gesagt hatte.

»Wie kommst du darauf«, fragte Dumbledore, und Harry erzählte genau, was vorgefallen war: wie er Hermine geküßt hatte, sie davongelaufen war und Malfoy nur einen Augenblick später allein hinter ihm gestanden und etwas von Plänen gefaselt hatte. Dumbledore hörte sich das alles sehr aufmerksam an, und auch Snape, der sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt hatte, lauschte seinen Worten.

»Zunächst solltest du die persönlichen Sachen deiner drei verschwundenen Schüler prüfen. Vielleicht findest du einen Hinweis«, sagte Dumbledore an Snape gewandt. Dann meinte er zu Harry: »Und du solltest ins Bett gehen. Heute kannst du ohnehin nichts mehr machen.«

Harry wollte sofort protestieren, wußte er doch, daß er sowieso kein Auge würde zumachen können, doch unterließ er es, da es ohnehin nutzlos gewesen wäre. Er fühlte sich so seltsam verloren in diesem Raum und wußte nicht, was er denken sollte. Er fühlte sich schuldig und wollte etwas tun, um Hermine zu finden, doch fühlte er sich sogleich gelähmt vor stillem Entsetzen. Seine Liebste war fort, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie verschwunden war, und das brachte ihn fast um. Er fühlte sich so zornig, so wütend und wollte Malfoy selbst zur Rede stellen und ihn danach umbringen, doch war ihm klar, daß er es nicht tun konnte. Alles schien so seltsam zu sein, und das verunsicherte ihn noch stärker. Still saß er da und blickte seinen Schulleiter an, obwohl er etwas anderes tun sollte. Alles, was er tun wollte, war Hermine zu küssen, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte, doch war sie nicht hier. Sie war irgendwo, allein, wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos und schwebte in tödlicher Gefahr. Unmenschliche Folter stellte sich Harry vor und wollte sich übergeben. Schreckliche Bilder sah er vor seinem geistigem Auge und schaffte es nur mühsam, sie loszuwerden. Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist … du weißt nicht, was passiert ist, redete er sich immer wieder ein, und irgendwie schien es zu funktionieren.

»Solltest du keine Hinweise finden, wirst du bitte Mr. Malfoy befragen. Stelle sicher, daß er nicht imstande ist, die Unwahrheit zu sagen. Findest du irgend etwas heraus, dann berichte mir umgehend«, sagte Dumbledore nun wieder zu Snape. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu McGonagall, die bisher fast nur zugehört hatte, und erhob sich dabei. »Bring Harry bitte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.«

»Kommen Sie bitte, Mr. Potter«, forderte McGonagall ihn auf, und nur schweren Herzens konnte sich Harry erheben.

Er zitterte leicht und wollte noch so viel sagen, ihnen erklären, warum er schuld sei. Zwar hatte er ihnen das schon gesagt, und niemand ließ den geringsten Zweifel daran aufkommen, daß ihn nicht die geringste Schuld traf, doch Harry konnte das nicht überzeugen. Gemeinsam mit seiner Hauslehrerin verließ er Dumbledores Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors.

»Ich hätte sie niemals küssen dürfen«, sagte Harry leise und mit zittriger Stimme zu sich, doch McGonagall hatte jedes Wort gehört. Sie blieb plötzlich stehen und griff ihn am Oberarm.

»Hat sie den Kuß erwidert?« fragte sie.

Harry war von der ganzen Aktion völlig überrascht. Still nickte er.

»Dann war es nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie wollte es ziemlich sicher auch. Warum sie weggelaufen ist, kann sie Ihnen nur selbst sagen, doch ich vermute Angst … Angst vor der eigenen Courage. Angst davor, was nach dem Kuß passiert. Sie waren fünf Jahre beste Freunde, kennen einander, wie sie vielleicht nicht einmal sich selbst kennen. Da kann eine solche Veränderung einen aus der Bahn werfen, einen unsicher machen, einem Angst machen. Angst davor, das zu verlieren, was man schon hat, namentlich die wichtigste Freundschaft von allen.

Sie stand vor der Frage: Freundschaft oder Liebe. Sie glaubte in dem Moment, wo sie wegrannte, wohl nicht daran, daß noch immer beides möglich wäre. Sie glaubte, wenn einmal die Liebe enden sollte, wäre auch die Freundschaft verloren, und nichts hätte sie überzeugen können, daß dieser Gedanke Unsinn ist.

Ich verrate Ihnen etwas, das aber unter uns bleibt. Mir selbst ging es vor langer Zeit ähnlich. Ich war fast in der gleichen Situation, in der sich Miß Granger jetzt befindet. Ich selbst entschied mich damals für die Liebe und habe es niemals bereut. Es hielt nur drei Jahre, doch es waren drei Jahre, die ich niemals würde missen wollen. Danach waren wir nur noch Freunde … was sage ich, wir sind beste Freunde, und noch heute sind wir immer füreinander da. Geben Sie nicht auf! Wenn Miß Granger zurückkommt, dann kämpfen Sie!«

Bei diesen Worten lächelte McGonagall ihn an. Harry hatte sie noch nie so erlebt, niemals so persönlich und vertraut. Er wußte kaum, was er sagen sollte, wußte kaum, was er denken sollte.

»Was, wenn sie nie zurückkommt?« sagte Harry mit brechender Stimme und Tränen in den Augen.

»Glauben Sie nicht so etwas. Miß Granger ist die klügste Hexe, die ich jemals kennenlernen durfte. In welchen Schwierigkeiten sie auch immer steckt, wenn es jemand da heraus schaffen kann, dann ist sie es«, versicherte sie ihm und versuchte Zuversicht auszustrahlen. »Geben Sie niemals auf. Niemals! Nicht in tausend Jahren!«

Still nickte Harry. Er würde nicht aufgeben, er würde Hermine niemals aufgeben. Er würde stark sein und an ihre Rückkehr glauben, egal, was auch immer passieren würde, hoffte er inständig.

Er wischte sich die Träne weg, die inzwischen seine rechte Wange heruntergekullert war, und ließ sich von Professor McGonagall am Gemeinschaftsraum absetzen. Hinter dem Portrait warteten schon Ron und die anderen auf ihn und wollten sofort wissen, was es Neues gab. Er erzählte ihnen von den drei vermißten Slytherins und wie er die Vermutung geäußert hatte, daß Malfoy mit drinstecken würde.

»Wer sonst als Draco Malfoy«, zischte Ron und sah so aus, als würde er ihm am liebsten gleich an den Hals springen.

»Beruhige dich. Noch wissen wir gar nichts. Aber wenn er was damit zu tun hat, dann bring ich ihn um«, sagte Harry. Wohl niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er etwas so ernst gemeint.

»Und ich helfe dir dabei!« fügte Ron ganz leise hinzu und wirkte ebenfalls äußerst entschlossen, es zu tun. Dankbar blickte Harry ihn an. Er war ihm so dankbar, er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

Einige Zeit später lag Harry in seinem Bett, bekam aber kein Auge zu. Auch Ron wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, während Neville schnell in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen war. Immer wieder dachte er über die Geschehnisse des Tages nach und überlegte, was er hätte anders, was er hätte besser machen können, nein müssen, doch führte ihn das zu nichts. Er verdammte sich nur immer mehr dafür, ihr nicht längst seine Liebe gestanden zu haben, und haßte sich selbst dafür fast so sehr, wie er Malfoy haßte. Irgendwann gegen drei Uhr erinnerte er sich an ein Versprechen, welches er Hermine vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gegeben hatte. An dieses Versprechen mußte er die nächste Zeit häufig denken.

_»Du hast mir eben versprochen, daß du dich niemals wieder aufgibst. Egal, was auch immer passieren sollte, egal, wer auch immer sterben sollte. Du wirst dich nicht aufgeben. Zumindest nicht, bis Voldemort tot ist«_, hörte er Hermine sagen und konnte sich so gut daran erinnern, als ob sie gerade erst zu ihm gesprochen hätte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich nicht aufzugeben, doch wollte er das Versprechen halten. Bevor er nicht Voldemort vernichtet hätte, würde er sich niemals aufgeben, und vor allem würde er sie niemals aufgeben.

Völlig übermüdet schlief er ein und träumte schreckliche Alpträume, die ihn schon um sechs Uhr wieder weckten. Unfähig, wieder einzuschlafen, ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und versuchte zu lesen. Wie erwartet fiel es ihm schwer, sich überhaupt auf den Text zu konzentrieren, da er pausenlos grübelte. Starke Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn, als Ron und Neville gegen halb acht zu ihm herunterkamen und er kaum dreißig Seiten gelesen hatte, wo er normalerweise achtzig bis neunzig geschafft hätte.

»Was machst du schon so früh hier?« fragte Ron, seinem Gesicht war aber abzulesen, daß er es genau wußte.

»Was fragst du, wenn du die Antwort kennst?« gab Harry zurück, ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken.

»Du weißt, daß ich es nicht so gemeint habe, oder?« Ron klang leicht besorgt.

»Ja. Schon gut.«

»Ich hab' auch Angst um sie«, meinte Ron und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Couch fallen.

»Ich weiß.«

»Wenn ihr etwas passiert und Malfoy hat daran schuld, das verzeih' ich mir nie. Ich werde ihn kaltmachen«, sagte er leise, und Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. »Ich bringe ihn ganz langsam um.«

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll«, sagte Harry leise.

»Ich auch nicht. Wir können nur warten und hoffen«, erwiderte Ron und klang so unglaublich verloren.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann«, antwortete Harry noch leiser.

»Du mußt!« sagte Neville mit Bestimmtheit und schien wütend.

»Was?« Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.

»Es ist deine Pflicht, und du wirst es tun.« Seine Stimme klang bestimmend und selbstsicher, was Harry nur noch mehr verunsicherte.

»Ich verstehe nicht.«

»Es ist deine verdammte Pflicht, und du wirst ihr nachkommen. Natürlich darfst du traurig sein, niemand würde was anderes erwarten können, doch laß dich doch nicht komplett fertigmachen. Komm schon, reiß dich gefälligst ein bißchen zusammen«, herrschte Neville ihn an, und war dabei selbst ein wenig zurückgezuckt. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte Neville noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, eigentlich hatte Neville überhaupt noch nie so gesprochen, doch schien es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben.

»Neville hat recht. Wir müssen uns zusammenreißen«, pflichtete Ron ihm bei, und Neville nickte.

»Okay. Laßt uns runtergehen. Ich will Dumbledore auf keinen Fall verpassen«, entschied Harry, doch glaubte er nicht, daß er diese Worte eben wirklich gesagt hatte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich so schrecklich falsch an.

Nervös schlug er das Buch zu und legte es auf den Tisch. Gemeinsam liefen die drei hinunter in die Große Halle und sprachen dabei kein Wort, doch Dumbledore war wohl noch nicht da. Der einzige Lehrer am Tisch war Professor Sprout, die Neville freundlich zunickte.

»Es ist halt Sonntag. Da schlafen die meisten lange. Selbst Luna ist noch nicht da. Frage mich, was ich schon hier treibe«, murmelte Ron und setzte sich gähnend an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

»Ginny wird enttäuscht sein, daß ich nicht auf sie gewartet habe«, sagte Neville und setzte sich neben Ron.

»Was genau läuft zwischen dir und meiner Schwester?« fragte Ron plötzlich wieder hellwach.

»Ähhm …«, begann Neville, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

»Was immer da läuft, braucht dich nicht nervös zu machen«, sagte er und stieß Ron mit dem Ellbogen an. Für Neville war die ganze Situation schon problematisch genug, da brauchte Ron es für ihn nicht noch schwerer zu machen, wie Harry fand, obwohl es ihn irritierte, daß Neville nach seinem Ausbruch von eben schon wieder so in die Defensive gedrängt wirkte.

Ron gab schließlich nach und begann sich wie gewohnt Essen auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Zwar sah er dabei überaus lustlos aus, doch fing er schließlich damit an, sich das Essen reinzuquälen.

Harry hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger, trotzdem füllte auch er seinen Teller und begann schließlich einen Toast mit Marmelade zu essen. Er fühlte sich wieder wie am Anfang der Sommerferien. Jeder Schluck war wie ein Stein, der sich rumpelnd den Weg in seinen Magen suchte und schwer auf seiner Seele lastete, doch er aß weiter. Bissen um Bissen mühte er hinunter, bis er die für ihn übliche Menge gegessen hatte und angestrengt mit einem Glas Orangensaft nachspülte. Gegen acht, Harry und die anderen hatten inzwischen aufgegessen und warteten einfach nur still, kam Luna zu ihnen. Sie begrüßte Ron mit einem Kuß und erkundigte sich nach den Neuigkeiten. Da sie von den Ereignissen bei Dumbledore im Büro noch nichts wußte, brachte Ron sie auf den neuesten Stand.

»Seht mal, da kommt Malfoy«, rief Luna plötzlich, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches saß. Alle drei drehten den Kopf und blickten Malfoy an. Er sah wütend aus und schien übernächtigt zu sein. Er ignorierte Harry und die anderen und nahm am Slytherin-Tisch Platz.

»Irgend etwas ist passiert. Gestern abend sah er noch glücklicher aus«, stellte Ron fest und sah aus, als ob er sich gleich auf ihn stürzen wollte. Harry wußte zwar einige Dinge, die Malfoys Mißmut erklären konnten, doch hatte er keine Ahnung, was es wirklich war. Sich selbst erwischte er auch bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, zu Malfoy hinüberzugehen und ihn solange zu würgen, bis sein Kopf platzen würde.

»Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wünscht Sie zu sehen«, ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm, und er erschrak ein wenig. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte Professor McGonagall, die ihn ansah. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war nichts abzulesen.

Er stand auf und folgte ihr bis zu dem Fuß der Treppe, die zu Dumbledore Büro führte.

»Kommen Sie nicht mit rauf?« fragte er, als sie dort stehenblieb und nach oben wies, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand. Harry klopfte oben an die Tür und betrat das Büro. Professor Snape war anwesend, und dies war er sicher nur, wenn er auch neue Informationen hatte.

»Setz dich bitte, Harry«, sagte Dumbledore freundlich, lächelte aber nicht. Das konnte nur schlechte Neuigkeiten verheißen, dachte Harry und nahm einmal mehr neben Snape Platz, der ihn völlig emotionslos anblickte.

»Was haben Sie erfahren?« fragte Harry, und seine Nervösität brachte ihn beinahe um.

»Hermine wurde tatsächlich entführt. Zumindest deuten alle von uns gefundenen Hinweise, Beweise und Aussagen darauf hin. Zunächst haben wir ihren Zauberstab gefunden. Er lag nicht weit von der Stelle, an der Sie sie zuletzt gesehen haben. Im Moment wird er untersucht, ob er vielleicht noch weitere Hinweise liefern kann. Zudem hat Professor Snape eine kurze Notiz gefunden, die in einem der Schulbücher der drei Siebtkläßler versteckt war. Demnach wußten sie von deinem Interesse an Hermine und hatten geplant, euch am Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu beobachten. Da dies noch nicht eindeutig genug war, hat Professor Snape anschließend Draco Malfoy befragt. Er wußte nicht, daß sie entführt worden war und war auch nicht darin verwickelt, doch vermutete er es, da die drei Slytherins ihm gegenüber zwar nichts Konkretes verlauten ließen – wohl um ihn vor Strafe zu bewahren –, doch ihm Hinweise auf ihr Vorhaben lieferten, welche er interpretieren konnte. Er glaubt, daß die drei Hermine entführt haben, um damit noch vor Ende der Schulzeit Todesser werden zu können. Ob Voldemort ihnen die Entführung befohlen hat, ist allerdings unbekannt.«

Harry brauchte einige Zeit, um das zu verdauen. Besonders, daß sie Hermines Zauberstab gefunden hatten, traf ihn hart, und daß Malfoy nicht bestraft werden konnte, traf ihn noch härter. Er wollte jemandem die Schuld geben, und Malfoy wäre ihm nur recht gewesen. Sofort aber kamen ihm andere Gedanken in den Sinn. Wenn Voldemort sie in seinen Fingern hatte, was machte er dann mit ihr? Daran wollte Harry nicht denken. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder vorstellen, wie sie gefoltert und dann umgebracht würde. Er wollte diese schrecklichen Bilder seiner Vorstellung nicht sehen, wollte sie nicht leiden sehen … sterben sehen. Lieber wüßte er gar nichts über ihren Verbleib, als so etwas zu erfahren. Es würde ihn umbringen … vor Schmerz, vor Zorn. Den Verstand würde er verlieren und sich nur noch an Voldemort rächen wollen. Harry zwang sich, diese Dinge nicht zu denken. Verstört blickte er Snape an und hoffte, so auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

»Was passiert jetzt? Können wir sie suchen?« fragte Harry verzweifelt.

»Wir können nicht viel tun. Professor Snape wird Nachforschungen anstellen, doch wir können, so leid es mir tut, nichts anderes machen, als einfach nur abzuwarten«, sprach Dumbledore mit einer kraftgebenden Ruhe.

Nur schwer konnte Harry es fassen. Schon früher hatte er eine wahnsinnige Angst, Ron oder Hermine könnten seinem Feind in die Hände fallen, doch nun war es tatsächlich passiert. Aufstehen wollte er, losbrüllen, sie suchen, doch wußte er, es würde nichts nutzen. Allein konnte er sie niemals finden, und er allein hatte auch keine Chance gegen Voldemort, schon gar nicht in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung.

»Was soll ich tun, wenn sich Voldemort bei mir meldet? Wenn er von mir verlangt, sofort einen Portschlüssel zu berühren, wenn ich nicht will, daß Hermine etwas passiert?« fragte er und war erstaunt, daß er in der Lage war, eine derart rationale Frage zu stellen.

»Dann gehen Sie nicht!» erklärte Snape. «Er wird Sie beide töten, und es wird für Sie beide noch viel schlimmer sein. Sie werden erst mitansehen, wie er Miß Granger foltert, mißhandelt, quält und ganz langsam umbringt. Erst dann wird er Sie foltern, mißhandeln und quälen, ehe er auch Sie ganz langsam umbringt. Wenn Sie nicht gehen, wird er wütend, und vielleicht stirbt sie dann einen schnellen, leichten Tod.« Dabei verzog er keine Miene, und Harry starrte ihn leicht erschrocken an. Er wußte aber, daß er recht hatte, doch wollte er Hermine nicht alleine sterben lassen. Zumindest wären sie dann zusammen, dachte er und lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

»Das solltest du nicht mal in Erwägung ziehen«, sagte Dumbledore ganz leise und holte Harry damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

»Was meinen Sie?« fragte er unschuldig klingend, wußte aber instinktiv, daß Dumbledore das Richtige meinte.

»Du wirst nicht mit Hermine zusammen sterben wollen. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein«, sprach er und bestätigte damit sofort, daß er Harry entweder gut genug kannte oder doch seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

»Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen«, erwiderte Harry leise.

»Du möchtest lieber mit ihr zusammen sterben, als mit ihr zusammen zu leben?« fragte Dumbldore und sah ihn ungläubig an.

»Natürlich nicht, Sir!« widersprach Harry energisch. So hatte er das nicht gemeint.

»Bitte tue dann auch nichts Dummes. Solange sie lebt, haben wir auch noch eine Chance, sie zurückzuholen. Bitte habe Vertrauen in die Zukunft, versprich es mir.«

»Ich versuche es … ich versuche es, so gut es geht, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen«, erwiderte Harry traurig.

»Dann werde ich das akzeptieren müssen. Sobald Professor Snape etwas erfährt, sprechen wir uns wieder«, sagte Dumbledore und wies zur Tür, doch Harry wollte noch etwas wissen.

»Was ist mit Draco Malfoy? Was weiß er? Wie wurde er befragt?«

»Was genau meinst du? Wir haben dir alles gesagt, was wir wissen.«

»Ich meine, was glaubt er, warum er verhört wurde. Er sah heute morgen sehr schlechtgelaunt aus. Könnte er glauben, Snape würde gegen ihn sein?« fragte Harry und hoffte, es damit verständlicher formuliert zu haben.

»Professor Snape, bitte!« korrigierte ihn Dumbledore ernst, ehe sich seine Stimme wieder entspannte. »Ich versichere dir, daß Mr. Malfoy keinen Groll gegen Professor Snape hegt. Er glaubt, von ihm nur wegen der vermißten Slytherin-Schüler befragt worden zu sein. Professor McGonagall hat alle anderen Fragen gestellt, während Severus …«, dabei sah er Snape an, »… Mr. Malfoy zur Seite gestanden hat und versucht hat, ihn zu schützen. Wütend war er wegen fünfzig verlorener Hauspunkte, die ihm Professor McGonagall abgezogen hat.«

Dies erleichterte ihn ein wenig. Zwar war es ihm eigentlich egal, was Malfoy von Snape dachte, doch wollte er, daß Voldemort und seine Todesser noch genug Vertrauen in Snape haben konnten. Wenn Malfoy einem der Todesser einen Brief schreiben würde und sich über seinen Lehrer beschweren würde oder von einem Verhör berichten würde, wäre es der Sache abträglich. Hermines Leben konnte davon abhängen, daß Snape etwas erfuhr, und das war nun noch immer möglich. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich anschließend und ging wieder zu den anderen. Inzwischen war auch Ginny bei ihnen, und sie war die einzige, die noch etwas aß.

»Was hat er gesagt?« erkundigte sich Ron, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nicht hier. Laßt uns später in den DA-Raum gehen«, sagte Harry und setze sich zu den anderen. Ginny sollte in Ruhe aufessen können, doch auch sie sah reichlich unglücklich aus.

Malfoy verließ in diesem Augenblick die Große Halle und wurde von Crabbe und Goyle begleitet. Die beiden sahen angegriffen und abgespannt aus, während Malfoy wohl scheinbar seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, Harry aber geflissentlich ignorierte. Ein paar Minuten später hatte auch Ginny aufgegessen, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle und machten sich auf zum DA-Raum. Drinnen angekommen, erzählte Harry ihnen alles, was er selbst wußte. Auch von seinen Gedanken berichtete er, wobei diese keinen seiner Freunde kaltließen. Alle blickten ihn mit großen Augen an, und niemand von ihnen wollte das Gehörte glauben.

»Du kannst nicht ohne uns gehen«, sagte Ron plötzlich ernst und jagte Harry einen Schrecken ein. »Sie ist genausogut meine Freundin. Du hast kein Recht, sie allein retten zu wollen.« Luna sah bei diesen Worten nicht gerade glücklich aus.

»Das bin ich ihr eigentlich schuldig«, sagte Harry, stimmte Ron aber unterbewußt zu, »mach dir aber keine Sorgen. Ich werde keine Dummheit begehen und mich nicht selbst in Gefahr bingen. Ich werde mich, so gut es geht, zusammenreißen. Aber ich werde euer aller Hilfe benötigen. Ich werde schlimme Phasen haben, ich werden heulen und ich werde wütend sein. Vielleicht sage ich euch verletzende Sachen, doch ich meine es nicht so. Es tut mir so leid, mich überhaupt im voraus entschuldigen zu müssen, doch befürchte ich, nachher könnte es dafür schon zu spät sein. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es überhaupt überstehen soll, doch habe ich die Hoffnung, es mit eurer Hilfe zu können, was auch immer passiert.« Bei den letzten Worten meinte er Hermines Tod, und alle wußten es.

Mißmutig machten sich die fünf wieder ans Lernen, da Ron das Qudditch-Training abgeblasen hatte, weil ihm einfach nicht nach einem lustigem Spiel zumute war. Bis zum Abendessen waren sie in der Bibliothek geblieben, und nur zur Mittagspause waren sie kurz unten in der Großen Halle gewesen. Bis zum Abend hatten sie aber kaum etwas geschafft, da vor allem Harry beinahe ununterbrochen an Hermine denken mußte.

Beim Abendessen gab Dumbledore den Schülern eine Erklärung für Hermines Abwesenheit. Inzwischen war es das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, und Harry hoffte, daß damit der Gerüchteküche Einhalt geboten sei. Offiziell war sie aus familiären Grunden zu Hause, doch schmerzte Harry diese Ausrede, erinnerte sie ihn doch daran, daß ihre Eltern sicherlich ebenfalls mit den Nerven am Ende wären, sobald sie von Hermines Entführung erfahren würden. Dumbledore wollte damit bis zum Montagabend warten, da Snape dann vielleicht schon Näheres wüßte.

Die Zeit bis dahin war für Harry ein einziger Alptraum, aus dem er einfach nicht erwachen konnte. Er schleppte sich durch den Unterricht, quälte sich das Essen hinein und las in den Büchern, obwohl ihm nur nach Heulen zumute war. Immerhin ließ ihn Snape in Ruhe, hielt er doch wohl den Spott, den Malfoy für Harry übrig hatte, für ausreichend.

Wenn Harry sich nach Sirius' Tod schon schlecht und schuldig gefühlt hatte, war es jetzt bei weitem noch schlimmer. Obwohl er es haßte, Vergleiche zwischen diesen beiden Verlusten anzustellen, tat er es dennoch ununterbrochen, was ihm die Situation nur noch unerträglicher machte. Ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde hätte er schon jetzt erschöpft aufgegeben, doch so hielt er sich so tapfer und aufrecht, wie er es nur konnte. Beim Abendessen kam Dumbledore kurz zu Harry an den Tisch und informierte ihn darüber, daß es noch nichts Neues gäbe, außer daß er nun die Eule zu Hermines Eltern losschicken würde, weil er einfach nicht länger warten konnte. Aufgrund dieser Information konnte und wollte Harry sein DA-Treffen nach dem Essen nicht mehr allein leiten, weshalb er Ron und Neville um Hilfe bat, die wie selbstverständlich zusagten. Später im DA-Raum begrüßte Harry alle und bedankte sich für ihr Kommen.

»Einige von euch wissen es, andere ahnen es, manche werden es nicht glauben wollen. Hermine Granger ist nicht zu Hause bei ihren Eltern in Sicherheit, sondern wurde von drei Siebtkläßlern aus dem Hause Slytherin entführt«, sagte Harry und mußte den Drang unterdrücken, an der Stelle _natürlich aus dem Hause Slytherin_ zu sagen, da er inzwischen Verbündete unter ihnen hatte und sie nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren wollte. Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Menge, und Getuschel setzte ein. Harry ließ ihnen einen Moment, um die ganze Sache überhaupt zu begreifen. »Vermutlich hat Voldemort sie inzwischen in der Hand, und er könnte versuchen, mich dadurch in eine Falle zu locken. Ich wurde gebeten, dem Drang, sie alleine zu retten, zu widerstehen, und versuche mich daran zu halten. Leider bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie ich reagieren werde, wenn dieses Problem tatsächlich auf mich zukommen wird. Deshalb möchte ich, auch wenn es mir sehr schwer fällt, einen jeden von euch bitten, mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Solltet ihr den Eindruck haben, ich würde _irgend etwas_ planen oder vorhaben, so zögert bitte nicht, Ron, Neville oder auch Professor Dumbledore darüber zu informieren. Sie werden die richtigen Schritte zu unternehmen wissen und mich davor bewahren, Dummheiten zu begehen.«

Er fragte sich, wie er das alles überhaupt so emotionslos hatte sagen können, sprach er doch über den Menschen, den er mehr liebte als das Leben selbst. Er verachtete sich für diese Fähigkeit, gleichzeitig wußte er aber, daß Hermine es so gewollte hätte. Sie selbst hätte es umgekehrt zwar vermutlich auch nicht oder nur sehr schwer gekonnt, doch sie hätte es unter allen Umständen versucht. Harry mußte ruhig bleiben. Er mußte die Fähigkeit behalten, denken zu können, Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Entscheidungen, von denen auch Hermines Leben abhängen könnte. Harry riß sich so sehr zusammen, daß es ihn innerlich um so stärker verletzte. Nach außen wirkte er auf die meisten vielleicht gefaßt und fähig, damit umzugehen, doch innerlich war er es nicht. Um so länger das Ganze dauern würde, desto gefährlicher wurde diese Maskerade für ihn, das wußte er nur zu gut. Der Druck in ihm würde wachsen, und irgendwann würde er ihn abbauen müssen, die Frage war nur, wann es soweit wäre und wie es sich äußern würde. Kaum hatte er der versammelten DA alles, was er wußte, gesagt, begann schon wieder ein lautes Gemurmel, und für die nächste halbe Stunde beschränkte sich Harry darauf, ein wenig mit Ron und Neville zu üben, während die anderen ihr Gesprächsbedürfnis stillten, was ihm so aber nicht ungelegen kam. Besser, sie sprachen hier über den Fall als außerhalb des Raumes, wo jederzeit jemand anderes hätte mithören können.

Dienstag beim Mittagessen bekam Harry von Dumbledore einen Brief zugesteckt. Er wollte ihn eigentlich sofort lesen, doch dieser winkte ab und sagte nur ein einziges Wort: »Später.«

Harry tat, worum ihn Dumbledore gebeten hatte, und öffnete ihn erst, als er am späten Nachmittag allein auf seinem Bette saß. Der Brief bestand eigentlich aus zwei Briefen. Einmal aus dem, den Dumbledore an Hermines Eltern geschrieben hatte, und dann deren Antwort darauf. Zuerst las Harry den Brief von seinem Schulleiter. Er berichtete ihnen alles, was passiert war. Er schrieb sogar davon, wie Harry sie geküßt hatte und wie sie daraufhin weggelaufen wäre. Sofort fühlte er sich so schuldig wie niemals zuvor. Sein Gesicht wurde knallrot, und er fing an zu weinen. Ob er noch die Antwort ihrer Eltern noch lesen wollte, wußte er nicht, konnte er sich doch nur zu gut vorstellen, was sie schreiben würden. Das war für ihn schon schlimm genug, und es zu lesen, würde es nur noch realer machen. Unsicher steckte er beide Briefe in den Umschlag und legte sie in seinen Nachtschrank. Auch er hatte darüber nachgedacht, ihnen einen Brief zu schreiben, doch verzichtete er jetzt lieber darauf. Wahrscheinlich würde es sie nur noch wütender auf ihn machen und ihnen keine Hilfe sein, wie er glaubte. Zudem war er dafür einfach zu feige und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er in Gryffindor hatte landen können.

Den ganzen Abend über lag Harry nur auf seinem Bette und dachte nach. Er dachte über den Brief von Hermines Eltern nach, darüber, was sie wohl geschrieben hatten, und warum Dumbledore wollte, daß er es las. Gegen halb zehn kam Ron hoch, um nach ihm zu sehen.

»Ich komme schon klar. Ich muß es doch«, sagte Harry leise und versuchte dem Blick seines Freundes auszuweichen. Zu sehr schämte er sich seiner roten Augen, die er sich in den letzten Stunden schon wundgeweint haben mußte.

»Was tust du hier?« fragte Ron und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. Er blickte von Harry weg, in Richtung der Tür.

»Was meinst du?«

»Ich meine, ich verstehe dich schon irgendwie, und mir würde es wohl genauso wie dir gehen, wenn ich in deiner Situation wäre. Doch dachte ich immer, du bist stärker als wir anderen, tapferer und mutiger. Ich hätte geglaubt, daß du uns nun erst recht führst, uns stärker machst. Stärker, als wir es allein sind. Hermine ist nicht verloren. Nicht, solange ich nicht ihre kalte Leiche mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe, und solange sie am Leben ist, müssen wir alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun!« Beim letzten Satz begann auch Rons Stimme zu zittern. Harry ahnte, daß auch Ron nun weinen würde. Tränen würden über seine Wangen kullern, was wohl der Grund war, warum er ihn nicht mehr ansah.

»Ich weiß«, sagte Harry nur.

»Was weißt du?« Er hörte sich zornig an.

»Du hast recht. Ich sollte nicht hier liegen und rumheulen. Ich sollte mich und euch stärker machen. Stark genug, um Voldemort zu zerfetzen, sobald ich auf ihn treffe.«

»Wir auf ihn treffen!« fügte Ron hinzu, und seine Stimme strahlte soviel Kraft wie nur selten zuvor aus. Irgendwie wirkte das auf Harry. Er fühlte sich noch immer schrecklich hilflos, doch zugleich ein wenig besser.

»Würdest du mich bitte allein lassen? Ich habe noch einen Brief zu lesen«, sagte Harry. Ron drehte sich um und sah nicht so aus, als wollte er ihn allein lassen. Sein Augen funkelten vor Feuchtigkeit, und auf den Wangen konnte man die Spuren frischer Tränen sehen.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist der Brief, den Hermines Eltern an Dumbledore geschrieben haben. Ich würde ihn nur einfach lieber allein lesen. Danach komme ich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und dann reden wir darüber«, erklärte ihm Harry und versuchte dabei zu lächeln. Auch Ron schien sich zwingen zu müssen, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, und erhob sich vom Bett. Er nickte Harry zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte Harry einfach nur die Tür an, ehe er den Brief wieder aus dem Nachtschrank holte. Er überwand die Abneigung davor, ihn aus dem Umschlag zu ziehen, und begann ihn zu lesen. Zu seiner Überraschung war er nicht an Dumbledore adressiert, sondern direkt an ihn. Die Schrift sah unsauber und krakelig aus, und er war wohl in großer Eile geschrieben worden. Er war übersät mit kleinen Flecken, von denen Harry vermutete, daß es getrocknete Tränen waren. Harry las den Brief in Gedanken.

_Lieber Harry, _

_Professor Dumbledore hat uns über die Entführung unserer geliebten Hermine informiert und natürlich über die Umstände, die dazu geführt haben. Bitte mache dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Wir wissen, wieviel dir unsere Tochter bedeutet, und auch, wieviel du ihr bedeutest. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben willst, doch dich trifft daran keine Schuld. Es waren unglückliche Entwicklungen, und selbst wenn es uns schwerfällt, es zu sagen, hätte es ebenso passieren können, wenn du sie nicht geküßt hättest. _

_Unser Schatz wird hoffentlich auch diese Gefahr heil überstehen, wie sie schon so viele andere überstanden hat. Bitte tue nichts Unüberlegtes, und bringe dich nicht selbst in Gefahr. Mache dir um uns keine Sorgen, wir sind dir nicht böse, sondern hoffen einfach nur, unsere geliebte Hermine bald wieder in unsere Arme schließen zu können. Wir können verstehen, falls du auf eine Antwort lieber verzichten möchtest, doch sind auch wir für dich jederzeit da. Über eine Antwort von dir würden wir uns sehr freuen. _

_Das Beste hoffend, verbleiben wir mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. _

_Katherine Granger_

Harry wußte gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte das Schlimmste erwartet und das Beste bekommen. Nur zehn Minuten später hatte er bereits die Antwort geschrieben. Hauptsächlich brachte er zum Ausdruck, wie wichtig ihm Hermine wäre und daß er sie niemals aufgeben würde. Er dankte ihnen für ihren aufmunternden Brief, der ihm unwahrscheinlich viel bedeutete. Er schrieb ihnen, daß er alles Nötige tun würde, aber auf Dummheiten verzichten würde. Den Brief schickte er kurze Zeit später mit Ron ab, nachdem sie sich mit dem Tarnumhang in die Eulerei geschlichen hatten, um Hedwig den Brief zu geben.

Die nächsten Tage waren einfach nur schrecklich für Harry. Zwar schaffte er es, sich tagsüber zusammenzureißen, doch nachts allein in seinem Bette fand er einfach keinen erholsamen Schlaf. Ununterbrochen träumte er von Hermine, wobei es zu seiner Überraschung nicht immer Alpträume waren. Er träumte mehrmals, wie er sie rettete und wie sie danach ihr Wiedersehen feierten. Er träumte aber auch davon, wie er mit einem Portschlüssel zu Voldemort gebracht wurde und mit ansehen mußte, wie seine Liebe zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Ron wußte immer, wann Harry so etwas geträumt hatte, mußte er ihn schließlich mehrmals aus diesen Träumen wecken, da Harry ihn durch sein Geschrei aufgeweckt hatte. Obwohl es auch für Seamus und Dean problematisch war, da sie deshalb selbst kaum noch schlafen konnten, verloren sie niemals auch nur ein Wort darüber, zu gut konnten die beiden die Qualen verstehen, die Harry durchmachte.

In diesen Tagen entwickelten sich auch Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson allmählich wieder zu einer wahren Plage. Pausenlos lauerte er Harry auf und beleidigte ihn aufs übelste. Er zog über Hermine her, und als wenn das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, posaunte er auch überall herum, _daß Voldemort endlich das Schlammblut hätte und sie nur kriegen würde, was sie verdient hätte_.

Inzwischen hatte Harry nicht mehr wirklich die Kraft, sich zu wehren, und wenn Ron oder jemand anderes dabei war, dann sagte Malfoy in weiser Voraussicht kein Wort. Erst am Donnerstag nach dem Abendessen bekam Neville es mit und sprach Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum darauf an, während sie hoch in den Schlafsaal gingen.

»Warum wehrst du dich nicht?« fragte er verständnislos.

»Ich habe versprochen, keine Dummheiten zu begehen. Ihn anzugreifen wäre aber dumm, und zudem fehlt mir die Kraft, mich andauernd gegen ihn zu wehren, auch deshalb mache ich es nicht«, erwiderte Harry emotionslos.

»Dann machen wir es halt«, sagte Neville, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, ihr macht nichts. Außerdem müssen wir jetzt zur DA.« Er holte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer. Er aktivierte sie, um zu prüfen, ob ihm vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum jemand auflauerte, doch das hatten seine Feinde längst aufgegeben. Deshalb steckte er die Karte wieder ein und verließ den Raum.

Schnell stießen sie zu den anderen im DA-Raum. Es gab wieder einen Neuzugang, der sich jetzt vorstellte, und anschließend machten sie mit ihren Duellübungen weiter. Zum ersten Mal wurde Harry dabei geschlagen. Neville schaffte es, ihn mit dem Entwaffnungszauber zu treffen, und überraschte ihn damit. Zwar schob Neville es auf Harrys Zustand, doch der wußte es besser. Er war zwar selbst tatsächlich nicht in Topform, doch war Neville wirklich gut geworden. Seit er mit Ginny zusammen war, verbesserte er stetig seine Leistungen und war wahrscheinlich auch Ron schon überlegen, was dieser aber niemals zugeben würde.

Die Niederlage gegen Neville weckte Harry ein wenig auf, und so lief das restliche Training wieder besser, und es gelang ihm, Parvati und Padma gleichzeitig auszuschalten. Erst verwirrte er die beiden und entwaffnete danach Padma, während er Parvati schockte. Anschließend revanchierte er sich auch bei Neville, was ihm dadurch gelang, daß er ihn mit einem anderen Zauber verwirrte, der nicht oben und unten, sondern links und rechts vertauschte, womit dieser nicht gerechnet hatte und lächelnd mit einem "Ich hab's doch gewußt" quittierte.

Freitag in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste besiegte Harry dann Malfoy, indem er ihn ziemlich schnell mit einem Fesselzauber kampfunfähig machte. Hätte er geahnt, daß es sich um Draco Malfoy handelt, dann hätte er noch eine Weile seinen Spaß mit ihm gehabt und ihn noch ein wenig länger gequält. Trotzdem gab ihm dieses Duell weiteren Auftrieb, den er für das Wochenende dringend brauchte. Wenn er keinen Unterricht hatte, der ihn wenigstens halbwegs erfolgreich davon abhielt, Hermine zu vermissen, dann war es noch immer ein unerträglicher Zustand. Harry mühte sich nach Leibeskräften, kam aber immer wieder an den einen Punkt, den man wohl häufig bei einem solchen Verlust erreichte. Es spukte eine Frage durch seinen Kopf – nur eine einfache, aber eine Frage von essentieller Bedeutung.

»Was wäre wenn?« fragte er sich Sonntagabend leise in der Bibliothek. Was wäre, wenn er Hermine nicht geküßt hätte? Was wäre, wenn er sie viel früher geküßt hätte? Was wäre, wenn er sie nicht lieben würde? Was wäre, wenn er es ihr früher gestanden hätte? Diese und andere Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, und fast alle fingen mit diesen kleinen drei Worten an. Unschuldige Worte, die ihn schuldig sprachen – schuldig, alles falsch gemacht zu haben; schuldig, Hermine in Gefahr gebracht zu haben.

Am Samstagnachmittag hatte es ein Quidditchspiel gegeben, und es war eines der wenigen, die Harry nicht gesehen hatte. Normalerweise hätte er Hufflepuff unterstützt, allein, weil Malfoy in der anderen Mannschaft spielte, doch hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, diesem bei einem leichten Sieg zuzuschauen, was für Harry der wahrscheinlichste Spielausgang gewesen war. Tatsächlich war es auch so gekommen, Slytherin hatte ziemlich schnell und ziemlich deutlich mit hundertneunzig zu zehn Punkten gewonnen, was Malfoy den Pokal einen großen Schritt näher brachte. Während des Spieles hatte Harry in der Bibliothek gesessen und angestrengt versucht, sich ein paar neue Zaubersprüche einzuprägen. Leider hatte er dabei nur mäßigen Erfolg, fehlte Hermine ihm doch einfach zu sehr. Den ganzen Sonntag erledigte er Hausaufgaben und lernte schon für den Unterricht der nächsten Wochen im voraus. Zu Harrys größter Enttäuschung fand Snape auch in der ganzen nächsten Woche nichts über den Verbleib von Hermine heraus. Jeden Morgen war Harry hoffnungsvoll zum Frühstück gegangen, ehe er danach – um beinahe jede Hoffnung beraubt – zum Unterricht gegangen war. Am Freitag erfuhr er immerhin, daß Voldemort Hermines Entführung nicht veranlaßt hatte, sondern sie wohl aus Initiative der Siebtkläßler geschehen war, was in Harry die Hoffnung nährte, daß Voldemort mit dem überraschenden Schatz in seinen Händen nichts anzufangen wußte. Auch daß er noch nichts von ihm gehört hatte, deutete Harry als ausgesprochen gutes Zeichen, und hoffte inständig, daß es das auch wirklich war und er es sich nicht nur einzureden versuchte.

Tag um Tag verging, und auch der November war nun angebrochen. Der Herbst hatte inzwischen fast alle Laubbäume entblättert und den Rest von ihnen dunkelrot gefärbt. Draußen war es zunehmend kälter geworden, und beinahe jeden Tag wurde der erste Schnee des Jahres erwartet. Mittlerweile hatte Harry einen merkwürdigen Gemütszustand erreicht, der ihn emotional fast in eine Art Leerlauf schaltete. Zwar kam er mit Hermines Verlust langsam, aber sicher besser klar, doch blieben ihm damit auch die positiven Emotionen verwehrt. Er fand keinen Grund mehr, um zu lachen, und freuen konnte er sich schon seit einer Woche über nichts mehr. Er fühlte keinen Stolz auf seine unverändert guten Noten und auch nicht auf seine Fortschritte in und mit der Gruppe der DA oder seinen Duellerfolgen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dies entging wohl auch Ron und Luna nicht, die ihn sich nach einer DA-Stunde zur Seite nahmen, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

»Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, daß ich mit Luna auch über dich spreche; doch brauche ich einfach auch einen Menschen, mit dem ich reden kann, der mir hilft, es zu verarbeiten«, fing Ron schüchtern an.

»Ich bin deswegen nicht sauer. Dafür mag ich Luna viel zu sehr.« Er sah sie dabei kurz an und lächelte. »Und außerdem ist sie ja keine Fremde, sondern inzwischen auch eine meiner Freunde.«

»Ich wollte dir einfach noch mal die Möglichkeit geben, darüber zu reden. Ich meine, du hast schon so lange nichts mehr gesagt, und das tut mir weh. Ich hab' dann das Gefühl, daß ich dir nicht so gut helfe, wie es mir vielleicht möglich wäre. Wir sind doch Kumpel, und auch wenn es bisher Hermines Stärke war, bin doch auch ich immer für dich da.« Seine Stimme klang ein wenig gequält, während Luna leicht nickte und seltsam anwesend und konzentriert wirkte.

»Ich weiß das wirklich, doch im Moment kann ich es nicht ändern. Wenn ich mit allem weitermachen soll, wie auch du mich gebeten hast, es zu tun, dann geht es nur so. Ich würde sonst verrückt werden. Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr sie mir fehlt. Ich schulde ihr mein Leben ohnehin schon, und nun ist ihres bedroht, während ich hier sitze und lernen soll. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie ich es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft habe. Nach Sirius' Tod ging es mir so schlecht, ich wollte nur noch sterben, doch Hermines Entführung ist für mich so viel schlimmer. Und ich sitze hier, kaum zehn Minuten nach der letzten DA-Stunde.« Harry hatte zuletzt immer leiser gesprochen, während gleichzeitig eine Träne seine rechte Wange hinunterlief. Sein Kinn begann zu zittern, und auch seine rechte Hand konnte er nur schwer stillhalten. Luna stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und nahm seine zitternde Rechte in ihre zarten Hände. Immer weniger stark war das Zittern, bis Harry seine Hand fast wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

»Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist. Meine Mum fehlt mir jeden Tag, doch das Leben muß weitergehen«, flüsterte sie fast unhörbar und sah ihn so ernst an, wie er es von ihr bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

»Ich brauche sie so sehr. Ich weiß doch nicht, wie ich es ohne sie schaffen soll«, schniefte Harry, ehe er anfing zu schluchzen, und sich die gesamten angestauten und weggesperrten Emotionen auf Lunas Schulter entluden, die ihn sofort in den Arm genommen hatte. Plötzlich spürte Harry zwei weitere Arme um sich und wußte, daß Ron nun zu ihnen gekommen war und ihn ebenfalls in den Arm nahm. Wie lange sie in der Stellung verblieben und ihn einfach nur weinen ließen, wußte er nicht, doch fühlte es sich richtig und gut an. Eine kleine Last wurde von seinen Schultern genommen, und es ging ihm zumindest ein wenig besser. Langsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung, und er brachte seine Tränen wieder unter Kontrolle.

»Tut mir leid«, sagte er mit einem Blick auf Luna feuchte Schulter, doch sie gab ihm einfach nur einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn.

»Ronald und ich sind immer für dich da«, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und wischte eine weitere Träne von seiner Wange.

»Ich danke euch so sehr«, sagte Harry und hörte sich wieder annähernd normal an. Gemeinsam verließen sie den DA-Raum und gingen in die Bibliothek.

Die nächste Woche war für Harry noch immer hart, aber es ging ihm besser als in der Woche zuvor. Sie besuchten Arthur, Percy und Mad-Eye nun schon weniger häufig und auch unregelmäßiger, da es allen dreien langsam immer besser ging und vor allem Arthur nun auch endlich wieder fähig war zu sprechen, worüber sich Molly über alles freute. Inzwischen hatte sich Arthur auch persönlich bei Harry bedankt und sich sogar mit Percy wieder richtig versöhnt.

In dieser Woche beschloß Harry, intensiv mit seinen engsten Freunden über seine Stimmungen und Gefühle zu sprechen, und sie hörten ihm immer geduldig zu. Auch mit Neville und Ginny sprach er mehrmals, die ihm das gleiche Angebot wie Ron und Luna gemacht hatten. Dankbar nutzte er diese Möglichkeit, die sich ihm so bot, und redete sich den Frust und die Ängste von der Seele, die ihn sonst aufzufressen drohten. Zwar war er noch immer kaum in der Lage, sich über irgend etwas zu freuen, doch zeigte er überhaupt wieder Emotionen, was Luna als großen Fortschritt begrüßte. Trotz dieser Fortschritte verteilte er mehr und mehr der Verantwortung auf die Schultern der anderen. Für den Fall, daß es ihn einmal erwischen sollte, wollte er einen funktionierenden Kopf für die DA zurücklassen, damit sie nicht von der einen zur anderen Sekunde führungslos würden und sich dann nicht schnell genug eine neue Leitung herausbilden könnte.

Dabei wuchs Ginny beinahe nahtlos in Hermines Rolle, wobei es ihr sehr zugute kam, daß sie nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin war, die Hermine in kaum etwas nachstand, sondern auch höchst talentiert war, was die Magie selbst anging. Ron und Luna stachen zwar vom reinen Talent her nicht aus den anderen Mitgliedern der DA heraus, doch sie waren von allen respektiert, und man vertraute ihnen voll und ganz. Zudem waren sie überaus lernfreudig und konnten selbst gut Wissen weitergeben, auch wenn Harry nie geglaubt hätte, diese Wörter jemals mit Ron in Verbindung bringen zu können. Ferner war Ron ein gewiefter Taktiker, was nicht nur durch sein Wissen über Quidditch geprägt wurde, sondern auch durch seine Erfahrungen und Fähigkeiten auf dem Schachbrett. Daneben war er einer der wenigen, die tatsächlich Kampferfahrung hatten, und das war auch ein Punkt, der Luna sehr viel Respekt einbrachte. Ron, Neville, Luna und Ginny waren mit ihm und Hermine zu Sirius' vermeintlicher Rettung in die Mysteriumsabteilung geeilt, und vor einer Woche hatte Harry der kompletten DA von diesem Abend erzählt. Obwohl es eigentlich ein einziges Fiasko gewesen war, hatten das die DA-Mitglieder durchaus anders empfunden. Sie hatten es als überaus mutig angesehen, mit Harry mitzugehen, auch wenn es sich später als Falle herausgestellt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte auch von der DA niemand einen Vorwurf an ihn gerichtet, sondern ein jeder einzelne hatte ihm auch für die Zukunft seine volle Unterstützung angeboten.

Besonders William ragte aus der Menge heraus. Der Slytherin war für viele noch immer ein kleiner Fremdkörper, doch Harry hatte ihn voll akzeptiert, und da er überraschend gut war, nicht nur was Talent, sondern auch Wißbegierde anging, schob er auch ihm ein wenig Verantwortung zu. Beinahe war Harry soweit, von Freundschaft zu reden, obwohl er nie geglaubt hatte, so etwas jemals mit einem Slytherin schließen zu können.

Er und auch viele der anderen sagten ihm, sie hätten in der Situation, in der er damals mit Sirius gesteckt hatte, genau das gleiche gemacht, und kein einziger kritisierte ihn für das Vergessen des Zweiwegespiegels. Dieser Vertrauensbeweis war für Harry eine unglaublich wichtige Sache gewesen, von der er zehren konnte.

Am Montag, den elften November bat Dumbledore Harry nach dem Abendessen in sein Büro. Im ungewissen, was dieser wollte, hoffte Harry schon auf Neuigkeiten über Hermine, doch leider wurde diese schon mit dem ersten Satz seines Schulleiters zerstört:

»Professor Snape hat eine gute Möglichkeit gefunden, die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin zuverlässig und vollständig von Hogwarts fortzubringen, ohne damit Verdacht zu erregen.«

Harry mußte vor Enttäuschung den Kopf schütteln. »Wie kann er das?« fragte er ohne ein echtes Interesse, was wohl Dumbledore nicht entgangen war. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er weiter sprach, und in der Zwischenzeit schien er Harry zu fixieren.

»Ich weiß, daß die momentane Situation für dich die schwierigste ist, welche du in deinem ohnehin schon stark gebeutelten Leben bewältigen mußt, doch solltest du immer aufgeschlossen für neue Informationen bleiben.« Er bildete mit seinen Fingern ein Spitzdach.

»Sir, ich verstehe, was Sie mir sagen wollen, doch ist dies eine Information, welche mich höchstens am Rande tangiert. Wenn Sie mir dies wie allen anderen mitgeteilt hätten, dann wäre mir eine Enttäuschung erspart geblieben.«

»Ich weiß, daß deine Hoffnung einer Information über Hermines Aufenthaltsort galt, doch sollten wir uns allmählich mit der Möglichkeit auseinandersetzen, daß sie vielleicht nicht mehr zu uns zurückkehren wird«, sagte Dumbledore, und Harry spürte genau, daß jener seine Stimme möglichst sanft klingen lassen wollte. Zunächst wollte er darauf nicht eingehen, doch dann plötzlich packte ihn ein Zorn, wie er ihn nur selten erlebt hatte.

»Sir, bei allem gebotenem Respekt. Sie hat mich niemals aufgeben, und ich konnte immer auf sie zählen. Wie kann ich sie da jemals aufgeben? Solange es noch die kleinste Hoffnung gibt, und die gibt es genau solange, wie – um es mit Rons Worten zu sagen – ich ihre kalte Leiche nicht in meinen eigenen Händen halte, und selbst dann muß ich sicher sein können, daß nicht Vielsafttrank oder etwas ähnliches zur Anwendung kam, werde ich durchhalten. Ich werde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und bereit sein, wofür auch immer«, schrie Harry ihn beinahe an. Dumbledore schien von Harrys Worten ein wenig überrascht zu sein, doch dann lächelte er unmerklich, während es noch einen Moment dauerte, ehe er seinen Mund öffnete.

»Nichts anderes habe ich von dir erwartet«, sagte er schließlich und erhob sich zu Harrys Verwunderung. Er ging um seinen Tisch herum und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und sah ihm einige Augenblicke lang direkt in die Augen. »Professor Snape wird Anfang Dezember mit allen Schülern seines Hauses für einen Monat nach Durmstrang reisen. Er wird mit ihnen an einem Wettkampf ähnlich dem Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen. Es handelt sich genau gesagt um einen Wettkampf im Brauen von Zaubertränken. Es ist Professor Snape gelungen, dies als Voldemorts eigene Idee zu präsentieren, selbst Voldemort gegenüber. Aus diesem Grunde werden weder er noch sonst einer seiner Untergebenen Verdacht schöpfen. Es sieht bisher alles sehr gut aus für unseren Versuch, ihn darüber im dunklen zu lassen, daß wir seine Angriffspläne längst kennen. Auch die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin werden keinen Verdacht schöpfen, wenn alles wie geplant verläuft. Ich werde das Ganze morgen früh verkünden, und es wäre vorteilhaft, wenn du eine überraschte Miene aufsetzen könntest.« Dumbledore lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry mußte anerkennen, daß es tatsächlich eine glaubwürdige Möglichkeit war, die Slytherins loszuwerden.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum dachte er noch einmal über seinen kurzen Ausbruch gegenüber seinem Schulleiter nach. Natürlich war auch ihm klar, daß wahrscheinlich einmal der Tag kommen würde, an dem er die Hoffnung aufgeben mußte, auch wenn er nicht ihre Leiche in seinen Händen halten sollte, doch war es noch lange nicht soweit. Noch siegte an jedem verdammten Morgen die Hoffnung auf ihre Rückkehr, und Harry würde alles dafür tun, daß es auch noch lange so bleiben würde. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portrait und setzte sich zu Ron und den anderen. Sofort erzählte er ihnen von Dumbledores Plan.

»Das kommt mir gelegen: einen Monat ohne Malfoy. Was könnte uns jetzt Besseres passieren«, freute sich Ron und bereute es sofort sichtlich. Harry wußte auch, warum er es bereute. Natürlich wäre Hermines Rückkehr das Beste gewesen, wie auch Ron sofort selbst bemerkte und ihn deshalb schuldbewußt anblickte.

»Ist nicht schlimm. Malfoy loswerden, das ist ja wirklich gut«, sagte Harry schnell, bevor sich Ron in Bedrängnis sah, sich für seine Äußerung entschuldigen zu müssen, was zu den Sachen gehörte, die er nicht wirklich gut beherrschte.

»Dann gehen auch William und Scott?« fragte Ginny.

»Werden wohl müssen«, antwortete Harry.

»Dann sollten wir überlegen, wie wir in Kontakt bleiben können. Vielleicht können sie uns in letzter Sekunde noch wichtige Informationen geben, oder wir müssen ihnen noch dringend etwas mitteilen«, riet Luna.

»Kluger Gedanke«, erwiderte Harry und lächelte kurz. Tatsächlich war Luna wirklich klug, und damit war klar, warum sie in Ravenclaw gelandet war, anstatt mit ihrer Spleenigkeit in Hufflepuff zu enden.

»Darum kümmere ich mich«, sagte Ron überraschend und lächelte.

»Du willst Recherche betreiben?« fragte Harry ein wenig verblüfft.

»Wenn du glaubst, daß ich gegen Bücher oder die Bibliothek allergisch bin, dann täuschst du dich gewaltig. Es könnte zwar eine Weile dauern, aber ich werde was finden«, erwiderte Ron und grinste spitzbübisch.

Am nächsten Morgen verkündete Dumbledore beim Frühstück die Neuigkeiten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, jubelte der Slytherin-Tisch, als ob sie den Quidditch- und den Hauspokal am gleichen Tag gewonnen hätten. Malfoy feixte ununterbrochen in Harrys Richtung, der die gleiche mißgelaunte Miene aufsetzte wie Ron. Sechsmal traf Harry an diesem Tag noch auf Malfoy, und sechsmal erinnerte er ihn daran, daß er nach Durmstrang durfte, während Harry hierbleiben mußte. Mit jedem Mal wurde es für Harry schwieriger, den Frustrierten zu spielen, auch wenn es für die Rolle notwendig war. Glücklicherweise war Ron beim letzten Zusammentreffen nach dem Abendessen dabei, übernahm die Rolle des angefressenen Verlierers mit Vergnügen und gab die beste Antwort, die er geben konnte, indem er voll dagegenhielt, was der ganzen Angelegenheit mehr Glaubwürdigkeit verlieh.

»Natürlich freuen für uns für dich, dafür, daß du nach Durmstrang darfst. Dann sehen wir dich einen Monat lang nicht und müssen deine stinkende Visage nicht ertragen. Zudem müssen wir deinen fetthaarigen Hauslehrer einen Monat lang nicht über uns ergehen lassen, und Weihnachten können wir auch zu Hause verbringen. Ihr dagegen werdet alle in einem häßlichen Schloß rumhängen und euch zu Tode langweilen!« stichelte Ron. Für nur einen Moment dachte Harry, Ron hätte es ein wenig übertrieben, doch dann kam die Reaktion, die Harry sich erhofft hatte.

»Dann muß ich auch deine Versagervisage nicht ertragen und eure zickige und häßliche alte Schachtel von Hauslehrer. Zudem muß ich meine Weihnachtsferien nicht in diesem stinkenden Loch verbringen oder gar zu meiner zwanzigköpfigen Familie in das Dreiraumhaus zurückkehren, welches ich Zuhause nennen muß, so wie Du, Weasley«, erwiderte Malfoy und lachte dreckig.

Innerlich lachte auch Harry, äußerlich zeigte er einen Hauch von Zorn, der glaubwürdig genug für Draco Malfoy war. Eigentlich hätte diesem klar sein müssen, daß Harry im Moment – da Hermine noch immer entführt war – ohnehin nicht einfach so nach Durmstrang gereist wäre, um dort an einem unwichtigen Turnier teilzunehmen, aber dafür war er nicht aufmerksam genug. So waren am Ende alle zufrieden. Malfoy war glücklich damit, Harry und die anderen aufziehen zu können, und Harry war zufrieden, Malfoy los zu sein und mit ihm auch die ganze Bande von Slytherins, die ihnen hätte gefährlich werden können.

Auch die nächsten Tage versuchte Malfoy es noch einige Male, doch schien es ihn selbst immer mehr zu langweilen. Statt dessen ging er jetzt wieder dazu über, Harry mit Hermines Entführung aufzuziehen, was diesen auch tatsächlich viel mehr schmerzte, was er aber trotzdem geduldig über sich ergehen ließ, ohne Malfoy dafür an die Gurgel zu springen, wie er es am liebsten getan hätte.

Am Samstagmorgen bat Dumbledore Harry dann erneut in sein Büro.

»Schön, daß du gekommen bist, Harry«, sagte er, zeigte auf den linken Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem dieser Platz nahm.

»Gibt es etwas Neues?« fragte Harry, doch sagte ihm bereits der Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes vor ihm, daß es ziemlich sicher keine Neuigkeiten gab, nicht einmal schlechte Nachrichten.

»Inzwischen ist seit Hermines Entführung schon beinahe ein Monat vergangen, und aus diesem Grund habe ich beschlossen, mit ihren Eltern zu sprechen. Ich werde heute nachmittag mit einem Portschlüssel zu ihnen reisen, und ich wollte dir die Gelegenheit geben, mit mir mitzukommen … Du mußt dich nicht sofort entscheiden, gib mir einfach beim Mittagessen Bescheid.«

»Was wollen Sie ihnen sagen?« fragte Harry, da er nicht wußte, was er sonst sagen sollte. Es kam ihm irgendwie unwirklich vor, so … endgültig, wenn Dumbledore persönlich mit Hermines Eltern reden wollte.

»Ich werde ihnen mitteilen, daß wir noch immer keine Informationen über Hermines Verbleib haben, und ich werde ihnen mitteilen, daß mit jedem weiteren Tag die Wahrscheinlichkeit schwindet, sie lebend wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn ich es ihnen nicht sagen will, so bin ich es ihnen doch schuldig. Sie haben sich darauf verlassen, ihre Tochter in sichere Obhut zu geben, und ich konnte sie nicht gewährleisten. Ich sehe dir an, daß du das nicht willst, doch bleibt mir keine Wahl«, sagte Dumbledore, während er Harrys entsetztem Blick standhielt.

»Das können Sie nicht tun!« war alles, was Harry herausbekam. Minutenlang saßen sie schweigend da, und minutenlang hofften wohl beide, der andere möge einfach seine Meinung ändern, doch war dies keinem von beiden möglich.

»Das können Sie nicht tun«, wiederholte Harry irgendwann leise, doch Dumbledore zeigte keine Regung. »Wenn Sie ihnen das sagen, dann …« Harry konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Ihm fiel einfach keine passende Drohung ein, mit der er das erreichen konnte, was er erreichen wollte.

»Ich werde ihnen genau das sagen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dir die Gelegenheit gebe, mit mir zu kommen. Du kannst ihnen sagen, daß du nicht aufgibst, daß du niemals aufgeben wirst«, erwiderte Dumbledore und zeigte noch immer keine Gefühlsregung.

»Ich kann das nicht.« Harry bekam feuchte Augen. Es war ihm so peinlich, und er versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, doch er spürte genau, daß er gleich anfangen würde zu weinen.

»Was kannst du nicht?«

»Ihnen unter die Augen treten«, erwiderte Harry leise.

»Warum kannst du das nicht? Sie geben dir keine Schuld, und du hast ihnen doch auch schon geschrieben.«

»Das war etwas anderes. Es waren erst ein paar Tage … es war nur ein Brief«, schluchzte Harry.

»Das ist nichts anderes. Es sind die Eltern deiner besten Freundin. Sie müssen mit einem schmerzlichen Verlust klarkommen, und dir geht es nicht anders. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch dabei ein wenig helfen«, sagte Dumbledore und blickte weiter fest in Harrys Augen.

Harry wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Noch immer gab er sich die Schuld an Hermines Entführung, und er wußte nicht, wie er ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertreten sollte. Sein Kopf wehrte sich nach Kräften gegen diesen Vorschlag, doch sein Herz sagte ihm ununterbrochen, daß er es tun sollte. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich recht, und man würde sich gegenseitig helfen, damit umzugehen, auch wenn Harry schon heute eine Sache wußte: niemals würde er darüber hinweg kommen.

»Ich komme mit«, sagte er schließlich nach einiger Zeit beinahe flüsternd. Sein Herz hatte gesprochen. Dumbledore nickte still und sah Harry dann beruhigend an.

»Drei Uhr, hier im Büro. Das Paßwort lautet dann _Erdbeersorbet_.«

Harry erhob sich und verließ mit noch immer feuchten Augen das Büro. Er schloß die Tür und setzte sich auf die Treppe. Er wollte sich unbedingt erst erholen, ehe er sich wieder unter Menschen wagen konnte, wäre es ihm doch nur zu unangenehm, wenn er Malfoy so verheult begegnen würde.

Obwohl es bis drei Uhr kaum fünf Stunden waren, schien ihm diese Zeit endlos vorzukommen. Er versuchte mit den anderen zu lernen, doch fehlte ihm die nötige Konzentration dafür. Er hatte niemandem etwas davon gesagt, warum, wußte er nicht, doch war es ihm so einfach lieber gewesen. Natürlich bemerkten Ginny und Luna seinen Zustand, doch zu seiner Erleichterung verzichteten sie nach einem kurzen Blickkontakt mit ihm darauf, auch Ron und Neville darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

Pünktlich um zehn vor drei verschwand Harry aus der Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in Dumbledores Büro. Rechtzeitig war er da, und Dumbledore schien wohl nur noch auf ihn zu warten. Er hatte eine alte Weinflasche in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt und hielt ihn Harry schon entgegen.

»Keine Sekunde zu früh«, sagte Dumbledore zur Begrüßung mit einem Anflug von einem Lächeln, doch danach war Harry nun wirklich nicht zumute.

»Alles, was zählt, ist, daß ich hier bin«, erwiderte Harry, und Dumbledore nickte.

»Bist du bereit?« fragte er, und Harry legte seine Hand auf den Portschlüssel. Einen Schwenk von Dumbledores Zauberstab später spürte Harry das Reißen am Bauchnabel und fand sich nur Augenblicke später in einem Haus wieder, das ihm sofort vertraut vorkam. Sie standen im Flur, direkt neben der Haustür, und konnten schon ins Wohnzimmer blicken. Dort am Tisch saßen zwei Menschen, die er kannte, und sie erhoben sich, kaum daß sie ihn und seinen Schulleiter bemerkten.

»Schön, daß Sie gekommen sind«, sagte Hermines Mutter und kam mit einem etwas künstlichem Lächeln auf sie zu. Ihr Vater lächelte nicht und blieb am Tisch stehen, auf dem vier Kaffeetassen standen und ein kleiner Teller mit ein paar Keksen. »Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich doch«, lud Katherine Granger sie ein und schüttelte Dumbledores Hand zur Begrüßung. Danach umarmte sie Harry herzlich und drückte ihn noch fester, als Molly Weasley es je getan hatte. Diese überraschende Umarmung, so schön und herzlich sie war, bedeutete für Harry gleichzeitig die Hölle auf Erden. Es war unglaublich schwer für ihn, sich nicht daraus zu befreien und einfach aus dem Haus zu rennen.

»Ich danke Ihnen, daß ich kommen durfte«, erwiderte Dumbledore und betrat nun das Wohnzimmer.

Hermines Mutter ließ von ihm ab und folgte Dumbledore ins Wohnzimmer. Nur langsam folgte Harry ihr. Hermines Vater schüttelte die Hand von Dumbledore und warf schon währenddessen einen Blick auf Harry. Als Dr. Granger ihm ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte, war Harry völlig perplex. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, starrte er den Vater seiner Freundin an, ehe dieser zu Harry herüberkam und ihn ebenfalls umarmte.

»Setz dich, Harry«, sagte Dr. Granger und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück, wo er sich neben seine Frau setzte. Harry ging langsam zum Tisch und nahm den beiden gegenüber neben Dumbledore Platz. Dieser begann nun zu sprechen, doch Harry bekam nur ein paar Wortfetzen mit. Er wollte das alles nicht hören und war dankbar, es irgendwie ausblenden zu können. Er hörte ihn davon sprechen, daß Hoffnung gut sei, doch irgendwann die Zeit komme, wo die Hoffnung vergehe, und man sich dann keine Vorwürfe machen solle und ähnliches. Harry versuchte in der Zeit, die Grangers zu beobachten, um vielleicht dahinterzukommen, was sie dachten und fühlten. Es war für ihn nicht leicht, doch glaubte er bei Hermines Mutter ungebrochene Hoffnung zu entdecken, während ihr Vater wohl der rationalere von beiden war, der logisch an die Geschehnisse herantrat und sich vielleicht sogar schon damit abgefunden hatte, was er aber vor seiner Frau wohl niemals zugeben würde. Als ihn Hermines Mutter direkt in die Augen blickte und sich ihr Mund bewegte, fühlte sich Harry angesprochen, und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Stimmen.

»Alles in Ordnung?« fragte Hermines Mutter. Was sollte er auf diese Frage antworten. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung, doch war es wohl nicht das, was sie meinte. Gedanken kamen Harry plötzlich in den Sinn, und Sätze bildeten sich. Er brauchte nur noch den Mund zu öffnen und sie herauszulassen.

»Ich möchte Ihnen etwas sagen. Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich wollte mich persönlich dafür entschuldigen, daß Hermine durch mich und ihre Freundschaft zu mir schon so oft in Lebensgefahr war und sie nun vielleicht tatsächlich mit dem Leben bezahlen mußte. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, wie sich das alles entwickelt hat, und ich möchte Ihnen sagen, daß ich alles tun würde, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Ohne zu zögern, würde ich mein Leben für das ihre geben, doch wird es dazu wohl leider nicht mehr kommen können. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich schon tot und kann hoffentlich in Frieden ruhen, doch ich werde die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben. Ich werde die Hoffnung niemals verlieren, sie noch einmal lachen zu sehen, und dafür lebe und trainiere ich. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, die Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, und werde nicht eher ruhen können, bis ich es geschafft habe. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, wenn ich jetzt gehen möchte.« Er wischte sich eine einzelne Träne von seiner Wange und erhob sich. Hermines Mutter begann nun ebenfalls zu weinen und wurde sofort von ihrem Mann in den Arm genommen. Diese Szene wirkte unwirklich auf Harry. Noch immer glaubte er, daß ihm Dr. Granger jeden Moment an die Kehle springen müßte oder ihn zumindest verbal angreifen wurde, doch beides blieb aus. Harry verließ das Wohnzimmer und stand nun wieder im Flur. Einen Moment später erhob sich auch Dumbledore und kam zu ihm.

»Bist du sicher, daß du alles gesagt hast?« fragte er ihn und bekam ein Kopfnicken als Antwort. Dumbledore zog die Weinflasche aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie Harry hin. »Bis bald«, rief Hermines Mutter ihnen noch zu, Harry lächelte sie einen Moment lang an und schon waren die beiden wieder auf dem Rückweg. Die Landung in Dumbledores Büro war ein wenig ungestümer, und Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten.

»Wie geht es dir jetzt«, fragte Dumbledore und nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

»Wollen Sie die Wahrheit hören?« fragte Harry unsicher klingend.

»Ich bevorzuge immer die Wahrheit«, erwiderte Dumbledore.

»Nun, dann ist beschissen die Antwort. Trotzdem bin ich froh, mitgegangen zu sein. Es mußte gesagt werden, und ich habe es gesagt. Ich würde jetzt gern gehen.«

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ Harry das Büro. Ziellos schlenderte er durch das Schloß, ehe er sich entschied, nach draußen zu gehen.

Obwohl es kalt war und er keine angemessene Kleidung trug, machte ihm das Frieren nichts aus. Ganz im Gegenteil genoß er dieses Gefühl doch sehr, wußte er dadurch doch, daß er noch immer am Leben war. Qualm stieg aus Hagrids Schornstein, und er beschloß, ihn besuchen zu gehen. Hagrid war einer seiner besten Freunde, und trotzdem hatte er sich seit Hermines Entführung mehr oder weniger komplett von ihm zurückgezogen. Zwar sahen sie sich noch immer während seines Unterrichtes, an dem sich Harry sogar rege und fleißig beteiligte, doch blieb dort meist keine Zeit für das eine oder andere private Gespräch. Ein wenig unsicher klopfte Harry an die Tür. Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, bellte sofort und wurde durch den Riesen zur Ordnung gerufen.

»Komm doch rein«, lud Hagrid ihn ein, kaum daß er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Still betrat Harry die gemütliche Hütte und setzte sich an den Tisch. »Ich mach' uns 'nen Tee.« Hagrid begann die Tassen vorzubereiten und setzte das Wasser auf.

»Tut mir leid, daß ich solange nicht hier war«, sagte Harry und starrte seine Finger an.

»Muß dir nich' leid tun.«

Fang verließ seinen großen Korb und kam zu Harry getrottet, der instinktiv begann, ihn am Kopf zu kraulen.

»Es tut mir trotzdem leid«, erwiderte Harry nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens.

»Gibt nich'n geringsten Grund«, beruhigte ihn Hagrid und stellte zwei Tassen dampfenden Tees auf den Tisch. Hagrid setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und blickte Harry an. »Muß noch zieh'n«, meinte er, als Harry die Teetasse anblickte.

»Ich weiß.«

»Mir fehlt Hermine auch, und ich versteh', daß du nich' drüber reden gewollt hast.«

»Ich denke, Dumbledore hat sie aufgegeben.« Er flüsterte nur.

»Und wenn schon«, erwiderte Hagrid sofort und mit kräftiger Stimme.

»Was meinst du?«

»Is' doch egal, was andere denken. Zählt nur, was du denkst«, sagte er und lächelte.

»Vielleicht hast du recht«, erwiderte Harry, glaubte aber nicht so richtig daran. Für ihn spielte es schon eine Rolle, was jemand wie Dumbledore dachte. Malfoy oder andere waren ihm egal, aber Dumbledore – er war einfach etwas anderes.

»Nich' vielleicht, ganz sicher hab' ich recht!« bekräftigte Hagrid mit fester Stimme. Harry wollte daran glauben, und jedes Mal, wenn Hagrid es sagte, glaubte er mehr daran, doch noch war er nicht überzeugt. »Ich glaub' auch, sie kommt zurück.« Dabei sah ihn Hagrid mit großen Augen an.

Tränen bildeten sich in Harrys Augen. Noch nie hatte ihm Hagrid so etwas Wichtiges und gleichzeitig so Schönes gesagt. »Wirklich? Du sagst es nicht nur so?« fragte Harry unsicher.

»Nee. Die kommt zurück, bin ich ganz sicher!« sagte Hagrid und begann nun seinen noch heißen Tee zu trinken.

Voller Dankbarkeit sah Harry ihn an, seinen fast drei Meter großen Freund, der ihn überhaupt erst in diese Welt geholt hatte. Manchmal hatte er ihn still dafür verflucht, immer wenn er oder andere seinetwegen in Gefahr geraten waren, doch andererseits liebte er ihn fast dafür. Er hatte ihn von den Dursleys weggeholt, aus der Familie, die keine war, und war sein erster Freund geworden, noch vor Ron oder Hermine. Er nahm ihn so, wie er war, ohne Fragen zu stellen, und hielt immer fest zu ihm. So groß der Riese war, so sanftmütig und gutgläubig war er, was einen liebenswerten Kontrast bildete. Wer Hagrid kannte, der mochte ihn auch, sofern er überhaupt in der Lage war, andere Menschen zu mögen. Sie sprachen noch zwei Stunden, und sie erinnerten sich gemeinsam an die schönen Tage mit Hermine und auch an die weniger schönen, doch immer spielte sie eine Rolle in ihren Erinnerungen. Sie machten sich gegenseitig Mut, sie trösteten sich und beide fühlten sich danach in ihrem Glauben bestärkt und voller Zutrauen.

Eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen betrat Harry das Schloß und wußte nun nicht so recht, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte. Weil er auch schon lange nicht mehr bei Hedwig gewesen war, beschloß er, bei ihr vorbeizusehen, um ihr zu zeigen, daß er sie nicht gänzlich vergessen hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen war Hedwig offensichtlich nicht böse auf ihn, knabberte sie doch liebevoll an seinem Ohrläppchen und ließ sich bereitwillig streicheln. Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verging schnell. Harry verließ eine zufriedene Hedwig und begab sich dann hinunter in die Große Halle, in der schon viele der anderen Schüler beim Essen waren. Ron und die anderen waren noch nicht da, und so nahm Harry erst einmal allein am Tisch Platz. Er mußte nicht lange auf die anderen warten und hatte sich noch nicht einmal komplett den Teller gefüllt, ehe Ron schon neben ihm saß.

»Wo warst du den ganzen Nachmittag?« fragte er und blickte ihn interessiert an.

»Erst bei Hermines Eltern, dann bei Hagrid und am Schluß bei Hedwig. Was habt ihr gemacht?« fragte Harry zurück und biß ein Stück von seiner Brotscheibe ab.

»Was sollen wir schon gemacht haben?« gab Neville grinsend zurück, der Harry gegenüber saß.

»Laß mich raten«, begann Harry und tat so, als müsse er nachsinnen, »ihr habt gelernt!«

»Du bist sehr gut. Verstehe nicht, warum du bei Trelawney immer so schlecht abgeschnitten hast«, sagte Ron schmunzelnd.

»Weil es bei ihr um Todesomen ging, und darin bin ich nicht so gut«, erwiderte Harry und biß wieder ein Stück seines Brotes ab.

»War es schlimm bei ihren Eltern?« fragte Luna, die mal wieder am Gryffindor-Tisch saß.

»Ja, das war es … aber es mußte sein.«

»Möchtest du darüber reden?« Ginnys Stimme klang besorgt.

»Nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht«, erwiderte Harry und trank nun einen Schluck Orangensaft.

»Was wollen wir mit dem Rest des Abends machen?« fragte Neville.

»Lernen«, sagte Ginny und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.

»Hey, ich esse hier«, protestierte Ron, der das beobachtet hatte. Luna ließ sich den Spaß nicht nehmen und gab daraufhin Ron einen Kuß auf die Wange, der sofort rot anlief.

»Hey, ich esse hier«, rief nun Harry, der sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen konnte. Ginny und Neville fingen an zu kichern, was Ron erst recht auf die Palme brachte. Er wollte gerade zu einer geharnischten Rede ansetzen, doch Luna besänftigte ihn kichernd mit einem zweiten Kuß, diesmal auf den Mund.

»Hey, ich esse hier«, rief Harry erneut, und nun fingen alle an zu lachen. Obwohl ihm Hermine gerade in diesen Situationen besonders fehlte, schaffte er es immer noch irgendwie, weiterzumachen.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie bis neun Uhr in die Bibliothek und lernten, ehe sie in die Gemeinschaftsräume mußten und Luna in den ihren zurückkehrte. Tatsächlich hatte Ron schon mit der Suche nach Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten begonnen, war aber bisher noch nicht so recht fündig geworden. Die meisten von ihm entdeckten Sachen funktionierten nur auf kurze Entfernung, waren selbst für Harry zu kostspielig oder schlicht und ergreifend viel zu kompliziert und noch untauglicher als Eulenpost.

Am nächsten Tag sprach er mit Luna über den Besuch bei Hermines Eltern, und wieder einmal konnte er sich an ihrer Schulter ausweinen, ohne das geringste Gefühl von Scham zu spüren.


	7. Vorbereitungen

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 7 – Vorbereitungen**

Die nächsten Wochen verstrichen, und Harry hatte seine Leistungen wieder auf dem Niveau, das er sich vor Jahresbeginn vorgenommen hatte. Professor McGonagall lobte ihn dafür mehrmals, und auch Professor Flitwick und McNally lobten ihn für hervorragende Leistungen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm als erstem, im direkten Duell gegen Professor McNally zu bestehen, welches nach über zwanzig spannenden Minuten abgebrochen werden mußte, da die Stunde nun schon deutlich überzogen war und Professor McGonagall ihre Anwesenheit einforderte. Beim Hinausgehen klopfte er Harry auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu, während er ihm ein «Gerne wieder» zuflüsterte. Obwohl er sich mehr als alles andere wünschte, Hermine hätte ihn bei diesem Duell sehen können, war er trotzdem stolz auf diese Leistung, und vor allem Malfoy hatte es buchstäblich die Sprache verschlagen. Er war wohl beeindruckt, was er natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte, und er war wütend, was Harry mehr als nur deutlich zu hören bekam – allerdings erst nach dem Abendessen, als Malfoy seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Die Besuche im St. Mungo wurden noch seltener, da die drei Kranken gute Fortschritte machten und wohl schon zum neuen Jahr entlassen werden könnten. Auch beim DA-Training kamen sie ein gutes Stück weiter und fanden tatsächlich zwei neue Mitglieder aus dem Hause Slytherin. William und Scott verbürgten sich für die beiden, und so befragte Harry sie unter Einfluß des gleichen Wahrheitsserums, welches er schon für jene beiden benutzt hatte. Mit zwei Neuen wuchs die DA nun auf zweiundsechzig Mitglieder und war damit so schlagkräftig wie nie zuvor. Obwohl sie sich fragten, woher sie die Zeit nahmen, fanden sie sogar noch freie Stunden, die sie sogleich mit Quidditch-Training ausfüllten, um ihre Teamleistung endlich auf die des Vorjahres zu erhöhen.

Von Hermines Verbleib erfuhr Harry nichts Neues, was ihn einerseits tief bekümmerte, ihn aber andererseits auch erleichterte, da er lieber keine Neuigkeiten als schlechte Neuigkeiten hören wollte. Wie sehr sie ihm noch immer fehlte und ihm wohl immer fehlen würde, bekam er jede Nacht zu spüren, die er wieder nicht durchschlafen konnte, ohne durch grausamste Alpträume geweckt zu werden. Obwohl eigentlich alle Nächte seit der Entführung hart für ihn waren und er kaum genug Schlaf bekam, fühlte er sich dennoch nie auch nur annähernd so kaputt und fertig wie in der Zeit bei den Dursleys nach Sirius' Tod.

Eines Abends wollte Dumbledore schon Hermines persönliche Sachen abholen lassen, doch Harry verbot es dem dazu abkommandierten Elfen. Wutentbrannt eilte er zu Dumbledore und stellte ihn zur Rede. Dieser wollte sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen, doch Harry drohte ihm schließlich damit, Malfoy davon zu erzählen, daß sie von Voldemorts Angriff wußten. Zuerst wollte Dumbledore ihn nicht ernst nehmen, doch Harry meinte es todernst. Er allein würde entscheiden, wann ihre Sachen an ihre Eltern geschickt würden, und niemand sonst, sagte er ihm mit einer Stimme, die leise und doch so furchteinflößend war, daß Dumbledore sichtlich ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er lenkte zumindest so weit ein, daß er sich an Hermines Eltern wenden würde und diese entscheiden sollten. Harry war sehr skeptisch, wollte es aber erst einmal darauf ankommen lassen, Einspruch konnte er dann immer noch einlegen. Zu Harrys Überraschung teilten sie aber seine Meinung zu dem Thema, wobei es wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich Hermines Mutter gewesen war, die noch immer genug Hoffnung übrig hatte. Doch das war Harry gleich; mit der Stimme von Hermines Eltern im Rücken mußte Dumbledore seinen Wunsch respektieren und ließ ihre Sachen, wo sie nach Harrys Meinung hingehörten.

Tag um Tag verging, und pünktlich zum Sonntagmorgen, dem ersten Dezember, gab es den ersten Schnee. Die meisten Schüler verbrachten den Tag draußen an der frischen Luft und tollten durch die dreißig Zentimeter dicke weiße Winterpracht, die in nur einer Nacht entstanden war. Auch Harry und die anderen gönnten sich eine Stunde im Schnee und eine weitere bei Hagrid in der Hütte, um wieder aufzutauen, während sie den Rest des Tagen zu Rons Verdruß mit Lernen und dem Anfertigen ihrer Hausaufgaben verwendeten.

Am Abend erhob sich Dumbledore nach dem Essen und bat für einen Augenblick um Ruhe:

»Mit Stolz möchte ich nun bekanntgeben, daß der Termin der Abreise des Hauses Slytherins feststeht. Am Freitagabend gegen zwanzig Uhr beginnt die Reise am Bahnhof Hogsmeade, von wo euch der Hogwarts-Expreß, der mit Schlafabteilen ausgestattet sein wird, bis nach London bringen wird. Dort steigt ihr in ein anderes Transportmittel, welches ich euch noch nicht verraten möchte, da euch sonst eine witzige Überraschung verloren ginge.« Dabei zwinkerte er und lächelte breit. »Das Ziel dürfte jedem bekannt sein, es ist das Durmstrang-Institut. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch auf die Gelegenheit des Kräftemessens mit einer anderen Schule, und ich bin mir sicher, daß ihr die in euch gesetzten Erwartungen erfüllen könnt. Dieses Turnier im Zaubertrankbrauen wird etwa einen Monat in Anspruch nehmen und endet am Donnerstag, den neunten Januar. Eure Rückkehr wird für Freitagabend erwartet, und solltet ihr das Turnier für euch entscheiden können, wird das euch erwartende Festmahl gleich noch einmal um ein beträchtliches festlicher ausfallen. Da ihr in dieser Zeit trotz der Weihnachtsferien, auf die ihr in diesem Fall sicher gerne verzichten werdet, doch auch einigen Unterricht versäumen würdet, habe ich in Absprache mit den Lehrern entschieden, den regulären Unterricht bis zu eurer Rückkehr auszusetzen. Diese Zeit wird ausschließlich für Wiederholungen verwendet, damit euch für eure Prüfungen kein Nachteil entsteht.« Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und trank einen Schluck, ehe er fortfuhr. »Professor Snape wird euch heute abend in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum über die genauen Details informieren, und so bleibt mir eigentlich nur noch, euch viel Spaß und viel Erfolg zu wünschen.« Der Schulleiter setzte sich wieder.

Tosender Applaus brach am Tisch der Slytherins aus, während sich die drei anderen Tische auffällig ruhig verhielten. Allenfalls ein paar Hufflepuffs und zwei Ravenclaws klatschten mit und wurden von ihren Kameraden sofort mit entsprechenden Blicken abgefertigt.

Die Zeit bis zum sechsten Dezember verging vor allem für Ron zu schnell. Noch immer hatte er, trotz der Hilfe von Ginny und Luna, keine geeignete Möglichkeit zur Kommunikation gefunden, so daß man sich mit William und den drei anderen darauf einigte, erst einmal mit Eulen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Kurz vor dem Abendessen hatte Harry noch eine letzte Konfrontation mit Draco Malfoy. Harry kam gerade aus der Eulerei, in der er Hedwig besucht hatte, und traf ihn auf dem Weg in die Große Halle.

»Na, Potter, ganz allein unterwegs? Wo sind denn das Wiesel und das Schlammblut? Ach warte, das Schlammblut ist ja beim Lord und bettelt um ihr Leben«, sagte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, während Harry speiübel wurde und sich Zorn in ihm ansammelte und konzentrierte.

»Verpiß dich doch endlich nach Durmstrang. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut es mir gefällt, dich mal einen Monat vom Hals zu haben.«

Draco Malfoy grinste noch breiter. »Vielleicht sehen wir uns früher wieder, als dir lieb ist«, fauchte er mit Verachtung in der Stimme. Die Anspielung verstand Harry sofort, doch durfte er nicht darauf eingehen.

»Egal, wann wir uns sehen, es wird immer viel früher sein, als mir lieb ist, du stinkendes Frettchen«, gab er zurück und ging ein wenig schneller, in der Hoffnung, Malfoy loszuwerden.

»Was ist los, Potter? Seit das Schlammblut weg ist, macht es keinen richtigen Spaß mehr, mit dir zu streiten. Vermißt du sie so sehr? Mußt du jeden Abend weinen? Hast du schlimme Alpträume?« Dabei äffte Malfoy eine etwas seltsam klingende Babystimme nach. Harry blieb abrupt stehen und zielte mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf Malfoys Stirn, was diesen erschrocken zurückweichen ließ.

»Entweder, du hältst für den Rest des Tages dein widerliches Maul, oder ich werde es dir so verhexen, daß selbst Madam Pomfrey es in jahrelanger Kleinarbeit nicht wieder hinbekommen wird«, drohte Harry mit einem Ernst in der Stimme, welche Draco Malfoy zusammenzucken ließ. Eine Ewigkeit starrten sie sich an, und Harry beobachtete jede noch so kleine Regung seines Feindes. »Hast du mich verstanden?« fragte er noch einmal und wartete. Eine weitere Ewigkeit später nickte Malfoy und lief los. Harry blieb, wo er war, und ließ ihn vorlaufen, ehe er eine gänzlich andere Richtung einschlug und über einen Umweg die große Halle aufsuchte, da er befürchtete, Malfoy würde ihm irgendwo auflauern.

Als Harry vor der Großen Halle ankam, standen dort schon die Koffer der Slytherin-Schüler, die nun gleich von ihnen mit zum Zug genommen werden würden. Die Abreise verlief unkritisch, und kaum waren sie aus dem Schloß, begannen in drei Häusern von Hogwarts kleinere Feiern, an denen sich Harry und die anderen aber nicht beteiligten. Sie verbrachten den Abend damit, endlich eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit mit den vier soeben abgereisten DA-Mitgliedern zu finden, blieben aber ohne Erfolg und mußten das Vorhaben gegen elf Uhr enttäuscht abbrechen.

»Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach einen Lehrer fragen oder daß wir wenigstens Hermine hätten. Ich wette, sie hätte für das Problem schon eine Lösung gefunden«, meinte Ron und legte das letzte Buch auf den Haufen. Dann besah er sich den Stapel und fragte in die Runde: »Und wer bringt die morgen vor dem Unterricht zurück?«

»Das können wir zusammen machen, morgen ist doch Samstag«, erwiderte Ginny und lächelte ihren leicht verwirrten Bruder an.

»Durch das viele Lernen verliert man ein Gespür für die Wochenenden. Letztes Jahr wäre mir das nie passiert.« Er klang fast ein wenig eingeschnappt.

»Letztes Jahr hättest du auch niemals die volle Punktzahl in einem Test von Snape gehabt«, sagte Harry und grinste Ron an.

»Da muß ich dir recht geben. Letztes Jahr hatte ich in allen Tests zusammen kaum so viele Punkte wie in meinem letzten«, gab Ron zu und fing an zu lachen. »Wißt ihr, was ich mache, wenn V-Voldemort tot ist? Falls ich es überlebe, meine ich.« Bei diesen Worten war Ron wieder absolut ernst.

»Sag schon«, stocherte Ginny.

»Ich mache ein halbes Jahr Urlaub und werde mein Bett nur zum Essen verlassen.«

»Du willst dich einfach nur faul in deinem Bett verkriechen?« fragte Harry und wußte, daß Ron es nicht ganz ernst meinte.

»Was dagegen? Klingt das nicht super? Einfach nur rumgammeln, nichts tun, abschalten. Keine einzige Zeile in keinem gottverdammten Buch lesen und nicht einen einzigen komplizierten Zauber erlernen, der nur dafür da ist, sich der eigenen Haut zu erwehren oder sich zu schützen. Ich meine, ich bin wirklich müde. Zu viele Abenteuer, zu viele Gefahren in zu kurzer Zeit. Schon nach der Schule bräuchte ich eigentlich Urlaub, doch bis V-Voldemort nicht tot ist, werde ich mir keinen erlauben können. Ich hoffe wirklich, daß ich nicht irgendwann vorher einfach zusammenbreche.« Bei jedem Wort klang er zunehmend ernster und leiser.

»Du bist stärker, als du glaubst. Niemand hätte dir vorher zugetraut, solch gute Noten überhaupt erreichen zu können. Von Percy hatte niemand etwas anderes erwartet, von Ginny nahm man es sicher an, doch du hast etwas sehr Schwieriges geschafft: du hast alle Erwartungen und sogar deine eigenen bei weitem übertroffen, schon jetzt«, sagte Harry beinahe flüsternd und lächelte mild. »Sei stolz auf das Erreichte, und gib einfach weiterhin dein Bestes. Wenn du eine Auszeit brauchst, dann nimm sie dir. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, erinnerst du dich? Niemand erwartet von dir, dich hier kaputtzumachen. Wenn du den ganzen morgigen Tag damit verbringst, deinen Spaß zu haben, dann nimmt dir das keiner übel, ich am wenigsten. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin, daß du hier bei mir stehst und zu mir hältst. Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen, so viel bedeutet es mir.«

»Schon gut, Kumpel«, wehrte Ron ab und schien beinahe zu Tränen gerührt.

Ron verbrachte den Samstag nicht nur damit, Spaß zu haben. Zwar setzte er sich für zwei Stunden mit Luna ab und tobte draußen durch den Schnee, doch die restliche Zeit saß er mit Harry in der Bibliothek und gab alles, was er konnte. Unheimlich froh war Harry, daß er sich auf Ron verlassen konnte, genauso wie auf Neville, Ginny und Luna. Alle gaben sie ihr Bestes, und das war weit mehr, als er jemals von ihnen erwarten konnte.

Am Sonntagabend dann fand Ron endlich, was er suchte. Er fand einen alten Spruch, mit dem man ein Pergament so verzaubern konnte, daß es das zeigte, was auf entsprechenden Gegenstücken geschrieben wurde, und andersherum. Schon am nächsten Morgen vor dem Frühstück führten sie einige Tests durch und waren mit dem Ergebnis mehr als zufrieden. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gingen sie zum Frühstück und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Nur Augenblicke danach erhob sich Dumbledore:

»Ich bitte alle, heute noch sitzen zu bleiben, ich habe eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen.«

Insgesamt hörte Harry diese Worte noch viermal, ehe wohl tatsächlich alle Schüler in der Halle waren und zumindest mit dem Essen begonnen hatten. Das steigerte seine Spannung ins Unermeßliche.

»Was, glaubst du, will er uns sagen?« fragte Ginny besorgt.

»Er wird uns sagen, wann der Angriff erfolgt und was wir tun werden«, erwiderte Harry.

»Was werden wir tun?« fragte Ron.

»Das weiß ich noch nicht ganz genau. Es hängt von zwei Faktoren ab.«

»Welche Faktoren?« fragte Luna, die wieder einmal bei ihnen am Tisch saß.

»Zum einen davon, ob er uns freiwillig mitkämpfen läßt oder er uns davon abhalten will, und zum anderen davon, was der Rest der DA entscheidet. Ich für meinen Teil habe mich entschieden, doch ich werde mich hüten, für alle zu sprechen«, gab Harry flüsternd zurück, damit nur die vier ihn verstehen konnten. Er hatte diese Entscheidung schon vor einiger Zeit so getroffen, doch bisher mit niemandem wirklich darüber geredet.

»Was heißt, du hast dich entschieden?« fragte Ron und klang nervös.

»Ich habe nur noch wenig Hoffnung, daß Hermine zurückkehrt. Es sind nun bald zwei Monate. Ich habe weder von Snape noch von Voldemort etwas gehört und muß langsam davon ausgehen, daß sie bereits tot ist. Für mich gibt es nur wenige Gründe weiterzuleben, und einer davon ist Rache. Rache heißt, ich werde kämpfen, je früher, desto besser«, flüsterte Harry ganz leise in Rons Ohr. Niemand der anderen konnte es hören. Erstaunt und erschrocken wich Ron ein Stück zurück.

»Ich verstehe, wenn alle anderen die Hoffnung verlieren, doch von dir hätte ich das nie gedacht«, meinte Ron und klang verletzt. Die anderen hatten zwar nicht Harrys Rede, aber Rons Antwort gehört, und blickten die beiden ratlos an.

»Ich habe sie nicht verloren … ich werde sie nie verlieren, doch sie ist nur noch gering. Zu gering, um sich zu verkriechen und zu verstecken, bis sie vielleicht irgendwann plötzlich wieder auftaucht. Ich werde das Wagnis eingehen und kämpfen«, flüsterte er Ron erneut ins Ohr.

»Du glaubst doch nicht, daß wir dich allein lassen, Kumpel. Viele werden dir folgen«, meinte Ron und klang dabei für Harry erschreckend selbstsicher.

»Jeder kann für sich selbst entscheiden, aber ich hoffe, daß mir viele folgen«, meinte Harry leise. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch im gleichen Moment blickte Ron an ihm vorbei in Richtung Lehrertisch, und instinktiv drehte sich auch Harry um.

Dumbledore hatte sich schon erhoben und mit einemmal verstummten alle Gespräche. Das Gesicht des alten Mannes wirkte auf Harry besorgt, doch auch entschlossen, und das machte ihm Mut, bevor auch nur ein Wort gesprochen war. Der alte Mann wartete noch einen Moment – fast könnte man meinen, er müsse sich die Worte erst in seinem Mund zurechtlegen, ehe er sie herauslassen konnte – doch Harry wußte, daß es nicht so war. Sein Schulleiter war ein erstklassiger Redner und wußte immer, was er wie sagen wollte, bevor er sich überhaupt erhoben hatte. Diese Pause diente ausschließlich dazu, jedem den Ernst der Lage zu verdeutlichen und aufnahmebereit zu machen für die Botschaft, die er zu verkünden hatte.

»Heute ist der zehnte Dezember, und es ist Dienstag, wie ein jeder von euch weiß. Es ist vielleicht der letzte Dienstag, den wir in Frieden leben können, denn schon an diesem Sonntag, den fünfzehnten Dezember früh am Morgen, noch in der Dunkelheit, wird ein großer Angriff Voldemorts auf diese Schule stattfinden.«

Dumbledore machte eine Pause. Ein Gemurmel hob an, doch nicht einmal Professor McGonagall versuchte, die Schüler mit ihren Blicken zum Schweigen zu bewegen. Die Schüler mußten darüber reden, und zwar jetzt.

Harry und die anderen hatten kein großes Bedürfnis, Worte zu tauschen, bis jetzt war das einzig Neue das Datum des Angriffs, und auch dieses war keine Überraschung. Obwohl das Gemurmel in der Großen Halle beinahe ohrenbetäubend war, verstand Harry nur wenige Wortfetzen und behielt die ganze Zeit über Dumbledore im Auge, da er überaus gespannt war, wie diese Rede weitergehen würde. Nach beinahe fünf Minuten wurde es ruhiger, ehe dann die Halle schnell ganz verstummte.

»Ich weiß, es ist eine überaus schockierende Information, die ich euch soeben gegeben habe, doch gibt es noch mehr zu sagen. Das Haus Slytherin ist nur aus einem Grunde in Durmstrang. Voldemort weiß nicht, daß wir seine Angriffspläne kennen und uns darauf vorbereiten und teilweise auch schon vorbereitet haben, und diese Information soll er auch nicht mehr erhalten. Obwohl ich großes Vertrauen in viele der Schüler des Hauses Slytherin setze, gibt es doch den einen oder den anderen, die dieses Vertrauen hätten mißbrauchen können, weshalb wir es für klüger hielten, sie unauffällig von der Schule zu nehmen. Auch euch werde ich in zwei Tagen geschlossen nach Hause schicken«, verkündete Dumbledore weiter, wurde aber von einer schier überwältigenden Geräuschkulisse der Schüler unterbrochen.

Viele erhoben sich zornig und brüllten, daß sie kämpfen wollten. Sehr viele von ihnen erkannte Harry als DA-Mitglieder, und er kam nicht umhin, stolz auf sie zu sein. Harry selbst erhob sich nicht, er wußte, es hatte keinen Zweck. Dumbledore hatte sich entschieden und konnte nicht umgestimmt werden. Trotzdem würde er mitkämpfen, und nun wußte er mit Sicherheit, daß er es nicht allein würde tun müssen.

»Ruhe am Ravenclaw-Tisch«, rief Cho plötzlich ziemlich laut und übernahm offenbar die Rolle des Sprechers, obwohl sie nicht einmal Vertrauensschülerin war.

Am Hufflepuff-Tisch bat Zacharias um Ruhe und stand ebenso wie Cho. Nur am Tisch von Gryffindor wurde noch munter debattiert und immer mal wieder etwas in Richtung Lehrertisch gerufen. Doch immer mehr Augen richteten sich auf Harry. Scheinbar erwartete jeder von ihm, nun ebenfalls aufzustehen und für das ganze Haus zu sprechen. Eine Aufgabe, die Harry nicht übernehmen wollte. Demonstrativ verschränkte er seine Arme und sah die Schüler mit einem festen Blick in den Augen an. Katie war es, die sich schließlich erhob.

»Auch bei uns bitte Ruhe«, rief sie mit lauter Stimme, und nun beruhigte sich auch dieser Tisch schnell. Katie hatte die Position der Vertrauensschülerin übernommen, als Hermine entführt worden war, und übernahm jetzt fürs erste die Rolle des Sprechers für das Haus Gryffindor, obwohl sie Harrys Blick entnehmen konnte, daß er es für falsch hielt, für alle sprechen zu wollen.

Überrascht stellte Harry fest, daß alle drei Sprecher ihrer Häuser in der DA waren und die beiden Schulsprecher noch immer auf ihren Plätzen saßen und nicht die geringsten Anstalten gemacht hatten, selbst die Führung zu übernehmen. Im Gegenteil sahen die beide unsicher aus, und Harry bezweifelte, daß sie wirklich geeignet für diesen Posten waren. Normalerweise hätte Dumbledore die Schulsprecher ausgewählt, doch die Ereignisse haben diese Regelung nichtig werden lassen, weil die ausgewählten Schulsprecher den Job abgelehnt hatten. Stattdessen hatten die Vertrauensschüler gewählt und Harry war mit jeder Sekunde sicherer, daß die aktuellen Schulsprecher nur deshalb von den anderen gewählt worden waren, weil sich niemand sonst diese zusätzliche Arbeit aufladen wollte, obwohl es zur Belohnung einen separaten Wohnbereich gab, was einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, ein eigenes Bad und ein Schlafzimmer ohne Zimmergenossen einschloß. Normalerweise rissen sich alle um diese beiden Posten, brachten sie doch auch Prestige und Anerkennung. Dieses Jahr jedoch waren bis auf vier Ausnahmen alle Vertrauensschüler in der DA gewesen, und anscheinend war ihnen das erheblich wichtiger als ein eigenes Badezimmer. Zwei von den übrig gebliebenen vieren waren Slytherins, denen Harry niemals trauen würde, und die beiden anderen waren zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden. Wieder fühlte Harry einen tiefen Stolz in sich, genau die richtigen in der DA zu haben, auch wenn sie jetzt etwas taten, was er mißbilligte. Cho war es, die als erste das Wort ergriff, während Dumbledores Gesicht wie in Stein gemeißelt schien.

»Sir, ich will Ihnen nur ungern widersprechen, doch Sie können uns nicht einfach nach Hause schicken, wenn Hogwarts in Gefahr ist. Viele von uns sind bereit zu kämpfen, und wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, unseren Feind zurückzuschlagen«, verkündete Cho, und für Harry klang sie wirklich überzeugend. Dumbledore wandte den Blick zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Zacharias machte nun Anstalten, sprechen zu wollen.

»Sir, ich muß Cho Chang zustimmen. Wir sind ebenfalls bereit und lassen uns nicht einfach abschieben, nur weil die Situation schwierig wird.«

Dumbledore blickte nun zu Katie. Sie suchte nervös Harrys Blick, doch der schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

»Sir. Ich kann nicht für alle sprechen, doch einige von uns sind bereit zu kämpfen. Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie zumindest die älteren Schüler für sich selbst entscheiden«, sagte Katie und setzte sich wieder. Harry lächelte ihr kurz zu, denn ihre Worte gefielen ihm bei weitem am besten. Dumbledore ergriff nun wieder das Wort, und so nahmen auch die beiden anderen ihre Plätze ein.

»Ich freue mich sehr, daß ihr mir eure Unterstützung zusichert. Ich muß sie allerdings zurückweisen, und ich dulde hierbei keinen Widerspruch!« Seine Stimme war markerschütternd, und selbst Harry zuckte dabei zusammen. Er hatte recht behalten. Dumbledore würde seine Meinung nie ändern. »Ich bin mir sicher, daß ihr recht habt und durchaus eine Hilfe sein könntet, doch kann ich die Verantwortung für euer aller Leben nicht tragen; nicht inmitten einer Schlacht, deren Ausgang völlig ungewiß ist. Es wird sehr gefährlich, und ich glaube, daß viele von euch diese Gefahr unterschätzen. Viele, wenn nicht sogar alle von euch, könnten sterben. Aber ihr seid die Hoffnung der Zauberergemeinschaft; sterbt ihr, stirbt auch die Hoffnung.

Eure Eltern würden mich mit Schimpf und Schande davonjagen, würde ich euch bitten, mir zu helfen, oder es überhaupt nur erlauben, daß ihr eine Schlacht schlagt, für die ihr nicht ausgebildet und für die ihr auch nicht alt genug seid. Einige von euren Eltern werden sich an dieser Schlacht beteiligen, und auch unter ihnen wird es viele Opfer geben. Wenn wir schon Opfer in den Familien haben werden, so sollen es wenigstens nicht die Jüngsten sein. Aus diesem Grunde lasse ich mich von euch nicht umstimmen. Ein jeder von euch wird am Donnerstag nach dem Abendessen mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause reisen. Zuerst hatten wir es in Erwägung gezogen, euch im Schloß zu verstecken, doch wäre es für Voldemorts Armee dann ein leichtes, euch alle auf einen Schlag auszulöschen, sofern er unser Abwehrbollwerk überwinden kann, was leider nicht auszuschließen ist.

Ihr solltet euch in den nächsten Tagen ausschließlich in eurem Hause oder eurer Wohnung aufhalten und dafür Sorge tragen, daß niemand euch zu sehen bekommt, der euch lieber nicht sehen sollte. Bitte versteht, daß Geheimhaltung überaus wichtig ist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ziehe ich nur ungern eine solche Menge ins Vertrauen, doch denke ich, daß ihr es verdient, davon zu erfahren.

Noch einmal: Geheimhaltung ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Erfährt Voldemort von eurer Abreise, erfährt er davon, daß wir seine Angriffspläne kennen, war alles vergebens. Wir haben die einmalige Chance, ihn jetzt und hier aufzuhalten; bitte bedenkt dies, bei einer jeden Entscheidung, die ihr trefft. Aufgrund der großen Menge von Schülern und der Schwere der Portschlüsselherstellung wird dafür die halbe Nacht benötigt werden. Wir beginnen mit dem Hause Hufflepuff direkt nach dem Abendessen. Ab zweiundzwanzig Uhr reist das Haus Ravenclaw zurück, und gegen ein Uhr beginnen wir mit dem Haus Gryffindor. Bereitet euch darauf vor, und nehmt das Notwendigste mit euch. Laßt den überwiegenden Teil eurer Kleidung und Bücher hier und nehmt die Dinge mit, auf die ihr keinesfalls verzichten könnt oder wollt. Der Unterricht wird auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgesetzt.

Genießt die Zeit, die euch hier noch zur Verfügung steht, und sprecht mit euren Freunden über eure Ängste und Sorgen; niemand erwartet von euch, keine zu haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fürchte auch ich mich ein wenig vor der Schlacht, auch wenn ich voller Hoffnung bin. Gerne könnt ihr euch auch noch ein wenig draußen aufhalten, im Moment erwarten wir keine weiteren Gefahren, zudem gibt es eine neue Absicherung. Verlaßt allerdings das Gelände keinesfalls, und betretet nicht den Verbotenen Wald.«

Da Dumbledore bei seinen letzten Worten einen Seitenblick auf Hagrid warf, fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Riesen mußten angekommen sein, und sie waren die neue Absicherung. Harry fragte sich, ob dieser Hinweis extra für ihn gegeben worden war, war sich aber nicht sicher.

Dumbledore entließ alle, und es schien, daß sich jeder damit abgefunden hatte, nach Hause zurückzukehren und nicht in den Kampf zu ziehen. Hagrid verließ die Halle. Harry besprach sich noch hektisch mit Zacharias und Justin und legte das Treffen auf neun Uhr fest, was in knapp einer Stunde war, und eilte mit Ron und den anderen zu Hagrids Hütte, um mit ihm über die Riesen zu sprechen. Er brauchte nicht einmal anzuklopfen, da Hagrid sie schon erwartete und vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte.

»Wollen wir gleich zu ihnen?« begrüßte sie Hagrid lächelnd.

»Wie viele sind es?« fragte Ron und sah leicht nervös aus.

»Wirst gleich sehen … bis auf einen von ihnen. Sein Name ist Gutamog, und der is' sehr scheu. Is'n Einzelgänger, will aber fürs Gute kämpfen«, sagte Hagrid überaus warm klingend und kam aus seiner Hütte. Harry wußte sofort, daß Hagrid an Gutamog einen Narren gefressen hatte, und folgte ihm in den Wald.

»Wir haben aber nicht viel Zeit. Wir müssen was Dringendes erledigen«, sagte Harry und sah seinen großen Freund still nicken.

»Sind schon 'ne Woche hier, doch Dumbledore meinte, ich soll's euch noch nich' sagen«, sprach Hagrid, während er sie tiefer in den Wald führte.

Etliche Minuten später trafen sie sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung, und Harry mußte zugeben, daß ihre Erscheinung imposant war. Viele von ihnen überragten sogar noch Grawp, der scheinbar von der neuen Gesellschaft noch immer nicht genug bekommen konnte, lief er doch fast ununterbrochen von einem zum nächsten. Hagrid stellte ihnen alle kurz vor, und zu Harrys Erstaunen waren fast alle erheblich umgänglicher, als er es erwartet hatte. Manche von ihnen sprachen ein passables Englisch, und wenn er dafür Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte er mit ihnen sogar ein wenig gesprochen. Obwohl sie die Riesen eigentlich nur kurz gesehen hatten – bis auf Gutamog, da dieser noch tiefer im Wald für sich blieb –, eilten sie schon nach zwanzig Minuten zurück ins Schloß, denn dort stand ein wichtiges Treffen an.

»Wir sind spät dran. Die anderen warten sicher schon«, meinte Harry, als sie das Schloßportal durchschritten und den Weg in den vierten Stock antraten. Als Harry eintrat, war der Raum tatsächlich gut gefüllt, und kaum war die Tür geschlossen, stürmte Cho auf ihn zu.

»Warum hast du uns hängen lassen? Warum hast du nicht was gesagt. Vielleicht hättest du ihn umstimmen können!« schrie sie beinahe, wovon sich Harry aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

»Er hätte seine Meinung niemals geändert, auch nicht, wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte. Zudem paßt mir das gut so. Niemand hat gesagt, daß wir nicht trotzdem mitkämpfen können«, entgegnete Harry ruhig und sachlich. Cho schien davon ein wenig verwundert, rümpfte sie doch kurz ihre hübsche Nase.

»Wie willst du das machen, wenn wir zu Hause rumhocken?« fragte ihn Katie.

»Wir kennen den Ort, wir kennen den Zeitpunkt. Der Rest liegt allein in unserer Entscheidung. Ich persönlich weiß, was ich mache, ihr solltet euch genau überlegen, ob ihr es wirklich wollt. Dumbledore hat recht, wenn er sagt, daß es viele Tote und Verwundete geben wird. Macht euch die Entscheidung also nicht zu leicht. Niemand erwartet, daß ihr bereit seid, womöglich euer Leben zu opfern, doch werde ich über jeden einzelnen froh sein, der dann an meiner Seite steht.« Dabei blickte sich er sich im Kreis um. »Ich werde versuchen, unauffällig weitere Einzelheiten aus Dumbledore herauszubekommen, und euch heute abend über alles informieren. Wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen, und nach meinen Ausführungen solltet ihr dann eure Entscheidung getroffen haben. Ich werde jetzt gleich unsere vier Mitglieder in Durmstrang informieren, und wir werden ihnen gleichzeitig die bereits vorbereiteten Pergamente schicken, mit denen die Kommunikation wesentlich erleichtert wird. Sollten sich genügend zusammenfinden, die kämpfen wollen, dann werden wir uns heute abend bereits besprechen und versuchen, offene Fragen zu klären; zum Beispiel, wie wir unauffällig nach Hogwarts kommen.«

Cho und auch viele andere blickten ihn einen Moment lang skeptisch an, ehe sich auf viele Gesichter ein kurzes Lächeln schlich.

»Wir könnten mit Besen herkommen. Der Flug ist nachts, da ist es unauffällig«, schlug jemand von weiter hinten vor. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, war das doch auch genau sein erster Gedanke gewesen.

»Das klären wir heute abend, hab' ich gesagt. Überlegt lieber, ob ihr wirklich euer Leben riskieren wollt. Geht jetzt, und überlegt es euch wirklich gründlich. Ist die Entscheidung getroffen, erwarte ich, daß man sich daran hält.« Dann griff er Ginny sanft am Oberarm und raunte ihr zu: »Gehe bitte die Pergamente holen, du findest sie in meinem Koffer. Wir brauchen vier von ihnen, und auch etwas zum sicheren Verpacken. Komm damit in die Eulerei, und bring auch noch etwas zum Schreiben mit, damit wir William instruieren können.« Ein kurzes Kopfnicken bekam er als Antwort, ehe sie schon verschwunden war. »Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren«, sagte Harry wieder laut und klatschte mehrmals in die Hände. »Los jetzt, raus hier!«

Ein wenig widerwillig verließen die DA-Mitglieder den Raum und traten den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume an.

»Was genau hast du vor?« fragte Ron, der ein wenig unsicher aussah.

»Das hängt davon ab, wie viele von ihnen mit mir kommen wollen«, sagte Harry nur. Noch wollte er niemanden in die Pläne einweihen, nicht solange einige Punkte ungeklärt waren.

»Du meinst mit uns!« verbesserte ihn Ron, und Neville nickte heftig.

»Ja«, erwiderte Harry nur und lächelte.

Einige Minuten später trafen sie Ginny in der Eulerei, die tatsächlich noch vor ihnen da war.

»Bist du gerannt?« fragte Harry, doch hätte er sich die Frage eigentlich sparen können, stützte sie sich doch mit ihren Hände auf ihre Knie, war weit nach vorn übergebeugt und zog pausenlos große Mengen Luft ein, während sie dazwischen die verbrauchte Luft wieder ausstieß.

»Was – denkst du?« japste sie völlig außer Atem und blickte kurz zu ihm hoch.

»Laßt uns gleich anfangen. Luna, würdest du schreiben, deine Schrift können sie sicher am besten lesen«, sagte Harry und reichte ihr das Schreibzeug. Er ließ Luna in stark geraffter Form alles aufschreiben, was Dumbledore ihnen schon mitgeteilt hatte, und er ließ sie ferner aufschreiben, was er selbst den DA-Mitgliedern gesagt hatte. »Schreib noch einmal, sie sollen sich absolut sicher sein, was sie tun, denn es wird Tote geben. Sie sollen nur dann zurückkommen, wenn es unauffällig möglich ist; und wie sie das anstellen, ist ihnen überlassen.«

»Sollen wir alle unterschreiben«, fragte Ron.

»Nein. Wir unterschreiben nur mit einem großen DA. Ich hab' es mit William so abgesprochen«, meinte Ginny. »Ich hab' hier auch ein paar _spezielle Toffee_ von Fred und George, die ihnen vielleicht helfen können effektiv eine paar Krankheiten vorzutäuschen, die in Durmstrang nicht behandelbar sind. Vielleicht kommen sie damit leichter zurück. Gegenmittel habe ich natürlich auch hier in der Tüte und eine genaue Anleitung, was wofür ist.«

»Du bist gut, Ginny«, sagte Harry anerkennend und lächelte.

»So. Ich habe den Brief fertig und mit einem großen DA unterzeichnet«, sagte Luna und gab Harry den Brief.

»Hier die Pergamente und die Tüte.« Ginny reichte ihm alles. Harry verpackte alles möglichst klein und blickte sich dann bei den Eulen um.

»Da wir nicht wissen, wo Durmstrang ist, haben wir keine Ahnung, wie lange es für eine Eule dauert, dort hinzukommen. Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen daher die größte, auch wenn Hedwig dann beleidigt ist«, sagte Harry.

»Wir dürfen Hedwig gar nicht nehmen, da einige der Schüler sie erkennen könnten, vor allem Malfoy«, gab Ron zu bedenken.

»Daran hatte ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht. Guter Einwand. Das macht es mir leichter, eine Schuleule zu nehmen. Wie wär's mit der da. Scheint eine der größten zu sein.« Dabei zeigte er auf eine ziemlich weit oben sitzende, riesige graue Eule.

»Warum in die Ferne schweifen, wenn das Gute ist so nah. Dreh dich mal um«, meinte Neville und lächelte.

»Wow, was für ein Riese«, rief Harry überrascht aus, kaum daß er sich umgedreht hatte und eine dunkelgraue Eule mit einigen helleren Flecken erblickte, die fast ganz unten saß.

»Die hab' ich noch nie hier gesehen«, bemerkte Ron.

»Hoffen wir, daß es wirklich eine Schuleule ist«, sagte Harry grinsend und band das kleine Päckchen an ihr Bein. »Wird schon schiefgehen«, fügte er hinzu und hoffte inständig, daß die Nachricht ankommen würde.

Er baute auf William, nicht nur, weil er als Mensch wertvoll war, sondern auch, weil er einer der besseren Flieger und Zauberer war. Nur ungern würde er auf ihn verzichten wollen, und auch Scott war ein tüchtiges Mitglied gewesen, welches sich in der kurzen Zeit schon ziemlich weit nach oben arbeiten konnte. Die beiden anderen waren eher Mitläufer, doch wollte Harry ihnen das nicht verübeln, waren sie doch noch zu kurz dabei und hatten ihr Außenseiterdasein noch nicht ganz ablegen können. Zwar war es schon viel besser geworden, doch noch immer verhielten sich einige ihnen gegenüber ein wenig reserviert. Trotzdem zählte jeder Mann, und lieber mit den beiden als ohne sie, dachte Harry und ließ die Eule starten.

»Was als nächstes?« fragte Luna.

»Ihr geht lernen. Schaut euch während der nächsten zwei Stunden Sprüche an, die möglicherweise noch für eine Schlacht hilfreich sein könnten; was, überlasse ich euch. Ich komme nachher dazu, sobald ich mit Dumbledore gesprochen habe. Heute nachmittag werden wir die Sprüche üben und heute abend den anderen beibringen. Wenn alles klappt, üben wir morgen fliegen.« Dabei zwinkerte Harry mit dem Auge. Er hatte zwar nicht vorgehabt, ihnen einen Hinweis zu geben, doch dann konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen.

»Dann sehen wir uns in der Bibliothek?« fragte Neville, dem die Sache mit dem Fliegen wohl entgangen war.

»Ich bin dann weg, bis später«, sagte Harry mit dem Kopf nickend und verschwand eilig aus der Eulerei.

Zwar rannte er nicht, doch legte er eine schnelle Gangart ein, und war bald darauf am Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro flankierte. Schnell nannte Harry das Paßwort, das seit dem letzten Mal nicht geändert worden war, und klopfte oben an die Tür.

»Herein«, kam es von drinnen, und obwohl Harry damit gerechnet hatte, schien Dumbledore nicht überrascht zu sein. »Ich habe dich schon viel eher erwartet. Warum die Verspätung?« Der Schulleiter lächelte merkwürdig und sah so aus, als wüßte er schon wieder über alles genauestens Bescheid.

»Verschiedene Gründe; einer davon ist, daß ich von der DA soeben dafür gescholten worden bin, nicht intensiv darauf gedrängt zu haben, daß wir Schüler an der Schlacht teilnehmen dürfen«, sagte Harry und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

»Warum hast du es nicht?« fragte sein Schulleiter und blickte ihn schelmisch an.

»Weil ich offenbar einer der wenigen war, die wußten, daß Sie ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema nicht ändern können.«

»Diese Antwort habe ich erwartet. Sie ist so richtig wie weise. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, daß ihr euch mit meiner Erlaubnis in diese Schlacht wagt.«

»Ich weiß, Sir. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier. Wie sehen Ihre Pläne aus … was mich anbelangt?« Harry blickte ihm in die Augen.

»Sie sind so einfach, wie sie kompliziert sind. Du wirst zum Grimmauldplatz reisen, ebenso wie Ron und Ginny Weasley. Dort wirst du dich versteckt und bedeckt halten, bis ich oder jemand anderes vom Orden dich holen kommt. Sofern unser Plan wie gewünscht funktioniert, werden wir … besser gesagt, du die Möglichkeit erhalten, Voldemort zu vernichten.«

»Sie meinen, ich muß ihn töten?« fragte Harry ein wenig skeptisch.

»Glaube mir, daß ich das nur ungern bestätige, doch muß es leider sein. Wenn du ihn nicht vernichtest, wird es niemand tun; er wird dann dich vernichten und für alle Ewigkeit herrschen«, erwiderte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

»Ich weiß weder, ob ich es überhaupt kann, noch, wie ich es machen soll.«

»Du wirst es können. Denke nur an Hermine. Du wirst es aber nicht mit deinem Zauberstab machen, sondern mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor. Wir wissen nicht einmal sicher, ob Voldemort überhaupt mit einem Zauber getötet werden kann, doch sind wir uns ziemlich sicher, daß es mit dem Schwert getan werden kann, sofern es von deiner Hand geführt wird.«

»Nun gut. Sofern sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, werde ich es versuchen.«

»Möchtest du über unsere Pläne etwas genauer informiert werden?« Dumbledore lächelte. Es war ein Lächeln, das Harry nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Es schien ihm freundlich gesinnt zu sein, doch strahlte es auch etwas anderes aus, was eher wie eine Art Köder aussah.

»Wenn Sie das wollen. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, ich sollte es wissen, dann bin ich einverstanden«, antwortete er schlicht und wollte dabei betont lässig klingen, gab es doch im Moment nicht viel, was ihn mehr interessierte.

»Nun. Du hast unsere Riesen gesehen, die vor vierzehn Tagen in England angekommen und letzte Woche bei uns eingetroffen sind; aber auf Voldemorts Seite steht die vier- bis fünffache Masse bereit. Voldemorts Riesen sind bereits drei Tage länger in England, brauchen aber bis Freitagnacht, um ihre Ausgangsposition für den Angriff zu erreichen, weshalb Voldemort nicht früher angreifen konnte. Wir haben Glück, daß Voldemorts Riesen einen Umweg genommen haben; unsere sind den direkteren Weg gegangen …« Dumbledore unterbrach sich, als er in Harrys Augen eine Frage auftauchen sah.

»Woher sind Sie über Voldemorts Riesen so gut informiert?«

»Sagen wir es so, nicht nur du und Hermine kennen eine gewisse unregistrierte weibliche Animagi und Redakteurin des Tagespropheten«, sagte Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern.

»Rita Kimmkorn?« stieß Harry ungläubig hervor, und Dumbledore nickte. »Das glaub' ich ja nicht. Wie können Sie ihr trauen?« fragte er fassungslos.

»Sie ist Mitglied des Ordens und damit an uns gebunden«, sagte Dumbledore nur und ließ die Art der Bindung im dunkeln.

»Wird sie mitkämpfen?«

»Nein. Kämpfen – mit dem Zauberstab, meine ich – ist nicht ihre Stärke. Sie wäre eher ein Hindernis denn eine Verstärkung unserer Kampfkraft.«

»Was ist mit Arthur, Percy und Mad-Eye?«

»Eigentlich sind alle drei noch nicht in der Verfassung zu kämpfen, doch laß mich dir sagen, daß die letzten Fortschritte gut waren und es mich wundern würde, wenn sie meine Anweisung befolgen würden und im Krankenhaus blieben«, sagte er und zwinkerte Harry zu. Einerseits freute sich Harry, daß die drei vielleicht kommen würden, doch andererseits war er auch um sie besorgt. Angeschlagen waren sie vermutlich keine große Hilfe und wären noch gefährdeter als die anderen auf dem Schlachtfeld.

»Klingt gut«, murmelte Harry schließlich, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich so meinte.

»Ansonsten sieht unsere Planung im Moment noch ziemlich einfach aus. Wir bündeln die größtmöglichen Kräfte und werden uns Voldemorts Armee in den Weg stellen. Die Riesen sind ein großes Problem, doch dafür haben wir vielleicht schon bald eine Lösung. Leider wird es sich wahrscheinlich erst auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigen, ob sie so effektiv ist, wie wir es uns erhoffen. Ansonsten werden wir uns gut vorbereiten, und im Moment sieht es vielversprechend aus. Gibt es keine unerwarteten Überraschungen – wobei Überraschungen meistens unerwartet sind –«, er zwinkerte Harry heiter zu, »könnten wir tatsächlich als Sieger hervorgehen, und ich bin deshalb im Moment voller Zuversicht. Wir haben auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten in der Hinterhand, doch die weiteren Details wirst du im Grimmauldplatz erfahren, genau wie die Mitglieder des Ordens.«

»Wenn Sie meinen, daß es das Beste ist«, sagte Harry und versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.

»Dann will ich dich auch nicht länger von deinen Reisevorbereitungen abhalten«, sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

»Vielen Dank für Ihre Offenheit«, erwiderte Harry und schüttelte ihm kurz die Hand.

Minuten später saß er bei den anderen in der Bibliothek und begann damit, kleine, aber effektive Zauber zu suchen, die auf dem Schlachtfeld nützlich sein könnten. Ginny suchte vor allem im Gebiet der Heilzauber, während Ron sich dem Bereich der Angriffzauber zuwandte und Neville die Abwehrzauber auf bisher Übersehenes prüfte. Bis zum Essen hatten sie eine kleine, aber feine Auswahl von neun Zaubern zusammen, die sie zwischen Mittag- und Abendessen einstudierten. Zwei Schildzauber mußten sie aufgeben, da sie in der Kürze der Zeit nicht mehr erlernbar waren, doch Harry hielt sie im Hinterkopf fest, da man doch nie wissen konnte, was noch alles passieren würde. Auch ein weiterer Zauber von Neville war zwar praktisch, doch in den wenigen Tagen hätte höchstens Harry ihn hinbekommen, da er überaus anspruchsvoll war. Die restlichen sechs schrieben sie auf eine Liste und nahmen sie mit zum Abendessen. Gleich darauf war das Treffen im DA-Raum, und Harry informierte alle über die neuesten Informationen, die er von Dumbledore erhalten hatte.

»Nun wißt ihr alles, was ich weiß. Ich bitte um eure Entscheidung. Wer kämpfen will, der hebe bitte die Hand«, forderte Harry sie auf und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Zwar zögerten viele einen Augenblick, doch dann schnellten die Hände in die Höhe. Als letzte Hand im Raum ging die von Harry nach oben, und gleichzeitig gingen seinen Mundwinkel in die gleiche Richtung. »Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hätte ich das nicht erwartet, und so leicht werde ich es euch nicht machen. Jeder einzelne wird nun vor die anderen treten und folgende Worte sprechen: Ich bin bereit zu kämpfen, und wenn es so sein soll, bin ich bereit, für die gute Seite zu sterben!« Harry tat einen Schritt zur Seite, und Ron stellte sich als erstes vor die versammelte Truppe.

»Ich bin bereit zu kämpfen, und wenn es so sein soll, bin ich bereit, für die gute Seite zu sterben«, wiederholte er Harrys Satz und trat zur Seite. Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch jedes einzelne DA-Mitglied ging nach vorne und sprach diesen Satz.

»Ich bin wahrlich stolz auf jeden einzelnen von euch. Nun denn, will ich euch meinen Plan offenbaren. Solltet ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge haben, zögert nicht, mich zu unterbrechen.

Jeden morgen um zehn Uhr und abends um achtzehn Uhr werden wir miteinander Kontakt aufnehmen, und zwar über die Pergamente, die Ron inzwischen vorbereitet hat. Jeder von uns muß nach Hogwarts kommen, und ich schlage vor, daß wir uns in London treffen. Die genaue Adresse bekommt ihr morgen nach dem Frühstück. Wie ihr dort hinkommt, ist im Prinzip euch überlassen, doch empfehle ich den Fahrenden Ritter. Dieser kann gleich dort bleiben, denn mit ihm werden wir uns Hogwarts nähern. Wahrscheinlich fahren wir in etwa bis nach Hogsmeade, und den Rest des Weges fliegen wir mit dem Besen.« Mitten in der Menge hob sich ein Arm, und Harry unterbrach seine Ausführungen.

»Wie sollen wir fliegen? Ich habe keinen Besen und weiß auch nicht richtig, wie das geht«, sagte eine männliche Stimme, die Harry nicht erkannte.

»Um dieses Problem werde ich mich ab heute kümmern. Ich muß von jedem, der keinen Besen hat und einen brauchen wird, die Adresse haben, wo wir einen hinschicken lassen können.«

»Wer soll das bezahlen?« kam eine Frage aus der Menge.

»Ich werde einen jeden davon bezahlen. Es wird kein Feuerblitz sein, doch es werden anständige Besen sein, das verspreche ich euch. Diejenigen unter euch, die das Fliegen noch nicht so gut beherrschen, bekommen morgen vormittag ein Spezialtraining verpaßt, welches Ron und Ginny leiten werden. Ich kümmere mich um diejenigen, die sich besonders schwer tun, und werde ihnen ein paar kleinere Tricks verraten, die es ihnen vielleicht erleichtern. Ebenfalls hoffe ich auf Chos Hilfe, und die von Katie könnte ich auch gebrauchen.« Die genannten Personen antworteten mit einem Kopfnicken. »Was die Taktik in der Schlacht angeht, bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher, da wir die Situation noch nicht richtig einschätzen können. Wir sollten uns alle Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir möglichst effektiv sein können, doch sollten wir auch immer unsere Flexibilität bewahren.

Ich denke, das war's vorerst. Kleinigkeiten können wir zwischendurch noch klären, und für größere Sachen bleibt uns die Kommunikation über die Pergamente, die Ginny beim Verlassen des Raumes austeilen wird. Verlegt sie nicht, sind sie doch überaus wichtig für uns. Vergeßt nicht, eure Anschrift auf das ausliegende Pergament auf den Tisch zu schreiben. Damit könnt ihr anfangen, während wir jetzt noch auf die Schnelle ein paar Zauber einüben«, schloß Harry und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Entgegen der Forderung der Schulleitung, bis neun Uhr in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein, arbeiteten sie bis zwei Uhr, bis wirklich jeder mindestens vier der Sprüche anwenden konnte. Dann ließ er die Schüler in Zweiergruppen zurückgehen, nicht ohne immer wieder einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers zu werfen, um sicherzustellen, daß kein Lehrer und auch nicht Filch ihren Weg kreuzte.

Harry und Ron hatten noch eine weitere Aufgabe zu erledigen. Sie schlichen sich hoch in die Eulerei, und Ron schrieb ihre Bestellung an einen kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse. Die Bestellung lautete über achtundzwanzig Besen und sollte aus dem Verlies mit der Nummer sechshundertsiebenundachtzig bezahlt werden. Ron hatte sich für die Modelle Sauberwisch Elf und Zwölf entschieden, in der Hoffnung, daß so viele auch kurzfristig lieferbar wären. Als Alternative nannte er noch den Nimbus Zweitausend, der zwar ein wenig teurer, doch selbst als Auslaufmodell dem neuen Sauberwisch noch immer knapp überlegen war. Harry kraulte derweil seine Eule, die sich freute, endlich wieder zum Einsatz zu kommen.

»Vergiß die Liste mit den Lieferanschriften nicht«, meinte Harry noch.

»Ja, die hab' ich hier«, antwortete Ron und holte die Liste aus seinem Umhang.

»Ich hoffe, die können das alles lesen. Manch einer hat echt eine Sauklaue, dabei dachte ich, meine wäre schon schlimm.« Ron warf einen letzten Blick auf die Bestellung. »Donnerwetter, diese Schlacht wird wirklich teuer für dich.« Gewissenhaft steckte er beide Briefe in einen Umschlag.

»Ich hoffe, du verstehst es nicht falsch, doch Geld spielt für mich keine Rolle, nicht wenn es um etwas so Wichtiges geht.«

»Das sagen nur Leute, die Geld haben«, entgegnete Ron und zwinkerte Harry zu dessen Erleichterung zu.

»Gib her, dann können wir Hedwig losschicken und dann ins Bett. Morgen müssen wir früh raus und gleich nach dem Frühstück aufs Quidditch-Feld.«

Ron gab ihm den Brief. Augenblicke später war Hedwig in der Luft und wurde schnell zu einem kleinen Punkt, der dann verschwand.

»Ich hoffe wirklich, daß alles so gut klappt, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Wir sind über sechzig Mann, und mit dieser Gruppe unauffällig zu blieben, wird nicht leicht«, meinte Harry, als sie schließlich zusammen die Eulerei verließen.

Schon um sieben saßen sie beim Frühstück, und zu Harrys Überraschung waren etwa fünfzig DA-Mitglieder in der Halle, als er mit Ron, Neville und Ginny dazukam.

»Was ist denn hier los?« fragte Harry in Katies Richtung, die gerade in ihren mit Marmelade bestrichenen Toast biß.

»Du bekommst mehr Hilfe, als du erbeten hast«, sagte sie mit vollem Mund. Harry setze sich an den Tisch und begann sich einen Toast zu schmieren.

»Was meinst du damit genau?«

»Fast alle wollen helfen, denen das Fliegen beizubringen, die es noch nicht oder nicht gut genug beherrschen.«

Den ganzen Vormittag über verbrachten Harry und die anderen auf dem Quidditch-Feld und übten das Fliegen. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen hatten nur ganz wenige Probleme damit. Luna stellte sich schnell als wahres Naturtalent heraus, und auch ein paar andere waren mit reichlich Begabung gesegnet, worunter auch Neville fiel, der sich selbst darüber wunderte, hatte er im ersten Jahr doch noch erhebliche Probleme gehabt. Trotzdem gab es auch einige, denen es sehr schwerfiel und die seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen hatten. Harry kümmerte sich mit Katie und Cho um die schwierigen Fälle, während Ron und Ginny sich um die leichten kümmerten. Die Unterstützung der anderen DA-Mitglieder bestand nicht nur darin, ihren Besen zur Verfügung zu stellen, sondern auch darin, moralischen Beistand zu leisten und immer da zu helfen, wo Hilfe benötigt wurde. Wäre der Grund des Ganzen nicht ein solch ernster gewesen, fast hätte man meinen können, daß es ein vergnügliches Treffen war. Dennoch gab es eine Sache, die Harry Sorgen bereitete. Ihr Treffen in der Öffentlichkeit konnte nicht allen entgangen sein, und besonders Dumbledore würde es mit Sicherheit bemerkt haben. Harry fragte sich, was sein Schulleiter wohl annahm, was sie hier taten. Immer wieder versuchte er eine plausible Erklärung zu finden, doch auch auf dem verdienten Weg zum Mittagessen hatte er noch immer keine gefunden.

Nun saß er mit den anderen in der großen Halle und unterhielt sich über die Fortschritte der Anfänger, während er immer wieder einen kurzen Blick zu Dumbledore warf, immer in der Hoffnung, er würde nicht nach den Flugstunden fragen. Gott sei Dank tat er es nicht. Den Nachmittag verbrachte die DA zuerst noch zwei Stunden auf dem Feld und danach wieder in ihrem Raum, wo sie versuchten, auch die beiden anderen Sprüche noch zu erlernen, während dann schon beim Abendessen die Antwort auf ihre Besenbestellung ankam.

Der Besitzer von _Qualität für Quidditch_ war einverstanden, schrieb allerdings, daß er keine achtundzwanzig gleichen Besen zur Verfügung habe. Er würde fünfzehn Sauberwisch-Elf- und -Zwölf-Modelle liefern, acht Nimbus Zweitausend und fünf Nimbus Zweitausendeins. Bei dieser großen Bestellung wollte er Harry aber im Preis entgegenkommen und berechnete keinen Aufpreis für das Zweitausendeins-Modell im Vergleich zum Vorgänger. Die Besen würden Freitagmorgen geliefert werden und die Endsumme von vierzehntausenddreihundert Galleonen Harrys Verlies entnommen.

Den Abend gab Harry allen frei. Sie sollten sich noch einmal entspannen und gemeinsam ein wenig Spaß haben, bevor das vielleicht nicht mehr möglich wäre. Schon früh setzten sich Ron und Luna von ihm ab, und er verbrachte den Abend alleine in der Bibliothek. Immer wieder fielen seine Gedanken auf Hermine zurück, und mit Tränen in den Augen erinnerte er sich an das gemeinsam Erlebte. Es waren überwiegend die schönen Dinge, an die er sich erinnerte, von den schlechten träumte er noch immer viel zuviel, hatte sich aber inzwischen damit abgefunden. Besonders gern erinnerte er sich an ihren friedlichen Tag im Schwimmbad, der ihm nun so unendlich weit weg vorkam. Alle Erlebnisse mit Hermine waren für ihn so merkwürdig weit weg, doch konnte er sich gleichzeitig noch immer an alle Einzelheiten erinnern. Er sah ihr Gesicht so genau vor sich, daß es beinahe echt aussah und er es berühren zu können glaubte. Er konnte ihr Haar riechen und die Zartheit ihrer Haut fühlen, und doch war sie nicht hier bei ihm. Er war noch immer so verliebt in sie, daß ihn jeder Gedanke an sie schmerzte und gleichzeitig wärmte, was so surreal und gleichzeitig so logisch und vertraut schien, daß es ihn bestürzte.

Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, als einfach nur weiterzumachen. Weitermachen mit dem Leben; sie gehen lassen – doch er konnte nicht. Doch, er konnte es, aber er wollte es nicht. Niemals wieder würde er wirklich glücklich sein können, das war ihm klar, doch war das für ihn auch unbedeutend. Wahres Glück ohne Hermine war für ihn unlogisch und jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft, und deshalb war es richtig, so wie es jetzt war. Er hatte noch eine Aufgabe, und die blieb ihm erhalten. Er konnte sich nicht vor ihr verstecken, und sie sich nicht vor ihm. Der Tag würde kommen, und vielleicht war er nah. Vielleicht war der Tag nah, an dem er etwas über ihren Verbleib würde erfahren können. Wenn er Voldemort erst gegenüberstand, würde er ihm Fragen stellen können, fragen, was passiert war. Er würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, doch er würde ihm die Fragen stellen. Wo ist Hermine? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Voldemort würde ihm nicht so leicht davonkommen, das schwor er sich, und darauf bereitete sich Harry gedanklich ebenso vor, wie er Zeit damit verbrachte, sich an Hermine zu erinnern.

Die Bibliothekarin, Madam Pince, hätte ihn normalerweise schon kurz vor neun hinauswerfen müssen, doch seltsamerweise ließ sie ihn völlig in Ruhe. Harry wußte, daß auch sie Hermine sehr vermißte, waren die beiden in all den Jahren doch so etwas wie Schwestern im Geiste geworden, da beide Bücher über alles liebten und das Lesen einer jeden Seite genossen.

Gegen elf Uhr kehrte Harry dann freiwillig in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wollte er ihr doch nicht den verdienten Feierabend vermiesen. Zu seiner Überraschung war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer, nur einige Drittkläßler, von denen niemand in der DA war, spielten noch Snape explodiert. Müde schlich er die Treppe nach oben und betrat seinen Schlafsaal. Neville, Dean und Seamus lagen in ihren Betten und schliefen bereits einen ruhigen Schlaf, doch Ron war nicht da. Sicher ist er noch bei Luna, dachte Harry und begann sich umzuziehen. Er legte sich in das angewärmte Bett und wünschte sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als Hermine bei sich zu haben. Würde Harry heute nacht in den Spiegel Nerhegeb schauen, so würde er sich selbst und Hermine sehen, wie er sie fröhlich lachend in seinen Armen hielt und sich mit ihr vergnügt im Kreise drehte.

Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, in den für ihn inzwischen normalen flachen Schlaf zu fallen, doch heute fiel ihm selbst das besonders schwer. Minute um Minute verging, bald wurde daraus eine Stunde und schnell eine zweite. Schon leicht verzweifelt richtete er sich auf und hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde Hermines gesamtes Hab und Gut mit in den Grimmauldplatz nehmen und es nach der Schlacht ihren Eltern schicken. Es hat doch einfach keinen Sinn mehr, sich hier etwas vorzumachen, dachte er und stieg aus dem Bett. Er ging zu seinem Koffer und wollte daraus ein Buch nehmen. Nicht irgendeines. Es war das Buch über Hogwarts Geschichte, welches ihm Hermine geschenkt hatte. Er wollte es fest an sich drücken und daran glauben, daß er sie in seinen Armen hielt, um endlich einzuschlafen. Er öffnete den Koffer und erblickte sein verzaubertes Pergament. Es stand eine Nachricht darauf. Es waren nur drei Worte, doch diese reichten aus.

»Wir kommen! William«, las er leise. Er nahm seine Feder und schrieb nur ein Wort als Antwort und löschte dann sein Pergament. Das Wort war _Danke_.

Weiter suchte er das Buch und fand es unter seinem Tarnumhang liegend. Vorsichtig nahm er es heraus, fast, als würde es jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen können und ging damit zurück in sein Bett. Er kuschelte sich unter die Decke, drückte das Buch fest an sich und war nur Minuten später friedlich eingeschlafen.

Harry erwachte spät am nächsten Morgen. Es war bereits nach neun, und so beeilte er sich etwas beim Duschen und Anziehen. Er verließ als letzter den Schlafsaal und hetzte in die Große Halle. Viele Schüler waren längst mit Essen fertig, doch Ron und Luna hatten offenbar erst vor wenigen Augenblicken damit begonnen. Zielstrebig setzte er sich zu ihnen, sagte aber nichts. Ron aß kraftvoll und mit Hingabe, während Luna ihn dabei eigentlich nur verträumt anlächelte und das Essen auf ihrem Teller kaum beachtete.

»Wo warst du gestern nacht?« fragte Harry, nachdem er schon seinen ersten Toast gegessen hatte. Sofort wurde Ron rot und vermied direkten Augenkontakt.

»Ich – ähhm – im Bett«, stotterte er sich zurecht, doch Harry wußte, daß er log. Mehrere Augen richteten sich auf Ron, anscheinend hatten einigte das Gesagte mitgehört.

»Verstehe«, sagte Harry lächelnd, doch Ron schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

»Tust du nicht«, sagte er mit fester Stimme und klang überzeugend. Luna sagte nichts. Sie lächelte weiter Ron an und schien überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen.

»Später erzählst du's mir?« fragte Harry einfach etwas frech, ging ihn das Ganze doch eigentlich nichts an. Erst blickte Ron zu Luna und dann wieder zu Harry. Seine Röte nahm langsam wieder ab, und er nickte.

Dumbledore erinnerte erneut daran, daß heute nach dem Abendessen die Abreise beginnen würde und jeder daran denken sollte, nichts Wichtiges zu vergessen. Nach dem Frühstück gingen Harry und die anderen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort ihre Sachen zu packen. Bevor Harry in den Schlafsaal nach oben ging, sah er Ginny an.

»Wärst du so lieb und würdest bitte Hermines gesamtes Hab und Gut in ihrem Koffer verstauen und ihn dann später mit nach unten bringen? Ich würde ihn gerne mit in den Grimmauldplatz nehmen«, sagte Harry so leise, daß nur sie es verstand.

»Was?« fragte Ginny und klang ziemlich ungläubig. »Das ist dein Ernst, oder?«

»Ich denke schon«, erwiderte Harry, quälte sich zu einem Lächeln und verschwand auf der Treppe nach oben. Dort angekommen, begann er einige Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die er in eine Tasche packte, da er seinen Koffer hierlassen wollte. Augenblicke danach kam Ron dazu, und Dean und Seamus folgten ihm gleich darauf.

»Würdet ihr uns entschuldigen, nur einen Augenblick«, bat Ron die beiden, kaum daß sie im Zimmer waren. Sie sahen sich kurz an und nickten beide mit dem Kopf. Langsam schloß Ron die Tür hinter ihnen. Harry achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern suchte seinen Koffer nach Dingen ab, die er auf jeden Fall mitnehmen wollte.

»Ich – also – du hast mich gefragt, wo ich war. Nun – ich war – mit Luna zusammen im – DA-Raum«, stotterte er mehr, als daß er sprach, und klang nicht wirklich glücklich, darüber zu reden.

»Das habe ich mir schon gedacht«, sagte Harry, ohne aufzusehen.

»Nicht, wie du denkst«, warf Ron schnell ein, und seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

»Das geht mich nichts an.«

»Wir waren nur zusammen. Da ist nichts passiert. Ich – wollte nur etwas mit ihr klären. Ich meine – jetzt wo wir vielleicht alle sterben.« Es klang, als ob ihm dabei der Mut sank.

»Du mußt mir nichts sagen. Ich gebe zu, es interessiert mich, doch, na ja.«

Ron unterbrach ihn. »Ich möchte es dir sagen. Dann kann ich dir auch noch was anderes sagen. Ich, na ja – habe – Luna gesagt, daß ich mich in sie – verliebt habe. Ich meine ... ich wußte schon lange, daß sie mich liebt, doch ich war mir nie sicher genug, es ihr zu sagen. Aber jetzt, na ja, ich wollte es ihr gesagt haben, bevor ich es vielleicht nicht mehr kann. Weißt du, sie verdient es, weil ich wirklich nicht geglaubt hätte, daß sie es überhaupt solange mit mir aushält, wo ich doch so ein …«

Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab. »Mach dich nicht schlechter, als du bist. Luna hat allen Grund, dich zu lieben, so wie du sie. Ich freue mich für euch beide und hoffe wirklich, daß ihr die Schlacht überlebt, damit ihr diese Liebe verfestigen und ausbauen könnt.«

»Das hast du schön gesagt. Irgendwie klingt das alles so gar nicht nach uns, doch …« Er legte eine längere Pause ein, ehe er fortfuhr. »Ich wollte dir auch noch etwas anderes sagen. Ich wollte dir sagen, wie wichtig du mir bist. Du warst mir in all den Jahren, nun, ein guter Freund. Ich meine, wir hatten auch unsere Streitereien, doch – nun ja – ich wollte halt, daß du das weißt.« Harry nickte lächelnd und auch in Rons Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln.

»Das gebe ich zurück. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich schon so manches Mal gescheitert, und immer wenn es darauf ankam, konnte ich auf dich zählen. Ich danke dir, daß du mir immer ein guter Freund warst.«

Ron war beinahe zu Tränen gerührt, das konnte er sehen, doch bevor sie tatsächlich fließen konnten, drehte er sich weg und packte seinerseits eine Tasche zusammen. Einige Minuten später kamen Dean und Seamus wieder, und sie hatten Neville dabei. Sie fragten, ob sie jetzt wieder hereinkommen könnten, und Ron winkte sie herbei. Alle begannen nun, ihren wichtigsten Besitz zusammenzusuchen. Bald darauf lag auf jedem Bett eine Tasche, und auf drei der Betten lagen auch Besen bereit.

»Hoffentlich fragt uns Dumbledore nicht, warum so viele ihre Besen mitnehmen«, meinte Ron, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und auf Ginny warteten, damit sie in die Bibliothek konnten.

»Was macht Ginny nur so lange? Wir sollen doch nur das Nötigste mitnehmen«, sagte Neville und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr.

»Sie packt Hermines Sachen«, erwiderte Harry und wurde sofort von Ron mit einem ungläubigen Blick angesehen, der dem von Ginny erstaunlich ähnlich war.

Obwohl Harry sehen konnte, wie gerne Ron darüber sprechen wollte, sagte er kein Wort zu dem Thema. Sie mußten noch zwanzig Minuten warten, dann kam Ginny herunter. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Harry und die anderen nicht viel gesprochen.

»Ich bin fertig«, verkündete sie und setzte sich zu ihnen.

»Du hast alles in ihrem Koffer, und er steht in ihrem Zimmer bereit?« fragte Harry. Sie blickte kurz zu Ron, der darauf nicht wirklich reagiert hatte, und dann wieder zu Harry. Offenbar war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er Ron gesagt hatte, was er mit Hermines Sachen vorhatte.

»Ja. Ich habe alles, was ich finden konnte, zusammengeräumt. Vielleicht fehlt noch was, doch ich wüßte nichts.«

»Dann laßt uns in die Bibliothek gehen. Die letzte Möglichkeit, etwas nachzuschlagen, sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen«, schlug Harry vor und stand auf.

Bis zum Mittagessen hatten sie nichts Sinnvolles mehr geschafft, doch am Nachmittag fanden sie noch ein paar interessante Dinge, die sie noch am Grimmauldplatz ausprobieren könnten, sofern sie dort zaubern dürften, was für Harry noch unklar war. Danach schickten sie Hedwig und Pig zum Grimmauldplatz, damit diesen während der Schlacht keinesfalls etwas zustoßen konnte, und gingen dann zum Abendessen. Direkt nach dem Essen räumten die Ravenclaws und Gryffindors die Große Halle, und die Hufflepuffs holten ihre Sachen. Ab jetzt waren sie für die Kommunikation untereinander auf die Pergamente angewiesen, die ein jeder von ihnen mit nach Hause nehmen sollte. Da Harry und die meisten anderen noch ein wenig Zeit hatten, gingen sie bis neun in die Bibliothek und verabschiedeten sich an der Treppe von Luna, die schon in einer Stunde nach Hause reisen würde. Erstaunlicherweise küßten sich Ron und Luna lange und leidenschaftlich und schienen sich von Harrys, Ginnys und Nevilles Anwesenheit nicht stören zu lassen, bis dann doch der Zeitpunkt zum Loslassen gekommen war. Die vier Gryffindors gingen anschließend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lasen noch bis halb eins, ehe Professor McGonagall bei ihnen auftauchte.

»Wir beginnen nun. Die Erstkläßler holen bitte zuerst ihre Sachen und als letztes die Siebtkläßler«, verkündete sie und wartete, bis die Erstkläßler sich mit ihren Taschen aufgestellt hatten. »Wir gehen jetzt langsam los, die anderen folgen dann in kurzen Abständen in die Große Halle. Bitte gehen Sie alle direkt und bleiben zusammen«, sagte sie und verließ, von den Jüngsten gefolgt, den Raum.

Als sich die Viertkläßler zum Abmarsch bereitmachten, gingen Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville und Seamus in ihren Schlafsaal, während Ginny mit Hermines Koffer und ihrer Tasche gerade die Treppe herunterkam.

»Wir sollten die Besen schrumpfen«, meinte Dean, während sie die Treppe hochgingen und blickte die beiden anderen an.

»Stimmt, dann kann Dumbledore auch nichts auffallen«, sagte Ron und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an den Kopf. »Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum wir an so was nicht denken.«

»Weil Hermine für uns immer an so etwas gedacht hat«, entgegnete Harry mit trauriger Stimme und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal.

Mit Wehmut trat er ein, war er doch unsicher, ob er je hierher würde zurückkehren können. Harry nahm seinen Besen und schrumpfte ihn so weit, daß er problemlos in die Tasche paßte. Er verstaute ihn und verließ von den anderen gefolgt mit seiner Tasche den Schlafsaal nach unten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum standen die anderen Sechstkläßler, und auch Ginny wartete dort.

»Solltest du nicht schon weg sein?« fragte Ron seine Schwester.

»Wir haben ohnehin das gleiche Ziel, warum einen Portschlüssel verschwenden«, erwiderte sie und lächelte.

Harry levitierte Hermines Koffer in die Höhe, und mit den anderen verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und nahmen den direkten Weg in Richtung Große Halle. Unmittelbar vor ein Uhr traten sie ein und sahen gerade noch, wie die letzten beiden Ravenclaw-Schüler verschwanden. Dumbledore sah ein wenig müde aus, als er sich den Erstkläßlern von Gryffindor zuwandte und ihnen ein Zeichen gab, zu ihm herüberzukommen. Mit einem für Harry unglaublichen Tempo ließ er Gegenstände in seiner Hand erscheinen, verwandelte sie in einen Portschlüssel und drückte sie einem Schüler in die Hand, der daraufhin verschwand. Die Zweitkläßler folgten und dann die Dritt- und Viertkläßler. Da Harry bei keinem einen Besen entdeckte, mußte er annehmen, daß niemand so spät wie sie selbst auf diese einfache Lösung des Schrumpfens gekommen war. Die Fünftkläßler waren die nächsten, und nur Ginny blieb übrig. Inzwischen war es weit nach zwei Uhr, und nun war Neville an der Reihe. Er gab Ginny einen kurzen Kuß, der leichtes Johlen hervorrief, und verschwand mit rotem Kopf, als er von Dumbledore ein großes Lineal in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Endlich waren auch Harry, Ron und Ginny an der Reihe und traten vor Dumbledore.

»Du nimmst Hermines Sachen mit«, fragte er leise, und Harry nickte. »Wir sehen uns morgen.« Dumbledore drückte den dreien einen Radiowecker in die Hände. Einen Zauberstabschwenk später spürte Harry das Reißen am Bauchnabel.


	8. Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 8 – Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf**

Nach einer erneut sonderbaren Reise landete Harry in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz, wo er und die anderen bereits von Molly erwartet wurden.

»Da seid ihr ja. Ich wußte, es wird spät, aber daß es so spät wird …«, begrüßte Molly sie und umarmte Ron, der ihr als erstes in die Finger kam.

»Schon gut, Mum«, quetschte Ron raus, scheinbar mit der letzten Luft, die Molly ihm zum Sprechen ließ. Ginny war als nächstes an der Reihe, und kurz darauf fand sich Harry in einer Molly-Umarmung wieder.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf Hermines Koffer, und sie sah Harry erschrocken an.

»Frag bitte nicht«, flüsterte Harry beinahe und levitierte ihren Koffer aus der Küche.

»Kommst du dann noch mal her, ich mache euch noch einen Kakao«, rief Molly ihm hinterher. Als Harry sich umdrehte, um ihr zuzunicken, lächelte sie.

Harry ließ Hermines Koffer nur bis in den Flur schweben. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt keine Lust, allein zu sein; und den Koffer nach oben zu bringen, war eigentlich auch sinnlos, weshalb er gleich in die Küche zurückging, wo die drei anderen bereits am Tisch saßen und jeweils eine Tasse dampfenden Kakaos vor ihren Nasen hatten.

»Das ging schnell«, bemerkte Ginny.

»Hab' ihn im Flur abgestellt. Warum soll ich ihn überhaupt hochbringen? Sobald die Schlacht vorbei ist, werde ich ihn an ihre Eltern schicken«, sagte Harry und setzte sich.

»Warum hast du ihn nicht im Schloß gelassen?« fragte Molly.

»Wer weiß, ob das Schloß dann noch steht«, erwiderte Harry und sah sie ernst an.

»Da hast du vielleicht nicht so unrecht. Wir wissen nicht, was passieren wird, doch Albus ist voller Zuversicht.« Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Währenddessen ließ Harry einen Schluck des herrlich schmeckenden Kakaos seine Kehle hinunterlaufen.

»Eurem Dad und auch Percy geht es ziemlich gut. Vielleicht kommen die beiden morgen schon her. Ich befürchte, sie wollen kämpfen«, fuhr Molly fort und sah ihre Kinder überaus besorgt an.

»Das wirst du ihm nicht ausreden können. Entweder verhext du Dad, oder er wird auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen«, sagte Ginny und lächelte ihre Mutter liebevoll an, doch auch sie sah sehr besorgt aus.

Harry war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, zwei weitere Weasleys in die Schlacht zu führen, und er mied deshalb Mollys Blick, die wahrscheinlich ausrasten würde, wenn sie davon erfahren sollte. »Werden Fred und George kämpfen?«, fragte er mit Blick auf seine Tasse.

»Ja, ebenso wie Bill und Charlie. Bis auf meine zwei Jüngsten hier«, sie sah beide lächelnd an, »wird wohl jeder Weasley daran teilnehmen.« Ein Bedauern war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

»Bist du nicht stolz auf deine Kinder?« fragte Harry, der zu gern wissen wollte, ob Molly ihn töten würde, sollte Ron oder Ginny etwas passieren. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an die Sommerferien vor dem fünften Schuljahr, als Molly einen Irrwicht hatte vertreiben wollen und daran gescheitert war, weil sie jedes ihrer Familienmitglieder tot gesehen hatte, was ihre größte Angst war.

»Bei Merlin, ich bin so stolz, wie eine Mutter nur sein kann, doch …« Sie sprach nicht weiter, und es war auch nicht nötig. Wie sehr sie litt, konnte er sehen, auch wenn Molly überaus angestrengt versuchte, möglichst ihre Fassung zu wahren.

Kurze Zeit darauf betraten Harry und Ron ihr Schlafzimmer, während Ginny in dem anderen verschwand. Harry begann sich auszuziehen, und einige Gedanken begannen durch seinen Schädel zu spuken. Er hatte sie schon ein paarmal gehabt, doch bisher konnte er sie immer wieder zurückdrängen. Diesmal nicht.

»Ich würde gerne was sagen, Ron«, sprach Harry, während er jetzt seinen Pyjama anzog.

»Was ist es?«

»Ich denke nicht, daß sie zurückkommt. – So, jetzt ist es raus. Ich mußte es wenigstens einmal sagen.« Er verstummte und setzte sich traurig auf sein Bett. Hermines Sachen mitzunehmen, kam ihm so endgültig und gleichzeitig so notwendig vor.

»Ich auch nicht«, flüsterte Ron beinahe und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett. Leise klopfte es an der Tür.

»Kann ich reinkommen?« hörten sie noch leiser von draußen. Ron stand auf und öffnete Ginny die Tür.

»Was ist denn?« fragte er leise.

»Kann ich bei euch schlafen, ich möchte nicht allein sein«, sagte sie und blickte erst Ron und dann Harry an. Ron wandte sich zu Harry. Als dieser nickte, betrat Ginny den Raum, während Ron die Tür schloß.

»Wo willst du schlafen? Ich meine, wir könnten dir noch ein Bett zaubern, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir zaubern dürfen«, fragte Ron und sah sich im Zimmer um, abschätzend, wo dafür der beste Platz wäre.

»Ich kann schlecht bei Harry im Bett schlafen, eins zu zaubern kannst du dir auch sparen, also bleibt nur deines, Bruderherz«, sagte Ginny lächelnd und saß schon auf seinem Bett.

»Wegen Neville, oder wie?« fragte Ron und setzte sich neben seine Schwester, während er zu Harry sah.

»Auch deswegen«, sagte sie und blickte Harry an.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, hätte er es sehr schön gefunden, mit ihr in einem Bett zu schlafen, doch objektiv betrachtet wäre es auch ihm seltsam vorgekommen.

»Will hoffen, du machst dich nicht so breit«, meinte Ron grinsend. Sich einmal mit der Hand durch das Haar streichend, stieg er ins Bett und Ginny hinterher. Auch Harry stieg unter die Bettdecke und löschte das Licht.

»Schlaft gut«, wünschte Harry den beiden.

»Du auch«, kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

Freitagmorgen um neun klingelte der Wecker. Zwar hätte Harry gern länger geschlafen, doch schon um zehn Uhr stand die Kontaktaufnahme mit den DA-Mitgliedern an. Als sie hinunter zum Frühstück gingen, waren zu aller Überraschung Percy und Arthur tatsächlich schon angekommen. Heiter begrüßte man sich, und wieder einmal mußte Harry es über sich ergehen lassen, daß die beiden sich bei ihm bedankten, wie sie es inzwischen schon viel zu häufig gemacht hatten.

»Das war jetzt aber endgültig das letzte Mal«, sagte Harry, den deswegen schon sein Gewissen plagte.

»Versprochen«, meinte Arthur mit einem Augenzwinkern, und Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er das gemeint hatte.

»Snape kommt heute nachmittag kurz vorbei. Es findet deshalb ein kleines Treffen des Ordens statt«, merkte Percy an und biß kräftig in ein Brötchen. Zwar fand Harry, daß er noch immer nicht ganz der alte war, doch dieser neue Percy schien sich nicht zum Schlechteren verändert zu haben.

»Ihr habt euch endlich richtig versöhnt?« fragte Ginny und blickte ihren Vater und ihren Bruder an.

»So gut man sich nur versöhnen kann«, erwiderte Arthur und warf einen glücklichen Blick auf seinen Sohn. Auch Percy begann zu lächeln, und nur einen Moment später lächelte auch Molly zufrieden.

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sich die drei von den anderen ab und gingen ins Zimmer der Jungen hoch.

»Meinst du, die Besen sind schon da?« fragte Ron, kaum daß die Tür geschlossen war.

»Fragen wir sie doch einfach«, entgegnete Harry und holte das magische Pergament aus seiner Tasche. Er nahm eine Feder und schrieb die Frage auf. Augenblicke später kamen schon die ersten Antworten.

»Neville hat seinen, Seamus auch. Roberta hat ihren noch nicht«, las Harry laut und dann still weiter. »Vier Besen fehlen bis jetzt noch. Ich schreibe ihnen dann, daß wir um achtzehn Uhr zum nächsten Mal Kontakt aufnehmen und ich dann wahrscheinlich neue Informationen habe. Übrigens: Dennis Creevey freut sich wie ein kleines Kind über seinen Nimbus 2001.« Harry lächelte breit und begann zu schreiben. »So, das wäre es für jetzt. Ich hoffe, der Rest kriegt seinen Besen noch.« Schnell löschte er das Pergament.

»Was ist mit William und den anderen, sind sie schon hier?« fragte Ginny.

»Weiß ich nicht, kann ich aber schnell erfragen.« Er schrieb etwas auf das Pergament. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis eine Antwort kam. »Er schreibt, sie sind im St. Mungo. Die Heiler haben keine Ahnung, aber William und die anderen nehmen gleich das Gegenmittel und melden sich dann um achtzehn Uhr wieder«, las Harry, und Ginny fing an zu kichern. Erstaunt, aber lächelnd blickte er sie an. »Was hast du ihnen genau geschickt?«

»Frag nicht, du willst es nicht wissen!« erwiderte Ginny und fing laut an zu lachen.

»Ich werde doch nicht etwa erst Fred und George fragen müssen, oder?«

»Sie würden es dir nicht sagen. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein: mit den Dingern bekommt man den übelsten Ausschlag, den man sich nur vorstellen kann, so richtig dicke Eiterpusteln«, erwiderte sie und lachte sich dabei halb tot, so daß Harry sie nur undeutlich verstehen konnte.

»Wo?« fragte Ron, dem die Sache verdächtig vorkam.

»Auf dem Hinterteil und auf dem besten Stück eines jeden Mannes«, prustete sie, daß sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Das wirkte ansteckend, und bald lachten alle drei, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen konnten.

Während des restlichen Vormittages erholten sie sich und lasen ein wenig nur so zum Vergnügen, was vor allem Ron schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Zwar hätte Harry gern einige Zauber geübt, doch Molly erinnerte sie an gewisse Gesetze, die auch jetzt eingehalten werden mußten, was beinhaltete, daß keine Magie angewandt werden durfte. Kurz bevor es Zeit zum Essen wurde, kamen Hedwig und Pig im Grimmauldplatz an und wurden sogleich von den beiden Jungen mit ein paar Eulenkeksen und ausgiebigem Kraulen bedacht, ehe sie hinunter in die Küche mußten. Zum Mittagessen gab es Hühnchen mit Klößen, Rotkohl und einer wunderbar duftenden Soße.

»Das schmeckt so köstlich, mein Schatz«, schwärmte Arthur ständig, dem das Krankenhausessen wohl gehörig auf dem Magen geschlagen war, und auch Percy nickte jedesmal zustimmend, während er Bissen um Bissen hinunterwürgte und dies zum Erstaunen aller sogar schneller als Ron tat.

Der Nachmittag begann, wie der Vormittag geendet hatte, bis ab halb vier nach und nach die Ordensmitglieder eintrafen, die an dem heutigen Treffen teilnehmen wollten. Harry saß ab Viertel vor vier mit in der Gruppe, die sich schon jetzt über alle möglichen Details, die die Schlacht betreffen konnten, hitzig austauschte. Ron und Ginny hatten einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht, weil sie nicht dabeisein durften, während Harry eine offizielle Einladung erhalten hatte, doch hatten sie das nur zum Schein getan. Sie wußten genau, daß Harry ihnen alles sagen würde, selbst wenn er schwören mußte, es nicht zu tun.

Zu Harrys Enttäuschung war Remus nicht dabei. Snape kam fünf Minuten vor vier, und Dumbledore traf einen Augenblick später und als letzter ein.

»Schön, daß ihr alle gekommen seid. Professor Snape hat nicht viel Zeit, darum machen wir es kurz und lassen ihn sogleich beginnen«, begann Dumbledore und übergab das Wort an Snape, der einen erstaunlich professionellen Eindruck hinterließ.

»Der Angriff wird kurz vor sechs Uhr noch im Morgengrauen und bei Dunkelheit beginnen. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich mit seiner Armee sehr wahrscheinlich von der Seite des Friedhofs her auf die Mauern von Hogwarts zu bewegen. Die Truppenstärke ist im Moment noch nicht genau bekannt, doch es wird sich um etwa zweihundert von ihnen handeln. Dazu kommen bekanntermaßen etwa fünfzig Riesen, während die Zahl der Dementoren unbekannt, aber sicher nicht unerheblich sein wird. Kobolde werden sich nur vereinzelt an dem Kampf beteiligen. Die große Mehrheit von ihnen hegt einen stärkeren Groll auf den Dunklen Lord als auf den Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft. Die Werwölfe haben sich nicht angeschlossen, wie er uns deutlich spüren ließ« – Harry wußte, was das bedeutet hatte – »und auch die Vampire halten sich vorerst noch bedeckt, da sie erst den Erfolg dieses Angriffs abwarten wollen. Die Riesen werden das größte Problem, doch vielleicht finden wir dafür in letzter Minute noch eine Lösung. Ich selbst werde mich unter den Todessern befinden. Natürlich werde ich entsprechend agieren müssen, doch wird alles, was ich tue, allein dem Zwecke dienen, meine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten, bis der Dunkle Lord besiegt ist. Es werden auch einige wenige Hogwartsschüler unter den Kämpfern für den Dunklen Lord sein. Zu ihnen gehört der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, ebenso wie die Söhne der Todesser Crabbe, Goyle und Nott. Ich soll mit diesen aus Durmstrang per Portschlüssel nach England zurückkehren; und nach der Schlacht, sofern sie diese überleben sollten, werden sie als Todesser initiiert und erhalten anschließend das Dunkle Mal. Der Angriff selbst soll schnell und überraschend durchgeführt werden und baut darauf, daß keine Gegenwehr geleistet wird. Unsere Falle wird allem Anschein nach zuschnappen, und wenn wir keine Fehler zulassen, werden wir ihn endgültig besiegen können. Es gibt allerdings einige Todesser, die sich diesem Angriff aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht anschließen. Dazu gehört Peter Pettigrew, der wie einige andere für andere Aufgabengebiete vorgesehen ist, die ich allerdings nicht kenne.«

»Sir! Gibt es vielleicht Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Hermine Granger?« fragte Harry und mußte dafür seinen ganzen Mut aufbringen. Nicht nur, weil er damit gegen Dumbledores Angebot verstieß, hier als stiller Zuhörer teilnehmen zu dürfen, sondern auch, weil ihn diese Frage allgemein schmerzte, besonders jetzt, wo er sich eingestanden hatte, nicht mehr wirklich an ihre Rückkehr zu glauben. Snape blickte Harry einen Moment verwundert an, und auch einige vom Orden sahen skeptisch in seine Richtung. Snape tauschte einen Blick mit Dumbledore, der für Harry nicht zu deuten war, und sah Harry danach direkt in die Augen. Ein fürchterliches Gefühl verursachte dieser Blick in seinem Magen, das sich ganz schleichend in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

»In der Tat, es gibt neue Entwicklungen«, sagte Snape ganz langsam. Die Anspannung brachte Harry fast um. Der Druck in seinem Magen wurde größer und würde gleich aus ihm heraus müssen, Harry fühlte es genau.

»Die drei Schüler, die für ihre Entführung verantwortlich zeichnen, sind ohne Zweifel tot.« Snape sprach mit einer Ruhe, die für Harry unerträglich war, und er glaubte, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Warum waren sie tot? Haben sie Hermine getötet, und Voldemort wollte das nicht? Gedanken kreisten durch Harrys Schädel, und immer schneller drehte sich alles.

»Kommen Sie bitte schnell auf den Punkt«, preßte Harry heraus, und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, es halbwegs höflich zu sagen.

Snape sah ihn zwei Sekunden lang ein wenig mißbilligend an, doch dann öffnete er den Mund. »Ich weiß nichts über Miß Grangers Verbleib, aber ich kann mitteilen, daß die drei sich nicht ganz so unterwürfig gezeigt haben, wie sie es hätten sollen. Ich weiß es nicht aus erster Hand, doch waren sie dem Dunklen Lord ein wenig zu … eigenmächtig vorgegangen und wollten, nun ja, ein wenig zu schnell in der Hierarchie aufsteigen.«

Der Druck in Harrys Innerem baute sich mit jedem dieser Worte langsam ab. Er nickte Snape kurz zu, der keine Miene verzog.

»Ich nehme an, das war alles, Severus?« fragte Dumbledore ihn.

Dieser nickte einmal kurz und erhob sich schon. »Wir sehen uns auf dem Schlachtfeld«, sagte er und verschwand mit einem Plopp. Harry wußte, daß er nach Durmstrang zurückgekehrt war.

Dumbledore erhob sich. »Ich denke, damit ist für den Moment alles Wichtige gesagt. Der Orden versammelt sich erneut hier, genau um Mitternacht von Samstag auf Sonntag. Es findet dann die Abschlußbesprechung statt und anschließend der Transfer nach Hogwarts. Da wir nicht dorthin apparieren können, werde ich dafür eine ausreichend große Anzahl an Portschlüsseln zur Verfügung stellen. Damit ist die Versammlung beendet, ich wünsche allen einen angenehmen Tag.« Nur einen Moment später war er verschwunden.

Sofort begannen die ersten damit, über Snapes Bericht zu sprechen, und Harry konnte den Respekt vor den Riesen und Dementoren heraushören, den die überwiegende Mehrzahl von ihnen hatte. Beim Gespräch über die Dementoren wurden immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Harry geworfen, und er selbst fragte sich, wie viele der anderen wohl einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande bringen konnten. In der DA gab es inzwischen schon etwa fünfzehn, die es schafften, und es gab einige weitere, die es vielleicht auch während der Schlacht schaffen könnten. Zu gern würde er offiziell die Hilfe der DA anbieten, doch er wußte, daß sie abgelehnt werden würde.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten begann sich die Versammlung schnell aufzulösen. Man verabschiedete sich voneinander und disapparierte. Übrig blieben nur Molly, Arthur und Percy, die nun die Stühle verschwinden ließen und die Küche wieder so herrichteten, wie sie vor dem Treffen ausgesehen hatte.

Harry wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, doch Molly hielt ihn plötzlich am Arm. »Bitte erzähle Ron und Ginny von alldem nichts. Wir haben nicht umsonst darauf bestanden, daß sie in ihrem Zimmer bleiben, obwohl sie uns jetzt dafür hassen.«

»Sie hassen euch nicht. Sie sind nur enttäuscht. Sie machen sich die gleichen Sorgen um euch, wie ihr euch um sie«, entgegnete Harry und verließ die Küche. Er hetzte nach oben, wo er die beiden in seinem Zimmer Schach spielend vorfand, und warf sich auf sein Bett.

»Wie sieht's aus?« fragte Ron lächelnd, während er Ginny gerade schachmatt setzte.

»Es gibt einige interessante Informationen. Hermines drei Entführer sind tot. Ich hätte es zwar zu gerne selbst gemacht, doch …«, begann er, wurde aber von Ginnys entsetztem Blick unterbrochen.

»Sag so was nicht«, bat sie ihn und klang angeschlagen.

»Er hat doch recht«, warf Ron ein und klang leicht erbost.

»Nein. Töten ist falsch. Wenn Voldemort sterben muß, okay. Er ist schon fast kein Mensch mehr, aber die drei sind Kinder, kaum älter als wir. Wer weiß, warum sie es taten. Vielleicht haben sie es nur gemacht, um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Ich will ihre Handlung nicht rechtfertigen, doch niemand von ihnen verdient es, kaltblütig umgebracht zu werden«, erwiderte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sie skeptisch an. »Sie haben es verdient«, sagte Harry nach einigen Augenblicken ganz leise, doch beim Klang seiner eigenen Stimme wurde ihm schlecht. Hatten sie es wirklich verdient? Er wußte es nicht, wollte aber auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, daß er sie vielleicht mit dem Leben hätte davonkommen lassen, obwohl sie ihm das genommen hatten, was er am meisten von allem begehrte. »Laßt uns aufhören, darüber zu reden. Sie sind tot, und Voldemort hat es angeordnet oder sogar selbst getan, und eigentlich bin ich ein wenig froh, daß ich ihnen nun nicht mehr begegnen kann. Kommen wir zu den anderen besprochenen Dingen.« Sofort begann Harry damit, in hohem Tempo die Ansprachen von Dumbledore und Snape herunterzurattern. Beide bekamen große Augen, als er von der unbekannten Menge an Dementoren sprach, doch gleich darauf machte Harry ihnen Mut, indem er sie daran erinnerte, daß sie beide einen Patronus zaubern konnten und deshalb keine Angst haben müßten.

»Nun ja. Das heißt dann also, daß wir bis morgen um Mitternacht hier warten müssen, weil wir erst dann noch genauere Informationen bekommen«, faßte Ron zusammen.

»Sieht so aus.«

»Was machen wir in der Zeit?« fragte Ginny.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung. Zaubern sollten wir lieber nicht. Zwar glaube ich nicht, daß sich im Moment jemand um die Verbote gegen Zauberei kümmert, doch genau weiß ich es nicht und deshalb werden wir auch erst im letzten Moment unsere Besen vergrößern. Wollt ihr nicht Luna und Neville einladen? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, ob sie es euch erlauben, doch so hättet ihr noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihnen zusammen. Wer weiß, wie die Welt schon am Sonntagmittag aussieht«, schlug Harry vor und lächelte verlegen. Er wußte, daß sie die beiden nur zu gerne hier haben wollten, wo er sich doch Hermine genauso sehr herbeisehnte. Wieder mußte er an Hermine denken und legte sich auf sein Bett. Still starrte er die Decke an, während sie verschwamm. Am liebsten hätte er laut losgeheult, aber er riß sich zusammen.

»Das ist eine schöne Idee. Ich hätte Luna wirklich gern hier. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich Mum sagen soll, wenn sie fragt, warum ich sie herholen möchte«, meinte Ron.

»Sie ist deine feste Freundin. Mum wird das verstehen«, erwiderte Ginny.

»Laß uns fragen gehen«, sagte Ron plötzlich überzeugt, und Harry hörte, wie beide vom Boden aufstanden. Schnell wischte er sich einmal mit dem Ärmel über die feuchten Augen, doch Ginny hatte es schon bemerkt.

»Was ist los, Harry«, fragte sie, und nun blickte auch Ron in seine Richtung.

»Es geht schon«, beruhigte sie Harry, richtete sich schnell wieder auf und stieg aus dem Bett. »Laßt uns runtergehen und Molly fragen.« So schnell er konnte, hetzte Harry aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte jetzt einfach nicht darüber sprechen, sondern lieber versuchen, Molly und Arthur zu überreden.

Sie erzählten ihnen, daß sie diese Möglichkeit schon in Hogwarts besprochen hatten und die beiden gern kommen würden, wenn sie denn dürften. Das war zwar eine Lüge, doch noch gab es die Möglichkeit, sich mit den beiden über die Pergamente abzustimmen. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie die beiden schließlich weichgekocht. Harry hätte nicht gedacht, daß es so schwer werden würde, doch Molly und Arthur hatten gute Argumente dagegen vorgebracht. Am Ende hatte nur die Trumpfkarte geholfen: Ginny und Ron hatten angeboten, nicht mehr sauer zu sein, daß sie den Versammlungen nicht beiwohnen durften, sofern Neville und Luna kommen dürften. Arthur wollte zwar noch immer nicht wirklich zustimmen, doch Molly hatten sie damit in der Tasche, die einfach zu harmoniesüchtig war, auch wenn sie selbst manchmal die schlimmsten Streite vom Zaun brechen konnte. Sie überredete ihren Mann, der erst eine Flohnetzwerkverbindung einrichten lassen mußte und deshalb ins Ministerium disapparierte. Tatsächlich wollte Molly nur Augenblicke, nachdem ihr Mann verschwunden war, von ihren Kindern wissen, was die beiden ihnen bedeuten würden, und mit rotem Kopf gestand Ron seiner Mutter schließlich, daß Luna seine Freundin wäre, während Ginny fast ein wenig zu selbstbewußt davon redete, daß Neville ihr Freund wäre.

»Nun, Ronald«, begann sie leicht gequält lächelnd, »ich dachte zwar, es würde bei dir noch eine Weile dauern, doch … nun, wir sollten mal ein Gespräch führen.«

»Mum, wieso nur ich, was ist mit Ginny und Harry?« jammerte Ron flehend und wurde noch roter, da er wie die anderen wußte, worum sich dieses Gespräch drehen sollte.

»Nun, mit Ginny brauche ich nicht sprechen, sie weiß bereits alles, da wir schon in den Sommerferien darüber geredet haben. Und Harry, nun ja, ich würde ja … doch Hermine. Na ja, vielleicht ist da bald ein anderes Mädchen.« Harry schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, während ihn Ron, dessen Röte im Gesicht sich tatsächlich noch weiter gesteigert hatte, verzweifelt ansah und Ginny sich ein Grinsen verkneifen mußte. »Ginny würdest du uns bitte allein lassen«, sagte Molly zu ihrer Tochter.

»Ach komm schon, Mum, das wird lustig.«

»Raus, Ginny. Wenn ich das schon ertragen muß, dann nur ohne dich«, sagte Ron leicht aggressiv klingend. Leise und unauffällig versuchte sich Harry davonzustehlen, doch Molly hielt ihn am Arm.

»Hier geblieben. Ginny, du gehst«, ordnete sie an, und nach einigem Zögern verließ Ginny die Küche. Molly zog ihren Zauberstab, verschloß damit die Tür und dichtete sie schalldicht ab.

Sogleich fühlte sich Harry wie in einem Käfig und würde wohl gleich das peinlichste Gespräch seines ganzen verdammten Lebens führen. Schon mit seiner eigenen Mutter mußte es für Ron eine Qual sein, dachte Harry, aber mit der Mutter seines besten Freundes über dieses Thema reden zu müssen, das war echt das letzte.

»Setzt euch. Es wird nicht so schlimm, wie ihr denkt. Ich hatte ja schon einige Übung, vergeßt das nicht. Für Bill und Charlie war es viel schlimmer. Die beiden haben einen ganzen Monat nicht mit mir gesprochen, weil ich sie dazu gezwungen hatte«, erzählte Molly mit einem beinahe traurigem Lächeln und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. »Bei Percy war es nur noch eine Woche, und mit den Zwillingen … mit denen habe ich dann ein paar Tage nicht mehr reden wollen, als sie das ganze Gespräch ein wenig umgedreht haben.« Bedeutend fröhlicher lächelte sie und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Unbewußt mußte Harry lächeln. Nur zu gut konnte er sich vorstellen, daß Fred und George so etwas nicht so leicht über sich ergehen ließen. Leicht zögerlich setzte sich Harry an den Tisch, und auch Ron kam dazu. Harry starrte auf eine Blume hinter Molly und beschloß, niemandem während des ganzen Gespräches in die Augen zu sehen. Ron schien es ähnlich machen zu wollen, nahm Harry doch aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, daß er leicht verzweifelt seine Hände anstarrte.

»Nun, ihr beiden. Ihr seid fast erwachsen, und Mädchen spielen in eurem Leben eine immer größer werdende Rolle. Ihr seid zwar schon lange mit Hermine befreundet gewesen, doch weiß ich, daß dieses Thema nie zwischen euch besprochen wurde, weshalb ich das nun tue.« Harry fragte sich, woher sie das so genau wußte. »Daß ihr euch für das andere Geschlecht interessiert, ist nur natürlich, und niemand hat etwas dagegen. Ihr seid dafür auch schon alt genug, um nicht zu sagen, schon fast spät dran, doch eigentlich auch wieder genau richtig. Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge zu sagen, und ich mache es euch und mir so einfach wie möglich; trotzdem ist es auch mir ein wenig unangenehm, müßt ihr wissen, da es doch sehr persönlich ist. Sagen wir, wie es ist, es wird wohl nicht mehr lange dauern und der eine oder der andere von euch beiden wird … nun ja … Ihr-wißt-schon haben … also Geschlechtsverkehr.«

Harry wurde knallrot, versuchte aber weiter die Blume anzustarren, und prägte sie sich dabei überaus genau ein.

»Seid euch zuerst sicher, daß es das richtige Mädchen ist. Ihr solltet, wenn möglich, in sie verliebt sein, wobei es beim ersten Mal nicht immer das Wichtigste ist, denn tiefes Vertrauen kann noch wertvoller als Verliebtheit sein, die einem manchmal nur vorgegaukelt wird, während Vertrauen meist auf etwas weniger Flüchtigem beruht. Ideal ist es natürlich, wenn beides zusammenkommt; doch reden wir nicht weiter davon, ihr versteht sicher leicht was ich meine. Wichtig ist vor allem auch, daß ihr das Mädchen nicht dazu drängt und euch auch von ihr nicht drängen laßt, wobei das seltener vorkommt, aber nicht ausgeschlossen ist. Für sie ist der Schritt zu der Entscheidung im allgemeinen schwieriger als für euch beide, und oft wollen es Mädchen später, als es Jungs tun wollen.«

Nun wollte Harry schon wegrennen. Das konnte und wollte er sich nicht anhören, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht uninteressant war. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das von Arthur erzählen lassen, dachte er, hörte aber wie unter Zwang weiter zu, was Molly zu sagen hatte.

»Wenn ihr dann beide dafür bereit seid, tut es nicht einfach so und irgendwo. Sucht euch dafür einen Ort, an dem ihr absolut ungestört seid und wenigstens ein bißchen eine romantische Stimmung herrschen kann, und vor allem vergeßt nicht das wichtige Thema der Verhütung, denn für Kinder seid ihr wahrlich noch zu jung.«

Jetzt wollte Harry wirklich wegrennen. Er zuckte mehrmals, als ob er versuchte aufzustehen, doch irgend etwas hielt ihn in seinem Stuhl, und er schaffte es auch nicht, ihre Stimme auszublenden.

»Du kannst nicht weglaufen, ehe ich fertig bin. Also … sprecht darüber mit dem Mädchen; am besten schon lange, bevor ihr es tun wollt, denn es gibt dafür so viele Möglichkeiten, daß die Auswahl nicht immer leicht fällt, und ihr könnt es dann auch nicht im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen. Normalerweise kennen sich die Mädchen bereits gut aus, und sie können euch dann informieren, doch wenn nicht, dann redet einfach mit Madam Pomfrey. Sie ist immer hilfreich gewesen, auch schon zu meiner Zeit, obwohl das Ganze in der Schule eigentlich verboten ist.«

Verstohlen warf Harry einen Blick zu Ron hinüber, der offenbar mit einem Würgereiz kämpfte.

»Ich werde euch nicht sagen, was ihr zu tun habt, das findet ihr alleine heraus, und das ist es auch, was den Reiz des Ganzen ausmacht.«

Nun kämpfte auch Ron verzweifelt gegen den Stuhl, der ihn scheinbar ebenfalls fixierte. »Mum, es reicht«, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus, und er sah aus, als würde sein Kopf gleich explodieren.

»Wir sind gleich fertig«, erwiderte Molly, und Harry fing nun beinahe an zu glauben, daß eine Konfrontation mit Voldemort angenehmer verlaufen könnte als diese mit der Mutter seines besten Freundes. »Seid euch einfach nur sicher, daß ihr es wollt … daß sie es möchte, und beherzigt meine Tips, dann wird es ein schönes Erlebnis werden können. Sollte es aber auch ihr erstes Mal sein, dann wird es vielleicht besonders anfangs nicht ganz so schön für sie sein. Sprecht auch darüber mit dem Mädchen eurer Wahl, sie weiß im Normalfall, wovon ich rede. Habt davor keine Angst. Es braucht euch nicht peinlich zu sein. Kommunikation ist überaus wichtig. Auch und besonders im Sexualleben. Jeder hat andere Ängste, und über die gilt es zu sprechen. Scheut euch nicht davor, auch die Mädchen wollen darüber reden. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das alles. So … wir sind dann fertig, und so schlimm war es doch wirklich nicht, oder?«

Nach nur einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes standen Harry und Ron, während ihre Stühle nach hinten wegflogen. Sie hat uns wirklich an den Stuhl gefesselt, dachte Harry, der nicht bemerkt hatte, wann sie es getan hatte.

»Es war das Schlimmste, was du mir je angetan hast«, ereiferte sich Ron mit feuerrotem Gesicht.

»Soll ich dir das gleiche erzählen wie Bill und Charlie? Bei denen war das Ganze noch eine blutige Angelegenheit«, fragte Molly und lächelte ein wenig spöttisch.

So hatte Harry sie noch nie gesehen. »Bitte nicht«, flüsterte er und bekam starke Kopfschmerzen ob des angestauten Blutes in seinem Kopf. Beinahe fühlte er sich wie nach einer Stunde Okklumentik mit Snape.

»Glaubt mir, es war wirklich nicht so schlimm. Ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn meine Mutter es mir so leicht gemacht hätte.«

Harry blickte Ron an, dessen rotes Gesicht ganz langsam wieder eine etwas normalere Farbe annahm. »Mum, laß uns einfach nie wieder dieses Thema erwähnen. Ich werde so tun, als ob dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden hätte, mich aber an die Ratschläge halten. Ich wünsche, nie mehr damit belästigt zu werden«, stellte dieser klar und ging hinaus.

»Nun Harry, wie siehst du das Ganze?«

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Das meiste hatte er sich ohnehin denken können, und im Moment gab es auch kein Mädchen in seinem Leben, mit der er überhaupt in Betracht ziehen konnte, die Dinge zu tun, über die Molly hier geredet hatte. Er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, daß er nicht davon geträumt hatte, es mit Hermine zu tun, doch nun war sie weg, und es gab niemanden sonst.

»Ich danke dir, daß du mich wie deinen Sohn behandelst, doch war es mir mehr als nur unangenehm. Ich werde versuchen, an alles zu denken, und möchte es ansonsten wie Ron handhaben. Ich werde also abstreiten, je ein solches Gespräch geführt zu haben«, sagte Harry schließlich langsam, sah in Mollys nun milde lächelndes Gesicht und verschwand aus der Küche. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Ron vor der Tür und wartete auf ihn.

»Kein Wort, niemals nicht!« warnte Ron ihn und ging die Treppe nach oben.

»Okay«, war Harrys Antwort, und er folgte ihm.

»Na, ihr beiden. Ginny sagt, ihr hattet mit Mum das bewußte Gespräch«, grinste Percy sie an, der soeben die Treppe nach unten kam.

»Ich weiß von nichts«, wehrte Ron ihn barsch ab und drückte sich an seinem Bruder vorbei. Percy sah zu Harry und zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu, ehe er auch an ihm vorbeiging und in Richtung Küche verschwand. Percys Verhalten war ein wenig … seltsam, schien er doch meistens einen Stock im Arsch zu haben, der ihn eigentlich daran hinderte, solch lockere Bemerkungen von sich zu geben. Ein wenig erstaunt folgte Harry seinem besten Freund in ihr Zimmer, wo Ginny schon auf sie wartete. Sie lag auf Rons Bett und hatte ein verschmitztes Grinsen im Gesicht.

»Na, war's schlimm?« fragte sie und richtete sich auf.

»Ich will niemals darüber reden!« rief Ron und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett.

»Stell dich nicht so an. Mir hat sie das gleiche und noch viel mehr erzählt. Hat sie euch gesagt, daß sich normalerweise das Mädchen mit Verhütung auskennt? Dann könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was sie mir da alles erzählt hat. Mein Gespräch hat nicht nur zehn Minuten gedauert. Eine Stunde lang hat sie mir alles erzählt, mir Bilder gezeigt. Ich wette, bei euch kam nicht mal der blutige Teil vor. Glaubt mir, ihr seid wirklich noch gut weggekommen.«

»Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, aber über so ein Thema einen Vortrag von eurer Mutter zu erhalten, ist peinlich. Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht mal ihr Kind. Stellt euch vor, meine Mutter hätte euch das Ganze erzählt«, meinte Harry und setzte sich neben Ginny.

»Hab' ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Ich möchte niemals … niemals im Leben darüber sprechen«, sagte Ron langsam, leise und bedrohlich.

»Schon gut, vergessen wir das, du Memme!« erwiderte Ginny und sah Harry lächelnd an. »Wollen wir eine Runde Schach spielen, während Ron schmollt?«

»Warum nicht«, entgegnete dieser und setzte sich auf den Boden vor das Schachbrett.

»Ich schmolle nicht«, war Rons einziger Kommentar während der nächsten halben Stunde, in der Harry und Ginny sich einen harten Kampf auf dem Schachfeld lieferten. Ab und zu hatte Ron bei nicht so guten Zügen leise aufgestöhnt, ehe er sich zum Ende dazu setzte und alles vergessen schien.

»Es ist gleich sechs«, bemerkte Harry und holte das Pergament aus seiner Tasche und griff zur Feder. »Ich schreibe erst mal Neville und Luna.«

Nach kurzer Zeit erschienen zwei Antworten. »Sie sind einverstanden und freuen sich sehr. Nun … Ich schreib' den anderen die neuesten Informationen auf.« Harry begann alles Wichtige, was Snape dem Orden mitgeteilt hatte, zu berichten. »So, die vier letzten haben auch ihren Besen bekommen, damit hat jeder seinen. Dann ist soweit alles klar. Nächste Kontaktaufnahme morgen früh um zehn«, sprach Harry, löschte alles Geschriebene und begann das Pergament wieder in seiner Tasche zu verstauen.

Danach spielten Harry und Ron noch eine Partie Schach, die Ron klar für sich entschied, und dann spielten die drei Snape explodiert, während es dann schnell Zeit für das Abendessen war. Als sie damit fertig waren, kehrte Arthur zurück und brachte gute Neuigkeiten mit. Luna und Neville durften kommen, und gegen einundzwanzig Uhr wollte Arthur sich mit Molly auf den Weg machen, um die beiden zu holen. Bis kurz vor neun blieben die drei oben im Zimmer der Jungen und lasen oder spielten noch eine Partie Schach. Sie redeten nur wenig, und es lag eine gewisse Anspannung im Raum, die Harry sich nur durch die nun immer näher kommende Schlacht erklären konnte.

»Es wird Zeit«, stellte Ginny nach einem Blick auf die Uhr fest und erhob sich vom Fußboden.

Ron legte sein Lieblingsbuch über die Chudley Cannons beiseite, und auch Harry erhob sich vom Boden und ließ das Schachspiel, welches er gerade gegen Ginny zu verlieren drohte, am Boden zurück. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche, wo Arthur und Molly am Tisch saßen.

»Wo ist Percy?« erkundigte sich Ron.

»Im Ministerium. Dort findet eine Besprechung statt. Er ist zwar noch nicht wieder offiziell im Dienst, doch du weißt ja, wie pflichtbewußt er ist«, sagte Molly lächelnd.

»So, wir holen dann mal Luna und Neville. Denkt daran, daß ihr ihnen nicht sagt, wo wir hier sind. Wir haben die Verbindung so eingerichtet, daß man nicht Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf sagen muß, sondern Desmond Street Nummer neun. Natürlich gibt es diese Adresse nicht im Netzwerk, dient alles nur zu unserer Tarnung. Nicht daß wir ihnen nicht vertrauen würden, aber man kann niemals vorsichtig genug sein«, sagte Arthur und erhob sich. Innerlich konnte Harry darüber nur lachen. Wenn er jemandem vertraute, dann waren es Neville und Luna. Natürlich würde er ihnen sagen, wo sie hier waren. Augenblicke später war Arthur schon im Kamin in Richtung Neville verschwunden. Molly folgte ihm und nannte Lunas Zuhause als Ziel. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, doch dann kam Molly mit Luna zurück, die einen Besen dabei hatte.

»Kann mir einer von euch erklären, warum Luna einen Besen mitbringt?« fragte Molly als erstes, kaum daß sie und Luna aus dem Kamin waren.

»Hat sie es dir nicht gesagt?« Ginny sah Luna mit einem fragenden Blick an, ehe sie wie Harry begriff, daß Luna sich wohl nicht sicher war, welche Geschichte Molly am ehesten glauben würde. »Ron hat ihr versprochen, ihr das Fliegen beizubringen. Weißt du, Luna hatte vor einer Woche Geburtstag und hat von ihrem Dad einen Besen bekommen.«

»Ja, weil … ich meine, Luna ist noch nie wirklich geflogen. Und jetzt, wo sie meine Freundin ist, da hab' ich ihr das versprochen«, erklärte Ron, und Luna nickte ein wenig abwesend wirkend.

»Nun ja, solange ihr nicht rausfliegt und nur das Schweben übt, habe ich nichts dagegen, aber das hätte mir Luna ja nun wirklich selbst sagen können«, sagte Molly und warf einen Blick auf Luna. Diese zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Achseln.

»Neville wird seinen Besen auch mitbringen. Er hatte gehört, wie Ron es Luna versprach, und hat mich dann gefragt, ob ich es ihm beibringe. Es sollte für Ginny zwar eine Überraschung sein, aber das hat sich ja erledigt«, sagte Harry schnell, um Molly abzulenken und lächelte. Ginny tat ein wenig überrascht und schlug Harry scheinbar verärgert leicht auf die Schulter.

In diesem Moment traf auch Neville ein. Kaum war er aus dem Kamin herausgetreten, schwenkte Molly einmal ihren Zauberstab, und der Ruß, der ihn bedeckte, war verschwunden.

»Hallo und danke«, sagte Neville laut hustend und machte Arthur Platz, der hinter ihm auftauchte.

Molly reinigte nun Luna, ihren Mann und sich selbst, ehe sich alle an den Tisch setzten und Molly begann, für sie Tee zu machen. Sie unterhielten sich noch bis um zehn, ehe Molly mit den fünfen nach oben ging, um für Neville noch ein Bett zu zaubern.

»Wo soll es stehen?« fragte sie und sah sich im Jungenschlafraum um.

»Dort stört es nicht«, meinte Ron, indem er neben die Tür zeigte.

»Auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht sagen muß, doch möchte ich euch bitten, daß wirklich jeder in seinem eigenen Bett schläft. Haben wir uns verstanden?« Die drei Jungen nickten, wobei sich Harry dabei ein wenig blöd vorkam, wußte er doch nicht einmal, welches andere Bett sie meinte, in dem er hätte schlafen können.

»Schade«, war Rons Kommentar, kaum daß Molly den Raum verlassen hatte, doch dann sah er Neville an. »Obwohl, eigentlich ist es gut so, nicht wahr, Neville?«

Rons Ton war ernst, und Neville verstand sofort, was er meinte. »Natürlich«, war seine Antwort, und nun konnte sich Harry ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Augenblicke danach waren schon die beiden Mädchen bei ihnen, und bis auf Harry bekam jeder einen Kuß. Leicht genervt ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und dachte wirklich, daß es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war.

Ron und Ginny erzählten ihnen noch ein paar Details über den Verbleib von Hermines Entführer, ehe die Zeit gekommen war, schlafen zu gehen. Harry hatte eine überaus schwierige Nacht, träumte er doch pausenlos von Hermine und ihrem Ende. Häufig wachte er völlig fertig und schweißgebadet auf, bis er gegen drei Uhr morgens wieder ihr Buch an sich drückte. Dieses Mal half es ihm leider nicht. Die Alpträume wurden anstrengender und schlimmer, und mehrmals wachte er schreiend auf und mußte einmal sogar von Ron geweckt werden, der völlig fertig neben Harrys Bett kniete und sich angestrengt bemühte, ihn aus diesen Träumen zu erlösen. Was für Harry das Schlimmste daran war, das war die Tatsache, daß er sich nicht an die kleinste Kleinigkeit erinnern konnte. Bisher war er meist aufgewacht und wußte viele Details seiner Träume, doch diese Nacht war irgendwie anders.

»Was ist los, Kumpel? Was beschäftigt dich so sehr? Ist es das, was ich denke?« fragte Ron leise, damit Neville nicht wach wurde, und blickte ihm in die Augen, die er in der Dunkelheit wohl kaum sehen konnte.

»Ich kann sie nicht vergessen, niemals«, flüsterte Harry, und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

»Möchtest du reden?«

Harry nickte. Um Neville nicht zu stören, hatten die beiden das Zimmer schnell verlassen und waren auf dem Weg nach unten in der Küche. Ron ging vor und sah fertig aus, doch Harry hatte noch weit dunklere Ringe unter den Augen. Als Ron die Küchentür öffnete, zuckte er zusammen und erschrak. Harry blickte über Rons Schulter und mußte feststellen, daß Luna bereits dort saß.

»Könnt ihr auch nicht schlafen?« fragte sie sie mit ihren großen Augen, die im Augenblick sehr müde aussahen.

»Ich schon, aber Harry nicht«, entgegnete Ron und setzte sich zu ihr.

»Was ist denn los?« fragte Luna und blickte Harry mitfühlend an.

»Es begann, als ihr vier euch da oben geküßt habt, während ich allein auf meinem Bett lag«, begann Harry und fühlte sich ziemlich blöd dabei, so etwas wie Neid zu empfinden.

»Wenn du möchtest, kriegst du von mir auch einen Kuß«, sagte sie und lächelte warm, während Ron einen leicht entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck machte.

Harry setzte sich auch an den Tisch und blickte noch einmal zu seinem Kumpel. »Das kann ich Ron nicht antun.« Lächelnd ging der Blick zurück zu Luna.

»Quatsch, der weiß doch, daß ich ihn liebe.«

»Ähhm, also – ich«, stammelte Ron, der neben ihr saß und schlagartig rot wurde.

»Du wärst wirklich eifersüchtig? Das ist irgendwie süß, Ronald.« Sie griff nach einigen Sekunden seine Hand.

Sie sprachen noch einige Zeit über Belangloses, ehe es erneut aus Harry herausplatzte und er zu weinen begann.

»Schreib ihr doch einen Brief«, schlug Luna überraschend vor und griff Harrys Hand.

»Und wie soll er das machen?« fragte Ron und sah seine Freundin ratlos an, während Harry hellhörig wurde.

»Er braucht ihn nicht abschicken, aber vielleicht hilft es ihm. Er könnte ihn zu Hermines Sachen legen. Er könnte ihr auf diese Art einmal alles sagen, was er ihr noch immer hätte sagen wollen. Und falls er, also, na ja, und falls sie – also falls er auf dem Schlachtfeld stirbt, während sie vielleicht doch noch zurückkommt, dann kann sie es noch lesen.« Dabei streichelte sie die ganze Zeit beruhigend mit ihrem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken.

»Die Idee ist nicht dumm.«

»Danke, Ronald«, erwiderte Luna, und das meinte sie ernst, wo bei jedem anderen ob dieser nicht ganz taktvollen Aussage ihres Freundes purer Sarkasmus in der Stimme mitgeschwungen hätte.

Harry empfand es genauso. »Ich sollte das vielleicht wirklich machen, aber nicht mehr heute. Wir brauchen noch Schlaf, und morgen abend werden wir auch noch ein Nickerchen machen müssen, da wir praktisch die ganze Nacht nicht mehr werden schlafen können.«

Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Gemeinsam liefen sie leise wieder nach oben und verschwanden in ihren Betten. Ihm gefiel diese Idee wirklich gut. Selbst wenn Hermine den Brief niemals würde lesen können, wäre es einfach nur schön, sich einmal alles von der Seele zu schreiben. Er rutschte unter seine Bettdecke und mußte sich an die Kälte erst wieder gewöhnen, ehe er das Bett mit seiner Körperwärme wieder auf Temperatur gebracht hatte. Endlich schlief er richtig ein und wurde erst von Ginny um kurz vor zehn geweckt, die ihn daran erinnerte, daß die Zeit der Kontaktaufnahme gekommen sei.

Dabei wurde schnell geklärt, daß es noch nichts Neues gab und die nächste Kontaktaufnahme gegen achtzehn Uhr stattfinden würde. Viel mehr schrieb Harry ihnen ansonsten nicht, nur daß alle versuchen sollten, ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht zu auffällig zu benehmen. Auch sollte sich jeder eine Ausrede überlegen, damit ihre spätere Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt werden würde. Schließlich mußten sich manche schon ein wenig früher auf den Weg machen, da sie nach London einige Zeit brauchen würden, trotz des Fahrenden Ritters, den schließlich nicht jeder von ihnen nehmen konnte.

»Jetzt geh erst mal was essen, wir haben alle schon«, meinte Ginny zu ihm, als er die Korrespondenz beendet hatte

»Wo sind die anderen?«

»Die üben im Wohnzimmer das Fliegen«, erwiderte Ginny jetzt grinsend und verließ das Zimmer, damit sich Harry umziehen konnte.

Nach seinem kurzen Frühstück stieß er zu den anderen und sah dabei zu, wie sie für Molly ein Schauspiel erster Güte durchzogen. Luna und Neville taten so, als ob sie vom Fliegen nichts verstünden, damit Molly nicht auf die Idee kommen konnte, daß sie wegen der Besen gelogen hatten. Besonders Neville gelang es, glaubhaft zu machen, daß der Besen nicht sein Zuhause war, und ließ sich doch des öfteren theatralisch von ihm abwerfen. Beinahe hätte Harry ihm die Bemerkung zugeworfen, er würde etwas übertreiben, doch nach Mollys Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, machte er es genau richtig. Währenddessen mußten sich sowohl Ron als auch Harry sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Eine Stunde mußten sie das Schauspiel durchhalten, ehe Molly von Arthur gerufen wurde, da er etwas mit ihr besprechen wollte.

»Mensch, lange halte ich das nicht mehr durch, trotz der Kissen hab' ich schon überall blaue Flecken«, jammerte Neville und bekam zur Aufheiterung einen schnellen Kuß von seiner Freundin, was bestens funktionierte und sogleich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

»Ihr beide macht das gut. Sie kauft es euch wirklich ab«, lobte Harry zufrieden und ging zu Neville hinüber, um ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

»Wenigstens lenkt es ab«, meinte Luna und lächelte unsicher.

»Ich weiß, was du meinst. Diese Anspannung ist unerträglich«, sagte Ron und nahm Lunas Hand.

»Wir schaffen das schon. Es gibt fast nichts, was wir nicht schaffen können, wenn wir es wirklich wollen. Wir werden in der Überzahl sein, selbst ohne die DA. Wenn die DA dann auch nur halb so effektiv ist, wie ich hoffe, dann wird es klappen«, versicherte Harry, war sich aber nicht so sicher, ob er an das, was er da sagte, auch selbst glaubte.

Bis zum Mittagessen sprachen sie nicht mehr viel über das Thema, doch beim Essen hatten dann Molly und Arthur mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen.

»Ihr wißt, daß die Schlacht nicht mehr fern ist, und ihr wißt auch, daß es eine sehr gefährliche Angelegenheit wird«, begann Arthur ruhig und versuchte halbwegs sachlich zu klingen, während Molly, die immer sehr emotional war, mit den Tränen kämpfte. »Jeder Weasley außer euch beiden wird an ihr teilnehmen, und wenn sie schlechter verläuft, als wir uns das erhoffen, dann könnte es passieren, daß im allerschlimmsten Fall – und Gott behüte, daß er eintrifft – nur noch … nun … ihr beide übrig seid. In diesem Fall übernimmt jemand aus dem Orden die Vormundschaft für euch. Falls jemand aus der Familie überlebt, wir beide aber, na ja … ihr wißt schon … dann übernimmt einer eurer Brüder die Vormundschaft. Ihr beide sollt wissen, daß wir euch sehr lieben, so wie wir auch eure Brüder lieben, und sollte uns etwas passieren, dann vergeßt bitte nie, daß wir auch für eure Zukunft gekämpft haben. Kümmert euch umeinander und helft euch; vergeßt nicht, es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als Familie.«

»Schon gut, Mum, Dad. Wir wissen, daß ihr uns liebt. Wir lieben euch auch«, sagte Ginny, die ebenfalls mit den Tränen kämpfte.

»Und Harry, mein Lieber. Auch dich haben wir lieb. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich morgen, und dann ist vielleicht schon endlich Schluß«, sagte Molly, der hemmungslos die Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen. Nun war auch Harry den Tränen nah, und auch Luna hatte schon feuchte Augen. Irgendwie brachten sie das Essen noch zu Ende, auch wenn für Harry die letzten Bissen ein wenig zu salzig schmeckten.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie oben im Schlafraum der Jungen und versuchten gemeinsam, die immer größer werdende Anspannung zu lindern, was ihnen nur bedingt gelang. Sie redeten über die Briefe, die Neville seiner Großmutter und die Luna ihrem Vater hinterlassen hatte, für den Fall, daß sie nicht zurückkämen, und auch Ginny und Ron wollten einen solchen Brief schreiben und bei ihren Sachen plazieren. Als sie gegen vier Uhr damit begannen, wurde sich Harry bewußt, daß er auch einen Brief zu schreiben hatte, doch wußte er nicht so recht, wie er das Ganze angehen sollte. In Gedanken spielte er mögliche Formulierungen durch, doch so richtig zufrieden war er damit nie. Gegen fünf schließlich setzte er sich von den anderen ab und ging hoch in das Zimmer, in dem Seidenschnabel gelebt hatte. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und begann, seinen Brief zu schreiben. Es war vielleicht das Schwerste, was Harry in seinem noch jungen Leben zu tun hatte, doch war es ihm vielleicht auch das Wichtigste. Zwar glaubte er nicht mehr daran, daß Hermine noch lebte, aber er hatte sich schließlich schon zu oft in seinem Leben geirrt, und auch wenn sie ihn niemals lesen sollte, war es vielleicht die richtige Therapie für ihn. Zudem, falls sie es doch schaffen sollte und gesund zurückkehren könnte, er selbst aber unglücklicherweise im Kampf fallen würde, sollte sie etwas vorfinden, das ihr einfach alles erklären würde. Er gestand ihr, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie sehr sie ihm fehlte. Mit ihr wäre es alles so viel leichter gewesen. Er gestand auch, daß er nicht wüßte, ob er wirklich ohne sie weitermachen könnte und wollte, auch wenn es einfach alle von ihm erwarten würden. Während er den Brief schrieb, weinte er heftig, und einige Tropfen fielen dabei auch auf das Papier und hinterließen auf ihm ihre Spuren. Normalerweise schämte er sich immer ein wenig seiner Tränen, doch diesmal war es ihm egal. Vor ihr schämte er sich seiner Gefühle nicht, las schweren Herzens erneut den fertigen Brief und wurde dabei von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Er erholte sich noch ein paar Minuten, ehe er den Raum verließ und den Brief schließlich behutsam zu Hermines Sachen legte. Langsam schloß er den Koffer und hoffte so sehr, sie würde ihn lesen können, daß es ihm heftige Magenschmerzen verursachte.

In einem gewissen Maße erleichtert, ging er wieder hoch zu den anderen, denn es stand die nächste Kontaktaufnahme auf dem Programm. Luna, Ginny und Neville schliefen in ihren Betten, während Ron auf ihn wartete.

»Geht's?« fragte er als erstes, und Harry nickte, »Die ersten haben sich gemeldet. Ich hab' ihnen gesagt, daß es noch nichts Neues gibt.«

»Schreib ihnen: Jeder, der kann, soll bis zehn schlafen gehen, und ab dann findet jede volle Stunde eine kurze Absprache statt. Nur die, die länger für den Weg nach London brauchen, sollen sich entsprechend pünktlich auf den Weg machen, damit jeder spätestens um zwei Uhr fünfundvierzig am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ist«, erwiderte Harry, während er sich auf sein Bett legte. Auch er wollte noch ein Nickerchen machen, und zu seinem Erstaunen schlief er überaus schnell ein. Dieses Mal wurde Harry von Ron geweckt.

»Gleich zehn«, informierte dieser ihn kurz und gab Harry das Pergament.

»Hast du auch geschlafen?«

Ron nickte. »Die anderen schlafen noch. Kein Grund, sie jetzt zu wecken.« Er zog Harry aus dem Bett.

»Ich frage mal, wie viele unterwegs sind«, meinte Harry und begann zu schreiben. Leise zählte er jeden Namen, der auf dem Pergament erschien, ehe er schließlich bei einunddreißig ankam. Fünf weitere wollten gerade los, und zehn waren bereits auf dem Sprung und würden innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten von zu Hause aufbrechen. »Sieht gut aus. Keine zwanzig sind noch zu Hause.« Er löschte das Pergament, nachdem er ihnen noch geschrieben hatte, daß er sich um elf wieder melden würde. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er sich wieder hinlegen sollte, doch schließlich entschied er, daß er nicht mehr müde war. Ron dagegen legte sich wieder hin und schlief schnell ein.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden wollten für Harry kaum vergehen. Er hatte sich Hermines Lieblingsbuch genommen und begonnen, es erneut zu lesen. Um elf bekam er einen kurzen Statusbericht von den DA-Mitgliedern und erfuhr, daß mit dem Fahrenden Ritter wohl alles klargehen würde. Im Moment war er im Norden Englands nahe der schottischen Grenze unterwegs, und Dean und Seamus holten mit einer Gruppe von zwanzig weiteren die letzten zehn DA-Mitglieder ab, die noch zu Hause waren; alle würden es pünktlich bis zwei Uhr fünfundvierzig schaffen, am vereinbarten Treffpunkt in London aufzutauchen. Harry schrieb ihnen, daß sie sich unauffällig verhalten und aufpassen sollten, daß sie so wenig wie möglich gesehen würden.

Kurz vor zwölf weckte Harry dann Ron und ging hinunter in die Küche. Das letzte Treffen des Ordens würde gleich beginnen, und Harry wollte und durfte es auf keinen Fall verpassen. Er öffnete die Küchentür und betrat einen riesigen Raum, der nicht mehr wie die Küche aussah. Es stand ein gewaltiger Tisch in der Mitte, und etwa fünfzehn Ordenmitglieder waren bereits anwesend. Remus gehörte dazu, und er hatte Krummbein in einer Transportbox dabei. Harry freute sich, ihn zu sehen, und ging sogleich auf ihn zu.

»Hallo, Remus, schön, dich zu sehen«, begrüßte Harry ihn und auch einige andere im Raum, die er mittlerweile gut kannte. Harry hatte Remus lange nicht gesehen und erst ein einziges Mal, seit Tonks tot war. Er sah nicht wirklich gut aus, aber auch nicht schlechter, als er es aufgrund der Mondphasen häufiger tat.

»Hallo, Harry, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen«, grüßte Remus zurück und lächelte etwas gequält.

»Wie ich sehe, hast du Krummbein dabei«, bemerkte Harry und hielt seinen Finger an das Gitter, damit er an ihm schnuppern konnte.

»Natürlich. Ich konnte ihn nicht dort lassen. Wer weiß, was heute noch alles passiert.«

Harry verstand, was er meinte. »Wo warst du so lange, wie geht es dir?«

»Wo ich war? Das sollte ich dir lieber nicht sagen. Du wirst es später wahrscheinlich mal erfahren, aber im Moment ist es besser, du weißt es nicht. Vertraue mir.«

Harry beschloß, nicht nachzuhaken, sondern fragte mit möglichst sanft klingender Stimme: »Dann sag mir wenigstens, wie es dir geht, ich meine, nachdem Tonks … du weißt schon.«

»Nun, ich weiß nicht, woher du das schon wieder weißt, aber es ist nicht leicht. Sirius' Tod war, wie du weißt, auch für mich sehr schlimm, und auch Tonks hat mir … ich meine … bedeutet mir noch immer viel, aber ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Es ist nicht einfach für mich, doch Krummbein war mir eine große Hilfe. Sag, kannst du ihn nicht nach oben bringen, ich würde ihn nur ungern länger im Käfig lassen?«

Harry nickte. Zwar verstand er nicht, warum er ihn nicht einfach hier herausließ, aber eigentlich war das egal.

»Beeil dich aber, es geht gleich los.«

Harry schnappte sich den Käfig und bemerkte beim Hinausgehen, daß es inzwischen deutlich voller geworden war, während er die wenigen Worte mit Remus gewechselt hatte. Er brachte Krummbein nach oben und ließ ihn in Ginnys und Lunas Zimmer verschwinden, da er dort sicher am besten aufgehoben war. Harry sah noch kurz bei Ron hinein, der gerade wieder mit Hilfe des Pergaments Kontakt aufgenommen hatte und Harry sofort wieder hinunterschickte, damit er ja nichts verpassen würde. Harry flog die Treppen förmlich nach unten und traf im Flur auf Mundungus, der gerade ins Haus appariert war. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Küche, die inzwischen wirklich voll war. Dumbledore war schon anwesend und wartete anscheinend nur noch auf zwei oder drei andere, die allerdings nur kurz nach Harry die Küche betraten. Harry sah auch Fred und George und grüßte sie kurz. Sie lächelten beide breit, und Harry bewunderte sie dafür, daß sie selbst jetzt nicht ihre gute Laune verloren hatten. Harry nahm neben Remus Platz, der ihm einen Stuhl freigehalten hatte, und wartete gespannt, bis Dumbledore anfing. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis er sich erhob, und sofort verstummten alle.

»Zuerst möchte ich euch danken, daß ihr alle hier seid. Es steht uns eine schwierige Aufgabe bevor, und mit einem jeden einzelnen von euch wird sie uns allen leichter fallen. Ich danke euch, daß ihr bereit seid, große Opfer zu tragen, denn so wie ich weiß auch ein jeder von euch, daß niemals alle von uns überleben können.« Er unterbrach, da in diesem Augenblick die Küchentür aufschwang, die Molly magisch verschlossen hatte. Niemand anderes als Mad-Eye Moody stand im Türrahmen und starrte sie grimmig an.

»Hätte niemals von euch gedacht, daß ihr einfach so ohne mich anfangen würdet«, brummte er grimmig und trat ein. Molly war schon vom Stuhl aufgesprungen und verschloß die Tür erneut, während alle Mad-Eye anstarrten, den Dumbledore freundlich lächelte.

»Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst, ich hatte dich eher erwartet«, bemerkte dieser und zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab einen Stuhl in die Luft, der gerade noch neben den seinen paßte. Um sich herum hörte Harry Gemurmel, von dem er aber nicht viel verstand. Er bekam aber mit, daß die Leute große Achtung vor dem alten Ex-Auror empfanden, der, obwohl nicht völlig genesen, hier erschienen war, um mit ihnen Seite an Seite in die Schlacht zu ziehen.

»Setz dich endlich, alter Mann«, forderte ihn Remus mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf. Mad-Eye würdigte den Kommentar mit einem grummelnden Kopfnicken und nahm kurz danach neben Dumbledore Platz. Obwohl er ein alter Mann war, zudem nicht völlig fit war, spürte Harry, wie allein seine Anwesenheit einigen im Raum zusätzlich Mut machte. Er schrieb es Mad-Eyes unbändigem Kampfwillen und seiner reichhaltigen Erfahrung zu, und tatsächlich fühlte sich auch Harry ein wenig besser, jetzt da er wußte, daß auch er sich, mit allem, was er besaß, in die Schlacht werfen wollte.

Dumbledore fuhr mit seiner Rede fort. Er erklärte ihnen nur einige Details des Planes, den Rest wollte er ihnen erst auf dem Schlachtfeld erzählen. Er nannte die endgültigen Truppenstärken, und nicht nur Harry war davon tief beeindruckt. »Fünfundvierzig Mann vom Orden stehen, na ja, eigentlich sitzen sie gerade bereit, wie man sehen kann.«

Harry war erstaunt, daß er dabei leicht lachte und offenbar auch in einer solch ernsten Situation einen Witz machte. Vielleicht war er aber auch nicht wirklich erstaunt. Dumbledore war schon immer ein Mann mit einem merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor gewesen, und wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel Harry dies überaus. Es war seine Art, die Situation aufzulockern, und genau das brauchten alle Anwesenden. Auch Harry konnte das gut gebrauchen, und innerlich mußte er über diesen Witz kurz schmunzeln.

»Die Riesen werden, von Hagrid geführt, ebenfalls mitkämpfen, und sie werden von Sicherheitstrollen begleitet werden. Hundertfünfzig Mann werden vom Ministerium gestellt, Cornelius Fudge persönlich wird dabeisein, und sie werden mit den Auroren die vorderste Linie bilden. Dazu kommen etwa einhundertzwanzig Eltern von Hogwarts-Schülern und einhundert weitere vertrauenswürdige Freiwillige. Sie alle werden gegen ein Uhr dreißig in Hogwarts mit Portschlüsseln erscheinen, was wir so von langer Hand vorbereitet haben. Dazu gibt es noch ein paar kleinere Überraschungen für Voldemort und seine Streitkräfte, denn auch einige weitere Geschöpfe werden unsere Truppe unterstützen.« Dabei zwinkerte er Charlie zu. »Vor Ort erwarten uns ferner weitreichende Vorbereitungen, die einige Zeit erfordern werden, doch wird uns das einen erheblichen Vorteil bringen und ist deshalb unbedingt erforderlich. Dies betrifft auch die Situation mit Voldemorts Riesen. Aber auch darüber werde ich euch nachher detailliert in Kenntnis setzen.«

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu und prägte sich alles ein, als jetzt weitere Fragen gestellt wurden. Sie besprachen einige taktische Maßnahmen, und auch einige Verhaltensweisen wurden besprochen. Dazu gehörte der Umgang mit Verletzten und Toten. Problematisch an der Sache war, daß selbst Dumbledore niemals an einer solch gewaltigen Konfrontation teilgenommen hatte, wenn er von seinen Erfahrungen in der Schlacht mit Grindelwald absah, die aber nicht einmal halb so groß gewesen war. Auch er war deshalb nicht in der Lage, jede erfragte Eventualität mit einer allumfassenden Antwort abzudecken, was nicht nur ihn selbst ein wenig zu frustrieren schien. Auf die Frage aber, was den Dunklen Lord davon abhalten sollte, mit seiner ganzen Truppe zu fliehen, sobald der Kampf begonnen hatte und diesem damit klar sein mußte, daß sein Plan nicht mehr zu halten war, wußte Dumbledore eine gute Antwort:

»Er wird sich nicht zurückziehen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Selbst wenn wir uns schon vor den Mauern Hogwarts zur Wehr setzen und selbst dann, wenn er erkennen muß, daß wir nicht nur in der Überzahl sind, sondern daß wir die Schlacht gewinnen werden. Sein Stolz wird ihn daran hindern. Tom wird niemals zulassen können, daß er erneut geschlagen vor seine Todesser treten muß, auch wenn er sie und sich selbst dafür opfern muß. Ich könnte mich zwar irren … doch glaube ich fest daran.«

Erst um Viertel nach eins kamen sie dann zum Ende. Dumbledore begann, Portschlüssel zu zaubern, und verteilte sie. Der Tisch verschwand, und kleine Gruppen bildeten sich.

Harry ging zu Fred und George. Er wollte zumindest sie einweihen, damit es jemanden gab, der Dumbledore sagen konnte, daß die DA kommen würde. Er forderte sie deshalb flüsternd auf, ihm in eine Ecke zu folgen, und begann damit, ihnen schnell den Plan zu erläutern. Mit jedem seiner Worte erhellte sich die Miene der beiden, und Harry konnte ihnen ihre Begeisterung förmlich ansehen.

»Vierundsechzig seid ihr? Wahnsinn. Das ist die Verstärkung, mit der wir Voldemort den Arsch aufreißen«, jubelte Fred leise.

George nickte grinsend und fügte hinzu: »Paßt aber auf. Das Ganze ist kein Spiel. Du bist für ihre Leben mitverantwortlich. Sie vertrauen dir, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben willst. Aber sieh dir nur Ron an. Ohne dich wäre er nie bereit und fähig zu kämpfen.«

»Paß auf die beiden und auch auf die anderen auf. Überlege dir genau, was du tust. Warte hier, vielleicht können wir dir ein paar Portschlüssel beschaffen, damit hast du es leichter«, flüsterte Fred und verschwand mit seinem Bruder in dem Augenblick, als Dumbledore nach Harry rief.

»Ich wollte dich nur noch einmal bitten, daß du nichts Unüberlegtes tust. Es gibt genug Dinge, um die ich mir bereits Sorgen machen muß, und ich möchte keine weitere hinzufügen müssen«, sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, als Harry zu ihm gegangen war. Dieser nickte. Die Formulierung kam ihm komisch vor, doch hatte er keine Zeit mehr, sich darum zu kümmern, da Dumbledore gleich aufbrechen wollte. Da waren auch Fred und George wieder zurück und reichten Harry zwei längere Seile, ohne daß jemand das bemerkte.

»Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie aktivieren soll«, flüsterte Harry.

»Kein Problem«, sagte Fred und zog seinen Zauberstab und fing an, etwas zu murmeln, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. »Das ist so illegal, illegaler geht es nicht mehr«, flüsterte George grinsend.

»So was hat euch ja noch nie gestört.«

»Kannst sie wegstecken«, meinte Fred, und Harry versteckte sie schnell unter seinem Umhang, was sich als nicht so einfach erwies.

»Wie aktiviere ich sie jetzt?«

»Tippe sie mit deinem Stab an, das reicht«, raunte George ihm kaum hörbar zu und grinste breit.

Harry dankte ihnen und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Die beiden nickten gleichzeitig und lachten kurz.

»Voldemort wird das Glück brauchen«, sagten sie plötzlich synchron und lachten lauter.

Dumbledore rief etwas, alle Gespräche verstummten, und es bildeten sich schnell Gruppen um die verbliebenen Portschlüssel. Harry verabschiedete sich schnell noch von Remus, Familie Weasley – sie baten darum, daß er sie doch bei Ron und Ginny verabschiedete – Mad-Eye, Dumbledore und einigen anderen, immer darauf bedacht, die beiden Seile versteckt zu halten. Die Zeit war gekommen. Es war halb zwei, und die Portschlüssel aktivierten sich mit Ausnahme der beiden, die Harry unter seinem Umhang versteckt hielt. In Sekundenbruchteilen war der Raum leer, und über vierzig Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens kamen Hunderte Kilometer entfernt in Hogwarts an. Durch die plötzliche Stille im Raum fühlte sich Harry beinahe erdrückt, und er verließ sofort die Küche, um sich nach oben zu begeben. Ron war schon wieder eingeschlafen, und Neville schlief noch immer. Er weckte die beiden sofort und holte dann auch die Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer. Sofort erzählte er alles, was passiert war, und auch, daß er nun zwei Portschlüssel besaß, mit denen sie problemlos nach Hogwarts kommen könnten. Alles zu erzählen, hatte fast eine halbe Stunde gedauert, und so war es inzwischen fast zwei Uhr. Die letzte Kontaktaufnahme vor dem Treffen stand an und lief reibungslos ab. Der Fahrende Ritter mußte nur noch Zacharias von zu Hause abholen und würde sich dann auf nach London machen, um pünktlich dort anzukommen. Die anderen waren bereits in Londons Nähe und hatten keinen weiten Weg mehr vor sich. Zu Harrys Überraschung schien sich niemand zu verspäten, und das machte ihn stolz. Alle nahmen das vor ihnen Liegende mehr als nur ernst und taten alles, was notwendig war. Schnell löschte er das Pergament und verstaute es wieder in seiner Tasche.

Er begann damit, sich selbst auf die Schlacht vorzubereiten, und das hieß für ihn zuallererst Besenpflege. Ein paar Minuten später verschwand Ron aus dem Zimmer, weil er unbedingt noch schnell etwas essen wollte. Harry selbst war nicht hungrig, und offenbar auch niemand der anderen. Zwar wunderte er sich kurz, warum Ron Pig mitnahm, doch dieser schien sich sehr zu freuen, was er überaus lautstark kundtat. Harry hatte seinen Besen schließlich ausreichend gepflegt, und dieser sah wieder so gut aus wie am ersten Tage. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, die zwanzig nach zwei anzeigte, was hieß, daß sie in zehn Minuten aufbrechen müßten, da sie gut eine Viertelstunde zu Fuß bis zum Treffpunkt brauchen würden, der etwas abseits lag, um den Grimmauldplatz nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Harry sagte den anderen, daß er kurz hinuntergehen würde und sie sich beeilen sollten. Kaum war er unten, sah er, wie Ron Pig aus der Eingangstür ins Freie ließ. Eindeutig war ein winziger Brief an seinem noch kleineren Bein befestigt. Harry blieb ratlos stehen: Wem schrieb Ron um diese Uhrzeit einen Brief?

»Was tust du da?« fragte Harry verwundert, während Ron gerade die Tür schloß. Dieser drehte sich erschrocken um.

»Ähhm – nichts«, stammelte er, doch Harry wußte es besser. Ron wurde rot und fühlte sich sichtlich ertappt.

»Ich frage nur noch einmal. Vergiß nicht, ich bin dein Freund, und du solltest mir vertrauen können.«

»Ich … du mußt … versprich mir, daß du nicht sauer wirst«, bat ihn Ron und hatte einen überaus gequälten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

Harry versprach es, obwohl ihm dabei überaus unwohl war. Das kann nichts Gutes sein, dachte er und blickte seinen besten Kumpel erwartungsvoll an.

»Pig trägt einen Brief aus«, sagte Ron kleinlaut, doch Harry verstand noch nicht, wo das Problem war. »Es ist nicht irgendeiner«, fuhr Ron fort und schien jetzt wirklich zu leiden.

»Was?« fragte Harry, der es nicht begriff.

»Es ist deiner an Hermine«, gestand Ron und hielt die Hände schützend über sich, wohl einen Ausbruch von Harry erwartend. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe Harry sich dieser Worte bewußt wurde, doch dann klappte ihm der Mund auf.

»Das hast du nicht getan, nicht ohne mich zu fragen«, sagte er leise, und die ruhige Art, wie er es sagte, ängstigte Ron wohl ein wenig, begann er doch ein paar mehr Zentimeter zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen.

»Ich mußte. Wenn sie noch lebt, schafft Pig es vielleicht. Sieh mal, wir haben nie darüber nachgedacht, doch warum nicht? Er ist zielstrebig weggeflogen, ich weiß nicht, was das heißt, doch …«, sagte Ron, während Harry ihm ein wenig näher kam. Innerlich kochte Harry, doch er verstand die gute Absicht seines Freundes. Zwar hielt er es für blödsinnig, daß gerade der mickrige Pigwidgeon es schaffen sollte, Hermine – wer weiß wo - ausfindig zu machen, doch war auch eine gewisse Logik in dieser Aktion.

»Was, wenn Voldemort ihn in die Finger bekommt? Da steht nicht nur drin, wie sehr ich sie liebe, da steht auch vieles über den Angriff drin«, erregte sich Harry und klang eine Spur aggressiver, als er wollte.

»Das hab' ich alles getilgt. Steht nichts mehr drin, was für uns oder den Angriff gefährlich wäre. Ich hab' aber Tag und Uhrzeit geschrieben, wann ich es abgeschickte habe, und verschlüsselt auch von wo. Wenn sie lebt, hilft ihr das vielleicht, auch wenn ich nicht so recht dran glaube«, erklärte Ron schnell und entspannte sich sichtlich, als Harry sich ebenfalls entspannte. Ron hatte ihn also gelesen, doch eigentlich hatte er nichts geschrieben, was Ron nicht sowieso schon wußte, und zudem mußte er ihn lesen, wenn er ihn abschicken wollte, dachte Harry bei sich und spürte merkwürdigerweise den Drang zu lächeln, was Ron ihm sogleich nachtat. »Ich dachte schon, du bringst mich um.«

»Frühestens nach der Schlacht, jetzt brauch' ich dich noch lebend«, meinte Harry scherzend. »Dabei fällt mir ein, falls sie den Brief nicht kriegt, brauche ich einen neuen für ihren Koffer.«

Bei diesem Gedanken wollte er schon nach oben eilen, als Ron ihn am Arm packte: »Nicht nötig, ich hab' ihn natürlich vorher kopiert.«

Nun mußte Harry noch breiter grinsen. Tatsächlich hatte Ron an eigentlich alles gedacht. Eine Sache, die für ihn nicht gerade typisch war, schludrig, wie er bis zu den Sommerferien gewesen war.

»Was macht ihr hier, ich dachte, wir wollten los«, ertönte die Stimme von Ginny, die gerade die Treppe herunterkam.

»Wollen wir auch. Laßt uns gehen, Voldemort wartet auf uns«, sagte Harry und fühlte sich jetzt, da es endlich losging, merkwürdig befreit.

»Wir können noch nicht, ich muß erst noch mal dringend auf Klo«, rief Neville plötzlich, stellte seinen Besen ab und hetzte an den anderen vorbei in Richtung Toilette.

»Nervöser Magen«, sagte Ginny sanft und sah ihrem Freund hinterher, der hinter einer Tür verschwand.

»Muß er sich übergeben, oder hat er Durchfall?« fragte Ron.

»Keine Ahnung.«

»Ich glaub', ich muß auch noch mal. Vielleicht sollten wir alle noch mal schnell gehen«, meinte Luna, und Harry nickte. Auch ihn plagte ein gewisser Druck auf der Blase, der später unangenehm werden konnte.

Neville kam kurz darauf zurück und sah besser aus. Niemand fragte ihn, was er hatte, und er sah darüber dankbar aus. Nach und nach huschten alle kurz auf die Toilette und erleichterten sich, ehe sie, mit ihren Besen bewaffnet, das Haus verließen.


	9. Dreifacher Aufbruch

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 9 – Dreifacher Aufbruch**

Sie nahmen die Straße nach Norden und legten ein gutes Tempo vor, da sie schließlich ein paar Minuten im Verzug waren. Sie sprachen nicht besonders viel auf dem Wege zum Treffpunkt, was aber daran lag, daß sie sich zu konzentrieren versuchten. Der Weg selbst verlief für die fünf ohne Zwischenfälle, da sie zu dieser Uhrzeit fast keinem Bewohner der Stadt begegneten. Viertel vor drei bogen sie um eine Ecke und kamen zu einem kleinen Park, den Harry als Treffpunkt ausgesucht hatte.

»Nicht sehr unauffällig«, grummelte Harry, als er die fast sechzig Mann große Gruppe erblickte, die um den Fahrenden Ritter herum versammelt war. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, doch was sollte er anderes erwarten.

»Da kommt Harry«, rief jemand, und fast alle Augen richteten sich auf die Neuankömmlinge.

»Ich kümmere mich um den Ritter, schaff du die Gruppe in den Park«, sagte Harry zu Ron, der ihm zunickte, und begab sich zu dem Bus. Auf dem Trittbrett saß Stan Shunpuke, der Schaffner, und erhob sich, als Harry sich ihm bis auf zehn Meter genähert hatte.

»Alles paletti, 'Arry Potter? Woll'n wa loslegen?« fragte Stan und streckte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand hin.

»Tut mir leid, Stan. Ich muß absagen. Wir haben uns anders entschieden und deshalb benötigen wir eure Dienste heute nacht nicht mehr. Habt aber Dank, daß ihr hier gewartet habt«, erwiderte Harry und reichte ihm einen kleinen Beutel mit Geld.

»Das is' zuviel«, erwiderte Stan, nachdem er einen Blick hinein geworfen hatte.

»Stimmt so.«

»Schade, daß du dies Jahr nicht mit uns fahr'n tust, da sieht man's mal wieder, nich'? Vielleicht ja'n andermal«, verabschiedete sich Stan lächelnd und stieg in den Bus.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, als der Ritter losfuhr. Der Bus verschwand mit einem Knall, und Harry blickte sich kurz in der Gegend um. Er wollte sicherstellen, daß sie nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten, und begab sich dann in den Park, um zu den anderen zu stoßen. Die große Gruppe stand auf einer nur vom Mondlicht beleuchteten Wiese und wartete auf Harrys Rückkehr. Obwohl sie sich scheinbar angeregt unterhielten, vernahm Harrys nicht das geringste Wort, bis er sich bis auf zwei Meter genähert hatte. Schallzauber, dachte er bei sich und spürte wieder einen gewissen Stolz. Zwar würde es merkwürdig aussehen, wenn sechzig junge Leute in Umhängen auf einer Wiese standen und kein Ton von ihnen zu hören war, doch wäre es noch merkwürdiger, wenn man vernehmen könnte, wie sie sich über eine große Schlacht unterhalten würden, die kurz bevorstand.

Harry bahnte sich seinen Weg in die Mitte, und sofort verstummte das Gespräch, und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihn. Harry begann eine kleine Ansprache und erläuterte ihnen die Planänderung bezüglich des Transports nach Hogwarts.

Hermine legte den Brief auf ihr Bett, den sie soeben gelesen hatte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und ein unheimlich warmes Gefühl im ganzen Körper, welches sich von ihrem Herzen ausgehend verbreitet hatte. Sie war so unglaublich erleichtert, aber sie war gleichzeitig auch überaus angespannt. Dieser Brief, der nun auf ihrem Bette lag, war von Harry an sie geschrieben worden und überraschenderweise auch bei ihr angekommen. Jedoch hatte nicht Harry ihn abgeschickt, sondern sein bester Freund Ron hatte ihn mit Pigwidgeon zu ihr bringen lassen, soviel hatte sie inzwischen begriffen. Dreimal hatte sie diesen Brief bereits gelesen und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

Pig saß auf ihrer Schulter und gab keinen Mucks von sich, hatte überhaupt noch kein einziges Geräusch von sich gegeben. Selbst um sie aufzuwecken, war Pig nur still auf ihrem Gesicht herumgehüpft, fast so, als ob er gewußt hätte, daß er keinen Lärm machen durfte. Die winzige Eule war ein kleines Rohr hinuntergeflogen, das so eng war, daß keine andere Eule je dort hindurchgepaßt hätte. Aufgeregt blickte Hermine sich in ihrer fensterlosen Kammer um und konnte ihr Glück noch immer nicht fassen. Nicht nur, daß sie nicht ein einziges Mal in den fast zwei Monaten ihrer Gefangenschaft gefoltert worden war, nun erhielt sie sogar noch einen Brief von ihrem besten Freund, in dem er ihr seine unendliche Liebe offenbarte und ihr deutlich vor Augen führte, wie sehr er sie vermißte. Hermine war sich zwar auch vorher schon im klaren darüber gewesen, daß sie ebenfalls mehr als nur starke Gefühle für ihn empfand, doch erst jetzt, hier mit diesem Brief, gestand sie es sich auch selbst endlich ein. Sie liebte Harry James Potter. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, wie ein Mensch überhaupt nur einen anderen Menschen lieben konnte, und nichts würde diese Tatsache jemals ändern können.

Schon während ihrer zweimonatigen Gefangenschaft hatte sie ihn so sehr vermißt, daß es ihr körperliche Schmerzen bereitete; doch nun war die Zeit gekommen, in der sie alles würde riskieren müssen, um ihn vielleicht doch noch einmal in Freiheit wiedersehen zu können. Sie würde alles dafür tun … sie würde alles für ihn tun. Wieder warf sie einen Blick auf den Brief. Ron hat ihn etwa um zwei Uhr fünfzehn aus dem Grimmauldplatz abgeschickt, dachte sie und überlegte. Sie realisierte schnell, daß dieser Brief nur etwa eine halbe Stunden unterwegs gewesen war, weshalb sie zumindest in der unmittelbaren Nähe von London sein mußte oder sich vielleicht sogar mitten in London befand. Unruhig stand Hermine auf und streichelte die kleine Eule auf ihrer Schulter, während ihr Freudentränen die Wangen hinabliefen.

»Ich danke dir. Flieg jetzt zurück«, flüsterte sie und half der kleinen Eule zum Rohr hinauf. Pig verschwand in diesem und sicher auch gleich darauf wieder in der Nacht, während sie sich langsam mit zittrigen Beinen auf ihr Bett setzte und angestrengt nachzudenken begann.

Es ging ihr soweit ganz gut. Zwar war sie ein bißchen abgemagert, aber am Leben und gesund. Auf Voldemorts direkte Anweisung hin war sie mit Essen versorgt worden, und sie wurde nicht nur in Ruhe gelassen, man hatte ihr sogar Bücher gegeben, die sie lesen durfte. Zuerst hatte sie dabei anfangs an eine Falle oder eine seltsame Art von Folter gedacht, doch schien es tatsächlich nichts davon zu sein. Zwar war Hermine noch immer eine Gefangene, doch gerade als Gefangene von Voldemort hätte es ihr erheblich schlechter gehen können, weshalb sie sich auch nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert hatte. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sie schrie nicht, sie benahm sich nicht so, wie sich eine Gefangene benehmen würde, doch glaubte sie so am klügsten zu handeln, schließlich hätte sie auch in Ketten liegen und jeden Tag gefoltert werden können. Inzwischen wußte Hermine jedoch ziemlich genau, warum sie es nicht getan hatten. Sie wollten ihren Spaß maximieren. Sie wollten sie erst dann foltern, wenn Harry alles mit ansehen könnte. Sie hatte die Pläne der Todesser zwar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, aber sie wußte, daß in dieser Nacht etwas ganz Großes bevorstand, und sie hatte erlauscht, daß sie vor Harrys Augen von Voldemort höchstpersönlich gefoltert und dann getötet werden sollte. Harry sollte dadurch gebrochen und auf Voldemorts Seite gezogen werden, doch wußte sie genau, daß das niemals passieren würde. Sie könnten tun, was sie wollten, Harry würde niemals die Seite wechseln; nicht einmal, wenn sie ihr Leben dafür verschonen würden, dachte Hermine mit einigem Stolz auf ihren Freund. Sie wußte, daß er eher seinem eigenem Leben ein Ende bereiten würde, als dem Bösen zu dienen.

Natürlich war ihr deshalb ganz schlecht vor Angst, doch konnte sie an der Situation nicht viel ändern und versuchte, weiter ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatte sich am Anfang ihrer Gefangenschaft entscheiden müssen, und sie wollte diesen Weg bis zum Schluß gehen. Sie wollte sich, so gut es ging, zusammenreißen und sich nicht heulend in eine Ecke werfen. Sie wollte nicht zittern, obwohl sie anfangs lange und häufig gezittert hatte. Sie wollte ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, vor ihnen zu Kreuze zu kriechen, sondern ihnen stark entgegentreten und ihnen eher ins Gesicht zu spucken, als ihnen die Füße zu küssen. Auch jetzt zitterte sie, doch gab es dafür andere Gründe. Sie zitterte vor Aufregung, wußte sie doch, daß sich in diesen Stunden ihre Zukunft entscheiden könnte.

Sie war in diesen zwei Monaten stets von sechs bis acht Zauberern bewacht worden, da Voldemort sicherstellen wollte, daß sie keinesfalls entkommen konnte, doch heute nacht sah es anders aus. Bis auf zwei Wächter waren alle schon früh am Abend verschwunden, und die verbliebenen zwei waren ihr zwar körperlich bei weitem überlegen, doch vom Verstande her waren es echte Nieten. Sogar ihre beiden Söhne waren bei weitem intelligenter, obwohl auch diese nicht als die hellsten Köpfe der Schule galten. Crabbe und Goyle senior waren die wahrscheinlich dümmsten Wächter, die Voldemort mit dieser Aufgabe hätte beauftragen können, und aus diesem Grunde beschloß Hermine, die vielleicht letzte Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu nutzen. Die Frage war nur, wie sie es anstellen sollte.

Ihr fielen einige Filme ein, und sie fragte sich, ob ein solch einfacher Trick, wie er in jedem zweiten Film auftauchte, auch im wirklichen Leben funktionieren könnte. Angestrengt spielte sie ihre Möglichkeiten im Kopf durch und entschied sich schließlich ziemlich schnell, es zu versuchen. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, da sie auf Wissen ihrer Muggelabstammung zurückgreifen wollte, um ihrer Gefangenschaft zu entkommen. Sie griff sich zwei von den dicksten Büchern und legte sie auf den Boden, keine eineinhalb Meter von der einzigen Tür entfernt. Zweimal ging sie in Gedanken durch, was sie genau machen wollte und wie sie sich dabei bewegen mußte, damit es möglichst unauffällig funktionieren würde. Das Problem war nur, einen guten Grund dafür zu finden, aus der Zelle heraus zu dürfen. Bisher war sie nur einmal dort hinausgekommen, und zwar, als Bellatrix Lestrange sich auf Anweisung von Voldemort davon hatte überzeugen sollen, daß es Hermine soweit gutging. Damals konnte sie spüren, wie sehr sich Sirius' Mörderin zusammenreißen mußte, Hermine nicht auf der Stelle zu mißhandeln, doch wußte sie zugleich, daß Bellatrix Lestrange niemals einen Befehl von Voldemort mißachten würde.

Immer noch brauchte sie einen Grund, um hinauszukommen, und sie sah sich um. In ihrer kleinen Zelle gab es eine Toilette, aber keine Dusche, weshalb Hermine inzwischen schon ein wenig unangenehm roch, obwohl einer ihrer Wächter sie jeden dritten Tag mit einem leichten Reinigungszauber belegte. Vielleicht kann ich einen Grund finden, weshalb ich unter eine Dusche muß, dachte sie und sah sich weiter in der Zelle um. Draußen hörte sie die beiden Wächter; offenbar spielten sie Karten, zumindest wenn man ihren Kommentaren glauben schenken durfte, wonach Goyle gerade Crabbe des Schummelns verdächtigte. Plötzlich kam Hermine eine Idee, und sie ging zum Waschbecken. Sie füllte lautlos ein Glas mit Wasser und goß es in ihr Bett. Sie füllte ein weiteres Glas und legte sich auf die feuchte Matratze. Hoffentlich funktioniert das, dachte sie und goß das Glas über ihrem Schritt aus. Sie stand auf und stellte das Glas wieder auf das Waschbecken.

»Entschuldigung«, sagte sie ziemlich laut durch die geschlossene Tür. Keine Reaktion. »ENTSCHULDIGUNG«, wiederholte sie lauter und hörte, wie die Geräusche vor der Tür verstummten.

»Klappe da drin«, ertönte eine Stimme, von der sie glaubte, daß sie Goyle senior gehörte.

»Ich hab' da ein Problem.«

»Was willst du?« fragte die andere Stimme.

»Ich – ich – hab' mir – also – in die – Hose gemacht.« Sie versuchte, dabei möglichst peinlich berührt zu klingen. Die beiden fingen laut an zu lachen, und einer von ihnen schlug dabei sogar mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Was sonst hätte ich erwarten sollen, dachte sie und wollte den Versuch schon beinahe aufgeben.

»Warum sollte uns das kümmern?« fragte einer von beiden schließlich, nachdem sie sich wohl wieder beruhigt hatten.

»Na ja. Ich würde gern duschen. Ich meine, ich bin seit zwei Monaten hier drin und stinke, und nun, na ja, das ist jetzt noch schlimmer«, sagte sie gerade laut genug, damit die beiden vor der Tür sie hören konnten.

»Kommt nicht in Frage, du kommst da nicht raus.«

»Warte mal«, warf der andere ein. Dann begannen sie zu flüstern, und Hermine versuchte angestrengt, ihre Worte zu verstehen.

»Spinnst du? Wir dürfen sie nicht anfassen. Wenn er es rauskriegt dann …« – »Wir fassen sie doch nicht an. Wir sehen doch nur zu.«

Als Hermine das hörte, wurde ihr schlecht. Sie verstand sofort, was die beiden meinten, und es gab nicht viel, was ihr unangenehmer gewesen wäre. Diese widerlichen Schweine, dachte sie angeekelt und wollte sich am liebsten übergeben. Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, und sie schüttelte sich unbewußt. Lieber würde sie sich stundenlang mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern lassen, als sich von den beiden beim Duschen beobachten zu lassen.

»Du gehst schon ins Bad und bereitest alles vor, ich hole sie«, wies Crabbe seinen Kumpanen an, und Hermine glaubte in seinen leisen Worten eine gewisse Vorfreude zu spüren. Jetzt kam es drauf an. Hermine konnte nur noch beten, daß alles so klappen würde, wie sie es sich erhoffte. Langsam ging die Tür auf, und Crabbe erschien darin. Er blickte auf die feuchte Stelle auf Hermines Hose und konnte sich nur schwer ein debiles Grinsen verkneifen. »Los, komm her«, herrschte er sie an.

Hermine musterte ihn verstohlen und sah, was sie sehen wollte. Das war ihre Chance. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, stolperte wie geplant über die beiden Bücher und fiel Crabbe voll in die Arme. »Vorsicht«, rief dieser und fing sie auf. Er stellte Hermine mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen wieder auf die Beine und ging voraus in Richtung des Bades, im scheinbaren Bewußtsein, daß sie ihm nichts würde tun können.

Hermine konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Fast hätte sie laut aufgejubelt, so zufrieden war sie mit sich. Er hatte nicht das geringste bemerkt, und trotzdem hielt sie nun in ihrer rechten Hand den Zauberstab von Crabbe und hoffte inständig, ihn auch gut genug benutzen zu können.

»_Stupor_«, sagte sie leise, und Crabbe fiel auf der Stelle um. Hermine versuchte ihn abzufangen, doch war er nicht nur groß, sondern auch schwer, und so gelang es ihr nur teilweise, konnte aber immerhin ein allzu lautes Geräusch beim Aufprall des Körpers auf dem Boden verhindern.

Hektisch sah sie sich um. Sie wußte jetzt zwar, in welcher Richtung das Bad zu suchen war, doch wußte sie nicht, wo genau. Sie war damals schnell von ihren Entführern betäubt worden und war erst in ihrer Zelle wieder erwacht, weshalb sie das Haus nicht kannte.

»Wo bleibst du mit der Kleinen?« hörte sie von oben und beschloß, geräuschvoll die Treppe nach oben zu gehen. Sie stampfte fest auf die Stufen und hoffte, damit die Antwort auf die Frage schuldig bleiben zu können, ohne daß ihr Gegner Verdacht schöpfte. Kaum war sie oben, ging die Tür auf und ein verdutzter Goyle stand vor ihr.

»_Stupor_!«

Hermine war schneller als er, dem es nicht einmal mehr gelungen war, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Erleichtert wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, und ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Die Nervosität und Angst hatten ihr überhaupt erst ermöglicht, diesen Ausbruch durchzuziehen, doch nun forderte beides seinen Tribut. Sie mußte sich einen Moment auf die Stufen setzen und überlegte zitternd ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch immer wieder blieben sie am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf hängen. Sie mußte dorthin, und zwar auf dem schnellsten Wege. Mühsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf und lief leicht wackelig die Treppe hinunter. Sie fragte sich, wie sie wohl dorthin kommen sollte, als ihr Blick auf einen Besen fiel, der in einer Ecke neben der Eingangstür stand. Hermine trocknete ihre Sachen und holte sich ihren Umhang aus der Zelle. Sie schnappte sich den Besen und trat vor die Tür. Es war eine kühle Nacht, und sie sog die frische Luft ein. Frei, endlich wieder frei, dachte sie nur und blickte einen Moment bewundernd den sternenbesäten Himmel an.

Sie war in einem Vorort von London, wie sie an der Art der Häuser feststellen konnte, allerdings konnte sie nicht ausmachen, wo genau sie sich befand. Sie stieg auf den Besen und stieß sich vorsichtig vom Boden ab. Unsicher stieg sie ein wenig in die Höhe und suchte den Horizont ab. Sie entdeckte einige signifikante Merkmale Londons und landete schnell wieder. Sofort wandte sie den Vier-Punkte-Zauber an und bestimmte damit Norden und wußte nun halbwegs, wo sie war. Sie stieß sich erneut vom Boden ab und stieg noch höher als zuvor, während sie gleichzeitig immer ängstlicher den Besenstiel umklammerte. Sie war seit Jahren nicht geflogen, und sie verabscheute es aus verschiedenen Gründen. Der wichtigste dieser Gründe war ihre extreme Höhenangst, und diese galt es nun zu überwinden, wollte sie möglichst schnell die Liebe ihres Lebens in den Arm schließen können.

Hermine nahm langsam Tempo auf und flog in die ungefähre Richtung, in der der Grimmauldplatz liegen mußte. Sie begann erneut zu zittern, doch sie brachte es unter Kontrolle. Es muß sein, komm schon, du kannst es … du magst es … du liebst es, versuchte sie sich einzureden, und tatsächlich half es ein wenig. Sie beschleunigte weiter und flog nun schneller, als sie es sich jemals zuvor getraut hatte. Harry, ich komme, dachte sie, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und erhöhte das Tempo auf die maximale Geschwindigkeit des Besens. Ihr Ziel war der Grimmauldplatz, und bald würde sie da sein.

Harry stand auf der Wiese und erläuterte seine Pläne ein wenig genauer. Zuerst wollte er abwarten und sehen, wie sich der Kampf entwickeln würde, ehe sie sich gemeinsam entschließen wollten, wo genau und wie man eingreifen könnte. Er schlug vor, daß man aus der Luft angreifen sollte, um für möglichst viel Verwirrung unter den Todessern zu sorgen, die sich dann auf mehr als nur ein Ziel zu konzentrieren hätten. Die meisten fanden diesen Vorschlag gut, und so wollte man dies als erste Option festhalten. Erneut bat Harry alle, zu versuchen, die Ruhe zu bewahren, auch wenn es ihnen schwer fallen sollte, wenn sie andere oder sogar ihre eigenen Eltern sterben sehen sollten. Er wies sie mehr als nur eindringlich darauf hin, daß dieser Fall möglich wäre, und alle versprachen, sich, so gut es ging, zusammenzureißen. Harry schärfte ihnen auch ein, daß sie nur dann siegen könnten, wenn sie als Einheit funktionieren würden und sich jeder auf den anderen verlassen könnte. Sie müßten zusammenarbeiten und zusammenhalten, und jeder mußte bereit sein, für den anderen alles Menschenmögliche zu tun. Niemand müßte sich für einen einzelnen opfern, das verlangte Harry nicht von ihnen, doch sie müßten unter Umständen bereit sein, sich vielleicht für mehrere andere zu opfern: »Das Einzelschicksal muß eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen, damit die Gruppe als solches siegen kann.«

Schließlich war die Zeit gekommen, sich auf die Abreise vorzubereiten. Harry holte die beiden Portschlüssel unter seinem Umhang hervor.

»Praktisch, daß Fred und George mir diese Seile besorgt haben. Für eine solche Menge an Leuten wäre wohl kein anderer Portschlüssel besser geeignet«, meinte Harry zu Ron.

Dieser grinste. »Ich sag's ja, die beiden sind wirklich clever. Mum ist nicht umsonst so sauer, daß sie die Schule abgebrochen haben. Sie hätten schließlich mehr UTZe als Percy schaffen können.« Dann nahm er einen der Portschlüssel von Harry entgegen.

»Wir rollen die Seile aus, und jeder muß dieses oder das von Ron berühren. Erst wenn alle das Seil halten, werden Ron und ich sie mit unseren Zauberstäben aktivieren«, verkündete Harry und begann damit, sein Seil auszurollen. Es bildeten sich zwei Schlangen von DA-Mitgliedern, und beide reichten das Ende der Seile durch die beiden Reihen. »Der Orden ist vor über anderthalb Stunden angekommen, und ich denke, der Landeplatz sollte nun wieder frei sein, doch genau sehen wir es erst, wenn wir dort ankommen.«

»Hoffen wir, daß alles gut geht«, sagte Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Harry zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, während er mit der linken Hand das eine Seilende hielt.

»Sind alle bereit?« fragte Harry etwas lauter und schaute in die Gesichter der Mitschüler, die wie an einer Perlenschnur aufgereiht vor ihm standen und mit einer Hand das dünne Seil festhielten. Sie blickten ihn alle an und nickten. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und warf einen Blick zu Ron, der ebenfalls nickte. »Dann los«, rief Harry und führte seinen Zauberstab langsam an das Seil. Nur eine Sekunde später spürten sie das Ziehen am Bauchnabel, und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Nach einer überraschend kurzen Zeit fand Hermine schon eine markante Stelle, die sie kannte, und korrigierte ihre Flugrichtung ein wenig. Sie kauerte sich tief auf den Besen, um dem Wind möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, und flog so hoch, wie sie sich nur traute, um niemandem aufzufallen. Schneller, als sie gedacht hätte, kam sie beim Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf an und setzte zur Landung an. Sie erinnerte sich an die Adresse, und wie aus dem nichts erschien das Haus, welches einmal dem inzwischen verstorbenen Paten ihres Freundes gehört hatte. Lautstark klopfte Hermine sofort an die Tür und wartete. Es verstrichen zwanzig Sekunden, und nichts rührte sich. Sie zog den gestohlenen Zauberstab und verschaffte sich Einlaß.

»Harry, Ron! Wo seid ihr? Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley?« rief Hermine, so laut sie konnte, doch nichts im Haus bewegte sich und niemand antwortete ihr. Enttäuscht rannte sie die Treppe nach oben und fand nur leere Zimmer vor. Wo waren die denn alle? Irgendwas mußte passiert sein, dachte sie und durchsuchte, so schnell sie konnte, ein jedes Zimmer des Hauses, bis sie Krummbein im Schlafzimmer der Mädchen fand. »Krummbein, mein Liebster, ich hab' dich ja so vermißt«, sagte sie und schnappte sich ihren Kater, der auf Ginnys Bett saß. »Wo sind denn alle? Hat Professor Lupin dich hierhergebracht?« Krummbein begann laut wie selten zu schnurren und genoß ganz offensichtlich die Nähe zu Hermine, die er so lange nicht gesehen hatte. »Ich hab' leider keine Zeit für dich, aber sobald es geht, sehen wir uns wieder.« Dann setzte sie ihn wieder auf dem Bett ab und streichelte ihn noch einmal.

Ein wenig entmutigt ging sie nach unten und fand dort ihren Koffer. Hermine zog ihren stinkenden Sachen aus und warf sie auf einen Haufen. Sie öffnete den Koffer und fand obenauf einen Brief. Sie öffnete ihn, nur noch mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet, und überflog ihn. Im wesentlichen war es der Brief, den sie schon von Harry bekommen hatte, doch in diesem stand noch deutlich mehr. Sofort verstand sie die aktuelle Lage und legte ihn zurück in den Koffer. Sie nahm sich frische Unterwäsche und auch andere warme Wintersachen und zog sie an. Ich sollte auch einen Brief hinterlassen, vielleicht überlebe ich die heutige Nacht ja nicht, dachte sie und nahm zwei Pergamente und begann hektisch zu schreiben.

Sie schrieb ihren Eltern nur einen sehr kurzen Brief, in dem sie ihnen hauptsächlich mitteilte, daß sie die letzten zwei Monate ohne Folter in Gefangenschaft überlebt hatte und nun auf dem Weg war, Hogwarts zu verteidigen, wie sie es auch getan hätte, wäre sie niemals entführt worden. Sie schrieb, daß sie sie sehr liebe und hoffe, daß es ihnen gut gehe. Sie lief hoch in Harrys Schlafraum und ging zu Hedwig, die auf ihrem Käfig schlief, und weckte sie vorsichtig auf.

»Bringst du den Brief bitte zu meinen Eltern«, sagte sie leise, und Hedwig knabberte liebevoll an ihrem Finger. »Vielen Dank.« Sie band den Brief an ihr Bein, öffnete schnell das Fenster und ließ Harrys Eule auf die Reise gehen.

Hermine lief wieder nach unten und schrieb an Harry und Ron einen kurzen Brief. Sie schrieb kaum mehr, als daß es ihr gutgehe und ihnen nun zur Hilfe eilen werde. Aber sie schrieb auch, daß sie sich noch nie im Leben einer Sache so sicher gewesen sei wie über ihre Liebe zu Harry.

Blitzschnell legte sie den Brief auf den Küchentisch, griff sich den Besen und verließ das Haus. Sie würde nun mit dem Besen bis nach Hogwarts fliegen, was viele Stunden dauern würde. Sie hoffte inständig, sie würde nicht zu spät kommen.

Die Mitglieder der DA erschienen auf der großen Wiese nahe dem Quidditch-Feld. Es war drei Uhr fünfzehn in der Frühe, als Harry auf seine Uhr blickte, und es war noch immer eine dunkle und kalte Nacht. Hier war es sogar noch kälter als in London, was Harry aber nicht wirklich verwunderte, und außerdem hatte er sich wie die anderen darauf vorbereitet. Er trug lange Unterwäsche, einen dicken Reiseumhang und Handschuhe wie fast alle anderen. Viele trugen auch Mützen, und Harry hätte eigentlich so schlau sein können, ebenfalls eine mitzunehmen, wofür er sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige verpaßte, sich dann aber einfach eine herbeizauberte und sie mit einem Grinsen aufsetzte. Niemand anderes war auf dem Schloßgelände zu sehen, und so führten Harry und Ron die DA zuerst an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, damit sie nicht so schnell entdeckt werden konnten. Obwohl sie im Laufschritt darauf zusteuerten, dauerte es erschreckend lange, bis sie den Waldrand erreichten, wo sie sofort in Deckung gingen.

Harry wandte sich an Neville. »Wir müssen rauskriegen, wie die aktuelle Lage ist. Ich würde dich gern als fliegenden Kundschafter losschicken. Traust du dir das zu?«

»Klar. Ich tue, was notwendig ist«, erwiderte Neville und lächelte zu Harrys Erstaunen. Neville ist schon ein komischer Kauz, dachte Harry und blickte ihm dabei genau in die Augen. Noch vor kurzem hatte er einen nervösen Magen gehabt, aber kaum wurde es gefährlich, war er voll bei der Sache und hoch motiviert, genau wie in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

»Okay. Ich werde jetzt einen Desillusionierungszauber auf dich anwenden und dich damit zu einem menschlichen Chamäleon machen. Du fliegst am besten am Rand des Waldes entlang, knapp über den Baumwipfeln. Fliege auf die andere Seite des Schlosses, denn da sollte der Friedhof sein. Sieh dir alles an und präge dir alle Details ein, alles könnte wichtig sein. Vermeide aber unbedingt, von irgend jemandem gesehen zu werden. Laß dir Zeit und geh kein Risiko ein. Wir werden am Waldrand in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte auf dich warten.«

»Alles klar. Leg los.«

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach über Neville einen Desillusionierungszauber; sofort verschmolz dieser mit der Umgebung.

»Hat es geklappt?«

»Schau dir deine Hand an«, antwortete Harry bloß, und das tat Neville sofort und war von dem Ergebnis beeindruckt.

»Warte«, rief Ginny und kam zu ihrem Freund herüber. »Viel Glück.« Sie drückte ihm einen langen Kuß auf. Harry wußte lächelnd, daß Neville nun rot wurde, doch dies konnte niemand der Umstehenden mehr sehen.

Nur Sekunden danach flog Neville los, und Harry hatte größte Mühe, ihm mit den Augen zu folgen, bis er nach wenigen Augenblicken überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen war. Den anderen gab er Handzeichen und bedeutete ihnen, daß sie nun am Waldrand entlang in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte marschieren sollten. In den Augenwinkeln sah er Ron mit Luna Händchen halten und wünschte sich, er hätte auch jemanden, der ihm allein durch seine Anwesenheit Kraft schenken würde.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten kamen sie an der Hütte an, und Harry begann eine weitere kleine Ansprache, um die Zeit bis Nevilles Rückkehr sinnvoll zu füllen. Er dankte erneut allen für ihren Mut und ihr Vertrauen und vor allem dafür, daß alle bereit waren, ihr Leben zu riskieren. Besonders bedankte er sich bei den vier Slytherins, welche sich nur deshalb aus Durmstrang abgesetzt hatten, weil sie mit ihnen gegen Voldemort und das Böse kämpfen wollten. Dabei erwähnte er auch die Rede des Sprechenden Hutes zum Jahresbeginn, der ihnen gesagt hatte, daß es nur mit einer bedingungslosen Zusammenarbeit der vier Häuser Hogwarts' möglich wäre, das Böse zu besiegen, und sie genau das hier getan hätten.

Auch wenn es nur vier aus dem Hause Slytherin waren, so waren es vier mehr, als er selbst es noch vor einem Jahr für möglich gehalten hatte. Es machte ihn unwahrscheinlich stolz, ihr Anführer zu sein, und er hoffte, daß es für alle gut ausgehen würde. Nicht nur Harry war wirklich gerührt, auch einige der anderen waren tief bewegt. Besonders William und Scott, die von vielen ein Schulterklopfen für ihren Mut erhielten, da es für sie vielleicht noch schwieriger war, hierzusein, als für alle anderen.

Anschließend warteten sie schweigend auf Nevilles Rückkehr, bis Zacharias, der am Rande des Waldes Wache hielt, schließlich rief: »Achtung, da kommt jemand!«

Die Anspannung wuchs in Harry nun beinahe ins Unermeßliche, und auch den anderen konnte er die Aufregung ansehen. Jeder hatte seinen Zauberstab griffbereit und wartete, was nun geschehen würde.

»Ich bin's, Neville«, hörten sie von irgendwoher, und schon war er gelandet.

»Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt«, erwiderte Zacharias.

»Das wollte ich nicht«, antwortete Neville und stand schon – noch immer getarnt – vor Harry.

»Du warst lange fort, was hast du rausbekommen?« fragte Harry und blickte ihn neugierig an.

»Einiges, aber weniger, als ich gehofft habe. Also, auf der anderen Seite ist ein gewaltiger Friedhof, weiß nicht, warum ich den nie gesehen habe. Na ja, also die Truppen von Du-weißt-schon-wem werden wohl aus dem Bergen kommen. Also genauer: aus dem Wald. Dumbledore hat alle auf dem Friedhof versammelt und hielt wohl eine lange Rede, aber ich konnte nichts hören … Schallzauber, denke ich. Die Truppenstärke schätze ich auf vierhundert, oder so. Hab' versucht, sie halbwegs zu zählen, das war aber nicht leicht. Habe nur Hagrid gesehen, andere Riesen waren nicht zu entdecken und auch keine anderen Kreaturen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich im Wald verstecken. Wollte da lieber nicht hinfliegen, aber so konnte ich nichts weiter erkennen. Ich habe auch in ihre Gesichter gesehen, ohne aber zu nah ranzugehen. Viele sehen ziemlich zuversichtlich aus; hoffentlich haben sie dafür auch einen Grund.«

»Wie weit, denkst du, müssen wir gehen, bis wir da sind?« fragte Ron.

»Das werden zwei oder drei Kilometer sein, mindestens. Wir müssen ja außen herumgehen; und nun ist es ja schon fünf Uhr, und nur bis kurz vor sechs haben wir Zeit, eine gute Ausgangsposition zu finden«, antwortete Harry nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr.

»Das sind etwa drei Kilometer«, ergänzte Neville.

»Dann rücken wir sofort ab, oder?« fragte Ron, zu Harry gewandt.

Dieser nickte. »Los jetzt. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren«, sagte er leise und gab wieder seine Handzeichen, die sie bereits vor einigen Wochen einstudiert hatten. Die Gruppe marschierte los, und Harry hoffte inständig, daß sie nicht schon zuviel Zeit vergeudet hatten.

Hermine hatte inzwischen schon einen Teil des Weges zurückgelegt und London längst hinter sich gelassen. Sie flog mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit und hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig an das Fliegen gewöhnt. Zwar machte ihr die Höhe noch immer zu schaffen, doch längst nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. Sie hätte sogar ihren Spaß daran finden können, wenn ihr nicht weit komplexere und unangenehmere Gedanken durch den Kopf gespukt hätten, die alle mehr oder weniger mit Harry zu tun hatten. Sie fragte sich, wie es ihm ging, was er tat und wo er war. Sie hoffte, sie würde Hogwarts erreichen, ehe einem aus der DA etwas zustieß, und sie betete dafür, daß vor allem Harry gesund und munter war, wenn sie ihn hoffentlich bald wiedersehen würde.

Unter sich sah sie wieder die Landschaft vorbeiziehen, zitterte erneut kurz und überflog einen langen Güterzug, der in ihrer Richtung unterwegs war. So viele Gedanken und Erinnerungen flogen ihr schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf, und sie bedauerte es, bei diesem Flug einfach zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. Sie versuchte sich irgendwie abzulenken, um nicht ununterbrochen an Harry denken zu müssen; dazu versuchte sie, sich krampfhaft an verschiedene Bücher zu erinnern, und begann, in Gedanken ihren Inhalt zusammenzufassen.

Einige Vögel kamen von rechts auf sie zu, die wohl auf dem Wege nach Süden waren. Sie flogen in der charakteristischen V-Form und machten keinerlei Anstalten, ihre Richtung zu ändern. Vorsichtig ging Hermine noch ein wenig höher, um einen möglichen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden, und sah vor sich eine kleine Stadt. Immer näher kam sie ihr, hatte aber nicht die leiseste Ahnung, um welche es sich handeln könnte. Hermine beschloß, ihr auszuweichen, da sie über einer Stadt ein größeres Risiko einging, von einem Muggel beim Flug auf dem Besen beobachtet zu werden, ehe sie zurück zu den Gleisen wollte, um ihnen weiter zu folgen.

Der Weg rechts an der Stadt vorbei erschien ihr ein wenig weiter, weshalb sie links herum flog. Langsam ging sie wieder ein wenig tiefer und flog nun in einiger Entfernung am Rand der kleinen Stadt vorbei. Kaum hatte sie die Ortschaft hinter sich gelassen und die Bahngleise wiedergefunden, nahm sie die alte Flugrichtung wieder auf. Bald darauf sah sie nicht weit vor sich ein kleines Dorf und korrigierte ihre Flugbahn ein wenig nach rechts, um ganz knapp an der kleinen Siedlung vorbeizufliegen.

Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle sahen beide geschockt und fassungslos den Dunklen Lord an. Gerade eben, vor kaum zehn Sekunden, hatte er ihre Väter einfach so hingerichtet, und die anderen Todesser hatten dabei noch laut gejubelt und auf diese Art ihre Zustimmung kundgetan. Vincent verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Der Dunkle Lord hatte einfach so seinen Vater getötet. Das kann nicht sein … er ist doch nur einige Minuten zu spät erschienen … wieso hat er ihn dafür vernichtet … daß Granger entkommen konnte, ist ein schlimmer Fehler, ja natürlich … doch das konnte niemals Grund genug sein, ein Menschenleben auszulöschen, dachte er.

»Wer die Trumpfkarte unseres Meisters verliert, verdient den Tod!« schrie erneut der Mann, den alle nur verächtlich Wurmschwanz nannten. Er war eine widerliche Person mit einer silbernen Hand, und er flößte Vincent ziemliche Furcht ein. Er war der größte Speichellecker von allen, und er hatte den Tod seines Vaters mit am lautesten gefordert; und obwohl Vincent Angst vor ihm hatte, haßte er ihn für sein Verhalten. Das wird er büßen, dachte er, während er ihn weiter anstarrte.

»Diese Idioten haben den Tod verdient«, hörten Gregory und Vincent erneut irgend jemanden von weiter hinten aus der Menge rufen.

Die beiden standen noch immer geschockt nicht weit vom Dunklen Lord entfernt, und um sie herum befanden sich Draco, Mr. Malfoy, Marcus Flint und zwei weitere Slytherins. Vincent wollte so gern, doch konnte er nichts sagen. Verzweifelt starrte er Gregory an, und er sah in seinen Augen genau dieselbe Verzweiflung, die auch er spürte. Sie rührten sich nicht, sondern waren starr von Angst. Völlig leer taten sie alles, was Draco ihnen sagte, so, wie sie es eigentlich schon immer getan hatten, weil sie Angst vor dem hatten, was sonst passieren würde. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie heute hier waren. Sie waren nur hier, weil Draco und ihre beiden Väter es so gewollt hatten. Natürlich hätten sich Vincent und Gregory weigern können, doch hätten ihre Väter keine Widerrede geduldet, was dieses Vorhaben sinnlos gemacht hätte.

Zusammen mit Professor Snape hatten sie sich mit Portschlüsseln aus Durmstrang davongestohlen, nur um an dem Angriff auf Hogwarts teilzunehmen, einen Angriff auf ihre eigene Schule und auf das Zuhause, zu welchem dieses alte Schloß in den letzten Jahren für sie geworden war. Mit diesem Angriff sollten sie letztendlich ihre Aufnahmeprüfung in den Kreis der Todesser ablegen, einen Kreis, dem beide nie angehören wollten, in den sie aber praktisch hineingeboren worden waren. Aus Angst hatten sie es trotzdem getan, waren sie doch dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords und dem ihrer Väter gefolgt; denn niemand wagte es, sich diesem Rufe zu widersetzen. Doch jetzt, wo sie hier waren und ihre beiden Väter tot, wollten sie den Mörder ihrer Väter nur noch sterben sehen. Gregory mußte angewidert den Blick senken. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, in diese widerliche Fratze mit ihren stechend roten Augen zu sehen. Der Dunkle Lord dagegen fuhr unbeirrt mit seiner Rede fort.

»Heute im Morgengrauen wird Hogwarts fallen! Dumbledore wird fallen, und Potter wird endlich vernichtet werden!« zischte er leise.

Vincent drehte sich der Magen um. Er wollte so gerne seinen Zauberstab nehmen und ihn niederstrecken, doch er wußte, daß er nicht weit kommen würde. Er war kein ausgesprochen guter Zauberer, und wenn schon sein Vater keine Chance hatte, dann würde auch er kläglich scheitern. Sein Vater war nun tot, und er kam damit nicht wirklich klar, obwohl er eigentlich vielleicht auch eine Spur Dankbarkeit zeigen sollte, denn geliebt hatte er seinen Vater niemals. Zwar empfand er Achtung für ihn … doch war es eine Achtung, die ihm sein Vater zeit seines Lebens eingeprügelt hatte. Trotzdem befand sich Vincent in einem Zwiespalt. Eigentlich haßte er seinen Vater, doch war er sich nicht sicher, daß er wirklich den Tod verdient hatte. Er fand zwar, daß sein Vater für den Fehler mit Granger eine Strafe verdiente, gewiß auch dafür, daß er seinen eigenen Sohn so häufig nach Strich und Faden verprügelt hatte, genauso wie für all die anderen schändlichen Verbrechen, die er in all den Jahren begangen hatte – wozu auch genug Morde zählten –, doch der Tod war selbst für ihn zu grausam.

Hinter sich hörte er plötzlich, wie über hundert Todesser disapparierten. Alle, die das nicht konnten, sollten nun Lucius Malfoy folgen, damit sie mit Hilfe von Portschlüsseln in die Nähe von Hogwarts gelangen würden, soviel hatte Vincent mitbekommen. Die Portschlüssel wurden durch die Reihen gereicht, bis auch Vincent einen in der Hand hielt. Gregory und Draco legten ebenfalls ihre Hand darauf, und plötzlich spürte er ein unangenehmes Reißen an seinem Bauchnabel.

Kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens erschienen sie in einem bergigen Waldstück, in dem der Dunkle Lord schon alles hatte vorbereiten lassen. Das Stück Wald, in dem sie aufgetaucht waren, hatte einer riesigen Lichtung Platz gemacht, und die ausgerissenen Bäume lagen rundherum im Kreis. Erschrocken sah Vincent sich um und erblickte eine gewaltige Armee aus Dementoren, die schon auf ihre Ankunft gewartet hatten. Wenn er eine Zahl hätte nennen müssen, einfach um ihre Menge abzuschätzen, hätte er keine unter siebzig genannt, während er innerlich für einen Moment gefror, ehe sich die Wärme seines Körpers doch durchsetzen konnte.

»Keine Angst, uns tun sie nichts«, grinste Draco ihn abschätzig an. Er mußte Vincents erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben und machte sich sofort über ihn lustig. Dieser versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und blickte weiter nach rechts.

Dort stand die Gruppe von Riesen, von denen er wußte, daß ihre gewaltige Armee aus etwa vierzig bis fünfzig von ihnen bestand. Ebenfalls erspähte er eine kleinere Armee von Kobolden und zehn andere Wesen, die Vincent noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Riesen, so dachten Gregory und Vincent jedenfalls, hatten dieses Stück Erde wohl entwaldet. Der Dunkle Lord fuhr mit seiner Ansprache fort, doch Gregory war das alles egal. Er hörte gar nicht mehr richtig zu, sondern blickte voller Angst die dunklen Gestalten an, mit denen er hier im Wald stand. Es war noch dunkel, und der Mond warf ein fahles Licht auf das Szenario, was die ganze Sache nur noch unheimlicher machte. Er würde nicht gerne auf der anderen Seite stehen und damit gegen all diese Monster kämpfen müssen, doch auch hier auf dieser Seite zu sein, war für ihn die reinste Hölle.

Es war fünf Uhr, als der Dunkle Lord seine Rede abgeschlossen hatte, und sie waren nur noch weniger als eine Stunde von Hogwarts entfernt. Den Rest des Weges sollten sie marschieren, da dies am wenigsten auffällig war und da das Überraschungsmoment sehr wichtig war.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte die große Gruppe von über zweihundert Todessern in fünf kleinere Gruppen eingeteilt, und unter ihnen hatten Vincent und Gregory auch ein paar wenige Eltern von Slytherin-Schülern erkannt. Jede der fünf Gruppen wurde durch Dementoren, Riesen und Kobolde verstärkt und bildete so die gewaltige Armee, welche Hogwarts bezwingen sollte. Nur Augenblicke später begann der Marsch auf das Schloß, und der dunkle Wald gab den Riesen nach, die die Bäume brutal ausrissen und sie sowohl nach rechts als auch nach links aus dem Weg warfen. Gleichzeitig sorgten die Todesser mit ihren Zauberstäben dafür, daß kein Geräusch dieser gewaltigen Aktion an die Ohren ihrer Feinde dringen konnte.

In dieser Schneise der Zerstörung versuchte Vincent, Anschluß an Draco zu halten, und glaubte, daß er sich gleich in die Hosen machen würde. Gregory lief neben ihm und sah mindestens genauso ängstlich aus, wie er sich selbst fühlte, doch zusammen mit ihm fühlte er sich gleich viel stärker.

Die DA-Mitglieder wurden immer nervöser, genauso wie Harry. Sie waren noch immer auf dem Weg zur anderen Seite des Schlosses und bewegten sich dabei immer am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entlang. Harry und Ron – der noch immer Lunas Hand hielt – sprachen den anderen beinahe ununterbrochen Mut zu; obwohl es eigentlich überflüssig war, da sicher niemand, dem es an dem nötigen Mut mangeln würde, jetzt an diesem Ort wäre.

»Kommt schon, Leute!« – »Wir schaffen das.« – »Dafür haben wir fast ein Jahr lang trainiert.« – »Wir dürfen nicht versagen.« – »Habt Vertrauen in eure Fähigkeiten!«

Beim Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler sahen sie, wie nervös und bis aufs äußerste angespannt alle waren; und sie konnten ihnen deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen, ging es ihnen doch ganz genauso. Viele von Harrys Kampfgenossen waren ihm nun schon sehr vertraut, während er andere noch zu wenig kannte. Er hoffte, daß er später noch die Gelegenheit haben würde, diese irgendwann besser kennenzulernen, obwohl er keinerlei Hoffnung hatte, daß sie alle diesen Kampf überleben würden.

Harry wurde plötzlich wieder von Selbstzweifeln getrieben. Hatte er sie gut genug vorbereitet? Hatte er ihr Angebot zum Kampf überhaupt annehmen dürfen? Hatte Dumbledore nicht recht, und hätten sie alle zu Hause und in Sicherheit bleiben sollen? Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, sich vorzustellen, was Hermine gemacht hätte – denn sie hätte sicher gewußt, was jetzt zu tun wäre. Sie hatte immer gewußt, was zu tun war, und ihr Rat fehlte ihm so sehr. Diesmal, so war er sich absolut sicher, hätte er auf ihren Rat gehört, egal, wie er ausgefallen wäre, hatte sie schließlich noch nie wirklich danebengelegen.

Zu oft hatte Harry seinen eigenen Willen durchgesetzt, und dies war nicht immer gut gewesen. Er hatte sie dadurch ein ums andere Mal in höchste Gefahr gebracht, während sie zugleich versucht hatte, ihm diese Dummheiten auszureden, in die er sie immer wieder hineingezogen hatte, weil er ihre Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen hatte.

So war es schon auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen gewesen, und in der Mysteriumsabteilung hätte es beinahe ihr Ende bedeutet. Sollte sie tot sein, dann wäre es alles ganz allein seine Schuld. Nein, sie ist tot, und es ist alles meine Schuld, dachte er, und das konnte er sich niemals vergeben. Diese negativen Gedanken machten ihn kaputt, sie fraßen ihn förmlich auf, das wußte er ganz genau, und konnte sie dennoch nicht wirklich verdrängen. Immer diese Selbstzweifel und Schuldgefühle, sie waren Harrys Alptraum und sein Schicksal. Er hatte sie seit Jahren und wurde sie nicht los, egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Erst Cedric, dann Sirius und nun Hermine. Er wußte, daß er an keinem der Vorkommnisse eine wirkliche Schuld trug, doch immer hatte er irgendwie etwas unglücklich agiert und damit diese Kette von schlimmen Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt. Er hatte unbedingt den Pokal mit Cedric teilen wollen, weshalb dieser überhaupt erst in Gefahr geraten war; er hatte unbedingt Sirius retten wollen, der eigentlich nicht in Gefahr schwebte und dann plötzlich doch hineingeriet, was am Schluß zu seinem Tode führte; er hatte ja unbedingt Hermine küssen müssen, die nur deshalb weggelaufen und in den Armen ihrer Entführer gelandet war. Immer hatte er eine Dummheit begangen, und die anderen mußten dafür bezahlen. Er verurteilte sich dafür, und niemand konnte auch nur erahnen, wie sehr er sich dafür haßte.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Neville, der noch immer getarnt neben ihm lief, seinen Arm um seine Schulter legte, und zuckte dabei unwillkürlich zusammen. Neville zog Harry nah an sich heran. Er war so stolz auf Neville, was er ihm wohl bisher nie wirklich gesagt hatte, und beschloß, es auf der Stelle nachzuholen, weil es vielleicht später keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu geben konnte. Neville aber flüsterte ihm zuerst ins Ohr.

»Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, Harry! Du hast mit uns alles richtig gemacht. Hermine hätte es genauso gesehen. Laß dich von deinen Zweifeln nicht zerstören! Du führst uns zum Sieg!«

Harry war angesichts dieser Worte gerührt und dankbar, gleichzeitig aber auch überrascht, denn er schien genau seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. Neville war ihm inzwischen eine große Hilfe und ein wahrer Freund, und vielleicht konnte er erahnen, worüber er wieder einmal nachgegrübelt hatte, welch schlechte Gedanken seine Sinne vernebelten.

»Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!« entgegnete Harry, während er den Desillusionierungszauber aufhob. »Du hast dich in den letzten zwei Jahren unglaublich verbessert. Auch deine Eltern wären wahnsinnig stolz auf dich. Du hast ihrem Andenken alle Ehre gemacht.«

Neville hatte, sicher durch die Erwähnung seiner Eltern, feuchte Augen bekommen, und Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ehe er ihn seinen Gedanken überließ. Wieder stieg der Haß auf sich selbst und auf Voldemort in ihm hoch, wurde aber unterbrochen, als von der Seite Padmas Stimme ertönte:

»Warum tarnen wir uns nicht alle?«

Harry dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, ehe er ihr antwortete. »Das könnte gefährlicher sein, als sich nicht zu tarnen. Wenn über 60 Unsichtbare über ein Schlachtfeld fliegen, wie willst du da Zusammenstöße verhindern? Ihr seht euch ja nicht, ihr könnt einander nicht ausweichen. Eine andere Gefahr besteht darin, daß uns Dumbledores Streitkräfte vom Himmel schießen, auch wenn sie es nicht beabsichtigen.« Er sah sich um, ob die anderen auch seiner Meinung waren, und diese nickten ihm zustimmend zu.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, marschierten sie weiter, kamen aber am Rande des Waldes nur schwer voran, da immer wieder Gestrüpp und mannshohes Unkraut ihren Weg versperrte. Die Hälfte des Weges hatten sie jetzt mindestens hinter sich, und Harry begann zu überlegen, wie sie weiter würden vorgehen können.

Hermine war inzwischen am Rande des kleinen Dorfes angekommen und sah links unter sich etwas, das ihr überaus bekannt vorkam. Sofort ging sie tiefer und flog darauf zu, um sich zu vergewissern, daß sie keiner Sinnestäuschung erlag.

Sie jubelte leise auf, als sie den Fahrenden Ritter erkannte. Er schien einen Zwischenstopp einzulegen, und ihr kam der Gedanke, doch mit ihm die Reise fortzusetzen, was sicher schneller gehen würde, als auch den Rest des noch ziemlich weiten Weges auf einem Besen zurückzulegen.

Immer näher kommend, sah sie einige Personen aussteigen und nur eine einzige, die wieder zustieg. Er fährt gleich los, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, und sie beschleunigte erneut ihr Tempo. Sie mußte ihn unbedingt aufhalten und stürzte auf ihn zu. Normalerweise hätte sie nicht den Mut für ein derart gewagtes Manöver aufgebracht, doch mit einem festen Ziel vor Augen kannte Hermine in diesem Augenblick keine Furcht. Sie war nun nicht mehr weit entfernt, und der Ritter nahm mit einem Knall Fahrt auf. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und setzte im selben Moment zur Landung an. Sie kam nur wenige Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden auf, und das rote Gefährt mußte offensichtlich eine Notbremsung einleiten. Als das Geschoß auf sie zukam, wagte sie nicht hinzusehen und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte sie, daß der Bus nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war, und nun sah sie den Fahrer und einen widerlichen, alten Schrumpfkopf, die sie beide fragend anstarrten. Nur Sekunden später kam schon ein pickelgesichtiger junger Mann um den Bus herum gelaufen, den Hermine sofort erkannte: es war Stan Shunpike, der Schaffner. Langsam wich die Anspannung von Hermine, und sie steckte erleichtert ihren Zauberstab wieder ein.

»Alles okay mit Ihnen?« fragte er und reichte Hermine seine Hand. Dankbar griff sie nach ihr. »Sach mal, ich kenn' dich doch, oder? Biste nich' zufällig letztes Jahr zweimal mit uns gefahr'n?« Er lächelte, während sie zusammen ans Ende des Busses gingen.

»Stimmt. Du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis. Ich bin einmal mit Harry Potter nach Hogwarts gefahren, und dies ist auch heute nacht mein Ziel, wobei es mir sehr recht wäre, wenn Ihr mich bis nach Hogsmeade bringen könntet«, sagte Hermine und suchte vergeblich in ihren Taschen nach Geld.

»Alles paletti mit 'Arry? Haben ihn vorhin in London getroffen, wollt' uns aber nicht für seine Fahrt. Ich sag' zu Ern, schade, daß er dies Jahr nich' mit uns gefahr'n ist, nachdem wir ihn schon getroff'n ham, da sieht man's mal wieder, nich'?«

»Du hast Harry gesehen? Und das erst heute?« fragte Hermine ungläubig, und ihr Herz schlug so heftig, als wollte es aus der Brust springen.

»Klar! Wollt' mit uns eigentlich auch nach Hogsmeade fahr'n. Ich frage mich allerdings, warum er nich' schon da war, die Schule läuft doch längst.« Er kratzte sich am Kinn. »War 'ne große Gruppe. Viele junge Hexen und Zauberer. Viele von denen waren mit uns nach London gefahr'n. Wir sollten da auf'n Rest und 'Arry warten, aber dann hat er uns weggeschickt«, erzählte Stan und hielt die Hand hin, da er wohl das Fahrgeld erwartete.

»Ähhm … ich hab' jetzt leider kein Geld, ist aber ein echter Notfall. Ich muß wirklich ganz dringend nach Hogsmeade. Harry braucht meine Hilfe. Ich zahle beim nächsten Mal, versprochen!« sagte Hermine und blickte Stan flehend an. »Mhhh… weiß nich' … Harry in Not? Ern, was sagst'n du?« fragte Stan und sah zu Ernie, dem Busfahrer.

»Hmm«, gab Ernie von sich und nickte Stan zu.

»Dann geht's wohl in Ordnung«, beschied er, ließ Hermine einsteigen und ging nach vorn.

»Eigentlich hat 'Arry schon für dich bezahlt, gab mir viel zuviel Geld vorhin«, meinte er an Hermine gewandt mit einem Augenzwinkern, ehe er zum Fahrer blickte. »Leg los, Ern.«

Stan setzte sich in den Sessel neben Ernie. Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall, und im nächsten Moment schon lag Hermine auf einem der Betten. Als sie wieder stand und aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte sie, daß sie nun schon eine größere Entfernung hinter sich gebracht hatten. Hermine sah auf die Uhr, die im Fahrenden Ritter vorne angebracht war und die halb sechs zeigte, und hoffte, sie würde nicht zu spät kommen.

Vincent und Gregory marschierten mit dem Kampfverband des Dunklen Lords weiter in Richtung Hogwarts. Unterwegs hatten sie viele Schwierigkeiten gehabt, schnell vorwärtszukommen, denn der Weg im nur vom Mond beleuchteten Wald war sehr schwer und mühsam. Zwar waren viele Bäume von den Riesen aus dem Weg geräumt, damit es genug Platz für diese gewaltige Armee gab, doch hinterließen sie dabei große Löcher im Boden, die erst einmal durchquert werden mußten. Vincent sah zu Lucius Malfoy und warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch große Angst vor ihm, denn er wußte genau, daß dieser Mann gefährlich war. Draco war oft schlimm von ihm verprügelt worden, hatte ihnen aber trotzdem niemals freiwillig davon erzählt. Erst beim Duschen, immer direkt nach den Sommerferien, hatten sie die frischen blauen Flecke an seinem ganzen Leib sehen können, und eine andere Erklärung konnte es dafür nicht geben.

Dieser gefährliche Mann hatte sie praktisch zum Mitkommen gezwungen, nachdem der Dunkle Lord seinen und Gregorys Vater getötet hatte. Ein Blick von ihm hatte gereicht, ihnen zu zeigen, daß es ihnen ganz genauso ergehen würde, wenn sie nicht täten, was von ihnen verlangt werden würde. Beide hatten noch immer unendliche Angst, trotzdem wurde der Drang, sich von hier still und heimlich zu verdrücken, immer größer. Beide wollten nur noch fort von hier und sich irgendwo verkriechen, irgendwo, wo sie niemals jemand würde finden können.

Was hinderte diese widerliche, rotäugige Kreatur schon daran, sie genauso zu töten wie ihre Väter. Was hinderte die anderen Todesser daran, sie einfach so zu töten. Hier gab es keine Regeln, nur die, die der Dunkle Lord aufstellte, und die konnten sich jederzeit ändern. Die beiden wußten nur zu gut, wie schnell sie etwas nicht richtig machten, schließlich war ihnen Draco gegenüber schon oft genug ein Mißgeschick passiert. Er würde sie zwar nicht töten, doch der Dunkle Lord und die anderen Todesser würden sicher nicht soviel Gnade zeigen.

Draco dagegen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Warum er das tat, wußten beide, darüber brauchten sie nicht sprechen, das konnten beide seinen irren Blicken klar entnehmen. Draco war am Ziel seiner Träume. Endlich würde der ihm verhaßte Potter sterben, das war alles, woran er in den letzten Jahren hatte denken können. Sie wußten, daß er hoffte, es selbst tun zu können, doch wußten sie auch, daß der Dunkle Lord Potter lebend wollte. Trotzdem waren sie sich nicht sicher, ob sich Draco an diese Anweisung halten würde, denn töten konnte und wollte er.

Mit ihm zusammen hatte sie in den Sommerferien einige Unverzeihliche Flüche an Tieren ausprobiert, und sie beide waren immer wieder gescheitert. Draco Malfoy dagegen gelang es beinahe auf Anhieb, weshalb sie mittlerweile wirklich Angst vor ihm hatten. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie es niemals wagten, ihm zu widersprechen. Als Dracos Vater in Askaban war, hatte er sich noch mehr in seinen Haß hineingesteigert, und nun, da er wieder zurück war, wuchs sein Haß erneut. Sie waren sich sicher: Würde er Potter allein gegenüberstehen, würde dieser wohl keine Chance haben; Draco Malfoy würde ihn zerfetzen.

Noch im letzten Jahr hatte ihn Vincent tief im Innern nur für einen Angeber gehalten, doch hatte er sich in diesen Sommerferien extrem stark verbessert. Täglich hatten sie so viele Flüche gelernt, wie es nur möglich war, und so war auch er selbst nun wohl ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, den auch Harry Potter fürchten sollte. Was aus Potter wurde, war Vincent im Moment ziemlich egal, er hoffte viel eher, daß er und Gregory das alles heil überstehen würden. Das war das einzige, woran er jetzt dachte.

Er wollte weg von hier. Er wollte so gern zu seiner Mutter, doch würde er nie wieder zu ihr können. Sie war ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt gestorben, und das nur, weil sie seinen Vater daran hatte hindern wollen, ein Todesser zu werden. Dies war nur wenige Wochen vor der ersten Niederlage des Dunklen Lords gegen Harry Potter gewesen, und sein Vater hatte damals viel zu voreilig gehandelt. Hätte er doch nur noch ein wenig abgewartet, er hätte sich wohl nie den Todessern angeschlossen … er hätte seine Mutter niemals eiskalt umbringen müssen.

Vincent hatte seinem Vater nie gesagt, daß er die Wahrheit kannte, und nun würde er es ihm niemals sagen können. Er würde ihn niemals zur Rede stellen können, und dafür haßte er seinen Vater über alles. Er haßte ihn dafür, daß er ihn nicht mehr selbst für diese schändliche Tat bestrafen konnte.

Der Weg wurde plötzlich leichter. Der Wald lichtete sich ein wenig, und die Riesen brauchten offenbar nicht mehr ganz so viele Bäume auszureißen. Gregory blickte auf seine Uhr. Es war nun schon kurz vor halb sechs, und bald würde der Angriff beginnen. Er wurde Menschen töten müssen, oder er würde selbst getötet werden. Gregory haßte diese Situation. Er war einfach nicht der Typ für so etwas. Er hatte Angst zu sterben. Er hatte Angst um Vincent, seinen einzigen wahren Freund. Nur mit ihm teilte Gregory seine größten Sorgen. Nur mit ihm konnte er über die Tyrannei durch ihre Väter sprechen. Er verstand ihn, und er hatte die gleichen Probleme. Wenigstens hab' ich noch meine Mum, dachte er und sah zu Vincent hinüber. Seine Mum lebte nicht mehr mit seinem Vater zusammen, und eigentlich verachtete sie ihn sogar, doch hatte dieser zumindest diese Tatsache akzeptieren können, während Vincents Vater seine Frau dafür einfach umgebracht hatte. Gregory durfte seine Mutter eigentlich während der Sommerferien und auch über Weihnachten für je eine Woche besuchen, tat es aber schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Viel zu sehr schämte er sich in ihrer Anwesenheit, wurde er doch langsam, aber sicher zu dem, was seine Mutter verachtete … er würde wie sein Vater ein Todesser, und nun war er diesem Ziele so nahe wie nie zuvor. Wieder blickte Gregory zu Vincent. Er sah nicht gut aus, war vielmehr sichtlich angeschlagen, und Gregory befürchtete, daß er jederzeit zusammenklappen könnte.

»Wir schaffen das!« raunte er und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht so, als würde er tatsächlich daran glauben, doch war er es seinem Freund schuldig, zumindest so zu tun.

Als Gregory erneut auf die Uhr blickte, war es schon halb sechs, und damit würde es nur noch ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Minuten dauern, bis er etwas tat, das ihn dem Status eines Todessers wieder ein Stückchen näher bringen würde. Am Horizont sah er nun schon deutlich die Türme von Hogwarts und fühlte, daß sich sein Schicksal da unten entscheiden würde. Der Rest seines bisher so erbärmlichen Lebens würde sich hier entscheiden, und auch das von Vincent stand hier und heute am Scheideweg. Sie lächelten einander zu, wüßten sie doch ohne den anderen nicht, wie sie das hier überstehen sollten.

Wieder einmal dachte Harry an die Prophezeiung. Er dachte daran, daß nur er Voldemort töten konnte oder selbst von ihm getötet werden würde. Er wußte, daß er nicht verlieren durfte, würde sich doch sonst das Leben seiner noch verbliebenen Freunde grausam ändern. Inzwischen hatten sie den größten Teil des Weges zurückgelegt und bewegten sich nun nur noch langsam und vorsichtig voran. Zwar wußte Harry in etwa, von woher Voldemort kommen würde, doch wußte er nicht, ob dieser Späher vorausgeschickt hatte, und diesen wollte er auf keinen Fall in die Arme laufen.

Nichts gab es in diesem Moment, vor dem Harry noch mehr Angst hatte, als zu früh entdeckt zu werden. Ständig blieb er mit all seinen Leuten stehen, um konzentriert in den Wald zu lauschen, und hoffte inständig, seine Gegner rechtzeitig hören oder sehen zu können, noch bevor sie selbst entdeckt werden würden. Schon bald würden sie den Friedhof in Sicht haben, und sie würden einen Teil von Hogwarts zu sehen bekommen, den sie vorher nie wirklich bemerkt hatten. Zwar hatte Hermine ihm irgendwann einmal davon erzählt, doch fand er das Thema damals nicht sonderlich interessant, und aus einem seltsamen Grund hatte er den Friedhof nicht einmal aus irgendeinem der vielen Fenster gesehen oder wenn er mit dem Besen über die Ländereien geflogen war. Nun wünschte er sich allerdings, er hätte das Kampfgebiet schon einmal gesehen, und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es ein Nachteil war, es nicht zu kennen.

»Ich brauche zwei Kundschafter, die fünfzig Meter vorauslaufen!« sagte Harry und sah sich nach Freiwilligen um. Neville hob schon wieder still die Hand, aber den wollte er lieber in seiner Nähe haben, außerdem hatte er eben schon das Gelände erkundet, und nun sollte ein anderer das Risiko tragen. Er entschied sich für William und Ernie. »Lauft die nächsten achtzig Meter schneller, dann geht ihr in sehr langsamem Tempo weiter, bis wir euch wieder eingeholt haben. Dies handhaben wir für den Rest des Weges so. Falls ihr etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt, kommt ihr sofort zurück. Geht kein Risiko ein. Kein Feindkontakt!« schärfte Harry ihnen ein. Die beiden nickten nur, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und liefen nun voraus.

Harry wartete mit dem Rest der Gruppe einen kurzen Moment, um ihnen einen ausreichenden Vorsprung zu geben, und lief dann in einem relativ schnellen Tempo den beiden hinterher. Alle zwanzig oder dreißig Meter stoppten sie einen Augenblick, und alle lauschten angestrengt. Nach vielleicht hundert Metern hatten sie die beiden wieder eingeholt und wiederholten dieses Manöver einige Male, bis der Friedhof nun gleich in Sichtweite kommen mußte.

Wieder und wieder sah sich Harry seine Mitstreiter an. Die Anspannung wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, und er hoffte, sie würden es durchstehen können. Für viele von ihnen würde es die erste richtige Konfrontation ihres Lebens sein, und er wußte nicht genau, wie ein jeder von ihnen es wegstecken würde. Er hoffte, sie wurden sich bewähren; er hoffte, sie würden ihr Leben retten können.

Harry war so tief in Gedanken versunken, daß er nicht wahrnahm, wie schnell sie vorankamen, ehe er mit ihnen unvermittelt am Waldrand stand, von dem aus er endlich den Friedhof erblicken konnte. Nichts rührte sich, und niemand war zu sehen.

Kein Dumbledore. Keine Armeen. Kein Voldemort.

Es schien, als ob er ganz und gar friedlich verlassen wäre. Der Mond erhellte den Friedhof deutlich, aber irgendwie unwirklich. Trotzdem gab es überall finstere Schatten, und Harry wußte, daß sich Dumbledores Armee in ihnen versteckt halten mußte. Er gab die Order aus, sich bis ungefähr in die Mitte des Friedhofes zu bewegen. Dort wollte er mit ihnen im Schutz der Bäume stehenbleiben und beobachten, was weiter geschah, bis der richtige Moment gekommen war. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte etwas, und waren kurz danach am Ziel.

Harry blickte nach rechts. Er sah etwas, das er nicht glauben wollte. Er sah, wie sich viele Bäume des Hanges aus dem Erdreich lösten und zur Seite flogen, ohne davon auch nur einen einzigen Laut zu hören. Er erkannte eine richtige Schneise, die sich vom Berg herabzog und die er bis eben nicht bemerkt hatte, und erkannte, daß es gleich losgehen würde. Das mußte es sein!

»Wir kommen im richtigen Moment«, sagte er zu Ron, und der nickte nur zurück. Die Anspannung stand auch ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Nach und nach traten Gruppen aus dem Wald. Harry konnte unzählige Riesen im Mondschein sehen. Sie waren unheimlich weit weg, aber er konnte sie durch ihre Größe überdeutlich erkennen. Vor ihnen hatte Harry den größten Respekt. Er wußte, was schon wenige von ihnen anrichten konnten, und er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, wozu diese Gruppe imstande war.

Noch immer war es dunkel und kalt. Die Sonne würde wohl nicht vor sieben Uhr aufgehen, dachte er und bis dahin war es noch fast genau eine Stunde. Voldemorts Armee betrat nun in ihrer gesamten Größe den etwa einhundert Meter breiten Streifen, der den Friedhof vom Wald trennte. Harry konnte Voldemort nicht entdecken, war sich aber sicher, er würde sich irgendwo in der Mitte versteckt halten. Auch von Dumbledore konnte Harry absolut nichts sehen. Das beunruhigte ihn aber weit weniger, denn er wußte, er würde da sein. Gleich würde es beginnen.

»Sie sind so weit weg, ich kann fast nichts erkennen«, sagte Ron, und Harry mußte ihm nickend zustimmen.

»_Amplioduplus_«, sagte Luna plötzlich. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um, und sie lächelte ihn an. »Ist nur eine zweifache Vergrößerung, aber besser als nichts.«

»Ja, ist schon viel besser«, bemerkte Ron, und Luna wiederholte den Spruch erst bei Harry und dann noch dreimal für Neville, Ginny und sich selbst. Harry blickte nun auf Voldemorts Armee, die er gleich viel deutlicher erkennen konnte.

Der Fahrende Ritter war noch immer unterwegs und nur noch zwanzig Minuten von Hogsmeade entfernt. Gegen sechs Uhr würde sie dort eintreffen, und inzwischen war Hermine schon wieder etwas schlecht geworden. Die Betten rutschten mit jeder ausweichenden Bewegung des Ritters unruhig auf dem Boden hin und her, während sie große Mühe hatte, trotz der ständigen Schaukelei stehen zu bleiben. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sich der Fahrstil von Ernie deutlich verbessert, was sie erstaunt festgestellt hatte. Zwar fuhr er nicht mehr ganz so schnell, dafür aber war die Fahrt erheblich ruhiger als noch im letzten Jahr. Hermine war es nur recht. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich mich in Hogsmeade als allererstes übergeben muß, dachte sie und hielt sich erneut krampfhaft an einer Stange fest, weil wieder einmal etwas unerwartet den Weg des Ritters gekreuzt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Hermine angestrengt überlegt, was sie nach der Ankunft in Hogsmeade machen sollte. Die Reise konnte schließlich nur bis dahin gehen, da es wohl einfach zu auffällig wäre, wenn sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter direkt bis nach Hogwarts führe. Ihr boten sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten, doch kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich fest für eine von ihnen entschieden.

Sie würde versuchen, über den Geheimgang im Honigtopf in die Schule zu gelangen. Dies würde zwar nicht leicht sein, doch war es wohl der sicherste Weg, schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sich die Situation in Hogwarts genau darstellte, und außerdem kannten die Todesser den Geheimgang nicht. Durch den Geheimgang konnte sie relativ leicht ungesehen ins Schloß gelangen, und das war ihr sehr wichtig. Sie hoffte, daß der Kampf draußen vor den Mauern tobte, doch war sie sich dessen nicht sicher. Das Ziel der Todesser lag schließlich im Inneren der Mauern, weshalb es ihr auch möglich erschien, bereits in den Fluren auf Gegenwehr zu stoßen. Falls sie nicht sofort eine Gruppe Verbündeter treffen sollte, wollte sie über den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade zurückkehren, um es mit dem Besen von dort – diesmal überirdisch –erneut zu versuchen. Es gab eigentlich nur diese Möglichkeit, da sie niemals in der Lage wäre, sich allein gegen eine deutliche Übermacht zur Wehr zu setzen. Hermines Ziel mußte es sein, möglichst schnell Anschluß an eine große Gruppe zu finden und sich nicht isolieren zu lassen, damit sie keinesfalls erneut in Voldemorts Hände fallen konnte. Ihr wahres Ziel war natürlich Harry, dem sie die Kraft geben wollte, alles Notwendige zu tun, wozu er allein vielleicht nicht fähig gewesen wäre, doch war sie sich im klaren, daß es schwierig sein könnte, ihn ausfindig zu machen.

Während sich Hermine all diese Gedanken machte, fiel ihr nicht auf, daß sie inzwischen Hogsmeade erreicht hatten. Kurz vor sechs kam der Fahrende Ritter daher unerwartet und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zum Stehen. Hermine erschrak und wäre beinahe über ein Bett gestolpert. Schnell lief sie zu Stan, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

»Vielen Dank! Das Geld bekommt ihr auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht also bis bald, ansonsten schicke ich dir demnächst eine Eule vorbei«, sagte sie und ging nach hinten.

»Mit dem Geld is' nich' nötig. Ich hoff', du kannst 'Arry helfen! Bis denne!« antworte Stan. Ernie dagegen nickte nur kurz mit dem Kopf. Hermine stieg die Stufen hinunter. Den Besen trug sie in ihrer linken Hand. Sie sah sich noch einmal kurz zum Bus um, der aber sofort mit einem lauten Knall im vom Mond beleuchteten Morgengrauen verschwand. Hermine orientierte sich kurz, dann lief sie los und fragte sich, ob die Schlacht schon begonnen hatte.

Voldemorts Armee kam unterdessen gut voran. Sie stampften weiterhin ohne ein einziges Geräusch durch den Wald. Die breite Schneise, die die Riesen in ihn geschlagen hatten, würde sicher viele Jahre benötigen, um wieder zu verheilen, doch darum scherte sich hier niemand. Nur mit Magie würde man diese Zerstörung schneller rückgängig machen können, dachte Vincent und beobachtete Draco Malfoy dabei, wie er sich mit Marcus Flint unterhielt. Auch Gregory schien sich sehr dafür zu interessieren, doch leider bekamen sie nicht das ganze Gespräch mit. Der Teil, den sie verstehen konnten, reichte aber aus, um genau zu wissen, worüber sich die beiden unterhielten. Sein Name fiel einige Male, und so waren beide sicher: es ging um Harry Potter.

Unauffällig näherten sich Vincent und Gregory, wollten sich doch beide in eine bessere Lauschposition begeben. Draco Malfoy war offensichtlich ganz erpicht darauf, Harry Potter beim Schlafen zu überraschen.

»Ich wette, wenn er mich plötzlich vor sich sieht, macht er sich die Hose naß!« spottete Malfoy, und dabei lachten er und Flint dreckig. Sogar Lucius Malfoy lächelte diabolisch, als er sich das Ganze wohl bildlich vorstellte.

»Wenn ich schnell bin, dann kann ich dem Wiesel auch noch eine verpassen. Crabbe und Goyle werden sich dann gleichzeitig die Trottel Thomas und Finnigan vornehmen. Und ich werde mir dann noch diesen Idioten von Longbottom vorknöpfen. Das wird ein Kinderspiel«, sagte Draco Malfoy, blickte zu Vincent und hatte sein fiesestes Grinsen aufgelegt.

Gregory wurde bei dem Gedanken ganz schlecht. Er sollte also Dean Thomas oder Seamus Finnigan töten. Allein die Vorstellung davon gefiel ihm gar nicht. Beide waren, soweit er wußte, sogar Reinblüter und hatten weder Malfoy noch ihnen je etwas getan. Für ihn gab es überhaupt keine Gründe und für Malfoy schon gar nicht, die beiden einfach zu töten. Auch in Vincents Gesicht sah er den puren Ekel ob des Gedankens an einen kaltblütigen Mord. Aber was nur sollten sie tun? Sie konnten sich nicht einfach aus dem Staube machen, und wenn sie sich weigerten, dann würde sich Draco Malfoy gegen sie stellen, und mit ihm wollte es Gregory auch nicht zu tun haben. Dafür war dieser einfach viel zu stark, das wußte er und versuchte verzweifelt, einen Ausweg aus dieser unerträglichen Situation zu finden.

Etliche Minuten später sah Vincent, daß sich die fünf Gruppen nach rechts und links verteilten. Er läßt uns ausschwärmen, dachten beide beinahe gleichzeitig und folgten dem Anführer ihrer Gruppe. Es war niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy persönlich. Die anderen Gruppen wurden, so hatten sie es zumindest vorhin mitbekommen, von Bellatrix Lestrange, ihrem Mann Rodolphus und Antonin Dolohow geleitet. Dolohow, das wußten beide, war auch schon zweimal aus Askaban geflohen. Er war ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, der eine unglaubliche Angst verbreiten konnte. Auch die anderen wurden von allen gefürchtet, besonders Bellatrix Lestrange. Allein beim Klang ihres Namens zuckten die meisten zusammen. Sie soll wahnsinnig sein, hatte ihnen Draco Malfoy in Durmstrang erzählt, und selbst er erschauderte beim Klang ihres Namens. Die letzte Gruppe leitete der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Mit ihr wollte er Albus Dumbledore und, wenn möglich, direkt danach Harry Potter ausschalten. Vincent fragte sich, wer Potter zuerst erwischen würde, der Dunkle Lord oder Draco Malfoy, bei dem er im Zweifel war, was dieser wirklich tun würde.

Vincent und Gregory verließen nun den Wald, und vor ihnen war nur noch ein etwa hundert Meter breiter Grünstreifen, bis sie auf die eigentliche Friedhofsanlage treffen würden. Es war unmittelbar vor sechs Uhr, alle verteilten sich und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Auch Vincent und Gregory zogen ihre Stäbe aus ihren Umhängen, inständig hoffend, sie nicht todbringend einsetzen zu müssen.


	10. Schlacht um Hogwarts TEIL 1

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 10 – Schlacht um Hogwarts TEIL 1**

Harry sah, daß sich Voldemorts Armee nun schnell verteilte. Die Feinde waren nur noch hundert Meter vom Rand des annähernd quadratischen Friedhofs entfernt und würden nun gleich beginnen, vorwärts zu marschieren. Er wartete jetzt eigentlich nur noch darauf, daß endlich etwas passierte. Er merkte, wie er erneut von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser wurde, und hatte inzwischen feuchte Hände. Sein Feuerblitz lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er, sofort bereit, damit zuzuschlagen, in seiner rechten Hand. Ron berührte ihn am Arm.

»Da!« raunte er ihm leise zu und wies zur Seite. Harry drehte den Kopf nach links. Er sah, wie ein grüner Blitz neben einem riesigen Grabdenkmal auftauchte.

Sofort zuckten weitere Blitze auf der linken Seite auf. Harry sah, wie sie in allen Regenbogenfarben über den Friedhof jagten, direkt auf Voldemorts Armee zu. Doch woher waren sie gekommen? Noch immer konnte er Dumbledores Streitkräfte nicht sehen. Harry blickte wieder nach rechts und sah inmitten von Voldemorts Armee einen Tumult ausbrechen. Er konnte Schreie aus der Menge hören.

»Verrat!«

»Das ist eine Falle!«

Er hörte sie nur leise, aufgrund der großen Entfernung, doch er konnte sie deutlich verstehen. Schnell wußte er nicht mehr, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Weitere Flüche flogen über den Friedhof und tauchten ihn in ein schauriges Licht. Einige von ihnen prallten gegen Grabsteine oder trafen auf Büsche und Sträucher, die vereinzelt auf den Gräbern standen. Die meisten aber flogen zielstrebig ihrem eigentlichen Ziel zu: Voldemorts Todessern!

Diese begannen inzwischen damit, ihrerseits Flüche abzufeuern und ihr Lauftempo zu erhöhen. Sie würden nun schnell am Friedhof sein und die Grabsteine als Deckung nutzen können, dachte Harry, wußte aber, daß es allein bis dahin schon Opfer unter ihnen geben würde. Vor allem aber hatten die Todesser noch immer das große Problem, daß sie ihre Feinde nicht klar ausmachen konnten.

Viele verschiedene Beschwörungsformeln wurden gesprochen, ohne daß er sie klar hätte heraushören können, so daß die Luft förmlich von menschlichen Stimmen überschwemmt wurde. Obwohl er noch einen gewaltigen Abstand zu Voldemorts Kämpfern hatte, wünschte Harry sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als zu Hause, in Frieden, in seinem Bett zu liegen. Er war überaus nervös, und leichte Angst machte sich in ihm breit, während von beiden Seiten ununterbrochen weitere Flüche über den Friedhof jagten. Schon jetzt konnte er die ersten gefallenen Todesser ausmachen. Einige waren zwar wahrscheinlich nur geschockt, andere aber hoffentlich ernsthaft verletzt. Harry mußte grinsen, sah es bis jetzt doch sehr schlecht für Voldemorts Armee aus.

»Bleibt alle ruhig. Noch braucht man uns nicht«, flüsterte er in die Menge seiner Mitstreiter und merkte, wie hinter und neben ihm ebenfalls geflüstert wurde.

Alle schienen von Dumbledores Taktik und ihrem bisherigen Erfolg überrascht. Die Todesser hatten sich inzwischen besser verteilt. Er konnte fünf einzelne Gruppen und ihre vermeintlichen Anführer ausmachen. Diese schienen sehr aufgeregt und brüllten Kommandos.

»Auseinander! Verteilt euch endlich!« – »Die Dementoren nach vorne!« – »Die Riesen zur Seite!«

Von Seiten der Verteidiger konnte er nichts dergleichen hören. Sie schienen genau zu wissen, was sie taten, ohne neue Anweisungen zu benötigen. Noch immer konnte er niemanden von ihnen sehen, und Harry fand Dumbledores Taktik faszinierend.

Wieder blickte er zu den Angreifern. Er erkannte, daß sie die Anweisungen nun offenbar schnell umsetzten. Viele der Dementoren waren nun in die Offensive gegangen und glitten über den Friedhof und kamen deutlich schneller voran als der Rest der Armee. Der Friedhof maß, in ganzer Breite und Länge, sicher deutlich über vierhundert Meter und sah beinahe quadratisch aus. Er war viel größer, als Harry je erwartet hätte, und er fragte sich noch immer, wieso er ihn nie vorher bemerkt hatte.

Auch die Riesen waren den Anweisungen gefolgt und bewegten sich auf beide Flügel zu. Sofort konnte Harry sich vorstellen, was Voldemort vorhatte. Er ließ die Riesen höchstwahrscheinlich an der Seite angreifen, um Dumbledore durch sie in die Zange nehmen zu lassen. Die Dementoren sollten wohl Verwirrung stiften und schon einmal für die ersten Opfer sorgen. Durch ihren Vorstoß konnte er auch mit seinen Todessern schneller vorankommen, dachte Harry, da er einfach nur ihrem Weg folgen mußte. Noch machte Harry sich aber um die Verteidiger keine allzu großen Sorgen. Er beobachtete mit seinen Leuten weiter das Geschehen.

Die Dementoren waren schon vierzig Meter vor Voldemorts Truppen. Harry hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie schienen nicht einfach blind vorzustürmen, sondern versuchten jede Deckung zu nutzen. Harry wußte nicht, wovor sie Angst hatten, denn vom Patronus-Zauber war noch nichts zu sehen. Was konnte Dumbledore sonst noch gegen sie ausrichten? Meter um Meter sah er Voldemorts Truppen weiter vorrücken. Er sah wie die ersten Todesser den eigentlichen Friedhof erreichten. Die Riesen waren jetzt auf den Flanken angekommen, ihre Erscheinung war atemberaubend. Nie zuvor hatte Harry so viele von ihnen gesehen. Sicher, er kannte die zehn, die vor kurzer Zeit zu Hagrid gekommen waren und sich im Wald versteckt gehalten hatten, aber jede der beiden Gruppen von Voldemorts Riesen war mehr doppelt so stark. Harry versuchte sie zu zählen und kam auf weit über dreißig. Mehr als alles hoffte er, daß Dumbledore und die anderen sie aufhalten könnten. Er wußte, wie schwer es war, ihnen mit Flüchen beizukommen, und erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Umbridge mit ihren Häschern bei Hagrid eingefallen war. Dieser hatte sich gut gegen die Kröte und ihre Zauber behaupten können, und dabei war Hagrid noch ein Zwerg, verglichen mit diesen Kolossen.

Er konnte nun ihr Stampfen hören. Sie liefen sehr langsam und schienen es nicht besonders eilig zu haben, waren aber trotzdem schon vor den Todessern. Fünfzehn Meter waren sie sicher schon voraus, dachte er, während er unablässig weitere Lichtblitze in den verschiedensten Farben über den Friedhof schießen sah. Allerdings schienen nun nicht mehr sehr viele von ihnen zu treffen, denn eine Menge von ihnen sah er einfach ins Leere fliegen. Harry blickte zu Ron. Auch er wirkte angespannt.

»Sieht bis jetzt sehr gut aus!« meinte Harry zu ihm.

Ron hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, daß Harry ihn angesehen hatte. »Ja, bis jetzt schon. Ich bin echt gespannt, was als nächstes passiert. So hatte ich mir das alles nicht vorgestellt, um ehrlich zu sein«, antwortete dieser.

Harry blickte wieder auf das Schlachtfeld. Er versuchte Voldemort in der Menge auszumachen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Die Sonne würde noch nicht so bald aufgehen, war sich Hermine sicher und lief die Straße entlang. Vereinzelt sah sie ein paar Bewohner, die bereits unterwegs waren, doch niemand schien sie zu beachten. Sie kam am Eberkopf vorbei und sah schon den Honigtopf. Sie wußte genau, wo sie lang mußte, und ging direkt auf die Tür des Honigtopfes zu. Sie fragte sich, wie sie dort hineinkommen solle. Würde der Eingang magisch gesichert sein, oder könnte sie ihn ohne Probleme öffnen? Sie blieb direkt vor der Tür stehen. Mit der Rechten zückte sie den Zauberstab, sah sich noch einmal kurz um.

»_Alohomora_!« Die Tür öffnete sich nicht. »Bitteee … komm schon … _Alohomora_!« Diesmal schwang sie auf.

Erleichtert atmete sie tief und ruhig aus. Wieder sah sie sich um und betrat hastig den Laden. Sie schloß sofort die Tür, streckte den Zauberstab in die Höhe.

»_Lumos_!« murmelte sie, und sofort erschien an der Spitze des gestohlenen Zauberstabes ein Licht, welches sie fast blendete.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging sie hinter die Ladentheke, sah die Falltür und öffnete sie. Zögernd schob sie den Zauberstab vor, bis er die Holztreppe, die in den Keller führte, ausreichend beleuchtete. Leise glitt sie hinunter. Sie schloß die Falltür und setzte den Weg nach unten fort. Was sie nicht bemerkte, war, daß sich ihre Hände nach und nach vergrößerten. Das geschah so langsam, daß sie es wohl auch bei Tageslicht noch nicht bemerkt hätte.

Als sie am Fuße der Treppe angekommen war, sah sie sich gründlich um. Viele Holzkisten und Weidenkörbe konnte sie erkennen; sie waren mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten gefüllt, für die sie jetzt allerdings kein Auge hatte. Vielmehr suchte sie den verborgenen Tunnel. Gleich hier links, dachte sie, mußte der geheime Eingang sein. Sie ging in die Knie und legte den noch immer leuchtenden Zauberstab auf den Boden. Auch ihren Besen legte sie ab. Schließlich begann sie damit, den Staub auf den Steinplatten wegzuwischen und die verborgene Falltür zu suchen. Dabei bemerkte sie, daß etwas mit ihren Händen nicht stimmte. Sie waren nun schon deutlich angeschwollen, und sie hatte große Mühe, die Ritzen im Boden zu ertasten und vom Dreck zu befreien.

Sie erkannte, daß irgend etwas Geheimnisvolles vor sich ging, und ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken. Sie ergriff mit ihrer Rechten den noch immer am Boden liegenden Zauberstab und sah sich ihre linke Hand genauer an. Sie war nicht nur deutlich angeschwollen, sie wurde langsam aber sicher auch immer haariger. Hermine war schnell klar, daß sie es mit einem Fluch zu tun hatte, der ihren Einbruch bestrafen sollte. Sofort versuchte sie es mit einigen Gegenflüchen.

»_Reducio_!« sagte sie als letztes, doch schien keiner davon eine Wirkung zu haben. »Das kann nicht sein … warum ausgerechnet jetzt?«

Sie dachte angestrengt und überaus nervös nach. Hatte sie darüber nicht schon einmal etwas gelesen? Aber ja, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Aber was, was hatte sie gelesen? Sie dachte angestrengt nach, doch sie wußte es einfach nicht mehr. Sie zermarterte sich umsonst ihr Hirn, welches nach der langen Gefangenschaft nicht mehr ganz so gut wie gewohnt reagieren wollte, obwohl sie zwischendurch versucht hatte, sich geistig und körperlich fit zu halten. Sie fühlte sich im Moment so leer; und langsam, aber sicher erreichten ihre Hände eine Größe und Behaarung, die eine echte Panik auslösten. Was nur sollte sie tun?

»Ich muß hier weg!« Das stand auf jeden Fall fest. Sie schwang den Zauberstab und sprach: »_Wingardium Leviosa_!«

Sofort erhob sich die Falltür wenige Zentimeter, und Hermine konnte ihre dicke, haarige Hand in den Spalt schieben. Sie öffnete die Falltür komplett, stieg die ersten steinernen Stufen hinunter, griff unter größter Anstrengung ihren Besen und schloß die Falltür. Sie drehte sich um und versuchte, mit dem noch immer leuchtenden Zauberstab den Tunnel auszuleuchten. Zu ihrer Überraschung bemerkte sie sofort, daß ihre Hände nicht weiter wuchsen. Sie wartete einen Moment und sah, daß plötzlich das Gegenteil der Fall war. Es schien, als ob sie sich langsam wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe verkleinerten und der Bewuchs schnell nachließ.

»Puh… noch mal Glück gehabt«, seufzte sie erleichtert und dachte nach. Offenbar wirkte der Fluch nur im Honigtopf; vielleicht auch nur dann dauerhaft, wenn man etwas gestohlen hatte. Falls sie mit dem Leben davonkommen sollte, würde sie sich dieser Frage noch einmal annehmen, beschloß sie, ehe sie diesen Gedanken wieder verwarf. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun. Sie stieg die Stufen hinab und zählte jede einzelne davon. Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte, war sie bei dreihundertsiebenundsechzig. Sie mußte sich beeilen. Langsam steigerte sie ihr Lauftempo. So schnell sie konnte, lief sie den dunklen, nur durch den Zauberstab erleuchteten Tunnel entlang. Zwanzig Minuten würde sie wohl mindestens noch brauchen, und sie hoffte inständig, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Was, wenn ich zu spät komme? Das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen, sagte sie sich zögernd in Gedanken.

Vincent und Gregory waren beide nervös. Sie folgten Draco Malfoy und dessen Vater. Plötzlich hörten sie die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy laut schreien:

»Verrat!«

»Das ist eine Falle!« schrie Antonin Dolohow von weiter links.

Sie sahen Blitze frontal auf sich zukommen und machten sich vor Angst fast in die Hose. Auch Draco Malfoy lächelte nun nicht mehr. Er blickte sich statt dessen ängstlich nach seinen beiden Handlangern um. Diese erwiderten seinen Blick ebenso verzweifelt und liefen nach links, so, wie es ihnen befohlen worden war. Doch anstatt sich zu wehren und Flüche in die Reihen der Gegner zu schicken, versteckten sie sich hinter einem der Riesen, der in ihrer Truppe mitlief. Dieser grunzte zweimal laut, und sie konnten seine wachsende Wut förmlich spüren. Mehrere Lichtblitze tauchten vor ihnen auf, und durch die Beine des Riesen hindurch konnten sie sie auf sich zukommen sehen. Die Flüche schlugen in den Riesen ein, doch dieser zeigte sich zu ihrem Erstaunen davon völlig unbeeindruckt. Sie faßten wieder ein wenig Mut. Wenn sie hinter dem Riesen in Deckung blieben, würde ihnen so leicht nichts passieren können, dachte Vincent ein wenig erleichtert. Mit jedem Schritt sahen sie den Friedhof näher kommen, den sie schon bald erreichen würden. Sie hörten, wie viele von den Todessern ihre Flüche in Richtung des Friedhofes schleuderten und einige andere sich auch mit verschiedenen Zaubern schützten. Inzwischen hatte Vincent seine Fassung wiedergewonnen, und in Gregorys Gesicht konnte er das gleiche sehen. Auch Draco Malfoy, der sich mehrmals zu ihnen umdrehte, schien sich etwas erholt zu haben, jagte doch auch er fleißig Flüche über den Friedhof. Aber so sehr sich Vincent und Gregory auch anstrengten, sie konnten die Angreifer in der nur langsam schwindenden Dunkelheit noch immer nicht ausmachen. Zwar schien der Mond eigentlich hell genug, doch gab es überall viel Schatten, und dieser war fast rabenschwarz, so daß sich in ihm die Gegner gut verbergen konnten.

Die Truppenführer schrien nun: »Die Dementoren nach vorne!« – »Die Riesen zur Seite!«

Sofort bemerkten Vincent und Gregory, daß sie ein größeres Problem bekommen würden. Ihr Riese, dessen Weg sie bis eben gefolgt waren, bog direkt nach links, und so verloren sie ihn als ihre sicher geglaubte Deckung. Kaum war er nicht mehr vor ihnen, schossen ihnen schon verschiedenfarbige Flüche direkt um die Ohren. Sie liefen jetzt schneller. Immer versuchten sie direkt hinter einem anderen zu bleiben, da sie hofften, so nicht so leicht erwischt werden zu können. Gregory bereute es jetzt sehr, nicht in Durmstrang geblieben zu sein. Noch nie hatte er sich hilfloser und verwundbarer gefühlt als jetzt. Selbst als sein Vater gestorben war, hatte er sich nicht so schwach gefühlt. Inzwischen erreichten sie den äußersten Rand des Friedhofs und warfen sich sofort hinter einem großen Grabstein in Dreckung. Vincent spuckte Dreck, welchen er bei der Landung in den Mund bekommen hatte. Mit einem widerlichen Geschmack auf der Zunge kämpfend, merkte er nicht, wie sich Gregory am Grabstein den Kopf angeschlagen hatte und sich nun mit der freien linken Hand über die Stelle rubbelte. Draco Malfoy kam zu ihnen und grinste wie ein Wahnsinniger. Flüche schlugen in den Grabstein ein und brachen kleine Brocken aus ihm heraus. Mehrmals erhob sich Draco und feuerte seinerseits Flüche gegen die noch immer nicht sichtbaren Angreifer.

»Was ist los, habt ihr Schiß?« schrie er ihnen zu. Beide konnten nicht antworten. Vincent war noch damit beschäftigt, den Dreck aus seinem Mund zu bekommen, und Gregory sah Malfoy nur ängstlich an. Der lachte dreckig. »Jetzt macht's doch erst richtig Spaß!« schrie er ihnen zu und drehte den Kopf langsam nach rechts. Mit jedem Millimeter wich sein Lachen einer von Angst entstellten Visage.

Gregory hatte es genau erkennen können. Dieser verdammte Angeber, er ist an allem schuld, dachte er. Gregory sah zu Vincent; dieser hatte seinen Mund wohl wieder einigermaßen sauber bekommen und sah sich sehr nervös um. Gregory blickte an ihm vorbei und sah, wie ein Todesser – ohne jegliche Vorwarnung – von einem grünen Blitz voll am Kopf getroffen wurde. Er hatte nur kurz über den ihm Deckung gebenden Grabstein hinweg gespäht und hatte keine Chance auszuweichen. Der ihnen unbekannte Todesser wurde in die Knie gezwungen, fiel links neben den Grabstein und blieb dort tot liegen. Tot. Erst jetzt wurde beiden bewußt, daß nicht nur die Armee, in der sie kämpften, bis zum Äußersten ging, sondern auch ihre Gegner keine Gnade zeigten. Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche wurden von beiden Seiten ausgesprochen, und beide Seiten würden Tote zu beklagen haben, egal, wer letztendlich gewinnen würde.

Natürlich wollte Vincent nicht sterben, genausowenig wie Gregory sterben wollte. Wir müssen hier weg, dachten beide. Wieder blickte Gregory in Vincents von Angst erfülltes Gesicht. Immer wieder krachten Flüche in den Grabstein und hatten diesen inzwischen deutlich verkleinert. Er war nur noch etwa halb so groß wie noch am Anfang und gab keine gute Deckung mehr ab. Malfoy bemerkte dies wohl ebenso wie Gregory.

Malfoy schrie Vincent zu: »Wir müssen da rüber!« Er zeigte nach rechts zu einem noch gut erhaltenen Grabstein, der nur fünf Meter entfernt war. Die drei gingen in die Hocke, und Malfoy schickte einen Fluch auf die Reise über den Friedhof. Mit einem merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck blickte er sich zu Gregory um und schrie: »Jetzt!«

Sie liefen los. Kaum waren sie angekommen, blickte Vincent am Grabstein vorbei. Nicht weit vor seiner Position stand der Dunkle Lord und besprach sich mit Lucius Malfoy. Gregory konnte nicht hören, worüber sie redeten. Was er aber mitbekam, war, wie der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab erst an seinen Hals hob und dann über seinen Kopf hinaus reckte.

Harry hörte, wie eine ihm unbekannte Beschwörungsformel gesprochen wurde. Die Stimme desjenigen war ausgesprochen laut und kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, trotzdem konnte er sie aber nicht identifizieren, da sie merkwürdig verfremdet war.

»Sieh nur!« stieß Neville plötzlich Harry an und wies auf die linke Flanke des Schlachtfeldes.

Langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf, blickte an Nevilles Finger entlang und sah endlich Dumbledores Armee. Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff Besitz von ihm. Einerseits war er erfreut, die Verteidiger sehen zu können, doch andererseits war damit ein großer Vorteil verspielt. Hogwarts Verteidiger hatten sich weit verteilt, und ein jeder nutzte Grabsteine oder was auch immer er zur Verfügung hatte als Deckung. Harry sah Dumbledore; jedenfalls glaubte er fest daran, daß er es war. Er hielt sich ziemlich in der Mitte direkt an einem großen Grabdenkmal auf. Erneut sah Harry eine Vielzahl von Flüchen über den Friedhof jagen, da beide Seiten ihren Angriff unerbittlich fortführten. Harry erschrak. Auch auf seiten der Guten konnte er schon einige Verletzte und vielleicht sogar Tote erkennen.

»Da ist Hagrid!« Ron zeigte auf den Friedhof und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf die bezeichnete Stelle. Harry war sich sicher, daß Ron recht hatte, denn Hagrid war mit Abstand der kleinste der dort versammelten Riesen. Dieser war aber so weit von ihnen entfernt, daß Harry es nicht beschwören konnte, lagen doch ungefähr fünfhundert Meter zwischen ihnen. Hagrid führte seinen Verband auf der linken Flanke am Friedhof vorbei und wollte wohl in die ungeschützte rechte Seite von Voldemorts Armee schlagen. Ohne Lunas Vergrößerungszauber hätten sie ihn wohl gar nicht sehen können, doch so konnten sie ihn zumindest erahnen. Die Dementoren befanden sich ziemlich genau zwischen der DA und Hagrid. Sie hatten ihren zögerlichen Vorstoß aufgegeben und stürmten mit erhöhtem Tempo nach vorn. Harry sah wieder zu Hagrid. Die Dementoren hatten inzwischen genau wie der Halbriese fast die Hälfte des Friedhofs überquert. Die Taktik, die Hagrid verfolgte, war nun beinahe unmöglich geworden, da sie sicher zu einem Großteil auf den Überraschungseffekt setzte. Hagrid bemerkte offenbar, daß er nicht mehr durch den Zauber geschützt war, zögerte er doch einen kurzen Moment, marschierte dann aber mit unvermindertem Tempo weiter. Etwa zehn der Dementoren bemerkten Hagrid und seine Truppe und setzten sich von den anderen ab, um direkt auf die Riesen zuzuhalten. Die Dementoren waren sehr schnell nur noch etwa hundertfünfzig Meter von den zehn Riesen entfernt und würden sie kalt erwischen.

Harry war unsicher. War nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um einzugreifen? »Luna, du mußt den Zauber aufheben. Ich glaube, es geht gleich los.«

Luna tat, worum er sie gebeten hatte, und Harrys Sicht wurde wieder normal. Er sah Ron an. Er hoffte, in seinem Gesicht etwas zu finden, was ihm helfen konnte, diese schwere Entscheidung zu treffen. Angreifen oder abwarten? Wenn wir angreifen, wie sollen wir vorgehen? Direkt frontal über den Friedhof fliegen, geradewegs auf die Dementoren zu, und versuchen, den Patronus-Zauber einzusetzen? Dies klang nicht gut genug. Wenn sie zu tief flögen, kämen sie genau zwischen die Fronten und würden möglicherweise von beiden Seiten mit Flüchen beschossen. Wenn sie aber zu hoch flögen, wären sie nicht nur für die Todesser in vorderster Front ein gutes Ziel – denn dann konnten sie von jedem aus Voldemorts Armee angepeilt werden, auch von den weiter hinten Kämpfenden. Tarnen konnten sie sich ebenfalls nicht, diese Taktik hatten sie schon vorhin aufgegeben. Harry ging die Möglichkeiten im Geiste schnell noch einmal durch, wollte er sich doch seiner Entscheidung absolut sicher sein. Er wollte es Hagrid am liebsten gleichtun. Er wollte seinerseits den Friedhof umgehen und den Todessern in den Rücken fallen. Das könnte aber vielleicht zu lange dauern, und dann hatten die Dementoren bereits Hagrid erreicht. Er mußte nun eine Entscheidung treffen – und das tat er. Es fiel ihm plötzlich viel leichter, als er es eben noch empfunden hatte. Er dachte an Hermine, und das gab ihm Kraft. Er entschied sich, beide Pläne kombinieren.

Harry sah Ron an. »Ihr müßt da rüber!« Er zeigte mit dem Finger den Waldrand entlang. »Ihr müßt an Voldemorts Truppen vorbei und euch von hinten auf sie stürzen! Benutzt Lähmzauber, Zauber, die schnell und einfach sind. Schockt, so viele ihr könnt!«

Ron schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. »Und was ist mit dir?« fragte er dann ernst.

»Ich nehme ein paar Leute, jage im Höchsttempo über den Friedhof und greife die Dementoren an.«

Ron begann zu schmunzeln. »Klingt ganz nach Harry!« Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry drehte sich zur DA um und sprach gehetzt und etwas lauter: »Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Ginny, Zacharias, Cho: Schnappt eure Besen! Wir greifen die Dementoren mit dem Patronus an! – Der Rest geht mit Ron. Los geht's!«

Harry bemerkte noch, wie sich Ron zur DA umdrehte und Handzeichen gab. Er selbst steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, lief die zwei Meter bis zum Ende des Waldes und bestieg im Laufen schwungvoll seinen Besen. Er wußte, daß die von ihm Auserwählten nicht unbedingt die besten Flieger waren – vor allem Luna, Neville und Seamus waren fast noch Anfänger –, doch jeder von ihnen konnte mit Sicherheit den Patronus beschwören, was Harry in diesem Augenblick wichtiger erschien. Ohne es sehen zu können, wußte er genau, daß seine kleine Staffel nun ebenfalls starten würde, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Er stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab, und sofort rauschte ihm die kühle Luft ins Gesicht. Er raste auf das Schlachtfeld und blickte kurz nach links und rechts. Die Dementoren zu seiner Linken waren höchstens noch siebzig Meter von Dumbledore entfernt; die Dementoren rechts vor ihm waren nur noch vierzig Meter von Hagrid entfernt, und das ließ ihn das Tempo erhöhen. Seine Mitstreiter wußte er nur wenige Meter hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

»Ginny mit mir zu Hagrid, der Rest folgt Neville zu Dumbledore!« brüllte er ihren zu. Die Gruppe teilte sich wie befohlen ein zweites Mal. Harry hatte nun die Richtung nach rechts eingeschlagen und flog schräg auf Hagrid zu. Dieser, so konnte er erkennen, blickte immer wieder sorgenvoll zu den Dementoren, marschierte aber tapfer weiter an der linken Flanke entlang auf Voldemorts Todesser zu. Diese waren jetzt noch gut dreihundert Meter von Dumbledore entfernt, und Hagrid war noch fünfzig Meter vor ihnen und damit fünfundzwanzig vor den feindlichen Riesen.

Wieder konnte Harry Befehle aus den Reihen der Todesser hören, sie aber nicht richtig verstehen. Er zog den Zauberstab und hielt ihn in Bereitschaft. Er hielt ihn so fest, daß ein Schmerz seine rechte Hand durchzuckte. Er war nun genau über dem Schlachtfeld. Flüche schossen von beiden Seiten an seinem Körper vorbei. Er sah sich wieder um und erblickte Ginny; diese war noch immer hinter ihm und ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Er beschleunigte etwas. Er wußte, daß Ginny einen guten Besen hatte, er es aber auf keinen Fall mit der Geschwindigkeit übertreiben durfte, um sie nicht abzuhängen. Als er nur noch vierzig Meter hinter den Dementoren war, verlangsamte er das Tempo, ging in einen leichten Sinkflug, dachte so stark, er nur konnte, daran, wie sie den Sieg über Voldemort feiern würden, und sprach laut und deutlich seine Worte:

»_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!«

Er hörte leise, wie Ginny hinter ihm die gleichen Worte rief, während ein strahlend schöner silberner Hirsch der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entströmte und begann, den Dementoren hinterherzujagen. Kaum hatte der Hirsch den Stab verlassen, wurde Harry auch schon von einem silbernen Raubvogel überholt. Dieser schnellte unter ihm hindurch und war schon fast gleichauf mit dem Hirsch. Harry beschleunigte wieder, beendete den Sinkflug und schoß über die Köpfe der Dementoren hinweg, welche von dem Hirsch und dem Raubvogel auseinandergetrieben wurden. Er überflog Hagrid in geringer Höhe und sah ihm dabei ins Gesicht; dort spiegelte sich Freude über Harrys Auftauchen wider, doch in seinen Augen konnte er auch die Sorge darüber erkennen.

Harry zog nun nach links und entblößte damit seinen Rücken. Er wußte, daß die Todesser das ausnutzen würden, und flog zur Sicherheit zwei Spiralen. Dabei schossen drei Blitze an ihm vorbei, und er dankte sich selbst für seine Vorsicht. Der erste von ihnen war blau gewesen, dann waren es ein roter und als letztes ein grüner gewesen, doch alle hatten ihn weit verfehlt und verschwanden im Himmel. Harry blickte kurz zur anderen Gruppe der Dementoren, die soeben von diversen silbernen Wesen angegriffen wurde, und glaubte dabei Chos Schwan zu erkennen, der sie von hinten angriff. Frontal wurden die Dementoren ebenfalls von mehreren Patroni angegriffen, Details konnte Harry aber leider keine erkennen. Er sah etliche Streiter Dumbledores, die bereits durch die Nähe zu den Dementoren zusammengebrochen waren oder gerade von ihnen angegriffen wurden. Er glaubte plötzlich, einen Phönix zu erkennen, bei dem es sich nur um Dumbledores Patronus handeln konnte, und er sah auch noch zwei andere Wesen, die er nicht identifizieren konnte.

Schnell zog Harry nun seinen Besen wieder nach rechts und begann die Kurve, die ihn wieder zu Hagrid zurückführen sollte. Sein primäres Ziel war im Augenblick die Unterstützung seines Freundes, weshalb er sich nun voll auf ihn konzentrierte. Nur kurz blickte er zurück und sah noch immer Ginny, die ihm entschlossen folgte. Harry ging wieder tiefer und sah, daß Hagrid und seine Riesen nun gleich Feindkontakt haben würden. Unter Harry hindurch flohen die Dementoren in den angrenzenden Wald und verschwanden in diesem. Harry sah erneut zu Hagrid. Er sah Golgomath und zwanzig andere Riesen, und sie standen Hagrid und dessen Riesen im Weg. Harry sah, wie Hagrid seinen Zauberstab hob.

Hermine blickte auf ihre Uhr. Über zehn Minuten war sie nun sicher schon im Tunnel unterwegs und glaubte ihrem Ziel keinen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Sie wünschte verzweifelt, sie könnte mit dem Besen fliegen, wußte aber, daß der Tunnel dafür einfach zu eng war. Zweimal hatte sie es trotzdem kurz probiert, nur um wenige Meter später wieder absteigen zu müssen, weil sie an den Wänden angeschlagen war. Sie stolperte inzwischen schon fast mehr, als daß sie lief, und spürte, wie langsam ihre Kräfte nachließen. »Ich bin es zu schnell angegangen, wann kommt nur endlich dieser Ausgang?« japste sie, lief jedoch tapfer weiter.

Sie spürte einen unangenehm kalten Luftzug auf ihrer Haut. Sie schwitzte. Obwohl sie schon Sport in der Muggelschule gehabt hatte und sich auch aktiver als ihre Klassenkameradinnen daran beteiligt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, je so geschwitzt zu haben. Eine Minute später mußte sie anhalten und sich einen Moment verschnaufen. Kraftlos stemmte sie ihre Hände auf die Knie, hielt in ihrer linken Hand den Besen und in ihrer rechten den leuchtenden Zauberstab. Sie versuchte sich ein wenig zu erholen, um mit neuer Kraft ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Ihr linkes Knie zitterte vor Anstrengung, und ihr Atem ging stoßförmig. Sie drückte sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position und lief erst einmal relativ langsam weiter. Sie hatte starkes Seitenstechen, was sie beim Atmen behinderte. Je mehr sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, desto schlimmer wurde es. Sie überlegte, ob ihr wohl irgendein Zauber helfen könnte, doch leider fiel ihr keiner ein.

»Was ist nur los mit mir? Komm schon, konzentrier dich!« sagte sie leise, beschleunigte wieder und fand ein Tempo, welches sie den Rest des Weges halten wollte, egal was es sie kosten würde. »Ich hasse Seitenstechen!« stöhnte sie leise, ohne langsamer zu werden.

Noch immer überlegte sie, welcher Zauber ihr den Lauf durch den Tunnel erleichtern könnte, doch noch immer hatte sie so etwas wie einen geistigen Blackout. So lief sie einfach immer weiter und weiter. Ihre Beine fühlten sich langsam bleiern an, doch sie ignorierte die Warnsignale ihres Körpers. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, dieses Tempo zu halten, und was sie sich vornahm, das schaffte sie auch fast immer. Immer stärker wurden die Signale, die ihr Körper aussandte, und so hatte sie bald das sichere Gefühl, daß ihre Lunge zerreißen würde. Die Schmerzen lenkten sie ein wenig ab, und sie verlor ihre Konzentration. Im gleichen Augenblick übersah sie einen etwas größeren Stein, der auf dem lehmigen Boden direkt auf ihrem Wege lag. Sie blieb mit dem linken Fuß an ihm hängen, wurde aus dem Tritt gebracht und stürzte mit beiden Händen voraus in den Dreck.

Den Zauberstab hielt sie dabei fest in ihrer rechten Hand, den Besen aber ließ sie vor Schreck los und stöhnte beim Bodenkontakt laut auf. Ihre Handinnenfläche und die Außenseite der Finger ihrer rechten Hand brannten sofort. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab los, rappelte sich auf ihre Knie hoch und besah im schwachen Lichtschein wimmernd ihre Hände, die völlig mit Blut, Lehm und Dreck beschmiert waren. Sie versuchte unter leichtem Stöhnen, einige kleine Steinchen zu entfernen, doch es fiel ihr schwer. Sie mußte die Wunden zumindest ein wenig säubern, bevor sie damit beginnen konnte, sie zu heilen. So schnell sie konnte und unter großer Überwindung löste sie den gröbsten Dreck heraus. Sie spuckte auf ihre Hände, die brannten wie Feuer. Der Schmerz war bei weitem intensiver, als sie es erwartet hatte, und sofort liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab. Unter größter Anstrengung wischte sie ihre Hände an ihrem Pullover ab und schüttelte sie vor sich, so, als ob sie damit auch die Schmerzen abschütteln könnte. Sie rutschte auf den Knien einen halben Meter vor und ergriff ihren noch immer leuchtenden Zauberstab. Sie vollzog eine geschwungene Bewegung, murmelte die Formel und stupste ihre linke Hand an.

Augenblicke später schien sie langsam zu heilen; die Schmerzen aber blieben. Das gleiche wiederholte sie nun mit ihrer rechten Hand. Mit links sah die Bewegung nun nicht mehr so flüssig, sondern eher etwas unbeholfen aus, dennoch schien es die Wirkung nicht allzu negativ zu beeinflussen. »Verdammt«, fluchte sie leise. Sicher hatte sie eine Minute mit diesem Mist verloren, und sie rappelte sich wieder auf die Füße. Hermine hatten selten in ihrem Leben geflucht; nicht so wie Harry oder Ron, die bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit meckerten, was das Zeug hielt, doch jetzt war ein angemessener Grund dafür vorhanden, wie sie dachte. Bei der Vorstellung, wie die beiden wie schimpfende Rohrspatzen vor ihr standen, mußte sie kurz verschmitzt lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder der Gegenwart bewußt wurde. Der frohe Gedanke minderte ihre Schmerzen etwas, doch noch immer waren sie da. Mit ihrem Ärmel wischte sie die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging die fünf Meter bis zu ihrem Besen. Erschöpft hob sie ihn auf und begann damit, Tempo aufzunehmen. Sie lief weiter, und die Zeit kam ihr endlos vor.

Schließlich erreichte sie ihr Ziel, als sie die steinerne Rutschbahn erkannte, die vor ihr im Schein des leuchtenden Zauberstabes zum Vorschein kam. Sie nahm den Zauberstab zwischen ihre Zähne und begann, so schnell sie konnte, die Rutschbahn hinaufzuklettern.

Der Dunkle Lord streckte seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, und Gregory bekam Angst. Solch eine Angst hatte er nie im Leben gespürt. Er konnte den Dunklen Lord hören. Auch Vincent schien von der Stimme wie elektrisiert zu sein. Sie konnten ihn laut eine Beschwörungsformel sprechen hören, und seine Stimme dröhnte ihnen im Schädel. Diese Formel hatten sie nie zuvor gehört, doch schien sie sehr mächtig und alt zu sein. Vorsichtshalber ging Vincent in Deckung. Gregory sah am Dunklen Lord vorbei, und plötzlich erschienen ihre Gegner wie aus dem nichts. Sie waren noch ungefähr dreihundert Meter entfernt, aber wie viele es waren, konnte er nicht erkennen. Sie waren dafür zu weit weg, und es waren auch bei weitem zu viele Grabsteine, Sträucher und Büsche im Weg, um ihre Anzahl auch nur annähernd richtig abschätzen zu können.

Gregory blickte ein Stück weiter nach rechts. Er sah die Riesen, die Voldemorts Befehlen gefolgt waren. Sie liefen nun auf der äußersten rechten Seite, ein kleines Stück vor dem Rest der Truppe. Gregory erhob sich noch etwas, warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Dumbledores Armee und erkannte schließlich ganz rechts Hagrid. Dieser wurde von anderen Riesen begleitet und stampfte unglaublich schnell vorwärts. Gregory sah kurz zu Vincent. Dieser keuchte inzwischen schwer, fast so, als ob er einen Asthmaanfall hätte. Es war einfach zuviel für ihn, dachte er und blickte zu Draco Malfoy. Dieser sah wieder etwas selbstsicherer aus, konnten sie nun immerhin den Feind sehen, nachdem der Lord irgendwie Dumbledores Zauber gebrochen hatte.

»Im Morgengrauen überfallen wir die Schule und töten alle Schlammblüter«, hatte ihnen Draco in Durmstrang erzählt und dabei laut gelacht. Bis jetzt lief das ja ganz anders als geplant, dachte Gregory seltsam schadenfroh und beobachte Draco dabei, wie er Fluch um Fluch zu seinen Gegner schickte. Es sollte doch so einfach sein. Die sollten keine Zeit haben, Gegenwehr zu leisten. Was war nur passiert? Vincent war total verwirrt. Wäre er bloß in Durmstrang geblieben! Hätte er nur nicht auf seinen Vater und Draco gehört! Warum nur war er hier? Dumbledore und die anderen Schüler hatten ihm doch nie etwas getan. Was machte er hier? Langsam schob Vincent sich am Grabstein hoch. Er konnte die riesige Gruppe von Dementoren erkennen, die weiter auf Hogwarts zuhielt, und sofort fühlte er sich innerlich noch kälter und leerer als ohnehin schon. Es mußte eine psychologische Reaktion sein, waren sie doch viel zu weit weg, um diesen Effekt tatsächlich auf ihn zu haben, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Plötzlich bemerkte er, daß sich eine kleinere Gruppe Dementoren abspaltete und scharf nach rechts bog. Er folgte mit seinem Blick dem Weg der schwebenden, schwarzen Ungeheuer und erkannte auf der rechten Seite des Friedhofs niemand Geringeren als Hagrid. Dieser wurde von einigen Riesen begleitet und würde sicher gleich von den Dementoren angegriffen. Er hatte doch keine Chance, dachte Vincent erschrocken. Plötzlich sah er im äußerten Blickwinkel einen roten Blitz auf sich zukommen. Überrascht blickte er in die Richtung, aus der er kam. Zu spät! Gerade als er reagieren und in die Hocke gehen wollte, traf ihn der Schockzauber so hart im Gesicht, daß er zwei Meter nach hinten flog und in einem Strauch liegenblieb.

Gregory wurde davon völlig überrascht. Sein bester Freund lag regungslos da, und er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte zu ihm hinüberkriechen, als er Draco Malfoys Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er hielt ihn zurück. Gregory blickte nach links, genau in Malfoys Visage. Sie war vom Haß entstellt, und in seinen Augen brannte unbändige Wut.

»Laß ihn liegen, er ist zu schwach!« zischte Malfoy verächtlich und zwang sich ein fieses Grinsen ins Gesicht.

»Ihn liegen lassen? Er ist mein bester Freund!« erwiderte Gregory nun zornig und versuchte sich loszureißen. Malfoy ließ ihn los und drehte sich wieder zum Schlachtfeld. Gerade als Gregory zu Vincent stürzen wollte, konnte er Malfoys sich überschlagende Stimme hören.

»POTTER! Wo kommt der denn her?«

Gregory erfror in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich auf der Stelle um. Er sah, wie Malfoy in Richtung zweier Menschen blickte, die noch relativ weit entfernt auf Besen über den Friedhof flogen. Er selbst konnte niemanden identifizieren, und er wußte auch nicht, warum Malfoy glaubte, daß es Potter sein müsse. Vielleicht erkannte er ihn ja am Flugstil.

Ein großer silberner Hirsch entsprang der vorgehaltenen Spitze eines Zauberstabes. Es war der Stab, der von dem Anführer der beiden Piloten gehalten wurde, und sie waren nur noch wenige Meter hinter den Dementoren. In diesem Augenblick wußte Gregory, daß es tatsächlich Potter war. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wie sie vor drei Jahren von seinem damals noch nicht gestaltlichen Patronus gedemütigt worden waren, als sie ihm als Dementoren verkleidet einen Schreck einjagen wollten. Am Ende des Schuljahres hatten sie dann erfahren, daß dieser Patronus nur sehr schwach gewesen war und sein richtiger die Form eines Hirsches annahm, weshalb er sich nun so sicher war, daß es wirklich Harry Potter sein mußte. Ein weiterer Patronus erschien hinter den Dementoren; er hatte die Form eines großen Raubvogels und schien mitten in die Dementoren einzuschlagen. Potter und sein Begleiter flogen direkt nach ihrem Angriff eine Kurve nach links; Draco Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden.

»_AVADA KEDAVRA_!« schrie er, und seine Stimme erbebte vor Zorn.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoß in Potters Richtung davon. In der gleichen Sekunde sah Gregory, wie der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich einen roten Fluch in Richtung Potter jagte, und noch ein weiterer flog aus der Menge der Todesser hinterher. Gregory war es plötzlich völlig egal, ob sie Potter treffen oder ob ihre Flüche an ihm vorbeifliegen würden. Dies war ein merkwürdiges und ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn, war er doch noch nie im Leben allem gegenüber so gleichgültig gewesen. Seine Kindheit war endgültig und jäh beendet worden, als sein Vater gestorben war und er mit den anderen in den Krieg ziehen mußte, und sicher würde auch sein Leben bald vorbei sein. Aus welchem Grund sollte er hier überleben? Schon viel fähigere Magier waren gefallen, und er verlor mit einemmal jeglichen Lebensmut. Bisher war sein Leben doch noch leicht gewesen, dachte er verwirrt und strich sich mit der Hand durch sein staubiges Haar. Zwar hatte ihn sein Vater oft geschlagen, und auch Malfoy war jemand, der ihn ständig demütigte, doch mit Vincent besaß er einen echten Freund, der all das erträglich machte.

Er blickte zu Malfoy, der sich sichtlich ärgerte, daß Potter dem Todesfluch ausgewichen war. Gregory folgte mit seinem Blick erneut Harry Potter. Dieser kam jetzt wieder zurück und flog zum zweiten Mal auf die Riesen zu. Gregory konnte Hagrid sehen, und er sah auch, daß dieser einen Zauberstab hob. Seit wann durfte der zaubern, fragte er sich und sah im gleichen Augenblick eine Menge Trolle um Hagrid herum erscheinen. Dieser Anblick machte Gregory nervös. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Überraschungen ihm heute noch bevorstanden. Kaum sah er die Trolle, versperrten ihm plötzlich die Riesen des Dunklen Lords das Sichtfeld, und so konnte er auch Hagrid nicht mehr erblicken. Alles, was er noch sehen konnte, waren viele gigantische und behaarte Rücken.

Harry verlangsamte ein wenig das Tempo. Im gleichen Augenblick sah er, wie Hagrid seinen Zauberstab benutzte. Aus dem nichts tauchten jede Menge Trolle auf, und im selben Moment sah Harry in das grimmige Gesicht des Gurg der Riesen. Er war ein gutes Stück entfernt und wirkte trotzdem gigantisch. Golgomath war um die sieben Meter groß und einfach nur eine unglaubliche Erscheinung, die einen erzittern lassen konnte.

Inzwischen stand Golgomath fast vor Hagrid. Nur noch einen Schritt mußte er machen, dann war er in Reichweite. Seine riesige Pranke setzte zu einem Schwinger an, der, wie Harry wußte, tödlich sein könnte und Hagrid zumindest brutal niederstrecken würde. Er sorgte sich um seinen Freund, wußte er doch noch genau, wie Grawp ihn schon zugerichtet hatte, und der hatte es noch nicht einmal ernst gemeint.

Harry würde sogleich über sie hinwegfliegen und wußte, daß er irgendwie eingreifen mußte, um Hagrids Leben zu retten. Was sollte er tun? Welcher Zauber würde überhaupt auf die Riesen wirken? Krampfhaft dachte er nach. Hatte Dumbledore in der Hinsicht noch etwas unternehmen können, oder waren sie noch immer fast immun gegen Zauber? Vielleicht half ja ein ganz einfacher Spruch, dachte Harry, und ihm kam da eine simple Idee, die, wenn sie funktionieren sollte, einfach nur genial wäre.

Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Golgomath. »_Reducio_!« schrie er in den dunklen Morgen.

So unsicher, wie Harry war, so überraschend gut wirkte der Zauber. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er Hagrid überflog, sah er Golgomath bereits schrumpfen und versuchte sie angestrengt im Blickfeld zu halten. Als Golgomath mit seiner Faust das Gesicht von Hagrid traf, waren beide schon etwa gleich groß, und Harry glaubte nicht, daß Golgomath noch eine wirkliche Bedrohung war.

Als Harry wieder nach vorn sah, bemerkte er, daß er wieder gefährlich nah an die Todesser heranflog. Er legte sich in die Kurve, um erneut eine Schleife zu fliegen, und machte dabei instinktiv wieder kleinere Ausweichmanöver. Mehrere Flüche schossen an ihm vorbei und flogen in den Himmel, wovon er sich aber nicht beeindrucken ließ. Immer enger zog er die Kurve, ehe er Hagrid wieder im äußersten Blickwinkel sah. Dieser hatte Golgomaths Faustschlag einstecken müssen und lag zumindest auf dem Boden. Grawp seinerseits holte gerade aus und wollte den deutlich geschrumpften und völlig verdutzten Golgomath mit der Faust ins behaarte Gesicht schlagen. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hatten auch die anderen Riesen Feindkontakt, und es schien eine wilde Schlägerei auszubrechen.

Harry flog weiter seine Schleife. Hagrid zog sich offenbar langsam zurück und kroch dazu durch diverse Beine verbündeter Riesen. In der Welt der Menschen mochte Hagrid ja ein unbezwingbarer Koloß sein, wie es der Kampf mit Umbridge und ihren Handlangern gezeigt hatte, in der Welt der Giganten allerdings war er leider einfach nur klein. Harry drehte sich kurz um. Noch immer flog Ginny hinter ihm und nickte ihm entschlossen zu.

Sofort zog er den Kreis für einen erneuten Anflug noch enger. Grawp hatte soeben Golgomath niedergestreckt, doch würde er gleich von einem anderen angegriffen werden. Zwei weitere Riesen auf Hagrids Seite lagen ebenfalls darnieder, waren aber schon wieder dabei, sich aufzurappeln. Blitze zuckten von beiden Seiten auf die Riesen zu. Die Todesser zielten auf Hagrid und seine Leute, während Dumbledores Verbündete natürlich auf Golgomaths Gruppe zielten.

Nachdem Harry die Schleife beendet hatte, jagte er mit hohem Tempo erneut auf die Riesen zu. Er wollte wieder den Reducio-Fluch benutzen, schien dieser doch gut gewirkt zu haben. Immer mehr Blitze flogen ihnen aus der Menge der Todesser entgegen, und Harry mußte kurze Ausweichbewegungen vollführen, um ihnen zu entgehen. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er Draco Malfoy und Snape zu erkennen, doch war er sich dessen nicht sicher. Rasend schnell schoß Harry auf die Kolosse zu, und erneut sprach er den Reducio-Fluch.

Er traf einen Riesen in Golgomaths Nähe. Dieser stand direkt hinter dem am Boden liegenden Gurg und wollte Grawp angreifen. Während er die Riesen erneut überflog, hörte er auch Ginny ihren Fluch in die Menge schicken. Sie benutzte den gleichen Fluch wie er und hatte ebenfalls Erfolg damit. Wieder mußte Harry mehreren Flüchen ausweichen, ehe er sich entschloß, eine weitere Schleife zu fliegen. Er wußte, daß Ginny ihm folgen würde. Wieder und wieder zuckten Blitze an ihm vorbei, und einige kamen ihm schon verdammt nah. Ewig würde er das nicht machen können, dachte Harry, irgendwann würden sie ihn sicher treffen. Er flog einen etwas weiteren Bogen und konnte unter sich im Wald einige der Dementoren erkennen, die sich dort offenbar sammelten und neu formierten.

Harry zeigte für Ginny mit der Hand nach unten, erkannte im gleichen Moment aber schon, daß es für den Patronus bereits zu spät war. Vielleicht auf der nächsten Runde, dachte er und machte immer wieder leichtere Richtungsänderungen, um kein zu einfaches Ziel zu bieten. Danach blickte er in Dumbledores Richtung und erkannte, daß Neville und die anderen noch immer mit einigen der Dementoren zu tun hatten, die sich wohl nicht so einfach geschlagen geben wollten. Er konnte Nevilles großen silbernen Eber erkennen, der in die Mitte der Dementoren vorstieß. Immer mehr Dementoren setzen sich nach links und rechts in den Wald ab, doch eine kleine Menge leistete erbitterten Widerstand. Erneut sah er Dumbledores Phönix in deren Mitte schnellen. Währenddessen zog Harry den Bogen enger, legte eine Drehung um die Längsachse ein und erkannte, daß die Dementoren von Dumbledores Phönix endgültig geschlagen waren.

Ein weiterer Blick verriet ihm, daß in der ganzen Zeit die Todesser unheimlich schnell weiter vorgerückt waren. Sie waren höchstens noch zweihundert Meter von Dumbledore und seinen Truppen entfernt, und damit spielte sich die wilde und brutale Schlägerei der Riesen bereits in ihrem Rücken ab. Diese fand damit kaum noch ihre Beachtung, doch Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf sie, wollte er doch Hagrid weiter unterstützen. Beinahe ununterbrochen schossen die Todesser ihre Flüche auf Dumbledore und die anderen, während diese sich noch immer erbittert zur Wehr setzten. Wo blieb nur Ron, fragte sich Harry und flog von neuem eine Kurve. Erneut schoß er auf die Riesen zu und war schon bereit den Reducio-Fluch einzusetzen, als er Ron endlich erblicken konnte.

Die DA war noch hinter dem Friedhof, am verwüsteten Waldrand, und stieg plötzlich in kleineren Gruppen aus dem fehlenden Unterholz auf. Er wußte genau, daß Ron sie führte, und sie nutzten fast die gesamte Breite des Schlachtfeldes, so, wie auch Harry es tun würde. Noch hatten die Todesser von alldem nichts bemerkt, was sicher auch daran lag, daß Ron und die anderen sich sehr langsam und sehr tief näherten, was Harry hoffen ließ, daß der Angriff seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde. Er selbst kam nun schnell näher an die feindlichen Riesen heran, hielt seinen Zauberstab in Position und wollte gerade die Formel sprechen, als wieder Lichtblitze an ihm vorbeizuckten. Überrascht zögerte er kurz und hatte den idealen Zeitpunkt für seinen Angriff schon verpaßt. Immerhin aber konnte er Ginnys Blitz in einen Riesen einschlagen sehen, was ihn zumindest ein wenig beruhigte. Dieser Riese würde sich nun ebenfalls verkleinern, und damit hatten sie inzwischen vier ihrer gewaltigen Feinde in ihrer Kampfkraft eingeschränkt.

Harry beschloß, keinen weiteren Anflug auf diese Riesen zu machen, wollte er doch lieber die auf der anderen Seite angreifen, da diese ohne Gegenwehr immer weiter vorgerückt waren. Sie würden gleich Kontakt mit den äußeren Kämpfern Dumbledores haben, und Harry wollte sie gegen die Riesen unterstützen.

Harry flog eine weite Kurve, und das Ende des Friedhofs sollte ihren Scheitelpunkt bilden. Die Todesser kümmerten sich zum Glück nicht weiter um die Riesen, obwohl der Reducio-Fluch nur zu leicht aufzuheben war. Wahrscheinlich überschätzten sie sich noch immer und glaubten unvermindert an einen leichten Sieg, oder sie waren einfach nur zu dumm.

Auch Harry glaubte fest an den Sieg – aber an den der guten Seite. In dem Glauben wurden sie dadurch bestärkt, daß es auch ohne seine und Ginnys Hilfe schon viele Opfer unter Golgomaths Riesen gegeben hatte. Leider hatte aber auch Hagrid schon Verluste hinzunehmen, vor allem waren einige der Trolle bereits geschlagen. Immer wieder konnte Harry in seinem Rücken weitere gewaltig krachende Faustschläge hören, die den sonstigen Kriegslärm spielend übertönten.

Harry drehte sich um. Ginny hielt noch immer tapfer hinter ihm und sah weiterhin entschlossen drein. Ron und etwa die Hälfte der DA flogen weiter auf die Todesser zu und hatten nun die hundert Meter vom Waldrand bis zum Friedhof zurückgelegt. Er sah, daß sie stark beschleunigten, und flog nur Augenblicke später direkt über die Köpfe von William Mcnamara und Susan Bones hinweg. Während der kurzen Begegnung mit den beiden hatte er ihnen in ihre Gesichter gesehen; beide wirkten ängstlich, aber bereit, alles zu riskieren. Harry war so stolz auf sie, daß er es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Ginny und er flogen nun fast in die gleiche Richtung wie Ron und die anderen, wobei der einzige Unterschied darin bestand, daß sie sich zusätzlich nach außen auf den Flügel treiben ließen und vierzig oder fünfzig Meter hinter der DA waren. Die DA vor ihnen flog mit einem enormen Tempo, sie mußten nahezu mit der Höchstgeschwindigkeit ihrer Besen fliegen. Harry wußte sofort, daß die Besen eine gute Investition gewesen waren, und hielt mit Ginny weiter auf die zweite Einheit der Riesen zu. Auch Harry beschleunigte das Tempo noch etwas und flog nun schon derart schnell, daß Ginny ihm gerade noch würde folgen können. Sein Feuerblitz hatte weitere Reserven, doch mußte er auf ihren Besen Rücksicht nehmen, der dem seinen unterlegen war. Sie kamen der DA vor ihnen wieder ein wenig näher, obwohl sie dabei eine größere Wegstrecke als die anderen zurückgelegt hatten.

Die DA schoß ihre Flüche ab. Es waren vor allem rote Blitze, die ihren Zauberstäben entsprangen, und sie schlugen in den ungeschützten und völlig unvorbereiteten Rücken der Todesser ein. Sofort konnte Harry Schreie hören und beobachtete, wie einige der Getroffenen zu Boden gingen. Ohne Verzögerung wurde eine zweite Salve hinterhergejagt, ehe sich die DA-Staffeln wieder absetzten. Sie flogen in zwei sehr engen Formationen, die aus je vierzehn Mann bestanden, wie Harry schätzte. Beide Gruppen schwenkten in einen sehr scharfen und engen Radius ein, wobei die eine von ihnen nach links, die andere nach rechts wegbrach, um entlang der beiden Seiten des Friedhofs wieder nach hinten zu fliegen.

Harry flog, mit Ginny im Schlepptau, weiter am linken Rand des Friedhofs entlang, ehe eine der DA-Staffeln in geringem Abstand an ihm vorbeischoß, wobei er nur Hannah Abbott an ihrem blonden Haarschopf erkennen konnte. Dreißig Meter vor ihm war ein Todesser zwischen zwei Grabsteinen in Deckung gegangen, und Harry reagierte reflexartig.

»_Stupor_!«

Fast zur gleichen Zeit, wie er seinen Fluch auf die Reise schickte, kam ihm auch schon die Antwort entgegen. Harry drehte sich in einer Rolle scharf nach links ein und konnte im letzten Moment ausweichen; er hörte den grünen Fluch tief brummend an sich vorbeischießen. Er hoffte, daß auch Ginny noch ausweichen konnte, war sich dessen aber nicht sicher.

Harrys Fluch traf den Todesser hart. Er knallte gegen einen Grabstein und blieb bewußtlos liegen, ehe Harry ihn aus den Augen verlor und weiter auf die nur noch siebzig Meter entfernten Riesen zujagte. Er steigerte abermals sein Tempo und sah, wie die kleine DA-Gruppe – von Neville angeführt – ebenfalls eine Angriffswelle auf die Riesen flog. Viele Lichtblitze wurden nun auf die Kolosse abgeschossen, die auch sein nächstes Ziel sein sollten. Beinahe mühelos setzten sich die feindlichen Giganten im Faustkampf gegen Dumbledores Streiter durch, doch hatten erstaunlich viele Flüche einen Effekt auf die Riesen. Nun war sich Harry auch sicher, daß sich Dumbledore dafür noch etwas hatte einfallen lassen, genau so, wie er es angekündigt hatte. Auch Harry wollte die Riesen unbedingt aufhalten und schoß nun seinerseits einen weiteren Fluch auf sie ab.

»_Reducio_!« schrie er wieder und traf genau den Anführer.

Als Harry zu Neville sah, hatte dessen Gruppe die Riesen soeben überflogen. Neville sah entschlossen aus und gab Harry ein Handzeichen, ihm zu folgen, was Harry sofort verstand. Noch einmal sah Harry einen Moment lang nach unten. Die Riesen waren hart getroffen worden, und im gleichen Moment mußte auch Ginnys Reducio-Fluch eingeschlagen sein, da ein weiterer Riese schrumpfte. Viele von ihnen waren bereits deutlich angeschlagen und sahen nicht mehr besonders angriffslustig aus. Trotzdem sah Harry am Boden auch ein paar Zauberer, die den gegnerischen Hünen bereits zum Opfer gefallen waren, was ihn leicht entmutigte. Was ihn dagegen sogleich wieder aufbaute, waren die vielen Verbündeten, die sich noch immer zur Wehr setzten und weitere Blitze auf ihre Gegner schossen.

Auch in Richtung der immer noch vorrückenden Todesser und deren Verbündeter konnte er Flüche fliegen sehen. Harry bog nach links und folgte Neville und den anderen. Dieser flog mit seiner Gruppe fünfzig Meter vor ihm und verlangsamte das Tempo. Er ging in einen Sinkflug und wollte wohl ein gutes Stück hinter der Waldgrenze direkt zwischen den Bäumen landen. Harry folgte Neville zum vermeintlichen Treffpunkt. Es war eine kleine Lichtung, wie er erst jetzt erkannte, doch bot sie ausreichend Platz. Auch er verzögerte seinen Besen stark und sah Neville und seine Gruppe zur Landung ansetzen, während er ihrer Flugbahn folgte. Immer tiefer ging er, zog den Besenstiel im letzten Moment hoch und setzte sanft auf. Neville schien nur noch auf ihn zu warten und lief sofort auf ihn zu, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Hermine kletterte die Rutschbahn hinauf. Zweimal drohte sie zu stürzen und konnte sich erst im letzten Moment halten. Ihr Besen machte es ihr sehr schwer, weiter emporzusteigen, doch ließ sie in ihren Bemühungen nicht eine Sekunde lang nach. Eine ihr endlos vorkommende Zeit später hatte sie es aber endlich geschafft. Nur kurz mußte sie nachdenken, wie man den Hexenbuckel öffnen konnte, ehe ihr die Worte wieder einfielen. Leise sprach sie:

»_Dissendium_!«.

Der Buckel glitt auf und sie hinaus. Sie stand etwa in der Mitte des Korridors im dritten Stock, als sich der Buckel der Hexe langsam wieder schloß. Sofort löschte sie das Licht an ihrem gestohlenen Zauberstab und orientierte sich zuerst einmal nach rechts. Leise lief sie den Gang entlang. Leicht verzweifelt überlegte sie, wo der Kampf wohl stattfinden könnte, wollte sie doch unbedingt so schnell wie möglich bei Harry sein. Sie wollte ihn unterstützen, ihn aufbauen und, falls er es nötig haben sollte, mit neuem Mut versorgen. Mitten im Schloß oder doch eher außerhalb? Sie lief in das große Treppenhaus, blieb stehen und lauschte angestrengt, aber nichts rührte sich.

»Wo sind sie nur?«

Da sie auf diese Frage keine Antwort hatte, beschloß sie, in die Große Halle zu gehen. Vielleicht war dort jemand, der ihr helfen konnte, dachte sie und nahm die Treppe nach unten, deren Stufen sie hinunterrannte. Sie nahm immer zwei auf einmal und wäre fast in eine der vielen Trickstufen hineingetreten; nur im letzten Augenblick konnte sie ihren Fuß noch eine weitere Stufe tiefer plazieren und kam dabei fast ins Stolpern. Sie verringerte ihr Tempo ein wenig. Die Treppen hinabzustürzen, wäre das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Sie flog an vielen von Hogwarts Wandgemälden vorbei, bemerkte aber nicht, daß sie einige der Bewohner mit ihren Blicken verfolgten. Ihr Spurt nach unten hatte wohl ihr Interesse ausreichend geweckt, während sich andere von ihnen wohl versteckt hatten. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, die Bewohner der Gemälde zu befragen, doch war sie sich schnell sicher, daß diese sowieso nicht wissen konnten, wie der genaue Verlauf der Ereignisse war – und nichts brauchte sie jetzt mehr als korrekte und zuverlässige Informationen. Wer konnte ihr diese geben?

Inzwischen war sie fast unten angekommen. Noch immer flog sie förmlich über die Stufen und machte dabei einen Heidenlärm, was ihr aber nicht auffiel. In diesem Moment dachte sie nicht dran, was passieren könnte, sollte sie von den feindlichen Kräften gehört werden, sondern hatte jede Menge andere Dinge in ihrem Kopf. In vollem Tempo bog sie um das letzte Treppengeländer, lief die letzten Stufen der marmornen Treppe hinab und kam in der geräumigen, von Fackeln erleuchteten Eingangshalle zum Stehen. Sie sah, daß das große eichene Schloßportal geschlossen war und sich zu ihrer Linken die Tür zur Großen Halle befand. Sie realisierte endlich, daß es sehr gefährlich war, hier so viel Krach gemacht zu haben, und allein dieses Wissen ließ ihr Herz wie wild schlagen. Sie konnte es deutlich in ihrer Brust fühlen, und es drohte beinahe herauszuspringen. Noch nie hatte sie eine solche Angst gehabt, und die Adrenalinmenge in ihrem Körper erreichte eine nie gekannte Höhe. Selbst während ihrer Entführung war dieses Gefühl der Beklommenheit nicht so intensiv gewesen, den Grund dafür konnte sie allerdings nicht verstehen.

Sie blieb stehen und hörte sich genau um. Sie achtete auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, aber alles, was sie hören konnte, waren die leise vor sich hin brennenden Fackeln. Über eine Minute stand sie wohl einfach nur still in der Halle und wagte nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Langsam wich ihre Angst wieder ihrer Neugier, sie faßte sich ein Herz und ging leise zur Tür, um an ihr zu lauschen. Sie konnte ein kaum wahrnehmbares Stimmenwirrwarr hören.

»Mist!« fluchte sie so leise, daß nur sie selbst es hören konnte.

Wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte einfach keine zusammenhängenden Wörter verstehen. Sie fragte sich, ob in der Halle ihre Feinde lauerten, oder ob sie vielleicht endlich zu ihren Freuden und vor allem zu Harry vorstoßen würde können. Sie fühlte beinahe so etwas wie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wieder konnte sie deutlich ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren, und ihre Atmung wurde deutlich stoßförmiger.

Wurden hinter der Tür vielleicht schon die Verletzten behandelt, weil der Kampf längst vorbei war? Waren ihre Freunde im Kampf gefallen? War Harry gefallen? Hatte er Voldemort schon getötet? Hermines Hand zitterte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab mit der rechten Hand aus ihrem Umhang und hielt ihn mit einem festen Griff. Doch je fester sie ihn zu halten versuchte, desto mehr zitterte sie. Langsam löste sie ihren Griff wieder etwas. Unruhig blickte sie auf ihre Hand und hatte die Hoffnung, diese damit zu beruhigen, doch noch immer wollte das Zittern nicht nachlassen. Sie senkte den Zauberstab wieder, schloß langsam die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie begann immer langsamer, aber dafür auch immer tiefer zu atmen. Eine Ewigkeit später öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte hoch zur Decke. Sie war so hoch, daß Hermine ihre Maserung nicht mehr scharf erkennen konnte. Hermine senkte wieder ihren Blick und verharrte in dieser Position. Sie blickte auf den großen Golden Ring der riesigen Tür. Sie wußte, daß sie trotz ihrer gewaltigen Ausmaße erstaunlich leicht zu öffnen war, und öffnen mußte sie die Tür, wollte sie doch in die Halle gelangen.

Zuerst allerdings wollte sie sich einen Plan machen. Sie könnte langsam und vorsichtig die Tür öffnen und erst einmal versuchen zu lauschen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was darinnen vor sich ging. Leider würde sie dabei aber riskieren, vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden, was sie unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Sie könnte aber auch das Überraschungsmoment nutzen und mit gezücktem Zauberstab in die Halle stürmen. Beide Pläne hatten ihre Vor- und ihre Nachteile, wie sie fand, und so konnte sie sich nicht so recht entscheiden. Harry, so dachte sie, würde sicher den zweiten Plan bevorzugen, und intuitiv entschied sie sich ebenfalls für diesen. Einfach reinstürmen und das Überraschungsmoment nutzen, dachte sie und bereitete sich mental auf diese Aufgabe vor. Falls die Halle voll mit Todessern war, konnte sie noch immer auf der Stelle kehrtmachen und versuchen, aus dem Schloß zu fliehen. Sie hatte ja noch ihren Besen, mit dem sie wahrscheinlich noch schnell genug das Weite suchen konnte.

Wieder hob sie ihre Hand. Dieses Mal schaffte sie es, ihre Hand fast ruhig zu halten, und von einem regelrechten Zittern war weit und breit keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Erleichtert merkte sie, daß ihr Herzschlag sich verlangsamte und sie nun bereit war, die Tür zu öffnen. Langsam und vorsichtig griff sie nach dem goldenen Ring, mit dem man die Tür aufziehen konnte. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie riß die Tür mit einer Wucht auf, von der sie selbst überrascht wurde, und sprang mit nur einem einzigen Satz in die Große Halle. Ihr Zauberstab war im Anschlag und sie bereit, jeden zu verhexen, der sich ihr in den Weg stellen würde.

Gregory sah Harry Potter einen Fluch in die Menge der Riesen jagen, während sich gleichzeitig ein Knäuel aus kämpfenden Riesen und Trollen bildete. Er konnte ihre Schläge krachen hören und bemerkte, daß Potter eine Kurve flog und noch immer von einer anderen Person begleitet wurde. Harry machte einige Ausweichbewegungen, und Lichtblitze flogen in seine Richtung, doch nicht ein einziger davon traf ihn. Nicht nur Malfoy hatte es noch einmal mit einem Schockzauber versucht, sondern auch einige andere.

»Weiter vorrücken! Du auch, Draco!« hörte er aus dem Munde von Lucius Malfoy, dessen Stimme angewidert klang. »Jagt ihnen alles auf den Hals!«

Gregory blickte Draco Malfoy an, und der erwiderte den Blick. Draco Malfoy schien beleidigt zu sein, was bestimmt daran lag, daß sein eigener Vater ihn soeben heruntergeputzt hatte, doch würde das nur jemand merken, der ihn so gut kannte wie er. Gregory drehte sich wieder zu Vincent und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

»_Enervate_«, sagte er und blickte ihm genau ins Gesicht, da dieser wieder zu erwachen schien und ein Stöhnen von sich gab. Er kroch zu ihm und drehte damit Dumbledores Armee den Rücken zu. Mehrere Flüche schossen über seinen Kopf hinweg und schlugen in den Grabstein, der vor ihm stand, ein. Sofort zog er Vincent aus dem Strauch und zu sich heran.

Mit Vincent im Arm saß Gregory auf dem Boden und blickte sich um. Vincent war noch immer nicht hellwach, sondern schien angeschlagen zu sein. Gregory bemerkte, wie Draco Malfoy ihn verächtlich ansah, und wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Er hält mich für schwach, dachte Gregory bei sich, aber ihm war es egal. Es war ihm egal, was Malfoy von ihm dachte; nie wieder würde er sich darum scheren, was überhaupt irgendein Malfoy von ihm denken würde. Seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab, und er konnte Potter erkennen, der soeben einen weiteren Fluch, in die inzwischen schon etwas unübersichtliche Menge der Riesen schoß. Die Person, die ihm folgte, tat es ihm gleich und folgte auch, als Potter erneut abdrehte. Malfoy schickte ihm erneut den Todesfluch hinterher, doch abermals konnte Harry ihm ausweichen.

»Der hat doch Augen im Hinterkopf!« schrie Malfoy fassungslos, und der Zorn war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Enttäuscht schoß Malfoy einen Fluch in die Richtung der Riesen um Hagrid, dieser prallte aber von einem der vielen dicken Beine ab. Gregory sah sich um und erkannte gut vierzig Meter vor sich Professor Snape; auch dieser schien nicht sonderlich motiviert zu sein, denn Gregory sah, wie dieser sich hinter einen Grabstein setzte und das weitere Geschehen abzuwarten schien. Überrascht bemerkte Gregory dabei, daß sie selbst schon weit hinter die anderen Todesser zurückgefallen waren, und das brachte einen Gedanken in sein Hirn zurück, den er in der letzten Stunde des öfteren gehegt hatte.

Er wollte jetzt so gerne zu Hause sein; er wollte nicht länger hier sein; er wollte nicht gezwungen sein, vielleicht töten zu müssen; er wollte sich einfach nur verkriechen. Er schnappte sich Vincent und zog ihn hinter sich her. Dieser kam nun immer mehr zu Bewußtsein; er war zwar leicht perplex, doch er ließ sich von Gregory hinter ihm herschleifen. Beide krochen nach links über den Friedhof und ließen Malfoy zurück. Er würde sie sowieso nicht vermissen. Gregory blickte sich noch einmal kurz um. Er sah einen weiteren Angriff von Potter auf die Riesen, doch diesmal schoß er nicht, schienen ihn doch einige Lichtblitze abgelenkt zu haben. Die Person hinter Potter allerdings war erneut erfolgreich. Gregory drehte sich zu Vincent, und beide krochen nebeneinander weiter. Er sah, wie Potter links in größerer Entfernung an ihnen vorbeischoß, nun leicht nach rechts bog und ziemlich hoch quer über den Friedhof jagte. Er folgte ihm dabei mit den Augen, als er plötzlich viele andere auf fliegenden Besen erblickte.

Zwei Sekunden danach sah er, wie Dutzende Lichtblitze vor ihm aufzuckten, und nur einen Moment später schossen über zwanzig Leute donnernd über seinen Kopf hinweg. Er drehte sich im gleichen Augenblick zu ihnen um und folgte ihrem eingeschlagenen Weg mit seinen Augen. Er konnte die Todesser und einige Kobolde laut schreien hören und spürte eine seltsame Art von Genugtuung in sich. Die Angriffswelle hatte sie überraschend und hart getroffen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, und ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Eine zweite Welle von Lichtblitzen entsprang den Zauberstäben der fliegenden Truppe und schlug in weitere unvorbereitete Todesser ein. Wieder konnte Gregory viele von ihnen jämmerlich schreien hören, und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem leichten Grinsen. Die fliegenden Angreifer teilten sich sofort nach dem Überflug in zwei gleich große Hälften, und ihr Weg trennte sich. Gregory folgte mit seinen Augen der linken Gruppe und war erstaunt, welch engen Radius sie flogen, um am Rande des Friedhofs wieder in seinen Rücken zu kommen komm.

»Verdammt!« entfuhr es Gregorys Mund, als er sah, wie sie ihm dadurch den Fluchtweg versperrten.

Weiter links gewahrte er erneut Harry Potter. Er sah, wie Potter einen roten Lichtblitz abschoß und im fast selben Moment einem anderen Fluch geschickt auswich, nur um gleichzeitig wie eine Kanonenkugel durch die fliegende Gruppe hindurchzuschießen. Gregory sah auch, daß er noch immer begleitet wurde. Er folgte mit seinem Blick Potter und sah, daß dieser weiter am Rande des Friedhofs entlangflog. Gregory blickte sich nach den anderen fliegenden Kämpfern um. Er bemerkte, daß sie tiefer gingen, und verlor sie aus den Augen. Er dachte, daß sie sich hinten wieder mit den anderen vereinen und dann von neuem angreifen würden, ehe er im gleichen Augenblick realisierte, daß eine neue ebenso große Welle ihn gleich im vollen Tempo überrollen würde. Auch diese war in vier oder fünf kleinere Gruppen eingeteilt und nutzte fast die ganze Breite des Friedhofs. Erschrocken duckte sich Gregory hinter einen Grabstein. Er zog Vincent zu sich und hörte schon die tief grummelnden Flüche über seinen Kopf hinwegschießen. Nur einen Augenblick später hörte er erneut Schreie von getroffenen Todessern und einigen anderen dunklen Geschöpfen auf seiten des Dunklen Lords.

»Die fliegen ja in Wellen«, sagte er leise und nickte anerkennend. So etwas hatte er nie im Leben erwartet. Donnernd flogen sie über seinen Kopf hinweg und schossen dabei neue Flüche ab. Vierzig Meter vor sich sah er einen Todesser. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab in den Himmel und traf mit einem roten Fluch einen der fliegenden Kämpfer völlig unvorbereitet. Gregory sah, wie dieser hart getroffen vom Besen fiel und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand, wußte aber, daß er gleich hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen mußte. Seine fliegenden Begleiter schienen es entweder nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder sie ignorierten es absichtlich. Da flog auch schon die neue Gruppe heran, und er war sich sicher, daß diese jetzt auch Verluste haben würde. Er drehte sich um und sah schon, wie sich einige der Todesser unter der Führung ihrer Befehlshaber auf die nächste Angriffswelle vorbereiteten.

»Harry, du mußt sofort zu Dumbledore! Er hat nach dir gefragt«, sprach Neville sichtlich aufgeregt.

»Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?« fragte Harry gespannt.

»Ja! Nach dem ersten Angriff auf die Dementoren bin ich kurz gelandet. Ich dachte, es kann nicht schaden, sich mit ihm abzustimmen. Er findet deinen Plan zwar gut, möchte dir aber persönlich genauere Anweisungen geben. Ich sollte gleich wieder aufsteigen … weiter die Dementoren angreifen, bis sie fliehen würden und dich dann zu ihm bitten!«

»Nun gut«, Harry dachte kurz nach, »ich werde zu Dumbledore fliegen. Ihr versucht euch Ron anzuschließen.« Er blickte stolz in die umstehenden Gesichter von DA. »Sagt ihm, seine Taktik sei klasse. Er muß sie aber ständig ändern, sonst werden zu viele von uns abgeschossen. Er soll sich auch mal ein paar Minuten gänzlich raushalten, seine Position ändern und von neuem überraschend angreifen. Vielleicht können wir Voldemort so am besten verwirren. Sagt ihm auch, er solle ein Auge auf die Dementoren im Wald werfen. Nachdem Ginny und ich sie vertreiben konnten, haben sie sich dort neu formiert. Wir dürfen uns von ihnen nicht überraschen lassen!« Ernst blickte er Neville bei diesen Worten in die Augen. »Fliegt über Hagrids Seite. Jagt den Riesen noch ein paar Flüche rein, bevor ihr dann zu Ron stoßt.« Die Augen aller lagen auf Harry. Jedes seiner Worte hatten sie förmlich aufgesogen. Er blickte sich zu Ginny um, sah ihr in die Augen. »Du gehst mit Neville. Ich komme so bald wie möglich nach. Ich folge euch dann über Hagrids Seite, vielleicht kann ich ihm noch ein wenig helfen.« Harry blickte noch einmal in ein jedes ihrer Gesichter. Allen war die enorme Anspannung anzusehen, und er war stolz auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

Ein jeder von ihnen hatte sich bewährt und alle Erwartungen übertroffen. Sie waren hier und kämpften tapfer mit ihren Freunden um die Freiheit der Zaubererwelt. Die meisten von ihnen waren noch nicht einmal volljährig, doch hatten sie bereits Fähigkeiten, die weit über dem Durchschnitt lagen. Das ist alles Hermines Verdienst, dachte er traurig. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, hätten sie nie mit dem Training begonnen. Harrys Stimmung verschlechterte sich schlagartig. Sie fehlte ihm so sehr. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal miterleben, wie gut sich alle schlugen. Ich liebe sie so sehr, dachte er, und sofort hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Er schloß sie, und eine einzelne Träne lief vor den Augen seiner Mitstreiter seine Wange hinunter. Harrys Knie wurden weich; er schämte sich ein wenig. Gerade als er zusammenzusacken drohte, konnte er die stützenden Arme von Ginny spüren, die noch immer hinter ihm stand. Auch Neville griff beherzt zu und fing ihn auf.

»Sie fehlt mir so sehr!« sagte Harry mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. Ihm war so schlecht, und er konnte sehen, daß allen ein Kloß im Hals saß. Jeder wußte, wen Harry meinte, er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen.

»Schon gut!« sagte Neville behutsam und blickte jeden der Umstehenden an. »Wir kämpfen hier auch für Hermine, selbst wenn sie es nicht mehr miterleben kann.«

Harry ging es nach diesen aufmunternden Worten nur ein wenig besser. Dabei war es so wichtig, daß er jetzt stark war. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen. Er konnte doch hier nicht anfangen zu heulen, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Er mußte ebenso tapfer sein wie seine Mitstreiter. Er öffnete wieder seine Augen, und in den Augen seiner Mitschüler sah er ihr Mitgefühl. Harry sagte nur: »Los jetzt, helft Ron!« und drehte sich um.

Die Schüler gingen kommentarlos an ihm vorbei und bestiegen ihre Besen. Er war ihnen auch dafür dankbar. Er hörte, wie sie sich vom Boden abstießen und an ihm vorbeiflogen. Sie begannen steil nach oben zu steigen, und Harry konnte sehen, wie Ginny sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. Dann beschleunigte sie und verschwand über den Baumwipfeln.

Harry ging ebenfalls zwei Schritte vor und bestieg seinen Besen, doch wollte er noch einen Moment warten und sich wieder vollauf beruhigen, auch um noch ein wenig neue Kraft zu tanken.

Plötzlich wurde der eigentlich sowieso schon kühle Morgen unerträglich stechend und beißend kalt. Es wurde noch dunkler. Alle Geräusche des Waldes und auch der Lärm der Kampfhandlungen – die er soeben noch hundertfünfzig Meter vor sich wahrgenommen hatte – erstarben. Harrys Sicht erging es nicht anders. Er hatte das Gefühl, eine Blase würde sich um ihn herum schließen und seine Sinne blockieren. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Harry, daß hier etwas nicht stimmte, bis er es auch schon begriff. All dies hatte er nun schon zu oft erlebt, um noch wirklich davon überrascht zu werden, so dachte er zumindest. Harry stand stocksteif da und wandte seine blinden Augen von links nach rechts. Ein Schauer, von der enormen Kälte verursacht, jagte über ihn hinweg. Er zitterte heftig und riß die Augen so weit auf, wie er nur konnte. Von wo würden sie kommen, fragte er sich. Er lauschte angestrengt: er würde sie immer zuerst hören können, bevor er ihnen in ihr schauriges Antlitz sehen konnte.

Da … da war es. Das lange, heisere, rasselnde Atemgeräusch, welches ihr Kommen ankündigte. Es kam von links. Noch eben hatte er Neville gewarnt, sich nicht von ihnen überraschen zu lassen, als er begriff, daß es nun ihm passiert war. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab. Er wußte genau, was er zu tun hatte. Viele mächtige Gestalten, in schwarze Kapuzenumhänge gehüllt, unter denen weder ihre Füße noch ein Gesicht zu erkennen waren, glitten über den Waldboden schwebend auf ihn zu. Er konnte sehen, wie sie alles um ihn herum einsogen. Harry wich zwei Schritte zurück und ließ den Besen fallen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

»_Expecto patronum_!«

Ein silbriger Klumpen entwich der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, und zwei der Dementoren wurden langsamer. Harry erschrak, der Zauber hatte nicht wie erhofft gewirkt. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Er hatte versagt, er hatte nicht an einen glücklichen Moment gedacht. Die Dementoren kamen ihm noch näher. Einige neigten sich ihm leicht entgegen. Harry wich stolpernd weiter zurück. Er wollte sich neu konzentrieren. Viele graue, schleimige, schorfige Hände glitten aus den Umhängen der Dementoren. Sie wollten ihn ergreifen. Harry hörte ein langsam anschwellendes Rauschen. Er mußte an etwas Glückliches denken.

»_Expecto patronum_!«

Er konnte seine eigene Stimme kaum noch hören. Das Rauschen steigerte sich. Ein silbernes Etwas schwebte aus seinem Zauberstab. Harry nahm es nur noch verschwommen war, in seinem Kopfe hörte er die traurig klingende Stimme von Albus Dumbledore:

»Hermine wird höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben sein … Professor Snape hat nichts herausfinden können.«

Harry spürte die Dementoren näher kommen, er konnte ihren widerlichen, todeskalten Atem riechen. Seine Lungen wurden einmal mehr von diesem Gestank überflutet. Das Gefühl, zu ertrinken, ergriff Besitz von ihm, aber noch keimte leichte Hoffnung in seinem Innersten. Schon mehrere Male hatte er Probleme gehabt, seinen Patronus zu erzeugen, aber noch ein jedes Mal hatte er es geschafft. Aber da war Hermine noch nicht tot, dachte er plötzlich und hörte Ron, der zu ihm sprach:

»Ich glaube, Hermine schafft es nicht. Selbst Dumbledore glaubt nicht mehr an ihre Rückkehr!«

Harry wollte an etwas Glückliches denken, er wollte sich dazu zwingen. Er wollte die vielleicht letzte Chance nutzen, so, wie er es schon in Little Whinging getan hatte, um sich selbst und Dudley zu retten. Doch kein Glück war in ihm. Er würde jetzt den Kuß erhalten, dessen war Harry sich sicher. Er brach zusammen und fiel auf den Rücken. Er zog noch einmal die kalte Luft in seine Lungen. Der Kopf eines der Dementoren kam dem seinen ganz nah. Er hob die verrotteten Hände und zog sich die Kapuze vom Gesicht. Harry sah keine Augen. Er sah die leeren Höhlen, über denen sich widerlich schorfige Haut spannte. Ein eigenartig vertrautes Antlitz. An der Stelle eines Mundes konnte Harry verschwommen den tiefen, unförmigen Schlund erkennen, den er nun schon einige Male gesehen hatte und der ihm kaum noch Angst machen konnte. Harry nahm noch einmal ein lautes Röcheln wahr, zu welchem nur ein Dementor imstande war. Er war wie gelähmt. Jeder Versuch einer Bewegung erstarb noch mit dem Gedanken. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, einen weiteren Patronus zu sprechen. Zwar wollte er noch immer kämpfen, aber eigentlich konnte er sich auch einfach ergeben.

Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal, wie Sirius durch den Bogen fiel; er hörte, wie seine Mutter für ihn starb; er sah wie Hermine nach seinem Kuß hektisch vor ihm floh; er sah Dumbledores Gesicht, als er ihm gerade verkündete, daß es für Hermine keine Hoffnung mehr gab.

Harry ließ es einfach geschehen. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr widersetzen. Ein paar kräftige, naßkalte Hände packten seinen Kopf. Der Dementor drückte ihm das Kinn nach oben. Harry spürte den Atem – sie würden ihn jetzt erledigen. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz …

Hermine stand in der Großen Halle. Ihr Zauberstab war gehoben, und sie war bereit zum Angriff. Was sie sah, konnte sie fast nicht glauben. In der Halle standen keine Tische, und ein merkwürdiger Anblick bot sich ihr. Die Große Halle war voll mit Hunderten perlweißer, durchscheinender Gestalten. Die meisten schwebten dicht gedrängt über dem Boden und lauschten offenbar einer Rede des blutigen Barons. Er schwebte an der Stelle, wo normalerweise Dumbledore zu speisen pflegte, und stockte in seiner Rede.

Hermine hatte eine solch gewaltige Geisterversammlung nur einmal gesehen; damals war es ein freudiges Ereignis gewesen, die Todestagsfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick, die es zu feiern galt. Dieses Mal würde es sicher todernst sein.

Die Geister drehten sich fast geschlossen zu ihr um und starrten sie grimmig an. Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Hatten sie etwa die Seite gewechselt? Paktierten sie mit Voldemort? Dieser Gedanke verflog so schnell, wie er ihr gekommen war. Das kann nicht sein, dachte sie, die Geister würden immer zu Dumbledore halten. Die Miene einiger von ihnen erhellte sich. Hermine sah nach rechts und erkannte einen Geist der auf sie zuschwebte, es war Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Der Fast Kopflose Nick, wie ihn alle nannten, blickte ihr sehr verdutzt ins Gesicht. »Miß Granger, wo kommen Sie denn plötzlich her? Sie galten als tot oder zumindest vermißt!«

»War ich auch. Also entführt, NICHT tot!« antwortete Hermine knapp. Ihr flogen die Fragen, die sie dem Fast Kopflosen Nick stellen wollte, wild durch den Kopf. Da prasselten sie auch schon in einem wahren Wortschwall aus ihr heraus: »Wo sind Harry und Ron? Was ist passiert? Was macht ihr hier? Wo ist Dumbledore? Wo ist Voldemort? Ist der Kampf schon vorbei? Bin ich zu spät?«

Der Fast Kopflose Nick wollte etliche Male ansetzen, um ihre Fragen zu beantworten, ehe er sein Vorhaben abbrach und Hermine zuerst völlig ausreden ließ.

Als Hermine fertig war, sagte er in ruhigem Ton: »Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley sollten eigentlich zu Hause sein, sie sind statt dessen aber irgendwo da draußen. Professor Dumbledore weiß es sicher genauer. Dort draußen auf dem Friedhof findet auch die Schlacht statt. Wir halten hier eine Kriegsversammlung ab und besprechen unsere Strategie. Professor Dumbledore hat uns gebeten, ihn zu unterstützen, wenn er uns rufen sollte. Er will als Zeichen goldene Funken in den Himmel schicken, und dann werden wir in den Kampf eingreifen. Professor Dumbledore ist auch nicht weit von hier, genauer gesagt: nur dahinten durch den kleinen Raum und noch zwei Räume weiter. Von dort sind es fünfzig Meter zum Friedhof, und er wird nicht weit von dort entfernt sein. Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Todesser sind natürlich auch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sie halten etwa hundertfünfzig Meter vor Professor Dumbledore. Und wie Sie meinen bisherigen Antworten entnehmen kannst, ist die Schlacht noch nicht vorbei. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wofür Sie zu spät sein könnten, meine Liebe?«

Gebannt hatte Hermine jedem Wort gelauscht. Vor allem die Passage über Harry hatte ihr Interesse erregt. Sie packte ihren Besen fester, ließ den Fast Kopflosen Nick ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück und rannte in Richtung der Tür, auf die Nick gedeutet hatte. Sie stürmte förmlich durch diese erste Tür und prellte sich dabei noch leicht ihre Schulter, ehe sie sich in dem kleinen Raum befand, in den Harry und die anderen Champions kurz nach der Ziehung ihrer Namen gerufen worden waren. Sie sah auf der rechten Seite eine kleine Tür. Sie stieß auch diese auf und kam in einen Raum voller Gartengeräte. Das konnten nur Filchs sein, dachte sie und sah sich einen Moment um.

Mit dem Blick einer Muggelgeborenen erkannte sie sofort verschiedene Gartengeräte, Spaten, einige Laubharken, zwei Schubkarren, ein paar Schaufeln und allerlei anderen Kram. Auch in diesem Raum waren insgesamt zwei Türen. Die eine, durch die sie eben gekommen war, und noch eine andere. Diese mußte hinaus auf den Friedhof von Hogwarts führen, den sie noch nie besucht, über den sie aber gelesen hatte. Die Tür bestand zu einem großen Teil aus farbigem Glas, durch die sie hindurchzusehen versuchte, durch die sie aber nur ein gelegentliches Aufblitzen erkennen konnte. Langsam ging sie zur Tür, öffnete sie und ging vorsichtig hinaus. Ihr Blick schweifte umher, und sofort überblickte sie das ganze Chaos.

Fünfzig Meter vor ihr war die Friedhofsgrenze, und an ihr schien sich ein großer Teil von Dumbledores Verbündeten aufzuhalten. Ziemlich in der Mitte des Friedhofsrandes sah sie Professor Dumbledore, den sie an seinem langen weißen Haaren und seinem langen weißen Umhang zu erkennen glaubte. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt glaubte sie ebenfalls die roten Harre von Molly und Arthur Weasley zu erblicken. Knapp daneben schienen auch Fred und George zu stehen, deren Haare ebenfalls aus der Menge herausstachen.

Weiter auf der linken Seite konnte sie Professor McGonagall erkennen, die gerade einen Fluch losschickte. Hektisch überblickte Hermine das ganze Schlachtfeld. Weit hinten auf der linken Seite sah sie Riesen miteinander kämpfen. Sie dachte dabei unwillkürlich an Hagrid, und ihr Blick wandte sich weiter nach rechts, wo sich viele Todesser nur zweihundert Meter von ihr entfernt befanden und die Grabsteine als Deckung nutzten. Jede Sekunde schlichen sie sich ein wenig näher an Dumbledores Stellung heran und schickten ununterbrochen Flüche über den Friedhof. Weiter rechts und direkt neben den Kämpfern von Professor Dumbledore sah sie weitere feindliche Riesen, die erbarmungslos kämpften.

Hermine war erschrocken über die vielen Verwundeten auf ihrer Seite und beschloß, so schnell sie konnte Professor Dumbledore aufzusuchen. Dieser befand sich nur knapp fünfzig Meter entfernt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, weshalb er sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Der alte Mann stand im Schutz eines großen Grabdenkmales und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, der daraufhin in Richtung rechter Flanke davonlief. Hermine lief, so rasch sie ihre Beine trugen, zu ihrem Schulleiter.

»Professor!« schrie sie ihm bereits entgegen, als dieser sich zu ihr umdrehte. Als er sie erkannte, begannen seine Augen zu strahlen, und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

»Miß Granger, was für eine angenehme Überraschung! Wie herrlich, Sie zu sehen! Wir waren alle höchst besorgt, da wir nur ihren Zauberstab gefunden hatten und sonst keine Spur von ihnen zu entdecken war.«

Hermine kam keuchend vor ihm zum Stehen. »Professor, wo sind Harry und Ron?« Ihre Augen brannten vor Neugier.

»Harry ist mit Mr. Longbottom und einigen weiteren Mitgliedern der DA … «, er zeigte nach rechts in den Wald, aus dem Hermine soeben einigen Flieger aufsteigen sehen konnte, » … dort im Wald. Mr. Longbottom teilt ihm offenbar soeben meine Bitte mit, sich schnellstmöglich hier mit mir zu treffen.«

Unruhig blickte sie an Professor Dumbledore vorbei auf die jetzt schnell näher kommenden Flieger. Sie hoffte, Harry unter ihnen zu erkennen. Die Flieger gingen diesseits des Waldrandes ein ganzes Stück tiefer, und Hermine konnte sehen, wie sie einige Flüche in die Menge der Riesen schossen, die auf der rechten Seite mit Dumbledores Verbündeten kämpften.

Gerade als Hermine sprach: »Wo ist Ron?« und Dumbledore dabei war, seine Rede fortzusetzen, schoß die kleine DA-Gruppe über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Hermine konnte nur Neville und Ginny erkennen. Sie sah ihnen noch hinterher, als Dumbledore fortfuhr:

»Ronald Weasley ist mit vielen weiteren Mitgliedern meiner Armee vermutlich irgendwo dahinten!« Dumbledore zeigte mit dem Finger auf die rechte Seite, weiter nach hinten an den Waldrand, was Hermine aber nicht wirklich mitbekam. Sie drehte sich wieder von den fliegenden DA-Mitgliedern weg, als diese gerade in eine scharfe Rechtskurve ansetzten, um am Friedhofsrand entlangzufliegen.

Als Hermine ihren Blick wieder auf das Stück Wald richtete, aus dem sie aufgestiegen waren, realisierte sie, daß Harry noch immer dort sein mußte, und sie fragte sich, wo er bliebe.

»Haben Sie meinen Zauberstab? Ich brauche ihn!« sagte Hermine plötzlich und blickte Dumbledore an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sie ihn gleich ganz dringend benötigen würde.

»Er ist im Schloß. Ich hole ihn«, erwiderte der Schulleiter und schien sich eine Sekunde lang zu konzentrieren, bis Fawkes plötzlich auf seiner Schulter auftauchte.

Durch das unvermittelte Auftauchen überrascht, zuckte Hermine zusammen, gewann aber schnell ihre Fassung wieder und nahm Fawkes ihren Zauberstab ab. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchströmte sie, als sie ihren Stab einsteckte und Dumbledore den gestohlenen gab. Fawkes war gerade verschwunden, als ihr plötzlich Molly Weasley den Blick versperrte und sie aufs herzlichste umarmte.

»Bei Merlin, wo bist du nur gewesen?« Rons Mutter begann laut zu schluchzen.

Hermine sah über die Schulter von Molly hinweg und wieder Richtung Wald. Sie hatte nun nicht mehr nur ein ungutes Gefühl, sie bekam Angst. Panische Angst. Warum tauchte Harry nicht endlich auf? Irgend etwas stimmte nicht! Gerade als sie versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung von Molly zu befreien, fiel auch Arthur Weasley in die Umarmung mit ein.

Molly küßte sie mehrmals und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Es waren Tränen tiefster Freude. »Alle glaubten, du wärst tot … sogar Harry hat es geglaubt.«

»Ich weiß«, antwortete Hermine nur knapp, schob aber noch ein beinahe atemloses »Hab' heute – noch in Gefangenschaft – einen Brief von Harry bekommen« als Erklärung hinterher.

Hermine versuchte sich weiter aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch je mehr sie sich dagegen sträubte, desto fester hielten sie die Weasleys. Ihr wurde plötzlich speiübel. Sie hatte ein furchtbares Gefühl und spürte eine seltsame Bedrohung.

»LOSLASSEN!« schrie Hermine plötzlich. Irgend etwas läuft hier falsch, dachte sie. Erschrocken wichen Rons Eltern zurück. »MUSS ZU HARRY!«

Ohne zu zögern, lief sie an den dreien vorbei, bestieg im Laufen ihren Besen, den sie noch immer in der linken Hand gehalten hatte, und stieß sich kraftvoll von Boden ab. Sie gewann so schnell an Höhe, daß sie davon total überrascht wurde. Sie beschleunigte das Tempo, hielt den Besen gerade, flog ein wenig tiefer, schoß auf den Wald zu und peilte die Stelle an, an der sie Neville und die anderen hatte aufsteigen sehen.

Ihr Haar und ihr Umhang wehten heftig im Wind, und da sie noch immer leicht verschwitzt war, fror sie erbärmlich. Sie überflog die Riesen und schoß weiter in die Höhe, um den näher kommenden Bäumen auszuweichen. Sie sah sich verzweifelt nach Harry um. Eine winzige Lichtung wurde von ihr überflogen, und sie konnte nur eine unnatürliche Schwärze in ihr erkennen. Intuitiv bremste sie hart, flog eine enge Wende und fiel dabei fast vom Besen. Langsamer kehrte sie an die schwarze Stelle des Waldes zurück. Sie ging tiefer und streifte ein paar Baumspitzen. Nur zehn Meter von der kleinen Lichtung entfernt setzte sie zur Landung an. Da sie zu schnell war, schlug sie hart auf dem Waldboden auf. Schnell schüttelte sie sich und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, als ihr unvermittelt noch viel kälter wurde. Sie lief ein paar Meter vor, und während sie das Gefühl hatte, hier auf der Stelle zu erfrieren, ließ sie ihren Besen fallen. Sie konnte fast nichts erkennen, nur eine helle Stelle in der Dunkelheit. Eine winzige silberne Wolke.

Hermine schaltete sofort, auf einmal wurde ihr alles klar: Harry mußte von Dementoren umzingelt sein. Sie ging noch einen Schritt vor und erkannte einen von ihnen schemenhaft vor sich. Sie war sicher: Harry kämpfte um sein Leben. Hermine hatte fürchterliche Angst, sie würde zu spät kommen. Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte näher heran, und die Schwärze löste sich weiter auf. Sie wurde nicht beachtet. Da lag Harry. Hermine erschrak.

Er war nur fünfundzwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt. Ein Dementor hatte gerade seine Kapuze heruntergezogen und griff nach Harrys Gesicht. Einige andere schwebten um die beiden herum. Der Dementor über Harry setzte zum alles beendenden Kuß an. Ein Kuß, den Hermine verhindern mußte. Ein Kuß, den sie auf keinen Fall geschehen lassen konnte. Ein Kuß. Nur ein Kuß. Ein schöner Kuß, dachte Hermine plötzlich. Ein Kuß … wie sie ihn von Harry bekommen hatte. Sie dachte an diesen Kuß zurück.

_Sie waren beide in Hogsmeade gewesen, und Ron hatte sich gerade mit Luna zurückgezogen und sie allein gelassen. Harry und sie waren zur Heulenden Hütte spaziert und hatten es sich auf einem Fels gemütlich gemacht. Harry saß nur dreißig Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und drehte sich zu ihr. Er sah ihr intensiv in die Augen … sie leuchteten, diese wunderschönen grünen Augen._

Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und war so unendlich froh, daß es ihr eigener war.

_Harry schürzte seine Lippen ein wenig … nur ein wenig … schloß langsam die Augen … kam ihr mit seinem Mund näher und näher … Hermine wich ein winziges Stück zurück, nicht weit genug, um den Kuß noch zu verhindern. Sie schloß die Augen … ihre Lippen berührten sich … sie waren so weich … sie fühlte ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend … sie spürte, wie er die Lippen ein wenig öffnete … ihr wurde ganz anders … sie fühlte etwas, was sie noch nie gefühlt hatte … es machte ihr Angst, dabei war es so wunderschön … sie spürte seine Zunge an ihren Lippen … sie gab ihm nach und öffnete sie … seine Zunge traf ihre Zunge … ein Blitz schlug in sie ein. _

»_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!« schrie sie mit einer Kraft in den Wald, die wahrscheinlich allein schon ausgereicht hätte, die Dementoren in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Hermines Patronus, ein glänzender silberner Otter, schlug wie ein Blitz in die Dementoren ein. Sie wurden förmlich auseinandergesprengt und flohen vor dem silbernen Wesen sofort tiefer in den Wald. Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab und öffnete langsam die Augen. Harry lag leblos auf der Lichtung. Die Schwärze und die grausame Kälte hatten sich so schnell verzogen wie die Dementoren. Ich bin zu spät, dachte sie. O Gott … o Gott. Warum? Harry wollte sich nicht rühren.

Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Reflexartig steckte sie ihren Zauberstab in den Umhang und lief wie von Sinnen zu ihm. Sie erreichte ihn so schnell, daß sie es kaum noch schaffte, vor ihm abzubremsen und schmiß sich einfach auf ihn. Mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht lag sie auf ihm, umarmte ihn dabei so fest wie niemals zuvor und begann nun hemmungslos zu weinen. Verzweifelt wollte sie zu ihm sprechen, doch sie bekam keinen vernünftigen Ton heraus. Immer wieder schüttelte sie ihn leicht, doch Harry rührte sich nicht, und Hermine weinte immer heftiger. Mehrmals küßte sie ihn auf die Lippen. Wach doch bitte auf, dachte sie und weinte ununterbrochen. Sie zitterte und schluchzte fürchterlich. Ihre Tränen liefen in Sturzbächen ihre knallroten Wangen hinab und tropfen von ihrem Kinn auf seinen Umhang.

Er zuckte. Hermine schreckte zurück. Wieder küßte sie ihn. Er lebt noch, dachte sie und rüttelte weiter an ihm, während sie von einem unglaublich warmen Gefühl ergriffen wurde. Ihre Tränen versiegten ein wenig, doch hatte sie noch immer knallrote Augen. Eine schallende Ohrfeige traf seine rechte Wange, die seinen Kopf nach links fliegen ließ, und gleichzeitig schrie sie hilflos: »Wach doch endlich auf!«

Sie spürte, wie sich sein linkes Knie hinter ihr erhob. Er winkelte das Bein an und berührte damit ihren Po. Hermine sah seine linke Hand zum Kopf wandern. Auf seiner Backe bildete sich schon der rote Abdruck ihrer flachen Hand. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich mit der Hand sein Gesicht. Leise stöhnte er vor Schmerzen. Wieder küßte sie ihn voller Leidenschaft für einige Sekunden. Hermine war so froh. Sie war so froh wie noch niemals im Leben zuvor.

Vincent und Gregory sahen Lucius Malfoy an. Er stand rund vierzig Meter vor ihnen, und sie konnten ihn einige Anweisungen in die Menge der Todesser schreien hören: »Holt sie von ihren Besen … das sind doch nur verdammte Gören … Draco, schnapp sie dir endlich!«

Leicht verwirrt blickte Vincent zu Gregory, und dann sahen sie gemeinsam zu Draco Malfoy. Er war ein gutes Stück rechts vor ihnen, und sie konnten ihn gerade noch zwischen einigen Grabsteinen hindurch erspähen.

Malfoy kam nun wieder auf sie zu. Ihm folgten ein paar der älteren Slytherins, die ebenfalls am Kampf teilnahmen. Sie bezogen vor einigen Grabsteinen in einer Reihe Stellung und schienen auf die fliegenden Angreifer zu warten.

Gregory war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, konnte er das Schlachtfeld doch nicht verlassen. Entweder wurde er dabei von den Todessern beobachtet – und über die Strafe dafür wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken –, oder aber Dumbledores Kämpfer würden ihn daran hindern, wobei das schon erheblich besser klang.

Angestrengt dachte er nach. Da vorne links mußte doch ein Besen von dem zuvor abgeschossenen Gegner liegen, vielleicht könnten sie ihn erreichen, ohne großartig aufzufallen. Zu zweit wären sie zwar sicher nicht so schnell wie die fliegenden Kämpfer Dumbledores, aber es würde schon reichen, um von diesem Friedhof herunterzukommen. Waren sie erst einmal von den Todessern weg, so könnten sie sich immer noch stellen und sich ergeben, was ihnen viel lieber war, als für die Todesser zu sterben – oder noch schlimmer: durch die Todesser.

Gregory war sich jetzt absolut sicher. Er würde die Todesser verraten und versuchen, sein Leben zu retten. Er sah Vincent an. Dieser blickte noch immer etwas benommen drein, schien sich aber mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu erholen. Gregory flüsterte Vincent zu: »Wir müssen hier weg. Da vorne links muß irgendwo ein Besen sein. Damit verschwinden wir von hier. Bist du dabei?«

Vincent blickte ihm in die Augen und sah auf einmal wieder hellwach aus. »Na klar! Nichts wie weg hier, die können mich doch alle mal! Bringen meinen Vater um und erwarten, daß ich für sie sterbe. Die haben sie doch nicht alle. Eher sterbe ich bei dem Versuch, sie selber kaltzumachen!«

Sofort ging Vincent in die Knie und signalisierte damit seine Bereitschaft. Auch Gregory erhob sich, sah noch einmal in Malfoys Richtung und bemerkte, daß dieser noch immer den Himmel absuchte und auf den kommenden Angriff wartete. Die beiden Freunde machten sich auf den Weg nach links und wollten zuerst ein paar Meter über den Friedhof kreuzen, ehe sie sich weiter nach vorn durchschlugen. Zielsicher wies Gregory mit dem Finger nach vorn und gab den beiden die Richtung vor. Sie machten sich heimlich davon und schlichen so schnell und so unauffällig, wie sie nur konnten, los.

Nachdem sie knapp dreißig Meter quer über den Friedhof zurückgelegt hatten, hielten sie kurz inne, um sich neu zu orientieren. Vincent sah sich zu Malfoy um, sollte dieser sie doch auf keinen Fall dabei erwischen, wie sie versuchten zu fliehen. Derweil versuchte Gregory die fliegenden Angreifer im Auge zu behalten, damit sie nicht von ihnen überrascht werden konnten. Zu seinem Erstaunen konnte er keinen einzigen von ihnen entdecken. Angestrengt blickte er auf den sich hundert Meter hinter dem Friedhof befindenden Waldrand, der sicher dreihundert Meter von seiner Position entfernt war. Er versuchte, ihre Bewegungen auszumachen; doch sosehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nicht einen von ihnen sehen.

Er vermutete, daß sie sich jetzt irgendwo versteckten, um dann überraschend von neuem anzugreifen. Mit einem Blick signalisierte er Vincent, daß sie jetzt weiter mußten. Sie gingen noch weitere zwanzig Meter quer zur Frontlinie und damit näher an den Friedhofsrand heran. Sie sahen sich noch einmal um und liefen dann wieder nach vorne in Richtung Dumbledores Armee. Nur wenige Meter vor ihnen mußte sich irgendwo der abgeschossene Flieger befinden und nicht weit von ihm auch der rettende Besen.

Meter um Meter setzen sie ihren Weg nach vorn fort und waren jetzt fast auf gleicher Höhe wie Draco Malfoy, befanden sich allerdings etwa achtzig Meter links von ihm, und zu ihrer Linken waren es jetzt noch sechzig Meter bis zum Rand des Friedhofs. Langsam schlichen sie weiter vor, während noch immer Lichtblitze den nun immer heller werdenden Morgen durchzuckten. Überall um Vincent und Gregory lagen einzelne geschockte oder anderweitig außer Gefecht gesetzte Todesser, und beide mußten ihren Mut zusammennehmen, um ihren Weg unbeirrt fortzusetzen.

Endlich erreichten sie die Stelle, und Vincent konnte den Besen sehen, zehn Meter links von ihm. Rechts von ihm lag der Pilot, ohne Bewußtsein und in unnatürlicher Haltung. Vincent hoffte, daß er nicht tot war, sondern nur in eine Art Starre gezaubert worden war.

Gregory erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Ernie Macmillan, Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs.

Gregory blickte zu Vincent. »Hol den Besen! Ich hole Macmillan.«

Vincent starrte ihn erstaunt an. »Warum willst du ihn holen, ich dachte wie hauen nur von hier ab?«

»Wenn wir ihn zurücklassen, dann sind wir nicht besser als sie!« erwiderte Gregory und zeigt mit dem Finger auf die Todesser, die weiter hinten hinter Grabsteinen kauerten.

Vincent schien kurz zu überlegen. Wenige Sekunden später antwortete er: »Okay, okay! Ich hoff' nur, der Besen trägt uns alle.«

»Das klappt schon«, versicherte ihm Gregory und schickte sich an, zu Ernie hinüberzugehen.

Vorher sah sich noch einmal hektisch um. Ganz weit vorne links konnte er einige der fliegenden Kämpfer Dumbledores sehen. Sie erschienen direkt über dem Wald und flogen soeben wieder auf das Schlachtfeld zurück. Unschlüssig sah er zu Vincent; dieser kroch schon zum Besen, den er fast erreicht hatte. Hektisch sah Gregory zurück zu Ernie Macmillan. Der Hufflepuff hatte viel Blut im Gesicht und war anscheinend irgendwo mit dem Kopf angeschlagen. Geduckt machte sich Gregory auf den Weg, erreichte ihn nur Sekunden später, packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn auf seinen Rücken. Die zusätzliche Last bereitete ihm keine Probleme, als er im Gänsemarsch den Weg zu Vincent antrat.

Nur noch fünf Meter war er von ihm entfernt, als wieder ein Lichtblitz neben ihm einschlug. Fast hätte er Macmillan fallen lassen, so sehr hatte er sich erschrocken. Er traf mit Vincent zusammen, und sie bestiegen beide den Besen. Sie blickten beide in Richtung des rettenden Waldrandes und bereiteten sich auf den komplizierten Start vor. Vincent war vorn, und Gregory hielt noch immer Ernie Macmillan auf seinem Rücken.

»Leg ihn vorsichtig hin!« hörten sie plötzlich. Die Stimme kam von hinter dem vor ihnen befindlichen Grabstein. Sie waren entdeckt worden. Gleich würde sich ein Todesser erheben und sie beide zu ihren Vätern schicken.

Ohne zu zögern, legte Vincent den Besen und Gregory Ernie Macmillan vorsichtig auf den Boden. Rote Haare erschienen hinter dem Grabstein. Ängstlich blickte sich Gregory um. Gab es noch eine Möglichkeit zur Rettung? Gab es noch jemanden, der ihnen helfen konnte? Er sah nach rechts, sehnsüchtig über die Todesser hinweg, herüber zu Dumbledores Armee und bedauerte es sehr, nicht lieber auf ihrer Seite gekämpft zu haben. Nun war sein Tod einfach nur nutzlos. Wer auch immer der Todesser war, der nun hinter dem Grabstein auftauchen würde, sicher würde dieser sie ohne zu zögern töten. Es war aussichtslos. Gregory sah noch, wie eine einzelne Person auf einem Besen relativ hoch und unglaublich schnell auf den Waldrand zuflog, ehe er den Kopf wieder in Richtung Grabstein drehte, wo er nun einen Kopf erkennen konnte.

»Ron Weasley!« keuchte er völlig erstaunt.

Wo kommt der denn jetzt her, fragte er sich, als zwei weitere Schüler, die er ebenfalls kannte, hinter dem Grabstein auftauchten. Er sah Justin Finch-Fletchley und einen anderen, den er mehr als nur gut kannte: William Mcnamara.

Ein Schüler aus Slytherin, und nur ein Jahr unter ihm. Ein Slytherin kämpfte zusammen mit Weasley? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Nur Vincent, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Theodor Nott und er selbst waren zusammen mit Professor Snape nach England zurückgekehrt, weshalb er nicht glauben wollte, was er hier sah. Aber natürlich, er war doch einer von denen, die krank aus Durmstrang abgereist waren. Gregory faßte sich ein Herz und sprach gedämpft:

»Wenn wir das hier überleben wollen, müssen wir sofort hier weg!«

»Du gehst ganz gewiß nirgendwo hin. Wir nehmen jetzt Ernie und ziehen uns zurück. Euch beiden verpassen wir einen kleinen Schocker – und wenn wir gesiegt haben, werdet ihr in Askaban landen«, entgegnete Ron Weasley und lächelte kalt.

Der Rotschopf zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Vincent; die beiden Zauberstäbe von Justin und William zielten auf Gregory.

»Ron, warte … wir sind auf eurer Seite!« flehte Vincent.

Ron zögerte, ehe Gregory sofort weitersprach: »Wir wollten soeben von hier abhauen. Wir wollten auch Ernie retten, wirklich!«

Ron zögerte auch weiterhin und schien sich die Worte der beiden noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Nach einer längeren Pause begann er zu sprechen: »Wir können euch nicht trauen!«

Vincent setzte sofort nach, Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme: »Du-weißt-schon-wer hat unsere Väter getötet! Sie haben Hermine Granger bewacht, aber weil sie heute nacht fliehen konn…«

»Wie bitte?« kam es erstaunt aus Rons Mund, und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder gefaßt hatte. »Hermine lebt? Das ist doch nicht möglich … ihr seid dreckige Lügner!«

Gregory wurde nervös, nahm aber allen Mut zusammen. »Ich schwöre, es ist die Wahrheit. Hermine Granger le…«

»Okay, ihr kommt mit. Harry muß das hören. Er soll selbst entscheiden, was wir mit euch machen. Aber wehe euch beiden, ihr versucht einen Trick – das würdet ihr bitter bereuen! Und jetzt Zauberstäbe her – sofort!« Ron sah sehr ungeduldig aus.

Beide zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe vorsichtig aus ihren Umhängen und gaben sie ihm. Der Gryffindor steckte sie ein und wies ihnen mit seinem Zauberstab den Weg, während Ron gedämpft zu seinen Kumpanen sprach: »Ihr nehmt Ernie, ich den Besen.«

Vincent und Gregory sollten vorausgehen. Eine geflüsterte Beschwörung drang an Gregorys Ohren, und sie kam eindeutig von William. Als er sich dann noch einmal kurz umsah, konnte er William in gebückter Haltung sehen, der einen schwebenden Ernie Macmillan hinter sich herzog.

Die Sechsergruppe machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Waldrand, der noch weit über hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Ab und zu zuckten gelbe, rote und weiße Blitze an ihnen vorbei, doch kein einziger von ihnen traf sie. Schnell erreichten sie den Rand des Friedhofs, und Vincent und Gregory erhöhten noch einmal das Tempo, wollten sie doch so schnell wie möglich fort von diesem Ort. Noch immer klebte ihnen Ron an den Fersen und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihren Rücken. Dieses Gefühl mochte Vincent nicht, konnte aber absolut nichts dagegen tun. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann blieben ihnen noch die etwa hundert Meter bis zum Waldrand, die sie völlig schutzlos zurücklegen mußten. Ein leises Seufzen entfloh seinem Munde, und er fragte sich, was wohl heute noch alles passieren würde.


	11. Schlacht um Hogwarts TEIL 2

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 11 – Schlacht um Hogwarts TEIL 2**

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Hermine vor sich. Sie haben jetzt also meine Seele, dachte er und fühlte sich eigenartig. Wenn er dem Kuß eines Dementors erlegen war, konnte er dann überhaupt noch denken … konnte er Hermine vor sich sehen? Ist ja gar nicht mal so übel. Alles, was er wollte, war Hermine zu sehen … in ihre Augen zu schauen … sie zu küssen … mhhh … es sollte doch das Schlimmste auf der Welt sein … schlimmer als der Tod … irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht, vielleicht war er ja doch gestorben. Was war passiert? Und warum tat ihm sein Gesicht nur so weh?

Seine linke Wange schmerzte ihm fürchterlich. Erst jetzt spürte er, daß er seine Wange schon mit der Hand rieb, wovon es aber nicht besser wurde. Es fühlte sich eigenartig vertraut an, eigentlich so, wie sich sein Gesicht immer angefühlt hatte. Noch immer sah er Hermine in die Augen. Sie sahen verheult aus. Ihr Gesicht war ganz naß. Sie starrte ihn an. Warum nur starrt sie mich an? Ja, starr mich nur weiter an … das ist so schön. Unbewußt begann er zu lächeln, und ihm wurde warm ums Herz.

»Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe!« sagte er leise, doch sie hatte jedes Wort gehört.

Er wollte plötzlich nach ihr greifen … er griff nach ihr … berührte ihre Hüfte … streichelte sanft über ihren Körper … er fühlte sie in seinen Händen. Er wollte sie küssen … sie lächelte … ihre Augen schienen jetzt im Glanz ihrer Tränen zu strahlen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm … er beugte sich hoch zu ihr … nur ein wenig. Sie küßte ihn … eine unglaubliche Wärme durchflutete seinen Körper … er spürte, wie sie ihre unglaublich zarten Lippen öffnete … nur eine Winzigkeit … er ließ es geschehen … ihre Zungen berührten sich … es war, als schlüge ein Blitz in seine Zunge ein, und Tausende Schmetterlinge flatterten in seinem Magen umher. Sie schmeckte so gut, und es fühlte sich so perfekt an. Harry wünschte, die Zeit würde einfach stehen bleiben. Er fühlte sich so glücklich und fröhlich, es war einfach ein perfekter Augenblick, und es gab nichts, was ihn hätte zerstören können.

»STOPP!« entfuhr es ihm laut, kaum daß er zurückgezuckt war. Hermine erschrak.

Das also war also der Trick, dachte er verängstigt. Er würde das Schönste, was er sich nur vorstellen konnte, immer und immer wieder erleben müssen, stets mit der Gewißheit, daß nichts davon echt wäre. Das ist wirklich grausamer als der Tod, dachte er wütend. Sich für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens einer Phantasie hinzugeben, er wußte nicht, ob er das konnte.

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an. »Was ist los? Liebst du mich nicht mehr? Ich dachte, du wolltest es.«

Eine merkwürdige Pause entstand.

»WAS?« fragte Harry verwirrt und zögerte einen Moment. »Was ist hier … du kannst doch nicht … wieso … wie bin … du?«

»Schschsch!« beruhigte sie ihn sanft. »Es wird alles gut!« sprach sie geflüstert weiter. Sie hatte sofort begriffen, daß Harry total verwirrt war und noch nicht in der Lage war, mit der neuen Situation umzugehen. Es war wohl nicht so, daß er den Kuß nicht wollte, vielmehr schien er nur nicht daran glauben zu können.

Allmählich beruhigte er sich ein wenig und lag nun wieder flach auf dem Waldboden. Hermine richtete sich auf und kniete nun über ihm. Ihre Hände strichen über seine Brust, während er ihr in ihre herrlich braunen Augen sah. Er dachte nach.

Nein, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein … Hermine war doch entführt … sie war … sie ist tot … TOT! Sie ist nur ein Hirngespinst!

Er wollte so sehr, daß sie Wirklichkeit war, hatte dafür aber keinen Funken Hoffnung mehr in sich. Aber was, wenn sie Wirklichkeit war? Zweifel kamen ihm und verwirrten ihn nur noch mehr. Wie sollte er das klären, wie sollte er Gewißheit erlangen können? Er wollte aufstehen. Er wollte zu Ron und Dumbledore. Er wollte sie fragen, was hier los war, und sie sollten ihm die Gewißheit bringen, die er brauchte. Aber was, wenn auch sie nicht wirklich waren? Was ist überhaupt Wirklichkeit? Bin ich wirklich? Eins nach dem anderen. Finde Dumbledore, finde Ron!

Hermine ließ ihn gewähren. Sie drehte sich von ihm herunter und kniete nun neben ihm. Harry richtete sich auf und sah wieder direkt in ihre wunderschönen Augen, während sie ihn einfach nur verliebt anlächelte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, lächelte er zurück. Sie wirkte so überglücklich, und er verstand das nicht. Noch immer äußerst nervös, stand er auf. Schnell sah er sich auf dem Boden um und entdeckte seinen Zauberstab, nur einen Meter entfernt. Er bückte sich, hob ihn mit der rechten Hand auf und steckte ihn sofort in seinen Umhang. Sie stand inzwischen ebenfalls und sah ihn noch immer liebevoll an. Seine Augen suchten nun seinen Feuerblitz, welcher nur fünf Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Erleichtert ging er zu ihm hin, hob ihn mit seiner linken Hand auf und drehte sich wieder zu Hermine.

»Mein Besen liegt dahinten!« sagte sie und wollte schon loslaufen.

»Warte!« Sie stoppte und blickte zu ihm zurück. Er kam langsam auf sie zu und ergriff ihre linke Hand. »Wir bleiben zusammen. Bitte geh nicht fort.«

Sie darf mich nicht verlassen. Keinesfalls. Auch wenn sie nur ein Trugbild sein sollte, ein Trugbild mit einer warmen, seidenen Hand, dachte er und blickte zu ihrer Hand hinunter. Er liebte ihre Hände. Schon immer. Sie waren erheblich kleiner als seine und sahen so unglaublich zart und zerbrechlich aus, obwohl sie es nicht waren. Mit diesen Händen hatte sie Malfoy eine verpaßt. Stolz lächelte er einen Moment. Manchmal waren Tintenkleckse an ihnen, doch das störte Harry nicht, gehörte es doch zu Hermine, wie die Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu ihm gehörte. Ihre Fingernägel waren immer kurz – sie kaute gelegentlich an ihnen –, und sie hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal lackiert, wie fast jedes andere Mädchen es tat. Auch das gefiel ihm. Ihm gefiel auch, daß man keine Adern auf ihren Händen sehen konnte und sie nicht so knöchrig waren wie die so vieler anderer junger Hexen in Hogwarts. Es waren in seinen Augen die perfekten Hände, und er wollte sie für den Rest seines Lebens in den seinen halten.

Schritt für Schritt folgte er Hermine, welche einen halben Meter vor ihm ging. Er folgte ihr bis zu ihrem Besen, der kurz hinter dem Ende der kleinen Lichtung lag.

»Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!« sagte sie, während sie den Besen mit der rechten Hand vom Waldboden hob.

»Ich weiß!«

Hermine sah ihm wieder in die Augen und lächelte ihn weiter verliebt an. Wenn er mit Dumbledore spricht, wird er es verstehen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, und sie mußte ihren inneren Drang unterdrücken, ihm um den Hals zu fallen und ihn solange zu küssen, bis ihm die Luft ausging. Zusammen gingen sie noch immer händchenhaltend auf die Lichtung zurück.

Hermine wollte Harrys Hand loslassen, doch merkte sie sofort, daß er das nicht zuließ. Sie blickte ihn an und deutete mit ihren Augen kurz auf ihre Hände. Er nickte kaum merklich und ließ nun doch ihre Hand langsam aus der seinen gleiten. Sie spürte, daß ihm das absolut unangenehm war, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern, wie sehr auch sie seine Hand weiterhin halten wollte.

Beide bestiegen ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Sie stiegen sehr langsam, bis sie knapp über den Baumwipfeln waren. Kurz orientierte sich Harry und sah den Friedhof vor sich. Einige Lichtblitze zischten über das Schlachtfeld hinweg, und einige davon sah er auch in ihre Ziele einschlagen.

Vorsichtig flog er nun in die Richtung, aus der er vorhin hierher gekommen war, ehe er sich umblickte und ins lächelnde Gesicht von Hermine sah. Wie er dieses Gesicht liebte. Ihre strahlende Schönheit hielt ihn für einen Augenblick gefangen, ehe er ein wenig beschleunigte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Friedhof richtete, um dort die Lage zu peilen.

Hinten rechts hatten Hagrid und seine Riesen wohl unter deutlichen Verlusten gesiegt. Ein Teil von ihnen kämpfte nun anscheinend gegen ein paar Todesser, die sich zu ihnen hatten zurückfallen lassen. Die feindlichen Riesen waren entweder geflohen oder lagen geschlagen am Boden. Voldemort und seine Armee waren schon bis auf achtzig Meter an Dumbledores Stellung herangekommen und befand sich weiter auf dem Vormarsch. DA-Mitglieder konnte Harry keine entdecken, doch darüber wunderte er sich nicht allzusehr. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich einfach irgendwo im Wald versteckt und warteten auf die nächste passende Gelegenheit, um einen weiteren Angriff zu beginnen.

Direkt vor sich sah Harry die andere Gruppe feindlicher Riesen, die schon deutlich in die Flanke der Verteidiger vorgestoßen waren. Erschrocken konnte er einige ihrer Opfer am Boden liegen sehen, und sofort befiel ihn eine leichte Übelkeit. Er würde die Riesen gleich überfliegen und zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab.

Zum wiederholten Male sprach er: »_Reducio_!«

Ein Lichtblitz flog in Richtung der Riesen davon. Harry überquerte sie, sah nach unten und bekam mit, wie ein weiterer, aber andersfarbiger Fluch in einen der Riesen einschlug, und dieser war eindeutig von Hermine abgeschossen worden.

Sofort orientierte er sich wieder nach vorn und suchte Dumbledore in der Menge der Zauberer am Friedhofsrand. Er glaubte ihn an einem großen Grabdenkmal in der Mitte des Friedhofs an seinem langen weißen Bart und dem ebenso weißen Kopfhaar zu erkennen und ging langsam tiefer.

Er erschrak noch kurz, als ein roter Fluch nur knapp an ihm vorbeischoß und setzte nur einen Moment später zur Landung an. Er kam nur vier Meter hinter Dumbledore im Schutz des Grabdenkmals auf, und keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt landete Hermine. Während Harry gerade vom Besen stieg, kam ihm Dumbledore schon freudig lächelnd entgegen:

»Harry, schön dich hier zu sehen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?«

Unsicher drehte sich Harry langsam zu Hermine. »Nein, ich … ich meine … ich weiß es nicht.« Hermine lächelte ihn noch immer an. Dieses Lächeln ist so wunderbar, dachte er. »Können … können Sie sie sehen?« fragte Harry zu ihr gewandt, aber eigentlich Dumbledore meinend. Viele Fragen kehrten dabei in sein Hirn zurück. Was ist hier Wirklichkeit? Ist Dumbledore Wirklichkeit? Und wenn er Wirklichkeit ist und er sie nicht sehen kann, was soll ich dann nur tun? Soll ich sie hier zurücklassen, sie aufgeben. Soll ich sie mit mir nehmen? Würde sie überhaupt bei mir sein können?

»Wen? Hermine?« fragte Dumbledore nun zurück.

»Was? Sie … Sie können sie wirklich sehen?« fragte Harry ungläubig und drehte den Kopf schnell zu Dumbledore, der ihn nun weise anlächelte.

»Aber selbstverständlich! Sie war eben schon hiergewesen, ehe sie uns einen Schreck einjagte und zu dir in den Wald flog.«

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hermine. Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht: »Ich habe den Kuß verhindert! Kein Dementor hat dir etwas getan.«

Harry stürmte die zwei Meter zu ihr, riß sie fast um und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuß auf die Lippen. Es war kein zärtlicher Kuß, es war vielmehr ein befreiender, erlösender Kuß, doch das spielte für keinen von den beiden eine Rolle. Sie schmeckte so gut, dachte er, als seine Zunge die ihre erforschte und jede Berührung einen weiteren Stromstoß durch seinen Körper schickte. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Flanken und die rechte davon fand sich schnell in ihren Haaren wieder, die sich buschig und gleichzeitig so weich anfühlten. Es muß wirklich sein! Alles muß wirklich sein! Ich lebe. Hermine lebt. Wir leben. Wir haben noch eine Chance bekommen. Nutze sie! Nutze sie, verdammt noch mal!

Schließlich ließen Harry und Hermine voneinander ab. Mühsam stand Harry auf, steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und griff wieder Hermines Hand, der er auf die Beine half. Anschließend zog er sie mit zu Dumbledore, der sie zufrieden anlächelte und dieses typische Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

»Du glaubst es wohl endlich, oder?« Erleichterung war Hermine ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sofort drehte er sich kurz zu ihr um. »Na ja, jetzt schon!«

Die Welle der Erleichterung, die seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, ebbte langsam ab, und mit einigen Anstrengungen konnte er den Fokus wieder auf die Kampfhandlungen lenken.

Eigentlich würde er sich am liebsten sofort mit Hermine davonmachen, doch war er sich der großen Verantwortung bewußt, welche er am heutigen Tage trug, und dieser wollte er unter allen Umständen gerecht werden. Ernst wandte sich Harry wieder Dumbledore zu:

»Professor, wie sieht's aus? Wo ist Ron? Wie können wir am effektivsten helfen?«

»Mr. Weasley ist da hinten auf der rechten Seite im Wald. Er flog gerade wieder eine Angriffswelle und war damit scheinbar auch erfolgreich.« Harry sah im Augenwinkel, wie sich Molly unglaublich besorgt umsah. Mit weiten Augen starrte sie an die Stelle, auf die Dumbledore soeben gezeigt hatte. »Er hat sich jetzt wieder zurückgezogen, vermutlich, um Voldemorts Armee kein dauerhaftes Ziel zu bieten. Wir haben inzwischen große Verluste erlitten.« Seine Stimme klang mit einemmal deutlich ernster, und er fuhr im selben Tonfall fort. »Auch einige deiner Freunde sind verletzt! Trotzdem ist der allgemeine Verlauf dieser Schlacht bisher noch sehr positiv für uns. Viele hatten einen sofortigen Rückzug von Voldemort erwartet, kaum daß er auf unseren Widerstand gestoßen wäre, doch statt dessen rückt er Meter um Meter vor und reibt seine Armee auf, genau wie ich es erwartet habe. Du solltest jetzt zu Ron stoßen, dich aber aus dem Gröbsten heraushalten. Denk an die Prophezeiung! Ihr solltet den Luftangriff weiter fortsetzen. Liefert ihnen einen guten Kampf, aber riskiert bitte nicht zuviel.«

»Welche Prophezeiung?« fiel Molly ihm ins Wort, bevor Harry etwas entgegnen konnte.

»Die Prophezeiung, die davon spricht, daß nur ich Voldemort töten kann oder selbst von ihm getötet werde«, erwiderte Harry mit einem ernsten Blick. Sie sah ihm mehr als nur sehr besorgt ins Gesicht, doch sagte sie nichts.

Plötzlich drückte Hermine seine Hand immer fester, beinahe so, als würde sie diese nie mehr loslassen wollen.

»Geh nicht«, bat sie und klang mit einemmal flehend. Harry verstand das nicht wirklich. Sie kannte die Prophezeiung schon lange und mußte Verständnis für seine Lage haben. Er mußte tun, was von ihm erwartet und verlangt wurde.

»Er muß! Ich wollte es vielleicht zuerst selbst nicht wahrhaben, aber wir haben nur mit euch und den anderen der DA eine echte Möglichkeit, dem hier und jetzt ein Ende zu bereiten. Schon jetzt habt ihr viel mehr bewirkt, als ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen je hätte vorstellen können«, antwortete Dumbledore sofort, als ob er ihre Bitte schon erahnt hätte. Hermine blickte voller Angst zu ihm. »Wenn es eine andere, einfachere, weniger gefährlichere Lösung für Harry geben wurde … Bitte glaube mir, Hermine«, er sah ihr mit einem unglaublich sanften, aber wachen Gesichtsausdruck genau in die Augen, »ich schwöre, ich würde mein eigenes Leben dafür geben, sie zu nutzen.« Dann blickte er sich zu Molly um. »Schnell, Molly, geht jetzt, die Riesen müssen endgültig aufgehalten werden!«

Harry sah, daß Molly sich Arthur, Fred und George schnappte und auf den Weg machte, die Riesen an der rechten Flanke endlich zu vertreiben.

»Wir sollen also Ron informieren, und ich soll mich raushalten?« fragte Harry ernst. »Keine weiteren Anweisungen?« Seine Augenbraue zuckte fragend nach oben.

»Anweisungen kann ich dir sowieso nicht geben! Du bist auf eigene Verantwortung hier. Nur du selbst entscheidest für dich und die anderen. Ich spreche lediglich eine Empfehlung aus.« Er fuhr fort, und Harry beobachtete ihn dabei sehr aufmerksam. »Allerdings möchte ich die Bitte wiederholen, dich nicht auf Teufel komm raus ins Getümmel zu werfen, auch wenn ich deswegen, jetzt da Hermine zurück an deiner Seite ist, keine großen Bedenken hege. Deine Zeit wird bald kommen. Ebenso ist, wie mir scheint«, Dumbledore drehte sich kurz zum Schlachtfeld, »nun die Zeit gekommen für eine weitere Überraschung unserer Gegner!«

Der alte Mann hob seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, und rote Funken stiegen in den Himmel. Einige der Verteidiger hoben ihre Köpfe. Links von sich konnte er Remus entdecken, nur dreißig Meter entfernt. Dieser bemerkte ihn seinerseits sofort und lächelte ihm kurz zu, ehe er sich gleich danach wieder dem Kampfe widmete. Dumbledore lächelte nun Harry an; er zielte mit dem Zauberstab nicht mehr in den Himmel, sondern drehte sich zum linken Rand des Friedhofs und zielte auch dorthin. Eine undeutlich gemurmelte Formel drang an Harrys Ohren, und sie kam eindeutig von Dumbledore.

Plötzlich erschienen draußen am äußersten Rand zwei riesige Drachen und ein paar Zauberer. Ihre Erscheinung war atemberaubend, und sie zogen Harrys Blick für einen Moment auf sich, ehe er hinüber zu Hagrids Riesen sah. Sechs oder sieben von ihnen, gefolgt von fünf oder sechs Trollen, hatten soeben den Kampf gegen die Todesser abgebrochen und liefen nun mit riesigen, aber trotzdem flinken Schritten quer über den Friedhof auf die andere Seite. Sie wollen sicher Raum für die Drachen schaffen, dachte Harry, der noch immer Hermines Hand hielt und sie nun ein wenig fester drückte, was sie umgehend erwiderte.

Auch Dumbledore sah den Riesen hinterher, und als sie gerade die Mitte des Friedhofs überquert hatten, zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. Harry hörte wieder ein leises, unverständliches Gemurmel aus dem Munde des alten Mannes, als plötzlich zwei riesige Drachennester zwischen den Todessern aus dem Boden wuchsen. Einige der Todesser wurden von den Nestern förmlich davongeschleudert, und einige von ihnen flogen sogar durch die Luft. Die Nester hatten sich praktisch aus dem nichts gebildet und hatten ihre Gegner völlig überrascht.

Erneut reckte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, und schon stoben rote Funken in den Himmel. Überrascht blickte Harry zurück zu den Drachen, von denen er einen zu kennen glaubte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war der blaugraue Schwedische Kurzschnäuzler, mit dem Cedric sich während des Trimagischen Turniers gemessen hatte, zumindest sah er ihm unheimlich ähnlich. Harry war fasziniert von dem riesigen Tier, welches sich plötzlich feuerspeiend in Bewegung setzte und auf die Todesser auf der linken Seite zuhielt. Harry sah, wie sich einige wenige ihrer Gegner den Drachen zuwandten, um sie anzugreifen, doch es gab auch einige, denen es jetzt wohl langsam zu viele Überraschungen waren. Hektisch schienen diese den Rückzug angetreten zu haben und liefen in die Richtung des Waldstückes, aus dem sie anfangs gekommen waren.

Einige ihrer Feinde wurden von einem der feuerspeienden Drachen – er konnte nicht genau ausmachen, von welchem – voll erwischt. Obwohl ihn jeder der Todesser bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit brutal töten würde, spürte er ein wenig Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Er spürte, wie Hermine, die es ebenfalls gesehen hatte, zusammenzuckte und für einen kurzen Moment seine Hand noch einmal ein wenig fester hielt.

»Du erstaunst mich immer wieder«, meinte Dumbledore zu Harry gewandt. »Nicht ein jeder ist in der Lage, Mitleid mit seinem schlimmsten Feind zu empfinden. Nun ist es aber an der Zeit, uns wieder unseren vorbestimmten Aufgaben zuzuwenden. Voldemort wartet nicht auf uns. Sofern wir siegreich sein mögen und diese unsere bisher größte Herausforderung lebend überstehen, wird sich sicher noch genug Zeit für das eine oder das andere kurze Pläuschchen finden.« Sanft legte der alte Mann seine Hände auf Harrys und Hermines Schulter. »Viel Erfolg euch beiden!«

Die Hand Dumbledores ließ sie los. Der alte Mann drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung eines Grabsteines, links vom großen Grabdenkmal. Sofort zielte er auf etwas, ein leuchtend gelber Blitz schoß aus seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Cedrics Drachen und schlug unter seinem Bauch ein. Instinktiv wußte Harry, daß es irgendein Schutzzauber war, drehte sich zu Hermine und blickte ihr so ernst, wie er es noch nie getan hatte, ins Gesicht

»Bevor wir gehen, muß ich dir noch ein paar Sachen sagen, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür nachher noch Gelegenheit habe. Ich … ich habe dir bisher nie gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist und … daß ich dich unglaublich liebe. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr. Dich jetzt vor mir zu sehen, in deiner ganzen Pracht, raubt mir den Atem. Ich liebe dich, und ich habe dich so unendlich vermißt!«

Hermine sah ihm tief in seine grünen Augen und sagte mit einem atemberaubend schönen Lächeln und ihrer weichen Stimme nur zwei Worte: »Ich weiß!«

Natürlich wußte sie, daß sie schrecklich aussehen mußte, völlig verschwitzt, das Gesicht von der Kälte gerötet, vielleicht der ein oder andere Kratzer an der ein oder der anderen Stelle, dazu noch eine absolut schreckliche Frisur und dreckige Kleidung. Trotzdem wußte sie auch, daß all das in Harrys Augen keine Rolle spielte. Er liebte sie und liebte sie vor allem so, wie sie war. Für ihn mußte sie keine schicken Kleider tragen, kein Make-up auflegen, sich stundenlang vorbereiten. Für ihn spielte das alles keine Rolle, und sie liebte ihn dafür nur noch mehr. Harry war der Mann ihrer Träume, dessen war sie sich absolut sicher.

Lange und zärtlich küßten sie sich. Wieder konnte Harry sie schmecken, und es gefiel ihm so sehr, daß er sich nur unglaublich schwer von ihr lösen konnte. Ihr Blick sagte ihm alles, was er wissen mußte, und auch sie schien zu verstehen, was er ihr ohne Worte sagen wollte. Ein wenig zögernd bestiegen beide ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab.

Rasend schnell entschied er sich, einfach auf Rons Position zuzuhalten, und beschleunigte seinen Besen auf ein hohes Tempo. Er wußte Hermine hinter sich und hoffte inständig, daß sie ihm mit ihrem Besen würde folgen können.

Als er Hagrid überflog, wirkte dieser überaus eilig, während er seine kleine Gruppe mit schnellen Schritten weiter auf die andere Seite des Friedhofs führte. Harry war sich sicher, daß Hagrid – jetzt, da die Drachen im Einsatz waren – Voldemorts letzte Riesen angreifen würde. Auch diese Gruppe war schon erheblich dezimiert, und kaum einer von ihnen hatte noch seine ursprüngliche Größe. Sie kämpften noch immer auf Dumbledores rechter Seite, würden gleich von hinten angefallen werden und damit sicher schnell endgültig besiegt sein.

Harry hatte zwar gesehen, daß Familie Weasley geschlossen zur rechten Flanke geeilt war, um ebenfalls die Riesen zu stoppen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es auch allein schaffen konnten. Mit Hagrid aber sollte es kein Problem mehr sein, dachte er und zog seine Flugbahn ein wenig tiefer. So schnell wie möglich, wollte er zu Ron und wollte ihm vor allem auch die gute Nachricht von Hermines Rückkehr überbringen! Dabei wußte er genau, wenn Ron Hermine erst einmal erspäht hätte, wären weitere Worte sowieso überflüssig. Nur noch etwa fünfzig Meter trennten sie vom Waldrand, und Harry versuchte nun die DA-Mitglieder auszumachen, während er immer tiefer ging und einigen Flüchen auswich.

Da, das mußten sie sein, dachte er, als er eine Gruppe – nur zwanzig Meter links von seiner Position – im Walde stehen sah. Er steuerte direkt auf sie zu und bremste hart ab. Lichtblitze zuckten an ihm vorbei und schlugen über ihnen in die Bäume ein. Bitte laß Hermine nicht getroffen sein, dachte er im gleichen Moment, in dem er zur Landung ansetzte.

Vincent, Gregory, Ron Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, William Mcnamara und Justin Finch-Fletchley waren am Rande des Friedhofs angekommen. Gregory bemerkte, wie sich Ron sehr besorgt umblickte. Dieser stand ganz vorne und gab Handzeichen in Richtung des Waldrandes. Danach drehte sich Ron um.

»Wenn der Angriff beginnt, dann lauft!« Dabei sah er vor allem Vincent und Gregory an.

Sofort danach drehte sich Ron wieder in Richtung Waldrand und wartete. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen. Über den Baumwipfel erschien urplötzlich eine Staffel Besenflieger und schoß auf sie zu. Sie erhöhten augenblicklich ihr Tempo und überbrückten die restlichen achtzig Meter bis zur Friedhofsgrenze in weniger als fünf Sekunden. Sie schossen über die Köpfe der sechs am Boden hinweg, flogen parallel zum Rücken der Todesser, und wieder schien keiner ihrer Feinde damit gerechnet zu haben. Blitze zuckten auf und flogen auf die Todesser zu.

»Los jetzt«, hörten sie Ron leise drängeln, als er seinen Blick wieder auf den Waldrand richtete und in gebückter Haltung loslief.

Zweimal wäre Vincent fast gestolpert, doch sie erreichten nach rund dreißig Sekunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, ohne ernsthafte Probleme den Waldesrand. Vielmehr schien es, als ob sie dabei nicht einmal beobachtet wurden.

Sie verschwanden im Wald, bis Ron ihnen zurief: »Stopp, das reicht!« Er hielt sie mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach.

Vorsichtig legte William Mcnamara den Hufflepuff auf dem Boden ab; Ron versuchte an diesem einige Flüche, die wohl seine Starre beenden und ihn ins Bewußtsein zurückholen sollten. Gregory sah in Richtung Friedhof und erblickte die über zwanzig jungen Hogwartsschüler, die nun auf ihren Besen zurück in ihre Richtung geflogen kamen. Alle Piloten feuerten weitere Flüche in den Rücken der Todesser. Dann geschah, was auf Dauer wohl unvermeidlich war, wie er dachte. Die Todesser feuerten zurück.

Es ging alles so furchtbar schnell. Ein paar grüne und weiße und rote Flüche schlugen ein. Die getroffenen Flieger schmierten ab und schlugen auf dem Friedhof auf.

»O mein Gott!« hörte er Vincent stöhnen.

Die Verbliebenen zogen knapp vor dem Waldrand noch einmal hoch und bremsten über ihren Köpfen stark ab. Sie wollten knapp hinter ihnen in den Baumwipfeln Deckung suchen, als ein weiterer Flieger von einem grünen Fluch voll am Kopf getroffen wurde.

»_A-va-da_ …«, flüsterte Ron Weasley voller Erfurcht zu sich selbst, als ob er es nur glauben konnte, wenn er die Worte selbst gesprochen hätte.

Auch William Mcnamara zuckte zusammen, als Ron Weasley die Worte fallenließ. Sie hörten den Getroffenen durch die Äste der Bäume fallen; sein grauenhafter, dumpfer Aufschlag, nur acht Meter von ihnen entfernt, ließ ihnen allen den Atem stocken. Die anderen Piloten setzten davon unbeeindruckt zur Landung an. William ließ von Ernie ab. Alle gingen tiefer in den Wald, um die Bäume als Deckung zu nutzen. Sicher würden gleich weitere Flüche in ihre Richtung abgeschossen, dachte Vincent. Ron lief sofort zu dem getroffenen Zauberer. Gregory ging hinter ihm vorbei, genau auf die gelandeten DA-Mitglieder zu.

Im Vorbeigehen sprach er an Ron gewandt: »Es tut mir wirklich leid!«

Ron reagierte nicht. Er hielt Padma Patil in seinen Armen.

Neville Longbottom kam auf ihn zu. »Du kannst nichts dafür. Ernie zu retten, war kein Fehler! Früher oder später hätte es immer jemanden erwischt.« Er hatte einen traurigen Ton in der Stimme.

»Wer sind die anderen?« fragte Ron, mit einem leichten Zittern seiner Stimme.

»Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael McGregor, Anthony Goldstein und Scott Clayborn.«

Gregory hatte besonders bei dem Namen Scott Clayborn aufgehorcht. Ein weiterer Schüler aus Slytherin! Er war im gleichen Jahrgang wie William Mcnamara, und er war einer der wenigen, die Malfoy nicht einfach blind gehorcht hatten. Scott hatte sich stets geweigert, andere zu schikanieren, wie es ihm Malfoy des öfteren befohlen hatte. Wie viele, die er so gut zu kennen glaubte, waren wohl noch in dieser Gruppe? Etwa alle vier, die aus Durmstrang wegen Krankheit abgereist waren?

Natürlich wußte Gregory noch genau, wer im letzten Jahr zu dieser Vereinigung gehört hatte, als Vincent und er Professor Umbridge und Malfoy dabei helfen mußten, diese Verschwörung aufzudecken, doch war er sehr überrascht, wie groß sie inzwischen zu sein schien. Noch mehr war er allerdings darüber überrascht, hier mehrere Slytherins vorzufinden. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß Potter mit Slytherins zusammenarbeitet, dachte er bei sich, und seine Hoffnung mehrte sich, hier doch noch mit heiler Haut davonzukommen.

»Neville, wo sind deine Begleiter, und wo ist Harry?« fragte Ron, der inzwischen Padma Patil sanft auf dem Waldboden abgelegt hatte. Gregory sah, wie Luna Lovegood zu Ron ging und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

»Ginny und die anderen sind drüben bei der anderen Gruppe, ich bin nur mit Luna zu dir geflogen. Harry ist bei Professor Dumbledore, der wollte ihn unbedingt sprechen. Er kommt sicher gleich hierher!« antwortete Neville.

»Du fliegst rüber zur anderen Gruppe. Sag ihnen: Planänderung! Ihr wartest dort auf uns. Wir kommen zu euch, sobald Harry hier ist. Er wird uns sagen, was zu tun ist!«

»Alles klar!«

Selbstsicher lief Neville mit seinem Besen zum Waldrand. Die meisten folgten ihm, wohl um den Friedhof wieder besser überblicken zu können. Die Bäume gaben ihnen zwar Schutz und sorgten für eine gute Deckung, aber sie nahmen ihnen auch die Sicht auf das Geschehen. Neville Longbottom machte am Waldrand halt und drehte sich nach rechts. Nur leicht stieß er sich vom Boden ab und gewann kaum zwei Meter an Höhe, ehe er stark beschleunigte und am Waldrand entlang nach hinten jagte. Gregory war sich sicher, daß er ganz nah am Waldrand entlangfliegen würde, einmal um den Friedhof herum, um dann an der gegenüberliegenden Seite anzukommen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging Ron zu Parvati Patil. Diese blickte aufgelöst an ihm vorbei, und Gregory bemerkte, daß ihr Blick auf ihre tote Schwester gefallen war, während sie von Katie Bell festgehalten wurde. Sie wollte zu ihr, das konnte er genau sehen, und er wußte auch, warum sie es wollte. Wäre er an ihrer Stelle, würde er es genauso wollen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und wollte ihre Schwester berühren … fühlen … spüren, daß es Wirklichkeit war.

Plötzlich gelang es Parvati, sich aus Katie Bells Griff lösen und stürzte zu ihrer Schwester. Ron fing sie nur einen Meter vorher auf und hielt sie fest. Sie zitterte, und er nahm sie in den Arm. Sofort fing sie an zu weinen, und Gregory wunderte sich nur, wie sie es solange geschafft hatte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Irgend etwas flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was Gregory nicht verstehen konnte. Plötzlich blickte sie zu ihm herüber und starrte Vincent und ihn an. Dieser Blick traf ihn hart. Niemals zuvor hatte ihn jemand so voller Verachtung angesehen. Ohne es zu wollen, machte er einen halben Schritt rückwärts. Ihre Tränen versiegten augenblicklich, und sie sah auf einmal ausgesprochen zornig aus.

»Was machen die beiden Todesser hier?« fragte Parvati Patil mit einem Zittern in der Stimme und noch immer feuchten Augen. Ron ließ sie los.

Als Parvati ihn ansah und ihren Zauberstab in seine Richtung hielt, wurde Gregory schlecht. Ihre Schwester war soeben gestorben und sie wollte Rache. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, für alle seine Fehler zu büßen. Jetzt würde er sterben. Sie ging zwei weitere Schritte auf Vincent und Gregory zu.

»NOCH NICHT!« rief Ron hinter ihr her.

Auch Vincent war in dem Moment klar, daß Parvati Patil sie töten wollte. Er begann zu zittern. Er wollte etwas sagen; etwas, was es besser machen würde; etwas, was ihren Schmerz lindern würde – doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Eine weitere Träne lief an ihrem Gesicht herunter. Wieder sah sie zu ihrer toten Schwester. Vincent wußte, daß sie ihrer Schwester so gerne würde helfen wollen, aber nichts konnte mehr helfen. Der Todesfluch konnte nicht umgekehrt werden, und damit war ihre Schwester für immer von ihr gegangen.

Langsam ging Parvati nun nicht zu ihrer Schwester, so wie es Crabbe erwartet hätte, statt dessen kam sie weitere Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie ist sehr hübsch, dachte er für einen winzigen Moment, ehe sich ihr Gesicht in eine vom Haß entstellte Fratze verwandelte.

Ohne Vorwarnung zielte Parvati Patil mitten in Gregorys Gesicht und ging noch einen Meter vor. Sofort stolperte er einen Schritt zurück und fiel fast hin. Hilflos blickte er zu Ron, und dieser schien sie glücklicherweise nicht gewähren lassen zu wollen.

»Hast du nicht gehört? Noch nicht, habe ich gesagt. Steck ihn weg!«

»Aber warum nicht?« Parvatis Stimme klang wie ein Häufchen Elend.

»Hermine … sie behaupten, daß sie lebt!« Ein Raunen und Flüstern ging durch die Menge. Sogar diejenigen, die am Waldrand Wache schoben, immer die Kampfhandlungen im Blick, sahen sich kurz um. »Sobald er mit ihnen gesprochen hat, kannst du mit ihnen machen, was du willst. Niemand wird dich aufhalten!« Rons Stimme klang unglaublich kalt.

Vincent und Gregory zuckten zusammen. Wütend hatten sie den Rotschopf schon häufiger erlebt, so eiskalt aber wirkte er noch viel bedrohlicher. So hatten sie sich ihre Flucht vor den Todessern wirklich nicht vorgestellt, schienen sie doch vom Regen in die Traufe geraten zu sein. Natürlich würde Parvati Patil sie einfach töten, sobald sie die Erlaubnis dafür bekam, hatte sie doch einen solchen Zorn in den Augen, daß sie den Todesfluch sicher ernst genug meinen würde, dachte Gregory und erinnerte sich erschaudernd an die letzten Sommerferien.

Er und Vincent hatten diesen Fluch nie erfolgreich vollführt; mehr als leichte Schmerzen hatten sie mit ihm nie erzeugt. Malfoy dagegen hatte Dutzende Tiere mit ihm getötet und dabei mehr als nur einmal laut gelacht. Er hatte ihnen erklärt, daß der Fluch nur dann seine volle Wirkung erziele, wenn er auch wirklich ernst gemeint sei, und Parvati Patil schien es jetzt sehr ernst zu meinen.

Gregory konnte sehen, wie sie mit sich rang. Nur mühsam konnte sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Umhang stecken. Ihre Hand aber ließ sie keine Sekunde von seiner Seite weichen, immer bereit, ihn beim kleinsten falschen Schritt von Vincent oder ihm sofort wieder zu ziehen.

»Wir … wir sind keine Todesser!« sagte Vincent ängstlich. »Wir haben deine Schwester nicht getötet. Wir haben niemanden getötet. Nicht einen einzigen Fluch haben wir heute benutzt. Wirklich!« Seine Stimme klang nun mehr als nur bettelnd. »Bitte glaubt uns. Malfoy hat uns gezwungen. Wir wollten das doch alles nicht. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat heute meinen Vater getötet. Er hat ihn einfach umgebracht. Es war nur ein Schwenk … nur ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab. Er … er hatte keine Chance.« Er fing an zu weinen. »Gregorys Vater hat er auch umgebracht.« Seine Stimme zitterte jetzt. »Bitteee!« Seine Stimme überschlug sich. »Wir können doch nichts dafür!« Er sah sich hilflos um.

In einigen Gesichtern konnte er ein Fünkchen Mitleid erkennen, nicht jedoch im Gesicht von Parvati Patil. Eher schien es ihren Zorn gesteigert zu haben.

»Hermine ist frei, wir schwören es«, setzte Gregory noch hinterher. Auch seine Stimme war von Angst erfüllt. Er hatte unendliche Angst vor diesem wütenden Mädchen.

»Erzähl das lieber Harry. Er muß jeden Moment komm…«, begann Ron, ehe ihn Michael Corner, der am Waldrand stand und dort Wache schob, mit einem Ruf unterbrach.

»Wahnsinn, das gibt's ja nicht«

»Was ist?«

»Kommt her, schnell! Das müßt ihr euch ansehen.«

Ausnahmslos alle stürmten nach vorne zum Waldrand, alle wollten es sehen. Nur Vincent und Gregory nicht. Sie sahen einander an, beide völlig fertig. Es gab nichts auf dem Friedhof, was sie noch interessierte. Einen Moment überlegte Gregory, ob er und Vincent jetzt versuchen sollten zu fliehen, und sah, wie Vincent wohl das gleiche dachte, aber er irrte sich. Dieser dachte statt dessen, daß sie es verdient hätten, was auch immer mit ihnen jetzt geschähe, und daß ihm jetzt alles egal war. Er ging die fünf Meter bis zum nächsten großen Baum, schritt um ihn herum und rutschte mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt zu Boden.

Gregory sah Vincent hinter dem Baum verschwinden. Hatte er aufgegeben? Wollte er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren? Oder wollte er sich da verstecken? Gregory wußte nicht, was er machen sollte. Seinen einzigen wirklichen Freund auf der Welt aber wollte er auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen, weshalb er zu ihm ging und sich ebenfalls an den Baum setzte. Sie sahen sich still an. Keiner von ihnen mußte etwas sagen. Sie hatten einen Pakt geschlossen. Sie wurden einfach hier sitzen bleiben und der Dinge harren, die da kommen mochten, ohne sich um die aufgeregten Gespräche zu kümmern, die nur zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt am Waldesrand stattfanden.

Das erste, was sie wieder wahrnahmen, war Ron Weasleys Stimme. Sie klang zuversichtlich und begeistert. »Was für ein As! Er schickt die Drachen genau im richtigen Moment!« Kurz danach hörten sie Ron wieder sprechen. »Hey, wer paßt eigentlich auf die beiden auf?«

Nur eine Sekunde danach konnten sie die Frage hören, die William scheinbar an Ron stellte: »Du hast doch ihre Zauberstäbe noch, oder?«

»Na klar!« kam prompt Rons Antwort, und er klang leicht beleidigt. »Aber wo sind sie hin? Die Besen! VERDAMMT … Schnell, sucht sie!«

Gregory sah Vincent an. Er schien irgendwie gefaßt zu sein, hob den Arm und streckte ihn zur Seite aus. Gregory erkannte sofort, was Vincent vorhatte.

»Hier sind wir!« hörte er Vincent fast flüstern.

Gregory hörte Zweige knacken, und kurz danach waren die beiden von Rons Leuten umstellt. Einige hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und sahen sie böse an.

»Was macht ihr hier? Und warum seid ihr nicht weggeflogen?«

»Wir warten auf Potter. Und dann …« Vincent blickte in Parvati Patils Gesicht. Sie sah nun wieder deutlich hübscher aus, schien aber noch immer bereit, sie sofort zu töten. »Dann … na ja, du weißt ja.«

»Ron!« schrie ihnen Michael Corner gedämpft vom Waldrand zu. »Harry kommt! Er bringt jemanden mit!«

Sofort sahen Vincent und Gregory, wie Ron wieder hinter dem Baum verschwand. Auch einige der anderen gingen mit ihm. Parvati Patil blieb. Sie zielte weiter auf sie.

Vincent sah ihr tief in die Augen. »Es tut mir ehrlich leid!«

Sie reagierte nur mit einem winzigen Zucken ihrer rechten Augenbraue. Plötzlich konnten sie eine weitere Stimme hören. Diesmal kam sie wohl wieder von William Mcnamara.

»Da! Er fliegt über Hagrid!«

»Da, schaut mal da! Da ist … er kommt auf uns zu!« hörten sie Ron Weasley undeutlich sagen.

»Aufstehen, ihr zwei!« flüsterte Parvati Patil mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Die beiden erhoben sich nur langsam »Rüber da, na los.« Sie zeigte wieder zum Waldrand.

Ganz langsam ging die kleine Gruppe zu den anderen. Dort angekommen, sah Gregory sah zwei Leute auf ihren Besen, die gerade einige Riesen überflogen, die rund hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt waren. Sie waren nur schwer zu erkennen, kamen aber schnell näher. Sein Blick suchte die Augen von Vincent, der wiederum Parvati Patil ansah. Sicher ist in ein paar Minuten alles vorbei, dachte er und war irgendwie darüber erleichtert. Sie würden Harry nur noch kurz von Hermine erzählen und sich dann ihrem Schicksal stellen. Eigentlich wußten sie nicht besonders viel. Sie wußten ja eigentlich nur, daß sie entkommen war. Vielleicht war sie inzwischen ja erneut gefangen worden, dachte er, hoffte es aber nicht. Hermine war in seinen Augen ein wirkliches nettes Mädchen, und schlagkräftig war sie noch dazu. Ein unmerkliches Lächeln huschte für einen kurzen Moment über sein Gesicht, als er sich ans dritte Jahr zurück erinnerte, als Malfoy von ihr eine verpaßt bekommen hatte. Insgeheim hoffte Gregory, daß er doch nur halb so mutig wie sie gewesen wäre und sich einfach gegen Malfoy und seinen Vater gestellt hätte. Leider war er damals zu feige gewesen, und jetzt war es zu spät.

Er blickte wieder auf den Friedhof und sah Harry Potter und Hermine Granger zur Landung ansetzen. Während sie verlangsamten, schossen mehrere Lichtblitze an den beiden vorbei und flogen über ihre Köpfe in die Bäume. Vincent zuckte kurz zusammen, und auch Gregory erschrak. Harry war noch nicht vollständig vom Besen abgestiegen, als er bereits in Rons Armen lag. Das Ganze dauerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe er seinen Kumpel losließ und sich Hermine zuwandte, die ebenfalls von ihrem Besen gestiegen war.

Gregory sah ihre unglaublich tiefe Freundschaft füreinander, und er beneidete sie ein bißchen darum, ehe ihm in dem Moment klar wurde, daß er selbst auch so etwas hatte. Vincent war sein bester Freund. Sie hielten zusammen, egal, was kommen sollte. Nie zuvor war es ihm so bewußt gewesen, doch Vincent war wirklich sein Freund. Immerhin würde er an der Seite seines Freundes sterben. Das war mehr, als er jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Harry setzte zur Landung an und kam nur einen Meter vom Waldrand entfernt auf. Er war noch nicht vollständig vom Besen abgestiegen, als er bereits in Rons Armen lag. Dieser drückte ihn kurz, ehe er sich Hermine schnappte und sofort Befehle erteilte.

»Los, zurück in den Wald«, hörte Harry ihn rufen. Alle zogen sich sofort wieder tiefer in den Wald zurück und taten dies keine Sekunde zu früh. Weitere Flüche schlugen in die Bäume ein, und mehrere DA-Mitglieder zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

Kaum war die Gruppe erneut zum Stehen gekommen, wurde Hermine von allen umringt und von Ron mit Fragen bombardiert: »Wie kommst du denn hierher? Ich meine, wir haben ja schon erfahren, daß du entkommen konntest, aber geht's dir gut? Alles klar bei dir?«

»Ja, mir geht's gut. Pig hat den Brief gebracht, und dann bin ich geflohen. Hergekommen bin ich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, und durch den Tunnel im Honigtopf kam ich schließlich in das Schloß. Aber sag, woher wußtest du, daß ich Voldemort entkommen konnte?«

»Er weiß es von uns!« antwortete Crabbe kurz und knapp an Rons Stelle. Harry hatte ihn erst jetzt bemerkt. Er stand ein wenig abseits, und Parvati hielt ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab in Schach! Direkt neben Crabbe stand Goyle. Dieser starrte Hermine ein bißchen merkwürdig an.

»Ihre Väter sind tot, weil du entkommen bist … behaupten sie zumindest«, schob Ron hinterher und blickte zu einem am Boden liegenden Jungen, den Harry nicht erkennen konnte. »Wir haben die beiden bei Ernie auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden. Er wurde vorhin als erster abgeschossen. Wir wollten ihn retten. Sie behaupten, daß auch sie ihn retten wollten.«

»Was auch die Wahrheit ist!« warf Goyle sofort ein und schien es ehrlich zu meinen, zumindest, soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte. Hermine schien hingegen intensiv nachzudenken.

»Es tut mir sogar ein wenig leid für euch, aber eure Väter haben nichts anderes verdient. Sie sollten mich mitnehmen, hierher.« Sie sprach sachlich und langsam, aber auch ungewöhnlich hart. Fest griff sie Harrys Hand und streichelte sie sanft mit ihrem Daumen, so, als ob sie ihn damit beruhigen wollte. Harry ging ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Er mußte sich zwingen, weiter zuzuhören. »Voldemort wollte mich foltern und danach töten – genau vor Harrys Augen!«

Harry und einige der Umstehenden zuckten bei diesen Worten zusammen. Angeekelt stellte er es sich vor seinem geistigen Auge vor. Hermines Worte hatten ihre Wirkung aber nicht verfehlt. Es gelang ihm dadurch, ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl er normalerweise vor Zorn geplatzt wäre, das wußte er genau. Er ließ sich ihre Worte wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Nüchtern stellte er fest, daß er nach ihrem Verschwinden sowieso befürchtet und später vielleicht sogar daran geglaubt hatte, daß Hermine tot war; daß Voldemort sie aber vor seinen Augen foltern und umbringen wollte, war auch für Harry fast zuviel. Nur sehr mühsam zwang er sich, gefaßt zu bleiben. Sein Haß auf Voldemort war so gewaltig, und sein Zorn auf Crabbe und Goyle brachte seine rechte Hand zum Zittern. Würde Hermine sie nicht halten, längst hätte er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen.

Der sinnliche Kuß von Hermine war es, der ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken aufschreckte. Sie schien genau zu spüren, daß er jetzt nichts mehr brauchte als ihre unmittelbare Nähe, und tat alles, um ihm zu helfen. Wieder konnte er sie schmecken, und irgendwie gefiel ihm das Ganze jetzt sogar noch besser. Wie kann das nur sein? Wieso schmeckt sie so gut? So richtig? So, als ob sie für mich gemacht wäre?

Ohne es verhindern zu können, kam ihm ein Gedanke wieder in den Sinn, ein fürchterlicher Gedanke, der ihn seit Hermines Verschwinden immer mehr gequält hatte. _HERMINE IST TOT!_ Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn und seinen Geist mürbe gemacht. Für sein Herz aber war es um ein Vielfaches schlimmer gewesen. Der Gedanke an diese ungewisse Zeit brannte wieder in seinem Hirn. Jetzt, wo sie gesund und munter neben ihm stand, schämte er sich – er schämte sich, je daran gezweifelt zu haben, daß sie doch noch lebte; daß sie ihn nicht einfach so verlassen würde, daß sie immer kämpfen würde. Trotzdem hätte er sich nie einen solch perfiden Plan vorstellen können. Wie grausam ist Voldemort wirklich? Wenn er hätte mitansehen müssen, wie er sie vor seinen Augen abgeschlachtet hätte … Harry wußte genau, was er dann getan hätte. Er konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie er nicht mehr zu halten gewesen wäre. Er hätte seine Freunde von sich gestoßen und wäre auf schnellstem Wege zu Voldemort geeilt. Es wäre ihm klar gewesen, daß er keine Chance haben würde, daß er ihm statt dessen auch noch in die Karten spielen würde, doch es wäre ihm gleich gewesen. Er wäre bei dem Versuch, sich zu rächen, gestorben. Selbst wenn er Voldemort noch erwischt hätte – und er hätte alles dafür getan, ihn zu zerfetzen –, spätestens danach hätten die Todesser ihn bekommen. Aber auch das wäre dann egal gewesen, hätte er doch sowieso nicht mehr leben wol…

»Harry! Alles okay?« fragte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme. Offenbar hatte sie den Kuß beendet, ohne daß er es gemerkt hatte.

»Was? Oh, ich glaub schon«, kam es aus seinem Mund. Nur langsam wich die Erregung in ihm, und alle starrten ihn an. »Wirklich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sollten nicht unnötig viel Zeit mit meinem geistigen Zustand vertrödeln.«

Am liebten hätte er die Zeit ganz anders vertrödelt. Er wollte Hermine küssen. Stundenlang. Einfach nur mit ihr zusammen sein und sich ununterbrochen darüber freuen, daß Voldemorts widerlicher Plan gescheitert war und er die Liebe seines Lebens in seinen Armen halten konnte.

»Gut, wenn du es so willst«, meinte Ron. »Was sagt denn Dumbledore?«

»Wir greifen weiter an. Ich soll mich aber zurückhalten. Die Prophezeiung, na, du weißt ja.« Plötzlich und unvermittelt kam Harry noch einmal ein Satz von Ron in den Sinn: ›Ernie wurde vorhin als erster abgeschossen.‹ Vorhin war er ihm gar nicht richtig aufgefallen, jetzt aber brannte der Satz wie Feuer in seinen Ohren. »Wen hat es bisher noch erwischt?«

Seine Stimme klang so ernst wie selten in seinem Leben, auch wenn er sich bewußt war, daß für diese Frage mitten im Gefecht eigentlich keine Zeit war. Sie hätten hinausgehen und kämpfen müssen, doch er mußte es einfach wissen. Dieser Drang in seinem Inneren wollte befriedigt werden, und nur wenn Ron seine Frage beantworten würde, wäre das möglich.

Auch Ron wurde jetzt wieder ernster. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, und ein leichtes Zittern lag in seiner Stimme. »Es sind bisher sechs. Davon wahrscheinlich fünf tot. Mandy, Michael McGregor, Anthony, Scott und Padma. Dann noch Ernie, aber der lebt.«

»Wenn Hermine mich nicht vor den Dementoren gerettet hätte, dann … dann wären wir schon sieben«, flüsterte Harry leise.

Eigentlich hatte er es nicht laut sagen wollen, trotzdem waren die Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen. Er sah, wie es in Rons Hirn _klick_ machte. Auch einigen anderen sah er es an. Sie wollten wissen, was passiert war, spürten aber instinktiv, daß es nicht der richtige Moment war. Auch Ron ließ es dabei bewenden. Harry war ihnen dafür aus tiefstem Herzen dankbar. Später würde er ihnen vielleicht davon erzählen, doch jetzt war er dazu nicht in der Lage.

»Wo ist der Rest von uns?« erkundigte sich Harry bei Ron.

»Ich hab' Neville zu ihnen rübergeschickt. Sie sollen da auf uns warten. Sie sind auf der anderen Seite, genau gegenüber.«

»Dann fliegen wir also rüber. Entscheiden dann zusammen, wie wir vorgehen. Okay?«

»Ja, okay. Ich denke, es ist das beste!«

Harry wandte sich zum Gehen, wurde aber von Parvati zurückgehalten. »Was ist mit den beiden?« Ihre Stimme zitterte. Harry drehte sich um. Crabbe und Goyle hatte er völlig vergessen.

»Ich weiß nicht … schocken oder mitnehmen?«

»Ron hat gesagt, ich kann sie haben.« Harry hörte den Zorn in ihrer Stimme beben. Zwar konnte er sich schon irgendwie denken, was sie damit meinte, doch er wollte es aus ihrem Munde hören, sonst hätte er es wohl nicht glauben können. Er wollte hören, wie sie es aussprach.

»Wofür?«

»Sie sind Todesser, und meine Schwester … Ich will … den Todesfluch!«

Harry spürte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Der schlimmste unverzeihliche Fluch! Das war nicht richtig, das konnte er sie nicht machen lassen. Dann waren sie genau wie er. Wollte er das wirklich? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Das wollte er nicht. Aber sie hat das Recht, er würde es an ihrer Stelle auch wollen. Wenn Hermine tot wäre, würde er sie genauso töten. Aber das konnte er ihr nicht antun, sie würde es sich niemals verzeihen können!

»Wir nehmen sie mit!« entschied er schließlich. Harry war selbst ein wenig überrascht. Sein Hirn hatte entschieden, sein Herz hätte sie handeln lassen.

Parvati sah ihn finster an. Er konnte den Haß in ihr aufflammen sehen. Sie haßte ihn jetzt sicher auch, aber wenn sie die beiden jetzt umbrächte, würde sie es später bereuen. Crabbe und Goyle standen einfach nur da. Sie wirkten auf Harry fast teilnahmslos, und ihnen schien alles egal zu sein. Es schien ihnen egal zu sein, ob sie sterben würden.

»Wehe, ihr versucht irgendeinen Trick, dann werde ich es persönlich machen«, warnte Harry die beiden. »Jeder seinen Besen. Los jetzt.«

Harry schritt zum Waldrand, und Hermine ließ ein wenig widerwillig seine Hand los. Gleichzeitig drehte er sich zu den anderen um und sah, daß jeder seinen Besen holte und zurückkam. Ron wickelte Crabbe den noch immer leblosen, aber wenigstens nicht mehr stocksteifen Ernie um die Schultern. Dabei schien er Crabbe noch etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, und anhand des Gesichtsausdrucks des Slytherin konnte es nur eine Warnung gewesen sein, Ernie ja nicht fallen zu lassen.

Die Gruppe verließ rasch den Wald und bestieg die Besen, wobei die beiden Gefangenen die von Ernie und Padma bekamen. Harry blickte sich nach links um, warf einen Blick auf Hagrids Riesen, die inzwischen wieder in den Kampf verwickelt waren und gegen die letzten verbliebenen Riesen Voldemorts ankämpften. Einige der feindlichen Riesen waren gerade dabei, in die Wälder zu fliehen, und wurden von Sicherheitstrollen verfolgt, die sie wohl daran hindern wollten.

Auf der anderen Seite sah Harry die Drachen. Einer war schon weit in die Mitte vorgerückt und schien auf eines der Nester zuzuhalten. Der andere Drache wurde gerade hart attackiert, und Blitz um Blitz schoß in seinen Leib. Einige Sekunden später hoben Harry und die anderen ab und schossen am Waldrand entlang nach hinten. Sie flogen tief und schnell. Padmas Körper ließen sie zurück, da sie im Augenblick sowieso nichts mehr für sie tun konnten. Ein paar Blitze zuckten über ihre Köpfe hinweg, aber weil sie zu schnell flogen und die Entfernung schon zu groß war, konnten die Todesser sie nicht treffen. Sie kamen auf der anderen Seite des Waldes an, flogen eine Linkskurve, beschleunigten das Tempo noch ein wenig und wurden von Harry auch noch etwas höher geführt. Sie flogen über einige Baumstämme, die von Voldemorts Riesen aus dem Boden gerissen worden waren, und direkt dahinter zog Harry wieder herunter, um gleich in die nächste Linkskurve einzuschwenken.

Der Wind wehte ihm durchs Haar, seine Mütze mußte er wohl irgendwo verloren haben, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Seitdem er Hermine zurückhatte, störte die Kälte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr; ganz im Gegenteil half sie ihm sogar dabei, seine Begeisterung darüber im Zaume zu halten. Auch sein Umhang flatterte im Wind, und er spürte Hermine an seiner Seite. Sie war es, die ihm die Kraft gab weiterzumachen, auch wenn er sich mehr als nur ein wenig dazu überwinden mußte. Sie beendeten die Kurve und kamen dadurch wieder näher an das Kampfgeschehen heran. Inzwischen konnte Harry die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sehen, und weit vor sich konnte er die beiden gigantischen Drachen erkennen. Einer von ihnen lag inzwischen regungslos am Boden. Es war der Schwedische Kurzschnäuzler, die Todesser mußten ihn soeben ausgeschaltet haben.

Der andere Drache war jetzt bis zum ersten der beiden Nester vorgerückt. Links von sich konnte Harry etwa zwanzig Todesser und ein paar andere Kreaturen auf ihrem wilden Rückzug sehen. Sie hatten noch fünfzig Meter bis zur Friedhofsgrenze und würden dann sicher im Wald verschwinden. Sie beachteten die DA-Staffel auf ihrem Flug überhaupt nicht, also wollte Harry sie auch nicht angreifen. Nur Voldemort ist wichtig, hämmerte er sich ein und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegend vor ihm.

Sie setzten ihren Flug fort und kamen der Mitte des Friedhofs – immer noch am rechten Waldrand entlangfliegend – schnell näher. Harry verlangsamte den Flug ein wenig und begann die Landung vorzubereiten. Einige der Todesser, die gerade den Kurzschnäuzler besiegt hatten, bemerkten das und begannen sofort, das Feuer zu eröffnen.

Glücklicherweise zielten sie schlecht und wurden von lauten Schreien hinter ihnen abgelenkt. Etliche von ihnen kümmerten sich sofort um den zweiten Drachen, der gerade wieder Feuer gespien hatte und damit einige von ihnen voll erwischt hatte. Die Schreie klangen markerschütternd zu Harry herüber, doch die Zeit des Mitleides war vorbei. Am Waldrand konnte er Neville warten sehen, mit seinem Besen in der Hand.

Als die DA-Staffel geschlossen zur Landung ansetzte, kam er zu ihnen gelaufen. Die meisten der Flieger hatten die Gefahr vor ihnen schon bemerkt und sprachen Schutzzauber über die Kameraden weiter vorne aus. Vier Flüche konnten auf diese Weise abgewehrt werden, ehe ein fünfter Schocker den unvorbereiteten Neville hart traf. Er ging sofort zu Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Keine Sekunde lag er dort, ehe Ron ihn auf den Rücken hob, während Luna sich Rons und Nevilles Besen griff.

Die DA zog sich geschlossen in den Wald zurück und suchte dort Schutz, da die Todesser ihr Feuer sofort intensiviert hatten. Die andere Gruppe der DA schien ihre Ankunft bemerkt zu haben und eilte zu ihnen, angeführt von Ginny und Cho, die scheinbar das Kommando übernommen hatten. Beide schenkten ihm ein Lächeln, doch nur das von Ginny verwandelte sich in ein freudiges Strahlen, als Hermine hinter Harry hervortrat. Es gefror ihr allerdings sofort wieder, kaum daß sie des bewußtlosen Nevilles ansichtig wurde. Die beiden eilten sofort zu ihm und hoben ihn von Rons Schultern. Ginny schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein und zog ihn mit Cho außer Reichweite der Angreifer. Sie brachten ihn tiefer in den Wald, und alle anderen folgten ihnen umgehend.

»Weiter sollten wir nicht. Da hinten könnten noch Dementoren sein. Wir mußten eben einige von ihnen verjagen«, warnte Cho sie. Inzwischen schien Ginny erkannt zu haben, daß es mit Neville nichts Ernstes war, kümmerte sich doch jetzt liebevoll um ihren Freund und strich ihm sanft einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, während die Freude in das ihre zurückkehrte.

Harry wurde bewußt, daß er bis jetzt wirklich Glück gehabt hatte, waren doch seine engsten Freunde allesamt noch am Leben. Andere seiner Gefährten hatten nicht soviel Glück gehabt. Er sah dabei Padma und William an, die einmal eine Schwester und einmal den besten Freund verloren hatten. Wer weiß, wessen Eltern bereits tot waren oder noch sterben würden, dachte er und mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu emotional zu werden. Wieder blickte er kurz zu Hermine und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Zwei Monate war sie weg gewesen und schien trotzdem gesund und munter zu sein. Nicht die kleinste Schramme, und auch psychologisch schien sie keine Narben davongetragen zu haben. Wieder huschte ein verliebtes Lächeln über beider Gesichter, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

»Okay, hört zu!« verkündete Harry mit angehobener Lautstärke. Alle blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. »Wir fliegen in kleinen Gruppen à zehn Mann. Kurze Angriffe, schnelle Wellen. Versucht, sie zusammenzutreiben. Kesselt sie ein. Greift also vor allem ihre Flügel an, vielleicht rücken sie dann in die Mitte! Keine Rücksicht auf Verluste, egal, wer es ist.« Dabei streifte sein Blick Hermine, die sich gerade mit Ginny um Neville kümmerte. »Wenn jeder maximal fünf Angriffe hinter sich gebracht hat, treffen wir uns alle bei Dumbledore und verstärken seine Bodentruppen. Wenn das so klappt, wie ich es mir vorstelle, dann ist bald alles vorbei. Sollten wir in der Luft aber zu große Verluste haben, brechen wir ab und kehren gleich zu Dumbledore zurück.« Harry sah, daß Neville jetzt wach war und den letzten Satz schon gehört hatte. »Folgende Gruppenführer: Cho, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Ron. In der gleichen Reihenfolge wird gestartet. Die besten Flieger mit Cho und Ron und mit dem größten Risiko. Wählt also entsprechend eure Flügelleute. Hermine, sieh dir bitte schnell noch Ernie an. Vielleicht kriegst du auch ihn noch hin, wir brauchen jeden Mann! Sind alle damit einverstanden, hat jemand einen besseren Plan?« Harry blickte in viele zustimmend nickende Gesichter.

»Was ist mit dir?« fragte Hermine, und Harry sah, daß Ron und ein paar andere gerade dieselbe Frage hatten stellen wollen. Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, wie er es am besten formulieren könnte.

»Ich würde mit euch gehen, aber … du weißt ja. Ich werde mich allein durch den Wald zu Dumbledore durchschlagen! Ich halte mich an seine Bitte und mische nicht mit«, antwortete er ihr schließlich. Eigentlich hätte er doch gleich bei Dumbledore bleiben können, dachte er einen Moment, doch vielleicht war es besser so, konnte sich doch vor dem entscheidenden Moment der Schlacht noch einmal ein jeder davon überzeugen, daß er am Leben war.

»Laß mich mit dir gehen!« Ein Flehen lag in Hermines Stimme. Harry zog sie einen Schritt zur Seite. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, daß nur sie es hören konnte:

»Ich wollte, das könnte ich. Aber ich verlange von allen hier ein großes Risiko und möglicherweise auch Opfer. Würde ich dich mit mir nehmen, wäre ich kein guter Anführer. Man könnte denken, ich selbst würde das Risiko nicht tragen wollen oder wäre feige. Außerdem wäre es den anderen gegenüber nicht fair!«

»Sei doch nicht immer so verdammt nobel! Niemand denkt, du wärst ein Feigling«, sagte Hermine lauter, und Zorn schwang in der Stimme mit. Fast alle anderen und auch Harry erschraken ein wenig. Ron blieb gelassen und fing an zu grinsen. Gemurmel entstand.

»Bleib bei ihm, Hermine!« erwiderte Ron jetzt breit grinsend und ergänzte etwas spöttisch: »Wenn die Dementoren noch mal kommen, muß den Kleinen ja einer retten. – Alter, hier glaubt sicher niemand, daß du feige bist. Schließlich wissen alle, daß nur du allein Voldemort töten kannst. Also, wer dafür ist, Harry allein gehen zu lassen, der soll jetzt die Hand heben. Wer aber dafür ist, ihm Hermine mitzugeben, der soll die Hand unten lassen.«

Harrys Augen funkelten Ron leicht zornig an. Als sich nicht eine einzige Hand hob, grinste Ron so breit, daß es ihm sichtlich egal war, was Harry für eine Miene zog. Hermine sah den Leuten dankend in die Augen. Einige klopften unterstützend auf Harrys Schulter.

»Ich übernehme Hermines Truppe, wir sehen uns bei Dumbledore«, meinte Zacharias zu ihm.

»Wer glaubt, daß du ein Feigling bist … der kennt dich nicht!«

»Keine Sorge, Harry. Du bist ein Held!« versicherte Dean im Vorbeigehen, und Harry wußte, daß er es ehrlich meinte.

Er brauchte nun nichts mehr zu sagen, die Entscheidung war getroffen. Die ersten gingen unter Chos Führung bereits zum Waldrand. Neville und Ginny suchten sich ihre Leute aus, während Hermine noch schnell zu Ernie ging.

»Was ist mit uns?« fragte Goyle.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. Am besten wäre es wohl, sie endlich zu schocken. Dann könnten sie ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen. Als er ihnen seinen Entschluß mitteilte, erhoben sie Protest.

»Aber wir haben doch nichts getan!« erwiderte Crabbe und schien ein wenig wütend zu sein. »Wir … wir können auch kämpfen! Du brauchst doch jeden, den du kriegen kannst.«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man euch trauen kann.«

»Laß sie ruhig!« ließ sich plötzlich Parvati vernehmen. »Wenn sie es ernst meinen, werden sie heute im Kampf für uns sterben. Und wenn nicht, werden sie durch meine Hand sterben.«

Harry dachte nach. Konnte er Parvati trauen, würde sie nicht versuchen, die beiden zu töten? Und konnte man den beiden trauen? Allerdings konnten sie schon nützlich sein, da sie unter Malfoy sicher einige interessante Flüche gelernt hatten.

»Nun gut!« entschied er schließlich. »Geht mit Neville und Parvati.«

Ron blickte ihn zweifelnd an, ging dann aber doch zu Crabbe und Goyle und überreichte ihnen zwei Zauberstäbe.

»Hi, Harry, ich bin auch soweit.« Harry drehte sich um. Er sah in ein Gesicht, das er aber kaum erkennen konnte, war es doch voller angetrocknetem Blut. Es war Ernie, Hermine hatte ihn wieder hinbekommen.

»_Ratzeputz_.« Auf einen Schlag war sein Gesicht wieder sauber. Hermine kam schelmisch lächelnd hinter ihm zum Vorschein. »Hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen.«

Harry sah Neville mit seinen Leuten nach vorn zum Waldrand gehen und verlor sich nur einen Moment später in Hermines Augen, die sanft seinen Blick erwiderte, bis sie plötzlich einen leicht gedämpften Ruf von Neville wahrnahmen:

»Achtung, sie kommen!«

Harry blickte zu Ginny, die sehr aufgeregt wirkte. »Los jetzt!« rief er ihr und Ron zu. »Startet hier! Ich verschwinde mit Hermine tiefer in den Wald. Wir sehen uns bei Dumbledore.« Harry legte soviel Zuversicht, wie er nur konnte, in seine Worte. Er sah noch, wie Ginny und ihre Staffel die Besen bestiegen und schnell zwischen den Baumwipfeln verschwanden. Harry schnappte sich Hermines Hand und lief los.

Schnell beschloß er, noch fünfzig Meter tiefer in den Wald zu laufen, um dann parallel zum Waldrand in Richtung der Verteidiger vorzurücken. Er ließ Hermines Hand los und zog zur Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab, während er in seiner linken Hand noch immer seinen Feuerblitz trug. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um. Alle DA-Mitglieder waren verschwunden, und von den Todessern war noch keine Spur. Vielleicht haben wir sie getäuscht, sie können schließlich nicht wissen, daß wir noch hier im Wald sind, dachte er bei sich und entspannte sich ein wenig.

Mühsam kämpften sich Harry und Hermine weiter durch den Wald; sie hatten es zwar eigentlich nicht weit, kamen aber nicht so schnell wie gedacht voran. Nur noch dreihundert Meter, mehr konnten es nicht sein, glaubte er, als er eine zunehmende Dunkelheit bemerkte und spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut seinen Arm hinaufwanderte. Er blickte Hermine an, und sie dachte das gleiche, das wußte er sofort. Sie waren sicher schon nah, diesmal aber würde er nicht verlieren. Er streckte den Zauberstab aus und schloß die Augen. Er dachte daran, wie er Hermine nach dem Sieg küssen würde, wie er sie streicheln würde, wie sie ihn dabei ansehen würde. Bei diesen Gedanken war Harry so unglaublich glücklich, er fühlte sich, als würde er vor Glück förmlich platzen.

»_Expecto patronum_!«

Noch während er die Worte sprach, sah er einen gewaltigen silbernen Hirsch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schweben. Er orientierte sich sofort nach rechts, tiefer in den Wald hinein, und galoppierte davon. Harry sah ihm hinterher und spürte wohlige Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Noch nie war ihm die Patronus-Beschwörung so leicht gefallen. Er blickte Hermine grinsend an: »Siehste, ich kann's noch!«

Sie mußte kurz lachen und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuß, der sein angenehmes Gefühl millionenfach verstärkte. Wenn ich in diesem Augenblick einen Patronus beschwören müßte, er würde gewaltig werden, dachte er und konnte nur schwer die Finger von ihr lassen. Noch einen Moment spürte er ihre Finger in seinen Haaren, ehe ihre Hand an seinem Gesicht nach unten glitt und seine Wangen zart streichelte. Natürlich war sich Harry bewußt, daß er hier im tiefsten Wald stand, einem überaus gefährlichen obendrein, doch für ihn war es einfach nur der Himmel. Hier mit ihr zu stehen, ihre Berührung zu spüren, sie selbst berühren zu können, was konnte es Schöneres geben? Ein weiterer kurzer Kuß, diesmal noch viel zärtlicher als zuvor, traf seine Lippen, ehe sie sich von ihm zurückzog und ihn weiter durch den Wald zog. So schnell sie konnten, liefen sie noch ungefähr hundertzwanzig Meter weiter, bis Harry anhielt.

»Hier jetzt links und geradeaus, und wir treffen hoffentlich genau auf Dumbledore«, deutete Harry an und zog sie hinter sich her. Nach fünfzig Metern lichtete sich der Wald ein wenig, und sie konnten die ersten Grabsteine ausmachen. Nach weiteren zwanzig Metern erreichten sie den Waldesrand. »Das letzte Stück fliegen wir … schnell und tief!«

Beide hielten im Schutz einer dicken Tanne. Sie blickten auf den Friedhof.

»Da, sieh nur. Der zweite Drache ist wohl tot«, bemerkte Hermine überrascht. Schnell überblickte Harry fast das komplette Schlachtfeld.

Weit hinten auf der anderen Seite sah er eine der DA-Staffeln ihren Angriff fliegen. Genau so, wie er ihnen empfohlen hatte, konzentrierten sie ihre Bemühungen auf einen der Flügel. Die Todesser waren keine dreißig Meter mehr von Dumbledores Stellung entfernt und lieferten sich noch immer einen erbarmungslosen Kampf mit ihnen. Es gab erschreckend viele Verwundete auf seiten der Verteidiger, und das war kein Anblick, den er genoß, sondern sofort Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen ließ.

So viele Verwundete und Tote, und ich schicke die DA auch noch mitten hinein. Wer bin ich, daß ich sie dazu gebracht habe? Wer hat mir das Recht gegeben, sie alle in Gefahr zu bringen? Harry war verwirrt und unsicher. Sicher wollten sie alle hier sein und kämpfen, doch trug er letztlich die Verantwortung. Würde er sie nicht anführen, ein jeder von ihnen würde zu Hause und in Sicherheit sein, doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Sie waren alle hier und wollten von ihm geführt werden. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, und nun mußte er mit dieser auch leben, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er versuchte, Dumbledore auszumachen, ihn aber nicht erblicken konnte.

Auch Hagrid war wohl zu weit weg, oder vielleicht war er auch nur hinter den Drachenleibern vor seinem Blick verborgen, so daß er ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht ausmachen konnte. Er hoffte, daß es ihm gutging, als er ganz hinten am Friedhofsrand eine weitere Staffel in Position fliegen sah. Sie würden gleich angreifen, und die ersten Todesser ganz links waren sogar schon ein wenig in die Mitte gelaufen, so daß sein Plan zu funktionieren schien.

Er wünschte, Dumbledores Truppen hätten es gesehen und würden es ausnutzen, doch im Moment sah es nicht so aus. Wenn sie nur selbst in die Offensive gehen würden, jetzt wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, dachte er. Er mußte zu Dumbledore. Er mußte es ihm sagen. Harry bemerkte, wie eine weitere Staffel einen Angriff auf die Flanke in seiner Nähe flog; er sah ihre Lichtblitze auf die Todesser niederprasseln und in sie einschlagen. Mindestens zwei von denen brachen bewußtlos zusammen, und drei weitere waren sicher anderweitig verflucht worden. Lichtblitze, abgeschossen von den Todessern, stiegen in den Himmel auf und flogen direkt auf die DA-Staffel zu. Einer der Flieger wurde von einem Zauberspruch eines seiner Kameraden getroffen; ein heller Schild leuchtete auf, doch alle anderen waren noch immer ungeschützt.

»O Gott!« stöhnte Harry geschockt, als er das Unheil kommen sah: drei Flüche der Todesser schlugen ein.

Ein Fluch erwischte den durch den Schild Geschützten, prallte allerdings an diesem ab und flog in den Himmel. Der zweite erwischte den Flieger, der den Schild heraufbeschworen hatte. Der letzte Fluch schlug links außen ein. Beide stürzten ab; der Pilot in der Mitte schlug mit unglaublicher Wucht in einen der vielen Grabsteine ein. Was mit dem anderen passierte, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Harry wußte sofort, wer auch immer das war, er mußte tot sein. Niemand konnte einen solchen Sturz kopfüber in einen Stein überleben. Panik brannte in seinem Hirn. Angst. Angst, daß es einer seiner engsten Freunde war. Vielleicht Ron, vielleicht Neville. Er wollte den beiden Abgestürzten so gerne helfen, er wollte sie so gerne retten. Sie hatten alles riskiert und wahrscheinlich alles verloren. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wollte soeben auf das Schlachtfeld stürzen, als er Hermines Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Auch sie hatte die Geschehnisse mit angesehen, und auch sie mußte ähnliche Gefühle haben.

»Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste!« hauchte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr, und Harry spürte dabei ihre Angst, ihre Angst um ihre Freunde.

Sie sahen sich an, und beide hatten Tränen in den Augen. Harry wußte nur zu gut, daß jeder Augenblick mit ihr der letzte sein konnte, und er wollte jeden Moment mit ihr genießen. Er küßte sie, kurz, nur für einige Sekunden, und seine Angst verschwand. Die Feuchtigkeit aus seinen Augen verschwand, und er fühlte neue Lebensgeister in sich erwachen.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, führte er sie aus dem Wald, und beide bestiegen sofort ihre Besen. Harry beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz wie selten zuvor, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß Hermine nicht an ihm dranbleiben konnte. Er stieg ein wenig höher, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf sich zu lenken – sollten sie Hermine doch am besten erst gar nicht bemerken und ihr Feuer lieber auf ihn konzentrieren. Unglaublich schnell hatte er die Hälfte des Weges bis zum großen Grabdenkmal zurückgelegt und es dabei nicht gewagt, sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu Hermine umzudrehen. Ein Lichtblitz zuckte vor ihm vorbei, und einige andere konnte er hinter sich vorbeizischen hören.

Harry ging tiefer und konnte nur einen Augenblick später auch schon zur Landung ansetzen. Sofort sah er Dumbledore, der hinter dem Grabdenkmal kauerte, und stürzte unvermittelt auf ihn zu. Hinter sich hörte er Hermine landen und drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. Sie lächelte, und das allein ließ die Sonne in ihm aufgehen. Erleichterung machte sich in seinem Herzen breit, jetzt, da auch sie es problemlos geschafft hatte. Harry war nur noch drei Schritte von Dumbledore entfernt.

»Ich lasse die Flanken angreifen. Es wirkt, sie ziehen sich in die Mitte zurück. Wir müssen schnell handeln und sie einkreisen. Wir müssen sie JETZT angreifen!« sagte Harry hektisch und sah, wie Dumbledore bei jedem seiner Worte mehr zu lächeln begann.

»Ich habe es auch schon bemerkt, Harry. Ich wollte gerade eine weitere Verstärkung rufen, die den Feind sicher bedeutend ablenken können wird, während wir vorrücken.«

Harry schien leicht verwirrt. Wen oder besser was konnte sein Schulleiter denn jetzt noch aus dem Hut zaubern, fragte er sich. Etwa die Hauselfen? Nein, die konnten es nicht sein, die hatten sich ja im Schloß verschanzt. Dumbledore hatte es doch bei einem der letzten Treffen des Ordens erwähnt, daß er nicht wollte, daß sie am Kampf teilnahmen, obwohl nicht nur Dobby Feuer und Flamme gewesen war. Plötzlich hielt Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, blickte in Richtung der Mauern von Hogwarts und schickte goldene Funken hinauf in den Himmel.

Überrascht drehte sich Harry zu Hermine um. Inzwischen hatte sie ihn erreicht und stand nur Zentimeter hinter ihm. Ihr Atem war warm und traf seinen Nacken. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut jagte über seinen Körper, und für eine kurze Sekunde schüttelte er sich.

»Jetzt kann der blutige Baron zeigen, wie mutig er wirklich ist«, hauchte Hermine leise in sein Ohr, und ihr warmer Atem an dieser Stelle verstärkte sein angenehmes Gefühl noch einmal.

»Harry, bleib jetzt bitte hier und halte dich zurück. Wenn wir dich brauchen, werde ich dich rufen lassen. Wir wollen nun nichts mehr riskieren«, meinte Dumbledore noch rasch zu Harry, bevor er auch schon in Richtung Remus verschwand.

»Da, sieh doch!« Hermine zeigt in Richtung Große Halle.

Harry drehte sich um. Was er sah, ließ ihn erschaudern. Hunderte Geister flogen einfach so durch die Schloßmauern auf den Friedhof und kamen fast über die gesamte Breite des Schlachtfeldes auf sie zu. Diese weiße Wand wurde von einer DA-Staffel überflogen, welche von dem Ganzen wohl überrascht worden war, mußte sie doch offensichtlich überaus scharf nach oben ziehen. Sie flogen hinauf bis über das Dach der Großen Halle, von dort in eine weiche Linkskurve, um sich dann wieder in einem weiten Bogen fallen zu lassen, damit sie in die optimale Ausgangslage für den nächsten Angriff kommen konnten.

Erneut sah Harry zu den Geistern, die erstaunlich fest aussahen, weshalb er Probleme hatte, durch sie hindurchzusehen. Einige von ihnen konnte er erkennen, allerdings hatte er nie einen von ihnen derart furchteinflößend gesehen. Harry hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei diesem Anblick. Das war also Dumbledores Verstärkung? Was sollten die schon ausrichten, fragte er sich. Diese gewaltige Armada flog über seinen Kopf hinweg und wurde vom blutigen Baron geführt, den Harry vorn an der Spitze erkennen konnte. Sie überflogen gerade den Friedhofsrand, da erkannte Harry ganz hinten die Maulende Myrte.

Diese riesige weiße Wolke setzte zum Sturzflug an und stürzte sich auf die Todesser. Egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte, Harry konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was das alles bringen sollte. Er wußte zwar, daß Peeves einigen Schabernack anstellen konnte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sich die Todesser von so etwas beirren lassen würden.

Weiter links waren einige Rücken, die Harry kannte. Es handelte sich um Remus und Mad-Eye, und sie stürmten auf einmal nach vorn. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er nicht allzuweit entfernt auch eine Gruppe rothaariger Zauberer sehen, die nun ebenfalls schnell vorwärts marschierten. Blitze zuckten aus ihren Zauberstäben, und die Aktivität schien sich jetzt besonders auf die Flanken zu konzentrieren. Harry konnte nur noch warten und hoffen, denn sehen konnte er vom Kampfe nicht mehr viel. Die undurchdringliche Mauer aus Geistern verhinderte es fast gänzlich, und so versuchte er auf jedes Geräusch zu achten. Immer wieder konnte er dabei undefinierbare Schreie hören, die er nicht so richtig einordnen konnte. Vorsorglich stellte er seinen Besen ab und zog den Zauberstab.

Nicht nur ihm kam die Zeit jetzt endlos vor, sah doch auch Hermine ungeduldig aus. Was passierte da bloß, fragte er sich wieder und wieder, und in Hermines Gesicht konnte er die gleichen Fragen sehen. Schreie vom Schlachtfeld waren seine einzige Informationsquelle, und er wußte nicht einmal, welche Seite hier schrie.

»Bringt sie um!« konnte er plötzlich als einen der wenigen Sätze verstehen. Sekunde um Sekunde verging, und jede dieser Sekunden kam ihm wie Stunden vor. Überraschend konnte Harry wieder etwas vom Kampf sehen, auch wenn es nur eine der DA-Staffeln war. Sie flog von rechts über die weiße Wolke, und für Harry sah es so aus, als schössen sie mitten hinein.

Dann sah er, wie einer von ihnen plötzlich getroffen wurde. Sein Atem stoppte, und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Er spürte Hermine an seiner Seite zusammenzucken, und er fühlte, wie ihre Hand die seine berührte. Der Rest der Staffel drehte ab. Harry versuchte sie zu zählen, aber sie flogen zu schnell und zu wild durcheinander, während sie versuchten, verschiedenen Flüchen auszuweichen. Sofort waren sie wieder hinter der weißen Masse verschwunden. Harry war sich unsicher, ob er ihre Anzahl richtig erfaßt hatte, doch wenn er sich nicht geirrt hatte, waren mindestes drei von ihnen schon abgeschossen worden.

Wieder sah er sich gründlich am Friedhofsrand um, etwas anderes blieb ihm im Moment sowieso nicht übrig. Was er sah und erst jetzt in vollem Ausmaß wahrnahm, sorgte für eine schnell wachsende Übelkeit. Er sah so viele Verletzte, so viele Geschockte und Tote, daß er es kaum glauben konnte. Natürlich hatte er das auch vorher schon gesehen, doch das Chaos erschloß sich ihm erst in diesem Augenblick. Sein Zorn auf Voldemort, der sowieso schon gewaltig war, schien weiter zu wachsen. Harry wollte gern helfen, aber er wußte gar nicht, wo er hätte anfangen sollen. Er konnte das alles nicht fassen. Wie konnte ein einziger Zauberer nur all das Leid verursachen, fragte er sich. Noch genauer sah er sich um.

Weiter hinten sah er einige Zauberer, die sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern schienen, und sie hatten wahrlich alle Hände voll zu tun. Ein Riese war am Waldrand zu sehen, und er schien auf der Flucht zu sein. Wieder konnte er Schreie hören. Harry sah instinktiv hin. Er sah einen weiteren schnellen Luftangriff einer DA-Staffel, aber diesmal zuckten keine Blitze durch die Luft, was ihm genug Zeit ließ, diese Gruppe genau zu zählen. Sie waren noch zu acht. Inständig hoffte er, daß die fehlenden nur verletzt waren, doch die Ungewißheit peinigte ihn. Die Staffel donnerte ein gutes Stück links von Harry über die Friedhofsgrenze hinweg und wieder hinauf auf das Schloßdach, von wo aus sie ihren nächsten Angriff einleiten würden.

Plötzlich sah Harry einige Geister aus dem weißen Knäuel in seine Richtung schweben. Sie waren wohl irgendwie gefroren und schienen jetzt nur noch ein Spielball des Windes zu sein, der spürbar anzog. Harry sah den nun fast undurchsichtigen Körpern hinterher, wie sie immer höher stiegen. Es frischte immer mehr auf, erkannte er unwillkürlich, als einige der Geister immer mehr beschleunigten und sich unkontrolliert drehend immer weiter in den Himmel bewegten.

Hermine zupfte ihn am Ärmel. Er sah an ihr vorbei nach ganz hinten auf den rechten Flügel, und er glaubte dort jemand sehr Großes zu entdecken. Er war deutlich größer als die Zauberer vor ihm, und Harry dachte, daß es Hagrid sein könnte, als hinter ihm drei oder vier weitaus größere Riesen auftauchten. Die DA-Staffel von eben flog nur knapp über ihre Köpfen hinweg, ehe Harry die Riesen erneut in der weißen Masse verschwinden sah, aus der sie vorher erschienen waren. Wenigstens Hagrid war okay, dachte er und spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung über sich hinwegrollen.

Unruhig konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Kampfgeschehen direkt vor ihm, wo sich nun immer mehr Geister aus dem Knäuel lösten und kleinere Löcher entstanden. Er konnte kaum so schnell schauen, wie weitere Löcher entstanden und viele Geister in den Himmel geweht wurden.

Voldemort und seine Leute hatten wohl den richtigen Zauber gefunden, dachte er zornig und sah die weiße Mauer nun schnell bröckeln. Überall schienen sich die Todesser gegen die Geister durchzusetzen, und auch der Wind verstärkte sich immer mehr.

Hermines Haare begannen zu flattern, und auch sein Umhang zog jetzt schon leicht an ihm. Harry spürte es; es steigerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Ein wahrer Sturm schien aufzuziehen, und er fragte sich, ob Voldemort ihn erschaffen hatte. Das Ganze lenkte ihn soweit ab, daß er sich nicht mehr auf die weiße Masse konzentrieren konnte, sondern genug damit zu tun hatte, sich gegen den Wind zu wehren. Mühsam schaffte er es, stehen zu bleiben, und spürte, wie Hermine seinen Umhang griff. Er sah sich zu ihr um, während ein wahrer Orkan zu wüten begann, der Hermine beinahe abheben ließ. Besorgt griff er ihren Arm mit der linken Hand und versuchte seinen Stand zu sichern, damit sie nicht einfach weggeweht werden konnten.

Nur Sekunden später war das alles schon wieder vorbei, und von den Geistern war nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Harry spähte hoch und sah sie durch die Luft wirbeln. Sein Blick konzentrierte sich jetzt wieder auf das Schlachtfeld, und er konnte augenblicklich erkennen, was dort vor sich ging.

Die Todesser und ihre Verbündeten waren deutlich eingekesselt worden, und auch ihre Truppenstärke war deutlich dezimiert worden. Sie leisteten nur noch wenig Widerstand, als eine weitere DA-Truppe ihren Angriff auf sie flog. Einige seiner Feinde warfen sogar schon ihre Zauberstäbe weg und hoben die Hände, als wollten sie sich in dieser scheinbar ausweglosen Situation ergeben.

Grob schätzte er die Zahl seiner Feinde auf weniger als fünfzig Mann, obwohl er es nicht genau genug erkennen konnte. Der Rest von ihnen mußte entweder schon geflohen oder irgendwie ausgeschaltet worden sein. Harry hielt den Kampf für entschieden. Wenn Voldemort nicht noch ein As im Ärmel hatte, dann müßte Dumbledore ihn sicher gleich rufen lassen, dachte er und wartete nervös auf das Zeichen.

Unruhig sah er zu Hermine und bemerkte, daß sie noch immer unglaublich angespannt wirkte. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Schlachtfeld und sah eine weitere DA-Staffel von hinten angerast kommen. Sie feuerten Flüche in die eingekesselte Menge der Todesser und trafen präzise, zumindest soweit Harry es erkennen konnte. Sie schossen über sie hinweg, und er erkannte, daß Neville stark das Tempo drosselte, um hinter ihm zur Landung anzusetzen. Ein paar Flüche blitzten bei den Todessern auf und flogen auf Neville und seine Truppe zu. Einer der Flüche traf mit Wucht. Der Pilot verlor direkt vor Harrys Augen die Kontrolle und stürzte ab; Harry konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war. Er flog noch über seinen Kopf hinweg und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Harry sah seine Gliedmaßen unkontrolliert umherschlagen und zuckte hilflos zusammen. Nicht noch einer. Bitte laß nicht noch einen sterben, flehte er innerlich.

Keine Sekunde zögerte Hermine und lief zu ihm herüber, Harry aber konnte sich nicht rühren. Nicht noch einer, ging es ihm immer wieder hilflos durch den Kopf. Schon so viele Freunde und treue Kameraden hatte er heute verloren, und langsam wurde es ihm zuviel. Es mußte endlich damit Schluß sein, dachte er leicht verzweifelt, er konnte es nicht mehr länger zulassen. Er allein würde es gleich beenden. Er mußte es nur tun. Er mußte nur Voldemort töten. Alles wäre dann vorbei. Es gab keine andere Lösung.

Um Harry herum landete eine Staffel nach der nächsten und holte ihn für einen Moment aus seinen Gedanken. Die meisten liefen zu Hermine und dem Verwundeten, doch nahm er seine besten Freunde gar nicht richtig wahr. Er blickte nur zu Hermine, die sich weiter um den Abgestürzten kümmerte. Wird sie mich noch lieben, fragte er sich plötzlich. Wird sie mich noch lieben, wenn ich einen Menschen ermordet habe? Tief im Innern war er unsicher und wurde immer nervöser. Denn auch wenn es für eine gerechte Sache war, blieb es für ihn noch immer Mord – Mord an Voldemort. Es hörte sich so surreal an, und so fühlte er sich auch. Was, wenn Hermine es nicht wollte, wenn sie es nicht ertragen konnte? Sie will es auch, ganz sicher, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Voldemort wollte sie vor meinen Augen umbringen, sie wird sich nicht dagegen sträuben. Aber was, wenn doch … was wenn sie es doch nicht will? Sie will immer, daß die Gerechtigkeit siegt – aber hat die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt, wenn ich Voldemort umbringe? Vielleicht kann sie es nicht ertragen, mit einem Mörder zusammenzusein. Wenn sie es nicht will, kann ich es dann noch tun?

Jede neue Frage, die in seinem Kopf auftauchte, verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Hermine erhob sich … sie sah ihn einfach nur an … sie lächelte ihm zu und kam schließlich zu ihm herüber. Sie küßte ihn lange und zärtlich, und ihre Zungen erforschten einander so intensiv wie niemals zuvor. Er würde alles für sie tun, dachte er in diesem einen Moment. Absolut alles. Wenn sie es nicht will, dann mach' ich es nicht. Wenn sie es nicht will, dann werde ich Voldemort nicht töten, dachte er und preßte sie noch fester an seinen Körper. Er würde seine Eltern nicht rächen. Er würde seine toten Freunde nicht rächen. Er würde …

»Harry!« rief jemand. Harry drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Dumbledore stand nur ein paar Meter hinter ihm. »Es ist Zeit, folge mir!« Harry drehte sich um und ging Dumbledore hinterher. Er hielt Hermines Hand.

Vincent und Gregory stolperten in Richtung Waldrand. Sie folgten dabei Neville, während hinter ihnen Parvati Patil lief, bereit, einen möglichen Fluchtversuch sofort zu bestrafen. Nur noch wenige Meter waren sie vom Waldrand entfernt und konnten schon die ersten Grabsteine in einiger Entfernung erkennen, als Neville plötzlich schneller lief. Als Gregory zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat, sah er rechts von sich, nur sechzig Meter entfernt, einige Todesser schnell auf ihre Position zukommen. Sofort bestieg er seinen Besen und wollte gerade abheben, als er Neville, der sich ebenfalls gerade vom Boden löste, in den Wald brüllen hörte:

»ACHTUNG, SIE KOMMEN!«

Ohne zu zögern, hob Gregory ab, und auch der Rest der Staffel startete sofort. Blitze zuckten mitten durch ihre Formation hindurch, doch niemand wurde getroffen. Neville führte sie zuerst einmal vom Kampfgeschehen weg. Hundertfünfzig Meter vor ihnen befand sich die als zweites gestartete Gruppe; auch diese wechselte erst einmal auf die andere Seite des Friedhofs und entfernte sich dabei vom Feind. Unter ihnen lagen viele verwundete Todesser und Kobolde, doch diesen schenkte er keine weitere Beachtung. Instinktiv drehte sich Gregory um und sah, wie über den Baumwipfeln neue Flieger auftauchten. Sie flogen hinter ihnen her und wurden dabei von Todessern beschossen. Glücklicherweise schien auch von ihnen niemand getroffen worden zu sein, nahmen sie doch entschlossen und vollzählig die Verfolgung auf.

Gregory sah an seine linke Flanke und erblickte Vincent. Dieser schien sehr entschlossen zu sein und lächelte ihm einen Moment lang zu. Er wirkte, als wollte er die letzte Chance nutzen, doch noch das Richtige zu tun. So unbeirrt hatte Gregory seinen besten Freund noch nie gesehen, denn zum ersten Mal im Leben schien er sich einer Sache absolut sicher zu sein.

Während er Neville in eine Linkskurve folgte, dachte Gregory nach. Was genau sollte er tun? Sie flogen gerade einen engen Bogen am Ende des Friedhofs, als er unter sich eine größere Gruppe Todesser sah, die wohl auf der Flucht war. Während er sie beobachtete, spukten ihm seine Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf. Sicher werden wir gleich angreifen … ich werde auch angreifen … ich will auch helfen … ich will mich rächen, dachte er und hatte sich damit endgültig festgelegt. Vielleicht mochten es nicht die ehrbarsten Gründe sein, dort mitzufliegen, vielleicht spielte das aber auch gar keine Rolle; vielleicht spielte es deshalb keine Rolle, weil es einfach nur das Richtige war. Es ist das Richtige, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, hörte er sich in Gedanken sagen und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal im Leben wirklich aufrichtig.

Mit Gleichgesinnten an seiner Seite flog er nun stark beschleunigend auf den rechten Flügel der Todesser zu und bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor. Alle zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und begannen zu zielen. Entweder siegen wir zusammen oder gehen alle zusammen unter. Es gab nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten, und er war merkwürdig froh, diese überhaupt zu haben. Er war froh, weil Harry und Parvati ihnen keine Chance hätten geben müssen, es aber trotzdem getan hatten. Er durfte sie auf keinen Fall enttäuschen!

»AUSEINANDER!« hörte er Neville schreien. Alle gingen auf größere Entfernung zum jeweiligen Flügelmann, und Gregory wußte genau, daß sie so ein schlechteres Ziel abgaben.

Links unter ihnen lag einer der Drachen. Gregory blickte nach vorn und suchte sich ein Ziel. Er peilte es genau an. Er fragte sich, welchen Fluch er nehmen sollte; dann mußte er unweigerlich lächeln, als er an Ron dachte. Ja, der war genau richtig!

Ein Blitz zuckte aus seinem Zauberstab, und er folgte ihm mit seinem Blick. Als er ihn in einen Todesser einschlagen sah, wünschte er, er könnte ihm zusehen; ihm einfach nur dabei zusehen, wie er eine schleimige Schnecke nach der anderen ausspucken würde. Das müßte ihn schon ganz gut behindern, dachte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, wußte er doch, daß dieser Fluch nicht so einfach aufgehoben werden konnte.

Die ganzen Lichtblitze, die an ihnen vorbeischossen, irritierten ihn gar nicht, und so folgte er einfach weiter Neville, der seinen Besen steil hochzog. Sie flogen hinauf, hoch bis über das Dach des Schlosses. Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, flogen sie eine weiche Linkskurve, ließen sich in einem weiten Bogen wieder fallen und peilten nun die andere Seite der Todesser an. Im linken Augenwinkel konnte er eine weitere DA-Gruppe sehen. Sie folgten ihnen offenbar und duplizierten ihr Manöver. Gregory suchte sich wieder ein Ziel.

»_Stupor_!« rief er, und ein roter Lichtblitz verließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Er folgte ihm mit seinem Blick und sah ihn in den Friedhofsboden einschlagen. Trotzdem sah er, wie mindestens vier Blitze seiner Flügelleute trafen.

»Mist!« schimpfte er laut und zog wie alle anderen seinen Besen wieder hoch und beendete damit den Sturzflug.

Sie steuerten am Friedhofsrand entlang und flogen wieder zu seinem Ende, um von dort einen neuen Anlauf zu nehmen. Links unter sich konnte Gregory wieder ein paar von Voldemorts Verbündeten sehen. Diese befanden sich auf dem Rückzug, und keiner von ihnen beachtete die fliegende Staffel. Auch hinten am Waldrand, an der Stelle, wo Gregory mit Voldemorts Armee aus dem Dickicht gekommen war, sah er einige Todesser und Kobolde wieder im Unterholz verschwinden. Das Ganze verwirrte ihn ein wenig, hätte er doch vorher niemals geglaubt, daß eine solche Menge an Todessern es wagen würde zu fliehen, obwohl doch alle den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu fürchten hatten.

Wieder steuerte Neville knapp vor ihm in eine Linkskurve, und Gregory schwenkte ebenfalls in sie ein. Sie flogen nun um einiges schneller, und Gregory spürte, daß er das Limit des Besens gleich erreichen würde. Als sie sich erneut in eine Linkskurve warfen, überflogen sie zwei Todesser, und für einen Moment glaubte er, seinen Quidditch-Kapitän Marcus Flint unter sich zu erkennen. Die Formation öffnete sich wieder ein wenig, um wieder einen Angriff auf die rechte Flanke durchzuführen, die nun schon ein gutes Stück in die Mitte gerückt war. Harrys Taktik schien aufzugehen, dachte Gregory und zog mit den anderen ein Stück in die Mitte.

Auf der linken Seite konnte er im Augenwinkel zwei weitere DA-Gruppen erahnen, die nun ihrerseits auf das Ende des Friedhofs zuflogen, um dann gleich einen weiteren Anlauf zu starten. Gregory und die anderen hielten ihr schnelles Tempo, und sein Umhang flatterte im Wind. Er fror fürchterlich. Es war sowieso schon ein kalter Morgen gewesen, aber im Flugwind war es fast unerträglich. Dagegen nutzten auch die ersten kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen nicht viel, die sich nun langsam ihren Weg über die Berggipfel brachen.

Wieder suchte Gregory ein Ziel. Er schoß bereits vor den meisten anderen seiner Gruppe und ließ seinen Blick dem Fluch folgen – er traf. Eine tiefe Genugtuung erfüllte ihn, und er spürte Freude über diesen kleinen Erfolg. Auch wenn er ihn nicht getötet hatte, sicher war er verletzt und würde damit so schnell keine weitere Bedrohung darstellen.

In demselben Moment, in dem er diese Gedanken hatte, sah er zwei Lichtblitze vom Boden aufsteigen und ziemlich präzise auf die kleine Staffel zufliegen. Er drehte sich in eine enge Rolle und sah im Augenwinkel, daß Vincent einen Fluch auf Parvati Patil abschoß, die nur wenige Meter links neben ihm flog. Gregory wußte nicht, warum er das getan hatte. Während er versuchte, die Orientierung zu behalten und sich gleichzeitig nicht treffen zu lassen, sah er einen vom Boden abgeschossenen roten Fluch an der leuchtenden Parvati abprallen; sofort wurde ihm alles klar. Gerade als Gregory sein Ausweichmanöver ungetroffen beendete, mußte er miterleben, wie Vincent bewußtlos abstürzte. Er sah, wie er mit dem Kopf voran in einen Grabstein fiel und glaubte, sein Genick laut krachen zu hören. Es war das schlimmste Geräusch, das er jemals gehört hatte.

Gregory stand unter Schock und fühlte sich auf einmal so leer. Er folgte weiter Neville, der erneut über dem Schloß die Wende einleitete, und bekam auch nicht bewußt mit, wie dieser und auch die anderen nun wieder auf der anderen Seite angriffen.

Sein bester Freund war eben gestorben. Er war tot, weil er lieber Parvati anstatt sich selber schützen wollte. Er war gestorben, wie Parvati es von ihm erwartet hatte. Er war für sie gestorben. Gregory hatte die letzten dreißig Sekunden des Fluges wie in Trance zurückgelegt und nicht bemerkt, daß die Gruppe bereits einmal um den Friedhof herum und nun wieder im Anflug auf den Feind war.

An der gleichen Stelle, an der es auf der letzten Runde Vincent erwischt hatte, fiel ihm auf, daß eine weiße Wand aus dem Schloß geflogen kam. Neville schien sich auf den Bodenkampf zu konzentrieren und wurde deshalb von ihnen überrascht. Nur im letzten Moment konnte er noch knapp vor ihnen hochziehen, um einer Kollision zu entgehen.

Wieder flogen sie bis über das Schloßdach, ehe sie sich erneut in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die andere Seite fallen ließen. Erst jetzt konnte er sich die weiße Wolke genau ansehen, und mit einemmal wurde ihm bewußt, worum es sich hierbei handelte. Es waren die Gespenster Hogwarts, und sie kämpften gegen den Dunklen Lord. Sie waren viel weniger durchsichtig als gewöhnlich und wirkten so gleich viel bedrohlicher. Angestrengt suchte er sich wieder ein Ziel für einen Fluch und dieses Mal würde er wieder einen erwischen, wie er sich fest vornahm.

Er war so wütend. Er war auf Vincent wütend – er war auf seinen Vater wütend – er war auf Malfoy wütend – er war auf sich selbst wütend. War er wirklich auf Vincent wütend? Einen Moment lang dachte er über diese Frage nach, ehe ihm klar wurde, daß der Gedanke in seinem Kopf schmerzte. Er war nicht auf Vincent wütend! Er war auf den Dunklen Lord wütend, und er würde den Todesser unter sich für Vincent erwischen. Er wollte ihn am liebsten töten, doch er wußte genau, daß es nicht richtig wäre. Er zielte sorgfältig und sprach die Formel.

Der gelbe Fluch entwickelte eine solche Kraft, daß er seinen Zauberstab kaum noch halten konnte. Er traf den Todesser mit voller Wucht und schleuderte ihn weg. Er war überaus schwer getroffen worden und mit Sicherheit auch verletzt, jedoch hatte es ihn nicht getötet, und darüber war er doch erleichtert. Innerlich kämpfte er noch mit diesem Zwiespalt, doch in seinem Herzen hatte er das Richtige erkannt. Wieder zogen sie nur knapp über dem Boden hoch und flogen am Waldrand nach hinten, um sich erneut in Position zu bringen. Überraschend flog Parvati an ihm vorbei und setzte sich vor ihn.

Ein weiteres Mal waren sie auf einer großen Runde um den Friedhof, und langsam war es ihm fast in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er wußte genau, was folgen würde, doch Neville führte sie plötzlich deutlich langsamer als vorhin. Vor ihnen tauchte eine andere Staffel auf, die ebenfalls etwas gemächlicher unterwegs war, und Neville schien Abstand halten zu wollen. Sie erreichten das Ende des Friedhofs und schlossen nun beinahe auf die andere Gruppe auf, obwohl Neville ihr Tempo deutlich reduziert hatte. Er verlangsamte nun noch weiter und steuerte sie in die Kurve. Unter ihnen waren zwei weitere Feinde auf der Flucht.

Abermals flogen sie über die ausgerissenen Bäume hinweg, und Gregory blickte nach links. Der Friedhof war am anderen Ende, über einen Großteil seiner Breite, in einen dichten weißen Gespensternebel gehüllt, was atemberaubend aussah. Plötzlich und überraschend zog Neville das Tempo wieder an, kaum daß die Staffel vor ihnen ebenfalls hart beschleunigte und sich von ihnen absetzte. Sie hatten die Kurve beendet und wollten nun wieder angreifen, als Gregory die Gruppe vor ihnen zählte und dabei feststellte, daß auch sie nicht von Abschüssen verschont geblieben waren.

Neville führte die Staffel mit Tempo zurück zum Kampfgeschehen und beschleunigte dabei ununterbrochen. Eine DA-Staffel befand sich links gegenüber auf dem Weg zum Ende des Friedhofs und befand sich damit auf einem neuen Anflug. Sie hatten ein enormes Tempo drauf und drohten eine andere Staffel einzuholen.

Eine weitere Staffel flog von links nach rechts, entlang der Gespenstermauer, und schoß auf die Todesser, die aus dem Nebel geflohen waren. Plötzlich wurde einer von ihnen abgeschossen, stürzte auf den Drachenleib und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Die Verbliebenen drehten umgehend ab, flogen dabei teilweise wilde Ausweichmanöver und wären dabei fast zusammengestoßen.

Leicht besorgt sah Gregory sie auf sich zufliegen, doch Neville steuerte etwas weiter nach rechts, um ihnen auszuweichen. Ihre Wege sollten sich nicht zu nah kreuzen, und doch rauschte die andere DA-Staffel mit großer Geschwindigkeit so dicht an ihnen vorbei, daß er die Druckwelle spüren konnte.

Währenddessen suchte Gregory ein neues Ziel. Er konnte in der weißen Masse keines ausmachen, und auf gut Glück wollte er auf keinen Fall feuern. Sie überflogen die weiße Wand, und keiner von ihnen konnte auch nur einen einzigen Todesser anpeilen. Darüber enttäuscht glaubte er Harry links unter sich zu sehen, und bei ihm war wohl Hermine. Sie hatten es also ohne Probleme bis dorthin geschafft und waren im Moment in Sicherheit. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete seinen Körper, und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum das so war.

Schnell blickte er wieder zu Neville, der sie erneut hoch über das Schloßdach führte. Gregory kannte das Manöver inzwischen und flog es perfekt synchron mit den anderen. Die Formation rückte wieder ein wenig weiter auseinander, als sie sich erneut in die Tiefe stürzen ließen, um ihre Gegner anzugreifen. Aus der weißen Masse tauchten plötzlich Hagrid und fünf Riesen auf. Neville brach den Sturzflug etwas früher als geplant ab und führte sie knapp über dessen Köpfe hinweg.

Die ganze Zeit über war Gregory auf der Suche nach seinem nächsten Ziel, ehe er eines fand. Er zielte genauestens darauf; es war ein einzelner Feind, der gerade dabei war wegzulaufen und nun gleich dabei gestoppt werden würde. Es blitze mehrmals um ihn herum auf, und er sah überrascht zu dem Todesser am Boden. Dieser wurde von fünf oder sogar sechs Flüchen gleichzeitig getroffen und von der Wucht fast zerrissen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte er umgehend wieder nach vorn, von wo aus ihnen eine DA-Staffel unglaublich schnell entgegenkam. Es konnte sich nur um die Staffel handeln, die eben noch über die weiße Mauer geflogen war, und diese hielt direkt auf sie zu.

Ohne zu zögern, zog Neville tiefer, um unter ihr hinwegzutauchen. Er bremste etwas und führte seine Gruppe, nur einen Meter über dem Boden, am Friedhofsrand entlang. Donnernd schossen die anderen über sie hinweg, und Gregory glaubte, William unter ihnen zu erkennen. Keine Sekunde zu früh nahm Neville wieder das Tempo heraus, da sie erneut mit einer anderen Gruppe zusammenzustoßen drohten.

Gregory fand diese kurze Verschnaufpause ganz angenehm, fühlte er sich doch langsam ein wenig müde. Die Kälte machte ihm zu schaffen, und seine Konzentration schien darunter zu leiden. Das würde nun, zumindest nach Harrys Plan, der fünfte und damit letzte Angriff werden, und dann würden sie landen. Er freute sich unendlich darauf, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und auch diesen kalten Wind nicht mehr so heftig spüren zu müssen.

Traurig dachte er an Vincent und bekam feuchte Augen, die der Flugwind sofort trocknete. Vincent war tot. Sein bester Freund war tot, und er … er dachte nur daran, daß ihm kalt war. Er wußte, daß es nicht fair war, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Vincent wäre in diesem Moment sicher froh, wenn ihm noch kalt sein könnte, und so beschloß er, die Kälte zu ignorieren. Er konzentrierte sich wieder mehr auf das Geschehen oder versuchte es zumindest, denn eine erneute Linkskurve stand an.

Gregory folgte weiter Parvati; sie flog nur einen Meter direkt vor ihm und fast neben Neville. Sie schwenkten nach links. Neville nahm weiter Tempo raus. Die Gruppe vor ihnen flog jetzt überaus langsam, und an dieses Tempo paßten sie sich an. Gregory fragte sich, was los war. Vor ihm blickte Neville nach links zum Schlachtfeld, wohin auch Gregory umgehend den Blick richtete. Was er sah, beunruhigte ihn ein wenig; es sah beinahe so aus, als wäre inmitten der Gespenster etwas explodiert und triebe sie nun in alle Richtungen davon. Immerhin konnte er nach langer Zeit wieder etwas vom eigentlichen Kampfgeschehen sehen, und was er davon sah, wirkte im ersten Moment erfreulich.

Die Aggressoren waren eingekesselt, und einige Lichtblitze zuckten auf. Plötzlich spürte er einen Schlag und blickte erschrocken direkt nach vorne – er war leicht mit Parvati zusammengestoßen. Gregory hatte nicht bemerkt, daß sie das Tempo noch stärker verringert und so den Abstand verkürzt hatte, bis sie zusammengestoßen waren. Sie schlingerte leicht und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und war heilfroh, daß sie so langsam unterwegs waren: wäre ihm das bei höherem Tempo passiert, hätte es in einer Katastrophe enden können. Scheinbar problemlos brachte Parvati den Besen wieder sicher unter Kontrolle; dabei blickte sie sich um und sah ihn nun nicht mehr böse an, sondern hatte sich vielmehr wieder beruhigt. Sie schien erkannt zu haben, daß es keine Absicht gewesen war und hatte ihm deshalb schnell verziehen.

Beide achteten nun wieder auf Neville, als dieser das Tempo wieder stark anzog und in die letzte Kurve einschwenkte, die sie zurück zum Kampfgeschehen bringen würde. Du mußt dir ein Ziel suchen, sagte sich Gregory und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Gruppe vor ihnen war wieder leicht davongezogen und begann ihren Angriff. Neville hatte ihr Tempo ebenfalls stark erhöht. Nun war es fast wieder soweit, der vielleicht letzte Angriff. Farbige Flüche schossen aus den Zauberstäben der Staffel vor ihnen in Richtung der Todesser davon. Schnell und tief folgte ihnen Neville mit seiner Staffel und bereitete ihren eigenen Angriff vor. Gregory erkannte, daß sich die Schlinge um die restlichen Todesser fast geschlossen hatte, und war sich sicher, daß sie die Feinde gleich besiegt hätten – und dann wäre auch der Dunkle Lord endlich tot.

Neville zog nach innen. Sie würden die Todesser noch einmal überfliegen und zum finalen Schlag ansetzen. Neville flog noch tiefer und noch schneller. Gregory spürte seinen Besen am Limit. Er zitterte schon leicht, doch suchte er sich davon unbeeindruckt sein Ziel. Da, der kleine Kobold, den nehme ich, dachte er bei sich. Er zielte ein letztes Mal und feuerte einen Schleimfluch ab. Falls er traf, so wußte er, würde der Kobold von einer riesigen Schleimmasse eingehüllt werden und damit kampfunfähig sein, wie er grinsend dachte. Sein Fluch schlug nur Sekundenbruchteile später in den Feind ein, den er anvisiert hatte, und überraschte diesen sichtlich.

Ihr Anführer bremste stark ab, und Gregory machte es ihm mit dem Rest der Truppe nach. Er machte sich bereit, knapp hinter dem großen Grabdenkmal zu landen, und spürte bereits wieder, wie die Kälte infolge des verringerten Tempos nachließ. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Rücken aus. Noch ehe er begriff, was es war, verschwamm sein Blick.

Seine Sicht wurde deutlich getrübt, und langsam wurde es schwarz. Er verlor das Gefühl für den Besen. Er spürte es mehr, als daß er es sah, wie er langsam, aber stetig nach rechts wegdriftete. Er fand es eigenartig. Es war alles so seltsam. Er hatte ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit, doch dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an. Kurz danach spürte er einen seltsamen Druck auf seinem Körper, und er ahnte, daß seine Arme und Beine wild umherschlugen. Es war so still; kein Laut drang an sein Ohr. Er spürte, wie etwas sehr Warmes seinen Kopf herunterlief. Verzweifelt wollte er sich bewegen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Er fragte sich, was geschehen war, als er ein helles Licht sah. Ein warmes Licht. Es war so schön. Es durchflutete langsam seinen ganzen Körper. Er sah jemanden winken. Er konnte niemanden erkennen. Er schwebte – er schwebte auf das Licht zu. Er würde in ihm verschwinden. Gregory fühlte sich glücklich. Es schien nun alles einen Sinn zu haben. Da! Er konnte etwas hören. Was war das nur? Da sprach jemand. Er hörte seinen Namen rufen. Nur ganz schwach. Das warme Gefühl am Kopf verschwand. Das Licht wurde schwächer. Das Winken war nun nicht mehr zu sehen.

»Gregory!«

Wieder hörte er leise seinen Namen. Wer ruft mich, fragte er sich. »Komm schon, Gregory!« Die Stimme wurde lauter und kam ihm bekannt vor. »Wach schon endlich auf!« Gregory wollte die Augen öffnen, doch sie waren so schwer. Nur mühsam bekam er sie auf. Er sah Parvati über sich gebeugt.

»Zieh hier bloß keine Show ab!« sagte sie. Ein kleines bißchen lächelte sie dabei.

Warum lächelte sie? Was sollte das alles? Ganz allmählich konnte er wieder klarere Gedanken fassen. Gregory wußte jetzt, daß sie nur aus Höflichkeit lächelte, war ihre Schwester doch gerade erst gestorben. Sie hatte ihre geliebte Schwester für immer verloren; genauso, wie er seinen besten Freund verloren hatte. Vor wenigen Minuten wollte sie ihn noch umbringen, doch nun lächelte sie ihn immerhin an. Was für eine Verbesserung ihres Verhältnisses, dachte er mit einem surrealen Gefühl, richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und sah sich um.

Eine große Traube stand um ihn herum. Gregory war sich nicht sicher, was geschehen war. Er blickte nach links und sah Harry, der von Dumbledore auf den Friedhof geführt wurde und dabei Hermines Hand hielt. Die meisten der DA drehten sich jetzt langsam von ihm weg und folgten Harry. Haben wir gesiegt, ist Du-weißt-schon-wer endlich tot, fragte er sich, ohne darauf eine Antwort zu finden.

Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von Neville am Arm gegriffen. »Hoch mit dir!«

Neville zog ihn hoch und schleifte ihn, obwohl noch ein wenig benommen, hinter den anderen her. Er fühlte sich von ihnen akzeptiert. Er fühlte sich als einer von ihnen, dabei hatten sie kaum zwanzig Minuten zusammen gekämpft. Nur bei Vincent hatte er je dieses Gefühl gehabt. Wie konnte das alles nur so schnell gehen? Die letzten zwei Stunden hatten alles verändert. Er würde seinen besten Freund niemals vergessen, selbst wenn er jetzt neue Freunde gefunden haben sollte, wobei er sich dessen noch nicht sicher war.

»Mach's gut, Vincent!« flüsterte er für andere unhörbar und folgte den anderen.

Nur zögerlich folgte Harry seinem Schulleiter. Dieser führte ihn um das Grabdenkmal herum, mitten auf den Friedhof. Sehr langsam gingen sie durch die Reihen der Verbündeten, und Harry spürte alle Augen nur auf sich gerichtet. Ein Schaudern lief ihm über den Rücken. Er spürte, wie eine unangenehme Gänsehaut seinen Körper befiel und seine Nervosität mit jedem Schritt zunahm. Noch immer hielt er Hermines Hand, und sie gab ihm den Halt, den er dringend benötigte. Sanft streichelte ihr Daumen über seinen Handrücken, und er fühlte sich in diesem Moment so unglaublich geliebt, allein nur durch diese einfache Geste.

Remus stand in vorderster Reihe und nickte ihm kurz zu. Weiter hinten sah er Arthur, und er sah ausgesprochen traurig aus. Harry wußte nicht, was los war. Hatte es jemanden aus der Familie erwischt? Wenn ja, wen? Harry wollte ihn so gern fragen, aber dafür war jetzt wohl einfach keine Zeit.

Noch immer lief er im Schatten von Dumbledore, so daß er von den Todessern kaum etwas sehen konnte. Mit einemmal wurde ihm schlecht. Er wußte, was alle nun von ihm erwarten würden, und seine Narbe schmerzte plötzlich fürchterlich – das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit. Während des gesamten Kampfes hatte sie keine einzige Sekunde geschmerzt, doch nun brachte es ihn beinahe um. Was war hier los? Es konnte nicht nur die Nähe zu Voldemort sein, es mußte noch etwas anderes sein. Er spürte Voldemort in seinem Geist, wie er versuchte, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen, ehe Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte, die Verbindung zu trennen und es ihm mit einemmal scheinbar mühelos gelang. Innerlich dankte er Snape für den Okklumentikunterricht, wußte aber gleichzeitig, daß es nicht wirklich dessen Verdienst war. Erleichtert blickte er sich kurz zu Hermine um, und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das so herrlich war, daß er es nur erwidern konnte. Mehr und mehr verschwand der Schmerz, bis er plötzlich gänzlich fort war.

Dumbledore führte Harry aus den Reihen seiner Streitkräfte heraus und machte nun einen Schritt nach links, der ihm den ersten freien Blick auf die gestellten Todesser ermöglichte. Es waren vielleicht noch dreißig von ihnen, und sie knieten alle auf dem Boden. Ein jeder von ihnen wurde von mindestens zwei Hexen oder Zauberern in Schach gehalten, und er erkannte einige von ihnen. Voldemort – er kniete nicht einmal weit von Harry entfernt, doch strahlte er ein solches Selbstvertrauen aus, daß Harry davon ganz anders wurde. Der Stein auf seinen Schultern wurde immer schwerer, und ohne es zu realisieren, lief er tatsächlich ein wenig gebückt, fast so, als laste er wirklich auf ihm.

Voldemorts Zauberstab lag zerbrochen vor ihm auf dem Boden, was Harry erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Er wurde von sechs Mann gleichzeitig bewacht, und dennoch strahlten diese widerlichen Augen ihn an, mit ihrem undeutbaren Blick. Harry fühlte das unangenehmste Gefühl seines Lebens. Er war sich sicher, würde nicht Hermine an seiner Seite stehen, er würde sich auf der Stelle übergeben müssen.

Einer der Bewacher war Moody; sein Magisches Auge war nur auf Voldemort gerichtet, und es bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Auch die anderen Bewacher sahen sehr angespannt aus und zielten leicht nervös mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die Geißel ihrer Gesellschaft.

Harry blickte sich weiter um. Es war nicht so, daß er neugierig war, wer hier noch festgehalten wurde, er konnte nur nicht länger Voldemort ansehen, ohne dadurch zusammenzubrechen. Statt dessen sah er nun Bellatrix Lestrange an, und das machte es nicht sehr viel leichter. Ihr Umhang hatte Löcher, und auch sie zeigte einen merkwürdig irren Gesichtsausdruck. Auch wirkte sie überaus selbstsicher, was Harry nur noch mehr verwirrte. Irgendwie spürte er, daß hier etwas im Busch war, denn auch Lucius Malfoy, der in einiger Entfernung kniete, machte auf Harry zuerst keinen sonderlich angespannten Eindruck. Bei ihm war es aber noch etwas anders: vielmehr wirkte er so, als ob er es nur vortäuschte. Dies konnte Harry aber nur bemerken, weil er ihn einfach zu gut kannte. Jeden anderen hätte er vielleicht täuschen können, wie Harry schadenfroh feststellte.

Ganz hinten erkannte Harry noch jemanden – es war niemand Geringeres als Draco Malfoy. Sein Umhang war dreckig, und er war so blaß wie nie. Sein zweiter großer Erzfeind schien sichtlich nervös zu sein und sah aus, als ob er sich gleich in die Hosen machen würde. So hatte er sich den Tag sicher nicht vorgestellt gehabt, dachte Harry. Er blickte weiter nach links und sah dort Professor Snape knien. Er sah ebenfalls fast entspannt aus, aber er hatte schließlich auch nicht wirklich etwas zu befürchten. Ohne ihn wären wir hier heute alle draufgegangen, hätten wir doch nicht das Geringste über den Angriff gewußt, dachte Harry und nickte ihm unmerklich zu. Niemand sonst würde diese Geste richtig deuten können, und zu seinem Erstaunen erwiderte sie Snape mit einem Zucken der Augenbraue, was weit mehr war, als er erwartet hätte.

Kein Geringerer als Cornelius Fudge tauchte wie aus dem nichts aus der Menge der Verteidiger neben Snape auf. Sein Umhang war zerrissen, und sein Gesicht war voller Dreck. Er sah ziemlich angeschlagen aus, so als ob er heute den einen oder anderen Fluch zuviel abbekommen hätte, was Harry nicht unglücklich machte. Er trat neben Dumbledore und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem zerfetzten Umhang. Langsam entrollte er sie; sie war überaus lang, die längste, die er je gesehen hatte. Er begann vorzulesen, während Harry sehen konnte, wie zwei ihm unbekannte Zauberer alles Gesprochene protokollierten.

»Leiter der Verhandlung: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister. Gerichtsschreiber: Amanda Peet und Frank O'Hara. Wir verhandeln hier an Ort und Stelle, am 17. Dezember 1996, im Prozeß gegen Tom Riddle, alias Lord V-Voldemort, alias Du-weißt-schon-wer.«

Seine Stimme zitterte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder zusammenriß.

»Mitangeklagt sind seine ihm treu ergebenen Diener. Die Anklage bezieht sich vor allem auf Verstöße gegen die Paragraphen §§ 1-5, 9, 11-14, 21-38, 42, 45, 47-59. Die Verstöße, von denen nur die Schlimmsten hier kurz genannt werden sollen, beinhalten: vielfacher, kaltblütig ausgeführter und geplanter Mord. Alle Opfer hier aufzuzählen, würde den Rahmen dieser Verhandlung um ein Vielfaches sprengen. Stellvertretend, von einer unvollständigen Liste mit über eintausend Namen, seien deshalb hier genannt: Lilly Potter, James Potter, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory, Stephen Newman, Dan Hedder, Frank Blith, Oswald Teckel, Richard Brigg, Elisabeth London, Abraham Smith, Jennifer Bell.«

Cornelius Fudge rollte das Pergament weiter aus. Harry sah, daß er einen gewaltigen Teil übersprang. Die Liste der Todesopfer Voldemorts war gewaltig, und wenn Harry ehrlich war, machte es die Aufgabe, die er gleich zu erfüllen hatte, viel leichter. Erst nach mehreren Sekunden sprach Fudge weiter.

»Auch heute sind weitere Zauberer, Hexen und andere Lebewesen ermordet worden. Wie viele es genau sind, ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch unbekannt, Allerdings habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Agnes Thornton starb. Weitere Anklagepunkte beziehen sich auf wiederholte, brutal durchgeführte Folterungen. Stellvertretend genannt seien hier das Ehepaar Longbottom und der ehemalige Auror Moody. Der Überfall auf das Ministerium soll hier auch kurz erwähnt werden. Einige Untergebene des hier hauptsächlich Angeklagten überfielen auf eindeutigen Befehl hin heimtückisch und hinterhältig das Ministerium mit einer großen Anzahl von Dementoren. Allein bei diesem Angriff wurden zweiundzwanzig Personen schwer verletzt, und fünf weiteren Zauberern im Dienste des Ministeriums wurde ihre Seele geraubt. Weiterhin sind sie angeklagt, hier und heute einen hinterhältigen und brutalen Angriff auf Hogwarts geleitet und durchgeführt zu haben. Nur dem schnellen und beherzten Eingreifen des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore und dem selbstlosen Einsatz vieler freiwilliger Hexen und Zauberer, aber auch einiger Riesen und Trollen, ist es zu verdanken, daß dieser Angriff abgewehrt werden konnte. Ich kann mir nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen, was hier und heute ohne dieses Eingreifen passiert wäre.«

Wieder schien Minister Fudge einen größeren Teil des Pergaments zu überspringen. Harry wußte, daß er nun zum wesentlichen Teil vordringen wollte.

»Zeugen der Anklage brauchen nicht gehört zu werden, ein jeder weiß, was heute hier passiert ist, und es würde diese Gerichtsverhandlung zu einer Farce machen, würden wir sie anhören. Zeugen der Verteidigung brauchen nicht gehört zu werden, ihnen würde sowieso niemand glauben schenken, kein Richter und auch niemand der hier Umstehenden. Im Namen der Anklage fordere ich die Höchststrafe. Ich fordere die sofortige Hinrichtung von Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Diese wird hier und auf der Stelle vollstreckt werden. Als Henker berufe ich einen der Schüler dieser Schule, Mister Harry Potter. Normalerweise würden wir niemals die Dienste eines minderjährigen Schülers für diese delikate Aufgabe auswählen, doch gibt es dafür verständliche Gründe, die ich hier nicht nennen möchte. Vollstreckt wird das Urteil mit einem Schwert. Es handelt sich hierbei um das Schwert des Mitgründers von Hogwarts und dem Namensgebers des Hauses Gryffindor. Für alle Untergebenen Tom Riddles, alias Lord Voldemorts, beantrage ich lebenslange Verwahrung ohne Möglichkeit auf Begnadigung oder vorzeitige Entlassung im neuen Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban. Die Angeklagten werden komplett enteignet und sämtliche Vermögenswerte den Opfern ihrer Greueltaten überschrieben. Die genaue Verteilung gehört zu den Dingen, die noch geregelt werden müssen. Kommen wir nun zur Abstimmung über das Urteil. Da dies ein spezielles Schnellverfahren ist, erfolgt es mit Handzeichen und Mehrheitsbeschluß. Als Geschworener kommt jeder in Frage, der am heutigen Tage gegen Lord Voldemort und seine ihm treu ergebenen Handlanger gekämpft hat. Ich denke, daß es für alle die fairste Lösung ist. Wer gegen eine Verurteilung ist, hebe nun die Hand!«

Harry sah sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, daß nicht ein einziger seine Hand hob. Auch Hermine ließ sie unten, und damit wußte er genau, wie sie darüber dachte.

»Sehr gut, sehr gut! Wer für eine Verurteilung und sofortige Vollstreckung des Urteiles ist, der hebe jetzt die Hand!«

Wieder sah Harry sich um. Er sah, wie niemand zögerte und alle sofort die Hand hoben. Auch er selbst, Hermine und Professor Dumbledore hoben ihre Hände. Es war eindeutig, aber erzeugte auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm.

»Gut, gut! Dann kommen wir sogleich zur Vollstreckung des Urteils. Wie ich vorhin schon von Professor Dumbledore erfahren habe, wurde der junge Mr. Potter auf seine Rolle als Henker vorbereitet, daher möchte ich ihn jetzt bitten, unmittelbar zur Tat zu schreiten.«

Plötzlich wurde Harry schlecht. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen getötet, und jetzt wurde es wirklich ernst. Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm und gab ihm das Schwert. Harry wußte nicht, woher er es plötzlich hatte, doch glaubte er tief in seinem Inneren den vertrauten Gesang eines Phönix zu hören. Das Schwert sah noch immer ganz genauso aus wie damals, als er mit ihm den Basilisken getötet hatte. Es schimmerte silbern, und auf seinem Griff glitzerten Rubine. Harry spürte sein geringes Gewicht in seiner Hand. War es wirklich so leicht, oder lag es nur daran, daß er es schwerer in Erinnerung hatte. Unsicher sah er Dumbledore an. Dieser wirkte nun sehr ernst und bedeutete Harry, es nun einfach zu tun. Zögernd ging er auf Voldemort zu.

»NIEMALS WERDE ICH DURCH DIE HAND DIESES JUNGEN STERBEN!«

Alle Umstehenden erschauderten, und Harry konnte deutlich sehen, daß selbst die anderen Todesser bei diesen Worten zusammengezuckt waren. Die Worte waren eindeutig von Voldemort gesprochen worden, Harry hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt; doch hatte sich Voldemort nicht eine Sekunde lang gerührt. Er hat es nicht gesagt, sein Mund war ununterbrochen geschlossen, dachte Harry unsicher, trotzdem hallte die Stimme in seinem Kopfe nach.

Mehrmals sah er sich hilflos um. Er hatte Angst. Was konnte Voldemort tun? War er sich doch scheinbar so sicher, nicht durch Harrys Hand sterben zu müssen. Wieder blickte er zu Dumbledore. Auch er hatte die Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört, was man deutlich an seinen Augen ablesen konnte. Noch nie hatte Harry ihn so ratlos wie in diesem Moment erlebt. Schnell begann er eine aufgeregte Unterhaltung mit Fudge. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, Dumbledore überhaupt einmal aufgeregt gesehen zu haben. Er war für ihn immer ein Fels; ein Fels, an dem er verschnaufen und neue Kraft schöpfen konnte; ein Fels, der stets Zuversicht und Allwissenheit ausgestrahlt hatte. Doch vor ihm stand ein Dumbledore, bei dem Harry nichts mehr von alldem wahrnehmen konnte. Die wunderschönen Augen seiner Liebsten fingen ihn auf, doch auch sie schien hilflos.

»Tu es jetzt, mein Junge!« hörte Harry plötzlich von Fudge.

Schweren Herzens wandte er den Blick von Hermine, richtete ihn auf Voldemort und hob das Schwert. Jetzt wollte er es tun, er wollte alles beenden. Die lange Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts sollte endlich vorbei sein. Tief in seinem Innern aber wartete Harry nur auf ein Zeichen, ein Zeichen dafür, daß Voldemort seine Worte wahr machen würde.

Es kam ihm so vor, als wartete er ewig auf Voldemorts Reaktion, doch es tat sich nichts. Die Zeit schien sich in Harrys Wahrnehmung zu verlangsamen, sie schien beinahe still zu stehen. Wie in Zeitlupe holte er mit dem Schwert aus; Zentimeter für Zentimeter stach er damit in Richtung Voldemorts, und es dauerte unendlich lange, bis die Schwertspitze dessen Körper berührte. Das Herz war sein Ziel – das Herz, von dem er wußte, daß es höchstens anatomisch bei Voldemort vorhanden war.

Langsam spürte er, wie Voldemorts Fleisch nachgab und ein unglaublicher Schmerz dabei seine Narbe durchzuckte. Ohne es weiter zu beachten, drückte er mit aller Kraft auf das Schwert. Harry legte sein ganzes Gewicht in diesen einen Stich, der Voldemorts Leben ein Ende setzen sollte. Millimeter um Millimeter glitt das Schwert in diesen widerlichen Körper. Sofort spürte er genau, wie der Widerstand langsam nachließ und es fast wie von selbst hineinglitt, während ihn rote Augen anstarrten. Beinahe glaubte er bereits, Voldemort hätte nur eine leere Drohung ausgesprochen, als etwas geschah.

Noch einmal trat ein unglaublicher Schmerz in Harrys Narbe auf, und nur unter größter Anstrengung konnte er diesen überwinden. Die Zeit schien sich noch weiter zu verlangsamen. Sie schien für einen Moment absolut still zu stehen, und dennoch sah er etwas – etwas, was er noch vor wenigen Sekunden für absolut unmöglich gehalten hätte.

Etwas Durchsichtiges verließ Voldemorts Körper. Harry konnte es genau sehen, während er das Schwert immer weiter hineindrückte. Etwas, das aussah wie ein Geist oder eine Seele oder was auch immer, verließ Voldemorts Körper. Es blickte ihn an. Zorn und Bösartigkeit spiegelten sich in dieser Fratze wider, und die leuchtend roten Augen machten ihm Angst. Entsetzt sah Harry, wie es sich von ihm abwandte und auf einen der Todesser zubewegte. Es war Lucius Malfoy. Der Geist griff in ihn hinein. Für Harry sah es so aus, als würde er Malfoys Geist aus dessen Körper ziehen wollen, doch dieser wehrte sich offenbar dagegen. Mit Händen und Füßen schlug und trat er nach Voldemorts Geist, was diesen tatsächlich behinderte. Plötzlich ließ er von Malfoy ab, und dessen Geist sprang vollständig in seinen Körper zurück.

Einen Augenblick lang blickte Voldemort wieder in Harrys Gesicht. Dabei konnte Harry wachsende Wut, aber auch Angst erkennen. Angst! Voldemort hatte Angst! So etwas hatte Harry nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen. Hoffnung war das erste Gefühl, welches Harry kurz spürte. Voldemort wandte sich einem anderen Todesser zu. Es war Professor Snape.

Wieder griff er in ihn hinein. Mit aller Kraft zog und zerrte er an ihm, bis auch Snapes Geist ein wenig aus dem Körper herauskam. Inzwischen hatte Harry das Schwert schon ein kleines Stück in Voldemorts Körper getrieben und mußte dessen Herz gleich erreichen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie das Schwert zu vibrieren begann. Es vibrierte heftig, doch durch Harrys merkwürdige Wahrnehmung der Zeit schien es sich nur extrem langsam zu bewegen. Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, daß er sich beeilen mußte. Wenn Voldemorts Geist in einen anderen Körper fliehen könnte, dann …

Harry wußte nicht, was dann sein würde. Überraschend schien auch Snapes Geist den Kampf gewonnen zu haben, jedenfalls ließ Voldemort von ihm ab und schwebte zu Arthur Weasley.

Wütend mußte Harry zur Kenntnis nehmen, daß der Vater seines besten Freundes in Gefahr war. Erneut griff Voldemort in einen Körper hinein und zog und zerrte an Arthurs Geist. Dieser war aber der stärkste bisher. Harry sah, daß Voldemort keine Chance hatte, und sofort machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Harry spürte wie er mit dem Schwert das Herz erreichte. Es vibrierte immer schneller und heftiger. Gleich müßte alles vorbei sein. Gleich würde er Voldemort vernichtet haben. Harrys Zuversicht wuchs wieder. Voldemort hatte maximal noch eine einzige Chance. Wenn er jetzt scheitern würde, dann wäre es endlich vorbei.

Panisch flog Voldemort zu Draco Malfoy. Eine böse Vorahnung befiel Harry. Er konnte sich denken, was gleich passieren würde, und seine Zuversicht schrumpfte schneller, als sie gewachsen war. Er sah, wie Voldemort in Draco hineingriff. Er riß Dracos Geist schon beim ersten Versuch in einer einzigen Bewegung mühelos heraus. Dieser schien gar nicht begriffen zu haben, was gerade passiert war. Er schwebte neben seinem Körper und sah verunsichert umher. Voldemorts Geist verschwand in Dracos Körper.

Harry spürte, wie er mit dem Schwert das Herz in Stücke schnitt. Er glaubte, die Zeit jetzt wieder schneller laufen zu sehen, während Dracos Geist langsam verblaßte. Harry sah ihm in die Augen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht begriffen was soeben geschehen war. Harry durchstieß Voldemorts Körper, das Schwert kam in seinem Rücken wieder heraus, und sein Umhang färbte sich sofort blutrot. Dracos Geist war fast durchsichtig, doch noch immer zu sehen. Langsam entfernte er sich und verschwand in Richtung Wald.

Harry wollte das eben Gesehene nicht glauben. Um ihn herum begannen die Leute aufgeregt zu jubeln, doch er sah nur, wie Dracos Körper aufstand und ihn anstarrte. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine grinsende Fratze, und seine Augen begannen rot zu leuchten.

Völlig von der Rolle konnte Harry nicht mehr reagieren, wurde er doch umgehend von Voldemorts Leiche weggezogen. Kraftlos ließ er das Schwert los, und der durchbohrte Körper sackte in sich zusammen.

Alle wollten Harry umarmen. Er spürte die vielen Hände an seinem Körper, und jede dieser Berührungen war unangenehm. Plötzlich sah er Mad-Eye zu Boden sinken, während alle außer ihm ausgelassen zu feiern schienen.

Nur noch einen kurzen Blick konnte er auf Draco Malfoys Körper erhaschen, ehe er ihn aus den Augen verlor. Niemand schien Draco noch zu beachten, auch die beiden, die ihn soeben noch bewacht hatten, blickten glücklich auf Harry, was Voldemort in Dracos Körper sofort Handlungsspielraum ermöglichte. Plötzlich konnte er ihn wieder sehen. Draco bückte sich. Harry wollte jedem sagen was eben passiert war, aber sie zerrten ihn überschwenglich fort und ließen ihn kaum Luft holen. Er mußte sofort zu Voldemort. Was soll ich tun, dachte Harry verzweifelt, als er begann, wie wild um sich zu schlagen.

Erschrocken ließen ihn die anderen los. Harry fiel zu Boden, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf.

»VOLDEMORT IST NICHT TOT!« schrie Harry, so laut er nur konnte.

»Mein Junge, natürlich ist er tot, da, sieh doch«, sagte Cornelius Fudge beruhigend zu ihm, während er auf den Leichnam zeigte.

»Nein, ist er nicht. Fragen sie Snape oder Arthur Weasley. Sie müssen es wissen!« rief Harry völlig entrüstet aus.

»So beruhige dich doch, mein Junge!« Fudge sah jetzt bereits ärgerlich aus.

»Was ist los, Harry?« fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Ohne zu zögern, antwortete er: »Sein Geist fuhr in Draco Malfoy, ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen.«

Dumbledore drehte sich um und suchte offenbar Draco in der Menge der Todesser. Harry konnte ihn nicht sehen, versperrten ihm doch andere den Blick. Ein lauter Knall ertönte.

»Was war das?« fragte Fudge entsetzt und blickte ratlos zu Dumbledore. Harry hörte die Menge tuscheln.

»Draco Malfoy ist soeben von Hogwarts disappariert. Auch wenn es eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, ich habe ihn gerade verschwinden sehen«, antwortete Dumbledore erschrocken und sah Harry an. »Was genau ist hier passiert, Harry?«

Harry erzählte, was er soeben gesehen hatte: wie er mit dem Schwert in Voldemorts Herz gestochen und dessen Körper damit getötet hatte, wie er gesehen hatte, daß Voldemorts Geist versucht hatte, andere Körper zu übernehmen, und wie er schließlich bei Draco Malfoy leichtes Spiel gehabt hatte. Erschrocken und erstaunt waren alle seinen Ausführungen gefolgt. Besonders Lucius Malfoy schien unter Schock zu stehen. Hermine stand plötzlich wieder neben Harry.

»Das kann doch alles nicht sein«, durchbrach Fudge die entstandene Stille. »Der Junge phantasiert doch!« Sein Gesicht war rot, und eine Ader erschien an seiner Schläfe.

»Tut er nicht!« sagte Arthur Weasley, der von Fred und George gestützt wurde und zu Harry und Fudge durch die Menge kam. »Ich habe es genau gespürt. Er hat versucht, sich meines Körpers zu bemächtigen. Er hätte es auch fast geschafft. Nur mit letzter Kraft konnte ich ihn abwehren.« Entsetzen machte sich in der Menge breit. Hermine griff umgehend Harrys Hand und drückte sie fest.

»Ich glaube auch, daß es wahr ist!« ließ sich Moody vernehmen, der wohl noch immer am Boden kniete und zitterte, was Harry aber nur an der Stimme erkennen konnte. »Während der junge Potter … V-Voldemort niederstreckte, da … habe ich etwas gesehen. Ich kann es … kann es aber nicht in Worte fassen.« Moody klang leicht ungläubig, doch das Zittern war verschwunden. Der sonst so robuste Ex-Auror wirkte auf Harry dabei trotzdem wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

»Wir werden den Worten von Mr. Potter wohl Glauben schenken müssen, Cornelius«, sagte Dumbledore ganz ruhig und eine Gelassenheit ausstrahlend, von der Harry wußte, daß sie nur gespielt war.

»Ich weiß nicht«, entgegnete Fudge total verwirrt, »ich verstehe das nicht. Ich weiß nur, daß wir hier Voldemorts toten Körper haben … und wir haben dreißig von seinen engsten Verbündeten. Viele andere aber konnten fliehen, einschließlich Draco Malfoy, oder liegen verletzt und tot auf dem Schlachtfeld.« Fudge sah Dumbledore an und der schien über die weitere Vorgehensweise nachzudenken.

»Wir sollten zunächst die Situation Stück für Stück klären. Ich schlage deshalb vor, zuerst einmal die Todesser von hier wegzuschaffen und sie nach Askaban zu bringen. Gleichzeitig kümmern wir uns intensiv um die Verletzten. Auch auf seiten der Todesser gibt es viele, die medizinische Versorgung benötigen, ehe wir sie für immer einsperren können. Dann haben wir natürlich noch die traurige Pflicht, uns um die vielen Toten und ihre Angehörigen zu kümmern. Erst dann sollten wir die weitere Jagd auf die verbliebenen Todesser starten. Dabei sollten wir uns besonders um Voldemort in Mr. Malfoys Körper kümmern.« Mit jedem seiner Worte wurde Dumbledores Stimme immer ernster und klang bedrückter.

»Nun gut. Wenn hier schon so viele Vertrauenswürdige der Meinung sind, daß Ihr-wißt-schon-wer noch immer lebt, werde ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen. Es wäre aber auch einfach zu schön gewesen … Ach, wenn es doch endlich vorbei wäre. Ihre Vorschläge, Albus, klingen wie immer sehr vernünftig. Ich stelle mir also folgendes vor: Ich kümmere mich mit dem Ministerium und den Auroren um die Gefangenen, und wir bringen sie umgehend nach Askaban. Ich schlage ferner vor, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin und der Orden kümmern sich um die Verwundeten und Gefallenen. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und die verbliebenen Lehrer kümmern sich um Mr. Harry Potter und seine Schulkameraden. Und Sie, Albus, ich denke, Sie sollten sich sofort um Mr. Draco Malfoy kümmern. Wenn er jetzt wirklich V-Vol-demort ist, sollten wir ihm keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen gönnen.« Cornelius Fudge wirkt auf einmal wieder ziemlich gefaßt, obwohl er dabei wie ein gerupftes Huhn aussah.

Harry war froh, daß ihm Fudge zumindest diesmal fast sofort Glauben schenkte, kannte er ihn schließlich auch anders. Eine müde aussehende Professor McGonagall kam auf Harry zu. Sie griff ihn am Arm und zog ihn etwas ruppig von Hermine weg und mit sich. Erschrocken ließ er Hermines Hand los, doch blickte er sich sofort zu ihr um. Sie folgte ihm umgehend und versuchte seine Hand wieder zu greifen, was ihr letztlich auch gelang. Sofort spürte Harry die wohlige Wärme, die von ihrer Hand ausging, und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.

Harry bemerkte nun auch einige andere DA-Mitglieder, vor allem Ginny und Neville konnte er ausmachen. Die beiden hielten Händchen, und Ginny lächelte ihm zu. Dagegen starrte Neville nur apathisch in Richtung Bellatrix Lestrange, und Harry wußte, falls er eine Gelegenheit fände, sie zu töten, würde er sie sofort wahrnehmen. Hinter sich bemerkte Harry ein noch immer aufgeregtes Stimmenwirrwarr und konnte hören, wie Professor Flitwick die umstehenden Schüler zu sich rief. Allerdings nahm er das Ganze nicht mehr so richtig wahr, gab er sich doch seinen eigenen Gedanken hin und stolperte hinter McGonagall her.

Wir alle haben heute soviel riskiert, dabei so viele unserer Kameraden verloren und sind wieder nicht dafür belohnt worden, dachte er bei sich, und dieser Gedanke machte ihn wütend. Harry wußte es nur zu gut, daß es noch nicht vorbei war. Zwar konnten die gefährlichsten Todesser am heutigen Morgen gefangen werden, doch ihr Anführer war erneut entkommen.

Sein Zorn steigerte sich, bis Hermine plötzlich hinter ihm vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, daß er mit wachsendem Zorn ihre Hand immer fester gedrückt hatte, bis es für sie sehr unangenehm geworden war.

Inzwischen waren sie am Hauptgebäude angekommen und betraten nun die Große Halle durch zwei kleinere Räume. Die Professoren McGonagall, Raue-Pritsche und Flitwick begannen damit, Schlafsäcke herbeizuzaubern, während auch die letzten DA-Mitglieder in die Halle strömten.

Müde setzte sich Harry auf einen der Schlafsäcke. Er spürte, wie sich Hermine neben ihm niederließ, ihren Arm um seine Taille schlang und den Kopf an seine Schulter legte, was ihn noch ein wenig mehr entspannte.

»Ihr habt wirklich nicht gesehen, wie Voldemorts Geist in Dracos Körper fuhr?« durchbrach Harry das Schweigen, und wandte ihr seinen Kopf zu.

»Nein. Für mich sah es so aus, als ob du Voldemort hingerichtet hättest. Dann hab' ich gesehen, wie alle auf dich eingestürmt sind und feiern wollten. Mehr hab' ich nicht gesehen. Aber ich glaube dir natürlich, mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken!«

»Wir glauben dir alle!« bekräftigte Ron, der sich Harry gegenüber niedergelassen hatte. Luna stand neben ihm, und auch sie sah Harry an.

Sie überlegte wohl, ob sie sich einfach setzen sollte oder ob sie zuerst die Fragen stellen sollte, die ihr auf den Nägeln brannten. Sie entschied sich für die erste Variante und setzte sich neben Ron. Alle DA-Mitglieder rückten mit ihren Schlafsäcken näher zu ihnen heran; viele von ihnen sahen todtraurig und erschöpft aus, und einige wollten wohl mit Harry sprechen. Dieser wußte nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er blickte sich um und vermißte umgehend etliche vertraute Gesichter. Aber er sah auch ein neues Gesicht, das von Gregory.

»Wie viele haben wir verloren?« fragte Harry leise.

Eigentlich wollte er es nicht wissen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht, doch war er es den Toten schuldig zu fragen. Keiner antwortete. Alle blickten in die sie umgebenden Gesichter. Harry hätte sie ja selbst zählen können, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm dafür die Kraft. Er sah, wie Professor McGonagall wieder zu ihnen kam. Sie sah gewohnt streng, aber auch mütterlich besorgt aus.

»Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich schlafen. Im Augenblick könnt ihr doch nichts tun.«

»Wie viele?« Harry wiederholte seine Frage mit mehr Kraft und Nachdruck in der Stimme.

»Wir haben elf für immer verloren. Sieben sind teilweise schwer verletzt. Sie werden es aber schaffen«, antwortete Ron. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ruhig, überschlug sich aber einmal.

»Willst du wissen, wer?« fragte ihn Luna leise.

Harry blickte sich um. Er sah Neville, Luna, William, Gregory, Dean, Zacharias, Ginny, Ron. Er sah viele. Alle sahen so müde und abgekämpft aus, einige wie zum Beispiel Ernie sahen auch deutlich angeschlagen aus. Harry sah sich weiter um. In Gedanken ging er die Namen durch, die er hier nicht sah.

»Ja!« antwortete er schließlich, als er ein wenig den Überblick verlor.

Er wollte es genau wissen, vorher könnte er niemals einschlafen. Ron zählte traurig alle Gefallenen der DA auf: »Mandy Brocklehurst – Michael McGregor – Anthony Goldstein – Padma Patil – Scott Clayborn – Richard Bellow – Peter Shaw – Jim Ford – Lee Henry – Devon Lewis – und Stacy Seeman.« Am Ende erwähnte Ron noch Charlie und Percy, und Harry konnte den Kloß in Rons Hals dabei förmlich wachsen hören. Dazu kam dann noch Vincent Crabbe, der ebenfalls sein Leben verloren hatte.

Während Ron gesprochen hatte, hatten alle anderen zu Boden geblickt und geschwiegen. Professor McGonagall griff sich betroffen mit der linken Hand an den Mund und drehte sich weg. Seine Lehrerin würde Tränen vergießen, das wußte Harry. Zwar war sie nach außen immer hart und zäh aufgetreten, innerlich aber war sie eher zart und nah am Wasser gebaut, was sie meist äußerst gut verstecken konnte.

Ron zählte auch die Verwundeten auf. Dies gelang ihm schon ein wenig entspannter. »Hier im Krankenflügel sind Jennifer Webb, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley und Alan Gilmore. Im St. Mungo sind Gary Tomkins, Sarah Jones und Adrian Rigby.«

Langsam legte sich Harry hin. Seinen Kopf legte er in Hermines Schoß, die damit begann, durch seine Haare zu fahren und seine Wange zu streicheln. Irgendwie hatte er deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war es doch, die entführt worden war, und nun mußte sie ihn trösten, während es doch eigentlich andersherum sein sollte, ging es ihm verwirrt durch den Kopf. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, dabei sollte er doch als ihr Anführer Stärke beweisen und nicht wie ein Häufchen Elend bei seiner Freundin im Schoß liegen. Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn.

»Wie geht's Hagrid?« fragte er.

Dean antwortete auf diese Frage: »Ich hab ihn vorhin kurz gesehen. Sein Gesicht sah nicht gut aus, war aber noch ganz okay, denke ich.«

Mit jeder Sekunde wurde er müder, war er doch fast die ganze Nacht über wach gewesen. Bisher hatte das Adrenalin die Müdigkeit problemlos besiegen können, doch nun, da die Anspannung von Harry abfiel, besiegte die Müdigkeit ihn.

Hermine legte sich hinter ihn und schlang dabei ihren Arm um ihn. Er spürte ihren Atem in seinen Nacken, ihren Herzschlag in seinem Rücken. Ihr Herz schlug ganz ruhig, dabei aber kraftvoll, und ihr Atem war herrlich warm. Sie gab ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das er noch nie im Leben gespürt hatte. Wieder dachte er an seine gefallenen Kameraden, von denen er einige kaum kannte. Von Devon Lewis wußte er nur, daß er ein Hufflepuff gewesen war, erst in die vierte Klasse gegangen war und einige gute Flüche auf Lager gehabt hatte, was ihn für einen Hufflepuff schon fast überqualifizierte. Nicht einmal an sein Aussehen konnte er sich erinnern, egal wie angestrengt er auch nachdachte. Alles was er noch wußte, war, daß Hannah Abbott ihn mit zur DA gebracht hatte und daß er sehr aufgeregt gewesen war. Langsam schloß er die Augen.

»Schlaft jetzt!« sagte Harry laut und schlief nur Sekunden danach ein.

Schon bald begann er zu träumen. Er sah Draco, und dieser lachte ihn aus. »Du wirst mich niemals töten können! Ich werde zurückkommen! Ich werde dich vernichten!« Draco lachte und lachte, und Harry wurde dabei schlecht. Im Traum begann seine Narbe zu schmerzen und zu bluten, ehe Draco in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Erst danach schlief er endlich ruhig, tief und fest. Kein Alptraum störte diesen so wichtigen, erholsamen Schlaf, bis Harry sehr viele Stunden später von etwas anderem träumte: er träumte von Hermine. Sie stand auf einer Wiese hinter dem Fuchsbau, hatte ein gelbes Kleid an, und ihre Haare waren nach hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie sah unglaublich hübsch und süß aus, und Harry stand nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie lächelte. Harry lächelte zurück. Er wollte zu ihr gehen, aber es ging nicht. Er konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen. Sie streifte die Träger ab und ließ ihr Kleid fallen. Das Lächeln gefror ihm; was er sah, war einfach nur widerlich. Es sah aus wie der verfaulte Leib Voldemorts. Er sah genau so aus wie damals auf dem Friedhof, als Wurmschwanz nach Cedrics Tod Voldemorts Leib in den Kessel gelegt hatte.

Harry wollte sich übergeben und konnte es nur mühsam zurückhalten. Auch Hermine lächelte nun nicht mehr. Ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich, unter offenbar unvorstellbaren Schmerzen in das von Voldemort. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, woher er ihn so plötzlich hatte. Er zielte damit genau auf Harrys Herz. »_Avada Kedavra_!« Harry wollte dem Fluch ausweichen und schmiß sich ins Gras.

»Harry, wach auf«, sprach Ron zu ihm, zumindest war es seine Stimme. Harry drehte sich um. Ron stand auf der Wiese und sprach ihn erneut an. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und stand jetzt vor seinem Gesicht. Er ging in die Knie und schüttelte seine Schulter.


	12. Nachwirkungen

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 12 – Nachwirkungen**

Harry öffnete die Augen.

Ron stand vor ihm. »Komm schon, Harry, es ist schon zehn Uhr.«

Müde blickte Harry ihm ins Gesicht. »Mann, laß mich doch schlafen. Wenn's erst zehn Uhr ist, waren es doch höchstens zwei Stunden.«

»Nee, fast fünfzig! Du hast echt lange geschlafen. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, Kumpel. Aber Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, wir sollen dich einfach in Ruhe lassen, da Madam Pomfrey einen Schlafzauber über dich gesprochen hatte. Aber jetzt ist Dumbledore wieder hier, und er möchte mit dir sprechen.«

Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Er sollte so lange geschlafen haben? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder doch? Selbst mit einem Schlafzauber waren fünfzig Stunden weit mehr, als er je zuvor am Stück geschlafen hatte – aber warum nur fühlte er sich dann noch immer so müde?

Plötzlich schmerzte seine Narbe wieder heftig. Tief in seinem Innern fühlte Harry, daß Voldemort mit seiner gelungenen Flucht höchst zufrieden war, gleichzeitig aber unglaublich verärgert über den mißlungenen Angriff auf Hogwarts. Wieder zuckte ein Schmerz durch Harrys Narbe, und nun war er sicher, daß Voldemort gerade eben einen seiner eigenen Leute folterte. Mehrmals tief ein- und ausatmend, versuchte Harry, seinen Geist zu leeren, und nahm sich fest vor, seine Okklumentikübungen wieder mit mehr Engagement durchzuführen.

Mühsam richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf. In der Großen Halle standen wieder zwei Tische, und nur noch sein Schlafsack lag hier. Offenbar schliefen die anderen schon wieder in den Schlafsälen und hatten ihn einfach allein hier zurückgelassen. Ein wenig verärgerte ihn die Idee, daß sie wohl auch in diesem Raum gespeist hatten, während er in der Ecke gelegen hatte. Mit leicht wackligen Beinen stand er auf.

»Wo ist Dumbledore?« fragte er.

»Er ist in seinem Büro. Das Paßwort lautet Jingles Megablasen-Kaugummi. Ich geh' Hermine holen und komme gleich nach.«

»Wo ist sie?« Harrys Stimmung verbesserte sich beim Klang ihres Namens sofort merklich.

»Sie ist bei Hagrid. Er flickt mit Madam Pomfrey die Riesen zusammen, und Hermine geht ihnen ein wenig zur Hand. Die anderen der DA sind draußen auf dem Friedhof. Sie verarbeiten die Ereignisse, denk' ich.«

Ron hörte sich die ganze Zeit traurig an, aber Harry wollte ihn dazu nicht befragen, denn Ron hatte sich ihm gegenüber auch mit Fragen zurückgehalten. Vielmehr wollte er ihn selbst den Grund ansprechen lassen, wußte er doch, daß es wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern wurde und es eigentlich auch fast nur mit Charlie und Percy zu tun haben konnte.

»Ron?« Für einen Moment sah Ron ihn unsicher an, ehe sein Blick fester und klarer wurde. »Ich möchte dir danken! Ohne Pig … Hermine … ich …«

»Schon gut, Kumpel. Ich freu' mich, daß es so gut geklappt hat. Hatte ich selbst nicht erwartet.« Beide lächelten sich an.

»Dann sehen wir uns gleich bei Dumbledore«, meinte Harry, ging langsam aus der Halle und nahm noch langsamer die Treppe nach oben. Zum einen hatte er es nicht wirklich eilig, zum anderen mußte er sowieso auf Hermine und Ron warten.

Minuten später kam er bei Dumbledores steinernem Wasserspeier an. Er nannte das Paßwort, der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und sprang zur Seite. Er ging durch den Spalt in der Wand, der sich lautlos hinter ihm schloß, betrat wie schon einige Male zuvor die steinerne Wendeltreppe, die sich langsam nach oben drehte und ihn vor eine polierte Eichentür mit einem bronzenen Türklopfer brachte. Diesen benutzte er und wartete gespannt darauf, daß Dumbledore ihn hereinbat.

»Komm herein, Harry!« hörte er einen Augenblick später eine Stimme aus dem Inneren kommen. Zögernd betrat er Dumbledores Büro.

Es war ein schönes, kreisrundes Zimmer, ringsum behangen mit Bildern ehemaliger Schulleiter, Hexen und Zauberer, die dem amtierenden Schulleiter mit Rat und Tat zu Seite standen. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, und eine einzelne Deckenlampe beleuchtete den Raum nur mäßig. Harry ging zu Professor Dumbledore, und dieser sah erschreckend alt und müde aus. So müde hatte ihn Harry selten gesehen. Er saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl und sagte kein Wort, bis Harry sich langsam gesetzt hatte.

»Geht es dir besser?« fragte er, und Sorgen schwangen in seiner Stimme mit.

»Es geht mir schlechter als sonst … aber besser, als ich gedacht hätte«, antwortete Harry unsicher. »Sir, haben Sie mit Hermine oder Ron gesprochen? Was die Eulenpost betrifft, mit der Ron Hermine erreichen konnte, meine ich. Wieso haben Sie nicht daran gedacht?«

»Nun, Harry, das ist nicht leicht zu erklären. Zuerst muß ich sagen, daß selbst ich es nicht erwartet hätte, daß Hermines Entführer und Bewacher eine solche Sorglosigkeit an den Tag legen würden. Normalerweise kann man mit einem relativ einfachen Zauber verhindern, daß jemand von Eulen gefunden werden kann, doch offenbar hat daran niemand gedacht. Sirius zum Beispiel war auf diese Art geschützt, so daß nur die von dir abgeschickten Eulen ihn finden konnten. Wir können in diesem Fall also von Glück sprechen, daß unser Gegner derart inkompetent gehandelt hat.«

»Verstehe, Sir. Dann war es also pures Glück. Pig kriegt von mir dafür auf jeden Fall eine Belohnung; ohne ihn wäre Hermine vielleicht tot.« Als er Dumbledores fragenden Blick bemerkte, setzte er hinzu: »Oh, Pig ist Rons Eule. Er ist kaum so groß wie meine Faust, aber er ist ein Held.« Beide lächelten.

»Du möchtest doch sicher wissen, was du in den letzten zwei Tagen verschlafen hast, oder? Und vor allem möchtest du sicher wissen, wie Voldemort es geschafft hat, von Draco Malfoys Körper Besitz zu ergreifen?«

Harry nickte vehement. Dumbledore setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter.

»Fangen wir mit der letzten Frage an.« Er machte eine längere Pause. »Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat. Es muß sich auf jeden Fall um dunkle Magie handeln und zweifelsfrei um sehr mächtige. Ein Team arbeitet bereits an dieser Frage, doch ich glaube nicht, daß wir eine schnelle Antwort erwarten können. Das Ganze ist wahrhaftig beängstigend für uns alle. Ich sehe dir an, daß du enttäuscht bist, doch kann ich leider nichts dagegen tun. Es tut mir leid. Draco Malfoys Geist scheint allerdings noch zu existieren. Wie lange? Niemand weiß es.

Was die andere Sache betrifft, wir haben siebenundneunzig Todesser nach Askaban gebracht. Siebenundzwanzig von ihnen sind noch immer auf der Flucht, unter ihnen ist auch Draco Malfoy oder Voldemort, je nachdem, wie man ihn jetzt bezeichnen mag. Getötet wurden einhundertacht Todesser. Auf unserer Seite sieht es ein wenig besser aus. Wir haben fünfundneunzig Verletzte, darunter die sieben der DA, und leider haben wir auch einundfünfzig Tote zu beklagen. Darunter sind auch Percy und Charlie Weasley und die elf Schüler aus der DA, wie du ja schon von Ron erfahren hast. Wir haben zwar gesiegt – wir haben diesen Sieg aber teuer erkauft.« Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, was Harry Gelegenheit gab, die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. »Im Moment läuft die größte Suchaktion aller Zeiten. Sie konzentriert sich natürlich auf Voldemort und die wichtigsten seiner entkommenen Todesser. Unter ihnen befinden sich auch Peter Pettigrew und Bellatrix Lestranges, die …«

»Wie konnte sie entkommen?« unterbrach Harry ihn, und Entsetzen war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

»Das wissen wir nicht genau. Es geschah während der Überführung. Sie hatte plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der Hand, tötete zwei Wächter und verschwand. Der Premierminister der Muggel wurde ebenfalls informiert; auch die Muggel suchen jetzt nach ihnen und besonders auch nach ihr. Wir hoffen, sie bald zu finden, gibt es doch einige interessante Spuren, von denen auch ein paar ins Ausland führen. Ich selbst werde die Suche erst am morgigen Tag fortsetzen, denn auch ich brauche langsam mal wieder ein wenig erholsamen Schlaf. Die Schule ist nun wieder sicher. Wir haben den bestehenden Schutz erweitert, wobei auch Miß Granger mit dazu beigetragen hat. Sie ist wirklich außergewöhnlich.«

»Das ist sie wirklich«, bestätigte Harry lächelnd.

»Inzwischen wissen wir auch, wie Voldemort entkommen konnte. Nachdem du seinen Körper hingerichtet hattest, gab niemand mehr Obacht auf Draco Malfoy. Er konnte deshalb in den Besitz eines Zauberstabes gelangen, mit dem er dann aber nicht disappariert ist, wie wir zuerst gedacht hatten – er hat statt dessen eine sehr frühe Variante dieses Zaubers benutzt, bei dem man allerdings keinerlei wirkliche Kontrolle darüber hat, wo man wieder erscheint. Man könnte sogar inmitten einer Mauer, im Meer oder auf einem Baum wieder auftauchen; und auch die zurückgelegte Entfernung ist nicht kontrollierbar, allerdings ist sie beschränkt. Auf Grund vieler Unfälle ist dieser Zauber schon vor langer Zeit verboten worden, und weil man damit nicht geplant nach Hogwarts gelangen kann, lag auch kein Schutzbann dagegen auf der Schule. Dies haben wir inzwischen natürlich nachgeholt. Obwohl wir allein damit schon eine deutliche Verbesserung der Sicherheit erreicht haben, fand ich es angebracht, auch das Hauptquartier des Ordens vorübergehend in die Schule zu verlegen. Das soll die Sicherheit weiter erhöhen, und zudem ist es für alle eine schöne und vielleicht auch wichtige Sache, gemeinsam Weihnachten zu verbringen.«

»Professor, ich habe noch eine Frage wegen der Riesen. Während der Schlacht konnten wir sie problemlos schrumpfen. Eigentlich ist es ja ein sehr schwacher Zauber, und normalerweise sind Riesen wohl dagegen immun, doch hatten wir damit großen Erfolg. Wie haben Sie das gemacht?«

»Das ist eine gute Frage. Wie du weißt, wurden die Riesen in Europa fast vollständig ausgerottet. Dies geschah innerhalb kürzester Zeit und unter geringsten Verlusten, weil ein gewisser Albert Yellwick dafür ein Gerät zur Verfügung stellte, welches er einige Jahre zuvor entwickelt hatte. Dieses Gerät neutralisiert den Immunschutz der Riesen gegen Flüche und Zauber fast vollständig. Glücklicherweise befand sich dieses Gerät noch immer im Besitz des Ministeriums, von wo wir es in letzter Sekunde bekommen konnten.«

»Warum hat Yellwick ein solches Gerät erfunden? Ich verstehe das nicht.«

»Yellwick hat seine Frau durch einen Riesen verloren und wollte sich schlichtweg rächen. Er baute dieses Gerät und tötete mit dessen Hilfe über sechzig Riesen. Dies wurde schnell bekannt, und als man begann, die Riesen im großen Stil zu bekämpfen, bat man um seine Mithilfe.«

Es entstand eine lange Pause. Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, und Dumbledore wollte wohl im Moment nichts weiter sagen. Als er ein Geräusch auf der Treppe hörte, drehte er sich um. Die Tür ging auf, und Hermine kam zusammen mit Ron zu ihnen herüber. Mit nur zwei Metern Abstand folgte Professor Snape.

Sofort stand Harry von seinem Stuhl auf und lief zu seiner Freundin. Sie umarmten und küßten sich lange, fast so, als wären die anderen überhaupt nicht im Raum. Eigentlich waren sie das für Harry auch nicht, hielt er doch alles Wichtige in seinen Armen, und alles andere war mit einemmal uninteressant geworden. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen ertastete er jeden freien Zentimeter ihrer Haut und erkundete mit seiner Zunge die ihrige. Ein wunderschönes Gefühl ergriff Besitz von ihm, und nichts auf der Welt konnte diesen Moment zerstören. Diesen Moment, in dem er sich so komplett fühlte, so zufrieden … verstanden … geliebt.

Erst nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit vernahm er ein leises Räuspern und trennte sich leicht erschrocken von seiner Liebsten. Unsicher drehte er sich um und sah, daß Dumbledore drei weitere Stühle hatte erscheinen lassen, auf denen die anderen bereits Platz genommen hatten. Dagegen stand er mit Hermine im Arm ein wenig abseits, und aller Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

Mit großer Mühe versuchte sich Harry von ihr trennen. Obwohl es ihm irrational erschien, spürte er tatsächlich einen körperlichen Schmerz, kaum daß er sich vollständig von ihr gelöst hatte. Ein wichtiger Teil schien ihm plötzlich zu fehlen, und er fühlte sich seltsam einsam. Zögerlich ging er zu einem der Stühle und setzte sich. Hermine nahm direkt neben ihm Platz und griff seine Hand. Dumbledore lächelte.

»Schön, daß ihr alle gekommen seid, dann kann ich nun fortfahren. Ich möchte mich wirklich bei euch bedanken. Ihr habt großen Mut bewiesen, und ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, welch große Unterstützung ihr für uns gewesen seid. Ich danke euch auch für die Opfer, die zu tragen ihr bereit wart, und ich hoffe inständig, daß sie es wert waren.« Er warf einen Blick zu Ron, der traurig ins Leere starrte. »Wir werden alle unser Möglichstes tun, um Voldemort zu finden, und ich möchte euch bitten, in meinem Namen auch der DA zu danken. Ich werde es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt bei jedem einzelnen noch persönlich tun, im Augenblick fehlt mir dafür aber leider doch die Zeit.

Der Unterricht beginnt am Montag, den sechsten Januar. Alle Schüler außerhalb Hogwarts wurden von mir schriftlich darüber informiert. Auch die Slytherins kehren dann wieder hierher zurück. Professor Snape wird sie aus Durmstrang heimholen, damit sie Weihnachten bei ihren Familien verbringen können. Über Professor Snapes Rolle in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit solltet ihr ihnen gegenüber strengstes Stillschweigen bewahren, weiß doch keiner von ihnen, was wirklich passiert ist. Ihr drei solltet über Weihnachten hier im Schloß blieben – auch du, Hermine. Die Weasleys wohnen im Augenblick sowieso hier im Schloß, also könnt Ihr zusammen Weihnachten verbringen. Hermine und Ron haben inzwischen auch deine Sachen geholt, Harry, ihr müßt also nicht noch einmal in den Grimmauldplatz.

Die anderen Schüler reisen am vierten Januar an. Es sollte dann noch genügend Zeit sein, um ihnen alles, was sie unbedingt wissen müssen, zu erzählen. Auch wenn es euch schwerfallen sollte, bitte ich doch darum, den Schulunterricht mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit wieder aufzunehmen, nichts ist im Augenblick wichtiger für euch. Ihr könnt dann jetzt gehen.«

Die drei standen zögernd auf. Harry spürte, daß auch die beiden anderen mehr erwartet hatten, doch niemand sagte etwas. Professor Snape dagegen rührte sich nicht; er schien darauf zu warten, daß die drei das Büro verlassen würden. Langsam ging das Trio hinaus. Als sie vor den Wasserspeiern angekommen waren und sie die Treppe wieder verschlossen hatten, machte sich Ron als erster Luft:

»Ich verstehe nicht, daß er uns nicht mehr gesagt hat! Ich meine, wir haben schließlich unser Leben riskiert. Er hat selbst gesagt, wie hilfreich wir waren.«

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. »Es wird schon einen triftigen Grund geben. Bisher hatte er noch für alles seine Gründe, auch wenn wir sie oft nicht verstanden haben. Wenn er glaubt, wir wären soweit, wird er schon von sich aus anfangen.«

Harry sah beide an. »Für mich ist im Moment die wichtigste Frage, warum er jetzt so dringend Snape sehen will. Der kann ihm ja doch nicht mehr wie gewohnt helfen. Schließlich muß Voldemort spätestens jetzt wissen, daß Snape es war, der ihn verraten hat.«

»Von ›dringend‹ kann man aber nicht reden. Denk dran, der Kampf war vor zwei Tagen«, erwiderte Hermine mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Dagegen hatte Harry natürlich kein Argument mehr; daß er fünfzig Stunden geschlafen haben sollte, kam ihm noch immer seltsam vor, doch mußte er es akzeptieren. Anschließend schlug Hermine vor, zu Hagrid und den Riesen zu gehen, doch Ron wollte lieber zu Luna, weshalb sie sich am Fuße der Treppe trennten und er in der Großen Halle verschwand. Hermine und Harry wollten eigentlich wirklich zu Hagrid, machten aber einen Umweg über den Gryffindor-Turm.

Dort zeigte Hermine ihm die Artikel des Tagespropheten. Dieser hatte über den Kampf eine komplette Sonderausgabe veröffentlicht, und fast jede Einzelheit war darin enthalten. Harry war überrascht darüber, so viele spezielle Details zu finden, obwohl zum Beispiel über Snape nichts in all den Artikeln stand. Laut Hermine hatte Dumbledore höchstpersönlich alle wesentlichen Informationen an den Tagespropheten weitergeleitet, Problematisches aber weggelassen, auch um das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit zu befriedigen. In der Sonderausgabe stand auch, wie Harry und die DA eingegriffen hatten, was ihn ein wenig beschämte, doch Hermine erzählte ihm, daß Dumbledore es so gewollt hatte. Jeder sollte erfahren, daß die DA-Mitglieder als Helden gekämpft und als solche gestorben waren. Dies sollte ein Trost für die Eltern sein, deren Kinder im Kampf gefallen waren. Doch dieser Trost erschien ihm unbedeutend; er schämte sich, soviel Leid mitverschuldet zu haben, doch Hermine versuchte ihm klarzumachen, daß er niemanden gezwungen hatte:

»Jeder von ihnen war freiwillig dabei. Keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf, auch ihre Eltern nicht. Wenn, dann geben sie Voldemort die Schuld für alles – und er ist es auch, der die Schuld an allem trägt!«

»Du hast ja recht. Aber vielleicht hätte ich sie gar nicht erst in den Kampf führen dürfen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war.«

»Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung! Auch Dumbledore ist absolut davon überzeugt, sonst hätte er es euch nicht so leicht gemacht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Opfer waren abzusehen, und ein jeder von uns war bereit, sie zu tragen. Warum akzeptierst du das nicht einfach?«

»Was meinst du damit, er hat es uns leicht gemacht?« fragte Harry verwirrt.

»Die Portschlüssel waren nicht zufällig Seile«, entgegnete Hermine mit einem Augenzwinkern, und Harry begriff. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore über den ganzen Plan Bescheid gewußt, wußte er doch fast immer alles, was irgendwo vor sich ging. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry dumm, es nicht vorher begriffen zu haben.

»Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mein Problem mit allem ist. Ich hatte zwar auch mit Toten gerechnet, aber … insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, daß wir es ohne schaffen würden«, sagte Harry und seufzte.

»Gehofft hat es jeder, daran geglaubt hat keiner, denke ich. Es ist insgesamt schon sehr gut gelaufen. Ich denke, daß es viel schlimmer hätte kommen können.«

»Was ist denn sonst noch passiert? Wissen deine Eltern schon, daß es dir gutgeht?« fragte Harry leicht besorgt.

»Ja, sie wissen Bescheid. Sie waren extrem erleichtert. Ich bin gestern kurz zwei Stunden bei ihnen gewesen und habe ihnen fast alles erzählt, was vorgefallen ist. Ein paar gefährliche Details hab' ich zwar weggelassen, aber im großen und ganzen wissen sie Bescheid. Ich möchte einfach nicht, daß sie sich übermäßige Sorgen machen, auch weil sie schon geglaubt hatten, daß ich tot wäre. Zuerst wollten sie mich gar nicht wieder zurücklassen. Zwei Monate sind ja auch eine lange Zeit, und auch wenn es mir in der Zeit gutging, muß es für euch doch schrecklich gewesen sein.«

»Kann ich gut verstehen, daß dich deine Eltern nicht gehen lassen wollten! Wir haben alle geglaubt, du wärst tot. Tief in mir hatte ich vielleicht noch Hoffnung, doch … ich weiß nicht … vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls hab' ich dich wieder, und das ist für mich das wichtigste. Ich hoffe nur, daß sie dir wirklich nichts getan haben und du dich nur deshalb nicht erinnerst, weil sie deine Erinnerung manipuliert haben.« Die letzten Worte flüsterte Harry beinahe und sah besorgt aus.

»Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Diese Möglichkeit hat Dumbledore auch in Betracht gezogen, und er persönlich hat sich davon überzeugt, daß nichts dergleichen passiert ist. Meine Gefangenschaft war tatsächlich ohne große Folgen für mich. Ich möchte nicht sagen, daß ich nicht schreckliche Angst hatte und vielleicht auch immer noch Angst habe, doch denke ich, daß ich damit klarkommen werde – und ich hab' ja auch immer noch dich.« Dabei küßte sie ihn zärtlich.

»Ja, du hast mich. Und ich hab' dich, wie ich sehe; und damit mußt du deine Eltern ja überredet haben, dich doch wieder gehen zu lassen«, sagte Harry nach dem Kuß und begann zu grinsen.

»Na ja. Ich habe meiner Mum von uns erzählt. Ich hab' ihr gesagt, daß ich dich liebe.« Bei diesen Worten wurde sie leicht rot. Harry gefiel das sehr, sie sah unglaublich niedlich so aus. »Ich habe ihr auch erzählt, daß es sehr gefährlich sein kann, dich zu lieben, und noch gefährlicher, wenn du einen liebst. Sie hat es aber verstanden und akzeptiert, denke ich, und das war mir sehr wichtig. Ich habe ihr aber nicht gesagt, was die Todesser und Voldemort mit mir vorhatten, das hätte vielleicht alles wieder verdorben. Trotzdem wollten sie mich erst gehen lassen, als ich ihr gesagt habe, wie sehr ich dich brauche und wie sehr du mich brauchst, um überhaupt leben zu können, und ich mußte ihr auch versprechen, noch viel vorsichtiger zu sein. Sie liebt meinen Vater nach all den Jahren noch immer mit ganzem Herzen und würde ihn auch niemals verlassen, was ihr die Entscheidung am Ende fast abnahm. Sie hätte nichts von mir verlangen können, wozu sie nicht selbst auch bereit gewesen wäre – und dazu wäre sie nicht bereit gewesen. Und Gott sei Dank hat sie dann mit meinem Dad geredet, bei ihm hätte ich es wohl schwerer gehabt.« Hermine lächelte jetzt ein wenig verlegen. Sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, dachte Harry. Er brauchte sie tatsächlich. Jetzt vielleicht noch mehr als jemals zuvor.

»Du hast recht! Ich brauche dich – ich brauche dich so sehr, und ich liebe dich!« antwortete er mit einem Lächeln und erkannte in ihren Augen, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute, daß er so offen mit seinen Gefühlen war. »Komm, laß uns zu Hagrid gehen. Ich will alles, was passiert ist, auch aus seiner Perspektive erfahren.«

Gemeinsam machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Sie verließen den Turm, gingen die Treppen hinunter, und sie erzählte ihm dabei, daß Remus Krummbein wieder mitgenommen hatte. Sie gingen durch das Tor, liefen langsam zu seiner Hütte und hielten sich den ganzen Weg über an den Händen. Dabei fragte er sie, was mit Ron los sei und warum er so traurig erscheine.

»Seit Charlie und Percy tot sind, geht's ihm nicht mehr so gut. Er selbst hatte, wie du weißt, als einziger keinen wirklichen Frieden mit Percy geschlossen; er wollte ihm damals nicht so leicht vergeben. Ich glaube, das macht ihm jetzt wirklich schwer zu schaffen. Seine Mum und Ginny haben schon beide länger mit ihm gesprochen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß es ihm geholfen hat.«

»Verstehe. Was ist mit Hagrid? Geht's ihm gut?«

Hermine fing an zu lächeln und zeigte in Richtung Hütte. Dort bog Hagrid gerade um die Ecke, und Fang war bei ihm. Harry lief sofort schneller, wollte er doch unbedingt von Hagrid hören, wie es ihm während der Schlacht ergangen war. Hermine hatte seine Hand losgelassen und kam ihm langsam hinterher. Schnell hatte er Hagrid erreicht, und er fand, daß dieser soweit ganz okay aussah. Zumindest sah er nicht schlechter aus als im letzten Winter, als er ständig von Grawp verprügelt worden war. Harry war wirklich erleichtert und fiel ihm um den Bauch; das hatte er vorher noch nie gemacht, doch er fühlte sich in dem Moment einfach danach.

Mit seiner riesigen Hand streichelte Hagrid ihm über den Rücken und erwiderte die Umarmung nicht so kräftig, wie Harry es gewohnt war. Sein Saurüde Fang bellte und sprang aufgeregt umher. Harry war so froh, daß Hagrid wirklich okay zu sein schien. Er blickte hoch in sein Gesicht, beide Augen waren feucht; sein Gesicht sah noch ein wenig angeschlagen aus. Der Riese sprach kein Wort. Statt dessen packte er Harry an der Schulter, zog ihn in seine Hütte und ließ die Tür für Hermine offen. Während Hagrid Tee zuzubereiten begann, setzte sich Harry an den Tisch.

»Ich muß mich bei dir bedanken, Harry«, sagte er von ihm abgewandt. Harry sagte nichts, wußte er doch, daß er es Hagrid damit viel leichter machte. »Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, um die Dementoren zu vertreiben, ich weiß nicht, wie das ausgegangen wär'. Und dann haste auch noch Golgomath verkleinert. Guck dir mein Gesicht an. Möcht' nicht wissen, was passiert wär', wenn er mich mit seiner voll'n Größe erwischt hätt'. Wahrscheinlich wär' mein Gesicht zu Klump geschlagen, oder ich wär' sogar wie Gutamog gestorben.« Seine letzten Worte klangen elendig traurig.

Auch Hermine betrat die Hütte und setzte sich still an den Tisch. Ein wenig zögerlich stellte der Riese Tassen hin und gab jedem einen Löffel. Noch immer wollte Harry nichts sagen, wollte aber schon wissen, was mit den anderen Riesen passiert war. Immerhin wußte er bereits, daß Gutamog gestorben war, was für Hagrid schrecklich sein mußte. Harry wußte, daß Hagrid sehr an ihm gehangen hatte, und er rang mit sich, ob er weiterfragen sollte. Seine Neugier aber siegte.

»Wo sind die anderen? Wo ist Grawp?«

Hagrid sagte zuerst nichts. Als die Pause zu groß wurde und Hagrid noch immer mit dem Tee hantierte, durchbrach Hermines Stimme die Stille: »Grawp und vielen der anderen geht es ganz gut. Sie sind im Wald und ruhen sich aus. Allerdings gab es vier Tote. Bei den Sicherheitstrollen hat es leider noch mehr getroffen. Wie du weißt, hatten wir fünfundzwanzig von ihnen auf unserer Seite, davon sind neunzehn gestorben. Die, die übrig sind, werden im Moment von den Hauselfen gepflegt.«

»Tut mir wirklich leid um deine Freunde, Hagrid.«

»Is' ja nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben. Wärst du nich' gewesen, wär'n wir sicher alle tot!« entgegnete Hagrid mit Nachdruck und lächelte. Es wirkte ein wenig gezwungen, doch Harry wußte, daß er es ehrlich meinte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch lange über den Kampf, und Harry ließ sich alles erzählen, was auf dem Schlachtfeld geschehen war. Mehrmals hatte Hagrid Tränen in den Augen, erzählte aber tapfer weiter, während auch Harry mehrmals den Tränen nahe war. Hagrid fand wohl, daß er es ihm schuldig war, ihm absolut alles zu erzählen, auch wenn es für ihn sehr schwer war. Harry unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges Mal. Auch Hermine lauschte interessiert den Erzählungen, obwohl Harry sicher war, daß sie fast alles davon schon wußte.

Anschließend war Harry an der Reihe. Auch er ließ kein Detail aus, egal wie schmerzhaft es war. Er erzählte sogar davon, wie Hermine ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte. Dies war ihm noch immer irgendwie peinlich, allerdings dachte sich Harry, wem sonst sollte er es erzählen, wenn nicht seinen besten Freunden.

Viele Stunden saßen sie nun schon zusammen am Tisch und hatten einen Tee nach dem anderen getrunken. Fang schlief inzwischen in seinem Korb, als Hagrid ihnen von den Gespenstern erzählte und daß sie soweit alle in Ordnung wären, was Harry erleichterte. Fudge hatte sie einzeln einfangen lassen und man hatte viele Stunden gebraucht, um alle wieder aufzutauen.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, und Harry und Hermine gingen wieder zurück ins Schloß. Es war schon nach halb fünf, und Hagrid wollte unbedingt noch einmal in den Wald, um nach den Riesen sehen, wozu Harry aber keine Lust mehr hatte. Die beiden gingen hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo sie sie auf viele der DA Mitglieder trafen; auch einige aus den anderen Häusern waren anwesend.

In trauter Zweisamkeit fand er Ron und Luna vor, die zusammen auf einer abgelegenen Couch saßen. Sie schien Ron aufheitern zu wollen, glaubte Harry doch nicht, daß sie ihr komisches Paar orangefarbener Radieschenohrringe aus einem anderen Grunde tragen würde. Sie paßten überhaupt nicht mehr zu ihrem neuen Outfit, und Ron schien auch schon nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen wie noch vorhin.

Auch William, Dean, Neville und Ginny hockten in der Ecke am Kamin und unterhielten sich leise. Nach und nach bemerkten ihn alle und wandten ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Da Harry ihnen sowieso einiges sagen wollte, schickte er ein paar von ihnen los, die noch fehlenden Mitglieder zum DA-Raum zu bringen, da dort für alle mehr Platz war. Zusammen mit den anderen machte er sich dann auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

Als erster betrat Harry den Raum. Ihm folgten alle, die mit ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gekommen waren, und nach und nach trafen dann auch die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser ein. Alle setzten sich auf die Kissen am Boden, während sich Harry vor sie stellte und jeden von ihnen kurz ansah. Er berichtete ihnen alles, was Dumbledore ihnen erzählte hatte, vor allem, wie dankbar er ihnen war.

Anschließend sagte er ihnen noch, wie unglaublich stolz er selbst auf einen jeden einzelnen von ihnen war, und dankte ihnen für ihr Vertrauen. Gemeinsam gedachten sie der vielen Toten mit einer kurzen Schweigeminute, was eine wunderbare Idee von Ginny gewesen war. Sie bekräftigten, die Toten niemals zu vergessen und ihr Andenken in Ehren zu halten, ehe Harry auf Gregory zu sprechen kam. Dieser saß bisher ein wenig abseits und war nicht nur sehr still, er mied auch die Blicke aller anderen. Alle lauschten nun aufmerksam Harrys Worten:

»Ich denke, wir sollten Gregory Goyle heute bitten, der DA beizutreten. Er hat sich eindeutig von den Todessern und ihren Zielen losgesagt und sein Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort riskiert. Er verlor seinen Vater und seinen besten Freund durch die Hand der Feinde, und ich hoffe, wir können ihm gemeinsam das nötige Vertrauen schenken, welches wir für eine Aufnahme benötigen. Wir würden uns glücklich schätzen, wenn du uns von nun an offiziell unterstützen würdest, wobei auch du dich noch einer Prüfung mit einem Wahrheitsserum zu unterziehen hast, welche allerdings nicht mehr heute stattfinden wird.«

Einige wenige begannen nun zu klatschen, bis es schnell ein paar mehr waren. Gregory schien überrascht und stimmte gerührt zu. Danach kamen sie auf die bevorstehenden Feiertage zu sprechen, und die meisten berichteten davon, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben zu wollen. Nur die wenigsten wollten nach Hause, denn es war zu erwarten, daß ihre Eltern sie mit Vorwürfen überhäufen würden; vor allem Parvati wollte und konnte sich noch nicht wieder vor ihren Eltern blicken lassen, was Harry nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Hinterher erfuhr er von Hermine, daß etliche Eltern Heuler geschickt hatten, und unter ihnen war auch Parvatis Mutter gewesen. Sie gab ihrer Tochter die Schuld am Tod von Padma, auch wenn es bei näherem Hinsehen keineswegs so war. Parvati selbst schien den Tod ihrer Schwester gut wegzustecken, und Harry hoffte inständig, daß sie es nicht nur vortäuschen würde. Er bat Ginny, doch einmal allein mit ihr zu sprechen, da sie vielleicht eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchen könnte. Sollte sie Hilfe benötigen, sollte Ginny ihm sofort Bescheid geben, er würde sich dann persönlich der Sache annehmen, das war er ihr schuldig.

Im Anschluß ging Harry mit Hermine und einigen anderen noch auf den Krankenflügel. Auf diesem lagen vier weitere verletzte DA-Mitglieder, und auch ihnen wollte er einiges mitteilen. Eine halbe Stunde sprach er mit den vieren, die inzwischen schon fast wieder hergerichtet waren. Nicht mehr lange, und sie könnten den Krankenflügel verlassen, wie sie ihm begeistert erzählten. Am liebsten wäre Harry direkt danach zum St.-Mungo-Hospital aufgebrochen, denn dort gab es noch drei weitere Mitstreiter, deren Zustand zwar relativ kritisch, aber glücklicherweise nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich war. Auch mit ihnen wollte er gern sprechen, doch Professor McGonagall bestand darauf, daß kein Schüler Hogwarts verließ, egal aus welchem Grunde auch immer. Gerade die Schwerverletzten hätten seiner Meinung nach seine Aufmerksamkeit am allermeisten verdient, doch beugte er sich den Anweisungen seiner Hauslehrerin. Einige der Ordensmitglieder würden regelmäßig im Krankenhaus vorbeischauen und auch Genesungswünsche überbringen, weshalb sich Harry dann schweren Herzens damit zufriedengab.

Die folgenden zwei Tage verliefen ziemlich ereignislos. Für Harry blieb nicht viel zu tun, und so verbrachte er viel Zeit mit Hermine und seinen Freunden. Auch Fred und George schauten kurz vorbei, blieben aber nicht lange. Seit ihre Mutter praktisch im Schloß wohnte und ihr Vater nach der Arbeit im Ministerium seine Zeit ebenfalls für gewöhnlich im Schloß verbrachte, ließen sich die beiden wieder häufiger blicken. Allerdings waren sie nicht besonders gut gelaunt, war doch auch ihnen der Verlust zweier Brüder deutlich anzumerken, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als Ron. Fred und George waren im Moment jedenfalls nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, obwohl sie im Vergleich zu vielen anderen noch wie wahre Stimmungskanonen durch die Gegend liefen. Ihr Laden, so hatten sie Hermine erzählt, lief im Augenblick trotz des Weihnachtsgeschäftes nicht sonderlich gut. Den Leuten wäre momentan halt nicht nach Scherzen zumute, hatte ihnen Hermine gesagt, und wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit recht.

Harry war die ganze Zeit über ungewöhnlich still. Er sprach nur das Nötigste, und auch fast nur dann, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde. Er war rast- und ruhelos und brauchte Ewigkeiten, um einzuschlafen, und auch dann war die Nacht nie besonders erholsam. Er träumte immer wieder von Voldemort, Malfoy und Hermine, und einzig einige der Träume mit Hermine in der Hauptrolle waren angenehm; die meisten aber waren echte Alpträume. Obwohl Harry die Intensität seiner Okklumentikübungen wieder deutlich verstärkt hatte, konnte er die Träume nicht fernhalten. Auch seine Narbe tat praktisch ununterbrochen weh. Mal war es leicht zu ertragen, ab und zu aber war es praktisch nicht auszuhalten.

Trotz allem verflog die Zeit bis Weihnachten förmlich. Er hatte Hedwig nun schon zwei Wochen lang nicht besucht und fühlte sich deswegen etwas schuldig, mußte aber noch etwas Wichtiges vorbereiten. Obwohl er fast ständig müde war, verbrachte er einen ganzen Nachmittag mit Recherchearbeiten allein in der Bibliothek und suchte nach einem Zauber für Hermines Weihnachtsgeschenk. Auch mit Remus verbrachte er kurz vor Weihnachten einige Stunden allein, wobei er ihm genau beschrieb, was er Hermine schenken wollte. Er selbst durfte Hogwarts nicht verlassen, weshalb er Remus bat, für ihn in Hogsmeade einkaufen zu gehen, was dieser überaus gern übernahm. Einen anderen Nachmittag verbrachte Harry zusammen mit Moody. In Sachen Weihnachtsgeschenk hatte Harry den alten Haudegen um einen wichtigen Rat gebeten, und auch er hatte seine Hilfe angeboten.

Die Zeit bis Weihnachten verging trotzdem einfach zu schnell. Harry hatte Hermines Geschenk zwar gerade noch fertigbekommen, doch insgesamt kam es ihm so vor, als ob er einfach nicht genug Zeit für alles andere hatte, woran er teilweise aber auch selbst schuld gewesen war. Er verschlief die meisten Vormittage, weil er wirklich erholsamen Schlaf nur in Hermines Armen fand. Als Weihnachten schließlich gekommen war, war Dumbledore schon wieder fünf Tage am Stück fort gewesen, weshalb sich Harry schon leichte Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte.

Als er schließlich noch vor Ron am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, fand er am Fußende seines Bettes viele schön verpackte Geschenke vor, war aber trotzdem nicht so recht in Weihnachtsstimmung. Auch diese Nacht hatte er wieder schreckliche Alpträume gehabt, und er fühlte sich absolut mies. Diesmal hatte er aber nicht von Voldemort oder Draco geträumt, sondern einen Traum über die Kammer des Schreckens gehabt. Er war allein in ihr gefangen und konnte nicht aus ihr entkommen; er mußte sich von Ratten ernähren und wurde mit den Jahren alt und grau und starb irgendwann einsam und dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Obwohl der Traum schrecklich war, konnte er ihm immer noch mehr abgewinnen als dem Traum über Hermine, in dem sie sich in Voldemort verwandelt hatte.

Müde kroch er aus dem Bett und packte als erstes Hagrids Geschenk aus. Es waren alle nur erdenklichen Süßigkeiten aus Fred und Georges Laden, selbstgebackene, steinharte Plätzchen und auch ein Kuchen. Als nächstes war Rons Geschenk an der Reihe. Es war ein neues Kartenspiel, ebenfalls aus dem Sortiment von Fred und George. Wenn man bei diesem Spiel verlor, verwandelte man sich in die Tiere oder Gegenstände auf seinen Karten, die man zum Zeitpunkt der Niederlage noch auf der Hand hatte, wie Harry der Anleitung entnehmen konnte. Ebenfalls bekam er von Ron eine besondere Auswahl an Süßigkeiten, die er aber lieber nicht probieren wollte. Als nächstes packte er den obligatorischen Pullover von Molly aus. Er war diesmal vierfarbig und hatte als Symbol einen großen Kreis auf der Brust, in dem alle vier Hauswappen eingestickt waren. Natürlich bekam er auch wieder einige Kuchen und Pasteten, die wirklich lecker aussahen.

Von Arthur Weasley bekam Harry eine Taschenuhr und wunderte sich darüber, daß er zum ersten Mal ein besonderes Geschenk von ihm bekommen hatte. Sie schien schon sehr alt zu sein, und als er sie öffnete, sah er unmittelbar eine Widmung. Sie galt einem gewissen Ignatius Percy Weasley, von dem Harry niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Er würde Arthur bei Gelegenheit nach der Herkunft der Uhr fragen müssen und blickte sich um. Er erspähte ein weiteres Geschenk, und es war von Dobby. Er hatte Dobby jetzt schon fast drei Monate lang nicht gesehen und beschloß augenblicklich, ihn noch vor Neujahr besuchen zu gehen. Neville erwachte.

»Morgen, Harry! Frohe Weihnachten!« wünschte ihm dieser noch relativ verschlafen, bevor er aufsprang und sich sofort an seinen Geschenken zu schaffen machte. Harry sah, wie Neville als erstes einen neuen Schlafanzug auspackte, den er seinen Kommentaren nach von seiner Oma bekommen hatte.

Gut gelaunt packte Harry nun Dobbys Geschenk aus. Es war eine wirklich schöne Wintermütze, und er setzte sie sogleich auf, was ihn dazu veranlaßte zu schmunzeln. Bisher waren Dobbys Geschenke nicht besonders nützlich gewesen, dieses aber war echt klasse, und er freute sich wirklich darüber.

Überrascht vermißte er ein Geschenk von Hermine, war sich aber schnell sicher, daß sie es ihm wohl persönlich übergeben würde, so wie er es auch mit ihrem Geschenk vorhatte. Erst jetzt sah er, daß Ron wach war und ihn anlächelte.

»Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!« wünschte Ron, der nun mit Eifer seine Geschenke auspackte und mit dem von Harry begann.

»Danke, wünsch' ich dir auch. Und ich danke dir auch für das Spiel, wird sicher noch für einige Lacher sorgen!« erwiderte Harry noch fröhlicher und räumte das Papier in den Mülleimer.

»Da kannste einen drauf lassen. Fred hat gesagt, das wäre momentan ihr absoluter Renner!« Ron sah sich sein Geschenk an. »Boah! Und danke für dein Geschenk. Echt klasse! Zwei Karten für ein Ligaspiel der Chudley Cannons, die hab' ich noch nie live gesehen. Genial! Schade, daß es erst in der zweiten Woche im August ist. Aber vielleicht können wir ja zusammen gehen.«

»Klar. Wir gehen zusammen mit Luna und Hermine. Ich habe für uns auch zwei Karten besorgt, und Dumbledore hat mir versprochen, daß wir hingehen können. Ich hätte auch ein früheres Spiel genommen, aber wir können ja nur in den Ferien hin, und während der Osterferien haben sie leider spielfrei.«

Harry ging zu seiner Kiste und holte ein kleines, hübsch verpacktes Geschenk heraus; es war für Hermine. Vor ihrer Rückkehr hatte er noch kein Geschenk für sie besorgt, da er nur wenig Hoffnung gehabt hatte, Weihnachten mit ihr zusammen feiern zu können; doch kaum war sie wieder dagewesen, hatte er viel Zeit darauf verwandt, nach einem passenden Geschenk zu forschen. Immerhin war es das erste Geschenk, das er ihr als seiner Freundin machte, und es war das bisher wichtigste Geschenk, das er überhaupt jemandem machen wollte.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, wollte er nun hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort auf Hermine zu warten, ehe sie dann gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen würden. Schnell zog er sich an und wünschte Seamus und Dean, die gerade erwachten, frohe Weihnachten, bevor er aus der Tür eilte.

Nervös ging er in den noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich an den herrlich warmen Kamin. Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, bis Ginny und Luna herunterkamen und sich beide zu ihm setzten. Sein Blick fiel auf die Geschenke in ihren Händen: Ginnys Geschenk war eher klein, während Lunas ziemlich groß und flach war. Beide machten auf Harry einen ausgesprochen nervösen Eindruck, und beide hatten sich offenbar auch – ein wenig mehr als sonst – herausgeputzt. Ginny war wirklich schön geworden, Neville hatte echt Glück mit ihr, dachte er bei sich und betrachtete dann Luna genauer. Auch sie wirkte viel hübscher, als Harry sie je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte seidig blonde Haare, die sie in einem geflochtenen Zopf trug, der aber einige Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fallen ließ, wovon sie ein paar hinter ihr Ohr strich. Sie lächelte verträumt, und ihre großen Augen blickten in das Kaminfeuer.

Alle drei hatten sich zwar frohe Weihnachten gewünscht, waren ansonsten aber still und saßen nervös da. Endlich kam Neville herunter. Er hatte ein kleines Kästchen in der Hand und ging damit direkt zu Ginny; diese war bei seinem Anblick sofort aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen und ging steif auf ihn zu. Beide umarmten sich etwas zu förmlich, und Ginny gab Neville einen Kuß auf den Mund, was diesen sofort rot werden ließ. Sie tauschten mit zitternden Händen ihre Geschenke und gingen, ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, in eine weiter entfernte Ecke.

Obwohl er es versuchte, konnte Harry nicht erspähen, was sie sich geschenkt hatten, und mußte somit hoffen, es später aus Neville herauskitzeln zu können. Als nächstes tauchten Dean und Seamus einige Minuten später auf. Die beiden verließen allerdings gleich den Gemeinschaftsraum und verabschiedeten sich schon einmal in Richtung Frühstück. Ron kam kurz danach herunter, nur zwei Minuten nach Dean und Seamus. Er hielt ein größeres Geschenk in den Händen, welches nur für Luna sein konnte; es handelte sich um ein Buch, wie Ron ihm schon vor zwei Tagen verraten hatte.

Luna zerfetzte begeistert das Geschenkpapier, und zum Vorschein kam ein dicker Wälzer, dessen Titel sie laut vorlas: »Mysteriöse und gefährliche Kreaturen unserer Zeit, von George F. Hincapie. Ich danke dir, Ronald. Mach jetzt dein Geschenk auf.«

Die kleine Ravenclaw strahlte vor Freude über ihr ganzes Gesicht, als sich Ron über sein Geschenk hermachte. Zum Vorschein kam ein großer Rahmen, und auf den ersten Blick sah es für Harry wie ein großes Bild aus; dafür schien Ron allerdings ein wenig zu konzentriert und zu lange darauf zu schauen, und so kam Harry schnell zum Schluß, daß es wohl doch etwas mehr sein mußte. Interessanterweise lief Ron leicht rot an und begann verschämt zu grinsen. Die Neugier packte Harry jetzt, und er fragte sich wirklich, was es für ein Geschenk war – er mußte es später unbedingt aus Ron herausquetschen.

Auch einige andere Gryffindors verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, jedoch nicht, ohne ihn kurz zu grüßen und ihm frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen. Kaum blickte Harry wieder zu Ron, konnte er mit ansehen, wie er und Luna sich lange und erstaunlich zärtlich küßten, was Harry seinem Freund kaum zugetraut hätte; schien dieser doch immer ein wenig grobmotorisch veranlagt zu sein. Zudem hielt er sich gewöhnlich zurück, was Zuneigungsbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit anging, doch schien er sich unter seinen Freunden sicher genug zu fühlen. Ron verschwand kurz in seinen Schlafsaal – vermutlich, um sein Geschenk wegzulegen –, während Luna zu Hermine hochzugehen schien. Augenblicke später kamen sie schon zurück, und Luna blickte Harry genau in die Augen. Sie hatte ein verträumtes Lächeln im Gesicht und flüsterte Ron etwas ins Ohr.

»Hermine kommt gleich. Sie versucht sich zu beeilen. Geh auf keinen Fall weg. Ron und ich gehen dann schon mal vor, wir sehen uns beim Frühstück.«

»Jo, bis gleich, Kumpel!« sagte Ron noch schnell und fing wieder an zu grinsen. Harry wußte nicht genau, wie er es deuten sollte, aber seine Vorfreude wuchs. Hand in Hand verließen seine beiden Freunde den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen hinunter zum Frühstück, wobei Ron nun Lunas Buch trug.

Auch Ginny und Neville kamen wieder aus der Ecke heraus, verabschiedeten sich von Harry. Auch sie gingen zum Essen, sahen dabei überaus glücklich und auch wieder etwas entspannter aus. Kurz danach verließen auch die letzten die Gryffindor-Räume: Parvati, die ein wenig niedergeschlagen aussah, und Lavender, die versuchte, sie aufzumuntern.

»Du sollst auf jeden Fall hier warten, Harry! Hermine beeilt sich«, sagte Lavender kurz angebunden und verschwand mit ihrer besten Freundin.

Jetzt waren nur noch Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal, alle anderen waren schon beim Essen. Langsam wurde er richtig nervös. »Warum braucht sie nur so lange?« fragte er sich leise.

Überlegte sie, was sie ihm sagen sollte? Harry wußte es nicht, und das Spekulieren machte das Warten nicht leichter. Er starrte noch einige Minuten die Stufen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf, bis er plötzlich etwas hörte. Das mußte Hermine sein, dachte er und blickte gebannt nach oben. Langsam kam sie die Stufen herunter. Harrys Mund klappte auf. Noch nie hatte seine Freundin so atemberaubend schön ausgesehen. Sofort bemerkte er, daß sie ihr Haar mit Seidenglatts Haargel behandelt haben mußte, da es nun nicht mehr buschig wie gewöhnlich, sondern genauso geschmeidig und glänzend war, wie sie es am Abend des Weihnachtsballes getragen hatte. Ihr Haar war in einem niedlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der von einer kleinen Haarspange in Engelsgestalt gehalten wurde, die Harry aber erst etwas später sehen konnte. Einige Strähnen umrahmten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, wovon sie ein paar mit der linken Hand hinter ihr Ohr strich und damit Lunas Geste kopierte. Machen Frauen das mit Absicht? Wollen sie die Männer damit verrückt machen, fragte er sich, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie stark diese Geste wirkte.

Sie trug einen sehr schönen Umhang, dessen Stoff aus nadeltannen-grüner Seide zu bestehen schien. Darunter trug sie ein tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, welches ebenfalls grün, aber ein wenig heller war. Es betonte ihr Dekolleté wunderbar und ging ihr nur bis knapp über ihre Knie. Ihre Schuhe waren halbhoch und ebenfalls grünlich, konnten seinen Blick aber nur mühsam von ihrer Brust ablenken. Sie bewegte sich in ihnen unglaublich anmutig, während sie sich wie eine Raubkatze an ihn anschlich. Sie trug ein nur hauchzartes Make-up, welches man nur bemerkte, wenn man genau wußte, wie sie ohne aussah, und lächelte ihn nervös an. An ihren Ohrläppchen baumelten kleine Ohrringe, die Harry noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte, und an ihren Enden befanden sich wohl kleine Diamanten; diese waren sehr klein, schimmerten und glänzten gleichwohl hell und schienen absolut makellos zu sein.

Harry konnte nicht sprechen, während ihm langsam immer wärmer wurde, was mit Sicherheit nicht am Kaminfeuer lag. Ihre Erscheinung war einfach nur perfekt. Er hielt sein Geschenk in seinen leicht zitternden Händen und wartete einfach, da er zu mehr auch gar nicht imstande war. Bei ihrem atemberaubenden Anblick war es ihm ein wenig peinlich, sich selbst nicht besonders herausgeputzt zu haben, doch konnte er das jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

Hermine hielt ihren rechten Arm hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt, während Harry endlich die Kraft fand aufzustehen. Schnell stand sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihm und tauschte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie griff mit ihrer rechten Hand seinen linken Arm und holte einen kleinen Mistelzweig mit einer winzigen roten Schlaufe und einer kleinen Glocke hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Langsam hob sie ihn über ihre Köpfe und lächelte dabei verliebt. Immer näher kam sie ihm mit ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht, bis Harry endlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand und seinen weit geöffneten Mund ein wenig schließen konnte.

Zögernd, mehr als zärtlich, begann die Berührung ihrer Lippen, ehe sie miteinander verschmolzen und er den schönsten Kuß seines Lebens erhielt. Liebevoll steigerten beide die Intensität des Kusses, der ewig zu dauern schien, was trotzdem noch immer nicht lang genug war. Harry schien zu schweben, als er Hermine näher an sich heranzog und mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen strich. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. Nur einen Augenblick später hatte sie ihre Lippen weit genug geöffnet und erlaubte ihm den Einlaß in ihren Mund. Ihre Körper waren ineinander verschlungen, und Harry streichelte mit der linken Hand sanft über ihren Rücken. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und begannen einen Tanz, der Stromstöße durch Harrys ganzen Körper jagte, während eine Million Schmetterlinge aufgeregt in seinem Bauch umherflogen. Sie schmeckte nach Minze und nach etwas, was er nur als Hermine bezeichnen konnte; niemals zuvor hatte er etwas Besseres gekostet. Immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher wurde der Kuß, ehe sie nach beinahe zwei Minuten atemlos voneinander ablassen mußten, da beide das Luftholen vergessen hatten. Obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als den Kuß sofort fortzusetzen, zwang sich Harry ihr erst einmal sein Geschenk zu überreichen.

»Ich wünsche dir fröhliche Weihnachten«, hauchte er ihr zu, während sich seine Atmung langsam wieder normalisierte und sein Herzschlag noch schneller wurde.

Sie nahm sein kleines Geschenk mit leuchtenden Augen entgegen und entfernte vorsichtig das Papier. Aufgeregt öffnete sie die kleine schwarze Box, die zum Vorschein kam. Eine Kette, mit einem kleinen, goldenen, herzförmigen Anhänger, der wunderschön glitzerte, sprang ihr förmlich ins Auge. In das Herz war ein winziger grüner Smaragd eingearbeitet, der für seine Augen stehen sollte. Die Kette war sehr fein gearbeitet und mit einem extravaganten Verschluß ausgestattet. Harry war Remus für dieses Geschenk unglaublich dankbar. Zwar hatte er ihm seine Vorstellungen, so gut es ging, beschrieben, doch hätte er nie erwartet, daß Remus seinen Geschmack so unglaublich gut treffen könnte. Zitternd reichte sie ihm die die Kette zurück und hob ihren Pferdeschwanz zur Seite. Sie erwartete offensichtlich, daß er ihr die Kette anlegte, worauf sich Harry schon sehr gefreut hatte. Langsam ging er um sie herum, legte ihr von hinten sein Geschenk an und streichelte dabei mit seinen Fingern ihren Nacken. Die Kette schmeichelte ihrem herrlichen Hals, und er küßte sie liebevoll einige Male. Er spürte einen wohligen Schauer bei ihr, ehe sie sich umdrehte.

Wieder küßten sie sich. Erneut stieg eine angenehme Wärme in ihm auf, und mit einem Schlag waren all seine Sorgen verschwunden. Seitdem sie wieder in sein Leben zurückgekehrt war, fühlte er sich fast wie neugeboren, und die Zeit ihrer Entführung hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen. Viele Gespräche zwischen den beiden hatten zusätzlich dazu beigetragen, daß sie diese schlimme Periode ihres Lebens hinter sich lassen konnten. Hermine ging es so gut wie selten zuvor im Leben, und auch Harry konnte seine nächtlichen Alpträume durch ihre Liebe viel leichter ertragen. Immerhin fand er doch tagsüber in ihren Armen den Schlaf, der ihm nachts verwehrt blieb. Harry war in diesem Moment wirklich glücklich.

»Die Kette und der Verschluß sind ohne einen ganz speziellen Zauber nicht zu zerstören, du kannst sie also niemals verlieren. Die Kette allein ist aber noch nicht das ganze Geschenk«, sagte Harry schmunzelnd. Er griff den herzförmigen Anhänger. Zart hob er ihn von ihrer weichen Haut und öffnete ihn, so daß Hermine die Inschrift auf der linken Seite lesen konnte. »Mein Herz gehört auf immer Dir«, stand darauf. Sie lächelte verliebt. »Es gibt da noch etwas mehr.« Die Vorfreude war überwältigend. Zärtlich nahm er ihre rechte Hand von seiner Hüfte und hob sie nach oben. Er griff die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers und legte sie sanft, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, auf die rechte Innenseite des Herzens. Anschließend ließ er ihre Hand wieder los und schloß den Anhänger, den er sogleich zurück auf ihr Dekolleté gleiten ließ. Dabei riskierte er einen kleinen Blick hinein und verriet sich ungeschickterweise sofort mit einem dummen Grinsen. Kaum blickte er ihr wieder ins Gesicht, verschwand das Grinsen sofort und wurde von einem schlechten Gewissen ersetzt.

»Gefällt dir, was du siehst?« fragte sie, begann kokett zu lächeln und schien ihm den Ausrutscher Gott sei Dank nicht übelzunehmen.

»Ich habe selten etwas Schöneres gesehen«, antwortete er beinahe flüsternd, während er in seinen Umhang griff und seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Er vibrierte stark. Harry küßte sie kurz, während sie ihn mit erstauntem Gesicht anblickte. »_Finite Vibrate_!« Das Vibrieren endete sofort. »Dafür hab' ich einen halben Tag in der Bibliothek zugebracht, aber es hat sich gelohnt, oder?« Wieder grinste er, diesmal aber nicht dümmlich. »Aber auch das ist noch nicht alles! Du erinnerst dich an den Vier-Punkte-Zauber, den du mir gezeigt hattest? Natürlich tust du das!« Er mußte noch mehr grinsen. »Bei dieser Sache hatte ich Hilfe von Mad-Eye. Ohne ihn wäre es mir wahrscheinlich nicht gelungen. _Indicate Hermine_!« Fast gleichzeitig mit seinen Worten warf er seinen Zauberstab in die Luft.

Der Stab stoppte seinen Fall plötzlich in Hüfthöhe und schwebte einfach im Raum. Langsam richtete sich seine Spitze in Richtung Hermine aus. Ihr Mund klappte auf. Erleichtert freute er sich, daß er sie so erfolgreich verblüfft hatte, was nun wirklich nicht leicht war. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab dazu gebracht, ihm anzuzeigen, in welcher Richtung sich Hermine befand. Der Stab hob nun einmal kurz die Spitze und senkte sie ganz langsam wieder.

»Wahnsinn«, flüsterte sie.

»Er kann mir sogar anzeigen, wie weit du weg bist. Bist du so nahe wie jetzt, hebt er die Spitze nur kurz. Um so weiter du weg sein solltest, um so öfter und schneller hebt und senkt er sich.« Harry griff seinen Zauberstab aus der Luft und steckte ihn wieder in seinen Umhang. Er war glücklich, und sie schien absolut perplex über sein Geschenk zu sein. »Solange du diesen Anhänger trägst, werde ich dich immer finden. Der Zauber ist so speziell auf dich abgestimmt, daß selbst Voldemort ihn nicht blocken kann, solange er nichts davon weiß. Man kann dir die Kette auch nicht einfach abnehmen. Es liegt ein komplizierter Zauber darauf, der es keinem Todesser ermöglicht, sie überhaupt zu sehen. Fast so was wie der _Fidelius-Zauber_. Ohne Mad-Eye wär mir auch das niemals gelungen.« Sie umarmten sich, und Harry wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.

»Ich danke dir für dein wunderschönes Geschenk. Ich werde es immer tragen!« Noch einmal küßten sie sich lange und zärtlich, während Harrys Herz aus seinem Brustkorb zu springen drohte. »Ich danke dir sehr, Harry. Ich hoffe, daß dir mein Geschenk auch gefällt, auch wenn es mit deinem nicht mithalten kann.« Sie flüsterte diese Worte nur. Wieder küßte er sie.

»Und wie es mir gefällt! Du hättest mir nichts Schöneres schenken können. Ich wäre fast erblindet, so sehr hat mich deine Schönheit geblendet!« Er gab ihr einen weiteren Kuß. »Nichts und niemand auf der Welt könnte je gegen dich bestehen, denn deine Schönheit setzt deinem unglaublichen Verstand die Krone auf. Ich liebe dich so sehr.« Harry hatte feuchte Augen, während er diese Worte sprach. Er spürte, daß sein Kompliment sie tief im Herzen getroffen hatte, denn sie wirkte auf ihn so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

»Ich liebe dich auch«, sagte sie ebenfalls mit feuchten Augen und küßte ihn erneut, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn so nah und fest an sich drückte, daß er ihre weichen Brüste deutlich auf seiner Brust spüren konnte. Harry hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten, seine Hände nicht an Stellen wandern zu lassen, die ihr vielleicht unangenehm sein könnten, ehe sie sich widerwillig voneinander trennten.

Gemeinsam verließen sie Hand in Hand den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch und gesellten sich zu den anderen zum Frühstück. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Harry nur Augen für Hermine, und es fielen ihm keine Worte ein, die er ihr noch hätte sagen können, so sprachlos war er. Den Aufwand, den sie betrieben hatte, um sich zu verschönern, hatte sich wahrlich gelohnt, dachte er, während er sie verliebt anlächelte. Natürlich liebte er sie und ihre Schönheit auch dann, wenn sie ganz normal aussah, aber heute war es einfach noch einmal etwas Besonderes.

Als sie unten ankamen, konnten sich ihre Augen an der dezent weihnachtlich geschmückten, aber doch großartig aussehenden Halle erfreuen. Kaum waren sie eingetreten, sah er, wie sich viele Augenpaare nach ihnen umblickten und er viele lächelnde und auch ein paar ungläubig staunende Gesichter erblicken konnte.

Von den Schülern waren nur DA-Mitglieder anwesend, und einige von ihnen begannen leise zu tuscheln. Es waren nicht mehr als dreißig, da eine größere Anzahl dann doch lieber mit ihren Familien feiern wollte und ein paar andere auch immer noch im St.-Mungo-Hospital waren. Sie saßen an nur einem einzigen Tisch, und an diesem saßen ebenfalls die Lehrer und auch Hagrid. Zusätzlich waren noch rund zwanzig Leute vom Orden anwesend, genau wie Rons Eltern. Fred, George und auch Professor Dumbledore fehlten. Harry hatte ihn erwartet, da er so sehr hoffte, von ihm Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, doch schien er noch immer Wichtigeres zu tun zu haben. Harry und Hermine setzten sich zu den anderen.

Man wünschte sich frohe Weihnachten, ehe alle mit Eifer über die ganzen Köstlichkeiten herfielen, die ihnen das Frühstück zu bieten hatte. Harry verputzte Rührei mit Schinken und kleinen Würstchen, während Hermine von seinem Teller mitaß und sich mehr als nur einmal von ihm füttern ließ, was er nur zu gern tat. Während des Essens redete er nur wenig, denn viel lieber sah er den anderen und vor allem Hermine einfach nur dabei zu. Mehr als die Hälfte der Zeit verbrachte er nur damit, sie offen anzustarren und ihre Schönheit zu bewundern. Immer wenn Hermine es bemerkte, lief sie rot an, begann breit zu lächeln und verwickelte sofort Ginny in ein Gespräch. Harry liebte es, wenn sie so verlegen wurde, weshalb er so oft wie möglich und sehr offensichtlich anstarrte. Auch die sieben anderen Paare am Tisch schienen sich häufig verliebte Blicke zuzuwerfen, und es freute ihn ungemein, alle so glücklich zu sehen. Viele andere finden die Liebe ein Leben lang nicht, dachte er und streichelte gedankenverloren Hermines Hand, während er sein Glück nicht fassen konnte, sie schon so früh im Leben gefunden zu haben.

Nach dem Essen gingen die meisten in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, und der weitere Vormittag flog nur so dahin. Mit Dean, Ron und Neville probierte Harry sein neues Kartenspiel aus, während Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Parvati ganz in ihrer Nähe saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Da Harry ständig zu seiner wunderschönen Freundin herüberschauen mußte und deshalb einfach zu abgelenkt war, konnte er bei diesem Spiel keinen Blumentopf gewinnen. Trotzdem war es für alle ein vergnügliches Spiel, bei dem er sich zuerst in eine Klobrille und in einen Staubsauger verwandelte, ehe es eine fette Fliege und ein Frosch waren. Dagegen verwandelte sich Neville in einen Schmetterling und ein Telefon, während Ron ein riesiger Rührbesen und ein Ventilator wurde. Dean dagegen hatte noch keine einzige Partie verloren, was er allen anderen ständig unter die Nase rieb.

Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde, gingen alle gemeinsam erneut in die Große Halle. Zu Harrys Freude und auch der vieler anderer war Dumbledore endlich wieder zurückgekehrt.

Auch das Mittagessen war ein absoluter Festschmaus, wobei sich Harry diesmal von Hermine füttern ließ und es beide sichtlich genossen. Dumbledore hatte nicht viel gesagt, tuschelte aber ein ums andere Mal mit Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und einigen anderen vom Orden. Mit Harry sprach er kein Wort. Trotzdem beschloß dieser, nicht selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er wollte nicht betteln, um irgend etwas zu erfahren; wenn Dumbledore es für den richtigen Moment halten würde, dann würde er ihn schon informieren, dachte er, während er Hermines Oberschenkel streichelte. Bisher war Harry nicht unbedingt ein Freund ständiger Berührungen und übermäßigen Körperkontaktes gewesen, doch mit Hermine war es anders. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen und liebte es, ihre warme Haut auf der seinen zu spüren. Er liebte es, sie anfassen zu können, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen, und er liebte es noch mehr, von ihr berührt zu werden, ohne daß sie zögerte oder ihn erst um Erlaubnis bat. Trotzdem war er nervös, was den weiteren Weg mit ihr anging. Er wußte, daß es schon bald intimer werden würde, und er war überaus neugierig darauf, fürchtete sich aber auch gleichzeitig davor. Mühsam löste er sich von diesen ganzen Gedanken und wandte sich seinem anderen Sitznachbarn zu.

Er saß diesmal nämlich neben Hagrid und begann schnell ein überaus unterhaltsames Gespräch mit ihm. Hagrid aß zwei Truthähne ganz allein und erzählte davon, daß die Riesen sich wieder ein wenig erholt hatten. Sein eigenes Gesicht sah auch schon wieder besser aus, und die Schwellungen und Blutergüsse waren fast verschwunden. Zufälligerweise erwähnte Hagrid auch die Hauselfen, welche noch immer bei der Versorgung der verletzten Riesen halfen, und das erinnerte Harry daran, nach dem Mittagessen endlich einmal wieder Dobby besuchen zu gehen.

Zuerst wollte Hermine nicht mitkommen, da sie sich schuldig fühlte, B.ELFE.R. so vernachlässigt zu haben. Auch ihre Entführung wollte sie dabei nicht ganz als Ausrede akzeptieren, denn immerhin war sie nun schon wieder seit einer Woche zurück und hatte noch nicht ein einziges Mal wieder an B.ELFE.R gedacht. Nach Neujahr, so nahm sie sich fest vor, wollte sie auf jeden Fall mit ihren Bemühungen fortfahren. Nur mühsam konnte er sie überreden mitzukommen, war es doch an der Zeit, daß sie erfuhr, daß Dobby ein jedes einzelnes von ihr gestricktes Kleidungsstück eingesammelt und selbst behalten hatte. Ihre ganze Arbeit war damit umsonst gewesen, und Harry wollte, daß sie keine weitere Zeit damit verschwendete, sondern sich eine andere Strategie überlegte, wie sie zur Befreiung der Hauselfen beitragen könnte.

Nachdem Harry und Hermine satt waren, gingen sie zuerst noch kurz in Harrys Schlafsaal und holten von dort eine herrliche Decke mit dem Gryffindor-Wappen; diese wickelte Hermine schnell in Geschenkpapier ein, sollte es doch Dobbys Geschenk werden. Sie gingen hinunter zur Küche und standen vor dem Bild mit der riesigen Obstschale. Hermine streckte ihren Zeigefinger aus und kitzelte die grüne Birne. Sie begann sich zu winden, fing an zu kichern und verwandelte sich in einen Türgriff. Sie öffnete die Tür, beide betraten die Küche, und sofort wieselten ein paar Hauselfen um ihre Füße. Harry begrüßte sie, als Dobby auch schon erschien.

»Willkommen, Sir! Dobby freut sich sehr, Sie zu sehen. Sie waren lange nicht hier gewesen, Sir. Dobby versteht aber den Grund. Er hofft, sein Geschenk wußte zu gefallen, Sir.«

»Die Mütze ist echt klasse. Ich hoffe, mein Geschenk gefällt dir auch«, antwortete Harry und gab Dobby die eingewickelte Decke. Dieser zerfetzte das Geschenkpapier und freute sich sichtlich. »Die ist für dein Bett, damit bist du jetzt ein echter Gryffindor!«

»Danke, Sir! Dobby weiß Großzügigkeit zu schätzen. Dobby wird sie gleich heute ausprobieren, Sir.«

»Sag mal Dobby, wo ist Winky?« erkundigte sich Hermine.

»Winky hat einen neuen Herrn gefunden. Sie konnte die Freiheit nicht länger ertragen. Sie dient im Hause Diggory. Dort ist sie glücklich.«

»Dobby, was hast du eigentlich mit Hermines Hüten und Schals gemacht?« fragte Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen.

»Dobby hat mit ihnen seine Kammer tapeziert, Sir. Es waren zu viele geworden, um sie alle zu tragen. Dobby konnte einfach nicht mehr laufen und seiner Arbeit nachkommen. Ständig ist er die Treppe heruntergefallen, Sir.« Während Dobby sprach, konnte Harry in seinem Augenwinkel eine deutliche Veränderung in Hermines Gesicht sehen.

»Du hast alles eingesammelt? Die anderen Elfen haben nicht ein Stück genommen? Aber …« Hermine stieß ein leises Wutschnauben aus.

»Die anderen weigerten sich sauberzumachen. Dobby mußte sie alle nehmen. Wenn Dobby nur geahnt hätte, daß es Missy nicht recht war, dann hätte er nie alle für sich behalten. Dobby hätte sie ordentlich in eine Ecke gelegt. Dobby bitten um Verzeihung, Missy«, erwiderte er schuldbewußt und duckte sich leicht. Harry mußte lächeln, da Hermine endlich erfahren hatte, was passiert war.

»Sag mal, Harry, wußtest du von der Sache?« fragte sie und sah ihn dabei neckisch, aber anscheinend auch ein wenig angesäuert an.

»Ähhm, ich geb's zu«, antwortete er und lächelte sie verlegen an. »Ich habe mich aber bisher nicht getraut, dir davon zu erzählen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Vielleicht kannst du ja eine andere Möglichkeit finden, den Elfen zu helfen. Vielleicht könntest du nach Hogwarts eine Stiftung eröffnen. Wenn du möchtest, dann unterstütze ich dich auch dabei.«

Sie schlug ihn einmal liebevoll auf den Arm, und damit schien sich das Stricken für B.ELFE.R. erledigt zu haben, wie Harry erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Natürlich wußte er aber, daß sie den Kampf für die Elfenrechte niemals ganz aufgeben würde, weshalb er auch den Vorschlag mit der Stiftung gemacht hatte, der ihr wohl nicht unrecht zu sein schien.

Nun mußten sie von der Schlacht erzählen, und auch viele der anderen Elfen vergaßen über der Aufregung ein wenig ihre Arbeit. Als Harry ihnen erzählte, wie sich Voldemort doch noch retten konnte, zuckten sie vor Schreck zusammen, und diverse Teller und Töpfe fielen scheppernd zu Boden; aber nur Augenblicke danach waren die Spuren auch schon wieder beseitigt. Harry erzählte von den vielen Toten, die es gegeben hatte, davon, wie sie gestorben waren, und nicht nur ihm standen dabei die Tränen in den Augen. Einmal bekam er große Schwierigkeiten und mußte eine kurze Pause einlegen, weil der Kloß in seinem Hals zu groß wurde. Dabei umklammerte Hermine ihn liebevoll, streichelte über seinen Rücken, und er konnte schließlich mit der Erzählung fortfahren. Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen kannten zwar grob die Geschehnisse, doch niemand hatte ihnen solche Details erzählt. Wenn sie vorher geahnt hätten, wie schlimm es werden würde, dann hätten sie sich nicht von Dumbledore aufhalten lassen, dann hätten auch sie am Kampf teilgenommen. Vor allem Dobby war in diesem Punkt rigoros.

»Sir! Dobby hätte Ihnen beigestanden … mit seinem Leben!« beschwor er aufgeregt und schlug mit seinem Kopf an einen Tisch. Harry mußte ihn beruhigen und davon abhalten, sich weiteren Schaden zuzufügen. Der kleine Elf, so wußte Harry, würde sofort für ihn sterben. Er war ein wahrer Freund.

Als ihm das bewußt wurde, lächelte Harry. Noch nie hatte er es so gesehen. Eigentlich hatte Dobby zwar immer schon nur die besten Absichten gehabt, doch meist war er ihm mit seinen zweifelhaften Methoden ein wenig lästig gewesen. Von dieser Stunde an sah Harry ihn mit anderen Augen.

Kurz danach verabschiedeten sie sich von ihrem kleinen Freund und den anderen Elfen und verließen die Küche. Sie wollten einen Abstecher zur Eulerei machen, um endlich wieder Hedwig zu besuchen. Sie war überglücklich über ihre Ankunft, zeigte Harry aber auch deutlich ihren Ärger über die lange Vernachlässigung. Auch bei Hedwig verbrachten die beiden fast eine halbe Stunde. Sie unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes, während sie seine Eule streichelten und sie mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten verwöhnten. Auch Pig wurde ausgiebig verwöhnt, hatte dieser doch Hermine gerettet. Plötzlich zog Hermine einen Brief aus ihrem Umhang und suchte sich eine große Schuleule.

»Wem schreibst du?« fragte er neugierig, blickte auf seine neue Uhr und sah, daß es schon nach halb drei war.

»Ich schreibe meiner Mutter, Sie soll mir was schicken«, erwiderte sie leicht zögerlich und sah Harry unsicher an.

»Ist es unhöflich, wenn ich frage, was?«

»Eigentlich nicht … aber ist nur Mädchenkram«, antwortete sie, und Harry gab sich damit schließlich zufrieden. Die beiden gingen aus der Eulerei wieder nach unten.

»Laß uns bei Firenze vorbeischauen. Ich glaub', er hatte lange keinen Besuch«, schlug Harry lächelnd vor.

»Das ist eine gute Idee. Vielleicht ist er einsam und freut sich über unsere Gesellschaft.«

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und begegneten dabei keiner Menschseele, was durchaus ungewöhnlich war. Sie kamen zur Tür des Klassenzimmers elf, und Hermine öffnete sie. Sie betraten den Wald und genossen den herrlichen Anblick. In ihm schien es noch immer früher Herbst zu sein, und die Temperatur dieser Nacht war sehr angenehm. Harry rief nach Firenze, aber es rührte sich nichts, was ihn wunderte. War er etwa wieder in den Wald zurückgekehrt? Hatten ihn die anderen wieder aufgenommen? So richtig konnte Harry sich das nicht vorstellen. Bane war so unglaublich zornig gewesen, und Harry zweifelte daran, daß er Firenze jemals würde verzeihen können. Sie liefen auf die Lichtung und riefen mehrmals seinen Namen.

»Firenze, bist du da?«

Es rührte sich noch immer nichts, und Hermine griff plötzlich Harrys Hand. Unsicher sah er sich zu ihr um. Mit der anderen Hand zog sie ihren Umhang aus und breitete ihn mit einem geschickten Schlag auf dem mit Moos bewachsenen Waldboden aus. Sie bedeutete Harry, sich doch auf ihrem Umhang niederzulassen, und ehe er sich versah, lagen sie schon engumschlungen auf dem Stück Stoff und küßten sich.

Er war glücklich, und Voldemort war ihm in diesem Augenblick total egal. Hermine gestand ihm, die halbe Nacht für ihre Verschönerung benötigt zu haben, und Harry gestand ihr, daß es ihm ein bißchen peinlich war, neben ihrer strahlenden Schönheit selbst nur so gewöhnlich ausgesehen zu haben. Die beiden verbrachten noch Stunden zusammen und starrten dabei einfach nur in den Sternenhimmel. Sie unterhielten sich, küßten sich, streichelten sich ein wenig, bis sie um halb sechs wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum eintrafen, wo Ron sie sofort ansprach:

»Wo wart ihr denn? Solange kann man es doch mit Dobby kaum aushalten, oder? Ach, und Dumbledore möchte dich unbedingt sprechen. Du sollst so bald wie möglich bei ihm im Büro vorbeischauen. Das Paßwort ist noch das gleiche, hat er gesagt.«

Bei der Frage nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort wurden beide leicht rot im Gesicht, ehe Hermine versuchte, die Situation geschickt in den Griff zu bekommen.

»Wir waren zuerst bei Dobby, und zwar sicher fast zwei Stunden. Harry mußte den Hauselfen alles von der Schlacht erzählen, sie kamen gar nicht mehr dazu ihre Arbeit zu erledigen. Dann waren wir natürlich bei Hedwig und Pig, denn Harry war ja zwei Wochen nicht bei ihr gewesen, und bei ihr waren wir bestimmt auch mehr als eine Stunde. Anschließend sind wir dann noch ein bißchen draußen gewesen. Wir sind über die Wiese geschlendert und haben uns unterhalten.«

Mit jedem Wort nahm Hermines Gesichtsröte zu. Harry merkte, wie unangenehm es ihr war, ihre besten Freunde anzulügen, doch offensichtlich war sie auch noch nicht bereit, ihnen die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Glücklicherweise glaubte ihr Ron aber offenbar sofort und widmete sich wieder seiner Schachpartie mit Luna. Diese allerdings starrte noch immer zu Harry und Hermine herüber und ließ sich offenbar nicht so leicht abspeisen. Sie blickte Hermine wissend in die Augen, bis diese schließlich peinlich berührt den Blick zum Boden wandte.

»Laß uns zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, Harry. Ich komme mit«, sagte Hermine schnell und begann ihn schon wieder in Richtung Ausgang zu schieben.

Die überstürzte Flucht kam Harry nur recht. Die beiden verschwanden sofort wieder und machten sich auf zu Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore sah angeschlagen aus, als sie bei ihm eintraten, bot ihnen aber sofort einen Stuhl an.

»Da seid ihr ja. Ich hatte schon geglaubt, Mr. Weasley hätte vergessen, meine Bitte weiterzuleiten.«

»Nein, nein, wir haben Ron gerade erstmals seit dem Essen getroffen. Wir … waren beschäftigt«, erwiderte Harry sofort und errötete dabei. Er wußte nicht, warum es ihm unangenehm war, hatten sie doch nichts gemacht, dessen sie sich hätten schämen müssen, schließlich hatten sie die ganze Zeit über alle ihre Kleidungsstücke anbehalten.

»Also schön, dann will ich gleich beginnen. Alles, was hier unter uns besprochen wird, sollte an so wenige Personen wie möglich weitergegeben werden. Es sind leider viele Vermutungen und Theorien darunter, und ich möchte mit ihnen niemandem unnötige Angst machen«, begann er und blickte die beiden einen Moment lang an ernst an. Als sie nickten, fuhr er fort: »Zuerst die Fakten: Voldemort hat das Land verlassen und ist im Augenblick in ganz Europa unterwegs. Er hat erneut eine kleine Gruppe von Todessern um sich gescharrt und ist nun dabei, Zauberer und Hexen zu entführen. Es gibt handfeste Beweise für seine Verstrickung in diese Vorkommnisse; es sind schon mehr als zwanzig von ihnen verschwunden. Leider kennen wir noch nicht die Hintergründe. Im Augenblick gehen wir aber auf Grund einiger kleinerer Hinweise davon aus, daß er einen Nachfahren einer bestimmten Blutslinie sucht – wahrscheinlich deiner Blutslinie, Harry, und zwar väterlicherseits!«

Harry wurde bleich, und Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an.

»Das kann doch nicht sein. Ich dachte, ich habe keine Verwandten mehr, wenn man von Tante Petunia einmal absieht. Ich dachte, alle Verwandten meines Vaters wären tot«, antwortete Harry verwirrt. Hermine nickte eifrig bei seinen Worten.

»Das dachte ich bisher auch. Allerdings habe ich, nachdem ich von diesen Gerüchten gehört hatte, einmal genauer nachgeforscht. Offenbar hatte der Urgroßvater deines Vaters, sein Name war Robert Potter, noch zwei Brüder und eine Schwester. Zwei von ihnen, Ben und Kevin, starben, ohne eine Familie gegründet zu haben, schon lange vor der Geburt deines Vaters. Seine Schwester aber, sie hieß Elisabeth, hatte einen großen Streit mit deinem Ururgroßvater und ihren anderen Brüdern. Worum es dabei ging, ist uns unbekannt, allerdings muß es sich um etwas sehr Ernstes gehandelt haben, da sie nie wieder Kontakt zu ihrer Familie aufnahm. Sie verließ daraufhin das Land und wollte wohl anderswo ein neues Leben beginnen. Sollte sie dort eine Familie gegründet haben, stehen die Chancen gut, daß noch heute Nachfahren existieren. Leider haben wir keine Ahnung, in welches Land sie gegangen sein könnte, auch wissen wir absolut nichts über ihr weiteres Leben. Offiziell wurde sie nicht mehr als Familienmitglied geführt, und aus diesem Grunde habe ich auch nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Sache gehabt. Wie Voldemort auf ihre Spur kam, ist auch noch immer nicht völlig sicher. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er durch eine weitere Prophezeiung davon erfahren, aber auch den Inhalt dieser Prophezeiung kennen wir nicht. Was er mit deinen Verwandten vorhat, sofern er sie findet, können wir ebenfalls nur vermuten.

Wie ihr seht, gibt es nicht viele Fakten. Wir haben da aber noch einen interessanten Hinweis auf Elisabeths Verbleib gefunden. Sehr wahrscheinlich ging sie nach Osteuropa, da sie sich sehr für verschiedene Sprachen dieser Region interessierte. Auch durch Voldemort haben wir dazu einen Hinweis bekommen. Er konzentriert seine Bemühungen bisher ebenfalls in Osteuropa und hat bereits vier Ungarn, sieben Polen, drei Bulgaren und vier Rumänen entführt. Alles, was zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt feststeht, ist also, daß Voldemort schon wieder etwas Neues plant, und es heißt, Augen und Ohren weiter offenzuhalten. Er gönnt uns keinen Moment der Rast.«

Eine lange Pause entstand. Harry mußte das erst einmal verarbeiten. Er hatte vielleicht doch noch andere Verwandte, und die waren in Gefahr. Sofort wurde er zornig. Konnte Voldemort ihn und seine Familie nicht einmal an Weihnachten in Ruhe lassen? Mußte er sie ganz und gar ausrotten, ehe er zufrieden war? Er blickte in Hermines Gesicht. Sie sah ihn sehr besorgt an und streichelte zärtlich über seinen Arm. Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.

»Was machen wir denn jetzt?« fragte er schließlich Dumbledore, der ihn lange anblickte.

»Wir versuchen, deine Verwandten vor ihm zu finden, und bringen sie nach Möglichkeit in Sicherheit. Im Augenblick sind zweiundzwanzig Hexen und Zauberer des Ministeriums nur damit beschäftigt, sie zu finden. Nach Neujahr, sobald der Schulunterricht wieder aufgenommen wurde, werde auch ich mich persönlich wieder an der Suche beteiligen. Leider zwingen mich momentan einige andere drängende Probleme, hier in England zu bleiben. Sobald wir etwas Neues erfahren, werde ich dich natürlich informieren lassen.«

Wieder machte er eine kurze Pause, und Harry sah, wie er einen Schluck aus einem kleinen Becher nehmen wollte, den er aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches hervorholte. Als Dumbledore bemerkte, daß der Becher leer war, stellte er ihn kopfschüttelnd zurück.

»Es gibt aber noch ein anderes Thema, worüber ich mit euch sprechen muß. Es geht dabei um die verstorbenen DA-Mitglieder. Die sterblichen Überreste wurden gestern zu ihren Eltern übergeführt, und die Beerdigungen werden morgen im ganzen Land stattfinden. Ich hatte allen Eltern angeboten, ihre Kinder hier in Hogwarts zu bestatten, dort, wo sie gekämpft hatten und wo sie gefallen waren, doch wurde das Angebot zu meinem Bedauern von allen abgelehnt. Ich verstehe diese Entscheidung nicht ganz, respektiere sie natürlich aber. Aus diesem Grunde gibt es für euch aber leider keine Möglichkeit, an den Trauerfeiern und den Beerdigungen teilzunehmen, da ich im Moment darauf bestehen muß, daß ihr im Schloß verbleibt. Bitte teilt dies auch allen anderen mit.« Dumbledore erhob sich. »Nun entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muß noch mit dem Orden über das Thema sprechen. Wir sehen uns beim Essen.«

Auch Harry und Hermine erhoben sich. Gemeinsam mit Dumbledore verließen sie sein Büro. Er verabschiedete sich noch von ihnen und ging dann langsam hinunter in die Kerker. Harry wußte, daß irgendwo da unten das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens war, weil Remus es ihm verraten hatte.

Sofort liefen die beiden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie von den anderen DA-Mitgliedern schon sehnsüchtig erwartet worden waren. Alle waren schon vollzählig versammelt, als hätte Ron bereits vorausgesehen, daß Harry ihnen etwas zu sagen hatte. Dieser hatte noch nie so viele Schüler aus anderen Häusern im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gesehen, machte sich darüber aber keine Sorgen, schließlich hatte sich ein jeder von ihnen seine Loyalität und sein Vertrauen verdient. Harry blickte jedem von ihnen kurz in die Augen, während er begann:

»Die toten DA Mitglieder werden demnächst bestattet. Leider findet keine der Beerdigungen in Hogwarts statt. Ihre Eltern haben Dumbledores Angebot abgelehnt, Hogwarts als ihre letzte Ruhestätte zu wählen. Aus diesem Grund werden wir leider nicht daran teilnehmen können, da es Professor Dumbledore für zu gefährlich hält, das Schloß zu verlassen.«

Harry machte eine kurze Pause, und sofort taten einige ihren Unmut über diese Entscheidung kund. Offenbar hatten viele von ihnen gehofft, sich noch richtig von ihren toten Kameraden verabschieden zu können. Die Stimmung hatte sich dadurch deutlich verschlechtert, und viele waren sehr enttäuscht, als Harry sie dann noch über die neuesten Fakten im Fall Voldemort informierte:

»Voldemort läßt aus verschiedenen Ländern, Hexen und Zauberer entführen. Er sucht vielleicht mögliche Verwandte von mir, und sie sollen irgendwo in Osteuropa sein. Leider hat Dumbledore keine Ahnung, weshalb.« Harry bemerkte, daß einige noch leicht abwesend zu sein schienen. Die Enttäuschung darüber, daß sie nicht an den Bestattungen teilnehmen konnten, wollte sie offenbar nicht loslassen. Harry räusperte sich und fuhr fort, als er wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Dabei ließ er etliche von Dumbledores Vermutungen und Ahnungen aus, da er keine wilden Spekulationen lostreten wollte. Leider klappte es nicht so, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Kaum war er fertig, bildeten sich kleinere Grüppchen, und Harry hörte einige der wildesten Vermutungen, die er je gehört hatte. Den Vogel schoß dabei Colin ab, während sich die Gedanken von Gregory noch am sinnvollsten anhörten:

»Mein Vater hat mir da mal was erzählt. Das könnte vielleicht zu den Vorkommnissen passen. Ist allerdings schon eine Weile her, bestimmt über zwei Jahre. Er meinte wortwörtlich, daß Voldemort, wenn er Harry nicht selbst erwischen könnte, er jemand anderen dazu zwingen müßte, jemanden, dem Harry problemlos vertrauen würde.«

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. »Das könnte wirklich möglich sein. Wem würde Harry noch vertrauen außer seinen Freunden? Seinen Verwandten natürlich. Voldemort könnte glauben, Harry würde im Umgang mit ihnen unvorsichtig werden.«

Ginny schaltete sich ein: »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so gemeint war. Ich meine, es könnte schon sein, aber denkt doch an Crouch Jr. beim Trimagischen Turnier, das würde auch dazu passen. Auch er könnte gemeint gewesen sein.«

Harry blickte Hermine ins Gesicht. Sie schien über die Sache nachzugrübeln. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, aber dann schien sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. »Eigentlich kann es sich nicht um Crouch Jr. handeln. Laut Gregorys Vater wollte Voldemort jemandem dazu bringen, vielleicht gewaltsam, Harry zu töten. Aber Crouch Jr. mußte er nicht erst dazu zwingen. Es muß sich in dieser Aussage um jemand anderen handeln, jemanden, der es nicht freiwillig machen würde. Ich denke, Gregory könnte wirklich recht haben.«

Sie diskutierten noch einige Zeit weiter und hatten sich so in ihre Vermutungen vertieft, daß sie gar nicht merkten, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Professor McGonagall stand plötzlich im Raum und rief sie zu Tisch. Als Harry auf seine Uhr sah, die er von Arthur erhalten hatte, blickte ihn Ron neidisch an.

Die DA-Mitglieder betraten kurze Zeit danach die noch festlicher geschmückte Große Halle und setzten sich an den riesigen Tisch. Die ganze Zeit über behielt ihn Ron dabei mißtrauisch im Auge, und so setzte Harry dieses Thema mit auf die Liste der Dinge, über die er mit ihm reden wollte.

Wieder gab es ein wunderbares Mahl, und jeder von ihnen aß mehr, als sie es für gewöhnlich taten. Es wurde zusammen gesungen, und einige trugen sogar ein Gedicht vor. Im Laufe des Abends kam erstaunlicherweise Sibyll Trelawney aus ihrem Turm herunter und feierte mit ihnen. Für Harry war es wie eine riesige Familienfeier, und auch Ron schien seinen Ärger vergessen zu haben. So saß man noch fast bis Mitternacht zusammen und genoß die friedliche Zeit. Nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen und den vielen Toten schien nicht nur Harry das Verlangen nach einer solchen Zusammenkunft zu haben, die anderen brauchten es wohl ebenso.

Gegen ein Uhr ging Harry mit Hermine hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm. Sie wollte sich schon mit einem langen Kuß von ihm verabschieden, als er sie noch in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zog.

»Geh noch nicht«, sagte er fast bettelnd und küßte sie auf ihr Kinn.

»Wenn du es gern möchtest, dann bleib' ich noch ein bißchen«, erwiderte sie, und so machten sie es sich auf einer großen Couch bequem. Hermine lag in seinen Armen und wurde von ihm immer wieder im Nacken geküßt.

»Ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätten Voldemort erwischt«, begann er, ließ seine rechte Hand unter ihren Pullover wandern und streichelte über ihren Bauch. »Ich will wirklich, daß es endlich vorbei ist. Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, er wird niemals sterben.«

Hermine legte ihre rechte Hand auf die seine und streichelte mit ihrer linken Hand durch sein Haar. »Mach dir die nächsten Tage nicht so viele Sorgen. Voldemort ist nicht hier. Bis Neujahr haben wir hoffentlich Ruhe!«

»Ich weiß ja, daß du recht hast, aber ich … ich kann mich irgendwie nur selten entspannen. Mit dir fällt es mir aber am leichtesten.« Harry lächelte sie verliebt an und küßte sie erneut, diesmal auf ihre Schläfe.

Sie schmusten noch einige Zeit, und erst gegen zwei Uhr übermannte sie die Müdigkeit. Zum Abschied küßten sie sich lange, und er ging dann die erste Stufe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, während Hermine langsam die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal nahm. Harry warf ihr noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinterher, ging dann aber doch zielstrebig nach oben. Dort zog er sich aus, schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama und stellte fest, daß Ron schon tief und friedlich schlief, während die anderen Betten leer waren. Am nächsten Tag, so nahm er sich fest vor, wollte er unbedingt alleine mit ihm reden. Auch er legte sich ins Bett und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Sogleich wurde ihm mollig warm, und er schlief nur wenige Augenblicke später ein.

Wieder träumte er fürchterliche Alpträume, und als er das erste Mal aufwachte und aufblickte, war es zwei Uhr sechsundfünfzig. Völlig gerädert schlief er kurz danach wieder ein, nur um bereits um drei Uhr einundvierzig erneut aufzuwachen. Gerade als er erschöpft seine Augen wieder schließen wollte, hörte er Dean und Seamus leise miteinander reden.

»Sie ist wirklich süß. Findest du nicht auch?« flüsterte Seamus.

»Mir gefällt die kleine blonde Hufflepuff besser. Die im fünften Jahr, meine ich. Sie ist noch nicht in der DA; sie sitzt oft vorne am Tisch, in der Nähe der Lehrer. Weißt du, wen ich meine? Sie heißt Conny«, antwortete Dean so leise, daß Harry Mühe hatte, es zu verstehen.

»Die ist auch nett. Da haste recht, ich dachte aber, du und Cho …«

Harry horchte auf. Das interessierte ihn dann doch.

»Mit Cho ist seit zwei Wochen Schluß. Ich glaube, sie liebt noch immer Harry. Sie redet ein bißchen viel von ihm. Michael hatte mit ihr aus dem gleichen Grund Schluß gemacht.«

»Bei Harry hat sie ja doch keine Chance mehr. Ich glaub', das mit Hermine ist echt ernst.«

»Glaub' ich auch. Seit Hermine zurück ist, sind sie nur noch am Rummachen. Aber ich gönne es ihnen, vor allem gönne ich es Harry. – Aber du und Lavender, also ich weiß nicht. Die hängt zuviel mit Parvati rum, und seit Padmas Tod ist die echt unausstehlich. Ich meine, ich kann sie schon verstehen … aber Lavenders Stimmung leidet da doch sicher auch drunter. Conny dagegen, sie hat das gewisse Etwas.«

Seamus fing leise an zu kichern. »Ich hab' Lavender auf dem Krankenflügel besucht, und ich find' sie wirklich nett. Sie sieht noch dazu langsam echt gut aus. Ich meine, hast du ihre Kurven mal genau angesehen … wow!«

Harry mußte sich zusammenreißen, um ruhig zu bleiben und sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

»Aber dich hat's ja scheinbar auch voll erwischt.«

»Ja, hat es. Lavender sieht ja wirklich gut aus, aber Conny ist auch nicht ohne, sag' ich dir, allein diese Brüste! Vor ein Paar Wochen hatte sie 'ne weiße Bluse an, da konnte man ihren BH durch sehen. Ich wünschte, sie würde die Bluse öfter tragen«, antwortete Dean und ergänzte dann mit einem Gähnen: »Ich würd' sagen, wir schlafen jetzt besser. Bin langsam echt müde. Können morgen auch noch reden.« Dean gähnte erneut, und Harry konnte hören, wie er sich auf die Seite drehte und noch ein »Schlaf gut!« hauchte.

Auch Harry versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Nur selten war er so müde gewesen, doch dieses Gespräch hatte er zu interessant gefunden, um es zu verpassen. Leider ging es für ihn in diesem unangenehmen Rhythmus die ganze Nacht weiter, und so wachte er fast jede Stunde auf.

Als Harry um halb acht schließlich mit den anderen aufstand, war er müder als zum Zeitpunkt, als er ins Bett gegangen war. Nach einer kalten Dusche schnappte er sich sogleich seine Sachen, zog sich an und ging mit Ron aus dem Schlafsaal. Dieser wollte wohl auf Luna warten, die sich gestern mit ihm hier verabredet hatte, als Harry ihn in eine abgelegene Ecke zog.

»Was gibt's denn?« fragte Ron neugierig und noch immer ein wenig grimmig klingend.

»Zwei Sachen! Die eine scheint ein wenig ernster zu sein, die andere ist, glaub' ich, eher harmlos.« Harry lächelte ein wenig verlegen. »Was soll ich dich zuerst fragen?«

Ron überlegte einen kurzen Moment. »Fang mit dem Ernsten an.«

»Okay. Also, warum hast du die Uhr so verärgert angestarrt, die mir dein Vater zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat? Was hat es damit auf sich?«

»Du weißt es gar nicht?«

»Weiß was nicht?« Harry hob skeptisch die linke Augenbraue.

»Die Uhr bekam Percy von Dad geschenkt. Der hatte sie von seinem Dad und so weiter. Percy bekam sie, als er im Ministerium eingestellt wurde, weil weder Bill noch Charlie sie haben wollten. Er sollte die Uhr mal an seine Kinder weitergeben, aber jetzt …« Ron stockte und blickte traurig zu Boden. Harry wußte sofort, warum.

»Jetzt, wo Percy tot ist, meinst du?«

»Ja. Percy hatte vor dem Kampf sein Testament geschrieben. Ich denke, das hatten wohl die meisten. Sogar Fred und George hatten eines. Na ja, im Testament stand drin, daß du die Uhr kriegen solltest, und Dad wollte sich daran halten. Ich hatte halt gedacht, daß … er sie mir hinterläßt. Es ist immerhin ein Familienerbstück. Aber er hatte schon recht damit, irgendwie gehörst du ja praktisch zur Familie. Vielleicht ist es ja sogar ganz okay so. Immerhin hatte ich ihm wegen letztem Jahr nicht verziehen, im Gegensatz zu dir. Vielleicht warst du sogar ein besserer Bruder, als ich es war.« Ron klang bei den letzten Worten sehr niedergeschlagen.

»Wenn du sie haben willst, dann geb' ich sie dir gerne! Du mußt es nur sagen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß sie dir soviel bedeutet. Für mich ist das Ganze nicht so wichtig.« Er sah, daß Ron nachzudenken begann. Auch Harry sagte in der Zeit kein Wort, sondern blickte seinem besten Freund einfach nur in die Augen.

»Ich hätte sie wirklich furchtbar gerne, aber sie … Er hat sie dir vererbt, ich weiß nicht.«

»Sie gehört dir!« sagte Harry, holte die Uhr aus seiner Tasche und gab sie Ron. Der strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht, als er sie in Händen hielt. Er begutachtete sie ausführlich, ehe er sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

»Und was ist das harmlose Thema?«

Harry fing an zu grinsen, kam mit seinem Gesicht näher und flüsterte Ron seine Frage zu, die niemand der anderen hören sollte.

»Was hat dir Luna geschenkt? Du bist plötzlich so rot geworden. War es ein … Foto von ihr? Du weißt schon, was für eines ich meine, oder?«

Ron fing an zu lachen. »Nee! Kein Foto, aber sie hat mir schon so was Ähnliches geschenkt. Es war ein ganzseitiger Artikel im Klitterer. Warum ich Ron liebe und er ein Held ist – von Luna Lovegood.«

»Den Artikel hat ihr Vater im Klitterer veröffentlicht?« fragte Harry jetzt völlig ungläubig. Rons Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als ob er nur auf die Frage gewartet hätte.

»Nee, dann wär' ich nicht nur rot geworden, das wäre ja wirklich peinlich gewesen. Luna hat den Artikel geschrieben, ihr Vater hat ihn dann für sie drucken lassen, also nur meine Ausgabe, meine ich. Die hat Luna dann rahmen lassen.«

»Das ist peinlich! Denk an die vielen Leute im Verlag, die es gelesen haben müssen«, erwiderte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Sofort wurde Ron wieder rot. Scheinbar wurde ihm erst jetzt bewußt, daß doch eine ganze Menge Leute darüber Bescheid wußten. Seine Schamröte schien sich aber sofort wieder zu legen. Harry wußte, daß er Luna liebte, so wie sie ihn liebte, und daß es ihm inzwischen auch nicht mehr peinlich war. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er Ron in letzter Zeit nur selten so offen erlebt. Die beiden plauderten noch einige Minuten, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, und teilten auch einige Ängste und Sehnsüchte in bezug auf die Mädchen. Vor allem aber sprachen sie über ihre Alpträume. Harry erzählte Ron von seinen merkwürdigen Träumen über Hermine und Voldemort, und Ron erzählte Harry von seinen Träumen über Percy.

»Damit mußt du zu Dumbledore. Du träumst für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu oft, und dann auch noch so heftig. Das macht mir dann doch ein wenig angst. Ich hab' zwar im Augenblick auch keine besonders guten Nächte, aber meine Träume sind ja noch harmlos gegen deine«, meinte Ron, als Harry am Ende seines Berichtes war, und dieser versprach ihm, auf jeden Fall mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen, als plötzlich die Mädchen kamen und sie mit zum Frühstück nahmen.

Es sollte zwei Tage dauern, bis sich die Gelegenheit bot; zufällig traf Harry im Flur auf Professor Dumbledore, und zusammen gingen sie in sein Büro. Harry erzählte von all seinen Träumen, in denen Voldemort oder Draco Malfoy vorkamen. Er ließ keinen aus, auch die nicht, die ihm peinlich waren und in denen Hermine eine Hauptrolle spielte. Er erzählte ihm sogar davon, daß er mit Hermine viel besser und ruhiger schlafen konnte und lief dabei rot an. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, solch persönliche Dinge zu erzählen, doch wollte er keine Informationen zurückhalten, da alles wichtig sein konnte. Dumbledore hörte in Ruhe zu und mußte zuweilen lächeln, während er gelegentlich auch ein ernstes Gesicht zeigte. Für Harry sah es einen Augenblick lang so aus, als ob er sich dabei an seine eigene Jugend erinnerte. Erst als Harry fertig war, begann Dumbledore in ruhigem Ton:

»Deine Träume sind sehr interessant. Ich glaube aber nicht, daß Voldemort sie absichtlich verursacht. Eher denke ich, sie handeln von deinen Verlustängsten. Hermine wurde schon einmal entführt, und nun befürchtet dein Unterbewußtsein einen weiteren Verlust. Du hast scheinbar große Angst davor, Voldemort könnte dir Hermine für immer wegnehmen, und dies äußert sich massiv in deinen Träumen. Aber du hast eine gute Möglichkeit zur Vermeidung dieser Träume erwähnt. Hermines Nähe hilft dir, nutze dieses Wissen.« Dumbledore lächelte schelmisch und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry erzählte ihm auch von seiner immer noch schmerzenden Narbe. Sie tat ihm eigentlich ununterbrochen weh, und nur selten gelang es ihm, die Schmerzen gänzlich abzuschütteln.

»Das Schmerzen deiner Narbe verursacht mir mehr Kopfzerbrechen«, meinte Dumbledore sichtlich besorgt, »normalerweise hätten deine Okklumentikübungen deinen Geist völlig von Voldemort entkoppeln sollen. Dadurch sollten auch deine Schmerzen abnehmen. Das einzige, was ich dir im Moment raten kann, ist, deine Bemühungen noch zu verstärken. Wenn sie in den nächsten ein bis zwei Wochen nicht deutlich abklingen, solltest du unbedingt Professor Snape aufsuchen. Er kann deine Technik vielleicht doch noch ein wenig verfeiern.«

»Wenn Sie das für das beste halten, werde ich es tun. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit. Ich geh' dann mal zurück zu den anderen«, beschied Harry, und Dumbledore verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Ein wenig erleichtert verließ er Dumbledores Büro und war auf dem Wege zu Hermine, als er noch einmal über das Gesagte nachdachte. Er würde weiter Hermines Nähe suchen, soviel war ihm klar. Zwar durfte sie nicht bei ihm schlafen, aber sie könnte ihm ja vielleicht ein Kleidungsstück ausleihen, vielleicht einen Umhang oder einen Pullover. Wenn sie ihn getragen hatte, nahm er ihren Geruch an, und das würde ihm vielleicht schon reichen.

Einige Minuten später traf er Hermine in der Bibliothek. Als er sie auf dieses Thema ansprach, hatte sie nichts dagegen, ihm bei seinem Problem zu helfen; er sollte jedoch Stillschweigen darüber bewahren, da sonst nachher noch sonderbare Gerüchte aufkommen könnten. Harry wollte sich gar nicht erst die Kommentare der Slytherins vorstellen, würde ihnen doch mit Sicherheit ein Weg einfallen, wie sie ihn damit quälen könnten. Zwar hatte er nun einige wirklich gute Freunde unter ihnen; da aber nicht alle Slytherins Todesser als Eltern hatten, die nun gejagt wurden oder in Askaban waren, würden viele von ihnen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, und denen wollte Harry lieber keine neue Munition liefern.

Hermine machte ihm aber auch noch einen anderen Vorschlag. Wenn er früh schlafen ging, könnte sie sich zu ihm legen, warten, bis er eingeschlummert war, und würde erst danach sein Bett verlassen. Natürlich würde sie auch dann gehen müssen, wenn es die Anstandsregeln spätestens von ihr erwarten würden, doch so könnte er vielleicht besser und ruhiger schlafen. Auch dieser Vorschlag gefiel ihm sehr.

Anschließend ließen die beiden den Tag zusammen mit Ron und Luna ausklingen. Sie besuchten Hagrid und die Riesen und erfuhren dabei von ihm, daß Firenze wieder im Wald lebte. Dumbledore hatte Bane überzeugen können, ihn wieder aufzunehmen, und nicht nur Firenze war darüber sehr froh gewesen. Zwar würde er weiter Unterricht geben, sein Leben aber würde er wieder im Wald zubringen, wie ihnen Hagrid erzählte. Alle freuten sich sehr für Firenze, war dieser doch nun wieder in seinem Element.

Als es langsam auf den Abend zuging, verabschiedeten sie sich von Hagrid und gingen zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort gab ihm Neville eine Nachricht von Dumbledore; dieser müsse sofort nach Polen aufbrechen, weil es dort einen ersten ernstzunehmenden Hinweis auf seine Verwandten gäbe. Harry war deswegen unglaublich angespannt; wenn Gregory recht hatte, dürfte er keinem von ihnen trauen, schließlich könnte Voldemort sie gegen ihn benutzen. Er könnte sie gegen ihn aufgebracht haben, oder, schlimmer noch, sie könnten unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen, weshalb er permanent wachsam sein mußte.

Zur Ablenkung spielt er noch ein paar Runden Blitzschach mit den anderen. Dabei konnte er Dean zweimal schlagen. Gegen Neville gewann er einmal, und ein Spiel ging remis aus. Gegen Ron aber konnte er keinen Blumentopf gewinnen. Überhaupt gewann Ron all seine Partien mit nur einer Ausnahme; in dieser machte er einen kleinen Fehler, Neville ging mit einem Bauern in Führung und konnte Ron am Ende ein Remis abtrotzen. Es war das erste Spiel seiner Karriere, welches Ron nicht gewinnen konnte, was ihn tierisch ärgerte.

Ziemlich früh kapselten sich dann Harry und Hermine von den anderen ab, und nach einer halben Stunde auf der Couch beschloß er, früh schlafen zu gehen, weshalb er mit ihr nach oben in seinen Schlafsaal ging. Dean pfiff ihnen hinterher, meinte es aber nicht böse; Harry hatte ihnen von der Geschichte erzählt, war aber nicht weiter ins Detail gegangen.

Zuerst zog sich Harry um, und Hermine drehte ihm derweil den Rücken zu. Er spürte genau, daß sie dabei grinste, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann gefiel es ihm sehr. Zweimal schien sie kurz davor, sich einfach umzudrehen, doch wußte er genau, daß sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinte.

Müde stieg er in sein Bett, und Hermine legte sich hinter ihn. Endlich konnte er wieder ihren warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und ihren ruhigen Herzschlag in seinem Rücken spüren. Sie hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen, und er streichelte diesen, bis er einschlief. Dies gelang ihm so schnell und mühelos wie selten zuvor.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Hermine nicht mehr hinter ihm, und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Leere ergriff ihn. Trotzdem hatte er tief und fest durchgeschlafen, und der alptraumlose Schlaf tat ihm so gut, daß er sich topfit fühlte. Neville erwachte nur einen Augenblick nach Harry, und beide unterhielten sich leise, während sie sich anzogen.

»Ich bin nur eine halbe Stunde nach dir ins Bett gegangen, da schlief Hermine schon tief und fest neben dir. Ich hab' sie dann sachte geweckt. Sie war zwar ein wenig durcheinander, hat sich aber bei mir bedankt und ist dann in ihr Bett gegangen«, berichtete Neville.

Sogleich fühlte sich Harry ein wenig schuldig. Für Hermine war es sicher nicht leicht, mit ihm im Bett zu liegen und wach zu bleiben, während er versuchte einzuschlafen. Für ihren eigenen Schlaf war das sicher auch nicht gut gewesen.

Nur zu gut kannte er das unangenehme Gefühl, wenn man schon kurz nach dem Einschlafen wieder erwachte. Er selbst hatte ja schon oft genug Alpträume gehabt, die seinen Schlaf vorzeitig unterbrachen oder sogar beendeten. Vielleicht sollte er Hermine nur selten bitten, bei ihm zu bleiben, so würde er zumindest ab und zu wirklich gut schlafen, während sie nicht zu oft auf einen guten Schlaf würde verzichten müssen.

Für einen winzigen Moment dachte er auch daran, für Hermine und sich um einen separaten Schlafsaal zu bitten; das war für Harry eine faszinierende Vorstellung, doch glaubte er nicht einmal entfernt an eine solche Möglichkeit. Die ständigen Alpträume zu ertragen, war aber auf Dauer auch kein akzeptabler Zustand, weshalb Harry für sein Problem eine Lösung finden mußte, die aber keinesfalls auf Hermines Kosten gehen sollte. Er beschloß, sich einfach einmal einen Pullover von ihr zu borgen und zu sehen, ob vielleicht allein ihr Geruch ihm friedliche Nächte ermöglichen könnte.

Die beiden Jungs verließen den Schlafsaal und begaben sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur Sekunden später kamen Ginny und Hermine nach unten, und Harry nahm seine ausgesprochen müde aussehende Freundin mit einem Kuß in Empfang.

»Hallo, meine Süße!« begrüßte er sie.

Hermine lächelte ihn verliebt an. »Guten Morgen.« Erneut küßten sie sich lange.

»Hermine und ich gehen schon vor. Wir sehen uns ja dann gleich beim Frühstück!« rief Harry den anderen zu und schnappte sich Hermines Hand.

Die beiden verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Sie hielten dabei Händchen, und Harry fühlte sich allein durch ihre Gegenwart noch einmal viel besser.

»Ich hatte keine Chance, wach zu bleiben. Es war so herrlich warm in deinem Bett, und du warst so schnell eingeschlafen. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich auch müde. Ich wollte nur kurz meine Augen ausruhen, und dann weckte mich Neville schon wieder auf.«

»Als nächstes probieren wir die Sache mit dem Pullover. Vielleicht reicht mir allein schon dein Geruch, damit ich im Traum denke, daß du bei mir bist.«

»Willst du damit sagen, ich stinke?«

Hätte sie sich das Grinsen besser verkneifen können, hätte Harry fest geglaubt, sie wäre wirklich böse mit ihm, doch so gab er ihr einen Kuß und drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester.

»Okay, wenn es dir hilft, kriegst du einen Pulli von mir; denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, wäre es für mich sicher auch leichter. Denk aber bloß nicht, daß ich es nicht sehr schön fand.« Sie wurde leicht rot.

»Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte Harry und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

»Ich liebe dich auch.« Sie umschlang seinen Hals und drückte ihn fester an sich, während sie sich minutenlang küßten.

Sie liefen noch die letzten Meter, betraten die Große Halle und setzten sich diesmal in die Nähe von Cho und William. Diese lächelte ihm kurz zu, und Harry wußte nicht genau, wie er es deuten sollte. Hatte es überhaupt irgendeine Bedeutung? Cho wandte sich von ihm ab und verwickelte sofort William in ein Gespräch.

Der Vormittag ging ereignislos zu Ende. Gemeinsam mit Hermine verbrachte Harry einige Stunden in der Bibliothek und bereitete sich auf den nun bald wieder beginnenden Unterricht vor. Auch viele andere DA Mitglieder lernten mit ihnen, ehe sie alle zum Mittagessen gingen. Für Harry gab es Kohlroulade, was ihm nicht so recht schmeckte, und so aß er ein wenig bei Hermines Buletten mit.

Nach dem Essen besuchte er mit über fünfzehn Freunden Hagrid. Dieser hatte sie gebeten zu kommen, da den Riesen langsam langweilig wurde und er sich ein kleines Spiel ausgedacht hatte, welches ihre Stimmung verbessern sollte. Zusammen wollten sie anschließend auch die Ruhestätte der gestorbenen Riesen und Trolle besuchen, um ihnen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Direkt nach ihrem Eintreffen erklärte Hagrid ihnen die Regeln, und die Spiele konnten beginnen.

Es sollte absolut ungefährlich sein, denn nicht nur Hermine hatte sich deshalb große Sorgen gemacht. Immerhin waren einige der Spieler über fünf Meter groß, und ein falscher Schritt genügte, und es könnte Tote geben. Letztlich hatten aber alle viel Spaß, und tatsächlich wurde niemand verletzt. Die Riesen lachten, und Grawp schien richtig glücklich zu sein. Er verstand nun immer besser Englisch und konnte schon die wichtigsten Worte für alle verständlich sprechen. Inzwischen hatte er sich auch ein wenig an den Umgang mit Menschen gewöhnt, was von ihm eine völlig unbekannte filigrane Herangehensweise verlangte. Man konnte fast davon reden, daß er mittlerweile zivilisiert war.

Viele von den anderen Riesen hatten damit weniger Probleme gehabt, waren doch schon einige bei ihrer Ankunft sehr umgänglich gewesen. Nur Gutamog war nicht fähig gewesen, sich anzupassen, und hatte sein Leben als einer der Helden auf dem Schlachtfeld beendet. Er hatte gerade einem der anderen das Leben gerettet, als eine Faust seinen Kopf getroffen hatte. Er war bewußtlos liegengeblieben und nie mehr erwacht. Hagrid persönlich hatte die vier verstorbenen Riesen beerdigt, und bei keinem hatte er sich soviel Mühe mit dem Kreuz gegeben. Es war einem Riesen angemessen, und die Inschrift ließ Harry Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Den Rest des Nachmittags wollte Harry zum Studieren nutzen, weshalb er sich mit einigen anderen wieder in die Bibliothek zurückzog. Zusammen mit seinen engsten Freunden freute er sich aber schon so sehr auf den Abend, daß sie nicht gerade effektiv lernten, was der Stimmung aber keinen Abbruch tat.

Als sie schließlich zum Essen gingen, war das neue Jahr nicht mehr fern, und Harry hoffte, daß es ein gutes werden würde. Viele Mitglieder des Ordens waren gekommen, und auch Fred und George waren aufgetaucht und hatten einen gewaltigen Karton mit Feuerwerksutensilien mitgebracht. Darüber war Ron absolut begeistert. Alle erinnerten sich mit Freuden an den denkwürdigen Tag, als Umbridge im ganzen Schloß auf der Jagd nach Feuerwerkskörpern gewesen war, und es wurde viel gelacht. Sogar Professor McGonagall machte sich ein wenig über Umbridge lustig, nachdem die eine oder andere Flasche des stärkeren Butterbieres geleert war.

Einer hatte vorgeschlagen, den Jahreswechsel, wie auf dem Kontinent üblich, im Freien zu verbringen, und so waren sie um Mitternacht alle draußen auf dem Ostturm.

Pünktlich auf die Sekunde prosteten sie sich ausgelassen zu und feierten das neue Jahr. Ein jeder wünschte es sich erfreulicher als das letzte, so daß Harry mit seinem Wunsche nicht allein blieb. Man gedachte erneut der vielen Toten und Verwundeten, und er wünschte, auch Dumbledore wäre hier. Seit dieser nach Polen aufgebrochen war, hatten sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört, und so langsam stieg deswegen seine Nervosität.

Ein bißchen später setzte sich er mit Hermine ein wenig von den anderen ab. Sie saßen auf einer kleinen Holzbank auf der anderen Seite des großen Turmes, knutschten ein wenig und kuschelten sich vor Kälte aneinander.

»Ich liebe dich!« sagte Harry immer wieder und besiegelte seine Worte mit einem langen Kuß.

»Ich liebe dich auch!« erwiderte Hermine jedesmal, während sie mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare und über seine rosa Wangen streichelte.

Beide froren und kuschelten sich noch enger aneinander, um gemeinsam der Kälte zu trotzen, was ihnen erstaunlich gut gelang, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Eigentlich war ihm in Hermines Gegenwart immer ein wenig warm, und selbst die kalte Nacht konnte diese Wärme nicht vollständig verdrängen. Irgendwie konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, daß erst zwei Wochen seit dem Kampfe vergangen waren, kam es ihm doch erheblich länger vor. Noch vor zwei Wochen war Hermine für ihn tot gewesen, und nun schien sie schon wieder eine Ewigkeit bei ihm zu sein. Erst seit zwei Wochen war er mit ihr zusammen. In zwei Wochen kann sich verdammt viel ändern, dachte er und küßte sie wieder.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er das herrliche Feuerwerk und mußte eingestehen, daß die Feuerwerkskörper von Fred und George ein voller Erfolg waren. Wenigstens konnte Familie Weasley den schweren Verlust zweier Söhne scheinbar einen Abend lang vergessen, dachte er und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand unter Hermines Pullover. Sie erschrak ein wenig ob seiner kühlen Hand, doch gewöhnte sie sich schnell daran und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie von dort zu vertreiben. Wieder blickte er zu den Weasleys und war sich sicher, daß es noch einer langen Zeit bedurfte, bis sie alle wieder so unbeschwert wären, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sie kennengelernt hatte.

Seit der Schlacht fühlte sich Harry immer ein wenig unwohl in Mollys und Arthurs Nähe; er wußte einfach nicht, was er ihnen sagen sollte. Zudem hatte er immer das Gefühl, an ihrem Unglück zumindest mitschuldig zu sein, und mied aus diesem Grund vielleicht sogar ein wenig ihre Gegenwart. Mit Ron dagegen kam er wieder gut klar, auch wenn dieser seinen Humor noch nicht völlig zurückgewonnen hatte, was nur zu verständlich war. Letztendlich war ja auch sein Gemütszustand noch vom tragischen Verlust seiner Brüder geprägt. Am besten schien Ginny mit allem klarzukommen, und Neville schaffte es offenbar spielend, sie bei Laune zu halten. Harry blickte zu den beiden und beobachtete sie einige Zeit, was Hermine nicht verborgen blieb.

»Ist was mit Ginny?« fragte sie.

»Nein. Und das ist es, was mich wundert. Alle Weasleys sind wegen Percy und Charlie wirklich traurig. Ihr scheint es viel weniger auszumachen.«

»Das täuscht, denke ich. Ich hab' ein paar Mal mit ihr und auch mit Neville gesprochen. Sie hat viel geweint deswegen. Neville hat sich aber toll um sie gekümmert, und trotzdem spielt sie auch ein wenig die Fröhliche.«

»Wie kommst du darauf?«

Hermine blickte zu Ginny hinüber. »Manchmal kommt es mir so vor. Also, sie hat in etwa gesagt, daß sich der Rest der Familie jetzt nicht auch noch mit ihr herumplagen sollte. Sie alle hätten genug mit ihren eigenen Sorgen zu kämpfen.«

»Da könntest du recht haben. Sie versucht wohl, besonders stark zu sein. Gut, daß sie Neville hat. Er liebt sie sehr«, sagte Harry und blickte Hermine ins Gesicht.

»Komm, laß uns noch ein bißchen mit den anderen feiern. Mir ist heute nicht nach Grübeln zumute«, meinte sie, zog Harry von der Bank hoch und ging mit ihm zurück zu den anderen.

Man blieb noch bis fast zwei Uhr morgens zusammen im Freien und genoß ein wenig fröstelnd die gemeinsame Zeit. Zum Abschied brachte er seine Freundin bis vor die Stufen hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie ging kurz hinauf, zog sich um und kam in ihrem Pyjama wieder herunter. Darin sah sie unbeschreiblich süß aus; er war hellgrau, hatte ein feines Muster und war ihr ein kleines Stück zu groß, was das Ganze nur noch süßer aussehen ließ. Hermine gab ihm ihren bis eben getragenen Pullover, er verabschiedete sich mit einem langen Kuß von ihr und ging dankbar ins Bett.


	13. Informationen Ungewißheit Veränderungen

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 13 – Informationen / Ungewißheit / Veränderungen**

Neujahr begann für Harry um zehn Uhr. Er hatte ihren Pulli als Kopfkissen benutzt und ausgesprochen gut geschlafen, was an dem unheimlich angenehmen Geruch lag, der von Hermine auf ihren Pullover übergegangen war. Er war nur mit einem Hauch Parfüm angereichert und roch ansonsten einfach nur nach ihr, was er wirklich liebte. Das Parfüm war noch immer die gleiche Marke, welche Ron ihr vor einiger Zeit zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Damals hatte sie sich nicht so sehr über das Präsent gefreut, da sie noch keinen Wert auf solche Dinge gelegt hatte, doch mittlerweile schien sie durchaus ab und zu Parfüm zu benutzen. Seinerzeit hatte er Ron um seinen guten Geschmack beneidet, waren seine eigenen Geschenke für Hermine doch noch deutlich platonischer gewesen. Dies lag wohl daran, daß Ron zu der Zeit noch romantische Gefühle für Hermine gehegt hatte, während Harry für eine Liebesbeziehung noch lange nicht reif gewesen war. Lange war Hermine für ihn immer nur so etwas wie eine beste Freundin gewesen, jemand, auf den er sich immer verlassen konnte, und erst mit dem Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte sich die Situation geändert. Sie war beinahe gestorben, und Harry hatte sich unglaubliche Sorgen um sie gemacht. Er hatte viel größere Angst, sie zu verlieren, als er sie je bei einem anderen gehabt hatte, inklusive sich selbst. Dieser Vorfall hatte seine Augen endgültig geöffnet. Von da an sah er sie auf andere Art und Weise, und er hatte sich endgültig in sie verliebt, obwohl er sich erst ein wenig später wirklich sicher gewesen war.

Er roch wieder an dem Pullover. Dies erinnerte ihn an den Gedanken, den er vorher gehabt hatte. Hermine hatte sich mit der Zeit an dieses Parfüm gewöhnt, und es war ihr Duft geworden. Es roch ein wenig nach Rosenöl, doch Harry war es eigentlich egal, wonach es roch, solange es nur so perfekt war. Trotzdem konnte er Hermine selbst noch viel deutlicher riechen, fast so, als wäre sie wirklich da. Nur ihren Herzschlag hatte er beim Einschlafen vermißt, was das Ganze ein wenig länger dauern ließ als am Vortag. Zu Harrys Erstaunen tat ihm seine Narbe nicht weh, machten sich die gesteigerten Anstrengungen bei seinen Okklumentikübungen offenbar endlich bemerkbar. Selten war Harry morgens so gut gelaunt gewesen, was aber auch daran lag, daß Neujahr nicht als ruhiger, sondern als ein sehr spaßiger Tag geplant war.

Die DA Mitglieder und einige vom Orden hatten sich zum Quidditch verabredet, und so gingen sie nach dem Frühstück, welches sie noch immer alle zusammen an nur einem einzigen Tisch genossen hatten, gutgelaunt hinunter zum Stadion. Sie bildeten vier Mannschaften mit Auswechselspielern und gaben ihren Teams lustige Namen. Die Häuser waren gut durchgemischt, und sogar Hermine machte mit, auch wenn Harry sie dafür überreden mußte und sie anfangs mehr als ängstlich war. Sie spielte zuerst abwechselnd mit Harry Sucherin, ehe er auf die Position des Hüters wechselte und sie sich ihren Job von da an mit Neville teilte.

Gerade weil es um nichts ging, war es so toll, und so wurde während des Spieles auch viel herumgealbert. Ab und zu wurden auch kleine und lustige Zwischenaufgaben eingeschoben. Mal war es ein Wettfliegen, oder man mußte die Klatscher möglichst zielgenau irgendwo hinschlagen. Kommentiert wurden die Spiele von Professor McGonagall, die nur selten unparteiisch bleiben konnte und dabei oft verschmitzt lächeln mußte, was niemandem entging.

Harrys Anspannung fiel während des Tages fast völlig von ihm ab, war es doch genau das, was er gebraucht hatte. Den Wind im Haar, den Besen zwischen den Beinen und einfach durch die Luft fliegen, das war einfach herrlich, und er liebte es noch immer wie beim ersten Mal. Schon in drei Tagen würden die anderen anreisen, und am sechsten Januar würde die Schule wieder losgehen, worauf sich Harry gut vorbereitet hatte. Er wollte seine Bemühungen für die Schule verdoppeln, wollte er doch Voldemort endlich zur Strecke bringen, und dafür würde er alles Notwendige auf sich nehmen.

Erst nach dem letzten Spiel, gegen zwanzig Uhr, fand das Abendessen statt. Müde, hungrig, aber glücklich gingen alle zum Essen und sprachen noch lange über die Manöver, die sie geflogen hatten, und Hermine erzählte allen, die es hören wollten – und das waren nicht wenige –, wie sie ihren ersten Schnatz gefangen hatte:

»Zuerst hab' ich Dean abgehängt und bin dann steil einen Looping geflogen. Fast wäre ich dabei vom Besen gefallen, und wenn ich ehrlich bin … also, ich hatte wirklich Angst. Dann sah ich plötzlich Williams Klatscher auf mich zukommen, und ich dachte schon, es ist aus. William hatte ihn echt gut geschlagen, und ich konnte nur noch mit letzter Not ausweichen. Ich flog in einer Spirale – und sah den Schnatz unter mir. Ich dachte zuerst, ich könnte ihn einfach greifen, aber er machte plötzlich kehrt. Ich versuchte schnell zu wenden, verlor ihn dabei aber aus den Augen. Gut, daß Dean plötzlich wieder da war und genau auf ihn zuflog. So hab' ich ihn wieder ins Blickfeld bekommen.«

Dean ergänzte: »Ja, zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich noch, ich hätte ihn; aber Hermine war so schnell, daß sie nur Augenblicke später an mir dran war. Ich wollte ihn greifen, hätte es auch beinahe geschafft, ich ließ mich von ihr aber leider ablenken.« Dean mußte sich jetzt ein Lachen verkneifen und errötete etwas.

Hermine erzählte weiter: »Ich bin also von hinten gekommen und sah, daß er ihn schon fast hatte. Also hab' ich ihm was zugerufen, etwas, was ich jetzt nicht wiederholen kann. Und er sieht doch wirklich nach hinten!« Hermine grinste breit und lief gleichzeitig leicht rosa an, während alle lachten und sich bei dem Gedanken, was sie ihm wohl zugerufen haben könnte, amüsierten. »Ich war neben ihm und drängelte einmal ein bißchen, und schon hatte ich den Schnatz in der Hand. Am Ende war es viel einfacher, als ich gedacht hatte.« Hermine zwinkerte Dean einmal zu und dann auch einmal unmerklich in Harrys Richtung. Man konnte ihren Stolz förmlich spüren, und nicht weniger stolz war Harry auf sie.

Er wußte, daß Hermine eigentlich nie viel vom Fliegen gehalten hatte, doch sah er mit Freude, wie sie strahlend von ihrem Fang erzählte. Selten hatte er sie so ausgelassen gesehen. Es lag sicher auch daran, daß die Schule noch nicht wieder angefangen hatte, dachte er und lachte wie alle anderen über diese Geschichte.

Er selbst hatte in drei Partien nur einen Schnatz gefangen, da er schon zu Beginn des zweiten Matches auf die Position des Hüters gewechselt war. Harry hatte Lust, einmal etwas anderes auszuprobieren, und teilte sich die Position mit Cho. Alle paar Minuten wechselten sie durch, und so konnten sich die gegnerischen Mannschaften nie auf einen von ihnen einstellen. Harry ließ in den zwei Partien als Hüter nur vier Bälle durch, und Cho war sogar noch besser gewesen.

Auch Hagrid ließen sie heute auf einem Besen fliegen, doch wenn man es genau betrachtete, waren es drei Besen gleichzeitig gewesen: einer alleine war nicht in der Lage, ihn in die Luft zu befördern; mit zweien ging es dann schon ganz gut, und er konnte langsam durch die Gegend schweben; mit dreien flog er schließlich richtig schnell, wobei ihm die Landung ein wenig mißlang und sich alle kaum noch vor Lachen halten konnten. Selbst Hagrid prustete los, daß er kaum noch Luft bekam, und so war es für alle ein fast perfekter Tag.

Hermine hatte ihm wieder einen Pullover heruntergebracht, als er gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr – zufrieden wie selten – ins Bett gestiegen war. Wie es inzwischen zur Regel geworden war, hatten sie sich wieder mit einem langen Kuß voneinander verabschiedet, was Harry wie ein Baby schlafen ließ.

Der vierte Januar begann wie üblich, und Harry ging mit seinen Freunden zum Frühstück. Bei diesem nahm zu seiner Überraschung auch Dumbledore teil. Dieser schien äußerst müde zu sein, und Harry war sicher, daß er während der Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte.

Hermine bekam beim Frühstück ein kleines Paket von ihrer Mutter, und als sie es, ohne es zu öffnen, in einen Beutel tat, wurde Harry neugierig.

»Was ist denn drin?« fragte er und lächelte sie an.

»Erzähle ich dir später. Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig«, antwortete sie leichthin und machte Harry damit nur noch neugieriger.

»Komm schon, erzähl's mir!« drang er weiter in sie und setzte einen flehentlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der nur krampfhaft ein Grinsen verbarg.

»Ich zeige es dir noch früh genug, da kannst du absolut sicher sein!« Ihr Finger zeigte auf Dumbledore. Harry blickte hinüber und erkannte, daß dieser ihn zu sich winkte, um ihm kurz mitzuteilen, daß er sie nachher zu sprechen wünschte.

Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Platz bemerkte er, daß Ginny mit ihrem Blick Hermine taxierte, konnte sich den Grund dafür aber nicht erklären, bis sie Ginny ihrerseits einen eindeutigen Blick zuwarf und ihm klar wurde, daß es nur um das Paket gehen konnte. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er weiter nachzubohren sollte, ehe er entschied, geduldig zu sein und abzuwarten, bis Hermine es ihm von allein erzählen würde.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die beiden zu Dumbledore ins Büro, und er erzählte über seine Reise nach Polen:

»Wir haben herausbekommen, daß Elisabeth Potter zwei Jahre dort gelebt hatte. Sie hatte dort offenbar einige weitere Fortbildungskurse besucht und war an einer speziellen Schule für erwachsene Zauberer eingetragen. Sie wollte wohl vor allem ihr Sprachwissen auffrischen und hatte auch Kurse in angewandter Magie und so etwas wie Muggelkunde belegt. Sie lebte in einem Ort mit Namen Tarnobrzeg.«

Dumbledore gelang es, diesen Namen auszusprechen, ohne sich die Zunge zu brechen, was Harry sehr imponierte. Aufmerksam hatte er zugehört, und als er gerade Fragen stellen wollte, redete Dumbledore weiter:

»Danach verließ sie das Land und ist höchstwahrscheinlich in Richtung Ungarn gereist. Wir haben keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, daß sie in Polen eine Familie gegründet hat. Als nächstes werde ich mich ebenfalls nach Ungarn begeben und versuchen, dort die Spur wieder aufzunehmen. Zuvor allerdings muß ich mich einige Stunden ausruhen. Ich werde noch am Abendessen teilnehmen und die anderen Schüler in einer kleinen Rede begrüßen und mich anschließend wieder auf die Reise machen.«

Dumbledore schwieg, lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. Harry verstand das als Zeichen, daß er ihnen alles mitgeteilt hatte, und sie verließen sein Büro.

Natürlich erzählte er alle Neuigkeiten seinen Freunden. Sofort stellte Ron die verrücktesten Theorien auf, und Luna nickte mindestens bei jeder zweiten zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Harry wußte, daß sich zwei verwandte Seelen gefunden hatten, auch wenn Ron das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit vehement abgestritten hätte.

Hermine konnte sich auf die ganze Sache mit Osteuropa noch keinen wirklichen Reim machen. Zwar wollte sie in den nächsten Tagen ein oder zwei Ansatzpunkte in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, doch glaubte sie nicht so recht daran, daß sie etwas Entscheidendes zur Lösung beitragen könnte.

Am Nachmittag spielten sie noch einmal ein wenig Quidditch, und kaum war es fünf Uhr, trafen die anderen Schüler ein. Viele von ihnen hatten natürlich den Tagespropheten gelesen, wollten aber nun alles aus erster Hand erfahren. Auch die Slytherins waren nun wieder in Hogwarts, nachdem sie am zwanzigsten Dezember von Snape aus Durmstrang abgeholt worden waren und die Feiertage zu Hause verbracht hatten. Ziemlich überrascht war Harry, daß ihn fast alle Schüler den ganzen Abend über in Ruhe ließen, was ihn allerdings erfreute. Nur zwei junge Gryffindors kamen zum ihm, um die Ereignisse aus seiner Sicht zu erfahren, doch war Neville an seiner Seite und übernahm gern die Rolle des Geschichtenerzählers.

Nebenbei bekam Harry mit, daß viele der anderen Schüler der DA beitreten wollte, hatte Dumbledore doch schon einige von ihnen nur mit Mühe vor der Schlacht nach Hause schicken können. Da in der DA zu sein bedeutete, daß die Chancen, an Kämpfen teilzunehmen, beträchtlich stiegen, waren nun viele interessiert und wollten sich nicht mehr ausschließen lassen. Auch die Erwähnung der vielen damit verbundenen Gefahren konnte sie von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abbringen. Das Ganze kam Harry aber auch nicht ungelegen, da die DA leider deutlich geschwächt worden war und der Kampf gegen Voldemort keine solche Schwäche erlaubte. Sie würden die Gruppe mit frischem Blut wieder verstärken müssen, das aber sollten die anderen in die Hand nehmen.

Ron hatte Harry geraten, die Verantwortung auf noch mehr Köpfe zu verteilen, und so gab er Ron, Luna, Dean und Zacharias die Aufgabe, die Neuen auszusuchen. Sie sollten sorgsam wählen und die Frischlinge auf ihre Kenntnisse prüfen und entsprechend in die Gruppen einteilen. Harry wollte drei Gruppen mit je fünfundzwanzig Mitgliedern bilden, glaubte aber selbst nicht daran, daß sie wirklich drei davon vollbekämen. Am Nachmittag aber war er schon gezwungen, die Gruppen auf dreißig Mann aufstocken zu lassen, weil ein so großes Interesse bestand.

Eine dieser Gruppen wollte er weiter selbst führen, und in ihr sollten nur die Besten der Besten sein. Zu dieser Gruppe gehörten auch fast alle verbliebenen Gründungsmitglieder der DA. Sie würden das härteste Training haben, und er wollte auch wieder einige Gastvorlesungen einbauen. Die zweite Gruppe sollte Hermine zusammen mit Ginny führen. Den Anfängern sollten Neville und Ron die wichtigsten Grundkenntnisse beibringen, anders war das Training sonst nicht mit der Schule in Einklang zu bringen.

Es gab aber nicht nur Leute, die begeistert von der DA waren und mitkämpfen wollten. Es gab auch ein paar, die der Sache sehr skeptisch gegenüberstanden, und auch Dumbledore wurde nicht von ihnen verschont. Sie waren der unumstößlichen Meinung, daß Kinder an keinem Krieg teilzunehmen hatten, und sie glaubten, Harry hätte die anderen irgendwie dazu überredet. Ihm waren diese Vorwürfe egal, hatte er sich in all den Jahren doch schon daran gewöhnt, daß er mal ein Held und mal ein Irrer sein sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen sollte die Schule wieder losgehen und damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit von der DA ablenken, während er Freitag mit dem DA-Training fortfahren wollte. Nach dem Abendessen ging er mit Hermine noch in die Bibliothek. Dort ging sie wieder ihren Spuren nach, die leider nichts Konkretes ergaben, und Harry tat einiges für den Zaubertrankunterricht. Er wollte allen zeigen, daß er es noch besser konnte, und vor allem wollte er es sich selbst beweisen. Als er das erste Mal an diesem Abend auf die Uhr blickte, war es schon gegen zehn, und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wo die Zeit geblieben war.

Er verabschiedete sich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß von Hermine, die noch weiter recherchieren wollte, und ging in den mittlerweile wieder vollbelegten Gryffindor-Turm. Dort traf er auf Luna, die ihm freudestrahlend erzählte, daß die DA-Mitglieder im Krankenflügel wieder völlig wiederhergestellt seien und von den dreien im St. Mungo nur Adrian noch nicht entlassen worden sei, während Gary und Sarah sich bereits auf dem Krankenflügel von Hogwarts befänden.

Als er Minuten später in sein Bett stieg, benutzte er abermals einen von Hermines Pullovern als Kopfkissen und schlief schnell ein.

Mitten in der Nacht – gegen drei Uhr – wachte er auf. Ron schien einen Alptraum zu haben und machte dabei soviel Lärm, daß Harry zu ihm gehen mußte, um ihn zu wecken.

»Ron, wach auf. Du träumst schlecht!«

Fast hätte sein Kumpel ihm dabei einen Schlag verpaßt, und er vermutete, daß Ron etwas von Percy träumte; anscheinend stritten sie sich im Traum, und Ron wollte Percy wohl eine verpassen.

»Was, Mum? – Nein, ich will noch schlafen!« murmelte er und schien leicht verwirrt zu sein, schlief aber so schnell wieder ein, daß Harry es bis dahin noch nicht einmal zurück in sein Bett geschafft hatte.

Er überlegte, ob er Luna den Tip mit dem Pullover stecken sollte, vielleicht würde Ron ja damit auch besser schlafen können. Müde zog sich Harry die Bettdecke über den Kopf und schlief ebenfalls schnell wieder ein.

Kurz vor sieben Uhr wachte er auf und bemerkte, daß Ron den Schlafsaal schon verlassen hatte und Neville und Dean sich gerade anzogen. Harry weckte Seamus und wollte anschließend Ron suchen. Er fand ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er sich gerade mit Luna und Hermine unterhielt. Harry ging zu ihnen und begrüßte Hermine mit einem Kuß.

»Alles klar, Ron?« fragte er.

»Na ja. Ich glaube, du weißt ja von meinem Traum, ich glaube, du hast mich aus ihm erweckt. Ich hab' den beiden gerade davon erzählt. Sie glauben, ich sollte mal mit meinem Dad reden.«

Luna wandte sich an Harry: »Denkst du nicht auch, daß es eine gute Idee ist? Vielleicht hilft es Ronald.«

»Kann schon sein. Manchmal hilft es mir auch, über meine Träume zu reden. Im Augenblick geht's mir nachts aber ganz gut. Träume inzwischen nicht mehr schlecht – sind eher angenehme Träume«, meinte Harry und zwinkerte Hermine zu, die sofort leicht rot anlief. Sie blickte sich um, um zu sehen, ob Ron und Luna etwas mitbekommen hatten, und sah erleichtert aus, als sie keinerlei Reaktionen zeigten. »Am besten schlafe ich, wenn Hermine bei mir ist. Könnt ihr ja auch mal ausprobieren.« Dabei grinste Harry Ron schelmisch ins Gesicht.

Ron und Luna blickten sich kurz an und wurden beide rot; offenbar interpretierten sie in seine Aussage zuviel hinein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, daß auch Hermine wieder rot anlief, was ihn schon verwunderte, wußte sie doch, wie er es eigentlich gemeint hatte.

Sie erhoben sich und gingen zusammen hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Wieder waren die vier Haustische reichlich mit Essen gedeckt. Seit die anderen Schüler zurück in Hogwarts waren, kehrte langsam wieder der Alltag ein, und Harry vermißte es schon, an nur einer großen Tafel mit allen zusammen zu speisen. Irgendwie war es ihm viel familiärer vorgekommen, und er mochte es sehr. Aus welchem Hause man kam, war jedem egal gewesen. William aus dem Hause Slytherin hatte neben einem Hufflepuff und einer Ravenclaw gesessen, und niemand hatte sich auch nur entfernt daran gestört. Seit heute morgen jedoch war die alte Ordnung wiederhergestellt; die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern würde wieder wachsen, und jeder war wieder von den anderen getrennt, wenn man einmal von ganz wenigen Ausnahmen wie Luna absah, die sich nie an die Sitzordnung halten würde. Harry war sich unsicher, ob er das so zulassen wollte. Deshalb wandte er sich kurzum an einige Gryffindors:

»Kommt, Leute, verteilt euch an die anderen Tische. Der Konkurrenzkampf der Häuser muß ein Ende haben.«

Alle schienen seine Idee gut zu finden oder sie zumindest nicht offen abzulehnen, da sie tatsächlich begannen, sich zu verteilen. Harry schnappte sich Hermines Hand und ging mit ihr zum Slytherin-Tisch. Ron und Luna gingen zu Ravenclaw, während sich Ginny und Neville an den Tisch von Hufflepuff setzten. Dean blieb beim Gryffindor-Tisch, und Seamus setzte sich mit Lavender ebenfalls an den Slytherin-Tisch. Einige in der Halle schienen davon ziemlich verwirrt zu sein, doch Harry glaubte, daß er Dumbledore lächeln sah, als er sich mit Hermine gesetzt hatte. Er ermunterte einige der Slytherins, sich doch auch an einen der anderen Tische zu setzen, und sagte ihnen, daß sie sich doch an die Ansprache des Hutes erinnern sollten. Dieser hatte ihnen damals gesagt, daß, nur wenn die Häusergrenzen überwunden würden, sich eines Tages alles zum Guten wenden würde.

Tatsächlich begannen sich die Häuser zaghaft zu mischen, was vor allem an den DA-Mitgliedern aus dem Hause Slytherin lag, von denen es inzwischen sieben gab. Harry war selbst ein wenig über den Erfolg erstaunt und fand sich nur wenig später in einer interessanten Diskussion mit zwei Viertkläßlern aus dem Hause Slytherin wieder. Es waren Tim Holland und Richard Edlund, mit denen er niemals zuvor auch nur ein Wort gewechselt hatte. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, sie jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Sie unterhielten sich über Quidditch-Manöver, Vor- und Nachteile der verschiedenen Besen und wie toll sich sein Feuerblitz flog.

Pansy Parkinson sah zornig zu Hermine, als diese ein Gespräch mit Jane Burgess anfing, wagte es aber nicht, sich in das Gespräch mit einzumischen. Nebenbei konnte Harry hören, daß Jane im dritten Jahr war und sich, schon seit sie sieben war, sehr für Zaubertränke interessierte. Selbst in ihrer Freizeit hatte sie praktisch immer einen Kessel auf dem Feuer und konnte durchaus als Profi bezeichnet werden. Dagegen sah Pansy Parkinson mit jeder Minute übellauniger aus und hatte es wohl auch noch nicht verwunden, daß Draco Malfoy nun Lord Voldemort war und Draco selbst sehr wahrscheinlich tot war. Positiv denkend, hoffte Harry, daß sie sich irgendwann beruhigen würde, hatte aber nicht allzuviel Hoffnung. Vielleicht könnte ja Gregory mal ein Wort mit ihr sprechen, möglicherweise könnte er zu ihr durchdringen, dachte er, bezweifelte es aber irgendwie.

Um Viertel vor acht bat Dumbledore dann um Ruhe, da er offenbar eine kleinere Ansprache halten wollte. Zuerst begrüßte er alle Schüler, vor allem die, die erst vor zwei Tagen zurückgekommen waren. Er erzählte ein wenig von der großen Schlacht und auch davon, daß viele während dieser gefallen waren. Er dankte der DA für ihr beherztes Eingreifen und für ihren Mut, und er erwähnte einen jeden einzelnen, der gestorben war, namentlich. Er sagte, daß niemand sie dazu aufgefordert habe zu kommen, sondern daß das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen sei und sie trotzdem dagewesen seien. Man solle sich ihren Mut und ihre Tapferkeit zum Vorbild nehmen, und er erinnerte sie alle daran, daß sie sich darüber im klaren sein sollten, auf welcher Seite sie stehen würden, und ob sie bereit wären, für diese Seite zu kämpfen. Er ermahnte sie, daß man in letzter Konsequenz aber auch bereit sein müßte, für seine Seite zu sterben, und er warnte davor, unvorbereitet in einen Krieg zu ziehen.

»Die DA-Mitglieder waren gut ausgebildet, und trotzdem sind viele von ihnen verletzt oder getötet worden. Ihr solltet alle genau über euer Handeln nachdenken, denn stets bleiben euch mehrere Optionen. Wählt weise! Ich bitte auch darum, euch mit euren Eltern über diese Problematik zu unterhalten. Sie lieben euch sehr und wollen euch nicht verlieren. Ihr solltet auch ihre Wünsche berücksichtigen. Schließlich und endlich sind viele von euch noch Kinder, und es würde mir sehr schwer fallen, euch zu Grabe zu tragen. Versteht mich in dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit aber nicht falsch. Trotz allem werde ich euch keine Steine in den Weg legen. Ein jeder von euch kann und wird seinen eigenen Weg gehen, daran vermag ich sowieso nichts zu ändern. Genauso, wie ich die DA nicht davon abhalten konnte, werde ich auch euch nicht aufhalten können. Dieser Krieg verlangt von vielen von uns Opfer, und ihr allein habt die Wahl, ob ihr schon bereit seid, sie zu tragen.«

Dumbledore ließ seine Worte lange nachwirken. Harry konnte einige Schüler flüstern hören und schloß daraus, daß das Bedürfnis, sich über seine Worte zu unterhalten, wohl sehr stark war. Dumbledore fuhr nun fort, und augenblicklich war es wieder still im Saal.

»Nun aber zurück zu den Schulthemen. Der Unterricht läuft wieder nach Plan. Er beginnt heute allerdings erst um acht Uhr dreißig, und die erste Stunde ist entsprechend zu verkürzen. Ich selbst werde auf unbestimmte Zeit verreisen und nur sehr selten und dann meist nur kurz hiersein. Professor McGonagall wird mich in der Zwischenzeit vertreten und hat volle Entscheidungsgewalt. Ich verabschiede mich also von euch allen und mache mich jetzt auf den Weg.« Wohin er wollte, ließ er offen, aber für Harry und die DA-Mitglieder war es kein Geheimnis mehr. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich noch kurz von einigen Lehrern und verließ auch schon die Große Halle, nicht ohne Harry aber noch einmal zuzuzwinkern.

Die ersten beiden Stunden des Tages waren im Fach Verwandlung. Eigentlich hätten sie montags immer zuerst Zaubertränke, jedoch hatte sich nach den Weihnachtsferien der Stundenplan ein wenig geändert, was allerdings niemanden wirklich störte. Professor McGonagall zeigte ihnen ein paar faszinierende Sprüche, gab ihnen leider aber auch einen Haufen Hausaufgaben auf, der Harry viel Zeit kosten würde, die er lieber für sein Selbststudium genutzt hätte.

Der Rest des Tages war nicht mehr ganz so spannend, dennoch mit ebenso vielen Hausaufgaben verbunden. Fast den ganzen Abend brauchte Harry für ihre Erledigung und auch für seine Übungen für Zaubertränke. Er hatte sich mit neuem Eifer dem Stoff, den es zu lernen galt, gewidmet und freute sich schon fast auf den Unterricht, auch wenn er sich niemals auf Snape freuen können würde.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück – Harry und Hermine saßen diesmal am Tisch von Ravenclaw – war die Durchmischung der Häuser schon gründlicher. Es gab nur wenige, die sich scheinbar dem Ganzen entziehen wollten und sich strikt weigerten, ihre angestammten Plätze zu verlassen.

Aus Hermines Tagespropheten erfuhren sie von weiteren Entführungen in Osteuropa, worüber sich niemand von ihnen wunderte. Zwei weitere waren in Ungarn verschwunden, einer in Bulgarien, und drei Rumänen wurden ebenfalls vermißt. Hermine fand das Ganze sehr aufschlußreich:

»Seht ihr! Es wurde niemand mehr in Polen entführt. Anscheinend weiß Voldemort nun auch, daß Elisabeth Potter nur eine begrenzte Zeit in Polen war. Er muß aber noch mehr wissen, sonst würde er kaum so viele Hexen und Zauberer auch aus den anderen Ländern entführen.«

»Für mich ist eher die Frage entscheidend, woher er soviel weiß. Ich meine, Dumbledore und das Ministerium wissen fast nichts«, gab Harry zu bedenken.

Stille folgte, bis ihnen bewußt wurde, daß der Unterricht gleich beginnen würde; alle nahmen ihre Schulsachen und gingen hinunter in Richtung der Kerker. Sie mußten noch einige Minuten vor der verschlossenen Tür warten, ehe Professor Snape sie von innen öffnete und sie hineinließ. Alle Schüler nahmen still ihre Plätze ein, die Kessel und eine gewaltige Menge von Zutaten lagen schon für sie bereit, ebenso wie die Aufgabenstellung schon an der Tafel stand.

»Ich empfehle, sofort mit der Zubereitung zu beginnen. Die Zeit, die ihnen zur Verfügung steht, ist äußerst knapp bemessen«, verkündete Snape und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel. Der Unterricht begann.

Jetzt, da Draco Malfoy nicht mehr da war und Harry mit der DA am Kampf gegen Voldemort teilgenommen hatte, war Snape zu Harrys Erstaunen höchst erträglich. Er schien auf eine seltsame Art und Weise einen gewissen Respekt für Harry und die anderen zu empfinden, was ihn beinahe davon abhielt, sie grundlos herunterzuputzen; deshalb kam Harry mit seinem Trank auch gut voran. Einmal wäre ihm zwar fast ein Schnitzer passiert, doch hatte er ihn schon entdeckt, bevor Hermine ihn überhaupt darauf aufmerksam machen konnte. Am Ende der Doppelstunde waren Harrys, Hermines und auch Rons Tränke sehr gut geworden, was alle mit Stolz erfüllte. Auch Nevilles Trank war wieder einmal gut gewesen, und er trotzte Snape damit sogar ein anerkennendes Heben seiner rechten Augenbraue ab.

Der Rest der Woche verging wahnsinnig schnell, und Harry war nicht nur im Zaubertrankunterricht so gut wie niemals zuvor. Jeder Trank, den sie in den ersten sechs Wochenstunden gebraut hatten, war ihm gelungen, und selbst Hermine schien davon überrascht zu sein. Auch der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor McNally lief für Harry und die anderen sehr erfolgreich. Stetig verbesserten sie ihre Technik und lernten neue Sprüche. Es gab nur ein DA-Treffen in der Woche, und Harry zeigte ihnen, mit Mad-Eyes Hilfe, zwei neue Flüche. Dagegen versuchte Hermine, der zweiten Gruppe den Patronus beizubringen, und Ron und Neville zeigten den Anfängern einige der leichteren Flüche.

Harry schlief die Woche über sehr gut, und auch Ron schien seine Alpträume langsam zu überwinden, war er doch nur in einer Nacht schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Regelmäßig ging Harry schon vor zwölf Uhr ins Bett, und seine Hausaufgaben erledigte er mit einem ihm bisher fast unbekannten Fleiß. Nicht einmal Hermine war mit ihren Aufgaben schneller fertig als er, was diese fast ein wenig verärgerte. Ron dagegen kam eigentlich nie vor ein Uhr ins Bett, hatte sich etwas von Harry und Hermine zurückgezogen und lernte vor allem viel mit Neville zusammen. Die beiden machten einen genauen Plan, wie sie ihre DA-Übungsgruppe schnellstmöglich auf den Stand von Hermines Gruppe bringen könnten, und so setzten sie für jede Woche eine Extrasitzung an. Nur dadurch schien es ihnen möglich, das Pensum zu schaffen, daß sie dafür bewältigen mußten.

Eine weitere Woche verging wie im Fluge, und Dumbledore tauchte erst am Sonntagmorgen wieder auf. Zwei Wochen waren nun schon seit seiner Abreise vergangen, und wieder wirkte er auf Harry ausgesprochen müde. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren in seinem Büro, als er von seiner Reise erzählte.

Dumbledore war in Ungarn gewesen und hatte die Spur weiterverfolgt. In Pécs wäre er fast mit Voldemort zusammengetroffen, hatte er ihn doch nur um einen einzigen Tag verpaßt. Elisabeth Potter hatte sich etwa ein Jahr in der Stadt am südlichen Fuße des Mecsek-Gebirges aufgehalten, hatte dort unter Muggeln gelebt und war zuerst nicht weiter aufgefallen. Es gab nur wenige konkrete Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthalt, und Dumbledore erzählte Harry, was er noch erfahren hatte.

»Elisabeth Potter hat in Pécs viel Zeit mit einem gewissen János Szabó verbracht; dieser war ein Muggel. Später wurde sie von ihm als Hexe enttarnt, woraufhin er sie anzeigte. Dies war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der Auslöser für ihre Flucht aus dem Land, und leider wissen wir dann nur noch, daß sie ein Jahr später kurz zu ihm zurückkehrte. Warum und weshalb können wir aber nur vermuten. Wir wissen allerdings, daß Voldemort tatsächlich einen Nachfahren der Familie Szabó entführen ließ. Er ging offenbar davon aus, daß sie zurückkehrte, weil sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete oder bekommen hatte. Dies ist für uns im Moment aber unwahrscheinlich. Ihr zweiter Aufenthalt in Ungarn war nur sehr kurz, und ich glaube nicht, daß sie ihr Kind einfach dort zurückgelassen hat, nur um dann weiterzuziehen. Folglich sind die Nachfahren der Familie Szabó mutmaßlich nicht mit dir verwandt. Für unsere Theorie spricht auch, daß wir den Entführten nur zwei Tage später tot fanden. Zudem hatte er nur einen weiteren Tag später noch einen Rumänen entführen lassen, und dies hätte er wohl nicht mehr nötig gehabt, wenn seine Suche schon erfolgreich gewesen wäre.«

Dumbledore wollte am Dienstag nach Ungarn zurückkehren und hoffte, dort noch etwas mehr zu finden. Für Harry war es spannend, etwas über mögliche Verwandte zu erfahren, obgleich er sich auch große Sorgen darüber machte. Schließlich könnte Voldemort sie gegen ihn einsetzen, und dies wollte Harry unbedingt vermeiden. Im Moment konnte er aber nur abwarten, was ihm schon immer sehr schwergefallen war, denn nichts hätte er lieber getan, als mit Dumbledore und Hermine zusammen seiner Familie hinterherzuspüren.

Für die nächste Woche war endlich wieder ein Quidditch-Match angesetzt. Ravenclaw trat gegen Hufflepuff an, und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wen er lieber siegen sehen wollte, da er in beiden Mannschaften gute Freunde hatte. Die DA-Mitglieder sahen sich das Spiel gemeinsam an, und beide Mannschaften wurden von ihnen gleich laut bejubelt, da es für Harry kein wirklicher Wettstreit mehr war. Eigentlich wollte er beim Quidditch nur noch möglichst viel Spaß haben und sich an tollen Spielzügen erfreuen, weshalb er am Training seiner eigenen Mannschaft seltener und auch kürzer teilnahm.

Das Spiel war relativ ausgeglichen, und Hufflepuff führte mit nur zehn Punkten Vorsprung, ehe es nach rund zwei Stunden vorbei war. Hufflepuff-Sucher Clifton Summerby, ebenfalls ein DA-Mitglied, konnte den Schnatz knapp vor Cho fangen, und so lautete das Endergebnis zweihundertdreißig zu siebzig Punkte. Zwar ärgerte sich Cho einige Zeit lang sichtlich, doch schon beim Abendessen war es wieder vergessen, als die beiden Sucher miteinander scherzten, was Harry erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm. Keiner schien wirklich unglücklich, daß er das Spiel verloren hatte, und so war die Stimmung allgemein gut. Nur ein harter Kern um Pansy Parkinson und einigen Siebtkläßlern herum war übel gelaunt. Gregory hatte zwar versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, doch sie hatte ihn einfach abgewürgt, wollte sie doch »mit keinem Freund von Potter etwas zu tun haben, und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo Draco seinetwegen tot ist«.

Eine weitere Woche raste nur so dahin. In der Zeit hatte Harry nur einmal – für kaum zwei Stunden – Quidditch-Training und leitete einmal seine DA-Gruppe, wobei jemand vom Orden – ein Auror namens Timothy Walker – anwesend war und ihnen eine neue Art der Verteidigung beibrachte. Es handelte sich hierbei um einen Tarnzauber; solange man stillstand, konnte man nicht gesehen werden, und selbst andere Zauber vermochten diesen wirksamen Spruch nicht aufzuheben. Er hatte nicht die Nachteile wie verschiedene andere Sprüche, doch war er sehr schwierig auszuführen, und am Ende war es Harry nur gelungen, seine Beine unsichtbar zu machen. Viele in seiner Gruppe waren völlig an dem Zauber gescheitert; nur Neville hatte es halbwegs hinbekommen, und bis auf seine Arme war er gänzlich unsichtbar geworden. Trotzdem war Timothy Walker sehr überrascht, daß es überhaupt diese Erfolgserlebnisse gab, da er zugab, daß er selbst fast zwei Monate gebraucht hatte, diesen Zauber korrekt zu erlernen.

Zwei Tage später schaffte Harry es jedoch auf einmal, sich vollständig unsichtbar zu machen; dabei war er mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gewesen, und es war leichter, als er es erwartet hatte. Es gab einen kleinen Trick, den Hermine gefunden hatte und der auch Timothy unbekannt, wie Harry später erfuhr. Nicht nur Harry war davon sehr überrascht, sollte man doch meinen, daß ein solch einfacher Trick in der ganzen Zaubererschaft bekannt sein sollte, doch andererseits bestätigte dies eigentlich nur, wie brillant Hermine tatsächlich war.

Nur eine Woche später beherrschten neunzehn DA-Mitglieder diesen Zauber, und auch Dumbledore schien sehr verblüfft zu sein, als Harry es ihm bei ihrem nächsten Treffen erzählte. Er wußte ja, wie weit die DA-Mitglieder bereits waren; daß sie aber einen solch komplexen Zauber so schnell erlernten, fand er außergewöhnlich.

Anschließend erzählte er Harry auch von seiner zweiten Reise nach Ungarn. Damals war Elisabeth Potter noch einmal zurückgekehrt, weil sich János Szabó wohl von Angesicht zu Angesicht bei ihr hatte entschuldigen wollen. Die beiden hatten nach ihrer Flucht aus Ungarn offenbar noch Briefkontakt gepflegt, und Elisabeth hatte János davon überzeugen können, daß sie ihm nie Schaden hatte zufügen wollen. Er hatte es endlich geglaubt und ihre Beziehung vermutlich wieder ins reine bringen wollen, doch dafür gab es keine wirklichen Beweise. Dumbledore zeigte Harry einen von drei Briefen, die Elisabeth an János geschrieben hatte.

»Leider gibt es auch keine wirklichen Hinweise auf ihren nächsten Aufenthaltsort. Einiges spricht aber für Rumänien, welches auch mein nächstes Ziel sein wird. Vom Ministerium werden ebenfalls weitere Leute entsandt. Es gibt in einem der anderen Briefe, welche momentan im Ministerium untersucht werden, die Beschreibung einer Gemeinde, und das könnte der entscheidende Hinweis sein. Die Beschreibung deutet auf eine kleine Stadt mit Namen Caracal hin. Es könnte sich natürlich auch als eine Sackgasse herausstellen, ich bin aber voller Hoffnung, daß wir dort etwas finden werden.«

Dumbledore erzählte ihm auch von neuen Entführungen. Wieder waren ein Pole, ein Ungar, drei Rumänen und zwei Bulgaren verschwunden. Er teilte Harry mit, daß man auch weitere Leichen gefunden hatte; in Polen war man fündig geworden und hatte drei Tote entdeckt. Diese waren eindeutig durch mächtige Schwarze Magie getötet worden, und zwar nicht allein mit dem Todesfluch. Als Dumbledore Harry davon erzählte, lief es diesem eiskalt den Rücken herunter, waren sie doch ganz offensichtlich auch zu Tode gefoltert worden. Harry konnte diese Brutalität und Gewalt nicht mehr ertragen, und ihm wurde speiübel. Er hörte kaum noch zu, als Dumbledore ihm erzählte, daß er nach Rumänien wollte, sobald er sich ein wenig ausgeruht hatte.

Dumbledore wartete, bis sich Harry von den Schreckensmeldungen erholt hatte, ehe er das Thema wechselte. »Gibt es bei dir persönlich noch etwas Neues?« fragte er und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry überlegte einen Moment und erzählte dann ein wenig von sich und Hermine. Mit Freuden hörte Dumbledore, daß Harry eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, seine Alpträume fernzuhalten, und er war auch erfreut, daß Harrys Narbe nun kaum noch schmerzte und er seine Okklumentikübungen mit gutem Erfolg weitergeführt hatte. Auch hatte er wohl von Professor Snape erfahren, daß Harry sich in Zaubertränke beträchtlich gesteigert hatte, und fand lobende Worte für ihn. Dumbledore hatte ihn nur selten für schulische Leistungen gelobt, weswegen Harry um so stolzer darüber war. Als er Hermine später davon erzählt, mußte sie lächeln, denn ein Lob von Dumbledore stellte für sie wahrhaft die Krönung dar.

Auch die nächste Woche verstrich weitestgehend ereignislos, wenn man von einer Ausnahme absah. Am meisten Aufsehen erregte das Spiel zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Das Spiel war von vielen brutalen Fouls und einigen Strafen geprägt, doch am Ende gewann Slytherin deutlich mit zweihundertsechzig zu fünfzig Punkten. Ihr Sucher Philip Voss, ein Viertkläßler, konnte den Schnatz knapp vor Cho fangen. Malcolm Clarke hatte sich während des Spiels in einen wahren Rausch kommentiert, und die schnelle Folge von Slytherin-Fouls ließ ihn immer parteiischer werden, was ihm viele Sympathien einbrachte, wenn man von einigen Slytherins absah. Diese zweite Niederlage betrübte Cho deutlich mehr, hatte sie nun schon das zweite Spiel in Folge knapp verloren, weil der gegnerische Sucher ihr den Schnatz praktisch vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Dieses Mal brauchte sie einige Zeit, um sich davon zu erholen, und das nicht nur, weil sie zweimal hintereinander versagt hatte; auch die Art, wie Philip Voss sie kurz vor dem Fang gefoult hatte, konnte sie nicht so leicht verkraften.

Einige Slytherins hatten den Sieg und Voss überschwenglich gefeiert, vor allem natürlich Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und die Siebtkläßler ihrer Clique. Die Mitglieder dieser kleinen Gruppe waren nun die absoluten Außenseiter der Schule. Die anderen Häuser verbesserten stetig ihr Verhältnis zueinander, während es zu Pansy Parkinson und ihren Freunden immer mehr abkühlte. Allerdings gab es auch bei den Slytherins genug Leute, die mit Pansy Parkinson nichts zu tun haben wollten und sich deshalb von ihnen fernhielten. Harry war sehr erstaunt darüber, daß sich einige von ihnen trotz aller Probleme in der Vergangenheit bei der DA bewarben, freute sich aber darüber. Jeden von ihnen ließ er mit dem Wahrheitsserum testen, führte es aber auch für alle anderen Häuser ein, da er sich keine Verräter in der Truppe leisten wollte. Auch alle bestehenden Mitglieder mußten es über sich ergehen lassen, und auch seine besten Freunde wollte und konnte er davon nicht ausnehmen. Zwar war Hermine kurzzeitig böse auf ihn, doch sah sie ein, daß es für alle das beste und auch am gerechtesten war. Er selbst ließ sich ebenfalls testen, obwohl ihm eigentlich alle sagten, daß es lächerlich wäre. Snape wollten sie für den Trank allerdings nicht belästigen, weshalb sie ihn einfach selbst herstellten.

Die Slytherins, die in der letzten Zeit in die DA eingetreten waren, hatten dies äußerst vorsichtig tun müssen, da sie andernfalls schlimme Repressalien zu befürchten hatten. Pansy Parkinson und etwa fünfzehn andere bildeten eine eingeschworene Truppe, und wer sich ihnen widersetzte, hatte nicht mehr viel zu lachen. Es gab nur wenige im eigenen Haus, die keine Angst vor ihnen hatten, insbesondere nach diesem einen seltsamen Zwischenfall; dabei waren ein paar Fünftkläßler unter merkwürdigen Umständen verhext worden, und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihnen erst nach einigen Tagen helfen können. Zu gern hätte Harry Pansy Parkinson dafür eine Lektion erteilt, doch glaubte er nicht daran, daß es die Geschichte zum Besseren wenden würde. Auch Hermine und die meisten anderen rieten ihm davon ab, wobei Ron als einziger von dem Vorschlag begeistert gewesen war.

Beim nächsten Treffen der kompletten DA – inzwischen waren sie schon über hundert Mann – wollte Harry nach Lösungen suchen lassen, wie man mit diesen unbelehrbaren Slytherins klarkommen sollte, da es eines Tages sonst zu einer Katastrophe kommen könnte, wie vor allem Hermine glaubte.

An einem Freitag, kurz nach drei Uhr, kam Harry gerade aus Verwandlung, seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde, und vernahm weiter hinten auf dem Gang einen Tumult. Er blickte Hermine an, und beide liefen einigen anderen hinterher, um nachzusehen. Als sie dort ankamen, fanden sie Parvati Patil und Pansy Parkinson auf dem Boden vor, die beide verbissen miteinander kämpften. Harry hoffte zwar, daß Parvati der Slytherin-Schülerin eine Lektion erteilen könnte, doch mußte er es sofort beenden; wenn erst einmal ein Lehrer hier war, würde es Strafen hageln. Doch bevor er überhaupt etwas unternehmen konnte, war es auch schon zu spät. Filch, der Hausmeister, bog um die Ecke und brüllte sofort los:

»Auseinander! Hört ihr wohl sofort mit dem Unfug auf!«

Die beiden Streithähne beachteten ihn gar nicht. Sie wälzten sich über den Fußboden und zogen sich an den Haaren. Ihre Zauberstäbe lagen weit von ihnen weg, und Harry war erstaunt, daß sich keiner von Parkinsons Freunden einmischte. Alle warteten auf eine faire Entscheidung, während Filch den Kampf beenden wollte.

»Auseinander, hab' ich gesagt.« Er zog an Parvati, und diese ließ unter großem Widerstand Pansy Parkinson los. Erst nahm er Parvati zur Seite: »Du gehst sofort in mein Büro und wartest dort.« Parvati zog wütend von dannen, allerdings nicht, ohne ihren Zauberstab vom Boden aufzuheben. Filch widmete sich dann Parkinson: »Und du, du wirst ebenfalls mit mir mitkommen. Wir werden schon eine schöne Strafe für euch finden.« Filch fing an zu grinsen, und Harry war erstaunt, da der Hausmeister seines Wissens noch nie einen Slytherin bestraft hatte.

»Die blöde Kuh hat angefangen, ich hab' mich nur verteidigt.«

Einige der Slytherins sprachen durcheinander und bestätigten Parkinsons Aussage, doch Filch ließ sich davon nicht ablenken:

»Mir ist völlig egal, wer angefangen hat. Euch beide erwartet die gleiche Strafe. Und jetzt geh endlich. Bevor ich bei einer von euch die Strafe verdopple.«

Pansy wollte noch etwas sagen, aber das Grinsen in Filchs Gesicht ließ sie vorher stoppen, und so folgte sie ihm widerwillig in Richtung seines Büros. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine:

»Ob Parvati wirklich angefangen hat? Also, ich weiß nicht.«

»Sie kann ganz schön impulsiv sein, würde man ihr gar nicht zutrauen. Und seit ihre Schwester tot ist, hat sie sich auch sehr verändert. Sie kommt mir abgestumpft vor. Sie lacht nur noch sehr selten, und meist wirkt es gezwungen.«

»Ist eine schwere Zeit für sie, denk' ich. Aber mir fällt ehrlich nichts ein, wie wir ihr helfen können.«

Die Versammlung löste sich langsam auf. Kleine Gruppen liefen davon und redeten noch über den Zwischenfall, den sie soeben gesehen hatten. Zu Harry und Hermine gesellten sich Ginny und Neville.

»Was war denn hier los?« fragte Ginny neugierig.

»Ein kleiner Kampf zwischen Parvati und Pansy«, antwortete Hermine.

»Wer hat denn gewonnen?«

»Wer wohl? Filch natürlich«, erwiderte Harry und konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. In der Tat glaubte er, daß Filch am meisten gewonnen hatte. Die Sache hatte ihm kaum Ärger beschert, aber dafür konnte er nun zwei Schüler stundenlang bestrafen. Das war für ihn sicher wie Geburtstag und Weihnachten zusammen.

»Was, denkst du, wird ihre Strafe sein?« fragte Hermine.

»Ich glaub', der Trophäenraum ist schon wieder ganz staubig«, mischte sich Ron grinsend ein, der gerade mit Luna dazustieß.

»Manchmal bist du echt gemein, Ronald«, meinte seine Freundin.

»Na ja, manchmal bin ich aber auch echt lieb, oder?« gab dieser zurück, errötete leicht und grinste ihr gleichzeitig ein bißchen frech ins Gesicht.

»Was wollen wir heute machen?« fragte Harry, um die Situation ein wenig zu entspannen.

»Wie wäre es mit Lernen oder Hausaufgaben?« antwortete Hermine sofort und lächelte Harry dabei süß an.

Er wußte, daß sie recht hatte. Er wollte in seinen Leistungen nicht nachlassen, denn er wollte so gut sein, wie es nur irgend ging. Fünf Jahre hatte er verschwendet, und nun wollte er seine Möglichkeiten immer optimal ausnutzen. »Laßt uns in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich möchte zuerst etwas über dieses merkwürdige Kraut für Zaubertränke lesen. Wie hieß es noch?«

»Du meinst Rabolunatuskraut?« fragte Neville.

»Genau.«

»Dann schau mal in das Buch _Kräuter – Die meistunterschätzten_ von Wilson Herbert. Da steht fast alles Wichtige drin. Ginny, Luna und ich gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich helfe ihnen erst noch ein wenig in Kräuterkunde und komme dann nachher zu euch. «

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und während Neville mit den beiden Mädchen den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm einschlug, nahmen die anderen drei die Abzweigung nach rechts und kamen wenige Minuten später in der Bibliothek an. Sie gingen durch die Reihen, bis sie bei der Abteilung _Flora und Fauna_ haltmachten und nach dem Buche Ausschau hielten.

Ron entdeckte es als erster und nahm es aus dem Bücherregal. Er gab es Harry, der damit zum nächsten Tisch ging, während Ron sich noch nach einem Buch für Verwandlung umsehen wollte.

Harry schlug derweil das Buch auf und suchte die Seite, auf der etwas über das Rabolunatuskraut stand. Kaum hatte er sie aufgeschlagen, als Ron auch schon mit _Verwandlungen – Gefährlich oder Nützlich_ von Bridget Moynahan zurückkam. Harry begann vorzulesen:

»Das Rabolunatuskraut wächst nur in den unendlichen Weiten des menschenleeren Nordtibets. Entgegen landläufiger Meinungen ist dieses Kraut zu weit mehr fähig, als bisher angenommen. Es ist unverzichtbar für jede Art von Trank, der seinem Brauer übermenschliche Kräfte verleihen soll. Wenn es richtig eingesetzt wird, kann es zum Beispiel die Stärke eines Intelligenztrankes ohne weiteres verdoppeln. Als weitere Besonderheit hat es auch große Auswirkungen auf die Wirkdauer eines Trankes. Der größte Vorteil dieses Krautes liegt darin begründet, daß es einer ungewöhnlich großen Anzahl von Tränken hinzugefügt werden kann, ohne daß es tatsächlich für den Trank erforderlich wäre. Um zu erfahren, mit welchen Arten von Tränken es verträglich ist, lesen sie bitte auf Seite 495 weiter. Das Rabolunatuskraut erkennen sie vor allem an seinem übermäßig dicken Stiel und den sehr kleinen fliederfabenen Blättern (siehe nebenstehende Abbildung). Der Stiel ist für gewöhnlich sehr trocken, während die Blätter eine ungewöhnlich große Menge an Feuchtigkeit speichern können …«

Ungefähr eine Stunde lang hatten Harry und die anderen gelesen und an ihren Zusammenfassungen gearbeitet, ehe Neville dazukam. Er wies in einem anderen Werk noch auf zwei interessante Fakten zu dem Kraut hin, ehe sie sich dem Buch für Verwandlung zuwandten.

Drei Stunden später hatten sie nicht nur ihre Hausaufgaben in vier Fächern erledigt, sie hatten sogar schon ein wenig im voraus gelernt, was die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden erleichtern würde. Harry war stolz, und Hermine war zumindest sehr zufrieden.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Turm sah Hermine ihn lange an, ehe sie Harry küßte. »Es macht langsam wirklich Spaß, mit euch zu lernen. Man merkt richtig, daß ihr die Sache mit viel mehr Konzentration und Ehrgeiz angeht.«

»Danke für das Kompliment«, antwortete Ron mit einem Grinsen. »Aber was bleibt uns bei dir auch anderes übrig? Wenn wir nicht freiwillig mehr tun, holst du doch sowieso die Peitsche raus.«

Hermine fing ein wenig verlegen an zu lächeln. Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm:

»Und das ist auch gut so. Wir dürfen nicht nachlassen. Voldemort schläft nicht. Er hat schon wieder einen neuen Plan, und wenn wir uns nicht stetig verbessern, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns das Glück verläßt. Denn bisher hatten wir fast nur Glück. Sosehr es mich auch betrübt, aber im Kampf eins gegen eins ohne Hilfe von anderen wäre ein jeder von uns schneller tot, als wir es uns in unseren schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen könnten.« Mit jedem seiner Worte wurde Harry ernster, und auch bei den anderen verfinsterten sich die Mienen. Mit einem Schlag war ihnen wieder bewußt, wofür sie lernten. Sie lernten, um den letzten Kampf am Ende als Sieger zu überleben. Es war nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

Oben im Turm trafen sie auf Ginny und Luna. Sie hatten gerade ihre Hausaufgaben in Geschichte der Zauberei beendet und waren völlig geschafft. Harry und die anderen brachten ihre Schulsachen in die Schlafsäle, um sich dann auf den Weg zum Abendessen zu machen. Auf dem Weg dahin sprachen sie über Dumbledores nun schon wieder ziemlich lange Abwesenheit.

»Wo, denkst du, ist er jetzt?« fragte Neville, an Harry gewandt.

»Wahrscheinlich ist er noch immer in Rumänien. Vielleicht hat er ja endlich richtige Hinweise gefunden, und denen spürt er hoffentlich im Moment nach.«

»Ich glaube nicht, daß er schon viel gefunden hat«, meinte Hermine mit zweifelndem Ton. »Hätte er schon etwas entdeckt, wäre er sicher hergekommen, um dir davon zu berichten. Es geht immerhin um deine Familie. Er hat die moralische Pflicht, dir alles zu erzählen. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht irre ich mich auch. Vielleicht jagt er ja wirklich einer guten Spur hinterher.«

Harry war ein wenig verunsichert. Bis jetzt hatte Dumbledore wirklich noch nicht viel gefunden. »Du hast recht«, gab er zu, »bis jetzt haben seine Informationen neue Entführungen nicht verhindern können. Aber immerhin war er Voldemort einmal schon ganz nah gewesen.«

Sie betraten die Große Halle, und zu ihrer aller Überraschung saß Dumbledore an seinem Platz. Parvati und Pansy Parkinson waren nicht anwesend, sicher dauerte die Strafarbeit noch an, dachte Harry, als er Dumbledore ein wenig genauer anblickte. Er sah gutgelaunt, aber ein wenig schwach aus. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

»Ich muß mit ihm sprechen«, sagte er leise zu Hermine.

»Ich halte dir einen Platz am Hufflepuff-Tisch frei.«

Ihre Wege trennten sich, und Harry lief vor zum Lehrertisch. »Hallo Hagrid!« grüßte er zuerst einmal einen seiner besten Freunde; so war es auch weniger auffällig, als wenn er sich direkt an Dumbledore gewandt hätte. »Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's Grawp?«

»'n Abend, Harry. Mir geht's schon viel besser. Wie du siehst, sind meine Narben gut verheilt. Grawp, dem geht's auch gut. Er und die anderen haben sich ebenfalls erholt. Wäre aber schön, wenn ihr mal wieder vorbeikommen tätet. Sie langweilen sich alle schon wieder 'n bißchen«, erwiderte der Halbriese und sah in freudiger Erwartung auf den Schwarzhaarigen herab.

»Klar. Wie wäre es mit morgen? Ich bringe ein paar Leute mit. Wir sind um halb zehn bei deiner Hütte, okay?«

»Dann seh'n wir uns morgen. Ich freu' mich«, antworte Hagrid strahlend und griff sich ein ganzes Brathuhn, in das er voller Inbrunst hineinbiß und auch auf Knochen keine Rücksicht zu nehmen schien.

Sogleich ging Harry weiter zu Dumbledore. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als dieser ihm zuvorkam:

»Komm nachher in mein Büro, Harry! Das Paßwort lautet: Mongos wolkenweiße Zuckerwatte.«

Harry nickte nur. Dumbledore sprach umgehend weiter mit Professor McGonagall, ehe er sich eine große Kelle mit Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller tat. Harry ging unterdessen zurück zu Hermine an den Hufflepuff-Tisch. »Wir haben morgen um halb zehn eine Verabredung mit Hagrid, und wir nehmen ein paar von den anderen mit. Die Riesen brauchen wieder ein wenig Spaß.«

»Und was ist mit Dumbledore?« fragte Hermine neugierig.

»Wir gehen nachher zu ihm. Er gab mir das Paßwort.«

Harry nahm sich einen Brathuhnflügel, eine Kelle mit Rotkohl und ein paar Kartoffeln, ehe eine herrlich riechende Soße sein Mahl abrunden sollte. Kurz bevor Harry mit dem Essen fertig war, sah er, daß Dumbledore seinen Platz verließ.

Sofort standen auch sie auf und nickten Ron kurz zu; dieser ließ die Keule auf den Teller fallen, an der er gerade eifrig genagt hatte, und gemeinsam folgten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Luna ihrem Schulleiter zu dessen Büro. Niemand von ihnen sprach währenddessen ein Wort. Harry war sehr gespannt, was Dumbledore zu erzählen hatte, gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich aber auch ein wenig davor. Als sie den Wasserspeier erreichten, sah Harry, daß die Treppe noch offen stand, so daß sie das Paßwort gar nicht einsetzen mußten. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich von der Treppe nach oben bringen, öffneten die Tür und betraten das Büro. Dumbledore erwartete sie schon an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte vier Stühle für sie bereitgestellt. Unsicher setzte sich Harry, und Dumbledore sah ihn an:

»Zuerst die schlechten Nachrichten. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, in welchem Land sich Elisabeth Potter am Schluß niederließ, und Voldemort ist noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Allerdings gibt es auch gute Neuigkeiten: Wir haben zwei Familien in Rumänien retten können, und dabei haben wir vier Todesser gefangengenommen, unter ihnen Marcus Flint, der nun seine gerechte Strafe erhalten wird. Leider konnte Voldemort noch disapparieren und sich in Sicherheit bringen. Trotzdem ist uns, nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts, damit der erste echte Schlag gegen ihn gelungen. Von Marcus Flint haben wir auch ein paar weitere Informationen erfahren können. Offenbar hatte Voldemort, nachdem er vor zwei Jahren mit der Hilfe deines Blutes wiederauferstanden war, ständig Visionen von deiner Familie. Das ist eine Sache, die wir uns nicht so recht erklären können, aber anscheinend ist das Band zwischen euch stärker, als wir je geahnt hatten. Solche Visionen hatte er auch von Elisabeth Potter, zumindest ist es das, was er Flint und den anderen mitgeteilt hat. Aus diesem Grunde weiß er wahrscheinlich einige Einzelheiten über ihr Leben, die uns nicht zur Verfügung stehen. Gut für uns ist allerdings, daß seine Visionen wohl sehr unpräzise waren und viele der Bruchstücke nicht recht zusammenpassen sollen. Zunächst einmal ist Voldemort offensichtlich hinter deinen Verwandten her. Wie wir bereits wissen, sieht sein Plan vor, sie zu benutzen, um dich zu töten. Nun teilte uns Flint aber mit, daß es noch einen anderen Grund gibt, warum er einen Verwandten von dir sucht; also verfolgt er auch noch eine andere Strategie. Soweit uns Flint mitteilen konnte, braucht Voldemort das Blut von einem von Harrys Verwandten wohl für einen Zaubertrank. Was es mit diesem Trank auf sich hat, wissen wir aber noch nicht. Allerdings ist das der erste wirkliche Durchbruch bei der Jagd nach Voldemort, zumindest, wenn die uns vorliegenden Informationen keine Finte sind.

Ich habe erneut das Hauptquartier des Ordens verlegt, und zwar ins Ministerium, da die Mitglieder des Ordens von London aus schneller nach Europa kommen können. Auch deine Eltern werden uns morgen früh verlassen.« Dumbledore sah bei den letzten Worten Ron an und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Nun schien er gespannt darauf, wie sie diese Neuigkeiten aufnehmen würden.

»Er will Blut von Harrys Verwandten für einen Zaubertrank?« fragte Ron ungläubig, der als erstes den Mund aufbekam.

»Sieht so aus«, murmelte Hermine, und ihr war bei diesem Gedanken nicht wohl zumute.

»Wie verläßlich sind die Informationen, und ist Voldemort noch immer in Rumänien?« erkundigte sich Harry.

»Voldemort hat noch einige Helfershelfer. Mit ihnen sucht er noch immer nach deinen Verwandten. Er wird sicher nicht ausschließlich in Rumänien suchen, aber er konzentriert sich momentan wohl auf dieses Land. Die Informationen sind soweit verläßlich, auch Flint geht davon aus. Ob das alles eine Finte ist, können wir aber leider noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, doch arbeiten wir daran.«

»Was tun Sie, um Harrys Verwandte zu finden?« fragte Hermine.

»Wir durchstöbern hauptsächlich alte Aufzeichnungen nach ihrem Namen, immer in der Hoffnung, etwas über sie zu finden; so, wie es auch schon in alten Muggelakten in Ungarn der Fall war. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich auch einige vom Orden für diese Aufgabe abgestellt. Zudem überprüfen wir Friedhöfe auf ihren Namen.«

Nachdenklich blickte sich Harry um. Was sollte er davon halten? Er konnte Dumbledores gute Laune am heutigen Tag zwar verstehen, aber es waren noch immer Menschen in Gefahr, und das gefiel ihm nicht. Daß der Orden nicht mit seinen Kräften in Hogwarts blieb, war ihm zwar auch nicht so ganz recht, aber immerhin bedeutete das wohl, daß Dumbledore im Moment keine konkrete Gefahr für Hogwarts sah.

»Können wir irgend etwas tun?« ließ sich Luna vernehmen. Auch den anderen lag diese Frage wohl auf der Zunge.

»Ihr persönlich könnt nicht viel tun. Ihr seid auf das Schloß und seine Ländereien begrenzt. Lernt, soviel ihr könnt, denn eines muß euch klar sein: Harry braucht Voldemort nicht zu finden, Voldemort wird ihn finden. Und wenn es soweit ist, muß er vorbereitet sein. Dazu wird er Hilfe benötigen – eure Hilfe!« Dumbledore blickte jedem von ihnen ernst ins Gesicht. »Allein wird Harry es sehr schwer haben. Nur mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde hat er eine Chance, aus dem Kampf als Sieger hervorzugehen.«

Harry sah in Rons Gesicht und sah leichte Panik – Angst – aufsteigen. »Wir tun ja, was wir können, aber … ich weiß nicht, ob es genug ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir überhaupt eine Chance haben«, gab dieser zu bedenken.

Dumbledore überlegte seine Worte gut, bis er erwiderte: »Das wird nur die Zeit zeigen können. Auch ich weiß nicht, ob all unser Handeln einen Sinn ergibt oder ob wir das Unvermeidliche damit nur hinauszögern.« Er machte eine kurze dramatische Pause. »Aber ist es die gemeinsame Zeit mit unseren Freunden nicht wert, um jede einzelne Minute mit aller Kraft zu kämpfen?«

Alle sahen sich an. Harry blickte in Hermines Gesicht. Er liebte sie sehr, und war sie nicht bei ihm, vermißte er sie so sehr. Dann blickte er in Rons Gesicht. Er war immer irgendwie ein kleiner Angsthase gewesen, wenn es aber darauf ankam, wenn seine Freunde in Gefahr waren, wuchs er regelmäßig über sich hinaus und war mit seinem Mut und seiner Tapferkeit selbst Harry ein Vorbild. Er blickte weiter und sah nun in das unerschrockene Gesicht von Luna. Auch sie hatte sich als ausgesprochen tapfer und mutig erwiesen; zwar sicher auch aus einer gewissen Naivität heraus, doch war sie stets bereit, für ihre Freunde zu kämpfen. Harry blickte nun wieder zu Hermine. Er war so stolz auf sie. Auch sie hatte stets mit vollem Einsatz für ihre Freunde und vor allem für ihn gekämpft. Ohne ihre Hilfe wären sie schon vor Jahren an Voldemort gescheitert.

»Natürlich ist es das wert!« sagte er mit Nachdruck. »Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Wenn das bedeutet, daß ich noch härter lernen muß, dann werde ich dafür bereit sein.« Harry sah Dumbledore lächeln. Hermine griff seine Hand und streichelte sie zärtlich. Auch Ron sah nun wieder entschlossener aus.

»Es freut mich sehr, daß wir uns in dieser Angelegenheit einig sind. Ihr alle arbeitet hart, vielleicht sogar härter als je ein Hogwartsschüler zuvor. Wenn denn überhaupt jemand eine Chance hat, dann seid ihr es! Ich werde wahrscheinlich im entscheidenden Moment nicht dasein können, weil Voldemort irgendwie dafür sorgen wird. Dennoch vertraue ich darauf, daß ihr es schaffen könnt.«

Harry zuckte bei dem Gedanken leicht zusammen, daß Dumbledore im Augenblick der Entscheidung nicht bei ihm sein würde. »Reisen Sie gleich wieder ab?« fragte er hektisch, mehr um sich selbst abzulenken.

»Morgen vor dem Frühstück werde ich abreisen, und einige vom Orden werden mich begleiten. Der Rest von ihnen wird nach dem Frühstück nach London abreisen. Heute aber werde ich mich noch ein wenig ausruhen, ehe ich mich wieder in Rumänien auf die Suche mache.«

Alle sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Die Stille wurde beinahe drückend. Ron blickte in die Gesichter der anderen und wagte sie als erster zu durchbrechen:

»Dann gibt es im Augenblick nichts weiter zu besprechen?«

Dumbledore nickte leise, und Harry erhob sich. Die anderen folgten ihm, und als Harry sich noch einmal kurz umblickte, hatte Dumbledore schon drei der Stühle wieder weggezaubert. Zu viert verließen sie das Büro, und unten sah Harry die anderen an: »Schade, daß Voldemort schon wieder entkommen ist. Immerhin haben sie aber vier von ihnen geschnappt.«

»Dann auch noch Marcus Flint. Davon müssen wir Gregory erzählen. Wird ihn sicher freuen«, meinte Ron.

»Und was machen wir heute noch?« fragte Luna träumerisch lächelnd.

»Lernen!« riefen alle vier gleichzeitig wie aus einem Munde, und sie mußten lachen.

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig, war Lachen doch genau das, was sie jetzt brauchten. Auch den anderen konnte er ansehen, daß sie langsam wieder lockerer wurden.

»Ich geh' zu Ginny und lern' mit ihr. Und ich erzähle Gregory von Flint«, verkündete Luna, gab Ron einen Kuß und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

»Laßt uns in die Bibliothek gehen«, schlug Hermine vor, und Ron und Harry folgten ihr.

Kurze Zeit später waren auch Neville, Dean und Seamus zu ihnen gestoßen. Luna hatte wohl vielen Bescheid gesagt, so daß auch etliche der anderen DA-Mitglieder in die Bibliothek gekommen waren. Fast alle Tische waren besetzt, und an jedem wurde leise geflüstert und gemurmelt. Harry und Hermine konzentrierten sich dabei auf zwei Bücher: das erste hieß _Gefährliche Zauber und wie Sie sich schützen_ von einem gewissen John Hatchfield, der Titel des zweiten Buches lautete _Magische Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkung_ von Agnes Gould. Harry machte sich viele Notizen, da einige der Schutzzauber für die DA-Ausbildung zu gebrauchen sein könnten. Derweil sah sich Hermine das Buch über Zaubertränke genauer an und schrieb so etwas wie eine Zusammenfassung, von der sie jedem der DA nachher eine geben wollte. Auch an den anderen Tischen wurde viel geschrieben und wurden Notizen gemacht, immer in dem Bestreben, soviel Wissen in kürzester Zeit aufzusaugen, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. Besonders viel Ergeiz entwickelte Neville. Er las praktisch drei Bücher gleichzeitig und blätterte ständig hin und her. Ron las das Buch _Schwierige Verwandlungen_ von Jeff Gordon. Er schrieb die besten Sprüche des Buches zusammen und wollte sie dann mit zwei oder drei anderen aus der DA ausprobieren, bevor alle anderen sie lernen sollten.

Cho las in zwei Büchern, die einzig und allein dem Thema Apparieren gewidmet waren. Damit wollte sie sich und einige andere darauf vorbereiten, da sie es schon bald erlernen können würden. Natürlich hatten die Kandidaten schon mit den Übungen angefangen, doch bis zu der Prüfung Anfang April im Ministerium war es noch ein harter Weg. Cho bekam, ebenso wie siebenundzwanzig andere DA-Mitglieder aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahrgang, Unterricht, was schon seit Anfang Februar der Fall war. Sie gehörte mit zu den letzten zu prüfenden Siebtkläßlern, da viele von ihnen ihre eigene Prüfung schon während des sechsten Schuljahres abgelegt hatten. Zu gern hätte auch Harry es schon erlernt, doch selbst für ihn wurde keine Ausnahme gemacht – erst als volljähriger Zauberer würde er apparieren dürfen.

Hermine, die fast ein ganzes Jahr älter als Harry war, hätte normalerweise jetzt schon ihre Prüfung ablegen können, doch wollte sie es mit Harry zusammen machen. Für beide war eine Prüfung in den Sommerferien vorgesehen, und damit mußte sich Harry zufriedengeben; schließlich blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig.

Gegen Viertel vor neun kam Parvati in die Bibliothek. Sie schien völlig ausgelaugt zu sein und erzählte in knappen Worten von ihrer Strafe, wie sie zusammen mit Pansy Parkinson einen ganzen Korridor von Hand hatte wienern müssen:

»Mir tun so die Knie und mein Kopf weh – aber Pansy geht es noch schlechter. Sie hatte mir ein Bein gestellt, und ich bin doch wirklich kopfüber in eine der alten Rüstungen gefallen. Glücklicherweise hat Filch es gesehen und war nicht mal sauer, als ich ihr noch eine verpaßt habe. Ich wette, sie kriegt dafür ihr Fett weg!«

Um kurz vor elf beschlossen sie dann, für diesen Tag ihre Arbeit zu beenden. Harry rollte seine Notizen zusammen und gab sie Hermine. Diese zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und vervielfältigte Harrys Aufzeichnungen; das gleiche machte sie mit ihrer eigenen Zusammenfassung und gab Harry je eine Kopie zurück, während sie die anderen im Raum verteilte. Schnell erhielt er auch von einigen anderen viele verschiedene Blätter, die er sich am nächsten Tag näher ansehen wollte; das würde er allerdings frühestens am Nachmittag tun können, denn den Vormittag hatte er ja schon Hagrid versprochen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und verabschiedeten sich an den entsprechenden Abzweigungen, um in die Gemeinschaftsräume ihres jeweiligen Hauses zurückzukehren. Als letztes trennten sich Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, und Harry stieg, von den anderen gefolgt, weiter die Stufen hinauf. Sie kamen an das Porträt, und sofort war die fette Dame zur Stelle:

»Das Paßwort meine Lieben, das Paßwort.«

»Quantum Leap!« antwortete Dean. Sofort schwang das Gemälde zur Seite und gab den Durchgang frei. Die Gryffindors schlüpften hindurch, und Harry fand Luna und Ginny – zusammen mit einigen anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang – über einige Lehrbücher gebeugt vor.

Sie bemerkten Harry sofort, und Ginny sprach ihn gleich an: »Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wollen wir noch was spielen?«

Ron ging zu seiner Schwester. »Laß uns noch eine Runde Schach spielen. Mein Gehirn arbeitet gerade auf Hochtouren, das muß ich ausnutzen.« Er begann zu grinsen und gab nun Luna einen Kuß. »Spielst du mit?«

In Lunas Gesicht schlich sich ein schelmisches Lächeln. »Gegen dich spiel' ich doch immer gern. Paß nur auf, irgendwann krieg' ich dich.« Erneut küßten sie sich.

»Neville, hast du auch Lust?« fragte Ginny ihren Freund.

»Klar. Diesmal schlag' ich Ron bestimmt!« antwortete er und grinste dabei Ron unverschämt an, was diesen sichtlich ärgerte.

Sofort holte Ron das Brett, während Ginny und die anderen ihre Schulsachen wegräumten. Harry hatte sich das alles in einiger Entfernung angesehen und wollte sich gerade von Hermine verabschieden, um ins Bett gehen. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, zerrte sie ihn schon näher in Richtung der anderen auf eine Couch. Sie setzte sich und zog ihn zu sich; Harry ließ es geschehen. Sie machten es sich bequem und kuschelten ein bißchen, wobei ihm Hermine sanft mit ihrer Hand durchs Haar strich, während er ihre Wade streichelte.

Die erste Partie gewann Ginny gegen Neville. Dabei hatte er aber zwei Möglichkeiten zum Sieg übersehen, was sogar Harry auffiel. »Das war bestimmt Absicht!« flüsterte er zu Hermine. »Schau, er ärgert sich kein bißchen, sieht eher so aus, als müßte er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen!«

Die zweite Partie zwischen Luna und Ron war erst ausgeglichen, ehe Ron eine Springergabel ausnutzte, um mit seinem Springer ihren Turm zu zerschmettern. Sie ärgerte sich nicht darüber, sondern spielte verbissen weiter und konnte Ron sogar einen Läufer abnehmen, ehe Rons Dame ihren zweiten Turm vom Brett katapultierte und er danach die Partie schnell gewonnen hatte. Als nächstes sahen Harry und Hermine die Partie von Ginny und Ron. Bereits nach zwanzig Zügen war alles vorbei: Ron war unnachahmlich über das Brett gewütet und hatte sie vernichtend geschlagen.

»Mal sehen, ob Neville auch Luna gewinnen läßt«, flüsterte Harry seiner Freundin ins Ohr.

»Ich glaub' nicht. Was hat er davon?« war Hermines Antwort.

»Ich weiß es nicht genau«, meinte Harry und sah eine spannende Partie, die am Ende überraschend Luna gewann. Neville schien sehr sauer zu sein, in einem unbeobachteten Moment aber zwinkerte er Harry und Hermine zu.

»Was sollte das denn?« fragte Hermine leise.

»Ich glaube, er will Ron in Sicherheit wiegen, um ihn jetzt zu schlagen«, flüsterte Harry zurück.

Die vorletzte Partie zwischen Ginny und Luna war fast ausgeglichen, trotzdem hatte sich Luna nach und nach einen kleinen Vorteil erarbeitet. Sie führte mit zwei Bauern, als es langsam ins Endspiel ging. In einer genialen Kombination, selbst Ron staunte nicht schlecht, konnte sich Luna schließlich deutlich durchsetzen und hatte damit den zweiten Platz in diesem kleinen Turnier sicher.

Harry war nun froh, doch noch nicht ins Bett gegangen zu sein, war die letzte Stunde doch sehr aufregend und gleichzeitig auch sehr schön gewesen – wobei letzteres vor allem an Hermine lag. Neville baute das Brett wieder auf, während Ron in seinem Übermut schon die ersten Glückwünsche entgegennahm, obwohl er das Spiel nicht einmal begonnen hatte.

Das Spiel entwickelte sich am Anfang relativ langsam. Beide entwickelten ihre Figuren und verschanzten sich in einer sicheren Stellung, ehe Ron die Initiative übernahm und mutig mit Läufern und Springern nach vorn marschierte. Neville konnte diesen Angriff abwehren und ging zu Rons Überraschung plötzlich selbst in den Angriff über. Schnell hatte Ron zwei Bauern verloren, ehe sein Springer von Nevilles Läufer in Stücke gerissen wurde. Sofort wurde Ron sichtlich nervös und überlegte bei jedem seiner Züge deutlich länger als gewöhnlich. Die Partie dauerte schon über zwanzig Minuten, als er Nevilles Turm und dessen Dame mit einer Gabel bedrohte und gleich wieder zuversichtlicher dreinblickte. Neville blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Dame zu retten, und mußte mit ansehen, wie sein Turm zertrümmert wurde. Die Partie war nun wieder offen, und beide lieferten sich eine heiße Schlacht. Mal sah es für den einen, mal für den anderen besser aus.

»Ich glaube, das wird wieder ein Remis«, hörte er Ginny zu Luna tuscheln, als Neville es auch schon anbot. Inzwischen waren nicht mehr viele Figuren auf dem Brett übriggeblieben, und ein Sieg für einen von beiden war nur noch schwer möglich. Widerwillig stimmte Ron dem Remis zu. Neville grinste in die Menge und bekam anerkennende Schulterklopfer.

Selbst Ron schien stolz: »Echt eine klasse Partie! Du warst wirklich spitze!«

»Danke für das Kompliment. Aber wie du mit deinem Turm meinen Springer erwischt hast – damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Genialer Zug«, erwiderte Neville artig, und beide reichten sich die Hände.

Es war kurz vor halb eins, als Harry und Hermine sich von der Couch erhoben und zur Treppe gingen, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Harry wollte Hermine gerade einen Abschiedskuß geben, als ihr scheinbar etwas einfiel:

»Warte kurz, ich bring' dir noch meinen Pullover.«

Sie küßten sich nur kurz, und Hermine verschwand. Zwei Minuten später war sie wieder da und trug diesmal einen anderen Pyjama. Er war aus Seide, einfarbig und strahlte in einem dunklen Rot. Harry fand, daß sie auch in diesem unglaublich süß aussah, vielleicht noch ein wenig süßer als in dem grauen Pyjama. Auch dieser schien eine kleines bißchen zu groß geraten, was Harry ein wenig wunderte. Er wollte Hermine nach dem Grund fragen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor:

»Du willst bestimmt wissen, warum mir meine Pyjamas zu groß sind, oder?«

»Du bist wirklich clever«, antwortete Harry überrascht.

»Der Grund ist ganz einfach. Ich hab' sie mir selbst gekauft, und sie waren ziemlich teuer. Und ich habe sie deshalb eine Nummer größer gekauft, weil ich sie noch lange tragen möchte – und schließlich hoffe ich noch ein kleines bißchen zu wachsen, damit du nicht so viel größer als ich bist. Das macht das Küssen leichter.« Hermine begann zu lächeln und drückte zärtlich ihre Lippen auf die seinen, wobei sie sich ein wenig auf die Zehnspitzen stellen mußte.

Sie beachteten dabei niemanden mehr um sich herum, als er sie mit mehr Nachdruck in seine Arme zog und mehr Leidenschaft in den Kuß legte. Verschwommen nahm Harry ein Johlen wahr. Als er deshalb von ihr abließ und sich umsah, bemerkte er, daß sie von ziemlich vielen Augenpaaren beobachtet wurden. Auch Ron starrte sie beide an und amüsierte sich königlich. Harry blickte wieder Hermine in die Augen. Die anderen waren ihm völlig egal, sie dagegen war wieder einmal zartrosa angelaufen. Wieder und wieder küßte er sie, bis sie sich immer mehr entspannte. Er nahm den Pullover und löste sich von ihr.

»Träum süß!«

Zögernd ging er zur Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal und blickte noch mal kurz zu ihr herüber. Sie winkten einander fast schüchtern zu.

»Gute Nacht, Harry!«

Beide lächelten für einen Moment und gingen nach oben. Kaum dort angekommen, zog sich Harry um. Wieder und wieder roch er an ihrem Pullover, so, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, wie gut sie duftete. Er zog die Bettdecke zurück und legte sich in sein Bett, den Pullover als Kopfkissen benutzend. Sofort spürte er die wohlige Wärme der Decke und schloß die Augen. Nur wenige Minuten später erschienen Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus. Auch sie zogen sich um, waren dabei allerdings nicht so leise, wie Harry es gewesen war. So blieb ihm keine Wahl, und er wurde von den anderen noch in eine Diskussion über die Schachpartien verwickelt.

Neville erzählte dabei, daß er tatsächlich absichtlich gegen Ginny verloren hatte, weil er ihr ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis gönnen wollte. Harry sah, wie sehr Neville sie liebte, da er immer, wenn er von ihr sprach, leuchtende Augen bekam. Gegen Luna hatte er zwar nicht absichtlich verloren, sich aber nicht so sehr geärgert, wie es ausgesehen hatte. Harry konnte diese Tatsache bestätigen: Ron sollte unvorsichtig werden und ihn unterschätzen, was ihm ja auch prompt passiert war.

Harry wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und schloß seine Augen; er schlief schnell ein und begann von Hermine zu träumen. Sie war wunderschön und stand auf der Wiese neben dem Fuchsbau. Sie trug ein herrlich leichtes, gelbliches Sommerkleid mit einem feinen Blumenmuster. Sie streifte den linken Träger ab, lächelte und wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht. Sie streifte den rechten Träger ab, was ihr Kleid langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er machte sich darauf gefaßt, etwas Häßliches und Widerliches zu Gesicht zu bekommen, wie es schon so oft geschehen war. Er glaubte, daß sich ihr schönes Gesicht in eine abscheuliche Fratze verwandeln würde, doch was er sah, war einfach nur perfekt. Er sah sie in ihrer ganzen Pracht vor sich, als sie langsam auf ihn zukam und ihn weich auf die Lippen küßte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er nicht nur wunderschön geträumt, er hatte auch weiter geträumt, als er es jemals vorher gewagt hatte. Gutgelaunt zog er sich an und weckte die anderen. Es war schon zehn vor neun, und es wurde Zeit für das Frühstück, andernfalls würden sie zu spät zu Hagrid kommen. Er wartete noch, bis sich die anderen angezogen hatten, und faltete dabei Hermines Pullover ordentlich zusammen und legte ihn in den Wäschekorb, damit die Haushelfen ihn nach der Reinigung an Hermine zurückgeben könnten. Gemeinsam verließen die fünf Jungen ihren Schlafsaal und gingen nach unten. Dort fanden sie einen Zettel der Mädchen vor.

_Sind schon vorgegangen. _

_Beeilt euch! _

_Wir vermissen euch jetzt schon._

Unterschrieben war er von Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Lavender. Harry, Ron und Neville blickten jetzt Dean und Seamus durchbohrend an:

»Wer von euch geht mit Lavender?«

Sie bekamen sogleich eine Antwort, die keinerlei Worte bedurfte, denn Seamus lief knallrot an.

»Kein Grund, rot zu werden«, meinte Harry grinsend, der ja schon von Seamus' Interesse wußte.

Dean fing an zu lächeln, weshalb sich Neville ihm zuwandte: »Und wer ist die Frau deiner Wahl?«

»Das wüßtest du gerne, oder?« erwiderte Dean und wandte sich zum Gehen. Da begann Seamus hinter ihm zu grinsen:

»Conny Nelson. Die kleine Hufflepuff, die er zur DA geholt hat.«

»Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können«, sagte Neville und legte seinen Arm um Deans Schulter.

»Verräter!« rief Dean in Seamus' Richtung, und alle fingen an zu lachen.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle; dort drehte sich Dean zu ihnen um: »Ich geh' zu Conny. Jetzt wissen's sowieso alle.« Damit stapfte er von dannen.

Harry und die drei anderen gingen zu ihren Mädchen, die alle zur Abwechslung mal wieder am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen. Er setzte sich neben Hermine, gab ihr einen langen Kuß und lehnte sich nah an ihr Ohr.

»Hi, meine Schönste, ich hab' süß von Dir geträumt. Du bist so perfekt!«

Zu Harrys Überraschung lief Hermine nicht rot an; statt dessen küßte sie ihn: »Ich hab' auch von dir geträumt. Du hattest nichts an, und das stand dir gut.« Ihr Ton klang frech, und Harry wurde davon so überrascht, daß er es statt dessen war, der nun rot anlief. Ron blieb das nicht verborgen, und er hatte sichtlich seinen Spaß an der Sache.

Obwohl er Hunger hatte, aß Harry sich nicht satt. Mit vollem Magen ließ seine Konzentration immer ein bißchen nach, und er wollte voll bei der Sache sein, wenn er mit den Riesen spielen würde. Das Frühstück war für die fünfzehn DA-Mitglieder, die heute zu Hagrid wollten, ziemlich schnell vorbei. Um neun Uhr zwanzig verließen sie die Halle und machten sich auf den Weg zur Hütte. Hagrid wartete dort schon auf sie und begrüßte alle von ihnen herzlich.

»Kommt, kommt!« rief er aufgeregt und deutete in Richtung Wald.

Die Riesen hatten dort ein neues Zuhause gefunden und bewohnten nun einen Teil des Waldes, den sie mit niemandem sonst teilen mußten. Hagrid führte sie den Weg entlang, den Harry schon mehrmals zu ihnen gegangen war. Es war nicht lange hergewesen, und er konnte sich an die markanten Stellen gut erinnern, ehe sie plötzlich eine andere Richtung einschlugen. Nach einer Viertelstunde kamen sie an eine größere Lichtung, von der Harry hätte schwören können, daß sie vorher nicht vorhanden gewesen wäre.

»Bäume ausreißen, das ist echt ihr Hobby«, bemerkte Ron, und alle lachten. Selbst aus Hagrids Mund hörte Harry einige Laute, die wie mühsam unterdrücktes Lachen klangen. Hagrid hatte keine Mühe, die ausgerissenen Bäume zu überklettern, während die jungen Hexen und Zauberer sich damit schon deutlich schwerer taten.

Als sie die Riesen erreichten, schienen diese schon auf ihre Ankunft gewartet zu haben. Sie schauten ihnen, am Boden in einer Reihe sitzend, freudig entgegen, als Grawp schon laut losbrüllte:

»Hermy. Hagger. Hahrie. Schön sein hier.«

Er erhob sich sofort und lief auf Harry und die anderen zu. Einige der DA wollten sich schon in Deckung bringen, als Grawp rechtzeitig abbremste und in die Knie ging. Er hielt ihnen seinen ausgestreckten, riesigen Zeigefinger zur Begrüßung hin. Alle DA-Mitglieder hängten sich kurz an ihn, und schon konnte der Spaß beginnen.

Zuerst spielten sie Verstecken, und meist gewannen dabei natürlich Harry und seine Freunde. Wieder einmal war Harry über das manchmal unglaublich kindliche Gemüt der Riesen erstaunt; wenn sie sich nicht gerade in einem Kampf befanden, den sie dann unerbittlich und rücksichtslos führten, waren sie leicht zufriedenzustellen und freuten sich wie kleine Kinder, wenn sie einen der Schüler beim Versteckspielen fanden.

Als nächstes machten Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Lavender mit ihnen ein wenig Gymnastik, wobei die große Lichtung voll zur Geltung kam. Die Riesen standen um die Mädchen herum und versuchten, deren Bewegungen nachzumachen. Diese Übung war teilweise nicht so leicht, wie es sich anhörte, fielen die Riesen dabei doch immer wieder um, wobei die Erde erbebte und alle lachen mußten. Hagrid liefen schon die Tränen in den dicken Bart, als das nächste Spiel auf dem Programm stand, das er sich ausgedacht hatte.

Die DA-Mitglieder verbanden sich die Augen, und ein Riese kniete vor ihnen. Sie sollten dabei nur durch Ertasten herausfinden, welcher Riese es war, was allen sichtlich Spaß und das Spiel zu einem vollen Erfolg machte. Es kitzelte die Riesen im Gesicht, und sie mußten davon lachen. Dieses Spiel wurde von Ginny gewonnen, die alle Riesen an ihrer Nase erkannte, wie sie später offenbarte. Sie hatte sich die Form bei jedem gut eingeprägt und deshalb leichtes Spiel gehabt. Harry war nicht so gut gewesen; er lag nur bei drei von sieben Versuchen richtig und wurde nur von Parvati und Neville unterboten, die je zweimal richtig rieten.

Kurz vor eins führte Hagrid sie aus dem Wald heraus, und sie folgten ihm hoch zum Schloß, wo sie das Mittagessen erwartete. Für Harry gab es Nudeln mit Tomatensoße, und Hermine genehmigte sich eine Portion Rührei mit Spinat und Kartoffeln. Dabei langte er kräftig zu, wollten sie doch noch zwei Stunden Quidditch trainieren, wofür er alle Kraft brauchte. Am Sonntag, den dreiundzwanzigsten März würde schon ihr vorletztes Spiel stattfinden, überschlug Harry im Kopf und spülte sein Essen mit Eistee herunter. Es würde das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff sein, doch noch nie war es ihm so egal gewesen, ob er es gewinnen oder verlieren würde; er wollte einfach nur ein schönes Spiel abliefern und dabei seinen Spaß haben. Nur das letzte Spiel gegen Slytherin, am fünfzehnten Juni, wollte er unbedingt gewinnen.

Zur Mannschaft der Slytherins gehörte kein einziger aus der DA. Im Gegenteil gehörte jeder von ihnen zu Pansy Parkinsons Clique, mit denen Harry wohl keinen Frieden mehr würde schließen können. Die Feindseligkeiten waren zwar zurückgegangen, aber nur weil Filch Parkinson ordentlich bestraft hatte, nachdem sie Parvati während der Strafarbeiten im Februar ein Bein gestellt hatte und diese kopfüber in eine Rüstung gefallen war. Obwohl Filch sonst mehr zu den Slytherins hielt, hatte er sie für diese Tat zu einer weiteren vollen Woche »Putzen auf Muggelart« verdonnert. Sie hatte das halbe Schloß auf Knien wienern müssen, und dies hatte ihr wohl etwas den Wind aus den Segeln genommen und dafür gesorgt, daß sie Harry und seine Freunde zwar noch mehr haßte, sie aber fürs erste in Ruhe ließ.

Das Quidditch-Training lief gut und alle hatten ihren Spaß. Ron hielt einen Ball nach dem nächsten und war in absoluter Topform. Luna applaudierte bei jedem einzelnen verhinderten Tor und war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ihr war Quidditch eigentlich total egal, jedenfalls solange Ron nicht mitspielte. War er jedoch dabei, konnte sie ihre Begeisterung kaum bremsen, was sie mit Hermine gemeinsam hatte, wobei diese nur Augen für Harry hatte und ein jedes seiner Manöver genauestens beobachtete.

Jedesmal, wenn Harry den Schnatz beim Training fing, sprang sie auf und jubelte, was das Zeug hielt. Harry erkannte sie dabei kaum wieder, so enthusiastisch war sie, was ihm außerordentlich gut gefiel. Sie begrüßte ihn, kaum daß er gelandet war, sofort mit einem Kuß, was das Strahlen in Harrys Gesicht nur noch verstärkte. Während er sich umziehen ging, wartete Hermine vor der Tür.

Harry verließ nach einer überaus schnellen Dusche als erster die Umkleidekabinen. Unbeobachtet liefen er und Hermine allein hinauf zum Schloß. Eigentlich wollte er gleich in die Bibliothek und bis zum Abendessen noch ein wenig lernen, doch als sie vor der Großen Halle standen, zog ihn Hermine in den Korridor, in dem sich Klassenzimmer elf befand. Zielstrebig führte sie ihn zur Tür, drückte die Klinke nach unten und öffnete sie. Sie zog den leicht verwirrten Harry in den Wald und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Harry erblickte etwas in ihnen … etwas, daß er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war pures Verlangen. Willig ließ er sich von ihr tiefer hineinführen, bis sie auf die kleine mit Moos bewachsene Lichtung kamen. Hermine sah sich kurz um.

»Firenze! Bist du hier?« rief sie laut, und da sie wußte, daß er eigentlich nicht dasein konnte, horchte sie nur kurz auf eine Antwort. Sie verriegelte die Tür mit einem schnell ausgeführten Zauber und drehte sich Harry zu.

Nur einen Moment später zog sie ihn zu sich heran. Sie küßten sich lange und leidenschaftlich, was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte. Schnell legte sie ihren Umhang ab, öffnete auch seinen Umhang und ließ ihn ebenfalls auf den Boden gleiten. Er wurde immer nervöser. Etwas lief anders als beim letzten Mal. Es lief sogar anders als am Valentinstag, den Harry mit ihr knutschend in seinem Schlafsaal verbracht hatte; damals hatte er zum ersten Mal ihre nur noch von ihrem BH bedeckten Brüste unter ihrem Pullover berühren dürfen.

Sie zog ihren Pullover hoch, streifte ihn über ihren Kopf, und ihre Haare fielen zurück auf ihre Schultern. Sie trug sein Geburtstagsgeschenk, was Harry ein kurzes Lächeln entlockte, das angesichts ihrer näher kommenden Hände allerdings wieder verschwand. Langsam zog sie seinen Pullover hoch, während er instinktiv die Arme hob. Als auch sein weißes T-Shirt auf den Boden schwebte, sahen sie sich eine kurze Zeit lang einfach nur an. Sie strich mit ihren Händen über seinen nackten Oberkörper, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und seinen Herzschlag verdoppelte. Er stand nur da und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Was erwartet sie jetzt von mir, fragte er sich bebend. Er war so unsicher. Er wollte sie so gern berühren, wie er es schon einmal fertiggebracht hatte, doch seine Hände wollten seinem Willen nicht gehorchen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen, war wie festgefroren. Sie führte ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken und wollte den Verschluß ihres BHs öffnen, als sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte. Sie sahen sich lange und tief in die Augen.

»Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, möchtest du es auch?« fragte sie zögernd und beinahe flüsternd.

»Ich … ich weiß es nicht.« Eine kleine Pause entstand. Er war unsicher, ob sie jetzt enttäuscht war. »Ich möchte schon …«, stieß er plötzlich hervor, als sie ihn tatsächlich enttäuscht ansah. »Aber ich weiß nicht … wie.« Harry wurde rot und sah kurz beschämt zu Boden. Als er wieder hochsah, blickten sie sich tief in die Augen.

»Ich weiß es auch nicht«, sagte sie leise und lächelte, »aber ich möchte es nur mit dir herausfinden.« Sie lächelte ihn weiter an, und Harry dachte einige Sekunden lang nach.

»Was ist mit … Verhütung?«

»Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Erinnerst du dich an das Paket von meiner Mutter?« Sie küßte ihn so sanft wie selten.

»Du denkst immer an alles.« Er schloß seine Augen. Sie hob ihre Hand, berührte seine Wange und streichelte ihm über seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Ihre Hand fühlte sich so zart und warm an, und erneut küßten sie sich.

Als er eine Ewigkeit später seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sie das erste Mal wirklich. Sie war so schön; schöner, als er es sich je erträumt hatte. Er wollte sie so gern berühren, doch noch immer war er wie festgefroren. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch wußte er genau, daß sein Gehirn nicht in der Lage war, adäquate Sätze zu bilden. Statt dessen klappte ihm der Mund auf, was Hermine ein schüchternes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Einer seiner Finger zuckte. Sie nahm seine Hand, führte sie langsam nach oben und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Als er ihren Herzschlag spürte, wäre er beinahe gestorben. Ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken, sein Magen schlug Saltos, und am ganzen Körper bekam er eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, er hätte diesen einen Moment für immer festgehalten.

Endlich konnte er wieder klarer denken. Er mußte ihr vorher noch etwas sagen, hinterher wäre er vielleicht nicht mehr dazu fähig. »Du bist so unglaublich schön.« Seine Stimme war leise, doch konnte sie ihn laut und deutlich verstehen.

»Du mußt so was nicht sagen. Du hast mein Herz schon gewonnen.«

»Ich meine es ernst. Du bist wunderschön, und ich werde es dir so oft sagen, bis du mir glaubst. Ich liebe dich!«

»Ich … liebe dich auch.«

Zärtlich und leicht zitternd begann Harry damit ihre Brust zu ertasten, während sie seinen Gürtel öffnete. Wieder jagte ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, und er konnte nicht einmal erahnen, daß alles, was jetzt noch folgen sollte, so unendlich viel schöner sein könnte.

Viel später lagen die beiden nackt im Moos, und Harry hielt sie in seinen Armen. Sie blickten in einen herrlichen Nachthimmel, und er küßte sie sanft auf die Nasenspitze. Sie lächelten sich an, und Harry fühlte sich so glücklich. Er dachte jetzt nicht an Sirius oder an seine gefallenen Freunde, er dachte im Moment nur an die Gegenwart und an seine Zukunft mit Hermine. Alles andere war ihm völlig egal, und Voldemort schien unendlich weit weg zu sein. Alle seine Probleme waren unwichtig geworden, und er wünschte, er könnte für immer einfach hier liegen blieben. Dieser Tag hatte etwas in Harry verändert, etwas, das er erst viel später begreifen sollte. Langsam beugte er sich hoch und streichelte über ihren Körper, während er ihn ausgiebig bewunderte.

»Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet«, sagte er kurz darauf, als er bei ihrem Knie angekommen war.

»Was meinst du«, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

»Selbst du bist nicht perfekt. Du hast hier eine Narbe.« Er kreiste sie mit seinem Finger ein.

»Was heißt perfekt? Das bin ich längst nicht«, schalt sie ihn mit gespielter Entrüstung und beugte sich ebenfalls hoch.

»Für mich bist du es … fast. Wenn diese kleine Narbe nicht wäre.«

»Schau dir nur meine Haare an, die sind … nicht mal annehmbar«, sagte sie und deutete auf ihre lockigen und ein wenig buschigen Haare.

»Dein Haar ist perfekt.« Er küßte sie. »Wo hast du die Narbe her?«

Sie blickte zu ihrem Knie hinunter. »Ich glaub', ich bin als Kind hingefallen und hab' mir mein Knie an einer hochstehenden Bodenplatte angestoßen.« Sie lächelte und legte sich zurück ins Moos.

Harry streichelte über die Narbe und küßte sie. »Wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist sogar diese Narbe perfekt«, flüsterte er und legte sich wieder zu ihr.

Als sich die beiden eine Viertelstunde später anzogen, bemerkte er, daß es schon nach siebzehn Uhr war. Die anderen werden uns sicher schon vermissen, dachte er und band sich den Schnürsenkel zu.

»Was erzählen wir ihnen, wo wir waren?« fragte er sie.

Sie schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. »Ich weiß nicht.« Sie giggelte.

Moment mal, Hermine und giggeln? »Du bist süß, wenn du giggelst.«

»Ich giggel' nicht.«, erwiderte sie plötzlich ernst.

»Streit es ruhig ab. Du tust es trotzdem. Aber ich hoffe, du giggelst nur für mich. Ich liebe dich.«

»Ich liebe dich mehr!«

Hand in Hand verließen Harry und Hermine das Klassenzimmer, gingen an der Tür zur Großen Halle vorbei und nahmen die Treppe nach oben. Sie liefen durch das Porträtloch und betraten den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Da seid ihr ja!« begrüßte sie Ron, in die Notizen und Zusammenfassungen vom Vortag vertieft.

Im ganzen Raum war es ausgesprochen ruhig, obwohl er ungewöhnlich voll war. Viele von ihnen waren wie Ron hochkonzentriert bei der Arbeit, und niemand fragte die beiden, wo sie gewesen waren. Sie sahen sich noch einmal lächelnd an und küßten sich. Harry zog Hermine an den Tisch von Ron, holte seine Unterlagen aus seinem Umhang und begann damit, eine von Nevilles Zusammenfassungen zu lesen. Eine Stunde später war er gerade dabei, einige Notizen von Cho durchzugehen, als ihn Hermine aus dem Sessel zog und sie alle gemeinsam zum Abendessen gingen.

Dieses Mal saßen Harry und Hermine am Ravenclaw-Tisch, und Ron und Luna saßen ihnen gegenüber am Tisch der Slytherins. Des öfteren blickte Luna dabei zu Hermine herüber; ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sie wohl leicht verwirrt, während sie immer wieder mit Ron flüsterte, der daraufhin lächelnd in Harrys Gesicht blickte. Etwas nervös bemühte sich Harry, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, und unterhielt sich mit Ernie, der neben ihm saß.

Als das Abendessen beendet war, gingen alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Sofort widmete sich Harry wieder den Unterlagen und begann nun, Hermines Zusammenfassung zu lesen. Sie hatte es geschafft, ein ganzes Buch auf kaum dreißig Zentimeter Pergament zu bannen, was außer ihr wohl niemand fertigbringen würde. Kurz nach halb zwölf legte Harry seine Unterlagen weg, schnappte sich Hermine und zog sie auf eine Couch. Die beiden lagen einfach nur da und beobachteten die anderen. Gegen zwölf wollte Harry ins Bett, und er verabschiedete sich von Hermine, die noch aufbleiben wollte, mit einem langen Kuß.

»Soll ich Dir noch einen Pullover geben?« fragte sie ihn leise.

»Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Ich trage dich für immer in meinem Herzen. Ich liebe dich. Gute Nacht.«

Er bekam noch einen weiteren Kuß von Hermine, die ihm danach eine gute Nacht wünschte. Langsam ging er zur Treppe des Jungenschlafsaales und bemerkte, daß Ron ihn dabei beobachtete. Noch ein letztes Lächeln schenkte er der Frau seiner Träume und ging nach oben.

Kaum war er dabei, sich umzuziehen, erschien Ron im Raum und kam grinsend auf ihn zu. »Wo warst du mit ihr?«

»Was meinst du?« fragte Harry unschuldig und legte sich ins Bett.

»Du weißt genau, was ich meine!« Ron klang bestimmend.

»Nein«, erwiderte er noch immer betont ruhig. Etwas angespannt versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

»Hm, ihr wart über zwei Stunden weg. Gibt nicht viel, was ihr gemacht haben könntet. Raus mit der Sprache.« Ron setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett.

Genau ein solches Gespräch hatte Harry befürchtet. Er wollte Ron nicht anlügen, aber er wollte ihm auch nichts verraten. Die Sache war zu persönlich und ihm absolut unangenehm. Diese Fragen waren eigentlich untypisch für Ron, führten sie doch sonst nie solche Gespräche. Für dieses Thema suchte Ron normalerweise die Nähe von Dean und Seamus, die wesentlich gewillter waren, über das Thema zu sprechen. Es mußte damit zusammenhängen, daß er mit Luna an einem ähnlichen Punkt angelangt war und nun dringend Antworten auf offene Fragen wollte, dachte Harry und überlegte, wie er sich aus der Sache herauswinden könnte. Er hatte nun schon ziemlich lange gezögert, um ihn loszuwerden, mußte ihm aber nun irgend etwas antworten.

»Ach, das meinst du. Wir waren in der Eulerei«, flunkerte Harry nun beherzt und drehte sich weg. Nun hatte er doch gelogen, und er wußte, daß Ron ihm diese billige Lüge nicht abkaufen würde.

»Luna glaubt nicht, daß ihr in der Eulerei wart, und ich glaub's auch nicht.« Ron grinste nun nicht mehr, Harry konnte es an seiner Stimmlage erkennen. Anscheinend war er nicht erfreut, angelogen zu werden.

»Also gut …«, gab sich Harry geschlagen und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund um. Sofort konnte er sehen, wie sich Rons Miene wieder erhellte. »Klassenzimmer elf. Und nun laß mich schlafen. Mehr erfährst du ja doch nicht.« Harry versuchte mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck diese Aussage noch zu unterstreichen, doch schien es nicht zu funktionieren.

»Ihr habt euch nicht nur geküßt, oder?« Man konnte die Neugierde in seinen Augen brennen sehen. Natürlich hätte er ihm alles von Hermine und sich erzählen können, doch fand er, daß es nicht richtig war.

»Dir zu antworten steht mir nicht zu und wäre auch nicht richtig. Denn sieh mal: Wenn ich sage, es war nichts, dann würdest du mir doch nicht glauben; wenn ich aber sage, es war was, dann würde ich dir etwas sehr Persönliches offenbaren, was nur Hermine und mich etwas angeht. Ich würde sie damit hintergehen. Versteh mich bitte. Es wäre Hermine gegenüber einfach nicht fair, wenn ich dir irgend etwas erzählen würde, ob wir nun etwas gemacht haben oder auch nicht. Belassen wir es doch einfach dabei, daß ich nichts dazu sage.« Harry drehte sich wieder um und schloß die Augen. Er sah Hermine nackt vor sich und mußte lächeln.

Er spürte wie sich Ron von seinem Bett erhob. »Firenzes Klassenzimmer? Das ist sicherer als der Raum der Wünsche, denke ich. Soweit ich weiß, benutzen den schon ziemlich viele Paare, was durchaus mal peinlich werden könnte. Ich verspreche dir aber, daß alles unter uns bleibt, was diesen Raum angeht. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommt kein anderer auf die Idee. Danke, daß du mir mehr gesagt hast, als ich gehofft hatte.«

Harry hörte, wie Ron den Schlafsaal verließ, und schlief nur Minuten später ein. Er hatte angenehme Träume, und nichts störte seinen Schlaf, bis er sehr früh am Sonntagmorgen aufwachte. Sogleich zog er sich an und stellte fest, daß Ron nicht in seinem Bett war. Die anderen schliefen noch, und er wollte keinen von ihnen wecken, weshalb er betont leise den Raum verließ. Er ging mit seinen Unterlagen nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der noch verlassen war, und hinterließ Hermine an einer vorher verabredeten Stelle eine kurze Nachricht. Er wollte in den Raum der Wünsche, um dort einige der neuen Zauber auszuprobieren. Gutgelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg und traf dabei auf Professor Snape, den er hier nicht erwartet hätte. Eigentlich wollte Harry auch ihn einmal fragen, ob er nicht eine Gastvorlesung für die DA halten wollte, doch vorher wollte er erst noch Dumbledore um Erlaubnis bitten.

»Guten Morgen Professor Snape!« grüßte Harry ihn freundlich, aber nicht zu freundlich, um es nicht gekünstelt wirken zu lassen. Sein Verhältnis zu Snape war zwar noch immer sehr distanziert und eher förmlicher Natur, trotzdem machte ihm Snape das Leben nicht mehr ganz so schwer wie noch im letzten Jahr.

»Mr. Potter. So früh schon auf den Beinen? Wohin des Weges?« fragte ihn Snape. Sein Ton war kühl, für Snape aber ungewöhnlich höflich.

»Ich bin auf dem Weg in den DA-Übungsraum. Wir haben einige Zauber zusammengesucht, die ich mal ausprobieren wollte«, entgegnete Harry und konnte ein Zucken von Snapes Augenbraue beobachten.

»Wo ist Ihr zweiter Mann?«

»Ich bin allein.«

»Das sollten Sie besser nicht tun. Falls Sie einen Fehler machen, wovon bei neuen Sprüchen immer auszugehen ist, und Sie dabei ein Unglück heraufbeschwören, sollte Ihnen jemand zur Seite stehen«, erklärte Snape ihm in schneidendem Ton und blickte ihn mit finsteren, leblosen Augen an. Harry wußte nicht, was er machen sollte. Eigentlich hatte Snape recht, aber Hermine würde ja zu ihm kommen, sobald sie aufgestanden war.

»Sie haben vielleicht recht …«, begann er, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen.

»Nicht vielleicht, sondern ganz sicher!«

»Ich sehe mir, solange ich allein bin, nur die Theorie an. Hermine wollte bald nachkommen. Ist das okay?«

»Sie brauchen dafür nicht meine Erlaubnis! Ich kann Sie nicht daran hindern, in Ihr Unglück zu laufen«, erwiderte Snape und ging weiter den Korridor entlang.

Harry wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sein Professor war ungewöhnlich redselig, trotzdem aber noch immer sehr reserviert gewesen. Etwas weniger gut gelaunt, lief er weiter und wünschte sich einen Raum, in dem er neue Zauber ausprobieren konnte. Die Tür erschien, und er ging hinein. Seine Unterlagen breitete er auf dem Tisch aus und zog seinen Zauberstab. Zuerst wollte er sich noch einmal die neuen Schutzzauber ansehen, bei denen er teilweise komplizierte Bewegungen ausführen mußte, die er sich genau einprägen wollte.

Eine gute Stunde später erschienen Hermine, Ron und Luna. Ron hielt Lunas Hand, und beide sahen ausgesprochen müde und verschlafen, dennoch aber bester Laune aus. Luna schien ein wenig zu strahlen.

»Morgen, mein Schatz!« begrüßte Harry seine Freundin, eilte auf sie zu und gab ihr einen langen Kuß. »Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte er.

»Ich liebe dich mehr. Hast du gut geschlafen?« flüsterte sie zurück.

»Sehr gut. Keine Alpträume«, erwiderte er wieder in normaler Lautstärke und lächelte sie dabei an. Auch sie mußte nun lächeln. »Morgen, Kumpel! Hallo, Luna.« Harry wandte sich den beiden zu.

»Hi, Harry«, grüßte Ron zurück, von Luna kam nur ein Nicken. Sie strahlte ähnlich hell wie Hermine, und Harry war sich sicher, daß sie entweder mit Ron geschlafen hatte oder zumindest ziemlich nahe dran gewesen war.

Schnell verdrängte er diese Gedanken wieder; das sollte sie nicht von der Arbeit abhalten. »Gut, daß ihr kommt. So können wir ein paar mehr Zauber ausprobieren.«

Bis zum Frühstück blieb ihnen noch mehr als eine Stunde, und so übten sie die Beschwörung von zwei neuen Schildzaubern, mit denen Harry rasch großen Erfolg hatte. Er konnte damit mühelos jeden Fluch abwehren, den Hermine ihm mit aller Kraft entgegenschleuderte. Auch die anderen lernten die Zauber zwar schnell, doch mit nicht so durchschlagendem Erfolg.

»Schade, daß die Wirkung von den beiden Schilden nicht bei jedem von uns gleich stark ist«, gab Harry zu bedenken und runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn.

»Bei mir wirken sie längst nicht so gut wie _Deflecto Menaran_«, sagte Ron.

»Um so mächtiger der Zauberer, desto mächtiger der Schild«, meinte Hermine und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

»Die Wirkung bei Harry ist jedenfalls unglaublich. Nichts kommt durch. Prallt einfach ab«, staunte Luna mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck in den Augen und setzte sich zu Hermine.

»Unter Streß und echter Gefahr wirkt _Proturesa Weltum_ bei euch bestimmt auch besser«, sagte Harry, legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu den beiden Mädchen.

»Das kann ich nur hoffen!« erwiderte Ron enttäuscht und setzte sich als letztes an den Tisch. »Im Augenblick kann ich damit jedenfalls gerade mal einen _Stupor_ aufhalten, und selbst der prallt bei mir noch nicht mal wirklich ab. Wird irgendwie vom Schild aufgesogen.«

»Ich wette, Dumbledore könnte damit sogar _Avada Kedavra_ aufhalten«, sagte Luna.

»Ist schwer zu sagen«, entgegnete Harry. »Laut dem Buch ist es unmöglich, den Todesfluch aufzuhalten, aber wer weiß. Nicht jedes Buch ist der Weisheit letzter Schluß. Ich denke, ich werde auf diesem Gebiet weiterforschen.«

In dem Buch, das er gelesen hatte, stand zwar, daß nichts die Unverzeihlichen Flüche besiegen konnte, doch wollte er es noch nicht glauben. Er wollte lieber glauben, daß ein mächtiger Zauberer mit dem stärksten Schildzauber die Unverzeihlichen Flüche abwehren konnte. Er hätte es so gerne einfach mal ausprobiert, doch waren die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht für Experimente mit Menschen geeignet. Unerfreulicher weise wirkten aber diese beiden Schilde auch nur auf Menschen, so daß sie nicht mit Gegenständen experimentieren konnten. Beim nächsten DA-Treffen wollte er den anderen jedenfalls trotz allem die zwei neuen Schildzauber zeigen. Es handelte sich um _Deflectare Hellporar_ und _Proturesa Weltum_. Beide waren eigentlich noch erheblich mächtiger als _Deflecto Menaran_ und _Protego_, doch schien die Wirkung von vielen unterschiedlichen Faktoren abzuhängen, die sie noch nicht ganz ausgetüftelt hatten, weil die vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen vage blieben.

Harry räumte seine Unterlagen zusammen, und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Danach gingen alle zusammen zum Frühstück, worauf er sich schon freute, war er doch ausgesprochen hungrig. Übereifrig füllte er seinen Teller, wobei er diesmal wieder am Slytherin-Tisch saß. Pansy Parkinson und ihre Freunde starrten ihn mit wütenden Gesichtern an, doch ließen sich Harry und Hermine davon nicht vom Essen abhalten. Das Gespräch mit Neville, Ernie und William lenkte sie da schon mehr ab, unterhielten sie sich doch über den Zaubertrankunterricht. Das interessierte ihn vor allem deshalb, weil sie die ganze nächste Woche an nur einem einzigen Trank brauen würden und Snape ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, um welchen Trank es sich dabei handeln sollte. Obwohl William nicht in ihrem Jahrgang war, beteiligte er sich mit großem Eifer an den Spekulationen.

Den Rest des Sonntages verbrachten sie mit einem kurzen Besuch bei Hagrid, einem noch kürzerem Besuch bei Dobby und einer anschließenden Stippvisite bei Hedwig und Pig, den Harry wieder ausgiebig verwöhnte, was Hedwig nicht zu gefallen schien.

Vor dem Mittagessen waren sie dann noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde im DA-Raum, ehe sie nach dem Essen ein inoffizielles DA-Treffen in der Bibliothek hatten und sich dort zusammen weiterbildeten. Hermine war mit dem Arbeitspensum sehr zufrieden und lobte alle für ihre Anstrengungen.

Die letzte halbe Stunden bis zum Abendessen verbrachte dann ein Großteil der Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum, und obwohl sich Harry gerne entspannt hätte, gehörte er zu den wenigen, die bis zur letzten Sekunde in der Bibliothek blieben und weiter lernten.

Beim Abendessen war Professor Dumbledore wieder mal nicht anwesend, und nach dem herrlichen Braten wußte Harry seine freie Zeit nicht besser einzusetzen, als sich zusammen mit Hermine wieder auf die Bücher zu stürzen.


	14. Rätsel Experimente Theorie

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot und ein paar unbedeutenden Namen. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 14 – Rätsel / Experimente / Theorie**

Die nächste Schulwoche wurde überaus anstrengend. Snape braute mit ihnen diesen speziellen Trank, der eine ganze Woche köcheln sollte und zu dem ständig neue Bestandteile hinzugefügt werden mußten. Aus diesem Grunde mußten sie zwischen den anderen Unterrichtsstunden immer wieder hektisch hinunter in die Kerker laufen, um weitere Zutaten hineinzugeben. Selbst nachts waren sie zweimal gezwungen, sich aus den Betten zu erheben, um von Snape hinunter in die Kerker geleitet zu werden. Zum ersten Mal geschah dies in der Dienstagnacht um drei Uhr. Harry hatte sich darauf vorbereitet und war schon früh im Bett gewesen. Beim zweiten Mal aber, Donnerstagnacht um zwei Uhr dreißig, war er äußerst müde und konnte nur unter enormer Anstrengung überhaupt weiter am Trank arbeiten. Müde war er, weil er nicht vor elf Uhr ins Bett hatte gehen können, da er nach dem Abendessen sowohl ein kurzes Quidditch-Training als auch ein längeres DA-Treffen gehabt hatte. Ron dagegen hatte bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und sie in Empfang genommen, woraus Harry schloß, daß dieser nicht im Bett gewesen war.

Am Freitagmorgen fragte er sich – so wie die anderen auch –, was das alles sollte. Hätten die Slytherins nicht auch nachts aus ihren Betten gemußt, Harry hätte es für reine Schikane gehalten. Auch hatte ihnen Professor Snape noch immer nicht gesagt, was sie da überhaupt zusammenbrauten. Diese Geheimnistuerei war für Harry unverständlich, und er wollte Snape nach Möglichkeit zur Rede stellen. Zumindest wollten sie erfahren, wofür sie diese ganzen Mühen auf sich genommen hatten. Da die Zaubertränke aber erst spät am Nachmittag vollendet sein würden, gestaltete sich der Morgen auffallend langweilig.

Geschichte der Zauberei stand auf dem Plan, und Professor Binns' Unterricht war noch immer zäher als die Ledersohle alter Stiefel. Seit Jahresbeginn bemühten sich Harry und die meisten anderen nach Leibeskräften, auch seinem Unterricht aufmerksam zu folgen; dies gelang ihnen auch mit größerem Erfolg als noch in den letzten Jahren. Während Hermine früher als einzige brauchbare Aufzeichnungen gehabt hatte, bannten nun viele Federn die Worte ihres Lehrers dauerhaft auf Pergament, und so hatten sich Harrys Schulleistungen sogar in diesem Fach enorm verbessert. Zwar war Hermine noch immer die Jahrgangsbeste, doch den Abstand zu ihr konnten auch viele andere deutlich verringern.

Glücklicherweise war Hermine darüber nicht unglücklich. Galt sie früher wegen ihres Einsatzes noch als Streberin, war sie nun eher ein Vorbild und zugleich auch Ansporn für die anderen. Harry gegenüber hatte sie gestanden, wie sehr sie sich manchmal von den anderen verletzt gefühlt hatte und wie sehr sie jetzt die Bewunderung genoß, ohne aber deswegen abzuheben.

Obwohl die anderen ihr näher kamen, setzte sie noch immer die Maßstäbe. Niemand war so fleißig wie sie, und wenn Harry an manchen Tagen schon um zehn endgültig die Lust verlor, konnte sie ihn mit ihrem Enthusiasmus oft noch einmal neu anstecken, wofür er ihr sehr dankbar war. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß seine Liebe zu ihr jeden weiteren Tag größer wurde und das gegenseitige Verständnis füreinander schneller wuchs, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Wäre nicht Voldemort immerfort in seinem Hinterkopf herumgeschwebt, wäre es für Harry eine wunderschöne Zeit gewesen.

Sicher lag es auch daran, daß sie inzwischen einige Male miteinander geschlafen hatten und es jedes Mal noch schöner gewesen war. Beide hatten ihre anfängliche Scheu überwunden und wurden zunehmend selbstbewußter, was ihre eigenen Körper und ihre Handlungen anbelangte. Das führte schnell dazu, daß sie sich dem Ganzen noch viel entspannter hingeben konnten, um das Erlebnis an sich besser genießen zu können.

Am späten Nachmittag ging er mit den anderen hinunter in den Kerker, diesmal, um die Arbeiten am Zaubertrank zu beenden. Harry war schon sehr gespannt, wie sein Gebräu geworden war, noch gespannter war er aber, endlich zu erfahren, was sie da eigentlich zusammengebraut hatten.

Wie immer ließ Snape sie nicht lange warten, und so betraten sie den Kerker. Kaum hatte sich Snape auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt, zeigte er mit seinem Zauberstab an die leere Tafel, und es erschienen die letzten Arbeitsschritte, die sie noch zu erledigen hatten. Zwar brannte Harry darauf, seinen Lehrer des Trankes wegen zu befragen, er wollte ihn aber auf keinen Fall unter Druck setzen, da es sonst unangenehm ausgehen könnte, wie er dachte.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatte Harrys Trank genau das Aussehen, die Farbe und die Konsistenz, die Professor Snape beschrieben hatte, und er war mit seinem Werk zufrieden. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand ging Snape zu einem jedem Kessel und prüfte mit einem Schwenk die Tränke seiner Schüler. Bei Neville fing er an, und es kamen grüne Funken aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Da Snape anerkennend nickte, war der Trank wohl in Ordnung, was ein Lächeln in Nevilles Gesicht zauberte. Als nächstes war Dean an der Reihe, und es schossen gelbe Funken aus Snapes Stab. Nachdem er kurz an der Mixtur gerochen hatte, gab Snape noch zwei Zutaten hinzu, rührte noch einmal um und wiederholte die Prüfung. Diesmal waren die Funken schwach grün, und Harry sah, wie sich Dean sichtlich entspannte. Als Snape wenig später zu Harrys Kessel kam, hatte sich bis dahin nur ein einziger Trank als unbrauchbar herausgestellt, und das auch noch von einem der Slytherin. Snape schwenkte seinen Stab über Harrys Kessel, und tatsächlich sprühten tiefgrüne Funken aus ihm.

»Sehr guter Helmich-Trank«, murmelte Snape kaum hörbar und nickte anerkennend, während er schon zu Hermines Kessel weiterging. Auch ihr Trank ließ tiefgrüne Funken aus Snapes Zauberstab schießen, und nur Sekunden danach ließ er alle Kessel samt Inhalt mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Stabes verschwinden. »Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre hervorragende Arbeit. Ihre Fortschritte erstaunen mich sehr. Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet.« Eiligen Schrittes verließ Snape den Kerker.

Keiner kam dazu, noch etwas zu sagen, und auch Harry hatte seine Fragen nicht mehr stellen können. Die Stunde war eigentlich noch nicht vorbei, als er und die anderen schon hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm eilten. Diese ganze Sache war ungewöhnlich gewesen, hatte sie Snape doch niemals zuvor früher gehen lassen, was diese Aktion mit dem unbekannten Trank nur noch verdächtiger machte.

»Wir müssen gleich in die Bibliothek«, rief Harry den anderen zu, als sie ihre Schulsachen in ihre Schlafsäle gebracht hatten und sich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen.

»Wenigstens hat er den Namen des Gebräus verraten«, meinte Ron auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek.

»Helmich-Trank, das hab' ich ja noch nie gehört«, gab Dean zu, und auch Hermine sah die anderen ratlos an:

»Ich auch nicht. Steht bestimmt in einem der weniger bekannten Bücher.«

Als sie in der Bibliothek ankamen, verteilten sie sich vor dem Regal, in dem es um Zaubertränke aller Art ging. Jedes der fünfzehn anwesenden DA-Mitglieder schnappte sich ein Buch und begann, darin nach dem Trank zu suchen.

Zwei Stunden später war Harry schon bei seinem fünften Buche und hatte zu seiner Überraschung noch nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit gefunden. Auch die anderen waren nicht fündig geworden, und Hermine erinnerte die Situation an das erste Schuljahr, als sie verzweifelt etwas über Nicolas Flamel herausfinden wollten.

»Vielleicht gehen wir es falsch an«, bemerkte Hermine und schloß ihr gerade durchsuchtes Buch. »Vielleicht sollten wir nicht zuerst nach dem Trank, sondern nach dem Namen Helmich suchen. Vielleicht heißt der Trank anders, und Helmich ist nur sein Entdecker.«

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie etliche Bücher vom Tisch, stellte sie zurück in die Regale und ging in eine andere Abteilung. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Harry sie nicht sehen, aber als sie zurückkam, hatte sie sechs Bücher in den Armen, wovon sie eines Harry gab.

»Such doch mal da drin«, forderte sie ihn auf und schlug ein weiteres Buch auf.

Harry sah sich den Titel seines Buches an: _Who is Who_ von Alfred Stampton. Er blätterte es einmal durch und blieb durch Zufall auf der Seite Ph-Pr hängen.

_Potter, Harry James _

_Geboren 31.07.1980 _

_Gestorben --- _

_P. überlebte als Einjähriger den Angriff Lord Voldemorts und damit als einziger die Anwendung des Todesfluches »Avada Kedavra«. Er behielt als einzig bekannten Schaden eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn zurück. _

_Am 1. September 1991 begann P. seine Schullaufbahn an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er ist zum Zeitpunkt der Drucklegung dieses Buches noch dort eingeschrieben. _

Harry stutzte, als er in sein Antlitz blickte. Das Bild war sicher schon vier oder fünf Jahre alt, und er konnte sich nicht mehr an die Aufnahme erinnern. So schnell er konnte, blätterte er zurück zum Buchstaben H. Ihm wäre es sehr peinlich gewesen, wenn es jemand gesehen hätte, aber Hermine wollte er nachher davon erzählen. Rasch blätterte er auf die Seite, auf der Helmich zu finden sein sollte, doch zwischen _Helmeier, Bob_ und _Helowitz, Stan_ stand er nicht, wie er es eigentlich sollte. Harry wartete, bis sie ihr Buch durchgesehen hatte.

»Hier steht nichts«, meinte sie enttäuscht und klappte das Buch zu.

»Bei mir auch nicht.«

Sie blätterten auch die anderen vier Bücher durch und fanden absolut gar nichts. Enttäuscht nahm Hermine die Bücher wieder vom Tisch und brachte sie an ihre angestammten Plätze zurück.

»Ich weiß nicht, wo wir jetzt noch suchen sollen, denn Helmich hieß ja auch keine der Zutaten«, sagte Hermine, als sie sich wieder setzte.

»Wir könnten ja mal Moody eine Eule schicken«, schlug Ron vor und blickte die beiden an.

»Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee. Wir schicken Hedwig zu Mad-Eye, und Pig schicken wir zu Remus. Einer von beiden wird schon etwas wissen«, sagte Harry und griff sich ein Stück Pergament. Er setzte einen Brief an Remus Lupin auf:

_Hallo Remus, _

_ich hoffe, Dir geht es gut. Bei uns ist soweit alles in Ordnung, allerdings sind wir auf ein kleines Problem gestoßen. Wir haben in Professor Snapes Unterricht den Helmich-Trank gebraut, und leider hat er uns nicht verraten, wofür er ist oder um wen es sich bei Helmich handelt. Wir hoffen, Du bringst für uns ein wenig Licht in diese Angelegenheit. _

_Es grüßen Dich alle! _

_Harry_

Danach reichte er den Brief an Hermine: »Hier, unterschreibt mal alle.«

Nach und nach ging der Brief durch die Reihen, während Harry den gleichen Brief auch an Mad-Eye schrieb und diesen ebenfalls von allen unterschreiben ließ.

»Ron und ich gehen kurz hoch in die Eulerei.« Harry griff beide Briefe und zog Ron am Arm. »Der Rest bleibt hier und sucht noch nach Helmich. Vielleicht findet ihr doch noch was. In einer Viertelstunde sind wir zurück.« Bevor jemand antworten konnte, verließen sie schon die Bibliothek.

Die beiden liefen den Gang entlang, als Ron ihn fragend anblickte: »Warum wolltest du unbedingt mich mitnehmen?«

»Pig ist deine Eule.«

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte der Rothaarige und sah verwirrt aus.

»Ich dachte nur, du wärst lieber mit Hermine als mit mir allein. Aber es paßt mir ganz gut so. Da gibt es eine Angelegenheit, über die ich gerne mit dir sprechen möchte.«

»Wenn du deine erneute nächtliche Abwesenheit meinst, dann geht mich die Sache nichts an!« sagte Harry eilig und ging ein wenig schneller.

»Wir besprechen es auf dem Rückweg«, gab Ron zurück, offenbar leicht geknickt, öffnete die Tür zur Eulerei, und beide betraten den Turm.

Den Brief für Remus reichte Harry an Ron weiter, und der suchte Pig. Harry band den Brief für Mad-Eye an das ausgestreckte Bein von Hedwig, die inzwischen neben ihm gelandet war. Sanft streichelte er ihr Gefieder, und sie schuhuhte dabei ruhig und leise.

»Flieg zu Mad-Eye. Bring eine Antwort mit, und bitte beeil dich«, bat Harry seine Eule. Diese startete augenblicklich und flog aus der Turmöffnung.

Zwanzig Sekunden später schoß ein kleiner Federball an Harrys Kopf vorbei, unter dem ein weiterer Brief baumelte. An seiner Seite erschien Ron, und beide starrten einige Sekunden lang den fliegenden Eulen hinterher. Etwas überrascht konnten sie sehen, wie Hedwig eine kleine Schleife beendete und sich mit Pig traf, um Seite an Seite weiterzufliegen.

»Wenn beide am gleichen Ort sind, hätte ein Brief gereicht«, bemerkte Ron.

»Vielleicht fliegen sie auch nur am Anfang zusammen. Wir werden sehen«, antwortete Harry und ging zusammen mit Ron zurück zur Bibliothek.

»Es wundert mich, daß es dich offenbar nicht interessiert, wo ich heute nacht gewesen war. Ich meine, bevor Snape uns abgeholt hat«, meinte Ron beim Weg die Treppen hinunter.

»Erstens kann ich es mir denken, und auch wenn du noch immer mein bester Freund bist, so geht es eigentlich nur dich und Luna etwas an. Zweitens weiß ich meine Neugierde zu zügeln.«

»Du irrst dich!« warf Ron rasch ein und blickte Harry ernst an.

»Wenn du meinst. Aber es geht mich wirklich nichts an, wo ihr wart.«

Harry wollte damit das Thema beenden, doch Ron ließ einfach nicht locker:

»Ich war bei Parvati.«

»Was?«

»Ich hab' die ganze Zeit mit ihr gesprochen. Es geht ihr wirklich schlecht. Luna war auch bei uns, und wir machen uns große Sorgen um sie.«

»Damit habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte, alle kommen über ihre Verluste hinweg. Ich meine … es war für viele schwer. Wir haben doch alle gute Freunde und fünf von uns sogar ein Elternteil verloren. Trotzdem dachte ich, zusammen mit ihren Familien und ihren Freunden kommen alle darüber hinweg.«

»Die anderen kommen damit auch ganz gut klar … denke ich jedenfalls. Es geht auch keinem auch nur annähernd so schlecht wie Parvati. Auch Seamus und Lavender kümmern sich viel um sie, aber sie macht keine Fortschritte, und ihre Eltern sind dabei leider keine Hilfe. Sie machen ihr noch immer schwere Vorwürfe und haben ihr inzwischen mehrere Heuler geschickt. Den letzten hat sie erst vor zwei Tagen erhalten.«

»Das verstehe ich wirklich nicht. Sie müßten doch jetzt um so mehr zusammenhalten und sich gegenseitig beistehen. Sie sollten es so wie deine Familie machen, jetzt nach Percys und Charlies Tod. Dir und Ginny ging's auch schlecht, aber heute ist es doch fast wieder okay, oder?«

»Ich komme damit klar, wirklich! Ginny schafft es auch, denke ich, aber was wir mit Parvati machen können, weiß ich nicht. Ich mache mir wirklich große Sorgen, und ich weiß nicht recht, was wir noch machen können.« Ron war bei den letzten Worten immer leiser geworden und blickte jetzt bedrückt zu Boden.

»Ich überleg' mir was. Vielleicht fällt ja auch einem der anderen DA-Mitglieder etwas ein.«

Bei diesen Worten hatten sie die Bibliothek erreicht. Ron wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ihnen Hermine und die anderen von innen zuvorkamen: »Hier finden wir nichts.«

»Dann müssen wir auf die Briefe warten«, erwiderte Harry und gab ihr zum Trost einen liebevollen Kuß.

Die Zeit während des Wochenendes verging wieder viel zu schnell. Harry und die anderen hatten sehr viel zu tun und waren beinahe jede freie Minuten damit beschäftigt zu lernen. Nebenbei bereiteten sie sich auch noch kurz auf das nächste Quidditch-Match vor und hatten überdies am Sonntagnachmittag zusätzlich ein DA-Treffen. Mit viel Einsatz versuchte Harry den anderen, die beiden neuen Schildzauber beizubringen, doch leider waren die meisten dabei nicht so erfolgreich, wie er gehofft hatte. Den besten Schild bekamen noch Hermine und Neville hin, und es zeigte sich wieder deutlich, daß Neville ein Zauberer mit unheimlich viel Potential war. Seit dem Kampf im Ministerium war er immer öfter imstande, dieses auch abzurufen, und er verbesserte seine Leistungen in vielen Bereichen über das Niveau fast aller anderen.

Die meisten anderen hatten mit den Schildzaubern weit weniger Erfolg, und ihre Wirkung blieb sehr schwach. Immerhin konnte sich Ron erheblich steigern, so daß Harry den Eindruck bekam, daß anscheinend auch hier wieder einmal Übung den Meister machte. Dies war auch der Grund, warum Harry den Zauber noch nicht aufgeben wollte, obwohl das Ergebnis insgesamt sehr ernüchternd war. Eine oder zwei Sitzungen wollte er noch investieren, und wenn dann keine größeren Fortschritte zu sehen wären, könnte er noch immer in einer kleineren Gruppe weitermachen.

Sonntagabend war Dumbledore noch immer weg, und Harry hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, hätten die anderen Lehrer nicht ausgesprochen entspannt ausgesehen. Professor McGonagall scherzte mit Professor Raue-Pritsche, und Hagrid unterhielt sich blendend gelaunt mit Professor McNally. Diese kleine Essenspause nutzte Harry, um Hermine, Zacharias und Michael Corner von Parvatis Problemen zu erzählen.

»Wir sollten ihr klar machen, wie sehr sie uns am Herzen liegt«, schlug Hermine vor, und Zacharias und Michael stimmten der Sache im allgemeinen zu.

»Wir sollten mit ihr vielleicht beim nächsten DA-Treffen reden und es einfach offen ansprechen«, meinte jener. »Wir könnten ihr sagen, wie gern wir sie haben, daß sie nicht an Padmas Tod schuld ist und daß ihre Eltern es nicht so meinen.«

»Das könnte ihr unangenehm sein. Ich meine, sie weiß dann, daß wir hinter ihrem Rücken über sie reden«, gab Michael zu bedenken.

»Da könntest du recht haben. Besser wäre es, wenn jeder einzeln auf sie zugeht, um mit ihr zu sprechen«, meinte Harry.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob das hilft«, warf Hermine ein. »Viele haben es schon probiert, und die Wirkung hält nur kurz. Auch Ron und Luna konnten die Situation nicht wirklich bessern. Sie tut so, als ob es ihr gutgehe. Seht sie euch genau an. Wenn man hinsieht, erkennt man, daß sie sich dazu zwingen muß.«

»Rede du noch mal mit ihr.«

»Okay, ich probiere es. Nach dem Essen nehme ich sie zur Seite.«

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und Parvati gerade den Raum verließ, verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry mit einem Kuß und lief ihr nach. Harry wandte sich den beiden anderen zu:

»Wißt ihr noch von anderen, die Probleme haben?«

»Ich denke, Heather Craney ist die einzige. Bei ihr ist der Vater gestorben; er war im Ministerium beschäftigt. Sie kam erst vier Wochen vor der Schlacht zu uns in die DA. Da hinten die braunhaarige«, meinte Zacharias und zeigte dabei mit dem Finger in ihre Richtung. »Mach dir aber keine Sorgen um sie. Hufflepuff kümmert sich um ihre Probleme.«

Bei einigen wußte Harry nur mit dem Namen allein wenig anzufangen, doch erkannte er sie umgehend. Sie sah tatsächlich ein wenig blaß und traurig aus und war gerade dabei, allein den Raum zu verlassen, als Ernie und Hannah sofort an ihre Seite traten. Ernie sagte wohl etwas Lustiges, und Heather mußte lachen. Blieb also nur Parvati, dachte Harry im stillen und ging mit den anderen Gryffindors in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Da er keine allzu große Lust hatte, sofort weiter zu lernen, suchte er sich drei Spielpartner für sein neues Kartenspiel. Er traf auf Scott Bricks und Maureen Fitzpatrick aus der dritten Stufe, und dann spielte auch noch Neville mit. Scott und Maureen waren sehr aufgeregt und freuten sich sehr, mit Harry spielen zu dürfen. Schnell wurden es zwei vergnügliche Stunden, obwohl ihm Hermine dabei deutlich fehlte.

Gegen halb neun begann er wieder zu lernen, und gegen halb elf kam Hermine endlich mit Parvati zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Nur einmal nickte sie Harry kurz zu und ging sogleich mit Parvati in den Mädchenschlafsaal weiter. Harry hätte Hermine zwar gern noch einen Kuß gegeben, hoffte aber, sie würde noch einmal herunterkommen.

Einige Minuten später schaute sie tatsächlich noch einmal kurz vorbei und setzte sich sogleich neben Harry auf die Couch, um ihm von Parvati zu erzählen:

»Ich glaube, sie bekommt das hin. Sie versteht, daß sie keine Schuld trifft. Am meisten Kummer machen ihr sowieso ihre Eltern, sie wollen es einfach nicht begreifen. Wir sollten unbedingt Professor Dumbledore bitten, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Parvati würde sich darüber sehr freuen, denke ich, obwohl sie nie selbst darum bitten würde.«

Harry versprach, mit Dumbledore darüber zu reden, und sie kuschelten sich noch für einige Minuten aneinander, während er über einiges nachdachte. Gegen halb zwölf wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht und gingen zu Bett.

Jeden Tag wartete Harry nun vergeblich auf die Ankunft einer der beiden Eulen, die er zu Remus und Mad-Eye geschickt hatte. Langsam wurde er ein wenig ungeduldig, aber er wollte Snape auf das Thema lieber nicht ansprechen. Als auch am Freitagabend keine Eule in Sicht war, beschloß Ron, sich mit seiner Mannschaft auf das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff am Sonntag vorzubereiten, und so übten sie zwei Stunden lang neue Spielzüge ein. So ganz war Harry jedoch nicht bei der Sache. Zwar fing er den Schnatz einige Male, doch hatte er ihn auch des öfteren viel zu einfach entwischen lassen.

Bis spät in die Nacht lernte er danach noch für verschiedene Fächer und bereitete mit den anderen das nächste DA-Treffen vor, welches für den Samstagvormittag vereinbart war. Als Gastdozenten hatte er wieder Professor McNally gewonnen, der ihnen bei den Schildzaubern helfen wollte.

Diesmal war der Erfolg auch schon deutlich größer, und so konnte Hermine jetzt sogar Rons Schild mit keinem einzigen Fluch überwinden. Harrys Schild war inzwischen so mächtig, daß er ihn auch auf nah um ihn Herumstehende ausweiten konnte und Professor McNally damit tief beeindruckte. Natürlich beherrschte auch McNally die beiden Schildzauber, allerdings war Harry in der Lage, erheblich mächtigere Schilde zu erzeugen, was seinen Professor ziemlich verwunderte. Am Ende der Sitzung wiederholte Professor McNally auch noch einmal Dutzende Zauber im Schnelldurchgang und dozierte dann auch über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, weil sich Harry unsicher war, ob und, falls ja, wie sie diese erlernen sollten.

»Ihr solltet darauf verzichten. Auch Professor Dumbledore teilt meine Meinung. Wenn ihr später einmal Auroren werden solltet, lernt ihr die Unverzeihlichen Flüche automatisch, und auch wenn einige von euch schon sehr mächtig sind, so fehlt es euch doch noch immer an der wichtigen Erfahrung im Kampf eins gegen eins. Wenn ihr euch dabei auf Flüche verlaßt, die ihr nicht sicher beherrscht, kann es übel enden. Ganz davon abgesehen, daß euch die Ausführung sowieso untersagt ist und ihr dafür schwer bestraft werden könntet. Zudem gibt es nur wenige Zauber, die noch schwerer auszuführen sind als diese drei, und selbst Mr. Potter hätte damit seine Schwierigkeiten. Lernt vor allem die Defensivzauber und kleine schnelle Angriffsflüche. Wenn ihr dann noch apparieren könnt, seid ihr schon gut vorbereitet.«

So recht wollte sich Harry damit nicht zufriedengeben, könnte es doch einmal lebenswichtig sein, auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu beherrschen. Trotzdem stellte er diese Entscheidung nicht öffentlich in Frage, sondern behielt seine Meinung erst einmal für sich, was er noch im letzten Jahr wahrscheinlich nicht gekonnt hätte. Damals hatte er alles besser wissen und selbst entscheiden wollen, was das Richtige war, doch seit seinem folgenschweren Fehler bei der Sache mit Sirius versuchte sich Harry auch in dieser Hinsicht besser zusammenzunehmen. Heute hatte er mehr Vertrauen in seine Lehrmeister als jemals zuvor, was selbst Hermine aufgefallen war. Unter vier Augen hatte sie ihn dafür gelobt, nachdem er ihr im letzten Jahr mit seinem Starrsinn und seiner Unbeherrschtheit soviel Kummer bereitet hatte. Inzwischen aber liebte er sie viel zu sehr, um ihr das Leben auf diese Weise unnötig schwerzumachen, und so respektierte und achtete er die Meinung anderer.

Am Ende des Treffens dankte er Professor McNally und verabschiedete ihn bis zum nächsten Mal. Ein paar Minuten blieb er noch mit den anderen zusammen, ehe sich ihre Wege dann trennten. Den Nachmittag verbrachten Harry und das Quidditch-Team noch mit einem Abschlußtraining, und da es sehr gut verlaufen war, gab ihnen Ron für den Abend frei.

Harry verbrachte den frühen Abend mit Lernen und den späteren Abend mit Hermine oben auf dem Turm, auf dem sie schon Silvester gefeiert hatten. Die Temperaturen waren sehr mild, und die beiden verbrachten eine schöne Zeit zusammen. Vornehmlich versuchten sie sich mal wieder ein wenig zu entspannen und unterhielten sich viel über die Schule, über die DA, Parvati, Pansy Parkinson und über allerlei anderes, ehe sie dann zu Bett gingen.

Am Sonntagmorgen beim Frühstück war Harry entspannt und ließ es sich richtig schmecken. Sonst war er vor einem Spiel immer sehr nervös und aufgeregt, doch diesmal war alles anders. Nicht nur Hermine war darüber erstaunt, auch Ron wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er fand Harrys neue Einstellung ein bißchen merkwürdig, wollte er selbst doch noch immer unbedingt das Spiel gewinnen; Harry dagegen wollte seinen Spaß haben, und den würde er kriegen, wie er dachte. Sein Besen war von ihm für das Match ausgiebig in Form gebracht worden. Der Stiel war poliert, und der Schweif seines Feuerblitzes war noch einmal von ihm zurechtgestutzt worden. Nicht, daß es wirklich nötig gewesen wäre, doch Harry wollte seinen Besen in den Bestzustand versetzen. Das Wetter war für ein Spiel einfach nur perfekt; es war ein klarer Himmel mit einem kräftigen Sonnenschein. Zwar war es nur fünfzehn Grad warm, doch es war zumindest nicht mehr so kalt wie noch vierzehn Tage zuvor.

Harry freute sich wirklich auf das Spiel. Auch beim Mittagessen langte er kräftig zu, während Ron nicht viel essen konnte und nun schon wieder überaus nervös war. Als es dann endlich kurz vor vierzehn Uhr war und das Spiel gleich beginnen sollte, gingen Harry, Ron und der Rest des Teams auf das Feld. Die Menge jubelte den Spielern zu, und entgegen seinen Erwartungen, gab es nicht einmal von den Slytherins das gewohnte Pfeifkonzert. Das Spiel wurde wieder von Malcolm Clarke kommentiert, von dem nach dem letzten Spiel nun mehr erwartet wurde, war es doch das erste gewesen, bei dem jeder mit seinem Stil zufrieden gewesen war.

»Willkommen zum heutigen Match Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Uns erwartet sicher ein spannendes und faires Spiel. – Und da kommen auch schon die Spieler von Hufflepuff. Angeführt werden sie von ihrem Kapitän Clifton Summerby. Dieser wird gefolgt von den beiden Jägerinnen Branstone und Cauldwell. Die beiden waren noch im ersten Spiel der Schwachpunkt ihrer Mannschaft gewesen, doch schon gegen Ravenclaw konnten sie voll und ganz überzeugen. Ich denke, wir können auch für dieses Spiel viel von ihnen erwarten. Hinter der Treiberin Susan Bones kommen auch schon die Gryffindors. Angeführt werden sie von ihrem Kapitän Ron Weasley. Direkt dahinter folgen Katie Bell und Andrew Kirke. Natürlich ist auch diesmal wieder ihr Sucher Harry Potter dabei. Die beiden Kapitäne treffen sich jetzt mit Madam Hooch, und sie bedeutet ihnen, sich die Hände zu schütteln.«

Madam Hooch steckte die Pfeife in den Mund und blies hinein. Sie gab damit die Bälle frei, und alle Spieler schossen in die Höhe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Ron in Richtung Torringe flog, um dort seine Position einzunehmen. Sofort begann Harry die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er ihn zu sehen, doch dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Immer höher schraubte er sich, wich in einer kleinen Spirale einem Klatscher aus und flog erst einmal eine weite Runde über das Feld, wie er es in jedem Match tat.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Feldes sah Harry den Sucher der anderen Mannschaft nach dem Schnatz Ausschau halten, doch schien auch er noch nichts entdeckt zu haben. Unter ihm war Katie im Ballbesitz und steuerte sehr schnell auf die Torringe der Hufflepuffs zu. Wieder mußte Harry einem Klatscher ausweichen, und Susan Bones grinste ihn ein wenig dreist an. Auch Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, was ihr ein Augenzwinkern abrang.

»Katie Bell gibt den Quaffel weiter an Ginny Weasley. Sie weicht einem Klatscher aus und ist schon auf dem Weg zum Tor. Für welchen der Ringe wird sie sich entscheiden? Daneben. Glück für Hufflepuff!«

Ohne große Eile flog Harry über die Tribüne hinweg und konnte Hermine unter sich sehen, die ihm euphorisch zuwinkte. Am liebsten hätte er zurückgewinkt, doch im gleichen Augenblick streifte ihn ein Quaffel am Rücken. Das Ganze überraschte ihn ein wenig, war ihm doch eine solche Unaufmerksamkeit nur höchst selten passiert. Reiß dich zusammen, mahnte er sich und konzentrierte sich wieder mehr auf das Spiel, was ihm wirklich nicht leichtfiel.

Begeistert beobachtete er nur Sekunden danach, wie Katie den Quaffel von Ginny zugespielt bekam, den Hüter von Ravenclaw austrickste und zum zehn zu null punktete.

»Ein herrliches Tor von Katie Bell. Erst auf den linken Ring angetäuscht und dann doch im rechten Ring verwandelt. Susan Bones kam mit ihrem Klatscher leider zu spät«, hörte Harry den Stadionsprecher, und er hörte auch die Menge noch lauter jubeln.

Etwas schneller flog Harry nun wieder in Richtung Ron und kreuzte dabei den Weg von Clifton. Dieser beachtete ihn nicht, sondern suchte weiter das Feld nach dem Schnatz ab.

»Eleanor Branstone jetzt im Ballbesitz. Elegant weicht sie Jack Slopers Klatscher aus und gibt den Quaffel ab an Owen Cauldwell. Die beiden sind ein herrliches Paar. Oh … Ginny Weasley rammt Owen von rechts. Das könnte man schon fast als Foul werten«, hörte Harry von Malcolm, riskierte einen Blick und sah, wie Ginny und Owen um den Quaffel kämpften. Letztlich konnte Ginny ihm den Ball aus der Hand schlagen, und er fiel in Richtung Boden.

Sofort war Colin zur Stelle und schnappte ihn sich drei Meter vor dem Aufprall. Das Spiel beruhigte sich ein wenig, so daß Harry wieder nach dem Schnatz suchen konnte und dabei Clifton beobachtete. Dieser flog zwar nicht schnell, doch er konzentrierte seinen Blick auf nur eine einzige Stelle. Harry war im ungewissen, ob dieser den Schnatz bereits entdeckt hatte.

»Colin Creevey auf dem Weg zu Tor, doch er wird hart von einem Quaffel getroffen.«

Harry beschleunigte, wollte er doch lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen, um sich keinesfalls von Clifton überrumpeln zu lassen. Schnell kam er ihm näher, und der Hufflepuff hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Dieser hielt noch immer auf etwas zu und war voll darauf konzentriert.

Plötzlich sah Harry im Augenwinkel etwas kleines Goldfarbenes. Er beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz, so hart er konnte. Clifton hatte ihn bemerkt, gab seinerseits Vollgas und versuchte den Schnatz vor ihm zu fangen. Trotzdem war Harry schon fast gleichauf. Er legte sich mit seinem Gewicht gegen Clifton, und der hielt voll dagegen. Der Schnatz war nur zehn Meter vor ihnen. Harry drückte, Clifton drückte. Der Schnatz flog plötzlich steil nach unten, und die beiden schossen über ihn hinweg. So schnell er konnte, versuchte Harry eine harte Linkskehre, doch Clifton blieb an ihm dran. Zwei Klatscher kamen plötzlich auf die beiden zu, und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hochzuziehen. Durch diese Aktion verlor er den Schnatz völlig aus den Augen, konnte aber hören, wie Clifton von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde. Die Chance wollte er sofort nutzen und suchte mit Argusaugen den Schnatz.

»Geschickt hat sich Branstone gegen Bell durchgesetzt. Sie fliegt allein auf Ron Weasley zu, nur Kirke könnte noch eingreifen. Doch nein, sein Klatscher verfehlt Branstone. Weasley muß es richten – doch zu spät, Branstone gleicht zum zehn zu zehn aus.«

Deutlich sah Harry den Schnatz und hörte die jubelnde Menge. Clifton hatte den weiteren Weg, sah ihn aber ebenfalls. Wieder beschleunigte er seinen Feuerblitz auf das Maximum und schoß an den Schnatz heran. Schneller, als er vor dem Spiel erhofft hatte, schloß sich seine Hand um den kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel zum Sieg, was seiner Mannschaft wieder einmal einhundertfünfzig Punkte brachte.

»Potter hat den Schnatz. Was für ein Fang. Dieser Junge ist Gold wert für sein Team«, hörte Harry die Stimme von Malcolm Clarke. Zufrieden steuerte Harry gerade in Richtung Boden, als seine Mannschaftskameraden auch schon bei ihm waren.

»Klasse Fang«, hörte er von Colin.

Katie sah ihn freudestrahlend an: »Jetzt nur noch Slytherin schlagen, und wir haben es wieder geschafft.«

»Super Fang. Tut mir leid wegen dem Tor!« sagte Ron und landete nur einen Meter neben Harry.

»Du konntest doch gar nichts machen«, beruhigte Ginny ihren Bruder und klopfte dabei Harry und Ron auf die Schulter.

Harry freute sich nicht wirklich. Zwar war er natürlich mit seiner eigenen Leistung zufrieden, doch hatte das Spiel einfach nicht lang genug gedauert, um genug Zeit für schöne Aktionen zu bieten. Nur Sekunden nach seiner Landung war schon Hermine bei ihm, küßte ihn freudig und umarmte ihn kräftig.

Plötzlich stand Clifton neben ihm: »Du bist wirklich der beste Sucher der Schule, hast aber auch den besten Besen.« Er zwinkerte ihm zu und schüttelte dann Harrys Hand.

Auch die anderen Hufflepuffs kamen nun zu ihm und beglückwünschten ihn für diesen schnellen Fang. Sie klatschten einander ab und gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Nur zehn Minuten später hatten sie ihre Trikots abgelegt, waren frisch geduscht und zogen zusammen hoch zum Schloß, um dort den Sieger zu feiern. Man versammelte sich in der Großen Halle und sprach über das Spiel, welches nur knapp zwölf Minuten gedauert hatte. Alle waren sich einig, daß es einfach zu kurz gewesen war und es zu wenig bemerkenswerte Aktionen zu sehen gegeben hatte. Es war gerade kurz nach halb drei, als Harry und die anderen überlegten, was sie mit dem angebrochenen Sonntag noch anfangen sollten, als plötzlich eine Eule in der Großen Halle auftauchte. Es war eine große wunderschöne Schnee-Eule, und Harry erkannte Hedwig sofort. Sie hatte einen Brief bei sich und landete elegant auf Harrys Schulter.

Sofort machte Ron den Brief von ihrem Fuß ab. »Ich frag' mich, wo Pig bleibt.« Er reichte Harry den Brief.

»Hallo, Hedwig. Schön, daß du wieder hier bist. Ruh dich oben in der Eulerei aus, im Moment hab' ich keinen Auftrag. Ich komme dich nachher noch mal besuchen, und dann gibt's auch noch eine kleine Belohnung«, flüsterte Harry seiner Eule zu. Hedwig schuhuhte leise, biß ihm liebvoll ins Ohrläppchen, breitete ihre Schwingen aus und startete von seiner Schulter. Schnell flog sie aus der Großen Halle hinaus, und Harry widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief, welcher Mad-Eyes Antwort enthielt.

Hektisch sah er sich um und blickte in die neugierigen Augen seiner Freunde und Mitstreiter. Eilig öffnete er den Umschlag, entnahm das Antwortschreiben.

»Hallo, Harry. Tut mir wirklich leid, aber von einem Helmich-Trank habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich habe im Moment leider wenig Zeit, also sei nicht enttäuscht über die kurze Antwort. Alles Gute, Mad-Eye.«

Enttäuscht legte Harry den Brief auf den Tisch und sah die anderen an. Auch diese wußten scheinbar nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

»Bleibt uns nur, auf Pig zu hoffen. Vielleicht kennt Remus ja die Antwort auf unsere Frage«, meinte Hermine und nahm Harry den Brief ab.

»Ob er es wirklich nicht weiß?« fragte Luna und blickte Harry an.

»Ich weiß nicht. Sein Brief ist kurz und prägnant. Es deutet für mich nichts darauf hin, daß er uns mit Absicht etwas vorenthält«, antwortete Harry und sah in die enttäuschten Gesichter der anderen.

»Vielleicht sollten ihr einfach Professor Snape fragen«, meinte Katie und nahm den Brief aus Hermines Händen.

»Auf keinen Fall. Ich weiß genau, daß er uns nicht mehr sagen wird. Daß er uns versehentlich den Namen des Trankes verraten hat, war schon mehr, als wir von ihm erwarten konnten.«

»Vielleicht hat er uns mit dem Namen auch absichtlich auf die falsche Fährte geschickt«, warf Luna ein und sprach damit aus, was auch einige der anderen vermuteten. Auch Harry war diese Idee schon gekommen, als sie nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit in der Bibliothek darüber hatten finden können.

»Ich glaube nicht«, unterbrach Neville Harrys Gedanken und setzte sich zwischen Luna und Ginny. »Das war kein gewöhnlicher Trank. Einige der Zutaten werden in keinem mir bekannten Trank kombiniert – ganz im Gegenteil! In einem Buch stand etwas über zwei der Zutaten. Erinnert ihr euch an das Globutangras und an die Lefnitzwurzel? Beides benutzt man eigentlich niemals zusammen, denn es ergibt normalerweise eine giftige Mischung. Irgend etwas Besonderes hat es damit sicher auf sich! Und dann ist auch noch Rabolunatus-Kraut drin. Was auch immer die beabsichtigte Wirkung ist: damit wird sie verlängert und auch verstärkt.«

»Ich glaube, Neville hat recht«, stimmte Hermine ihm zu.

Auch Harry nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf: »Warten wir auf Pig. Wenn wir von Remus nichts erfahren, müssen wir mit Dumbledore sprechen. Hoffentlich kommt er bald zurück.«

Beim Abendessen war Dumbledore überraschend wieder da. Weniger überraschend war, daß er wieder sehr schlecht aussah und Harry ihn lieber nicht mit dem Helmich-Problem belästigen wollte; er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn mit Parvatis Problemen belästigen konnte. Doch bevor er sich überhaupt mit Dumbledore verabreden konnte, kam schon Professor McGonagall zu seinem Tisch und gab Harry einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem stand, daß er mit den anderen um acht Uhr bei Dumbledore erscheinen solle; auch das Paßwort für den Wasserspeier stand darauf.

Um Punkt acht standen Harry und seine Freunde vor dem Wasserspeier. »Weasleys Quiekende Lutschpastillen!« sagte er, und der Wasserspeier gab die Treppe frei. Sie ließen sich von ihr nach oben bringen und klopften an die Tür.

»Kommt herein«, hörten sie aus dem Inneren. Harry öffnete die Tür. Sie betraten Dumbledores Büro und setzten sich auf einen der chintzbezogenen Lehnstühle.

Dumbledore sah tief getroffen aus, begann aber zu sprechen, ehe Harry es sich richtig bequem gemacht hatte. »Diesmal lief es nicht gut für uns. Wir haben mindestens vier Mitglieder unserer Suchmannschaft verloren, zumindest haben wir bereits so viele Leichen gefunden. Sieben weitere werden im Augenblick vermißt, und unter ihnen befinden sich auch Mundungus Fletcher und Emmeline Vance, die einige von euch ja kennen. Noch haben wir die Hoffnung, sie zu finden … doch wir sind nicht einmal sicher, wo genau sie verschwunden sind.«

Der Schock saß tief. Harry und die anderen konnten nichts sagen, und auch Dumbledore wirkte tief betroffen. So konsterniert hatte er den alten Mann noch nie gesehen, war er Harry doch selbst direkt nach der Schlacht noch so gefaßt vorgekommen. Viele Tote hatte es damals gegeben, und Dumbledore hatte den Eltern persönlich die Schreckensmeldungen überbringen müssen, was nicht einfach gewesen sein konnte, und trotzdem hatte er es wie alles andere gemeistert. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Harry nicht so richtig verstehen konnte, warum es ihm jetzt noch schlechter ging.

Plötzlich spürte er Hermines Hand in der seinen, und sie drückte sie aufmunternd. Verschiedene Dinge gingen ihm dabei durch den Kopf, vor allem fragte er sich, ob er in dieser Situation Dumbledore bitten konnte, mit Parvatis Eltern zu sprechen, obwohl er mehr als genug zu tun zu haben schien. Plötzlich setzte sich Dumbledore wieder aufrecht hin und sah ihnen allen tief in die Augen.

»Wir werden nicht versagen! Wenn wir uns nicht gegen ihn wehren, wird es noch schlimmer. Er will uns demoralisieren! Wir müssen alle Opfer aufrecht ertragen«, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry und den anderen.

Dumbledore fing wieder an zu lächeln. Dieses Lächeln war es immer, welches Harry Zuversicht gab. Im ersten Augenblick verunsicherte es ihn ein wenig, bis er sich sicher war, daß es sich um ein ehrliches Lächeln handelte, welches er nicht nur aufgesetzt hatte. Wenn Dumbledore nicht an den Sieg glauben würde, könnte ich es auch nicht mehr, dachte Harry und begann ebenfalls ein wenig zu lächeln.

»Genug von den schlimmen Nachrichten. Wie geht es euch? Wie kommt ihr mit der DA und dem Unterricht voran?« wechselte Dumbledore unvermittelt das Thema und sah dabei Harry an.

»Mit der DA läuft es soweit gut. Wir konzentrieren uns weiterhin auf Defensivzauber und sind gerade intensiv mit zwei Schildzaubern beschäftigt. Ich wollte zwar auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche durchnehmen, doch Professor McNally hat mich davon überzeugt, darauf zu verzichten.«

»Damit hat er recht!« bekräftigte Dumbledore ruhig.

»Auch im Unterricht läuft es gut. Wir lernen, soviel und so schnell wir können. Ab und zu gönnen wir uns zwar auch mal eine sehr kurze Verschnaufpause, doch wir kommen wirklich sehr gut voran.«

In den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Harry, wie Hermine bei diesen Worten zu lächeln begann.

»Das ist im Moment das wichtigste für euch, und bitte habt kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ihr euch einmal ein wenig Abwechslung gönnt. Ihr alle leistet mehr, als ich mir je erträumt habe. Schon in der Schlacht wart ihr eine weit größere Hilfe, als ich gehofft hatte, und auch jetzt könnt ihr mich gar nicht enttäuschen.« Dumbledore wirkte bei diesen Worten richtig stolz.

Harry fühlte, daß genau jetzt der richtige Augenblick wäre, über Parvati zu sprechen, doch er wußte nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte.

»Es gibt da aber auch ein kleineres Problem, Sir«, warf Hermine ein und kam damit Harry zuvor.

»Und das wäre?« fragte Dumbledore nun neugierig.

»Wir wissen ja … Sie haben nur wenig Zeit, aber … eine von uns leidet sehr seit der Schlacht. Wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um sie.«

»Wen meint ihr denn? Etwa Parvati Patil?«

Harry und die anderen waren verblüfft, daß Dumbledore sofort wußte, um wen es sich handelte. Neville fand als erster seine Stimme wieder:

»Genau, Sir. Ihre Eltern geben ihr die Schuld am Tod von Padma, und sie kommt damit absolut nicht klar. Es wäre gut, wenn Sie oder vielleicht jemand anderes mal mit ihren Eltern sprechen könnte. Vielleicht würde das helfen.«

»Ich denke, das läßt sich einrichten. Ich werde mich bemühen, dieses Problem zu lösen, sobald ich mich ein wenig erholt habe.«

Harry und die anderen wollten sich dafür bedanken, aber Dumbledore wehrte ab:

»Ich muß mich bei euch bedanken, ihr zeigt sehr viel Reife und Verantwortungsbewußtsein, was in eurem jungen Alter wahrlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist. – Wenn dann nichts weiter ist, könnt ihr gehen, und ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag.«

Harry wollte Dumbledore gerne noch nach dem Helmich-Trank fragen, doch er entschied sich endgültig dagegen. Er würde die Geduld aufbringen und auf Pigs Rückkehr warten, ehe er Dumbledore auch noch damit belästigen würde. Mit den anderen verließ er das Büro, und sie zogen sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Mit Hermine sprach er dort noch einige Zeit über Dumbledore und die gestorbenen und vermißten Zauberer. Mundungus war ihm zwar immer ein wenig suspekt gewesen, aber er stand auf der richtigen Seite, und dafür war er ihm dankbar. An Emmeline Vance erinnerte sich Harry nicht mehr so gut, da er sie nur einmal getroffen hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf dem ersten Flug zum Grimmauldplatz zwölf begleitet, und Harry erinnerte sich nur daran, daß sie ein wenig stämmig war und dunkelblonde Haare hatte. Ihr Gesicht aber konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr in Erinnerung rufen, bis er an das eine Foto dachte: er hatte sie auf dem Foto vom Orden gesehen, welches Mad-Eye ihm gezeigt hatte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er dieses Foto, und er sah Sirius … er sah seine Eltern. Er sah eine sterbende Hermine, und ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper.

Völlig überraschend küßte Hermine ihn. »Alles klar mit dir?« fragte sie, besorgt dreinschauend.

»Nicht wirklich«, gab Harry ehrlich zurück. Bei jedem anderen hätte er gesagt: »Ja, klar, alles bestens«, doch bei Hermine wollte und konnte er das nicht. »Ich mußte an Sirius und meine Eltern denken … und an dich!« fuhr er traurig fort, und Hermine nahm ihn in die Arme.

Sie gab ihm soviel Kraft, und Harry wußte gar nicht, wie er ihr dafür jemals danken sollte. Einige Zeit saßen sie einfach nur so da, ehe er sich beruhigt hatte und wieder fähig war, seine Ausbildung weiter voranzutreiben.

Die nächste Woche war für Harry überaus hektisch und anstrengend, da sein Terminplan ausgesprochen gut gefüllt war. Neben dem Unterricht hatte er besonders viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, und auch für das DA-Treffen am Mittwoch, welches ausgesprochen erfolgreich war, hatte er sich vorbereiten müssen. Immer mehr waren nun in der Lage, auch die bisher schwierigsten Zauber auszuführen, obwohl es vor allem mit den Schildzaubern noch immer Probleme gab. Beim Abendessen des gleichen Tages bekam Parvati endlich einen Brief von ihren Eltern. Seamus erzählte ihnen abends im Schlafsaal davon:

»Sie haben sich wieder eingekriegt und haben geschrieben, daß sie Parvati noch lieben. Sie ist ja so erleichtert, das könnt ihr euch kaum vorstellen. Sie hat gleich heute noch eine Antwort abgeschickt. Wirklich nett von Dumbledore, mal mit ihren Eltern zu sprechen. So konnte das ja unmöglich weitergehen.«

Natürlich freute sich Harry für sie, und auch die anderen waren ein wenig erleichtert. Er selbst kannte die Liebe seiner Eltern zwar nur aus Erzählungen oder aus seinen wenigen, meist finsteren Erinnerungen; er wußte aber genau, wie sehr sie einem fehlen konnten. Zwar hatte Harry keine Blutsverwandten mehr, zumindest keine, die ihn liebten, doch hatte er hier die beste Familie, die er sich nur wünschen konnte. Erleichtert darüber, daß Parvatis Problem beseitigt war, schlief er in dieser Nacht ausgesprochen gut.

Am Morgen verabredete er mit Ron und den anderen, doch am Nachmittag wieder einmal bei Hagrid und den Riesen vorbeizuschauen. Während des Unterrichts hatten sie nur wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, miteinander zu sprechen, weshalb sich Hagrid riesig freute, daß Harry wieder vorbeikommen wollte. Den Riesen war zudem ein bißchen langweilig geworden, und auch Hagrid hatte zuviel zu tun gehabt, um sie ausreichend bei Laune zu halten, was sie an diesem Nachmittag aber spielend schafften.

Mit den Riesen durch die Gegend zu tollen, hatte auf Harry eine beruhigende Wirkung, und so saß er wenig später mit den anderen entspannt beim Abendessen. Danach hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun, um mit ihren Hausaufgaben und einigen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen fertig zu werden, so daß Harry erst nach zwölf völlig geschafft in sein Bett kam.

Am Freitag, den achtundzwanzigsten März hatte Harry wieder Zaubertrankunterricht bei Snape. Die Doppelstunde lief für ihn absolut problemlos, und sein Trank war ihm ausgesprochen gut gelungen, so daß Snape einmal mehr angenehm überrascht zu sein schien. Leider hatte Ron mit seinem Trank deutlich größere Schwierigkeiten gehabt, unterlief ihm doch ein kleinerer Flüchtigkeitsfehler, der seinen Kessel explodieren ließ und so seine Bestandteile an die Decke verteilte. Ron verbrachte deshalb – sehr zur Freude von Pansy Parkinson und ihrem Anhang – den halben Nachmittag damit, die Decke zu reinigen.

Beim Abendessen hörte Harry, wie Parkinson die Geschichte mindestens zehnmal erzählte, obwohl schon beim dritten Male aber auch wirklich alle ihre Zuhörer ganz gelangweilt aussahen. Gerade Ron war die Sache sehr unangenehm, weil auch er sich eigentlich sehr im Unterricht verbessert hatte. Obwohl ihm alle immer wieder sagten, daß es jedem passieren könnte, war ein trotziges »Es mußte aber natürlich ausgerechnet mir passieren!« Rons Standardantwort des Abends.

Nach dem Essen saß Harry mit Hermine wieder an ihrem Stammtisch in der Bibliothek. Sie hatten eine überaus lange Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung zu erledigen und mußten sich auch auf den Zaubertrankunterricht am nächsten Montag vorbereiten. Deshalb kam Harry erneut erst sehr spät ins Bett, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung störte es ihn nicht. Eigentlich war er darüber erleichtert, hatte er so doch nur wenig Zeit zum Grübeln. Nur kurz vor dem Einschlafen dachte er noch vereinzelt an Sirius; inzwischen traf es ihn nur noch selten unvorbereitet, und noch seltener waren es unangenehme Sachen, an die er sich erinnerte. Eher erinnerte er sich an die schönen Dinge, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, auch wenn es nur ganz wenige waren. Trotzdem war es für ihn schon ein enormer Fortschritt bei der endgültigen Verarbeitung des Todes seines Paten.

Am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück erhielt Hermine nicht nur wie immer ihren Tagespropheten und Luna die neueste Monatsausgabe vom Klitterer, Harry erhielt auch Post von Remus.

Pig war wieder zurück. Er flog in einer unkontrollierten Flugbahn in Richtung Harry und war sichtlich erschöpft von der langen Reise. Er landete direkt auf dem Tisch und hätte dabei beinahe eine Kanne mit Tee umgerissen. Ron gab ihm sofort etwas zu essen, und Pig kreischte ganz aufgeregt und sichtlich stolz, diese weite Reise heil überstanden zu haben. Vorsichtig nahm Luna den Brief von Pigs Fuß, während ihm Ron mit einem Löffel ein paar Schluck Wasser anbot, worauf sich die kleine Eule begeistert stürzte. Sofort reichte Luna den Umschlag weiter, und Harry öffnete ihn.

»Hoffentlich schreibt er mehr als Mad-Eye«, murmelte er, während er den Brief herauszog.

Er las den kurzen Brief insgesamt dreimal. Neville hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus: »Was steht drin?«

»Ähhm … also, er schreibt, daß der Helmich-Trank verboten ist; und wofür sie ihn brauchen, will er nicht sagen. Wenn wir das wissen wollen, sollen wir uns an Dumbledore wenden, und er soll entscheiden, ob er es uns offenbart«, sagte Harry und legte den Brief auf den Tisch.

»Warum läßt uns Snape einen verbotenen Trank brauen?« fragte Hermine, und ein wenig Zorn war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

»Das werden wir wohl wirklich Dumbledore fragen müssen«, erwiderte Harry entschlossen, erhob sich und ging vor an den Lehrertisch, direkt zu Professor McGonagall. »Guten Morgen, Professor! Wissen Sie vielleicht, wann Professor Dumbledore zurück ist?«

»Guten Morgen. Ja, das weiß ich. Er kommt heute abend gegen einundzwanzig Uhr. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er für Sie Zeit hat«, entgegnete McGonagall, und Harry überlegte einen Moment lang, was er tun sollte.

»Danke für die Auskunft. Ich denke, ich benötige nur eine wirklich kurze Zeit mit ihm. Vielleicht fünf Minuten.«

»Ich werde Professor Dumbledore Ihr Kommen ankündigen.«

Den Samstag verbrachte Harry wieder einmal mit Lernen. Am Vormittag mußte er sich dabei noch ein wenig quälen, während es ihm am Nachmittag wieder mehr Spaß machte. Hermine plante immer ein paar Tage im voraus den Lernstoff und hielt ihn möglichst abwechslungsreich, damit keinem langweilig werden konnte.

Nach dem Abendessen spielten Harry und die anderen noch bis kurz vor neun Uhr Schach. Dabei war Ron überragend, und auch Neville ließ er diesmal nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Zwar gewann Harry sein Spiel gegen Ginny, verlor aber gegen Luna, die immer stärker wurde. Kurz vor neun verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine von den anderen und gingen zu Dumbledores Büro. Eine Minute nach neun klopfte er an die Tür, und Dumbledore bat sie, einzutreten und sich zu setzen.

»Was habt ihr denn auf dem Herzen?« fragte er.

Harry kam gleich auf den Punkt: »Wir haben eine Frage bezüglich des Helmich-Tranks, von dem wir für Professor Snape große Mengen im Unterricht gebraut haben. Professor Snape verriet uns nur den Namen, aber nicht, worum es sich dabei handelt. Also haben wir selbst gesucht, sind aber nicht fündig geworden. Das einzige, was wir über ihn wissen, hat uns Remus verraten, er wollte uns aber nur sagen, daß es sich um einen verbotenen Trank handelt. Wir würden also gern von Ihnen etwas über den Trank erfahren.«

»Ich wußte nicht, daß Professor Snape euch den Trank hat brauen lassen. Das hätte ich nicht gebilligt. Ich bat ihn, den Trank selbst herzustellen. Nun ja, wir können das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen. Da ich nicht glaube, euch ohne eine Antwort wieder gehen lassen zu können, werde ich euch erzählen, was ihr gebraut habt. Allerdings ist es unbedingt erforderlich, daß ihr mit dem Wissen sorgfältig umgeht, denn es handelt sich hierbei tatsächlich um einen verbotenen Trank … mit dem man Vampiren ermöglichen kann, eine begrenzte Zeit im Tageslicht zu überleben.« Hermines Unterkiefer klappte herunter, der von Harry folgte nur eine Sekunde später. »Leider Gottes sind wir auf die Hilfe der Vampire angewiesen, denn im Moment können nur sie uns brauchbare Informationen beschaffen. Wenn wir Voldemort finden wollen, müssen wir ihnen vertrauen. Auch wenn ihr es sicher nicht gern hört, aber manchmal kann es nötig sein, einen Pakt mit einer Fraktion zu schmieden, die nicht hundertprozentig vertrauenswürdig ist, wenn man jemanden wie Voldemort aufhalten muß.«

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der sich alle gegenseitig anblickten.

»Das finde ich trotzdem nicht richtig, Professor!« wand Hermine ein, die dabei sehr unglücklich aussah. »Ich meine, sicher sind nicht alle Vampire von Hause aus böse, doch ist die ganze Angelegenheit nicht so einfach wie zum Beispiel bei den Werwölfen. Vampire verspüren einen ständigen Blutdurst und besitzen im allgemeinen eine viel zu geringe Selbstbeherrschung. Auch wenn ich es gern würde, kann ich einem Vampir nicht so einfach trauen.«

»Ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher, ob das richtig ist. Nicht, daß wir uns am Ende einen anderen mächtigen Feind schaffen«, meinte Harry und blickte Hermine aufmunternd an. Harry fragte sich, wer alles davon wußte. Vor allem fragte er sich, ob das Ministerium davon wußte.

»Ich kann dich schon verstehen, Hermine. Aber du mußt auch Verständnis für unsere Lage aufbringen. Wir sind gegenüber Voldemort benachteiligt. Alle unsere Aktionen werden durch unsere Moral in ihrer Wirkung begrenzt. Voldemort hat keine Moral. Er entführt und tötet beinahe pausenlos Hexen und Zauberer in halb Europa. Er muß aufgehalten werden«, sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck. Harry erschrak dabei ein wenig, war es doch eine Art des Auftretens, die Dumbledore nur selten benutzte und auch nur dann, wenn er es für notwenig hielt. »Ich werde aber mit Professor Snape über die Sache reden, hätte er euch doch niemals diesen Trank brauen lassen dürfen. Dieser Punkt ist eindeutig. Den Trank haben wir aber dringend benötigt, und wir konnten nicht auf ihn verzichten. Das Zaubereiministerium war davon unterrichtet und stimmte mit mir überein, weshalb es dafür eine Ausnahmegenehmigung gab.« Dumbledore blickte Hermine an, und auch Harry sah zu ihr. Sie schien noch nicht überzeugt zu sein. »Sieh mal, Hermine, es ist weit weniger gefährlich, als du vielleicht glaubst. Der Trank wird nur einigen wenigen Vampiren zur Verfügung gestellt, und ausschließlich, um Nachforschungen über Voldemort anzustellen. Sie nehmen den Trank unter Aufsicht ein und stehen unter beinahe permanenter Beobachtung. Durch diese Abmachung kommt niemand zu Schaden, das verspreche ich euch!«

Diese Worte überzeugten Harry. Er wandte sich deshalb an Hermine: »Vielleicht hat Professor Dumbledore recht! Wenn es sein muß, dann muß es eben sein.«

»Das kann ich nicht und will ich besser nicht beurteilen, aber wir hätten nie davon erfahren, geschweige denn, überhaupt in die Sache hineingezogen werden dürfen. Zudem sollten Sie nichts versprechen, was Sie vielleicht nicht halten können«, antwortete sie ganz ruhig. Noch immer war sie nicht überzeugt von der ganzen Sache, das konnte Harry genau spüren.

»Wie ich schon sagte: Ich werde darüber mit Professor Snape reden müssen, denn so war es von mir nicht angeordnet worden. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir dafür verzeihen. Trotzdem kann ich es euch versprechen, weil ich dafür Vorkehrungen getroffen habe.« Dumbledore wartete, bis Harry und Hermine genickt hatten. »Die Angelegenheit mit Parvatis Eltern habe ich geklärt; ich hoffe, damit sind die Probleme aus der Welt.« Er klang dabei betont freundlich, aber ernst.

»Das hat gut geklappt. Parvati hat einen Brief von ihren Eltern bekommen, und ich denke, daß es ihr bald wieder besser gehen wird«, entgegnete Harry, hielt Hermines Hand dabei und streichelte über ihren Handrücken.

»Das freut mich wirklich. Nun … falls das alles war, bitte ich euch, mich nun zu entschuldigen. Ich habe noch viele weitere Verpflichtungen, und eine ist eben noch dazu gekommen«, meinte Dumbledore und erhob sich.

Harry wußte genau, auf welche weitere Verpflichtung er angespielt hatte, konnte damit doch nur die Angelegenheit mit Snape gemeint gewesen sein. Sein Schulleiter würde sich Snape vorknöpfen, und Harry war sich unsicher, ob er das wollte. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich in letzter Zeit erstaunlich zurückgehalten, und Harry wollte keinen unnötigen Ärger provozieren, weshalb er überlegte, Snape vorzuwarnen. Bis zur Tür wurden sie von Dumbledore begleitet, ehe er sie hinter ihnen schloß und sie allein die Truppe hinunterfahren ließ.

»Ich gehe zu Snape und warne ihn vor. Ich denke, das bin ich ihm schuldig«, meinte Harry und blickte in Hermines Augen, als wollte er daraus lesen, was sie davon hielt.

»Ich begleite dich«, entgegnete sie kurz entschlossen, griff Harrys Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie schließlich hinunter in den Kerker, und er klopfte an Professor Snapes Bürotür.

»Herein!« hörte Harry, und es klang mehr wie ein Befehl als wie eine Erlaubnis.

Zögernd drückte er die Klinke hinunter und betrat Snapes Büro. Dieser saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas auf ein Pergament, ohne aufzusehen.

»Was ist der Anlaß Ihres Besuches? Warum stören Sie mich zu so später Stunde … Mr. Potter?« fragte Snape, richtete dabei seinen Oberkörper auf und legte die Feder zur Seite. Harry war unsicher. Er stolperte einen Schritt vor, ließ auch Hermine hinein und schloß die Tür.

»Sir, es tut mir leid, Sie zu stören, doch ich fühle mich verpflichtet, Sie auf gewisse Umstände aufmerksam zu machen«, begann er vorsichtig und ging zwei weitere Schritte auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu, während Hermine an der Tür stehenblieb.

»Diese Umstände wären?« Snape schien nun doch neugierig zu werden.

»Professor Dumbledore hat von uns erfahren, daß Sie uns den Helmich-Trank brauen ließen. Er schien davon nicht begeistert zu sein, und ich denke, er wird Sie deshalb vielleicht aufsuchen«, erwiderte Harry, dessen Stimme leicht zitterte. Er hielt die Luft an und machte sich auf alles gefaßt.

»Und warum teilen Sie mir dies mit?«

Harry mußte über die Frage nachdenken, war ihm die Antwort doch noch nicht so richtig klar gewesen. »Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher«, begann er schließlich und dachte weiter über die Frage nach, »ich hab' nur irgendwie das Gefühl, ich wäre Ihnen gegenüber … dazu … nun ja … wie ich schon sagte, verpflichtet.« Er wußte, daß die Antwort nicht gerade überzeugend klang, weshalb seine Anspannung noch ein wenig wuchs.

»Sehr interessant, Mr. Potter«, sagte Snape schließlich, erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und lief um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Er ging auf Harry zu und beugte sich – mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen – ein Stück in seine Richtung, ehe er ganz nah an Harrys Gesicht war. »Nun weiß ich Bescheid. Sie können gehen.«

Was sollte das bedeuten, fragte sich Harry. Freute sich Snape über die Information, oder war er jetzt wütend auf ihn? Die Antwort auf diese Frage war seinem Gesicht einfach nicht zu entnehmen. Snape zeigte nur selten Emotionen, und wenn, dann waren es eigentlich niemals gute. Harry drehte sich schließlich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zur Tür, an der noch immer Hermine stand. Sie sah unbeteiligt aus, doch Harry ahnte, daß es nur Fassade war. Snape folgte ihm, und Harry kam es so vor, als wollte er sie beide aus seinem Büro drängen.

Zusammen verließen sie Snapes Büro, und kaum standen sie vor der wieder geschlossenen Tür, da sah Hermine ihn fragend an. »Was war das denn?« flüsterte sie.

»Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Gehen wir zu den anderen, die warten sicher schon«, antworte Harry ebenfalls leise und ging mit ihr auf direktem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Sie hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum gerade erst betreten, da wurden sie auch schon von allen Seiten belagert. Umgehend erzählte er allen, die davon wissen mußten, was Dumbledore gesagte hatte. Die Geschichte mit Snape behielt er dabei aber lieber für sich. Besonders Luna schien von der »Vampir-Verschwörung«, wie sie es nannte, richtig begeistert zu sein und wollte so gern ihrem Vater von der Geschichte berichten. Dieser würde sicher Gefallen daran finden, wie sie anmerkte, und könnte schon in der nächsten Ausgabe des Klitterers eine tolle Titelstory veröffentlichen. Sie hatte leuchtende Augen bei dem Gedanken daran, und irgendwie konnte Harry das gut nachvollziehen. Natürlich war ihr klar, daß sie diese Informationen niemals würde weitergeben dürfen, doch machte es ihr schon genug Spaß, nur darüber nachzudenken. Einige der anderen waren sehr überrascht über die neuesten Entwicklungen, hätte doch niemand Dumbledore so etwas zugetraut. Hermine war noch immer der Ansicht, daß es eigentlich nicht in Ordnung war, und wollte sich auch von niemandem überzeugen lassen, obwohl manche es mehrfach versuchten. Zu diesen zählte Harry allerdings nicht, vertraute er doch inzwischen lieber auf ihren untrüglichen Instinkt, was solche Dinge anbelangte, als auf seinen eigenen.

Schnell wandten sie sich wieder den wichtigeren Dingen zu und verbrachten auch den Rest des Wochenendes mit Lernen. Cho, Katie und sechsundzwanzig andere Sechst- und Siebtkläßler, zu denen auch Lavender und Seamus gehörten, verbrachten unglaublich viel Zeit damit, für ihre Prüfung im Apparieren zu studieren, obwohl die Siebtkläßler auch ihre UTZ-Vorbereitungen nicht vernachlässigten. Die Prüfung im Apparieren würde schon am vierten April beginnen, und Cho und die anderen wären dann für fünf Tage in London im Ministerium. Harry wußte nicht viel darüber. Zwar hatte er einiges über das Apparieren an sich gelesen, doch über die eigentliche Prüfung wußte er fast nichts. Da es für Cho und viele der anderen schon kurz nach dieser ersten Herausforderung in den Endspurt auf die UTZ-Prüfungen zuging, entschied sich Harry, die drei DA-Gruppen auf nur noch zwei zusammenzufassen, so daß die Siebtkläßler nun nicht mehr an den Treffen teilnehmen würden.

Harry würden einige von ihnen fehlen, und dazu gehörte auch Cho. Inzwischen hatte er sie als Freundin gewonnen, und die Anfangsschwierigkeiten ihrer Beziehung waren für ihn längst vergessen. Zwar wußte Harry aus dem Gespräch zwischen Dean und Seamus, daß sie insgeheim wahrscheinlich noch immer an ihm interessiert war, doch ließ sie sich davon ihm gegenüber fast nichts anmerken. Im Gegenteil kam sie scheinbar auch mit Hermine gut aus und war immer da, wenn er oder jemand der DA ihre Hilfe brauchte. Während er über diese Dinge nachdachte, wurde er sich auch bewußt, daß er im nächsten Jahr die gleichen Zeitprobleme wie Cho bekommen würde und sich dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wie gewohnt um die DA würde kümmern können. Auch viele DA-Gründungsmitglieder würden im nächsten Jahr zum letzten Mal in Hogwarts sein, und einen Großteil ihrer Zeit mit Lernen für die UTZ-Prüfungen oder auch für das Apparieren verbringen. Auch aus diesem Grund mußte Harry beginnen, sich Gedanken zu machen, wie es mit der DA einmal weitergehen sollte, wenn er nicht mehr in Hogwarts wäre, und er begann auch darüber nachzudenken, eventuell im nächsten Jahr auf Quidditch zu verzichten, wobei er das erst kurzfristig entscheiden wollte.

Ginny und Luna kamen ihm für die Führung der DA zuerst in den Sinn, waren sie doch ein Jahr jünger als Harry und könnten im nächsten Jahr schon deutlich mehr Verantwortung übernehmen. Als nächstens dachte er an William, war er doch ungewöhnlich begabt und hatte viele, die von Anfang an dabei waren, schon überholt. Er war ein geborener Anführer, und Harry vertraute ihm inzwischen völlig. Noch dazu war er ein Slytherin, und mit einem Slytherin als einem der Führer würde es am ehesten gelingen, weitere von ihnen anzuwerben. Er war zudem ebenso erst in seinem fünften Jahr und würde die Führung mit Ginny und Luna zusammen übernehmen können. Auch Colins Bruder Dennis hatte noch viele Jahre in Hogwarts vor sich und war für einen Drittkläßler schon extrem weit fortgeschritten, obwohl er natürlich aufgrund seines Alters noch mit einigen Dingen seine Probleme hatte. Er war Gründungsmitglied der DA und könnte die anderen später ablösen.

Zwischenzeitlich dachte er auch über seine eigene Zukunft nach, obwohl ihm stets bewußt war, daß diese unter Umständen extrem kurz sein könnte, woran er allerdings nicht denken wollte. Inzwischen spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken, nicht Auror zu werden, sondern in Hogwarts zu bleiben und vielleicht später sogar einmal zu unterrichten. Natürlich würde er dafür zuerst einmal studieren müssen, doch glaubte er nicht, daß das ein größeres Problem darstellen würde. Auror zu werden war zwar Harrys Traum, doch die Idee, zu unterrichten, hatte auch ihren Reiz, wobei diese Berufswahl auch Hermine besser gefiel, da sie wesentlich ungefährlicher und regelmäßiger war. Ab und zu sprach er auch mit Hermine, Ron und einigen anderen über die Zukunft der DA, wobei sie ihm größtenteils zustimmten. Nur Luna war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt eine Anführerin werden wollte, obwohl Ron sie häufiger dazu ermutigte. »Das ist nicht so recht mein Ding«, war ihre Antwort darauf, und Ron gab sich irgendwann damit zufrieden.

Bei Ginny machte sich Harry keine Sorgen. Sie war schon jetzt für viele der jüngeren DA-Mitglieder der Ansprechpartner, selbst für die, die eigentlich von Ron und Neville unterrichtet wurden. Wenn sie Ängste oder Sorgen hatten, konnten sie sich damit immer an sie wenden.

William war sich nicht sicher, ob die Verantwortung für ihn nicht zu früh kommen würde. »Noch bin ich nicht soweit, denke ich – aber bis dahin vergeht ja auch noch viel Zeit«, meinte er zu Harry, was dieser voll und ganz verstehen konnte.

In der nächsten Woche hatte Harry wie gewöhnlich unheimlich viel zu tun, weshalb er sich schon gar nicht mehr darüber ärgern konnte. Er nahm die Herausforderung inzwischen gelassen an und gab sein Bestes. Für jedes Fach hatte er jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, und es blieb ihm kaum Zeit für andere Aktivitäten. Zwar wollte er sich eigentlich auch auf die nächsten DA-Stunden vorbereiten, doch war das zeitlich kaum möglich.

Nur Hermine war mit ihren Hausaufgaben schnell genug fertig, um für die DA schon einiges zu recherchieren. Es ging vor allem um einige Offensivzauber, auf die Harry jetzt mehr Wert legte. Viele von den wichtigen Defensivzaubern beherrschten sie bereits ausgezeichnet; doch wenn es darum ging, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen, gingen ihnen schon schnell die brauchbaren Alternativen aus. Zwar kannte Harry eine Menge Flüche, die meisten davon ließen sich aber relativ leicht wieder aufheben, und für einen größeren Kampf war das nicht empfehlenswert, da man sonst jeden Gegner unter Umständen mehrfach besiegen müßte.

Harry wollte auch einige der komplizierteren Bannsprüche lernen, da es schließlich viel effektiver war, wenn der Feind schon an der Ausführung seiner Hexereien gehindert würde. Zwar wußte er nicht so recht, welche Bannsprüche er in Betracht ziehen sollte, doch fragte er einfach Professor McNally, der ihm erst einmal fünf brauchbare aufschrieb und ihm auch gleich das Quellenmaterial nannte. Da er sich nicht um alles allein kümmern konnte und wollte, gab er die Informationen an Ron und Neville weiter, und die beiden sollten sich das Ganze einmal mit Ginny und Luna ansehen.

Dagegen widmete sich Harry in den wenigen freien Stunden, die ihm blieben, weiter den Schildzaubern. In der Verbotenen Abteilung, zu der er inzwischen uneingeschränkten Zugriff hatte, fand er ein interessantes, leider sehr theoretisches Buch. Schon der Titel hatte es angedeutet, ihn aber nicht abgeschreckt. _Angewandte analytische Schildtheorie_ von Ken A. Wilber, so hieß es, und Harry las immer kurz vor dem Schlafengehen noch ein wenig in dem alten Wälzer. Anfangs tat er sich sehr schwer damit, das Wesentliche zu verstehen und mußte sich deshalb einige der Sachen immer am nächsten Tag von Hermine erklären lassen. Zwar war es ihm zuerst ein wenig peinlich gewesen, doch selbst Hermine kam dabei ganz schön ins Schwitzen.

Im Zaubertrankunterricht hatte Harry das Gefühl, als miede Snape ihn. Dies war eine Sache, die ihn nicht wirklich störte und die er sich leicht damit erklären konnte, daß Snape wohl tatsächlich Ärger mit Professor Dumbledore bekommen haben mußte. Dies hatte er zwar nicht beabsichtigt, Mitleid verspürte er aber keinesfalls. Trotz allem waren seine Tränke wieder hervorragend, woran er sich noch immer ein wenig gewöhnen mußte. Es fiel ihm nun um so vieles leichter, und er fragte sich, warum er es sich fünf Jahre lang so schwergemacht hatte.

Auch bei Neville wuchs inzwischen der Spaß am Tränkebrauen. Langsam kam ihm auch sein exzellentes Wissen in Kräuterkunde zugute, wußte er doch schon instinktiv, welche Zutaten man besser nicht mischen sollte und welche sich perfekt ergänzten.

Ron dagegen hatte noch immer kleinere Probleme und wollte sich mit dieser ganzen Angelegenheit nicht so recht anfreunden. Immer wieder geschahen ihm kleinere Mißgeschicke, die das Ergebnis nachhaltig negativ beeinflußten. Es war zwar nicht so schlimm, daß er Gefahr lief, den Kurs nicht zu bestehen, doch für einen UTZ würde es vielleicht nicht reichen.

Am Donnerstag hatte Harry auch einmal wieder Unterricht bei Hagrid. Wie schon die letzten drei Wochen verbrachten sie auch diese Stunde wieder mit der Pflege einer kleinen Kolonie Charjaven. Irgendwie mochte er die nur vierzig Zentimeter kleinen, pinguinähnlichen Wesen. Sie hatten ein rabenähnliches, schwarzes Gefieder und einen großen Schnabel; was sie besonders auszeichnete, war ihre Flugfähigkeit. Als Harry sie das erste Mal erblickt hatte, hatten sie ihn tief beeindruckt.

»Wow! Schau dir mal an, wie die fliegen können. Das hätte ich ihnen mit ihren kleinen Stummelflügeln gar nicht zugetraut«, hatte Harry damals gestaunt.

»Die sind ja fast so wendig und schnell wie ein Schnatz«, hatte Ron erwidert und ihnen mit offenem Mund hinterhergestarrt, wie sie ihre unglaublichen Flugmanöver vollführt hatten.

»Das muß an ihren magischen Kräften liegen; anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären.«

»Ja, das Fliegen is' 'n Teil ihrer magischen Kräfte«, hatte ihnen Hagrid daraufhin stolz erzählt. »Ich hab' sie aus Kanada geschickt bekommen. Mein Freund Umberto Balasario hat sie dort erst vor 'n paar Jahren entdeckt. 's gibt dort nur wenige hundert von ihnen. Ich hoffe, ich kann die hier in Hogwarts ansiedeln. Sind die nich' putzig?«

Die Kolonie bestand aus 16 Tieren, wobei Männchen und Weibchen nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden waren. Hagrid hatte sie zuerst für Zwitter gehalten, ehe er noch ein paar Unterlagen von seinem Freund hinterhergeschickt bekommen hatte. Auch die meisten von Hagrids Schülern mochten diese niedlichen Geschöpfe, leider jedoch hatte ihre Haltung auch einen echten Nachteil, waren sie doch ausgesprochen wählerisch, was ihre Nahrung anging. Theoretisch ernährten sie sich zwar von Fisch, doch keine der einheimischen Arten, die sie ihnen zu fressen gegeben hatten, schien ihnen zu munden. Warum sie in Hogwarts allerdings nicht das gleiche Futter wie in freier Natur fraßen, wußte selbst Hagrids Freund nicht.

»Wir werden mal 'n wenig mit Fischbrei rumprobieren. Wir verwenden verschiedene Mischungen. Mal seh'n, was denen so am besten schmeckt. Da hinten sind die Eimer, und da links am Zaun sind die Stampfer. Die Fische sind in den weißen Kisten«, hatte Hagrid ihnen in der zweiten Stunde mit den Charjaven gesagt, und Harry und die anderen sollten den Fischbrei in unterschiedlichen Variationen aus den verschiedenen Arten zusammenmixen.

Das war eine Sache, die allen von Anfang an nicht gefiel, und die meisten behielten ihre Meinung in keiner einzigen Unterrichtsstunde für sich.

»Boah, das ist zu ekelig! Harry, tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen?« fragte ihn Hermine auch diesmal wieder mit einem süßen Lächeln, wie sie es bereits in allen Stunden zuvor getan hatte.

»Ich soll deinen Brei gleich mitstampfen?« erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen, konnte er sich doch inzwischen ohne Probleme denken, was sie von ihm wollte. Als er in Hermines Gesicht ein Lächeln sah, wußte er, daß sie ihm wieder sehr dankbar sein würde, und das hatte sich noch jedesmal ausgezahlt. »Kein Problem. Du hilfst mir ja oft genug bei meinen Hausaufgaben, bei den DA-Vorbereitungen, bei allem. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich mal was von meiner Schuld zurückzahlen kann.«

Wie immer stampfte er also in zwei Eimern den Fischbrei zusammen, und selbst ihm verging dabei schnell der Appetit. Den Fischbrei herzustellen war noch widerlicher, als es sich bei Hagrids Beschreibung ursprünglich angehört hatte. Besonders abschreckend war für alle, daß sie so viele Fischköpfe zerstampfen mußten; die Augen der Fische starrten einen immer noch so komisch an, bevor man mit dem Stampfer zustieß, was nicht wenigen den Magen umdrehte. Waren keine Köpfe im Brei, rührten die Charjaven ihn überhaupt nicht an, und das gleiche passierte, wenn es die falschen Köpfe waren. Unbedingt enthalten sein mußten Köpfe der Limandes; dabei handelte es sich um siebzig Zentimeter große, grätenfreie Plattfische, von denen Harry nie zuvor gehört hatte. Waren es aber nur Limandes, waren die Charjaven auch nicht zufrieden, was die Sache ausgesprochen schwierig machte. Am Ende hatte Parvati die perfekte Mischung gefunden.

Hermine fand es so widerlich, daß sie nicht mal zuschauen konnte, wie Harry die Eimer mit einem Limandes, einem Hecht, einem Karpfen, einem weiteren Karpfenkopf und drei weiteren Limandesköpfen füllte und anfing zu stampfen, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Eine weitere Besonderheit der Charjaven war ihre ausgesprochen kurze Lebenserwartung. Hagrid hatte ihnen anfangs erzählt, daß sie nach genau vier Monaten starben und exakt zwei Monate nach der eigenen Geburt ihren einzigen Nachwuchs erwarteten. Sie würden immer drei Eier legen, aus denen nur Sekunden später schon die Jungen schlüpfen würden, von denen zwei immer weiblich sein würden.

»Charjaven schlüpfen ohne Kopf aus'm Ei. Sie befreien sich mit ihren magischen Kräften, weil die ha'm ja noch keinen Schnabel. Denen ihr Köpfchen entwickelt sich erst einige Tage nach ihrem Schlüpfen, und dann in unglaublichem Tempo. In der ersten Woche müss'n die dann ohne Nahrung auskommen, ehe sie dann einen Teil von ihren Eierschalen fressen. Die Eierschalen ha'm wohl auch besondere Kräfte, denn Professor Snape hat schon um 'n paar Proben gebeten. In der zweiten und dritten Woche wer'n wir sie sehr viel füttern müssen. Sie wer'n dann um fünfunddreißig Zentimeter wachsen, und das Gewicht von denen wird sich verhundertfachen.«

Das hatte ihnen Hagrid in der letzten Stunde ganz aufgeregt erzählt, und es würde nun nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Eier gelegt würden. Am Ende der Stunde versprach Harry dann noch, daß sie am nächsten Samstag wieder vorbeikommen wollten, um die Riesen »auf Trab zu bringen«. Über dieses Angebot war Hagrid sehr erfreut und nahm es dankbar an.

Am nächsten Tag sollten Cho, Katie und die anderen nach London abreisen.

»Die Prüfungen dauern fünf Tage. Ich bin ja so gespannt. Ich hoffe, ich bestehe sie«, erzählte Katie beim Frühstück.

»Wie kommt ihr denn hin?« fragte Ron.

»Wir fahren mit dem Zug nach London«, sagte Katie und widmete sich ihren Cornflakes.

Auch später, in der kurzen Pause zwischen der zweiten und der dritten Stunde, erzählte Cho ganz aufgeregt davon. Auch sie war sichtlich nervös: »Ich hoffe, ich blamiere mich nicht. Es hat ja schon so viele Unfälle gegeben.«

»Wenn Fred und George das hinkriegen, dann kann es so schwer nicht sein«, antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

»Täusch dich da mal nicht, Harry. Die Durchfallquote liegt bei über vierzig Prozent. Viele schaffen es erst im vierten oder fünften Anlauf«, erwiderte Cho in ernstem Ton.

Harry wußte das natürlich, hatte er doch ihre Zusammenfassung über das Apparieren gelesen. In ihr standen Dutzende verschiedene Statistiken, wovon er sich aber nur diese eine eingeprägt hatte. »Ich weiß. Ich mach' doch nur Spaß, du packst das schon«, erwiderte er schließlich und freute sich sichtlich, als Hermine zu dem Gespräch dazukam.

»Hallo, mein Schatz! Hi, Cho! Worüber unterhaltet ihr euch?« fragte sie, gab Harry einen längeren Begrüßungskuß und setzte sich neben ihn.

Hermines kam soeben von ihrem Arithmantikunterricht, während Harry seine Freistunde genossen hatte. Dagegen hatte Cho nur die ersten zwei Stunden Unterricht gehabt und sollte jetzt packen und sich auf die Abreise vorbereiten, die nach dem Mittagessen erfolgen sollte. Für sie war der Unterricht an diesem Tag also schon vorbei.

»Hi, Hermine! Wir sprechen über die Prüfung im Apparieren in London«, antwortete Cho, und Harry bemerkte, wie beim Anblick von Hermine für einen winzigen Augenblick das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand, was ihn doch ein wenig überraschte. Immerhin war er sich jetzt sicher, daß sie doch noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, obwohl sie es bisher sehr gut vor ihm versteckt hatte.

Er selbst hatte ausschließlich freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie und war unsicher, ob er sie auf diese Angelegenheit ansprechen sollte. Eigentlich hielt er es für überflüssig, konnte und sollte doch jeder sehen, wie glücklich er mit Hermine war; doch waren diese Dinge immer eine heikle Angelegenheit. Vielleicht sollte er es ihr gegenüber noch einmal klarstellen, dachte er und beobachtete Chos Minenspiel ganz genau. Es war schwer zu deuten, doch nahm er sich schließlich vor, es nur bei einer guten Gelegenheit einmal zum Thema zu machen – und falls es nie eine solche geben sollte, wäre es ihm auch nicht unrecht.

Die drei konnten sich nicht mehr lange unterhalten. Nur zwei Minuten später gesellten sich Ron und Neville zu ihnen, um mit ihnen in den Unterricht zu gehen. Harry und die anderen verabschiedeten sich von Cho und stapften in Richtung des Klassenzimmers, während sie wieder zurück zu den Siebtkläßlern ging, die sich weiter auf ihre Abreise vorbereiteten.

Verwandlung stand als nächstes auf Harrys Stundenplan, und er freute sich immer auf Professor McGonagalls Unterricht. Stets war er sehr abwechslungsreich und nicht so sehr theoretischer Natur. Fast in jeder Stunde sollten sie sich oder etwas anderes in alles mögliche verwandeln, was manchmal richtig Spaß machte.

Einiges kam Harry dabei zwar reichlich unpraktisch vor, doch einige Sachen waren nicht nur interessant, sie waren sogar überaus spannend. Seitdem sie in der DA auch sehr schwierige Zauber ausprobierten und lernten, kamen ihm die Zauber für Verwandlung relativ einfach vor, vor allem, da er endlich den allgemeinen Dreh heraushatte. Inzwischen hatte er nur noch selten Probleme, und wenn, dann waren es eher Anlaufschwierigkeiten, die jeder einmal hatte. Meist klappte es schon im dritten oder vierten Versuch sehr gut, und nur Hermine konnte mit ihm mithalten.

Bei Neville sah das ganz anders aus. Seit er sich so enorm bei den Zaubertränken gesteigert hatte, war Verwandlung das Fach, in dem er nun so ziemlich am schlechtesten war. Dabei hatte er besonders Schwierigkeiten damit, sich selbst zu verwandeln; wenn er andere oder einfach nur Gegenstände verwandeln sollte, hatte er dagegen kaum Probleme.

»Ich glaube, es klappt deshalb nicht bei ihm, weil er Angst hat, nicht zurückverwandelt werden zu können«, hatte Ginny schon vor einiger Zeit spekuliert, und die anderen hatten damals ihrer Vermutung zugestimmt.

Beim Mittagessen saß Harry zusammen mit Hermine, Lisa Turpin und Nathan Crowley am Tische der Slytherins. Nathan war ein Viertkläßler im Hause Slytherin, erst wenige Wochen in der DA und noch immer aufgeregt, wenn er in Harrys Nähe war. Er wäre auch gern im Quidditch-Team seines Hauses gewesen, doch hatte ihn Neil Warrington, der Kapitän der Slytherins, ebenso abgelehnt, wie schon Draco Malfoy es am Jahresbeginn getan hatte. Zwar war er ein guter Hüter, doch Graham Pritchard, der in die siebte Klasse ging und zudem mit deutlich weniger Talent gesegnet war, hatte sich bei Malfoy und später auch bei Warrington »eingeschleimt«, wie Nathan meinte.

Harry sprach mit ihm über das letzte Spiel des Jahres, welches alles entscheiden würde: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Selbst jetzt, nachdem Draco Malfoy nicht mehr mitspielen konnte, gab es kein Spiel, bei dem die Emotionen derart hochkochten. Brisanterweise waren viele der Slytherins inzwischen eher Fans der gegnerischen als des eigenen Teams, denn in ihrem Team spielten ausschließlich Mitglieder aus Pansy Parkinsons Clique.

»In zwei Jahren kann ich sicher auch spielen. Dann ist nicht nur Pansy hier endlich weg«, sagte Nathan sehr leise und biß in das Stück Steak, welches er sich soeben mit der Gabel zum Munde geführt hatte.

»Schade, daß ich dann nicht mehr gegen dich antreten kann«, erwiderte Harry mit vollem Mund.

»Vielleicht kann ich ja mal bei euch mittrainieren?«

»Das läßt sich sicher einrichten. Muß ich mal mit Ron reden. Vielleicht ja nach dem Spiel gegen Slytherin, da findet sich sicher noch ein Tag.«

»Das wär' echt klasse von dir!« Nathan sah absolut begeistert aus.

Nach dem Essen traf Harry noch auf Cho und Katie, die gerade ihre Sachen genommen hatten und nun mit Hagrid und Professor Flitwick loswollten.

Hagrid trieb dann die Sechst- und Siebtkläßler zur Eile an. »Macht schon, nehmt euer Gepäck … der Zug fährt in fünfzig Minuten … trödelt nicht so.«

»Bis Mittwochabend«, sagte Harry zu Cho und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Er bemerkte, wie ihn Cho dabei für einen winzigen Moment verträumt ansah. »Dir auch eine gute Reise, Katie! Viel Erfolg!« Auch ihr schüttelte er die Hand, während sie ihn kurz anlächelte und dann Hagrid folgte.

Anschließend verabschiedete Harry sich noch von einigen anderen DA-Mitgliedern, ehe er mit Hermine und den anderen zum Unterricht von Professor McNally ging.

Am heutigen Tag wollten sie sich noch einmal mit der Verteidigung gegen Vampire auseinandersetzen, ein Thema, welches vor allem Hermine interessierte, doch auch Harry war diesem nicht abgeneigt. Seit seine Freundin davon wußte, daß es einen Trank gab, mit dem Vampire in der Sonne spazierengehen konnten, las sie alles, was sie nur irgendwie in die Finger bekommen konnte. Trotzdem fand sie nirgends einen Hinweis auf den Helmich-Trank oder bei Tageslicht überlebende Vampire, was sie frustrierte.

»Wenn seine Existenz so gut verheimlicht wird, muß es dafür sehr gute Gründe geben. Wahrscheinlich gab es irgendwann einmal einen sehr ernsten Zwischenfall. Jetzt, wo Vampire wieder diesen Trank haben, sollten wir uns auf jeden Fall gegen sie zu wehren wissen«, hatte sie allen DA-Mitgliedern vorher gepredigt und war sehr erfreut, daß Professor McNally diesem Thema drei Wochen widmen wollte.

Wieder studierten sie einen neuen Verteidigungsfluch gegen einen Vampir. Dies taten sie, wie schon zuvor auch, mit einem Irrwicht, da Professor McNally einen Spruch kannte, mit dem er diesen zwingen konnte, sich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Nachdem McNally die Formel gesprochen und mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Formwandler gezeigt hatte, verwandelte sich dieser auf der Stelle. Parvati begann:

»_Vicious Garlic_!«

Sofort stank es im ganzen Klassenzimmer so penetrant nach Knoblauch, daß ausnahmslos allen davon schlecht wurde. Der Vampir fing an, sich zu verformen, und landete nach wenigen Augenblicken als undefinierbare Masse auf dem Boden.

»Dieser Spruch ist sehr mächtig, wie ihr seht«, meinte Professor McNally, während er sich noch immer die Nase zuhielt, woraufhin er flugs mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes alle Fenster des Klassenzimmers öffnete. »Er funktioniert allerdings nur auf kurze Entfernung und in weniger gut durchlüfteten Räumen. Unter freiem Nachthimmel und bei stärkerem Wind habt ihr mit diesem Fluch keine Chance. Dafür gibt es dann einige andere. Einen sehr interessanten lernen wir dann beim nächsten Mal kennen.«

Er brachte den Irrwicht mit nur zwei Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes wieder in Form. Er schloß die Fenster mit einer weiteren Bewegung, und schon konnte Neville loslegen. Das ganze Schauspiel wiederholte sich, bis alle einmal gegen den Vampir gekämpft hatten. Danach war die Stunde ja auch schon vorbei, so daß sie diesmal auf das Duelltraining verzichten mußten.

»Diesen widerlichen Gestank werdet ihr bestimmt nicht so leicht los«, meinte Ginny beim Herausgehen, rümpfte die Nase und gab Neville einen sehr kurzen Kuß zur Begrüßung, als sie mit Luna im Flur zu ihnen kam.

»Das stimmt. Ich werde bestimmt eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche brauchen, da man den Gestank leider nicht mit Magie los wird«, klagte Hermine und roch an ihren Haaren.

Harry umarmte sie von hinten um die Hüfte. »Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn du stinkst. Ich liebe dich trotzdem.«

Ron fing an zu kichern, und Luna roch an ihm. »Du solltest besser ausgiebig duschen. Ich bin da nicht so nachsichtig wie Harry«, meinte sie trocken und begann, bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen.

Leider konnten sie nicht sofort duschen gehen, da Professor Sprout sie zu Kräuterkunde erwartete. Sie war nicht gerade erfreut über den Duft, den ihre Klasse versprühte, und verlegte den Unterricht kurzfristig nach draußen. Man brachte eine interessante Doppelstunde hinter sich, in der Neville wieder einmal geglänzt hatte und sich dreißig Hauspunkte verdiente, da nur er wußte, was Succotashbäume waren und wofür die bohnenähnlichen Früchte zu gebrauchen waren.

Nach Kräuterkunde konnten sie endlich alle duschen gehen und ihre Sachen wechseln. Sie trafen sich um vier Uhr in der Bibliothek, machten sich an ihre Hausaufgaben und fingen dabei mit Kräuterkunde an. Sie sollten einen Aufsatz über die Succotashbäume schreiben; nur Neville war als einziger davon verschont geblieben.

»Neville, du hast doch jetzt ein wenig freie Zeit, oder?« fragte Harry in auffallend herzlichem Ton.

»Klar! Ich muß ja keinen Aufsatz schreiben. Was soll ich für dich herausfinden?« fragte er und grinste dabei, da er erraten hatte, was Harry von ihm wollte.

»Ist wirklich nett von dir! Such mir doch bitte etwas über einen Bannspruch raus: mit ihm kann man jemand am Apparieren hindern. Wäre klasse, wenn du da was findest.«

Er verspürte eine gewisse Ironie bei der Sache. Die ältesten DA-Mitglieder hatten soeben ihre Prüfung im Apparieren, während Neville sich einen Bannspruch ansah, der ebendies verhindern sollte.

Kurz vor sechs Uhr waren sie mit dem Aufsatz in Kräuterkunde fertig, und Harry sah sich an, was Neville zusammengeschrieben hatte. Hermine begann in der Zwischenzeit ihre Hausaufgaben für Arithmantik, während der Rest schon seine Schulsachen wegbrachte, um dann zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Beim Essen unterhielt sich Harry mit einigen DA-Mitgliedern am Ravenclaw-Tisch und sprach mit ihnen über den Bannspruch.

»Dumbledore hat einen ähnlichen Zauber in der Mysteriumsabteilung eingesetzt, damit die Todesser nicht einfach verschwinden konnten. Es war aber nicht genau der gleiche. Es muß da noch viel mehr geben«, sagte Harry, während Neville sich schon den Nachtisch einverleibte.

»Ich glaube, es gibt über zwanzig verschiedene Zauber und Flüche, die einen am Apparieren hindern können«, entgegnete Hermine. »Wenn du ihn nicht fragst, wirst du nicht herausbekommen, welchen davon er benutzt hat.«

»Ich möchte Professor Dumbledore nur ungern mit so etwas Banalem belästigen. Ich frage nach der nächsten Stunde mal Professor McNally.«

Nach dem Essen gingen sie zuerst in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und ruhten sich einen Augenblick lang aus, ehe sie sich um halb acht wieder in der Bibliothek trafen. Die Sechstkläßler arbeiteten dabei noch bis kurz vor zehn an ihren Hausaufgaben, während sich einige Fünftkläßler den DA-Übungsblättern widmeten, die Ginny und Luna für sie vorbereitet hatten. Dabei sah sich Ginny auch einige Sachen für Harry an.

Harry hatte ein weiteres Buch über Schildzauber gefunden, welches das Thema zwar nur indirekt behandelte, dafür aber bis ganz an den Anfang der Entwicklung zurückging. Es war ein riesiger alter Schinken, den man nicht ausleihen konnte; so durfte er ausschließlich in der Bibliothek begutachtet werden. Das Buch hieß _Verteidigungszauber – Ein chronologische Abhandlung_. Dutzende Autoren hatten es gemeinsam geschrieben, und Ginny sollte für Harry einiges über die frühesten Schildzauber herausfinden.

Nach dem Studium des Buches _Angewandte analytische Schildtheorie_ hatte Harry die vage Hoffnung – auch wenn es selbst ihm reichlich unwahrscheinlich schien –, daß es nur deshalb keinen wirksamen Schutz gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gab, weil man ganz am Anfang der Schildzauberentwicklung etwas übersehen hatte, was bis jetzt niemandem aufgefallen war. Luna hielt dies hingegen für absolut ausgeschlossen:

»Schildzauber gibt es schon weit mehr als dreitausend Jahre. Die gelehrtesten und weisesten Zauberer haben immer wieder auf dem Gebiet geforscht und die Sprüche ununterbrochen weiterentwickelt oder neue erfunden. Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber wie kommst du darauf, daß ausgerechnet du so etwas bahnbrechend Neues herausfindest?«

»Es ist nur eine Ahnung, nicht mehr! Ich kann keine Hinweise darauf finden, daß jemand groß auf diesem Gebiet geforscht hätte. Mit dem Todesfluch kann man ja auch nur sehr schlecht experimentieren«, antwortete Harry und sah sich Ginnys erste Notizen an. Hermine hielt sich aus dieser Diskussion heraus, und Harry war sich sicher, daß sie eigentlich der gleichen Meinung wie Luna war, sich ihm zuliebe aber zurückhielt.

»Hier! Sieh dir dieses Bild an«, sagte Harry plötzlich und schob Ginnys Notizen zu Luna herüber.

»Was ist damit?« Sie blickte auf eine uralte Zeichnung. Sie zeigte zwei Menschen in zwei Käfigen, und um einen von ihnen herum war eine leuchtende Aura zu erahnen. Ein weiterer Zauberer stand neben den Käfigen und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Gefangenen.

»Sieh dir die Bildunterschrift an!«

»Verbotene Experimente – ca. 620 nach Chr.«, las Luna laut vor. Sie hielt einen Augenblick lang inne und sah dann Harry an. »Das können doch alle möglichen Experimente sein. Woher willst du wissen, womit die experimentiert haben?«

»Blättere auf die nächste Seite. Vielleicht hat Harry ja recht«, meinte Ginny und kam ihm damit zuvor. Sofort nahm Luna die nächste Seite von Ginnys Notizen in die Hand und betrachtete ein weiteres Bild, auf dem wieder die beiden Zauberer in ihren Käfigen zu sehen waren. Auf der linken Seite war der mit der Aura, und augenscheinlich lebte er; und auf der rechten Seite war der Zauberer ohne Schutz abgebildet. Dieser war zusammengebrochen, und ein Totenschädel war über ihm gezeichnet. Aus dem Zauberstab des angreifenden Zauberers kamen zwei Blitze heraus, von denen einer offensichtlich am Schild abgeprallt war, während er in den ungeschützten Zauberer eingeschlagen hatte.

»Zeig mal!« sagte Hermine aufgeregt, und Harry drehte das Buch zu ihr. »Wow!« Lächelnd bemerkte Harry, daß es höchst selten der Fall war, daß es ihr die Sprache verschlug.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später gab Luna die Notizen an Ron weiter und der schließlich an Neville, während sich William, Seamus und Dean die gleichen Zeichnungen in dem alten Buch ansahen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, denn es schien irgendwie verrückt zu sein, daß Harry recht haben könnte.

»Vielleicht sollten wir deswegen mal Professor Dumbledore fragen«, schlug Colin vor, der die Diskussion vom Nebentisch aus mitverfolgt hatte.

»Ich glaub' auch. Ich habe schon viel zu lange damit gezögert«, gab Harry zurück und starrte wieder in das Buch, das ihn ganz in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Falls es einen wirksamen Schutz gegen den Todesfluch geben sollte, wäre es eine absolute Sensation und würde damit Harry zu einer Berühmtheit machen.

Nur eine Viertelstunde später verließ er mit den anderen die Bibliothek; dabei hatten sie die Sperrstunde wieder einmal überschritten, worum sich aber keiner mehr kümmerte. Harry wollte mit Ron noch eine kurze Runde Schach spielen, ehe er dann wieder einmal etwas früher ins Bett gehen wollte, um fit für die Riesen zu sein. Schon in der Bibliothek hatte er sich einige Freiwillige für den Besuch bei den Riesen gesucht, der am nächsten Tag über die Bühne gehen sollte. Selten hatte er es dabei so leichtgehabt, da sich inzwischen herumgesprochen hatte, daß man mit den Riesen durchaus Spaß haben konnte. Dabei wählte er vor allem Leute, die er noch nicht mitgenommen hatte, und so traf sich die kleine fünfzehnköpfige Gruppe mit Hagrid nach dem Frühstück vor der Großen Halle.

»Seid ihr alle bereit?« fragte dieser sie freudig und führte sie dann hinunter an den Rand des Waldes, ganz in die Nähe seiner Hütte.

Wieder einmal betrat Harry dabei den Wald, den er eigentlich nicht betreten durfte. Sie brauchten fast eine Viertelstunde, ehe sie die inzwischen weiter gewachsene Lichtung erreichten, auf der die Riesen für gewöhnlich ihren Tag verlebten. Erneut verbrachten Harry und seine Freunde einen amüsanten Vormittag unter ihnen und spielten Verstecken, was allen eindeutig am meisten Spaß machte.

Beim Mittagessen etwas später langte Harry wieder richtig zu; dabei saß er mit Hermine genau in der Mitte der DA-Mitglieder, mit denen er eben noch im Wald gewesen war. Es waren fast alles Viert- und Fünftkläßler, mit denen er sonst nur wenig zu tun hatte. Gemütlich plauderten sie über das gerade Geschehene und hatten dabei viel Spaß. Schnell sprach sich damit auch bis zum letzten herum, daß es wirklich ein Ereignis war, welches man unbedingt einmal erlebt haben sollte. Nach dem Essen hatte Harry deshalb schon vierzehn Voranmeldungen für den nächsten »Riesentag«, und er beschloß deshalb, den nächsten Besuch schon am nächsten Tag einzuschieben und Ron und Neville die Gruppe anführen zu lassen.

Die beiden waren gerne dazu bereit, und so konnte Harry sich den ganzen Sonntag zuerst seinen Hausaufgaben und dann wieder einmal den Schildzaubern zuwenden. Beim Mittagessen erzählten Ron und die anderen von ihrem Ausflug zu den Riesen, und jeder, der etwas zu berichten hatte, tat dies zu Harrys Freude mit einem Leuchten in den Augen. Auch bei dieser Gruppe waren die Riesen gut angekommen, und jeder freute sich bereits auf das nächste Mal. Schon für das nächste Wochenende hatten sich einige mit Hagrid für das nächste Treffen verabredet, und so entwickelte sich ein Ausflug zu den Riesen zu einer fast normalen Wochenendaktivität.

Am Nachmittag brütete Harry allein über verschiedenen Büchern in der Bibliothek. Bei seiner Suche nach Informationen fand er ein interessantes und etwa zweihundert Jahre altes Buch, laut dem es schon vor über eintausendfünfhundert Jahren verboten worden war, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen Menschen anzuwenden, obwohl damit eigentlich zuerst nur der Todesfluch gemeint gewesen war. Still las er sich den Absatz durch.

_Der Todesfluch ist einer der ältesten dunklen Flüche überhaupt, während die beiden anderen Unverzeihlichen Flüche wesentlich jünger sind. Sie wurden Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts bekannt, kurz darauf bereits verboten und erst Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts bis zur Perfektion weiterentwickelt._

Harry lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. »… bis zur Perfektion weiterentwickelt«, wiederholte er leise und mußte unweigerlich an Nevilles Eltern denken. Das war wirklich eine widerliche Beschreibung, dachte er, las aber nichtsdestotrotz weiter.

_Der Todesfluch stammt ursprünglich aus Osteuropa und ist etwa 1800 Jahre alt. Er wurde sehr schnell in ganz Europa und auch in Asien bekannt und fand in verschiedenen Variationen rege Verwendung. Nachdem es im 5. Jahrhundert nach Chr., über einen Zeitraum von nur dreißig Jahren, einige tausend Tote gegeben hatte, wurde die Verwendung dieses Fluches strengstens reglementiert und wurden hohe Strafen für seine verbotene Nutzung zur Anwendung gebracht. _

_Die beiden anderen Flüche, der Imperius-Fluch und der Cruciatus-Fluch, wurden zur Zeit der Flämischen Zauberkriege um 1305 entdeckt. Der holländische Zaubermeister P. De Jong, fand in ihnen ein wirksames Mittel, seine Rivalen um den Thron des Bundes der Magier zu besiegen. Erst folterte er einige seiner Konkurrenten mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, ehe er sie und auch andere dann mit dem Imperius-Fluch unterwarf. Viele Jahre blieb er an der Macht und entwickelt seine Flüche konsequent weiter. Seine Machenschaften wurden erst ein Jahrhundert später aufgedeckt, als Auszüge aus seinen Tagebüchern auftauchten. Es waren nicht nur Aufzeichnungen über seine Forschungen, sondern auch genaue Anweisung für die Anwendung der damals neuen Flüche. Ihre Verwendung wurde sofort verboten, und die Strafen für ihren Mißbrauch waren überaus hoch. Zwischen 1480 und 1491 wurden die Zauber in Frankreich kurzzeitig für legal erklärt und dort dann von einem Magier namens Jean-Pierre Limosin weiterentwickelt. _

_Seit dieser Zeit blieben die Unverzeihlichen Flüche weitestgehend unverändert und waren ununterbrochen in ganz Europa verboten. Der Todesfluch ist ein extrem mächtiger Fluch, der an Stärke und Intensität den beiden anderen deutlich überlegen … _

»Hi, Harry!« ertönte Rons Stimme. Dieser setzte sich zu ihm, und hob den Buchdeckel hoch, um den Titel zu lesen. Sofort hielt Harry es ein wenig höher, so daß Ron ihn entziffern konnte. »Langweilige Lektüre?«

»Langweilig nicht! Aber teilweise etwas merkwürdig geschrieben. Man könnte den Eindruck gewinnen, der Autor des Kapitels über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche würde sie insgeheim … bewundern, oder so was ähnliches«, erwiderte Harry und klappte das Buch zu.

»Wollen wir was zusammen machen?« fragte Ron und drehte das Buch zu sich.

»Geht nicht. Ich hab' vor, mir mit Hermine einen netten Abend zu machen. Wir wollen mal wieder ein bißchen … für uns sein … wenn du verstehst.« Dabei nahm er den dicken Wälzer vom Tisch und brachte ihn zurück zu seinem Regalplatz.

»Verstehe!« sagte Ron augenzwinkernd und erhob sich ebenfalls. »Dann werde ich mir mal ein Beispiel an dir nehmen und den Abend mit Luna verbringen. Ist eigentlich sogar eine richtig gute Idee«, sagte Ron, ging grinsend an Harry vorbei und klopfte ihm mit der Hand auf den Rücken. »Dann sehen wir uns aber trotzdem gleich beim Abendessen, oder?«

»Ja, klar! Ich komme gleich nach. Nur noch der Trank für Hagrid«, gab Harry zurück und nahm das nächste Buch aus dem Regal.

Es war ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Darin wollte er sich den Trank für die Heilung von Fibatiusfieber ansehen, was eine häufige und gefährliche Krankheit war, die auch Hagrids Charjaven bekommen konnten. Noch war sie zwar nicht aufgetreten, Hagrid wollte aber lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen und sich vorbereiten. Harry fand die Zutaten und schrieb sie ab. Es war ein relativ einfacher Trank, den man in nur fünfzehn Minuten herstellen konnte, und alle seine Zutaten waren ausgesprochen gewöhnlich und ohne Probleme erhältlich. Auch das Rezept selbst schrieb er ab, um es Hagrid beim Abendessen zu überreichen. Danach stellte er das Buch zurück und ging zur Großen Halle.

Harry beschloß, sich wieder einmal an den Gryffindor-Tisch zu setzen und mit dem Essen zu warten, bis Hermine kam. Glücklicherweise mußte er sich nicht lange gedulden; Ron hatte sie wohl im Gemeinschaftsraum abgeholt und gleich mitgebracht. Freudestrahlend setzte sie sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen langen Kuß. Sofort fingen sie mit dem Essen an, und Hermine berichtete von ihrem Nachmittag mit Ginny.

»Wir haben einige neue Artikel aus Fred und Georges Laden ausprobiert. Gab ein paar wirklich überraschende Effekte. Gott sei Dank hielt die Wirkung immer nur kurz an, ansonsten hätte ich grad eben Probleme gehabt, dich zu küssen … der Elefantenrüssel stand mir wirklich nicht!« erzählte sie und mußte selbst laut dabei lachen.

Für Harry war es einfach nur schön, ihr beim Erzählen zuzusehen. Obwohl es vielleicht niemandem sonst aufgefallen war, hatte sie sich doch im letzten Vierteljahr ein wenig verändert und war irgendwie ein bißchen aufgetaut. Sie konnte sich nun besser entspannen und schien insgesamt mehr Spaß am Leben zu haben. Auch kindische Sachen konnten ihr Spaß machen, was vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch unmöglich gewesen wäre. Damals hätte sie nie dabei mitgemacht, Freds und Georges neue Produkte auszuprobieren, während sie dies nun mit Begeisterung tun konnte.

Natürlich war die Schlacht auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, und so hatte sie genauso Probleme, über die verlorenen Freunde hinwegzukommen, wie sie auch alle anderen hatten. Trotzdem war sie lockerer geworden und ging mehr aus sich heraus. Nie hätte Harry gesagt, daß sie früher verklemmt gewesen wäre, doch war sie sicher ein wenig reserviert gewesen, oft genug sogar Ron und ihm gegenüber. Zu oft war sie mit ihrer etwas besserwisserischen Art angeeckt, wobei er sich eingestehen mußte, daß sie eigentlich fast immer recht behalten hatte. Heute dagegen erzählte sie mit Händen und Füßen, in was sie sich alles verwandelt hatten, und er lachte mit ihr. Fred und George mußten ein wirklich großes Paket geschickt haben, dachte Harry und biß von seinem Baguette ab.

Nach dem Essen zog er sich mit Hermine von den anderen zurück. Es war ein lauer Frühlingsabend, und die beiden schlenderten Hand in Hand über die Wiesen von Hogwarts. Ohne viel zu sprechen, genossen sie einfach die frische Luft und die kurze Zeit zu zweit, denn lange würden sie nach dem Essen nicht draußen bleiben dürfen.

Später gingen sie hoch in die Eulerei und besuchten wieder einmal Hedwig und auch Pig. In der letzten Zeit hatte Harry sie doch arg vernachlässigt, doch schienen sie zu ahnen, wieviel er um die Ohren hatte und waren nicht sauer auf ihn. Bei Hedwigs Anblick beschloß er, sie doch gleich einmal wieder auf eine kleine Reise zu schicken.

»Ich glaub', ich sollte Remus mal wieder einen Brief schreiben. Was meinst du?« fragte er Hermine.

»Das ist eine gute Idee. Warte, ich glaube, ich hab' zufällig noch ein Stück Pergament im Umhang. Hier hast du auch noch Feder und Tinte«, sagte sie und gab ihm die Utensilien.

»Zufällig hast du doch nie etwas dabei«, bemerkte er und lächelte sie verliebt an. »Du bist doch immer auf fast alles vorbereitet.«

Sofort begann er, über alles, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war, zu schreiben. Nach der Frage, wie es Krummbein gehe, erkundigten sie sich auch nach Mundungus, Emmeline Vance und den anderen, von denen sie nur hoffen konnten, daß sie noch lebten. Noch einmal streichelte er kurz über das weiche Gefieder seiner Eule, ehe er sie losschickte.

»Ich liebe dich!« sagte er plötzlich zu Hermine, sah ihr tief in die Augen und griff ihre Hand.

Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich glücklich und traurig, und beides zur gleichen Zeit. Glücklich war er, weil er Hermine hatte, die alles Gute in ihm weckte, während Voldemort einfach alles Gute zerstören wollte. Er wollte nicht nur Harry töten, er hatte versucht, Hermine zu töten, und wieder einmal wuchs Harrys Zorn. Immer wütender wurde er, ehe sie seine Hand fest drückte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riß.

»Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch!« sagte sie leise, und das mit dem schönsten Lächeln, welches er je von ihr gesehen hatte. Sofort schrumpfte sein Zorn auf Voldemort wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß, und die beiden küßten sich lange.

Ein Räuspern trennte sie plötzlich, und beide erschraken dabei ein wenig. Es waren Ernie Macmillan und Susan Bones, welche die Eulerei betreten hatten. Die beiden hielten Händchen, und Susan hatte offensichtlich einen Brief dabei, den sie abschicken wollte.

»Tut uns leid, euch zu stören«, sagte Ernie mit einem verschämten Lächeln. Als Harrys Blick einen Moment auf ihren verschränkten Händen verweilte, ließ Susan reflexartig Ernies Hand los und wandte sich etwas zu hektisch den Schuleulen zu, um eine auszusuchen, der sie ihren Brief an den Fuß binden konnte.

»Kein Problem, wir wollten sowieso gerade gehen. Man sieht sich«, sagte Harry zwar, fühlte er sich aber trotzdem merkwürdig ertappt.

Während er Hermine hinter sich herzog, sah ihn Susan sonderbar an. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, doch wirkte es für ihn so, als hätte sie ihn und Hermine bei etwas streng Verbotenem oder Verwerflichem erwischt. Das Ganze konnte er sich nicht so recht erklären. Vielleicht aber wollten sie selbst hier oben ein wenig rumknutschen und fühlten sich ihrerseits ertappt, dachte er lächelnd.

»Ich wußte nicht, daß die beiden zusammen sind«, flüsterte Hermine, kaum daß sie außer Hörweite waren.

»Ich hatte davon auch keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, daß sie kurz mit Scott zusammen war«, erwiderte Harry und ging mit Hermine weiter hinunter.

Ziellos schlenderten sie durch die Stockwerke und Korridore und waren zufällig im vierten Stock angelangt. Nicht weit von ihrer Position befand sich seit Jahresbeginn der Raum der Wünsche, den die DA noch immer als Übungsraum nutzte. Die Gelegenheit kam Harry sehr gelegen. Zu gern wäre er jetzt mit Hermine ungestört gewesen, und falls sich die Möglichkeit ergeben sollte, wollte er sie unauffällig in ihn hinein lotsen. Hier waren sie sicher unbeobachteter als in der Eulerei, überlegte er grinsend und bog um die letzte Ecke. Sofort stoppte er erschrocken und sah Ginny mit Neville im DA-Raum verschwinden.

»Mist!« entfuhr es ihm.

»Was ist?« fragte Hermine unschuldig, aber ihr Lächeln bewies, daß sie sich offenbar denken konnte, was er mit vorgehabt hatte.

»Ähhm, da wollt ich eigentlich mit dir rein«, gestand er kleinlaut.

»Wir können doch wieder in Klassenzimmer elf gehen.«

»Ich wette, da ist Ron grad mit Luna drin.«

»Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Ähhm, Ron hat da mal so eine Andeutung gemacht«, meinte er schnell, verschwieg ihr aber, daß er Ron dummerweise selbst auf die Idee gebracht hatte.

»Okay. Dann gehen wir halt in meinen Schlafsaal.«

»Das geht doch nicht, denk' ich. Ron wollte doch schon einmal zu euch hoch, und die Treppenstufen sind zur Rutschbahn geworden.«

»Er hatte damals auch keine Erlaubnis, zu uns in den Schlafsaal zu kommen, und konnte deshalb nur scheitern. Wenn ich dich an meiner Hand halte, wird nichts dergleichen passieren. Komm schon. Du holst deinen Tarnumhang, und dann schleichen wir uns zu mir hoch.«

Bei diesen Worten zog sie Harry, der immer noch zu zögerte, entschlossen hinter sich her. Als sie kurz darauf im belebten Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, schien sie glücklicherweise keiner zu beachten. Sofort stellte Harry fest, daß Ron tatsächlich nicht da war, und küßte Hermine kurz, bevor er die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hochlief.

Augenblicklich öffnete er seinen Holzkoffer und wühlte nach dem Umhang. Wenig später hatte er sich den Umhang umgeworfen und stand schon neben Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie stand lässig an eine Wand gelehnt und beobachtete in Ruhe das Treiben. Als sie Harrys Hand an der ihren spürte, zog sie ihn in Richtung der Treppe, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dabei beklommen und glaubte, jeden Moment auf einer rutschigen Bahn wieder hinunterzugleiten, doch passierte ihm nicht das gleiche, was damals Ron passiert war. Ohne Probleme kamen sie oben an einer Tür an, und Hermine öffnete sie. Harry betrat zum ersten Mal ihr Zimmer. Ohne zu zögern, legte er den Tarnumhang ab und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen.

Das Zimmer sah so ganz anders aus, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. So oder so hätte er viel mehr Schnickschnack und Krimskrams erwartet, besonders bei Parvati und Lavender. Der Schlafsaal war aber sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, sogar noch mehr, als es sein eigener Schlafsaal war. Einfach alles hatte einen Zweck zu erfüllen, und Funktion war eindeutig über Form gegangen. Zwar waren die Vorhänge mit Spitzen besetzt und auch ein wenig bunter als die in seinem Schlafsaal, doch dafür fehlten die Quidditch- und Fußballposter, an die Harry sich in all den Jahren so sehr gewöhnt hatte. Es gab in dem Zimmer auch zwei kleine Schreibtische mit je einem Spiegel, die ebenfalls erstaunlich aufgeräumt aussahen.

»Rate, welches mein Bett ist!« sagte Hermine zu ihm und konnte sich ein aufgeregtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Harry sah sich um. Er wußte, daß Lavender eine große Anhängerin von Horoskopen, Wahrsagen und ähnlichem Kram war, weshalb es ihm auch leichtfiel, ihr Bett zu erkennen. Die Bettdecke, die einem Nachthimmel verdächtig ähnlich sah und in der viele Sternzeichen eingezeichnet waren, machte es für ihn einfach.

Parvatis Bett war deutlich schwieriger zu identifizieren, bis er ein kleines Foto auf dem Nachttisch bemerkte. Es zeigte Padma, und Harry fühlte sich sofort schlechter. Er war kurz davor, sehr viel Spaß und Intimität zu erleben, während andere gestorben waren und dies niemals mehr würden tun können. Harry mußte mehrmals schlucken, bis der riesige Kloß in seinem Hals verschwunden war.

»Ist ja wirklich aufgeräumt hier. Nichts Unnützes steht rum«, sagte er schließlich und spielte ein wenig auf Zeit.

»Das sah vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch anders aus. Vor allem Parvati hatte hier viel rumliegen; das hat sich erst nach Padmas Tod geändert. Ich glaube, sie hat jetzt keinen Sinn mehr für solch unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten«, meinte sie.

Das unangenehme Gefühl in Harrys Magengegend verschwand, und er fing wieder an zu grinsen. »Das ist dein Bett«, sagte er und zeigte auf das ganz links außen stehende, obwohl es sich von den anderen Betten in dem Raum, mit Ausnahme desjenigen von Lavender, kaum unterschied.

»Du bist gut«, stieß sie hervor und setzte eine verblüffte Miene auf.

»War einfach«, erwiderte er und zeigte auf ihren Holzkoffer. »Den erkenne ich unter Hunderten.«

»Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Sag … wärst du gern etwas näher?« fragte sie plötzlich und streckte ihre Hände ein wenig in seine Richtung aus.

Etwas zittrig ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Obwohl er nun schon einige Male mit ihr geschlafen hatte, fühlten sich seine Beine jedesmal wieder wie Pudding an. Erneut küßten sie sich lange.

»Was ist, wenn jemand kommt?« fragte er und blickte unsicher zur Tür.

»_Colloportus_!« sagte sie, zielte dabei mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Tür, und sie versiegelte sich mit einem merkwürdigen Geräusch.

Harry dachte einen kurzen Augenblick nach, ehe er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog: »_Ostiumobsero_!«

Die Tür leuchtete für einen kurzen Moment sehr hell und intensiv auf, so daß sie beinahe davon geblendet wurden.

»Den Zauber kenn' ich gar nicht. Wie wirkt er?« fragte Hermine neugierig und gab Harry einen weiteren Kuß.

»Ich hab' ihn Anfang des Jahres gefunden. In der Mysteriumsabteilung hat uns ›Colloportus‹ ja nicht wirklich weitergeholfen, deshalb hab' ich mir einen besseren Zauber beigebracht. Er ist ziemlich mächtig, und ich glaube nicht, daß uns jetzt einer überraschen kann. Der Zauber hat aber auch einen Haken – man bekommt die Tür erst nach einer Stunde wieder auf.«

»Ein wirklich guter Spruch, und … ich glaube, der Haken kommt mir gerade recht«, erwiderte sie ungewohnt forsch und streichelte mit ihrer Hand über Harrys Gesicht, während sie ihn sanft auf das Bett zog.

»Darf ich dich was Persönliches fragen?« meinte Harry plötzlich und sah sie gespannt an.

»Selbstverständlich! Du kannst mich jederzeit und absolut alles fragen!« erwiderte sie leicht erstaunt, da sie wohl in diesem Moment nicht mehr mit Fragen gerechnet hatte.

»Du hast gesagt, daß du dich um die Verhütung kümmerst … und ich habe mich gefragt … wie du das genau machst. Also auf Muggelart oder … ich meine … was hat dir deine Mutter geschickt?«

»Am besten zeige ich es dir«, gab sie zurück und erhob sich vom Bett. Sie ging an ihren Holzkoffer und zog eine gefüllte Socke aus ihm hervor. Damit ging sie zurück zu Harry, der sich langsam aufsetzte.

»Was ist das?« fragte er, als sich Hermine neben ihn setzte. Sie holte ein kleines grünes Ding aus der Socke, gab es ihm, und er besah es von allen Seiten. Es war eine sehr kleine, intensiv grüne Figur einer stämmigen Frau in einem Kleid, und sie war aus Ton oder etwas ähnlichem. »Ähhm … ich will ja nur ungern dumm vor dir dastehen, doch ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das sein soll.«

»Das wundert mich nicht. Ich hatte davon vorher auch keine Ahnung, aber ich erkläre es dir gern. Also, diese Figur hat meine Mutter aus der Winkelgasse. Deshalb hat es auch so lange gedauert, bis sie sie mir schicken konnte, weil mein Vater davon nichts mitbekommen sollte«, sagte sie und steckte die Figur zurück in die Socke. »Die Figur ist selbstverständlich verzaubert, daher auch diese intensive grüne Farbe, und natürlich kann man dafür jeden Gegenstand verwenden, den man möchte. Dieser Zauber nennt sich ›Detineo‹ und ist äußerst komplex, da er eigentlich aus Dutzenden von Zaubern und Bannsprüchen besteht, weshalb ich es auch leider nicht selbst machen konnte. Wenn man nun wie in unserem Fall noch keine Kinder wünscht, muß man die Figur mindestens jeden zweiten Tag einmal berühren. Die Wirkung des Detineo hält aber nur für ungefähr zwei Jahre, und danach wird meine Figur rot werden.« Sie ging zurück zu ihrer Holzkiste und legte die gefüllte Socke hinein. Sie kam zurück zum Bett und legte sich zu Harry.

»Und warum hast du sie in einer Socke?« fragte er und grinste leicht, weil er sich nur zu gut daran erinnerte, was er selbst schon alles in Socken aufbewahrt hatte.

»Das dient nur einem einzigen Zweck. Wie ich schon sagte, muß man sie jeden zweiten Tag berühren und damit ich es nicht vergesse, stecke ich sie immer in eine der Socken, die ich am nächsten Morgen anziehen möchte.« Hermine küßte ihn.

Harry drehte sich auf sie, und erneut küßten sie sich sehr lange und intensiv. Er richtete sich auf und zog seinen Pullover aus. »Das hab' ich verstanden. Dann müssen wir uns die nächsten zwei Jahre also keine Sorgen machen?« fragte er und warf lächelnd seinen Pullover zu Boden.

»Jedenfalls nicht um dieses Thema«, antwortete sie und zog ihm sein T-Shirt vom Kopf. Wieder und wieder küßten sie sich, und er verbrachte mit ihr eine wunderschöne Zeit.

Sie waren gerade dabei, sich anzuziehen, als sie ein wenig vom intensiven Aufleuchten der Tür überrascht wurden.

»Wir müssen uns beeilen«, sagte er und warf Hermine ihre Hose zu.

Nur Augenblicke danach öffnete sie die Tür mit »_Alohomora_!«, und beide gingen wieder hinunter. Harry hatte sich seinen Tarnumhang übergeworfen und wollte ihn nun schnell und unauffällig in seinem Koffer verstauen. Am Fuße der Treppe hauchte er Hermine ein »Bis gleich« ins Ohr und lief geräuschlos die andere Treppe wieder hinauf. Mit der Hand schon an der Türklinke, glaubte er, etwas aus dem Schlafsaal zu hören, und stoppte instinktiv. Angestrengt lauschte er, konnte aber nichts mehr hören. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, so langsam, daß sie dabei knarrte. Harrys Ohren hatten ihn nicht getäuscht: Dean und Seamus waren im Raum. Sie unterhielten sich, aber stockten in dem Moment, als die Tür am lautesten knarrte.

»Du hast sie nicht richtig zugemacht«, sagte Dean und kam auf Harry zu. Dieser huschte noch schnell durch den Türspalt, ehe Dean die Tür erreicht hatte und sie schloß.

»Hast du dich mit Conny vertragen?« fragte Seamus und holte einen grünen Pullover aus seinem Koffer. Er zog seinen aus und den grünen an, während Dean ihn leicht genervt ansah.

»Ja, sie hat mir verziehen. Hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie so eifersüchtig ist.«

»Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum sie sich so aufgeregt hat. Ich meine, du hast nur Cho und William hinterhergesehen. Was ist da so schlimm dran?«

Harry stutzte. Seit wann waren denn Cho und William ein Paar?

»Sie meint, es ist nicht das Problem gewesen, ihnen hinterherzusehen, sondern, wie ich Cho angesehen habe«, gab Dean zurück und kramte in seinem Koffer. Er holte ein Kartenspiel heraus und ging zur Tür.

Harry stand nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Zwar wußten die beiden von dem Tarnumhang, doch wollte er sich unnötige Fragen ersparen, warum er ihn benutzt hatte.

»Dabei hab' ich echt nur Augen für Conny. Cho fährt doch noch immer voll auf Harry ab. William ist nur ein Lückenbüßer.« Dean öffnete die Tür. »Kommst du?«

Seamus nickte, und zusammen gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum war Harry allein, zog er sofort den Tarnumhang aus und verstaute ihn wieder in seinem Koffer. Geräuschlos und unauffällig schlich er die Stufen hinunter, wobei er versuchte, nicht von Dean und Seamus gesehen zu werden. Seine Vorsicht war unnötig, hatte Hermine sie doch längst abgelenkt und spielte schon ›Snape explodiert‹ mit den beiden. Harry kam dazu und machte eine halbe Stunde lang mit, ehe er sich mit Hermine zum Kuscheln auf eine Couch zurückzog, was beide sehr genossen.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Ginny und Neville herein. Beide schauten sehr zufrieden drein, und Harry tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit Hermine aus, der beide grinsen ließ. Ginny und Neville setzten sich ebenfalls zusammen auf eine Couch und ließen den Abend gemeinsam ausklingen.

Ron kam erst kurz vor halb zehn mit Luna zurück. Diese war ganz rot im Gesicht und wirkte ein wenig abgekämpft, aber trotzdem glücklich, während Ron ein merkwürdiges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Als Ron ihn sah, zwinkerte er ihm zu.

»Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?« fragte Hermine, der Rons Geste nicht entgangen war.

»Ich hab' keine Ahnung«, log Harry beherzt. »Du kannst ja mal vorsichtig bei Luna nachfragen, ich red' später mal mit Ron.«

Natürlich wußte er, daß Luna ihr alles erzählen würde, und so war die Lüge nicht weiter schlimm. Obwohl Luna eigentlich eine Ravenclaw war, schien sie sich mittlerweile mehr im Gryffindor-Turm aufzuhalten als sonst wo. Niemand störte sich daran, auch weil es viele andere inzwischen genauso handhabten. Die Häusergrenzen waren kaum noch existent, und Harry war es nur recht. Kurz vor zehn verschwand Luna, da sie pünktlich wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein mußte. Der Abschied dauerte überaus lange, und Harry sah mit Freuden, daß sich Ron und Luna nur sehr schwer voneinander trennen konnten.

Der Sonntag ging schneller zu Ende, als es Harry lieb war, und er verabschiedete sich von Hermine mit einem langen Kuß. »Ich liebe dich. Danke für den wunderschönen Abend«, flüsterte er ihr zu, während sie aus seinen Armen glitt.

»Ich habe zu danken. Ich liebe dich«, erwiderte sie, warf ihm noch einen unglaublichen Blick zu und verschwand schließlich.

Auf der Treppe nach oben holten Harry und Ron den vor ihnen laufenden Neville ein. Ron packte diesen an der Schulter und knurrte ihn wütend an:

»Neville, ich weiß alles, was du heute mit ihr gemacht hast. Ginny ist dazu noch zu jung. Das wirst du bitter bereuen.«

»Ich … ich … Ginny hat doch …«, stotterte Neville erschrocken und sah hilflos zu Harry.

»Laß ihn, Ron«, sprang Harry Neville sofort zur Seite, was dieser mit einem dankbaren Blick quittierte. »Ginny ist es, die die Initiative ergriffen hat.«

»Ich könnte nie … d-du w-weißt sch-sch-schon …«, stotterte Neville hilflos.

Ron fing an zu grinsen. »Ich mach doch nur Spaß«, sagte er und fing an zu lachen. Harry stimmte ein. Neville war irgendwie noch nicht zum Lachen zumute und blickte einfach nur verwirrt drein.

»Ne, Neville. Ist schon okay. Ginny hat mit mir vor einer Woche gesprochen, und ich mußte ihr hoch und heilig versprechen, daß ich mich nicht einmische, da sie mich sonst verhexen wurde«, ergänzte Ron belustigt, ehe er wieder ernster wurde. »Ich meine, es gefällt mir nicht, daß sie das schon mit dir macht, und dazu kommt noch, daß sie eben meine kleine Schwester ist. Das ist dir ja sicher auch klar, und sie ist ja wirklich noch jung. Und glaub mir eins: Wenn du ihr weh tust, dann werde ich dir weh tun. Wir beide verstehen uns, oder?«

Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, verstand er nur zu gut. Er nickte heftig. Ron fuhr fort:

»Aber den kleinen Spaß mit dir, den konnte ich mir nun wirklich nicht entgehen lassen; dein Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen!« Ron prustete bei dem Gedanken daran erneut los.

»Mich vor Harry so bloßzustellen, das ist echt fies, vor allem, da du mit Luna genau das gleiche machst und sie auch nur zwei Wochen älter ist als Ginny. Wenn du ihr weh tust, dann tu' ich dir weh. Wir beide verstehen uns, oder?« erwiderte Neville ungewohnt forsch. Er grinste dabei Ron an, weil er glaubte, damit dessen Geheimnis vor Harry verraten zu haben.

Natürlich wußte Harry genau, was Ron mit Luna gemacht hatte, und stimmte deswegen in Rons Gelächter ein. »Was meinst du denn, wer ihm die Örtlichkeit dafür empfohlen hat?«

Nur einen Augenblick später mußten alle lachen. Endlich waren sie bei diesem Thema nicht mehr so verkrampft und unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über ihre Beziehungen, ohne dabei aber allzusehr ins Detail zu gehen, ehe sie gegen Mitternacht einschliefen.


	15. Bestätigung

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot und ein paar unbedeutenden Namen. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 15 – Bestätigung**

Der Montag war für Harry überaus anstrengend, und er hatte erstmals seit langer Zeit wieder einen Fehler im Zaubertrankunterricht gemacht. Er hatte statt Blauwurz Blutwurz gelesen und damit seinen Trank verdorben. Der Grund war fehlende Aufmerksamkeit gewesen, hatte er sich doch ständig dabei ertappt, wie er Hermine anstarrte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie es bemerkte, lief sie rosa an, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und blickte schließlich angestrengt wieder auf ihren Kessel. Es war für Harry nur ein kleiner Trost, daß er sie ebenfalls ablenken konnte, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm ihre Leistungen davon nicht negativ beeinflussen ließ; und so war ihr Trank einmal mehr absolut perfekt gewesen. Snape hatte sie ausdrücklich dafür gelobt, und Harry konnte nur erahnen, wieviel Überwindung es den Tränkemeister gekostet hatte. Immerhin verschonte er Harry und verzichtete auf peinliche Kommentare. Snape ließ einfach den Trank verschwinden, ohne Harry dafür wie üblich vor der Klasse bloßzustellen, und das war fast soviel wert wie ein Lob.

Harry fragte sich allmählich ernsthaft, ob Snape nicht vielleicht bedrohlich erkrankt war, da er sich ihm gegenüber sowenig gehässig zeigte, bis dieser ihn beim Hinausgehen leise ansprach: »Bis zweiundzwanzig Uhr bringen sie mir eine Probe von einem neuen Trank in mein Büro, Mr. Potter.«

Fast fiel Harry ein Stein vom Herzen. Damit war zumindest klar, daß Snape nicht ernsthaft erkrankt war, sondern höchstens leichtes Fieber haben konnte, wie Ron nachher amüsiert anmerkte.

In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatte Harry ebenfalls einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Einige der Charjaven waren offenbar kurz davor, ihre Eier zu legen, und waren dadurch ausgesprochen aggressiv. Aus diesem Grund hatte er Mühe, seinen Fischbrei zu stampfen, da er pausenlos von den eigentlich harmlosen Tieren angegriffen wurde. Ständig pickten sie auf seine Arme und Beine ein, und am Ende mußte er sich von Hermine verarzten lassen, die das zu allem Überfluß auch noch zu genießen schien. Auch Neville hatte so seine Nöte mit den kleinen Fliegern und mußte am Ende der Stunde in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden, da zwei der Charjaven fast seine halbe Hand abgepickt hatten. Neville stand total unter Schock und konnte nur mühsam dazu gebracht werden, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Der Nachmittag war mit Quidditch-Training ordentlich ausgefüllt, und Ron bestand darauf, einige neue Spielzüge einzutrainieren. So wollte er vor allem die Defensive verstärken, um die noch unerfahrenen Jäger der Slytherins gar nicht erst ins Spiel kommen zu lassen. Zwar schien ohnehin klar, daß Harry den Schnatz vor Voss fangen würde, doch der hatte schon zweimal mehr Glück als seine Gegner gehabt, und Ron war der Meinung, »daß Glück nur der Tüchtige hat«, weshalb er sie doppelt hart rannahm. Während des Trainings fing Harry den Schnatz ganze zwölf Mal und zeigte damit eine gute Leistung. Er selbst hatte nicht mitgezählt, aber Hermine führte eine Strichliste, in der sie auch die benötigte Zeit notierte.

Den Abend hätte er am liebsten wieder mit Hermine verbracht, doch hatte er einfach zu viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Zudem mußte er nach dem Abendessen seinen mißlungenen Trank neu brauen, was die Sache auch nicht leichter machte. Diesmal ging aber immerhin alles glatt. Hermine war in der anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gewesen, so daß Harry sie dort nicht sehen und er hoch konzentriert seine Arbeit erledigen konnte.

Kurz nach neun Uhr füllte Harry die Probe ab und brachte sie zu Professor Snape in den Kerker. Dieser nahm sie weitestgehend kommentarlos entgegen, hatte er für Harry doch nur ein Zucken seiner Augenbraue übrig. Kaum hatte er einmal kurz am Trank gerochen, verschloß er ihn wieder und stellte ihn zu den anderen Proben.

»Das Ergebnis kriegen sie Mittwoch«, sagte er noch und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu.

So schnell er konnte, machte sich Harry davon. Kurz vor halb zehn war er dann wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete an seinen Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei. Dafür las er in einem Buch über die Große Gringotts-Verschwörung, von der er nie zuvor etwas gehört hatte.

_1862 hatte der Leiter der Gringotts Bank, der Kobold Shifshrewd, diese für über fünfzehn Monate geschlossen und sich geweigert, Guthaben auszuzahlen oder neue Kredite zu vergeben. Eine gewaltige Deflation war die Folge. Diese machte auch vor den Grundstückspreisen nicht halt, und eine größere Gruppe von Kobolden konnte zu Spottpreisen erhebliche Mengen Land erwerben._

»Nacht, Harry, ich geh' ins Bett«, sagte Hermine und gab Harry einen zärtlichen Kuß. Immer wieder war er überrascht, wie gut sie schmeckte und wie weich ihre Lippen waren. Was ihn noch mehr überraschte, das war das warme Gefühl in seinem Innern und die Elektrizität, die bei einem jeden Kuß durch seinen Körper jagte. Eigentlich hätte er geglaubt, daß sich das irgendwann legen würde, doch schien es sich statt dessen täglich zu verstärken. Zärtlich hielt er ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen, als er den Kuß intensivierte und damit auch das wunderbare Gefühl in ihm selbst. Er liebte sie. Er konnte ihr aber nicht wirklich klarmachen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Wieder und wieder küßte er sie, so sanft er konnte, bis sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten.

»Ich liebe dich!« flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr, ehe sie zögernd hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging.

»Ich liebe dich so sehr!« sagte Harry so laut, daß jeder es hören konnte. Noch einmal lächelte sie ihm zu und ging weiter zur Treppe. Ein letztes Mal sah er ihr hinterher, bevor er mit einem Seufzen weiterlas.

_Daß es sich tatsächlich um eine Verschwörung handelte, wurde erst zu Beginn des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts entdeckt. Im Februar 1864 wurde Shifshrewd jedoch schon seines Amtes enthoben und aus der Gemeinschaft der Kobolde ausgeschlossen. Er wurde zu einer Gefängnisstrafe von fünfzig Jahren verurteilt, die er im Gefängnis von Delmantia in Irland verbüßen sollte. _

_Gegen nur sehr wenige seiner Komplizen hatte man überhaupt Indizienbeweise, so daß er lange als Bauernopfer galt. 1912 jedoch tauchten zufällig neue Beweise auf, die den Schwarzen Koboldbund mit dem Fall in Zusammenhang brachten und offenbarten, daß es sich um eine Verschwörung gewaltigen Ausmaßes gehandelt hatte. Der Koboldbund war nicht nur in die damaligen Ereignisse verwickelt, er hatte die ganze Aktion geplant und durchgeführt. Der Erfolg war überwältigend gewesen, und innerhalb von nur vier Monaten hatte der Schwarze Koboldbund fünf Prozent der Landfläche ganz Europas erworben. Als im Februar 1864 der Leiter der Bank verurteilt wurde, hatte sich ihr Besitz auf über sieben Prozent erhöht. _

_Da viele der Grundstückskäufe dieser letzten fast zwei Jahre mit den Ereignissen in direktem Zusammenhang standen, wurden die Transaktionen vollständig rückgängig gemacht, und dadurch verlor der Koboldbund wieder dramatisch an Landbesitz. _

_Der Schwarze Koboldbund wurde 1196 mit dem Ziel gegründet, die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen, und für eine lange Zeit arbeitete er völlig im Untergrund. Nach den Koboldaufständen im achtzehnten Jahrhundert allerdings operierte er nicht mehr länger verdeckt. Der Schwarze Koboldbund war mit den getroffenen Vereinbahrungen, die zum Ende des Aufstandes führten, so unzufrieden gewesen, daß er 1804 dem Muggel und Feldherren der französischen Armee, Napoleon Bonaparte, aktiv dabei half, Kaiser der Franzosen zu werden, um mit dessen Hilfe der Weltherrschaft näher zu kommen. Als Napoleon allerdings am Ziel seiner Träume war, hinterging er seine Verbündeten, ließ sie rücksichtslos verfolgen und sorgte so fast für ihre Vernichtung. Der Schwarze Koboldbund zog sich daraufhin erneut in den Untergrund zurück und wandte sich anderen Plänen zu, während Napoleon ohne ihre Hilfe rasch an Macht und Einfluß verlor. _

_1860 wurden die Lehren aus früheren Fehlschlägen gezogen, und auf dieser Grundlage wurden die Regeln des Bundes neu festgelegt: unter anderem sollte kein Nichtkobold mehr an der Eroberung der Weltherrschaft beteiligt werden. Die Gringotts-Verschwörung wurde geplant und ab Mai 1862 wie oben geschildert in die Tat umgesetzt. Das endgültige Ende des Bundes kam, wie erwähnt, erst bedeutend später. _

_Der Bund wurde 1914 verboten und offiziell aufgelöst, nachdem das ganze Ausmaß der Gringotts-Verschwörung aufgedeckt worden war. Die Kobolde, die im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen hatten, wurden angeklagt und ebenfalls zu hohen Haftstrafen verurteilt. Der Bund und ihre Anführer wurden komplett enteignet, und Gringotts wurde unter die Aufsicht einer neuen Behörde gestellt. Diese Behörde ist streng geheim, selbst ihr Name ist nicht bekannt. _

_Die Kobolde selbst leiten die Gringotts Bank heute nicht mehr. Vielmehr haben sie nur noch einen repräsentativen Status und übernehmen die Arbeiten des Tagesgeschäftes. Allerdings haben einige der Kobolde damit begonnen, eigenständig Geldhandel zu betreiben; obwohl dies offiziell zwar untersagt ist, wird es vom Ministerium allerdings stillschweigend geduldet. _

_Das Personal der Gringotts Bank besteht noch heute fast ausschließlich aus Kobolden, da viele der Flüche und Fallen, die Gringotts schon seit unzähligen Zeiten schützen, nur von diesen speziell ausgebildeten Gringotts-Kobolden umgangen werden können. Eine komplette Ersetzung aller entsprechenden Zauber hätte mehrere Jahrzehnte gedauert und wäre unbezahlbar gewesen, weshalb man bis zum heutigen Tage auf die Mitarbeit der Kobolde angewiesen ist. _

_Da die Kobolde, welche mit dem Schwarzen Koboldbund nichts zu tun hatten, mit der Enteignung Gringotts' 1914 zu Recht unzufrieden waren, bekamen sie eine äußerst großzügige Entschädigung, welche …_

Harry blätterte auf die nächste Seite. Bevor er jedoch weiterlesen konnte, wurde er von Neville unterbrochen: »Komm schon, Harry, mach Schluß.« Neville legte seinen verbundenen rechten Arm um seine Schultern. »Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Professor Binns erwartet den Aufsatz doch erst für Freitag.« Mit seiner linken Hand nahm er Harry das Buch aus der Hand.

»Hast ja recht«, erwiderte Harry und mußte laut gähnen.

Die beiden gingen gemeinsam hoch in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich umzuziehen begannen.

»Wie weit bist du mit deinem Aufsatz?« erkundigte sich Harry beiläufig.

»Ich bin fast fertig«, sagte Neville lächelnd und legte seine getragenen Sachen in den Wäschekorb. »Ich schreibe gerade über das Ende von diesem komischen Koboldbund. Angeblich soll er verboten sein und war wohl mindestens die letzten fünfzig Jahre nicht aktiv, aber irgendwie glaub' ich nicht so recht daran. Kobolde können ganz schön hinterlistig sein.«

Harry fragte sich, wer heute überhaupt davon wußte, daß die Kobolde in Gringotts eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu sagen hatten. Aus Hagrids Munde hatte es damals im ersten Jahr noch ganz anders geklungen, und auch sonst hatte er nichts dergleichen jemals zuvor gehört. Obwohl es ihn wunderte, zwang er sich, nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, und leerte seinen Geist mit den Okklumentikübungen, ehe er zufrieden einschlief.

Der Dienstag gestaltete sich für Harry wieder erfreulicher. In Verwandlung bekam er für einen Aufsatz ein Ohnegleichen und war damit genausogut wie Hermine.

Auch der Mittwoch lief ebenfalls wieder sehr gut für Harry, als er in Zaubertränke ein weiteres Ohnegleichen erhielt, von dem er wirklich überrascht wurde.

Dem DA-Treffen am Nachmittag folgte beim Abendessen die Rückkehr von Cho, Katie, Seamus, Lavender und den anderen. Als Harry an den Tisch kam, sah er Cho über das ganze Gesicht strahlen, und William, der neben ihr saß, schien der Anlaß zu sein. Auf den ersten Blick fand Harry, daß die beiden ein nettes Paar abgaben, auch wenn William nach Deans Aussage nur ein Lückenbüßer für ihn selbst sein sollte. Inständig hoffte er für William, daß Dean sich geirrt hatte. Nicht weit von Cho entfernt setzte sich Harry zusammen mit Hermine an den Tisch und hörte Cho bei ihrer Erzählung zu, mit der sie offenbar gerade erst begonnen hatte:

»… im Ministerium. Auch die Unterkunft, in der wir geschlafen haben, war wirklich schön. Über die Prüfung dürfen wir leider nicht viel erzählen. Wir dürfen euch nicht mal sagen, warum. Ich kann nur soviel sagen, daß sie viel schwerer ist, als ich gedacht hatte. Die Übungen bereiten einen nur in einigen Details gut vor; das meiste lernt man erst in den ersten drei Tagen im Ministerium. Im nachhinein muß ich sagen, daß es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, und hier in Hogwarts könnte man es nie so machen. Auch wenn wieder viele durchgefallen sind, hat man doch immer eine faire Chance, und man hat wirklich viele Versuche. Die braucht man aber auch, sag' ich euch.«

Alle um sie herum hingen an ihren Lippen. Sofort spürte Harry, wie sehr sie es genoß, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

»Erzähl bloß nicht zuviel. Du weißt, sie kriegen es raus, und dann gibt es Ärger«, warnte Katie und blickte Cho dabei ernst an.

»Ja, ja, schon gut. Mehr kann ich, wie gesagt, nicht dazu erzählen. Wir würden wirklich großen Ärger bekommen. Aber freut euch schon mal! Apparieren ist echt klasse! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig darauf, einfach so fast überall hinreisen zu können. In den Sommerferien mach' ich viel Gebrauch davon, es ist einfach die beste Art zu reisen, sag' ich euch.« Chos Augen leuchteten.

»Wie viele sind denn durchgefallen?« wollte Hermine wissen und blickte Katie dabei an.

»Wir waren ja achtundzwanzig, und durchgefallen sind nur acht von uns. Aber es gab ja noch ein paar andere Gruppen, bei denen sind bis zu siebzig Prozent durchgefallen. Und da sind viele dabei gewesen, die die Prüfung schon öfter gemacht haben. Hogwarts war insgesamt wirklich gut dieses Jahr, das haben wir sicher auch dem harten DA-Training zu verdanken, denn eine solche Erfolgsquote gab es schon seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr«, erzählte sie, und man konnte den Stolz in ihrer Stimme hören.

»Wohin seid ihr denn appariert, erzählt doch mal«, forderte Luna sie neugierig auf. Katie und Cho blickten sich an.

»Na ja … das ist eine Sache, die wir nicht erzählen dürfen.«

An diesem Abend wurde noch viel über die Prüfung gesprochen. Die Absolventen der Prüfung standen absolut im Mittelpunkt und genossen es sichtlich. Für Harry war es angenehm, aber ihm war auch die kleine Gruppe von Schülern nicht entgangen, die alle ziemlich enttäuscht aussahen, ein wenig abseits für sich allein saßen und leise flüsterten. Die Sechstkläßler hätten zumindest im nächsten Jahr noch die Chance, doch die Siebtkläßler würden sich nach ihrer Schulzeit damit beschäftigen müssen, gab es doch in diesem Schuljahr keinen weiteren Prüfungstermin.

Später saß Harry abseits allen Trubels in der Bibliothek und lernte mit Hermine für Geschichte der Zauberei. Harry hatte seinen Aufsatz über die Gringotts-Verschwörung erst zur Hälfte fertig, während Hermine ihren schon überarbeitete. Was Harry an der ganzen Geschichte nicht richtig verstehen konnte, war, wieso sich die Kobolde auf diesen Handel eingelassen hatten. In Harrys Augen war die Entschädigung für die verlorene Kontrolle über Gringotts kaum der Rede wert gewesen, und seiner Meinung nach hatten sich die Kobolde viel zu leicht abspeisen lassen. Die Entschädigung war die Erlaubnis, einmal in ihrem Leben die Grotte von Morkadido aufzusuchen zu dürfen. Harry war damit zwar klar, daß sie es vorher nicht gedurft hatten, doch er konnte noch nicht erkennen, was an ihr so besonders war.

»Sag mal, mein Schatz, was ist denn an der Grotte von Morkadido so besonders? Irgendwie finde ich dazu nichts«, fragte Harry in seiner süßesten Stimme seine Freundin.

»Das steht viel weiter hinten. Ich glaub', auf Seite 688. Es ist eine religiöse Angelegenheit«, antwortete sie und blickte ihn dabei an. In der Hoffnung, etwas mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen, legte er einen flehentlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Es wurde allmählich spät, und er wollte unbedingt noch heute fertig werden, so daß ihm ein etwas genauerer Hinweis sehr recht gewesen wäre. »Mehr verrate ich dir nicht. Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken. Du hast selbst gesagt, daß ich dir nicht zuviel helfen soll.« Hermine grinste ihn an.

»Schon gut. Du hast ja recht! Aber wenn ich dich das nächste Mal um so etwas Dummes bitte, dann sag mir vorher Bescheid«, sagte Harry lächelnd und blätterte in seinem Buch weiter nach hinten.

»Das mache ich«, versprach sie, schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und küßte ihn kurz. Sogleich fühlte er sich erheblich besser und begann den Abschnitt über die Grotte zu lesen.

Als Harry damit fertig war, verstand er es noch immer nicht. Angeblich war in der Grotte der erste Kobold überhaupt geboren worden. Sie war über viele Jahrtausende eine Art Wallfahrtsort gewesen, bis ungefähr sechshundert vor Christus ein Koboldstamm die Grotte für sich allein beansprucht hatte. Es hatte ein grausamer Krieg unter verschiedenen Stämmen stattgefunden, die alle die alleinige Kontrolle über die Grotte zu erlangen suchten. Erst zweihundert Jahre und unzählige Opfer später hatte man sich mit Hilfe der Zauberergemeinschaft darauf geeinigt, daß die Grotte geschlossen und von nun an nie wieder von einem Kobold betreten werden sollte. Die Kobolde wären damals fast ausgestorben, und es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, den Krieg zu beenden. Die Grotte wurde von einem unbekannten, aber sehr mächtigen Magier versiegelt.

Im Zuge der Gringotts-Verschwörung erhielten die Kobolde aber 1915 die Erlaubnis zurück, die Grotte zu betreten. Um einen erneuten Krieg zu verhindern, wurde die Grotte mit einem Fluch belegt, der es jedem Kobold nur einmal in seinem Leben erlaubte, sie zu betreten. Dieser Fluch wurde vom damals noch sehr jungen, aber auch schon sehr mächtigen Albus Dumbledore ausgesprochen und mußte alle hundert Jahre erneuert werden. Harry verstand nicht, warum es den Kobolden so wichtig war, die Grotte wieder betreten zu dürfen, denn mit Religion hatte er noch nie viel am Hut gehabt.

»Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen, Schatz?« Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm antworten würde.

»Fragen darfst du mich alles, immer und jederzeit«, antwortete Hermine ernst, rollte ihr Pergament zusammen und war offenbar mit dem Aufsatz fertig.

»In der Grotte ist also der erste Kobold geboren, aber warum bedeutet ihnen das soviel?«

»Mhhh. Da es eigentlich nicht mehr viel mit dem Aufsatz zu tun hat, beantworte ich dir deine Frage. Sie glauben, daß ein Aufenthalt in der Grotte ihnen nicht nur Glück, sondern ein ewiges Leben schenkt.«

»Ähhm … glaubst du, da ist was Wahres dran?«

»Wenn du mich so direkt fragst, nein. Aber es ist unwichtig, was ich glaube!« sagte Hermine und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen. »Ich bin müde. Ich geh' jetzt ins Bett. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja? Ich liebe dich!« sagte sie und gab Harry noch einen Kuß.

»Ich liebe dich auch. Schlaf gut, bis morgen«, sagte Harry, und noch einmal küßten sie sich.

Harry schrieb noch gut eine halbe Stunde an seinem Aufsatz, ehe auch er ins Bett ging. Dean und Ron schliefen schon, während Seamus und Neville noch nicht da waren.

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen wie gewohnt, und erst am elften April tat sich wieder etwas Ungewöhnliches. Harry und die anderen aßen gerade ihr Abendessen, als Professor McNally in die Große Halle gestürmt kam und zu Professor McGonagall eilte. Harry beobachtete, wie sie aufgeregt, aber leise miteinander sprachen.

»Da ist irgendwas passiert«, raunte Harry Hermine und Ron zu.

»Hier in der Schule oder außerhalb?« fragte Ron, und diese Frage hatte auch Hermine gerade stellen wollen.

Harry stand auf. »Ich geh' zu Hagrid und versuche ein wenig zu lauschen!« meinte er zu den anderen und lief nach vorne zum Lehrertisch.

Er hätte sich den Versuch sparen können: McGonagall redete mit Professor Sprout und Snape, während McNally mit Hagrid und Professor Flitwick sprach; nur Augenblicke später hatten sich alle Lehrer zu einer kleinen Traube versammelt. Unauffällig konnte er sich also nicht nähern, weshalb er seinen Versuch abbrach und sich zu einigen anderen begab, die weiter vorne am Gryffindor-Tisch und damit zumindest in der Nähe der Lehrertisches saßen.

Angestrengt versuchte er etwas zu verstehen, doch war ihm das nicht möglich. Plötzlich verließen einige der Professoren aufgeregt die Große Halle, unter ihnen auch Snape und McGonagall. Hagrid blieb zurück; er setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz und aß weiter, fast so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Harry aber kannte den Riesen besser. In dessen Blick war etwas, was ihm Angst machte. Daß er einfach weiteraß, hieß zwar, daß die Schule keiner unmittelbaren Bedrohung ausgesetzt war, doch irgend etwas Schlimmes schien passiert zu sein. Die Neugier brachte Harry um, und deshalb beschloß er, zu Hagrid zu gehen und ihn einfach zu fragen.

»Was ist los, Hagrid? Was ist passiert?«

»Es gab 'n Kampf in Rumänien … mit Voldemort und einigen seiner Anhänger. Sieht wohl nich' gut aus«, nuschelte Hagrid gedämpft. »Sag keinem was davon. Noch wissen wir nichts Genaues.«

»Okay, wenn du es so möchtest.«

»Is' mir lieber so. Wenn ich was erfahre, dann sag' ich's dir. Ehrenwort!« erwiderte der Halbriese mit vollem Mund und nahm einen weiteren riesigen Bissen von seinem Brot.

Verunsichert ging er zurück zu Hermine und den anderen. Da er wußte, daß Hagrid nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er zumindest die DA-Führung einweihen würde, setzte er sich wieder ganz dicht neben sie.

»Ein Kampf in Rumänien. Sieht schlecht aus … für unsere Seite«, flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr.

Hermine flüsterte es sofort Ron ins Ohr, und er gab es an Luna weiter. Luna flüsterte mit Ginny, während Harry einfach weiteraß, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Zwar hatte er eigentlich keinen großen Hunger mehr, aber es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, irgend etwas anderes zu tun, und essen mußte er. Harry und die DA waren absolut hilflos in solch einer Situation, und so konnten sie nichts tun, außer auf neue Nachrichten zu warten und das Beste zu hoffen.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry erstmals seit langer Zeit wieder schlecht und wachte mehrmals mitten in der Nacht auf. Mundungus und Emmeline Vance waren nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit vermißt, und inzwischen hatte er kaum noch Hoffnung, daß sie noch leben würden. Zu allem Überfluß waren nun schon wieder Zauberer und Hexen in höchster Gefahr, und Harry hoffte, daß es wenigstens Remus und Mad-Eye gutging.

Er hatte Angst davor, daß Voldemort nun auch noch Remus erwischt haben könnte, und er spürte, wie bei dem Gedanken daran ein Schmerz seinen Magen durchzuckte. Zwar hatte er Remus das letzte Mal vor etlichen Monaten gesehen, doch war seine Bindung zu ihm noch immer sehr stark, war er doch nach Sirius' Tod so etwas wie die letzte väterliche Bezugsperson, die Harry noch hatte.

Während der Nacht war auch Ron mehrmals wach gewesen, und er hatte die gleichen Probleme beim Schlafen gehabt wie Harry. Neville, der auch eingeweiht war, schlief dagegen wie ein Baby. Nach all den Sorgen, die er sich in seinem Leben schon um seine Eltern gemacht hatte, konnte fast nichts mehr seinen Schlaf trüben, dachte Harry leicht bedrückt, wenn auch etwas neidisch.

Dean und Seamus hatten von den Vorgängen noch keine Ahnung; es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn, alle in Aufregung und Panik zu versetzen, ohne überhaupt konkrete Informationen zu besitzen. – Diese Informationen erhielten sie prompt am nächsten Morgen.

Beim Frühstück bekam Harry kaum einen Bissen herunter; Hermine schien noch viel angespannter zu sein als er und wartete ausgesprochen ungeduldig auf den Tagespropheten. Endlich kam die Eule. Hermine hielt den Knut für den dunkelbraunen Vogel schon bereit und steckte ihn sofort in den Lederbeutel an ihrem Bein, kaum daß diese gelandet war. Harry nahm ihr den Tagespropheten ab, die Eule startete sofort wieder und flog davon.

»Konfrontation in Rumänien«, las Harry die Schlagzeile.

»Lies schon vor«, erwiderte Ron ungeduldig.

»Gestern nachmittag kam es in Rumänien zu einer weiteren Konfrontation mit dem Bösen. Dutzende Ministeriumszauberer und Hexen, angeführt von Albus Dumbledore, trafen erneut auf den Dunklen Lord und seine Gefolgschaft. Kampfhandlungen waren unvermeidlich, und es kam, wie es kommen mußte. Erneut wurden sieben Ministeriumszauberer verletzt und leider Gottes verloren auch fünf von ihnen ihr Leben …«

Harry mußte eine Pause machen und schluckte hart, ehe er weiter vorlesen konnte. Die Spannung unter seinen Zuhörern war deutlich zu fühlen.

»Von uns gegangen sind Dolores Umbridge, Emmeline Vance, Robert Stackton, Lance Flicking und Walter Winston. Leider konnte der Dunkle Lord ein weiteres Mal entkommen und befindet sich noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Ein sofort nach Rumänien entsandtes Spezialkommando konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig eingreifen, und es blieb nur noch die undankbare Aufgabe, die Aufräumarbeiten durchzuführen. Unzählige Muggel hatten den Kampf beobachtet, weshalb bei ihnen gedächtnisverändernde Maßnahmen durchgeführt werden mußten. Die Toten und die sieben Verwundeten wurden umgehend ins renommierte Londoner St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen überführt. Albus Dumbledore stand für einen Kommentar leider nicht zur Verfügung. Statt dessen setzte er sofort die Suche nach dem Lord fort.«

Harry blätterte auf die nächste Seite, ehe er weiter las.

»Noch immer liegen die Pläne des Dunklen Lords im verborgenen, und seine Aktivitäten, die sich im Moment noch immer auf Osteuropa beschränken, sind anscheinend nicht zu vereiteln. Jeden weiteren Tag schwindet die Hoffnung, ihn endlich aufhalten zu können. Jede Woche wird von ihm eine unterschiedlich große Zahl von Hexen und Zauberern entführt, und nur einige wenige davon sind bisher tot wiederaufgetaucht. Die Suchmannschaften sind ununterbrochen im Einsatz und müssen praktisch wöchentlich verstärkt werden; so sind mittlerweile etwa neunzig Ministeriumszauberer und -hexen in ganz Europa auf der Suche nach ihm und seinen Todesschwadronen.

Unterdessen leidet das Inland schon an den Folgen des Personalmangels. Die Arbeitsbelastung für die verbliebenen Angestellten des Ministeriums ist jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft. Wie uns eine Quelle im Ministerium (die ungenannt bleiben möchte) verriet, ist ›die Situation nicht mehr länger tragbar‹. Wie uns erst gestern bekannt wurde, häuft sich die Arbeit und kann nicht mehr länger bewältigt werden. Man war seit einigen Wochen gezwungen, Aushilfen ohne Erfahrung einzustellen, um überhaupt noch mit der anfallenden Arbeit Schritt zu halten. Dies hat sich zunächst als eher kontraproduktiv erwiesen, da die Einarbeitung neuer Mitarbeiter anfangs weitere Ressourcen gebunden hatte. Nicht nur unsere Quelle ist inzwischen der Meinung, daß man Voldemort doch einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte, da er sowieso nicht aufgehalten werden könne. Diese Meinung können wir vom Tagespropheten zwar so nicht teilen, doch auch wir sind mit der Lage unzufrieden.

Zaubereiminister Fudge hat umgehend auf unsere Beschwerden reagiert und eine schnelle Verbesserung der Lage angekündigt. Ob diese Versprechen eingehalten werden können, wird die Zeit zeigen müssen. Leider war der Zaubereiminister zu keiner weiteren Aussage zu bewegen. Wir möchten den Angehörigen der Verblichenen unsere tiefe Trauer und unser Beileid aussprechen!«

Harry legte den Tagespropheten zur Seite. »Gott sei Dank wird Remus nicht erwähnt. Er ist also höchstens verletzt. Dafür ist Emmeline Vance tot, aber für Mundungus besteht noch Hoffnung«, sagte er traurig und blickte zu den Lehrern. Sie waren bis auf Professor Dumbledore vollzählig und schienen ebenfalls in der Mehrzahl betroffen und geknickt zu sein.

»Ich hab' die Umbridge zwar gehaßt, aber den Tod hätte ich ihr nicht gewünscht«, sagte Ron, und alle teilten wohl still seine Meinung.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen, dachte Harry. Leider fiel ihm absolut nichts ein, was er hätte unternehmen können. Zwar war nur er es, der Voldemort töten konnte, doch wie sollte er das anstellen? Voldemort war Tausende Kilometer entfernt, und Harry war auch noch gar nicht in der Lage, sich überhaupt gegen ihn durchzusetzen. Das alles schien ein nie enden wollender Kreislauf zu sein. Harry und die anderen machten Jagd auf Voldemort, während er sich von ihnen nicht stören ließ und ununterbrochen Menschen tötete. Oder Voldemort machte Jagd auf Harry und tötete dabei ebenfalls Menschen. Was konnte er dagegen nur tun? Noch immer wußte er nicht, wie er dem ein Ende bereiten sollte, dennoch spürte er den ungeheuren Druck, es irgendwie zu müssen. Er spürte die Verzweiflung in sich wachsen. Unruhig sah er Hermine an, und sie lächelte ihm zu.

Wenn Hermine nicht wäre, würde er vielleicht einfach so aufgeben. Was hätte es dann noch für einen Sinn? Er wußte nicht, ob es ihm reichen würde, noch andere Unschuldige retten zu können. Er wußte nicht, ob es sich für Ron und die anderen noch zu kämpfen lohnte. Ohne Hermine wäre es vorbei, dachte er und war geschockt, als ihm das bewußt wurde. Der Druck lastete von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer gewaltiger auf ihm, machte ihm das Atmen beinahe unerträglich, und er fühlte, wie in diesem Moment der Stein auf seiner Brust immer schwerer wurde. Immer weniger Luft strömte in seine Lungen. Langsam bekam sein Körper kaum noch Sauerstoff, und er mußte seine Atemfrequenz steigern. Der Sauerstoffmangel machte ihn schnell müde, und sein Atmen wurde lauter. Nur mit steigendem Aufwand war es ihm jetzt noch möglich, seine Lungen ein wenig zu füllen. Sein Blick verschwamm, und er mußte die Augen schließen. Er bekam kaum noch mit, was um ihn herum gesprochen wurde, und fühlte sich todmüde. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen. Der Stein mußte jetzt viele Tonnen wiegen, und er konnte den Widerstand nicht mehr besiegen. Harry hörte einfach auf zu atmen.

»Harry, was ist mit …«, hörte er noch ganz leise, bevor er auf dem Tisch zusammenbrach.

Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, sah er nur sehr unscharf. Trotzdem konnte er erkennen, daß er wieder einmal auf dem Krankenflügel lag. Das Gewicht des Steines auf seiner Brust war nun wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken, und er konnte wieder halbwegs Luft holen. Hermine war bei ihm und streichelte sein Gesicht.

»Was ist passiert?« fragte Harry und tastete nach seiner Brille. Als er sie gerade aufsetzte, war Madam Pomfrey schon an seinem Bett.

»Sie hatten wohl einen kleinen Panikanfall. Sie wurden vor einer halben Stunde bewußtlos hierhergebracht«, antwortete sie ihm und befühlte Harrys Stirn. »Können Sie wieder besser atmen?« Sie hielt ihm einen Becher hin.

»Es geht schon wieder, denk' ich. – Muß ich das wirklich trinken?«

Ein Blick von Madam Pomfrey belehrte ihn, daß er wohl nicht darum herumkam. Er führte den Becher an seinen Mund, roch aber lieber nicht daran – denn wenn er eine Sache in Hogwarts gelernt hatte, dann die, daß man nie an einem Heiltrank riechen sollte. Schnell nahm er einige kräftige Schlucke, um sich das widerlich salzig schmeckende Gebräu möglichst erträglich einzuverleiben.

»Geht's dir wirklich besser?« erkundigte sich Hermine und sah Harry sehr besorgt an.

»Ja, ich denke, es ist okay. Wo sind die anderen?« fragte er und nahm Hermines Hand.

»Die mußten in den Unterricht, nur ich durfte bei dir bleiben«, sagte Hermine und gab Harry einen Kuß.

Eine wohlige Wärme durchflutete Harrys Körper, und der Stein auf seiner Brust halbierte noch einmal sein Gewicht. Erneut küßten sie sich und wurden erst von Madam Pomfreys Räuspern unterbrochen.

»Sie können dann in den Unterricht gehen«, sagte sie und verließ anschließend den Raum. Harry stand auf, nahm Hermines Hand, griff seine Schultasche und ging mit ihr zusammen in den Kräuterkundeunterricht.

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig, und niemand fragte nach seinem Zusammenbruch. Harry war dafür dankbar, da es ihm ausgesprochen peinlich war, bei einer solch harmlosen Geschichte zusammengeklappt zu sein, während er schon viel schlimmere Situationen ohne Schwächeanfall überstanden hatte. Zwar wußte er nicht so recht, warum es ihn so sehr mitgenommen hatte, und auch Hermine konnte ihm das nicht wirklich erklären, doch hoffte er sehr, daß es sich um einen einmaligen Vorfall handelte, und beschloß deshalb, die Sache abzuhaken.

Am Nachmittag hätte Harry eigentlich Quidditch-Training gehabt, doch hatte er einfach keine Lust dazu, und Ron und die anderen konnten schließlich auch ohne ihn ganz gut trainieren. Statt zu trainieren, war Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben und arbeitete an einem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde, während Hermine in die Bibliothek gegangen war, um ihre Hausaufgaben für Arithmantik zu erledigen.

Plötzlich stürmte Dean völlig aufgelöst in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hetzte zu Harry: »Es hat schon wieder einen Kampf gegeben. Ich hab' gehört, wie McGonagall es Snape erzählt hat. Vol-Vol-de-mort hat wohl schon wieder Hexen und Zauberer entführt. Es soll auch Tote geben.«

»Schon wieder in Rumänien?« fragte Harry entsetzt. Sein Aufsatz fiel ihm aus der Hand und auf den Boden, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

»Sieht so aus. Diesmal war Dumbledore aber nicht in den Kampf verwickelt. War wohl eine kleine Gruppe von Ministeriumszauberern.«

»Wenn wir bloß seine Pläne kennen würden.« Harry rutschte nachdenklich noch ein Stück tiefer in den Sessel. Langsam wird die Situation unerträglich, dachte er, und es kostete ihn große Überwindung, einfach so mit seinem Aufsatz weiterzumachen.

Sobald Ron und die anderen zurück waren, erzählte er ihnen natürlich sofort davon. Hermine erfuhr es erst gegen neun Uhr, als sie schließlich aus der Bibliothek zurückkehrte, da Harry es für sinnlos hielt, sie wegen dieser Nachricht bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören. Zuerst war sie ihm dafür ein wenig böse, nachher aber fand sie seine Entscheidung doch rücksichtsvoll.

»Warum findet Professor Dumbledore ihn denn nicht endlich?« fragte Ginny verzweifelt, aber sie kannte die Antwort dabei genausogut wie jeder andere.

Neville beantwortete sie dennoch: »Weil er wirklich gerissen ist!«

Gemeinsam mit Hermine saß Harry danach noch auf einem der Sofas und genoß ihre Nähe. Er brauchte sie jetzt mehr als je zuvor, da sie ihm eine merkwürdige Sicherheit gab, eine Sicherheit, die er selbst bei Dumbledore nicht spüren konnte. Es war aber auch irgendwie seltsam in ihrer Nähe, und sie hatte einen viel größeren Einfluß auf ihn, als er es sich noch vor einem Jahr hätte vorstellen können.

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhren sie erneut aus dem Tagespropheten, was passiert war. Dumbledore war in Bulgarien einer Spur nachgegangen, während ein kleinerer Trupp von Ministeriumszauberern auf der Suche nach dem noch immer vermißten Mundungus Fletcher war. Als sie ihn schließlich in Siret, einem kleinen Ort in der Bukowina in Rumänien, fanden – gefangen in einem Haus am Waldrand –, wurden sie sofort angegriffen, und es kam zu einem Gefecht. Nach nur zwei Minuten war alles schon wieder vorbei, Voldemort war erneut geflohen und dennoch hatte es neuerlich Tote und Verletzte gegeben. Mundungus hatte wie durch ein Wunder nichts abbekommen und war wohlauf. Währenddessen waren in Caracal, einer anderen rumänischen Stadt, erneut zwei Zauberer verschwunden. Insgesamt konnten Voldemort nun schon neunundsechzig Entführungen angelastet werden, und Harry fühlte, wie sich die Schlinge um seine vielleicht noch lebenden Verwandten immer enger zog.

So langsam schlug ihm diese ganze Angelegenheit deutlich auf den Magen, und dagegen gab es nur ein Mittel zur Linderung: Hermine. Immer wenn sie auch nur mit ihm im gleichen Raum war, war die Sache für ihn gut zu ertragen. Zwar mußte er sich mehr anstrengen, um konzentriert zu blieben und sich nicht von ihr ablenken zu lassen, doch so war es ihm allemal lieber, als wenn er hoch konzentriert war und es ihm dafür aber miserabel ging. Ihm war es in den letzten Jahren oft genug schlechtgegangen, und so war es seiner Meinung nach an der Zeit, einfach einmal abzuschalten und sich nicht ununterbrochen Sorgen zu machen, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig unmoralisch vorkam.

Leider gelang es Harry nicht sehr lange, denn schon am Morgen des vierzehnten April wurde Harrys Laune trotz Hermines Anwesenheit wieder deutlich schlechter: Voldemort war zurück in England.

»Feiger Angriff auf Londoner Muggel«, las Hermine und legte den Tagespropheten mit zitternden Händen zurück auf den Frühstückstisch.

Harry mußte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Auch einige der um ihn herum Sitzenden hatten mit ihren Gefühlen zu kämpfen, und auch Harry fand, daß ein Angriff auf Muggel einfach nur widerlich war, da sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten, sich wenigstens zu verteidigen.

Warum nur vergreift er sich so oft an den Schwächsten, fragte er sich und griff mit der rechten Hand nach dem Tagespropheten, während er Hermine weiter im linken Arm hielt. Er mußte lesen, was passiert war.

»Der Dunkle Lord tauchte überraschend in der Nacht von Sonnabend auf Sonntag in London auf. Mitten auf dem Trafalgar Square erschien er mit einer noch unbekannten Zahl von Todessern, griff wahllos jeden an, den er erreichen konnte, und sorgte unter der Londoner Bevölkerung für über vierzig Tote. Auch die schnell eingreifenden Ministeriumszauberer konnten ihn erneut nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Spielend tötete er zwei von ihnen und thronte schließlich triumphierend auf einem der Löwen, die die Statue des Muggeladmiral Lord Nelson umgeben. Laut verhöhnte er alle, die ihn hören konnten, und lachte markerschütternd. Nach nicht einmal sieben Minuten war der Spuk vorbei, und Du-weißt-schon-wer verschwand so schnell und plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Der Premierminister der Muggel wurde von Minister Fudge kurzerhand in Kenntnis gesetzt, und auch er erwartet umgehend Erfolge. Der Dunkle Lord ist also zurück und verbreitet nun auch in England wieder seinen Schrecken. Minister Fudge, sie sind endlich am Zug!«, las Harry laut und legte die Zeitung hin. Er küßte Hermine zärtlich, die sich währenddessen ganz nah an ihn herangekuschelt hatte. »Vielleicht müssen wir wirklich mit den Vampiren zusammenarbeiten. Voldemort kennt keinerlei Skrupel. Um so mehr Skrupel wir zeigen, desto einfacher hat er es mit uns«, sagte Harry und küßte Hermine erneut. Sofort merkte er, wie es sie ein wenig aufmunterte. Sie schien sich wieder zu fangen, und er war sehr bemüht, für sie stark zu sein, um sie trösten zu können, so, wie sie so oft für ihn stark gewesen war.

»Ja, wenn Voldemort gestoppt werden soll, müssen wir vielleicht jedes Mittel einsetzen«, sagte sie und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem linken Auge. Sie setzte sich wieder aufrechter hin und begann nachzudenken. »Wir müssen noch härter arbeiten. Wer weiß, wieviel Zeit uns noch bleibt. Jetzt, wo er wieder nach England zurückgekehrt ist, kann er jederzeit wieder zuschlagen, und vielleicht werden wir diesmal nicht das Glück haben, rechtzeitig von dem Angriff zu erfahren.«

Der gesamte Unterrichtstag war von den Ereignissen der Nacht geprägt, und die Schüler hatten ein großes Bedürfnis, darüber zu reden. Sogar Professor Binns unterbrach seinen Unterricht, und sie sprachen über Voldemort und seine Motivation.

»Der Dunkle Lord ist kein Mensch mehr«, meinte Professor Binns, »jedenfalls nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. Auch seine Gedankengänge sind nicht mehr rein menschlich. Keiner von euch wird sie hoffentlich je verstehen können. Als er in seinem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts mein Schüler war, da war diese Entwicklung noch nicht vorherzusehen. Er war ein Junge wie jeder andere. Zwar litt er augenscheinlich unter seiner Herkunft, doch war er anständig und hilfsbereit. Man mag es sich heute kaum noch vorstellen können, doch wurde er nur ganz langsam von den dunklen Künsten verführt, bis er schließlich nach der absoluten Macht strebte – einer Macht, die ein Mensch allein niemals besitzen darf.

Viel später, als er die Schule längst verlassen hatte und seine ersten Greueltaten beging, da fragte ich mich oft, ob wir etwas falsch gemacht hatten, ob wir ihn nicht irgendwie hätten aufhalten können. Doch heute glaube ich, daß es sein Schicksal ist. Es ist sein Schicksal, der Dunkle Lord zu sein, und es wird sein Schicksal sein, als Dunkler Lord zu fallen. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Je mehr Macht er anstrebt, um so dunkler die Kräfte werden, die er dafür bemühen muß, und um so brutaler seine Methoden werden, desto leichter macht er es uns letztlich damit. Glaubt es oder nicht, aber irgendwann werden ihm seine eigenen Untergebenen nicht mehr folgen, sondern werden sich gegen ihn stellen. So war es immer, so wird es immer sein. Ich bin davon felsenfest überzeugt. Wir werden noch viele Opfer erbringen müssen, er wird noch viele von uns zur Verzweiflung bringen, er wird viele von uns töten, doch irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht, an dem wir keine andere Wahl mehr haben, als ihn endlich zu besiegen! Und dann werden wir es einfach tun!

Wir werden über uns hinauswachsen, unsere Grenzen sprengen, und er wird davon so überrascht sein, daß er nicht mehr reagieren können wird. All seine Bemühungen werden umsonst gewesen sein; er wird ein weiteres Leben verschwendet haben – sein eigenes. Ein Leben, welches eigentlich schon vor vielen Jahren geendet hat.«

Professor Binns machte eine lange Pause. Niemand sagte etwas, und er blickte ihnen einfach in ihre unschuldigen Gesichter. In die Gesichter, in denen wieder ein wenig mehr Hoffnung zu sehen war.

»Sie können jetzt gehen«, sagte er ihnen zum Abschluß der Unterrichtsstunde, und nicht nur Harry war überrascht gewesen. Nur einmal zuvor hatte es Harry erlebt, daß Professor Binns für eine kurze Zeit seinen Unterrichtsstoff vernachlässigt hatte – doch diese Stunde war außergewöhnlich gewesen. Bei vielen von ihnen verspürte Harry jetzt wieder mehr Mut; mehr, als er bisher bemerkt hatte.

Beim Mittagessen sprachen sie viel über das alte Gespenst, und alle hofften, daß dieses letztlich recht behalten würde. Harry wurde in diesem Moment klarer als je zuvor, daß er selbst seine Grenzen überwinden mußte, daß er über sich hinauswachsen mußte. Leider war er sich nicht sicher, wie er es anstellen sollte. Bisher hatte er einfach nur wahnsinnig viel Glück gehabt, allerdings mußte sich Harry eingestehen, daß auch Voldemort oft teilweise nur mit Glück hatte entkommen können. Dies war ein Punkt, dem er bisher wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Auch einige von Voldemorts Plänen basierten auf Zufällen und waren durchaus auch vom Glück abhängig. Daß Harry beim Trimagischen Turnier überhaupt so weit gekommen war, war nicht nur das Verdienst von Crouch Jr. oder seines eigenen Könnens und Hermines Bemühungen gewesen; es war auch viel Glück dabei, daß alle Puzzlestücke des Planes fast perfekt ineinandergegriffen hatten, so daß er Voldemort am Ende überhaupt in die Hände hatte fallen können. Ähnlich war es in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen: ein unglaublich komplexer und auch langwieriger Plan war es gewesen, Harry überhaupt dorthin zu locken. Hätte ihn Dumbledore vorgewarnt, wäre er nie dort gelandet, und Voldemorts Plan wäre noch mehr gescheitert, als es letztendlich geschehen war. Harry hatte in beiden Fällen zwar das Glück gehabt, daß er Voldemort am Ende doch noch hatte entkommen können, doch daß dieser solch gewagte Pläne in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, die noch dazu eine so lange Zeit der Geduld und des Abwartens verlangten, nur um dann auch auf sein Glück vertrauen zu müssen, machte Harry einen Hauch mehr Mut. Voldemort war kein unfehlbarer Stratege, hatte er doch schon viele Fehler gemacht. Er hatte vor allem den Fehler gemacht, Harry immer und immer wieder zu unterschätzen. Er hatte ihn zum Duell gezwungen, anstatt ihn einfach zu töten, wie ein schlauer Feind es getan hätte. Natürlich war Voldemort sehr mächtig, aber er war auch sehr unvorsichtig. Er war wohl so etwas wie größenwahnsinnig. Das machte ihn blind für Entwicklungen – Entwicklungen, die Harry betrafen. Ununterbrochen wurde dieser mächtiger und stärker, und mit jedem Tag, den Voldemort ihn nicht besiegen konnte, wuchsen Harrys Chancen. Mit einemmal war es ihm so klar wie nie zuvor. Er war es, der den Zeitpunkt bestimmen mußte, wann es zur nächsten Konfrontation kam, und er war es, der Voldemort stellen mußte. Aber erst dann, wenn er wirklich dazu bereit war. Ich muß ihm meine Spielregeln aufzwingen und ihn dazu bringen, mich zu unterschätzen. Ich muß ihn dazu bringen, auf sein Glück zu vertrauen, und dann kann ich ihn besiegen, dachte er.

Die nächsten vier Tage zog sich Harry von Hermine und den anderen zurück. Er war im Moment nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für Zweisamkeit und wollte intensiv über viele unangenehme Dinge nachdenken, womit er weder Hermine noch die anderen belasten wollte und wobei er sich auch nicht von ihnen ablenken lassen wollte.

»Ich brauche mal ein paar Tage für mich allein. Ich glaube, es ist auch besser für dich«, hatte er sie um Verständnis gebeten, doch er wußte genau, daß sie es niemals verstehen würde, selbst als sie ihm sagte, daß sie es tun würde.

»Wenn du das tun mußt, dann werde ich damit klarkommen«, hatte sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen gesagt, gab ihm einen letzten Kuß und blieb tatsächlich auf Abstand.

Harry mußte viel nachdenken in diesen vier Tagen. Er mußte auch über Hermine und sich nachdenken. Natürlich fiel es ihm wahnsinnig schwer, sie nicht bei sich zu haben, aber er konnte einfach besser grübeln, wenn er weniger glücklich war. War Hermine bei ihm, dann war er zu glücklich, dann fiel es ihm viel zu schwer, über seine negativen Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen nachzudenken, und das war es, was er tun mußte. Leider liefen sie sich mehrmals am Tag über den Weg, was es auch für Harry nicht leichter machte. Sie sah völlig fertig aus, und er bemerkte sofort, daß sie sich nur mit Mühe weiter von ihm fernhalten konnte. Ginny war ständig bei ihr und mußte ihr gut zureden, während Ron ihn nicht verstand und ihm Vorwürfe machte.

»Damit tust du doch nur ihr und dir weh. Sie ißt kaum noch etwas. Bitte beende diesen Schwachsinn!« hatte er ihn zur Rede gestellt, und Harry wußte, daß Ron recht hatte, obwohl er es für nötig hielt.

Er mußte ihr und auch sich selbst weh tun, nur so konnte er über all die schlimmen Dinge nachdenken, über die er nachdenken wollte: darüber, wie er empfinden würde, sollte sie wirklich sterben; was passieren würde, sollte er selbst sterben; über all die Dinge, über die man in diesem Alter niemals nachdenken würde.

Während dieser Tage verbrachte Harry viel Zeit oben auf den Türmen. Hier war er ungestört, und die Aussicht und die frische Brise beflügelten seinen Geist, und es fiel ihm leichter, sich über einiges klarzuwerden. Harry verstand in jeder Minute mehr, daß nicht er allein Voldemort besiegen konnte, selbst wenn die Prophezeiung so gelautet hatte. Er konnte ihn nur mit seinen Freunden besiegen. Ohne sie war er ein Nichts, erst sie komplettierten ihn; sie machten aus ihm einen großen Zauberer, weil sie seine Schwachstellen ausbügelten; nur sie waren in der Lage, sein ganzes Potential aus ihm herauszukitzeln; sie waren es, auf die er bauen mußte; sie waren der Vorteil, den Voldemort nicht hatte. Harrys Freunde würden alles für ihn tun. Sie würden – wenn es denn sein mußte – für ihn sterben. Nicht weil er sie dazu zwang, sondern weil sie es einfach tun würden, ohne nachzudenken, ohne Reue.

Harry würde ihnen noch mehr vertrauen, und er beschloß, sie noch enger an sich heranzulassen. Er würde dieses Risiko eingehen, das Risiko, am Schmerz zu zerbrechen, falls ihnen etwas passieren sollte.

Beim Abendessen am Freitag kam Harry schließlich zu seinen Freunden zurück.

»Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt!« überraschte er Hermine von hinten und küßte sie innig, was beiden Tränen in den Augen trieb. Er setzte sich neben sie und drehte sich zu ihr. »Es tut mir unendlich leid. Bitte verzeih mir.« Er streichelte die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel.

»Bitte tu mir das nie wieder an«, flüsterte sie, und wieder küßten sie sich.

»Gut, daß du wieder der alte bist«, sagte Ron freudig und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Auch die anderen begrüßten ihn, als käme er von einer Reise zurück.

»Ich muß mit euch sprechen, aber erst nach dem Essen. Ich werde dann alles erklären«, versprach Harry erleichtert, daß es so reibungslos lief, und langte ordentlich zu, da er wie Hermine in den letzten Tagen kaum einen Bissen herunterbekommen hatte.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry mit seinen engsten Freunden in den DA-Raum. Dort wollte er Hermine, Ron, Luna, Neville und Ginny seine Erkenntnisse und Beweggründe mitteilen. Ein jeder setzte sich auf ein Kissen, und zusammen bildeten sie einen Halbkreis um Harry herum. Als es sich alle bequem gemacht hatten, taxierte er sie noch für einen Moment, bevor er begann:

»Zuerst möchte ich mich wirklich bei euch entschuldigen. Dies möchte ich besonders bei dir, Hermine. Vor allem möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, daß ich die letzten Tage nicht für dich da war und auch nicht für die anderen. Ich habe diese Zeit benötigt, um mir schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was mir in eurer Gegenwart nicht gelungen wäre. Ich möchte mich aber auch dafür entschuldigen, daß ich mich in all den Jahren schon so oft von euch zurückgezogen habe; dafür, daß ich euch in den Sommerferien im letzten Jahr angegriffen habe, euch Vorwürfe gemacht habe, obwohl ihr nichts dafür konntet; dafür, daß ich euch dabei so ungerecht, so selbstgerecht behandelt habe; dafür, daß ich mich oft wie ein kleines, zorniges Kind benommen habe; dafür, daß ich euch nicht immer zu einhundert Prozent vertrauen konnte; und auch dafür, daß ich euch so oft meine Gefühle verschwiegen habe. Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, mit euch über meine Gefühle zu sprechen, doch in den letzten Tagen ist mir klar geworden, daß es sein muß. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mich nachher verstehen.«

Harry machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte, wie er am besten fortfahren sollte. Niemand der anderen sagte etwas; sie lauschten einfach nur angespannt auf seine nächsten Worte.

»Ich mußte mir in den letzten beiden Tagen in einigen Sachen Klarheit verschaffen, und diese Dinge betreffen nicht nur mich selbst. Genauer gesagt, betreffen sie vor allem auch meinen Umgang mit meinen Freunden, also mit euch. Mit ist klar geworden, daß ich mich nicht länger vor euch verschließen darf. Ihr seid es, die mich alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe, überhaupt überstehen ließen. Ohne euch wäre ich längst tot. Der Kampf wäre verloren, und Voldemort würde herrschen. Ohne euch wäre alles längst vorbei. Zwar war ich euch bisher schon eng verbunden, wie es bei echten Freundschaften wohl üblich ist, doch in einigen Phasen unserer Beziehung habe ich mich bisweilen von euch abgenabelt … mich vor euch verschlossen. Ich wollte euch nicht zu sehr mit meinen Problemen belasten, und dabei seid ihr es doch, die es mir überhaupt ermöglichen, mit diesen Problemen fertig zu werden. Immer habt ihr mir zur Seite gestanden, obwohl ich dieses Vertrauen in mich oft nicht verdient hatte.

Ein jeder von euch würde für mich sterben, einige Male wäre es beinahe schon soweit gewesen, und das wäre ein Opfer, welches ich vielleicht nie würde verwinden können. Dabei würde auch ich jederzeit für einen jeden von euch sterben, und ich weiß, daß ihr damit die gleichen Schwierigkeiten haben würdet. Trotzdem ist mir klar geworden, daß wir alle es tun würden, und wir würden es gern tun. Mir ist klar geworden, daß das über normale Freundschaft noch weit hinausgeht. Wir sind mehr als ein Team, wir sind mehr als eine Familie. Wir sind nur zusammen stark, allein werden wir scheitern. Mir ist klar geworden, daß ich euch mehr als bisher an meinem Leben teilhaben lassen möchte. Mir ist auch klar geworden, daß ich noch mehr an eurem Leben teilhaben möchte. Mir ist klar geworden, daß wir als perfekte Einheit agieren müssen.

Wir haben einen Vorteil, den Voldemort nie haben wird. Uns verbindet eine viel stärkere Kraft als Furcht und Schrecken, die beiden Dinge, die Voldemort mit seiner Gefolgschaft verbinden. Uns verbindet ein Band, ein unglaubliches starkes Band. Natürlich sind meine Gefühle für Hermine am stärksten. Ein jeder von euch hat seine Liebe hier im Raum sitzen, und deshalb versteht ihr mich da sicher, aber auch wenn es komisch klingt und es sich vielleicht kitschig anhört, doch für den Rest von euch verspüre ich ebenso etwas wie Liebe, und diese Liebe wird uns am Ende siegen lassen.

Ihr seid meine größte Stärke im Kampf gegen ihn. Ich meine es noch viel mehr, als ich es in Worte fassen kann. Ihr seid deshalb meine größte Stärke, weil Voldemort euch nicht einschätzen kann. Er kennt und versteht nicht das, was uns verbindet. Das macht ihm angst. Ja, auch Voldemort kennt Angst. Er hat mehr Angst vor euch, als er es je vor mir haben wird. Bisher ist es ihm noch immer gelungen, daß ich ihm allein gegenüberstand, doch dazu darf ich es nicht mehr kommen lassen.

Ihr werdet – und ich muß dazu sagen, ich zähle total auf euch – mit mir zusammen gegen ihn antreten, denn die alles entscheidende Schlacht wird nur von uns zusammen gewonnen werden können.«

Harry mußte eine kurze Pause machen, war sein Hals doch inzwischen ganz trocken geworden. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Spruch, woraufhin ein Glas und eine Kanne mit Wasser erschienen. Langsam goß er sich ein Glas ein und trank es in einem Zug aus. Noch immer sagten die anderen nichts, sondern warteten geduldig, bis er weitersprach.

»Ich muß euch aber leider gestehen, daß ihr auch meine größte Schwäche seid. Ich muß euch das, glaube ich, erläutern, damit es keiner von euch falsch verstehen kann. Ihr alle seid mir das wichtigste auf der Welt, und darin liegt auch das Problem. Ihr seid mir wichtiger als mein eigenes Leben. Voldemort weiß das, und das ist für uns alle gefährlich. Falls Voldemort jemals wieder einen oder sogar mehrere von euch in die Finger bekommen sollte, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, daß ich keine Dummheit begehe und ihm in eine Falle laufe. Keinem von uns wäre letztlich damit gedient, doch ich kann dem vielleicht einfach nicht widerstehen. Darum ist es um so wichtiger, dies zu verhindern.

Ich weiß, daß ihr sowieso schon vorsichtig seid und alles tut, um nicht zu Voldemorts Opfern zu werden, doch ich muß euch bitten, noch aufmerksamer zu sein! Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis wir bereit für ihn sind, und ich weiß, daß es schwerfallen wird, besonders über einen solch langen Zeitraum, wie er vielleicht noch vor uns liegt; doch vergeßt nie die warnenden Beispiele.

Wenn wir uns das Schicksal meiner eigenen Eltern vor Augen führen, werden wir erkennen müssen, daß sie unaufmerksam waren. Sie verließen sich darauf, daß Voldemort sie nicht würde finden können. Er fand sie trotzdem und machte ihrem Leben ein Ende. Selbst wenn diese konkreten Umstände bei uns nie zutreffen werden können, allein weil unter uns niemals ein Verräter sein kann, müssen wir doch daraus lernen.

WIR sind unsere größte Stärke, und wenn WIR wachsam genug sind, dann sind WIR auch nicht unsere größte Schwäche, und dann werden wir es wirklich schaffen! Voldemort wird fallen!«

Harry trank nun noch ein halbes Glas Wasser. Er war mit seiner Ansprache fertig und ließ die anderen nun in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Im Geiste ging er Teile seiner Rede noch einmal durch. Leider war er sich nicht sicher, ob seine Worte die richtigen gewesen waren, und er wußte nicht, ob sie verstehen konnten, was er meinte. Er hatte seine Rede zwar fast wie geplant gehalten und ihm fielen auch jetzt keine besseren Formulierungen ein, dennoch war er unsicher. Vielleicht hatte er einiges zu oft wiederholt, und vielleicht war sie letztlich ein wenig lang geraten, doch schon zuvor, als er sie sich im Geiste zurechtgelegt hatte, hatten ihn genau die gleichen Zweifel befallen, und auch da war ihm keine Idee gekommen, wie er es noch besser sagen hätte sagen können. So blieb ihm nur, Vertrauen zu haben; und Vertrauen in seine Freunde und besonders Hermine hatte er unbegrenzt. Langsam stand sie auf, kam die zwei Meter zu ihm herüber und kniete sich vor ihn. Sie küßte ihn.

»Ich hatte viel Schlimmeres befürchtet«, murmelte sie ihm zu.

Harry war überrascht. »Was denn?« fragte er erstaunt.

»Ich hatte befürchtet, du würdest schon wieder allein kämpfen wollen. Das hätten wir nicht zulassen können!« meinte sie und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Ginny machte es ihr bei Neville und Luna bei Ron nach.

»Das sind eigentlich alles Sachen, die wir auch schon vorher gewußt haben«, frotzelte Ron und mußte grinsen. Zärtlich küßte er Luna und strich ihr durch ihr blondes Haar, während Ginny und Neville eifrig nickend zustimmten.

»Dann hätte ich mir die ganze Rede sparen können?« fragte Harry und sah sie ungläubig an.

»So war das nicht gemeint, aber ich denke, du hast keinem von uns etwas wirklich Neues erzählt. Ich meine, dieses Band existiert schon seit Jahren. Sicher war es zwischendurch mal stärker und mal schwächer, aber seit du und Hermine endlich zueinandergefunden habt, war eigentlich alles geritzt. Du hast zwar recht, daß es komisch klingt, aber ich liebe euch mehr als sonst jemanden. Mit niemandem verbindet mich so viel wie mit euch hier. Nicht mal mit dem Rest meiner Familie.«

Harry merkte Ron deutlich an, wie er sich überwinden mußte, so offen über seine Gefühle zu reden, doch war er unglaublich erleichtert, daß Ron es überhaupt tat. Seine Freunde hatten ihn nicht nur genau verstanden, sie hatten es schon vorher gewußt, was ihn ausgesprochen dankbar und stolz machte. Er hatte einfach die besten Freunde, die man überhaupt haben konnte.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit, die Schildzauber zu üben. Besonders Harrys Schild war dabei unglaublich. Seine Freunde stellten sich um ihn heraus auf und schossen alle Flüche auf ihn, die ihnen in den Sinn kamen, und nicht ein einziger davon kam durch. Zwar flackerte der Schild mehrmals unter dem heftigen Dauerbeschuß, doch er brach erst zusammen, als Harry es zuließ. Nun wollte er mehr denn je mit Dumbledore über die Schildzauber sprechen, schien doch tatsächlich das Unmögliche in Reichweite zu sein.

Auch die Leistungen seiner Freunde wurden immer besser. Hermines Schild hielt zwar nur gut zwei Minuten einem Dauerangriff stand, doch auch das war schon eine gewaltige Leistung, die mit Sicherheit nicht üblich war. Noch immer hatte Ron die größten Schwierigkeiten, und Harry wußte nicht so recht, wie er ihm helfen sollte.

»Ich werde mit Ronald gesondert üben, ich weiß, daß er es hinkriegt«, schlug Luna ihm schließlich vor, und Harry stimmte dem zu.

Die Nacht wollten er und Hermine nicht in ihren Schlafsälen verbringen. Sie hatten vier Tage aufzuholen und wollten es unter allen Umständen auch tun, selbst wenn sie dafür eine Strafe riskierten. Obwohl es ihnen unangenehm war, hielt Harry sich an seinen Plan, die anderen noch viel stärker in alles einzuweihen.

»Im Notfall findet ihr uns in Klassenzimmer elf. Aber nur im äußersten Notfall!« sagte Harry beim Verlassen des Raumes, und Ron mußte dabei grinsen, bekam allerdings sofort einen Klaps von Luna, der ihn wieder auf den Boden zurückholte.

Harry genoß die Nacht mit Hermine sehr, obwohl sie dabei eigentlich nur auf dem Waldboden lagen, sich einander im Arm hielten und sich küßten, bis sie zusammen einschliefen. Es war eine der angenehmsten Nächte, die er je erlebt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten.

»Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!« weckte er sie behutsam am frühen Sonntagmorgen, obwohl es im Klassenzimmer noch immer eine schöne Vollmondnacht war. Wieder küßten sie sich unter dem Sternenhimmel, und Harry ging es gut wie selten.

»Ich liebe dich so sehr … bitte verlaß mich niemals«, flüsterte Hermine leise und strich ihm dabei durch sein nach allen Seiten abstehendes Haar.

»Du bist so wunderschön. Ich liebe dich!« sagte er und sah ihr lange und tief in die Augen.

Sie kamen erst eine Stunde später, Hand in Hand, zum Frühstück, und Harry war klar, daß man in ihren beiden strahlenden Gesichtern würde ablesen können, was gerade eben geschehen war, doch das war ihm nur recht. Jeder, der es sehen kann, soll es doch sehen, dachte er bei sich und setzte sich zu Ron und Luna, die beide schon mit ihrem Essen fertig waren und nur auf Harry und Hermine gewartet zu haben schienen.

Nicht mehr am Tisch waren Neville und Ginny, die sich schon in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen hatten. Die Große Halle war fast leer, und niemand saß in ihrer Nähe, so daß sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

»Neville hat mir vorhin gesagt, daß Dumbledore hier war. Du sollst um halb elf in sein Büro kommen. Paßwort lautet: Extrasaure Honigdrops«, berichtete Ron, und in Harry wuchs die Anspannung. Hermine hatte es sofort bemerkt und lenkte ihn gleich wieder mit einem Kuß ab.

»Hat euch die Nacht nicht gereicht?« beschwerte Ron sich grinsend. »Aua!« entfuhr es ihm nur eine Sekunde später ein wenig überrascht, und er griff mit seiner Hand unter den Tisch. »Kein Grund, mich zu treten«, meinte er zu Luna, und alle fingen an zu lachen.

»Es war wirklich sehr schön! Aber ja, es hat mir nicht gereicht, es wird mir niemals reichen«, sagte Harry plötzlich, lief leicht rot an und küßte Hermine schon wieder. Sie genoß das Kompliment sichtlich, auch wenn es ihr zweifellos unangenehm war, daß Harry es so direkt aussprach, und auch Ron und Luna waren nun offenbar ein wenig peinlich berührt. »Ich weiß, daß ihr euch an meine neue … Offenheit … erst noch gewöhnen müßt, aber ich schäme mich nicht für meine Liebe zu Hermine. Und ich schäme mich auch nicht für alles, was damit in Zusammenhang steht. Also schäme ich mich auch nicht für das, was wir gestern nacht oder heute morgen vielleicht gemacht haben. Es war wunderschön und wird sich hoffentlich noch sehr oft wiederholen!« sagte er leise, aber mit Bestimmtheit. Er nahm Hermine in den Arm und biß von ihrem Brötchen ab.

Ron und Luna sahen sich nun lange an, bis auch sie sich küßten. »Du hast recht. Ich verstehe dich voll und ganz«, gab Ron zu, und Harry sah, wie ernst er es meinte.

»Wir gehen dann jetzt auch in die Bibliothek. Dort findest du uns, wenn ihr bei Dumbledore wart«, meinte Luna, gab Ron noch einen weiteren Kuß, zog ihn hinter sich her und raus aus der Großen Halle.

Harry und Hermine aßen ganz in Ruhe zu Ende, hatte es doch ohnehin keinen Sinn, sich abzuhetzen, da das Treffen erst in einer halben Stunde sein würde.

Nur einige Minuten nachdem Ron und Luna gegangen waren, erschienen William und Cho in der Großen Halle. Harry bemerkte sofort das ungewöhnliche Leuchten in Williams Gesicht. Das war ungewöhnlich, da er ein ernster Mensch war, der so gut wie nie aus sich herausging. Auch Cho hatte ein Strahlen in den Augen, welches genauso aussah wie jenes in Hermines Augen. Überrascht bemerkte er, wie Cho ihn und Hermine erblickte und dieses Strahlen sehr schnell aus ihren Augen verschwand.

Nur zu gut konnte er sich vorstellen, was sich zwischen den beiden abgespielt hatte, und trotzdem schien Cho noch immer unheimlich stark auf seine bloße Anwesenheit zu reagieren. Dies gefiel ihm nicht so recht, und er beschloß, mit Hermine über Cho zu reden, sobald er mit Dumbledore fertig wäre.

Insgeheim erhoffte er sich von ihr einen guten Rat in dieser etwas unangenehmen Angelegenheit. William und Cho setzten sich zu ihnen. Das konnte nur Williams Idee gewesen sein, und Cho war ihm mit Sicherheit auch nur widerwillig gefolgt, dachte Harry.

»Morgen, Leute!« begrüßte William sie und lachte den beiden dabei beinahe ausgelassen ins Gesicht.

»Guten Morgen, ihr beiden«, gaben Harry und Hermine fast gleichzeitig zurück.

»Ich habe gehört, Dumbledore ist hier?« meinte William und fing an, Cornflakes zu essen. Cho sagte nichts und knabberte nur lustlos an einem halben Brötchen.

»Ja, ich habe gleich ein Treffen mit ihm. Mal sehen, was es Neues gibt. Heute abend wird es wahrscheinlich ein kurzes DA-Treffen geben, dann erfahrt ihr alles«, versprach Harry und kaute jetzt auf seinem letzten Stück Brötchen, während Hermine einen Schluck Orangensaft trank.

»Sonst alles in Ordnung bei euch?« fragte Hermine plötzlich mit einem merkwürdig wissenden Lächeln, schien ihr doch Williams ausgesprochen gute Laune nicht länger verborgen geblieben zu sein. Allerdings hatte sie noch immer nicht bemerkt, daß Cho sie ein wenig merkwürdig anblickte.

»Uns geht's bestens, nicht wahr, meine Süße?« sagte William und gab Cho einen langen und intensiven Kuß, bei dem zwei Zungen auf ausführliche Erkundungstour gingen.

Harry war wirklich überrascht, hatte er die beiden doch noch nie so offen agieren sehen, und erst recht nicht zu zweit. Noch mehr überraschte es ihn allerdings, daß in diesem Moment nichts mehr von Chos Anspannung zu sehen war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kehrte das Strahlen in ihr Gesicht zurück, und sie erwiderte den Kuß innig, während sie fast sichtlich dahinschmolz. Harry wäre bei diesem Anblick nie auf die Idee gekommen, daß er selbst zwischen den beiden stand, und er mußte stark davon ausgehen, daß William wirklich gut küssen konnte.

»Es läuft sehr gut«, sagte Cho, kaum daß der Kuß vorbei war, und Harry konnte genau sehen, wie sich der Ausdruck in ihren Augen langsam verfinsterte, sobald ihr Blick wieder Hermine traf.

Es war dringend erforderlich, mit ihr zu sprechen, dachte Harry und nahm es sich jetzt innerlich fest vor. Eigentlich hatte er einer solchen Konfrontation mit Cho aus dem Weg gehen wollen, doch war offensichtlich, daß dies nicht länger möglich war.

»Extrasaure Honigdrops!« nannte Hermine das Paßwort, als sie eine halbe Stunde später vor dem Wasserspeier standen.

Oben an der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro klopfte Harry zweimal laut an, ehe Dumbledore sie hineinbat. »Hallo, Harry. Hallo, Hermine.«

»Hallo, Professor, schön, daß sie wieder da sind«, antwortete Harry, und auch Hermine begrüßte ihn.

»Ihr wollt sicher über die letzten Vorkommnisse informiert werden. Dann wollen wir keine Zeit verlieren. Ihr wißt, daß Voldemort in England war und in London einen Angriff durchführte. Dies war ein schwerer Schlag für uns, und wir werden bald von weiteren schweren Schlägen getroffen werden. Unsere Informationen deuten darauf hin, daß er einige weitere Anschläge plant, doch dies ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er hält sich weiterhin hauptsächlich in Osteuropa auf, und er kommt nur für seine Übergriffe zurück nach England. Wir denken, daß es sich um Ablenkungsmanöver handelt, aber darauf komme ich sofort zurück.

Remus geht es gut. Ich weiß, daß ihr euch große Sorgen um ihn macht. Er ist unser Verbindungsmann zu den Vampiren, sein Aufenthaltsort ist mir im Augenblick allerdings unbekannt. Krummbein ist bei ihm und leistet ihm Gesellschaft, und auch ihm geht es gut, zumindest war es gestern abend noch so. Er steht regelmäßig mit mir in Kontakt, da er mir jede neue Information meldet. Auch Mundungus geht es gut und auch fast allen anderen, die ihr persönlich kennt. Leider gab es aber etliche Tote, wie ihr wißt, unter ihnen auch Madam Vance und Madam Umbridge, welches die einzigen sind, die ihr kennen dürftet. Sie sind zusammen mit einigen Zauberern vom Ministerium und auch einigen vom Orden getötet worden.

Mit den Anschlägen hier in England will Voldemort erreichen, daß wir unsere Kräfte wieder hier bündeln und den Rest Europas ihm überlassen. Natürlich wehren sich auch die anderen Länder nach Leibeskräften gegen ihn, doch stehen sie seinen Aktionen noch viel ohnmächtiger gegenüber als wir. Seine Anschläge in England sind also eigentlich nur Ablenkungsmanöver, doch wir sind ihm schon zu nah auf den Fersen, um uns ablenken zu lassen. Dreimal sind wir nur um Stunden zu spät gekommen, und irgendwann werden wir nicht mehr zu spät kommen, auch wenn klar ist, daß wir ihm nicht wirklich etwas anhaben können. Wir werden also das Gegenteil dessen tun, wozu er uns zwingen will.

Wir werden die Kräfte in Osteuropa weiter aufstocken, und das habe ich auch so mit Minister Fudge vereinbart. Fünfzig weitere Ministeriumszauberer sind schon in einer Woche auf der Suche nach ihm, und wir erhalten zusätzliche Einheiten aus Frankreich, Deutschland und Italien. Insgesamt sind nun bald hundertvierzig Zauberer des Ministeriums und Mitglieder des Ordens auf Voldemorts Fersen, und dazu kommen noch über hundert aus unseren Partnerländern.«

Er schwieg und ließ den beiden Zeit, sich alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Hermine war die erste, die wieder etwas sagte:

»Das ist ein gefährliches Spiel. Im Tagespropheten stand, daß das Ministerium nicht mehr in der Lage ist, die Probleme des Inlands zu bewältigen.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte Dumbledore und begann zu schmunzeln.

»Waren Sie etwa der Informant, der ungenannt bleiben wollte?« fragte sie leicht erstaunt.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du so schnell darauf kommst, mein Kompliment«, erwiderte er und lächelte nun etwas breiter.

»Warum verbreiten Sie diese Informationen? Welchen Sinn hat es, das Ministerium in der Öffentlichkeit bloßzustellen?«

Dumbledore lächelte noch immer. »Das ist ganz einfach, meine liebe Hermine. In Wahrheit gibt es schon Probleme, sie sind aber noch nicht so gravierend, wie es im Tagespropheten verbreitet wurde. Wenn aber Voldemort daran glaubt, wird er unter Umständen unvorsichtig und greift erneut das Ministerium an; doch diesmal wären wir gut darauf vorbereitet. Im Prinzip haben wir ihm eine kleine Falle gestellt und hoffen, daß er uns hineintappt. Außerdem hat Minister Fudge schon einige weitere Maßnahmen in Vorbereitung. Dazu gehört unter anderem eine Rede, die er am Dienstag bei uns halten wird.

Er wird anbieten, die UTZ-Prüfungen vorzuziehen, um damit schon Anfang Mai die Siebtkläßler für das Ministerium rekrutieren zu können – natürlich nur auf freiwilliger Basis. Allerdings sind wir davon überzeugt, daß zumindest die meisten der DA-Mitglieder auf das Angebot eingehen werden. Sie werden natürlich zuerst im Ministerium arbeiten und zunächst die ungefährlicheren Auftrage übernehmen, ehe sie nach und nach und ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend eingesetzt werden. Dies wird schon mal eine weitere Verstärkung sein, denn viele von ihnen sind inzwischen sehr gute Hexen oder Zauberer.«

Dumbledore machte nun wieder eine Pause, und Harry dachte über alles nach. Es war wirklich nicht dumm, die Siebtkläßler zu nehmen, waren die meisten in ihren Fähigkeiten schon weiter fortgeschritten als viele fünf oder zehn Jahre Ältere. Auch hatten sie schon echte Kampferfahrung, und das könnte mehr wert sein als einige Jahre Berufserfahrung und eine fundierte Ausbildung, auch wenn er deren Wert nicht leugnen wollte. Die DA-Mitglieder waren alle ausgesprochen mutig, und ein jeder von ihnen war bereit, alles für den Sieg zu geben. Wenn es sein mußte, auch sein eigenes Leben, und Harry wußte nicht, ob Fudge das von all seinen Mitarbeitern sagen konnte.

»Ich denke, das ist ein guter Plan. Sicher werden zehn oder fünfzehn das Angebot annehmen«, meinte Harry und sah, wie Dumbledores Gesicht bei diesen Worten von Stolz erfüllt zu sein schien.

»Ich weiß, daß ich auf euch zählen kann«, sagte der alte Mann, stand auf und schien damit das Gespräch beenden zu wollen.

»Ich habe da noch eine Frage!« warf Harry eilig ein, und Dumbledore machte es sich doch noch einmal in seinem Stuhl bequem.

»Worum geht es?«

»Es geht um Schildzauber. Ich habe auf diesem Gebiet einige Nachforschungen angestellt und auch einiges herausgefunden, wie ich glaube. Wir haben auch Experimente durchgeführt, die meine Theorien bisher bestätigen, und ich denke, es ist möglich, mit einem Schildzauber die Unverzeihlichen Flüche abzuwehren.« Harry wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion von Dumbledore.

»Ich denke nicht, daß es möglich ist; und selbst wenn du Imperius und Cruciatus ablenken könntest, spätestens beim Todesfluch würdest du scheitern. Ich muß dich eindringlich bitten, dich nicht auf einen Schildzauber zu verlassen, solltest du je Voldemort gegenüberstehen«, sagte Dumbledore ernst.

»Sir, ich denke, mit ›Proturesa Weltum‹ kann man es schaffen. Dieser Zauber ist unglaublich mächtig, sofern es einem gelingt, ihn optimal auszuführen«, beharrte Harry, und in seinem Gesicht war die pure Hoffnung zu sehen.

»Steh auf, Harry. Stelle dich dort hinüber und benutze deinen Schild. Ich werde den Cruciatus auf dich anwenden, der Imperius-Fluch ist für dich ja keine echte Herausforderung mehr«, forderte Dumbledore ihn unvermittelt auf und erhob sich ebenfalls.

»Das dürfen Sie nicht!« schrie Hermine entsetzt, doch Harry war schon aufgestanden, um sich zu der bezeichneten Stelle zu begeben. »Harry, nicht! Dumbledore ist zu stark. Er wird deinen Schild durchdringen … bitteee«, flehte sie. Sie zog an seinem Arm, und er blickte ihr genau in ihre feuchten Augen. Er wußte genau, sie würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn ihm Schmerzen zugefügt würden, und wollte sie deshalb beruhigen. Zärtlich küßte er sie. Er schmeckte die salzigen Tränen, welche ihr schon über die Lippen gekullert waren, und leichte Schmerzen durchzuckten dabei sein Inneres.

»Vertrau mir bitte«, sagte er leise und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuß. Zögernd ließ sie seinen Arm los, und er ging an den Platz, den Dumbledore ihm gewiesen hatte. »_Proturesa Weltum_!« sagte Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab, und ein unglaublich heller Schild erstrahlte in den verschiedensten Farben um ihn herum.

Er schien kurz zu pulsieren, ehe er stabil wurde, und Dumbledore war sichtlich über die Intensität des gleißenden Lichtes überrascht. Instinktiv wich er einen Schritt zurück, zückte aber seinen Zauberstab.

»_Crucio_!« rief er mit einer unglaublich zornig klingenden Stimme.

Ein Lichtblitz flog aus seinem Zauberstab, prallte an dem Schilde ab und brachte es einen Augenblick lang zum Flackern. Der Lichtblitz schlug in eine Bücherwand ein und zerstörte ein paar der kostbaren alten Bände.

»Aufhören!« kreischte Hermine völlig aufgelöst.

Dumbledore sah hingegen völlig verblüfft aus. »So etwas hab' ich noch nie gesehen – _Crucio_!« wiederholte er.

Erneut schoß ein Blitz aus der Spitze des Stabes und traf in Brusthöhe Harrys auf den Schild. Der Schutz brach sofort zusammen, spaltete dabei den Fluch in zwei Hälften, wovon eine Harry schmerzhaft in die Brust und die andere Dumbledore am Kopf traf. Harry brach mit einem lauten Schrei zusammen und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, daß er glaubte, er würde verbrennen. Sofort stürzte Hermine zu ihm und hielt ihn weinend im Arm.

Dumbledore mußte ebenso schwer getroffen worden sein wie Harry, doch er brach nicht völlig zusammen, sondern ging nur tief in die Knie und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Nur Augenblicke später saß er wieder auf seinem Stuhl und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand den Kopf.

Hermine wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Immer wieder küßte sie Harry, doch dieser nahm es kaum wahr. Würde er seinem inneren Druck nachgeben, er hätte laut losgeschrien, doch er wollte Hermine keine Angst einjagen, weshalb er sich, so gut es ging, zusammenriß. Allein der Gedanke an sie ließ die Schmerzen abklingen, und Harry fühlte, wie der Druck in seinem Schädel ständig geringer wurde. Das Brennen auf seiner Haut ließ nach, und er konnte Hermine noch leise wimmern hören.

Reiß dich zusammen, du machst ihr Angst, schrie er sich innerlich an, und tatsächlich stoppte der größte Schmerz augenblicklich, und er konnte sich mühsam aufrappeln. Sein Gesicht war ganz naß vor Tränen, und er wußte nicht, ob es seine eigenen oder die ihren waren. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewußt, wie schwer auch Dumbledore getroffen war.

»Sir – ist alles – in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Das wollte ich wirklich nicht«, meinte er unsicher und wankte zurück zu seinem Stuhl.

Sein Zauberstab lag noch am Boden, doch das war ihm egal. Wacklig war er noch auf den Beinen, weshalb Hermine ihn stützen mußte, ehe er endlich wieder saß. Langsam entspannte er sich, während Dumbledore noch immer seinen Kopf hielt, bis er plötzlich wieder aufblickte.

»Ja, mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich bin seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr vom Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen worden, daß mich seine Heftigkeit doch ein wenig überrascht hat. Zumal es auch noch mein eigener war«, sagte Dumbledore, und Harry konnte noch mehr Stolz in seinen Augen sehen. »Das war eine unglaubliche Demonstration.« Dumbledore strahlte die beiden an. »Mir selbst ist es nie gelungen, einen Schild aufzubauen, der einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abgewehrt hätte, allerdings muß ich zugeben, daß ich es auch nur einmal versucht habe. Damals war ich ein bei weitem noch nicht so erfahrener Zauberer, wie ich es heute bin, und trotzdem bin ich unglaublich überrascht, daß es dir gelungen ist – und ich hoffe, daß es kein Zufall war.«

Inzwischen schien er sich bereits völlig von den Schmerzen erholt zu haben, während sich Harry noch etwas schwach fühlte. »Beim zweiten Mal habe ich versagt!« gestand er und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

»Du hast beim zweiten Mal versagt, weil dich Hermine abgelenkt hat. Ich würde einen Schokofrosch darauf verwetten, daß es dir sonst gelungen wäre, meinen Fluch erneut abzuwehren«, erklärte Dumbledore und sah in Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht. »Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Hermine! Du konntest es nicht wissen«, fuhr er fort und lächelte sie an.

Hermine schien zu begreifen, daß sie Harry mit ihrem Aufschrei nach dem ersten Versuch leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. »Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid!« sagte sie leise und gab Harry einen langen Kuß.

»Es war längst nicht so schlimm wie der Fluch von Voldemort«, log Harry und beruhigte Hermine damit sichtlich.

Dumbledore stand wieder auf, ging zu seinem Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein. »Ich bin gleich wieder da«, meinte er noch kurz, ehe er im Feuer verschwand und etwas rief, was Harry nicht richtig verstehen konnte.

»Wo geht er hin?« fragte er unbewußt laut, obwohl ihm niemand eine Antwort hätte geben können. Die Gelegenheit nutzend, zog er Hermine in seine Armen, und sie küßten sich eine Ewigkeit, wie sie sich nur selten geküßt hatten.

»Was ist denn hier los?« polterte Mad-Eye plötzlich aus dem Kamin und machte sofort Dumbledore Platz. Erschrocken zuckten Harry und Hermine auseinander, und diese nahm wieder ihren Platz ein.

»Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, daß die beiden inzwischen ein Liebespaar sind?« fragte Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

»Das weiß ich schon seit der Schlacht, aber die beiden könnten sich zum Rumknutschen ruhig ein abgelegeneres Plätzchen suchen«, erwiderte Mad-Eye mit einem Grinsen. »Also, was soll ich jetzt hier, Albus? Du wolltest mir doch sicher nicht dieses süße Paar vorstellen, oder?« Dabei lächelte er leise, was Harry bei ihm nur sehr selten gesehen hatte und was einen bei seinem vernarbten Gesicht schon ein wenig irritieren konnte.

»Nein, natürlich nicht. Vielmehr möchte ich deine Meinung zu einer Leistung von Harry hören«, sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, während Mad-Eye neben dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb.

»Was denn für eine Leistung?«

»Nun, unser Harry hier hat soeben meinen Cruciatus-Fluch mit einem Weltum-Schild abgehalten.«

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst!« rief Mad-Eye ungläubig aus.

»Doch, das ist es«, bekräftigte Dumbledore und sah Mad-Eye intensiv in die Augen. »Hast du jemals von einer solchen Leistung gehört oder es vielleicht sogar selbst gesehen?«

»Ich habe bisher nur gesehen, wie Voldemort höchstpersönlich einen solchen Schild mit einem Todesfluch in Stücke riß. Daß es jedoch überhaupt einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abhalten könnte, hielt ich bis jetzt für absolut unmöglich. Das muß ich sehen!« Er blickte Harry herausfordernd an.

»Im Augenblick ist er viel zu erschöpft«, warf Hermine sofort in einem ersten Ton ein und sah Mad-Eye grimmig an. »Beim zweiten Versuch hat der Fluch die beiden je zur Hälfte getroffen. Harry muß sich erst erholen.« Ihr Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

»Ich wollte auch gar nicht, daß Harry es wiederholt. Vielmehr wollte ich selbst diesen Schild ausprobieren, und du sollst den Cruciatus-Fluch auf mich anwenden«, erklärte Dumbledore zu Mad-Eye gewandt.

»Nun denn, vertrödeln wir nicht unsere Zeit.«

Mad-Eye ging in die Mitte des Büros und wartete, bis Dumbledore aus seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und vor dem Bücherregal in Stellung gegangen war.

Auch Harry stand auf und zog Hermine hinter den Schreibtisch. Diese wußte erst gar nicht, was los war, ehe Harry sie aufklärte: »Wer weiß, wohin er reflektiert wird.« Die beiden versteckten sich hinter dem großen Tisch und blickten nur mit den Augen über den Rand hervor.

»_Proturesa Weltum_!« rief Dumbledore, und der Schild baute sich auf. Er war ebenfalls hell strahlend, doch Harry glaubte nicht so recht daran, daß er so stark wie sein eigener sein würde. Gespannt wartete Harry, was geschehen würde.

»_Crucio_!« rief Mad-Eye mit Nachdruck, und der Lichtblitz schoß aus seinem Zauberstab. Er prallte auf den Schild, der Dumbledore umgab. Der Schild sog den Blitz einfach auf. Es begann wild zu flackern, brach plötzlich doch zusammen, und Dumbledore wurde mit voller Wucht von dem Fluch getroffen.

»O Go…«, schrie Hermine, als sie von Dumbledores Schmerzensschrei unterbrochen wurde.

Noch nie hatte Harry ihn vor Schmerzen schreien hören, und es war markerschütternd. Unmittelbar nach seinem Schrei brach Dumbledore fast zusammen und konnte sich nur mühsam auf den Knien halten. Augenblicklich war Mad-Eye bei ihm, um ihm zu seinem Stuhl zurückzuhelfen.

»Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du ihn aufhalten kannst!« meinte Mad-Eye zu Harry, während er den angeschlagenen Dumbledore auf den Stuhl hob.

Noch immer stand Hermine unter Schock, und so nahm sie nicht wahr, wie Harry sich mitten in den Raum stellte und seinen Zauberstab vom Boden aufhob. »_Proturesa Weltum_!« sagte er und blickte Mad-Eye ernst an, während er von seinem eigenen Schild stark geblendet wurde. »Wenn du es siehst, wirst du es glauben!« Seine Worte waren kräftig und voller Selbstbewußtsein.

Sofort zog Mad-Eye wieder seinen Zauberstab. Sein magisches Auge hatte sich schon nach hinten gedreht, schien es doch massiv von Harrys Schild geblendet zu sein. »_Crucio_!« rief Mad-Eye erneut. Seine Stimme war zornig und machte Harry angst. Ehe Hermine den ganzen Vorgang wirklich begriffen hatte, war es längst zu spät.

Der Fluch schoß auf Harry zu und schlug mit einer Heftigkeit in den Schild, daß er fast unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen wäre; die Druckwelle war von Harry mehr als deutlich zu spüren. Der Schild sog die pure Energie des Cruciatus-Fluches auf, begann dabei heftig zu flackern, ehe der Fluch doch abgewehrt wurde und in die Deckenlampe einschlug, welche sofort erlosch. Schwaches Licht drang jetzt nur noch durch die Vorhänge, die vor den Fenstern hingen, und Harrys Schild tauchte den Raum in einen sonderbar bunten Schein.

»Noch mal!« rief Harry laut und sah, wie Hermine dabei starr vor Schreck wurde, was ihr ein Eingreifen unmöglich machte. Unmittelbar nach der Aufforderung wiederholte Mad-Eye die Formel, und erneut flog ein mächtiger Fluch in Harrys Richtung.

Unsicher darüber, was nun passieren würde, sah er den Blitz in seinem Augenwinkel, wie in Zeitlupe pulsierend, auf sich zukommen. Während er Hermine in ihre feuchten und vor Schreck geweiteten Augen blickte, dachte er daran, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er dachte auch daran, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und daß sie es niemals ertragen könnte, wenn er leiden würde. Er erinnerte sich an all die schönen Dinge, die sie bisher erlebt hatten, und sein Schild erstrahlte im selben Augenblick noch viel heller. Er strahlte so hell, daß er massiv geblendet wurde und gerade noch erkennen konnte, wie auch Mad-Eye und Hermine die Augen zukneifen mußten, ehe er seine eigenen schloß.

Er hörte, wie der Fluch donnernd und vibrierend in den Schild einschlug. In Erwartung des Schmerzes öffnete er sofort seine Augen, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung blieb der Schild absolut stabil. Der Fluch wurde einfach aufgesogen und verschwand mit einem unheimlichen Geräusch. Etwas ungläubig sah er Hermines Augen aufgehen und bemerkte, wie die unbeschreibliche Angst aus ihr zu weichen schien. Während er seinen Zauberstab senkte, erlosch der Schild.

Es war nun fast dunkel im Raum, und Harry konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

»_Lumos_!« sagte Hermine nach einem kurzen Moment, und an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erschien ein intensives Licht.

Das Magische Auge Mad-Eyes taxierte ihn. Sein Mund stand offen, und er schien absolut sprachlos zu sein. Dagegen saß Dumbledore noch immer mit einem leicht schmerzverzerrten Gesicht in seinem Stuhl, schien sich aber schon fast wieder erholt zu haben.

Es dauerte noch einige weitere Sekunden, ehe sich Mad-Eye wieder gefaßt hatte. »_Reparo_« murmelte er schließlich, hob dabei seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, und sofort ging das Licht der Lampe an. »Unglaublich!« murmelte er so leise, daß Harry es kaum hören konnte.

Mad-Eye ging zu einem Stuhl und mußte sich setzen. »Wie hast du das nur geschafft?« Er fragte, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen. »Wie kann dein Schild um so viel mächtiger sein? Warum hält er spielend gegen einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch, während einer der größten Magier aller Zeiten damit scheitert?« Mad-Eye drehte sich zu Harry. Danach steckte er seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dumbledore. Dieser sah noch immer ein wenig schwach aus, hatte sich aber wieder gefangen. »Wie geht das?«

»Das kann ich dir auch nicht erklären«, entgegnete Dumbledore.

»_Nox_«, murmelte Hermine leise und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihren Umhang.

»Vielleicht hat ja Harry dafür eine Erklärung?« Dumbledore sah Harry fragend an.

»Ich glaube … das war eben der mächtigste Schild … den ich je erzeugt habe, und … ich … ich … habe ihn genährt«, sagte er stotternd und leicht verwirrt. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? War es wirklich so gewesen? Etwas verunsichert blickte er die beiden alten Haudegen an.

»Wie meinst du das?« fragte Mad-Eye und drehte sich zu Harry.

Einen Moment lang mußte er darüber nachdenken, ehe er sprechen konnte. »Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich komisch anhört, aber ich glaube, meine Gefühle für Hermine haben ihn stärker gemacht. – Klingt das verrückt?«

Keiner sagte etwas, doch Hermine kam auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm fest in den Arm nehmen. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt, doch ihre Augen waren noch immer knallrot. Immer wieder küßten sie sich und ließen sich auch durch die Anwesenheit der beiden alten Freunde nicht stören. Selten hatte Harry seine Freundin so aufgelöst gesehen, und man hätte meinen können, er liege im Sterben. Ihm war augenblicklich bewußt, daß sie es mit ihm nicht leicht hatte, aber er liebte sie so sehr, weshalb er noch mehr auf ihre Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen wollte. Zwar war er zu keiner Zeit wirklich in Gefahr gewesen, doch konnte er sich in ihre Lage versetzen. Wäre es andersherum gewesen, Harry hätte wohl die gleichen Bedenken und Sorgen gehabt wie sie.

»Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Kummer bereite!« flüsterte er ihr leise zu und küßte sie.

»Schon gut«, erwiderte sie noch leiser, und Harry fühlte, wie sich ihr Puls langsam senkte.

»Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, daß man einen Schildzauber mit ›Gefühlen‹ verstärken könnte«, meinte Mad-Eye ungläubig und blickte unsicher zu Dumbledore.

»So seltsam es klingt, müssen wir doch im Moment davon ausgehen, daß Harry es tatsächlich so gemacht hat. Ich habe gesehen, welch unglaubliche Stärke sein Schild bei deinem zweiten Angriff hatte. Diese Energie war absolut spürbar, und ich wurde von dem Schild geblendet. Es war eine der eindrucksvollsten Beobachtungen meines Lebens.«

»Meinen Sie, es könnte dem Todesfluch widerstehen?« fragte Harry und sah die beiden alten und weisen Zauberer an.

»Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, aber auch die Demonstration von eben hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können«, antwortete Dumbledore langsam und blickte wieder Mad-Eye an.

»Ich weiß nicht. Cruciatus ist ein unglaublich mächtiger Zauber, aber der Todesfluch ist noch viel stärker. Vielleicht könnten wir es ja mal mit mehreren Cruciatus-Flüchen gleichzeitig probieren, allerdings könnte Harry dabei Schaden nehmen.« Dabei warf Mad-Eye einen Blick auf Hermine.

»Das kommt nicht in Frage!« protestierte sie vehement und sah Harry dabei ängstlich an.

Instinktiv wußte er genau, daß sie nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen würde, und irgendwie liebte er sie dafür noch mehr. In dieser Situation wollte Harry auf sie Rücksicht nehmen und tat es gern. Sein Blick fand die Augen von Dumbledore.

»Ich denke auch, daß es das Risiko nicht wert ist. Zudem wäre die Situation selbst dann nicht zu hundert Prozent vergleichbar«, entgegnete Dumbledore, und Harry merkte sofort, daß Hermine sich wieder entspannte.

»Wir werden die Lösung dieser Frage also erst dann erleben, wenn die Antwort über Leben und Tod entscheiden wird«, sagte Harry ernst und sah Hermine in die besorgten Augen.

»Du solltest dich besser nicht auf den Schild verlassen«, meinte Dumbledore, stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und tauschte einige bedeutungsvolle Blicke mit Mad-Eye. »Mad-Eye wird uns nun verlassen, er hat noch einiges zu tun. Ich danke dir für deine Zeit, mein Freund!« Daraufhin nahm er eine Prise Flohpulver und warf sie ins Kaminfeuer.

»Ich danke dir! Dies war eine unglaubliche Vorführung. Bis dann, mein alter Freund!« verabschiedete sich Mad-Eye und trat ins Feuer. Er zwinkerte Harry zu, murmelte etwas, was dieser nicht verstehen konnte, und verschwand.

Nun war Harry wieder allein mit Dumbledore und Hermine. Der alte Zauberer ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf nieder, wobei Harry sofort bemerkte, daß er noch schwach auf den Beinen war.

»Setzt euch doch bitte, ihr beiden!« bat Dumbledore und zeigte auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry und Hermine nahmen das Angebot gern an und begaben sich zu den Sitzgelegenheiten. »Ich finde es faszinierend, wie dieser Schild bei dir wirkt. Ich würde zu gern noch viel mehr darüber erfahren … auch darüber, woran genau du gedacht hast. Leider bleibt mir jetzt nicht genug Zeit dafür; ich muß gleich wieder aufbrechen. Minister Fudge braucht meine Unterstützung. Vielleicht könntest du ja deine Gedanken zu Papier bringen?«

Die erste Hausaufgabe von Dumbledore, dachte er unbewußt, und er fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Inneren. »Selbstverständlich, Professor!«

Dumbledore sagte ihm, er solle das Pergament dann Professor McGonagall geben, die es an ihn weiterleiten würde. Der alte Mann verabschiedete sich von den beiden und verschwand durch seinen Kamin. Noch ein paar Minuten saßen die beiden allein in dem Büro und dachten über das soeben Geschehene nach. Erst danach gingen beide zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm und erzählten Ron und den anderen von den Vorkommnissen. Währenddessen hatte Harry die Sache mit Cho schon wieder völlig vergessen.

Besonders Ron war von der Tatsache überwältigt, daß Dumbledores Schild schwächer als der von Harry gewesen war. »Kraß!« rief er ständig aus und unterbrach damit einige Male die Erzählung.

Als Harry fertig war, sahen alle Neville grinsen. »Ich hätte zu gern gesehen, wie du die Unverzeihlichen Flüche abwehrst. Und noch lieber hätte ich Moodys und Dumbledores Gesicht dabei gesehen.«

»Dann hättest du aber auch gesehen, wie Harry und Dumbledore mehrmals von Cruciatus-Flüchen getroffen wurden. Das war nicht so lustig, sag' ich dir!« erwiderte Hermine und funkelte Neville böse an.

»So hab' ich das ehrlich nicht gemeint«, flüsterte dieser und war sichtlich von Hermines Einwurf überrascht.

»Das weiß Hermine natürlich«, beschwichtigte Harry und nahm den letzten Rest Spannung aus der Situation. »Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt die Bestätigung, daß es tatsächlich möglich ist, einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abzuwehren. Das ist für mich eine überaus wichtige Erkenntnis. Wir sollten hier unbedingt am Ball bleiben. Dies könnte der entscheidende Vorteil gegenüber Voldemort sein.« Er sah seinen Mitstreitern tief in die Augen. »Auch ihr müßt unbedingt diesen Schild weiter trainieren. Selbst wenn man damit den Todesfluch nicht abwehren kann, könnte es trotzdem noch sehr nützlich für uns sein. Informiert auch die anderen der DA. Jeder sollte alles darüber wissen. Vergeßt aber die Offensivzauber nicht; es bringt uns nichts, wenn wir uns zwar schützen, aber nicht hart zurückschlagen können.« Er griff Hermines Hand. »Falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin in der Bibliothek. Ich fasse all meine Erkenntnisse für Dumbledore zusammen. Dies konnte die entscheidende Phase in diesem Krieg werden.«

Harry verließ mit Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch führte er sie nicht sofort in die Bibliothek. Zuerst brachte er sie in den DA-Raum und versiegelte die Tür mit »_Colloportus_!«. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Weg über zwar etwas ungläubig angesehen, doch war sie ihm widerspruchslos gefolgt. Erst jetzt wollte sie scheinbar etwas sagen.

»Warum sind wir hier? Du wolltest doch in die Bibliothek.«

Harry sah sie an und küßte sie, doch war das nicht der Grund, warum er sie hierhergebracht hatte. »Ich muß zuerst noch etwas mit dir bereden. Danach gehen wir in die Bibliothek«, sagte er und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuß.

»Was willst du denn mit mir bereden?«

»Darüber, wie sehr ich dir in Dumbledores Büro weh getan habe; darüber, daß ich mich einfach über deine Wünsche hinweggesetzt habe. Ich will dir sagen, daß es mir von ganzem Herzen leid tut. Ich weiß zwar, daß du meine Gründe dafür voll und ganz verstehst, doch ich weiß auch, wie sehr es dich getroffen hat, mich leiden zu sehen.« Zärtlich blickte er ihr in ihre geröteten Augen.

»Mir tut es leid, daß ich jetzt schon wieder heulen muß. Ich weiß ja, daß dir eigentlich nichts passieren konnte, aber ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle machen. Als du dich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden gekrümmt, als du vor Schmerzen geschrien hast – das war fast unerträglich für mich. Ich weiß, es war unvermeidlich, und ich will versuchen, mich mehr zusammenzureißen, aber … ich liebe dich so sehr!« Sie schluchzte, und zwei Tränen liefen dabei ihre Wangen hinab.

»Ich weiß das. Ich möchte aber nicht, daß du dich für mich zusammenreißen mußt. Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, dann sag es mir bitte. Es tut mir leid, nicht auf dich Rücksicht genommen zu haben. Ich habe deine Liebe mit Füßen getreten, und das wird nie wieder vorkommen! Das verspreche ich dir!«

»Ich weiß, daß du dein Versprechen halten würdest, doch ich weiß auch, daß du es vielleicht nicht halten darfst. Versprich mir also lieber, daß du nur dann keine Rücksicht auf mich nimmst, wenn du gründlich über die Folgen nachgedacht hast«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Einen kurzen Moment lang mußte Harry darüber nachdenken, ehe er kaum glauben konnte, welch unbeschreibliches Glück er mit Hermine gefunden hatte. All dies hat Voldemort nicht, dachte er und küßte sie erneut, wobei sich ihre Lippen kaum berührten. »Ich verspreche es!« flüsterte er und ging anschließend, diesmal auf direktem Wege, mit ihr in die Bibliothek.

Als sie dort ankamen, warteten Ron und Luna schon auf die beiden. »Wo wart ihr denn?« fragte Ron und sah sehr neugierig aus.

»Wir waren im DA-Raum – aber nicht, was du schon wieder denkst. Ich mußte Hermine unter vier Augen sprechen. Es ging um eine wichtige Frage in unserer Beziehung, und ich mußte mich auch bei ihr entschuldigen.« Ihm war es, als könne er von Rons Gesicht ein kleines bißchen Enttäuschung ablesen.

»Darf ich fragen, warum du dich entschuldigen mußtest?« fragte Luna und blickte die beiden fragend an. Hermine schien es zwar unangenehm zu sein, doch nickte sie Harry bejahend zu.

»Hermine wollte nicht, daß mich Dumbledore und Moody mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen. Sie kann es nicht ertragen, mit anzusehen, wenn mir Schmerzen zugefügt werden«, sagte er und nahm Hermine in den Arm. »Ich habe mich einfach über ihre Ängste hinweggesetzt und mußte mich dafür bei ihr entschuldigen. Nun haben wir die Sache geklärt, und ich denke, daß es damit auch wieder okay ist.« Hermine nickte und drückte seine Hand. »Wenn ihr mich dann jetzt entschuldigt, ich mache mich an die Arbeit. Nachher bekommt ihr eine Abschrift davon, könnte auch für euch ganz nützlich sein.«

Sofort zog er sich mit Pergament, Feder und Tinte an einen abgelegenen Tisch zurück. Anfangs überlegte er angestrengt und machte sich einige Stichpunkte und kurze Notizen, da er sich vorgenommen hatte, diesen Aufsatz sehr gut durchzustrukturieren. Vielleicht werden nicht nur Dumbledore und die DA-Mitglieder ihn lesen, dachte er und beschloß, ihn nachher auch noch von Hermine begutachten zu lassen, da sie ihm dann den letzten Schliff würde verpassen können.

Zwei Stunden saß er an seiner Arbeit über den Schildzauber, und selbst zum Mittagessen ging er nicht, da sein Magen noch vom späten Frühstück gefüllt war. Ron dagegen ließ keine Mahlzeit aus, ganz egal, wie satt er war, und Harry hatte sich schon oft gewundert, wie er dabei so schlank bleiben konnte. Ab und zu sah er auch zu Hermine herüber, die ebenfalls an etwas arbeitete. Beide lächelten sich häufig einen Moment verliebt an, und sie schien die ganzen Sorgen des Vormittags glücklicherweise bereits vergessen zu haben.

Inzwischen hatte Harry fein säuberlich dargelegt, wie er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, den Schildzauber gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche einzusetzen, und wie er sie mit der DA trainiert hatte. Zudem erläuterte er die dabei gemachten Fortschritte, die allein mit zunehmender Übung und Routine gelungen waren. Zum Ende hin ging es dann um Harrys persönliche Erfahrungen: wie er es geschafft hatte, die Stärke des Schildes so außergewöhnlich zu erhöhen, und woran genau er in welchem Moment gedacht hatte. Dies war der schwierigste Teil des ganzen Aufsatzes; Harry mußte sich überaus anstrengen, sich überhaupt an den genauen Ablauf seiner Gedanken zu erinnern, und einige sehr persönliche Dinge mußte er weglassen. Auch Dumbledore sollte diese nicht unbedingt erfahren, da er daraus keinen Vorteil hätte ziehen können.

Trotzdem war Harry ungewöhnlich offen gewesen, und kaum ein anderer hätte wohl solch intime Gedanken für seinen Schulleiter zu Papier bringen können. Vor der DA dagegen hatte Harry weit weniger Probleme damit. Ihnen konnte er fast alles sagen, und es stand in dem Aufsatz auch nichts, was nicht sowieso schon alle gewußt hätten. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er wohl niemanden so tief in sich hineinsehen lassen, und vielleicht hätte er seine Gefühle in dieser Intensität nicht einmal mit Hermine teilen können.

Als er endlich fertig war und seine Arbeit noch zweimal gelesen hatte, wollte er sie von Hermine durchsehen lassen, ehe er sie schließlich noch einmal sauber abschreiben wollte. Aus diesem Grunde bat er sie zu sich an den Tisch und gab ihr seinen Aufsatz. Er war überaus gespannt, was sie dazu zu sagen hätte, doch schien sie nicht viele Anmerkungen zu machen. Ein paar Sätze stellte sie ein wenig um, und den einen oder anderen Rechtschreibfehler markierte sie. Als sie mit der Passage begann, in der Harry seine Gedanken erläuterte, die schließlich dazu geführt hatten, daß sich der Schild so verstärkt hatte, blickte sie mehrmals zu ihm herüber und lächelte ihn gefühlvoll an. Ein wenig war er unsicher darüber, ob es ihr recht war, seine Gefühle in einem solchen Aufsatz zu offenbaren, da vieles davon eigentlich nur sie beide etwas anging, doch sagte Hermine nichts dazu. Auch hier verbesserte sie noch ein paar Schreibfehler, doch es waren nur wenige Stellen.

»Wenn du nicht möchtest, daß irgendeine bestimmte Information von mir hier verwendet wird, dann mußt du es mir nur sagen«, sagte er und sah sie nervös an.

»Ein paar Sachen sind mir ein bißchen unangenehm. Es sind halt sehr persönliche Sachen darunter, aber ich verstehe, daß es helfen könnte. Und wenn es nur einen einzigen Schild verstärkt, dann war es das wert«, erwiderte sie zu Harrys Überraschung. Nach einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuß machte er sich daran, den Aufsatz noch einmal sauber abzuschreiben.

Schließlich war er fertig. Es war nun schon kurz nach drei, und er spürte in der Magengegend, daß er das Mittagessen ausgelassen hatte. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden, mit ineinander verschlungenen Händen, zum Büro von Professor McGonagall, um ihr den Aufsatz zu übergeben.

Anschließend sah er kurz bei einem sehr erfreuten Dobby in der Küche vorbei und ließ sich von ihm zwei Kuchenstücke geben, ehe er danach mit Hermine wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Dort las er eine Stunde in seinem Buch über Schildtheorie, bis er sich dann noch bis zum Essen um ein paar Hausaufgaben kümmerte.

Beim Abendessen überreichte er allen DA-Mitgliedern eine Kopie seiner Arbeit mit der Order, sie nach dem Lesen zu vernichten, da keiner außerhalb der Gruppe einen Vorteil daraus ziehen können sollte.

»Ist denn heute noch ein DA-Treffen?« fragte Gregory, als er das Papier von Harry entgegennahm.

»Das ist nicht nötig. Was Dumbledore gesagt hat, wißt ihr ja schon. Heute abend soll sich jeder noch mal ein wenig entspannen können, die nächste Woche wird anstrengend genug«, erwiderte Harry und setzte sich schließlich zu Hermine an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt saß William, der sich ständig in alle Richtungen umsah. Fast hätte Harry ihn gefragt, worauf er warten würde, doch nur einen Moment später kam Cho, und so klärte sich alles auf.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry erneut mit Hermine in die Bibliothek; er wollte sich ansehen, was sie bisher erarbeitet hatte. Sie hatte in einem alten Buch einen noch älteren Angriffszauber gefunden, doch leider funktionierte die Formel nicht richtig, oder aber der Spruch war falsch beschrieben worden. Eine halbe Stunde probierten sie verschiedene Variationen aus, ehe sie aufgeben mußten.

Vor dem Schlafengehen verbrachten sie noch eine Stunde in Klassenzimmer elf, dessen Tür sie zur Sicherheit wieder doppelt versiegelt hatten. Diesmal hatte Hermine den Zauber ausgesprochen; sie hatte ihn gleich auf Anhieb korrekt hinbekommen, worüber Harry ein wenig erstaunt war.

»Ich habe, glaub' ich, eine Woche gebraucht!« meinte er bewundernd und zog Hermine den Pullover aus. Sie küßten sich zärtlich, und Harry wurde wie immer rot, wenn Hermine in voller Pracht vor ihm stand. Ihr gefiel das ausgesprochen gut, was sie ihm nur zu gern zeigte.

Später, als sie wieder im Gryffindor-Turm waren, spielten sie noch eine kurze Runde Schach mit Ron und Luna. Sie bildeten dafür gemischte Mannschaften, und Harry bildete mit Luna ein überraschend starkes Team: jeder von ihnen spielte abwechselnd einen Zug, sie durften sich aber nicht untereinander beraten. Sie lieferten Ron und Hermine einen spannenden Kampf, ehe sie von Hermine doch schachmatt gesetzt wurden. Ron brach in Begeisterungsstürme aus, Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals, und Harry war für einen winzigen Moment tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Sie hatte es wohl sofort bemerkt, da sie sich von Ron löste und gleich danach um seinen Hals fiel, sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihn lange und voller Begeisterung küßte.

»Ich liebe dich!« sagte sie mehrmals, und sie küßten sich immer wieder.

»Ich liebe dich auch!« erwiderte er und küßte sie noch einige Male.

Kurz danach verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und gingen ins Bett. Harry schlief schnell ein, denn der Tag hatte ihn wirklich geschafft.


	16. Konfrontationen Rückschläge Hoffnung

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot und ein paar unbedeutenden Namen. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 16 – Konfrontationen / Rückschläge / Hoffnung**

»Wachen Sie auf, Potter! Schnell!« flüsterte eine weiblich klingende Stimme. Harry erschrak bei der Berührung, nahm das Ganze aber nur undeutlich wahr. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis Professor McGonagall ihn schließlich dazu gebracht hatte, aus dem Bett aufzustehen.

»Was – ist – los?« stammelte er leise und setzte sich seine Brille auf.

»Es findet gerade ein Angriff auf London statt. Ihre Anwesenheit ist erforderlich«, erwiderte sie kurz angebunden.

Harry warf sich verschlafen seinen Umhang über und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Noch leicht benommen, griff er seinen Zauberstab und wollte Ron wecken.

»Dafür bleibt keine Zeit«, flüsterte sie sofort und führte ihn eilig hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie unten ankamen, streute sie eine Prise Flohpulver ins Feuer. »Sie müssen ins Zaubereiministerium, Büro Cornelius Fudge!«

Völlig perplex wurde er von ihr ins Feuer geschoben, folgte aber trotzdem ihren Anweisungen. »Zaubereiminsterium, Büro Cornelius Fudge«, wiederholte er ihre Worte und spürte unmittelbar die Auswirkungen der Reise. Nur einen Augenblick später stand er schon leicht verrußt im Büro von Minister Fudge. Nur der Minister und Mad-Eye waren anwesend.

»Harry, komm schnell«, sagte der ehemalige Auror und drückte ihm eine Prise Flohpulver in die Hand. Offensichtlich ist die Reise noch nicht vorbei, dachte Harry und warf einen Blick auf Fudge. Mit Bestimmtheit führte Mad-Eye ihn zurück zum Kamin und warf seine eigene Prise ins Feuer. »Elmington Road 4«, rief er Harry hektisch zu, begab sich mitten in die Flammen und verschwand augenblicklich, nachdem er seine eigenen Worte wiederholt hatte.

»Hinterher, Harry!« forderte Fudge ihn auf und drängte zur Eile.

Noch immer wußte Harry nicht, was das alles hier sollte, und er fühlte sich leicht veräppelt, da ihm keiner sagte, was hier wirklich los war. Er kam sich wie ein Gegenstand vor, den man nach Belieben benutzen konnte. Trotzdem machte er es Mad-Eye nach, da er tief in seinem Innern ein starkes Vertrauen in dessen Entscheidungen spürte. Als er schließlich am endgültigen Zielort aus dem Kamin trat, wurde er von Dumbledore in Empfang genommen und nahm augenblicklich die Kampfhandlungen wahr. In einiger Entfernung hörte er laute und wiederholte »_Avada Kedavra_!«-Rufe, und sofort wußte er, daß es hier um Leben und Tod ging.

»In Deckung, Harry!« warnte Dumbledore ihn und zog ihn hastig vom offenen Fenster weg.

»Was ist hier los?« fragte Harry, noch immer verwirrt, und sah sich im unbeleuchteten Raum um.

Ebenfalls anwesend waren etliche Ministeriumszauberer, die er noch nicht kannte, und einige von ihnen sahen noch erschreckend jung aus. Auch Mundungus war da, und er wirkte nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Dazu kamen noch Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody und Arthur Weasley. Dieser warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Der Raum selbst war bis auf die genannten Personen absolut leer, nicht einmal Möbel waren zu sehen; das Haus schien unbewohnt zu sein.

»Voldemort ist dort draußen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann wirst du ihn noch heute nacht töten«, verkündete Dumbledore und bedeutete Harry, ihm zu folgen.

Auf einen Schlag war Harry hellwach. Die Aussicht, Voldemort vielleicht noch heute nacht töten zu können, beflügelte innerhalb eines Augenblicks seinen Geist. Sie verließen den Raum mit dem Kamin und kamen in einen Flur, der ebenfalls völlig leer war. Dumbledore öffnete eine Tür mit seinem Zauberstab und trat in das dunkle Treppenhaus dahinter; alle folgten ihm. Harry war hinter Mad-Eye an dritter Stelle. Das Treppenhaus stank ein wenig nach Urin, doch versuchte er es zu verdrängen. Sicher nicht die vornehmste Wohngegend, dachte er bei sich und folgte Dumbledore, der sie schnell nach unten führte.

»Wir müssen vier Stockwerke hinunter, ehe wir im Erdgeschoß ankommen«, flüsterte ihm Mad-Eye zu. Damit war klar, daß Harry nicht in einem Einfamilienhaus, sondern in einer Wohnung angekommen war.

Möglichst leise eilte die Gruppe nach unten. Im zweiten Stock wäre Harry beinahe über eine fette Ratte gestolpert, die er im ersten Moment für eine kleine Katze gehalten hatte. Hinter sich hörte er sie laut und gequält quieken, als wohl einer der anderen auf sie trat, doch konnte er in dem Moment kein Mitleid empfinden.

Unten angekommen, sah sich Dumbledore kurz um; dann wandte er sich statt zum Vorderausgang des Hauses in die andere Richtung. Dabei traten sie durch eine alte Tür, die halb in den Angeln hing und sie hinaus auf den dunklen Hof führte.

Es war so finster, daß Harry fast nicht erkennen konnte, wohin er trat. Dessenungeachtet überquerten sie im Laufschritt den Hof, wobei sie mehreren Fahrrädern auswichen, die auf dem Boden herumlagen und deren Zustand nicht besonders gut war. Weiter links sah er auch einen alten Kühlschrank und etwas, das nach Sperrmüll aussah.

Dumbledore führte sie zu einem Durchgang, durch den man anscheinend in ein anderes Haus gelangen konnte. Dafür brauchte er keine Tür zu öffnen, da sie komplett aus den Angeln gerissen und neben der Öffnung an die Wand gelehnt war. Alle folgten dem alten Mann und ließen sich von ihm in ein überaus dreckiges Treppenhaus führen. Überall lag Müll herum, und sie hatten Mühe, sich durch die Abfallberge hindurchzukämpfen. Auch hier roch es nicht nach Rosenwasser, wie Harry angewidert feststellte; vielmehr stank es sehr stark nach Verwesung, was nicht nur ihn irritierte, wie er leicht an Mad-Eyes Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte. Wenn es schon den alten Auror störte, der nun wirklich alles erlebt haben mußte, dann war es wirklich übel, dachte Harry und folgte Dumbledore und den anderen zur Vordertür.

Der Schulleiter öffnete sie mit seinem Zauberstab, und alle folgten ihm nach draußen. Sie waren nun in einer kleinen dunklen Seitengasse, in der überall große Müllcontainer herumstanden. Die Gasse war nur spärlich beleuchtet und wirkte unheimlich. Praktisch überall war Dreck, und es sah nicht wirklich einladend aus.

»Da entlang!« meinte Dumbledore mit leiser, aber fester Stimme und führte die Gruppe nun schnell durch die Gasse, hinüber zu einer größeren Straße, wo Harry einige bunte Flüche aufblitzen sah.

Noch immer wußte er nicht genau, was hier wirklich los war, und er kam sich ein wenig deplaziert vor. Zu gern läge er jetzt in seinem Bett und schliefe friedlich, doch statt dessen folgte er weiter dem Impuls, an Dumbledore und Mad-Eye dranzubleiben, weil ihm ja auch gar nichts anderes übrigblieb.

Sie erreichten das Ende der Gasse. Dumbledore spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Einige Sekunden verweilte er in der Position, ehe er sich wieder zu ihnen herumdrehte.

»Da hinten ist eine größere Gruppe«, berichtete er. »Zwischen acht und zehn Todesser. Sie foltern Muggel. Wir müssen schnell sein und präzise. Voldemort kann ich nicht sehen. Schockt sie! Harry, sei bitte äußerst vorsichtig, du wirst noch benötigt.« Einen Augenblick später war auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und erfuhr dabei einen ungeahnten Adrenalinschub, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Maximum erhöhte und seine Müdigkeit wegblies. Hektisch bog die Gruppe um die Ecke. Was Harry dort sah, ließ in ihm eine bisher unbekannte Übelkeit aufsteigen.

Überall in der Straße sah er tote Menschen, die brutal ermordet worden waren. Einige lagen in unnatürlichen Körperhaltungen herum, während bei anderen die Körper zerrissen und die Einzelteile in der Gegend verstreut waren. Die Luft roch leicht süßlich, und einfach überall war Blut. Die schiere Menge dieser roten Flüssigkeit wäre schon für sich ein grausiger Anblick gewesen, doch die vielen Leichenteile machten es unerträglich. Der Atem stockte ihm, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor blankem Entsetzen. Ein solches Grauen hatte er noch nie gesehen und hatte es niemals sehen wollen. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Das kann doch alles gar nicht sein, dachte er völlig verzweifelt und blickte in das entstellte Etwas, das früher einmal das Gesicht eines Menschen gewesen sein mußte. Eine unbändige Wut spürte er in sich aufsteigen, eine Wut, die er schon einmal gespürt hatte. Sie schien sich in seinem Magen zu manifestieren und vernebelte seinen Geist. Entsetzen wich Rache. Er wollte nur noch Rache! Selbst seine Rachegefühle gegenüber Bellatrix Lestrange waren nicht so stark wie die, die er jetzt fühlte. Diese Grausamkeiten mußten endlich ein Ende haben – wenn es die anderen nicht konnten, dann würde eben er diesem ekelerregenden Treiben ein Ende bereiten müssen.

In fünfzig Meter Entfernung sah er die Todesser. Sie liefen sehr langsam, und einige Muggel kreisten über ihren Köpfen schwerelos in der Luft. Schnell näherten sie sich dieser Gruppe, als plötzlich wieder angsterfüllte Schreie erklungen. Einer der Todesser ließ sein Opfer gegen die linke Häuserwand schmettern, und das ohrenbetäubende Krachen zerberstender Knochen brannte sich in Harrys Hirnwindungen. Der tote Körper fiel einfach zu Boden.

Jede Deckung nutzend, folgte Harry dem alten Auror ein wenig nach links. Alles, was er tat, war nun nicht mehr von seinem Willen gelenkt, sondern nur noch Reflex und Instinkt. Sie nutzten die ganze Breite der Straße und waren schnell bis auf etwa zwanzig Meter heran, als Dumbledore die Todesser unter Feuer nahm.

Augenblicklich kanalisierte Harry seine Wut in einen einzigen Fluch, mit dem er einen der Todesser für immer ausschalten wollte. Er zielte auf einen von drei Zeitungsautomaten vor ihm.

»_Waddiwasi_!« schrie er und entlud damit einen Teil seiner aufgestauten Aggressionen. Sein Fluch traf, riß den Automaten aus seiner Verankerung und ließ ihn mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Gewehrkugel an den Kopf eines der Todesser krachen.

Mit tiefer Genugtuung verfolgte Harry das Ende seines Feindes. Dieser flog aufgrund der gewaltigen Wucht nach hinten weg, als würde sein Körper keinen Widerstand leisten. Er schlug auf den Boden auf und rührte sich nie mehr.

Auch einige von Harrys Verbündeten mußten getroffen haben. Zwar hatte er es nicht mitbekommen, doch war nun fast die Hälfte der Todesser kampfunfähig. Der Angriff war für sie zu überraschend erfolgt, und so waren sie erst jetzt in der Lage zu reagieren.

Plötzlich flogen die verbliebenen Muggel nach rechts und links gegen die Häuserwände, und schon wieder hörte Harry dieses abstoßende Geräusch zersplitternder Knochen.

Sein Zorn wuchs ins Unermeßliche. Er sah verschiedene Lichtblitze auf sich zufliegen, warf sich zur Seite, und ein grüner Fluch flog nur Zentimeter an ihm vorbei. Im Augenwinkel sah er, daß Dumbledore von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, diesem aber irgendwie widerstand, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Es war ein Cruciatus-Fluch gewesen, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Sofort schoß er selbst erneut auf die Todesser, verfehlte sie aber knapp.

Er sah einige weitere Flüche auf sich zukommen, während er schon »_Deflectare Hellporar_!« in die Nacht schrie. Ein schwach gelb leuchtender Schild baute sich um ihn herum auf. Er erschien im einzig richtigen Moment, um nur Sekundenbruchteile später zwei Flüche auf ihre Verursacher zurückprallen zu lassen. Beide gingen zu Boden.

Umgehend ließ er seinen Schild zusammenbrechen und ging in einem Hauseingang in Deckung. Es waren nicht mehr viele Todesser übrig, diese aber hatten sich hinter einem parkenden Auto gut verschanzt.

Dumbledore war nun ebenfalls in Deckung gegangen und kauerte mit Mad-Eye hinter den verbliebenen Zeitungsautomaten. Ununterbrochen sah Harry Flüche durch die Straße schießen. Einer der Ministeriumszauberer ging zu Boden; ein grüner Lichtblitz hatte ihn getroffen, und Harry wußte, daß er tot war. Sich umblickend sah er in die aufgeregten Augen von Arthur Weasley. Dieser sprang zur Seite und ging auf der anderen Straßenseite hinter einer Telefonzelle in Deckung.

Harry mußte sich eine kurze Auszeit nehmen. Er überblickte die Lage, ehe er zielte und eine ebenso einfache wie wirkungsvolle Formel sprach, an die er sich so genau erinnerte, als wären erst fünf Minuten vergangen, seit Hermine Ron in der Aussprache dieses Zauberspruches korrigiert hatte:

»_Wingardium Leviosa_!«

Nur einen winzigen Moment später erhob sich das Auto in die Höhe, welches die Todesser für ihre Deckung benutzt hatten. Im selben Augenblick trat Dumbledore aus seiner Deckung und traf mit drei unglaublich schnell gesprochenen und ebenso gut gezielten Flüchen drei der verdutzten Todesser. Auch die noch verbliebenen gingen mit ihnen zu Boden, denn scheinbar hatten auch Arthur und die anderen nicht lange gezögert.

Diese kleine Schlacht hatten sie für sich entschieden, und Harry ließ das Auto langsam wieder hinuntergleiten. Dabei drehte sich ihm plötzlich der Magen um, kaum daß er realisierte, was soeben passiert war. Er hatte mutwillig einen Menschen getötet, und irgendwie konnte er sich damit nicht im entferntesten anfreunden. Kurz lächelte ihm Dumbledore aufmunternd zu, was auf ihn aber keine positive Wirkung hatte. Mad-Eye stand plötzlich neben Harry.

Mit Handsignalen bedeutete ihnen Dumbledore, ihm zu folgen. Harry und Mad-Eye liefen zu den Todessern und fesselten die Lebenden mit dem Incarcerus-Fluch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, wie viele der Auroren getroffen worden waren, während er die Unverletzten dabei beobachtete, wie sie versuchten, den Verwundeten zu helfen.

Auch Arthur sah sich einen der verwundeten Auroren an, schüttelte aber nur Sekunden später mit dem Kopf und machte damit klar, daß dieser Kampf ein weiteres Opfer gefordert hatte.

Harry wurde noch schlechter. Die blutüberströmte Leiche eines Menschen starrte ihn förmlich an und ließ einen Brechreiz in ihm aufsteigen, der mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde. Für einen Atemzug konnte er sich dem noch einmal widersetzen, ehe das Gefühl übermächtig wurde. Schnell wollte er noch in einen der Hauseingänge rennen, doch so weit kam er nicht mehr. Kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, da rebellierte sein Magen endgültig und breitete seinen Inhalt auf der Straße vor ihm aus.

Sofort brannte es in seiner Nase unangenehm, und er hatte einen abscheulichen Geschmack im Mund. Der Gestank war einfach widerlich. Er wischte sich das Gesicht mit seinem rechten Ärmel ab, als schon ein weiterer Schwall Erbrochenes seinen Körper verließ und noch halb seinen Ärmel traf. Dabei wurden ihm die Knie weich, und nur mit Mühe hielt er sich überhaupt auf den Beinen.

Er zog die Nase hoch und spuckte auf die Straße, was nur wenig Linderung brachte. Immerhin war sein Magen nun weniger verkrampft, und Harry konnte einen Moment verschnaufen, ehe Arthur plötzlich disapparierte. Harry war darüber überrascht und suchte sogleich die Augen Dumbledores, die ihm unverzüglich klarmachten, daß alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab blickte sich Harry in der Straße um und war bereit, den Kampf fortzusetzen. Nur zwanzig Sekunden nach seinem Verschwinden kam Arthur mit fünf weiteren Zauberern zurück, von denen Harry keinen einzigen kannte. Zwei von ihnen gingen sofort zu den Todessern, während sich der dritte um einen verwundeten Auror kümmerte. Die letzten beiden schlossen sich Dumbledore an, und dieser befahl den Abmarsch. Die Gruppe bestand jetzt noch aus Harry, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Arthur, Mundungus und drei weiteren Auroren. Sie ließen die anderen zurück, welche die Todesser in Verwahrung nahmen, und liefen los.

Harry hielt dabei weiter engen Kontakt zu Mad-Eye und fühlte sich hinter ihm zumindest ein wenig sicherer. Sie bogen von der Hauptstraße in eine Nebenstraße, und wieder konnte er weit vor sich Menschen schreien hören. In noch größerer Entfernung nahm er Polizeisirenen wahr, die scheinbar näher kamen.

Dumbledore beschleunigte seine Schritte, und Harry mußte fast joggen, um ihm überhaupt zu folgen. Vor ihnen war eine weitere Querstraße, aus der sie Flüche kommen sahen. Einer von ihnen war grün, und Harry wußte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie kamen an die Häuserecke, um die Dumbledore vorsichtig herumspähte.

»Voldemort. Er tötet Muggel«, flüsterte er in kurzen Worten und gab den anderen Handzeichen. »Du bleibst hier, Harry! Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen.«

Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, marschierte er einfach um die Ecke, so daß Harry ihm nur erschrocken hinterhersehen konnte.

»Laß es sein, Tom. Gib auf!« sagte Dumbledore in einem Ton, der Harry die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

»Was willst du hier, alter Mann?« fragte eine laute Stimme, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Es war die Stimme von Draco Malfoy, die nun Lord Voldemort gehörte.

»Ich bin hier, um dich ein für allemal aufzuhalten«, erwiderte Dumbledore.

Harry blickte sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, daß Mad-Eye und Arthur fortgegangen waren, genau wie alle anderen. Als er den Kopf ganz nach links drehte, sah er sie bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden. Sein Blick ging zurück zu Dumbledore, doch konnte er ihn nicht mehr sehen. Er mußte einige Schritte auf Voldemort zugegangen sein, dachte Harry, und die Neugierde packte ihn. Er war sich unsicher, ob er sich weiter versteckt halten sollte, wie es Dumbledore angewiesen hatte, oder ob er einen Blick riskieren konnte.

Die Anspannung drohte ihn zu überwältigen; er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich die zwei Schritte bis zur Hausecke vor und lugte herum. Dumbledore war nur fünfzehn Meter von Voldemort entfernt, um den herum vier Todesser in geringem Abstand postiert waren. Alle hatten dunkle Kapuzen im Gesicht, und einfach überall lagen tote Menschen. Die Wände und die Straße waren voller Blut. Viele der Leichen waren übel zugerichtet, und Harry spürte die Übelkeit zurückkehren. Ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als er selbst, war noch am Leben. Es kniete neben Voldemort und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Mein Gott, dachte Harry verzweifelt, das Mädchen ist so gut wie tot.

»Wie willst du mich aufhalten, alter Mann?« fragte Voldemort und lachte abstoßend. Der Druck auf Harrys Magen nahm weiter zu, und der Brechreiz wurde immer stärker. Dieses Lachen hatte er schon allzu oft in seinem Leben hören müssen, nie aber hatte es so gräßlich geklungen.

»Das wird sich ergeben!« erwiderte Dumbledore, und das hörte sich irgendwie gar nicht gut an.

Nur unter größter Anstrengung gelang es Harry, die letzten Reste seines Mageninhaltes bei sich zu behalten, als Voldemort plötzlich »_Avada Kedavra_!« rief und ein Blitz auf Dumbledore zuschoß. Dieser wandte sich um und war mit einem Wirbeln seines Umhangs verschwunden, nur um drei Meter rechts von seiner alten Position wieder aufzutauchen.

»Du bist kein würdiger Gegner, alter Mann!« lachte Voldemort höhnisch und wartete offenbar auf eine Reaktion von Dumbledore, der jedoch in aller Seelenruhe abwartete. »Dich kannst du retten, doch wie willst du diesen dreckigen Muggel schützen, frage ich dich?« Voldemort war anscheinend des Wartens müde und drehte sich langsam zu dem neben ihm knienden Mädchen.

Harry wußte genau, was Voldemort jetzt tun wollte. In einem Satz sprang er um die Ecke, und mit einemmal ging alles ganz schnell. Er war der erste, der seine Formel sprach.

»_Proturesa Weltum_!«

Mit aller Kraft dachte er dabei an Hermine.

Ein Lichtblitz verließ seinen Zauberstab und flog tief brummend in Richtung des Mädchens davon. Als sein Fluch die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, sah er im Augenwinkel, wie Dumbledores Fluch in Voldemorts Richtung davonschoß.

Im selben Moment flogen vier Flüche auf Dumbledore zu, und Voldemort sprach seine Formel. Es war die einzige, die Harry in diesem ganzen Stimmenwirrwarr klar hören konnte:

»_Avada_ …«

Harrys Blitz traf das Mädchen und umgab es mit einem unglaublich mächtigen Schild.

Voldemort wurde stark geblendet und war sichtlich überrascht.

Dumbledore ging langsam zu Boden, er mußte getroffen sein.

Ein roter Fluch kam auf Harry zu.

»… _Kedavra_!« beendete Voldemort seine Formel, der grüne Fluch verließ seinen Zauberstab, und schon im gleichen Augenblick wurde er von Dumbledores Fluch getroffen.

Voldemorts grüner Lichtblitz wurde vom Weltum-Schild aufgesogen, und Harry sah die gewaltigen Energien gegeneinander wirken.

Voldemort wurde von Dumbledores Fluch weggeschleudert. Es gab einen lauten Knall.

Harry sprang zur Seite und wich nur knapp einem roten Lichtblitz aus. Er sah hinten bei den Todessern etwas explodieren und wollte seine Feinde gerade angreifen, als Mad-Eye, Mundungus, Arthur und die anderen hinter ihnen auftauchten.

Am Boden liegend, verschwand Voldemort mit einem weiteren Knall, der sich völlig von dem vorherigen unterschied. Gleichzeitig wurden drei der Todesser von Mundungus und den anderen niedergestreckt. Der vierte verschwand wie Voldemort mit dem dritten Knall, während Harry aufstand und besorgt zu Dumbledore lief.

Als er bei ihm ankam, bewegte dieser sich schon wieder, trotzdem war Harry in größter Sorge, hatte er doch nicht mitbekommen, von welchen Flüchen der Professor getroffen worden war.

»Professor, sind Sie verletzt?« fragte Harry mit bebender Stimme.

»Es geht gleich wieder«, erwiderte dieser, und Arthur kam dazu. Die Polizeisirene war nun schon viel näher.

»Wir müssen hier weg, Professor«, sprach Harry und half Dumbledore zusammen mit Arthur auf die Beine.

Gemeinsam liefen sie langsam in die Richtung, aus der Mad-Eye und die anderen soeben gekommen waren. Dabei gingen sie an dem jungen Mädchen vorbei. Harry blickte in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht; erst jetzt realisierte er, was soeben geschehen war.

Sein Schild hatte versagt! Er hatte den Todesfluch nicht aufhalten können. Etwas in ihm zerbrach in diesem Moment. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, sie zu retten, doch nun war sie tot, und Voldemorts Taten hatten ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer gefordert.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Seine Knie wurden weich, und Dumbledore mußte nun ihn stützen. Völlig apathisch ließ er sich mitschleifen. In diesem Moment dachte er an gar nichts mehr. Nach einem letzten Blick in ihr Gesicht starrte er leer nach vorne, ehe er mit den anderen in die nächste Straße einbog.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit, daß Dumbledore die verbliebenen Auroren in das Ministerium zurückschickte, und nur einen Augenblick später waren sie auch schon disappariert.

Der Rest von ihnen lief einige Minuten durch die Straßen Londons, in denen sich Harry nach und nach aus der Starre befreien konnte. Hinter sich hörten sie verschiedene Polizei- und Krankenwagensirenen, doch die Krankenwagen waren überflüssig, würden sie doch keine Überlebenden mehr finden.

Das Gesicht des Mädchens ließ ihn nicht los, und sein Magen verkrampfte sich erneut. Die ganze Anspannung entlud sich innerhalb einiger Sekunden, und erneut übergab er sich.

Sein Magen war restlos leer, und am Schluß war nur noch Magensäure herausgekommen, während er vor Erschöpfung zitterte. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen, doch heute schämte er sich nicht dafür. Auch Mundungus und Arthur sahen nicht gut aus, und er war sich sicher, daß es ihnen nicht viel besser ging.

Einmal mußten sie für einen Augenblick in einem Hauseingang verschwinden, da ein Polizeiwagen um die Ecke gebogen kam. Dumbledore nutzte die Zeit, um etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen:

»Wir trennen uns hier. Arthur und Mundungus, ihr appariert zurück ins Ministerium. Harry, Alastor und ich, wir schlagen uns bis zum nächsten Kamin durch.« Nur einige Sekunde später war Harry mit den beiden allein.

»Wo ist der nächste angeschlossene Kamin?« erkundigte sich Mad-Eye und spähte durch die Tür nach draußen.

»Nicht mehr weit von hier! Nur noch drei oder vier Minuten«, erwiderte Dumbledore, führte sie zurück auf die Straße und beschleunigte ein wenig das Tempo.

Erneut mußte sich Harry sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht zurückzufallen. Sie bogen in die Camberwell Road, und ein Krankenwagen fuhr an ihnen vorbei, während sie sich hinter einem Lkw versteckt hielten. Sie kamen zur Tür mit der Hausnummer einundvierzig. Mad-Eye öffnete sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, und sie gingen hinein. Das Haus war wesentlich gepflegter.

»Dritter Stock, linke Tür!« meinte Dumbledore und bildete den Schluß der Gruppe.

Sie liefen die Treppen nicht gerade leise hinauf, Mad-Eye öffnete die Tür, und sie betraten die Wohnung. Sie sah nicht anders aus als die Wohnung in der Elmington Road, war aber in erheblich besserem Zustand. Zielstrebig gingen sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich der Kamin befand. Der Raum war sehr geräumig, wirkte wahrscheinlich aber größer, da auch diese Wohnung leer stand. Auf dem Kaminsims stand eine Schale, aus der Dumbledore eine große Prise Flohpulver nahm und es an die beiden anderen verteilte. Mit dem Zauberstab entfachter er ein Feuer, und Mad-Eye trat als erster hinein.

»Zaubereiminsterium, Büro Cornelius Fudge!« sagte er laut und deutlich und verschwand.

Harry folgte ihm, und Dumbledore wollte als letzter nachkommen. Als der Schwarzhaarige schließlich verrußt bei Fudge im Büro auftauchte, war es schon relativ eng. Dumbledore erschien nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihm im Kamin. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, daß sein Schulleiter stark blutete und sein Umhang rot gefärbt war. Sofort kümmerten sich zwei Hexen um ihn und führten ihn aus dem Raum.

»Also leider ein Fehlschlag?« fragte Fudge gerade Arthur, und Harry wußte, daß Fudge schon teilweise unterrichtet worden sein mußte.

»Leider! Voldemort ist erneut entkommen, wir haben viele Männer verloren, und noch mehr Muggel wurden heute nacht umgebracht.« Arthur sah sehr erschöpft aus.

»Wenigstens konnten wir fast alle Todesser in Gewahrsam nehmen«, erwiderte Fudge mißmutig. Er blickte in die Menge. »Ich danke erst einmal allen Beteiligten für ihren Mut und ihren unermüdlichen Einsatz. Jemand sollte jetzt Mr. Potter zurückbringen, und dann sollten wir die weiteren Aufräumarbeiten koordinieren.« Fudge sah dabei Arthur Weasley an, und dieser zog Harry zur Seite.

»Was ist mit Dumbledore?« fragte Harry besorgt.

»Ihm geht es bald besser, mach dir keine Sorgen«, erwiderte Mad-Eye und blickte Harry mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln ins Gesicht.

»Was passiert jetzt? Findet noch eine Besprechung statt?« fragte er, als ihm Mad-Eye schon Flohpulver in die Hand drückte.

»Natürlich!« sagte Fudge nur und sah Harry ungläubig an; so, als wollte er ihm damit zeigen, wie dumm diese Frage war.

»Dann will ich hierbleiben!«

»Das ist nicht erforderlich«, entgegnete Fudge steif und abweisend und machte Harry damit sauer.

»Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ihr zerrt mich mitten in der Nacht aus meinem Bett und schickt mich völlig unvorbereitet in einen Kampf, und dann wollt ihr mich einfach so wieder abschieben? Ich glaube, ihr spinnt wohl alle!«

Harry war sichtlich erregt. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so sauer gewesen; eigentlich hatte er sich ja geschworen, sich nicht mehr wie ein kleines, dummes Kind zu benehmen, doch wenn sie ihn weiterhin als ein solches behandelten, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Die Tür ging auf, und Dumbledore trat ein. »Geht es Ihnen gut?« fragte Harry sofort und sah Dumbledore mit bangem Blicke an.

»Es ist alles soweit in Ordnung, Harry. Du solltest nun mit mir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Die Besprechung findet erst morgen abend statt. Ich verspreche dir, daß du nichts davon verpassen wirst«, erwiderte der alte Mann ganz ruhig und nahm nun ebenfalls eine Prise Flohpulver in die Hand. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er schon wieder wissen konnte, was eben passiert war, doch interessierte es ihn nicht, solange er an der Besprechung teilnehmen durfte.

Einen Moment später trat Dumbledore ins Feuer: »Hogwarts, Büro Albus Dumbledore.«

Harry folgte ihm, und als er Sekunden später aus dem Kamin stieg, saß der Professor schon in seinem Stuhl. »Geh schlafen, Harry! Ich würde dich gern zu deinen Räumen begleiten, doch ich fürchte, ich bin dafür noch zu schwach!«

»Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?« fragte er sofort und sah seinen Mentor fragend an.

»Du könntest in der Tat etwas tun. Ruh dich gut aus. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.« Dabei deutete Dumbledore auf die Tür. Etwas widerwillig verabschiedete Harry sich und ging hinaus. Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, rief Dumbledore nach Madam Pomfrey. Dies sorgte bei Harry für eine spürbare Erleichterung, würde sie ihm doch sicher helfen können.

Auf halbem Wege zum Gryffindor-Turm traf Harry auf Professor Snape, der durch die Schule zu patrouillieren schien. Zu Harrys Überraschung musterte Snape ihn nur kurz und begleitete ihn still den ganzen Weg bis zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Dort nickte Harry seinem Lehrer kurz zu, und dieser nickte tatsächlich zurück.

Harry vermutete sofort, daß Dumbledore Snape informiert haben mußte und ihn angewiesen hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Müde ging er – so schnell er konnte – hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal. Die Tür knarrte, aber niemand störte sich daran. Die vier anderen schliefen noch immer tief und fest, und Harry sah auf die Uhr. Nur eine Dreiviertelstunde war er weg gewesen, was ihn sehr verwunderte, da es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war.

Erschöpft zog er seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe aus und legte den Zauberstab auf seinen Nachttisch. Harry zog auch seinen Pyjama aus und warf ihn zusammen mit dem Umhang in den Wäschekorb. Zum einen war er viel zu verschwitzt, um noch darin schlafen zu können, und dann war da noch immer ein wenig Erbrochenes am Ärmel. Nachdem er einen frischen Pyjama angezogen hatte, legte er sich in sein inzwischen wieder kaltes Bett und schlief nur wenige Minuten später ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er eine der schlimmsten Nächte seines Lebens hinter sich. Immer wieder sah er in seinen Alpträumen die vielen blutigen Leichen, welche die Straßen gesäumt hatten. Selbst jetzt sah er sie noch, und wieder wurde ihm schlecht. Beinahe pausenlos mußte er an das Mädchen denken, was ihn mental auslaugte. Es war noch so jung und unschuldig gewesen, und Voldemort hatte es einfach so kaltblütig umgebracht. Noch immer sah er ihn voller Wahnsinn grinsen, und ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, kanalisierte sich in seiner Narbe, ließ ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen und sein Gesicht verzerren.

»Morgen, Harry! Gut geschlafen?« fragte Ron gähnend, einige Zeit später.

Harry rollte sich mühsam aus seinem Bette und fühlte sich dabei unglaublich schwach und elend. Ihm war schwindlig. »Mir geht's nicht gut«, sagte er angestrengt und brach sofort zusammen.

Er erwachte irgendwann später auf dem Krankenflügel. »Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?« fragte Madam Pomfrey und kam zu ihm herüber.

»Ich fühle mich so ausgelaugt«, stöhnte Harry, richtete sich ein wenig auf und setzte seine Brille auf seine Nase. Madam Pomfrey hielt ihm einen Becher hin. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, trank er ihn in einem Zug leer und fühlte eine wohlige Wärme in sich. Trotzdem fühlte er sich in diesem Moment sehr verletzlich, und Hermine fehlte ihm. Er blickte sich um. »Wo sind Hermine und die anderen?«

»Professor Dumbledore bestand darauf, daß alle in den Unterricht gehen.«

»Wie spät ist es? Ist Dumbledore noch hier in der Schule?« fragte Harry und blickte sich nach einer Uhr um.

»Es ist kurz vor elf. Professor Dumbledore ist in der Schule. Er wird erst am späten Nachmittag abreisen«, berichtete Madam Pomfrey. Dann holte sie Harrys Kleidung und Schulsachen aus einem kleinen Schrank neben dem Bett.

»Die Sachen hat Ihnen Mr. Weasley gebracht. Sie können Ihren Pyjama hier lassen und sofort zum Unterricht gehen«, sagte sie, während sie den Sichtschutz vor Harrys Bett zog.

»Danke … weil Sie mir schon wieder geholfen haben«, murmelte Harry und begann sich umzuziehen.

»Ich mache nur meine Arbeit, aber bei Ihnen macht sie mir besonders viel Spaß, zumindest wenn es nichts Ernstes ist«, erwiderte sie und Harry hörte, wie sie sich dann entfernte.

Als er sich komplett umgezogen hatte, nahm er seine Schulsachen und lief zum Klassenzimmer für den Verwandlungsunterricht. Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewußt, daß er wieder einmal den Unterricht für Zaubertränke verpaßt hatte, und er wußte genau, daß Snape darüber nicht sehr erfreut sein würde. Bevor er ins Zimmer trat, klopfte Harry an die Tür. Professor McGonagall unterbrach für einen Moment und wartete, bis Harry sich gesetzt hatte.

»Schön, daß es Ihnen wieder bessergeht, Mr. Potter. Wir lernen gerade die Verwandlung, eines Felsens in ein Nashorn. Der Spruch steht …« Sie unterbrach sich, als sie bemerkte, daß Harry gerade dabei war, eine etwas überraschte Hermine innig zu küssen.

McGonagall räusperte sich und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse auf die beiden. Die meisten schienen nur baff zu sein, andere grinsten breit, doch ein paar schienen ihren Spaß zu haben und johlten ein wenig vor sich hin, was Harry ganz egal war.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber nach letzter Nacht haben Sie sicher Verständnis dafür«, meinte Harry schließlich und blinzelte ihr zu. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung lächelte McGonagall und nickte. Harry sah in die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde, und Hermine sah noch immer am überraschtesten von allen aus.

»Was meinst du damit?« fragte sie, und Harry gab ihr noch einen Kuß. Das war es, was er jetzt brauchte und er fühlte sich gleich um so viel besser. Das verzweifelte Gesicht des gestorbenen Mädchens verblaßte ganz langsam vor seinem geistigen Auge, und Harry war seiner Freundin dafür sehr dankbar, ohne daß sie auch nur hätte erahnen können, warum.

»Ich erzähle es euch beim Mittagessen. Wir sollten dem Unterricht jetzt fortsetzen«, sagte er und blickte zu Professor McGonagall. Unter dem Tisch hielt er dabei Hermines Hand und genoß jede Sekunde in ihrer Nähe.

»Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter. Also, wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, nehmen wir heute eine Verwandlung eines Felsens in ein Nashorn vor. Dies ist ein unglaublich schwieriger Spruch. Mr. Longbottom hat es eben im vierten Versuch geschafft. Mal sehen, wie Sie sich anstellen. Die Formel steht an der Tafel und den Zauberstab müssen Sie so führen.« Sie führte dabei die Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstabe dreimal vor.

Harry ließ Hermines Hand los, ging nach vorn und blickte den Felsen an. Leise murmelte er die Formel, der Fels begann sich zu verformen, und nur Sekunden später stand ein ausgewachsenes Nashorn im Klassenzimmer.

»Ich … bin äußerst beeindruckt, Mr. Potter«, preßte McGonagall überrascht hervor und verwandelte das Tier zurück.

Beim Mittagessen fiel Harry auf, daß Hagrid nicht anwesend war und auch Dumbledore nicht zum Essen erschien. Seine Freunde sahen schon ganz ungeduldig aus, und nun konnte Harry ihnen endlich erzählen, was während der Nacht passiert war. Entgegen seiner ersten Überlegung entschied er sich, kein noch so grausames Detail auszulassen, da jeder von ihnen auf so etwas vorbereitet sein sollte.

Unter größten Schwierigkeiten begann er zu erzählen, wie die Todesser die Muggel an die Häuserwände geschleudert hatten, wie ihre Knochen gebrochen waren und die ganze Straße voll von blutigen Leichen gewesen war. Nur er selbst und Neville konnten dabei noch weiter essen, den anderen war sichtlich der Appetit vergangen.

Mit feuchten Augen blickte ihn Hermine dabei an, und in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, daß sie ihm gern einen Vorwurf machen wollte, daß er wieder ohne sie gegangen war, doch war das nicht Harrys Entscheidung gewesen, was sie wohl akzeptierte. Bis zu seiner Ankunft in der Elmington Road hatte er schließlich keine Ahnung von den Vorkommnissen gehabt, und McGonagall hatte ihn einfach aus dem Schlafsaal gezogen, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, Ron oder einen anderen zu wecken.

Als er ihnen dann davon berichtete, wie er einen Todesser umgebracht hatte, konnte er sogar in Hermines Augen Abscheu entdecken, doch wurde dieser Ausdruck nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später von ihrer Liebe zu ihm verdrängt, was es ihm ein kleines bißchen leichter machte, mit seinen extrem starken Schuldgefühlen fertig zu werden.

Am Ende seines Berichts war er nun wieder ein wenig niedergeschlagener. Die so frischen Erlebnisse der Nacht belasteten ihn doch mehr, als er gehofft hatte, und auch die anderen starrten ihn ein wenig fassungslos an.

Schon wieder hatte er unglaublich schlimme Dinge erlebt, und die anderen konnten nur staunen, wie er das alles überhaupt wegstecken konnte, und verstanden seinen Blackout vom Morgen um so besser.

Als er ihnen am Ende von dem Kampf gegen Voldemort erzählte, wie Dumbledore von drei Flüchen getroffen worden war und Voldemort das Mädchen niedergestreckt hatte, stockte allen der Atem. Selbst Harry wurde wieder speiübel. Noch hatte er ihnen nicht erzählt, daß sein Schild versagt hatte, er sie nicht hatte retten können und er somit an ihrem Tod eine Mitschuld trug, doch mußte er es tun. Sie mußten es wissen.

Ihm wurde so schlecht, er wollte sich am liebsten übergeben, doch er mußte sich zusammenreißen. Beinahe wie ihn Trance erzählte er von den Vorkommnissen.

»Ich wollte das Mädchen mit meinem Schild schützen, und er war einfach perfekt. So perfekt. Er strahlte so hell, daß Voldemort total geblendet wurde. Ihr könnt es euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie hell er war. Ich hatte so große Hoffnung, daß er halten würde … er sog den Fluch auf … dann begann er zu pulsieren. Das war ein schlechtes Zeichen, denke ich. Plötzlich … wie in einer Explosion … er brach dann einfach zusammen … es gab einen lauten Knall. Der grüne Blitz schlug in ihren Körper. Als es vorbei war … ich sah in ihre entsetzen Augen. Sie war … war noch so jung … nicht älter als wir. Ich fühlte mich so leer. Mir war kalt. Sie war tot. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er nicht gehalten hat. Er hätte halten müssen.«

Harry mußte eine Pause machen, und Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm. Während er versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, küßten sie sich, und er spürte ihre Liebe auf ihn einstrahlen. Ohne sie überstehe ich das nicht, dachte er und kuschelte sich näher an sie. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, wie es nur jemand konnte, der einen mehr als alles andere liebte, und das gab ihm neue Kraft. Es gab ihm neuen Mut, ehe er eine Minute später zu Ende erzählen konnte.

Als er fertig war, sah er in einige ungläubige Gesichter. Sie konnten nicht fassen, was letzte Nacht alles passiert war, denn im Tagespropheten vom Morgen hatte noch nichts von alldem gestanden.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Mittagspause kam plötzlich Hedwig in die Große Halle geflogen.

»Das muß Remus Antwort sein«, vermutete Hermine, die die Eule als erste entdeckt hatte.

Als Hedwig auf dem Tisch landete, streckte sie schon ihr Bein aus. Sie hatte nur einen sehr kleinen Brief dabei und schuhuhte aufgeregt. Schnell schob ihr Ron seinen Teller mit Essen hin. Selbst er hatte nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Bissen gegessen, und Hedwig schnappte sich sofort etwas von dem reichlichen Mahl. Gedankenverloren kraulte Harry sie mit einer Hand und versuchte mit der anderen den Brief von ihrem Bein zu lösen. Am Ende mußte ihm dann aber doch noch Luna dabei helfen, da der Knoten für ihn sonst nicht zu öffnen gewesen wäre. Auch Hermine streichelte die herrliche Eule.

»Ich danke dir, Hedwig. Du kannst dich oben ausruhen. Ich komme dich nach der Schule noch mal besuchen. Dann bringe ich dir noch ein paar leckere Sachen vorbei.« Harry kraulte Hedwig noch einmal liebevoll und sah ihr dann hinterher, wie sie davonflog. Ungeduldig öffnete er Remus Brief und zog ihn aus dem Umschlag. Nur kurz blickte er Hermine an, ehe er zu lesen begann.

_Lieber Harry, liebe Hermine!_

_Ich habe mich sehr über Euern Brief gefreut. Im Moment habe ich nur wenig Zeit, mir geht es aber gut, und Ihr braucht Euch um mich keine Sorgen zu machen. Auch Krummbein geht es blendend._

_Ich habe hier einen relativ ungefährlichen Job und bin bisher in keinen der Kämpfe verwickelt gewesen. Wo ich bin, kann ich Euch leider nicht verraten. Mit wem ich arbeite, könnt Ihr euch aber sicher denken. _

_Meine Arbeit hier kommt gut voran, und wir gehen einigen vielversprechenden Spuren nach. Wir hoffen, bald den Durchbruch zu schaffen. Grüßt bitte alle DA-Mitglieder recht herzlich von mir. Ich hoffe, Ihr schreibt mir mal wieder._

_Alles Gute!_

_Remus_

Der Brief brachte zwar keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten, doch waren alle erleichtert, daß es Remus gutging. Natürlich freute sich Hermine, daß auch mit Krummbein alles in Ordnung war, doch als sie schließlich zum Unterricht gehen wollten, zog sie Harry kurz zur Seite und sah sofort wieder sehr ernst aus.

»Ich muß mit dir noch über etwas reden«, flüsterte sie und führte ihn in eine weit entfernte Ecke.

»Über was?«

»Wie schlimm ist es?« Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

»Was genau meinst du?« fragte er unsicher.

»Deine Schuldgefühle meine ich. Du hast einen Menschen getötet. Absichtlich. Ich weiß, daß es dich fertigmacht. Sag es mir.« Ihre Stimme war weich und klang beinahe, als würde sie über etwas Schönes sprechen.

Sie kannte ihn zu gut. Obwohl er wirklich versucht hatte, es für sich zu behalten, hatte sie es gemerkt. Sie hatte seinen wunden Punkt gefunden. Als einzige. Selbst Dumbledore schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Auch Ron nicht und Luna und Ginny und Neville. Niemand hatte bemerkte, daß er ein kaltblütiger Killer war und ihn das fertigmachte. Er hatte es gut vor den anderen verborgen – so gut es ging. Ihr jedoch konnte er einfach nichts vormachen. Was sollte er ihr sagen?

»Es ist … Hermine …« Seine Augen wurden feucht. »Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab' jemanden ermordet. Einfach so. Wie kann ich damit leben? Ich weiß, daß ich Voldemort töten muß und würde es sofort tun, aber das war nicht Voldemort. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer es war. Was für ein Mensch war es? Stand er vielleicht nur unter dem Imperius-Fluch? Dann hätte ich einen Unschuldigen ermordet. Ich gehöre nach Askaban, ich …«

»Red keinen Unsinn«, unterbrach sie ihn. »Es ist Krieg. Niemand kann von dir erwarten, mit einer weißen Weste daraus hervorzugehen. Harry, sieh mich genau an. Sieh mir in die Augen. In dieser Hinsicht sind wir beide längst nicht mehr unschuldig und rein. Auch ich habe schon einen Menschen absichtlich in den sicheren Tod getrieben. Erinnerst du dich?« Sie sah traurig aus.

»Nein. Ich verstehe nicht.« Eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter.

»Umbridge. Sie wollte dich foltern. Ich wußte, du würdest ihr kein Wort sagen. Sie hätte dich in den Wahnsinn gefoltert, ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich mußte sie aufhalten. Ich wußte genau, was im Wald geschehen würde, und es war mir absolut egal. Ich habe es für dich getan und würde es immer wieder tun. Ohne zu zögern. Ich hasse mich fast dafür, aber ich würde es immer wieder tun. Immer! Ich verstehe, daß du Zweifel hast und dich dafür verabscheust, doch was du getan hast, ist nicht so schlimm, wie du glaubst.«

»Wie kannst du so was sagen? Nicht schlimm?«

»Es ist Krieg! Wir oder die! _Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt_. Verstehst du? Es mag nur für dich und Voldemort prophezeit worden sein, gilt aber für den ganzen Krieg. Einzelne Opfer müssen wir in Kauf nehmen. Sicher dürfen wir nicht einfach alle töten, das würde uns noch schlimmer machen, als es Voldemort ist, doch wenn wir überleben wollen, dürfen wir uns keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn es doch einmal passiert. Solange dich dein Gewissen danach noch quält, bist du der Mensch, den ich liebe. Erst wenn es dir irgendwann einmal egal sein sollte … dann … verstehst du, wie ich es meine?

Ich liebe dich. Du bist kein Mörder. Voldemort ist ein Mörder. Seine Todesser sind Mörder. Du bist der gute. Der Held. Kein strahlender Held in glänzender Rüstung. Deine Rüstung ist schon ein wenig eingedellt, und sie glänzt nicht mehr, weil zuviel Blut daran klebt, von all den Opfern, die Voldemort auf dem Gewissen hat, aber du bist der Held. Niemand kann von dir erwarten, daß du anders handelst, als du gehandelt hast. Wäre es wirklich so schlimm gewesen, wie du glaubst, dann hätte dich Professor Dumbledore darauf angesprochen. Ganz sicher.

Natürlich war es falsch. So, wie es von mir falsch war, Umbridge in den Wald zu führen und zu wissen, daß sie wahrscheinlich sterben würde, selbst wenn sie noch einmal davon gekommen war. Es war falsch – aber nicht verachtenswert. Du bist noch immer ein Mensch – der Mensch, den ich liebe. Du bist kein Monster. Mach dich deswegen nicht kaputt. Verstehst du?« Sie wischte ihm mit ihrem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange.

»Ich glaube schon. Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ohne dich würde ich das alles nicht schaffen. Du hältst mich am Leben! Ich danke dir so sehr.«

Sie küßten sich und sahen sich lange in die Augen. Sie hatten ein Verständnis füreinander entwickelt, wie es sich Harry nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte erhoffen können. Sie war sein Motor; für sie tat er all dies, und für sie würde er mit alledem fertig werden. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Aber es war Krieg. Im Krieg sterben Soldaten auf beiden Seiten, und auch Zivilisten müssen immer darunter leiden. Dies aber war kein gewöhnlicher Krieg, in dem die Soldaten beider Seiten glaubten, die einzig richtige Seite zu repräsentieren; in der beide für das Gute zu kämpfen glaubten und so ihre Taten rechtfertigen konnten.

Dieser Krieg war viel eindeutiger. Voldemort war auf der Seite des Bösen. Niemand hielt ihn für gut. Nicht einmal er selbst glaubte, das Richtige zu tun. Seine Soldaten wußten genau, daß sie die grausamsten Verbrechen begingen, und so konnte Harry für sich rechtfertigen, daß er das Richtige tat, auch wenn er vielleicht im Affekt die falschen Mittel benutzte. Er kämpfte nur gegen Voldemort und seine Soldaten, Zivilisten hielt er heraus. Das unterschied ihn; dies ließ ihn noch immer Mensch sein und machte die anderen zu Monstern. Aber auch er war nur ein Mensch; auch er konnte Dinge nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ertragen. Voldemort und seine Lakaien hatten diesen Punkt längst überschritten.

Trotzdem würde er niemals in die nächste Schlacht ziehen mit dem Vorsatz, so viele Soldaten wie möglich zu töten; doch wenn er einen töten sollte, weil er es anders nicht mehr ertragen konnte oder weil er dazu gezwungen war, dann würde es eben so sein. Er würde damit leben, und er würde gut damit leben, solange er Hermine an seiner Seite wußte. Sie würde ihm immer helfen und seine Dämonen im Zaum halten. Sie würde ihn halten, wenn er weinen mußte, und sie würde ihn trösten, wenn ihn die Alpträume quälen würden. Sie liebte ihn, auch wenn er Soldaten töten würde; solange er die Grenze nicht überschreiten würde – die schmale Grenze zum Mord.

Er umarmte sie, und sie drückten sich innig. Ihre Lippen fanden einander, und er fühlte so viel Gewicht von sich genommen, daß er das Gefühl hatte, er würde schweben. Sie half ihm so sehr, und er konnte ihr nicht einmal annähernd begreiflich machen, wie wichtig sie wirklich für ihn war. Die drei Worte langten schon längst nicht mehr, und auch wenn er Liebe mit ihr machte, hatte er das Gefühl, daß es noch immer nicht ausreichte. Er mußte sie fragen, was er tun konnte. Er mußte das wissen.

»Hermine, wie kann ich dir nur begreiflich machen, wie unglaublich wichtig du mir bist und wie sehr ich dich liebe? Wie unendlich dankbar ich dir bin? Ich habe das Gefühl, daß alles, was ich tue, einfach nicht ausreichend ist. Ich mache Liebe mit dir, und selbst dann habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich dir nicht genug gebe. Ich …« Seine geflüsterten Worte wurden von ihrem innigen Kuß unterbrochen.

»Wage es nicht, daran zu zweifeln! Ich weiß ganz genau, wie sehr du mich liebst, und du könntest es mir gar nicht mehr zeigen, ganz egal, wie sehr du es auch versuchen würdest. Wenn wir uns lieben, dann ist das, als ob … wenn du … wenn du mir noch mehr geben würdest … dann … das könnte ich gar nicht aushalten. Mehr Liebe kann ein Mensch doch gar nicht verkraften. Ich kann es sogar nur in deinen Augen sehen, also zweifele nicht daran. Du gibst mir viel mehr, als ich brauche; viel mehr, als ich jemals brauchen könnte. Du bist mein Leben, und ich weiß, daß ich deins bin. Ich weiß das. Ich weiß es ganz genau. Du gibst mir mehr, als ich erwarte, und ich nehme das alles. Du machst mich glücklich. Ich bin so glücklich, daß du mich so sehr liebst. Mehr, als mich sonst jemals ein anderer Mensch lieben könnte. Und genau so sehr liebe ich dich. Auch ich machte mir Sorgen, es dir nicht genug zeigen zu können, doch ist mir schon lange klargeworden, daß mehr nicht geht. Wir geben beide hundert Prozent. Mehr geht nicht. Sieh es ein und akzeptiere es.«

Genau das tat er. »Okay. Ich verstehe genau, was du meinst – und ich akzeptiere es. Ich liebe dich.«

»Ich liebe dich auch. Laß uns jetzt gehen.«

Die beiden faßten sich an den Händen und liefen zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst. Sie würden zu spät kommen, doch war es beiden egal. Was gesagt worden war, hatte gesagt werden müssen, und das hatte Priorität.

Den Nachmittag hatte Harry dann auch noch Unterricht bei Hagrid, und der war ausgesprochen spannend. So spannend, daß er das andere erfolgreich verdrängen konnte und schon wieder viel zufriedener war. Es war ihm klar, daß es noch nicht gänzlich vorbei war, doch würde er damit leben können.

Die ersten Charjaven hatten am Morgen ihre Eier gelegt, und schon gegen Mittag waren sie geschlüpft.

»Deswegen war ich nicht beim Essen, konnte die Kleinen doch nicht allein lassen«, erzählte Hagrid in liebevollem Ton.

Harry begutachtete derweil die kopflosen, kleinen Wesen und sammelte vorsichtig ein paar große Stücke der Eierschale ein. Dies war eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe, da die Charjaven immer nach ihren Fingern hackten, und erst Neville brachte alle auf die Idee, dafür einfach Magie zu verwenden.

»Noch mal laß ich mir nicht die Hand zerhacken«, meinte er mit Nachdruck und nutzte den Accio-Zauber, der Harry schon einmal das Leben gerettet hatte.

Als die anderen es bei ihm gesehen hatten, brauchten sie es ihm nur nachzumachen, und die Sache verlor deutlich an Schrecken. Sie packten ungefähr die Hälfte der Eierschalen in einen Behälter, den sie nachher mit zum Schloß mitnehmen sollten, um ihn bei Professor Snape vorbeizubringen. Den Rest der Eierschalen ließen sie in den kleinen Nestern zurück, da die Küken sie fressen würden, sobald sie Kopf und Schnabel gebildet hatten.

»Bis dahin dauert es aber noch ein ganze Woche«, erklärte ihnen Hagrid und beobachtete, wie Harry für die hungrigen Eltern ein wenig Fischbrei zusammenstampfte, während Ron und Neville ihm dabei halfen.

»Wie geht es Hermine?« fragte Ron leise und sah Harry dabei ernst an.

»Ich denke, ganz gut. Sie hat es erstaunlich leicht aufgenommen. Immerhin war ich heute nacht in echter Lebensgefahr, und Dumbledore wurde schwer verwundet. Dann sind viele Muggel und gute Zauberer gestorben. Dazu noch ein paar andere Dinge, über die wir nachher noch gesprochen haben, und in denen sie meinen Kopf wieder geradegerückt hat. Ich denke also, sie kommt damit besser klar als ich«, gab er Harry zurück und lächelte Hermine an. Diese hatte es bemerkt und lächelte zurück.

»Ganz so leicht nimmt sie es wohl nicht«, warf Neville ein, und beide starrten ihn an. »Sie hat vorhin mit Ginny darüber geredet. Ginny meinte, ich solle dir davon erzählen.« Neville stampfte den nächsten Fischkopf.

»Was sollst du mir erzählen?« fragte Harry besorgt.

»Hermine hat vorhin auf dem Mädchenklo geweint. Sie hat große Angst um dich, will aber für dich stark sein«, erwiderte Neville und brachte Parvati den ersten fertigen Eimer.

Das hört sich nicht gut an. Sie baut mich wieder auf, weint aber allein auf dem Mädchenklo. Ich muß mit ihr reden, dachte Harry nachdenklich und beobachtete Parvati.

Diese bot gerade den Charjaven den Fischbrei an, und die schwarzen Vögel stürzten sich wie die Aasgeier darauf. Erschrocken wich Parvati zurück und fiel hin. Niemand außer Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und zwei anderen Slytherins lachten. Ganz im Gegenteil halfen ihr sogar zwei Slytherins auf, und jeder erkundigte sich besorgt, ob alles okay mit ihr sei.

Neville kam gerade zurück. »Du solltest unbedingt mit Hermine darüber reden, meinte Ginny. Sie quält sich damit zu sehr«, meinte er, während er sich daranmachte, in Rons Eimer weiterzustampfen. »Wie viele Köpfe müssen noch rein?« rief er zu diesem hinüber, der zu Seamus geeilt war, der mit einem Charjaven kämpfte.

»Noch zwei«, kam die prompte Antwort. Neville warf noch zwei Köpfe hinein und stampfte eifrig weiter.

Harry lies sich das Gehörte weiter durch den Kopf gehen und nahm sich fest vor, dieses Thema in der Eulerei noch einmal mit ihr zu besprechen.

Da er die Fische inzwischen fein genug zerstampft hatte, schnappte er sich seinen Eimer und brachte ihn Hermine, die sofort damit begann, die Charjaven zu füttern.

»Kommst du dann mit in die Eulerei, meine Süße?« fragte er sie zärtlich.

»Gern!« erwiderte sie strahlend, mußte aber im selben Augenblick vor den heranstürmenden Vögeln rückwärts fliehen. Galant fing er sie auf und küßte sie kurz, während sie ein wenig perplex war.

Nach dem Unterricht wollte sich Harry von Hagrid verabschieden, ehe dieser ihn zu sich rief. »Bring das bitte allein zu Professor Snape. Er wollte dich sprechen. Er erwartet dich in eurem Klassenzimmer. Dumbledore erwartet dich dann um fünf in sei'm Büro«, meinte der Halbriese und übergab ihm ein kleines Gefäß.

Harry sah Hermine überrascht an. »Dann gehst du schon langsam vor, ich beeile mich, um nachzukommen, und danach gehen wir direkt zu Dumbledore!«

Eilig schnappte er seine Sachen und lief schnellen Schrittes hoch zum Schloß, während die anderen gemächlich hinterhertrotteten. Auf direktem Weg führten ihn seine Füße in den Kerker, und er lief hektisch die Treppenstufen hinunter. Überaus gespannt war er, was Snape von ihm wollte. Sicher geht es um eine Strafarbeit für mein Fehlen heute morgen, dachte er bei sich. Als er an die Tür zu Snapes Klassenzimmer kam, klopfte er zaghaft an.

»Herein«, hörte er aus dem Inneren und betrat den Raum. Snape stand vorn am Lehrertisch und braute einen Trank. Harry sah unglaublich viele Zutaten herumstehen und trat ein paar Schritte näher.

»Hallo, Professor Snape. Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Abwesenheit heute morgen. Ich wurde bewußtlos und mußte auf den Krankenflügel. Ich bringe ihnen hier von Professor Hagrid Eierschalen der Charjaven.« Mit diesen Worten ging er nach vorn zum Pult und stellte dort das Gefäß ab.

»Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Potter«, entgegnete Snape in strengem Ton und nahm das Gefäß an sich. Er streute ungefähr ein Drittel des Inhaltes in den Trank hinein, der in einem Kessel vor sich hin köchelte, verschloß den Rest sorgfältig, beschriftete es und verstaute es in seine Tasche, die am Boden lag. Dann nahm er eine Kelle und rührte um.

»Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen, Professor?« fragte Harry, nun neugierig geworden, hatte er doch bisher nicht den Eindruck, daß Snape ihn bestrafen wollen würde.

»Es geht auch um Ihr Fernbleiben heute morgen. Wir haben einen äußerst wichtigen Trank durchgenommen, und diesen werden Sie morgen nachmittag nachholen. Kommen Sie um Punkt halb fünf hierher, ich werde Sie erwarten. Und seien Sie pünktlich, Potter!« meinte er ruhig und in sachlichem Ton. Harry wollte schon gehen, als Snape ihn aufhielt. »Einen Moment noch, Potter! Sie sollen noch einen Schluck dieses Trankes zu sich nehmen. Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore.«

»Okay.«

Snape rührte noch einmal das Gebräu um. Er warf noch eine weitere Zutat hinein, und Harry erkannte das Jinguskraut sofort, da er es erst vor vier Wochen kennengelernt hatte. Erneut rührte Snape den Trank, ehe er eine kleine Menge davon in eine Schale abfüllte.

»Hier, trinken Sie das!« sagte er und reichte ihm die Schale.

Es stank fürchterlich, und Harry sah es angewidert an. Bis Snape das Jinguskraut hineingegeben hatte, war ihm der Gestank gar nicht aufgefallen. In nur einem Schluck trank er die Schale aus, und zu seiner völligen Überraschung schmeckte es sehr gut. Das wäre bei dem Gestank das letzte gewesen, was er erwartet hätte.

»Wofür ist der Trank, Professor?« fragte Harry und stellte die Schale auf den Schreibtisch.

»Er wird für etwa einen Monat dafür sorgen, daß Sie sich nicht mehr so leicht übergeben müssen. Zudem wird es dabei helfen, Ihnen ein paar alpträumfreie Nächte zu ermöglichen, und im allgemeinen wird er Ihre Konstitution stärken, da Sie bei vollen Kräften bleiben müssen. Ein angeschlagener Harry Potter nützt uns in diesem Krieg viel zu wenig.« Dann drehte er sich um und wies Harry stumm die Tür.

Noch einen Augenblick lang starrte er Snape an, ehe er den Kerker verließ. Wieder die Treppen hinauflaufend, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Nur einige Minuten später war er schon fast oben im Turm, als er Hermine einholte.

»Da bin ich schon, meine Süße«, sagte er und küßte sie zur Begrüßung.

»Schön … ich bin extra langsam gegangen«, antwortete sie und griff seine Hand.

Ihre Hand war so weich, so warm, und Harry fühlte sofort wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die scheinbar niemals vergehen wollten, was er auch inständig hoffte. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Eulerei, und Hedwig kam sofort zu ihnen geflogen. Mit seinem Zauberstab beschwor Harry einige Leckereien, und seine Schneeeule begann freudig zu fressen. Harry beobachtete dabei Hermine genau, und ihm fiel nichts Verdächtiges an ihr auf. Wenn sie etwas bedrückte, hatte sie es sehr gut vor ihm verborgen. Harry fragte sich, wie er es am besten angehen konnte.

»Darf ich dich was fragen, Hermine?« begann er schließlich und lächelte leicht. Sie blickte unsicher zurück; offenbar hatte sie keine Ahnung davon, was er wußte.

»Ja, natürlich. Was ist denn?« fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause zurück und lächelte nun auch, was aber leicht nervös wirkte.

»Sagst du mir alles?« fragte er unschuldig und sah sie neugierig an.

»Ich … ja … ich weiß nicht, was du jetzt meinst«, sagte sie verwirrt, gab Hedwig einen kleinen Keks. Diese knabberte ihn schnell weg.

»Ich habe erfahren, daß du mir gegenüber einen Teil deiner Gefühle verbirgst, um mich nicht damit zu belasten«, sagte er, lächelte aber noch immer und schien sie damit noch mehr zu verwirren. Ihre Augen wurden ein wenig rot, und Harry wußte, daß er es behutsam angehen mußte, sonst würde sie sich nur unnötig aufregen und erneut anfangen zu weinen.

»Ich … hast du das von Ginny?«

»Nein. Ginny würde niemals mit deinen Gefühlen hausieren gehen«, versicherte er, und das schien sie jetzt noch mehr zu verwirren; doch er wollte Ginny und Neville aus der Schußlinie halten. »Ich werde mal ein bißchen direkter: Mir geht es einfach darum, daß ich nicht möchte, daß du deine Gefühle vor mir verbergen mußt. Du mußt für mich nicht stark sein. Wenn du Angst um mich hast, dann möchte ich, daß du mir das deutlich sagst.

Wenn du meinetwegen Kummer hast, dann möchte ich, daß du mit mir darüber sprichst. Du kannst gern weiterhin auch mit anderen über deine Nöte sprechen, aber ich möchte gerne wissen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Ich liebe dich so sehr – du bist für mich das absolut Wichtigste. Wir haben eben erst über solche Dinge geredet, hast du deine eigenen Worte vergessen?

Wenn es dir schlechtgeht, dann geht es mir auch schlecht, selbst dann, wenn du versuchst, es vor mir zu verstecken. Ich möchte dir das Leben nicht zu schwer machen, aber wenn es dazu kommt – selbst dann, wenn ich nichts daran ändern kann –, möchte ich es wissen. Ich möchte dir helfen und immer für dich dasein, und das nicht nur in den guten Zeiten.

Es stört mich wirklich nicht, wenn du mir gegenüber solche Gefühle zeigst. Es ist eher das Gegenteil. Ich weiß, daß du mich so sehr liebst, wie ich dich liebe, und ich finde es sehr schön, daß du Angst um mich hast, obwohl ich es natürlich nicht toll finde, daß du überhaupt Angst um mich haben mußt.« Er zog Hermine in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach fest. »Du mußt dazu nichts sagen. Ich hab' es schon vergessen. Ich liebe dich!« Er küßte sie.

»Ich verstehe selbst nicht, warum ich nicht mit dir geredet habe. Eben noch bitte ich dich, mit mir über deine Sorgen und Probleme zu reden, ich aber renne auf die Toilette und heule vor Ginnys Augen. Ich hab' dich gar nicht verdient.«

»Ich hab' dich nicht verdient«, flüsterte er.

»Ich hab' dich weniger verdient«, flüsterte sie zurück.

»Das ist gelogen, und du weißt das. Wir haben uns verdient. Wir lieben uns. Ich liebe dich. Wenn du Sorgen hast, egal weshalb, dann sag es mir. Laß es uns vergessen. Okay?«

»Okay! Ich liebe dich!«

Über dieses Thema mußten die beiden kein weiteres Wort verlieren. Sie genossen noch eine halbe Stunde bei Hedwig, ehe Harry die Sache mit Cho wieder einfiel. Er wollte zwar mit Hermine nur ungern über das Thema sprechen, vor allem ausgerechnet jetzt, doch er hatte es sich fest vorgenommen.

»Mir fällt da noch ein anderes Thema ein, über das ich mit dir sprechen möchte. Es geht um Cho«, tastete er sich heran und beobachtete Hermine dabei genau.

»Meinst du, daß sie doch noch in dich verliebt ist?« fragte sie und griff seine Hand. Erstaunt sah er sie an.

»Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob sie das wirklich ist. Aber sie benimmt sich manchmal so eigenartig, wenn du dabei bist – und auch, wenn du nicht dabei bist«, sagte Harry und sah mit Freude, wie ihn Hermine anlächelte.

»Gib ihr mehr Zeit mit William. Ich denke, das Problem löst sich bald von allein.«

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach und kraulte Hedwig mit seiner rechten Hand. »Ich weiß nicht. Das geht jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so. Ich meine, sie scheint ihn sehr zu mögen, obwohl er erheblich jünger ist als sie, und trotzdem benimmt sie sich teilweise … merkwürdig mit dir im Raum.«

»Sie liebt ihn sehr, sonst würde sie nie mit ihm schlafen«, sagte Hermine und gab Harry einen Kuß.

»Woher bist du dir so sicher, daß sie mit ihm schläft?« fragte Harry und sah ihr in ihre wunderschönen zimtbraunen Augen. Er selbst dachte auch, daß sie es taten, wußte es aber nicht genau.

»Das ist ganz einfach. Ich habe mir nicht umsonst von meiner Mutter einen Gegenstand mit dem Detineo-Zauber schicken lassen; sonst hätte ich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen müssen, da es natürlich auch noch andere Möglichkeiten auf diesem Gebiet gibt. Genau das aber hat Cho getan, und es hat sich durch einen Zufall herumgesprochen, weshalb auch ich davon weiß. Das ist übrigens der Grund, weswegen ich mit dieser Sache lieber zu meiner Mutter gegangen bin. So wissen nur wir beide und sie davon«, erwiderte Hermine grinsend.

»Das gefällt mir, daß du selbst an so was denkst. Aber andererseits ist die Angelegenheit wirklich interessant. Über wen gibt es doch noch solche Geschichten?« fragte Harry und grinste nun so breit wie selten.

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Hermines Gesicht, und sie sah ihn nun eher neckisch an. »Von mir erfährst du nix über dieses Thema. Auch wenn ich dir da einiges berichten könnte.« Harry streichelte sie am Arm. »Daß er jünger ist als sie, ist aber auch kein Problem. William ist ein sehr ernster und ausgesprochen reifer Mensch; er hinkt ihr nicht hinterher.«

Beide setzten sich auf die kleine Bank und ließen Hedwig allein auf der Mauer sitzen.

»Meinst du, er hat gemerkt, daß sie noch etwas für mich empfindet?«

»Selbstverständlich weiß er es. Gerade deshalb hat er sie doch vor unseren Augen geküßt. Beim Frühstück, erinnerst du dich?« Sie starrte belustigt eine große dunkelgraue Eule an, die nur drei Meter über ihr saß und ihr Gefieder putzte.

»Klar. Das ist ja der Grund dafür, daß ich mit dir sprechen wollte … ich meine … ihre Reaktion auf diesen Kuß«, meinte er stotternd und beobachtete nun ebenfalls die Eule beim Putzen.

»Er wollte sie damit verwirren. Sie sollte sich damit auseinandersetzen, daß sie einerseits ihn, aber andererseits auch dich liebt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen um Cho. William macht das sehr gut. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und dann ist sie ganz schnell über dich hinweg.«

Harry blickte ihr ins Gesicht und sah ein herausforderndes Lächeln. »Ich glaub nicht, daß Frauen so schnell über mich hinwegkommen!«

Grinsend begann er sie zu kitzeln. Hermine konnte sich nicht auf der Bank halten, fiel lachend hinunter und Harry rutschte hinterher. Sie merkten nicht, daß sie inmitten von Eulenkot lagen und sich in ihm wälzten, während sie beide lachten und sich dabei küßten. Sie vergaßen beinahe die Zeit, ehe Hermine einfiel, daß sie noch eine Verabredung hatten. Sofort half er ihr auf und fing an zu grinsen.

»Du hast Eulenmist im Haar«, sagte er und begann es vorsichtig zu entfernen, ohne es noch tiefer hineinzuschmieren.

»Puh … da bist nur du dran schuld … und übrigens … an dir klebt das Zeug auch überall«, entgegnete sie lachend und begann damit, sich wieder halbwegs herzurichten, ehe sie dann zu Dumbledore aufbrachen.

Genau auch wegen solcher Dinge liebte er sie. Fast jede andere wäre ausgerastet, wenn sie Eulenmist im Haar gehabt hätte, doch Hermine machte das nicht viel aus. Sie war genau die Art von Frau, die zu ihm paßte und die er an seiner Seite brauchte.

Erst als Harry am Wasserspeier stand, fiel ihm auf, daß er vielleicht gar nicht das Paßwort hatte, und so versuchte er es mit dem alten:

»Extrasaure Honigsdrops!« Der Wasserspeier reagierte nicht.

Nur wenige Sekunden später sprang er trotzdem zur Seite und gab den Weg zur Treppe frei. Harry und Hermine fuhren überrascht nach oben und klopften an die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro, und nicht nur Harry war es ein wenig peinlich, überall Flecken auf der Kleidung zu haben.

Der alte Mann hatte sie schon zu erwartet. »Schön, daß ihr da seid. Ich hatte vergessen, dir das neue Paßwort zu geben, deshalb habe ich euch den Weg frei gemacht. Setzt euch doch.« Beide nahmen einen der Stühle und setzten sich.

Noch nie hatte Harry erlebt, daß Dumbledore etwas vergessen hatte; die letzte Nacht schien noch Auswirkungen auf ihn zu haben. Der Schulleiter musterte sie gründlich, und Harry merkte, wie er und Hermine rot anliefen.

»Ich hoffe, es geht Hedwig gut«, sagte Dumbledore, zwinkerte den beiden wissend zu, und Harry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Zwar wußte er, daß oben in der Eulerei nichts wirklich Peinliches passiert war, doch allein dieser Blick ließ ihn ein wenig tiefer in den Stuhl rutschen.

»Sir, geht es Ihnen wieder besser?« fragte Hermine und durchbrach die unangenehme Stille.

»Du brauchst dir um mich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, Hermine. Ich bin zwar schon alt, aber von ein paar kleinen Flüchen lasse ich mich nicht umwerfen«, scherzte er und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

Harry roch etwas und wußte genau, daß er diesen Gestank kannte und es kein Eulenmist war. Er blickte auf Dumbledores Tasse; dieser hatte es sofort bemerkt.

»Schmeckt besser, als es riecht, nicht wahr?« meinte er und stellte die Tasse weg.

»Geht es ihnen wirklich gut?« erkundigte sich Harry. Hermine sah ihn fragend an, da er ihr noch nicht von dem Treffen mit Snape erzählt hatte.

»Ihr müßt euch um mich wirklich nicht sorgen. Dieser Trank ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme«, erwiderte er und sah die beiden eine Zeitlang an. »Nun wollen wir aber aufbrechen, es wird langsam Zeit, und Cornelius erwartet uns schon.« Dumbledore stand auf, und auch Harry und Hermine erhoben sich.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später, traten die drei aus dem Kamin in Fudges Büro. Im Raum war nur einer der Zauberer, der zusammen mit Harry in der Nacht gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser gekämpft hatte.

Dieser nickte Harry zu, als er schon auf die Tür zeigte und sie aufforderte, das Büro zu verlassen. »Die Besprechung findet im Konferenzsaal statt.« Er führte sie nur drei Türen weiter in einen großen Raum, in dem sicher dreißig Hexen und Zauberer schon ungeduldig zu warten schienen.

»Schön, daß Sie da sind, Albus«, begrüßte ihn Fudge und deutete auf zwei freie Stühle.

»Mr. Ockton, würden Sie bitte noch einen Stuhl für Miß Granger bringen, sie würde sicher gern an dieser Besprechung teilnehmen«, meinte Dumbledore zu dem Zauberer, der sie hergebracht hatte, und setzte sich auf den linken der beiden freien Plätze.

Harry ließ Hermines Hand los, folgte Dumbledore und setzte sich als letzter an den Tisch, ehe er Arthur und Mad-Eye unter den Versammelten erkannte. Arthur schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, und Mad-Eye zwinkerte ihm zu. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Stück Pergament, und Harry erkannte sofort den Inhalt. Es war sein Aufsatz für Dumbledore, und die Überraschung ließ ihn rot anlaufen. Damit, daß Dumbledore es dem Ministerium zeigte, hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Inzwischen kam Ockton mit einem Stuhl für Hermine zurück, stellte ihn hinter Harry an die Wand und verließ den Raum.

»Dann können wir beginnen?« fragte Fudge und sah Dumbledore an, der ihm zunickte. »Fangen wir doch mit den Ereignissen der Nacht an.«

Fudge blickte Arthur an, der sich von seinem Platz erhob. Er ging zu einem Pult an der rechten Seite des Raumes und zog einige Unterlagen aus seinem Umhang.

»Gestern kam es im Südosten von London, zu einem Überfall durch V-Voldemorts Todesser.« Nur wenige erzitterten bei Voldemorts Namen, was Harry lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. »Er selbst war auch anwesend, und ihre gesamte Truppenstärke lag bei schätzungsweise neunzig Mann.«

Harry stockte der Atem. Hatte er etwa nur einen kleinen Teil des ganzen Grauens miterlebt? Waren noch viel mehr gestorben, als er bisher geglaubt hatte? Er mußte sich anstrengen, weiter zuzuhören.

»Der Angriff begann kurz vor halb zwei in der New Church Road und dauerte etwa eine Stunde. Voldemort und seine Todesser begannen sofort damit, Menschen aus ihren Häusern zu ziehen, sie zu foltern und brutal zu töten. Wir erfuhren nur sieben Minuten nach dem Beginn davon und rückten sofort mit etwa fünfzig Mann aus. Wir versammelten uns in der Parkhouse Street …« Arthur zeigte auf eine Ausschnittsvergrößerung eines Stadtplanes, der hinter ihm erschienen war. »… und begannen sofort damit, die Todesser anzugreifen. Diese hatten sich in mehrere Gruppen aufgeteilt, die unabhängig voneinander vorgingen; und obwohl wir auf harte Gegenwehr trafen, konnten wir uns gegen die ersten beiden Gruppen gut behaupten und haben diese unter minimalen Verlusten zurückschlagen können. Dies war etwa hier … und hier. Die meisten von ihnen konnten wir gefangennehmen, und unser Trupp ist dann über die Edmund Street bis zur Elmington Road vorgerückt.«

Arthur machte eine kurze Pause und trank einen Schluck Wasser. »Bereits wenige Minuten nach unserer Ankunft informierten wir die Muggelbehörden und baten um äußerste Zurückhaltung von ihrer Seite, und unserer Bitte wurde so lange wie möglich Folge geleistet. Etwa um Viertel vor zwei wurde Voldemort von einem Spähtrupp in der Picton Street ausgemacht … hier oben … und die von ihm angeführte Truppe wurde durchgängig verfolgt, um den Kontakt nicht zu verlieren.« Wieder zeigte er alle erwähnten Straße auf der Karte.

»Dumbledore wurde über alles informiert, und er schickte sofort Alastor Moody los, um Mr. Potter zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit gelang es uns unter größeren Verlusten, die nächsten beiden Gruppen auszuschalten … und zwar hier und hier. Dumbledore zog sich mit einer kleinen Gruppe in ein Haus in der Elmington Road zurück, und wir warteten auf das Eintreffen von Mr. Potter.«

Arthur nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser und sah noch einmal in seine Unterlagen, ehe er weitersprach. »Als Mr. Potter eintraf, wüteten nur noch die von Voldemort geführte und eine weitere Gruppe in den Straßen Londons. Da unsere Kräfte weitestgehend aufgerieben oder anderweitig gebunden waren, entschied Dumbledore, selbst vorzurücken und den Rest von ihnen anzugreifen. Obwohl wir wußten, daß es ein Risiko war, Mr. Potter mit in den Kampf zu nehmen, erwies es sich als einzig richtige Entscheidung. Mit seiner Hilfe konnten wir die erste Gruppe unter geringen Verlusten ausschalten, und zwar hier …« Wieder zeigte er auf der Karte die Position. »… ehe wir im weiteren Verlauf auf V-Voldemort trafen. Leider gelang es ihm, uns erneut zu entkommen, doch konnten wir weitere seiner Untergebenen gefangennehmen. Danach hat sich unsere Gruppe zweimal geteilt, um den eingreifenden Muggeln nicht in die Arme zu laufen. Wir sind ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt, und den Rest dürfte jeder kennen.

Abschließend mochte ich noch auf einige Zahlen zu sprechen kommen. Die Zahl unserer eigenen Opfer ist relativ überschaubar, und ich denke, wir sind noch gut davongekommen, auch wenn es noch immer schlimm genug ist. Für immer von uns gegangen sind sieben Hexen und Zauberer, während neunzehn weitere – meist nur leicht – verletzt wurden. Die Zahl der Opfer unter den Muggeln ist erschreckend hoch, und sie bewegt sich nach neuesten Erkenntnissen bei knapp über dreihundert. Genauere Zahlen sind im Augenblick nur schwer zu ermitteln, da die meisten der Opfer grausam entstellt wurden und von vielen nur wenige Körperteile übriggeblieben sind.« Arthur mußte eine Pause machen. Er trank hektisch einen weiteren Schluck Wasser, und nicht nur Harry hatte einen gewaltigen Kloß im Hals. Auch Arthur sah nicht gut aus.

Noch einmal sah Harry die Bilder der Verwüstung vor sich und spürte eine leichte Panik aufsteigen, doch Snapes Trank schien seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben. Über dreihundert, ging es ihm dabei immer wieder durch den Kopf, und er wünschte, er hätte es nie erfahren. Auch in den Augen der anderen sah er Furcht, und als er wieder zu Arthur blickte, sah er beinahe so etwas wie Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht.

Arthur stellte schließlich das Glas weg. »Wir haben zweiundvierzig Todesser gefangengenommen, und vierundzwanzig weitere sind umgekommen, während eine uns unbekannte Zahl entkommen konnte.« Arthur nahm seine Unterlagen und ging ein wenig wackelig zurück zu seinem Platz.

Immerhin habe ich nicht den einzigen getötet, dachte Harry zumindest ein wenig erleichtert. Zwar war ihm schon das Gespräch mit Hermine eine große Hilfe, doch diese Tatsache war für ihn fast ebenso wichtig.

»Ich danke Ihnen, Arthur«, sagte Fudge und blickte nun Kingsley Shacklebolt an. »Gibt es noch etwas hinzuzufügen?« fragte er höflich, und Kingsley erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

»Allerdings«, sagte dieser und ging ebenfalls zum Rednerpult. »Wir haben eine interessante Sache entdeckt. Unter den zweiundvierzig Todessern, die wir gefangennehmen konnten, waren mindestens sechzehn der aus Osteuropa entführten Zauberer und Hexen. Sie stehen aber nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch, sondern unter einem gänzlich neuen Zauber, der aber eine ähnliche Wirkung hat. Leider haben wir im Moment noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn aufzuheben. Professor Snape ist allerdings mit einigen anderen dabei, Tränke zu brauen, die uns möglicherweise helfen könnten. Viele andere der gefangenen Todesser stammen ebenfalls aus Osteuropa, und es scheint, als ob Vol-de-mort dort im großen Stil neue Gefolgsleute rekrutiert. Dieser Angelegenheit müssen wir mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen, und unsere Aufklärungsarbeit sollte intensiviert werden. Ich denke, wir können es uns nicht leisten, dem tatenlos zuzusehen. V-Voldemort stockt seine Armee schneller auf, als wir es können, und lange wird uns die größere Qualität nicht retten können.« Kingsley nickte einmal allen zu und ging zu seinem Stuhl zurück.

Fudge erhob sich. »Gut. Nun möchte ich selbst auch noch etwas sagen. Ich sprach vergangene Nacht mit dem Premierminister der Muggel und habe versucht, ihm die Situation zu erklären, doch ich bin nicht sicher, ob er das ganze Ausmaß begreift. Er war schockiert über die letzten Entwicklungen, und ich konnte ihn nur mit Mühe überzeugen, ruhig zu bleiben. Er hat mir allerdings klargemacht, daß er sich das Ganze nicht mehr lange anschaut. Wenn wir das Problem mit den ständigen Übergriffen auf seine Bürger nicht in den Griff bekommen, will er sich selbst darum kümmern. Auch als ich erwähnte, daß er damit keinen Erfolg haben würde, wollte er sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Ich weiß also nicht, wie lange wir ihn noch im Griff haben.« Fudge trank einen Schluck Wasser und wandte sich dann zu Dumbledore: »Möchtest du noch etwas sagen, Albus?«

»Ich denke, zu gestern nacht brauche ich nichts mehr zu sagen. Die wesentlichen Elemente wurden zur Sprache gebracht, und nun bleibt mir nur noch das Thema, mit welchem sich das Dokument vor uns allen befaßt. Ich denke, ein jeder hat es inzwischen gelesen, und ich möchte noch einmal betonen, wie interessant ich diese ganze Angelegenheit finde. Mit Spannung hatte ich selbst darauf gewartet, es endlich lesen zu können, und ich denke, es ist durchaus wert, sich näher damit zu beschäftigen. Zwar wird es uns nicht immer und in jedem Fall helfen können, doch haben die beiden Schilde größeres Potential bewiesen, als ihnen bisher zugestanden wurde, und sie verdienen es, weiter studiert zu werden. Ich denke, Mr. Potter wird selbst weitere Erfahrungen mit ihnen sammeln wollen; aber auch die Abteilung für Experimentelle Zauberei sollte sich dieser Thematik annehmen. Sobald es von einer der beiden Seiten Fortschritte zu vermelden gibt, sollten wir noch einmal zusammenkommen und uns darüber austauschen. – Möchtet du noch etwas sagen, Harry?«

»Ähhm … eigentlich steht alles, was ich sagen könnte, schon in meinem Aufsatz«, erwiderte dieser schüchtern und blickte zu Fudge, der nun nickte.

»Gut. Damit hätten wir auch dieses Thema besprochen. Wir werden Albus' und Mr. Shacklebolts Empfehlungen folgen und können uns nun den neuesten Erkenntnissen von Mr. Lupin zuwenden. Albus, ist Mr. Potters Anwesenheit länger erforderlich?« Fudge sah Dumbledore dabei drängend an, und Harry wußte sofort, daß er ihn gerne aus dem Raum haben würde.

»Sie ist nicht erforderlich im eigentlichen Sinne, doch, denke ich, hat er sich seine Teilnahme gestern redlich verdient«, erwiderte der Angesprochene und blickte Harry stolz an.

»Nun gut«, gab sich Fudge leicht verstimmt geschlagen und blickte nun Mad-Eye an, der prompt aufstand und sich laut räusperte, bevor er seinen Bericht begann:

»Mr. Lupin teilte mir vor einer Stunde die neuesten Informationen mit. Die Vampire haben Voldemort in der Nähe von Piteşti in Rumänien aufgespürt, und offenbar hat er dort irgendwo sein momentanes Hauptquartier. Im Augenblick wissen sie noch nicht, wo genau, doch Remus hofft, dies noch innerhalb des nächsten Tages in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Sollte ihm dies gelingen, wäre ein schnelles Eingreifen unsererseits erforderlich und unabdingbar, und wir sollten alles dafür Nötige in die Wege leiten.

Weitere neue Informationen, die er hat, betreffen geplante Entführungen. Die nächsten sollen in zwei Tagen durchgeführt werden, und zwar in Rumänien und Bulgarien. In Rumänien lebt die Zielfamilie in Prahova, nicht weit östlich von Piteşti. In Bulgarien ist das Ziel in der Stadt Lom nahe der rumänischen Grenze ansässig. Remus hofft, noch genauere Informationen bekommen zu können, und ich empfehle dringend, in beiden Städten Kräfte zu stationieren, um gegebenenfalls schneller eingreifen zu können, falls wir Voldemorts Versteck bis dahin doch noch nicht ausfindig machen konnten.« Mad-Eye setzte sich.

»Nun gut. Ich denke, auch diesen beiden Empfehlungen werden wir folgen, und ich beauftrage hiermit Alastor Moody, sich um alles Weitere zu kümmern.« Fudge machte eine Pause, ehe er weitersprach: »Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu besprechen?« Fudge blickte in die Runde. Harry bemerkte, wie alle begannen, ihn anzustarren.

»Du kannst wirklich einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abwehren?« fragte ein älterer Zauberer, den Harry nicht kannte.

»Ich versichere dir, Kenneth, er kann!« bekräftigte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

»Ich würde es zu gern sehen«, meinte der alte Zauberer und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Harry wurde unwohl in seiner Haut, und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was Hermine in diesem Augenblick dachte. Er blickte unsicher umher.

»Eine weitere Demonstration ist eigentlich nicht erforderlich, aber ich überlasse diese Entscheidung Harry«, beschied Dumbledore.

Harry rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl und zuckte zusammen, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten umarmte. Sofort wußte er, daß es nur Hermine sein konnte. »Zeig's ihnen!« flüsterte sie für andere unhörbar, küßte ihn auf die Wange und ging einfach in Richtung Tür.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und sah noch, wie sie lächelnd die Tür schloß. Weiter waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet, und so erhob er sich langsam.

Hoffentlich war das die richtige Entscheidung, dachte Hermine, warf Harry einen letzten Blick zu und schloß lächelnd Tür. Sie ging den Gang zurück zu Fudges Büro und traf auf den Zauberer, der sie dort empfangen hatte.

»Wo sind bitte die Waschräume?« fragte sie und hörte plötzlich ein lautes Summen aus dem Besprechungssaal kommen.

»Vier Türen weiter und dann links. Sie können es nicht verfehlen.«

Hermine bedankte sich und folgte schnell dem Gang. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, nicht daran zu denken, was sich jetzt bei Harry abspielte, und betrat die Waschräume. Zielstrebig ging sie zum Waschbecken und öffnete den Hahn mit dem kalten Wasser. Mehrmals spritzte sie sich das kühle Naß ins Gesicht und versuchte dabei, ihre Haare trocken zu halten. Sie starrte in den Spiegel und sah ihre roten Augen. Warum mußt du nur schon wieder heulen, es kann doch nichts passieren, dachte sie betrübt, und noch einmal erfrischte sie das kalte Wasser.

Ob es schon vorbei ist? Sie starrte weiter in ihre eigenen Augen. Langsam schloß sie den Hahn und trocknete sich das Gesicht mir einem Papiertuch. Ohne Eile drehte sie sich um und starrte auf die Tür. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie schon zurückgehen sollte, und legte nur ganz zögerlich die vier Schritte bis zur Türklinke zurück, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und wieder auf dem Gang stand. Sie blickte zurück zum Besprechungssaal und konnte dort weder etwas sehen noch etwas hören. Ganz langsam schloß sie die Tür und begann zurückzulaufen. Als sie nur noch fünf Meter von der Tür entfernt war, ging diese plötzlich auf, und Mad-Eye kam mit einem breiten Grinsen heraus.

»Du hast dir völlig umsonst Sorgen gemacht«, sagte er, als er sie bemerkte.

Schon tauchte Harry hinter ihm auf. Er lief die zwei Meter zu ihr, fiel in ihre ausgebreiteten Arme und küßte sie. »Lief super«, jubelte er und küßte sie noch einmal. »Ich habe zwei Cruciatus-Flüche und zwei Imperius-Flüche gleichzeitig abgewehrt. Du hättest mal die anderen sehen sollen, die standen nur ungläubig und mit offenem Mund rum, während Dumbledore die ganze Zeit gelächelt hat.« Harry sah in Hermines strahlendes Gesicht.

Dumbledore tauchte hinter ihm auf. »Wahrlich eine unglaubliche Demonstration von Zauberkraft«, meinte er und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. »Wir sollten nun in die Schule zurückkehren. Das Abendessen wartet.«

Langsam führte Dumbledore sie zurück zu Fudges Büro. Hinter ihnen kamen einige weitere aus dem Besprechungsraum, und Harry konnte noch mehr ungläubige Kommentare hören. Nacheinander benutzten die drei den Kamin, und als sie schließlich im Büro des Schulleiters ankamen, wandte sich Dumbledore noch einmal Harry zu:

»Auch wenn du dich heute einmal mehr selbst übertroffen hast, bitte ich dich dennoch inständig, bei Voldemort nicht nur auf diesen einen Zauber zu vertrauen. Er ist ein unglaublich mächtiger Magier, und du hast selbst erlebt, wie es deinem Schilde bei eurem letzten Aufeinandertreffen ergangen ist.«

Harry sah es noch einmal vor sich, und er erinnerte sich an die Geräusche, als wäre es gerade eben erst passiert. Unbewußt griff er Hermines Hand, fühlte sich gleich wieder ein wenig besser und ging mit ihr zum Essen, während ihnen Dumbledore in geringem Abstand folgte.

»Was für einen Trank meinte Professor Dumbledore, der besser schmeckt, als er riecht?« fragte Hermine dabei so leise, daß ihr Schulleiter sie nicht hören konnte.

»Keine Ahnung, wie er heißt, aber Snape hat ihn auch für mich gebraut … sind Eierschalen der Charjaven drin, soll einen stärken und gegen Alpträume und Übelkeit helfen.«

Sie sah sogleich ein wenig bedrückter aus. »Wenn der Professor so was braucht, scheint es doch noch ernster zu sein, als er sagen will.«

Die Worte Hermines gingen Harry auch noch beim Abendessen durch den Kopf, bei dem die beiden den anderen von ihrem Besuch im Ministerium erzählten. Als Harry davon erzählte, wie er vier Unverzeihliche Flüche zur gleichen Zeit abgewehrt hatte, bekamen die anderen leuchtende Augen.

»Ist ja Wahnsinn, Kumpel«, strahlte Ron und klopfte ihm stolz auf die Schulter, »aber ich wette, Mum wird davon nicht so begeistert sein wie ich.« Er verschlang seinen Nachtisch in nur wenigen Sekunden. »Du kannst nur hoffen, daß Dad nix erzählt«, sagte er mit vollem Mund, daß Harry Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

»Er sagt ihr sicher nichts … Dad ist ja nicht lebensmüde. Wenn sie erfährt, daß er es nicht verhindert hat, bringt sie ihn glatt um«, meinte Ginny und grinste dabei ihren Bruder an. Auch die anderen begannen zu grinsen, denn jeder kannte die Familienverhältnisse der Weasleys nur zu gut, hatte doch die ganze Familie die Zeit nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts verbracht.

Den Rest des Abends ließ Harry, zusammen mit seiner Angebeteten, gemütlich auf der Couch ausklingen, während sie einfach nur müßig herumsaßen und den anderen bei allerlei Aktivitäten zusahen. Harry wußte nicht so recht, ob er allen von den dreihundert toten Muggeln erzählen sollte, doch er entschied am Ende, es nicht tun. Er wollte ausschließlich Ron und Neville vor dem Schlafengehen einweihen, die es dann Ginny und Luna sagen sollten. Gegen elf verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und ging mit den beiden Jungen nach oben.


	17. Snape Parkinson

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 17 – Snape / Parkinson**

Am nächsten Tag saßen alle beim Frühstück, und Harry erkannte in den Gesichtern der Lehrer sofort, daß erneut etwas passiert war. Einzig Dumbledore schien in der Lage zu sein, seine Gefühle so gut zu verstecken, daß Harry angenommen hätte, daß alles in bester Ordnung sei, bis dieser aufstand, um vor der versammelten Schule ein paar Worte zu sprechen.

»Meine lieben Schüler! Ich habe beschlossen, euch persönlich über die Tatsache aufzuklären, daß Voldemort in den letzten beiden Nächten erneut Angriffe auf London durchgeführt hat. Es gab in beiden Nächten viele Opfer unter der Muggelbevölkerung und auch unter den Kräften des Ministeriums, die zur Hilfe geeilt waren. Dies waren beides wirklich schwere Schläge gegen uns, und wir werden sie nur mit größter Anstrengung verwinden können. Weitere Einzelheiten werdet ihr dem gleich eintreffenden Tagespropheten entnehmen können, welcher in dieser Angelegenheit sehr wahrheitsgetreu berichtet. Minister Fudge benötigt meine Anwesenheit in einer dringenden Angelegenheit, weshalb ich die Schule auch gleich nach dem Frühstück verlassen werde. Bitte macht euch nicht zu große Sorgen; wir tun alles in unserer Macht Stehende, um diesem Treiben endlich Einhalt zu gebieten.« Nach diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und aß weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

»Da bin ich ja mal gespannt«, murmelte Neville und blickte schon ungeduldig nach oben, um nach Hermines sicher gleich eintreffender Zeitung Ausschau zu halten.

Unsicher blickte sich Harry um. Nachdem Voldemort in der ersten Nacht große Teile seiner Angriffstruppe eingebüßt hatte, dabei auf Dumbledore getroffen und fast besiegt worden wäre, hatte er schon in der nächsten Nacht erneut zugeschlagen und damit auch Harry überrascht. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie groß Voldemorts Armee tatsächlich war. Viel lieber wollte er daran glauben, daß Voldemort verzweifelt die letzten seiner Gefolgsleute zusammengekratzt hatte, um doch noch einen Angriff durchführen zu können, um damit alle über seine tatsächliche Schwäche hinwegzutäuschen.

Als Harry die Eule, die den Tagespropheten brachte, landen sah, war er unsicher, ob er wirklich die Zeitung lesen wollte. Der Knut wurde von Hermine in den kleinen Beutel gesteckt, und sofort rollte sie wißbegierig die Zeitung auf.

»Lies schon vor!« forderte Luna sie gespannt auf. Ihr sonst so träumerischer Ausdruck war völlig verschwunden.

»Massaker in London. Bei einem Massaker von Todessern an Muggeln in London starben in den letzten beiden Nächten rund vierhundert Menschen, während vierundzwanzig verletzt wurden. Alles deutet darauf hin, daß es keine Überlebenden geben sollte. Die Todesser hatten Londons Straßen beide Male nur Stunden nach Mitternacht gestürmt. Einige der Opfer starben im Schlaf, viele andere durch Folterung und Verstümmelung. Einige Quellen im Ministerium sprachen von einer brennenden Kirche, in der Muggel verbrannten. Viele der Angreifer trugen dunkle Umhänge mit Kapuzen und verbargen so ihre Identität.

Bei dem ersten Massaker in der Nacht zum zwanzigsten April hatte das Ministerium schnell eingreifen können und eine Spezialtruppe entsandt, die großen Erfolg gehabt hatte und die meisten der Todesser hatte ausschalten können. Einer unbestätigten Quelle zufolge war auch Harry Potter anwesend. Die eigenen Verluste waren mit sieben Toten und neunzehn Verletzten gering.

Bei dem Massaker in der letzten Nacht allerdings kamen Ministeriumskräfte zu spät an den Ort des Geschehens, so daß alle Todesser unerkannt entkommen konnten. Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge wollte sich nicht umfassend zu den Ereignissen äußern, und auch Albus Dumbledore war für keinen Kommentar zu erreichen.

Unterdessen gibt es ständig neue Brandherde in der Abteilung für Zusammenarbeit mit den Muggelbehörden. Der Premierminister der Muggel erhebt schwere Vorwürfe gegen Zaubereiminister Fudge und gedenkt, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen, um das mörderische Treiben des Dunklen Lords zu beenden. Daß dies nur noch mehr Probleme für uns alle bedeuten würde, sollte jedem klar sein. Sollten sich in den nächsten Tagen weitere Übergriffe ereignen, ist unklar, ob die Zauberergemeinschaft weiterhin geheimgehalten werden kann.« Hermine legte die Zeitung weg, und alle sahen sich schweigend an.

Tatsächlich verschwand Dumbledore sofort nach dem Frühstück, und Harry ging mit den anderen in den Unterricht. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er leichte Probleme, sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl es ihm dabei noch erheblich besser ging als den meisten anderen. Der ihm unbekannte Trank tat seine Wirkung, und so konnte er den Tag schließlich halbwegs überstehen, während es nicht wenige gab, die sich schon nach dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle übergeben hatten.

Nach der Schule ließ Snape ihm von William mitteilen, daß Harrys Nachholstunde verschoben worden war, und so konnte er den ganzen Nachmittag und Vorabend an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeiten. Danach hatte er auch noch zwei Stunden für die Vorbereitungen, welche er für den DA-Unterricht treffen mußte.

Das Ende des Abends verbrachten Harry und Hermine auf der Couch und sahen Neville und Ron bei einer Partie Schach zu, die Neville nur äußert knapp verlor. Nachdem er sich dafür eine kleine Entschädigung von Ginny abgeholt hatte, Ron gratuliert hatte und schlafen gegangen war, verließen Ron und Luna den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu welchem Zwecke dies geschah, konnte sich Harry nur zu gut vorstellen. Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr ging auch Harry ins Bett, nachdem er sich minutenlang von Hermine verabschiedet hatte.

Am nächsten Tag entnahmen Harry und die anderen dem Tagespropheten wieder die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten. Dumbledore und Fudge hatten unter großer Anstrengung den Premierminister davon abhalten können, die Zauberergemeinschaft zu enttarnen und so die Situation noch zu verschlimmern.

»Da das Massaker auch in der Welt der Muggel ein Medienereignis war, ist es schwergefallen, die wahren Hintergründe und Begebenheiten zu vertuschen. Zu diesem Zweck wurde eine fiktive terroristische Vereinigung erfunden, welche zu beiden Anschlägen Bekennerschreiben abgeliefert hat. Die Zeitungen und TV-Anstalten der Muggel sind auf dieses Ablenkungsmanöver hereingefallen, und damit ist der Druck auf Zaubereiminister Fudge ein wenig gesunken«, las Hermine ein weiteres Mal vor und legte die Zeitung zur Seite.

»Was sind Terroristen?« fragte ein Zweitkläßler, der neben Neville saß und sich unwissend umblickte.

»In der Welt der Muggel wären die Todesser Terroristen. Sehr vereinfacht sind es Menschen, die morden, um Ziele zu erreichen, welche meist im Widerspruch zu den Vorgaben der offiziellen Regierung stehen«, antwortete Gregory. Alle blickten ihn überrascht an.

»Ich bin erstaunt, daß du so was weißt«, staunte Hermine.

»Na ja, jetzt, wo ich auf der richtigen Seite stehe, habe ich beschlossen, mich auch mehr über diese Seite zu informieren, und das schließt die Verbündeten ein«, erklärte Gregory und lächelte verlegen.

»Gute Einstellung!« lobte William und wandte sich wieder Cho zu.

Als er die beiden beobachtete, fiel Harry auf, daß Hermine wohl recht mit ihren Vermutungen hatte, denn Cho sah nur noch selten zu ihnen herüber und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu einem viel größeren Teil auf William. Sie sah zufrieden aus und schien auch in der Öffentlichkeit viel Körperkontakt zu suchen. Auch William sah zufrieden aus und schien begierig alles zu nehmen, was Cho zu geben bereit war.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen alle zum Unterricht. Nur am Nachmittag bei Hagrid gab es neue spannende Entwicklungen, da eines der Charjavenküken bereits jetzt seinen Kopf gebildet hatte, obwohl es wie die anderen dafür noch bis zum siebenundzwanzigsten April hätte benötigen sollen. Hagrid war deshalb ganz außer sich und hatte sofort seinem Freund in Kanada davon geschrieben, wie er Harry am Anfang der Stunde mitteilte.

Das Charjavenküken war leider noch wählerischer, was sein Futter betraf, und wollte nicht einmal seine Eierschalen fressen. Hagrid begann sich Sorgen zu machen, und das nicht zu Unrecht. Bis zum Ende der Doppelstunde bekamen sie es nicht dazu, auch nur einen Bissen zu fressen, und da die Charjaven normalerweise problemlos die erste Woche ohne zu fressen überstehen, wollte auch Hagrid noch nicht mit Zwangsernährung beginnen.

Als Harry nach dem Unterricht wieder zum Schloß hinaufging, traf er vor der Großen Halle auf William. »Professor Snape läßt ausrichten, daß du nach Fudges Rede beim Abendessen hinunter zu ihm in den Kerker kommen sollst, ihr würdet dann die versäumte Stunde nachholen.«

Harry dankte William und ging mit ihm zum Mittagessen. Fudges vermeintliches Auftauchen war dabei Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Tatsächlich tauchte der Minister schon am späten Nachmittag in Hogwarts auf; Harry sah ihn auf seinem Weg in die Bibliothek zusammen mit den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick durch die Gänge schlendern. Zwar konnte Harry nicht genau hören, worum es ging, aber er war sicher, daß es wegen der vorgezogenen UTZ-Prüfungen war.

In der Bibliothek konnte er sich dann nur schwer konzentrieren. Viele DA-Mitglieder der zweiten Gruppe waren ebenfalls anwesend und lernten, für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu lautstark, die Theorie über die Schildzauber.

Harry sah sich einen Angriffszauber an, der das Opfer kurzzeitig total verwirren und damit kampfunfähig machen sollte, ehe er sich mit Hermines Hilfe auf die Extrastunde in Zaubertränke vorbereitete.

Da sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, welchen Trank sie durchgenommen hatten, er aber vergessen hatte, Ron zu fragen, mußte er sich damit begnügen, daß sie ihm nur einige kleinere Hinweise gab, die ihm am Abend helfen sollten.

Beim Abendessen war dann Fudge anwesend, während Dumbledore fehlte, was Harry allerdings nicht beunruhigte. Fudge saß vorn bei den Lehrern und unterhielt sich noch immer ausgiebig mit McGonagall, die auf Dumbledores Stuhl saß.

Nach dem Essen wollten die ersten gerade gehen, als sich Fudge erhob, sich laut räusperte und damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

»Liebe Schüler der siebten Klassen. Ich bin heute hier, weil wir eure Hilfe benötigen und euch gleichzeitig dafür auch ein bislang einmaliges Angebot machen wollen. Sofern es Freiwillige gibt – und ich bin nach meinen Gesprächen mit den Hauslehrern davon absolut überzeugt –, werden am kommenden Dienstag, also dem neunundzwanzigsten April, die UTZ-Prüfungen für diese Freiwilligen durchgeführt, und nach Bestehen werden alle umgehend ein Angebot für einen Arbeitsplatz im Ministerium erhalten. Ein jeder von euch ist über unsere derzeitige Zwangslage informiert und dürfte sich im klaren sein, weshalb wir dies tun.

Ihr werdet natürlich entsprechend euren Fähigkeiten eingesetzt und schon nach einer nur kurzen Einarbeitungszeit mit verantwortungsvollen Aufgaben bedacht werden. Natürlich werden die Anforderungen der UTZ-Prüfungen deshalb nicht gesenkt werden können, allerdings bin ich darüber unterrichtet, daß sehr viele von euch außergewöhnlich weit sind und über eine Sache verfügen, die für mich von entscheidender Bedeutung ist: Kampferfahrung! Ihr steht am Anfang eines hoffentlich noch langen Lebens und habt bereits mehr Erfahrung sammeln können als die Hälfte des ganzen Ministeriums.

Deshalb bin ich heute hier erschienen, da es für uns von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, neue Kräfte zu rekrutieren, obwohl es noch viele andere dringende Themen gibt, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen. Ihr müßt euch selbstverständlich nicht sofort entscheiden, doch bitte ich darum, spätestens morgen früh bei eurem Hauslehrer Bescheid zu geben, damit wir entsprechende Vorbereitungen treffen können. Wir brauchen einen jeden von euch, den wir kriegen können. Ich hoffe, daß ich auf euch zählen kann! Ich wünsche euch dann noch einen angenehmen Abend und darf mich verabschieden.« Fudge setzte sich wieder und wurde sofort von McGonagall in ein Gespräch verwickelt. An allen Tischen sah Harry einige Siebtkläßler, die schon intensiv über das Gehörte die Köpfe zusammensteckten.

Plötzlich lief Professor Snape eiligen Schrittes in Richtung der Tür, bedachte Harry mit einem kurzen, aber intensiven Blick und verschwand auch schon aus der Halle. Harry verabschiedete sich von Hermine mit einem Kuß, nickte auch Ron und den anderen noch mal zu, ehe er Snape folgte und ebenfalls die Halle verließ. Schon kurz darauf klopfte er an die Kerkertür und trat nach Snapes Aufforderung ein.

»Mr. Potter, Sie sehen die Aufgabenstellung an der Tafel. Ich schlage vor, Sie machen sich sogleich an die Arbeit«, forderte Snape ihn kurz angebunden auf und zeigte dabei auf die Tafel und auf den Lehrertisch, auf dem bereits Kessel und Zutaten bereitstanden.

Ein wenig zögerlich ging Harry nach vorne, wobei er sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte. Er stellte seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab und sah sich die Aufgabenstellung genauer an. Da in dem Trank, als eine von sehr vielen Zutaten, auch Eierschalen der Charjaven enthalten waren, kamen ihm doch erhebliche Zweifel, daß die anderen denselben Trank hatten brauen müssen.

»Sir, darf ich fragen, wofür der Trank ist?« fragte er und sah Snape neugierig an. Er machte das Feuer an und stellte den Kessel darauf.

»Sie dürfen fragen, sollten aber keine Antwort erwarten«, gab Snape schnippisch zurück und wandte sich einigen Hausaufgaben zu, die er wohl kontrollieren wollte.

Was sollte das denn schon wieder, fragte sich Harry und begann damit, Flixwurzel zu zerschneiden und Ulppilze zu zerstampfen. Als er damit fertig war, hatte das Wasser die richtige Temperatur erreicht, und so tat er die ersten vier Zutaten hinein. Anschließend zerrieb er die beiden Eierschalenstücke zu einem feinen Pulver, gab Jinguskraut hinzu und zerrieb beides solange, bis es nur noch eine einzige feine Masse war. Dann gab er weitere Zutaten hinzu, ehe er eine kleine Menge abschöpfte und erkalten ließ. In diese Menge sollte er einige Zeit später Rungekraut und Rinkewurzeln geben, da diese sehr empfindlich gegenüber Hitze reagieren würden. Derweil warf Snape ab und zu einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, sagte dabei aber kein Wort.

Zunehmend kam Harry ein wenig ins Schwitzen, da der Trank immer komplexer wurde und die Zutaten in immer engeren Abständen vorbereitet und hinzugeben werden mußten.

Nach Schritt einhundertachtundzwanzig des Rezeptes löschte sich die Tafel erneut, und die letzten vier Anweisungen erschienen. Mittlerweile war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, und Harry hatte noch immer kein einziges Wort mit Snape gesprochen. Dieser hatte die Hausarbeiten inzwischen korrigiert und sah ihm längst bei der Zubereitung zu.

Harry kam zu Anweisung einhundertneunundzwanzig und stellte die Flamme auf ein Maximum, um den Trank auf die erforderliche Temperatur zu bringen. Die nächste Anweisung sah vor, fünf Unzen Klingarblüten hineinzugehen und zwei Minuten ununterbrochen umzurühren. Dies war eine anstrengende Sache, da der Trank inzwischen äußerst zähflüssig geworden war. Da Snape nicht einmal mit einer Geste andeutete, ob der Trank etwas geworden war, war Harry sehr verunsichert; so arbeitete er schließlich auch die letzte Anweisung ab und wurde dabei zunehmend nervöser.

»Ich denke, ich bin fertig, Sir!« sagte Harry und stellte die Flamme ab.

»Das denke ich auch. Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter«, erwiderte Snape streng.

Sogleich füllte der Tränkemeister eine winzige Probe in ein kleines Glasröhrchen, um es zu überprüfen. Irgendwie enttäuscht räumte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und packte ein paar davon in seine Tasche. Noch einmal blickte er Snape voller Erwartung an, ehe er sich umdrehte und langsam in Richtung Tür ging.

»Einen Moment noch, Mr. Potter«, rief Snape ihm hinterher, und Harry drehte sich kurz vor der Tür noch einmal um. »Ich erwarte Sie am nächsten Sonntag um Punkt neun Uhr hier im Kerker. Übrigens ist Ihr Trank perfekt.« Snape wandte sich ab.

Auch Harry drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und ging lächelnd hinaus. Als er aber die Treppen hinaufging, fragte er sich, warum er lächelte. Es war immerhin schon nach ein Uhr, und er würde nur noch etwas über fünf Stunden schlafen können. Zudem würde er den Sonntag schon wieder mit Snape verbringen müssen, worauf er sich nun wirklich nicht freute.

Endlich kam er bei der fetten Dame an, die ihn gähnend nach dem Paßwort fragte. Harry nannte es: »Ephflingtorare Meuta.« und mußte nun auch gähnen. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah auf der Couch vor dem Kamin jemanden schlafen. Es war Hermine; sie mußte wohl versucht haben, auf ihn zu warten.

Leise ging er zu ihr und betrachtete ihr wunderschönes Gesicht im flackernden Schein des Feuers. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig zerwühlt, und einige Strählen hingen ihr tief ins Gesicht. Sie lag unglaublich friedlich da und atmete sehr ruhig und langsam, und ihre Nase warf einen interessanten Schatten. Zärtlich strich er einige Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Selten hatte er sie so friedlich und entspannt gesehen, was vor allem an Voldemort lag, der ihnen nicht wirklich Gelegenheit gab, das Leben zu genießen. Harry haßte ihn dafür.

Unsicher, ob er sie wecken oder lieber schlafen lassen sollte, betrachtete er sie einen Moment und bestaunte ihre Schönheit. Mit sich hadernd, setzte er sich in den gegenüberstehenden Sessel und beobachtete sie für fast zehn Minuten, ehe auch er immer müder wurde und sich entschied, sie doch mit einem Kuß zu wecken. Leise ging er die zwei Meter zu ihr und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Langsam kam er ihr mit dem Mund immer näher und küßte sie sanft auf die Lippen. Nach nur einer Sekunde merkte er eine Reaktion bei ihr, und sie erwiderte den Kuß, ehe sich nur Augenblicke später ihre Zungen berührten und Harry wie durch einen Blitzschlag wieder hellwach war. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme, und schon lag er auf ihr, während sie sich ununterbrochen küßten …

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufstand und seinen Schlafsaal verließ, hatte er höchstens dreieinhalb Stunden geschlafen, doch er bereute es nicht eine Sekunde. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wartete Hermine schon ungeduldig auf ihn und begrüßte ihn leidenschaftlich, aber auch müde.

»Konntest du noch ein bißchen schlafen?« fragte sie, und er nickte kurz.

»Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht total erschlagen«, meinte Harry und führte sie an seiner Hand hinunter zum Frühstück.

»Es wird gehen. Ich würde die Nacht auf keinen Fall eintauschen wollen, auch nicht gegen eine mit zehn Stunden bestem Schlaf«, erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn verliebt an.

»Es war auch für mich eine sehr schöne Nacht, auch wenn ich mehrere Stunden davon mit Snape allein in einem Kerker verbringen mußte«, erwiderte Harry grinsend und küßte sie erneut.

Beim Frühstück sah Harry etliche Siebtkläßler nach vorn zu ihren Hauslehrern gehen; auch Cho und Katie waren darunter. William sah deswegen nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus, und auch Cho hatte Harry schon viel fröhlicher gesehen. Als Katie zurück am Tisch war, erzählte sie ihm, daß es für sie eigentlich keine Frage gewesen war; sie wurde gebraucht und fühlte sich bereit, diesen neuen Lebensabschnitt zu beginnen. Auch einige andere DA-Mitglieder berichteten Harry persönlich von ihrer Entscheidung.

Am Ende zählte er zusammen mit Cho und Katie achtunddreißig Siebtkläßler, die nun schon am nächsten Dienstag ihre Prüfungen beginnen würden. Harry war überaus stolz auf sie, da sie die nächste Hürde mit Schwung nahmen und nun noch früher als erwartet eine große Verantwortung auf ihre Schultern laden würden.

Das Wochenende rückte nun schnell näher, und Harry hatte kaum Zeit, die er alleine mit Hermine verbringen konnte. Er lernte den Rest der Woche ausgesprochen hart und half auch noch Ron und Neville mit der zweiten DA-Gruppe, während er am Freitag auch noch seine eigene DA-Gruppe leitete, dort aber nur ein kurzes Treffen anberaumt hatte. Dies alles schaffte er nur sehr mühsam unter einen Hut zu bekommen, und das auch nur mit Lunas Hilfe. Sie hatte von allen seinen Freunden noch am meisten Zeit und bereitete beide DA-Sitzungen ausgiebig vor.

Am Samstagmorgen erfuhren Harry und die anderen aus dem Tagespropheten, daß Dumbledore die Situation mit den Muggeln wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte und der Premierminister inzwischen eingesehen hatte, daß es völlig falsch wäre, wenn er selbst nach Voldemort suchen lassen würde. Die Öffentlichkeit hatte die Geschichte mit den Terroristen geglaubt, und so war das Geheimnis der Zauberergemeinschaft vorerst nicht mehr in Gefahr. Harry war darüber erleichtert, weil er sich nur allzugut vorstellen konnte, was los gewesen wäre, hätte das Fernsehen über die wahren Hintergründe berichtet.

Auch Hermine schien zufrieden zu sein, beschloß aber, ihren Eltern einen Brief zu schicken, der ihnen die Wahrheit mitteilen sollte, ohne dabei allzusehr ins Detail zu gehen. Auf keinen Fall erwähnen wollte sie, daß ihr Freund beim ersten Massaker mitgekämpft hatte, da es nur wieder unnötige Aufregung bedeuten würde und vor allem ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich große Probleme damit hätte, es richtig aufzunehmen.

Den ganzen Samstag über hatte Harry alle Hände voll zu tun. Am Vormittag bestand Ron auf Quidditch-Training, welches sie schon genug vernachlässigt hatten, und tatsächlich kam mit dem Spiel auch der Spaß. Er scherzte wie in unbeschwerten Zeiten mit seinen Freunden und vor allem mit Ron, für den er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen nicht genug dagewesen war.

»Zerbrich dir mal deswegen nicht den Kopf, Kumpel, ich versteh' dich voll und ganz. Hab' ja im Moment selber kaum genug Zeit, um alles unter einen Hut zu kriegen. Luna hat sich schon bei mir beschwert«, erzählte Ron mit einem Augenzwinkern, und Harry war wirklich erleichtert, daß ihm sein Freund in diesen Tagen nichts wirklich krummnahm.

Am Nachmittag und Abend lernte Harry für viele seiner Fächer und erledigte diverse Hausaufgaben. Am liebsten hätte er den Abend nur mit Hermine verbracht, doch auch sie wollte lernen, und so entschieden sie gemeinsam, daß Arbeit vor Vergnügen ginge.

Als Harry gegen Mitternacht ins Bett kam, hatte er schon leichte Magenschmerzen, und er fragte sich nun immer mehr, warum Snape ihn an einem Sonntag im Kerker sehen wollte. Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er, Snape würde es mit der zusätzlichen Arbeit nicht übertreiben, da er noch haufenweise andere Aufgaben hatte, denen er ebenfalls Zeit widmen mußte.

So hatte er seit der Vorführung im Ministerium auch nicht mehr mit den Schildzaubern weitergemacht, und das empfand er Dumbledore gegenüber als eine Art Pflichtverletzung. Spätestens in der nächsten Woche mußte er sich unbedingt wieder dieser Aufgabe zuwenden, auch um seine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen. Noch eine ganze Zeit lang grübelte er im Bett darüber, so daß er Dean und Seamus kurz vor ein Uhr zurückkommen hörte. Sie unterhielten sich leise über Lavender und Conny, und Harry hörte deutlich heraus, daß beide Fortschritte in ihren Beziehungen gemacht hatten, ohne aber konkret zu sagen, an welchem Punkte sie tatsächlich angelangt waren.

Sonntag beim Frühstück war Dumbledore noch immer nicht zurück, und nun machte sich Harry doch langsam Sorgen um ihn. Aber nicht nur deshalb aß er an diesem Morgen recht wenig, er bekam auch wegen des nun immer näher rückenden Termins mit Professor Snape nichts herunter.

Hermine erzählte ihm beim Essen, was sie mit dem Tag anstellen wollte, und Harry ertappte sich bei der schönen Vorstellung, überall dabeisein zu können. Dies ging aber leider nicht, und so verabschiedete er sich kurz vor neun von seinen Freunden und ging allein hinunter in den Kerker.

Zwar hatte er Snape beim Frühstück nicht gesehen, glaubte aber, daß dieser ein weniger früher gegessen hatte. Als er drei Minuten vor neun an der Tür klopfte, kam von drinnen keinerlei Antwort. Er entschied sich, vor der Tür zu warten und um Punkt neun noch einmal zu klopfen. Dazu sollte es aber nicht kommen, da schon in diesem Moment Snape um die nächste Ecke gebogen kam.

»Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!« grüßte Harry und sah seinen Lehrer an, der ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt schien.

»Morgen, Mr. Potter!« antwortete dieser gewohnt wortkarg, öffnete die Kerkertür und trat ein.

Harry folgte ihm und lehnte seine Tasche an den einzelnen, riesigen Tisch inmitten des Raumes. Noch weit mehr Zutaten als beim letzten Mal standen bereit, und auch ein großer, schon halb gefüllter Kessel stand über dem Feuer und köchelte auf kleinster Flamme vor sich hin.

»Sie fahren mit Ihrem Trank vom letzten Mal fort«, ordnete Snape an, und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschien das Rezept an der Tafel.

Schnell las er sich die ersten Schritte durch, um zu sehen, ob er es mit zeitkritischen Anweisungen zu tun hatte, und da es nicht der Fall zu sein schien, konnte er sich in aller Ruhe auch die anderen Schritte zweimal durchlesen. Besonders prägte er sich die fehleranfälligen Stellen ein, und ihm fiel dabei auf, daß die Anweisungen viel weniger detailliert als sonst im Unterricht waren. Vielmehr mußte man mitdenken, und gewisse Vorgehensweisen ergaben sich schon aus den Zutaten.

Geben Sie vier Flügel des Flecktorkäfers hinein, und rühren Sie zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, las Harry in Gedanken, erinnerte sich aber an etwas, was Snape einmal gesagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihnen in der vierten Klasse eingebleut hatte, daß Flecktorkäferflügel immer pulverisiert werden müssen – absolut immer! Danach mußte man sie mit Chimärenblut beträufeln, und zwar mit einem Tropfen pro Flügel, und erst danach durften sie einem Tranke hinzugefügt werden.

Gegen zwölf Uhr hatte er die schon die dritte Tafel komplett abgearbeitet, und so sorgte Snape dafür, daß der Text verschwand; mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen auch schon die nächsten Anweisungen. Dabei bekam Harry langsam leichte Konzentrationsprobleme, und so mußte er Zeile einhundertfünfundvierzig viermal lesen, ehe er sie richtig begriffen hatte. Während der letzten zwei Stunden hatte er Snape immer wieder einmal einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, und auch jetzt tat er es wieder.

Snape saß locker an seinem Lehrertisch und beobachtete ihn ununterbrochen. Harry war unsicher, ob er nach einer kurzen Pause fragen sollte, kam aber zu dem Schlusse, daß es keine Schande wäre, und so sah er Snape erwartungsvoll an.

»Professor, ich wüßte gern zwei Dinge. Wie lange, denken Sie, werde ich noch für die Zubereitung des Trankes benötigen? Zum zweiten wüßte ich gern, ob Pausen vorgesehen sind.« Harry fing an zu rühren, wie er es die nächsten drei Minuten tun sollte.

»Nun, Mr. Potter. Wie lange Sie benötigen, wird davon abhängen, wie schnell Sie sind; aber Sie sollten damit rechnen, mindestens bis einundzwanzig Uhr hier zu sein. Pausen sind keine vorgesehen, was aber mit dem Trank zusammenhängt«, bemerkte Snape und zuckte mit der Oberlippe.

Aufgrund dieses Kommentars fühlte sich Harry plötzlich noch unkonzentrierter. In Gedanken mußte er sich jetzt schon einige Ohrfeigen verpassen, und er wollte nicht wissen, wie es ihm in sechs oder acht Stunden ging. Warum macht er das mit mir, fragte sich Harry und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Trank. Er sollte nun als nächstes zwei Tropfen Drachenblut dazugeben. Als er sich aber die Zutaten ansah, erkannte er sofort, daß es drei verschiedene Sorten gab. Im Rezept stand allerdings nicht, welche Sorte man nehmen mußte. Verwirrt blickte er zu Snape, und er sah ein falsches Lächeln aufblitzen.

Ich darf mir vor ihm keine Blöße geben, hämmerte er sich ein und suchte angestrengt in seinen Erinnerungen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war er fast soweit, zu raten, ehe ihm neben dem Drachenblut noch die lilafarbenen Zylotenblätter auffielen. Zylotenblätter, Zylotenblätter, ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er blickte zur Tafel und las erneut die nächsten Schritte. Da war es: im vorletzten Schritt sollte man eine Unze frisch geschnittene Zylotenblätter hinzugeben, und Harry wurde auf einmal klar, welches Drachenblut er nehmen mußte. Er griff mit einem Lächeln die blaue Flasche und gab zwei Tropfen davon in den Trank.

»Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht geraten, Potter«, lästerte Snape und klang dabei sehr enttäuscht.

»Nein, Professor. Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, wie ich im dritten Jahr versehentlich das falsche Drachenblut mit Zylotenblättern im gleichen Trank verwenden wollte und mir dabei der Kessel um die Ohren geflogen ist. Sie gaben mir dafür eine Strafarbeit auf: ›Warum ich Zylotenblätter nur mit dem Blut eines Asiatischen Grauschuppen mischen darf‹.«

Snape zeigte überraschenderweise den Anflug eines Lächeln, welches nur eine Sekunde später verschwunden war. »Gutes Gedächtnis.«

Sofort machte Harry mit der Zubereitung weiter, und Snape beobachtete ihn wieder so ernst wie zuvor. Gegen drei Uhr bekam Harry langsam Hunger, was er aber erst durch das laute Knurren seines Magens bemerkte. Snape hatte es ebenfalls gehört, und nur einen Moment später lag ein Teller auf dem Tisch, auf dem zwei herrlich belegte Brote warteten. Auch auf dem Lehrertisch erschien ein Teller, und so aßen beide still zu Mittag, während Harry ununterbrochen am Trank weiterarbeitete. Die Zubereitung ließ ihn kaum einmal für eine Minute verschnaufen, und so war er ungemein überrascht, daß Snape auf das Knurren seines Magens reagiert hatte.

Kaum hatte er die beiden Brote verputzt, verschwand sein Teller, und ein Glas mit kalter Milch erschien. Er trank es in einem Zug aus und fand es einfach köstlich. Es weckte seine Lebensgeister, und so sah er lächelnd zu Snape. Dieser zuckte mit der Augenbraue, was Harry kurz stutzen ließ, ehe ihm sein Milchbart einfiel und er ihn abwischte. Auch das Glas verschwand, und so arbeitete er weiter am Trank. Er befolgte jede neue Anweisung auf das genaueste und kämpfte verbissen mit seiner Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Mit jedem neuen Schritt wuchs in ihm das Verlangen, über den Trank aufgeklärt zu werden. Snape hatte dazu noch immer nichts gesagt, doch er fand, daß er eine Antwort verdiente.

»Sir, ich wüßte zu gern, was ich hier braue. Ich meine, ich bin heute schon wieder acht Stunden mit dem Trank beschäftigt, und dazu kommen noch die Stunden vom letzten …«

»Nicht jetzt, Potter«, unterbrach Snape ihn schroff. »Sie werden zu geeigneter Zeit erfahren, worum es sich hier handelt.«

Mhhh … wenn er mir das nicht sagen will, dann vielleicht ja etwas anderes, überlegte Harry, und er wollte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. »Sir, dann verraten Sie mir wenigstens, warum Sie uns den Helmich-Trank brauen ließen und am Ende den Namen verraten haben, obwohl Sie es erst nicht taten.«

»Sofern Sie dabei konzentriert weiterarbeiten können, werde ich es Ihnen verraten.«

Wow, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, dachte er überrascht und blickte in die Augen seines Lehrers. »Sir, das kann ich!« antwortete er schnell und blickte erwartungsvoll weiter zu Snape.

»Dann sollten Sie nicht mich, sondern Ihren Trank anstarren«, schimpfte dieser grob, stand trotzdem vom Tisch auf und kam zu Harry herüber. »Es gibt einen ganz bestimmten Grund, weshalb ich Ihre Klasse damit beauftragte, den Helmich-Trank zu brauen. Ich verstieß nur aus diesem einen Grund gegen Professor Dumbledores Anweisungen, den Trank selbst herzustellen. Es war eine Prüfung – für Sie und den Rest der Klasse. Der Helmich-Trank ist nicht nur verboten, seine Herstellung ist auch äußerst schwierig. Es gibt nur wenige Tränke, die noch komplizierter sind, und an einem von diesen arbeiten Sie gerade.

Sie und viele ihrer Mitschüler haben diese erste Prüfung mit Bravour bestanden, und aus diesem Grunde habe ich beschlossen, aus Ihnen und so vielen anderen wie irgend möglich Meister der Zaubertränke machen! Sie sollten sich auf das härteste Schuljahr vorbereiten, das Sie sich nur vorstellen können. Aber eigentlich hat es schon heute mit dieser weiteren Prüfung begonnen. Ich muß mir einfach sicher sein können … was Sie angeht, Potter!« Snape blickte Harry ernst in die Augen, während dieser mit leicht offenem Mund dastand.

Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte; er war einfach nur perplex. Sollte er sich jetzt freuen, oder sollte er sich lieber darüber Sorgen machen, daß das nächste Jahr wirklich hart werden würde. Snape ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Dabei machte Harry mit dem Trank weiter und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Snape hat mich geprüft. Er will sich sicher sein. Worüber will er sich sicher sein? Daß ich Voldemort erledigen kann? Daß ich ein Ziel genau genug verfolgen kann? Hmm …

Harry brauchte noch eine halbe Stunde, ehe er alle Rezeptangaben auf der Tafel erledigt hatte und Snape auch schon die nächsten erscheinen ließ. Inzwischen war er schon bei Schritt vierhundertundzwölf und gab einen Stengel Globakraut hinein. Die nächste Minute sollte er umrühren und las in der Zeit die weiteren Anweisungen durch.

»Ähhm, Sir?« begann Harry überrascht und erregte damit Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Dieser stand am Regal mit den Zutaten und führte wohl so etwas wie eine Inventur durch.

»Haben Sie ein Problem, Potter?« fragte dieser und drehte sich um.

»Ja, Sir. Für die Schritte vierhundertfünfunddreißig und -sechsunddreißig benötigt man mindestens sechs Hände.«

Snape drehte sich zur Tafel. »Ich weiß das. Der Trank wird normalerweise zu viert gebraut«, gab er zurück, und wieder sah Harry ein Zucken seines Mundwinkels.

»Aber, Sir? Wie soll ich das allein machen?«

»Machen Sie sich deshalb keine Sorgen. Es wird rechtzeitig jemand eintreffen«, beschied Snape und wandte sich wieder seinem Inventar zu.

Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen, fragte sich Harry noch unsicherer, rührte aber dessenungeachtet eine Minute lang gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Als er das nächste Mal zur Uhr blickte, war es zehn vor sieben, und in weniger als fünf Minuten würde er zu den beiden Schritten kommen, die er nicht alleine bewältigen konnte.

»Sir, der Trank ist gleich soweit«, bemerkte Harry, woraufhin Snape die Schranktür schloß und auf ihn zukam.

»Es sieht beinahe so aus, Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe für Sie, daß Ihre kleine Freundin pünktlich ist.«

Snape krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch, und tatsächlich klopfte es nur Augenblicke später an der Tür. Harry wußte nicht, wer jetzt kommen würde, hoffte aber insgeheim auf Hermine.

»Herein!« rief Snape laut, und Ginny betrat den Raum.

»Sir, ich sollte mich hier melden?« fragte sie vorsichtig und kam langsam näher. Sie zeigte einen etwas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und sah sich zögernd im Raum um.

»Krempeln Sie die Ärmel hoch, Miß Weasley. Sie werden Potter bei diesem Trank unter die Arme greifen!« befahl Snape, und Harry nickte ihr zu. Ginny kam langsam zu ihm herüber.

»Du bist immer noch hier? Was soll ich denn machen?« Sie sah Harry ein wenig hilflos an.

»Ich werde wohl auch noch ein paar Stunden hiersein«, antwortete Harry gähnend und streckte sich. Er krempelte nun ebenfalls die Ärmel hoch. »Du mußt auch nicht viel machen und kannst dann gleich wieder gehen.«

Ginny sah auf Harrys Arme, dann an die Tafel und blieb sogleich bei den Schritten vierhundertfünfunddreißig und vierhundertsechsunddreißig hängen. Sie erblaßte und starrte beide völlig ungläubig an. »Ich soll mit meinen ungeschützten Armen in den kochendheißen Trank greifen? Ich soll mit ihnen umrühren, während ich minutenlang Beschwörungsformeln murmle?«

»Sieht so aus«, gab Harry zurück, blickte seinerseits ein wenig skeptisch auf Snape und ging zu ihm um den Tisch herum.

»Wenn Mr. Potter bisher korrekt gearbeitet hat, wird Ihnen nichts passieren. Oder glauben Sie etwa, ich selbst würde in den Trank greifen, wenn ich mich dabei verbrennen könnte?« herrschte Snape sie mit strengem Blick an, ehe er zu Ginny um den Tisch herumging.

»Hmmm« war alles, was Harry herausbrachte. Ganz so sicher war er sich nicht, ob Snape es nicht auch dann tun würde, wenn er sich dabei übel verbrennen würde; und er war sich auch nicht ganz so sicher, ob er bisher alles richtig gemacht hatte.

»Sir, wenn Sie sich irren, werde ich mich beschweren!« sagte Ginny forsch, und Harry bewunderte sie dafür. Eine solche Antwort hatte er sich in all den Jahren nicht getraut.

»Wenn ich mich irre, werden wir gemeinsam auf dem Krankenflügel landen – und es sei Ihnen versichert, daß ich das kaum ertragen könnte, Miß Weasley. Es wird jetzt Zeit!«

Snape stellte sich eng neben Ginny, ganz nah an den Kessel, um mit beiden Armen hineingreifen zu können. Auch Ginny krempelte sich schnell die Ärmel hoch, und Harry war ebenfalls bereit. »Auf drei, Mr. Potter, Sie zählen!«

Harry räusperte sich.

»Eins.«

Er sah Ginny in ihre etwas ängstlichen Augen.

»Zwei.«

Er blickte Snape in dessen finstere Augen.

»Drei!«

Alle drei griffen in den kochenden Trank und bewegten in kleinen konzentrischen Kreisen ihre Arme. Sofort spürte Harry die unglaubliche Hitze. Er fühlte seine Haut verbrennen, gleichzeitig heilen, und all das ohne die geringsten Schmerzen. Es war wie Zauberei. Die drei begannen mit der Beschwörung – erst sieben lange und anstrengende Minuten später konnten sie damit aufhören. Der Trank leuchtete kurz auf und wurde klar wie Wasser. Sie konnten wieder ihre Hände und Arme sehen, und das, was er dort mit Erschrecken erblickte, war weitaus Schlimmeres als das, was er zuvor gespürt hatte.

Er sah, wie sich das Fleisch von seinen Knochen ablöste und wie seine Arme sofort wieder geheilt wurden. Er fühlte den unbändigen Drang, sie aus der kochenden Flüssigkeit herauszuziehen, doch spürte er auch den stechenden Blick seines Lehrer, der ihn daran hinderte. Das Ganze sah so schrecklich aus, daß auch Ginny deutlich zusammengezuckt war und auch nur mit Mühe weiterrühren konnte. Endlose fünf Minuten sahen sie diesem schaurig-grausamen Schauspiele zu; erst dann konnten sie ihre Hände aus dem Kessel ziehen und ihre Unversehrtheit bewundern. Selbst Snape schien von dem Ganzen tief beeindruckt, denn auch er betrachtete seine Hände mit einem fast kindlich staunenden Gesichtsausdruck, den Harry bei seinem Lehrer noch nie bemerkt hatte. Alle krempelten ihre Ärmel herunter, und Snape ging wieder zum Lehrertisch, während Harry nun mit den nächsten Schritten fortfahren wollte.

»Was wird das?« flüsterte Ginny.

Bevor er antworten konnte, tat Snape es für ihn: »Sie fragen die falsche Person, Miß Weasley. Mr. Potter ist völlig ahnungslos – zumindest, was diesen Trank angeht.«

Ginny starrte weiter Harry an. Sie tauschten einen entsprechenden Blick, ehe sie an ihm vorbei zu Snape sah. »Warum sagen Sie es ihm denn nicht, Sir?«

»Weil er es nicht von mir erfahren soll«, erwiderte Snape kurz.

Nun starrte Harry Ginny an. Die Antwort schien sie noch stärker verwirrt zu haben. »Sir, verraten Sie mir, wer es mir sagen wird?« fragte Harry, mit dem Rücken zu Snape gewandt.

»Wenn Sie es je erfahren, dann nur von Professor Dumbledore«, erklärte Snape und entfachte damit in Harry eine Neugierde, wie er sie nur selten gekannt hatte. »Sie können dann wieder gehen, Miß Weasley. Mr. Potter wird den Rest wahrscheinlich auch ohne Ihre Hilfe schaffen.«

Harry spürte Snapes Blick in seinem Rücken. Er beschloß, doch lieber wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu gehen, da er diese Blicke als sehr unangenehm empfand. Dabei verabschiedete er sich von Ginny und bedankte sich für ihre Hilfe:

»Bis später vielleicht, Ginny. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe – und erzähl bitte Hermine nichts von dem ablösenden Fleisch, das möchte ich lieber selbst machen. Nicht, daß sie sich unnötig aufregt.«

»Ja, bis nachher, Harry«, sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Kerker.

Nachdem Ginny gegangen war, wandte er sich wieder dem Trank zu, und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gingen ihm auch die nächsten zwei Stunden relativ leicht von der Hand, ehe er doch zunehmend müder wurde und ihm langsam die Füße schmerzten.

»Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen, Sir?« fragte Harry schließlich und blickte zu seinem Lehrer, der an irgendwelchen Aufsätzen zu arbeiten schien.

»Sehen Sie nicht, daß ich beschäftigt bin?« entgegnete dieser streng und sah Harry durchdringend an.

»Doch, das sehe ich«, erwiderte Harry, aber beschloß, sich nicht so leicht abspeisen zu lassen. Es war vielleicht der perfekte Moment gekommen, um über das letzte Jahr zu reden, als Harry sich Snapes Erinnerungen im Denkarium angesehen hatte. »Sir, ich würde wirklich sehr gern über diese Angelegenheit reden.«

Harry sah seinen Lehrer flehentlich an. Zögernd legte Snape seine Schreibfeder weg, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kam langsam auf Harry zu.

»Welche Angelegenheit?«

Harry wurde wieder ein wenig unsicher. »Über das letzte Jahr … als ich etwas von Ihnen sah, daß ich nicht sehen sollte.«

»Schweig!« herrschte Snape ihn an und funkelte ihn wütend an, wovon er sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ.

»Ich … ich muß darüber reden.« Snapes Ärger wurde augenblicklich zu Zorn. Harry konnte sehen, wie er die Fäuste ballte und seine Knöchel weiß wurden. »Sir, es tut mir leid, daß ich Ihre Privatsphäre verletzt habe, doch Sie müssen zugeben, daß Sie auch meine verletzt haben.« Er sah für einen Moment einen fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen seines Lehrers. »Sie haben damals viele von meinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen gesehen, da finde ich es nur fair, auch einige von Ihren zu kennen.« Plötzlich sah Snape überrascht aus. »Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, daß wir das vergessen. Es liegt nun fast ein Jahr zurück, und ich habe das Gefühl, daß Sie mich noch immer dafür bestrafen.«

Snape setzte sogleich wieder seine gewohnt grimmige Miene auf. »Ich habe Sie nicht nur dafür bestraft!«

»Das stimmt. Sie bestrafen mich auch dafür, daß ich der Sohn meines Vaters bin«, konterte Harry, nun ebenfalls leicht wütend. Er hatte große Mühe, sich noch ausreichend auf seinen Trank zu konzentrieren.

»Ich bestrafe Sie nicht dafür, daß Sie sein Sohn sind. Ich bestrafe Sie dafür, daß Sie genauso arrogant und selbstgefällig sind wie er.« Snapes Augen funkelten gefährlich.

»Ich bin überhaupt nicht wie mein Vater. Er tat fast alles, was er tat, um dabei seinen Spaß zu haben. Ich tue fast alles, was ich tue, weil ich überleben will oder jemandem helfen möchte!« Nun schwang Zorn in Harrys seiner Stimme, und Snape wich einige Zentimeter zurück. Wütend zerschnitt Harry die Adaba-Stengel, warf sie in den Kessel und rührte wie in Trance um.

»Das ist so aber nicht ganz richtig, Mr. Potter. Sie haben genug Ärger gemacht, auch ohne dabei Ihr Leben zu schützen.«

»Was meinen Sie?« fragte Harry mit rotem Kopf und überlegte, wann er vorsätzlich für Unruhe gesorgt hatte. »Fast immer, wenn ich irgendwie Ärger verursacht habe, dann war entweder mein Leben bedroht, ich habe einem Freund geholfen oder ich wurde von anderen da hineingezogen!«

»Sie sind viel zu vorschnell in Ihrem Urteil, Mr. Potter. Sie haben mehr als einmal gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Wenn Sie sich nur mal daran erinnern möchten, wie oft Sie im Schlosse unterwegs waren. Nachts! Allein!« Snape blickte nun Harry überlegen an.

»Sir, ich möchte Sie nur ungern an Ihre eigene Vergangenheit erinnern, aber auch wenn mein Vater Sie übel behandelt hat, so haben Sie ihm letztlich kaum einen Grund gegeben, damit aufzuhören.« Harry rührte den Trank nun in die andere Richtung. »Ganz so unschuldig, wie Sie gerne tun, sind Sie damals auch nicht gewesen. Sie haben sicher nicht nur einmal andere Schüler auf dem Flur verhext.«

»Dein Vater hat immer angefangen«, schrie Snape entrüstet auf, wirkte plötzlich leicht verstört und schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, daß er Harry geduzt hatte.

»Aber Sie haben auch nie aufgehört!« beharrte Harry trotzig und gab das Haar eines Koboldes in den Trank, während er wieder im Uhrzeigersinn umrührte.

»Ich … ich … muß mich wohl kaum vor einem Schüler rechtfertigen!« Snape schnappte nach Luft, außer sich vor Zorn, und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

»Sir, wir sollten es jetzt und ein für allemal klären!« sagte Harry, der nun ebenfalls wieder wütend war, und erhob deutlich die Stimme.

»Was klären? Daß ich Ihren Vater haßte und er mich? Daß Sie mich hassen und ich Sie?« schrie Snape so laut, daß sich seine Stimme dabei überschlug, und er funkelte Harry angriffslustig an. Jeden Augenblick rechnete Harry damit, eine Menge Hauspunkte zu verlieren, doch war ihm das in diesem Moment egal.

»Sir, ich hasse Sie nicht!« sagte Harry trotzdem beschwichtigend und rührte nun wieder dreimal gegen den Urzeigersinn.

»Sie lügen!«

»Ich lüge nicht! Voldemort, Pettigrew, Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und den ganzen widerlichen Rest von Todessern hasse ich. Sie gehören ja nicht mehr dazu, soweit ich informiert bin«, sagte Harry und ließ das letzte mehr wie eine Frage als wie eine Feststellung klingen. Snape schien überrascht und stutzte für einen Moment. »Dabei haben Sie wirklich fast alles getan, damit ich Sie hasse.«

»Das ist eine Unterstellung! Das verbitte ich mir! Ich habe Sie so behandelt, wie es Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber zu jeder Zeit rechtfertigte.«

»Das bezweifele ich sehr! Fragen Sie Unparteiische, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben wollen. Fragen Sie Professor Dumbledore! Fragen Sie jeden Schüler, der nicht in Ihrem Haus ist. Sie bevorzugen Slytherin, wo es nur geht, und sind absolut unfair allen anderen gegenüber«, sagte Harry und ballte seinerseits die Fäuste. Langsam ging ihm dieses scheinheilige Verhalten auf die Nerven. Hektisch gab er Spinnenfüße in den Trank und rührte dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn. »Wenn hier im Raum jemals jemand wirklich arrogant war, dann sind Sie es!«

»Vielleicht haben Sie recht«, gab Snape überraschend zu. Er schien resigniert zu haben.

Total verwirrt, gab Harry eine Prise gemahlenes Vulkangestein in den Trank. Diese plötzliche Offenbarung seines Lehrers war keine, mit der er je gerechnet hätte. Einen Augenblick lang spürte er die pure Hoffnung, das Kriegsbeil begraben zu können, und forcierte seine Bemühungen.

»Sir, wir stehen auf der gleichen Seite. Sie müssen nicht mein Freund sein, aber wir sollten endlich richtig zusammenarbeiten. Es ist mir egal, daß Sie meinen Vater hassen, und ich gebe zu, er konnte ein arroganter Arsch sein … « Harry hielt kurz inne, so überrascht war er von seiner Wortwahl. »… aber überdenken Sie doch Ihr Handeln allen gegenüber, die mit Ihnen gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Im Augenblick behandeln Sie noch immer die am besten, die Voldemort am nächsten sind. Ich weiß, daß es nur schwer ist, solche alten Angewohnheiten abzulegen, doch ich bitte Sie, zumindest alle gleich zu behandeln. Sie sind nun kein Todesser mehr und auch kein Spion, und darum sollten Sie sich auch so verhalten.«

Irgendwie spürte Harry, daß er mit seinen Worten einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Noch immer hatte Snape die Gruppe um Pansy bevorteilt, obwohl er nun keinen Kontakt mehr mit Voldemort hatte und nicht mehr als Spion arbeitete. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, die nächste Generation von Voldemorts Todessern zu unterstützen. Trotzdem behandelte er noch immer ihn und die Gryffindors im allgemeinen am schlechtesten von allen, obwohl er seine und auch ihre Leistung bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts anerkannte.

»Ich weiß nicht«, meinte Snape und ließ sich nachdenklich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Müde und erschöpft sah er aus, und auch Harry wurde langsam der Arm müde, obwohl er mit Rühren nicht aufhören durfte. Sicher hab' ich morgen Muskelkater, dachte er bei sich und überlegte, was er Snape noch alles sagen mußte.

»Wir werden nie Freunde sein«, sagte Snape und sah verunsichert aus, wie Harry ihn nie gesehen hatte.

»Das spielt keine Rolle! Ich muß nicht Ihr Freund werden!« Harry sah ihm fest in die Augen.

»Ich wollte nie Freunde, hatte nie Freunde und werde sie auch nie haben«, fuhr Snape fort und strich sich unsicher durch sein fettiges Haar. Auch dieser Satz kam völlig unerwartet. Nie hätte Harry es für möglich gehalten, solche Worte jemals von seinem Lehrer zu hören.

»Ich dachte, McNally sei Ihr Freund – aber das ist eine Sache, die nur Sie selbst etwas angeht.« Er rührte wieder fünfmal in die andere Richtung. »Es wird nur höchste Zeit, daß Sie nicht jeden als Ihren Feind behandeln!« Die letzten Worte sprach er mit Nachdruck, während er weiter rührte.

»Ich weiß!« Snapes Stimme war leise und klang dabei einsichtig, aber verunsichert.

»Fangen Sie heute damit an«, erwiderte Harry und blickte Snape in die dunklen Augen, während er noch immer wie ein Verrückter rührte.

Snapes Stimme zitterte. »Es …«

Harry mußte jetzt nur noch die letzten zwei Schritte an der Tafel ausführen.

»… tut …«

Harry hatte nur noch einen Schritt.

»… mir …«

Harry gab eine einzelne Drachenschuppe hinein. »Ich weiß«, erwiderte er, und beide blickten sich an. »Sie müssen es nicht sagen. Sie müssen sich tief in Ihrem inneren auch nicht ändern, wahrscheinlich ist es dafür sowieso zu spät, und Sie haben dafür auch eine zu bewegte Vergangenheit. Aber es wäre schön, wenn Sie nach außen einfach ein wenig gerechter wären. Behandeln Sie uns alle gleich, und behandeln Sie uns fair. Niemand wird Sie dann hassen, selbst wenn Sie uns noch immer viel härter und strenger als alle anderen behandeln!« Harry löschte die Flamme.

»Ich werde darüber nachdenken«, meinte Snape lapidar und nahm eine kleine Glasröhre. Er füllte sie bis fast zum Rand mit dem Gebräu und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Inzwischen war sie nicht mehr klar, sondern hatte einen merkwürdigen Braunton angenommen. »Ihr Trank ist absolut perfekt! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie können gehen.«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Snape zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich wieder an die Aufsätze, die er noch zu korrigieren hatte. Harry begann damit, die unverbrauchten Zutaten zurück ins Regal zu stellen, als er erst realisierte, daß er zum ersten Mal Punkte von Snape bekommen hatte. Sein Mund klappte auf.

»Sie können gehen, habe ich gesagt. Ich kümmere mich selbst darum, Potter«, knurrte Snape und klang überraschend wieder wie sein altes Ich.

Harry stutzte, packte aber dann seine Tasche zusammen und verließ den Kerker. Als er vor der Tür stand, fing er augenblicklich an zu zittern. Es war nur ein sehr schmaler Grat gewesen, und er hätte leicht abstürzen können. Fast zwei Minuten brauchte er, bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte und auf seine Uhr blicken konnte. Es war vier Minuten nach neun, und Harry war geschafft, als wäre es schon drei Uhr morgens. Langsam und mit wackligen Knien ging er in Richtung der Treppe; dort saß zu seiner völligen Überraschung Pansy Parkinson.

Sie blickte ihn stechend an und begann plötzlich zu grinsen. »Hallo, Potter!«

»Was willst du, Pansy?« fragte Harry und versuchte, nicht zu genervt zu klingen. Wenn er jetzt eine Sache nicht wollte, dann war es, hier an der Treppe zu stehen und sich mit einer Slytherin zu unterhalten, die als eine der wenigen noch immer auf Voldemorts Seite stand.

»Ich habe zufällig einiges von deinem Gespräch mit Snape mitbekommen, als ich mit meinem Hauslehrer in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen wollte.« Sie funkelte ihn gefährlich an.

»Du hast also gelauscht, um es mit wenigen Worten zu sagen«, erwiderte er und ließ seine Stimme jetzt doch ein wenig genervt klingen.

»Korrekt. Und was ich gehört habe, das hat mir nicht gefallen!« Ihre Stimme klang dabei gefährlich.

»Das interessiert mich herzlich wenig.«

»Das sollte es besser. Der Dunkle Lord hat noch immer viel Einfluß an dieser Schule.«

Langsam nervte sie Harry wirklich. »Wenn du deine kleine Gruppe als viel Einfluß bezeichnest, könnte ich ja fast loslachen.«

»Glaub, was du glauben möchtest. Wenn ich es will, machen wir dir das Leben schwer.« Sie ließ es wie eine Drohung klingen.

»Dafür kommst du sechzehn Jahre zu spät.«

»Wollen wir wetten, daß ich es dir schwerer machen kann?« drohte sie und funkelte ihn zornig an.

»Sicher kannst du das, doch das kann ich bei dir auch. Sieh dich vor, mit wem du dich anlegst. Ich hab' nicht nur fünfzehn Leute hinter mir, bei mir sind es hundert!« drohte Harry zurück.

»Was glaubst du, wer du bist? Ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle«, zischte Pansy plötzlich todernst und begann unmittelbar danach, teuflisch zu grinsen.

»Das kannst du nur auf eine Art schaffen – und sollte Hermine nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt werden, dann sehen wir uns noch genau einmal!« sagte Harry so kalt, wie er nur konnte, erschrak selbst ein wenig dabei; aber er meinte es tatsächlich todernst.

»Ich verschwende meine Energie nicht an einem Schlammblut!« entgegnete Pansy abfällig, klang allerdings doch ein wenig beeindruckt.

»Ich sage es dir nur noch dieses eine Mal. Versuch bei mir, was du willst, aber wenn Hermine etwas passiert, egal was, dann bist du so was von fällig … dann wirst du dir wünschen, ich hätte den Todesfluch auf dich angewendet. Das schwöre ich dir hiermit. Ich werde dich bei lebendigem Leibe ausweiden und dich mit deinen eigenen Eingeweiden erwürgen!« Seine Stimme bebte, und er wollte schon kehrtmachen, als ihn Pansy am Hosenbein festhielt. »Was – willst – du – noch?« fragte er sehr langsam, sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle haltend, und sah zu ihr herab.

»Mach dir lieber um dich selbst Sorgen. Ich mache dein Leben zur Hölle, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, und dann macht dich der Dunkle Lord fertig. Das Schlammblut ist mir egal, sie ist höchstens irgendwann der Bonus. Obwohl, du hast mir Draco genommen, es wäre eigentlich nur fair. Aber glaub mir, ich kann dich fertigmachen, auch ohne zuerst deiner kleinen widerlichen Schlammblutnutte ein Haar zu krümmen«, zischte sie kalt lächelnd.

Harry stieg wieder drei Stufen nach unten. »Sag das letzte noch mal, und du fängst dir hier und sofort den Schlag deines Lebens. Auch wenn du ein Mädchen bist.« Seine Stimme zitterte, nur mit größter Mühe konnte er sich noch zurückhalten.

Pansy stand auf und lächelte ihn provozierend an. »Meinst du das Wort mit ›N‹?«

»Genau das meine ich!« erwiderte Harry ruhig und ballte seine rechte Faust.

»Ich sag' es dir beim nächsten Mal. Ich muß vorher noch Snape sagen, was für ein schleimiger Verräter er ist«, erwiderte Pansy angewidert und ging in Richtung Kerker davon.

Nur langsam konnte sich Harry wieder beruhigen. Seine Hand entspannte sich, und er stieg Stufe um Stufe nach oben. Er mußte jetzt unbedingt Hermine sehen. Sie fehlte ihm so sehr, und er mußte sie unbedingt vor Pansy warnen, war ihr doch schließlich alles zuzutrauen.

Als die fette Dame zur Seite schwang und Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand er die anderen spielend vor. Hermine spielte mit Luna eine Partie Schach, während sehr viele andere, darunter auch Ron, Neville und Ginny, Karten spielten.

Ginny bemerkte ihn als erste. »Endlich mit dem Trank fertig?«

»Ja, und ich habe dafür von Snape zehn Punkte bekommen.« Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine und in ihre wunderschönen Augen, und dabei hätte er beinahe den Zwischenfall mit Parkinson vergessen.

»Kraß!« hörte er laut und wußte, daß es nur Ron gewesen sein konnte.

»Snape hat dir doch noch nie Punkte gegeben«, sagte Hermine ungläubig und stand auf.

Auch viele der anderen im Raum blickten skeptisch in seine Richtung und sahen dabei aus, als hätten sie sich eben verhört. Harry lief auf Hermine zu, und sie kam ihm noch schneller entgegen. Beide umarmten sich, und Harry wurde so unglaublich warm ums Herz. Instinktiv schien sie genau zu wissen, daß er genau das jetzt gebraucht hatte, und er liebte sie dafür.

»Du hast mir so wahnsinnig gefehlt! Ich liebe dich so sehr«, sagte er leise und gab ihr einen langen Kuß.

»Wir haben Essen für dich«, bemerkte Luna plötzlich und holte Harry damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

»Wirklich? Ist ja klasse. Das ist nach dem Kuß das Drittwichtigste, was ich jetzt brauche.«

»Und das Zweitwichtigste?«

»Sitzen!« erwiderte er nur, warf seine Tasche von sich, ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel neben Luna fallen und biß ein Stück Brot ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß Hermine seine Tasche aufgehoben hatte und sie nun neben ihn stellte. Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und er blickte unwissend zurück.

»Da könnte einer drüber stolpern«, erklärte sie und gab ihm einen Kuß auf seinen vollen Mund.

»Hast recht!« brachte er kaum hörbar heraus und biß von neuem ab, bevor er überhaupt heruntergeschluckt hatte.

»Hey, Ron, ich glaub', du kriegst Konkurrenz, was Tischmanieren angeht«, warf Ginny grinsend ein, und Luna fing an zu kichern.

Auch Hermine fing an zu lachen, und nun konnte es sich auch Harry kaum noch verkneifen und verschluckte sich dabei. Unkontrolliert begann er zu husten, und das halbe Essen fiel ihm dabei aus dem Mund. Leicht angewidert mußte Neville schließlich rettend eingreifen und Harry auf den Rücken klopfen, bis es wieder besser wurde.

»Das hast du nun davon«, sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll wie früher, fing aber an zu grinsen und gab dem rotäugigen Harry, dem vom Husten fast die Tränen gekommen waren, einen Kuß, während Luna die Sauerei mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ.

Nachdem sich auch alle anderen wieder beruhigt hatten, brachte Ginny das Thema zurück auf Harrys Tag. »Hat dir Snape noch verraten, was für ein Trank es war?«

»Nein! Ich muß wohl Dumbledore fragen, wenn ich es wirklich wissen will! Hast du eigentlich Hermine davon erzählt?«

Sofort war Hermines Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, die sich wieder auf ihre Schachpartie konzentriert hatte. Sie sah sowohl Ginny als auch ihn neugierig an.

»Natürlich nicht. Wenn du mich um etwas bittest, dann tue ich es für gewöhnlich auch!« entgegnete Ginny und schien, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, fast ein wenig beleidigt zu sein.

»Was erzählt? Was Schlimmes?« fragte Hermine und sah Harry unsicher an.

»Das war nicht wirklich schlimm. Das Schlimme erzähle ich dir nachher«, beruhigte Harry sie.

»Was Schlimmes?« Ron sah Harry ärgerlich an. Man konnte genau sehen, daß er sich ausgeschlossen fühlte.

»Ich erzähle es euch auch noch, aber erst will ich mit Hermine unter vier Augen darüber reden. Es betrifft sie mehr als euch!« wehrte Harry ab, und seine Worte wurden an Deutlichkeit von seinem Gesichtsausdruck noch übertroffen.

Ron gab sich damit zufrieden, während Harry mit der Erzählung seiner Erlebnisse in Snapes Kerker fortfuhr:

»Jetzt erst mal zum anderen Thema. Das hättet ihr sehen müssen. Ich hab' also diesen Trank gebraut, und als einer der Schritte stand in der Rezeptur, daß sechs Hände und Arme ihn umrühren müßten – also richtig reingreifen, meine ich –, mitten in den kochenden Trank!« Sein Blick streifte Hermine, die ein wenig ängstlicher aussah. »Also haben wir das gemacht, ungefähr so. Sofort spürte ich eine gewaltige Hitze und fühlte, wie meine Haut verbrannte, augenblicklich aber auch schon wieder geheilt wurde. Ich hatte dabei keine Schmerzen. Der Trank war dunkelrot, und man hätte meinen können, es wäre durch unser Blut gewesen. Ich hatte echt Angst; auch Ginny konnte ich es ansehen. Aber dann fingen wir mit der Beschwörung an, und am Ende war der Trank so klar wie der wolkenlose Himmel! Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was wir da gesehen haben.«

Er machte eine dramatische Pause. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, und auch die umstehenden Schüler aus allen vier Häusern starrten wie gebannt auf ihn.

»Das Fleisch löste sich von unseren Knochen, man konnte sie richtig sehen. Das war für mich ein Schock. Immer wieder und wieder bildete es sich neu und löste sich wieder von den Knochen. Es war ein unglaubliches Schauspiel. Als wir dann die Hände rausziehen konnten, war nicht die kleinste Schramme zu sehen.« Im selben Moment griff Hermine seine Arme, um sie sich genauestens anzusehen. »Selbst Snape schien total verblüfft zu sein.« Sie gab ihm einen Kuß und sah erleichtert aus.

»Ist ja echt kraß!« riefen Ron und mehrere Drittkläßler fast synchron aus und starrten noch immer gebannt auf Harrys Arme.

»Das muß ein unglaublich mächtiger Trank sein«, meinte Hermine, und Luna nickte.

»Das Brauen hat zwölf Stunden gedauert?« fragte Neville und sah Harry neugierig an.

»Nein, länger. Ich habe den Trank vom letzten Mal fortgesetzt. Aber bedenke auch, ich war ununterbrochen mit dem Brauen beschäftigt; ich hatte praktisch keine ruhige Sekunde. Snape sagte, daß man ihn normalerweise zu viert braut.«

Hermine sah ihn staunend und stolz an. »Und trotzdem hast du es ganz allein und auch noch fehlerlos geschafft?«

»Was auch dein Verdienst ist – ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft«, strahlte er und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuß. Schnell aß er nun noch ein weiteres Brot, während Hermine einige Züge in ihrem Schachspiel machte und Ron weiter Snape explodiert spielte. »Willst du erst noch zu Ende spielen, oder wollen wir uns kurz zurückziehen?«

Hermine fing an zu grinsen. »Wir können gleich gehen. Noch zwei Züge, und Luna ist schachmatt!«

Luna stutzte. »Wie kommst du darauf? Ich hab' doch dich gleich«, meinte sie und machte ihren nächsten Zug.

»Ich komme darauf, weil ich jetzt mit dem Läufer Schach biete!« sagte Hermine, und Luna sah sich unsicher die Stellung an.

»Der war nicht gut, den schlag' ich doch mit dem Bauern.« Luna führte ihren Zug aus.

»Voll reingefallen! Schachmatt!« triumphierte Hermine breit lächelnd und fuhr mit ihrem Turm über das halbe Spielfeld.

»Och schade«, jammerte der Blondschopf und reichte Hermine schon die Hand. »Du bist echt gut, du solltest öfter mal gegen Ron spielen.«

»Ich kann nicht gegen Ron spielen. Wenn er verliert, verzeiht er mir das nie«, flüsterte Hermine Luna zu, und beide fingen an zu grinsen.

»Gute Züge … muß ich loben«, befand Harry und küßte seine Angebetete als Belohnung für den Sieg.

»Und jetzt willst du mir etwas Unangenehmes erzählen?«

»Ja, bitte komm mit.«

Er stand auf und griff seine Tasche. Er nahm Hermine an der Hand und zog sie sanft vom Sofa hoch. Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch in Harrys Schlafsaal. Nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, ging er zu seinem Holzkoffer und legte die Tasche an die Seite. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und gab ihr ein Zeichen, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

»Ich möchte vorneweg sagen, daß ich denke … na ja, die Situation ist ernst … möchte aber gleichzeitig, daß du dir nicht zu viele Sorgen machst«, begann Harry unsicher und versuchte, mehr Sinn in seine Worte zu bekommen. »Ich hab' vorhin mit Snape ein wenig geplaudert. Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt, daß ich mir im letzten Jahr seine Erinnerungen angesehen habe. Wir haben uns dann ein wenig gestritten; und ein Wort gab das andere, und wir haben uns gegenseitig beschuldigt, den anderen wie Dreck zu behandeln. Jedenfalls so ungefähr. Na ja, ich hab' ihm gesagt, er behandelt Pansy und die anderen noch immer besser als den Rest, und das, obwohl sie Voldemort näherstehen als irgend jemand sonst an der Schule.« Intensiv blickte er in Hermines wunderschöne Augen.

»Und dann gibt er dir am Ende zehn Punkte?« fragte sie ungläubig. »Sag bloß, er hat sich geändert.«

»So weit würd' ich jetzt nicht gehen, aber er wird wohl darüber nachdenken, und vielleicht ändert er in Zukunft sein Verhalten ein wenig. Das wäre ja schon ein gewaltiger Fortschritt für Snape.«

»Also, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, wird Snape sein Verhalten gegenüber den Schülern überdenken? Wo ist denn da jetzt das Schlechte dran?«

»Bis jetzt war das eigentlich noch der gute Teil der Geschichte. Der schlechte beginnt an der Stelle, an der ich den Kerker verließ und an der Treppe auf Pansy Parkinson traf.«

»Was wollte die blöde Kuh denn da?«

»Weiß ich nicht genau, aber sie hat uns auf jeden Fall belauscht. Sie hat versucht, mich einzuschüchtern, und hat dir dann gedroht. Da hab' ich ihr gegenüber eine eindeutige Warnung ausgesprochen … falls dir was zustößt.«

Hermine sah nun sehr besorgt aus und griff Harrys Hand. »Was genau will sie denn tun?«

»Was genau, weiß ich nicht, aber sie hat genug angedeutet. Sie will mich tot sehen, und danach will sie dich als Bonus«, sagte Harry und streichelte sanft über ihre Hand.

»Was hast du getan? Hast du gedroht, sie zu … töten?« fragte sie besorgt.

Er sah ihr ernst in die Augen. »Nein, ich habe gedroht, sie abzuschlachten!«

Ihre wunderschönen Augen funkelten ein wenig. »Und was ist dann passiert?«

»Sie hat dich als etwas bezeichnet, das ich nicht wiederholen möchte. Da wäre mir fast die Hand ausgerutscht«, erwidert der Schwarzhaarige, und Zorn war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

»Sag es mir bitte.« Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

»Ich möchte nur ungern …«

»Bitte!« flehte sie beinahe.

»Sie hat dich als … Schlammblut…nutte bezeichnet«, sagte Harry langsam, zögerlich und voller Wut. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt sofort zu Parkinson gegangen und hätte ihr mit voller Wucht eine verpaßt. Hermine legte ihren Arm um ihn und sah ihn mit einer Träne in den Augen an. »Dafür wollte ich ihr so gern eine scheuern, aber eigentlich schlag' ich keine Mädchen.« Unglaublich wütend war er, doch küßte er sie sanft auf den Mund.

»Das soll sie mal mir ins Gesicht sagen, dann kümmere ich mich selbst darum!« erwiderte sie, und die Tränen waren plötzlich einem unbändigen Zorn gewichen.

Sie küßten sich noch einige Male und lagen noch eine halbe Stunde einfach nur in seinem Bett und hielten sich im Arm. Als sie wieder herunterkamen und sich wieder zu den anderen setzten, hatten sich beide genug beruhigt, und er hatte ihr auch noch davon erzählt, daß Pansy danach zu Snape gegangen war, um ihn als schleimigen Verräter zu bezeichnen. Gemeinsam erzählten sie nun auch den anderen von der Geschichte, und besonders Ron war nur schwer zu beruhigen. Auch William und Goyle wären am liebsten sofort zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geeilt, um Parkinson sofort eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Nachdem sich alle Gemüter ein wenig abgekühlt hatten, legte sich Harry mit Hermine auf ein Sofa und sah den anderen bei ihren Freizeitaktivitäten zu, während sie von ihrem Tag erzählte.

Sie war unter anderem bei Hagrid gewesen und hatte die Charjavenküken besucht, die nun alle ihren Kopf gebildet hatten. Auch der erstgeschlüpfte Charjave hatte endlich begonnen zu fressen, und Hagrid hatte dabei Tränen in den Augen gehabt. Der Halbriese hatte es äußerst schade gefunden, daß Harry nicht auch hatte dabeisein können, und freute sich schon auf die nächste Unterrichtsstunde, in der er Harry die Küken zeigen könnte. Mit einigen anderen hatten sie auch einmal wieder die Riesen besucht, und auch Grawp hatte Harry schrecklich vermißt.

Danach war sie noch ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte gelernt, ehe sie mit anderen an ihrem Schildzauber gearbeitet hatte. Überaus stolz berichtete sie Harry davon, daß er jetzt noch kräftiger strahlen würde als der von Dumbledore und daß Ron ihn gemeinsam mit neun anderen DA-Mitgliedern nicht durchdringen konnte. Flüsternd erzählte sie Harry, woran sie bei der Beschwörung gedacht hatte, und er wurde doch tatsächlich ein wenig rot, ehe er kurz vor zehn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in ihren Armen einschlief.

Er hatte schreckliche Alpträume, welche von Pansy Parkinson handelten, obwohl er seit Monaten keine gehabt hatte. In seinem Traum tötete sie Hermine, und Harry rächte sich dafür ungemein brutal und löschte gleich ihre ganze Familie aus. Am Ende hatte er sich in eine solche Wut gesteigert, daß selbst Voldemort keine Chance mehr gegen ihn hatte und Harry ihn nach stundenlanger Folter endlich von seinen Leiden erlöste. Er wußte, daß das falsch war, daß er damit auch nicht mehr besser als Voldemort selbst war, doch das war ihm alles egal. Ohne Hermine würde er keine Moral mehr kennen. Seine Feinde würde bluten. Jeden einzelnen würde er einfach umbringen: ohne Gnade – ohne Gewissensbisse – ohne Reue.

Als er von Hermine gegen elf mit einem sanften Kuß geweckt wurde, schreckte er entsetzt hoch, war einen Moment völlig verwirrt, ehe ihm klar wurde, daß er soeben nur böse geträumt hatte. Unglaublich erleichtert küßte er Hermine, leidenschaftlich wie selten, schmeckte sie minutenlang, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam.

Nachdem er sich von Hermine verabschiedet hatte, schleppte sich Harry hoch in sein Bett und schlief nur Minuten später wieder ein. Diesmal träumte er davon, wie Parkinson von Hermine grün und blau geschlagen wurde, nachdem diese ihn getötet hatte.

Als er gegen sieben Uhr am nächsten Morgen von Ron geweckt wurde, war sein Bett schweißnaß. »Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Kumpel?« fragte Ron und sah Harry besorgt an.

»Mann, das war vielleicht 'ne Nacht«, stöhnte Harry und schälte sich aus seinem Pyjama, den er sogleich in den Wäschekorb warf. »Ich hab' die ganze Nacht Alpträume gehabt. Ich glaube, ich hab' mehr Angst vor Parkinson, als ich mir eingestehen möchte.«

»Kann ich echt verstehen. Die ist ja nicht umsonst in Slytherin; und jetzt, wo Draco tot ist, hat sie dort schon fast die Oberhand. Wenn Angus Murtaghur nicht wäre – mit dem geht sie jetzt, glaub' ich –, dann wär sie sogar die Nummer eins.«

»Ich werde wohl die nächste Zeit verstärkt die Augen offenhalten müssen«, murmelte Harry, mehr zu sich als zu Ron.

Schließlich ging er mit den anderen zum Frühstück und bemerkte dabei von den Drohungen noch nicht viel. Das einzige, was ihm auffiel, war, daß Slytherin wohl am späten Sonntagabend fünfzig Punkte verloren haben mußte, was ihm William nach dem Frühstück bestätigte und wofür er auch gleich eine Erklärung hatte.

»Pansy muß Snape übel beleidigt haben. Hat sich gestern noch bei Murtaghur ausgeheult. Der war so sauer, sag' ich euch. Zabini konnte ihn nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sich Snape vorzuknöpfen«, erzählte er, und alle blickten ihn ungläubig an.

Wenn Murtaghur eines mit Sicherheit nicht war, dann ein Heißsporn. Er war in all den Jahren, in denen Harry mit ihm zur Schule gegangen war, immer unauffällig geblieben, und es mußte wirklich übel gewesen sein, wenn Murtaghur fast die Kontrolle verloren hätte. Gregory kannte ihn von den DA-Mitgliedern am besten und hatte den anderen schon vor einiger Zeit ein wenig von ihm erzählt. Dieser Slytherin war ein gefährlicher Anführer, da er unglaublich berechnend agierte. Nie deckte er seine ganzen Karten auf, und immer hatte noch mindestens ein As im Ärmel versteckt. Als Siebtkläßler war er einer der ältesten, während Zabini noch in die sechste Klasse ging, der nun sein engster Vertrauter und auch seine rechte Hand war. Selbst Malfoy hatte immer schon Respekt vor Murtaghur gehabt, obwohl Draco seit jeher einer der einflußreichsten Slytherins gewesen war.

Erst in diesem Jahr war Murtaghur als Jäger ins Quidditch-Team eingestiegen, und Voss, der vorher diesen Job innegehabt hatte, hatte für Malfoy die Position des Suchers übernommen. Allerdings war Murtaghur nicht ganz aus freien Stücken ins Team gekommen: er war der einzige, der dafür überhaupt noch in Frage gekommen war, zumindest aus seiner Clique. Er war ein unglaublich guter Flieger, aber eben sehr zurückhaltend, was die Öffentlichkeit anging, weshalb er auch nicht den Sucherposten übernommen hatte, obwohl er dafür prädestiniert gewesen wäre, sondern den weniger auffälligen Job als Jäger. Am liebsten wollte er sich immer irgendwo versteckt halten und im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehen – doch jetzt, wo Draco vermeintlich tot war und niemand mehr außer Pansy das öffentliche Interesse auf sich zog, hatte er fast keine Wahl mehr.

Um seine Interessen durchzusetzen, mußte er aktiver werden, und das beinhaltete automatisch, mehr aufzufallen; und den Quidditch-Pokal nach Slytherin zu holen, lag in seinem Interesse. Trotzdem würde dieser Typ niemals einen peinlichen Auftritt hinlegen, wie es Draco so oft getan hatte. Er war dafür einfach viel zu clever, und das machte Harry sehr viel Sorgen an diesem gesamten Montag. Er sah Murtaghur den ganzen Tag über nur beim Mittagessen. Sein Frühstück aß er meist früher und das Abendessen meist später als die anderen und vor allem als Harry. Nur beim Mittagessen hatte er keine Wahl, da der Unterricht die zur Verfügung stehende Zeitspanne enorm einschränkte.

In der Öffentlichkeit zeigte er sich nie mit Pansy, und trotzdem wußte jeder in Slytherin, daß sie kurz nach Dracos Abgang ein Paar geworden waren. Was alle Slytherins wußten, das wußte nun aber auch immer Harry, was meistens Gregory und William zu verdanken war. Er schätzte sie mittlerweile nicht nur als Freunde, er schätzte sie auch für die vielen Informationen, die sie ihm über seine Feinde geben konnten. Sie selbst wurden zwar so gut wie nie Augen- oder Ohrenzeugen, hatten aber zwischenzeitlich ein weitreichendes Netz aus Informanten aufgebaut, bei denen es sich fast ausschließlich um Slytherins der ersten drei Jahrgangsstufen handelte. Diese standen zwar noch nicht offiziell auf Seiten der DA, doch inoffiziell halfen sie bereits, wo sie konnten. Sie waren es auch, die beim Abendessen ein Gespräch zwischen Zabini und Murtaghur belauscht hatten, wonach sich Parkinson erst nach den UTZ-Prüfungen Harrys annehmen wollte und daß Murtaghur sich da völlig heraushalten wollte, um im Fall der Fälle nicht der Schule verwiesen werden zu können.

Der Montag war allgemein ganz gut über die Bühne gegangen, doch der Unterricht bei Snape war ein bißchen merkwürdig gewesen. Snape hatte sich tatsächlich auffallend fair verhalten, und nur Parkinson gegenüber war eine offene Feindschaft zu spüren gewesen. Hermine hatte am Ende der Stunde sogar zehn Punkte für ihren perfekten Trank bekommen, und nicht nur die Gryffindors waren darüber sehr überrascht gewesen. Zwar war auch Harrys Trank wieder einmal tadellos gewesen, doch war er von Snape die ganze Zeit über ignoriert worden. Zwar wußte er nicht genau, warum dieser das getan hatte, doch hatte er die Hoffnung, daß es sich von allein wieder geben würde. Ebenfalls zehn Hauspunkte hatte Gregory bekommen. Sein Trank war zwar nicht wirklich etwas geworden, doch hatte er durch seine Geistesgegenwart Schlimmeres verhindert, als Deans Kessel explodiert und unkontrolliert im Klassenraum umhergeflogen war.

Seine Drohung hatte Snape tatsächlich wahr und den sowieso schon harten Unterricht noch schwerer gemacht, was Harry aber nicht überraschte. Am Anfang der Stunde hatte er ihnen schon die Namen der drei nächsten Tränke verraten, für die sie sich intensiv vorbereiten sollten, was sie nach dem Abendessen auch taten. Alle saßen in der Bibliothek und brüteten über den Büchern. Unangenehmerweise war auch Parkinson mit ihrem Anhang anwesend, und diese lernten das gleiche wie Harry und seine Freunde.

Immer wenn sie dabei hinter Harry vorbeilief, bekam er eine Gänsehaut, und ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Mehrmals mußte er sich dabei sogar kurz schütteln, und dies war Parkinson unglücklicherweise nicht entgangen. Das führte dazu, daß sie es einige Male machte, nur um Harry damit zu verunsichern. Er konnte sie darüber feixen hören, und auch Ron wurde langsam wütend. Schnell beschloß Harry, die Sache umzudrehen und seinerseits Parkinson einen kleinen Schrecken einzujagen, worüber Hermine nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Trotzdem aber war er sich sicher, es tun zu müssen. Gegenüber seinen Feinden durfte er keine Angst zeigen, und so stand er auf und ging zu einem Bücherregal ganz in ihrer Nähe hinter ihrem Rücken. Zuerst achtete sie auf ihn, und erst, als er sich mehrere Minuten intensiv mit den Büchern beschäftigt hatte, vertieften sich Parkinson und ihre beiden Tischnachbarn wieder in ihre Arbeiten. Langsam und leise schlich sich Harry an sie heran.

»BUH!« brüllte er ihr laut ins Ohr. Sie fiel völlig geschockt vom Stuhl, und der Inhalt ihres Tintenfäßchens breitete sich dabei über ihre bisherige Arbeit aus. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich langsam wieder gefaßt hatte und langsam aufstand.

»Dafür wirst du bezahlen!« drohte sie laut und in einem eiskalten Ton.

»Du hast damit angefangen. Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt!« erwiderte Harry gelassen, ging zu seinem Platz zurück und drehte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Inständig hoffte er währenddessen, daß sie es in der Öffentlichkeit nicht wagen würde, ihn tatsächlich anzugreifen, wobei er sich da wirklich nicht sicher war. Und tatsächlich stand Parkinson nur Sekunden danach hinter ihm am Tisch, und Hermine sah zu ihr hoch.

»Was willst du?« fragte Ron und starrte sie grimmig an.

»Das geht nur Potter und mich etwas an … und vielleicht noch seine kleine Schlammblutnutte«, zischte Parkinson giftig und lag schon im gleichen Moment auf dem Boden.

Harry hatte es gar nicht kommen sehen. Erst jetzt begriff er, daß Hermine aufgesprungen war und Parkinson voll eins auf die Nase gegeben hatte.

»Ich wär' an deiner Stelle ganz ruhig. Ich frag' mich, wer von uns die Nutte ist? Ich wäre bestimmt nicht eine Woche nach dem Tod meines Freundes in das Bett des Nächstbesten gesprungen – so, wie du es gemacht hast!« schrie Hermine. Harry hatte sie noch nie so zornig gesehen. Selbst als sie Malfoy im dritten Jahr eine verpaßt hatte, war sie auch nicht annähernd so zornentbrannt gewesen.

Parkinson wischte sich das Blut von der Nase, doch es hörte nicht auf zu bluten. Tropfen um Tropfen rann auf ihrem Umhang und sickerte hinein. Nur langsam kam sie wieder hoch. »Ich würde auf meinen Rücken achten, du Schlampe«, fluchte sie nur noch eisig, packte ihre Sachen und war nach wenigen Sekunden aus dem Raum verschwunden. Die Blutflecke waren das einzige, was sie zurückließ.

Was für ein Schlag, dachte Harry, als sich Hermine langsam wieder setzte. Ihre Faust war noch immer geballt, und ihre Knöchel waren fast so weiß wie ihre Zähne, die zwischen ihren Lippen angriffslustig hindurchblitzten.

»Alles klar?« fragte er und griff nach ihrer Faust, die sich dadurch sofort entspannte und anfing zu zittern.

»Ich … diese … argh!« gab sie von sich. Sie konnte sich noch nicht beruhigen.

»Klasse Schlag«, sagte Ron grinsend.

»Das war so falsch!« sagte Hermine plötzlich aufgeregt und sah ihrem Freund in die Augen.

»Warum falsch? Nichts anderes hat sie verdient!«

»Klar hat sie das verdient – aber damit provozieren wir sie doch nur noch mehr. Ihre Rache wird uns sicher hart treffen!«

»Alles, was kommt, wird so oder so passieren«, sagte er und beruhigte sie damit ein wenig. Nur mühsam gelang es der Gruppe, ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, doch schließlich machten sie große Fortschritte in ihren Vorbereitungen für Snapes Unterricht.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry hervorragend. Er träumte immer wieder, wie Hermine sein Leben rettete und Parkinson nach guter alter Muggelart ausknockte. Völlig entspannt stand er auf und bereitete sich auf den Tag vor.

Der ganze Dienstag stand im Zeichen der UTZ-Prüfungen. Schon beim Frühstück waren ihm die übernervösen Siebtkläßler aufgefallen, die heute vorgezogene Prüfungen hatten. Für alle anderen Schüler fiel ein Großteil des Unterrichtes aus. Nur zu Hagrid konnten sie am Nachmittag, da er seine Prüfung schon am Vormittag abgehalten hatte.

Tatsächlich hatten sich die Charjaven schon prächtig weiterentwickelt, waren nun schon ein wenig gewachsen und hatten deutlich an Gewicht zugelegt. Hagrid war so stolz, als ob es sich um seinen eigenen Nachwuchs handelte, und berichtete allen euphorisch über ihre Fortschritte. Inzwischen hatten sie auch ihre Eierschalen gefressen, und so stampften Harry und seine Freunde wieder einmal Fische. Einmal mehr war ihm Hermine äußerst dankbar, daß er diese Aufgabe für sie erledigte, und versprach ihm zum Ausgleich eine kleine, leicht erotische Massage, die er am Abend von ihr erhalten würde.

Beim Abendessen erzählte vor allem Katie viel von ihrer Prüfung, während Cho mit William ein wenig abseits saß; es schien so, als ob sie die wenige verbliebene Zeit mit ihm genießen wollte.

»Du hast tatsächlich recht behalten«, sagte Harry zu Hermine und zeigte auf William und Cho.

»Ich weiß«, sagte sie nur und grinste ihn an.

»Andere mögen dich eine Besserwisserin nennen – aber ich liebe dich dafür!« sagte er scherzend und küßte sie.

»Das ist wirklich lieb von dir«, erwiderte sie und nahm einen Bissen von ihren Kartoffelpuffern.

»Ich glaube, in Zaubertränke war ich überraschend gut. Snapes Prüfung war leichter, als ich dachte«, hörte Harry von Katie und stutzte einen Moment.

Wieder überraschend für Snape, dachte er und schaufelte sich noch einen Klecks Apfelmus auf seinen Teller. Snapes Entwicklung war für ihn nun nicht mehr zu übersehen, auch wenn es die meisten noch nicht begriffen hatten – und er selbst vielleicht auch nicht.

Obwohl die UTZ-Prüfung leichter als erwartet gewesen war, zog Snape in Harrys Klasse die Daumenschrauben weiter an. Die Doppelstunde am nächsten Tag war der blanke Horror, und Harrys Trank war nach langer Zeit wieder einmal ein wenig mißlungen. Er und die anderen mußten einen Heiltrank zubereiten, der speziell gegen den Biß einer _talavera monticola _helfen sollte. Dabei handelte es sich um eine winzige, aber extrem gefährliche Spinnenart, welche häufig in Osteuropa anzutreffen ist und die auch schon Auroren und Ordensmitglieder angegriffen hatte.

»Der Trank benötigt normalerweise etwa fünf Stunden, um gebraut zu werden; doch wenn man gewisse Kompromisse eingeht, kann man ihn in ungefähr hundert Minuten brauen«, hatte Snape zu Beginn der Stunde gesagt.

Was er nicht gesagt hatte, war, daß die Zubereitung in dieser kurzen Zeit totalen Streß bedeutete, dem Harry an diesem Tage einfach nicht gewachsen war. Er hatte so wenig Zeit, die Anweisungen zu lesen, daß er zwei der über neunzig Schritte einfach übersprungen hatte. Auch die meisten anderen waren nicht besonders erfolgreich, so daß am Ende nur drei Tränke fehlerfrei waren.

Hermine, Neville und Blaise Zabini hatten dafür je zehn Punkte kassiert, und die anderen bekamen eine kleine Sonderhausaufgabe, um sie anzuspornen, es beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen. Beim Abendessen beichtete Neville augenzwinkernd, daß er nur durch puren Zufall den Trank hinbekommen hatte, da er einmal versehentlich Galgokraut genommen hatte, als er eigentlich Vukukraut hatte hinzugeben wollen, was erst im nächsten Schritt an der Reihe gewesen wäre. Das war für Harry zumindest ein kleiner Trost, auch wenn es ihm nichts mehr nutzte.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum schlug Pansy dann das erste Mal zu. Harry und Hermine waren alleine die Treppen hinaufgeschlendert, als ihnen Pansy mit vier Handlangern auflauerte und Harry sich ein blaues Auge und Hermine sich eine gebrochene Nase einfingen. Normalerweise wäre das ein Grund genug gewesen, Parkinson jetzt richtig fertigzumachen, doch ließ er sie einmal damit durchkommen, weil Hermine ihr zuvor auch eine verpaßt hatte. Damit waren die beiden jetzt quitt. Sollte sie seine Freundin allerdings erneut angreifen, würde er keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.

Umgehend brachte Harry seine Freundin auf den Krankenflügel, und Madam Pomfrey verarztete beide sofort. »Nun erzählen Sie endlich, was passiert ist«, forderte sie nun schon zum dritten Male und brachte Harry einen eingeweichten Umschlag, den er auf sein Auge halten sollte, während sie sich Hermines Nase ansah.

»Wir sind … ineinandergelaufen«, erwiderte Harry und sah mit seinem anderen Auge Hermine scharf an, die von Madam Pomfrey eine Salbe auf die Nase geschmiert bekam.

»Ich bezweifle doch sehr, daß Sie sich dabei die Nase so schlimm brechen könnte«, erwiderte Madam Pomfrey mißtrauisch und reinigte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes Hermines Umhang vom Blut.

»Das brennt«, schrie Hermine auf. Harry konnte sehen, wie ihre Nase allmählich heilte.

»Das muß so sein, und ist auch gleich vorbei«, beschwichtigte Madam Pomfrey sie, nahm Harry den Umschlag ab und reichte ihm einen Spiegel. Nervös blickte er hinein; aber alles sah so aus, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

»Es ist so passiert, wie Harry gesagt hat«, versicherte Hermine und tastete ihre Nase ab.

»Schön … wenn Sie dabei bleiben, dann kann ich nichts machen«, meinte Madam Pomfrey und brachte ihre Arbeitsutensilien zurück, bis sie nach einer Minute wiederkam. »Sie können dann gehen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, meine Lieben.«

Harry stand auf, schnappte sich Hermines Hand und zog sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

»Warum haben wir nichts gesagt?«, fragte Hermine und sah Harry an.

»Das war noch viel zu harmlos. Deswegen fliegt sie nie von der Schule. Wir müssen abwarten, bis sie was Schlimmeres macht.«

Sie sah leicht verwirrt aus. »Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das genau meinst?«

»Ich habe mir gerade gedacht: Wenn wir uns schon von ihr angreifen lassen, dann müssen wir sie damit auch von der Schule fliegen lassen. Wenn wir uns zu früh beschweren, dann kriegt sie nur eine kleine Strafe und hört vielleicht damit auf – dann haben wir aber nichts gewonnen. Wenn wir lange genug durchhalten, dann fliegt sie, dann sind wir sie endgültig los!« Harry lächelte unsicher. Ein wenig merkwürdig schien ihm sein eigener Plan schon zu klingen.

»Und was ist, wenn sie einen von uns … tötet?« fragte sie zögerlich.

Sein unsicheres Lächeln verschwand. »Ich hoffe inständig, daß sie sich nur langsam steigert.« Tatsächlich konnte er nicht mehr, als genau darauf zu vertrauen.

Der Überfall von Parkinson hatte in ihm diese Hoffnung weiter genährt, da er ausgesprochen harmlos verlaufen war und nur zehn Minuten leichte Schmerzen bedeutet hatte. Trotzdem wurmte es ihn, daß Hermine da mit hineingezogen worden war; dies war die einzige Sache, die ihn nachdenklich stimmte. Gedankenverloren nannte er der fetten Dame das Paßwort und betrat mit Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Wo wart ihr?« erkundigte sich Ron bei ihnen, kaum daß sie durch das Loch gestiegen waren.

»Krankenflügel. Pansy hat heute zurückgeschlagen«, erwiderte Harry. Rons sah nervös aus.

»Was ist passiert?« fragte Neville, der eher wütend aussah.

»Sie haben uns aufgelauert. Zwei Slytherins hielten mich fest, während mir der dritte voll aufs Auge schlug. Hermine wurde von einem weiteren festgehalten. Die waren alle aus ihrer Quidditch-Mannschaft. Jedenfalls hat Parkinson Hermine dann noch die Nase gebrochen«, berichtete Harry und ging schnurstracks in seinen Schlafsaal, ohne irgendwelche Kommentare abzuwarten. Als er drei Minuten später wieder herunterkam, hatte er sich die Schulsachen geholt, die er gleich in der Bibliothek brauchen würde.

»Wir haben beschlossen, daß das Miststück dafür bezahlen wird«, teilte Ron ihm mit.

Harry war überrascht. »Find' ich echt nett von euch, doch wir werden nichts dergleichen unternehmen.«

Ron blickte ihn fassungslos an. »Das kannst du dir nicht gefallen lassen.«

»Doch, genau das habe ich vor. Ich denke, sie wird die Gemeinheit ihrer Angriffe langsam weiter steigern, und erst wenn der richtige Punkt gekommen ist, werden wir sie melden«, antwortete Harry ruhig und griff Hermines Hand, die ebenfalls soeben aus ihrem Schlafsaal zurückgekommen war.

»Erzählst du ihnen gerade von deinem Plan?« fragte sie skeptisch, während sie ihn langsam Richtung Ausgang schob.

»Du willst sie erst melden, wenn du halb tot bist?« fragte Ron und blickte ihn verständnislos an.

»Genau das. Dann fliegt Pansy dafür, und wir sind sie für immer los. Wenn wir uns zu früh wehren, dann hört sie vielleicht doch noch auf und kommt mit einer mäßigen Strafe davon«, erwiderte Harry und drehte sich noch mal zu Ron um. »Wir sind im DA-Raum und arbeiten ein wenig an Hermines Schild. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns in der Bibliothek.«

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und beeilten sich ein wenig auf ihrem Weg in den vierten Stock, da ihm ein Angriff pro Tag ausreichte. Im DA-Raum versuchte Harry viermal, auf Hermine den Imperius-Fluch anzuwenden. Er selbst sprach zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch, und das wollten sie lieber nur allein machen, weshalb sie sich erst danach mit den anderen treffen wollten. Ihr Schild hatte ohne Probleme gehalten, wobei sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob es an seinem schwachen Zauber oder an ihrem starken Schild gelegen hatte.

Als sie eine Stunde später in der Bibliothek angekommen waren, wartete Ron schon mit den anderen auf sie. »Hat alles geklappt?«

»Eigentlich schon, aber ganz sicher sind wir uns nicht«, antwortete Harry und setzte sich zu Ron und Luna an den Tisch. Neben ihm nahm Hermine Platz.

Diesen ganzen Abend lernten sie ausschließlich für die Schule und erledigten diverse Hausaufgaben, unter anderem auch die Arbeit für Professor Snape. Später am Abend bekam er von Hermine noch eine kleine hocherotische Massage und schlief so gut wie selten.

Die nächsten beiden Abende waren dem DA-Training gewidmet, und Harry intensivierte mit seiner Gruppe am Donnerstag das Schildtraining. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt versuchten sie auch mehrere verschiedene Schilde auf nur eine Person anzuwenden. Dies klappte zwar – im Gegensatz zum Versuch, mehrere gleiche Schilde auf ein Ziel zu zaubern –, doch so richtig war Harry noch nicht damit zufrieden. Der Hellporar-Schild und der Weltum-Schild störten sich gegenseitig und waren deshalb zu schwach, um effektiv eingesetzt werden zu können.

»So geht das nicht«, sagte er schließlich und setzte sich an den Tisch, »Ich werde mich noch mal mit der Theorie befassen müssen.« Ein wenig hilflos sah er Hermine an. Ziel war es gewesen, Unverzeihliche Flüche gezielt zu reflektieren und damit die besten Eigenschaften beider Schilde zu kombinieren.

»Bleib locker, Harry, wir schaffen das«, munterte Ron ihn auf, und so trainierten sie doch noch eine weitere ganze Stunde, ohne irgendwelche Fortschritte zu machen. Schließlich gab Harry um halb zehn auf und schickte alle in ihre Räume zurück.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine verließ er als letztes den DA-Raum und schlenderte mit ihr hoch in die Eulerei, um wieder einmal Hedwig zu besuchen. Ihr ging es gut, und sie freute sich sehr über den seltenen Besuch. Die beiden verbrachten fast eine halbe Stunde bei Harrys Eule und verwöhnten sie mit Streicheleinheiten und Leckereien.

Auf dem Rückweg liefen sie Parkinson voll in die Arme. Sie schien jetzt näher am Turm der Gryffindors zu lauern, um die beiden leichter finden zu können. Wieder bezog Harry kräftig Prügel, und Hermine mußte hilflos dabei zusehen. Er war sehr froh, daß Parkinson Hermine diesmal in Ruhe ließ und wehrte sich deshalb kein bißchen.

»Die nächste Abreibung wird schlimmer!« feixte Malfoys Ex-Freundin und schlenderte lachend mit ihren Verbündeten davon.

Hermine stürzte sich auf den am Boden liegenden Harry.

»Es geht schon«, erwiderte dieser hustend und wunderte sich sehr, daß sie ihn nicht einfach verhext hatten. Das wäre viel leichter und das Ergebnis wäre viel schlimmer gewesen, aber anscheinend machte es ihnen auch so schon genug Spaß.

»Wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen«, beschloß sie, und ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Den ganzen Weg über mußte sie ihn stützen. Madam Pomfrey war nicht sehr erfreut, Harry schon wieder zu sehen, und wollte auch seine billigen Ausreden nicht glauben. Trotzdem blieb er bei seiner Aussage, und so konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als seine Wunden zu versorgen und ihn wieder fit zu machen.

Die nächsten Tage ging es munter so weiter. Madam Pomfrey war inzwischen schon ziemlich sauer auf Harry und mußte überredet werden, ihm überhaupt zu helfen. Erst am Sonntag, den vierten Mai ließ ihn Parkinson zumindest einen Tag lang verschnaufen, da Minister Fudge zum Abendessen erwartet wurde, um die UTZ-Ergebnisse zu verkünden.

»Ich freue mich sehr, euch mitteilen zu können«, verkündete Fudge vor der versammelten Schule, »daß alle Siebtkläßler, die an den vorgezogenen Prüfungen teilgenommen haben, diese auch bestanden haben – und sechzehn davon sogar mit Auszeichnung. Morgen früh werden sie abreisen und in London in einem vorbereiteten Quartier in der Nähe des Ministeriums ihre vorläufige Unterkunft beziehen. Es beginnt anschließend sofort die Einteilung in die Abteilungen, je nach speziellen Fähigkeiten und Vorlieben.«

Alle, bis auf Angus Murtaghur und seine Clique, fingen laut an zu jubeln, während Cho, Katie und auch etliche andere dabei um die Wette strahlten.

Nach dem herrlichen Mahl wollte Harry eigentlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, doch plötzlich stand Cho hinter ihm. »Harry, kann ich dich bitte mal unter vier Augen sprechen?« fragte sie und warf dabei einen merkwürdigen Blick auf Hermine. Diese ließ zögerlich Harrys Hand los und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.

»Wir sehen uns gleich oben«, meinte sie und lief schon vor.

Umgehend griff Cho sein Handgelenk und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle. Sie orientierte sich kurz, und Harry zeigte mit seiner anderen Hand in den Korridor, der zu Klassenzimmer elf führte.

»Wenn du ungestört sein willst, können wir da rein«, sagte er, als sie an der Tür ankamen. Cho öffnete sie, und Harry folgte ihr in den Wald. Es war für ihn ein komisches Gefühl, hier mit Cho zu sein, an dem Ort, an dem er seine Unschuld verloren hatte, an die Frau, die er über alles liebte. »Was möchtest du mit mir bereden?«

Sie schaute überaus nervös umher. »Ich … ich werde ja morgen gehen und … ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet … vielleicht sterbe ich schon bald und …«

»Du stirbst nicht. Red doch nicht so einen Unsinn«, unterbrach Harry sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie blickte zu Boden.

»Das weißt du nicht sicher … es kann doch jederzeit passieren. Es sind schon so viele umgekommen, und vorher … muß ich dir unbedingt noch was sagen.« Mit jedem Wort klang ihre Stimme brüchiger.

»Wenn es William verletzt, dann bitte ich dich, es nicht zu tun«, erwiderte er und sah sie ernst an. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Es ist unpassend, mit ihr hierzusein; das ist nicht gut, dachte er.

»Doch, ich muß es dir sagen … ich … ich liebe William … aber mit dir ist es anders, dich liebe ich noch mehr!«

Plötzlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals und versuchte ihn zu küssen. Harry war so perplex, daß er keinen Widerstand leisten konnte und sie einfach gewähren ließ. Zehn Sekunden lang küßte sie ihn mehr als leidenschaftlich, doch er tat nichts, um ihr eine positive Rückmeldung zu geben. Als sie von ihm abließ, sah sie sehr verschreckt aus.

»Du … liebst mich nicht? – Aber sie liebst du?« stammelte sie wie ein Häufchen Elend und begann zu weinen.

»Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber was soll ich sagen … ich mag dich wirklich sehr … aber habe dich nie wirklich geliebt«, erwiderte er und nahm sie in den Arm. »Ich habe mal gedacht, es wäre so, doch als mir klar wurde, daß ich Hermine schon seit Jahren liebe … da verstand ich erst, was Liebe wirklich ist … Ich hab' zwar gemerkt, daß du noch etwas für mich empfindest, doch ich dachte … William bringt dich auf andere Gedanken.«

»Ich … ja … das hat er auch … ich liebe ihn ja, aber du … du … wirst immer meine wahre Liebe sein. Bitte schlaf mit mir, ich beweise dir, daß du mich auch liebst.« Sie weinte heftig und konnte nicht damit aufhören.

»Das geht nicht. Außerdem kann ich nicht deine wahre Liebe sein, da sie immer auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.«

Sanft streichelte er durch ihr herrlich duftendes Haar. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte sie noch immer eine große Wirkung auf ihn, und wenn oben im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht Hermine auf ihn warten würde, könnte er sich tatsächlich vorstellen, schwach zu werden. So aber wollte und mußte er das hier und jetzt beenden.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. »Vielleicht hätten wir wirklich eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben können, doch dafür ist es zu spät. Die Chance ist vertan, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bereue ich das nicht. Ich empfinde für Hermine heute so viel mehr, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können, und mit dir … wäre es zwar sicher auch schön gewesen … doch ich glaube niemals so eng, so vollkommen. Ich hoffe, du wirst mit William glücklich, oder findest vielleicht irgendwann jemand anderen, den du wirklich liebst und der dann auch dich aus ganzem Herzen lieben kann, so, wie du es verdienst. Ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen … mir bleibt nur, dir alles Gute zu wünschen!«

Harry ließ sie langsam los. Schritt für Schritt ging er zurück zur Tür und ließ sie einfach stehen. Sie weinte noch immer heftig und starrte ihm hilflos hinterher.

»Warte bitte!« schluchzte sie flehend. Harry stoppte. »Bitte sag Williams nichts. Wenn ich ihn auch noch verliere … dann weiß ich nicht …«

»Ich sag ihm nichts, ich verspreche es«, entgegnete Harry und öffnete die Tür.

»Ich werde immer auf dich warten«, schluchzte sie noch leise und sah mit an, wie Harry den Raum verließ.

Harry schloß die Tür und rannte los. Er mußte hier einfach weg. Dieser letzte Satz spukte noch in seinem Kopf. Sie hat es einfach nicht begriffen, wird es vielleicht nie begreifen, dachte er und lief, so schnell er konnte, die Treppen nach oben. Er hetzte am Stock zum Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei und merkte es erst einige Sekunden später. Sofort drehte er um und kam zur fetten Dame. Das Paßwort brauchte er nicht mehr zu sagen, da das Bild in diesem Moment zur Seite schwang und Hermine aus dem Loch trat. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er sie in seine Arme schloß und sie leidenschaftlich küßte.

»Was wollte sie denn?« fragte Hermine und sah ihn schließlich neugierig an.

»Nicht hier«, wehrte er ab, als zwei Viertkläßler hinter Hermine auftauchten. So ging er mit ihr hoch zum Astronomieturm.

»Also?« fragte Hermine, als sie dort waren. Sie sah nun ein wenig angespannt aus.

»Sie hat mir ihre Liebe gestanden, wollte mit mir schlafen, und dann haben wir uns lange geküßt«, gestand Harry, und statt Eifersucht bemerkte er in Hermines Gesicht sofort eine sanfte Güte, die sie nur ihren engsten Vertrauten gegenüber zeigen konnte.

»Du meinst, sie hat dich geküßt« Sie lächelte, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie hatte ihn sofort durchschaut. Zwar hatte er es nicht wirklich beabsichtigt, doch insgeheim hatte er doch auf ein kleines bißchen Eifersucht gehofft. Leider, oder vielleicht auch Gott sei Dank, kannte sie ihn dafür aber viel zu gut.

»Na ja. Ich hab' mich nicht gewehrt – aber ich wollte sie nur nicht wegstoßen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, daß ich nicht sie, sondern nur dich liebe und es immer so bleiben wird«, sagte er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, und auch ihr Lächeln wurde noch wärmer.

»Dann habe ich mich doch geirrt. Der arme William.«

»Ich mach' mir da auch ein paar Sorgen. Sie liebt ihn zwar auch – nur nicht so wie mich. Ich verstehe das zwar nicht, aber das muß ich ja auch nicht. Ich darf ihm aber nichts sagen; sie hat Angst, ihn ebenfalls zu verlieren.«

»Cho ist eine komplizierte Person«, stellte Hermine fest. Sie küßten sich, während er ihre Hüften umschlang und sie näher an sich heranzog.

»Ich hoffe, sie kommt klar. Würde mir wirklich weh tun, wenn … Aber am Ende redet sie plötzlich davon, auf mich warten zu wollen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie sich das vorstellt.«

Sie blickte ihm tief in seine grünen Augen. »Das weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht hofft sie insgeheim, es wäre irgendwann aus zwischen uns.«

»Nur der Tod kann uns trennen. Aber wenn wirklich ich es sein sollte, der überlebt, werde ich mich sicher niemals wieder verlieben können«, versicherte Harry und lächelte sie verliebt an.

Hermines Blicke wurden traurig. »Auch wenn es mir weh tut, es zu sagen, doch … das fände ich furchtbar. Ich möchte nur, daß du glücklich bist.«

Harry bemerkte, wie ihre Augen ein wenig feucht wurden. »Wenn du das möchtest, dann bleibst du mindestens die nächsten hundertfünfzig Jahre an meiner Seite.«

Erneut küßten sie sich leidenschaftlich, und damit war das Thema Cho für sie beendet. Auch zu dem anderen verlor Hermine kein Wort mehr, obwohl Harry wußte, was sie meinte. Doch im Augenblick wollte er über so etwas nun wirklich nicht nachdenken.

Am nächsten Morgen fand beim Frühstück die offizielle Verabschiedung statt, und die Siebtkläßler verließen danach Hogwarts mit Ziel London. Insgeheim war Harry ein bißchen neidisch, doch eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Er verabschiedete sich von Katie und den anderen, und auch Cho reichte er zum Abschied die Hand. Sie sah ihn und Hermine die ganze Zeit über merkwürdig an, doch ließ sich Hermine davon nichts anmerken. Die ganze Zeit war William an Chos Seite, schien aber nichts über die Vorkommnisse zu wissen, oder er tat zumindest so. Dies gefiel Harry nicht so recht, doch wollte er sich da nicht einmischen.

Die nächsten Tage wurden für Harry noch schlimmer. Parkinson überfiel ihn viermal in drei Tagen, und langsam war Madam Pomfrey wirklich sauer, daß er sie andauernd belog. Voller Ungeduld fragte sich Harry, wann die Slytherin endlich hart genug zuschlagen würde, so daß er es endlich den Lehrern melden konnte. Ron und vor allem William wollten nicht mehr länger tatenlos zusehen, und Harry konnte sie nur mit Mühe und Not dazu überreden, sich nicht einzumischen.

Hermine kam mit der Situation auch immer schlechter zurecht. Stets mußte sie hilflos mit ansehen, wie Harry zusammengeschlagen wurde, und das konnte sie kaum noch ertragen. Immer wieder mußte Harry sie bitten durchzuhalten, und schließlich gab sie jedes Mal nach, was ihm fast noch mehr weh tat, als sie überhaupt darum bitten zu müssen.

Die ganze nächste Woche über versuchte Ron, jemanden für Katies Position in der Mannschaft zu finden – und das war nicht leicht gewesen. Jeden Tag suchten sie mindestens eine Stunde lang nach geeigneten Leuten und hatten zum Ende der Woche auch jemanden gefunden. Francis Claymore ging in die vierte Klasse und war eine Bekannte von Ginny. Sie war zwar noch ein bißchen klein und schmächtig, konnte aber unglaublich gut fangen und präzise werfen. Ihr fehlte leider die Kraft, um selbst Tore zu erzielen, doch das glich sie mit ihrer Besenbeherrschung aus, und mutig war sie obendrein. In Übereinstimmung mit den anderen beschloß Ron, sie aufzunehmen und es mit ihr auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Katies vorzeitiger Abgang hatte sie geschwächt, daran bestand kein Zweifel; doch hatte sich Francis zumindest als deutlich begabter präsentiert als die siebzehn anderen Bewerber, und so hatten alle die Hoffnung, im letzten Spiel gegen Slytherin nicht mit heruntergelassenen Hosen dazustehen.

Neben den Problemen, die es mit der Auswahl gab, stand auch diese Woche eindeutig im Zeichen ständiger Übergriffe auf Harry. Die Intensität steigerte sich weiter, und nun wurde er nicht nur zusammengeschlagen, sondern immer auch noch mit einem netten Fluch belegt.

»Sie ist so leicht zu durchschauen«, sagte er am Sonntag zu Hermine, als diese ihn gerade wieder zum Krankenflügel brachte.

»So geht es nicht weiter, Harry«, sagte sie mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme und schleppte ihn bis vor die Tür. Er blutete, seine Augen waren geschwollen, seine Nase gebrochen, und ein Schneidezahn fehlte ihm. Zudem war er verflucht, hatte dadurch unangenehme Pusteln am ganzen Körper und auch in seinem müde aussehenden Gesicht.

»Es muß!« Harrys Kopf fiel auf ihre Schulter, war dieser doch einfach zu schwer, um ihn noch länger oben zu halten.

»Bitte sage Madam Pomfrey heute die Wahrheit«, flehte sie und küßte ihn auf die mit Pusteln verunstalte Wange. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, und ihre Stimme zitterte.

Sie liebt dich so sehr, dachte er und wollte ihrem Wunsche schon nachgeben, als Hermine die Tür öffnete und Madam Pomfrey sofort zu ihnen geeilt kam. »Du meine Güte. Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich. Auf der Stelle sagen Sie, wer Sie seit fast zwei Wochen täglich so zurichtet«, befahl Madam Pomfrey, und Harry bemerkte ihren zornigen Ton.

»Das ist allein meine Angelegenheit«, gab er trotzig zurück und beschloß, ihr doch nichts zu sagen. Schließlich wären ansonsten die Qualen der letzten Wochen umsonst gewesen, und das durfte nicht sein.

Kaum hatte er es gesagt, zuckte Hermine zusammen und setzte ihn ein wenig unsanft auf einem Stuhl ab. Sofort schreckte er wieder hoch und stand wacklig auf seinen Beinen, ehe er begriff, daß auch an seinem Hinterteil diese Pusteln waren. »Ich kann nicht sitzen«, sagte er und sah die beiden hilflos an.

»Ich werde die Pusteln und ihren verlorenen Zahn behandeln, aber mit dem anderen werden Sie leben müssen, bis Sie mir sagen, wer das war!« meinte Madam Pomfrey und verschwand.

Sie wollte ihn unter Druck setzen, doch das war Harry egal. Dann würde er sich eben selbst helfen müssen. Nicht umsonst hatte er gelernt, diverse Heiltränke zu brauen, und auch der ein oder andere brauchbare Heilzauber war ihm inzwischen untergekommen. Madam Pomfrey schickte Harry tatsächlich schon nach Minuten wieder weg, als sie ihm gerade zwei Tränke verabreicht hatte. Diese wirkten, wie angekündigt, nur gegen die Pusteln und ersetzten seinen verlorenen Zahn. Mühsam mußte ihn Hermine dann zum Raum der Wünsche schleppen, wo Harry eine Eigenbehandlung beginnen wollte.

»Wenn Ron oder die anderen mich so sehen, schnappen sie sich Parkinson noch heute abend«, erklärte er, und sie nickte nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf.

»Gib doch deinen Plan auf«, flehte sie erneut und blickte ihn bittend an.

»So verstehe doch, das kann ich nicht so leicht«, entgegnete er und wünschte sich einen Raum, in dem man sich ausruhen und ein paar Tränke brauen konnte, die seine Verletzungen heilen würden.

Drinnen ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und begann sofort mit der Vorbereitung der Zutaten. Seine Hände zitterten vor Schmerz und Anstrengung, so daß es Hermine nicht mehr länger mit ansehen konnte und ihm schließlich dabei half. Der erste Trank war schnell gebraut, und Harry heilte mit einigen Zaubern schon einmal seine kleineren Verletzungen, während er sich anschickte, die komplizierteren Tränke herzustellen. Kurz vor Mitternacht war er halbwegs wiederhergestellt; man sah ihm zumindest nichts mehr an. Er hatte sich mit Hermine ausgesprochen und konnte sie schließlich doch noch davon überzeugen, den Plan fortzusetzen, auch wenn er selbst nicht mehr so wirklich an ihn glaubte.

Auch die nächsten beiden Tage waren fast nicht zu ertragen. Wieder hatte Pansy ihm zweimal aufgelauert, war aber beim letzten Mal gestört worden. Zufällig war Snape vorbeigekommen, und so hatten sie Harry für diesmal laufen lassen müssen.

Dann kam der Mittwoch. Harry und die anderen hatten ein anstrengendes DA-Training gehabt, und da Parkinson ihn an diesem Tag schon erwischt hatte, beschloß er, zusammen mit Hermine seine Hedwig zu besuchen. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach dem Training los und liefen händchenhaltend durch die Korridore. Zu sehr viel mehr Zärtlichkeit waren sie in den letzten beiden Wochen nicht gekommen, und Harry fehlte es sehr. Auch Hermine hatte ihm gestanden, daß sie die ruhigen Minuten zu zweit vermissen würde, da sie ständig nur noch Angst habe, daß Pansy jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen würde. Selbst wenn sie wirklich einmal irgendwo allein waren, schien die Stimmung kaputt zu sein, und mehr als ein paar Küsse waren nicht möglich gewesen.

Gemeinsam liefen sie die Stufen hinauf, und er konnte schon die Eulen hören, als er hinter ihnen Geräusche bemerkte und sich rasch umdrehte. Drei Slytherins waren wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, und alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Sein eigener Zauberstab war in seinem Umhang, aber ziehen konnte er ihn jetzt nicht mehr.

»Los, geht weiter«, befahl ein Siebtkläßler, den Harry nicht beim Namen kannte.

»Verzieht euch«, erwiderte er mutig und wußte dabei genau, daß ihm eigentlich keine Wahl blieb, als zu tun, was sie sagten.

»Geht weiter, oder ich verpasse euch gleich hier eine«, sagte ein anderer blonder Siebtkläßler.

Harry kannte ihn nur mit seinem Spitznamen. Alle aus Parkinsons Clique riefen ihn nur Amboß. Nur ungern wollte Harry herausfinden, ob sein Spitzname passend war, und er wunderte sich sehr darüber, daß er heute mit dabei war. Bisher war er noch nie daran beteiligt gewesen, wenn ihn Parkinson und ihre Verbündeten verprügelt hatten, und deshalb glaubte Harry, daß diese Aktion nicht wirklich geplant war. Sie mußten sie zufällig getroffen haben und wollten wohl die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihrem Tag zu einem schöneren Abschluß zu verhelfen. Schließlich ging er doch weiter und erreichte die Eulerei. Dort befand sich zu allem Unglück Pansy Parkinson, die gerade dabei war, einer Eule einen Brief ans Bein zu binden.

»Sieh mal, wen wir gerade getroffen haben«, rief Amboß Parkinson frohlockend zu.

Sie lachte bösartig, während sie ihre Eule davonschickte. »Na sieh mal einer an. Ist ja fast wie Weihnachten. Hier oben haben wir sicher ein wenig ungestörte Zeit zusammen. Da können wir heute ja nachholen, was uns Snape gestern verdorben hat. Ich würde dir ja heute eigentlich nur ungern noch mal eine verpassen, und ich denke, mir fällt da auch gerade schon etwas Besseres ein.« Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, blickte nach oben und sah sich um. »_Stupor_«, sagte sie plötzlich, und Harry begriff ihre Tat erst in der Sekunde, als Hedwig schon betäubt nach unten stürzte.

»Du Miststück«, schrie er und wollte sich schon auf sie werfen, als Hedwig unten im Stroh aufschlug. Gott sei Dank hatte sie nicht besonders hoch gesessen, und ihr Gefieder half – zusammen mit dem Stroh – den Aufprall ein wenig abzudämpfen. »Laß deine Wut an mir aus, laß meine Eule zufrieden«, sagte Harry fast flehend und sah, wie Parkinson ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte. Sie grinste diabolisch und ging auf Hedwig zu. »Wenn du ihr was tust, bist du dran«, brüllte Harry nun wieder, sie beinahe anspuckend, und ballte angriffslustig die Fäuste.

Langsam hob Parkinson seine Eule auf, die sich noch immer in völliger Stasis befand. »Halt dein Maul, Potter«, sagte sie grinsend. »Heute werde ich zur Abwechslung mal was anderes mit dir probieren. Sieh genau her.«

Harry Zorn war überwältigend; seine Augen wurden langsam rot, und an seiner Schläfe wurde eine dicke Ader sichtbar. Er mußte hilflos mit ansehen, wie Parkinson den Flügel von Hedwig abspreizte.

»Letzte Warnung!« preßte Harry hervor, doch sie lachte nur laut, und ihre Bande stimmte mit ein.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr hinsehen, so fassungslos und verängstigt war sie, doch einer der Slytherins zwang sie dazu, und so mußte auch sie ertragen, was nun folgte.

Parkinson nahm den Flügel in beide Hände.

»Dafür mach ich dich fertig«, schnaubte Harry, innerlich verzweifelnd. Nie hätte er gewollt, daß Hedwig etwas zustößt, nur damit Parkinson von der Schule fliegt.

»Leg dich nicht mit dem Dunklen Lord an, Potter! Du kannst nur verlieren.«

Sie lachte einen Moment und sah ihn dann plötzlich todernst an. Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch brach der Flügel. In den völlig verstörten Augen seiner geliebten Hedwig konnte er genau erkennen, daß sie alles mitbekam.

»Ich mach dich fertig«, schrie er und stürzte sich auf Parkinson. Hermine konnte ihn nicht halten und wäre von ihm beinahe umgerissen worden. Seine Arme ausstreckend, versuchte er ihren Hals zu erreichen, als er etwas Warmes im Rücken spürte. Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich unverzüglich, und er brach bewußtlos zusammen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, kniete Hermine neben ihm und hielt seinen Kopf weinend in ihrem Schoß. »Was ist passiert?« kam es aus Harrys Mund, und erst langsam kam seine Erinnerung an diese widerliche Tat zurück.

»Sie haben dich betäubt. Hedwig lebt! Wir müssen sie zu Hagrid oder Madam Pomfrey bringen«, berichtete sie, ihre Tränen fielen Harry ins Gesicht, und sein ungezügelter Zorn kam zurück. Trotzdem konnte er weiter logisch denken, Hermines Einfluß machte es möglich.

»Wir sollten nicht mehr rausgehen«, sagte er und stand auf. »Wir bringen sie zu Madam Pomfrey!« Harry ging zu seiner Eule und hob sie auf.

Auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel sagten beide nicht ein Wort, zu sehr hatte sie diese feige Tat geschockt. Das büßt diese dreckige Schlampe, dachte Harry grimmig und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel.

»Madam Pomfrey! Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe«, rief Hermine, und ihre Stimme klang so verzweifelt, daß Harrys Herz schmerzte.

»Was ist denn los?« fragte sie und kam aus ihrem Büro gestürzt.

»Ihr Flügel ist gebrochen, sie ist durch einen Stupor gelähmt. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, ihn aufzuheben; ich wußte nicht, ob es dann schlimmer für sie ist«, antwortete Harry und gab ihr den verletzten Vogel, dessen linker Flügel in einem widerlichen Winkel abstand.

»Du meine Güte, wie ist das denn passiert?« fragte sie entsetzt.

Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Reichte es schon für einen Schulverweis, fragte er sich. Sicher wäre die Strafe ausgesprochen hoch, doch würde sie dafür vielleicht nicht von der Schule fliegen.

Wie in Trance sah er sie an. »Sie wurde angegriffen, wir wissen aber nicht, von wem. Wir hörten den Stupor, und dann rannte jemand weg, und wir fanden nur noch meine Eule«, log Harry, und sein Zorn auf Pansy Parkinson wurde beinahe so groß wie der auf Voldemort. Daß plötzlich jemand hinter ihm stand, hatte er nicht bemerkt.

»Mr. Potter, ich denke, diese Erklärung ist erbärmlich«, schnarrte eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in die schwarz funkelnden Augen Professor Snapes.

»Es ist genau, wie ich gesagt habe«, erwiderte Harry mit fester Stimme, und es kostete ihn große Überwindung, so dreist zu lügen.

»Nun, Miß Granger! Bestätigen Sie die Aussage von Potter? Oder wollen Sie mir vielleicht die Wahrheit sagen?« fragte Snape und sah Hermine durchdringend an.

»Sir … ich … es tut mir leid … es war …« Sie stockte und begann zu weinen. Das brach Harrys Herz, zumindest, was davon noch übrig war. Schon wieder weinte sie und alles nur seinetwegen, er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

Snape starrte nun wieder Harry an. »Das reicht mir schon, Miß Granger. Vielleicht wäre ja Potter so nett und klärt mich nun endlich über die Wahrheit auf.«

»Ich … also es ist so. Pansy hat mich die letzten zwei Wochen fast täglich zusammenschlagen lassen, und nun … heute hat sie meine Eule angegriffen und sie erst geschockt und ihr dann feige den Flügel gebrochen.« Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung war es ein unglaublich erleichterndes Gefühl, welches nun Besitz von ihm ergriff. »Ist schon gut, meine Süße, du brauchst nicht weinen. Es wird alles gut. Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte er und zog Hermine noch näher an sich. Diese erwiderte begierig seine Umarmung und beruhigte sich ein wenig.

Plötzlich räusperte sich Madam Pomfrey, und Harry blickte sich wieder um. »Ihrer Eule wird es bald bessergehen. Sie war sehr aufgeregt und hat auf mich eingepickt, als ich den Zauber aufhob, aber sie hat sich schon wieder beruhigt. Morgen nach der Schule können Sie Ihre Eule besuchen kommen, sie schläft jetzt.«

Snape wandte sich an sie. »Nun, Madam Pomfrey, können Sie Mr. Potters Aussage bestätigen?«

Sie überlegte einen Moment. »Ich kann sie insofern bestätigen, daß er etwa zehn Tage lang regelmäßig meine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen mußte, da er übel zugerichtet wurde. Er hat mir allerdings niemals den Täter nennen wollen.«

Snape starrte wieder Harry an. »Ich muß zugeben, Potter, es imponiert mir ein wenig, daß Sie diese Angelegenheit allein regeln wollten; aber nun wurden Unschuldige mit hineingezogen, damit ist der Spaß für Miß Parkinson vorbei.« In Harry keimte ein klein wenig die Hoffnung, es würde für einen Rausschmiß reichen. »Nennen Sie mir nun noch die anderen Beteiligten, und ich werde allen bis zum Fünfundzwanzigsten Hausarrest erteilen!« Damit war die kleine Hoffnung jäh zerstört. Ich verstehe diesen Mann einfach nicht, dachte Harry bei sich und hielt Hermine noch fester. »Die Namen, Mr. Potter!« Snapes Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch.

»Der Typ, den sie Amboß nennen, war heute das erste Mal dabei. Dann die beiden Siebtkläßler, die immer bei Angus Murtaghur sind. Die spielen auch Quidditch; ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie die heißen.« Unsicher sah er Hermine an.

»Pritchard und North«, meinte sie, und Harry konnte sehen, wie sie weiter überlegte. »Die anderen beiden, die sonst dabei waren, sind Fünftkläßler und heißen mit Vornamen Steve und … Jason, glaube ich. Sie spielen auch Quidditch.«

»Genau«, bestätigte Harry nickend. Snape verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort, und so blieb den beiden nur die Möglichkeit, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Natürlich erzählten Harry und Hermine ihren Freunden sofort von dem Vorfall, und Ron war kaum noch zu halten; nur mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie ihn überwältigen, und Harry nahm Ron schließlich das Versprechen ab, nichts zu unternehmen, es sei denn aus Notwehr. Als er es Harry genau so versprochen hatte, funkelten Rons Augen. Damit war klar, daß er auf Notwehr spekulierte, um sich an Parkinson rächen zu können, und das konnte ihm Harry nicht wirklich übelnehmen.

Die ganze Sache hatte Harry tief getroffen. Wieder hatte er einen ziemlich dämlichen Plan verfolgt, der gnadenlos gescheitert war. Zwar hatte Pansy nun Hausarrest bekommen, doch Hedwig war brutal mißhandelt worden. Wieder hatte ein Unschuldiger leiden müssen. Wieder hätte er beinahe ein Leben auf dem Gewissen gehabt. Was aber hätte er getan, wenn Parkinson sie wirklich umgebracht hätte? Über diese Frage grübelte er noch lange in seinem Bett, ehe er weit nach Mitternacht endlich seinen Schlaf fand.


	18. Verantwortung Brief Träume

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot und ein paar unbedeutenden Namen. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 18 – Verantwortung / Brief / Träume**

Die nächste Zeit war für Harry äußerst angenehm. Parkinson und ihre fünf Helfer hatten tatsächlich Hausarrest erhalten und durften nicht einmal in den Unterricht oder zum Essen gehen. Beim Mittagessen warfen ihnen die Verbliebenen der Parkinson-Clique böse Blicke zu, doch davon ließ sich Harry nicht die Laune verderben. Zwar hatte er sein Ziel nicht erreicht, doch dies mußte er und konnte es schließlich auch akzeptieren. Er besuchte natürlich Hedwig auf dem Krankenflügel, und zu seiner Freunde ging es ihr schon viel besser. Nur zwei Tage später war sie schon wieder in der Eulerei, die nach dem Geschehenen nun gegen den Gebrauch von Zaubersprüchen geschützt worden war.

Entspannt verbrachte er auch wieder mehr Zeit allein mit Hermine, weshalb die Stimmung der beiden entsprechend gut war. Freudig hatten ihm William und Gregory berichtet, wie sehr Parkinson und die anderen getobt hatten, und auch das hatte zur guten Stimmung beigetragen. Trotzdem fragte sich Harry allmählich, warum Dumbledore nicht endlich wieder auftauchte. Da sich aber die Lehrer völlig ruhig und gelassen verhielten, war er sich ziemlich sicher, daß es ihm gutging.

Auch Voldemort hielt weiterhin die Füße still, und nicht nur Harry war darüber ausgesprochen erleichtert. Selbst im Tagespropheten stand nur belangloses Zeug, so daß Hermine sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, ihn ausgiebig zu lesen. Sie begnügte sich damit, die Überschriften durchzustöbern, und warf ihn gleich danach in den Müll. Während dieser Tage gab es für Harry auch nicht allzu viele Hausaufgaben, und er erledigte diese so problemlos, daß er sowohl für die DA als auch für Quidditch und Hermine genug Zeit hatte.

Im DA-Training gab es nur wenig Fortschritte. Zwar hatte sich Harry einmal mehr der Schildtheorie gewidmet, doch er fand keine Lösung für ihr Problem. Die gemischten Schilde wollten einfach nicht die nötige Kraft aufbauen, um auch stärkere Flüche gezielt zu reflektieren. Immerhin waren auch die anderen mit ihrem Weltum-Schild zunehmend erfolgreicher, und einige konnten nun schon mehrere Minuten dem Dauerbeschuß mit leichteren Flüchen standhalten.

Mit dem Hellporar-Schild gab es noch immer mehr Schwierigkeiten. Dessen Schildstärke war einzig vom Magielevel des Erzeugers abhängig, so daß nur wenige es schafften, auch ein paar stärkere Flüche zu reflektieren.

Beim Quidditch-Training nahm Ron sie härter ran denn je. Den letzten freien Samstag vor dem Ende von Parkinsons Arrest spielten sie von acht bis vierzehn Uhr und machten dabei nur eine Viertelstunde Mittagspause. Wieder hatte Hermine fleißig mitgezählt und konnte hinterher berichten, daß Harry den Schnatz am Ende erstaunliche einunddreißig Male gefangen hatte.

»Das ist der neue inoffizielle Schulrekord. Der alte lag bei siebenundzwanzig«, verkündete Ron später beim Abendessen und grinste Harry freudig an.

»Das glaub' ich nicht. Ich hab' den neuen Rekord?« fragte Harry ungläubig, während Hermine ihn umarmte.

»Tolle Leistung!« gratulierte ihm Neville, und auch einige der anderen klopften ihm dafür auf den Rücken.

Wenn Sirius es doch nur hätte erleben können, dachte Harry, während ihm im gleichen Augenblick bewußt wurde, daß er das erste Mal seit ewig langer Zeit wieder an ihn gedacht hatte. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen entstand in ihm keine Wut oder Enttäuschung und auch keine Trauer. Er fand es einfach nur schade, daß Sirius es nicht mehr erleben konnte. Ich hab' seinen Tod überwunden, dachte er und sah in Hermines lächelndes Gesicht, während sie sich mit Ginny über irgend etwas unterhielt.

Er konnte ihnen einfach nicht richtig zuhören und hörte nur ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren, während ihn eine um Hermine hell strahlende Aura beinahe ein wenig blendete. Ewig starrte er sie einfach nur an, bis sie plötzlich anfing zu zittern. Nein, nicht nur sie zitterte – alles, was er sehen konnte, erzitterte.

Ein Erdbeben, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er plötzlich Rons Stimme hörte. »Harry, komm schon«, rief dieser, und allmählich wurde sich der Schwarzhaarige bewußt, daß nicht seine Umgebung zitterte, sondern daß Ron ihn schüttelte.

»Was ist denn?« Harry wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab und drehte sich langsam zu Ron um.

»Wir wollen deinen Rekord feiern!«

»Geht nicht. Hab' heute abend schon was anderes vor.«

Er wollte sich wieder umdrehen, als Ron an ihm vorbei zu Hermine starrte. »Komm schon … Hermine versteht das sicher!«

Sofort suchte er den Blick von Hermine. »Geh schon, Harry, mach mit deinen Freunden einen drauf. Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich mach' was mit Luna, Ginny und einigen anderen«, versicherte sie und lächelte süß.

»Womit habe ich nur eine solch verständnisvolle Freundin verdient? Ich liebe dich!«

»Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Am besten fragst du sie mal, wenn du das nächste Mal Zeit für sie hast. Übrigens liebt sie dich auch«, erwiderte sie schelmisch, gab ihm einen kurzen, aber sehr zärtlichen Kuß und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu.

Zusammen mit Ron und den anderen rauschte er davon und hatte Spaß wie in alten Zeiten, als keiner von ihnen an Mädchen gedacht hatte und die Freunde das wichtigste waren. Von Fred und George hatte Ron vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein riesiges Paket mit Produkten aus ihrem Laden erhalten, welches schon gegen elf Uhr komplett leer war. Die fünf Jungen saßen in ihrem Schlafsaal und sprachen über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Um so später es wurde, um so mehr wurden die Mädchen Thema der Konversation, und langsam wurden die Gespräche auch ein wenig persönlicher. Wäre die Stimmung nicht so entspannt gewesen, hätte er sich schon längst aus der Party ausgeklinkt, doch so beantwortete auch er Fragen, die er sonst immer offengelassen hätte. Auch Dean und Seamus standen Rede und Antwort, und so erfuhr Harry, daß sie mit Conny und Lavender längst dasselbe taten wie er mit Hermine, Ron mit Luna, aber Neville noch nicht mit Ginny. Harry und Ron stutzten, als Neville ihnen erzählt, daß er mit Ginny noch nicht so weit gegangen wäre.

»Ich fühle mich noch nicht soweit. Ginny hat zwar gesagt, daß sie es gerne tun würde, doch ich wollte lieber noch warten. Mir würde es komisch vorkommen … hier im Schloß, ihr wißt schon … Bis jetzt haben wir nur ein bißchen rumgemacht … geknutscht und … na ja, was man halt noch macht«, erzählte er, stellte die siebte leere Flasche Butterbier weg und wandte sie einer noch vollen achten zu.

»Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ginny hat mir gegenüber andere Sachen angedeutet«, sagte Ron und nippte an seiner neunten Flasche, während Dean gerade das Zimmer in Richtung Toilette verließ.

»Sie wollte dich nur ärgern. Weil sie wußte, du würdest dich einmischen wollen.«

»Ach Quatsch … ich wollte sie doch auch nur ein bißchen ärgern. Mann, ich bin doch froh, daß sie einen Klassetypen wie dich abgekriegt hat, hätte ja auch Dean werden können«, sagte Ron mit einem Augenzwinkern und klopfte Neville aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

»Danke, bedeutet mir echt viel, daß du so was sagst. Ich dachte immer … ich wär' nicht gut genug für deine Schwester.«

»Wenn du nicht gut genug wärst, dann wäre es keiner für Ron, glaub mir!« warf Harry ein und zwinkerte Neville zu.

Alle außer Ron fingen an zu lachen. »Hey, was soll denn das heißen?« fragte er und schien ein wenig beleidigt.

Harry hörte die Klospülung, und nur Sekunden danach kam Dean von der Toilette zurück und nahm sich die nächste Flasche. »Worüber lacht ihr?«

»Wir lachen darüber, daß Ron wählerischer ist, was die Freunde von Ginny angeht, als sie selbst«, meinte Seamus und fing wie die anderen wieder an zu lachen.

»Haha … ich find' das nicht witzig. Ich mach' mir halt Gedanken über meine Schwester. Ist doch nix schlimmes, oder?«

»Nee, Ron! Ist völlig okay. Ich würde mir auch Sorgen machen, wenn Ginny meine Schwester wäre … aber das ist sie zum Glück nicht«, entgegnete Neville, zwinkerte ihm ungewohnt frech zu und klopfte jetzt aufmunternd auf Rons Schulter.

»Ey, du … paß bloß auf, was du sagst«, warnte Ron, schnappte sich ein Kissen und verpaßte Neville lachend einen Volltreffer.

Nachdem dieser sich sofort zur Wehr setzte und Ron danach aus Versehen Harry traf, begann eine Kissenschlacht epischen Ausmaßes. Eine Stunde später waren alle vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, und Dean und Neville waren die einzigen, die es noch bis ins Bett geschafft hatten, während die anderen auf dem Boden nächtigten und dabei vollständig von Federn eingehüllt waren.

Auch der Sonntag verging wieder einmal viel zu schnell. Harry verbrachte den Vormittag in der Bibliothek und lernte, während er den ganzen Nachmittag nur mit Hermine genoß. Dabei wurde ihm erst abends mit einem Schlag bewußt, daß Parkinson am nächsten Tag zurück wäre. Er hatte einige sehr schöne und ruhige Tage verlebt, und nun kamen wieder der Streß und die Sorgen zurück. Auch Hermine war das anzumerken, da sie sich schon nach dem Abendessen verstärkt umblickte, obwohl Parkinson und die anderen auch zu diesem Essen noch nicht aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum herausdurften.

Als Harry am Montag aufwachte, ging es ihm nicht besonders gut. Er wußte instinktiv, daß Dumbledore zurück war und sicher schlechte Neuigkeiten hatte. Beim Frühstück bekam er zumindest für seine erste Vermutung die Bestätigung: tatsächlich war Dumbledore anwesend, und auch Parkinson war zurück. Sie starrte Harry die ganze Zeit über mit einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck an, und er wollte ihr die nächste Zeit lieber so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. William hatte Harry schon vorgewarnt, daß Pansy sich unbedingt rächen wollte und Angus Murtaghur sie nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte.

Da Harry unbedingt Dumbledore sprechen wollte, lief er nach einem hastigen Frühstück nach vorne an den Lehrertisch. Er mußte das Gespräch nicht selbst beginnen, da der Schulleiter ihn sofort begrüßte:

»Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich würde dich gern nach deinem Unterricht um sechzehn Uhr dreißig sprechen. Das Paßwort lautet _Wibbelwobbel Schweinespeck._«

»Morgen, Professor, sind es eher gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten?« fragte er, wobei er den alten Mann nervös ansah.

»Beides«, erwiderte dieser nur, und Harry sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter zu fragen, weshalb er mit den anderen ganz normal in den Unterricht ging und sich so gut wie möglich zu konzentrieren versuchte.

Auch diesen Tag brachte er erfolgreich hinter sich, und auch sein Zaubertrank war wieder fehlerlos; dies war ansonsten nur noch Hermine und Blaise Zabini gelungen. Wieder bekam seine Freundin dafür zehn Punkte, während er selbst leer ausging, worüber er sich ärgerte. Am liebsten hätte er Snape dafür zur Rede gestellt, doch war er froh, daß er überhaupt Punkte an Gryffindors verteilte. Zudem schien Snape im allgemeinen noch immer ziemlich fair zu sein, was Harry auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen wollte.

Zu Pansy Parkinson hatte Snape noch immer ein mehr als frostiges Verhältnis, und obwohl Harry fand, daß sie viel zu milde bestraft worden war, sah sie es offenbar ganz anders. Nur widerwillig war sie seinen Anweisungen gefolgt, und so war ihr Trank am Ende eine wirkliche Katastrophe gewesen. Ohne Kommentar ließ er ihren Trank einfach verschwinden, und so würde sie für diesen auch keine Bewertung erhalten können. Mit Harry hatte er es einige Male auf die gleiche Art gemacht, doch bei einem Slytherin war es das erstemal.

Am Nachmittag ging Harry mit Hermine, Ron, Luna, Neville und Ginny zu Dumbledore ins Büro. Professor Snape wartete schon, und er machte auch keine Anstalten zu gehen, als Harry und die anderen sich setzten.

»Schön, daß ihr gekommen seid. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen. Zuerst die schlechten Nachrichten. Wir konnten Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort nicht näher bestimmen. Remus' Hinweise sind leider im Sande verlaufen. Auch die beiden Entführungen konnten wir nicht verhindern«, berichtete Dumbledore und sah Harry dabei an. Sofort erinnerte er sich daran, wie er im Ministerium von der möglichen Spur gehört hatte, und war sehr enttäuscht, daß es nicht wie erhofft funktioniert hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Enttäuschung zurückhalten und Dumbledore weiter zuhören.

»Aber es gibt auch eine überaus gute Nachricht. Wir haben von den Vampiren tatsächlich einige überaus bedeutsame Hinweise erhalten, welche uns zumindest über die groben Pläne Voldemorts in Kenntnis setzen. Die Vampire haben herausgefunden, daß Voldemort einen Trank mit dem Blut von Harrys Verwandten zu brauen gedenkt. Sie haben einen Teil der Zutatenliste kopieren können, und auf diesem sind etwas über zweitausend Zutaten aufgeführt.«

Dumbledore machte eine Pause und ließ seine Worte erst einmal wirken. Snape war der erste, der sprach:

»Sir, gibt es schon Vermutungen, um welchen Trank es sich handelt?«

»Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein – und jetzt gehen die schlechten Nachrichten weiter –, haben wir nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er mit diesem Trank bezwecken will. Wir wissen, daß die Zubereitung etwa acht Monate in Anspruch nehmen wird und daß es sich um einen wahrhaft gewaltigen Kessel handeln soll, doch viel mehr wissen wir nicht.«

Snape runzelte seine Stirn. »Sir, ich schlage vor, mich vorübergehend aus dem Schuldienst zu entlassen. Ich werde eine Kopie der Zutatenliste benötigen und schlage weiter vor, mich dann mit einigen vertrauenswürdigen Tränkemeistern des Landes zu treffen. Vielleicht wäre es Ihnen möglich, mit dem Ministerium einen geeigneten Ort auszuwählen. Es sollte ein großes Labor vorhanden sein und eine Vielzahl der vom Dunklen Lord benötigten Zutaten. Vielleicht ist es uns möglich, zumindest die Richtung herauszubekommen, in die er strebt.«

»Das findet meine Zustimmung, etwas Ähnliches wollte ich ohnehin selbst vorschlagen.«

Auch Harry hielt es für eine gute Idee, fand es allerdings ermüdend, daß Snape noch immer vom Dunklen Lord sprach und nicht von Voldemort.

»Sir, ich packe sofort und reise noch vor dem Abendessen zum Zaubereiministerium ab. Ich schlage vor, Miß Granger übernimmt einen Teil meiner Stunden und wiederholt mit der sechsten und siebten Klasse den Blablo- und den Niruda-Trank. Die anderen Stunden sollte Professor Flitwick vertreten, ich werde entsprechende Anweisungen hinterlassen.«

Snape stand auf, machte auf der Stelle kehrt und verließ eilig das Büro. Kaum war er draußen, starrten die anderen Hermine an. Dumbledore wandte sich lächelnd zu ihr, indem er Snapes Ausdrucksweise nachzuahmen versuchte:

»Sie haben es gehört, Miß Granger. Bereiten Sie sich also entsprechend vor, ich werde es beim Abendessen verkünden. Kommen wir aber noch mal auf das andere Thema zurück. Habt ihr vielleicht Fragen, die ich beantworten kann?«

Neville durchbrach als erster die Stille. »Sir, wie viele Zutaten wird er insgesamt benötigen?«

»Wir haben, wie gesagt, nur einen kleinen Teil der Liste in unserem Besitz. Im Augenblick vermuten wir, etwa fünfzehn Prozent zu kennen. Es sollte sich also insgesamt um weit mehr als zehntausend verschiedene Zutaten handeln. Der komplexeste uns bekannte Trank benötigt hingegen nicht mehr als eintausendfünfhundert Zutaten. Was auch immer Voldemort vorhat, es wird gewaltig werden.«

Harry spürte, wie alle außer ihm und dem Schulleiter bei diesen Worten tiefer in ihre Sitze rutschten.

»Professor, wie sicher sind die Informationen … ich meine … könnte es sich dabei nicht um eine Finte handeln?« fragte Hermine; auch Harry war schon ein solcher Gedanke gekommen.

»Die Informationen sind, soweit wir es einschätzen können, sehr zuverlässig. Remus würde für sie seine Hand ins Feuer legen; ich hoffe, euch genügt diese Antwort, denn ich möchte euch nur ungern mehr erzählen.«

»Können wir verhindern, daß er alle benötigten Zutaten bekommt?« erkundigte sich Luna, und für Harry war das eine grandiose Idee.

»Diese Frage muß ich zu meinem Bedauern verneinen. Die Zutaten, von denen wir wissen, daß er sie benötigt, hat er bereits in seinem Besitz – bis auf eine natürlich. Bei den anderen haben wir nur geringe Chancen, es zu verhindern. Die Gesamtzahl aller uns bekannten Zutaten, die in Zaubertränken Verwendung finden, beläuft sich auf beinahe eine halbe Million, und wir wissen ja nicht, welche davon er sich beschaffen muß. Ich fürchte, deine an sich gute Idee ist nicht umzusetzen.«

»Kommen wir auf meine Vertretung für Professor Snape zurück, Sir«, meinte Hermine. »Ich meine, ich kann das wirklich nicht.«

Dumbledore lächelte. »Meine Liebe, wenn es überhaupt ein Schüler kann, dann bist du es!«

Harry fing ebenfalls an zu lächeln. Der alte Mann hatte recht, dachte er, während er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Hermine war in Zaubertränke stets die Beste gewesen; selbst die schwierigsten Tränke gelangen ihr immer fehlerfrei, und Snape gab ihr mittlerweile dafür sogar Hauspunkte.

»Du schaffst das schon«, versicherte er, doch sie schien davon nicht überzeugt. Sie wirkte nervös und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl unsicher hin und her.

»Sir, ich fühle mich sehr unwohl dabei, ältere Schüler zu unterrichten.«

Harry konnte es sogar ein bißchen verstehen. »Für die DA machst du doch nichts anderes«, warf er ein, doch auch das schien sie nicht zu überzeugen.

»In der DA sind auch nur Freiwillige. Parkinson und ihr Anhang sind auch nicht dabei, und außerdem mache ich es da nicht alleine«, erwiderte sie und sah ihn verlegen an.

»Hermine«, begann Dumbledore sanft und sah sie lächelnd an. Langsam beruhigte sie sich allein durch diesen Blick. Er öffnete seine Schublade und holte zwei Dinge hervor, wovon eines ein kleines Kästchen war, welches er öffnete.

»Der Zeitumkehrer«, sagte Hermine beinahe mit Erfurcht und sah Dumbledore ernst an.

»Ja, meine Liebe. Ich habe ihn hierbehalten, und er wird es dir ermöglichen, Professor Snapes Unterricht zu leiten und trotzdem deinen eigenen Unterricht nicht zu versäumen. Ich bitte dich, ihn genauso sorgsam zu verwenden wie beim letztenmal. Ich denke, an die Regeln brauche ich dich nicht noch einmal zu erinnern. Das zweite ist Professor Snapes Stundenplan.« Er schloß das Kästchen und schob es zusammen mit dem Plan hinüber zu Hermine. Alle bis auf Harry und Ron starrten fasziniert den Zeitumkehrer an.

Instinktiv war sich Harry sicher, daß jede Menge Fragen gestellt werden würden, kaum daß sie den Raum verlassen würden. Hermine steckte beides in ihren Umhang.

»Sir, ich bin noch immer nicht sicher, daß ich auch jemanden wie Pansy Parkinson angemessen unterrichten kann«, sagte Hermine und drückte es damit äußerst höflich aus.

»Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du zweifelst, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu dir«, erwiderte der alte Mann, noch immer lächelnd.

»Professor, kann ich Ihnen noch eine kurze Frage stellen, die nichts mit diesem Thema zu tun hat?« fragte Harry.

»Natürlich. Was möchtest du wissen?«

»Gibt es schon Fortschritte bei den Schildzaubern? Ich meine, das Ministerium wollte doch auf diesem Gebiet forschen.«

Dumbledores Mine verfinsterte sich ein wenig, und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Falten. »Leider kann ich dir da noch nichts Neues mitteilen. Die Versuche laufen noch, doch im Moment sind die Erfolge äußerst beschränkt. Wir müssen Geduld haben.«

»Ich habe ja Geduld, doch diese Schilde könnten unser größter Trumpf werden.«

»Das weiß ich wohl, aber diese Sache ist bei weitem komplexer, als ich zuerst vermutet hatte. Mehr kann ich im Augenblick dazu nicht sagen. Ihr könnt dann gehen. Ich schätze, einige der hier Anwesenden möchten nur zu gern ihre Fragen über den Zeitumkehrer loswerden«, meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd und erhob sich.

Damit mußte sich Harry wohl oder übel zufrieden geben, schwor sich aber, das Thema später zu geeigneterer Zeit noch einmal anzuschneiden. Für ihn war es einfach nur unverständlich, daß er mehr Erfolg hatte als all die Experten des Ministeriums und auch als Dumbledore. Auch die anderen standen auf, und schließlich führte Harry sie hinaus.

»Gehen wir in den DA-Raum, da können wir alles besprechen«, schlug er vor, und tatsächlich schafften es Ginny, Luna und Neville, solange mit ihren Fragen zu warten, bis Harry die Tür zum Raum geschlossen hatte. Kaum war dies geschehen, legte Luna los:

»Was ist ein Zeitumkehrer? Wann hattest du ihn schon mal? Wie funktioniert er? Was für Regeln meinte Dumbledore? Wofür hast du ihn gebraucht?«

»Langsam, langsam«, lachte Hermine. Alle setzten sich an den Tisch. Hermine holte das Kästchen aus ihrem Umhang, stellte es auf den Tisch und öffnete es. »Das ist ein Zeitumkehrer. Wenn man ihn um den Hals trägt, kann man mit ihm in der Zeit zurückreisen. Man muß das Stundenglas drehen, und jede Umdrehung steht für eine Stunde, die man dann zurückreist. Ich hatte ihn in meinem dritten Jahr zum erstenmal, und nur so war es mir möglich, mehrere Fächer gleichzeitig zu belegen. Die Regeln, an welche mich Dumbledore nicht zu erinnern braucht, sind eigentlich ganz einfach, aber doch entscheidend: Man darf keinesfalls seinem eigenem Ich begegnen, und am besten auch niemandem sonst. Dies wird zwar natürlich nicht immer möglich sein, doch darf ich mich auf keinen Fall bei der Benutzung von jemandem beobachten lassen, weil das katastrophale Folgen haben könnte. Es ist also kein ungefährlicher Gegenstand. Es gab in der Vergangenheit viele schlimme Unfälle, und deshalb sind der Besitz und auch die Verwendung strengstens reglementiert.«

Vorsichtig hängte sie sich den Zeitumkehrer um den Hals; dabei sah er neben Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht mehr ganz so edel aus wie noch vor drei Jahren.

Nevilles Neugier war noch nicht gestillt. »Warum hast du ihn zurückgegeben?«

»Es gab mehrere Gründe. Zum einen war es mir selbst mit Zeitumkehrer zu stressig geworden, und zum anderen hatten Harry und ich mit ihm gerade Sirius gerettet – und das war wirklich riskant gewesen. Ich wollte einfach nicht in Versuchung geraten, ihn häufiger für solche Probleme zu benutzen, da ich ihn eigentlich nur erhalten hatte, um an all meinen schulischen Verpflichtungen teilnehmen zu können. Auch wenn es gut ausging, war es doch illegal und hätte schlimme Folgen haben können.«

Nun wurde Neville noch neugieriger. »Ihr habt mit ihm Sirius Black gerettet?« Er sah sie staunend an.

»Wir hätten es dir schon eher erzählt, doch war es ausdrücklich verboten worden, darüber ein Wort zu verlieren«, erklärte Harry und erzählte schließlich die ganze Geschichte. Vor allem Lunas Augen waren danach so groß, daß Harry schon fast bei ihrem Anblick erschrak.

Sie redeten noch einige Zeit über verschiedene Dinge, und auch Hermine erzählte genauer von ihren Ängsten, was den Unterricht von Professor Snape anging. Sie wollte sich nur ungern vor die Siebtkläßler stellen, vor allem natürlich nicht vor Angus Murtaghur und seinem Anhang, da sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, Angst vor ihm hatte. Zwar sprachen ihr alle Mut zu, doch so recht wollte es nicht funktionieren.

Ein wenig später gingen sie dann zum Essen. Vor allem Hermine war gespannt, was Dumbledore den Schülern erzählen würde und wie die Reaktionen sein würden. Das Essen selbst war wieder vorzüglich, und Dumbledore sprach wie gewohnt erst nach dem Festmahl:

»Nun da für unser leibliches Wohl gesorgt ist, muß ich noch einmal um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten und euch einige Dinge mitteilen. Wie sicher schon einigen von euch aufgefallen war, ist Professor Snape im Augenblicke nicht anwesend, und er wird auch erst in einigen Tagen zurückkehren, wobei der genaue Zeitpunkt noch nicht feststeht. Für die Klassenstufen eins bis fünf wird Professor Flitwick solange seinen Unterricht übernehmen, und für die Klassenstufen sechs und sieben wird Miß Hermine Granger den Unterricht durchführen. Dies ist eine große Auszeichnung für ihre bisherigen Leistungen und ein Präzedenzfall für Hogwarts. Für die Dauer von Professor Snapes Abwesenheit werden ihr sämtliche Lehrerprivilegien zuerkannt. Dazu gehören auch die Punktevergabe bei außerordentlichen Leistungen und natürlich der Aufenthalt im Lehrerzimmer. Ich bitte darum, sie mit dem ihr gebührenden Respekt zu behandeln, und wünsche ihr dabei viel Erfolg.«

Nach einem Augenblick der Stille begann ein unglaubliches Jubeln in der Großen Halle, worin Harry und die anderen sofort mit einstimmten und das Hermine eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht trieb, was sie unglaublich süß aussehen ließ. Einzig Pansy Parkinson, Angus Murtaghur und ihre Clique schienen absolut nicht begeistert zu sein und starrten grimmig an den Ravenclaw-Tisch, an dem Harry mit ihr saß. Davon ließ er sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, während Hermine leicht nervös wurde, was sich aber schnell wieder legen sollte.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Harry mit Lernen, und Hermine bereitete sich auf den Unterricht vor. Es war schon elf Uhr, als Harry müde das Buch über Schildtheorie zuschlug, welches er wieder einmal studiert hatte. Auch Hermine wollte mit ihren Vorbereitungen Schluß machen. Normalerweise hätten sie nicht solange in der Bibliothek bleiben dürfen, doch mit Hermines neuen Privilegien war das kein Problem.

»Gehen wir ins Bett?« fragte er gähnend und lächelte seine Freundin an.

»Ich hätte da eine nette Idee, aber eigentlich ist das streng verboten«, erwiderte Hermine plötzlich sehr leise und grinste Harry unschuldig an.

»Mhhh … hat mich das je von etwas abgehalten?«

»Nein, und das ist eines der Dinge, die ich so sehr an dir liebe, obwohl ich sie gelegentlich verurteile«, gab Hermine neckisch zurück und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihr Dekolleté.

»Was meinst du?«

Sie sah sich unsicher um. Es waren noch zwei Lehrer in der Bibliothek, und sie wollte es offenbar nicht aussprechen. Wieder zeigte sie auf ihr Dekolleté, und endlich verstand Harry. Er grinste noch breiter als eben und räumte seine Sachen zusammen. »Das ist tatsächlich verboten, doch es ist ein glänzender Einfall«, flüsterte er.

Nur Sekunden später führte er sie im Eiltempo aus der Bibliothek. Da Ron, Luna und die anderen schon gegen halb zehn gegangen waren, konnten sie unbeobachtet zum DA-Raum gehen und wünschten sich zur Abwechslung einmal keinen Übungsraum. Sie betraten ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Bett und einem flackerndem Kamin. Hermine legte ihren Umhang ab und holte den Zeitumkehrer hervor. Harry ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu und ließ sich die Kette von ihr um den Hals legen.

»Eine Stunde?« fragte sie.

Harry lächelte verliebt. »Mach zwei draus«, gab er zurück, und Hermine drehte das Stundenglas.

Schon am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine Unterricht mit der siebten Klasse und erzählte Harry in der Mittagspause ausführlich davon. Da viele im Kurs schon zusammen mit Cho und Katie ihre UTZ-Prüfung gemacht hatten, war dort ein leichtes Übergewicht an Slytherins gegenüber den Gryffindors vorhanden, was es Hermine anfangs nicht leichter gemacht hatte. Sie erzählte, wie sie mit dem Blablo-Trank begonnen hatte und daß sie sich den Niruda-Trank, welcher zweifelsfrei der schwierigere war, für den Freitag aufheben wollte.

Begeistert lauschte Harry ihren Worten. Tatsächlich hatten sich laut ihrer Aussage alle Slytherins vornehm zurückgehalten. Nicht nur zu seiner Überraschung waren ein paar von ihnen sogar von ihr beeindruckt gewesen, zumindest hatten ihr das nach dem Unterricht einige von den Slytherins mitgeteilt, welche weder zu Murtaghur noch zur DA gehörten.

An den nächsten Tagen hatte sie auch mit den anderen Klassen Unterricht, und er merkte, wie sie förmlich darin aufging und es ihr wirklich Spaß machte. Leider war Donnerstag schon Hermines letzter Tag als Lehrerin, und sie gab noch einmal Unterricht in ihrer eigenen Klasse. Da sie die beiden Tränke, die Snape vorgesehen hatte, schon gebraut hatten, wollte Hermine Snape vorgreifen und den Fahrus-Trank brauen. Dieser war ebenfalls mit einem sehr hohen Schwierigkeitsgrad versehen und war normalerweise nicht vor dem Ende des siebten Schuljahres vorgesehen.

Unter Hermines Anleitung ging der Trank allen leicht von der Hand, und am Ende der Stunde hatten alle ein brauchbares Ergebnis, mit zwei Ausnahmen: Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini.

Beide hatten sich wieder strikt geweigert, von einem Schlammblut unterrichtet zu werden, und verbrachten ihre Zeit, wie auch die vier Unterrichtsstunden bei Hermine zuvor, damit, sie einfach nur grimmig anzustarren. Hermine hatte sich dadurch aber nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen und beschlossen, es einfach zu ignorieren. Auch zog sie ihnen keine Punkte ab, wie es sicher jeder andere Lehrer getan hatte, wollte sie Bestrafungen doch lieber Professor Snape überlassen. Harry lobte sie auch nach dieser Stunde und mußte zugeben, daß sie für die Lehrtätigkeit wie geschaffen war.

Beim Abendessen gab Hermine ihren besten Freunden einen Plan.

»Wofür ist der?« fragte Ron unsicher.

»Dieser Plan soll es dir ermöglichen, dich optimal auf die Jahresabschlußprüfungen vorzubereiten.«

»Haben wir dieses Jahr nicht schon genug gelernt?« fragte Ron ein wenig mißmutig.

»Hör mal, Ron. Ich zwinge dich nicht, nach meinem Plan vorzugehen. Ich habe mir nur gedacht, daß er dir eine willkommene Hilfe sein könnte. Die Prüfungen sind in weniger als einem Monat, und der Plan ist weit weniger umfangreich, als du vielleicht glauben magst. Du hast in diesem Jahr sowieso schon weit mehr gelernt als in jedem anderen, doch hatte ich geglaubt, du würdest die bestmöglichen Noten erreichen wollen, um zusammen mit Harry Auror zu werden.«

Sie lächelte Ron bei diesen Worten warm an. Ron blickte zu Luna, und diese zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu.

»Hast ja recht … wie immer!« gab er sich schließlich geschlagen und warf einen intensiveren Blick auf den Plan.

Auch Harry sah ihn sich näher an und stellte fest, daß er tatsächlich weit weniger umfassend war als der letzte, den Hermine für sie gemacht hatte. Er sah die Themengebiete in den verschiedenen Fächern durch, auf die sie den größten Wert gelegt hatte, und stellte dabei fest, daß er fast alle davon ohne Probleme abrufen konnte. Traditionell hatte er mit Geschichte der Zauberei noch die meisten Schwierigkeiten, aber selbst dort fielen ihm sofort einige wichtige Namen und Daten wieder ein.

»Ist ja wirklich nicht so schlimm«, gab Ron einige Zeit später zu, und steckte den Plan zufrieden in seine Tasche.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich noch ein wenig und sprachen vor allem über die bald anstehenden ZAG-Prüfungen von Ginny und Luna. Die Zeit verging dabei wie im Fluge, und kaum war Harrys Teller leer, kam plötzlich Snape mit Schwung in die Große Halle und eilte an ihm und den anderen vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er war so schnell bei Dumbledore, daß Harry es kaum glauben konnte, und schien unheimlich schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

»Ich wette, er weiß gar nichts«, meinte Neville und blickte Harry grimmig an.

»Oder er weiß etwas, und es ist nichts Gutes«, erwiderte Harry und suchte den Blick von Dumbledore.

Als dieser ihn einige Minuten später direkt ansah und nickte, stand Harry sofort auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Snape setzte sich zur gleichen Zeit an seinen Platz und begann mit dem Essen. So schlimm konnte es also nicht sein, dachte Harry bei sich und sah, wie Snape mit großem Appetit seinen Teller zu leeren begann.

»Komm bitte nachher in mein Büro, so gegen Viertel nach acht«, meinte sein Schulleiter zu ihm, als er bei ihm angekommen war. »Das Paßwort lautet _Schokofrosch_.«

Während Dumbledore sprach, würgte Snape sein Essen hinunter. So hatte Harry ihn noch nie essen sehen, damit hätte er locker Ron Konkurrenz machen können. »Ich werde dasein«, gab er zur Antwort.

Langsam ging er zurück zu den anderen. Kaum hatte er sich wieder neben Hermine gesetzt, sah er auf seine Uhr. »Wir müssen in fünfundzwanzig Minuten bei Dumbledore im Büro sein. Ich schlage vor, wir bringen vorher noch unsere Sachen weg.«

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Dabei bemerkte Ron, wie Luna ihre schwere Tasche vom Boden hochwuchtete. Aufmerksam nahm er ihr die schwere Tasche ab und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. »Die trag' ich für dich, Schatz.«

Neville wollte da natürlich nicht nachstehen und schnappte sich Ginnys Tasche. Sie lächelte ihn lieb an und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuß.

Nun fühlte sich Harry ein wenig in Zugzwang, und Hermine schien das bemerkt zu haben. »Wäre zwar wirklich süß von dir, doch meine Tasche ist längst nicht so schwer, ich möchte lieber deine Hand halten«, kam sie ihm zuvor und griff schon nach ihr. Sie streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über seine Hand und gab ihm einen Kuß. In Harry Bauch tanzten ganze Hundertschaften einen verrückten Tanz, und seltsamerweise lief er rot an.

Ron hatte das sofort bemerkt und fing an zu grinsen. »Was ist mit dir? Langsam solltest du dich doch an ihre Küsse gewöhnt haben.«

»Ähhm … manchmal, da überwältigt mich so ein Gefühl, was ich habe, wenn wir uns küssen«, sagte Harry schüchtern.

Funkelnde braune Augen blickten ihn verliebt an. »Geht mir genauso. Ich hoffe, es bleibt für immer so«, bekräftigte Hermine, und Harry konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Tatsächlich wünschte er sich nicht vieles, doch dies gehörte eindeutig dazu. Er liebte dieses Gefühl ihrer Nähe und wollte es nimmer missen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lagerten ihre Sachen in einer der Ecken. Dann machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg; Harry war sich sicher, daß Dumbledore nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie ein paar Minuten eher kämen.

Als er mit den anderen vor Dumbledores Büro stand und gerade klopfen wollte, hörte er von innen plötzlich leise Stimmen.

»Wäre sie wirklich geeignet?« fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

»Wenn jemand dafür prädestiniert ist, dann sie«, bestätigte eine weiche männliche Stimme.

»Ich werde Sie noch härter rannehmen müssen«, drohte eine harte männliche Stimme.

»Das obliegt allein deinem Verantwortungsbereich.«

Harry beschloß zu klopfen.

»Kommt nur herein«, hörte Harry nun etwas lauter, und er öffnete die Tür. Langsam schritten sie hinein, und nicht nur Harry fragte sich, worüber Snape, McGonagall und Dumbledore gesprochen hatten. Sofort war ihm aber auch bewußt, wessen Stimme zu wem gehört hatte.

»Ihr kommt zwar ein wenig früh, doch das macht nichts«, sagte Dumbledore und sorgte mit einem Schwenk für genug Sitzgelegenheiten. »Professor Snape war – wie ihr wißt – damit beschäftigt, einige Nachforschungen anzustellen, aber ich denke, er sollte euch selbst über seine Erkenntnisse informieren.« Dumbledore bildete mit seinen Fingern ein Spitzdach und rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

Snape räusperte sich und sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, seine Geschichte ein zweites Mal erzählen zu müssen. »Wie ich soeben schon dem Schulleiter mitteilte, war ich in den letzten Tagen mit einigen anerkannten Experten im Ministerium. Dort hatte man uns ein Labor zur Verfügung gestellt, und gemeinsam haben wir versucht, hinter die Pläne des Dunklen Lords zu kommen. Zu meiner eigenen Enttäuschung muß ich eingestehen, daß wir nicht besonders erfolgreich waren. Zwar konnten wir eine grobe Richtung erkennen, doch das wird uns kaum weiterhelfen können.« Snapes Ton klang leicht verächtlich, und jedem der Anwesenden war klar, daß er es unter seiner Würde fand, Harry und den anderen Bericht zu erstatten.

»Welche Richtung ist das?« wagte Neville zu fragen. Snape sah ihn fast böse an.

»Das geht Sie nichts an, Mr. Longbottom«, zischte Snape, und Neville wich erschrocken ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

»Es handelt sich wohl um einen Trank, mit dem sich Voldemort vor etwas schützen kann. Das vermuten wir aber nur und haben auch keine Ahnung, wovor er sich schützen möchte«, beantwortete Dumbledore plötzlich die Frage, und Snapes Augen funkelten ihn umgehend böse an.

»Wir können aber davon ausgehen, daß er sich in irgendeiner Form vor Harry schützen möchte, da er nicht umsonst das Blut seiner Verwandten zu benutzen gedenkt«, sagte Luna überraschend, und selbst Snape und Dumbledore schienen einen Moment über ihren Scharfsinn zu staunen.

»Das haben wir uns auch gedacht, zumindest ziehen wir es in Betracht«, bestätigte Dumbledore. »Mehr an Neuigkeiten gibt es im Moment nicht, aber ich möchte euch bitten, uns dann noch kurz mit Hermine allein zu lassen; wir haben noch etwas mit ihr besprechen. Sollte sie euch später einweihen wollen, so habe ich nichts dagegen.«

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Warum auch er gehen sollte, verstand er nicht, doch erhob er sich von seinem Platz. Hermine sah ebenfalls etwas verwirrt aus, sagte aber nichts.

»Wir treffen uns am besten in der Bibliothek. Wir fangen schon mit der Wiederholung für die Jahresprüfungen an, und wir bringen deine Tasche mit«, meinte Harry noch zu ihr, bevor er mit den anderen hinausging.

»Was sie wohl von ihr wollen?« fragte Neville unten.

Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. »Ich hab' keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Gespräch zu tun, welches sie führten, bevor ich klopfte.«

Zusammen holten sie ihre Taschen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und suchten sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen ganz hinten in der Bibliothek. An ihrem Stammplatz saß auch Pansy Parkinson, schien aber keine Lust auf eine Konfrontation zu haben. Die Erinnerung an den Hausarrest war wohl einfach noch zu frisch, vermutete Harry und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nur einige Minuten später kam Hermine und schaute ziemlich nachdenklich drein.

»Was war denn?« fragte er sofort.

Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch, ohne zu sprechen.

Eine Ewigkeit starrten sie alle an, bis sie plötzlich aufblickte. »Bevor ich mit allen drüber rede, möchte ich erst ein wenig nachdenken, und dann will ich auch erst noch nur mit Harry reden«, erklärte sie schließlich und nahm die benötigten Unterlagen aus ihrer Tasche.

»Okay, wenn du das so möchtest«, sagte Ron ein kleines bißchen beleidigt, doch als ihn Hermine dankbar anlächelte, hellte sich seine Miene auch schon wieder auf. Dann wandte er sich an Ginny und Luna: »Und was ist mit euch? Kommt ihr klar, oder braucht ihr unsere Hilfe?«

Beide sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor sie zu grinsen begannen. »Nein, danke! Wir kommen gut klar mit unseren ZAG-Vorbereitungen«, antworteten sie im Chor, als ob sie es einstudiert hätten. Alle fingen an zu lachen und konnten sich nur langsam wieder beruhigen, ehe sie schließlich mit der gebotenen Ernsthaftigkeit ihre Arbeit aufnahmen.

Dank einer Ausnahmegenehmigung konnten sie bis halb elf lernen und wollten dann eigentlich ins Bett, ehe Hermine Harry bat, doch noch kurz zu bleiben, weil sie mit ihm über etwas Wichtiges sprechen wollte. Beide verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und gingen erneut in den DA-Raum.

»Was ist los?« fragte er sie neugierig und setzte sich mit ihr an den Tisch.

Sie sah unsicher aus. »Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, was ich von dem Vorschlag halte, im nächsten Jahr schon die Zehnjährigen für Hogwarts zuzulassen und sie von Schülern unterrichten zu lassen.«

Er lächelte sie stolz an. »An sich keine schlechte Idee, wie ich finde … und du sollst auch unterrichten?«

»Er hat mich dafür tatsächlich im Auge. Ich würde Zaubertränke übernehmen. Ich weiß aber nicht so recht, ob ich dem gewachsen bin.«

Harry griff ihre linke Hand und streichelte sie sanft. »Hermine, hör mir gut zu. Du bist die tollste Lehrerin, die sich die Kleinen nur vorstellen können. Du bist unglaublich klug, verständnisvoll und hast eine tolle Art, jemandem etwas zu erklären. Gibt es denn etwas Wichtigeres?«

»Du hast vielleicht recht, aber ich meine … ich bin selbst noch Schüler, und ich glaube nicht, daß ich es schon so gut kann, wie ich es können müßte«, erwiderte sie, klang immer unsicherer und senkte den Kopf noch tiefer.

»Glaubst du im Ernst, Dumbledore hätte dich gefragt, wenn er es dir nicht zutrauen würde. Sogar Snape hat dir seine beiden Klassen anvertraut. Dabei ist er ein Mensch, der so etwas niemals machen würde, wenn er sich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher wäre.« Harry griff mit seinem Finger an ihr Kinn und hob sanft ihren Kopf. »Probiere es doch einfach aus. Wenn es wirklich nicht klappt, dann kannst du noch immer aufgeben, und jeder wird es verstehen«, fuhr er fort und küßte sie sanft auf ihre weichen Lippen. Sie schmeckte so gut, daß er sich nur schwer von ihr lösen konnte.

»Wenn du meinst … dann werde ich es Dumbledore so sagen«, beschloß sie und stand auf. »Kommst du mit?«

Er nickte, während er sich ebenfalls erhob. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Dumbledores Büro zurück und klopften oben an die Tür.

»Immer herein«, kam es von innen, und sie traten ein.

»Oh, Hermine. Ich hätte heute nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet. Ich hoffe, du hast dir genug Zeit zum Nachdenken genommen«, begrüßte Dumbledore sie.

»Ich glaube schon. Wenn ich mich allein hätte entscheiden müssen, wäre meine Antwort ein Nein gewesen, aber Harry ist der Meinung, ich sollte es zumindest versuchen.«

Dumbledore war, während sie sprach, um seinen Schreibtisch herumgekommen und griff ihre Hand. »Ich finde es schön, daß ich auf dich zählen kann.«

»Wer wird die anderen Kurse leiten?« fragte Harry und sah Dumbledore neugierig an. Er wußte nicht, ob er eifersüchtig auf Hermine sein sollte oder ob er froh sein sollte, nicht noch mehr Arbeit aufgehalst zu bekommen.

»Für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte ich ursprünglich sofort an dich gedacht, was auch ein Grund war, weshalb ich dich die DA weiter leiten ließ, obwohl wir dieses Jahr wieder einen … wie soll ich mich am besten ausdrücken … sehr fähigen Lehrer haben. Bedenke aber, daß dein nächstes Jahr um eine ganze Stufe schwieriger wird. Wenn du trotzdem gern diese Aufgabe übernehmen möchtest – ich würde dich für die Position bevorzugen.«

Harry mußte einen Moment nachdenken, kam aber zum Schluß, daß ihm eine Meute Zehnjähriger, die alle nur auf seine Narbe starren würden, einfach zu viel wäre. »Ich lehne dankend ab. Ich würde gern Ron oder Neville für den Job vorschlagen. Sie sind beide nicht dumm, haben Talent und wären genau richtig dafür. Beide können gut mit Kindern umgehen, wobei Neville weniger aufbrausend ist, er aber für Kräuterkunde natürlich die Idealbesetzung wäre.«

Dumbledore schien sich das durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und ging zu seinem Stuhl zurück. »Schade, daß du nicht möchtest. Vielleicht kann ich dich ja später doch noch davon überzeugen. Über deinen Vorschlag werde ich auch nachdenken. Fallen euch denn auch für die anderen Fächer geeignete Schüler ein?«

»Kommt darauf an, ob Sie dafür dann nur Siebtkläßler haben wollen.«

»Ich würde das natürlich bevorzugen, aber auch Sechstkläßler kommen in Frage.«

»Ich denke, William ist sehr gut in Verwandlung«, sagte Harry, und Hermine stimmte dem zu.

»Auch über diesen Vorschlag werde ich in Ruhe nachdenken. Noch ist zwar nicht einmal entschieden, es überhaupt so zu machen, aber ich spiele nun schon eine lange Zeit mit dem Gedanken und dachte mir, es könnte kaum schaden, einmal ein paar andere Meinungen einzuholen und zu sehen, wer interessiert sein könnte. Mit dem Unterricht ein wenig früher anzufangen, kann sich als Vorteil erweisen, da wir dadurch sicher ein halbes Jahr für die Schüler gewinnen, welches wir am Ende voll in eine Verteidigungsausbildung investieren könnten. Wenn sie in ihrem ersten Jahr von anderen Schülern unterrichtet würden, wäre der Einstieg auch erheblich sanfter.«

Dumbledore klang überzeugt, und auch Harry gefiel diese Idee immer besser. Zur Mitte der dann achten Klasse würden sie bereits gute Zauberer sein und könnten dann noch einmal ein halbes Jahr nur für ihre Verteidigung lernen. Das wäre viel intensiver als ihr bisheriges DA-Training und genau der richtige Abschluß einer Schullaufbahn – für den Fall, daß Voldemort dann noch immer ein Problem darstellen sollte.

»Sollten euch noch andere Namen einfallen, so laßt mir oder Professor McGonagall doch bitte eine kurze Nachricht zukommen, wobei ich anmerken möchte, daß die Professoren natürlich selbst auch schon Kandidaten im Auge haben und es mich wundern würde, wenn sie mit euren Vorschlägen nicht übereinstimmen sollten.«

Man verabschiedete sich voneinander, und die beiden gingen zurück in den Turm der Gryffindors. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben, obwohl es kaum elf Uhr war, und so beschlossen die beiden noch eine halbe Stunde vor dem Feuer zu kuscheln, ehe sie schlafen gehen wollten.

Der Freitag lief für Harry und die anderen problemlos, und auch der Samstag war relativ ruhig. Vormittags spielte er zwei Stunden Quidditch und bereitete sich mit den anderen auf das nahende Spiel gegen Slytherin vor. Nachmittags machte er noch ein paar Hausaufgaben, ehe er für die Abschlußprüfungen lernte und nach dem Abendessen Vorbereitungen für die nächste DA-Sitzung traf.

Sonntags wiederholte sich das Ganze, nur daß er diesmal am Nachmittag Quidditch spielte, da Slytherin den ganzen Vormittag über das Feld mit ihrem Training besetzt hielt. Beim Abendessen berichteten Harrys Spione von einigen Details, die Angus Murtaghur im Spiel verwenden wollte. Wieder einmal basierten viele von ihnen auf zweifelhaften Tricks, was auch viele Fouls beinhaltete, mit denen sie wohl das Spiel gewinnen wollten. Eigentlich hatten sie Harry nicht viel Neues erzählt, doch auf Murtaghurs generelle Taktik, von der noch keiner etwas Genaues wußte, war er äußerst gespannt.

Der Sonntag ging so zu Ende, wie er ihn begonnen hatte, und so lernte Harry auch nach dem Essen wie ein Besessener. Beinahe kam es Hermine so vor, als prügle er das Wissen nur so in sein Gehirn, und sie war nicht so recht überzeugt davon, daß seine Methode funktionieren würde. Aus Gewohnheit lernte sie selbst ein wenig langsamer, arbeitete dabei mehr mit Wiederholungen und lernte auch überaus gezielt, wobei sie sich nicht einfach auf ein Fach konzentrierte, ohne dabei Rücksicht auf andere Fächer zu nehmen, sondern querbeet lernte. Wenn es logische Verknüpfungen zwischen den Fächern gab, über einzelne Dinge, die sie sich einprägen wollte, lernte sie diese zusammen. Harry ging diese Art des Lernens zu langsam; viel lieber ratterte er seine Notizen herunter und stellte sehr häufig ein wenig überrascht fest, daß er fast alles, was er las, schon so gut wie auswendig konnte. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so gut vorbereitet gefühlt.

Als Hermine am Montag nach der Schule einen kleinen Test mit Harry und den anderen durchführte, mußte sie mit Erstaunen feststellen, daß er all ihre Fragen problemlos beantworten konnte. Auch Ron und Neville hatten sich enorm verbessert und standen Harry nur wenig nach, doch hatten die beiden noch immer ihre Achillesfersen. Im Zaubertrankunterricht konnte Ron machen, was er wollte: ab und zu mißlang ihm einfach alles. Nevilles Schwachpunkt war noch immer Verwandlung; Zauber, die er auf sich selbst wirken lassen sollte, wollten ihm nicht wie gewünscht gelingen. Zwar half ihm Ginny, so gut sie nur konnte, doch ab und zu versagte er noch immer völlig.

Zum DA-Treffen am Montagabend, hatte Harry gleich zwei Gäste eingeladen: zum einen Professor Flitwick und dazu erneut Professor McNally, der Harry schon mehrmals dabei geholfen hatte, besonders schwierige Zauber zu erlernen. Diesmal waren die beiden Professoren von Harry eingeladen worden, um mit ihm und den anderen an der Kombination des Weltum- und des Hellporar-Schildes zu arbeiten. Auch mit diesen beiden absoluten Meistern ihres Faches gab es keine wirklich positiven Entwicklungen. Am Ende hatten sie vergeblich versucht, eine Welle von Flüchen abzuwehren, und waren von mehren davon getroffen worden, die Ron und Ginny schließlich wieder aufheben mußten.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückte Harry mit Hermine am Tisch von Slytherin. Am entgegengesetzten Ende der Tafel saßen Pansy Parkinson, Angus Murtaghur und ihre Clique. Wie gewöhnlich verfolgten sie das inzwischen schon normal gewordene Ritual der Häusermischung mit Abscheu. Da Luna mit Ron noch vor dem Unterricht etwas für ihre ZAG-Prüfung nachschlagen wollte, waren die Plätze Harry gegenüber ziemlich schnell verwaist, und so kamen irgendwann Gregory und William herüber und setzten sich. An William war Chos Abgang nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, doch schrieben sich die beiden täglich Briefe, wie Harry von Gregory erfahren hatte. Kaum wurde es am Tisch allmählich leerer, beugte sich William plötzlich näher heran.

»Pansy hat irgend etwas ganz Großes am Laufen. Sie schreibt ständig Eulen, und ich denke, es hat auf jeden Fall mit dir zu tun«, flüsterte er, und Gregory nickte zustimmend.

Um Mithörer auszuschließen, beugte sich nun auch Harry herüber. »Glaubt ihr wirklich? Wie sicher seid ihr?«

»Wir sind absolut sicher«, erwiderte Gregory leise.

»Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was es ist?« fragte Hermine.

»Leider nicht. Sie spricht meist verschlüsselt darüber. Sagt nur selten etwas wie: ›Das wird Potter sehr überraschen‹, oder so.«

»Meist sprechen sie für uns in Rätseln. Auch keiner unserer Horchposten kann sich darauf einen Reim machen«, ergänzte William.

»Du solltest unbedingt vorsichtig sein, zumindest die nächste Zeit«, riet Gregory, und Harry sah in den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine nickte.

»Vielleicht sollten wir zu eurem Schutz eine ständige Begleitung arrangieren«, schlug William vor, und wieder schien Hermine stark zu nicken.

»Ich weiß nicht … Mit Leibwache fühle ich mich ungut«, wehrte Harry ab und blickte in Hermines flehende Augen.

»Bitte, Harry«, meinte Hermine zu ihm. »Wenigstens bis zum Spiel. Es sind doch nur noch fünf Tage. Wer weiß, was diese Kuh nun schon wieder vorhat.«

Harry mußte lächeln. »Wenn du es wirklich möchtest.« Ein dankbarer Blick traf ihn. Dann wandte er sich an William: »Dann such fünf aus, die uns ständig folgen – ich meine natürlich zusätzlich zu Ron, Luna, Neville und Ginny.«

William nickte. »Dann bin ich auf jeden Fall dabei. Seit Cho weg ist, hab' ich sowieso viel zuviel Zeit. Zusätzlich würde ich vorschlagen: Dean und Seamus. Die sind ohnehin in deiner Klasse, das macht sich gut. Dann am besten noch Adrian Rigby – der hat viel Zeit – und … Lavender Brown, die ja auch in deiner Klasse ist. Hoffentlich verwirrt sie Seamus nicht zu sehr.«

Postwendend drehten sie sich zu den beiden um, die gerade am Hufflepuff-Tisch saßen und sich verliebt küßten.

»Könnte in der Tat ein Problem sein«, flachste Gregory und grinste ein wenig.

Harry lächelte auch, wurde aber sofort wieder ernster. »Wenn es aber drauf ankommt, sind beide voll da.«

»Dann ist es abgemacht. Ich sage vor allem Adrian Bescheid, der hängt ja immer ein wenig abseits rum.«

Tatsächlich hatte sich Adrian immer ein wenig abgesondert, seit er aus dem St. Mungo zurück war. Zwar war er fraglos noch immer unbedingt bereit, für die Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen, doch hatte ihn die Schlacht um Hogwarts verändert. Sein bester Freund Scott Clayborn war bei dem Kampfe gestorben, und obwohl er nie ernsthafte Probleme damit gehabt zu haben schien – oder sie zumindest sehr gut verbergen konnte –, wollte er danach keine wirklich engen Bindungen mehr mit Mitschülern eingehen. Dennoch war auf ihn absolut Verlaß, und deshalb war er auch eine gute Wahl.

Schon beim Mittagessen waren Harrys Leibwächter um ihn versammelt, und nicht nur Adrian war es eine Ehre, Harry zu schützen, wie er sagte. Natürlich konnte er das nur während der Pausen oder in der Freizeit, doch stets war er äußerst wachsam und konzentriert bei der Sache, was auf Seamus und Lavender nur bedingt zutraf. Die beiden knutschten in der Öffentlichkeit soviel wie kein anderes Paar, und schon nach kurzer Zeit war vor allem Adrian davon ein wenig genervt.

»Ihr beiden solltet euch mehr darauf konzentrieren, weshalb ihr hier seid, und nicht darauf, wer dem anderen die Zunge tiefer in den Hals rammen kann«, maulte er am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück und verdrehte die Augen, als beide ihn angrinsten.

»Such dir eine nette Freundin, und dann will ich, daß du uns das noch mal sagst«, gab Seamus ungerührt zurück.

Lavender brachte das, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, gleich auf eine Idee. »Du, ich denke, Susan Bones wäre genau die richtige für dich. Die ist auch eher introvertiert, und ich wette, ihr gäbt ein nettes Paar ab. Sie ist auch schon lange nicht mehr mit Ernie zusammen.« Sie sprach in einem leicht provozierenden Ton, und tatsächlich drehte sich Adrian zu ihr um.

»Sie ist wirklich sehr nett und klug, aber nicht so richtig mein Typ«, erklärte er, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck mit jedem Wort grimmiger wurde. »Und übrigens … um mein Liebesleben kümmere ich mich selbst. Vergeßt nicht, weshalb wir hier sind. In den nächsten Tagen ist Harry der einzige, an den wir denken sollten.«

Am nächsten Abend wollte Dumbledore mit Harry sprechen. Da Hermine gerade mit Lernen beschäftigt war, beschloß er, seinen Schulleiter allein aufzusuchen. Als er wie immer an die Bürotür klopfte, wartete er darauf, daß Dumbledore ihn hereinbat. Als das auch nach vielen Sekunden noch nicht geschehen war, betrat er ohne Aufforderung das Büro. Dumbledore war nicht da, und auch niemand sonst. Langsam ging er zu dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Sehr viele ehemalige Schulleiter waren aus ihren Gemälden verschwunden, während sich der Rest in nur einem einzigen versammelt hatte und leise miteinander flüsterte, was leicht irritierend wirkte. Plötzlich tauchte Dumbledore aus dem Kamin auf und stutzte für einen Moment, als Harry vor Schreck zusammenfuhr.

»Verzeihe meinen überraschenden Auftritt und vor allem meine kleine Verspätung. Ich mußte eben noch wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit ins Ministerium.« Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und bildete ein Spitzdach mit seinen Händen. »Kommen wir gleich zum Thema. In wenigen Tagen findet das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin statt, und ich mache mir deshalb ernste Sorgen.«

»Sir, Sie wollen es doch nicht etwa absagen?« entfuhr es Harry erschrocken; sofort saß er kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl.

»Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es tatsächlich vorgehabt.«

»Das können Sie doch nicht machen – das Spiel muß stattfinden!«

»Warum muß es das?« fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

»Weil wir gegen Angus Murtaghur antreten müssen. Wir müssen allen zeigen, daß sie nicht unbesiegbar sind. Sir, Slytherin führt im Moment in der Wertung, und sie würden damit den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen. Das kann ich nur schwer ertragen.« Harry hatte jetzt etwas Flehendes in der Stimme.

»Ich verstehe ja, daß es dir viel bedeutet … Nun gut, wir werden es darauf ankommen lassen.«

»Danke, Sir!« Harrys Augen strahlten sofort wieder, und er erhob sich.

»Ich hoffe, wir werden es nicht bereuen«, bemerkte Dumbledore nachdenklich und stand ebenfalls auf.

»Ich geh' zurück zu Hermine.«

»Moment noch. Ich werde gleich nach Osteuropa abreisen; gibt es doch ein paar neue Entwicklungen, die meiner Nachforschungen bedürfen. Natürlich erfährst du es von mir, falls sich etwas Neues ergeben sollte. Ich werde aber vor dem Spiel zurückkehren. Das will ich um nichts in der Welt versäumen.«

»Alles klar!«

Beim Hinausgehen fiel Harry auf, daß fast alle ehemaligen Schulleiter in ihre eigenen Gemälde zurückgekehrt waren und aufmerksam Dumbledore und ihm gelauscht hatten. Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, was da wohl im Busche war, wollte aber eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken und eilte zurück zu Hermine.

Tatsächlich war Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen nicht anwesend. Harry aß gerade ein Brötchen, als Hermine mit Ron und den anderen über Dumbledores Angebot sprach, welches er ihr am Vorabend gemacht hatte. Alle waren durchweg angetan von der Idee und sprachen sich ebenfalls deutlich dafür aus, daß sie das Angebot nicht ablehnen durfte. Kaum war das Thema beendet, wurde auch schon Hermines Tagesprophet geliefert. Wie immer bezahlte sie die Eule sofort und sah sich die Titelseite an.

»Gibt wohl noch immer nichts Neues«, meinte sie und blätterte weiter durch die Zeitung.

»Voldemort ist mir ein wenig zu ruhig«, bemerkte Harry und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie die Seiten überflog. Harry merkte nicht, daß eine zweite Eule im Landeanflug war und plötzlich neben ihm auf dem Tisch aufsetzte. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück.

»Wo kommt die plötzlich her?« Er sah auf den Brief, der an ihrem Beine hing. Vorsichtig löste er den Brief und sah sich dabei die prachtvolle und riesige graue Eule an. »Ein herrliches Tier. Der Brief ist für dich, Hermine.« Er reichte ihn ihr.

»Von wem ist der?« mischte Ron sich neugierig ein und kam Harry mit der Frage zuvor.

»Ich weiß nicht? Ich erwarte eigentlich keinen Brief«, erwiderte sie und nahm ihn von Harry entgegen. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und zog den Brief heraus. Sie sah ihn sich einige Sekunden lang an und wurde zunehmend rot. »Er ist von Viktor«, brachte sie nur mühsam heraus, steckte ihn schnell ein und verstaute ihn in ihrer Tasche.

»Viktor? Viktor Krum?« Ron schien seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu wollen, aber Harry ging es genauso.

»Kennen wir sonst noch einen Viktor«, fragte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton. Ihr war das Thema hörbar und sichtbar unangenehm.

»Was will der denn?«

»Das geht dich nichts an«, sagte Hermine in einem Ton, der Ron klarmachte, daß sie nicht mit ihm darüber reden wollte.

»Geht es mich etwas an?« fragte Harry unsicher und blickte Hermine ein wenig eifersüchtig an.

Es kostete sie ein wenig Überwindung, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch dann schaffte sie es. »Natürlich. Wir reden nachher unter vier Augen darüber.«

»Wenn du das so möchtest.« Ein klein wenig Enttäuschung war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Obwohl ihn eigentlich nichts mehr als dieser Brief interessierte, wandte sich er wieder den anderen Themen zu und ging nach dem Essen zum Unterricht.

Harry kam mit Hermine gerade aus dem Zauberkunstunterricht und wollte zum Mittagessen, als sie ihn festhielt und von Ron und den anderen wegzog.

»Mittagessen oder Viktors Brief?« fragte sie knapp, und Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gab Antwort genug. Unauffällig verschwanden sie und betraten den DA-Raum. Kaum saßen sie am Tisch, holte sie den Brief aus ihrer Tasche und zog ihn aus dem Umschlag. Erneut las sie den Brief und dann sogar noch ein weiteres Mal, ehe sie ihn an Harry weitergab. Neugierig begann dieser den Brief zu lesen.

_Meine geliebte Hermine,_

_seit Du mich im Sommer verlassen hast, verging keine Minute, in der ich nicht an Dich gedacht habe. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht länger zurückhalten, und ich weiß, daß auch Du noch immer Gefühle für mich empfindest. _

_Ich hoffe sehr, daß es für eine gemeinsame Zukunft noch eine Chance gibt, und falls es so ist, werde ich nichts unversucht lassen, sie auch zu nutzen. Da hier in Italien (ich schreibe Dir diesen Brief aus Venedig – der Stadt der ewigen Liebe) die Quidditch-Saison endlich vorüber ist und sie mich daran gehindert hatte, mich schon früher um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern, mache ich mich nun endlich auf den Weg zu Dir, um Dir die Stärke meiner Gefühle persönlich zu offenbaren. _

_Ich bin mit dem Venice Quidditch Club Meister geworden und werde Dir den Pokal mitbringen, welchen ich Dir dann als Zeichen meiner unendlichen Liebe als Geschenk überreichen werde._

_Dein Dich ewig liebender _

_Viktor_

Nachdem Harry den Brief dreimal gelesen hatte, war er zunächst sprachlos.

»Was denkst du?« fragte Hermine nach einer weiteren unglaublich langen Minute und sah ihn nervös an.

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich genau denke. Er ist ganz gut geschrieben – er muß ziemlich viel Englisch gelernt haben im letzten Jahr. Aber es stellt sich für mich eigentlich nur die Frage, ob du wirklich noch etwas für ihn empfindest oder ob er sich damit einfach nur irrt.«

Sie griff seine Hand und drückte sie fest. »Ich empfinde nichts mehr für ihn, das schwöre ich. Ich liebe nur dich, und das so sehr, daß es mir manchmal weh tut!«

»Dann gibt es für mich keine Probleme«, sagte Harry und erwiderte ihren Griff.

»Ich schreibe ihm sofort, daß er nicht zu kommen braucht«, meinte sie, und Harry begann zu lächeln.

Das ist eine glänzende Idee, dachte er bei sich, und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. »Hier hast du ein Stück Pergament, und natürlich kannst du Hedwig schicken. Sie ist die Schnellste.«

Harry gab ihr ein etwas alt und schmutzig aussehendes Stück.

»Hast du nichts Besseres mehr?«

Frech begann er zu grinsen. »Braucht es denn für eine Abfuhr etwas Besseres?«

»Eigentlich hast du recht. Dafür reicht fast jeder Fetzen«, erwiderte Hermine und begann zu schreiben. »Hallo, Viktor … Ich fühle mich zwar geschmeichelt … doch bitte ich Dich … nicht zu kommen … ich bin bereits vergeben … und es besteht für Dich … nicht die geringste Chance … mich zurückzuerobern … Zwar freue ich mich für Dich … daß Du Meister geworden bist … bitte Dich aber … Deinen Pokal … zu behalten … Gruß Hermine … Wie klingt das?« Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

»Klingt für mich ausgezeichnet. Wenn er klug ist, dann begreift er es«, antwortete er und sah, wie Hermine den Brief in einen Umschlag steckte.

»Laß ihn uns gleich abschicken.«

»Je schneller, desto besser«, bestätigte Harry und war schon zur Tür geeilt.

Nur wenige Minuten später hatten die beiden den Brief schon an Hedwigs Bein gebunden und sie auf die Reise geschickt. Als sie schließlich in der Großen Halle eintrafen, wurden sie sofort von Ron mit Fragen gelöchert.

»Viktor wollte tatsächlich herkommen, weil er dich noch immer liebt?« fragte er ungläubig, nachdem Hermine die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte.

»Ja, wollte er. Hoffentlich tut er es nicht. Wäre mir irgendwie unangenehm.«

Harry nickte zustimmend. Auch ihm wäre es nicht recht, wenn der weltbeste Quidditch-Sucher wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen würde. Wenn Krum erfahren sollte, daß Hermine jetzt doch mit ihm zusammen wäre, würde der Bulgare es ihm bestimmt heimzahlen wollen, dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit ihm im vierten Jahr. Damals war Krum zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte sich sehr schnell für Hermine interessiert. Aus Eifersucht heraus hatte er Harry gefragt, wie seine Beziehung zu ihr wäre, weil sie ständig nur über ihn geredet hatte. Damals hatte er gesagt, daß sie nur Freunde wären, und tatsächlich war es auch so gewesen. Zwar hatte er sie auch zu dem Zeitpunkt schon geliebt, doch hatte er die Bedeutung dieser tiefen Liebe für sie erst später entdeckt.

Harry hatte sich noch nicht ganz satt gegessen, als schon der Unterricht weiterging, und so nahm er sich noch zwei Buletten mit auf den Weg. Bis zum Nachmittag hatte er Krum und seinen Brief vergessen, ehe er mit den anderen nach der Schule wieder einmal Hagrid besuchen ging und auch für knapp eine Stunde mit den Riesen herumtollte. Von Hagrid erfuhr er, daß noch immer jedes Wochenende DA-Mitglieder dagewesen waren und sich prächtig mit den Riesen verstanden hatten. Inzwischen sprach Grawp auch ein deutlich besseres Englisch und konnte sich schon anständig artikulieren, was Hagrid unglaublich stolz machte.

Beim Abendessen kam Ron noch einmal auf Viktor Krum zu sprechen und meinte, daß er sich über einen weiteren Besuch eigentlich freuen würde. Harry wußte genau, daß Ron einer seiner größten Fans war und es inzwischen unheimlich bereute, damals die Gelegenheit nicht richtig genutzt zu haben. Zwar hatte er sich von ihm am Ende doch noch ein Autogramm geholt, doch hätte er unglaublich gerne noch ein paar Gespräche über Quidditch mit ihm geführt. Am witzigsten an der ganzen Geschichte war, daß Ron auf Viktor eifersüchtig gewesen war, weil er damals noch irgendwie Gefühle für Hermine zu haben glaubte. Bei diesem Gedanken und Rons Worten mußte Harry innerlich lachen.

»Wenn Viktor trotzdem kommt, lass' ich mir die Chance diesmal nicht entgehen«, gab Ron mit einem Lächeln zum besten und biß mit seiner unnachahmlichen Art in ein Stück Pizza.

»Ich hoffe jedenfalls, daß er nicht kommt. Ich möchte ihm nur ungern erklären, warum ich jetzt doch mit Hermine zusammen bin«, sagte Harry, nahm sich ein neues Stück Thunfisch-Pizza und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. »Obwohl es mir eigentlich ganz leicht fallen würde, es ihm zu erklären«, fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte Hermine dabei an.

»Mach darüber bitte keine Witze. Ich weiß, daß Viktor sehr eifersüchtig ist, und wenn er herkommt, dann wird er sicher um mich kämpfen wollen. Dabei wird womöglich noch jemand verletzt, und das wäre für mich das schlimmste«, meinte Hermine in erstem Ton und ergriff Harrys Hand.

Sanft streichelte er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. »Keine Sorge. Mit ein bißchen Glück versteht er deinen Brief richtig – und wenn nicht, dann mach' ich es ihm in einem Männergespräch schon klar.«

Der Rest des Abends verging wie im Flug. Harry lernte wie besessen und war nun sogar ein Stück weiter als Hermine. Auch Ron und Neville kamen gut voran und waren ihrem Zeitplan schon einen halben Tag voraus. Als Harry gegen elf ins Bett ging, hatte er sich schon intensiv mit dem ersten Halbjahr in Geschichte der Zauberei auseinandergesetzt und würde morgen dann den Rest angehen können.

Der Samstagvormittag stand schon ganz im Zeichen des nächsten Tages, und so trainierten Ron, Harry und die anderen Quidditch. Sie gingen noch einmal die Taktiken durch und besprachen Notfallsituationen. Zudem übten sie noch ein paar überraschende Manöver ein, und auch Ron wurde mit einem extraharten Schußtraining entsprechend vorbereitet.

Als Harry nach dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek wollte, machte sich endlich auch die Leibwache bezahlt. Tatsächlich standen Harry und Hermine für einen Moment allein in einer Traube von Slytherins, doch keine Sekunde zu spät bogen Ron, William, Adrian, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Luna und Lavender um die Ecke und drängten sich dazwischen.

»Das war knapp«, war Harrys Kommentar, und Hermine nickte nur ein wenig bleich, als sich Pansy mit ihrem Anhang zurückzog.

Am Nachmittag wurde wieder gelernt, und schon gegen halb sechs war Harry mit dem Rest der Geschichte der Zauberei fertig. Sofort machte er mit Zauberkunst weiter, bis es Zeit für das Abendessen war.

Als er mit den anderen in die Große Halle trat, fiel ihm sofort Dumbledore auf, und ihm fiel ebenfalls auf, daß mindestens acht Mitglieder des Ordens an den verschiedenen Haustischen saßen. Leicht konnte er Arthur und Mad-Eye ausmachen, ebenso wie Timothy Walker und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sicher sollen sie als Absicherung für das Spiel dienen, um uns vor was auch immer zu schützen, dachte Harry und strebte den Tisch an, an dem Arthur saß. Natürlich wollten vor allem die beiden Weasleys die Gelegenheit nutzen, in der Nähe ihres Vaters zu essen.

Kaum hatte Ron sich gesetzt, fing er auch schon neugierig ein Gespräch mit seinem alten Herrn an. »Hi, Dad. Alles okay? Wie geht's Mum?«

»Bei uns ist alles okay. Ich soll dich von deiner Mutter umarmen, ein paar Mal küssen, was hiermit erledigt ist«, erwiderte dieser, zwinkerte seinem Sohn einmal zu und nahm sich eine riesige und gut belegte Scheibe Brot. »Weiterhin läßt sie dir ausrichten, daß mit deinem Wunsch alles klargeht.«

Harry sah Ron wißbegierig an. Welcher Wunsch, fragte er sich im stillen, versuchte aber seine Neugierde zu zügeln.

»Wie geht es Fred und George? Mit beiden auch alles klar?« fragte Ginny, die nun ebenfalls auf ihrem Platze saß.

»Den beiden geht's hervorragend. Ihr Laden läuft immer besser, trotz der ständigen Angst vor Vol-de-mort und seinen Schergen«, berichtete Arthur und biß kräftig in sein Brot. Beim Essen ähnelte er Ron über alle Maßen, bemerkte Harry lächelnd. »Ach, Harry. Molly läßt dir ausrichten, daß du beim Spiel morgen schön vorsichtig sein sollst.«

»Dad, schling doch bitte nicht so. Man könnte meinen, Mum gibt dir nichts zu essen«, schalt Ginny und grinste ihren Vater vergnügt an.

»Du bist ganz schön vorlaut geworden, junge Dame«, antwortete er mit vollem Mund und lächelte sie dabei sanft an, wie nur ein liebender Vater es konnte.

»Gibt es etwas Neues, was wir wissen müßten?« erkundigte sich Harry nun.

»Leider nichts Gutes. Volde-mort ist immer noch dabei, Leute zu entführen. Wir vermuten ihn aber schon bald an seinem Ziel. Polen und Ungarn können wir im Moment ausschließen«, flüsterte Arthur sehr leise. Dann ließ er ein Grinsen aufblitzen. »Und? Wer gewinnt morgen?«

»Abwarten«, meinte Harry und warf einen Seitenblick auf Angus Murtaghur.

»Quatsch, Harry. Natürlich gewinnt Gryffindor«, rief Ron euphorisch aus und blickte seinen Freund tadelnd an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich hab' ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache.«

»Jedenfalls wird es spannend, will ich hoffen«, sagte Arthur und sah sich neugierig um.

»Das wird es sicher!« bestätigte Harry und trank in einem Zug sein Glas Milch aus. Boah, das geht runter wie Öl, dachte er und stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch.

»Geht es sofort nach dem Spiel zurück, Mr. Weasley?« erkundigte sich Neville.

»Nenn mich Arthur. Du gehörst ja jetzt auch schon fast zur Familie.« Dabei zwinkerte er Ginny zu.

»Ähhm, wenn Sie – also, wenn du es so willst«, stotterte Neville und schien leicht verunsichert. Ginny bemerkte das sofort, griff seine Hand und hielt sie in ihrem Schoß.

»Und ja, direkt nach dem Spiel reisen wir ab.«

»Warum seid ihr überhaupt schon hier?« fragte Ron. »Das Spiel ist doch erst morgen.«

»Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee. Wir können hier mal ganz in Ruhe schlafen und uns auch ein wenig ausruhen. Der Dauerstreß der letzten Wochen hat nicht nur bei mir Spuren hinterlassen.« Er sah dabei zu Dumbledore hinüber, der mit einemmal auf Harry keinen besonders guten Eindruck machte.

»Geht es Dumbledore nicht gut?« fragte Harry deshalb besorgt.

»Ähhm … darüber solltet ihr lieber mit ihm reden«, antwortete Arthur und blickte betrübt auf seinen Teller.

»Raus mit der Sprache. Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, dann will ich das wissen!« forderte Harry plötzlich in einem Ton, den er nicht wirklich beabsichtigt hatte.

»Diese Sache geht mich nichts an. Ich möchte und werde zu dem Thema nichts sagen!«

»Dann werde ich das selbst klären.«

Harry sprang auf und lief schnurstracks auf Dumbledore zu. Dieser sah ihn kommen, schien sich aber zu einem Lächeln zwingen zu müssen. Als Harry vorne am Tisch ankam, starrte er ihn einige Sekunden lang an, als ihm plötzlich ein bekannter Duft in die Nase stieg. Er sah sich instinktiv auf dem Tisch um und entdeckte in Dumbledores Becher eine Substanz, die für gewöhnlich nicht zum Abendessen getrunken wurde.

»Professor!« begann Harry und versuchte, sich an den Geruch zu erinnern.

»Was gibt es denn, Harry?« fragte Dumbledore relativ leise, und seine Stimme klang auch nicht ganz so wie gewöhnlich.

»Sind Sie krank, Professor?« fragte Harry ungewöhnlich direkt, während er weiter auf den Becher starrte.

»Wie kommst du darauf?« fragte Dumbledore zurück, griff sich langsam den Becher und trank ihn in einem Zug leer.

»Ich habe da ein Gerücht gehört, und wenn es so sein sollte … denke ich … sollten Sie es mir sagen!«

Dumbledore stellte den Becher möglichst weit von Harry entfernt ab. »Ich versichere dir, Harry, dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu reden. Komm um acht in mein Büro. Allein!«

Der Professor wandte sich Snape zu, doch Harry achtete auf etwas anderes. Er verfolgte auch nicht das Gespräch der beiden Männer, sondern starrte weiter den Becher an und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Diesen Geruch kannte er, und es war mit Sicherheit ein Zaubertrank. Es ist nicht der gleiche, den er schon in seinem Büro getrunken hat und den ich von Snape gegen die Alpträume verschrieben bekam, dachte Harry und ging langsam zu seinem Platz zurück. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Ginny, und da ging ihm ein Licht auf: er erinnerte sich des Trankes, den er an dem einen Wochenende mit Ginnys Hilfe gebraut hatte; des Trankes, den sie mit ihren Händen und Armen hatten umrühren müssen; des Trankes, der ihre Hände zuerst verbrannt und sie sofort wieder geheilt hatte. Es mußte ein starker Heiltrank sein, aber wogegen? Das fragte er sich im stillen und setzte sich wieder neben Hermine.

»Ich fürchte, Dumbledore ist schwer erkrankt«, meinte er leise und beantwortete damit die Frage schon, ehe sie jemand von den anderen stellen konnte. Angestrengt suchte er Blickkontakt mit Arthur, doch dieser wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

»Wie kommst du darauf? Hat er es dir gesagt?« fragte Hermine.

»Er hat noch nichts gesagt. Er erwartet mich um acht, allein! Den Rest könnt ihr euch sicher denken! Zudem weiß ich, daß er einen starken Heiltrank einnimmt. Den, den ich mit Ginnys Hilfe gebraut habe. Wenn er völlig gesund ist, dann würde er den niemals brauchen.«

Besorgt warf er das Brot, das er eben aufgenommen hatte, zurück auf den Teller. Sein Appetit war ihm vergangen. Wie krank ist er? Etwa sterbenskrank, fragte sich Harry und stützte seinen Kopf nachdenklich auf beide Hände. Auch die anderen aßen nicht mehr viel, und gesprochen wurde auch nicht mehr. Fast wünschte Harry, er hätte es nicht erfahren. Nach dem Essen hatte er noch über zwanzig Minuten, doch hatte er keine Ahnung, was er mit dieser Zeit anfangen sollte. So blieb er einfach sitzen, während nach und nach fast alle anderen aus der Großen Halle verschwanden, und starrte gedankenverloren in den Raum.

»Wir gehen schon lernen. Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum«, meinte Ron plötzlich, Harry sah auf und beobachtete Ron dabei, wie er sich Lunas Hand griff. Neville tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ginny und sah dann zu Ron.

»Wir kommen mit«, sagte er, und auch die beiden erhoben sich schließlich.

Arthur stand ebenfalls auf, murmelte etwas von Mad-Eye und verschwand.

Nun saß nur noch Hermine neben ihm und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel. »Wenn du gern möchtest, bleibe ich solange bei dir«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn so unglaublich süß an, daß Harry für einen kurzen Moment seine Sorgen um Dumbledore vergaß.

»Schon gut, meine Süße. Wir sehen uns gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich liebe dich!« Er küßte sie innig.

»Ich liebe dich auch! Bis gleich!« erwiderte sie, stand auf und ging Ron und den anderen hinterher.

Kurz sah er ihr noch nach. An der Tür zur Großen Halle hielt sie an und begann ein Gespräch mit Parvati, die anscheinend hinter Colin herlief. Sein Blick ging zurück zu Dumbledore, und auch dieser hatte sich schon erhoben; gemeinsam mit Snape eilte dieser hinaus und nahm seinen Becher dabei mit. Zu gern hätte sich Harry davon überzeugt, daß es doch ein anderer Trank war, den er beim Abendessen verzehrt hatte, doch diese Möglichkeit wurde ihm dadurch genommen. Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hatte, drehte er sich um. In der Großen Halle saßen nicht mehr viele Leute, aber es waren noch immer Dean, Seamus, Adrian, Lavender und William da. Sie schauten sich die ganze Zeit über um und konzentrierten sich dabei besonders auf Harry. Auf meine Leibgarde ist immer Verlaß, dachte er lächelnd und sah schon wieder auf die Uhr. Noch über zehn Minuten, dachte er und beschloß, zu den anderen hinüberzugehen.

»Na, ihr! Ihr wartet sicher darauf, daß ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehe, oder?«

William blickte ihn ernst an. »Wo auch immer du hingehst, und sei es auf die Toilette, wir werden folgen … mit Ausnahme von Lavender vielleicht.«

»Ich muß gleich zu Dumbledore. Ihr könnt dann schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.«

»Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wir warten vor seinem Büro!« sagte Adrian mit Bestimmtheit, und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

»Bis das Spiel vorbei ist … auf Schritt und Tritt!«, ergänzte Dean und blickte Harry ebenfalls ernst an.

»Das wird Conny aber nicht gern sehen, daß du mehr Zeit mit mir als mit ihr verbringst«, meinte Harry lächelnd.

Dean lächelte ebenfalls. »Sie versteht das, und außerdem werde ich mich dafür bei ihr revanchieren. Laß das ruhig meine Sorge sein!«

Die sechs unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten und brachen dann gemeinsam zu Dumbledore auf. Es war fast acht Uhr, und der Schulleiter wartete schon am Wasserspeier auf Harry.

»Ich dachte, du kommst allein zu mir«, begrüßte Dumbledore ihn und schien ein wenig verärgert zu sein.

»Das komme ich auch. Meine Leibgarde wird hier unten auf mich warten«, erwiderte Harry lächelnd und zwinkerte den fünfen zu. Sie hatten ihn schon derart weit abgelenkt, daß ihm erst jetzt der Ernst der Situation wieder klar wurde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich ein wenig, als er gemeinsam mit Dumbledore in sein Büro ging.

»Setz dich!« forderte ihn der alte Mann auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Harry nahm Platz und sah, wie sich sein Schulleiter ebenfalls auf seinen schönen Stuhl setzte. Dumbledore bildete mit seinen Händen wieder ein Spitzdach. »Du bist ausgesprochen aufmerksam.«

»Wie ernst ist es?« fragte Harry ein wenig ängstlich.

»Das wissen wir noch nicht genau«, erwiderte Dumbledore und setzte sich ein wenig tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

»Wie, warum? Erzählen Sie doch bitte.«

»Wir waren in London. Du erinnerst dich doch an die drei Flüche, die mich trafen?«

»Natürlich, Sir!« Harry rutschte unruhig in seinem Stuhle hin und her.

»Ich hatte mich damals völlig auf Voldemort konzentriert und kann mich an zwei von ihnen bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt nicht erinnern. Diese beiden haben wohl meinen Körper auf irgendeine zufällige Art und Weise vergiftet. Es war ganz sicher nicht so beabsichtigt, aber die Flüche haben eine überraschende Wechselwirkung gezeigt; beinahe so, als ob es nur ein Fluch gewesen wäre, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, daß sie mich absolut gleichzeitig getroffen haben.«

»Warum benutzen Sie nicht Ihr Denkarium«, fragte Harry mit roten Augen, und nur einen Moment später lief eine Träne seine rechte Wange herab.

»Na, na!« erwiderte Dumbledore und holte aus einer seiner Schubladen ein Taschentuch. »Ich habe es versucht. Aber man kann kein Denkarium benutzen, wenn man zuviel Adrenalin im Blut hatte. Leider ist dies eine kleine Schwachstelle. Zuviel Adrenalin läßt die Erinnerung undeutlich werden, und das Denkarium kann sie nicht darstellen. Eine solche zu betrachten ist, als ob man sie durch eine milchige Scheibe sähe. Nur das menschliche Gehirn ist in der Lage, mit einer solchen Menge Adrenalin umzugehen.«

»Was ist mit mir?« fragte Harry und weinte ein wenig heftiger.

»Ich glaube, daß bei dir noch mehr Adrenalin im Blut war. Deshalb können wir im Moment nur abwarten«, sagte Dumbledore und reichte ihm das Taschentuch. »Du brauchst wirklich nicht zu weinen. So schlimm, wie es sich anhört, ist es bei weitem nicht. Der Trank, den du mit Professor Snape gebraut hast, wird mich zwar nicht heilen, aber er kann die Vergiftung so sehr verlangsamen, daß es noch viele Jahre dauern wird, bis es wirklich soweit wäre.«

Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. »Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre.«

»Glaube mir, ich werde nicht heute und auch nicht morgen sterben. Ohne den Trank sähe es vielleicht anders aus, aber du hast seine unglaubliche Wirkung direkt am eigenen Leibe erlebt. Er ist in der Lage, Zellstrukturen zu erneuern, und tatsächlich fühlt man sich direkt nach der Einnahme sogar ein paar Jahre jünger. Wie du siehst, geht es mir im Augenblick ausgesprochen gut, und solange ich den Trank regelmäßig nehme, wird sich das auch nicht ändern. Vielleicht gelingt es uns auch, das Rätsel dieser beiden Flüche irgendwann zu lösen, und dann habe ich auch eine Chance auf eine richtige Heilung. Sobald wir wissen, um welche Flüche es sich handelt, können wir gezielter Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen. Mehrere meiner engsten Freunde arbeiten fast pausenlos an einer Lösung dieses Problems, und ich vertraue fest auf sie!«

Durch diese aufmunternden Worte, gelang es Harry, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. »Sir, wenn es nicht so schlimm ist, warum haben Sie es mir dann nicht einfach gesagt?«

»Dir sind schon so viele Lasten auferlegt, und ich wollte dir nicht noch eine weitere aufschultern. Aus diesem Grunde möchte ich dich bitten, daß niemand sonst davon erfährt … und zwar auch nicht Hermine!«

»Das geht aus zwei Gründen nicht. Zum einen habe ich bereits mit den anderen darüber gesprochen, und sie machen sich die gleichen Sorgen wie ich selbst. Zum anderen muß ich zumindest mit Hermine über solche Dinge sprechen, denn, wie Sie schon richtig erkannt haben, alleine wäre mir die Last schon viel zu groß geworden.«

»Nun gut. Rede mit deinen engsten Freunden, wenn es vonnöten ist, aber bitte nicht über diesen Kreis hinaus.«

Harry überlegte einen Moment und sah nun wieder sehr neugierig aus. »Sir, welches war der dritte Fluch, der sie traf?«

»Es war ein Schmerzfluch. Nicht so stark wie der Cruciatus – aber, bei Merlin, gespürt habe ich ihn.« Harry konnte die schmerzhafte Erinnerung deutlich in seinen Augen erkennen.

»Welche Farbe hat er?« wollte Harry wissen, wußte aber nicht, warum es der Fall war.

»Er ist hellblau«, antwortete Dumbledore, hielt ihm nun seine Hand hin und beendete damit das Gespräch.

Harry schüttelte sie und verließ das Büro. Anschließend ging er mit William und den anderen zurück in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm und dachte die ganze Zeit über das Gesagte nach. Vor dem Bild der fetten Dame verabschiedete er sich von Adrian und William, die in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsräumen lernen wollten. Als Harry durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, brüteten die anderen nicht etwa über ihren Büchern, statt dessen flüsterten sie leise in der hintersten Ecke. Eilig entließ er seine Leibgarde und ging sofort zu Hermine und den anderen, um sie über alles aufzuklären.

Alle waren ausgesprochen erleichtert, daß es bei weitem nicht so ernst war, wie sie ursprünglich gedacht hatten. Dies ermöglichte es ihnen, ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen und weiter für die Abschlußprüfungen und die ZAG-Prüfungen zu lernen. Erst kurz nach elf kam Harry müde ins Bett, nachdem er sich noch gebührend bei seiner Freundin verabschiedet hatte.

Die ganze Nacht über träumte er ausgesprochen schlecht und sah plötzlich wieder die Erlebnisse in der dunklen Straße vor sich. Vage sah er, wie Dumbledore von drei Flüchen niedergestreckt wurde. Viel deutlicher sah er das tote Mädchen, und verschwommen hörte er die Flüche, die gesprochen wurden. Alles war in einer wirren Reihenfolge, doch nach und nach wurden die Bilder und die Töne klarer. Zuerst war es war mehr wie ein Rauschen oder wie das Plätschern eines kleinen Baches, aber er konnte immer mehr erkennen. Er hörte Voldemorts Todesfluch.

Plötzlich war da auch die Stimme Dumbledores: »_Immodicus Amicio_!«

Er hörte seine eigene Stimme: »_Proturesa Weltum_!«

Unerwartet sah er die Todesser, und er sah Voldemort. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Sagt es, dachte er verzweifelt in seinem Traum, aber er sah nur, wie sie die Flüche abschossen. Mit ängstlichem Blick verfolgte er die Flüche und sah sie auf Dumbledore und sich zufliegen. Der rote Fluch galt ihm, und Harry beobachte ihn ganz genau. Es war ein Stupor, und er erkannte ihn an der Farbe und am Geräusch, welches er machte, als er donnernd an ihm vorbeiflog.

Wieder sah er das tote Mädchen, und plötzlich vernahm er erneut das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme.

»_Proturesa Weltum_!«

Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie Voldemort von Dumbledores Fluch niedergestreckt und weggeschleudert wurde. Undeutlich konnte er dann plötzlich einen der Flüche sehen, die Dumbledore niedergestreckt hatten, und konnte genau sein tiefes Summen hören. Seine Sicht wurde immer klarer, bis er ihn so plastisch sehen konnte, als wäre er nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt gewesen.

Eindeutig war er gelb, aber nicht so gelb wie die Sonne. Vielmehr war das Gelb fast orange. Merkwürdigerweise kam ihm dieser Fluch nicht gänzlich unbekannt vor. Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon einmal gesehen, nun mußte er sich nur noch erinnern. Wieder hörte er das tiefe, unheimliche Summen, und diesmal war es viel lauter.

»Wach auf, Harry. Wir müssen zum Frühstück«, hörte er und öffnete die Augen. Das Licht blendete ihn.

»Was … was ist los?« fragte er total verwirrt und versuchte sich krampfhaft an seinen Traum zu erinnern.

»Wir müssen zum …«, begann Ron, aber wurde von Harry weggestoßen. Dieser sprang aus dem Bett und hechtete zu seiner Schultasche. Hektisch holte er ein Stück Papier und etwas zum Schreiben heraus und begann wie ein Verrückter, die noch frischen Erinnerungen aufzuzeichnen.

»Was ist mit ihm«, hörte Harry ganz schwach, und die Stimme klang irgendwie nach Neville.

»Weiß nicht, was er hat«, nahm Harry eine andere Stimme wahr, nur etwas lauter, und sie konnte nur Ron gehören.

Erst nach mehreren Minuten war Harry fertig und las es sich noch einmal durch. Er gab das Papier an Ron, und der starrte ihn verwirrt an.

»Lies es. Ich wette, ich werde mich bald noch viel besser erinnern können«, sagte Harry und stand vom Boden auf.

»Was ist das?« fragte Neville, und auch Dean und Seamus kamen interessiert herüber.

»Harry hat einen Traum aufgeschrieben. Von der Nacht in London, als er mit Dumbledore gegen Voldemort kämpfte«, staunte Ron, ohne den Blick von dem Stück Papier zu wenden. Er las noch einige Sekunden, und im Raum herrschte derweil absolute Stille. »Du glaubst, du kannst rauskriegen, welche Flüche Dumbledore vergiftet haben?« fragte er Harry, als er fertig war, und gab das Papier an Neville weiter, dem Dean und Seamus sofort über die Schulter sahen.

Harry begann sich anzuziehen. »Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich glaube, ich habe es damals doch wahrgenommen. Ich konnte aber das Gesicht des Mädchens nicht mehr ertragen und hatte deshalb alles verdrängt. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, geht es mir auch jetzt noch ganz schön an die Nieren.«

»Ein dunkelgelber Fluch, beinahe orange, tief und schnell summend«, las Neville, und Dean wiederholte es. »Ich wette, ich weiß, welcher das ist. Ich bin in der Bibliothek, sagt Ginny Bescheid.« Blitzschnell war Neville mit dem Stück Papier aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden; in der Aufregung hatte er noch nicht einmal bemerkt, daß er keine Schuhe trug.

»Ich werde ab jetzt ein Traumtagebuch führen«, beschloß Harry, während er mit den anderen die Treppenstufen nach unten ging. »Wenn ich mich an beide Flüche erinnern kann, dann kann man Dumbledore viel leichter heilen.«

Unten saß Hermine vor dem Kamin und blätterte in einem Buch. »Was ist denn mit Neville los?« wollte sie wissen und deutete zu Ginny hinüber, die traurig aussah. »Er ist an ihr vorbei gehetzt, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.«

Erleichtert sah Harry, wie sich Ginnys Gesicht wieder aufhellte, als Dean und Seamus es ihr erklärten. Harry dachte wieder stärker an diesen Fluch. »Ich hatte einen interessanten Traum, und Neville will etwas nachprüfen.«

»Was hast du geträumt?« fragte sie und gab ihm erst einmal seinen Begrüßungskuß.

»Von der Nacht, in der Dumbledore vergiftet wurde. Ich denke … vielleicht gelingt es mir, mich an die Flüche irgendwie zu erinnern.« Er küßte sie erneut. Das Gesicht des toten Mädchens verschwand aus seinem Bewußtsein, und sein Herz erwärmte sich dabei über alle Maßen. Plötzlich drang das Geräusch des Fluches immer lauter zurück in seine Wahrnehmung.

»Wir müssen zum Frühstück, sonst gibt es gleich nichts mehr«, meinte sie und küßte ihn erneut.

»Deine Küsse sind Frühstück genug«, antwortete er und küßte sie schon wieder.

»Nein, im Ernst. Ich hab' schon seit einer Stunde Hunger. Wollte nur auf dich warten«, flüsterte sie beinahe und stand auf.

»Dann los.«

Erneut hörte Harry den Fluch; mit jeder weiteren Sekunde nahm das Geräusch an Intensität zu. Unbewußt versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und verließ mit ihr händchenhaltend den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich immer mehr diesem Geräusch zu, während er beinahe geistesabwesend mit Hermine die Treppe herunterstolperte und fast an der Großen Halle vorbeigelaufen wäre. Lächelnd zog sie ihn durch die Tür, und Harry konnte nun das Geräusch nicht mehr abschütteln. Es wurde so laut, daß er beinahe nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Zwar sah er, wie sich Hermines Lippen bewegten, und er sah auch, wie sich auch andere in der Halle unterhielten, doch das Summen ließ jetzt beinahe seinen Schädel platzen. Wie in Trance nickte er Hermine zu und setzte sich mit ihr an den Hufflepuff-Tisch. Es wurde so laut, daß er sich instinktiv die Ohren zuhielt, ohne daß es etwas nutzte – von der einen zur anderen Sekunde war es einfach weg.

»Ich weiß es«, brüllte Harry erleichtert und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Arthur war vom gleichen Fluch getroffen geworden, dachte er und blickte sich um. Jeder starrte ihn an, und er verstand gar nicht, warum sie das taten. Er wurde nervös. »Was ist?«

Ron war der erste, der sich wieder gefaßt hatte; trotzdem sah er aus, als hätte er soeben einen Geist gesehen. »Du hast eben geschrien.«

»Hab' ich nicht gemerkt«, erwiderte Harry, und noch immer starrte ihn die komplette Große Halle an. Beschwichtigend bedeutete er mit den Händen, das alles in Ordnung wäre.

»Was weißt du jetzt?« fragte Hermine und nahm seine Hand.

»Ich weiß, welcher Fluch es ist. Aber ich will erst wissen, ob Neville zum gleichen Schluß kommt, bevor ich damit zu Dumbledore gehe.«

An das Spiel am Nachmittag dachte er überhaupt nicht mehr und hatte jetzt großen Hunger. Zehn Minuten später kam Neville und hatte ein Buch dabei.

Ginny begann zu kichern und ging ihrem Freund entgegen. »Du hast keine Schuhe an«, sagte sie weiter glucksend und zeigte auf seine Füße, die nur in einem Paar Socken steckten.

»Oh, hab' ich gar nicht gemerkt. War in Gedanken.« Neville kam zu Harry. »Rutsch mal, Ron.« Er setzte sich zwischen die beiden. »Hier! Ich wette, der ist es.« Völlig überzeugt schlug er Seite dreihundertvierundfünfzig auf.

»Du bist wirklich gut«, sagte Harry, nachdem er den Namen des Fluches gelesen hatte, und gab das Buch an Hermine weiter. Sie überflog die Seite und fing an zu nicken.

»Das könnte wirklich einer von beiden sein«, sagte sie schließlich, gab das Buch an Harry zurück, der es zu Ron hinüberschob.

»Dann sagen wir ihm das beim Mittagessen«, verkündete Harry, während Ron das Buch schloß und es an Neville zurückgab.

»Ich bringe es gleich zurück«, sagte dieser und stand schon wieder auf.

Ginny wehrte ab. »Geh und zieh deine Schuhe an. Ich bringe es zurück.« Luna erbot sich mitzukommen, und zusammen verließen sie die Große Halle.

»Jetzt bleibt nur noch ein Fluch übrig, und vielleicht kriege ich den auch noch raus«, sagte Harry erfreut.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie wieder auf Neville, der nun auch seine Schuhe trug. Harry gab Dean, Seamus und Lavender Bescheid, daß er bis kurz vor eins zum Lernen hierbleiben würde, und so griff seine Leibwache ebenfalls zu den Büchern.

»Ich seh' mir was für Verwandlung an. Und du, Ron?« fragte Harry und sah in Rons nachdenkliches Gesicht.

»Klingt gut, mach' ich auch«, antwortete dieser und ging zusammen mit Harry die Treppe nach oben, um die nötigen Unterlagen zu holen.

Kurz vor eins kamen Dean, Seamus und Lavender zurück und begleiteten Harry und die anderen zum Mittagessen. Die komplette Gryffindor-Mannschaft saß dort eng beisammen und besprach noch einmal einige Kleinigkeiten für das gleich beginnende Spiel. Da sie erst spät gefrühstückt hatten und die meisten von ihnen sowieso viel zu aufgeregt waren, bekamen sie nur wenige Bissen runter. Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, daß er Dumbledore etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte, und lief sofort zu ihm nach vorne. Nur kurze Zeit später kam er auch schon wieder zurück und hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, und Dumbledore lächelte ebenfalls.

»Er hat gesagt, daß es ihm schon sehr hilft, zumindest einen der Flüche zu kennen«, sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Hermine.

»Das ist schön«, meinte sie und hielt seine Hand in ihrem Schoß.

»Wir halten uns strikt an die Taktik, und egal, wie sehr sie uns auch foulen, niemand von uns wird sich revanchieren!« bleute Ginny ihnen noch einmal ein und sah vor allem Ron und Harry dabei ernst an.

»Schon gut, Schwester«, frotzelte Ron grinsend.

»Wir werden heute nur einstecken und nicht selbst austeilen, zumindest was Fouls angeht«, erwiderte Harry ernst und streichelte unter dem Tisch Hermines Oberschenkel, während sie über seine Hand streichelte. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beruhigte ihn das ungemein, und er war so locker und gelöst wie noch nie vor einem so wichtigen Spiel.

Als es Zeit wurde, verließen alle die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Stadion. Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem langen Kuß von seiner Liebsten und ging mit den anderen Spielern in die Umkleidekabinen.

»Wir machen alles wie besprochen«, forderte Ron noch einmal, während er sich seinen Umhang zuband.

»Wir wissen Bescheid. Du brauchst es wirklich nicht noch mal zu erzählen«, sagte Ginny und griff ihren Besen.

»Laßt uns einfach rausgehen und siegen!« rief Harry begeistert und öffnete die Tür.

Es war zwei Minuten vor vierzehn Uhr, und das Spiel sollte gleich beginnen. Als erster trat Harry aus den Umkleideräumen nach draußen, und die anderen folgten ihm. Sofort übernahm Ron wie immer die Führung, während sich Harry ganz am Ende einreihte. Hintereinander lief das Team auf das Feld, während ihnen die ganze Menge zujubelte. Selbst aus dem Slytherin-Block kamen die Anfeuerungsrufe, und so konnte Harry nur eine winzige Gruppe von vielleicht zehn Schülern ausmachen, die erst zu jubeln anfingen, als er hinter sich Angus Murtaghur erkennen konnte. Das Spiel kommentierte wie immer in diesem Jahr Malcolm Clarke, und er legte sofort los.


	19. Quidditch McNally Krum Zauberstäbe

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot und ein paar unbedeutenden Namen. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 19 - Quidditch / McNally / Krum / Zauberstäbe **

»Willkommen zum heutigen Match Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. An diesem herrlich sonnigen Tag erwartet uns das absolute Highlight der Saison. Wer dieses Spiel für sich entscheiden kann, wird den Pokal mit nach Hause nehmen. – Da kommen schon die Spieler Gryffindors. Angeführt werden sie wie immer von ihrem Kapitän Ron Weasley. Direkt dahinter folgen Newcomerin Francis Claymore, die überraschend für Katie Bell einspringen muß. Dann ist da noch Andrew Kirke, der sich in diesem Jahr schon erheblich gesteigert hat und inzwischen eine ganz gute Figur abgibt. Ihr Sucher Harry Potter läuft ganz am Ende, und vor ihm laufen noch Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey und Jack Sloper …

Und da kommen auch schon die Slytherins. Angeführt von ihrem Kapitän Neil Warrington, und direkt dahinter Phillip Voss, der heute als Jäger antreten wird. Dahinter kommt Angus Murtaghur, der diesmal den Sucher macht und damit auf Potter treffen wird. Das wird sicher ein spannendes Duell. Natürlich sind auch heute wieder Steve Baddock, Jason Welling, Graham Pritchard und Jeff North dabei. Die beiden Kapitäne treffen sich jetzt mit Madam Hooch, und sie bedeutet ihnen, sich die Hände zu schütteln. Sie zögern ... jetzt tun sie's doch.«

Die dunklen Augen von Angus Murtaghur zogen Harry einen Moment lang magisch an, ehe er ein angriffslustiges Funkeln in ihnen sah, was ihn nachdenklich stimmte. Warum spielte er diesmal Sucher, fragte er sich, stieg aber wie alle anderen auf seinen Besen. Der Pfiff ertönte, und er hob sofort ab. Schnell beschleunigte er das Tempo und stieg auf dreißig Meter, um sich einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Murtaghur ganz in seiner Nähe, dieser schien ihm aber nicht so direkt zu folgen, wie Malfoy es immer getan hatte. Eher war es so, als würde er ihn beschatten und sich dabei ein wenig abseits halten. Auch die beiden Treiber zogen kurz Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Welling und North hatten einen der beiden Klatscher unter ihrer Kontrolle und spielten sich diesen gegenseitig zu. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Taktik, und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte.

Im gleichen Moment hörte er schon, wie Clarke das erste Tor kommentierte. »Ein herrliches Tor von Ginny Weasley. Die Treiber der Slytherins haben völlig versagt und sie nicht am Torwurf gehindert, obwohl sie kaum zehn Meter entfernt an ihnen vorbeigeflogen ist. Nicht mal eine Minute gespielt, einfach unglaublich.«

Sofort hielt Harry wieder Ausschau nach dem Schnatz und flog eine weitere Runde um das Stadion. Dabei behielt ihn Murtaghur immer im Auge, blieb aber auf etwa dreißig Meter Abstand, während auch er sich hektisch umsah. Leicht verwirrt bemerkte Harry, daß ihm North und Welling weiter folgten, während sie sich ununterbrochen den Klatscher zuspielten. Ich glaube, die haben es auf mich abgesehen, dachte er bei sich und gab ein wenig mehr Gas.

»Herrlicher Angriff der Slytherins … doch perfekt gehalten von Ron Weasley. Damit steht es weiterhin zehn zu null für Gryffindor«, hörte Harry von Clark und versuchte vergeblich, den Abstand zu seinen drei Verfolgern zu vergrößern.

Das ist irgendeine wirre Taktik, dachte er und beschleunigte weiter. Er flog über die jubelnden Hufflepuffs hinweg und bog in eine unglaublich enge Linkskurve. Nur ganz knapp flog er unter Warrington hindurch und ging in einen Looping, um endlich seine Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Immer auch ein wenig den Rest des Spieles beobachtend, sah er, wie Ginny den Quaffel an Francis gab, diese unter Baddock durchtauchte und ihn dann zu Colin warf, der immer, wenn er Quidditch spielte, auf Harry einen so völlig anderen Eindruck machte.

Einer Eingebung folgend, sah Harry zurück zu Murtaghur, und das im genau richtigen Moment. Dieser hatte plötzlich seine Beschattung aufgegeben und brach nach links unten weg. In Sekundenbruchteilen entschied sich Harry, es ihm gleichzutun, und beschleunigte auf das Maximum, während er ebenfalls nach links unten wegbrach.

Sich weit nach vorn lehnend, holte er alles aus seinem Besen heraus, konnte aber nur langsam aufschließen. Der hat einen guten Besen, dachte Harry, als er vor Murtaghur den Schnatz aufblitzen sah. Er glaubte schon, zu spät zu kommen, als Murtaghur überraschend von einem Klatscher in die Seite getroffen wurde und nach links wegdriftete.

Prompt sah Harry den Schnatz, sah aber auch einen Klatscher, der nun auf ihn zukam. Unverzüglich mußte er nach rechts ausbrechen, konnte nur knapp entwischen, verlor dabei aber den Schnatz wieder aus den Augen. Sein Mannschaftskollege Andrew lächelte ihm zu und schlug schon den nächsten Klatscher in Richtung Voss davon.

Harry versuchte, Murtaghur ins Sichtfeld zu bekommen, doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen. Hinter ihm tauchten dafür North und Welling auf und spielten sich schon wieder einen Klatscher zu. Plötzlich schoß Murtaghur durch die beiden hindurch und kam schnell auf ihn zu. Unsicher sah er sich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Murtaghur wurde immer schneller und schoß wie eine Gewehrkugel an ihm vorbei. Nervös versuchte er, irgend etwas zu erkennen, beschloß aber vorsichtshalber, dem anderen Sucher zu folgen. Maximal beschleunigend holte er Murtaghur schnell wieder ein, doch der wurde seltsamerweise wieder langsamer.

Plötzlich zog sein Gegner steil nach unten, und Harry folgte instinktiv. Wronski-Bluff, spukte es in Harrys Schädel, und dieser Eingebung folgend, brach er den Sturzflug ab. Murtaghur dagegen stürzte weiter und zog nur wenige Meter vor dem Boden den Besen steil wieder noch oben. Er steifte trotzdem das Gras und hinterließ eine tiefe Spur. Unbewußt mußte Harry lächeln, als der Slytherin sich zornig umblickte und Harry dreißig Meter über sich kreisen sah. Sofort ging auch Murtaghur wieder auf Höhe und flog in schnellem Tempo einen weiten Kreis um Harry herum, der sich einen Moment auf das restliche Spielgeschehen konzentrierte.

»Gryffindor führt noch immer mit dreißig zu zehn Punkten und ist erneut im Angriff. Eine schnelle Abfolge von Pässen. Wo ist der Quaffel? Da ist er, Francis Claymore hat ihn und fliegt auf Pritchard zu. Was für ein Manöver!«

Plötzlich sah er hinten in der Nähe der Gryffindor-Tribüne etwas aufblitzen. Umgehend beschleunigte Harry, doch auch Murtaghur näherte sich schon von der Seite an. Harry holte aus seinem Besen heraus, was nur in ihm steckte, doch Murtaghur war nicht viel langsamer. Beide schossen über die Tribüne hinweg, und Harry hätte schwören können, daß er dort Mad-Eye und Arthur gesehen hatte. Der Schnatz machte eine Ausweichbewegung nach rechts, und Harry folgte ihm in eine scharfe Kurve. In seinem Rücken kreuzte Murtaghur seine Flugbahn, war plötzlich auf Harrys anderer Seite und kam schnell näher. Der Schnatz und der Sieg waren nah, und Harry wollte zugreifen, als ihm Murtaghur hart in die Seite flog. Harry reagierte zu spät, wäre fast vom Besen geflogen und geriet ins Taumeln.

Einen Moment lang konnte er Clark hören: »Beide verlieren die Kontrolle … o nein, sie schmieren ab.«

Der Boden kam immer näher, und Harry bekam seinen Besen nicht unter Kontrolle. Instinktiv beschleunigte er im Fallen den Besen, so stark er konnte, und schaffte es doch noch, rechtzeitig hochzuziehen.

Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn sah er sich um und erkannte Murtaghur, der seinen Treibern Anweisungen zubrüllte, die Harry aber nicht verstehen konnte. Hastig suchte er wieder den Schnatz, doch war er schon erneut entwischt. North und Welling kamen ihm wieder deutlich näher und spielten sich weiter einen Klatscher zu. Diese Taktik verwirrte Harry noch immer und machte ihn sogar ein wenig nervös. Es war unverständlich für ihn, warum sie sich nur auf ihn konzentrierten und die Jäger einfach punkten ließen.

»Vierzig zu zehn … herrliches Tor von Ginny Weasley!« schrie Clark begeistert.

Gleichzeitig flog Harry auf Ron zu. Dieser nickte ihm offenbar bestätigend zu, und sofort danach schoß Harry auch schon an ihm vorbei. Als er sich dann umblickte, hatte er die beiden Treiber noch immer im Nacken.

»Was soll das nur?« sagte er leise zu sich selbst, flog über Hermines Kopf hinweg, die ihm dabei zuwinkte und ging in eine weitere Stadionrunde.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er das Spielgeschehen ein wenig, als Murtaghur überraschend auf ihn zuschoß und Harry hart nach oben ziehen mußte. Sie flogen so schnell und so nah aneinander vorbei, daß er den Luftdruck spüren konnte. Da ist er, dachte Harry begeistert und flog weiter steil nach oben. Innerlich Murtaghur für sein schwachsinniges Manöver dankend, sah er den Schnatz.

Dieser war nur zwanzig Meter genau über ihm, kam ihm aber zu schnell entgegen, was er erst in dem Moment bemerkte. Diese Möglichkeit zum Sieg konnte er deshalb nicht nutzen und mußte fluchend sofort in einen Looping gehen, um dem goldenen Ding zu folgen. Als er gerade kopfüber an seinem Besen hing, riskierte er alles und trieb seinen fliegenden Untersatz zu Höchstleistungen an. Die Fliehkräfte waren extrem, doch konnte er sich gerade noch festhalten.

Auch Murtaghur hatte offenbar den Schnatz gesehen, steuerte er doch ebenfalls auf in zu. Harry stürzte nach unten, doch der Schnatz ging in einen waagerechten Flug über. Sofort steuerte er hinterher und ließ sich durch die zickzackartigen Ausweichbewegungen nicht verunsichern. Er war nicht mehr weit weg, als Murtaghur neben ihm auftauchte. Diesmal nicht, Bürschchen, dachte Harry und rammte dem anderen Sucher voll in die Seite. Dieser war jedoch offenbar darauf vorbereitet und hielt mit aller Kraft dagegen. Der Schnatz tauchte unter beiden hinweg, doch sie beachteten es gar nicht.

»Tor für Slytherin. Doch noch immer sechzig zu zwanzig für Gryffindor. Tolles Solo von Baddock«, hörte Harry undeutlich.

Er steckte einen Schlag in die Rippen ein und einen Moment später einen zweiten, der ihm die Luft raubte. Intuitiv flog er ein Stück nach rechts weg und steuerte sofort wieder hart auf seinen Gegner zu. Die beiden krachten zusammen, und Harry verlor fast seinen Halt. Zusammen entfernten sich weiter vom restlichen Spielgeschehen und hatten keine Augen für den gewinnbringenden goldenen Ball. Sie beharkten sich ununterbrochen, und alle paar Sekunden steckte Harry einen weiteren heftigen Schlag ein. Ich krieg' dich schon, du Schwein, dachte er grimmig und steckte noch einen Ellbogencheck gegen sein Ohr ein. Langsam reichte es ihm endgültig, und er zog plötzlich steil nach rechts weg. Murtaghur reagierte zuerst nicht, und Harry steuerte wieder voll auf ihn zu. Anscheinend erschrocken versuchte der Slytherin, in einer Linkskurve auszuweichen, doch Harry ahnte es voraus und flog die Kurve noch viel enger. Krachend rauschten sie zusammen, und Harry hatte ihn mit seinem Besenende voll in die Rippen erwischt.

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Genugtuung durchfloß Harrys Körper, als sich Murtaghur mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite hielt. Sich nun wieder nach dem Schnatz umblickend, sah Harry einen Klatscher auf sich zurasen. Er hatte keine Chance mehr auszuweichen, bekam ihn voll in den Rücken, wurde nach vorn geworfen und konnte durch den sofort einsetzenden starken Schmerz nicht mehr scharf sehen. Tränen fluteten seine Augen, und er hatte Mühe, sich wieder aufzurichten.

»Tor für Slytherin. Siebzig zu dreißig. Doch da, seht! Murtaghur hat wohl den Schnatz gesehen«, hörte Harry undeutlich, reagierte aber sofort.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah er sich nach ihm um. Der Slytherin flog nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit, hielt aber zielstrebig auf etwas zu. Harry versuchte sich einen klaren Blick zu verschaffen und flog hinterher. Der Slytherin hing ein wenig schief auf seinem Besen, und Harry kam ihm schnell näher. Als er sich umblickte, waren die beiden Treiber nur zwanzig Meter hinter ihm und bereit, ihn mit einem Klatscher abzuschießen. Murtaghur wollte erst den linken Arm ausstrecken, doch zögerte er und nahm dann den rechten.

Wieder gab Harry alles und war nur Augenblicke danach an Murtaghur dran. Der Schnatz war fast zum Greifen nah, und ein warmes Gefühl der Vorfreude durchflutete Harry Körper. Ein Klatscher flog plötzlich auf beide zu, und sie mußten leicht erschrocken zur Seite ausweichen. Der Klatscher jagte nur knapp zwischen den beiden hindurch, und er konnte ihn dabei beinahe spüren. Beide steuerten wieder in Richtung Gegner und krachten zusammen.

Glücklicherweise war Harry plötzlich in der besseren Position und konnte ihn nun fast greifen. Wie in Zeitlupe löste er seine rechte Hand vom Besen.

Den nächsten Stoß von Murtaghur spürte er nicht – er sah nur, wie seine Hand ein wenig erzitterte. Der Schnatz war nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt, und Harry streckte seine Finger, so weit es ging. Er berührte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen.

Ein Stromschlag jagte dabei durch seinen Körper, und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in den Rippen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Gleich hab' ich dich, dachte er und begann seine Faust um den Schnatz zu schließen. Dieser machte eine Zickzackbewegung und war plötzlich verschwunden.

Harry bremste, so hart es ging, und stand beinahe in der Luft, als der Schnatz wieder vor ihm auftauchte. Jetzt hab' ich dich, dachte er und seine Hand peitschte durch die Luft, um ihn zu greifen. In den Augenwinkeln nahm er Murtaghur wahr, und dieser kam näher. Harry hatte seine Faust beinahe um die Kugel geschlossen.

Bum!

Sein Blick erzitterte und verschwamm. Er fühlte eine unglaubliche Hitze in sich aufsteigen und schloß für einen Moment die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er stark geblendet und konnte ein doch sehr gedämpftes Jubeln vernehmen, welches von vielen Buhrufen durchzogen war. Er hatte noch immer ein merkwürdig warmes Gefühl am Hinterkopf und irgend etwas im Haar, das spürte er genau. Es schien flüssig zu sein. Angestrengt versuchte er, den Schnatz in seiner Faust zu fühlen, doch da war nichts.

»Was – ist – passiert?« fragte er zittrig und wurde bewußtlos.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war er kurz geblendet, erkannte dann aber Angus Murtaghur über sich gebeugt. »Das war wohl nichts, Potter!« sagte Murtaghur mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, aber seine Stimme klang dabei überaus schadenfroh. Er hielt etwas in der Hand, und es glitzerte. Der Schnatz.

Verdammt dachte Harry. »Was? Ich verstehe nicht«, stieß er hervor und fühlte, wie jemand über seine Stirn streichelte, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Kopf hielt. Er sah Hermine. Sie war es, die seinen Kopf hielt und seine Stirn streichelte. Sie weinte, und Harry ging ein Stromstoß durch den Körper.

»Wir haben verloren. Du konntest den Schnatz nicht greifen. Murtaghur hat ihn erwischt«, sagte jemand mit zitternder Stimme, und Harry erkannte, daß es Ron gewesen war.

»Ich … ich hatte ihn doch schon«, murmelte Harry schwach und starrte ungläubig seine leeren Hände an.

»Wir müssen Mr. Potter zum Krankenflügel bringen«, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme, und neben Hermines Gesicht tauchten Madam Pomfrey und Arthur auf. Harry war wieder weg.

Als er erneut aufwachte, sah er nur verschwommen und wußte sofort, woran es lag. Er suchte seine Brille, doch Hermine setzte sie ihm noch im gleichen Moment auf.

»Geht es dir wieder gut?« fragte sie und küßte ihn, bevor er antworten konnte.

»Ja, ich denke schon. Was ist passiert?«

Hermine griff wieder seine Hand. »Als du den Schnatz beinahe hattest und Murtaghur neben dir war, da traf dich ein Klatscher am Hinterkopf. Dann bist du gefallen, doch Colin konnte deinen Sturz abfangen«, berichtete sie, und Harry wollte sofort die Stelle fühlen. »Ich hielt deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß … überall an meinen Händen klebte soviel von … deinem Blut … ich … ich konnte es nicht abwischen.« Ihre Stimme zitterte, und Tränen liefen über ihre wunderschönen Wangen.

»Weine nicht, ich bin wieder okay!« tröstete er sie leise und wischte ihr die Tränen mit seinen Daumen sanft von der Wange.

»Du bist vom Besen gefallen, und wäre Colin nicht gewesen …«

»Dann war Murtaghurs Taktik also erfolgreich«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch Hermine nickte.

»Ron hat es mir vorhin erklärt«, flüsterte sie. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Der Typ ist gefährlich, dachte Harry und sah zum Fenster. Es war draußen schon dunkel. »Wie spät ist es?«

Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. »Es ist fast Mitternacht.«

»Ron und die anderen?«

»Die sind im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron war so sauer wie noch nie. Luna konnte ihn kaum beruhigen.«

»Waren sie auch hier?«

»Sie waren bis halb zehn hier. Dann hat sie Madam Pomfrey rausgeworfen, weil sie sich zu laut unterhalten haben«, sagte sie, küßte immer wieder seine Hand und streichelte über seine Stirnnarbe.

»Arthur und der Rest vom Orden sind wieder weg?«

»Ja, sind sie – genau, wie sie gesagt haben. Kaum war klar, daß du wieder wirst, sind sie ins Ministerium abgereist.«

»Hat Slytherin den Pokal bekommen?«

»Beim Abendessen haben sie ihn bekommen. Die ganze Halle hat sie ausgebuht. Murtaghur hat ihn ganz demonstrativ einmal durch die Halle getragen, bis ihm Adrian ein Bein stellte«, erzählte sie, und beide fingen beim Gedanken daran an zu lächeln. »Die ganze Schule hat ihn ausgelacht, doch ich wette, daß er sich dafür revanchieren wird.«

»Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?«

»Sie ist in ihrem Büro. Ich sollte sie eigentlich gleich holen, wenn du aufwachst.«

»Ich würde hier gern sofort rauskommen.«

Hermine stand auf und ließ sein Hand los. Sie ging zu Madam Pomfreys Büro und klopfte an die Tür. Nur Sekunden danach stand sie schon an seinem Bett und fühlte seine Stirn. »Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?«

»Nein. Ich fühle mich schwach, würde aber gerne gehen«, antwortete Harry und lächelte.

»Nun gut. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, es geht, können Sie gehen.«

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Ihm wurde für einen Moment schwindlig, doch dann kam sein Kreislauf wieder besser in Schwung. Auf zittrigen Beinen ging Harry hinter den Sichtschutz, und Hermine brachte ihm seine Sachen hinterher. Einen Moment stützte er sich an dem Sichtschutz ab, während sie zurück zu Madam Pomfrey ging. Er versuchte seine Hose anzuziehen, doch er tat sich schwer, das Hosenbein zu erwischen; beugte er hingegen den Kopf herunter, begannen sofort die Kopfschmerzen.

»Hermine, kannst du mir bitte helfen?« fragte er, und nur Sekunden danach war sie wieder bei ihm. Kein Wort war nötig. Sofort ging sie in die Hocke und hielt ihm die Hose hin. Harry schlüpfte hinein, und sie zog ihm die Hose hoch.

»Wenn Ihnen noch schwindelig ist, sollten Sie wenigstens noch einen Heiltrank zu sich nehmen. Ich gehe ihn sogleich holen«, hörte Harry von der anderen Seite des Sichtschutzes und zog das Krankenhemd aus.

Mühsam zog er sein T-Shirt und den Pullover an. Hermine half ihm derweil in die Schuhe und verknotete die Schnürsenkel. Als Harry vor den Sichtschutz trat, kam Madam Pomfrey gerade mit einem Becher zurück.

»Trinken Sie das«, ordnete sie an und reichte ihm den Trank. Harry leerte das Gefäß in einem Zug und gab es zurück.

»Vielen Dank wie immer!« sagte er und ging Hand in Hand mit Hermine hinaus.

»Willst du ins Bett?« fragte sie dabei.

Er schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. »Ich möchte mit dir im Wald schlafen«, antwortete Harry und ging mit ihr die Stufen nach unten.

Als sie vor Klassenzimmer elf standen, öffnete er die Tür, und sie traten ein. Gemeinsam liefen sie auf die Lichtung, und sie breitete ihren Umhang auf dem Moos aus. Es war eine herrliche Sommernacht, und die beiden legten sich ganz langsam hin, wobei sie ihm helfen mußte. Anschließend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, und er streichelte ihr durch ihr glänzendes Haar. Nur Minuten später waren die beiden friedlich eingeschlafen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es im Wald noch immer tiefste Nacht. Auf seine Uhr sehend, weckte er Hermine mit einem zärtlichen Kuß auf die Stirn.

»Zeit zum Frühstücken«, flüsterte er leise und küßte sie noch mehrere Male.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, saßen Ron und die anderen schon beim Essen. »Morgen, ihr zwei! Wo wart ihr denn? Wir wollten dich heute morgen besuchen, doch Madam Pomfrey sagte, ihr wärt schon gegen Mitternacht gegangen.«

»Wir haben nicht weit von hier geschlafen. Ich wollte nicht im Krankenflügel bleiben«, gab Harry zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte seinen gesunden Appetit wiedergefunden und langte ordentlich zu.

»Haust ja ganz schon rein. Hast dich also von unserer Niederlage und deiner Verletzung wieder gut erholt?« Ron schien irgendwie mies gelaunt und schob seine halbvolle Schale Cornflakes weg.

»Was soll ich mich groß aufregen? Wir haben verloren, und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Ich konzentriere mich sofort wieder auf Wichtigeres«, sagte Harry mit halbvollem Mund und schob noch etwas hinterher.

»Ihr habt nicht nur verloren. Ihr wurdet von ihnen gedemütigt«, meinte Gregory und sah verächtlich zu Angus Murtaghur und seine Bande hinüber.

»Ja, sie haben uns eiskalt ausgetrickst. Den Pokal haben sie dafür nicht verdient«, knurrte Ron und klang dabei ziemlich angefressen.

»Wir müssen das schnell vergessen. Gönn ihnen den kleinen Triumph. Wir schlagen sie dort, wo es drauf ankommt – auf dem wahren Schlachtfeld!« erwiderte Harry voller Zuversicht und trank einen Schluck Milch.

»Bist du wieder völlig in Ordnung?« fragte Ginny leicht besorgt, und da Harry den Mund voll hatte, nickte er nur.

»Du hast so schlimm geblutet. Ich hab' mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht«, gestand Luna überraschend ernst und hakte sich bei Ron unter.

»Hermine war voller Blut, und sie konnte es nicht wegzaubern. Sie stand unter Schock«, berichtete Neville und fing sich dafür von Hermine einen bösen Blick ein.

Harry bemerkte das sofort und drückte ihr einen langen Kuß auf. »Du mußt ihm deswegen nicht böse sein. Wenn du so geblutet hättest, wäre ich auch geschockt gewesen«, flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar und lächelte sie an.

»Was, wenn einmal dein Leben von meiner Reaktion abhängt und ich nicht reagieren kann? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß ich wie festgefroren bin«, klagte sie und klang dabei sehr ängstlich.

Er nahm sie in den Arm. »Das wird nicht passieren. Ich habe in dich vollstes Vertrauen. Wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt, wirst du wieder mein Leben retten. So, wie du es auch schon ein paarmal getan hast. Das weiß ich so sicher, wie ich weiß, daß ich dich liebe.«

Plötzlich wurde es laut in der Großen Halle. Harry blickte zu Dumbledore und sah, daß er leise mit einigen Lehrern sprach. Er erhob sich und räusperte sich einmal, während es sofort still wurde. Gebannt starrten alle Augen nur auf ihn.

»Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten«, begann Dumbledore. »Voldemort ist zurück in England. Er hat gerade ein Dorf an der Grenze zu Schottland angegriffen. Augenblicklich werde ich mit einigen der Lehrer eingreifen müssen.«

Er nahm einen Teller in die Hand. Sofort wußte Harry, daß er daraus einen Portschlüssel machen wollte, der sie ins Kampfgebiet bringen würde. Instinktiv sprang Harry auf und suchte den Blick von Dumbledore. Langsam ging er schon auf ihn zu, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah er ihn bereits mit dem Kopfe schütteln. Seinen Kopf zurück zu Hermine drehend, tauschte er einen kurzen, aber intensiven Blick mit Angus Murtaghur. Dieser hatte ein unnatürlich fieses Grinsen im Gesicht, und Harry hätte schwören können, daß er ihn laut lachen hörte, obwohl er seinen Mund nicht bewegte. Leicht nervös ging Harry zurück zu Hermine, und sie schloß ihn sofort in ihre Arme. Als er sich erneut zu Dumbledore umsah, waren dort nur noch Hagrid, Professor Vektor und Madam Hooch.

Vektor bat um Ruhe. »Der Unterricht entfällt zumindest heute vormittag. Ich bitte alle Schüler, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren und dort zu bleiben, bis ein Lehrer sie holen kommt.«

Harry und die anderen standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Dort konnte er sich wie alle anderen nur schwer aufs Lernen konzentrieren – doch schließlich siegte sein Wille über seine Neugier.

Als gegen zwei Uhr noch immer kein Lehrer aufgetaucht war, begannen sich die Schüler immer größere Sorgen zu machen. Nur wenige konnten jetzt noch irgend etwas Sinnvolles tun, und die meisten waren bereits in Spekulationen verwickelt.

Kurz nach halb drei tauchte im Gemeinschaftsraum ein kleines Buffet auf, und alle hungrigen Schüler versorgten sich mit Essen. Gegen fünf sprachen ausnahmslos alle über die Situation, und nicht ein einziger ging jetzt noch einer produktiven Beschäftigung nach.

Kurz vor sechs Uhr kam endlich die Erlösung. Ein Zettel tauchte im Raum auf, der ihnen mitteilte, daß sie in die Große Halle kommen sollten. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, gingen sie wieder alle nach unten und wurden von Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern schon erwartet. Professor Snape und Professor McNally fehlten.

Dumbledore wartete noch einige Minuten, bis sich alle Schüler im Saal versammelt und ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. »Heute ist erneut ein trauriger Tag für uns. Voldemort hat ein kleines Dorf nahe der schottischen Grenze angegriffen und praktisch dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Er hat mit einer etwa hundertfünfzig Mann starken Armee gegen über dreihundert unserer Verbündeten gekämpft, und trotzdem konnten wir ihn nur mühsam zurückschlagen.«

»Die DA hätte helfen können«, flüsterte Harry Ron zu und verpaßte ein paar Worte von Dumbledore.

»… am Ende eine Niederlage einstecken müssen und konnten ihn nicht daran hindern, uns erneut zu entkommen. Wir konnten zwar einen Großteil seiner Armee neutralisieren, doch auch wir haben große Verluste zu beklagen. Auch ein sehr geschätzter Kollege ist von uns gegangen, während ein weiterer schwer verletzt wurde. Professor Snape wird etwa zwei Wochen im St.-Mungo-Hospital bleiben müssen, während Professor McNally« – ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler, und auch Harry war leicht geschockt – »morgen auf dem Friedhof hier in Hogwarts beigesetzt werden wird. Ferner sind am heutigen Tage fast vierzig weitere Todesopfer in unseren Reihen zu beklagen, und fast einhundert wurden zum Teil sehr schwer verletzt.

Der Kampf hat etwa bis dreizehn Uhr gedauert, und bis kurz nach sechzehn Uhr haben die Versorgung und der Transport der Verletzten und Toten in Anspruch genommen. Unter den Muggeln gab es eine weit größere Zahl von Opfern – sie liegt bei über fünfhundert. Ich bedauere sehr, es euch mitteilen zu müssen, doch leider sind unter allen Todesopfern auch drei Elternteile von Hogwarts-Schülern. Ich bitte ihre Freunde, sich um die drei zu kümmern und ihnen zu helfen, über den schweren Verlust hinwegzukommen. Leider von uns gegangen sind der Vater von Connie Wu, die Mutter von Cecilia Borrows und der Vater von Reginald Thomson.«

Nur Sekundenbruchteile danach sah Harry die drei in Tränen aufgehen. Keinen von ihnen kannte er. Alle drei wurden sofort von den Umsitzenden getröstet, und Vektor, Flitwick und McGonagall eilten zu ihnen. Als Harry durch die Reihen der Schüler blickte, sah er so viele verängstigte Gesichter, daß ihm schlecht wurde. Allerdings sah er auch etwas, was ihm Hoffnung gab: er sah in die Gesichter der DA-Mitglieder, und in ihnen spiegelte sich die pure Entschlossenheit. Harry spürte, wie sich Hermine fester an ihn klammerte.

»Wir versuchen, den Unterricht morgen wie gewohnt aufzunehmen, und werden die ausgefallenen Lehrer entsprechend ersetzen. Professor Snape wird auf eigenen Wunsch in den nächsten zwei Wochen wieder von Miß Granger ersetzt, und für Professor McNally werden wir euch hoffentlich beim Abendessen eine Vertretung bis Schuljahresende nennen können. Ich bitte euch jetzt, in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren. Abendessen gibt es heute um acht.«

Dumbledore ging eiligen Schrittes auf Harry und Hermine zu. »Ich möchte euch beide gerne auf ein Gespräch in mein Büro bitten.«

Die beiden erhoben sich ein wenig unsicher und folgten ihrem Schulleiter aus der Großen Halle, wobei sie Probleme hatten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sie kamen ein wenig außer Atem in seinem Büro an und setzten sich auf die Stühle an seinem Schreibtisch. Unterwegs hatten sie nicht ein Wort gesprochen.

»Jetzt kommt erneut eine kritische Phase«, begann Dumbledore und setzte sich ebenfalls. Er räusperte sich einmal. »Ich möchte dich bitten, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Ich kann dafür leider weder Remus noch Alastor entbehren und auch keinen anderen. Dich als Lösung des Problems zu wählen, ist äußerst naheliegend, selbst wenn du es im Moment noch nicht glaubst.«

Er blickte Harry in Erwartung einer Antwort an, der sich wirklich unwohl fühlte. »Professor, ich weiß nicht recht.«

Dumbledore lehnte sich zu Harry herüber. »Den Lehrplan bekommst du selbstverständlich von Remus. Du mußt mit den Schülern auch fast nur noch Wiederholungen durchführen. Das Jahr ist beinahe vorüber, und es wird niemandem außer dir möglich sein, sich noch auf die Schnelle in den Stoff einzuarbeiten. Ich sage es, wie es ist: Es wird mir nicht möglich sein, für die Stelle noch einen Besseren zu finden.«

Harry war davon völlig überrascht. Mit so etwas hätte er nie im Leben gerechnet. Klar, Zehnjährige zu unterrichten hätte er sich noch vorstellen können, doch wie sollte er Hunderte von Schülern fast einen Monat lang unterrichten. Harry hatte darauf absolut keine Antwort. Erst nach und nach löste sich der Schleier der Verwirrtheit, und ihm fielen Fragen ein.

»Wie soll ich das mit meinem eigenen Unterricht in Einklang bringen? Ich habe zum Ende des Jahres doch auch Prüfungen«, wand er ein und blickte Dumbledore unsicher an.

»Ihre beide werdet natürlich einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen«, gab Dumbledore zurück, holte einen weiteren aus seiner Schublade, gab ihn Harry und lächelte weise.

»Sir, das kann gar nicht unentdeckt bleiben. Jedem in unserer Klasse wird auffallen, daß wir weiter am Unterricht teilnehmen, während wir in den anderen Klassen Unterricht geben«, warf Hermine ein.

Dumbledore lächelte noch breiter. »Das laßt nur meine Sorge sein. Da braucht ihr wirklich keine Sorgen zu haben. Niemand in eurer Klasse wird euch wahrnehmen, zumindest wenn ihr diesen Trank vorher einnehmt.« Er holte aus seinem Schreibtisch zwei kleine Flaschen. Harry fragte sich, was diese wohl enthielten. »Trinkt je einen Schluck, bevor ihr in eure Klasse geht, und vermeidet danach, mit den anderen zu sprechen. Ihr werdet dem Unterricht nur still folgen können und dürft dabei niemandem auffallen. Solange ihr dies beachtet, ist eure Anwesenheit unkritisch. Eure Lehrer werde ich darüber informieren, so daß euch daraus kein Nachteil erwächst. Da euer Tag fast doppelt so lang wie normal wird, könnt ihr euch auch drei Stunden mehr Schlaf gönnen.«

Nun mußte auch Harry lächeln. Dumbledore hatte wirklich alles durchdacht, und so blieb ihm eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, als einzuschlagen, bis ihm plötzlich eine andere Frage in den Kopf kam. »Aber Professor! Warum benutzt nicht Professor Flitwick einen Zeitumkehrer und unterrichtet seine Klasse und Professor Snapes Klasse parallel.«

»Weil er bereits jetzt schon einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt und gleichzeitig in Osteuropa auf der Suche nach deinen Verwandten ist.«

Nun wurde Harry erst richtig neugierig. »Und die anderen Lehrer? Mad-Eye oder Remus, auch sie könnten einen benutzen.«

Nun grinste Dumbledore fast schon. »Das tun sie schon – ausnahmslos. Alle im Orden leisten mehr, als ein normaler Zauberer leisten könnte.« Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, und Harry fühlte, daß er dazu nichts mehr sagen würde.

»Okay. Ich mache es«, erklärte er schließlich, steckte den Zeitumkehrer in die Tasche und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

»Jeden Morgen werdet ihr beide eine kleine Flasche mit diesem Trank auf eurem Nachttisch finden. Vergeßt nicht, ihn zu nehmen. Es ist von elementarer Bedeutung und wird für einen reibungslosen Ablauf dieses ganzen Unternehmens sorgen«, schärfte Dumbledore ihnen noch einmal ein und schüttelte Harrys Hand.

»Und wie geht's jetzt weiter?«

Dumbledore strahlte die beiden an. »Nach dem Abendessen kommt ihr in das Lehrerzimmer. Dort geben wir euch noch weitere Anweisungen. Ich bin so überaus stolz auf euch beide. Ihr übernehmt eine Verantwortung in euren noch so jungen Jahren, die selbst ich nie zu tragen imstande gewesen wäre.«

Harry konnte den Stolz und die Bewunderung in den Augen seines Schulleiters erkennen und vergaß dabei kurzzeitig, daß ein Lehrer gestorben war. Dies wurde ihm erst wieder schmerzlich bewußt, als er mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum eintraf. Die Stimmung war so gedrückt wie nie zuvor. Sie erzählten Ron und den drei anderen von Dumbledores Plan, und keiner von ihnen schien sonderlich begeistert, daß Harry nun ebenfalls unterrichtete.

»Ist nicht so, daß ich es dir nicht zutraue oder so … aber ich hab' die Befürchtung, daß du bei diesem gewaltigem Extrapensum irgendwann mal zusammenbrechen könntest«, meinte Ron. Ginny nickte zustimmend.

»Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Sind ja nur drei Wochen. Die schaffe ich schon noch«, versicherte Harry und hoffte inständig, daß er es auch wirklich schaffen würde.

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen wollte überhaupt nicht vergehen. Alle trauerten um Professor McNally, und man gedachte auch der anderen Toten; vor allem sprach man auch über die drei Schüler, die ein Elternteil verloren hatten. Diese Lehrstelle ist wahrhaftig verhext, dachte Harry, als er Professor McNally geistig vor sich sah, wie er ihnen in einer der DA-Stunden einen Fluch gezeigt hatte. Man sprach auch über Snape, und alle fragten sich, was ihm wohl fehlte, wenn er volle zwei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen außer Gefecht sein sollte.

Kurz bevor es Zeit wurde, zum Abendessen wieder herunterzugehen, kam Ron noch einmal auf Harry und Hermine zu. »Die beiden nächsten Wochen werden echt hart für euch, aber wenn ihr irgendeine Hilfe braucht, müßt ihr es uns nur sagen. Wir sind immer für euch da!« versicherte er ihnen und klopfte ihnen auf die Schulter.

»Ich danke dir, Kumpel«, sagte Harry sichtlich erleichtert, und auch Hermine lächelte Ron für seine Worte an.

Beim Abendessen verkündete Dumbledore die neue Nachricht, und ein Raunen ging durch die Große Halle, ehe viele anfingen zu jubeln. Harry sah Angus Murtaghur mit Pansy Parkinson tuscheln, und zu seiner Verwunderung grinsten die beiden. Während des Essens war Harry zwar nur das zweitwichtigste Thema, doch konnte er etliche Schüler sehen, die verstohlen zu ihm herüberblickten und sofort danach zu flüstern begannen. Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war natürlich noch immer der Angriff, und das änderte sich bis zum Ende des Essens nicht mehr.

Nach dem Essen wollten Ron und die anderen noch lernen gehen, während Harry und Hermine in das Lehrerzimmer mußten. Als die beiden die Große Halle verließen, trafen sie draußen auf die drei Schüler, deren Vater oder Mutter bei dem Gefecht getötet worden waren. Sie standen mit ihren Koffern wie ein Häufchen Elend da und warteten darauf, daß Dumbledore sie mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause schickte. Das konnten Harry und Hermine aber nicht mehr beobachten, da sie auf direktem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer gingen, bis sie schließlich vor den beiden Wasserspeiern standen. Harry öffnete die Tür, und sie traten ein. Das Lehrerzimmer, ein langer, holzgetäfelter Raum voll alter, nicht zusammenpassender Stühle, war beinahe leer. Nur Professor McGonagall war schon da und saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, wo sie einige ihrer Unterlagen durchsah.

Sie sah kurz auf und begrüßte sie: »Schön, daß ihr kommt. Wir warten noch auf die anderen.«

Die beiden setzten sich in ihre Nähe, und Harry spielte nervös an seinen Händen. Er sah Hermine an, und zu seiner Überraschung war sie beinahe völlig entspannt. »Mach dir keine Sorgen. So schlimm wird es nicht«, beruhigte sie ihn und küßte ihn kurz auf die Wange.

»Professor McGonagall, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?« erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig.

Sie blickte von ihren Unterlagen auf. »Solange wir ›Lehrer‹ unter uns sind, kannst du mich gern Minerva nennen«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

»Ähhm … das … das kann ich nicht«, stotterte Harry ein wenig kleinlaut.

»Das finde ich sehr schade. Aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen, Mr. Potter …«

»Ähhm, also meine Frage, Mi–nerva. Wie soll ich mit den Schülern … umgehen? Ich bin da einfach unsicher.«

»Behandele die Schüler, wie du ein Mitglied der DA behandeln würdest; es gibt keinen Unterschied. Niemand erwartet von dir, daß du dich wie ein Lehrer mit zwanzigjähriger Berufserfahrung verhältst«, riet sie ihm und blickte wieder auf ihre Unterlagen.

Nach einigen Minuten füllte sich der Raum langsam, und als Dumbledore als letzter eintraf, setzen sich alle an den Tisch. Dumbledore hatte eine Tasche dabei und holte dort Unterlagen hervor.

»Ich möchte dann Harry im Kreis der Lehrer willkommen heißen, und dich, meine liebe Hermine, möchte ich wieder in diesem Kreise begrüßen. Die Gründe für eure Ernennung sind leider ernst und sehr traurig, doch nichtsdestotrotz dürfen wir uns davon in unserer Arbeit nicht beeinflussen lassen. Hier habe ich die Unterlagen für Hermine. Du übernimmst diesmal, genau wie auch Harry, den Unterricht von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse. Du gehst mit ihnen noch einmal die prüfungsrelevanten Tränke durch und auch die Bedeutung einiger ausgewählter Zutaten.« Er schob die Unterlagen zu Professor Flitwick, der reichte sie weiter, und so kamen sie schließlich bei ihr an. »Die rot markierten sind die Tränke, Zutaten und Themengebiete, die in der Prüfung vorkommen werden, und die gelben sind die, die du zusätzlich noch einmal wiederholen solltest. Ein oder zwei von den roten Themen solltest du jeweils nicht wiederholen, wir wollen die Prüfung ja nicht zu leicht machen. Solltest du mit irgendeinem der Themen für die siebte Klasse Probleme haben, so scheue dich nicht, dich bei mir oder einem der anderen Lehrer zu melden. Für so etwas finden wir mit Leichtigkeit eine Lösung. Du wirst ferner sehen, daß für deinen Jahrgang keine roten Markierungen vorhanden sind. Dies dürfte auch in deinem eigenen Interesse sein. Der Rest läuft genauso wie beim letztenmal, damit dürfte für dich beinahe alles klar sein.«

Hermine nickte und blätterte durch die Unterlagen.

»Kommen wir zu dir, Harry«, fuhr Dumbledore fort und schob nun die Unterlagen für ihn zu Professor Flitwick, der sie ebenfalls weiterreichte. »Prinzipiell ist es bei dir sehr ähnlich. Rot markiert sind die Prüfungszauber und Themengebiete, und gelb markiert sind die, welche du ebenfalls wiederholen solltest. Ein oder zwei der roten Themen solltest auch du jeweils auslassen. Zwar dürfte es bei dir mit dem Stoff an und für sich keine Probleme geben; falls ich mich aber irre, melde dich bitte bei einem von uns.«

Harry nickte.

»Wichtig ist für euch noch, daß ihr den Zeitumkehrer korrekt einsetzt. Dafür stelle ich euch zwei leere Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung. Sie sind im zweiten und im dritten Stock und nur nach Eingabe eines Paßwortes zu betreten. Im zweiten Stock ist es Zimmer neunzehn, und das Paßwort lautet ›Dubitare‹; im dritten Stock ist es Zimmer vierzehn, und das Paßwort lautet ›Fuscina‹.«

Die beiden nickten.

»Benutzt die Zimmer abwechselnd, damit ihr eurem _anderen Ich_ nicht begegnet, und vergeßt nicht, den Trank vor jeder eurer eigenen Stunden zu trinken. Hier habt ihr noch einen Plan von mir.« Dabei reichte er zwei Blätter herüber; während Harry daraufblickte, sprach Dumbledore weiter. »Dort steht, wann und wo ihr sein solltet und was ihr dort zu tun habt. Streicht alles durch, was ihr bereits erledigt habt. Ich habe auch die eine oder andere zusätzliche Schlafpause vermerkt, nutzt sie auch. Mit diesem Plan verhindern wir Fehler. Ein jeder von uns hat einen solchen und hält sich akkurat daran. Das ist von elementarer Bedeutung.«

»Habt ihr noch Fragen?« Professor McGonagall sah die beiden prüfend an.

»Eigentlich ist soweit alles klar für mich«, erwiderte Harry.

»Das ist schön. Bei dir auch, Hermine?« Diese nickte.

»Dann könnt ihr euch jetzt für morgen vorbereiten gehen. Bleibt mir nur, euch viel Erfolg zu wüschen«, schloß Dumbledore und blickte auf seine Uhr. Er stand auf und eilte aus dem Raum. Auch Harry und Hermine erhoben sich und verließen mit Professor McGonagall das Lehrerzimmer.

»Meine Tür steht euch immer offen«, sagte sie noch zum Abschied, bevor sie in Richtung ihres Büros davonging.

Harry kehrte mit Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und begann sofort damit, sich auf den morgigen Tag vorzubereiten. Er ging alle Sprüche durch, die er wiederholen mußte, und stellte sicher, daß er sie ohne Probleme beherrschte. Dagegen war Hermine in die Kerker hinuntergegangen und bereitete die Zutaten vor, die sie für den nächsten Tag benötigen würde.

Kurz vor elf trafen sie sich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, kuschelten noch eine Viertelstunde vor dem Kamin und sprachen über ihre Vorbereitungen, ehe sie schlafen gingen.

Der nächste Tag begann für Harry ziemlich gut. Nachdem er sich beim Frühstück ausgiebig gestärkt hatte, begann er den Tag mit dem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in der dritten Klasse von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Er wiederholte alle Sprüche, die mit den Rotkappen zu tun hatten, und ging im Schnellverfahren noch einmal ihre Eigenschaften und Besonderheiten durch. Alles lief problemlos, und so war die Doppelstunde ein guter Start in den Tag. Seine Schüler schienen mit ihm zufrieden gewesen zu sein, und so war es Harry auch.

Anschließend ging er sofort in den zweiten Stock, benutzte seinen Zeitumkehrer und trank einen Schluck von dem Zaubertrank. Dieser schmeckte ein wenig eigenartig, doch damit mußte er wohl leben. Nun mußte er in den Unterricht von Professor McGonagall, wo er absolut niemandem auffiel. Während McGonagall noch einmal einige Verwandlungszauber wiederholte, blickte sich Harry in der Klasse um. Einen Nachteil hatte das Ganze aber, dachte er leise seufzend, als er Hermine nirgends entdecken konnte.

Schließlich brachte er die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen hinter sich und hatte besonders beim Unterrichten mehr Spaß, als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Als er hungrig hinunter in die Große Halle ging, bemerkte Ron ihn nicht, obwohl er neben ihm ging. Der Trank hatte seine Wirksamkeit noch nicht verloren, so daß er ihm auf die Schulter schlagen mußte, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

»Hi, Ron!« rief er zugleich und fing ihn auf, bevor er vor Schreck die Treppen hinunterstürzen konnte.

»Mach so was – nie – nie – wieder«, warnte Ron ihn leicht verärgert, bevor er ihn für seine Unsichtbarkeit bewunderte.

Beim Mittagessen tauchte auch Hermine plötzlich neben Harry auf, und er hätte beinahe seine Gabel fallen lassen. Als er sich wieder gefaßt hatte, lächelte er sie erst einmal an und küßte sie danach gierig. Da die beiden seit dem Frühstück schon eine Doppelschicht hinter sich gebracht hatten, verschlangen sie ihr Essen beinahe ein wenig zu hektisch, was doch ein wenig zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Die beiden ließen sich davon jedoch nicht wirklich aus der Ruhe bringen, aßen aber trotzdem ein wenig gesitteter weiter.

Der Nachmittag verlief für sie auf ähnliche Art und Weise. Erst gaben sie selbst Unterricht und gingen danach in ihren eigenen. Dabei fiel ihm das Unterrichten ungewöhnlich leicht, was er vor allem auf seine Erfahrungen in der DA zurückführte, und so saß er beim Abendessen recht zufrieden mit Ron und Hermine am Tisch. Die schrecklichen Ereignisse, die dazu geführt hatten, daß er nun Aushilfslehrer war, hatte er inzwischen vollständig verdrängt. Erst als Dumbledore nach dem Essen ankündigte, daß die Beisetzung von Professor McNally in wenigen Minuten auf dem Friedhof stattfinden würde, kehrte die Erinnerung daran zurück.

Mit der gesamten DA folgte er Dumbledore nach draußen auf den Friedhof, und sofort kamen seine eigenen Erinnerungen an die Schlacht wieder hoch. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er die beiden riesigen feuerspeienden Drachen, die einige Todesser in Brand gesetzt hatten; er hörte erneut ihre Schreie und fühlte beinahe so etwas wie Zufriedenheit in sich, was in ihm einen merkwürdigen Ekel vor sich selbst hervorrief.

Gemeinsam liefen sie über den Friedhof, der vor gar nicht langer Zeit noch ein gewaltiges Schlachtfeld gewesen war, auf dem sich die Leichen und die Verwundeten gestapelt hatten. Harry sah die DA-Staffeln über den Friedhof jagen und wie sie Flüche gen Boden geschickt hatten. Unbewußt griff er Hermines Hand und drückte sie fest. Die Vision seiner hier gestorbenen Freunde drängte sich Harry in den Geist, und er mußte sich zwingen, diese Bilder zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Dies war kein guter Ort. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs sein Unbehagen, doch er riß sich so gut, wie er konnte, zusammen. Auch einigen anderen sah er an, daß sie sich mehr als nur unwohl fühlten, doch ließ sich keiner von seinen Emotionen überwältigen.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie an einem Loch im Boden angekommen, und nicht weit vom Rand des Friedhofs entfernt stand eine prachtvolle schwarze Kutsche. Ein Sarg wurde herausgezogen und von sechs Männern getragen. Neben dem Sarg lief ein wohl älterer Mann in leicht gebeugter, trauriger Haltung, und Harry fragte sich, wer das wohl war. Neben diesem lief ein Geistlicher, und die beiden näherten sich nun rasch der Versammlung. Der Sarg wurde von Ordensmitgliedern getragen, und Harry erkannte sofort den Rotschopf ganz am Ende: es war Arthur Weasley. Als die Männer mit dem Sarg angekommen waren, stellten sie ihn auf dem Boden ab. Arthur nickte kurz ihm und seinen Kindern zu.

Der Geistliche hob seinen Zauberstab, und der Sarg erhob sich. Langsam glitt er durch die Luft und landete sanft in dem Erdloch. Der Geistliche trat hinter den Grabstein, den Harry erst jetzt wahrnahm. David McNally stand darauf, und ihm wurde bewußt, daß er den Vornamen seines Lehrers bisher nicht gekannt hatte. _In Gedenken an einen mutigen Mann und einen liebevollen Sohn_, las Harry in Gedanken, und tatsächlich bekam er feuchte Augen. Der alte Mann mußte sein Vater sein, dachte er und sah ihm für einen Augenblick in die alten und verwirrten Augen. Tränen spiegelten sein Gefühlsleben wider, und er wirkte auf Harry wie ein gebrochener Mensch.

»Niemand sollte seine Kinder begraben müssen«, flüsterte Hermine so leise, daß nur Harry es vernehmen konnte, doch ihre Worte brannten sich in sein Hirn.

Der Geistliche sprach ein paar wenige Worte, doch Harry bekam sie nicht wirklich mit. Er sah nur auf den alten Mann, der plötzlich zurückblickte. Er schien Harrys Narbe zu bemerken, und nur für einen winzigen Moment – da lächelte er. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Mann begrub gerade seinen Sohn und lächelte ihm dabei zu. Es war nur für einen kurzen Moment gewesen, doch er verwirrte Harry überaus. Als der Geistliche mit seiner Rede geendet hatte, machte er eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstabe, und eine kleine Menge Erde flog von einem Haufen auf den Sarg. Dumbledore trat einen Schritt vor, sprach einige wenige Worte und wiederholte das Ritual. Auch die anderen Lehrer und die sechs vom Orden taten es ihm gleich und ließen eine kleine Menge Erde hinuntergleiten. Harry war als einer der nächsten an der Reihe, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er starrte auf das Grab und wußte nicht, warum ihn der Tod dieses Mannes so mitnahm. Eine Träne lief über sein Gesicht. Er hatte McNally kaum gekannt und für ihn eigentlich nur Achtung und Respekt empfunden, was ihm aber eigentlich als nicht genug erschien, um hier zu weinen.

Bei Sirius war es ihm klar gewesen. Er hatte sehr viel für seinen Paten empfunden, und sein Tod war für ihn deshalb überaus tragisch gewesen, auch, weil er an seinem Tod eine Mitschuld trug. Dieses starke Gefühl der Verletzbarkeit hatte sonst nur noch Hermines Entführung und zweimonatiges Verschwinden in ihm ausgelöst. In seinem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, daß Hermine ihn ansah, doch so richtig nahm er dies nicht wahr. Seltsamerweise starrte er nur weiter den alten Mann an, und eine weitere Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. Nach und nach strömten die anderen an ihm und Hermine vorbei und ließen mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes Erde in das Grab fallen.

Wenige Minuten später löste sich die Menge langsam auf, doch Harry stand weiter wie angewurzelt da. Wieder lächelte ihm der alte Mann einen Moment zu, ehe er flüsternd ein paar Worte mit Dumbledore austauschte und auch dieser für einen Moment lächelte.

Viele waren schon gegangen, und nur noch Dumbledore, der Geistliche, der alte Mann und wenige Schüler waren da. Auch die letzten von ihnen ließen nun Erde auf den Sarg gleiten und folgten den anderen zurück in die Schule. Als nur noch die fünf übrig waren, sorgte der Geistliche dafür, daß auch die restliche Erde den Sarg bedeckte, und der alte Mann holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Er murmelte etwas, und auf dem Grab erschienen die schönsten Blumen, die sich Harry nur vorstellen konnte. Sie strahlten in allen Farben und brannten sich in seine Augen ein. Seine Tränen waren versiegt, und Hermine hatte sich inzwischen bei ihm untergehakt. Der Geistliche tauschte noch ein paar Worte mit Dumbledore und ging zurück zur Kutsche, wo die sechs Mitglieder des Ordens warteten. Der alte Mann kam auf Harry zu und lächelte wieder.

Er hob seine Hand und sagte mit einer kraftvollen Stimme einfach nur ein einziges Wort: »Danke!«

Er lächelte auch Hermine einige Sekunden lang an, ehe sein Blick Harrys Hand suchte, die an seiner Seite baumelte. Langsam führte Harry sie nach oben, und er schüttelte sie. Die beiden sahen sich dabei einen Moment lang in die Augen, und irgend etwas war jetzt anders.

Der alte Mann ließ seine Hand los, drehte sich um und ging dem Geistlichen langsam hinterher, während ihm Harry nach starrte. Der Geistliche wartete nicht weit entfernt auf McNallys Vater und stützte ihn den Rest des Weges. Zu viele Gedanken gingen Harry in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, als er wieder zu Dumbledore hinüberblickte. Dieser näherte sich ihm und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Von ihr ging eine große Wärme aus und durchflutete seinen Körper.

»Sir! Warum hat er mir zugelächelt … wofür dankt er mir?«

Auch Dumbledore schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. »Gelächelt hat er, weil du in diesen schweren Zeiten jemanden an deiner Seite hast, der es für dich erträglicher macht. Er hat diese Person nicht mehr, weil seine Frau schon vor Jahren gestorben ist«, antwortete er schließlich und lächelte Hermine dabei an. »Bedankt hat er sich bei dir, weil du da bist und nicht aufgibst! Das gibt ihm Hoffnung.«

Einige Zeit lang sahen sie sich noch an, ehe er Harry und Hermine zum Schloß zurückführte. Sie gingen nur langsam, und so hatte Harry genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Auch er würde sich gerne bei jemandem bedanken, und diese Person war ausnahmsweise nicht Hermine oder einer seiner Freunde.

»Sir … Albus, ich möchte mich bei … dir bedanken«, sagte Harry unerwartet und lächelte seinen Schulleiter an. »Sie sind immer da, wenn Sie jemand braucht, wenn ich Sie brauchte, und ohne Sie hätten wir … hätte ich schon längst verloren.« Überrascht entdeckte er in den Augen des alten Mannes tatsächlich einige Tränen, die nur Momente danach über seine Wangen kullerten und in seinem dicken weißen Bart versickerten, während er ihn warm anlächelte.

»Ich muß dir danken, Harry!« erwiderte er nur und ging langsam weiter.

Sie sprachen auf dem weiteren Weg kein Wort mehr; alles Wichtige war gesagt worden. Ihre Wege trennten sich. Harry ging allein in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und bereitete vier Stunden lang den nächsten Tag vor, während Hermine wieder in den Kerker ging, um ihrerseits alles zurechtzulegen. Danach lernten beide für Zauberkunst und gingen gegen vier Uhr ins Bett, aber nicht, ohne den Zeitumkehrer noch um fünf Stunden zurückzudrehen.

Der nächste Tag begann mit einer Schreckensnachricht. Nicht nur war im Tagespropheten alles über den Angriff auf das Dorf nahe der schottischen Grenze zu lesen, sie erfuhren von Dumbledore auch noch von einem weiteren Angriff. Diesmal war er wieder in London erfolgt und hatte über dreihundert Menschenleben gekostet. Voldemort hatte dafür nur wenige Minuten benötigt und damit jeglichen Kontakt zum Orden oder zu Ministeriumskräften vermieden. Die Stimmung in der Schule hatte einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht, und Dumbledore zeigte sich allmählich doch ein wenig ratlos.

Der Tag selbst verlief für Harry und Hermine wie am Schnürchen. Beide hatten keine Schwierigkeiten zu meistern, waren am Abend aber wieder überaus erschöpft. Trotzdem lernten beide, so gut es nur ging, noch für ihre eigenen Prüfungen und gingen nach einem langen Tag erschöpft ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen war nicht besser. Wieder konnten sie alles über den letzten Angriff im Propheten lesen, während ihnen Dumbledore schon von dem neuesten Angriff berichtete. Er hatte in Liverpool stattgefunden und weitere zweihundertfünfzig Leben gekostet. Diesmal gelang es aber immerhin Ministeriumskräften, einzugreifen und einige der Todesser zu töten und gefangenzunehmen. Harry hatte leichte Probleme, diese neuerlichen Schreckensmeldungen richtig zu verdauen, und sein Unterricht war für ihn beinahe ein Kinderspiel dagegen.

Als er mit Hermine zum Mittagessen die Große Halle betrat, war dort ein Tumult ausgebrochen: eine riesige Schülertraube stand um etwas herum, was man angesichts der Massen nicht erkennen konnte. Dumbledore stand wohl mitten darin und schien zu lächeln. Am liebsten hätte Harry das Ganze nicht beachtet, doch Dumbledore winkte plötzlich in ihre Richtung, was Harry als »Kommt bitte her!« interpretierte. Mühsam drängelten sie sich durch die Menge und standen plötzlich – direkt vor Viktor Krum. Warum konnte er nicht in Italien bleiben, dachte Harry mißmutig und zwang sich unter größter Anstrengung ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

»Hallo, Hermine. Ich mußte kommen, um dich zu sehen. Dein Brief hat es mir nicht ausreden können«, sprach Krum und sah sie begeistert an.

Harry hatte Probleme zu glauben, daß da wirklich Viktor Krum sprach. Er hatte fast keinen Dialekt mehr, und sein Englisch war nahezu perfekt. Zwar sprach er noch ein wenig zu langsam, doch sogar Hermines Namen hatte er richtig ausgesprochen. Äußerlich hatte er sich nur wenig verändert, aber Harry glaubte, daß seine lange Nase noch ein wenig krummer geworden war. Er war auch nicht mehr ganz so schlank und hatte offenbar ein paar Muskeln aufgebaut, doch eigentlich war er noch immer der dunkelhaarige und fahlgesichtige junge Mann mit den dichten schwarzen Augenbrauen. Er war jetzt zwanzig Jahre alt und noch immer ein ganzes Stück größer als Harry – und auch kräftiger. Wütend möchte ich ihn nicht erleben, dachte Harry, während er ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte.

»Hallo, Viktor«, grüßte Hermine, sah dann gleich zu Harry und griff demonstrativ seine Hand. Darüber war Harry unglaublich glücklich, und ein wohliger Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken. Sie zeigte sofort, wer ihr Freund war und Viktor damit die kalte Schulter. »Du hättest nicht kommen sollen. Es gibt eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen«, fuhr Hermine fort und zog Harry an ihm vorbei.

Viktor Krum war offenbar total perplex und sah ihnen nach. Selbst als Harry und Hermine längst am Tisch saßen und sich etwas auf ihre Teller taten, stand er noch immer da und starrte sie an, während um ihn herum die Traube nicht wirklich kleiner wurde. Immer wieder redete Dumbledore mit ihm, Viktor nickte und sprach seinerseits einige Worte zurück. Schließlich löste sich die Traube langsam auf, und Harry sah, daß auch Ron inmitten dieser gestanden hatte. Er kam mit Luna zu Harry an den Tisch.

»Er bleibt eine Weile hier. Dumbledore hat ihn eingeladen«, bemerkte Ron und schnappte sich etwas zu essen.

»Ron hat mir die Geschichte erzählt. Ich glaube, ihr habt ihn kalt erwischt«, meinte Luna und lächelte den beiden zu.

»Hat sicher nicht damit gerechnet, daß du es bist«, fügte Ron grinsend hinzu.

»Ganz sicher nicht«, murmelte Harry und fühlte sich seltsam unwohl in seiner Haut. Er sah, wie sich Krum endlich setzte und pausenlos jemand auf ihn einredete.

»Er wird wieder bei Slytherin untergebracht«, sagte Ron mit vollem Mund und gönnte sich einen Schluck Limonade. »Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, wenn ich versuche, mit dem weltbesten Quidditch-Spieler ein bißchen zu plaudern.«

»Ich hab' nichts dagegen«, versicherte Harry und fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise ein wenig eifersüchtig, obwohl ihm Hermine nicht den geringsten Anlaß geliefert hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, und er selbst streichelte diese Hand, während er seinen Auflauf aß.

Während des Essens redete Hermine nicht viel, und Harry wußte, daß es ihr unglaublich unangenehm war, daß Krum ihren Brief ignoriert hatte. Kurz vor Ende des Essens erhob sich Dumbledore und begrüßte Krum offiziell wieder in Hogwarts. Er sagte, daß er einige Tage bleiben und im Wohnbereich der Slytherins ein Bett belegen würde. Überall in der Halle brachen die Slytherins in Jubel aus, und auch Angus Murtaghur und Pansy Parkinson sah Harry ausgiebig jubeln.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden Harry und Hermine schnell aus der Großen Halle und gingen in den zweiten Stock zum Zimmer neunzehn. Harry blickte sich kurz um und nannte das Paßwort: »Dubitare!«

Sie gingen hinein, und Hermine schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, daß sie endlich allein waren.

»Warum ist er gekommen? Hab' ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?« fragte sie ihn verärgert.

Er sah sie ein wenig ratlos an. »Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fand deinen Brief eindeutig, aber vielleicht sieht man das in Bulgarien anders.«

»Was machen wir jetzt?« fragte sie und hielt sich an ihm fest.

»Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Ich würde sagen, wir versuchen es zu vermeiden, allein auf ihn zu treffen. Wenn der andere dabei ist, kann er nicht so reden, wie er es wohl gerne würde.«

»Das ist eine glänzende Idee. Wir könnten uns auch häufig vor ihm küssen. Das macht es vielleicht klarer für ihn.« Zärtlich küßte sie ihn, wie zur Probe.

»Das gefällt mir sehr gut«, erwiderte er und spürte ihre weichen Lippen für eine weitere Ewigkeit auf den seinen.

»Wir könnten auch versuchen, ihn zu ignorieren, aber das wird wahrscheinlich nicht gelingen.«

»Wir warten mal ab, was er sagt, wenn er uns das erste Mal richtig anspricht. Wenn nicht gerade sein Fanclub dabei ist, wird es ja erst richtig interessant«, meinte Harry, und mit einem viel besseren Gefühl in der Magengegend verließen sie gemeinsam das alte Klassenzimmer, um sich wieder ihrem Unterricht zu widmen.

Das Gespräch, welches beide gerne vermieden hätten, kam am Abend zustande. Viktor trat während des Abendessens an die beiden heran und bat um ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen. Da es wohl unvermeidlich war, stimmten die beiden nach einigem Zögern schließlich doch zu, und so verabredete man, sich gleich nach dem Essen in den Raum der Wünsche zu begeben. Als die drei den Raum betraten, war er nicht sehr schön eingerichtet. Zum ersten Mal war er äußerst karg und kalt dekoriert, und die Stühle, die am Tisch bereitstanden, sahen äußerst unbequem aus. Zufrieden setzte sich Harry mit Hermine auf die eine Seite des Tisches, und Krum setzte sich in über zwei Meter Entfernung an die andere Seite. Wieder griff Hermine Harrys Hand, und sie tat dies absichtlich nicht unter dem Tisch.

»Warum bist du gekommen?« fragte sie kurz und knapp und eröffnete damit mutig dieses Gespräch.

»Weil ich dich noch immer liebe und dich zurückgewinnen will«, erwiderte er mit Nachdruck und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

»Habe ich dir nicht damals in meinen Briefen schon deutlich genug gesagt, daß ich nicht mehr an dir interessiert bin?«

Nun wurde es für Harry interessant. Er hatte nie erfahren, was sich die beiden in den Sommerferien geschrieben hatten, und nachdem er mit Hermine zusammengekommen war, hatte es ihn auch nicht mehr wirklich interessiert.

»Doch, du hast deinen Standpunkt klargemacht. Aber inzwischen ist beinahe ein Jahr vergangen, und deine Bedenken von damals … scheinen … nicht mehr aktuell zu sein.« Erneut schenkte er Harry einen verächtlichen Blick.

»Das mag so sein, doch auch in meinem letzten Brief, der keine Woche her ist, habe ich doch eigentlich alles gesagt, was noch gesagt werden mußte.« Nach diesen Worten griff sie auch mit ihrer anderen Hand nach der von Harry.

»Es ist mir unangenehm, über meine Gefühle zu reden, wenn … dieser falsche Fuffziger dabei ist«, sagte Viktor und schoß nun Giftpfeile auf Harry ab.

»Ich habe damals die Wahrheit gesagt«, mischte sich Harry ein; er wußte genau, auf welches Gespräch Krum anspielte. Nun blickte ihn Hermine ein wenig neugierig an.

»Wie kommt es dann, daß ihr heute … mehr als Freunde seid?« In Viktors Stimme war so etwas wie Verachtung zu hören.

»Weil es so ist. Heute liebe ich sie so sehr, wie ein Mann nur eine Frau lieben kann«, erwiderte Harry.

Viktor winkte ab. »Du bist kein Mann! Hermine ist zwar eine Frau – aber du bist noch ein Kind!«

»Du bist nicht weniger Kind«, warf Hermine ein und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen aufmunternd Harrys Hand. »Jedenfalls benimmst du dich gerade so.«

»Ich war schon letztes Jahr ein Mann und bin es heute noch mehr. Das waren doch deine Argumente. Ich sei dir zu weit, wollte zu viel … zu schnell«, gab Viktor leicht hektisch zurück. Harry verstand nun besser, was vor fast einem Jahr zwischen den beiden gewesen war.

»Damals habe ich es aber noch nicht so gut beurteilen können, wie ich es heute kann«, erwiderte sie und warf Harry einen warmen Blick zu.

»Du hast mich damals schon viel mehr als nur gemocht, und ich wette, du tust es noch heute. Wenn du erst einmal wieder mehr Zeit mit mir verbracht hast, wirst du es schon sehen. Ich spüre, da ist noch was zwischen uns. Ich werde nicht aufgeben!« Er hielt ihr seinen Zeigefinger wie zur Drohung hin.

»Ich liebe nur Harry«, sagte sie und küßte ihn lange, direkt vor Viktors Augen, was diesen rasend, Harry aber glücklich machte.

»Du sahst nicht anders aus, als du damals mich geküßt hast«, bemerkte er, nun scheinbar wieder gelassen, aber in seinem Blick brannte noch immer die Eifersucht.

»Dann solltest du meinen Blick mal sehen, wenn wir andere Sachen machen«, meinte sie spitz, und Harry sah ihr sofort an, daß sie es sehr bereute. Sie lief sofort rot an, und auch Harry fühlte die Hitze in seinen Kopf steigen. Das war nun wirklich das letzte Thema, worüber er mit Viktor Krum reden wollte.

»Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, wenn wir es erst getan haben. Bei mir hat sich noch keine beschwert«, prahlte Krum und lehnte sich lächelnd zurück.

Harry wußte, daß das genau Krums Thema war. Natürlich kannte sich der weltbeste Quidditch-Spieler in Italiens Profiliga, mit seiner riesigen Gage und den verrückten Groupies, auf diesem Gebiet viel besser aus, als Harry es tat, doch auch Hermine hatte sich bei ihm niemals beklagt – ganz im Gegenteil!

»Glaubst du, mit so was kannst du mir imponieren? Damit erreichst du nur das Gegenteil. Was soll ich von einem Mann halten, der sich damit brüstet, mit Dutzenden Frauen geschlafen zu haben?« Hermine war jetzt wütend, und Krums Lächeln verschwand. Wieder beugte er sich nach vorn und kam ihnen damit ein paar Zentimeter näher.

»Ich wette, noch vor Ablauf deines Schuljahres wirst du meine Hand halten und mich küssen. Damals hat er mir gesagt, daß zwischen euch nichts ist, daß er dich nicht liebt. Ich glaube nicht, daß es sich so schnell geändert hat«, donnerte Krum, stand auf und drehte sich um.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf. »Du irrst dich. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was inzwischen passiert ist.«

»Wir werden sehen, ob das wirklich so ist«, entgegnete Viktor, ohne sich umzudrehen, und ging aus dem Raum. Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, sahen sich Harry und Hermine lange in die Augen.

»Ich glaube nicht, daß wir ihn so schnell loswerden«, sagte Hermine und küßte Harry wie zum Trost.

»Mir egal. Solange ich dich an meiner Seite weiß, kann er solange bleiben, bis er schwarz wird.« Sie küßten sich lange.

Sie verließen den Raum und betraten ihn keine Minute später erneut. Diesmal war er mit einem herrlichen Kamin ausgestattet, und ein großes Himmelbett stand einladend bereit. Eilig versiegelte er sorgfältig die Tür, und nach zwei Stunden mußte Hermine die Versiegelung schon zum zweitenmal erneuern. Sie liebten sich, wie sie sich nie zuvor geliebt hatten, und Harry war sich so sicher wie niemals zuvor, daß Krum besser heute als morgen abgereist wäre. In diesen wenigen Stunden war Krums Mission endgültig zum Scheitern verurteilt worden, und Harry und Hermine waren die Scharfrichter gewesen.

Der nächste Tag war für die beiden nicht leichter. In jeder Minute, in der Harry und Hermine für Krum erreichbar waren, machte dieser ihr schöne Augen und putzte Harry verbal herunter. Schon beim Abendessen riß Harry beinahe der Geduldsfaden, doch Hermine konnte ihn noch im letzten Moment beruhigen. Als Harry seinem besten Kumpel Ron alles über die Sache mit Krum erzählt hatte, hatte dieser sich sofort hinter ihn gestellt, und er wollte nichts mehr mit Krum zu tun haben. Leider hatte dieser aber auch ohne Ron noch mehr als genug Bewunderer und mußte Hunderte Autogramme schreiben, was sich aber dann doch wieder als positiv herausstellte, da es ihn zumindest zeitweilig von Hermine ablenkte.

Die Lehrtätigkeit in Harrys eigener Klasse lief wie geschmiert, auch wenn sich Pansy Parkinson mit einigen anderen demonstrativ nicht beteiligte und ihn ununterbrochen angrinste. Harry hätte sich am Anfang dadurch beinahe aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, doch am Ende fand er es nur noch dämlich. In der siebten Klasse ging es ihm nicht anders: Angus Murtaghur und einige seiner Freunde beteiligten sich ebenfalls nicht am Unterricht, grinsten ihn aber ununterbrochen an, was Harry aber nicht davon abhielt, mit den anderen ein gutes Stück voranzukommen.

Nach dem Abendessen hatten Harry und Hermine wieder viel zu tun und bereiteten sich auf den Freitagsunterricht vor. Spät am Abend lernten sie wieder für ihre eigenen Prüfungen und bekamen mit Hilfe des Zeitumkehrers gerade noch genügend Schlaf.

Als Harry am Freitag aufstand, freute er sich schon unheimlich auf das Wochenende. Endlich würde er dringend benötigten Schlaf nachholen können, und er könnte sich in Ruhe auf die nächste Woche vorbereiten. Sein Tag verlief wieder völlig problemlos und er hatte sogar ein kleines bißchen Zeit, um sich mit Hermine eine Viertelstunde zum Knutschen zurückzuziehen, was beide sehr genossen.

Beim Abendessen tauchte dann plötzlich Professor Snape wieder auf. Seine Ankunft war auch für Dumbledore überraschend, trotzdem begrüßte er ihn herzlich. Harry sah sofort, daß es Snape noch überaus schlechtging, lief er doch nur langsam und war noch kreidebleicher als je zuvor. Selbst sein Blick war nicht ganz so tödlich wie sonst, und ab und zu verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Offensichtlich quälte er sich sein Essen hinein und bekam auch nur geringe Mengen davon herunter, was Harrys schlechten Eindruck von ihm nur noch verstärkte. Nach dem Essen wurden Harry und Hermine in das Lehrerzimmer gebeten, und nach wenigen Minuten betrat auch Snape zusammen mit Dumbledore den Raum.

»Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist Professor Snape zurück und wird ab Montag auch wieder seinen Unterricht leiten. Zusätzlich hat er sich bereit erklärt, auch den Unterricht von Professor McNally zu übernehmen, so daß ihr von dieser Last wieder befreit seid«, verkündete Dumbledore lächelnd.

»Geht es ihnen auch gut genug, Sir?« fragte Harry und blickte Snape unsicher an.

Snape funkelte Harry merkwürdig an. »Mein Gesundheitszustand ist nicht Teil dieser Diskussion. Ich versichere Ihnen aber, daß Ihre Dienste nicht länger benötigt werden.«

»Dann benötigen wir die Zeitumkehrer ja nicht mehr«, sagte Harry und nahm seinen ab.

Dumbledore nahm ihn entgegen; als aber Hermine ihren ebenfalls ablegen wollte, schüttelte er den Kopf: »Gebt mir den anderen am Montag zurück. Das Wochenende könnt ihr ihn noch zum Lernen verwenden und somit ein wenig der Zeit gutmachen, die ihr in der letzten Woche verloren habt.«

»Vielen Dank, Professor. Wir gehen dann jetzt«, sagte Harry und erhob sich schon, als Snape sich räusperte.

»Wir haben Ihnen zu danken«, meinte dieser überraschend, und das hätte Harry beinahe über seinen Stuhl stolpern lassen. Dumbledore und auch einige der anderen Lehrer lächelten unmerklich. Harry war das alles irgendwie ein wenig suspekt.

»War uns eine Ehre«, sagte Hermine leise und gemeinsam verließen sie so schnell wie möglich das Lehrerzimmer.

»Hat sich Snape je bei dir bedankt?« fragte sie ihn, kaum vor der Tür, und er konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln. Die beiden gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Viktor Krum war ebenfalls anwesend und stand einigen Schülern vor dem Kamin Rede und Antwort.

»Was macht der denn hier?« fragte Harry an Ron gewandt, der mit Neville Schach spielte.

»Wurde eingeladen, einige Drittkläßler«, antwortete Ron nur kurz, aber grimmig, und konzentrierte sich auf seinen nächsten Zug.

»Was wollte Dumbledore denn von euch?« fragte Neville und beobachte Ron, der angestrengt über den nächsten Zug nachdachte.

»Er hat uns von unseren Lehrerpflichten entbunden. Snape kümmert sich ab Montag darum«, erwiderte Harry, während er Ron bei seinem Zug zusah. Er schlug mit seinem Läufer Nevilles Springer.

»Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, Snape kommt erst nächstes Jahr zurück«, gab Neville zurück und machte nun seinerseits ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

Viktor Krum schien Harry und Hermine bemerkt zu haben und stand plötzlich neben den beiden.

»Hallo, meine Schönste«, grüßte er fröhlich und wollte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange drücken.

»Was soll denn das?« fragte Hermine leicht angewidert, als sie sich von ihm wegdrehen mußte, um seinem Kuß zu entgehen.

»Ich wollte meine Prinzessin nur angemessen begrüßen.«

Dafür fing er sich von Hermine einen deutlichen Blick ein. Innerlich mußte Harry darüber sogar grinsen, da Krum noch nie so dumm aus der Wäsche geguckte hatte.

»Ich möchte unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen«, fuhr er fort und hatte einen flehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Hermines harter Blick machte einem etwas gemäßigteren Platz, doch ihre Antwort war überaus deutlich.

»Aber ich möchte das nicht. Sieh es doch ein«, entgegnete sie genervt und zog Harry hoch in Richtung ihres Schlafsaales.

»Was hast du vor?« fragte Harry, während sie nur lächelte. Harry merkte, daß Krum ihnen folgte, begriff aber nicht, was Hermine damit bezweckte. Sie liefen die Stufen hinauf, und dann begriff er es doch noch.

»Kannst ja richtig gemein sein«, flüsterte er, und sie grinste inzwischen breit. Beide kamen oben an der Tür an, und Hermine öffnete sie, während Krum die Treppe erreichte und ihnen weiter folgen wollte. Keine Sekunde später rollte Krum die Rutschbahn herunter, und von unten konnten Harry und Hermine lautes Gelächter hören, wobei besonders Ron deutlich herauszuhören war. Hermine schloß die Tür und ging mit Harry zu ihrem Bett.

»Wollen wir gleich lernen?« fragte sie, und Harry nickte. Zwar hätte er lieber etwas anderes gemacht, und auch in ihrem Blicke sah er das gleiche Verlangen, doch die Prüfung war nicht mehr weit und für die DA hatten sie in der ganzen letzten Woche keinen Handschlag gemacht.

Die beiden fingen an zu lernen und gingen erst kurz vor zehn zurück in den noch immer gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum. Von Viktor Krum war keine Spur zu sehen, was die beiden ungemein erleichterte. Harry ging zu Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean, die ebenfalls am Lernen waren.

Als Ron die beiden bemerkte, fing er sofort an zu grinsen. »Ihr habt Viktor knapp verpaßt. Er hat weit über eine Stunde geduldig auf euch gewartet, doch dann haben ihn die anderen wohl zu sehr bedrängt, und so ist er wütend abgezogen.«

»Wenn er es einfach nicht verstehen will, dann tut es mir für ihn nicht leid«, meinte Hermine nur und ging zu Ginny und Luna.

»Was wollt ihr heute noch machen?« fragte Neville und blickte von seinen Aufzeichnungen für Geschichte der Zauberei auf, während er dabei herzhaft gähnte.

»Wir gehen noch in den DA-Raum. Müssen mal wieder an der Schildkombination arbeiten. Nächste Woche geht es mit der DA wieder weiter wie gehabt«, antwortete Harry und ging dann zu Hermine herüber. Diese schien sich mit Luna und Ginny über Viktor Krum zu unterhalten. Die Mädchen unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, als Harry in Hörreichweite kam, und er konnte gerade noch Krums Namen wahrnehmen.

Er wurde neugierig. »Was redet ihr über Krum?«

Ginny fing an zu grinsen: »Es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen mußt, eher das Gegenteil.«

»Dafür hätte ich ja jetzt wirklich gern eine Erklärung«, meinte Harry ein wenig unsicher und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Die beiden sahen Hermine grinsend an, und diese wurde ein wenig rot. Die Situation entspannte sich jedoch, als plötzlich Ron und Neville zu ihnen kamen und ihnen mitteilten, daß sie mitkommen wollten.

Gemeinsam verließen die vier den Gryffindor Turm und gingen zum DA-Raum. Unterwegs hielten Harry und Hermine Händchen, sprachen aber kein Wort. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, der wieder perfekt zum Üben von Schilden eingerichtet war, zog sie ihn für einen Moment von den anderen weg.

»Die beiden wollten unbedingt wissen, ob Viktor gut küssen kann. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, daß er gut küßt«, sagte sie und lächelte verlegen.

»Dann verstehe ich Ginnys Kommentar nicht ganz«, erwiderte Harry irritiert, der sich von Ron beobachtet fühlte.

»Na ja … ich hab' ihnen auch gesagt, daß du deutlich besser küßt.«

»Wolltest mich also grad veräppeln?« Harry spielte den Schockierten und fing an sie zu kitzeln. Hermine krümmte sich schnell vor Lachen und konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

»Auf-hö-ren«, stammelte sie, aber Harry war gnadenlos. Am Ende lag sie auf ihm und küßte ihn lange, was Harry sehr genoß; und er spürte, daß es bei ihr genauso war. Tatsächlich erregte es ihn sehr, was sie schnell bemerkte und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen quittierte. Erst ein lautes Räuspern von Ron und Neville holte die beiden zurück.

»Deswegen sind wir aber nicht hier, oder?« ließ sich Ron vernehmen, und es hörte sich beinahe so an, als ob er die Frage ernst meinte.

»Nein, natürlich nicht«, meinte Hermine grinsend und stand auf. Ron half Harry auf die Beine, und alle vier bereiteten sich vor zu zaubern.

»Auf wen lassen wir die Schilde wirken?« fragte Neville.

»Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit Ron an. Wenn es bei ihm zusammenbricht, ist das nicht so schlimm«, stichelte Harry und grinste Ron fies an.

»Lach nur. Du kommst auch noch dran«, gab Ron warnend zurück, und schon jetzt klang die Schadenfreude durch, die er sicher spüren würde, wenn später Harrys Schilde nicht halten würden.

»Zuerst Hermine das Hellporar- und ich das Weltum-Schild auf Ron. Neville greift an.«

»Welchen Angriffszauber soll ich nehmen?« fragte dieser und grinste Ron überlegen an.

»Ähhm … fangt mal bitte mit was Harmlosem an«, entgegnete dieser leicht nervös.

Neville grinste noch breiter. »Ich weiß schon.«

Nun blickte Ron ein wenig merkwürdig drein. »Dann sag's mir«, bat er, und hatte einen flehenden Ton in der Stimme.

»Laß dich überraschen«, sagte Harry und grinste Ron an, der plötzlich überaus nervös aussah. »Wir beginnen auf drei, und bei sechs fängt Neville an. Eins … zwei … _Proturesa Weltum_!« sagte Harry im selben Moment, als Hermine »_Deflectare Hellporar_!« sprach.

Die Schilde bauten sich augenblicklich auf und begannen sich, wie gewohnt, gegenseitig zu stören, während Neville weiter bis fünf zählte und auf sechs einen harmlosen Stupor losschickte. Der rote Fluch verfing sich im Schild und ließ ihn plötzlich zusammenbrechen. Der Stupor schoß in Rons Brust, und Harry mußte den Fluch wieder aufheben.

»Ich verstehe das einfach nicht«, murmelte Harry enttäuscht und mehr zu sich als zu den anderen. Dann sah er wieder auf das Buch über Schildtheorie. »Ich weiß, es ist möglich.« Die anderen sahen ihn nur ratlos an. Schließlich schloß er das Buch. »Ich möchte etwas probieren.«

»Was denn?« fragte Ron ein wenig vorsichtig. Offensichtlich wollte er nur ungern weiter das Versuchskaninchen spielen.

»Wir mischen die Sprüche. Wir sagen ›Proturesa Hellporar‹ und ›Deflectare Weltum‹. Absolut synchron! Dazu machen wir diese Bewegung mit dem Stab.« Er erhob sich vom Tisch und führte sie einige Male vor.

»Was, wenn gar nichts passiert?« fragte Neville und sah Harry an.

»Auch wenn du keinen Schild sehen kannst, schießt du den Stupor los«, antwortete Harry und zu Ron, der schon Einspruch einlegend den Finger hob: »Vertrau mir.«

Anscheinend tat Ron das tatsächlich, ließ er doch den Finger wieder sinken und stellte sich in Position. »Dann los. Schlimmer als eben kann es kaum kommen.«

Wieder zählte Harry bis zwei, und auf drei sagten er und Hermine ihre geänderte Formel und machten die neue Bewegung. Die Synchronität ihrer Worte war perfekt, doch es sah nicht so aus, als ob etwas passiert wäre. Zwar hatte etwas ihre Zauberstäbe verlassen, aber das hatte Harry nur gefühlt, sehen konnte er nichts. Ron sah extrem nervös aus, und auch Neville wußte wohl nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, zählte aber bis fünf weiter und schoß den Stupor ab. Der Blitz traf nicht, wie von allen erwartet, in Rons Brust, sondern wurde urplötzlich von einem nicht sichtbaren Schild absorbiert und auf Neville zurückgeworfen.

Der Schild explodierte mit einem lauten Knall und warf alle vier um. Harry hatte die Explosion noch kommen sehen, konnte aber nicht mehr reagieren und verlor sofort das Bewußtsein.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich wieder einmal auf dem Krankenflügel. Er sah Dumbledore unscharf über sich gebeugt, doch hatte er sich gerade von ihm abgewendet.

»Wann erwachen sie wieder«, hörte Harry eine Stimme sprechen, und er erkannte sie sofort: es war Ginnys.

»Jetzt … zumindest ich«, ächzte Harry und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Er suchte seine Brille und setzte sie auf.

»Was ist passiert, wurdet ihr angegriffen?« fragte Dumbledore. Er schien ein wenig besorgt.

»Nein, Sir. Wir haben mit Schilden experimentiert, und ich glaube, der letzte Versuch ging irgendwie schief.«

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch Dumbledore drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett. »Miß Weasley hat euch vor zwei Stunden gefunden. Ihr wart ohne ersichtlichen Grund bewußtlos.«

»Wo ist Hermine?« Er sah sich besorgt um.

»Ich bin hier drüben«, rief sie und richtete sich zwei Betten weiter auf.

»Wo sind wir«, fragte Ron plötzlich, richtete sich ebenfalls auf und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. »Mann, was ist denn passiert? Ich hab' noch gesehen, wie Neville seinen Stupor abbekommen hat, aber dann wurde alles schwarz.«

»Die Schilde sind explodiert. Irgendeine Unverträglichkeit, denke ich«, vermutete Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Bettkante, da ihn Dumbledore nun nicht mehr daran hinderte.

»Was ist mit Neville?« fragte Ginny, welche bei ihm am Bett stand.

»Ein Stupor hat ihn getroffen?« vergewisserte sich Dumbledore noch einmal, und Harry nickte. Dumbledore ging zu ihm herüber und versuchte ihn mit »_Enervate_!« aufzuheben. Nichts passierte.

»Ist es ganz sicher ein Stupor?« fragte er noch einmal und sah Harry ratlos an, der wieder bestätigend nickte. Dumbledore machte erneut einen Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte erneut die Formel, doch wieder passierte nichts. »Dann ist es mir ein Rätsel«, sagte er schließlich und steckte seinen Stab weg. Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. Wurde der Stupor durch die Schilde verstärkt? Er wollte sein Buch zu Rate ziehen.

»Sir, ich muß in den Raum der Wünsche zurück«, verlangte er.

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro zurück. »Oh, ihr seid ja schon wach – bis auf Mr. Longbottom zumindest«, sagte sie und hatte ein Tablett mit Tassen dabei.

»Ich muß etwas nachschlagen«, sagte Harry zu Dumbledore, und dieser nickte nur. Harry stand auf und lief los. Als er nach einigen Minuten mit dem Buche wieder zurückkam, setzte er sich auf das Bett und trank seine Tasse. Während es Hermine und Ron schon besserging, las Harry in dem Buch. »Ich glaube, der Ansatz war richtig, aber im Detail steckt noch ein Fehler«, murmelte Harry nach einigen Minuten; alle sahen ihn nur ratlos an. »Die Beschwörungsformeln zu kreuzen war schon gut, aber ich habe nicht bedacht, daß die Zauberstäbe eine große Rolle spielen könnten. Sie müssen kompatibel sein, denke ich jedenfalls, und meiner und Hermines sind es wohl nicht gewesen. Am liebsten würde ich sofort mit Mr. Ollivander darüber sprechen.«

»Harry, weißt du, wie spät es ist?« fragte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Es war drei Uhr in der Nacht und damit eine ungeeignete Zeit, ein solches Thema zu besprechen. »Sie haben recht, Sir! Ich denke, um Neville aufzuwecken, müssen wir meinen oder Hermines Zauberstab benutzen.«

Sofort konnte er sehen, wie in Ginnys Augen die Hoffnung wuchs. Schwungvoll stand er auf, ging zu Neville und versuchte den Stupor aufzuheben. Als es nicht gelang, kam Hermine herüber und versuchte es ebenfalls, doch auch sie scheiterte.

»Irgendwas übersehen wir.« Seite um Seite blätterte er durch sein Buch. »Natürlich, das ist so offensichtlich!« Er schlug sich an die Stirn und wandte sich wieder zu Neville. »Wir müssen es gleichzeitig machen. Unsere Schilde haben den Stupor stark beeinflußt.«

Einen Moment später murmelten sie gemeinsam die Formel. Nur Augenblicke danach erwachte auch Neville, war aber noch leicht verwirrt. Nachdem aber auch er seine Tasse geleert hatte, ging es ihm ebenfalls sichtlich besser.

Harrys Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt, und so erklärte er ihnen, woran es gelegen hatte und warum sie den Stupor nur gemeinsam hatten aufheben können. »Ich muß morgen dringend mit Mr. Ollivander sprechen. Wir brauchen zwei kompatible Zauberstäbe«, schloß er und blickte Ron und Neville an, die es anscheinend noch immer nicht ganz begriffen hatten. »Solange wir nicht zwei kompatible Zauberstäbe für diese Schildbeschwörung benutzen, werden sich die beiden Schildzauber immer irgendwie stören. Sie bauen sich nicht richtig auf oder explodieren sogar. Aber ich denke, mit den richtigen Stäben wird es funktionieren. Ihr werdet sehen.«

Gemeinsam verließ man die Krankenstation.

»Dann ist dieser Zauber aber nur begrenzt praktikabel«, stellte Hermine fest.

Ron nickte. »Stimmt. Wäre ja Zufall, wenn man immer, wenn man diesen Schild braucht, einen passenden Partner für die Beschwörung hätte.«

»Das ist so nicht gesagt«, mischte sich plötzlich Dumbledore ein, der die anderen zum Gemeinschaftsraum begleitete.

»Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?« fragte Ginny neugierig.

»Ich denke, er meint den Ähnlichkeitszauber ›Simile Coactus‹«, warf Harry ein. »Mit diesem kann man vielleicht eine Kompatibilität erzwingen. Leider funktioniert dieser, wenn überhaupt, dann nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum.«

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und lächelte Harry stolz an. »In der Tat, Harry. Genau diesen Zauber meinte ich. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, inwiefern er sich überhaupt auf Zauberstäbe auswirkt. Wenn das allerdings funktioniert, wäre es eine reife Leistung. – Aber woher weißt du das? Der Simile-Coactus-Zauber ist nicht Bestandteil des Lehrplanes, und außer mir selbst – und Professor Flitwick vielleicht – dürfte ihn hier in Hogwarts eigentlich niemand kennen. Deshalb wundere ich mich gerade ein wenig darüber, daß du trotzdem von seiner Existenz weißt, was mich angenehm erstaunt.«

Harry fing an zu grinsen. »Sie irren, Sir. Den Zauber habe ich von William Mcnamara, der ihn für die DA in Augenschein genommen hat. Zwar haben wir bisher keinen Verwendungszweck für ihn gefunden, doch kennen ihn sicher auch noch ein paar der anderen, einschließlich Neville. Wir haben für viele Gebiete Gruppen gebildet. Diese haben sich Sprüche angesehen, mir diese vorgestellt, und gemeinsam haben wir entschieden, ob sie brauchbar sind oder ob wir sie vergessen können. So konnten wir in möglichst kurzer Zeit ein breites Band abdecken.«

»Fürwahr, eine glänzende Herangehensweise. Ich bin wirklich fasziniert über euren frischen Geist«, staunte Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich nur eine Minute später von ihnen.

Harry und die vier anderen waren nun nicht mehr weit vom Porträtloch entfernt und weckten kurz danach die fette Dame auf.

»Wer stört mich, mitten in der Nacht?« gähnte sie unwillig. Harry nannte das Paßwort. Drinnen verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und ging mit Ron und Neville nach oben. Sie redeten noch einige Minuten, ehe sie müde und erschöpft einschliefen.

Der Samstag begann für Harry schon wieder sehr früh. Obwohl er erst gegen halb vier eingeschlafen war, stand er schon um neun Uhr unten in der Großen Halle. Viktor Krum war glücklicherweise nicht zu sehen, und da Hermine noch schlief, während Dumbledore ebenfalls schon beim Essen war, ging Harry sofort zu ihm.

»Guten Morgen, Harry«, begrüßte ihn dieser und bot ihm einen Stuhl neben sich an.

Harry wehrte ab. »Sir, dabei wäre mir nicht ganz wohl.«

Dumbledore lächelte nur verschmitzt. »Wie du möchtest. Nimmst du bitte meinen Becher?«

Harry blickte einen Moment verdutzt, aber dann sah er, daß sein Schulleiter seinen Teller nahm und zum Tisch der Gryffindors schritt.

»Ich habe dir bisher noch gar nicht gesagt, was ich von der Durchmischung der Häuser hier bei Tisch halte, oder?« Lächelnd setzte er sich.

»Nein. Aber da Sie es nicht verboten haben, scheinen Sie es zu tolerieren.«

»Nun. Es ist – so muß ich zugeben – gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen, und es gab auch einen Lehrer, der sich dagegen wehren wollte, doch ich selbst empfinde es als eine deiner besten Ideen.«

»Danke. Doch eigentlich müssen sie dafür dem Hut danken und den Schülern, die gleich mitgemacht haben.«

»Da hast du vielleicht recht, doch wäre dies ohne deine Unterstützung nie möglich gewesen.«

Harry kam plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke. »Sir! Ich hätte da noch ein paar andere Themen, über die ich gern sprechen würde.« Dumbledore nickte, und so fuhr er fort: »Ich frage mich, ob das Ministerium inzwischen eigentlich selbst irgend etwas über die Schilde herausbekommen hat. Ich meine, es ist nun schon eine Ewigkeit her, daß sie mit den Forschungen angefangen haben.«

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an und wirkte ein wenig nachdenklich. »Ich fürchte, bisher gibt es noch nicht viel Neues zu berichten. Zwar haben sie deine Aufzeichnungen genauestens analysiert, und natürlich haben sie auch Versuche unternommen, aber soweit mir bekannt ist, hat es noch niemand geschafft, deine Leistung zu wiederholen – und das, obwohl du jetzt schon dabei bist, deine Fähigkeiten erneut zu steigern und beide Schilde zu kombinieren.«

»Es ist noch keinem gelungen, einen Unverzeihlichen abzuwehren?« Harry war baff. »Das Ministerium hat doch Experten für so was, oder?«

Dumbledore nickte kurz. »Ja, das hat es. Aber leider scheinst du im Moment der größte Experte zu sein, zumindest wenn es um die konkrete Anwendung geht.«

Jetzt wurde Harry neugierig. »Haben Sie selbst es auch noch mal versucht?«

Erneut nickte der alte Mann. »Inzwischen sind es sechs Versuche gewesen. Einmal wäre es mir beinahe gelungen, aber irgendwie verlor ich die Konzentration.« Er klang ein wenig enttäuscht.

»Sir, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß es fast jeder schaffen kann. Hermine ist soweit, denke ich, und Neville ist es wahrscheinlich auch. Am liebsten würden sie sofort testen. Einige werden es in den nächsten Wochen schaffen.«

»Vielleicht können wir es nach den Prüfungen einrichten, einige derer, denen du es zutraust, zu testen«, beschied Dumbledore und sah Harry nachdenklich an.

»Gibt es was Neues von Remus?«

Dumbledore sah sich gründlich um, bevor er antwortete. »Im Moment gibt es einige spannende Entwicklungen. Vielleicht erfahren wir noch heute etwas sehr Interessantes, doch das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen.«

Damit machte er Harry erst recht sehr neugierig, und er fragte sich, was das bedeuten könnte. Derweil fuhr Dumbledore fort:

»Da wir gerade so nett plaudern – es gibt noch ein Thema, das mich persönlich sehr interessiert.«

Harry nickte. Er wußte, was sein Schulleiter gern hören wollte, doch diesmal gab es nichts, was er ihm sagen konnte. »Sir! Ich träume zwar noch unregelmäßig von dieser Nacht, doch den zweiten Fluch konnte ich noch nicht identifizieren. Ich bin aber absolut sicher, daß es mir gelingen wird. Ich weiß, daß ich ihn gesehen habe, und ich weiß auch, daß ich ihn gehört habe, doch morgens, wenn ich mein Traumtagebuch benutze, wirkt alles so unwirklich; und dann bin ich mir noch nicht sicher genug.«

Obgleich es keine guten Neuigkeiten waren, erhellte sich Dumbledores Miene. »Ich hoffe darauf, aber vielleicht wird es nicht nötig sein. Meine eigenen Nachforschungen und die meiner Freunde deuten auf interessante Möglichkeiten hin. Daß wir einen der Flüche kennen, macht die Sache auch schon erheblich überschaubarer, und vielleicht schaffen wir es auch so.«

Harry war darüber erleichtert. Er wußte nur zu gut, daß es nichts bringen würde, sich deswegen unter Druck zu setzen; entweder würde er den Fluch irgendwann erkennen, oder er würde es nicht können. Er hatte einfach keinen Einfluß darauf. Sie plauderten noch einige Minuten über Harrys Experimente mit den Schildzaubern und auch über seine neuesten Erkenntnisse.

Plötzlich fiel Harry wieder Mr. Ollivander ein. »Professor, ich würde heute gern in die Winkelgasse reisen.«

Dumbledore nickte und schien darauf gewartet zu haben. »Es ist längst alles arrangiert. Man erwartet dich gegen halb elf.«

»Ich würde gern Neville, Ron und Hermine mitnehmen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist.«

»Das ist kein Problem. Zudem schicke ich euch noch vier Mitglieder des Ordens mit.«

»Soll ich in Ihr Büro kommen? Nehmen wir Flohpulver?«

Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er Ron, der mit Luna zum Frühstück kam. Dieser wollte erst an den Hufflepuff-Tisch und sich zu Zacharias setzen, doch Harry winkte ihn heran.

»Ich habe einen Portschlüssel vorgesehen, und er wartet in meinem Büro. Niemand sollte wissen, daß du in der Winkelgasse bist«, schärfte Dumbledore ihm ein.

Währenddessen war Ron mit Luna bei ihnen angekommen und hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt.

»Hast du Luna von gestern nacht erzählt?« fragte Harry und grinste.

»Ja, hat er. Das war unvorsichtig von euch«, antwortete sie in mahnendem Ton, und Ron wurde leicht rot.

»Hast ihm eine Standpauke gehalten, nicht wahr?« fragte Harry und grinste noch breiter. Luna lächelte nur, sagte dazu aber nichts. Auch die beiden begannen zu essen, während Harry ihnen seine Planung mitteilte.

»Klingt gut«, sagte Ron schließlich mit vollem Mund, und Harry bemerkte, wie Dumbledore sich darüber amüsierte. Luna schien nicht ganz so begeistert zu sein, sagte aber nichts, und Harry wollte es erst einmal dabei belassen.

Eine Viertelstunde später kamen auch Ginny und Neville zum Essen. »Hermine kommt gleich. Sie war schon dabei, sich anzuziehen, als wir runter sind«, berichtete Ginny, und Harry erzählte auch Neville von seiner Planung.

»Und was ist mit uns?«, fragte Ginny und deutete auf sich und Luna.

»Ihr haltet derweil eine DA-Sitzung ab.« Harry konnte in Ginnys Blick deutlich lesen, was sie von dieser Idee hielt. »Die zweite Gruppe braucht unbedingt wieder ihre Sitzungen. Sie hinkt noch zu sehr hinterher.«

»Hast ja recht«, beschied sie schließlich, »aber ich wäre schon gerne dabei gewesen.«

»Du möchtest dabei sein, wenn wir vielleicht stundenlang nach zwei geeigneten Zauberstäben suchen?«

Offenbar wurde ihr erst jetzt bewußt, wie langweilig das klang. »Hmm, so hatte ich das nicht gesehen.«

Plötzlich kam Harry noch eine vage Idee. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß ihm gleich noch etwas Geniales einfallen würde, wenn er sich nur genug anstrengen könnte. Leider betrat Hermine genau in diesem Moment die Große Halle, zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf sich, als er sie grazil heranschweben sah, und sein genialer Gedanke war verschwunden. Dumbledore stand auf und machte ihr seinen Platz frei.

»Bis nachher«, meinte der alte Mann, nickte noch Hermine zu und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Wie von Geisterhand verschwanden sein Teller und seine Tasse, und neues Besteck erschien.

Hermine begrüßte Harry mit einem Kuß, machte sich sofort über das Essen her und biß vor Hunger in ein trockenes Brötchen. Dank des Kusses hätte er nun sogar vergessen, daß er überhaupt eine geniale Idee gehabt hatte, und begann ihr ein Brötchen zu schmieren. Zum Dank schenkte sie ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln, das sein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte.

Nach dem Essen ging er noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und las in seinem Theoriebuch, während Hermine dabei half, das DA-Treffen von Ginny und Luna vorzubereiten. Derweil waren Ron und Neville mit Prüfungswiederholungen beschäftigt und dafür in die Bibliothek gegangen. Pünktlich trafen sich die vier dann vor den Wasserspeiern, die den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachten. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe der alte Mann sie dort abholte. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben. Dort warteten schon der Portschlüssel und drei bekannte Mitglieder des Ordens: Mad-Eye, Arthur und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Freudig begrüßten sie sich, und als Harry nach dem vierten Begleiter fragte, grinste ihn schließlich Dumbledore solange an, bis Harry es verstanden hatte.

»Ihr müßt ihn alle anfassen«, sagte er und hielt ihnen die häßlichste Vase hin, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

Dumbledore aktivierte den Portschlüssel, und sogleich bemerkte Harry das altbekannte Ziehen am Bauchnabel. Er hatte sich bereits so daran gewöhnt, daß seine Landung äußerst sanft war, während Neville zu Boden fiel. Mit Schwung half ihm Ron auf die Beine, während Harry sich umsah. Mit großen Augen stand er inmitten eines kleinen Lagers, in dem es nur einen einzigen Artikel zu geben schien. In der Mitte standen ein größerer Holztisch und einige Stühle bereit. Die kleinen Schachteln, die überall die Regale verstopften, erkannte Harry sofort, da er selbst auch schon eine von ihnen käuflich erworben hatte. Eigentlich hatte er aber nicht die Schachtel gekauft, sondern der Inhalt war es, an dem er damals interessiert gewesen war und an dem er auch jetzt Interesse hatte.

Nur einen Moment nach ihrem Erscheinen war auch schon Mr. Ollivander an Harrys Seite und begrüßte ihn begeistert. »Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, und Sie, Mr. Longbottom, Miß Granger, und natürlich auch Sie, Mr. Weasley. Ihr Besuch wurde mir bereits von Albus angekündigt, aber der Grund dafür ist mir bisher verborgen geblieben. Ich hoffe nicht, daß einer ihrer Zauberstäbe beschädigt wurde.« Besorgt blickte er jeden von ihnen an.

»Nein, das ist nicht der Grund für unseren Besuch«, erwiderte Harry und begann ihm alles zu erklären.

Als Harry fertig war, ließ Mr. Olivander sich das Ganze einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. »In der Tat erscheint es mir unmöglich, daß der Zauberstab von Miß Granger und Ihrer – wie sagten Sie? – kompatibel sind. Sie sind überaus unterschiedlich, und ich glaube auch nicht, daß sie durch den Simile-Coactus-Zauber dazu bewegt werden können, im Einklang miteinander zu wirken. Da würde ich größere Chancen bei dem neuen Zauberstab von Mr. Longbottom und Miß Granger sehen. Diese sind sich relativ ähnlich, auch wenn sie noch lange nicht identisch sind. Der Zauber könnte hier erfolgreich sein, aber die Wirkung wird selbst dort sehr begrenzt sein, sofern er überhaupt wirkt. Der Zauber ist eigentlich nicht für Stäbe vorgesehen; ich muß allerdings dazu sagen, daß ich es nie versucht habe.«

Harry nickte skeptisch. »Nun, merkwürdig finde ich, daß Hermine und ich mit dem Zauberstab des anderen ganz gut zurechtkommen.« Sie nickte bestätigend.

»Dafür gibt es zweifellos andere Gründe. Es könnte daran liegen, daß Sie einander überaus verbunden sind. Das heißt aber nicht, daß sich Ihre Stäbe tatsächlich ähneln müssen. Zudem kommt es auch immer darauf an, wieviel magisches Potential überhaupt vorhanden ist. Ein mächtiger Zauberer, wie Albus zweifelsfrei einer ist, kann mit praktisch jedem Stab gute Ergebnisse erzielen. Aber erst mit dem richtigen Stab werden daraus optimale Ergebnisse.«

»Hmm, nun gut. Vielleicht haben sie ja recht«, brummte Harry, nicht so recht zufrieden mit der Aussage.

»Nicht nur vielleicht. Die Stäbe sind sehr unterschiedlich, das ist Fakt«, sagte Mr. Ollivander mit Nachdruck. »Aber ich würde vermuten, Sie beide verbindet erheblich mehr als nur Freundschaft? Zudem haben Sie beide großes magisches Potential, nicht wahr? Es ist zwar noch immer ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber nicht außergewöhnlich.«

In diesem Moment erinnerte Harry sich an die geniale Idee, welche er auch schon beim Frühstück gehabt hatte und die er vergessen hatte, als Hermine hereingekommen war. »Sir, Sie sagten Nevilles und Hermines Zauberstäbe seien sich ähnlich, während meiner gänzlich verschieden wäre. Wie verschieden sind sie?«

Man konnte Mr. Ollivander beim Nachdenken zusehen. »Nun, der Unterschied ist beträchtlich. Und, wie ich vorhin sagte, wären sie auch nach der Anwendung des Simile-Coactus-Zaubers nicht kompatibel.«

Harry gab Hermine und Neville ein Zeichen, ihre Zauberstäbe herauszuholen.

»Worauf willst du hinaus?« erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

»Sir, wir brauchen William hier. Es sei denn, Sie oder ein anderer hier ist mit dem Zauber vertraut, mit dem man vor ewigen Zeiten Zauberstäbe vervielfältigen konnte.« Er sah sich fragend um.

»Das muß ich zu meiner Schande verneinen. Natürlich habe ich davon schon gehört, und auch die ungefähre Wirkung kenne ich, doch ist es schon viel zu lange her. Soweit ich weiß, wird er heute auch nicht mehr benutzt.«

Auch Mad-Eye zuckte mit den Achseln. »Nun, ich kenne ihn nicht, soviel kann ich sagen.«

Harry sah Mr. Ollivander an. Er mußte ihn doch kennen, dachte er und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Doch auch dieser blickte entschuldigend zu Boden. »Nun, ich kann Ihnen sagen, daß meine Familie diesen Spruch schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt. Heute kann man auf wesentlich effektivere Weise Zauberstäbe herstellen.«

»Dieser Zauber hat mich nach dem Erlebnis mit Voldemort und der Verbindung unserer Zauberstäbe interessiert, weshalb ich William darauf angesetzt habe. Ich brauche sein Wissen – sofort, Professor!«

Dumbledore nickte und nahm die Vase. Erneut verwandelte er sie in einen Portschlüssel und verschwand nur Augenblicke danach. Die Minuten bis zu seiner Rückkehr nutzte Neville ausführlich dafür, über seinen neuen Zauberstab zu schwärmen. Vor Beginn des Schuljahres hatte er ihn als Ersatz für den zerstörten Stab seines Vaters gekauft, und endlich war er in der Lage, adäquat zu zaubern.

Dumbledore kehrte fünfzehn Minuten später zurück und hatte William dabei, der ein Buch in seinen Händen trug. Er schien leicht nervös zu sein, aber offensichtlich auch stolz, daß seine Anwesenheit benötigt wurde.

»Hallo, William. Hat Professor Dumbledore dich schon eingeweiht?« fragte Harry ihn und schob ihn auf einen Stuhl.

»Nicht genau. Er sagte nur was vom Talea-Deferadi-Zauber und daß du in dieser Sache meine Hilfe brauchst.«

Harry nickte. »Dann erkläre ich es mal vom Anfang an. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Als ich mit Voldemort nach dem Trimagischen Turnier auf dem Friedhof kämpfte und sich unsere Zauberstäbe verbanden, war dies nur möglich, weil unsere Stäbe Brüder sind. Dies ist eine Sache, die nun auch Voldemort weiß und was ich ausnutzen wollte. Dazu gehörte es auch, mir viele Sprüche anzusehen, die eine Wirkung auf Zauberstäbe haben könnten.« Er blickte zu Mr. Ollivander, der interessiert zuhörte und dabei die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. »Diese Sache hatte mich lange interessiert, und ich bin irgendwie dabei auf diesen Zauber gestoßen. Ich habe mir auch viel Unnützes angesehen, was eine Auswirkung auf Zauberstäbe hat, doch dieser Spruch schien mir interessant. Da ich aber selbst keine Zeit dafür fand, bat ich William, sich die Sache mal ganz genau anzusehen. Würdest du uns diesen Zauber bitte kurz vorstellen.« Harry blickte William direkt an.

»Ähhm … klar, kein Problem. Also, der Talea-Deferadi-Zauber ist uralt, und er wurde dazu benutzt, Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten eines Zauberstabes auf einen anderen einfachen Holzstab zu übertragen, der bis dahin noch keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten hatte. Heute bettet man ja Drachenherzfasern oder andere Dinge in einen Zauberstab ein, woher dieser dann seine magischen Eigenschaften bezieht, doch damals war das noch anders. Der Talea-Deferadi-Zauber war deshalb interessant, weil Zauberstäbe damals wirklich schwer herzustellende und damit absolut seltene Kostbarkeiten waren, die so relativ einfach vervielfältigt werden konnten. Doch so einfach war es natürlich auch wieder nicht, und natürlich war es auch keine wirkliche Eins-zu-eins-Kopie.

Die Kopie war erheblich schwächer, und der Vorgang schwächte auch die Fähigkeiten des Originalstabes. Aus diesem Grund benötigte man meist mehrere Originale, um eine adäquate Kopie zu erzeugen, welche dann die Eigenschaften aller benutzten Originale in sich vereinte. Im Normalfall benutzte man drei oder vier Originale, alle mit den gleichen magischen Eigenschaften, um damit einen weiteren Zauberstab zu erschaffen. Dies hatte natürlich auch Nachteile, doch einer der Vorteile war, daß die Kopie von jedem der Zauberer, zu dem auch schon eines der Originale paßte, in vollem Umfang benutzt werden konnte, sofern man denn unterschiedliche Stäbe als Originale wählte, was nur sehr selten vorkam.« William holte tief Luft und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser lächelte. »Genau, so ungefähr hatte ich es auch noch im Kopf.«

»Ich glaube, ich bin nicht der einzige, der das nicht versteht«, erklärte Mad-Eye und sah Dumbledore ratlos an.

»Es ist ganz einfach«, sagte Hermine und fing an zu grinsen. »Harry, du bist genial.« Zärtlich küßte sie ihn.

»Wieso ist er genial?« fragte Ron mißmutig und sah Hermine irritiert an. »Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.«

»Wenn es funktioniert, ist es so einfach wie genial«, befand Dumbledore.

»Aber du weißt nicht, was passiert, wenn man heutige Zauberstäbe kopiert?« warf Mr. Ollivander fragend ein, dem offenbar ebenfalls gerade ein Licht aufging.

»Ich will die Stäbe auch nicht wirklich kopieren, zumindest nicht auf einen magielosen Stab«, erklärte Harry und holte seinen Stab heraus. »Ich werde aber versuchen, ihre Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften zu mischen. Aber sie haben recht, was wirklich passiert, weiß ich nicht. Es ist ein Risiko dabei, aber wir sollten es eingehen. William, würdest du uns bitte so einfach wie möglich erklären, wie der Spruch angewendet wird.«

Auch William holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und konzentrierte sich einen Moment. »Die Bewegung ist das Schwierige an diesem Zauber«, erläuterte er und wiederholte sie einige Male, während Hermine, Neville und Harry sie nachahmten. »Die Formel lautet natürlich ›Talea Deferadi‹. Die Betonung muß hierbei auf ›lea‹ und auf ›fer‹ liegen, sonst wirkt er nicht richtig.«

Die drei übten die Aussprache, was ihnen zufriedenstellend gelang.

»Gut. Ich würde sagen, ich fange an und werde versuchen, die Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten meines Zauberstabes auf den von Hermine zu übertragen. Legst du ihn bitte hin«, bat Harry, und Hermine legte ihren Stab auf den Tisch.

»_Talea Deferadi_!«

Sofort glühten beide Stäbe kurz und intensiv auf.

»Dadurch findet jetzt eine Vermischung der Stäbe statt, und jeder von uns kann ihn dann mit dem der anderen kombinieren, um einen stabilen Schild zu erschaffen?« fragte Neville und bekam beinahe vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

»Das sollte das Ergebnis sein – hoffe ich jedenfalls«, meinte Harry und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch.

»Wer jetzt?« fragte Hermine und nahm ihren Zauberstab auf. Sie sah Harry an. »Auf deinen oder Nevilles?«

»Zuerst auf Nevilles, dann auf meinen«, antwortete Harry und sah zu, wie sie zweimal die Beschwörungsformel sprach und die drei Stäbe aufglühten. »Nun Neville auf meinen und dann auf deinen.«

Hermine legte ihren Stab auf den Tisch, während Neville seinen aufhob. Auch er führte zweimal die Beschwörung durch, während Harry sie noch einmal auf Nevilles Stab ausführte. Damit hatten sich die drei Stäbe komplett durchmischt, zumindest hoffte Harry das.

»Mr. Ollivander, würden sie sich die Stäbe einmal ansehen«, bat Harry und reichte alle drei herüber. Es dauerte einige Minuten, und mehrmals schwang er sie dabei in der Luft. Auch murmelte er leise etwas, was sich nach »Sehr interessant!« oder auch »Unglaublich!« anhörte. Schließlich gab er allen drei ihre Stäbe zurück.

»Wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte, dann würde ich es wohl nicht glauben«, sagte er schließlich und lächelte verblüfft.

»Dann hat es geklappt?« fragte Harry unsicher und bekam nur ein Nicken von Ollivander zurück. »Was würden Sie sagen, wie oft man das wiederholen kann … ich meine, wie viele Stäbe man so mischen kann?«

Ollivander dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Die ganze Zeit über konnte Harry die Anspannung in den Gesichtern der anderen sehen, und auch er war angespannt. Selbst Dumbledore schien ungewöhnlich nervös zu sein.

»Ich denke, zwischen vier und sechs, vielleicht bis zu acht könnte man so mischen. Vor allem, da man bedenken muß, daß keiner der Stäbe magisches Potential verloren hat; es fand ein absolut gleichwertiger Austausch statt. Vielleicht ist das so etwas wie eine Revolution in der Zauberstabherstellung. Das muß ich mir sofort notieren.«

Kurz verließ er den Raum, um sich etwas zu schreiben zu holen, und begann sofort nach seiner Rückkehr damit, furios die Feder zu schwingen.

»Du überraschst mich immer wieder. Darf ich dich fragen, wie du diesen Zauber gegen Voldemort verwenden wolltest?« erkundigte Dumbledore und sprach das aus, was wohl allen im Raume auf der Zunge lag.

»Ich wollte damit Voldemort austricksen. Er ist so unglaublich arrogant und selbstgefällig und deshalb prädestiniert für einen kühnen Plan, um ihn damit endgültig zu vernichten. Als ich William bat, sich den Zauber anzusehen, wollte ich die Fähigkeiten meines Zauberstabes vollständig auf einen anderen nichtmagischen Stab übertragen. Ich weiß, daß ich Voldemort irgendwann wieder gegenübertreten muß und es mir dann passieren könnte, daß er mich entwaffnet. Wie gesagt, mein Stab und sein Stab sind Brüder; er kann meinen so gut benutzen wie seinen eigenen. Er ist sehr arrogant, und die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, daß er versuchen wird, meinen eigenen Stab gegen mich zu verwenden, um mich damit zu töten. Wäre das nicht ironisch?« Allen stockte der Atem, trotzdem sprach er weiter. »Wenn ich meinen Stab also unbrauchbar gemacht hätte, dann gäbe es für mich noch immer die Chance, ihn mit meiner Kopie zu überraschen, während er meinen nutzlosen Stab in Händen hält.«

Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. »Eine tollkühne, aber unglaublich mutige Idee. Allerdings frage ich mich, warum du sie noch nicht umgesetzt hast.«

Harry überlegte einen Moment. »Aus drei Gründen: zum einen wußte ich nicht genau, ob man die Kräfte vollständig übertragen kann; dann hatte ich Angst, daß mein Plan ein wenig zu tollkühn wäre; und als drittes, weil ich seit gestern nacht was Besseres weiß.«

Wieder sahen ihn alle fragend an, nur Hermine begann zu lächeln. »Du bist noch genialer, als ich je gedacht hätte«, rief sie aus und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuß.

»Danke für die Blumen, du bist aber auch nicht ohne«, erwiderte er schmunzelnd und küßte sie zurück.

»Würdet ihr es auch uns Normalsterblichen erklären?« fragte Ron leicht verärgert.

»Das solltest du eigentlich alleine rauskriegen«, neckte Harry und grinste ihn an.

»Nun sag's schon, Alter!«

»Es kann doch nur mit eurem Versuch von letzter Nacht zu tun haben«, lächelte Dumbledore.

Mad-Eye, Arthur und Kingsley Shacklebolt sahen sich verwundert an, da sie davon noch nichts wissen konnten.

Ron begann zu verstehen und blickte Harry erstaunt an. »Du willst die Schilde gegen ihn einsetzen?«

»Ja, will ich. Wenn wir die Schilde geschickt weiterentwickeln können, so daß sie auch nach innen reflektieren, dann werden wir, kurz bevor er den Todesfluch spricht, einen unsichtbaren Schild um ihn herum aufbauen. Dadurch wird er sich selbst vernichten oder zumindest so sehr schwächen, daß ich den finalen Zug machen kann!« meinte Harry mit Nachdruck, schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und ließ alle zusammenzucken. »Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, bedarf vieler Zufälle und wird verdammt gefährlich, doch mit eurer Hilfe werden wir es schaffen!«

Hermine nickte still und sah dabei ein wenig ängstlich, gleichzeitig aber auch zuversichtlich aus. Auf Rons Stirn dagegen bildeten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten.

»Ich hoffe, wir haben dafür genug Zeit«, gab Dumbledore zu bedenken, und sein Gesicht sah wieder ernster aus.

»Wir müssen zuerst zurück und ausprobieren, ob wir heute erfolgreich waren«, sagte Harry und stand auf.

Dumbledore erhob sich ebenfalls, zog eine alte Zahnbürste aus der Tasche und reichte sie Mad-Eye. »Damit kommt ihr ins Ministerium zurück«, erklärte er ihnen, und nur einen Moment später waren die drei vom Orden verschwunden.

Dumbledore nahm die Vase und verwandelte sie in einen Portschlüssel. Harry und die anderen bedankten sich bei Mr. Ollivander. Dieser hatte schon eine halbe Rolle Pergament gefüllt, war völlig darin vertieft und sah gar nicht mehr zu ihnen auf, als sie den Schlüssel benutzten.

Als Harry wieder bei Dumbledore im Büro war, wollte er sofort in den DA-Raum. Hermine schlug hingegen vor, erst etwas zu essen, und Ron stimmte dem zu.

»In Ordnung. Dabei können wir es auch gleich Ginny und Luna erzählen«, erklärte sich Harry einverstanden und ging mit den anderen und auch Dumbledore in die Große Halle.

Zu seiner Überraschung setzte sich Dumbledore zu ihnen an den Ravenclaw-Tisch. Neben diesem saß der Zweitkläßler Timmy Taylor und war darüber total aus dem Häuschen. Natürlich erzählten Ron und Neville ihren Freundinnen beim Essen, was bei Mr. Ollivander alles passiert war, wobei sie peinlich darauf achteten, daß niemand sie belauschen konnte.

Ebenfalls beim Essen war Viktor Krum, der wieder einmal Mittelpunkt diverser Gespräche war, die um ihn herum geführt wurden. Intensiv und mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete er Harry, und dies entging auch Hermine nicht.

»Laß dich von ihm nicht ärgern. Sicher versucht er nur, dich zu provozieren«, flüsterte sie und streichelte dabei seinen Oberschenkel.

»Ich versuche es«, antwortete er ebenfalls flüsternd und erwiderte die kleine Zärtlichkeit. Leider fiel es Harry zunehmend schwerer, Viktor Krum zu ignorieren, und mittlerweile war er beinahe bereit, alles dafür zu tun, um ihn wieder loszuwerden.

»Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich an euren Versuchen teilnehme?« fragte Dumbledore plötzlich, und Harry fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

»Nein, natürlich nicht. Es wäre sicher vorteilhaft«, gab er zurück und lächelte seinem Schulleiter entgegen.

Erst als sie aufgegessen hatten, bemerkte Harry, daß die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle mit Wolken bedeckt war und es sicher bald anfangen würde zu regnen. Da er in der nächsten Zeit aber sowieso nicht nach draußen wollte, störte es ihn auch nicht so sehr; ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron, der am Abend noch mit Luna hinaus ins Freie wollte. Mehrmals hörte er ihn leise fluchen. Als Ron sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte, gingen alle ohne Umwege in den DA-Raum und bereiteten ihre weiteren Experimente vor.


	20. Schilde Duell Mcnamara

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot und ein paar unbedeutenden Namen. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**AN:** Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews und auch für den netten Mailkontakt, den ich wieder mit dem einem oder dem anderen von euch hatte. Ich bemühe mich immer, alle anfallenden Fragen zu klären und freue mich immer über meine Geschichte zu diskutieren.

Mein Kumpel Ralf hat nun auch die letzten beiden Kapitel BETA gelesen, weshalb ich auch diese Online stellen kann. Wieder erinnere ich daran, dass alles in der alten Rechtschreibung gehalten ist (was Absicht von Ralf ist).

Damit ist dann das sechste Schuljahr abgeschlossen. Im Moment arbeite ich an einer Fortsetzung des Halb-Blut Prinzen und werde wohl erst danach die Zeit finden, den zweiten Krieg zu beenden. Ich wünsche euch nun wie immer viel Spaß mit den beiden letzten Kapiteln!

**Kapitel 20 - Schilde / Duell / Mcnamara**

Der Raum der Wünsche hatte sich wieder optimal angepaßt. Harry dirigierte alle auf ihre Plätze und stellte sie genauso auf wie in der letzten Nacht. Um Zufälle auszuschließen, wollte er alles bis ins allerkleinste Detail nachbilden.

»Ich werde zur Sicherheit mit Miß Weasley und Miß Lovegood ein Stück zurückgehen und uns mit einem Schild gegen eine mögliche Explosion schützen«, meinte Dumbledore.

»Das ist eine gute Idee. Wer weiß, was jetzt überhaupt passiert«, sagte Harry und drehte sich wieder zu Ron um, der nicht wirklich glücklich aussah. »Genau wie letzte Nacht: ich und Hermine auf drei und über Kreuz, Neville auf sechs mit einem Stupor.«

Harry begann zu zählen, und auf drei ließen er und Hermine ihre Schilde auf Ron wirken. Erneut war nicht das geringste zu sehen, doch Harry fühlte genau, daß irgend etwas passiert war. Während Neville weiter bis fünf zählte, wurde Ron zunehmend nervöser. Der Stupor verließ Nevilles Zauberstab, und Harry sah einen Schild aufblitzen. Der Fluch wurde aufgesogen, und er mußte die Augen schließen. Es gab einen lauten Knall, Harrys Herz setzte dabei einen Schlag aus, und als er Ron wieder sehen konnte, lag dieser verletzt auf dem Boden. Sofort eilte er zu ihm, doch Luna war noch schneller, obwohl ihr Weg viel weiter gewesen war.

»Ronald, bist du verletzt? Sag doch was … bitte!« schrie sie leicht panisch und nahm ihn in den Arm.

»Laß mich mal sehen«, drängte sich Dumbledore dazu und sah sich Ron genauer an. »Ihm fehlt nichts«, stellte er nach unendlich langen Sekunden fest und lächelte erleichtert.

Das beruhigte Luna noch nicht richtig, und eine Träne lief an ihrer Wange herab. Sie liebt ihn sehr, dachte Harry im stillen und sah in Nevilles käseweißes Gesicht, das erst langsam wieder eine normale Farbe annahm. Auch weiterhin hielt Luna den Kopf ihres Freundes und streichelte seine Wange, während Ginny beruhigend über Lunas Rücken strich. In diesem Moment erwachte Ron und sah sie alle verwundert an.

»Was … ist passiert?« fragte er schwach. Luna lächelte schon wieder und küßte ihn auf die Stirn.

»Ich weiß es nicht genau«, gab Harry zu und sah die anderen ratlos an.

»Der Schild ist implodiert«, berichtete Dumbledore.

Harry wurde stutzig. »Warum ist er implodiert?« fragte er sich leise und schnappte sich sein Buch über Schildtheorie. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und las noch einmal einige Passagen, fand aber auf die Schnelle keine Lösung. Auch Neville setzte sich und blickte über seine Schulter. Die anderen kamen dazu und setzten sich zu ihnen. Noch immer war Ron ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen, doch offenbar war ihm wirklich nichts passiert.

»Kann ich mal sehen?«

Harry reichte Dumbledore das Buch. »Ich bin mir sicher, es hat etwas mit den Zauberstäben zu tun.«

Dumbledore sah sich einige Textabschnitte genauer an. Harry entspannte sich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er versuchte, das soeben Geschehene noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren zu lassen. Zu diesem Zwecke schloß er seine Lider. Plötzlich sah er Ron vor sich stehen; im Augenwinkel sah er, wie der Stupor abgeschossen wurde, wie er auf den unsichtbaren Schild traf und dieser dadurch unglaublich hell aufblitzte. Der Stupor tanzte großflächig auf dem Schilde, der in dem gleichen Augenblick implodierte, als Harry während des Versuches die Augen geschlossen hatte.

»Ja, es liegt an den Stäben«, rief Dumbledore auf einmal, so daß Harry sofort seine Augen aufriß. »Einer von euch dreien sollte mit Ron den Platz tauschen, und Ron sollte den Stupor sprechen.«

Harry verstand sofort: die drei verbundenen Zauberstäbe wirkten also nicht auf normale Weise gegeneinander, sondern in gewisser Weise unberechenbar. Er sprang mit Elan auf. »Natürlich!« rief er laut aus und grinste. Auch Ron fing an zu lächeln, und Harry wußte sofort, warum. »Heute aber nicht mehr.«

»Schade. Ich hätte dich gern mal mit einem Stupor angegriffen«, scherzte Ron, und nun begriffen wohl auch die anderen, daß er sich zu gern bei Harry revanchiert hätte.

»Wir machen morgen weiter. Ich will heute unbedingt noch für Zaubertränke lernen. Nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Prüfungen, und außerdem waren es heute schon genug Zwischenfälle«, meinte Harry ernst. Sein Eifer machte Hermine sichtbar stolz, und sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an, während sie seine Hand streichelte.

»Dann machen wir es morgen nach dem Abendessen, gegen acht Uhr«, schlug Dumbledore vor, und Harry nickte.

»Vielleicht sollten wir Madam Pomfrey dazu holen, falls es wieder einen Unfall gibt«, meinte Ginny.

Auch für Dumbledore schien das eine gute Idee zu sein. »Ich werde sie bitten zu kommen«, sagte er nur und verließ den DA-Raum.

Zusammen gingen die anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich daran, für die Zaubertrankprüfung zu lernen. Gegen halb sechs tauchte plötzlich Viktor Krum auf und setzte sich in Harrys und Hermines Nähe. Mehrmals blickte Harry danach zu Krum und mußte dabei feststellen, daß dieser permanent entweder Hermine oder ihn anstarrte. Dies ging die nächsten zwanzig Minuten so weiter, ehe der Bulgare unvermittelt zu ihnen herüberkam.

»Hallo, meine Schönste!« begrüßte Krum Hermine lächelnd, doch diese sah nicht einmal auf. Er wartete, aber als sie zehn Sekunden später noch immer in ihre Arbeit vertieft war, verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Wütend starrte er Harry an, der ihn achselzuckend ansah:

»Kannst du es nicht einfach akzeptieren? Es tut mir ja leid für dich, aber es ist nun mal so gekommen, und ich kann und will es auch nicht ändern.«

Bei diesen Worten verfinsterte sich Krums Miene immer weiter. »Ich will dich unter vier Augen sprechen!« fauchte er zurück.

Nun sah Hermine doch auf. »WAS - DU – WILLST, das interessiert hier keinen! Wenn du höflich fragst, überlegt er es sich vielleicht.« Sie sah wieder auf ihr Pergament.

Auch diese überraschende Schlagfertigkeit liebte Harry an ihr, und begann sie anzulächeln. Daß sie das spürte, wußte er in dem Moment, da sie ebenfalls zu lächeln begann, ihren Blick dabei aber gesenkt hielt und leicht rot wurde. Nach Hermines Reaktion schien Krum ein wenig geschockt zu sein, doch blickte er nicht mehr ganz so angewidert zu Harry herüber.

»Also, ich würde dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen.« Dabei blickte er seitlich zu Hermine, die sich aber nicht rührte.

»Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dir das bringt, aber wenn es denn unbedingt sein muß … Wo wollen wir hin?«

»Der Raum vom letzten Mal war gut. Da sind wir ungestört«, brummte Krum mit angewidertem Blick auf seine Bewunderer, drehte sich schon um und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

»Wenn ich in einer Viertelstunde nicht zurück bin, dann schick mir einen DA-Stoßtrupp hinterher«, scherzte Harry und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

»Mach darüber bitte keine Witze – und bitte … laß dich nicht von ihm provozieren«, mahnte sie und gab ihm einen Kuß.

Als Harry aufstand, bemerkte er, daß Krum den Kuß beobachtet hatte und ihn dafür äußerst grimmig ansah. Nur ungern wollte Harry sich mit ihm allein in einen Raum setzen, sah Krum doch wirklich bedrohlich aus. Zwar war Harry ihm zaubertechnisch wahrscheinlich deutlich überlegen, doch in einem körperlich geführtem Kampf würde er gegen ihn wohl kaum bestehen können, dessen war er sich sicher.

Während sie auf dem Wege zum DA-Raum waren, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Dies war Harry nur recht, da sich in Krums Nähe beinahe ununterbrochen irgendwelche Fans aufhielten, die das Gespräch belauschen könnten, was wohl beiden nicht so recht gewesen wäre. Die Fans konnten sie erst kurz vor dem DA-Raum abschütteln, um sich in diesem dann ungestört unterhalten zu können. Der Raum war so kalt und steril, wie er es auch beim letztenmal gewesen war, doch schien sich Krum daran nicht zu stören. Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und auf die wieder überaus unbequemen Stühle.

Eine Zeitlang wartete Harry darauf, daß Krum etwas sagen würde, doch dieser starrte ihn fast eine Minute lang einfach nur an, während er die richtigen Worte abzuwägen schien.

»Ich würde dir gerne etwas vorschlagen«, begann Krum schließlich und klang dabei fast so klebrig-süß, wie Harry es von der inzwischen verstorbenen Umbridge gekannt hatte.

»Was denn?«

»Einen kleinen Wettstreit.«

»In was?«

»Quidditch«, sagte Krum und lächelte breit.

»Warum sollte ich so was Verrücktes wohl tun?«

»Wenn du gewinnst, dann gebe ich mich geschlagen und verschwinde sofort.«

Das klang für Harry beinahe wie ein Grund, für den es sich zu spielen lohnte. Allerdings war ihm klar, daß er gegen Krum kaum eine Chance haben würde, war er doch nicht umsonst der weltbeste Spieler. »Was ist für dich drin?« fragte er zurück. Er wollte zumindest diese Sache geklärt haben, bevor er diesen absurden Vorschlag abwies.

»Wenn ich gewinne, dann hilfst du mir, Hermine davon zu überzeugen, sich fünf Minuten lang mit mir zu unterhalten – unter vier Augen natürlich.« Krums Augen blitzten dabei gefährlich.

Hält der mich für blöd, fragte sich Harry im stillen und wollte nun wirklich ablehnen. »Dieses Duell kommt für mich nicht in Frage.«

»Wie du willst. Dann bleibe ich natürlich noch eine Weile.« Dabei grinste er Harry fies an, der gerade dabei war aufzustehen.

Das könnte an meine Substanz gehen, dachte dieser bei sich und setzte sich wieder. »Wenn du dein Gespräch unter vier Augen hattest – genau fünf Minuten und keine Sekunde länger – und Hermine dich dann nicht will, dann verschwindest du auf der Stelle?« Nun funkelten Harrys Augen gefährlich. Eigentlich war er sich absolut sicher, daß Hermine Krum wegschicken würde, und so hatte er normalerweise nichts zu verlieren, während er »Ruhe vor Krum« gewinnen konnte.

»Das würde ich dann tun – es gibt allerdings noch eine Bedingung.« In der Miene des Bulgaren spiegelte sich eine ekelhafte Überheblichkeit wider.

»Was?« fragte Harry ein wenig genervt.

»Wir spielen nach dem Abendessen … kurz danach. Nur wir beide. Niemand darf davon erfahren, auch nicht Hermine.«

Harry sah ihn fragend an. »Darf ich fragen, warum es keiner wissen soll, auch Hermine nicht?«

»Falls du gewinnst – wovon ich keinesfalls ausgehe –, will ich wenigstens meinen Ruf retten. Ich will meine Ehre wahren. Gegen einen Grünschnabel wie dich zu verlieren, wäre eine Schande für mich. Auch Hermine würde die Idee des Duells nicht gefallen.«

Für Harry klang diese Erklärung durchaus plausibel, auch wenn sie ihn maßlos ärgerte. Zu gerne würde er ihm zeigen, was er draufhatte; ihm zeigen, daß er beileibe kein Grünschnabel war; ihm zeigen, daß auch ein Viktor Krum nicht unbesiegbar war. Zwar wollte er es unbedingt Hermine erzählen, doch konnte er es ja eigentlich auch hinterher tun, und Krum würde es dann nie erfahren. »Wie stellst du dir das Spiel genau vor? Ich meine, das Ziel ist klar, der Schnatz … doch ich meine das ganze Drumherum«, fragte Harry gespannt, und Zorn über die Bemerkung von eben lag noch in seiner Stimme.

»Den Schnatz stelle ich. Er war der schwierigste Fang, den ich je geschafft habe, und er führte zu meinem Meisterschaftsgewinn«, sagte Krum und holte einen kleinen goldenen Schnatz aus seiner Hosentasche, den er auf den Tisch legte.

»Wenn es sein muß. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht manipuliert.«

»Du kannst ihn prüfen, wenn du willst. Zudem werden wir sechs Klatscher verzaubern, die uns die Sache noch ein wenig schwieriger machen.«

Harry nickte, was er schon im nächsten Moment bereute. Sechs sind verdammt viel, dachte er, doch ihm kam da auch eine kleine Idee. »Wobei wir sie so verzaubern, daß vier immer den von uns angreifen, der näher am Schnatz ist.«

Nun dachte Krum einen Moment lang nach. »Klingt nur fair.«

Schließlich gaben sie sich die Hand. Jeder von ihnen griff so fest zu, daß sich ihre Gesichter vor Schmerzen verzogen. Als es für Harry kaum noch zu ertragen war, versuchte er seine Hand wegzuziehen, doch Krum verstärkte noch den Druck.

»Laß los«, preßte Harry durch seine Zähne.

»Eins zu null für mich«, grinste Krum hämisch und lockerte den Griff.

Harry war sauer, dieses Vorspiel verloren zu haben, doch mit dieser verlorenen Schlacht war der Krieg noch nicht vorbei. Beim Quidditch zählten andere Qualitäten als die pure Kraft, und insgeheim hatte er sogar die Hoffnung, zu gewinnen und diesen Schnösel damit nach Hause zu schicken.

Jetzt mußte er sich nur noch eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, mit der er Hermine für die Zeit des Spieles ablenken konnte. Dies gefiel ihm als einziges so gar nicht an der Sache und war mit Abstand das Unangenehmste an dieser Geschichte; viel unangenehmer, als gegen Krum zu verlieren, dachte er. Irgendwie hatte er echte Probleme damit, sie anzulügen, und fürchtete sich sogar ein wenig davor. Eigentlich liebte er sie viel zu sehr, um ihr eine solche Abmachung zu verheimlichen, doch hatte er leichtsinnigerweise bereits eingeschlagen. Ein wenig sauer auf sich selbst, verließ er mit Krum den Raum, und ihre Wege trennten sich an der Treppe. Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, wollte Hermine sofort wissen, was Viktor von ihm gewollte hatte, und er bereute die Lüge schon, bevor er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

»Na ja … er hat mir gesagt, daß er dich noch will, und wollte wissen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.« Harry war unsicher, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren klang das nicht gerade sehr glaubwürdig.

»Reist er denn jetzt ab?«

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. »Er will noch mal über alles nachdenken.« Er gab ihr einen Kuß. »Ich muß kurz in meinen Schlafsaal, bin gleich wieder da.« Er verschwand, bevor sein Gesicht vom Lügen zu rot wurde.

Geschwind lief er die Treppe nach oben und holte seinen Feuerblitz aus dem Schrank. Dieser war noch immer in einem perfekten Zustand, und Harry konnte nicht viel tun, um ihn vor seinem Duell noch zu verbessern. Bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging, legte er auch noch seinen Tarnumhang bereit, mit dem er nach dem Abendessen zum Quidditch-Feld hinuntergehen wollte. Keiner würde ihn so sehen können, und damit hätte er sich auch an diese unselige Absprache gehalten.

Als Harry wieder hinunterging, plagte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen noch mehr, und er vermied es bis zum Abendessen, Hermine in ihre wunderschönen Augen zu schauen, was diese glücklicherweise nicht bemerkte, da Harry ununterbrochen versuchte, Ron in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Dabei versuchte er krampfhaft, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, weshalb er nach dem Abendessen unbedingt allein sein mußte. Während des Essens fiel ihm durch einen Blick auf die verzauberte Decke auf, daß es draußen inzwischen regnete, und er beschloß, sich darauf gut vorzubereiten. Als er noch immer krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte, half ihm plötzlich das Glück. Gerade als Harry mit Essen fertig war – Krum hatte ihn schon ungeduldig angesehen –, kam Dumbledore plötzlich zu ihnen und bat Hermine zu sich ins Büro.

»Kein Problem, geh nur. Ich lerne derweil ein wenig«, meinte Harry zu ihr und küßte sie flüchtig auf die Wange.

»Du kannst gern mitkommen, Harry«, bot Dumbledore an.

Harry winkte ab. »Nicht nötig, Sir! Hermine kann es mir danach erzählen.« Er stand auf. Dumbledore und Hermine liefen in Richtung des Ausganges, und Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Krum. Er mußte nun nur noch Ron und die anderen loswerden. Wieder hatte er beinahe unverschämtes Glück, da sich Ron noch etwas auf seinen Teller tat und gleichzeitig ein Gespräch mit Neville anfing. »Wir sehen uns nachher«, meinte Harry zu den beiden, die ihm nur zunickten, und verließ langsam die Große Halle.

Harry wollte unbedingt schnell nach oben und seinen Tarnumhang anziehen, doch er wollte sich auch nicht zu auffällig benehmen. Kaum war er die erste Treppenstufe nach oben gegangen, zog ihn jemand am Umhang. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er sofort Krum.

»In zehn Minuten«, verkündete dieser und verschwand in Richtung Kerker, um seinen eigenen Besen zu holen.

Harry bemerkte William, dem dieses kurze Gespräch nicht entgangen war und der Krum nun nach unten folgte, während er nach oben lief und überrascht war, wie gut es bisher geklappt hatte. William konnte nicht wissen, worum es ging, und deshalb machte Harry sich auch keine Sorgen, daß er sie gehört hatte.

Schnell durchquerte er den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Oben verzauberte er seine Brille, um sie so vor dem Beschlagen zu schützen. Danach zog er sich seine Quidditch-Ausrüstung an, schnappte sich seinen Besen und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Leise schlich er sich nach unten. Lange mußte er nicht warten, bis ein Zweitkläßler in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, so daß er problemlos durch die Öffnung hinausschlüpfen konnte.

Auf dem Weg nach unten kam er wieder an der Großen Halle vorbei und erhaschte einen Blick auf Ron und Luna, die gerade nach oben gingen. In nur geringem Abstand folgten ihnen Neville und Ginny, die verliebt Händchen hielten. Vorsichtig ging Harry hinaus, wobei er darauf achtete, daß niemand die Tür beobachtete.

Draußen stürmte es heftig, und der Regen begann sofort, ihn aufzuweichen. Trotzdem war es überraschend hell, da es weiter hinten schon wieder aufzureißen schien und die Sonne hindurchstrahlte. Mit leichtem Bedauern, dieses herausfordernde Spiel bei einem solchen Mistwetter spielen zu müssen, bestieg er seinen Besen. Noch immer vom Tarnumhang verborgen, stieß er sich vom Boden ab und flog in lockerem Tempo hinunter zum Stadion. Dabei überholte er Krum, der anscheinend lieber laufen wollte. Dabei hielt er das Tempo niedrig genug, um nicht den Umhang zu verlieren; diesen wollte er dann irgendwo verstecken, da Krum schließlich nicht erfahren mußte, daß er einen solchen besaß. Endlich landete er, betrat sofort die Umkleidekabinen und versteckte seinen Tarnumhang in seinem Spind. Anschließend verließ er wieder die Räumlichkeiten, um zurück in den Regen zu gehen und auf Krum zu warten. Dieser war nun nicht mehr weit entfernt und stand nur wenige Augenblicke später vor ihm.

»Hast es wohl eilig zu verlieren«, spottete dieser, als er ihn gewahrte, war aber offenbar doch erstaunt, daß Harry eher dagewesen war.

»Wo sind die Klatscher?«

»Die habe ich vor dem Essen schon vorbereitet. Wenn du willst, kannst du sie gern prüfen. Sie liegen da um die Ecke.« Dabei wies Krum auf die linke Wand der Umkleidekabinen.

Zur Sicherheit wollte Harry sie wirklich lieber in Augenschein nehmen, obwohl er nicht annahm, daß ihn der weltbeste Spieler würde betrügen wollen. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber, und Harry führte einige Zauber aus, um sich zu vergewissern, daß Krum sie richtig vorbereitet hatte. Tatsächlich waren vier von ihnen so eingestellt, daß sie immer den jagen würden, welcher in der geringeren Entfernung vom Schnatz war, und die beiden anderen sollten sich entsprechend um den anderen kümmern. Harry war soweit zufrieden und konnte keine Manipulationen feststellen. Jeder von ihnen trug drei Klatscher, und gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus auf das Feld. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs Harrys Nervosität, die sich immer weiter steigerte, bis Krum den Schnatz aus seiner Tasche holte.

»Hier, prüf ihn.«

Harry nahm ihn und stellte sofort fest, daß er noch leichter war, als der Schnatz, den er normalerweise jagen mußte, und daß er noch viel filigraner wirkte. Allmählich bekam er eine Vorahnung, wie schwierig es sein würde, Krum zu besiegen, doch der Ehrgeiz brannte in ihm.

Mit seinem Zauberstab prüfte er den Schnatz und gab ihn zurück. »Sieht gut aus, denk' ich.«

Der Bulgare aktivierte den Schnatz und ließ ihn hoch in die Luft fliegen, während sich die beiden nur grimmig anstarrten. Fast eine Minute standen sie einfach nur so da, während Harry nicht wagte zu blinzeln.

»Er hat genug Vorsprung, laß uns beginnen. Die Klatscher starten in vier Minuten«, meinte Krum plötzlich und bestieg seinen Besen.

Unmittelbar nach dieser Aufforderung stieg Harry auf seinen Besen, und sie stießen sich gleichzeitig vom Boden ab. Sofort beschleunigte Krum und entfernte sich schnell von ihm. Was mach' ich jetzt, fragte sich Harry und entschied rasch, sich genauso zu verhalten, wie er es bei jedem anderen Spiel auch tun würde.

Zuerst flog er eine lockere Runde um das Stadion und versuchte, inmitten des vielen Regens den Schnatz zu entdecken. Dagegen wandte Krum eine gänzlich andere Taktik an, die offenbar darin bestand, in immer größeren Kreisen durch die Gegend zu fliegen. Dabei versuchte Harry ihn natürlich immer mit einem Auge im Blick zu behalten, was ihm im Regen aber nicht leicht fiel.

Einige Minuten änderte sich nicht viel an der Situation, bis Harry plötzlich von zwei Klatschern verfolgt wurde, denen er nur mühsam ausweichen konnte. Sofort war ihm klar, daß Krum näher am Schnatz war und er sich ihm seinerseits nähern mußte. So schnell es sein Feuerblitz hergab, flog Harry auf seinen Gegner zu. Lächelnd sah er, daß Krum von vier Klatschern verfolgt wurde und sich nur mühsam gegen sie durchsetzen konnte. Plötzlich kamen zwei dieser Klatscher auf Harry zu, der angestrengt versuchte, den Schnatz zu finden, gleichzeitig aber den gefährlichen Geschossen auswich.

Bei seinem Ausweichmanöver verlor Harry seinen Gegner aus den Augen, doch tauchte dieser nach einer Rechtskurve plötzlich mitten vor ihm auf. Krum verfolgte den Schnatz in geringem Abstand und war in einer deutlich besseren Position. Ernüchterung machte sich in Harry breit und er glaubte das Spiel schon verloren – doch noch gab es ein wenig Hoffnung. Die vier Klatscher waren wieder an Krum herangekommen und umschwirrten unablässig dessen Kopf. Dieser versuchte sie mit seinen Händen abzuwehren, doch sie jagten ihn weiter, bis ihn einer plötzlich traf – alles war wieder offen.

Leicht orientierungslos driftete Krum weg, und Harry heftete sich grinsend an den Schnatz. Kaum hatte er das getan, mußte er die Verfolgung aber schon wieder abbrechen, da ihn sonst zwei Klatscher voll getroffen hätten. Instinktiv tauchte Harry nach unten weg und sah Krum, der sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie flogen in knappen Abstand aneinander vorbei, und in den Augen des Bulgaren brannte der pure Haß. Dies schockte Harry einen Moment lang. Daß ihn Krum wegen Hermine so sehr hassen würde, hätte er nie geglaubt, und doch schien es tatsächlich so zu sein.

Wieder kam ein Klatscher auf Harry zu, und ein zweiter war nicht weit weg. Seine harte Wende kam sofort, und damit hielt er wieder auf Krum zu. Überraschend sah Harry den Schnatz und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er war nicht weit hinter Viktor, doch dieser konnte ihn nicht sehen, da er in die andere Richtung flog. Sofort beschleunigte Harry und hielt voll auf ihn zu, bis der Schnatz plötzlich mit ungewöhnlich schnellen Ausweichbewegungen begann und mit einemmal verschwunden war.

Krum hatte nicht übertrieben, dachte Harry enttäuscht und mußte vier Klatschern gleichzeitig ausweichen, die ihn von allen Seiten angriffen. Einer von ihnen traf ihn am linken Unterarm, und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen laut auf. Sein Arm brannte, und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen. Unmittelbar danach bemerkte er, daß Krum näher am Schnatz war, da sich wieder nur zwei der Klatscher um ihn kümmerten, während Krum von vieren verfolgt wurde.

Während Harry wieder auf Krum zuflog, dabei ein Klatscher knapp über seinen Kopf hinwegjagte und ein anderer ihn verfolgte, flog der Bulgare abenteuerliche Ausweichmanöver, bis er dann doch getroffen wurde.

Rasend schnell näherte sich Harry seinem Gegner und ließ den Klatscher, welcher sich hinter ihm befand, forsch immer näher herankommen. So knapp er konnte, schoß er an Krum vorbei und hörte dann das Geschoß dumpf in dessen Körper einschlagen. Harry konnte sich eine gewisse Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen; als er dann aber nach rechts blickte und dort den Schnatz sah, hätte er beinahe aufgejubelt.

Während Harry in dessen Richtung lenkte, flog der Schnatz steil nach oben, woraufhin er sofort reagierte. Das Tempo des Schnatzes war so hoch, daß Harry selbst mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit nicht viel schneller war und ihm kaum näher kam. Der Schnatz ging in eine Art Looping, und er folgte ihm in zwanzig Meter Abstand. Die Fliehkräfte wirkten und drückten ihn an den Besen, bis sie wieder steil nach unten flogen. Plötzlich kam Krum ihm und dem Schnatz entgegen, während Harry das Letzte aus seinem Besen herausholte. Die Hoffnung auf den Sieg schrumpfte ein wenig, als er sah, wie Krum dem Schnatz schneller näher kam, als er selbst es vermochte, doch noch wollte er nicht aufgeben; eine reine Verzweiflungstat schoß ihm durch den Kopf. Grimmig entschied er, das Wagnis einzugehen und Krum nicht auszuweichen.

Rasend schnell sah er ihn genau auf sich zukommen, und auch der weltbeste Sucher wollte es offenbar darauf ankommen lassen. Alles ging so schnell, dennoch wirkte es auf Harry, als wenn er alle Zeit der Welt hätte. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um seinen Besen, und er starrte Krum einfach nur an. Er konnte schon das Weiße in seinen Augen erkennen, als dieser plötzlich Angst zeigte. Harry konnte es kaum glauben; noch entschlossener hielt er voll auf seinen Gegner drauf, ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen. Der Schnatz war genau zwischen ihnen, als Harry seine Augen schloß und sich, so fest er konnte, an seinem Besen klammerte. Gleich stoßen wir zusammen, dachte er, als er schon den Aufprall spürte.

Etwas riß an seinen Beinen, und er verlor beinahe den Halt. Geschockt öffnete er sofort seine Augen, doch Krum war nicht zu sehen. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach dem Schnatz um, doch auch ihn konnte er nicht entdecken. Sein Herz rutschte ein Stück in die Hose, als er den Boden überraschend schnell näher kommen sah. Kraftvoll riß er seinen Besen wieder in die Waagerechte und erkannte zwei Klatscher, die von der Seite auf ihn zukamen. Hat er ihn schon, fragte sich Harry unruhig und wich in einem spektakulären Manöver aus, welches er vorher nicht für machbar gehalten hätte.

Als er sich zu Krum umblickte, schwebte dieser in der Luft und hing schief auf seinem Besen. Harry sah, daß er sich den Kopf hielt und war sich in diesem Augenblick sicher, daß er ihn mit seinen Beinen dort getroffen haben mußte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, denn nun schienen seine Chancen wieder gestiegen zu sein. Wenn ich aber doch gegen Krum verlieren sollte, habe ich ihm wenigstens einen guten Kampf geliefert, dachte er und blickte wieder nach vorn.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich er erneut einem Klatscher aus und näherte sich in einer Rechtkurve wieder Krum an, der gerade von zwei anderen Klatschern angegriffen und brutal getroffen wurde. Einen Moment später bemerkte er voller Schadenfreude zwei weitere Klatscher, die schon auf Krum zurasten, als sie plötzlich die Richtung änderten und sich Harry als neues Ziel suchten, was diesem das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht trieb.

Beiden Klatscher wich er im letzten Moment aus, wurde aber von einem weiteren Geschoß hart in den Rücken getroffen und nach vorn geschleudert. Sich vor Schmerzen windend, biß er aber auf die Zähne und schoß an Krum vorbei, dem es nicht besser zu gehen schien. Noch mehr Adrenalin floß durch sein Blut, verdrängte die Schmerzen und steigerte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Einer der Klatscher brach Harrys Verfolgung ab und flog erneut auf Krum zu, der nun wieder Tempo aufgenommen hatte.

Viktor Krum flog steil nach oben; er schien irgend etwas gesehen zu haben, das er mit seinem Blick fixierte. Sofort reagierte Harry und setzte sich hinter ihn. Langsam kam er ihm näher, als Krum plötzlich geschwindigkeitsraubende Manöver flog und er ihn mit einem Schlag eingeholt hatte. Wieder wurde Krum von einem Klatscher getroffen, doch schien ihm das nichts auszumachen. Plötzlich ging er in einen steilen Sinkflug; Harry folgte. Immer schneller kamen sie dem Boden näher, und Krum streckte seinen Arm aus. Schon sehr nah war Harry an ihm dran, konnte aber nichts erkennen. War es eine Falle? War es der Wronski-Bluff? Harry war sich nicht sicher, entschied aber dranzubleiben. Blitzartig kamen drei Klatscher auf Krum zu, und Harry war nun sicher, daß es kein Trick gewesen war. Alles aus dem Feuerblitz herausholend, kam er ihm noch näher. Nur noch einen halben Meter war Harry zurück, bis er die genau gleiche Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte und nicht mehr näher kam. Vor seinem Gegner sah er den Schnatz, doch dann war er wie aus heiterem Himmel verschwunden. Reflexartig brach Harry den Sturzflug sofort ab, während Krum wohl Mühe hatte, es zu realisieren, und einen Moment zu lange zögerte. Nun konnte er nicht mehr rechtzeitig genug hochziehen und schlug halb in den aufgeweichten Boden ein, halb rutschte er darüber.

Regungslos blieb der Sucher liegen, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht ablenken. Schnell versuchte er, den Schnatz zu orten, der in seiner Nähe sein mußte, und wich zwei Klatschern aus, die es jetzt auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Im Regen konnte Harry nur schwer etwas erkennen und flog deshalb größer werdende Kreise um die Stelle, an der er den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren hatte. Sein klitschnasser Umhang klebte dabei an ihm und ließ ihn frieren, doch konnte er sich davon nicht ablenken lassen. Einige Zeit lang konnte er nichts entdecken und mußte immer wieder heranbrausenden Klatschern ausweichen, die sich auf ihn konzentrierten, solange Krum noch am Boden war. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, während der er öfter einmal einen Blick nach unten warf und dort einen offenbar bewußtlosen Krum liegen sah. Doch schon beim nächsten Blick war die Stelle, wo er gelegen hatte, leer.

Wieder wich Harry einem Klatscher aus, welcher frontal auf ihn zukam, und zog steil nach oben. Der Regen prasselte ihm dabei heftig ins Gesicht, und mit einemmal sah er den Schnatz. Er war nur dreißig Meter entfernt, genau über ihm, und Harry flog voll darauf zu, als ihn auch schon eines des Geschosse am Kopf traf.

Er verspürte ein Déjà-vu-Gefühl, sein Blick verschwamm, und er sackte ab. Einen Moment später spürte er einen weiteren Klatscher in seine Rippen schlagen, und für einen Moment bekam er keine Luft mehr. Er spürte, wie er schneller wurde, und versuchte verzweifelt, etwas zu erkennen. Dabei raste er weiter auf den Boden zu und zog den Besen steil nach oben, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht aufzuschlagen. Ein weiterer Klatscher kam auf ihn zu, und beim Ausweichen versuchte er Krum zu entdecken, den er schließlich weit über sich kreisen sah. Mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen ging Harry wieder auf Höhe und beobachtete, wie Krum von drei Klatschern gejagt wurde. Ein vierter näherte sich unbemerkt von der Seite und traf Krum unvorbereitet am Bein. Da Harry ihm schon nahe gekommen war, konnte er ihn laut aufschreien und fluchen hören.

Noch näher kam er ihm. Krum streckte, offenbar in Erwartung des Schnatzfanges, seinen Arm aus, während er gleichzeitig in den Sturzflug ging. Nervös und voller Anspannung starrte Harry ihm hinterher. Kein Klatscher war in der Nähe, und wenn Krum den Schnatz vor sich hatte, dann würde er ihn vielleicht nicht mehr am Fang hindern können, ging es durch seinen Kopf. Krum beschleunigte maximal, doch aufgeben war für Harry nie eine wirklich Option, und so setzte er sich knapp hinter seinen Gegner und versuchte alles, um ihn einzuholen.

Er gab alles, was er hatte, und kam ihm tatsächlich langsam näher. Plötzlich kam ein Klatscher auf sie zu, und Harry sah, daß er nicht auf Krum zielte. Verzweifelt versuchte er dabei mehrmals, seinen Rivalen zu rammen, doch streifte er nur den Schweif dessen Besens. Der Klatscher jagt mich? Warum jagt er nicht ihn? Einer Eingebung folgend, blickte er sich plötzlich um. Er wußte nicht wirklich, warum er es tat, doch er hatte ein merkwürdiges Verlangen, das befriedigt werden wollte.

Er sah den Schnatz und brach umgehend Krums Verfolgung ab. Steil zog er nach oben und flog auf das Ziel seiner Begierde zu. Wieder wich er zwei Klatschern aus, doch wurde er von einem dritten am linken Unterarm getroffen. Tränen schossen Harry in die Augen, ließen seinen Blick leicht verschwimmen, doch er biß die Zähne zusammen. Das letzte aus seinem Rennbesen herausholend, hatte er nur eine Sekunde danach den Schnatz in seiner rechten Hand. Er fühlte, wie dessen Flügel verzweifelt zu schlagen versuchten, und er konnte es gar nicht richtig fassen, es noch nicht begreifen.

Schon als er ihn in der Hand hielt, war seine Erinnerung an den Fang verschwommen, und wie es ihm überhaupt gelungen war, wurde mit jeder Sekunde unklarer, doch dieses unglaubliche Glücksgefühl schwoll an. Seine Schmerzen waren wie nie dagewesen, und dieses plötzliche Weichen der Anspannung war unglaublich befreiend. Was für eine Leistung ... Viktor Krum besiegt, dachte er nur und wollte am liebsten sofort anfangen zu tanzen. Er wollte in Hermines Nähe sein, sie umarmen, sie küssen ... wußte er doch nur zu gut, daß man einen solchen Triumph nur wenige Male in seinem Leben würde spüren können. Am liebsten wollte er ihn zusammen mit Hermine voll auskosten, doch wurde ihm wieder bewußt, daß er mit niemandem darüber würde reden dürfen, nicht einmal mit ihr.

Langsam flog er, innerlich jubilierend, nach unten und starrte dabei auf den Schnatz in seinen Händen. Mit einemmal war ihm aber klar, daß er es zumindest Hermine irgendwann erzählen würde, konnte er dies doch nicht einfach so für sich behalten. Es war einfach zu groß ... zu wichtig ... zu gut!

Ich muß Viktor unbedingt fragen, ob ich den Schnatz behalten kann, dachte er und strahlte wie selten in seinem Leben. Wenn schon niemand sonst von diesem Duell erfahren soll, dann will ich wenigstens dieses Erinnerungsstück an diesen unglaublichen Sieg behalten.

Langsam ging er mit seinem Besen immer tiefer und setzte in der Nähe einer der Tribünen auf, unter der er zumindest ein wenig vor dem Regen geschützt wäre. Seinen Feuerblitz stellte er an einen der dicken Stützpfeiler, ein gutes Stück unter der Holzkonstruktion, und ging wieder einige Schritte näher an das Spielfeld heran, um auf Krums Ankunft zu warten. Auch dieser kam nun allmählich nach unten. Harry sah auf seine Uhr und konnte es nicht fassen. Das Duell hatte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gedauert, wobei es ihm nur wie ein paar Minuten vorgekommen war. Krum setzte auf und seine Miene ... sein Blick sagten alles. Er war so enttäuscht, daß Harry es beinahe riechen konnte. Mit einemmal war Harrys Glücksgefühl verschwunden, und seine Instinkte rieten ihm zur Vorsicht.

»Hast mich also besiegt«, sagte Krum mit zittriger Stimme, und pure Verachtung war in ihr zu hören.

»Sieht so aus«, meinte Harry sachte. Er wollte Krum lieber nicht reizen. Er wollte nun lieber nicht mehr fragen, ob er den Schnatz behalten könne, da es Krum sicher wütend machen würde. »Hier, dein Schnatz.«

»Den will ich nicht mehr«, antwortete Krum patzig und schlug ihn mit großer Wucht aus Harrys Hand. Er flog weit unter die Tribüne und, wie durch einen Zufall, an den vielen umstehenden Stützpfeilern vorbei. Harry wußte nun nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihn lieber liegenlassen oder ihn einfach aufheben, denn haben wollte er ihn nach wie vor sehr gern.

»Dann wirst du jetzt abreisen?« fragte er vorsichtig und wollte Krum vorsichtig an seinen Einsatz erinnern.

»Wir werden sehen.«

Das machte Harry ein wenig wütend. »Hältst du dich also nicht an unsere Vereinbarung?«

»Wir werden sehen«, kam es erneut von Krum, und er funkelte Harry böse an.

»Dann werde ich jedem von meinem Sieg berichten müssen«, entfuhr es Harry zornig, und er bereute es sofort.

»Schon gut«, meinte Krum plötzlich und schien zu Harrys Erleichterung doch noch einlenken zu wollen.

»Gehst du nun oder nicht?«

»Ich gehe. Du kannst dir deine Trophäe holen. Aber zu niemandem ein Wort! Wehe ... du würdest es bereuen!« warnte Krum und drehte sich um.

Unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in Harry breit. Auf eine Konfrontation mit Viktor konnte er gut verzichten, füchtete er sich doch sogar ein wenig davor, und das nicht nur deshalb, weil Hermine ihm danach sicher Vorwürfe gemacht hätte. Er erinnerte sich an den Schnatz, drehte sich in die Richtung, in die er geflogen war, und ging los. An all den Stützpfeilern vorbeigehend, erspähte er ihn reglos auf dem Boden liegend, und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, mit welcher Kraft Krum ihm das Objekt seiner Begierde aus der Hand geschlagen hatte; zwanzig Meter war er sicher geflogen. Er ging die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu. Zufrieden bückte er sich zu ihm hinunter und hob ihn auf. Als er wieder stand und den glitzernden Schnatz in den Händen hielt, kam das Glücksgefühl zurück, das er direkt nach seinem Fang gespürt hatte. Er drehte sich um. Krum stand kaum zehn Meter von ihm entfernt. Seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig und voller Abscheu. Der Zauberstab in Krums Händen zog Harrys Blick magisch an. Seine Spitze richtete sich auf ihn aus, und Harry reagierte wie eine frisch geölte Maschine.

Der Schnatz fiel langsam zu Boden, als er schon in seinen Umhang griff, seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus ihm hervorzog und gleichzeitig hinter den nächsten Stützpfeiler hechtete, um hinter ihm in Deckung zu gehen. Eigentlich hatte er diesen Angriff noch gar nicht richtig realisiert, als schon ein grüner Fluch über der Stelle flog, an der er soeben noch gestanden hatte. Harrys Puls ging steil nach oben, sein Herz sprang ihm dabei fast aus der Brust, und große Mengen Adrenalin pumpten erneut durch seinen Körper. Sein Verstand war in diesem Moment so klar wie selten zuvor, und er war fassungslos über diesen Mordversuch, den er nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Klar konnte Krum ein Mistkerl sein, und verletzte Eitelkeiten konnten schwer wiegen, doch mit so etwas hätte er nie gerechnet. Sein Blick ging für einen winzigen Moment links um den Pfahl herum, ehe er sich auf die andere Seite drehte und Krum einen Fluch entgegenschoß.

»Gib auf, Potter. Du kannst nicht allein gegen vier gewinnen«, rief Krum, und Harry stutzte. Vier … wieso vier?

»Darauf falle ich nicht rein«, erwiderte er und preßte sich mit seinem Rücken noch fester an den dicken Pfahl, der ihm im Moment guten Schutz bot.

»Worauf fällst du nicht herein?« fragte eine weibliche Stimme mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, die Harry nur zu genau kannte.

»PARKINSON!« brüllte er verzweifelt.

Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkam ihn. Bisher war Parkinson schon ein gefährlicher Gegner gewesen, und er war sich sicher, daß sie ihn diesmal nicht mit ein paar blauen Flecken und einer gebrochenen Nase davonkommen lassen würde – diesmal ging es um Leben und Tod!

Er verstand nur nicht, warum auch Krum seinen Tod wollte. Es konnte doch nicht nur wegen Hermine oder dieser Niederlage sein, grübelte er und schickte einen weiteren Fluch in seine Richtung.

»Wer sind die anderen?« Er wollte erst einmal auf Nummer Sicher gehen, daß sie ihm wirklich vier zu eins überlegen waren.

»Komm schon raus, Potter«, rief eine Stimme, die Harry kannte.

»Wenn du nicht kommst, dann kommen wir!« drohte eine weitere Stimme, die er ebenfalls schon einmal gehört hatte.

»Pritchard und North, nicht wahr? Hätte ich mir ja denken können«, brüllte Harry, und sowohl Wut als auch Verzweiflung waren in seiner Stimme zu hören.

»Kommst du nun, und es wird schnell gehen? Oder sollen wir kommen, und es wird schrecklich?« ertönte Krums Stimme. Harry konnte genau hören, daß ihm die zweite Möglichkeit lieber gewesen wäre.

Viele Gedanken flogen durch seinen Kopf. Was soll ich tun? Vier gegen einen? Das wird hart … aber ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt. Aber warum war ich so dumm? Warum bin ich schon wieder allein in eine Falle getappt? Ich hätte es doch besser wissen müssen!

Als Harry an der linken Seite des Pfahles vorbeisehen wollte, kam ihm schon ein Fluch entgegen, und trotzdem hatte er die vier kurz erblicken können. Sie standen hinter verschiedenen Pfeilern in kaum zehn Metern Entfernung und warteten auf Harrys Entscheidung. Sollte er sich ergeben … nur damit es schnell ging? NIEMALS, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, und unbewußt stellte er sich schon auf die schlimmsten Schmerzen ein.

»Kommt und holt mich, ihr feigen Schweine! Aber einen von euch nehme ich mindestens mit mir!« brüllte er und lief im selben Moment los. So schnell er konnte, eilte er zum nächsten Pfeiler und ging dahinter in Deckung. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gelang es ihm problemlos, und so hatte er weitere vier Meter zwischen sich und seine Feinde gebracht.

»Dann kommen wir jetzt, Potter! Los, verteilt euch, ihr beide nach links«, befahl Krum, und Vorfreude war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Harry versuchte, auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch zu hören, doch der prasselnde Regen machte es ihm nicht leichter. Verzweifelt schloß er seine Augen. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er sie nicht nur hören, er glaubte das ganze Szenario beinahe sehen zu können. Zwei von ihnen gingen nach links, zwei nach rechts. Sofort hob Harry seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung nach rechts um den Pfeiler und schoß einen Reduktor-Fluch ab. Jemand warf sich in den Dreck und stöhnte leise auf, während Harrys Fluch in einen Pfeiler einschlug und ihn zerschmetterte.

Es war Pansy Parkinson gewesen. »Daneben, Potter.« Harry hörte, wie sie wieder aufstand. »Wenn du erst tot bist, dann schnapp' ich mir die Schlammblutnutte.«

Zornig wollte er sie dafür würgen und solange mit seinen Händen ihren Hals fest umschließen, bis sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Nicht Hermine, bitte nicht Hermine, ging es dabei immer wieder durch seinen Kopf, und nur schwer wurde er diesen Gedanken wieder los. Niemals kann ich mir verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustößt, dachte er, als er plötzlich einen dumpfen Schlag hörte und jemand zu Boden ging. Nur für einen Augenblick drehte sich Harry um den Pfeiler und sah Krum, der über Parkinson stand.

»Wenn du sie anrührst, dann bist du tot«, schrie Krum auf sie ein, und seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. In Harry keimte Hoffnung. Wenn er schon hier und jetzt sterben sollte, würde wohl wenigstens Hermine überleben. Auch wenn er nicht wußte warum, machte es die Situation beinahe erträglich für ihn, obwohl er nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was Krum mit ihr tun würde.

»Wenn du mich noch mal schlägst, dann sag' ich's dem Dunklen Lord!« drohte Parkinson, und Harry hörte sie erneut aufstehen.

Krum lachte. »Sag ihm, was du willst, aber Hermine Granger gehört mir … und nur ich werde entscheiden, wann sie stirbt.«

Harry drehte sich der Magen um. Irgendwann tötet er sie doch. Dieses Schwein … ich mach' dich kalt, dachte er, und mit dem Mute der Verzweiflung feuerte er einige Flüche auf die Bande ab, von denen kein einziger sein Ziel traf.

»Das wird dir nicht helfen. Wir kriegen dich gleich«, lachte Krum, und Harry schloß die Augen.

Alle vier lachten nun laut über ihn, und dieses Lachen fraß sich in sein Hirn. Nichts wünschte sich Harry jetzt mehr, als daß Hermine und seine Freunde hier bei ihm wären und ihm beistünden. Er wünschte es sich so sehr, daß es ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zufügte. Wieder war er allein, obwohl er es nie mehr hatte zulassen wollen. Wieder würde er allein kämpfen müssen, und wieder würde er allein siegen müssen. Er mußte siegen, er mußte Hermine beschützen. Sein Ziel vor Augen drehte er sich um den dicken Pfeiler und schoß einen Fluch ab.

Hermine folgte Dumbledore nach dem Abendessen aus der Großen Halle. Zusammen gingen sie direkt in sein Büro, wo Professor Snape schon auf sie wartete. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, daß dieser beim Essen gefehlt hatte, und als sie ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke vor sich sah, wußte sie auch, warum. Fast erschrak sie sogar ein wenig, da er unglaublich schlecht, eigentlich sogar richtig krank aussah. Sein Gesicht war so fahl, wie sie es noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte; seine Haare waren so fettig und hingen so schwer von seinem Kopfe herab, daß es aussah, als hätte er sie in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal gewaschen. Auf eine merkwürdige Weise empfand Hermine Mitleid mit Snape, doch wußte sie nicht, wie sie es zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, ohne sich dafür von ihm einen erbosten Kommentar einzufangen. So beschloß sie, den Mund zu halten und sich einfach hinzusetzen.

»Ich danke dir für dein Kommen«, begann Dumbledore, als er sich gerade hingesetzt hatte. Als Hermine einen Seitenblick auf Snape warf, konnte dieser sich beinahe nicht mehr wach halten, nickte ihr dann aber zu.

»Wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?« fragte Hermine und sah dabei wieder Dumbledore an.

»Professor Snape möchte Sie bitten, für ihn einen Trank zu brauen, da er selbst es nicht mehr kann.«

Hermine blickte wieder zu Snape, und ihr fiel auf, daß er auch sehr schwer atmete. »Warum tut es nicht Madam Pomfrey oder jemand aus dem St. Mungo?«

»Die Gründe brauchen Sie nicht zu interessieren«, grollte Snape mit zittriger und schwacher Stimme.

»Wenn das so ist, kann ich ja gehen«, erwiderte Hermine und klang absichtlich ein wenig beleidigt. Ich bin doch nicht seine persönliche Hauselfe, dachte sie bei sich und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Dumbledore schien es zu amüsieren, daß sie so forsch auftrat, konnte er sich ein Lächeln doch nur schwer verkneifen.

»Dann gehen Sie«, knurrte Snape, und Hermine stand schon auf, als Dumbledore ihr mit einem Zeichen bedeutete, es nicht zu tun. Er sah zu Snape, und seine Augen schienen ihm etwas mitteilen zu wollen, daß sie nicht verstehen konnte.

»Ich kann es nicht sagen«, erwiderte Snape abwehrend und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick ein.

»Wenn du es nicht tust, dann werde ich sie einweihen.«

»Eine Dreistigkeit ist das ... aber was bleibt mir?« flüsterte Snape und schien gar nicht zu merken, daß er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. »Das bleibt unter uns. Wenn Potter oder sonst jemand davon erfährt, werden Sie es bereuen.« Er klang überaus kraftlos, sah Hermine dabei aber streng an. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten angriffslustig, und hätte sie nur diese Augen sehen können, sie wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß er krank sein könnte.

»Ich verspreche, es nur dann jemandem zu erzählen, wenn ich es für absolut notwendig erachte«, sagte sie nach einer kurzen Überlegung, und nun konnte Dumbledore sein Lächeln nicht mehr verbergen.

»Das ist eine bodenlose … Ich akzeptiere dies«, sagte er mit knirschenden Zähnen, nachdem er sich schon wieder einen grimmigen Blick eingefangen hatte.

»Ich denke, du solltest es ihr dann endlich erzählen.«

Snape sah nicht glücklich aus. »Ich habe mir einen Heiltrank gebraut. Dieser hatte einen Fehler. Ich habe eine falsche Zutat benutzt. Das hatte entsprechende Folgen.« Irgendwie klang es monoton und schien für ihn wenig Bedeutung zu haben, doch Hermine begann zu begreifen. Ihr unfehlbarer Lehrer hatte einen schwerwiegenden Fehler in der Zubereitung eines Trankes begangen und sich damit selbst geschadet. Allein das Wissen um diesen Fehler wog all die Probleme mit ihm auf, die sie in all den Jahren gehabt hatte. Tief in ihrem Innern fühlte sie Genugtuung für so viele Jahre der Pein, die sie und ihre Freunde hatten erdulden müssen.

»Warum wollen Sie nicht, daß es jemand erfährt?« fragte sie und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, ihn zu provozieren, doch irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht daran hindern.

»Übertreiben Sie es nicht!« fauchte Snape.

»Schon gut. Sie brauchen Hilfe, ich werde helfen. Leichtfertig sagen werde ich es auch keinem.« Sie holte ein Stück Pergament aus ihrem Umhang. Kurz danach hatte sie eine Feder in der Hand, und ein offenes Tintenfäßchen stand vor ihr auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Sie sah Snape erwartungsvoll in die schwarzen Augen. »Fangen Sie an.«

»Ich wollte einen Heiltrank für mich selbst brauen, den Spliotesa-Trank. Leider verwechselte ich zwei Zutaten aus meinem Regal, da mir schwindlig war und ich nur unscharf sehen konnte. Es gelangte Rotglaba hinein, und dessen Wechselwirkung mit Dremanpulver sollte Ihnen bekannt sein«, zischte Snape, und bei jedem Wort spürte sie, wie peinlich es ihm wirklich war.

»Dann sollte Ihnen der Blimarosa-Trank helfen?« fragte sie, und Snape nickte nur kurz. »Da muß Blauglaba hinein. Haben Sie das überhaupt?« Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

Als sie darauhin Dumbledore ansah, nickte dieser: »Ich habe schon jemanden beauftragt. Er sollte in einigen Minuten zurückkommen.«

Hermine schrieb die ganze Zeit mit und begann damit, die Fallstricke bei der Zubereitung des Spliotesa-Trankes aufzuschreiben. Sie stellte Snape noch ein paar Fragen, doch in den folgenden zehn Minuten wurde kaum gesprochen.

»Hallo, Dobby«, meinte Dumbledore plötzlich, und Hermine sah von ihrem Pergament auf, das sie sich soeben noch einmal durchgelesen hatte.

»Master, Sir! Dobby hat alles besorgt, was Sie wollten, Sir!« sagte Dobby, kam näher heran und stellte einen Beutel auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

»Hallo, Dobby«, begrüßte ihn Hermine, und dieser grüßte zurück.

»Verschwinde jetzt«, befahl Snape verächtlich und sah den Hauselfen böse an.

»Jawohl, Master Snape, Sir«, entgegnete dieser unterwürfig und verschwand so unauffällig, wie er gekommen war.

»Behandeln Sie ihn nicht so«, sagte Hermine zornig. Er blickte sie lange an, sagte aber nichts. Er will mich bloß nicht verärgern, er braucht mich, dachte Hermine und wollte ihn damit nur ungern einfach so davonkommen lassen. »Wieviel Zeit habe ich noch, bevor Sie sterben?«

Snape funkelte sie grimmig an. »Neun Stunden.«

Hermine begann zu überlegen. »Nun, dann fange ich in fünf Stunden mit dem Trank an, die Zubereitung dauert ja nur etwa drei Stunden.« Snape sah sofort ein wenig nervöser aus.

»Hermine«, sagte Dumbledore leicht ermahnend, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Weiter starrte sie auf Snape, der nun leicht zu schwitzen begann, und sie wußte genau, warum.

Der Spliotesa-Trank war ein unglaublich empfindlicher und schwierig zu brauender Trank, der nicht selten schiefging. Sollte sie mit dem ersten Versuch scheitern, würde er sterben, da keine Zeit für einen weiteren Versuch bleiben würde. Mühsam versuchte sich Snape ein wenig aufrechter hinzusetzen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, war er dafür wohl schon zu schwach. Insgeheim fragte sich Hermine, woran ihr Zaubertranklehrer wohl dachte. Bereute er, sie gefragt zu haben und nicht jemanden aus dem St. Mungo? Warum war es ihm vor ihr weniger peinlich als vor anderen? Sie wußte auf ihre Fragen keine Antwort, doch ruhte ihr strenger Blick noch immer auf ihm.

»Ich werde darüber nachdenken«, sagte der Tränkemeister, und sein Blick entspannte sich ein wenig. Auch Hermine sah wieder zu Dumbledore und wollte Snapes Antwort so positiv werten, wie es überhaupt möglich war. Es kostete ihn sicher viel Überwindung, dessen war sie sich sicher, und sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Remus Lupin im Kamin erschien und sie zusammenzucken ließ.

»Hallo, Albus. Hallo, Hermine … Severus, du siehst ja grausam aus«, rief er entsetzt, und das Lächeln, das er eben noch für Hermine in sein Gesicht gezaubert hatte, verschwand wieder.

»Längst nicht so grausam wie du nach dem letzten Vollmond«, zischte Snape zurück. Diese patzige Antwort war Remus wohl genug Konversation mit dem alten Rivalen, und so drehte er sich zu Dumbledore.

»Remus, wenn du persönlich kommst, muß es etwas Wichtiges geben«, sagte dieser, und mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand erschien ein weiterer Stuhl.

Remus ging hinüber, setzte sich und blickte zu Hermine. »Wenn du hier bist, dann kann Harry doch nicht weit sein, oder?«

Doch sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. »Schön, dich zu sehen. Harry kommt aber nicht. Ich denke, er wird oben lernen.«

»Schade, ich hätte ihn gern gesehen. Kann leider nur wenige Minuten bleiben.« Dann blickte er zu Dumbledore und wies mit dem Kopf zu Hermine. »Kann ich reden, oder … ?«

»Ich denke, wir brauchen uns wegen Hermine keine Sorgen zu machen«, erwiderte Dumbledore und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

»Na ja, es geht um Harrys Verwandte, wir wissen Neues.«

»Was ist es?« fragte Dumbledore und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem stets freundlichen und zurückhaltenden Mann, den Hermine seit den Sommerferien wirklich liebgewonnen hatte. Schon vorher hatte sie ihn gemocht, doch inzwischen betrachtete sie ihn als Freund.

»Wir wissen, daß Voldemort vor zwei Wochen in Bulgarien fündig wurde; doch steckt noch mehr dahinter, da er sofort danach das Land verlassen hat und mit unbekanntem Ziel irgendwo in Südeuropa verschwunden ist«, berichtete Remus. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in Hermine aus, und sie bekam davon eine Gänsehaut.

»Er hat sie wirklich gefunden? Schon vor zwei Wochen?« fragte Snape schwach und wollte es offenbar nicht glauben.

»Ja, so sieht es leider aus. Wir haben es eben gerade durch einen glücklichen Zufall erfahren, doch kennen wir den Namen der Familie nicht, können es im Moment also nicht wirklich überprüfen. Die Zuverlässigkeit dieser Information ist allerdings überaus hoch … und ich bin mir dessen sicher.«

»Vielleicht sollten wir Harry darüber informieren, ich könnte ihn holen«, meinte Hermine und spürte den zwingenden Drang, sofort das Büro zu verlassen.

»Dies wäre wohl angebracht«, erwiderte der Schulleiter. »Schick ihn bitte her und nenne ihm das Paßwort. Sobald du das erledigt hast, gehe bitte in die Kerker und beginne mit deiner Arbeit.«

Sofort stand sie auf und ging langsam aus dem Büro, während Remus und Dumbledore sich weiter unterhielten. So schnell sie konnte, lief sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, doch Harry war nicht da. Ron und Neville saßen an einem Tisch, und so beschloß sie, die beiden zu fragen, während das ungute Gefühl in ihr weiter wuchs.

»Habt ihr Harry gesehen, ist er im Schlafsaal? Es gibt wichtige neue Informationen.«

Ron sah von seiner Arbeit auf. »Nö, wir dachten, er ist hier, aber das ist er genausowenig wie im Schlafsaal. Sollen wir dir suchen helfen?«

Sie klappten ihre Bücher zu, und nur Augenblicke später verließen sie gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Warum läufst du so schnell, ist es eilig?« fragte Neville und schloß ein wenig keuchend zu Hermine auf.

»Ich weiß nicht, ist ein ungutes Gefühl«, erwiderte sie, während sie die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete.

Nur wenige Sekunden danach kam sie wieder hinausgestürmt, überlegte für einen Moment, als William, vollbepackt mit Schulsachen, um die Ecke gebogen kam.

»Sag mal, hast du Harry gesehen?« fragte Ron ihn sofort.

William überlegte einen Moment. »Ja, vor … weiß nicht genau … na ja, nach dem Essen halt. Er wollte wohl nach oben, als ihn Viktor Krum kurz festhielt.« Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche, während er versuchte, seine Schulsachen nicht fallen zu lassen.

»Weißt du, was Viktor wollte?« fragte Hermine besorgt.

»Weiß nicht genau. Sagte was von ›In zehn Minuten!‹ oder so und ist dann in den Kerker. Vielleicht meinte er, daß er in zehn Minuten verschwinden wollte, denn ich hab' ihn mit seinem Besen den Kerker verlassen sehen. Hat versucht, ihn unter seinem Umhang zu verstecken, sah komisch aus«, berichtete William, dem es inzwischen gelungen war, seine Uhr aus der Tasche zu holen.

Hermine dachte über das Gesagte nach. Wollte Viktor wirklich einfach so verschwinden? Das kommt mir ein wenig merkwürdig vor. Warum hat er seinen Besen verborgen? Sicher würde er es mir doch sagen, wenn er abreist und dabei dann noch einen letzten Versuch unternehmen. Irgendwas ist doch hier oberfaul. Er hatte einen Besen dabei und sagte: ›In zehn Minuten!‹? Was ist in zehn Minuten? Denk nach, Hermine. Verdammt, denk nach. Viktor ... Bulgarien … Viktor … Besen … Bulgarien … Quidditch … Bulgarien ... Viktor und Harry ... Duell? Viktor mit Harry verwandt? Ihre Gedanken rasten, und jedem anderen wäre dabei wohl schwindlig geworden.

»Vor dreißig Minuten sah ich Harry ungefähr«, ergänzte William, doch Hermine begann schon zu laufen.

»Kommt schon«, rief sie aufgeregt den anderen zu. Mittlerweile ging sie schon vom Schlimmsten aus.

»Was ist denn los?« brüllte ihr William hinterher, doch folgte er ihr genau wie Ron und Neville.

»Harry ist vielleicht in Gefahr, wir müssen uns beeilen«, rief sie zurück. Es schepperte laut hinter ihr, und ihr war sofort klar, daß William all seine Sachen fallen gelassen hatte.

»Wo ist er?« fragte Neville, der sich nun fast neben Hermine befand, die die Treppen nach unten zu stürzen begann.

»Quidditch«, brachte sie nur heraus, doch offenbar reichte es aus.

Die Gruppe polterte die Treppe hinunter und rannte dabei einige andere Schüler beinahe über den Haufen. Sie hatten nur noch eine weitere Treppe nach unten zu laufen, als plötzlich Filch vor ihnen auftauchte, wild mit den Händen fuchtelte und sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Irgendwie überholte Neville Hermine und sprang mit voller Wucht in Filch hinein. Hermine hörte nur ein »Lauft!«, als sie schon irgendwie über Neville und Filch hinweg war, die bis zum Fuß der Treppe geflogen waren. Entschlossen stürzte sie zum riesigen Eichentor des Schlosses und öffneten es mit magischer Leichtigkeit. So schnell sie konnten, liefen sie die lange Steintreppe hinunter und in Richtung des Stadions.

Der Regen prasselte mit dicken Tropfen auf sie hinab, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sie naß bis auf die Knochen. Bei jedem Schritt auf dem durchweichten Boden gab es schmatzende Geräusche, die sie aber bald nicht mehr wahrnahm. Auf halbem Wege zum Stadion setzte bei ihr ein fieses Seitenstechen ein, doch sie ignorierte es einfach und beschloß, daß nichts sie würde stoppen können. Angestrengt versuchte sie während des Laufens, Harry und Viktor am Himmel zu entdecken, doch konnte sie keinen von beiden ausmachen.

»Wo sind sie?« keuchte Ron leicht außer Atem.

»Vielleicht in der Umkleide«, erwiderte Hermine und verlagerte die Laufrichtung leicht nach rechts.

»Ein Lichtblitz!« rief Ron plötzlich.

Sofort blickte Hermine wieder nach vorn. »Noch einer.« Sie lief noch schneller.

»Unter der Tribüne, irgendwo zwischen den ganzen Pfeilern«, sagte William, der seinen Zauberstab zog.

Auch Hermine zog ihren Stab und bereitete sich gedanklich auf den Kampf vor. Sie beschloß, auf Neville zu warten, der noch ungefähr dreißig Meter hinter ihnen war, und verlangsamte. »Wartet«, sagte sie leicht erschöpft, und auch die anderen wurden langsamer. Neville war in wenigen Sekunden bei ihnen und sah sie fragend an.

»Wir verteilen uns. William und ich nach rechts, ihr beide nach links«, keuchte sie außer Atem und lief mit William los.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der Tribüne und versuchten derweil wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dort angekommen, versuchten sie Harry zu entdecken; die breiten Pfeiler verdeckten allerdings ihre Sicht, und so gab sie William ein Handzeichen. Er verstand offenbar sofort und ging leise vor. Einige Flüche wurden von noch weiter hinten abgeschossen, und es mußte wohl Harry gewesen sein, der sich anscheinend zur Wehr setzte. Lautlos folgte sie William unter die Tribüne und wollte sich mit ihm von der rechten Seite an Krum anschleichen.

»Das wird dir nicht helfen. Wir kriegen dich gleich«, hörte sie eine Stimme, und es war Viktors.

Hermine und William schlängelten sich durch die Pfeiler, immer weiter an Viktors rechter Flanke vorbei, und versuchten dabei unentdeckt zu bleiben. Lautes Lachen war plötzlich zu vernehmen, und Hermine wußte, daß sie es nicht nur mit Viktor zu tun hatten. Die anderen mußten links von ihm sein, und sie hoffte, Neville und Ron würden mit ihnen fertig werden können.

Plötzlich sah sie Viktor Krum und Pansy Parkinson, keine fünfzehn Meter von ihrer Position entfernt; und sie wußte auch, wo Harry war, als er im selben Augenblick einen Fluch auf die beiden abschoß. Auch er war höchstens fünfzehn Meter von ihr entfernt. Ich muß ihm ein Zeichen geben, beschloß sie, ich muß ihm zeigen, daß er nicht allein ist.

»Hallo, Viktor«, rief Hermine ziemlich laut, hielt sich jedoch zur Sicherheit im Schutze eines Pfeilers verborgen und versuchte, in Deckung zu bleiben.

Augenblicklich drehte sich der Bulgare zu ihr um. »Was willst du hier? Willst du zusehen, wie ich Potter töte?« Er klang amüsiert.

Aufmerksam wurde sie von William angestarrt, der nur einen Pfeiler weiter stand und Krum bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Sicher entdeckt er die Angst in meinen Augen, die solche Worte in mir auslösen, dachte sie verzweifelt und wollte das um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Sofort wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab, da sie Stärke zeigen mußte, was ihr jedoch ausgesprochen schwerfiel, da Harrys Tod ihr größter Alptraum war. Mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Harry getötet würde, wäre auch ihr eigenes Ende gewesen, dessen war sie sich absolut sicher. Sich wieder ein wenig beruhigend, versuchte sie wieder Blickkontakt mit William herzustellen, doch dieser drehte sich im gleichen Moment um den Pfeiler, hinter dem er sich bisher versteckt gehalten hatte. Irgendwie wollte sie ihn noch davon abhalten, doch sie konnte nur noch zusehen.

»Nur du wirst heute sterben!« brüllte William und stützte auf Viktor zu. »_Avada_ …«

Noch im gleichen Moment wich Entsetzen der Wut in seinem Gesicht, da schon ein grüner Lichtblitz Viktors Zauberstab entsprang und auf ihn zuflog. Merkwürdigerweise spukte im gleichen Moment eine Frage durch Hermines Kopf: Woher kann William den Todesfluch? Noch während sie über diese Frage nachdachte, wurde er von dem grünen Blitz getroffen und stürzte. Wie in Trance sah sie, daß er noch in ihre Richtung blickte, die Augen schloß und nach vorn kippte. Die Frage war unwichtig geworden. Seine Knie berührten den trockenen Boden, und sein linker Arm folgte, während er immer weiter fiel. Das Gesicht, welches noch vor einer Sekunde Mut und Tapferkeit ausgestrahlt hatten, landete im Dreck. Sein nasser Körper blieb regungslos liegen. William war tot.

Als sie wieder zu Krum sah, bemerkte sie ein widerliches Grinsen in dessen Gesicht, durch welches ihr speiübel wurde. »WILLIAM«, schrie sie schockiert und warf sich mit dem Rücken an den Pfeiler. Panik und Verzweiflung machten sich in ihr breit, und sie hoffte inständig, Harry würde es diesem Mistkerl zeigen.

Sofort nach seinem Fluch ging Harry wieder in Deckung.

»Hallo, Viktor«, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme, und Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich für einen Moment.

War es die Wirklichkeit gewesen, oder hatte er sie nur in seiner Phantasie gehört? Sie konnte nicht hiersein. Niemand wußte, daß er hier war, niemand außer den vieren, die ihn töten wollten.

»Was willst du hier? Willst du zusehen, wie ich Potter töte?« fragte Krum, und Harry wurde klar, daß er nicht träumen konnte. Es mußte echt sein ... wirklich passieren. Hermine war hier … hier bei ihm.

»Nur du wirst heute sterben! _Avada_ …«, brüllte jemand, während mittendrin jemand leise »_Avada Kedavra_« murmelte.

Unsicher, wem die brüllende Stimme gehört hatte, konnte er nur das Beste hoffen. Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich um den Pfeiler zu drehen, doch konnte er es einfach nicht. Er wußte, daß wieder jemand sterben würde, und wollte es nicht schon wieder mit ansehen müssen.

»William!« schrie die Liebe seines Lebens, und Harry war augenblicklich wieder hellwach.

Unglaublich schnell wand er sich um seinen Stützpfeiler, schoß einen Fluch auf Krum und ging hinter dem nächsten Pfeiler in Deckung. In einiger Entfernung auf der anderen Seite hörte er mehrere Flüche und war sich sicher, auch Ron gehört zu haben. Der gute Ron … immer da, wenn man ihn wirklich brauchte, dachte er und hatte für einen kurzen Moment ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als ihm der Ernst der Lage wieder bewußt wurde.

»_Expelliarmus_!« schrie Krum, und da Harry ihm kein Ziel bot, mußte Hermine sein Opfer sein.

Hatte er sie erwischt oder nicht? Harry war sich nicht sicher. Unendliche Sekunden vergingen, in denen er nicht wußte, was passiert war. Plötzlich begann sein Zauberstab zu vibrieren, und er verkrampfte innerlich. Ihre Kette, dachte er und zitterte leicht. Sie war in Gefahr und er damit sicher, daß Krum sie mit dem Entwaffnungszauber erwischt hatte. So hatte sie keine Chance, dachte er, drehte sich entschlossen um den Pfeiler und lief, so flink es ging, zum nächsten. Damit kam er Hermine wieder ein Stück näher, und sie war auch sein Ziel.

»_Alligosolum_«, hörte Harry von Krum und wußte, daß er mit diesem Zauber ihre Füße auf den Boden gefesselt hatte. Damit verhinderte er effektiv, daß sie davonlaufen konnte, und so würde sie alles mit ansehen müssen, was auch immer gleich passieren würde.

Noch immer vibrierte Harrys Stab, und bevor er ihr helfen konnte, mußte er es beenden. »_Finite Vibrate_!« flüsterte er, und es stoppte sofort.

»Keiner rührt sie an, verstanden?« brüllte Krum seinen Helfern hinterher.

Harrys Anspannung wich ein wenig. Zunächst war Hermine nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, und das war für ihn das wichtigste. Er war noch immer Krums erstes Ziel, und das war vielleicht noch ein kleiner Trumpf, den er besaß. Krachend schlug ein Fluch in Harrys Deckung ein und schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

»Warum tust du das, Viktor? Hat dich Voldemort in seiner Gewalt, oder bist du freiwillig auf seiner Seite?« fragte Hermine fast schreiend und lenkte Krums Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Angst lag in ihrer Stimme, und allein dies versetzte Harrys Herz einen schmerzhaften Stoß.

»Er ist ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer, und er hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Durch ihn kann ich haben, was immer ich will! Durch ihn werde ich auch dich kriegen!« brüllte er, und nun stutzte Harry. Was hatte Voldemort damit zu tun, und woher wußte Hermine davon?

»Du wirst mich niemals kriegen. Alles, was ich bin, gehört Harry!«

»Wenn Potter tot ist, gehörst du mir«, brüllte Krum zornig, und wieder schlug krachend ein Reduktor-Fluch in den Pfeiler ein, hinten dem Harry sich versteckt hielt. Er knarrte und splitterte.

Harry lief los. In Krums Richtung blickend, konnte er auch Hermine kurz sehen, und die Angst in ihrem Gesicht gab ihm einen erneuten Adrenalinschub. Währenddessen schoß Parkinson einen Fluch auf ihn ab, und er konnte nur mühsam unter ihm hindurchtauchen. Derweil konzentrierte sich Krum wieder auf Hermine, die Harry nun nicht mehr sehen konnte, weil ihm ein Pfeiler die Sicht versperrte.

»Mein Herz gehört auf ewig ihm. Wenn du ihn umbringst, dann … dann …«, stammelte sie, und diese Worte erfüllten Harry in seinem tiefsten Inneren mit unglaublicher Wärme. Sie hatte ihren Satz nicht beendet, aber für ihn war es auch nicht nötig. Er wußte, was passieren würde, wenn Krum ihr nur die geringste Möglichkeit dafür bieten würde. Trotzdem fand er es reichlich riskant von ihr, ihn so zu provozieren. Noch immer unbewaffnet, zudem mit den Füßen am Boden angewurzelt, konnte Krum sie jederzeit angreifen, und Harry würde sie nicht schützen können.

Unbewußt drehte Harry den Kopf nach links und konnte kurz Ron entdecken. Über dreißig Meter entfernt schoß er in dem Moment einen Fluch ab und ging hinter einem der vielen Dutzend Pfeilern in Deckung, wodurch Harry ihn wieder aus den Augen verlor. Ron mußte sich einen harten Kampf mit Pritchard und North liefern, und Harry konnte nur hoffen, daß er sie besiegen würde. Noch nie empfand er eine solch tiefe Dankbarkeit in einem Moment der Gefahr, wie er sie in dieser Sekunde für Ron empfand. Er stand tief in dessen Schuld und konnte nur hoffen, diese irgendwann einmal begleichen zu können. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er schlagartig eine Möglichkeit dazu, zumindest wenn sie alle ihre Schulzeit überleben sollten. Beim Gedanken daran mußte er unwillkürlich lächeln, auch wenn es ihm reichlich absurd und unpassend vorkam.

»Du sagst, ich kann dich niemals haben – dann habe ich keine Verwendung mehr für dich!« Die Stimme von Krum zitterte leicht und klang mehr als nur verbittert.

Sofort stockte Harry der Atem. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um den Pfeiler und sah Krum schon auf sie zugehen. Wollte er sie wirklich töten? Er hatte es vorhin zu Parkinson gesagt: »Nur ich entscheide, wann sie stirbt.« Hatte er entschieden, daß sie jetzt sterben sollte? Harry war verzweifelt. Er würde sich für sie opfern, das stand für ihn außer Frage, aber würde er das überhaupt können? Harry rannte los und zielte mit seinem Stab auf Krum. Dieser war nur noch fünf Meter von Hermine entfernt, er selbst aber noch über zehn. Während er sich dem Feind näherte, sprach er schon seine Formel:

»_Stupor_!«

Schon während er das Wort aussprach, spürte er einen Schlag am Bein. Der rote Lichtblitz verließ gerade seinen Stab, als Harry der Länge nach hinfiel und der Fluch harmlos in den Boden einschlug. Auf dem Bauch im Dreck liegend, drehte er sich völlig verblüfft auf den Rücken. Hinter dem Pfeiler hatte Parkinson gelauert und ihm ein Bein gestellt. Lässig an den Pfeiler gelehnt, zielte sie mit ihrem Stab auf ihn, doch er war schneller.

»_Stupor_!«

Ein roter Lichtblitz schoß in ihre Brust, während ihr Zauberstab um den Pfeiler flog. Augenblicklich fiel sie um und blieb liegen. Harry versuchte sich sofort zu Krum umzudrehen, doch als er noch mitten in der Bewegung war, hörte er schon dessen Worte.

»_Expelliarmus_!«

Ein harter Schlag traf Harrys Magen, und er rutschte einen Meter zurück, während sein Zauberstab in Krums ausgestreckte linke Hand flog. »Jetzt wirst du sterben, Potter!«

Achtlos schmiß er Harrys Zauberstab auf den Boden. Ein paar Schritte kam Krum noch auf ihn zu und zielte mit seinem Stab auf ihn.

Verzweifelt streckte Hermine ihre Hand nach Harrys Zauberstab aus und schien sich unglaublich zu konzentrieren. Ihre Hand begann zu zittern; ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Eine unglaubliche Anspannung schien ihren Körper aufzuladen, und tatsächlich bewegte sich sein Zauberstab, der mehr als fünf Meter von ihr entfernt lag.

Harry sah Krum in die Augen, er mußte ihr Zeit verschaffen. »Hätte nicht erwartet, ausgerechnet durch deine Hand zu sterben. Die Prophezeiung hat etwas anderes berichtet.«

»_Enervate_!« sagte Krum und zielte kurz auf Pansy Parkinson. »Sie soll miterleben, wenn du stirbst.«

Die Wiedererwachte gab einige Geräusche von sich. »Achtung!« schrie sie plötzlich.

»_ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB_«, schrie Hermine fast zur gleichen Zeit. Krum drehte seinen Kopf herum, während er weiter auf Harry zielte. Sie fing den Stab auf und sah irgendwo nach rechts mitten ins Nichts. Sie nickte und zielte mit ihrem Stab auf Harry. Harry sah ihr genau in die Augen. »_Proturesa Hellporar_.«

Von irgendwo hinter den Stützpfeilern war ebenfalls Gemurmel gekommen, wovon Harry aber nichts verstanden hatte.

»Falsche Formel!« höhnte Krum trocken und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. »_AVADA KEDAVRA_!«

Noch immer starrte dieser Hermine an, die nun ihre Augen schloß. Zwar hatte er begriffen, was sie versuchte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt passieren würde. Die gemischten Schilde hatten bisher noch nie richtig funktioniert, und bei Voldemorts Todesfluch gegen das Mädchen hatte selbst sein mächtiger Weltum-Schild versagt. Wie es bisher immer bei den gemischten Schilden gewesen war, hatte sich auch diesmal um ihn herum kein sichtbares Kraftfeld aufgebaut. So wußte er nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt da war. Gespürt hatte er absolut gar nichts, und so wollte er die vielleicht letzten Augenblicke seinen Lebens damit verbringen, Hermines Schönheit zu bewundern.

Langsam wurde es immer heller.

Das Licht überstrahlte einfach alles, und auch Hermine verschwand nach und nach in seinem Schein. Dann ist es jetzt vorbei, dachte er traurig und bereute irgendwie, sein Leben nicht sinnvoller gelebt zu haben. Laut der Prophezeiung hätte er von Voldemort getötet werden müssen oder selbst Voldemort töten müssen, aber vielleicht hatte er ja genau das auch getan. Noch einmal erinnerte er sich an den Friedhof und wie er das Schwert Gryffindors in Voldemorts Körper getrieben hatte. Vielleicht war damit die Prophezeiung schon erfüllt worden, selbst wenn er danach in Draco Malfoy hatte weiterleben können? Diese Sache konnte er nun nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit klären, weshalb er nicht mehr darüber nachdachte.

Plötzlich war Hermine nicht mehr sichtbar. Jeden Moment erwartete er, statt dessen Sirius zu sehen, und vielleicht würden auch schon seine Eltern auf ihn warten. Er wollte sie endlich in den Arm nehmen – zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – zum ersten Mal nach seinem Leben. Langsam schloß auch er die Augen. Dieses unglaublich strahlende, helle Licht war einfach nicht länger zu ertragen. Doch obwohl seine Lider geschlossen waren, strahlte das Licht so intensiv hindurch, daß er die feinen Adern seiner Lider zu sehen glaubte. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch erklang, und es war auf einen Schlag wieder dunkel.

»Harry!« schrie jemand, doch er nahm es kaum wahr. Er hoffte, es wäre sein Vater, seine Mutter oder auch Sirius, doch er wußte es nicht.

»_Radirefigo_«, hörte er ganz schwach und wunderte sich. Ein Zauberspruch im Totenreich? Konnte das sein? Und dann auch noch der Zauberspruch, der den Wurzel-Zauber aufhob? Wer war denn hier angewurzelt gewesen?

»Paß auf! Pansy!« schrie jemand, und es hörte sich verdächtig nach Neville an.

Was machte Neville hier? Harry öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf ein wenig. Vor ihm war Pansy Parkinson, die sich nach Krums Zauberstab bückte und ihn ergriff. Schnell lief sie nach rechts und um einen Pfeiler herum, doch Harry wußte nicht, was er machen sollte. Er war zu verwirrt, und ohne Zauberstab war er sowieso fast hilflos. Zudem lag er noch immer mehr auf dem Boden, und es würde schon zu lange dauern, um überhaupt aufzustehen.

Ein grausiges Knacken stoppte Parkinsons Flucht, und es hörte sich so an, als ob dabei einige Knochen gebrochen worden wären. Brutal wurde die Slytherin nach hinten geschleudert, und er konnte Hermine hinter ihr auftauchen sehen. Nun war er vollends verwirrt, während sich Hermines Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog und sie schützend ihre rechte Hand hielt. Plötzlich stand Neville vor ihm und zog ihn hoch.

»Wo kommst du denn her?« fragte Harry überrascht.

»Später! Ron braucht uns dringend«, gab Neville zurück und zeigte mit seinem Stab auf Hermine. »_Accio Zauberstab_.« Nur einen Moment später drückte er Harry dessen eigenen Stab in die Hand. »Schnell.«

Mehr brauchte Harry nicht zu wissen, um Neville zu folgen. Beide liefen los, obwohl ihm doch ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken war, Hermine zurückzulassen. Zusammen liefen sie auf die Stelle zu, an der er Ron das letztemal gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig und hastig zugleich tasteten sie sich vor und hörten schnell, daß Ron wohl noch immer lebte. Harry war erleichtert. Einige Lichtblitze zuckten vor ihnen auf, und er versuchte verzweifelt, zwischen den ganzen Pfeilern etwas zu entdecken.

»Da! North!« warnte Harry und schickte ihm im selben Moment einen Fluch auf den Hals.

Der Reduktor-Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel zwar, zerschmetterte aber in einer kleinen Explosion den Pfeiler neben North, und die Splitter setzten ihm schon gut zu. Da ihr Gegner mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, liefen sie schneller, und als sie nur noch knapp fünfzehn Meter von ihm entfernt waren, schoß Harry einen weiteren Reduktor-Fluch auf ihn, der das Ziel diesmal nicht verfehlte. North wurde weggeschleudert, flog weit durch die Luft und schlug mit seinem Arm dabei krachend an einen weiteren Stützpfeiler.

»Ron?« rief Harry und sah sich um.

»Hier«, antwortete dieser. Der Stimme nach zu urteilen, glaubte Harry ihn irgendwo rechts von sich, gut dreißig Meter entfernt.

»Wo ist Pritchard?«

»Den hab' ich gleich«, beruhigte ihn Ron. Harry ging vorsichtig los. In seinem Schlepptau hatte er Neville, und langsam schlichen sie zwischen den vielen Pfeilern hindurch.

»_Stupor_!« Kaum hatten sie Rons Worte gehört, da tauchte er auch schon lächelnd vor ihnen auf. Harry strahlte ihn für einen Moment an. Ron umarmte ihn. »Hi, Kumpel, gut dich zu sehen. Wo sind Hermine und William, geht's ihnen gut?«

Harrys Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst. »William ist tot«, meinte er leise, und auch Rons Lächeln verschwand umgehend. Er fluchte so laut und heftig, wie Harry es nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte.

Zusammen mit Ron und Neville lief er wieder zurück zu Hermine, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an North und Pritchard zu vergeuden. Dabei begann er sich noch unwohler zu fühlen, weil er Hermine allein mit Parkinson zurückgelassen hatte, auch wenn diese von seiner Freundin wahrscheinlich ausgeknockt worden war.

Plötzlich hörte Harry Stimmen und verlangsamte das Tempo. Bitte nicht noch mehr Gegner, flehte er innerlich und blieb mit den beiden anderen im Schutz der Pfeiler. Überaus vorsichtig schlichen sie sich weiter an, bis Harry plötzlich eine der Stimmen erkannte – es war Dumbledore.

»Harry, geht es dir gut?« fragte dieser besorgt, sobald er ihn erblickt hatte.

Harry bejahte kurz und suchte sofort mit seinen Augen nach Hermine. Sie saß neben Pansy Parkinson mit dem Rücken an einen Pfeiler gelehnt und hielt sich leise wimmernd ihr rechtes Handgelenk; dieses sah stark ramponiert aus und war sicher gebrochen. Umgehend stürzte er zu ihr und schmiß sich neben ihr auf den Boden.

»Sonst alles okay?« fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und küßte sie, bevor sie antworten konnte. Leise stöhnte sie auf, und Harry zuckte zurück.

»Nicht aufhören, bitte«, flüsterte sie und kam ihm wieder näher. Erneut küßten sie sich, und ein unglaublich warmes und vertrautes Gefühl verteilte sich in ihm. Es ging von seinem Herzen aus und strahlte nach wenigen Sekunden in jeden Winkel seines Körpers. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, sie je wiederzusehen, doch erneut war er mit unwahrscheinlich viel Glück dem Tode entronnen. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und bis in alle Ewigkeit halten.

»Au!« stöhnte Hermine und drückte Harry ein wenig mit der linken Hand weg. »Laß uns das nachher fortsetzen.« Sie versuchte aufzustehen. Harry sprang, ohne zu zögern, auf die Füße und half ihr anschließend dabei, sich zu erheben.

»Harry, was genau ist hier heute vorgefallen?« fragte Dumbledore und sah dabei auf Williams toten Körper.

Wieder durchfuhr ein unangenehmes Gefühl seinen Körper und vertrieb all die schönen und angenehmen Gedanken. Erst jetzt begriff er mehr und mehr, daß erneut ein treuer Verbündeter und guter Freund gefallen war – und daß er nur für ihn gestorben war, machte es Harry noch schwerer.

»Sir, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll«, sagte Harry resignierend und spürte, wie Hermine seine Hand griff.

»Dann gleich in meinem Büro. Wie viele sind noch hier?«

»Pritchard und North liegen irgendwo da hinten. Vielleicht fünfzig oder sechzig Meter von hier.« Er zeigte mit seiner linken Hand in die Richtung, aus der er eben gekommen war.

Dumbledore drehte sich um. »Severus, Remus!«

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, daß auch Snape hier war und ungewöhnlich schlecht aussah. Dagegen sah er Remus erstmals nach langer Zeit wieder.

Gleichzeitig schritt Dumbledore auf Parkinson zu, und dünne Schnüre schossen aus seinem Zauberstab, welche sie fesselten und knebelten. »_Mobilcorpus_.«

Wie an unsichtbaren Fäden, die sich um ihre Armgelenke, Hals und Knie gewickelt hatten, wurde sie hochgezogen, bis sie aufrecht stand. Ihr Kopf baumelte dabei hin und her, und die Füße schwebten nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Ihre Nase war mit Sicherheit gebrochen, und Blut sickerte auf ihren Umhang, doch Harry spürte kein bißchen Mitleid.

»Professor, was ist mit Krum und William?« erkundigte sich Harry, als er Dumbledore langsam zum Rand der Tribüne folgte. Parkinson schwebte dabei vor Dumbledore.

»Remus und Professor Snape werden sie zum Schloß mitbringen. Folgt mir bitte alle.«

Sie erreichten den Rand der Tribüne, und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, daß es noch immer regnete. Schweigend folgten sie ihrem Schulleiter zurück zum Schloß. Als sie nach wenigen Minuten am Fuße der Treppe ankamen, warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zurück. Mehrere Gestalten tauchten bei der Tribüne auf, und über dem Quidditch-Feld verschwanden die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages.

Mit Hermine an der Hand ging er still die Stufen hinauf. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich die schwere Tür und gab den Weg in das Innere von Hogwarts frei. Einige Schüler kamen lachend und feixend aus der Großen Halle, verstummten aber bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Es waren Angus Murtaghur und Blaise Zabini, deren Gesichtsausdruck sich schlagartig änderte.

Daß die beiden über dieses Bild, welches sich ihnen hier präsentierte, nicht gerade glücklich waren, bemerkte Harry schon im ersten Moment; nur einen Augenblick später aber strömte der blanke Haß auf ihn ein, wovon er sich aber nicht beeindrucken ließ. Im Gegenteil blitzte für einen winzigen Moment Triumph in seinen Augen auf, ehe er an den Preis dafür denken mußte, den ihn dieser Triumph gekostet hatte.

Ron zog ihn und Hermine aber schweigend weiter, und sie folgten den anderen. Zwei Stockwerke weiter oben warf Harry einen kurzen Blick in Hermines vor Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht und stoppte sofort. »Sir, Hermine muß sofort auf den Krankenflügel!«

»Wenn das unbedingt erforderlich ist, werden wir unser Gespräch eben dort führen«, gab Dumbledore zurück. Dann wandte er sich an Ron. »Warte hier bitte auf Remus und Professor Snape. Sie werden jeden Moment kommen. Bitte führe sie dann zu uns in den Krankenflügel.«

Ron setzte sich ein wenig erschöpft auf die Stufen. Als Harry an ihm vorbeiging, sah er ihm direkt in die Augen. »Danke dir, Kumpel!« Ron nickte nur lächelnd.

Weiter stiegen sie die Stufen nach oben, und noch immer ließ Dumbledore die verschnürte Parkinson vor sich herschweben. Kurz darauf öffnete Neville die Tür zum Krankenflügel und ließ dann Dumbledore passieren.

»Poppy, wir benötigen deine Hilfe«, rief Dumbledore in den Raum und stellte Pansy an der Wand ab.

»Du meine Güte, was ist denn mit Miß Parkinson passiert?« rief diese entsetzt, als sie aus ihrem Büro kam, und lief sofort zu ihr. Die komplette Brust von Pansy war mit Blut beschmiert, und sie sah wirklich erbärmlich aus.

»Miß Parkinson kann warten. Bitte kümmere dich zuerst um Hermine«, erklärte Dumbledore ernst, und von seiner Güte war nichts in diesen Worten zu hören.

Ungläubig sah Madam Pomfrey ihn an, blickte dann auf Hermines Handgelenk und wieder zu ihm zurück. »Albus?«

»Hermines Handgelenk hat absolute Priorität, sie wird gleich noch in einer lebenswichtigen Angelegenheit benötigt.«

Madam Pomfrey nickte skeptisch, ging nun zu ihr und betrachtete sich ihre Verletzung. Hermine stöhnte leise und verzog vor Schmerzen ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. »Ich bin gleich wieder da.« Milde lächelnd verschwand sie in ihrem Büro.

»Würdest du nun bitte berichten, Harry«, bat Dumbledore und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

»Also gut! Krum hat mich zu einem Quidditch-Duell herausgefordert. Wenn ich gewinnen würde, wollte er von hier verschwinden, und falls er gewonnen hätte, dann sollte ich ihm dabei helfen, fünf Minuten mit Hermine zu reden.« Hermine stöhnte nun nicht mehr, sondern sah ihn überrascht an.

»Warum war keiner deiner Freunde dabei?« fragte Dumbledore weiter.

Während Madam Pomfrey mit einem Tablett zurückkam, erzählte Harry ihm den Grund dafür. Vorsichtig begann die Heilerin, an Hermines Handgelenk zu arbeiten, während er von den weiteren Geschehnissen berichtete. Ohne Stolz erzählte wie er von seinem Sieg, wie er dann gelandet und von Krum plötzlich angegriffen worden war. Er schilderte, wie Parkinson mit ihren Kumpanen aufgetaucht war und dann überraschend Hermine und die anderen zu seiner Rettung angerückt waren. Mit einer Träne in den Augen beschrieb er, wie er William sterben gehört hatte und wie Krum seine Freundin hatte umbringen wollen. Keiner unterbrach seine Ausführungen, bis er erzählte, wie Krum den Todesfluch auf ihn abgeschossen hatte und er schon geglaubt hatte, nun endgültig sterben zu müssen.

Sanft lächelnd blickte er Hermine an, und diese prüfte gerade ihr geheiltes Handgelenk. »Tut noch ziemlich weh«, meinte sie, kam zu Harry herüber und küßte ihn zärtlich, während sich Madam Pomfrey an Pansy Parkinson zu schaffen machte.

»Wo seid ihr überhaupt hergekommen? Wieso wußtet ihr, wo ich war?« fragte er und drückte Hermine an sich.

Als Hermine gerade davon erzählte, wie sie in Dumbledores Büro gesessen hatte und Remus plötzlich aus dem Kamin gekommen war, ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Ron, Remus und Snape kamen herein, und sie hatten Krum, Pritchard, North und William dabei.

Remus hielt Pritchard und North in der Luft. Beide waren bewußtlos und schwebten einen Meter vor dem Wehrwolf. »Wohin mit ihnen?«

»Feßle sie auf dem letzten Krankenbett«, antwortete Dumbledore emotionslos und ging einen Schritt aus dem Weg, damit Remus problemlos durchkonnte.

»Was ist mit diesen beiden?« fragte Snape ganz schwach und hielt sich wohl nur noch mit größter Anstrengung auf den Beinen. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment tot zusammenbrechen. Mehrmals rieb er sich die Augen, so, als würde er nicht richtig sehen können, und blickte zu Madam Pomfrey. Immer wieder kniff er die Augen zusammen.

»Bitte bring die beiden zu diesen Betten«, sagte Madam Pomfrey und zeigte auf die nächsten freien Liegemöglichkeiten. Snape tat, wie ihm geheißen, und Madam Pomfrey sah sich sofort Krum an. Nur Sekunden danach blickte sie ungläubig zu Dumbledore. »Was genau hat ihn getroffen?«

»Ein reflektierter Todesfluch«, antwortete Neville an dessen Stelle.

»Ihr habt es also tatsächlich geschafft?« staunte Remus voller Ehrfurcht.

»Woher weißt du denn davon?« fragte Harry überrascht.

»Na, von Mad-Eye natürlich. Er hat mir alles erzählt, was er erfahren konnte. Hätte nicht geglaubt, daß du es überhaupt schaffen kannst.«

»Nicht mich mußt du anstarren. Neville und Hermine haben mich gerettet«, wehrte Harry ab und schenkte beiden ein Lächeln, während Ron Neville auf die Schulter klopfte. Dann fiel ihm ein, wo sie gerade stehengeblieben waren. »Was ist dann passiert, Hermine, nachdem Remus aus dem Kamin gekommen war?«

»Remus erzählte uns, daß Voldemort deine Verwandten gefunden hätte … in Bulgarien«, berichtete Hermine und erzählte danach, wie sie Harry hatte holen wollen und vor der Bibliothek auf William getroffen war. »Er sagte, Viktor hätte mit seinem Besen die Schule verlassen, und da hat es bei mir klick gemacht. Ich dachte, Krum wäre dein Verwandter und Voldemort hätte ihn auf dich angesetzt.« Hermine bekam feuchte Augen.

Auch Harry mußte ihre Worte erst einmal verarbeiten. Ich mit Krum verwandt? Kann das sein? Skeptisch beobachtete er Hermine, die sich setzen mußte.

Neville begann die folgenden Ereignisse zu erzählen: »Als wir unten bei der Tribüne ankamen, haben wir uns in zwei Gruppen getrennt. Ron und ich sind nach links gegangen und haben uns von hinten Pritchard und North genähert, die sich an Harry anschleichen wollten. Dann hörten wir plötzlich den Schrei von Hermine und sind dabei wirklich zusammengezuckt. Wir wußten nicht, was William passiert war, doch wir entschieden, daß Ron und ich uns trennen und er allein gegen Pritchard und North kämpfen sollte, während ich außen, um die Tribünen herum, zu Hermine wollte.« Neville mußte eine kurze Pause machen. »Ich hab' dann Hermine gesehen … und auch William. Er lag auf dem Boden und Hermine sah so verzweifelt aus, daß ich genau wußte, daß William … nun ja … tot war.« Traurig blickte er einen Moment zu Boden, bevor Ron seinen Arm um ihn legte.

Neville fuhr fort: »Hermine war an den Boden gefesselt, und ich lief weiter nach rechts, während Krum zu ihr sagte, daß er keine Verwendung mehr für sie hätte. Ich wußte, was das heißt, und wollte unbedingt zu Harry. Doch plötzlich ging alles so schnell. Harry kam vorgestürmt, und ich wollte ihn noch vor Pansy warnen, doch es war schon zu spät. Als ich Harry sah, da lag er auch schon auf dem Boden und schockte gerade Pansy Parkinson. Krum entwaffnete ihn und ging zu ihm rüber. Das war meine Chance. Er war so auf Harry fixiert, daß er mich gar nicht bemerkt hat, obwohl ich keine sechs Meter von ihm weg war. Ich wußte nicht genau, was ich machen sollte, bis ich Hermine ansah. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mich überhaupt gesehen hat, doch nach dem Blick war alles klar.

Sie sah zu Harrys Zauberstab und … ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie hatte ihn nur einen Moment später in der Hand. Wir nickten uns zu, und ich wußte in meinem Inneren genau, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich wußte nicht, welchen der beiden gemischten Schildzauber sie verwenden würde, doch ich verließ mich auf meinen Instinkt, und das hat ja geklappt.« Einen kurzen Moment lächelte er, ehe sein Blick Williams toten Körper erfaßte.

»Woher wußtest du, daß Neville da war?« fragte Harry und sah seine Freundin fragend an.

»Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich … ich habe ihn halt gesehen.«

»Und woher kamen Sie so plötzlich, Sir?« fragte Ron und sah zu Dumbledore.

»Mr. Filch kam in mein Büro und war äußerst ungehalten darüber, daß Mr. Longbottom ihn mit voller Absicht mitten auf der Treppe angesprungen und umgerissen hatte. Als ich ihn fragte, was geschehen sei, erzählte er mir unter anderem, daß ihr, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, nach draußen gerannt wärt. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, konnte ich Lichtblitze unter den Tribünen sehen, und bin natürlich sofort mit Remus und Professor Snape zu euch geeilt.«

Dumbledore unterbrach seine Erzählung und erinnerte Remus daran, daß er noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen habe. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, holte dann eine Uhr hervor und stöhnte kurz laut auf. »Tut mir leid, muß sofort weg.« Noch bevor er sich von Harry verabschieden konnte, stürmte er schon aus der Tür.

»Sir, ist Krum wirklich mit mir verwandt gewesen?« fragte Harry nun gespannt, als sich die Tür hinter Remus geschlossen hatte.

»Das läßt sich leicht klären. Poppy, würdest du bitte?« Dumbledore sah Madam Pomfrey an, die gerade traurig über William gebeugt war.

»Er sieht so friedlich aus«, sagte sie bedauernd und verschwand kurz in ihrem Büro. Nur einen Moment später kam sie wieder, und sie hatte einen Becher dabei. Sie ging zu Krum und hielt einen Finger von ihm hinein.

»Was macht sie da?« fragte Harry seinen Schulleiter.

»Das wirst du sofort begreifen.«

Madam Pomfrey kam nun zu Harry. »Halte deinen Finger bitte hinein«, forderte sie ihn auf, und Harry tat es. Der klare Trank färbte sich dunkelblau. Harry blickte in Madam Pomfreys Gesicht, und diese schüttelte den Kopf. »Das Ergebnis ist eindeutig. Viktor Krum ist nicht mit Harry verwandt.«

»Ein sehr interessantes Ergebnis. Ich wüßte zu gern, was es zu bedeuten hat«, flüsterte Dumbledore leise.

»Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr«, sagte Harry und sah sich hilflos um.

»Vielleicht kann ja Miß Parkinson Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Würdest du sie bitte wecken?« meinte Dumbledore zu Madam Pomfrey gewandt, und diese verschwand erneut in ihrem Büro. Sie kam mit einem feuchten Tuch wieder, welches wohl mit einem Zaubertrank benetzt war. Sie hielt dieses einige Zeit an Pansy Parkinsons inzwischen wieder geheilte Nase, bis diese schließlich unter stöhnenden Geräuschen erwachte.

Dumbledore sah derweil auf seine Uhr und wechselte einen Blick mit Snape. Der schlief beinahe schon im Stehen ein und zitterte so stark, daß Harry sicher war, daß es dem Tränkemeister sehr schlecht ging. Als er wieder zu Pansy sah, wußte Harry, daß sie freiwillig nichts sagen würde. Sie starrte nur hilflos und trotzdem angriffslustig alle im Raum an.

Dumbledore bat Ron und Neville, Professor Snape auf ein Bett zu legen, und warf dann Hermine einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Diese blickte erst zu Snape und dann zu Harry. »Erzähl mir nachher alles!« Sie küßte ihn auf die Nasenspitze und lief in Richtung Tür.

»Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?« fragte Harry überrascht, doch sie rief ihm nur noch ein »Später!« zu und war schon aus der Tür heraus

Dumbledore blickte die Heilerin an, die anscheinend erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, wie schlecht es um Snape stand, und näher trat, um ihn zu untersuchen. »Du kannst nichts für ihn tun, Poppy.«

Sie drehte sich sofort zu Dumbledore um. »Was meinst du damit?« Sie war aufgebracht und wollte diese Beleidigung ihrer Fähigkeiten wohl nicht einfach so akzeptieren.

»Vertrau mir. Das Problem wird sich auf andere Weise lösen«, beschwichtigte der Schulleiter sie und wandte sich daraufhin den anderen zu. »Kommt mit. Wir werden Miß Parkinson in meinem Büro befragen.« Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes flog sie vor ihm durch die Lust.

Unterwegs begegneten sie einigen Schülern, die sofort ein wenig ängstlich Platz machten. Sobald die kleine Karawane aber vorbei war, begann sie aufgeregt zu tuscheln. Schließlich kamen sie bei den Wasserspeiern an, und Dumbledore nannte das Paßwort: »Schokofrosch!«

Sie gaben die Treppe frei, und die kleine Prozession schritt schließlich in Dumbledores Büro. Dabei bemerkte Harry, daß Fawkes nicht in seinem Käfig war. Dumbledore stellte Parkinson an einem Bücherregal ab und ging zu seiner Schublade. Die kleine Ampulle, die er hervorholte, beinhaltete ohne jeden Zweifel ein starkes Wahrheitsserum. Kraftvoll ging er damit zu Parkinson und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.

»Nun, Miß Parkinson, wären Sie so nett und würden uns über die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse aufklären, die sich heute am und im Quidditch-Stadion ereignet haben?« fragte Dumbledore ruhig, aber bestimmt.

»Kein Wort erfahrst du von mir, dreckiger Muggelfreund!« brüllte sie ihn an und bespuckte ihn dabei wohl unabsichtlich.

»Miß Parkinson, ich bitte Sie noch genau einmal höflich, meine Frage zu beantworten, ansonsten sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen.« Dumbledores Stimme klang nun schon ein wenig unfreundlicher.

»Von mir erfahrst du nichts, du widerliches, altes …« Weiter kam sie nicht. Mit nur einem Schnipsen seiner Finger verstummte ihre Stimme, obwohl sich ihr Mund weiter bewegte. Mit einem weiteren Schnipsen seiner Finger ging ihr Mund weit auf, und er träufelte ihr das Serum hinein.

»Wir müssen einige Minuten warten«, erklärte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Auch Harry, Ron und Neville setzten sich, während sie weiter Parkinson anstarrten.

»Sir, was haben Sie ihr gegeben?« fragte Neville neugierig, und Dumbledore reichte ihm die Ampulle. »›Verifitare Plappade‹«, las Neville vor.

»Dies ist im Moment das stärkste Wahrheitsserum, welches mir hier zur Verfügung steht. Sicher könnte ich Professor Snape bitten, doch das wird erst morgen früh möglich sein. Solange können wir aber nicht warten, ich möchte noch heute abend einiges geklärt haben. Wie konnte das passieren, Harry?«

Nur zu gut wußte Harry, was er meinte. Er hatte sich dieselbe Frage auch schon gestellt. Wie hatte er Krum nur so leichtgläubig in die Falle tappen können – nachdem er sich selbst geschworen hatte, nie wieder allein seinen Feinden gegenüberzutreten; nachdem er seine Freunde beschworen hatte, daß er sie dringender bräuchte als alles andere, daß sie nur gemeinsam gewinnen würden. Er wußte darauf keine echte Antwort. Es hatte sich halt für ihn so ergeben, auch wenn es wieder einem guten Freund das Leben gekostet hatte.

»Sir, diese Frage kann ich Ihnen nicht wirklich beantworten. Doch ich werde in Zukunft noch viel vorsichtiger sein, ich … es … ist mir sehr unangenehm, wie dumm ich mich erneut verhalten habe.« Er schaute beschämt zu Boden. Ron legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter, und selten war er seinem Freund so dankbar für eine kleine Geste wie in diesem Moment.

»Dann werden wir uns nun Miß Parkinson widmen«, meinte Dumbledore und stand auf. Er schnipste einmal mit dem Finger, und die Slytherin, die mit leicht glasigem Blick vor sich hin stierte, gab wieder Töne von sich. »Nun, Miß Parkinson, würden Sie uns erklären, warum Mr. Krum heute unbedingt Mr. Potter umbringen wollte?«

Das Gesicht von Pansy Parkinson verzog sich zu einer Fratze, und ihre Augen blickten etwas Fernes an, welches weit außerhalb des Büros zu sein schien. »Viktor Krum wurde vom Dunklen Lord geschickt. Er sollte Potter töten. Er wollte Potter töten. Das Schlammblut war sein Ziel. Sie hat ihn gedemütigt.« Pansy ließ den Kopf hängen.

»Stehst du in Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Lord? Und wenn nicht mit ihm, mit wem dann?« fragte Dumbledore weiter.

»Ich stehe in Kontakt mit Pettigrew, dem treuen Diener des Dunklen Lords.«

»Was wollten sie von dir?«

»Ich sollte Viktor Krum helfen, Potter zu töten.«

»Wer war an dieser Aktion sonst noch beteiligt?«

»North, Pritchard«, murmelte Pansy ausdruckslos, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

»Sir, darf ich?« mischte sich Harry ein. Da Dumbledore nickte, wandte er sich an Pansy. »Angus Murtaghur, wußte er von eurem Plan?«

»Ja.«

»Aber er war nicht beteiligt? Warum?«

»Er wollte nicht mit hineingezogen werden. Seine Pläne sind andere Pläne«, zischte Pansy schwer verständlich. Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum noch offenhalten.

»Was für Pläne sind das?« fragte Harry mit Nachdruck.

»Seine Pläne sind mir unbekannt.«

»Weißt du etwas über meine Verwandten in Osteuropa?«

»Harry Potter hat keine Verwandten in Osteuropa«, lallte sie total erschöpft und schlief ein.

»Verdammt«, fluchte Harry, und Ron mußte ihn beruhigen.

»Eine der Nebenwirkungen«, erklärte Dumbledore bedauernd und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. »Im Ministerium wird sie mit Veritaserum verhört werden, dort bekommt man vielleicht noch mehr aus ihr heraus.«

»Sir, was wird dann mit ihr passieren?«

»Nach dem Verhör wird man sie höchstwahrscheinlich verurteilen. Da sie noch minderjährig ist, wird sie allerdings keine wirklich schlimme Strafe erwarten. Im schlimmsten Falle wird ihr Zauberstab vernichtet und ihr wird jegliche Magiebenutzung verboten, während sie zu Hause unter Hausarrest gestellt wird, bis sie einundzwanzig ist. Zudem wird sie der Schule verwiesen, ebenso wie die anderen Beteiligten.«

Harry hätte nach diesen Worten beinahe angefangen, vor Wut zu schreien. Nur mühsam beherrschte er sich. »Sir, ich fürchtete, im letzten Jahr nach Askaban zu kommen, weil ich mich vor Dementoren geschützt habe, und sie wird nur der Schule verwiesen und bekommt Hausarrest?« zischte er aggressiv und nun völlig außer sich.

»So sind nun einmal die Gesetze. Auch du wärst niemals nach Askaban gekommen, selbst wenn du schuldig gewesen wärst«, entgegnete Dumbledore, äußerlich gelassen.

»Diese dreckige Mißgeburt wollte mich und Hermine töten und war an der Ermordung eines Freundes beteiligt – und sie wird nur der Schule verwiesen? Was sind das für kranke Gesetze?« Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er wußte nicht, woher der Jähzorn kam, der ihn jetzt gepackt hatte, und er wußte auch nicht, wie er sich selbst besänftigen sollte. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab, wie von Sinnen sprang er auf, und sein Stuhl flog dabei nach hinten. »Ich werde also nur von der Schule verwiesen, wenn ich diese widerliche Schlange töte?« schrie Harry im höchsten Maße erregt und hatte schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

»Genau das wird passieren. Zusätzlich wird dein Stab vernichtet werden, und du wirst bei den Dursleys unter Hausarrest gestellt, und zwar vermutlich etwa bis zu deinem fünfundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr«, meinte Dumbledore völlig ruhig. Gerade das machte Harry noch wütender. Er drohte, eine Wehrlose zu töten, doch anscheinend wollte ihn Dumbledore nicht ernst nehmen. Ron und Neville jedoch starrten ihn nur ängstlich und fassungslos an.

»Was sollte mich davon abhalten, sie einfach zu töten?« brüllte Harry wie von Sinnen.

Dumbledore zuckte mit seinen Schultern. »Vielleicht bist du der einzige, der dich davon abhalten kann.« Der alte Mann schien sich dessen aber nicht sicher zu sein.

»Denk doch an Hermine«, rief Neville.

»Genau, was wird sie wohl davon halten?« gab Ron vorsichtig zu bedenken.

Hermine? Was Hermine davon halten würde? »Es wäre nur gerecht. Hermine würde mich bedingungslos unterstützen«, sagte er zwar, doch so recht glaubte er nicht daran. Würde sie das wirklich? Würde sie ihn noch immer lieben, wenn er jemand völlig Wehrloses töten würde, selbst wenn die Person es so sehr verdient hätte? Langsam kamen ihm immer mehr Zweifel. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn schließlich weg. Harry ging zwei Schritte zu ihr hin. Ihm war noch eine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen, mit der er sich rächen konnte. »Sir, wecken Sie sie auf!«

»Warum?« Dumbledore schien der Sache nicht zu trauen.

»Das geht nur mich und Parkinson was an.«

»Was wird passieren, wenn ich sie wecke?« fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Wenn du es ihm sagst, wird er es nicht tun, ging es durch Harrys Kopf. Er wollte es wirklich, doch anlügen konnte er ihn nicht. Er funkelte Dumbledore zornig an. »Ich gab ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit so etwas wie ein Versprechen. Dieses werde ich jetzt halten. Ich werde ihr eine verpassen, die sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergißt.«

Der alte Mann erhob sich. »Auch das kann ich nicht zulassen, Harry.«

»Sir, ich – ich – kann sie doch nicht – einfach davonkommen lassen«, stammelte Harry, und nun flossen noch mehr Tränen seine Wangen hinab.

Wie stark er auch sein mochte, wieviel stärker er auch als die meisten anderen sein konnte, in manchen Situationen war ihm einfach nur noch nach Heulen zumute. Sein Schulleiter nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm und hielt ihn beinahe so, wie er wohl einen Sohn halten würde. Von hinten spürte Harry plötzlich eine weitere Umarmung und wünschte, daß es Hermine wäre – doch es war nur Ron.

Nein! NICHT … _nur Ron_! Es war Ron, sein bester Freund, und eine enorme Last schien von ihm genommen und sich auf die beiden anderen verlagert zu haben. Seine Tränen versiegten. Er fühlte sich geliebt, wie nur ein guter Mensch geliebt werden konnte. Fast sein ganzer Zorn war verraucht, und tatsächlich fühlte er sich wieder viel besser.

Nicht nur wegen William hatte er eben geweint; auch wegen Sirius, seiner Eltern, der gestorbenen DA-Mitglieder und sogar wegen Percy hatte er geweint. Er hatte wegen all der Toten geweint, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Harry dachte an Voldemort. Dieser würde niemals wegen des Verlustes von jemandem weinen, aber es würde auch niemand bei seinem Tode weinen. Das zeigte Harry deutlich, wo seine Stärken, seine Vorteile lagen: Gefühle zu haben und die Fähigkeit, sie zu zeigen, sind es, die uns von diesem Monster unterscheiden, dachte er und löste sich aus der langen Umarmung.

»Ich danke dir, Ron, wieder einmal! Dir auch … Albus«, sagte er ein wenig unsicher, schenkte aber beiden ein Lächeln. »Bei dir muß ich mich natürlich auch bedanken, Neville. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben vorbei gewesen. Du bist wahrlich ein großer Zauberer, und deine Eltern wären so unglaublich stolz über deine heutigen Leistungen.« Die letzten Worte sprach er leiser und umarmte den noch immer sitzenden Neville. Als Harry die Umarmung beendete, liefen auch seinem Freund zwei Tränen an den Wangen hinab, die Harry nur noch mehr verdeutlichten, wie gerührt er über diese Geste und seine Worte war. »Solltest du jemals etwas benötigen, oder wenn ich dir bei irgend etwas helfen kann – egal, was es ist, egal, wieviel es kostet –, dann sag mir einfach nur Bescheid!« Harry schenkte nun auch Neville ein herzliches Lächeln.

Er grinste Harry einen Moment schelmisch an. »Ich werde es nicht vergessen.«

Umgehend blickte Harry zu Dumbledore. »Sir, ich wäre gern bei Parkinsons Verhör anwesend.«

Der Schulleiter schüttelte sofort den Kopf. »Ich werde sie gleich abholen lassen, und ich denke, für euch ist es das beste, wenn ihr bald ins Bett geht.« Dumbledore warf einen Blick über Harrys Schulter. Als Harry an die gleiche Stelle blickte, stellte er fest, daß es weit später war, als er angenommen hatte. Tatsächlich steckte ihm der Kampf in den Knochen, und nach der vielen Anspannung kam langsam auch seine Müdigkeit zum Vorschein. Dumbledore erhob sich. »Zudem wird es sicher Miß Weasley und Miß Lovegood interessieren, was in den vergangenen zwei Stunden passiert ist.«

Für Harry war es das Zeichen, welches dieses Gespräch fürs erste beendete, und so stand auch er auf. »Morgen, nach der Schule?« fragte er und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.

Ein wenig zögerlich lief Harry zur Tür zurück, und als er sich noch einmal umsah, warf Dumbledore Flohpulver in den Kamin. Harry öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus, wobei ihm Neville und Ron folgten.

»Ich glaub', ich geh' ins Bett. Bin wirklich müde«, meinte Harry, als sie am Fuße der Treppe ankamen.

»Verstehe ich. Sag mal, hast du Krum wirklich besiegt? Mit sechs Klatschern im Spiel? Echt kraß!« staunte Ron, und Neville nickte zustimmend.

»Warum sollte ich lügen, nur weil er es nicht mehr abstreiten kann?« fragte Harry und sah seine Freunde ernst an.

»Versteh mich bloß nicht falsch, Harry! Krum ist der … war der … weltbeste Sucher. Find' es einfach nur kraß, daß du sogar ihn besiegt hast.«

Ein Lächeln umspielte Harrys Mund. »Keine Angst, Ron! Ich verstehe dich nicht falsch. Aber ich habe doch nur mit viel Glück gewonnen; so, wie ich heute viel Glück hatte, überlebt zu haben. Wenn Remus nicht gekommen wäre und Hermine überhaupt auf die Idee, nach mir zu suchen, dann weiß ich wirklich nicht, was passiert wäre. Ich dachte sogar eine Sekunde lang daran aufzugeben.« Mit jedem seiner Worte war er leiser geworden.

»Du wirst niemals aufgeben! Und sei die Situation noch so ausweglos! Versprich es mir!«

Ein Moment später lächelte Harry wieder, während er ihm zunickte. Wieder umarmten sich die beiden, und Neville gesellte sich dazu.

»Sieh an, wen haben wir da? Drei schwule Gryffindors«, sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Harry drehte sich herum. »Sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Die kleine Schlange, die heute seine Freundin verlor. Wirst dir wohl eine andere Gespielin suchen müssen. Doch halt … außer Pansy ist ja kein einziges weibliches Etwas auf deiner Seite; sind nur noch Kerle in deinem Team. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das doch sehr auffällig. Bei uns dagegen ... schöne Frauen, wohin man nur schaut«, erwiderte Harry völlig gelassen, wofür er sich von Angus Murtaghur einen bösen Blick fing.

»Was soll das heißen?« fragte Zabini, der diese Anspielung wohl nicht verstanden hatte.

»Komm, Blaise, diese Schwuchtel hat unsere Aufmerksamkeit noch nicht verdient. Er wird später noch erleben, was es heißt, mich zu beleidigen«, sagte Murtaghur trocken und zog seinen Kameraden weg.

Nun war Harry doch ein wenig nervös. Niemals hätte Draco Malfoy einfach ruhig gehen können, und zudem war es für Murtaghur schon untypisch, überhaupt etwas zu sagen, doch schien er durch Parkinsons Gefangennahme ein wenig irritiert zu sein. Der ist wirklich gefährlich, dachte Harry und sah ihnen hinterher.

Die beiden verschwanden so schnell und so unauffällig, wie sie gekommen waren, doch Harry glaubte nicht wirklich an eine zufällige Begegnung. Sicher hatte Murtaghur es geplant, dachte er und setzte mit den beiden anderen den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort. Oben angekommen, nannte Neville der fetten Dame das Paßwort, und sie betraten den ziemlich vollen Raum.

Sofort verabschiedete sich Harry von den beiden und ging ziemlich direkt zur Treppe, während Ron und Neville zu Luna und Ginny gingen. Einige Sekunden später war Harry schon oben und begann sich umzuziehen. Psychisch erschöpft, legte er sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu. Er schloß die Augen und hörte William, wie er sich tapfer auf Krum warf.

Sofort öffnete er die Augen und sprach leise mit sich selbst. »Ganz ruhig. Konzentrier dich. Denk an deine Übungen.«

Harry versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren, doch irgendwie schien es ihm nicht so recht zu gelingen. Er schloß erneut die Augen und sah nur einen Moment später Sirius durch den Schleier fallen. Erschrocken riß er die Augen auf. Einige Minuten starrte er an die Decke und redete dabei weiter beruhigend auf sich ein. Erneut versuchte er langsam die Augen zu schließen, und alles, was er sah, war Dunkelheit. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Zu frisch waren die Ereignisse, und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken erschienen wieder grauenhafte Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er war wieder in London, in der Nacht des Angriffs. Sein Schild hatte soeben versagt, das Mädchen starb, und Voldemort lachte ihn aus.

»Aufhören«, brüllte Harry und schreckte hoch.

Zerstreut blickte er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, daß er erst seit zwanzig Minuten im Schlafsaal war. Noch müder legte er sich wieder hin, aber sosehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht einschlafen. Gegen elf kamen Dean und Seamus, und kurz vor Mitternacht kamen Ron und Neville. Dafür beneide ich dich wirklich, dachte Harry bei sich, als er an Nevilles regelmäßigen Atemzügen erkannte, daß dieser sofort eingeschlafen war. Dagegen wälzte sich Ron eine Stunde unruhig umher, doch dann schlief auch er ein.

Immer müder fühlte sich Harry, doch das Einschlafen wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Von kurz nach zwei bis halb vier saß er am Fenster und sah einfach nur in die Nacht hinaus. Es war überaus hell, und das lag eindeutig am Vollmond. Er konnte einige Thestrale sehen, welche aus dem Verbotenen Wald aufstiegen und wahrscheinlich auf die Jagd gingen. Würde Hermine sie jetzt sehen, fragte er sich für einen Moment, ehe er sich die Frage selbst beantwortete; natürlich würde sie die schwarzen Tiere sehen können. Williams Tod spukte wieder durch seinen Kopf, ehe ihm mit einemmal klar wurde, warum Remus wieder so schnell hatte verschwinden müssen: es war Vollmond. Harry beschloß, sich ins Bett zu legen, und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, sich nur auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Knarren, und es war eindeutig von der Tür gekommen. Ging jemand hinaus, oder kam jemand herein? Harry war nicht sicher, hatte aber niemanden sein Bett verlassen hören – es mußte jemand ins Zimmer gekommen sein. Sofort waren seine Augen offen, und er hob sachte und unmerklich den Kopf. Ohne seine Brille konnte er nicht ausreichend scharf sehen, doch es lief eindeutig jemand in seinem Zimmer umher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer es war, und versuchte verzweifelt, irgend etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. War es Murtaghur, der nun seine Drohung wahr machte?

»Bist du doch noch wach?« fragte eine leise und so unglaublich warme Stimme, daß Harry von ihr verzaubert wurde. Es war nicht das erstemal, daß es geschah, und er hoffte inständig, es würde auch nicht das letztemal sein. Die ganze Anspannung war sofort weg. »Darf ich bei dir schlafen?« fragte diese liebliche Stimme, und Harry richtete sich gänzlich auf.

Er reichte ihr eine Hand, und als sie die seine ergriffen hatte, zog er sie sanft zu sich in Bett. Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, ließ sie unter seine Bettdecke schlüpfen und umschlang sie mit seinem Arm. Ganz eng lagen sie aneinander, und er genoß die von ihrem Körper ausgehende Wärme. Müde sah er auf Rons Uhr und bemerkte, daß es schon nach vier war. Liebevoll küßte er ihren Hals.

»Ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen ohne dich. Immer sah ich William vor mir«, flüsterte sie ganz leise, und er küßte sie erneut.

»Ich liebe dich!« flüsterte er zurück.

Wenige Minuten später waren beide friedlich eingeschlafen, und kein Alptraum störte ihre Ruhe. Zumindest keiner, der nicht Ron hieß.


	21. Verhör Chang Überraschungen

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot und ein paar unbedeutenden Namen. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 21 - Verhör / Chang / Überraschungen**

»Hermine, Harry! Aufwachen!« rief jemand, und der Stimme nach konnte es eigentlich nur Ron sein.

»Was ist los?« fragte Harry müde, als er Hermine in seinen Armen bemerkte, die noch immer sanft schlummerte.

»Wir müssen zum Frühstück. Es ist doch Montag heute, damit haben wir Schule. Vergessen?«

»Aufwachen, mein Schatz«, flüsterte Harry in Hermines Ohr und küßte liebevoll ihren Hals. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm und begann zu lächeln.

»Morgen«, murmelte sie und küßte ihn schon.

»Dafür habt ihr nachher noch Zeit«, rief Ron und war schon halb aus dem Raum raus. »Macht hin. Neville und die anderen sind schon im Gemeinschaftsraum.«

»Wir sollten aufstehen«, entschied Hermine.

»Ich mag lieber den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett verbringen.« Seine Lippen fanden die ihren.

»Ich auch! Aber denk an die Strafarbeit, die uns Snape dafür aufgeben würde.« Diesmal fanden ihre Lippen die seinen.

»Du hast ja recht«, erwiderte er und rollte sich aus dem Bett. Er streckte sich und begann, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen.

»Warte bitte, bis ich draußen bin, sonst überleg' ich mir das doch noch mal«, rief Hermine keck mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Harry mußte jetzt grinsen und begann, langsam seine Boxershorts herunterzuziehen.

»Beeil dich«, rief er ihr noch zu, bevor sie, so schnell sie konnte, aus dem Zimmer huschte.

Sie trafen sich wenige Minuten später im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem schon Ron und einige andere warteten. In der kurzen Zeit hatte Hermine ihre Haare nicht mehr gebändigt bekommen und stand ein wenig verlegen vor ihm.

»Morgen. Ich liebe deine Frisur«, begrüßte sie Harry und küßte sie noch einmal lange.

»Laßt uns endlich gehen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger«, rief Ron ein wenig ungehalten und ging mit Luna an der Hand schon einige Schritte in Richtung Ausgang.

Sie gingen gemeinsam nach unten, sprachen aber nur spärlich miteinander. Noch immer waren die Erinnerungen an Williams Tod einfach zu frisch. Als sie die Große Halle betraten, fiel Harry auf, daß diese noch immer voll war, obwohl sie sehr spät waren und viele der anderen offensichtlich mit ihrem Frühstück bereits fertig waren. Die Stimmung schien eigenartig gespannt zu sein, und gleichzeitig war es ungewöhnlich still.

»Dumbledore will wohl allen etwas sagen«, erriet Ron, und das vermutete auch Harry. In Gedenken an William nahmen sie am Slytherin-Tisch Platz und setzten sich neben Gregory.

»Was ist los?« fragte dieser sofort.

»William ist tot«, flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr.

»Du machst doch hoffentlich Witze!«

»Leider nicht. Dumbledore wird es sicher bald verkünden«, erwiderte Harry traurig und begann, ein paar Löffel Cornflakes zu essen. Nur mühsam bekam er überhaupt etwas herunter.

Auch Hermine stocherte etwas lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, und sogar Ron bekam nach einigen schnellen Bissen kaum noch etwas herunter. Neville dagegen schien es weit weniger Probleme zu bereiten. Kraftvoll aß er sein Frühstück, und auch diese ungewohnte Stimmung in der Halle schien ihn nicht negativ zu beeinflussen.

»Auch dafür beneide ich dich manchmal«, murmelte Harry vor sich hin, wobei er sich nicht bewußt war, daß er diesen Gedanken nicht nur gedacht hatte.

»Worum beneidest du wen?« hakte Ron sofort nach, und auch Neville blickte von seinem Essen auf.

»Neville«, meinte Harry ehrlich, und alle sahen diesen an.

»Worum beneidest du ausgerechnet mich?« fragte er mit vollem Mund und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

»Heute nacht konntest du sofort einschlafen. Ich lag, bis Hermine kam, wach. Heute morgen kannst du ohne Probleme essen, ich kriege kaum einen Bissen runter.«

»Glaub nicht, ich würde das einfach wegstecken. Damit würdest du mir unrecht tun«, erwiderte Neville sofort. Er schien beinahe ein wenig wütend zu sein.

»Das glaube ich doch gar nicht. Nur kannst du es anscheinend besser … unterdrücken.«

»Das glaube ich so auch nicht. Aber es hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Was soll ich mich damit bestrafen, indem ich nicht schlafe oder esse. Ich bin genauso traurig wie ihr, doch mache ich mir deshalb keine schweren Gedanken darüber. Bin ich traurig ... gebe ich Ginny ein paar mehr Küsse, und dann geht's wieder besser.« Dabei blickte er zu seiner Angebeteten, die ein wenig rot zu werden schien.

»Das ist eine Sache, die ich nicht kann«, stellte Harry fest, und nun schien Neville es zu verstehen.

»Ich kann das auch nicht«, sagte Hermine und schob ihren Teller weg.

»Ich kann es auch erst so gut, seit ich mit Ginny zusammen bin«, erwiderte Neville und schenkte ihr ein verliebtes Lächeln, welches selbst Harrys Herz zu erwärmen schien.

Anscheinend betraten nun auch die letzten Schüler die Halle, denn kaum hatten diese sich gesetzt, erhob sich Dumbledore, und es wurde ganz still. Neben Dumbledore saß Snape und sah schon viel besser aus. Harry nahm sich fest vor, Hermine später zu fragen, was sie am Vorabend noch hatte machen sollen, und sah aufmerksam zu seinem Schulleiter.

»Ich habe eine weitere schlechte Nachricht zu verkünden. Erneut ist ein Mitschüler unter widrigen Umständen ums Leben gekommen. Es handelt sich um William Mcnamara, der gestern abend als Held gestorben ist. Über die genauen Umstände möchte ich euch nicht informieren, doch kann, muß und will ich euch sagen, daß er von Viktor Krum kaltblütig ermordet wurde.«

Ein unglaubliches Gemurmel entstand bei diesen Worten im Saal, und auch um sich herum konnte Harry ungläubige Kommentare hören.

»Ich bitte noch um einen Augenblick der Ruhe«, mahnte Dumbledore, und sofort verschwand die Geräuschkulisse. »Ebendieser Viktor Krum, den wir herzlich hier in unserer Mitte willkommen hießen und der nun feige jemanden unserer Mitte entrissen hat, verlor ebenfalls sein Leben am gestrigen Abend. Des weiteren habe ich euch mitzuteilen, daß drei Schüler der Schule verwiesen wurden. Diese waren in die Ereignisse verwickelt und sind noch in der Nacht von einem Gericht verurteilt worden. Die Sachlage war so eindeutig, daß keine Fragen offengeblieben sind, und zwei der drei haben auch ein freiwilliges Geständnis abgelegt. Bei diesen Schülern handelt es sich um Miß Parkinson, Mr. North und Mr. Pritchard.« Am Ende des Slytherin-Tisches warf Murtaghur Harry bei diesen Worten böse Blicke zu.

»Die drei sind unter Hausarrest gestellt worden, und ihre Zauberstäbe wurden vernichtet. Da niemand in Williams Familie Anspruch auf seine sterblichen Überreste gestellt hat, werden wir seinen Leichnam morgen nachmittag in Hogwarts bestatten. Ein jeder von euch kann an der Trauerfeier teilnehmen. Der Unterricht beginnt heute eine Viertelstunde später, da sicher einige das Bedürfnis haben, über diese Tragödie zu sprechen.« Dumbledore setzte sich wieder.

»Mein Gott ... Cho«, entfuhr es Harry plötzlich.

Die anderen starrten ihn an. Ron begriff als erster. »Du hast recht. Sie wird bestimmt denken, sie ist verflucht oder so.«

»Ich bin es William wohl schuldig, sie zu informieren«, entschied Harry und stand auf.

Als er bei Dumbledore stand, wurde er erst von ihm beachtet, als Snape sich räusperte, mit dem er gerade im Gespräch war. »Harry, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?« fragte sein Schulleiter und sah ihn neugierig an.

»Sir, ich frage mich, ob Cho Chang von Williams Tod unterrichtet wurde.«

»Nein, bisher wurde sie das nicht. Jedoch habe ich einen Brief von ihr in seinen persönlichen Unterlagen entdeckt, dem ich eine engere Beziehung der beiden entnehmen konnte. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich sie von seinem Tod in Kenntnis setzen und zur Trauerfeier einladen.«

»Sir, ich würde es ihr gerne persönlich sagen.«

»Sie müssen gleich zum Unterricht, Mr. Potter«, ermahnte Snape ihn und starrte ihn griesgrämig an.

»Vielleicht in der Mittagspause. Man könnte sie herbeten.«

Dumbledore nickte.

»Soll jemand von uns dabei sein?« Harry sah sich unter den Lehrern um. Einen Moment später starrte er in die Schülermenge, von der schon ein großer Teil aus der Halle stürmte. Als er aber genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, daß nicht ein einziges DA-Mitglied gegangen war und ihn jeder einzelne von ihnen gespannt anblickte.

»Ich glaube, das reicht mir als Antwort«, meinte Dumbledore plötzlich und hatte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt. Überrascht drehte sich Harry um, da er nicht bemerkt hatte, daß Dumbledore seinen Platz verlassen hatte und nun hinter ihm stand. Die Tür zur Großen Halle schloß sich, und nur noch die DA-Mitglieder waren anwesend.

Der Blick Harrys schweifte durch die Halle. »Cho wird heute in der Mittagspause kommen. Wäre schön, wenn ihr dabei wärt, wenn ich ihr von Williams Tod erzähle. Vielleicht treffen wir uns am besten unten am See, gleich am Beginn der Pause.« Die Umstehenden signalisierten durch Kopfnicken ihre Zustimmung.

»Ich werde Miß Chang zu euch bringen und mich dann zurückziehen«, schlug Dumbledore vor und wandte sich dann an Harry. »Wir beide sehen uns dann noch heute abend. Eure Fortschritte mit den Schilden sind einfach zu bedeutend.«

Harry nickte ihm kurz zu und kehrte zu Hermine und den anderen zurück.

Nun verließen auch die DA-Mitglieder die Große Halle. Schnell kehrte Harry mit den anderen in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück, um von dort seine Schulsachen zu holen. Ihre Wege trennten sich, als Luna und Ginny zu Professor McGonagall gingen, während Harry und die anderen zu Professor Snape mußten.

Kaum kamen sie im Kerker an, sahen ihn einige schon sehr interessiert an. Vor allem die DA-Mitglieder wollten wohl gern wissen, was gestern abend geschehen war. Dagegen sah Blaise Zabini angriffslustig und gefährlich aus. Nur Momente später rauschte Snape durch die Tür in den Kerker und lief mit wehendem Umhang zum Lehrertisch. Er hatte sich seit dem Frühstück wohl weiter erholt und sah nun beinahe nur noch so krank aus wie sonst immer.

»Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen.« Snape wedelte sofort mit seinem Zauberstab. An der Tafel erschienen die Zutaten von zwei wichtigen Tränken, die er vielleicht in der Prüfung abfragen wollte. »Miß Granger erhält dreißig Hauspunkte«, verkündete Snape so nebenbei, und nun horchte Harry auf. Das hatte sicher etwas mit dem Abend zuvor zu tun.

Zabini hob seine Hand und protestierte aufgebracht. »Aber Sir! Wofür kriegt das Schlammblut Punkte?«

»Das geht Sie gar nichts an, Mr. Zabini. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und wenn Sie das nächste Mal unaufgefordert sprechen, dann werden Sie es danach nie wieder in meinem Unterricht können, haben wir uns verstanden?«

Die halbe Klasse konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Zabini nickte grimmig.

»Was hast du gestern für Snape gemacht?« fragte Harry leise seine Freundin.

Plötzlich wurde er von dem Tränkemeister scharf angesehen. »Mr. Potter kann mal wieder den Mund nicht halten. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.« Lächelnd lief Snape zurück zum Lehrertisch.

»Mieses …«, fing Harry leise an, als er eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel fühlte. Er blickte Hermine in ihr grinsendes Gesicht.

»Später«, sagte sie bloß und konzentrierte sich auf die Wiederholung, welche Snape vorgesehen hatte.

Nach der Doppelstunde in Zaubertränke hatte sie einige Minuten Pause, während sie auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde waren. Das wollte Harry nutzen, um Hermine auszuquetschen. »Also, was hast du nun getan?«

»Ich mußte ihm einen Trank brauen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie schlecht er gestern und wie gut er heute wieder aussah?« Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll.

»Was für einen Trank, und warum du?«

»Das ist eine Sache, die ich dir im Augenblick nicht verraten möchte. Ich mußte versprechen, es nicht leichtfertig zu erzählen«, gab sie zurück und küßte ihn zum Trost.

»Nun gut, dann werde ich das wohl akzeptieren müssen«, beschied Harry mit einem Lächeln und holte sich einen weiteren Kuß.

Als es nach der nächsten Doppelstunde zur Mittagspause klingelte und Harry den Klassenraum verließ, wurde ihm schlagartig wieder bewußt, daß Cho nun wahrscheinlich hier war und er ihr irgendwie schonend Williams Tod beibringen mußte. Händchenhaltend lief er mit Hermine hinunter bis vor die Große Halle, wo schon viele der DA-Mitglieder warteten, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er ihr überhaupt davon berichten sollte. Es tat ihm so leid für sie, und er wußte nicht, was er tun konnte, um ihr die Sache zu erleichtern. Natürlich wußte er noch genau, wie er sich nach Sirius' Tod gefühlt hatte, wie verloren und allein, doch würde es ihr vielleicht noch schlimmer ergehen. Wenn er es nur mit Hermines Hilfe überwinden konnte, wer war nun noch da, um Cho zu helfen? Wer würde ihr Trost spenden?

»Gehen wir schon zum See. Dumbledore wird Cho wohl zu uns bringen«, schlug Harry vor und verließ mit Hermine das Schloß.

Langsam schlenderte die große Gruppe hinunter zum See. Auf dem Wege dorthin wurde kaum gesprochen, doch Harry spürte die Anspannung in jedem von ihnen wachsen. Auch die anderen wollten wissen, was gestern zu Williams Tod geführt hatte, und darauf bereitete sich Harry innerlich vor. Natürlich würde es ihm schwerfallen, die Geschehnisse erneut zu schildern, erneut die Bilder vor sich zu sehen, doch war er es zumindest Cho schuldig, und auch die anderen sollten es hören. William war einer von ihnen. Er war nicht nur ihr Verbündeter, er war mittlerweile ihr Freund, und jeder von ihnen würde ihn vermissen. Seufzend drückte er Hermines Hand ein wenig fester, während er ansonsten still seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Der Kalender wies für heute den Sommeranfang aus, und tatsächlich präsentierte sich das Wetter von seiner schönsten Seite. Es war sonnig und mild, der Wind war kaum mehr als eine leichte Brise, und die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes strahlten im sattesten Grün. Als Harry schließlich mit der Gruppe am See ankam, setzte er sich einfach auf die Wiese, und fast alle taten es ihm gleich. Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen er es einfach genoß, in der Gruppe seiner Freunde zu sitzen und Hermine im Arm zu halten. Wäre der Anlaß für diese Zusammenkunft nicht so traurig, Harry wäre in diesem Moment wohl sehr glücklich gewesen.

»Dumbledore kommt mit Cho«, rief jemand, und Harry blickte auf.

Tatsächlich kam eine große Gestalt vom Schloß herüber, und eine nur etwas kleinere, aber deutlich zierlichere Person begleitete ihn. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis beide dann vor ihnen standen. Cho sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, doch Harry vermutete, daß es daran lag, daß sie nicht wußte, warum sie hier war. Niemand sagte ein Wort, und das schien sie zusätzlich zu verunsichern. Dumbledore nickte Harry zu und ging dann einfach davon. Zwar war es so abgesprochen, doch irgendwie fiel es Harry dadurch nur noch schwerer. Mehrmals hatte er sich schon Gedanken gemacht, wie er ihr es sagen sollte, doch fand er keine Möglichkeit, es irgendwie erträglicher zu gestalten. Zögerlich stand er auf und ließ dabei Hermine los. Langsam ging er auf Cho zu, die sich völlig verwirrt umblickte.

»Was ist hier denn los? Dumbledore hat nichts gesagt«, preßte sie hervor und sah dann Harry in die Augen. Einen Augenblick lang suchte sie die Menge ab und fand nicht den, den sie suchte. Ihre Augen wurden rot, und Harry wußte, daß sie den Grund für ihre Anwesenheit schon erraten hatte; sie war nicht umsonst eine Ravenclaw. Harry stand nahe vor ihr, als ihre Tränen begannen, ungebremst ihre wunderschönen Wangen hinunterzulaufen. »Nein!« stöhnte sie nur noch, bevor Harry sie schon zärtlich in den Arm nahm.

Leise begann er zu erzählen, was gestern abend passiert war, bis er bemerkte, daß die anderen der DA ihn nicht hören konnten. Zaghaft zog er sie auf den Rasen und hielt Cho fest im Arm, während sie laut weinte. Für alle hörbar begann er von vorne zu erzählen, wie es zum Duell mit Krum gekommen war und wie er gegen ihn gekämpft hatte; wer das Match gewonnen hatte, erwähnte er nicht, und als ob es auch nicht wichtig gewesen wäre, fragte ihn auch niemand danach. Inzwischen lag Chos Kopf in seinem Schoß. Sie schluchzte zwar noch leise, doch ihre Tränen waren schon fast versiegt. An dieser Stelle warf er Hermine einen Blick zu, und sie erzählte dann weiter, da sie die einzige Augenzeugin von Williams Ende gewesen war.

Als Hermine erzählte, wie es genau passiert war, vergrub sich Cho in Harrys Schoß, weinte von neuem und heftiger als zuvor. Sie vergrub sich so tief, beinahe so, als wollte sie es nicht hören, weil es dann vielleicht doch nicht geschehen war. Als Hermine davon erzählen wollte, auf welche Art Krum sein verdientes Ende gefunden hatte, schüttelte Harry unmerklich den Kopf, und sie verstand es sofort. Von den Schilden erwähnte sie deshalb nichts und ließ damit offen, wie Krum gestorben war. Nur einen kurzen Moment später gab er Cho einen zärtlichen Kuß in ihr herrliches, seidiges, schwarzes Haar und zog sie ein Stück hoch.

»Du bist nicht allein«, versicherte er und nahm sie wieder in die Arme. »Wir sind alle deinetwegen hier.«

Hermine beendete die Geschichte mit Dumbledores Auftauchen und kam nun ebenfalls herüber. Sie kniete sich hinter Cho und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Nacken. Cho begann erneut zu weinen, doch beruhigte sie sich fast genauso schnell und stand plötzlich auf.

»Ich danke euch allen … wirklich. Ihr seid … wie eine Familie … doch ich muß erst mal allein sein«, sagte sie in einem leicht wimmernden Ton, warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu und lief plötzlich in Richtung Waldrand davon. Harry wußte nicht, was er tun sollte, und konnte ihr nur verwirrt hinterhersehen.

»Geh allein zu ihr«, flüsterte Hermine plötzlich und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Niemand sonst hatte es gehört.

»Ich weiß nicht«, erwiderte er leise und sah seine Freundin hilflos an.

»Sie muß dir etwas sagen, was niemand hören soll; und sie will von dir etwas hören, daß niemand anderes hören darf«, erklärte sie flüsternd und lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.

Harry verstand es nicht. »Wie meinst du das?« Sie lächelte nur. Harry stand auf und sah in die Runde. »Ich danke euch, daß ihr alle hier wart. Ich weiß, daß wir immer aufeinander zählen können, egal, was kommt.« Er lächelte sie alle an. Fast alle erwiderten das Lächeln, doch einige wenige schienen sehr nachdenklich. Einer von ihren war Zacharias Smith. »Was denkst du, Zacharias?«

»Ich frage mich, wie viele von uns noch sterben werden, bevor der Dunkle Lord endlich verreckt?« Einige nickten mit dem Kopf.

»Wie soll ich das wissen?« fragte Harry unsicher und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

»Ich weiß nicht. Aber es kommt mir alles so sinnlos vor. Wir haben soviel gelernt und dennoch ist William gestorben. Dabei war er einer der Besten von uns und hat nicht einmal gegen den Dunklen Lord persönlich gekämpft. Und selbst wenn mal jemand gegen ihn gekämpft hat und drohte, ihn endlich zu besiegen, dann hatte er noch irgendeinen Trick parat und verschwand einfach. Das ist alles so unfair.« Zacharias war mit jedem Wort zorniger geworden.

»Das weiß ich alles«, sagte Harry und ging weitere Schritte auf ihn zu. »Aber ich verrate euch was. Wir haben eine mächtige Waffe entdeckt, die ich euch schon sehr bald vorstellen werde; eine Waffe, die niemand der Todesser kennt, und selbst wenn sie sie kennen würden, nicht nutzen könnten. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, daß niemand mehr von uns sterben wird; genausowenig, wie ich dir versprechen kann, daß du überleben wirst; doch vertrau mir, wenn ich dir hier und jetzt sage: Zusammen werden wir siegen!« Harry hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Nach einigem Zögern griff Zacharias zu, und auch einige der Umstehenden legten ihre Hand drauf.

»Du solltest zu Cho. Sie braucht dich«, sagte Zacharias und lächelte.

»Geht jetzt lieber essen, sonst kriegt ihr nichts mehr«, rief Harry und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Hermine lief er Cho hinterher. Er beschleunigte ein wenig seine Schritte und kam recht schnell an den Rand des Waldes, an dem er entlanglief. Eine oder zwei Minuten später fand er Cho, die mit dem Rücken an einem großen Baum saß und ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren angezogenen Knien versteckte. Leise betrat Harry den Wald und lief langsam die zehn Schritte hinein. Als er sich still neben sie gesetzt hatte, blickte sie einen kurzen Moment auf, und er konnte ihr in ihre verheulten Augen sehen.

»Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld«, sagte Harry und zog ebenfalls die Knie an, die er mit seinen Armen umschlang. Cho lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

»Schickt dich Hermine?« fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

»Ja«, antwortete Harry ehrlich.

»Sie ist wirklich nett. Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich mit ihr«, flüsterte sie unglaublich leise.

»Wenn du nur wüßtest, wie sehr«, sagte Harry leise, bereute es aber schon einen Moment später.

»Ich wünschte … William wäre noch da.«

»Ich auch. Er war ein großer Zauberer.« Harry legte traurig seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

»Ich … habe es ihm nie gesagt.«

»Er hat es gewußt!« erwiderte er schnell. Er wußte, was sie gemeint hatte. William hatte sie geliebt, und er wußte, daß sie auch ihn geliebt hatte.

»Warum nur habe ich kein Glück? Erst verlier' ich Cedric, dann dich und dann William.«

Er hielt sie fester. »Du hast mich nicht verloren. Ich werde immer für dich dasein, nur kann ich es nicht … auch auf diese Art.«

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte sie und wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg.

»Irgendwann wird es besser. Auch wenn ich lange selber nicht daran glauben wollte. Heute weiß ich es.« Er hob ihr Kinn und sah ihr fest in die Augen. »Vertrau mir dabei.« Kurz und zärtlich berührten seine Lippen die ihren, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht ein wenig des Schmerzes von ihr zu nehmen. Kaum hatte er sich auf die Beine gestemmt, zog er auch sie hoch. »Komm mit zum Essen und erzähl uns vom Ministerium. Wenn du heute abend im Bett liegst, bleibt noch genügend Zeit, um zu trauern und zum Weinen. Ich weiß das nur zu gut.« Dabei lächelte er zaghaft.

Schließlich legte er seine Hand um ihre Taille und führte sie den Weg hinauf zum Schloß. Sie sprachen kein Wort, bis sie in der Großen Halle waren, doch wußte Harry, daß sie sich nicht aufgeben würde … daß sie es schaffen würde. Am Slytherin-Tisch hatte Hermine ihnen einen Platz freigehalten, und Harry setzte Cho in die Mitte. Zwar war nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Essen, doch würgte er schnell etwas hinunter, um wenigstens die Leere in seinem Magen ein wenig zu dämpfen. Mehr als zwei oder drei Bissen bekam sie allerdings nicht hinunter, was Harry aber nicht verwunderte.

Derweil erzählte sie aber tatsächlich vom Ministerium und wie sie anfangs ein paar Tage in einige der Abteilungen hineingeschnuppert hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie eine Schnellausbildung zum Auror gewählt und war bereits in der Grundausbildung, die noch drei Wochen dauern würde. Auch zwölf der anderen hatten sich für diese Ausbildung entschieden, während Katie eine von denen war, die lieber in andere Abteilungen wollten. Sie erzählte ein wenig über die Flüche, die sie erlernten, und daß es fast so wie in der DA war, nur daß sie hier zehn Stunden am Tag üben und lernen würden. Sie selbst hatte mit den anderen eine große Gemeinschaftsunterkunft bezogen, in der sie zumindest noch bis zum Ende der Ausbildung zusammenbleiben wollten, was wohl noch etwa vier Monate wären. Nach ihrem Bericht wurde sie noch von einigen alten Klassenkameradinnen eingeladen, noch kurz an ihren Tisch zu kommen, und sie kam der Einladung gerne nach.

Kaum war sie weg, wurde Harry von Hermine angestarrt. »Sag schon, was ist passiert?« fragte sie neugierig, als er nicht von sich aus beginnen wollte.

»Ich habe sie geküßt«, antwortete er ehrlich, konnte aber nur für wenige Augenblicke ein leichtes Lächeln zurückhalten.

»Nicht wirklich?« rief Ron aus, der nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, daß er Hermine nur necken wollte.

»Sag schon«, forderte Hermine ihn auf, und er konnte ihr ansehen, daß sie seine Intention sofort durchschaut hatte. Nichts anderes hatte er von ihr erwartet, war er doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal in der gleichen Situation mit dieser Art der Stichelei ebenfalls gescheitert. Also begann er statt dessen einfach zu erzählen, was er und Cho miteinander besprochen hatten.

»Ich hoffe, sie kommt wirklich drüber weg«, meinte Neville nachdenklich und warf ihr dabei einen langen Blick zu.

»Sie kann schon wieder lächeln«, sagte Luna und begann dabei ebenfalls zu schmunzeln.

Nur einen Augenblick später war die Pause schon wieder vorbei, und Harry saß mit Hermine in der Vorlesung Geschichte der Zauberei. Inzwischen war Cho schon wieder ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt und dabei von Professor Dumbledore begleitet worden. Professor Binns Wiederholungen waren trocken und langweilig wie immer, vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig trockener und langweiliger, trotzdem waren, mit drei Ausnahmen, alle überaus aufmerksam. Diese drei waren Slytherins, welche nicht zur DA gehörten, und einer von ihnen war Blaise Zabini. Ab und zu warf Harry einen Blick auf ihn und fragte sich, wie gefährlich er wirklich war. Auf ihn machte er meist einen etwas dümmeren Eindruck, doch hatten Vincent und Gregory dies auch getan, wobei sie sich hinterher als deutlich intelligenter als angenommen herausgestellt hatten. Unweigerlich mußte er dabei auch an das nächste Jahr denken, wenn Murtaghur die Schule verlassen hätte und damit der letzte der ihm feindlich gesinnten Slytherins, die er als überaus gerissen und gefährlich einschätzte. Zwar gab es noch einige im sechsten oder auch im fünften Jahr, die gefährlich sein könnten, doch ohne Führung waren sie nur schwer einzuschätzen. Zu diesen gehörte auch Blaise Zabini. Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres würde Harry ihn prüfen. Er wollte Zabini eine gute Gelegenheit liefern und sehen, was er aus ihr machen würde.

»Würden Sie uns bitte sagen, wer Dongl der Troll war und wann er gelebt hat, Mr. Potter?« ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme, und Harry realisierte erst bei der Nennung seines Namens, daß er gemeint war. Dongl der Troll, ging es durch seinen Kopf.

»Ähhm … Selbstverständlich, Sir …«, begann Harry und spielte ein wenig auf Zeit. Er wußte, wer Dongl war, doch es fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein. Er spürte eine Berührung seines Oberschenkels; beinahe so etwas wie ein Stromstoß fuhr durch seinen Körper und endete erst in seinem Gehirn. »Dongl, Sir, ist 1709 geboren worden. Dies tat er als Sohn von Degalo und als Tochter von Dubina. Schnell entwickelte er sich zu einem der mächtigsten Anführer des Clans der ... Dolaten und begann ... im Jahr 1744 den Krieg gegen der Clan der Maltoben. Dieser führte schließlich zur Schlacht von Brix und gipfelte auch in ihr. Er starb als Clanchef, zu dem er während des Krieges aufgestiegen war, im Verlauf ... dieser vierzehn Wochen dauernden Schlacht am ... einundzwanzigsten Dezember 1756. Sein Sohn Digalon übernahm nur zwei Wochen später die Führerschaft im zarten Trollalter von nur neunzehn Jahren, und dies, obwohl er seinen Vater hinterrücks ermordet hatte. Er verlor die Schlacht und damit den Krieg nur drei Tage später, vor allem aufgrund mangelnder Erfahrung und fehlender Unterstützung aus den eigenen Reihen.«

»Ausgezeichnet, Mr. Potter. Ich dachte schon, Sie wären gar nicht anwesend«, lobte Binns und schwebte zurück zu seinem Tisch. Unter dem Tisch verspürte er eine weitere Streicheleinheit, welches wohl die Belohnung für sein reichliches Wissen darstellte, und Harry schwor sich, mit seinen Bemühungen nicht nachzulassen.

Der restliche Unterricht bei Professor Binns war ziemlich ereignislos, und erst bei Hagrid gab es wieder Neuigkeiten. Die Charjaven waren tatsächlich krank geworden, und Hagrid vermutete eine Art Pollenallergie. Im Moment erwartete er dringend Nachricht von seinem Freund aus Kanada betreffs dieser Allergie. Die Charjaven sahen für Harrys Geschmack ein wenig zu abgemagert aus und tobten auch nicht durch die Luft wie sonst immer. Obwohl sie ihm irgendwie leid taten, konnten sie sich nicht um sie kümmern, sondern mußten auch für Hagrids Unterricht die Theorie wiederholen.

Die Stunde war schneller vorbei, als er gedacht hatte, und er begab sich mit den anderen DA-Mitgliedern noch auf einen kurzen Sprung zu den Riesen. Grawp freute sich über alle Maßen, daß Harry wieder einmal vorbeikam. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde gingen Harry und die anderen wieder ins Schloß und zogen sich bis zum Abendessen in die Bibliothek zurück, wenn man von einem kleinen Besuch bei Hedwig absah, bei dem er sie schon zu den Dursleys vorschickte. Er fand es eine gute Idee von Hermine, ihren Käfig zu schrumpfen und sie so nicht mitschleppen zu müssen.

»Was geht dir durch den Kopf«, fragte Hermine, als Harry sich nur halbherzig etwas für Zaubertränke durchlas.

»Dir entgeht aber auch gar nichts, oder?« fragte er sie lächelnd und streichelte ihren Oberschenkel.

»Was dich angeht, nur wenig. Also sag schon.«

»Ich habe mir überlegt, nicht nur mit Dumbledore heute an den Schilden zu arbeiten. Ich hab' doch vorhin mit Zacharias gesprochen, und ich denke, es wird Zeit, daß alle es sehen.«

Hermine holte ihre Münze heraus und zog ihren Zauberstab. »Gruppe eins oder zwei? Oder beide?«

»Beide.«

Hermine berührte die Münze und legte den Zeitpunkt für das Treffen fest.

Als sie zum Abendessen kamen, hatten sie alles Nötige erledigt, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag spürte Harry wieder echten Appetit. Zwar wußte er nicht warum, doch irgendwie konnte ihm auch Williams Tod den Appetit nicht mehr verderben. Auch Hermine aß schon wieder besser, doch noch nicht so viel, wie sie essen sollte. Deshalb beschloß er, ein wenig vom reichhaltigen Essen mitzunehmen und ihr im Laufe des Abend noch etwas davon anzubieten. Kaum war das Essen vorbei, stürmten über achtzig DA-Mitglieder aus der Großen Halle und strömten auf verschiedenen Wegen zum DA-Raum. Als Harry sich mit seinen Freunden so ziemlich als letzter auf den Weg machte, traf er an der Eichentür auf Dumbledore.

»Wird es heute eine große Vorführung?« fragte er, und Harry nickte. »Dann werde ich Verstärkung holen.«

Dumbledore verschwand, und Harry betrat nur wenige Minuten später den DA-Raum, in dem er schon erwartet wurde.

»Unglaublich, wie viele Leute hier reingehen«, flüsterte Ron ihm zu.

Tatsächlich war dieser Raum diesmal höchst eigenartig; er war noch weit größer als sonst und optimal auf Harrys Bedürfnisse eingestellt, obwohl jemand der anderen ihn gerufen hatte, der noch gar nicht hatte wissen können, was heute hier passieren sollte.

Zuerst begrüßte Harry alle und dankte für ihr Erscheinen. »Ich denke, ihr könnt euch denken, warum wir hier sind, zumindest diejenigen unter euch, die das Gespräch zwischen mir und Zacharias verfolgen konnten – wir haben eine neue Waffe! Eine mächtige Waffe gegen die Todesser. Diese Waffe kennt ihr bereits zum Teil, doch einiges ist völlig neu; so neu, daß kaum jemand davon weiß. Aber selbst wenn unsere Feinde davon wüßten, sie könnten mit dieser Information allein nur sehr wenig anfangen, weil ihnen dafür ein wichtiges Detail fehlt, was noch viel weniger kennen und daß auch niemand mehr erfahren wird – auch niemand von euch. Wir warten noch einen Augenblick auf einen Gast, und dann werdet ihr etwas sehen, was wir uns so zwar erhofft hatten, doch was selbst ich niemals wirklich zu glauben wagte.« Harry setzte sich auf den Boden. Hermine und die anderen vier setzten sich zu ihm.

»Das mit den Stäben verbinden, das willst du keinem zeigen?« fragte Ron leise.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Das ist für sie ein unwichtiges Detail, welches wir auf jeden Fall verbergen sollten.« Hermine nickte.

»Wenn wir die Schilde erst einmal einsetzen, werden es die Todesser schnell genug mitbekommen; doch um so schwieriger wir es ihnen mit der ganzen Geschichte machen, um so besser ist es für uns«, bekräftigte Ginny, und nun nickte auch Ron.

Nur eine Minute später betrat Dumbledore mit einigen Begleitern den Raum. Sofort erkante Harry Minister Fudge, und auch Mad-Eye war da, ebenso wie der alte Zauberer, der damals im Ministerium um eine Vorführung gebeten hatte. Sogleich stand Harry auf und begrüßte die drei, wobei es bei Mad-Eye am herzlichsten ausfiel.

Da Harry zumindest einen von ihnen nur vom Namen her kannte, stellte er sich diesem auch gleich offiziell vor. »Hallo. Harry Potter«, begrüßte er etwas verlegen den alten Mann.

Dieser begann breit zu grinsen. »Mir brauchst du dich gewiß nicht vorzustellen, doch ich denke, ich sollte dir zumindest sagen, wer ich bin und was ich tue, oder? Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung für Experimentelle Zauberei, und mein Name ist Kenneth Foster. Wir trafen uns einmal im Ministerium bei deiner umwerfenden Vorführung.«

Harry nickte sofort. »Ich weiß, Sir!« Er lächelte und wandte sich dann an Dumbledore. »Ich würde gern anfangen. Vielleicht könnte Mad-Eye assistieren.« Nur einen Moment später stand Mad-Eye mit gezücktem Zauberstab bereit. »Nun gut. Das wird jetzt kompliziert werden. Ich bitte alle Unbeteiligten, so weit wie möglich zurückzutreten«, sagte Harry lauter und sah beim letzten Satz auch Dumbledore, Fudge und Foster an. Die drei gingen mit den DA-Mitgliedern auf Abstand.

Harry wandte sich an die Beteiligten dieser Vorführung: »Folgendes schlage ich vor. Ron wird von Hermine und Neville mit einem gemischten Schild geschützt, und ich schütze Mad-Eye mit einem Weltum-Schild, während dieser einen Cruciatus auf Ron abschießt. Sollte alles klappen, dann wird der Cruciatus auf Mad-Eye zurückreflektiert und dabei von meinem Weltum-Schild unschädlich gemacht. Alles verstanden?«

Etwas unsicher hob Ron seine Hand. »Wie sicher bist du, daß es klappt.«

»So sicher, wie ich hier vor dir stehe.«

»Dann los«, grunzte Mad-Eye und ging in Position.

»Moment, ich erkläre nur eben, was wir hier machen.« Harry wandte sich an die Zuschauer und erzählte ihnen noch einmal das gleiche.

»Was ist, wenn dein Weltum-Schild den Cruciatus unkontrolliert reflektiert, wie es in meinem Büro oder auch im Ministerium geschehen ist?« fragte Dumbledore.

Harry lächelte. »Keine Sorge, Professor. Mein Weltum-Schild ist noch mächtiger geworden. Der Fluch wird nur aufgesogen und löst sich auf.« Harry drehte sich um. »Dann los!« rief er den anderen zu und wartete darauf, daß Hermine und Neville ihre gemischten Formeln sprachen.

Als sie es getan hatten nickte Hermine und gab damit das Zeichen, daß es funktioniert hatte. Nun war Harry dran, obwohl wieder einmal kein Schild um Ron herum zu sehen war, was diesen sichtlich irritierte. Tatsächlich provozierte das Fehlen jeglicher visueller Rückmeldungen auch eindeutige Reaktionen im Publikum, die Harry aber nicht weiter beachtete.

»_Proturesa Weltum_!« sagte er, und ein unglaublich heller Schild baute sich um Mad-Eye herum auf. Nicht nur dieser wurde von der Intensität des Lichts einen Moment lang geblendet, auch Harry kniff die Augen kurz zusammen.

»_Crucio_!« sprach Mad-Eye in dem Moment, in dem auch Harry wieder deutlich genug sehen konnte.

Der Lichtblitz schoß gegen Rons Schild – ein unglaublich helles Licht erstrahlte – ein dumpfes vibrierendes Geräusch war nur einen Moment später zu hören, als Harry und wohl auch die meisten anderen die Augen schon wieder geschlossen hatten. Nach dem erneuten Öffnen seiner Augen sah Harry das Resultat dieses Versuches. Niemand war von dem Cruciatus getroffen worden und es hatte alles genau nach Plan funktioniert. Applaus brandete kurz auf, doch Harry hielt alle zur Ruhe an.

»Dies war nur eine Vorführung eines eingespielten Teams. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis ein jeder von euch diesen Schutzschild bewirken kann, und es gibt auch noch einige Einschränkungen. Ich werde ein Beispiel vorführen. Ihr alle solltet sehen, was passiert, wenn man sich nicht peinlich genau an einige Regeln hält.« Harry gab Ron und Hermine ein Zeichen. »Neville wird nur einen normalen Stupor auf mich abfeuern, doch diesmal wird mich der Schild, den Ron und Hermine errichten, nicht schützen. Ganz im Gegenteil!«

Harry gab nun auch Neville ein Zeichen und stellte sich in Position. Hermine und Ron bauten die gemischten Schilde auf, und nur einen Moment später schoß Neville den Stupor ab. Harry sah den Schild aufblitzen, der Stupor wurde aufgesogen, und er mußte dabei die Augen schließen. Es gab einen lauten Knall, und alles wurde schwarz.

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, standen etliche besorgt um ihn herum, während Hermine sanft seinen Kopf hielt.

»Das erste- und das letztemal, daß ich das vorführe«, sagte Harry leicht zittrig und begann zu grinsen. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf die Beine und wurde von Ron dabei unterstützt. Langsam legte sich die ganze Aufregung, und alle stellten sich wieder um ihn herum auf. »Wie ihr gesehen habt, kann bei falscher Verwendung der Schilde ein unbeabsichtigter Nebeneffekt erzielt werden. Ich glaub' … mir ist … schwindlig.« Harry mußte sich wieder setzen.

»Das war bei mir nicht so«, meinte Ron.

»Ich glaub', ich geh' auf den Krankenflügel. Hermine, würdest du bitte allen erklären, daß es an fehlender Kompatibilität lag und daß sich jeder eine Gruppe von sechs Leuten suchen muß, mit denen man dann in der Lage sein wird, diese Schilde zu bewirken. Ansonsten weißt du ja Bescheid.« Harry versuchte wieder aufzustehen. »Ron, bringst du mich bitte.« Im selben Moment hatte Ron schon Harrys Arm auf seine Schulter gezogen, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Kurz darauf kamen sie im Krankenflügel an, und Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich sofort um Harry. »Das war wirklich sehr unvernünftig. Ich verbitte mir in Zukunft solche Experimente«, schalt sie, als Ron ihr erklärt hatte, was passiert war. Wenig später hatte Harry einen Aufbautrank getrunken und schlief ein.

Als er wieder erwachte, lag Hermine hinter ihm und hatte ihren Arm um ihn geschlungen. Sofort wußte er, daß es noch sehr früh war, da die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Vorsichtig hob er Hermines Arm von sich herunter und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Er setzte seine Brille auf und betrachtete einige Minuten lang diese schlafende Schönheit. Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb, und schon nach kurzer Zeit fing sie mit ihren Armen an, nach ihm zu suchen, obwohl sie dabei nicht erwachte. Noch immer konnte er nicht wirklich fassen, daß diese Frau ihn liebte.

Seiner Meinung nach verdiente sie so viel Besseres als ihn, doch offenbar sah sie das anders, und dafür war er ihr dankbar. Wie gern würde er das Leben mit ihr voll genießen können, ohne Voldemort, Todesser, lebensbedrohliche Situationen, verrückte Quidditch-Spieler, Fans, Reporter und was ihnen sonst noch das Leben schwermachte, doch im Augenblick war dies nicht möglich. Im Augenblick war sein Leben eines, das er so nicht führen wollte, doch es war ein Leben, welches so vorherbestimmt war und dessen Herausforderungen er sich stellen wollte. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie das ruhige Leben, welches er sich ersehnte, nach all diesen Herausforderungen würden führen können. Leise seufzend blickte er zur Uhr.

Müde war er nicht mehr, obwohl die Uhr anzeigte, daß es noch kurz vor vier war. Lautlos zog er sich an und wollte den Krankenflügel verlassen. Er wußte nicht, wieso er das tat, doch irgend etwas trieb ihn hinaus. Kaum war er vor die Tür getreten, spürte er das Schmerzen seiner Narbe, aber nur schwach und äußerst kurz. Ziellos ging er langsam durch die verlassenen Gänge der Schule und stand kurze Zeit später vor den Wasserspeiern, die den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachten. Da Harry das Paßwort nicht kannte, wollte er schon weitergehen, als die Wasserspeier plötzlich die Treppe freigaben und Dumbledore erschien.

»Guten Morgen, Harry, ich wollte eigentlich gerade zu dir.«

»Das ist ja eigenartig. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, warum ich hergekommen bin«, erwiderte Harry und ging Dumbledore hinterher. Sein Büro war nur schwach erleuchtet, und Remus saß auf einem der Stühle, den er freudig begrüßte. Auf dem Weg zu ihm sah Harry, daß Fawkes wieder einmal nicht da war.

»Das ging wirklich schnell«, meinte dieser, während er Harry die Hand reichte.

»Zufällig wartete Harry schon unten auf mich«, erklärte Dumbledore, während er sich setzte und ihnen zuzwinkerte.

»Seltsam. Nun gut. Wir haben wieder neue und sehr wichtige Informationen erhalten. Wir haben das Grab von Elisabeth Potter gefunden. Sie wurde in Rumänien begraben, als Ehefrau eines gewissen Mihaita Plesan.«

Damit hatte er Harry kalt erwischt. »Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr.« Hilflos blickte er zu Dumbledore.

»Es ist alles ein wenig anders, als wir bisher gedacht haben«, fuhr Remus fort.

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Bisher haben wir geglaubt, Voldemort würde Blutsverwandte von dir suchen. Dies stimmte zwar, doch suchte er sie auch aus anderen Gründen als nur für den Trank. Er wollte dringend jemanden finden, dem du vertrauen würdest und der dich töten könnte. Doch zunächst einmal solltest du erfahren, daß Elisabeth Potter keine leiblichen Kinder hatte und er diese Person damit auch nicht finden konnte. Sie hatte zwar noch einen Sohn, doch dieser trug nicht ihr Blut in sich. Ihr Mann brachte diesen Sohn mit in diese - seine zweite – Ehe, nachdem seine erste Frau verstorben war. Voldemorts Ziel ist aber erheblich größer, als nur einen Verwandten von dir zu finden. Er hat diese ganzen Zauberer und Hexen in Europa entführt, weil er von jedem einzelnen das Blut wollte und brauchte. Harry, verstehst du, oder muß ich deutlicher werden?«

»So ganz verstehe ich das, glaube ich, noch nicht. Ich habe also doch keine Verwandten mehr, und die Zauberer und Hexen, die entführt wurden, sind nicht nur wegen der Suche nach meinen Verwandten entführt worden, sondern auch deshalb, weil Voldemort auch ihr Blut wollte?« fragte Harry ungläubig.

»Du hast es doch verstanden«, meinte Dumbledore und lächelte kurz.

»Der Trank, den Voldemort braut, ist weit komplexer und noch gefährlicher, als bisher von uns angenommen. Inzwischen haben wir weitere Seiten mit Zutaten in unseren Händen, und darunter war auch eine äußerst wichtige Notiz. Wir glauben inzwischen, daß Voldemort einen Trank braut, der ihn vor jeglicher Art von Magie schützen soll, und dafür braucht er das Blut all der entführten Zauberer.

Ich weiß nicht, wie vertraut du mit Stammbäumen von Zaubererfamilien bist, doch gibt es in ganz Europa nur ungefähr zweihundertachtzig gänzlich voneinander getrennte Blutslinien, und über einhundert von ihnen hat er schon in Osteuropa aufgespürt. Wenn man jetzt nur England betrachtet, sieht man, daß es nur etwa fünfundvierzig gänzlich verschiedene Blutslinien in der Zauberergemeinschaft gibt, welche von Bedeutung sind. Wenn er so weitermacht wie bisher, wird er bald von fast keinem Zauberer in Europa mehr verletzt werden können.«

Langsam setzte sich diese Information auch in Harrys Gehirn durch. »Es können doch nicht nur so wenige sein, das kann doch nicht sein.«

»Doch, leider ist es so. Natürlich gibt es noch einige weitere Blutslinien, doch sind diese praktisch bedeutungslos, weil niemand von denen gegen ihn kämpft. Also wird Voldemort mit den Entführungen weitermachen, bis er alle für ihn benötigten Blutproben zusammenhat.«

»Warum hat er nicht hier mit den Entführungen angefangen?«

»Weil er das Blut seiner Todesser hat und hatte. Es gibt nur wenige Blutslinien, die nicht auch unter seinen Todessern vertreten waren. Zu denen, die er noch dringend benötigt, gehört auch die der Weasleys. Zudem fehlt ihm das Blut von Albus, und meines ebenso. Falls er aber auch diese ihm noch fehlenden Blutproben dem Trank hinzugeben könnte, wird er beinahe unverwundbar sein. Aber nicht nur er selbst; er braut solche Mengen von dem Trank, daß er damit eine ganze Armee schützen könnte – seine ganze Armee!«

Für einen unerträglich langen Augenblick war es im Raum so still, daß Harry kaum zu atmen wagte.

»Doch uns bleiben genug Trümpfe«, sagte Harry plötzlich. Remus schien dadurch verwirrt zu sein, da er zu Dumbledore blickte. Dieser schien aber auch nicht ganz zu begreifen, worauf Harry genau hinauswollte. »Ich meine zum Beispiel Zauberer und Hexen wie Hermine; Voldemort würde zu ihnen Schlammblüter sagen! Vor ihnen wird er sich nicht schützen, und dann bin auch immer noch ich da. Allerdings darf er niemals Petunia Dursley in seine Finger bekommen. Professor Dumbledore sollte dringend seinen Bruder schützen. Zudem müssen wir weitere Zauberer und Hexen auf unsere Seite ziehen und sie für den Kampf ausbilden. Selbst wenn er sich vor vielen von uns schützen kann, es gibt genug andere, vor denen er sich nicht schützen kann oder will.«

»Das nutzt uns nur nicht viel, da es von den Muggelgeborenen viel zu wenige gibt, die an unserem Kampf teilnehmen könnten«, gab Remus zu bedenken.

»Es muß nicht sehr viele von ihnen geben; wenige können genügen. Wir müssen es nur schlau genug anstellen«, entgegnete Harry, und Dumbledore nickte unmerklich bei seinen Worten. »Vielleicht bekommen wir auch noch die Chance, den Trank zu sabotieren. Wir haben acht Monate lang Zeit, sein Versteck zu finden. Vielleicht könnten wir von ihm benötigte Zutaten irgendwie markieren, um ihn dadurch aufzuspüren.«

»Zumindest sollten wir es wirklich versuchen«, bemerkte Dumbledore ernst und blickte Harry lange in die Augen. »Dann kommen wir noch kurz auf Viktor Krum zu sprechen.« Sofort horchte Harry merklich auf. »Viktor Krums Eltern gehören auch zu Voldemorts Opfern. Sie wurden vor etwa zwei Wochen überfallen, und Voldemort bekam von seinen Handlangern die Nachricht, daß man fündig geworden sei. Diese Nachricht interpretierten wir dahingehend falsch, daß wir glaubten, sie hätten deine Verwandten gefunden, doch fanden sie in Wahrheit etwas anderes.

Es waren Briefe, die Hermine im letzten Jahr an Viktor Krum geschrieben hatte, kurz bevor Krum nach Italien gegangen war, um dort Quidditch zu spielen. Voldemort hat natürlich sofort die Chance ergriffen und ist nach Italien gereist. Dort hat er Krum aufgesucht und davon überzeugt, sich zu holen, was ihm zusteht. Dieser war von Hermine besessen, und Voldemort brauchte nicht einmal sehr viel Überzeugungskraft zu verwenden. Daß ihr beiden ein Paar geworden wart, wußte Voldemort natürlich, und so sollte Krum dich töten, um dadurch Hermine bekommen zu können.

Pansy Parkinson wurde von Peter angewiesen, Krum dabei zu helfen, was sie nur zu gern tat. Krum schrieb einen Brief und kam her. Sein Ziel bist von Anfang an zuerst du gewesen. Hermine war nur sein Sekundärziel.« Harry mußte schlucken. »Im Moment war das alles. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich noch ein wenig hinlegen.«

Dumbledore reichte Remus schon die Hand, welche dieser ergriff. »Sobald es etwas Neues gibt, melde ich mich«, sagte dieser und stand auf. »Wiedersehen, Harry.« Mit diesen kurzen Worten griff er einen Portschlüssel, mit dem er nur Augenblicke später verschwunden war, noch bevor sich Harry richtig verabschieden konnte.

»Wie lief denn eigentlich die restliche Vorführung?« erkundigte sich Harry.

»Ich denke, es lief ganz hervorragend. Hermine hat alles zu einem guten Abschluß gebracht und eine weitere Vorführung mit Sonnenbrillen durchgeführt. So wurde niemand geblendet, und jeder konnte genau verfolgen, wie der Fluch unschädlich gemacht wurde. Anschließend hat sie den Schülern zur Aufgabe gemacht, Gruppen zu bilden, mit denen sie kompatible Zauberstäbe erzeugen möchten. Beim nächsten DA-Treffen werdet ihr Listen bekommen und könnt anfangen, die Zauberstäbe zu mischen.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich habe mir überlegt, daß wir damit erst im nächsten Schuljahr beginnen sollten. Dieses Jahr werde ich vorerst andere Prioritäten setzen. Zuerst soll jeder wenigstens einmal einen Weltum-Schild erschaffen, der einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abhalten kann.«

»Diese Entscheidung werde ich respektieren. Im Ministerium wird man jetzt übrigens endlich verstärkt selbst Forschung betreiben, und Kenneth Foster wird sich persönlich dieser Aufgabe widmen. Es ist ihm zu peinlich gewesen, daß man in seiner Abteilung keine Fortschritte gemacht hatte, während du sogar noch weitere bedeutende Verbesserungen erzielen konntest. Die letzte Vorführung von Hermine muß ihn völlig überzeugt haben, daß andere Projekte im Moment zurückstehen müssen«, sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, welches nicht wirklich überzeugend war.

»Sir, wir finden schon noch heraus, welches der dritte Fluch war, der sie getroffen hat«, warf Harry plötzlich ein, und Dumbledores Augen waren sofort hellwach.

»Woher wußtest du, daß ich daran gedacht habe?«

»Sir, ich weiß es nicht«, beteuerte Harry, und er wußte es wirklich nicht. Es war nur ein Gedanke gewesen, und bevor er ihn zu Ende gedacht hatte, war er schon ausgesprochen.

»Erst tauchst du genau in dem Moment hier auf, als ich dich holen wollte, und dann weißt du nur einen Moment später, woran ich dachte?« Er sank nachdenklich ein wenig tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

»Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?« fragte Harry und klang dabei ein wenig unsicher.

»Das bedeutet sehr wahrscheinlich, daß ich meine Gedanken nicht mehr völlig von der Außenwelt abschirmen kann. Ich werde mit jemandem darüber sprechen müssen.« Der alte Mann stand auf. »Zu niemandem darüber ein Wort. Sollte diese Informationen in die falschen Hände gelangen, konnte es fatale Folgen haben. Sprich mich auch nicht auf dieses Thema an, bevor ich nicht selbst davon erzähle. Du wirst es dann verstehen.« Er kam zu Harry gelaufen. »Bitte gehe jetzt, ich habe eine dringende Angelegenheit zu klären.« Seine große Hand landete sanft auf Harrys Schulter.

»Gut, Sir, wenn Sie es so wollen«, erwiderte Harry und ging in Richtung Tür. Hinter sich hörte Harry plötzlich Fawkes auftauchen, drehte sich aber nicht um, sondern ging hinaus.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Krankenflügel, sah er Peeves, den Poltergeist, der seit der Schlacht auf dem Friedhof nicht mehr derselbe war. Er schien seitdem lustlos und ausgebrannt und spielte kaum noch jemandem Streiche. Er hockte mit dem blutigen Baron in einer Ecke, und dieser versuchte wohl, ihn aufzumuntern, was nicht zu gelingen schien.

Harry setzte den Weg zum Krankenflügel fort und stand einige Minuten später vor der Tür, welche er leise öffnete, um niemanden zu wecken. Vorsichtig schlich er hinein und fand Hermine am Fenster vor. Langsam ging er zu ihr und umarmte sie sanft.

»Kaum warst du weg, bin ich aufgewacht. Wo warst du?« fragte sie in besorgtem Ton, doch Harry war jetzt nicht nach Reden. »Komm wieder schlafen, ich erzähle es dir später«, antwortete er und führte sie zurück. Sie legten sich ins Bett und einander gegenüber. Einige Minuten sahen sie sich noch in die Augen und küßten sich, ehe beide erneut einschliefen.

Morgens wurden sie von Madam Pomfrey geweckt, die Harry kurz durchcheckte und dann entließ. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum erzählte er Hermine noch nicht soviel; erst als sie mit Ron und den anderen beim Frühstück saßen, teilte er allen die Ereignisse der Nacht mit. Ron schien bei dem Gedanken nervös zu werden, daß Voldemort auch das Blut seiner Familie brauchte, doch nachdem Harry alles erzählt hatte - auch über Dumbledore -, verwandelte sich seine Nervosität in eine kleinere Panik. Über zehn Minuten brauchte Luna, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch selbst danach wirkte er noch ein wenig durch den Wind.

Der Unterricht hielt für Harry keine Überraschungen bereit, und so fand er sich schließlich mit vielen der anderen Schüler bei Williams Beisetzung wieder, die für achtzehn Uhr angesetzt war. Cho war ebenfalls anwesend, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, und wurde von einigen Ordensmitgliedern begleitet. Auch Katie war da, doch fand Harry keinen geeigneten Augenblick, auch mit ihr zu sprechen. Obwohl Harry für William mehr empfand, als er für Professor McNally empfunden hatte, war diese Bestattung für ihn weniger schlimm. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß niemand aus Williams Familie anwesend war, nachdem er sich früh von ihnen distanziert hatte und später dann sogar der DA beigetreten war. Zwar waren Williams Eltern keine Todesser, zumindest soweit Gregory wußte, doch Williams eigener Aussage zufolge standen sie auch nicht gegen Voldemort, da sie viele seiner Ideen für überaus lobenswert hielten.

Als Harry nach dem Abendessen mit vielen anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum lernte, kam das Gespräch noch einmal auf William zurück, und ein jeder erzählte ein paar interessante Geschichten über ihn. Es waren einige lustige Sachen darunter, aber auch einige eher traurige Geschichten, doch war absolut klar, daß William eine große Lücke hinterlassen hatte, die nicht so leicht zu füllen war.

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen für Harry viel zu schnell. Die Prüfungen kamen mit riesigen Schritten näher, weshalb er sein Lerntempo wieder deutlich erhöht hatte und mit Hermine, Ron und Neville gut vorankam. Inzwischen waren sie den kompletten Wiederholungsstoff noch einmal durchgegangen und kümmerten sich um einige etwas abseits stehende Themen, die ebenfalls prüfungsrelevant sein könnten. Kurz vor zwölf ging Harry mit Ron und Neville nach oben in den Schlafsaal, und auf dem Fenstersims zu Harrys Fenster wartete schon eine Eule auf ihn.

»Von wem die wohl ist?« fragte sich Ron, der sich umzog.

Harry ließ die Eule herein. »Werden wir gleich wissen.« Er löste den Brief vom Fuß der Eule. Der Umschlag wurde von ihm geöffnet und der Brief herausgezogen.

»Nun lies schon vor«, drängelte Neville ungeduldig.

Die Eule sprang aus dem Fenster und glitt davon, während ihr Harry einen Augenblick hinterhersah. Für einen Moment überflog er den Brief und legte die Stirn dabei in Falten. »Glaubt es oder nicht … der ist von Pansy Parkinson«, sagte er schließlich und blickte in das ungläubige Gesicht von Ron.

»Was will die denn?«

Sofort begann Harry den Brief vorzulesen. »_Elender Potter! Nicht nur, daß Du mir die Liebe meines Lebens geraubt hast, Du hast mir auch die Rache dafür verbaut. Nun bin ich der Schule verwiesen, und mein Stab wurde vernichtet, doch glaube nicht, daß ich damit auf ewig aus Deinem Leben bin. Ich werde zu meiner Liebe zurückkehren, auch wenn er nun ein anderer ist, und mein Leben darauf verwenden, Dir das Deine zur Hölle zu machen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, und es wird Dir nicht gefallen! Das ist ein Versprechen! P.P._« Mit der Hand durch sein Haar fahrend, setzte er sich auf sein Bett.

»Frauen sind echt rachsüchtig«, meinte Ron.

»Ich hätte sie doch erledigen sollen«, murmelte Harry leise.

»Wie erledigen?« fragte Neville, doch Harry wollte auf diese Frage nicht eingehen. Er zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett.

»Mir graut wirklich vor morgen. Prüfungsangst ist echt kraß«, sagte Ron leise, der nun ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte.

»Mach dir wegen der Prüfungen keine Sorgen. Du bist bestens vorbereitet, nicht so wie in den Jahren zuvor. Wir haben wirklich gut gearbeitet dieses Jahr. Wenn wir nicht fast überall Bestnoten bekommen, will ich nicht mehr Harry Potter heißen.« Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schloß dabei seine Augen.

»Das ist doch einer deiner ältesten Wünsche … nicht Harry Potter zu heißen, meine ich«, erwiderte Ron, und Harry konnte ihn dabei grinsen hören, während er es sich selbst auch nicht verkneifen konnte.

»Okay, dann eben anders: Wenn wir die Prüfung nicht locker bestehen, will ich keine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn haben!« Harry fing leise an zu kichern. Ein Kissen traf ihn am Kopf, und nur einen Augenblick später bekam Ron es schon ins Gesicht.

Sofort entbrannte unter den dreien eine wilde Kissenschlacht, die erst kurz unterbrochen wurde, als Dean ins Zimmer kam, und sofort mit ihm als Ziel weiterging. Erschöpft fiel Harry zehn Minuten später ins Bett und war froh über diese kurze Ablenkung, die auch seine eigene Anspannung vermindert hatte. Einige Minuten konzentrierte er sich noch auf seine Okklumentikübungen und schlief dann schnell ein.

Obwohl es Harry unwirklich vorkam, begannen schon am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich die Prüfungen, die auch über das kommende Wochenende hinaus andauern würden. Es begann für ihn mit einer schriftlichen Prüfung in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, wo er nur bei zwei Fragen etwas unsicher war und den Rest ohne Probleme beantworten konnte. Die praktische Prüfung war nicht viel schwerer, und so ging er mit einem sehr guten Gefühl in den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Essen, da in der Großen Halle noch die UTZ-Prüfungen für die verbliebenen Siebtkläßler stattfanden. Beim Mittagessen war er schon viel lockerer als noch beim Frühstück, und selbst Hermine machte irgendwie einen entspannten Eindruck, zumindest wenn Harry in ihrer Nähe war.

Der Nachmittag war für Harry nicht viel schwerer zu bewältigen. Die schriftliche Arbeit für Verwandlung war beinahe zu einfach, und die praktische Prüfung schloß er ziemlich sicher mit über einhundert Prozent ab, da er weit mehr Verwandlungen in Perfektion vorführte, als er hätte müssen. Anschließend war noch die theoretische Prüfung in Zaubertränke angesetzt, wo er sich schon ein wenig schwerer tat, was aber vor allem daran lag, daß unglaublich viel zu schreiben war und die Zeit dafür eigentlich ein wenig knapp bemessen war. Beim Abendessen hatte er auch wieder Zeit, mit seinen Freunden zu reden, und selbst Ron war gut gelaunt.

»Mum wird wirklich stolz sein. Ich glaube, dieses Jahr bin ich wirklich gut. Selbst Percy war sicher nicht besser«, strahlte Ron, doch kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, gedachte er wohl seines toten Bruders, und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

Auch Neville schien sehr zufrieden zu sein, während Hermine nur vor sich hinstrahlte. »Ich glaube, ich könnte dieses Jahr wirklich perfekt sein«, sagte sie mit einer Begeisterung, die Harry beinahe ein wenig Angst machen konnte.

Luna und Ginny sahen ebenfalls wohlgelaunt aus, und beide waren sich ziemlich sicher, eine Menge ZAGs erhalten zu können.

An diesem Abend ging Harry früh schlafen, und verzichtete auch darauf, noch irgend etwas zu lernen, während die anderen ziemlich lange im Gemeinschaftsraum blieben, um doch noch einiges in ihr Gehirn zu pflanzen, wie es Neville ausgedrückt hatte.

Der nächste Tag verlief für Harry so gut, daß er beim Abendessen ein wenig unsicher war, ob er diesen Tag nicht nur geträumt hatte. Die praktische Prüfung in Zaubertränke geriet beinahe zu einer Lehrstunde für die Prüfer, als Harry mit absoluter Präzision und unglaublicher Selbstsicherheit einen Trank braute, der die geforderte Wirkstärke bei weitem übertraf. Selbst Snape, der ebenfalls in der Prüfungskommission saß, da jeder nur irgendwie verfügbare Professor dieses Jahr daran beteiligt war, konnte nicht die kleinste Kleinigkeit am Trank aussetzen.

Der Nachmittag lief nicht schlechter, was bei einer theoretischen und praktischen Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Am Ende präsentierte er noch den Weltum-Schild, und als er damit auch noch einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abwehrte, was eine der Prüferinnen vor Aufregung ohnmächtig werden ließ, war klar, daß er es nicht mehr hätte besser machen können. Mad-Eye, der einer der Prüfer war, zeigte ihm mit der flachen Hand die Hundertprozentmarke an und deutete dann mit der anderen Hand einen halben Meter darüber, was wohl nichts anderes bedeutete, als daß er die erforderliche Leistung locker erbracht hatte.

Beim Abendessen fand er auch endlich wieder Zeit, mit Hermine zu reden, die ebenfalls überaus zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen war, während Neville in Zaubertränke gepatzt hatte, da er sich in alter Angewohnheit von Snape hatte nervös machen lassen. Auch Ron fand seine Leistung tadellos, und er haute beim Abendessen rein, als ob es nie wieder etwas geben würde.

Auch die nächsten beiden Tage und Prüfungen liefen für Harry beinahe entspannt ab, da er so gut vorbereitet war, wie er es sich niemals vorher erträumt hätte. Auf jede Frage wußte er die richtige Antwort, und selbst in Geschichte der Zauberei konnte er sich an Namen und Daten erinnern, als ob man nach denen seiner Freunde gefragt hätte.

Am letzten Tag der Prüfungen der Sechstkläßler war von den vieren nur noch Hermine im Einsatz, und Harry verbrachte mit Ron einen entspannten Tag in der Bücherei.

Die beiden bereiten einiges für das nächsten DA-Treffen vor und begannen bereits damit, sich die Themen des nächsten Jahres anzusehen. Schon vor einigen Tagen hatte Harry beschlossen, die Sommerferien intensiv zum Lernen zu benutzen, um im nächsten Jahr genug Zeit für die DA und seine anderen außerschulischen Aktivitäten zu haben. Von Hermine bekam er für diese Entscheidung einen dicken Kuß, während Ron ihn zuerst leicht verstört anblickte, sich dann aber in Erinnerung seines wahrscheinlich überaus guten Abschneidens bei den diesjährigen Prüfungen ebenfalls dazu entschloß. Neville war natürlich ebenfalls dabei, und auch Ginny und Luna wollten dem in nichts nachstehen. Die einstimmige Meinung war, daß man genug Zeit für Ferien haben würde, wenn Voldemort endlich erledigt wäre, und so würden zumindest alle DA-Mitglieder ebenfalls die Sommerferien durchlernen. Alle wollten sich höchstens zwei oder drei Wochen Erholung gönnen, die auch Harry dringend nötig hatte.

Als er mit Hermine nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum kuschelte, unterhielten sie sich nicht nur über die überstandenen Prüfungen, sondern auch über ihre allgemeinen Ferienpläne. Für Harry stand fest, daß er zu den Dursleys zurückkehren würde, während Hermine wahrscheinlich mit ihren Eltern verreisen wollte. Beim Gedanken an die bald bevorstehende Trennung ging es Harry sofort schlechter, was auch Hermine nicht entgangen war. Trotz aller Versuche – und davon gab es einige – konnte sie Harry an diesem Abend nicht mehr wirklich aufheitern, und so ging er früh zu Bett.

Als er gegen ein Uhr noch immer wach lag, während seine vier Zimmergenossen gerade schnarchten, als rodeten sie den ganzen Verbotenen Wald, beschloß er, Hermine einen Brief zu schreiben, den er ihr bei der Rückfahrt im Hogwarts-Expreß übergeben wollte. Sie sollte ihn aber erst nach ihrer Trennung öffnen, da es ihm sonst irgendwie unangenehm gewesen wäre.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er sich alles von der Seele geschrieben, all seine Gefühle, seine Wünsche für die Zukunft, und verstaute den Brief sicher in seinem Koffer. Erschöpft ging er zurück ins Bett, wo er innerhalb von Minuten in einen alptraumfreien Schlaf fiel.

Auch die nächsten beiden Tage waren noch von den Prüfungen geprägt, da sie bei den Siebtkläßlern erheblich umfangreicher waren, als sie es bei Harry gewesen waren, und so wurde zumindest das Mittagessen noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum gereicht. Zudem wuchs in der Schülerschaft die Anspannung in freudiger Erwartung ihrer Ergebnisse, die diesmal nicht bis in die Ferien auf sich warten lassen würden, sondern schon am sechsten Juli verkündet werden sollten. Langsam wuchs auch bei Harry die Nervosität, obwohl es nicht den geringsten Grund dafür gab.

Als er am Abend des fünften Juli von Professor McGonagall zu Dumbledore ins Büro gerufen wurde, glaubte er schon, es ginge um die Prüfungen, doch wollte dieser ihn aus einem ganz anderen Grunde sprechen.

»Voldemort hat mit dem Trank begonnen«, begann Dumbledore unvermittelt, bevor sich Harry überhaupt setzen konnte.

»Also noch acht Monate Zeit, um ihn zu stoppen«, erwiderte Harry, als er sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte.

»Noch ist der Ort geheim, doch haben wir die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, noch den entscheidenden Hinweis von den Vampiren bekommen zu können. Remus tut alles in seiner Macht Stehende, und zudem haben wir noch ein weiteres Eisen im Feuer, welches ich aber zunächst noch nicht erwähnen möchte – es sei denn, du bestehst darauf.«

»Mich würden andere Dinge mehr interessieren, doch baten Sie mich, nicht danach zu fragen.«

»Da ich über dieses Thema selbst noch nicht genug weiß, würde ich sehr gern darauf verzichten, meine Vermutungen mit dir zu teilen, denn mehr als Vermutungen sind es nicht.«

Harry nickte still und schwieg einige Sekunden. »Was ist mit Voldemorts Körpertausch. Gibt es endlich etwas Neues? Es ist ein halbes Jahr vergangen, es muß doch etwas Neues geben.«

»Es gibt einige neue Informationen. Zwar wissen wir noch immer nicht, wie er es genau gemacht hat, aber wir haben immerhin eine Möglichkeit gefunden, es beim nächstenmal zu verhindern.«

»Warum haben Sie mir nicht früher davon erzählt?« fragte Harry ein wenig aufgebracht.

»Weil ich es selbst erst seit kurzem weiß und es auch noch keine endgültigen Gewißheiten sind. Wir wissen inzwischen, daß Voldemort mit Hilfe eines Zaubertrankes die Möglichkeit gewonnen hat, für einen kurzen Zeitraum seinen Körper zu verlassen. Dieser Zeitraum ist sehr limitiert; es ist praktisch weniger als eine Sekunde, allerdings gibt es dabei einen seltsamen Effekt auf den Ablauf der Zeit. Für die meisten Umstehenden läuft sie ganz normal ab, doch für einige besonders empfindliche Zauberer und Hexen ist sie stark verlangsamt. Deswegen hattest du eine erheblich andere Wahrnehmung von dem ganzen Vorgang als ich; selbst ich habe damals von alldem nichts gesehen. Auch Arthur hat diesen Effekt erst wahrgenommen, als Voldemort seinen Körper übernehmen wollte.«

»Was ist mit Mad-Eye?«

»Alastor hatte von dem Vorgang eine ähnliche Wahrnehmung wie du.«

»Warum?«

»Sehr wahrscheinlich hängt es auch mit seinem speziellem Auge zusammen«, sagte Dumbledore und lehnte sich weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück.

»Wie können wir es beim nächsten Mal verhindern?«

»Mit einem Zauberspruch. Dieser befindet sich momentan in der Entwicklung.«

»Sie entwickeln einen Zauber dagegen?« fragte Harry verblüfft.

»Dafür gibt es eine Abteilung im Ministerium, welche dir gut bekannt sein sollte«, lächelte Dumbledore, und in seinen Augen funkelte es.

»Verstehe!« erwiderte Harry sofort, und tatsächlich wußte er genau, welche Abteilung sein Schulleiter gemeint hatte.

Einige Minuten saßen sie danach einfach nur ruhig da, bis Harry die Augen schloß. Er sah etwas vor sich, doch es waren nicht seine Erinnerungen. Er sah die Nacht in London, als Dumbledore von den Flüchen der Todesser vergiftet worden war, doch sah er sie nicht so, wie er sie kannte. Irgend etwas war anders, doch er wußte nicht genau, was. Die Perspektive stimmt nicht, dachte er und beobachtete weiter dieses merkwürdige Szenario. Warum kommen die Flüche auf mich zu? Wo ist Dumbledore? Harry schreckte hoch, als Dumbledore plötzlich die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

»Was hast du gesehen, Harry?« fragte dieser, und er erzählte es ihm.

»Das bestätigt meine Vermutungen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir doch davon erzählen.«

»Sir, stimmt mit mir etwas nicht?« fragte Harry und blickte ein wenig verängstigt drein. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut und wollte unter keinen Umständen weitere Probleme bekommen.

»Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Es hat nur insofern etwas mit dir zu tun, da zwischen uns eine wesentlich engere Beziehung besteht, als dir vielleicht bewußt ist. Als du in der Nacht hier vor meinem Büro erschienst, obwohl dich niemand bewußt gerufen hatte, hielt ich es noch für einen Zufall, doch nun läßt es sich nicht mehr verleugnen. Mein Geist ist es, der schwächer wird und seine Gedanken nicht mehr vollständig verbergen kann. Dies scheint eine weitere Wirkung der Flüche zu sein, auf die es nun ebenfalls Rücksicht zu nehmen gilt«, erklärte er mit leiser Stimme, während sich Harry immer unsicherer fühlte. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich noch schweigend an, ehe Dumbledore die Stille durchbrach: »Geh nun zurück zu deiner Liebsten und freue dich auf morgen!« Bei diesen Worten klang er wieder so stark und frisch wie in Harrys erstem Jahr in Hogwarts.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum dachte Harry über einiges nach. Sein Schulleiter war noch immer in Gefahr, und vielleicht konnte nur er ihm helfen. Er mußte sich an die Nacht erinnern, doch wußte er nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte. Er dachte auch über Dumbledores letzten Satz nach und fand diesen merkwürdig. Auf morgen sollte er sich freuen, doch warum? Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen, als er begriff, daß Dumbledore nur auf die Prüfungsergebnisse angespielt haben konnte, was seine Stimmung tatsächlich wieder hob.

Als er Hermine schließlich in die Arme schloß, war er für einen Augenblick beinahe glücklich, ehe ihm wieder der nahende Abschied bewußt wurde. Diesmal aber wollte er sich den Abend nicht davon verderben lassen und beschloß, mit Hermine noch auf den Astronomieturm zu gehen. Eine halbe Stunde saßen sie dort zusammen und starrten in die Sterne, in ihre eigene ungewisse Zukunft, bis Hermine Harry zu küssen begann.

»Wofür habe ich dich verdient?« fragte er leise, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

»Dafür, daß du mich mehr als alles andere liebst«, war ihre Antwort, und sie küßten sich erneut.

Obwohl die Stimmung gut war und es normalerweise zu mehr geführt hätte, saßen sie noch über eine Stunde, Rücken an Rücken, und dachten über die Zukunft nach, während sie still vor sich hin träumten. Mit jedem anderen wäre ihm diese lange Stille unangenehm gewesen, doch bei Hermine fühlte er sich frei von Zwängen, etwas sagen zu müssen.

»Glaubst du, wir werden mal ein normales Leben führen können?« fragte er plötzlich leise.

»Die Frage ist doch, was für dich ein normales Leben ist und ob du es überhaupt willst?« erwiderte sie nach einem kurzem Moment ebenso leise.

Harry begann darüber nachzudenken. »Ich glaube … ich möchte eigentlich nur mit dir zusammensein. Das ist absolut alles, was für mich wirklich wichtig ist.« Dann drehte er sich um und umarmte sie von hinten, während er begann, ihren Nacken zu küssen.

»Irgendwann möchte ich Kinder«, sagte sie plötzlich, und Harry schreckte ein wenig hoch. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und er verlor sich für einen Moment in ihren herrlich braunen Augen, die im Mondlicht noch verführerischer funkelten.

»Über so was hab' ich noch nie nachgedacht«, flüsterte er ehrlich.

»Ich bis heute auch nicht«, meinte sie und begann zu lächeln.

Dieses Lächeln macht mich verrückt, dachte er und sah sich schon in Gedanken zusammen mit Hermine und einer großen Familie. »Das könnte mir gefallen«, seufzte er leise.

»Was?«

»Kinder mit dir … aber nicht jetzt … nicht, bevor Voldemort tot ist. Ich möchte keine Kinder in die Welt setzen, solange mein Leben oder das deine so gefährdet ist.«

»Das verstehe ich, weil ich es auch nicht möchte. Unsere Kinder sollen keine Waisen werde«, erwiderte sie kaum hörbar und küßte ihn sanft auf seine Stirn.

»Laß uns zu den anderen gehen«, sagte Harry und griff ihre Hand.

Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden lachten, spielten und unterhielten sie sich noch bis spät in die Nacht und gingen erst gegen zwei Uhr ins Bett. Seltsam glücklich schlief Harry ein.

Erst durch Rons Geschrei wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf. »Ich glaub's nicht, ich glaub's nicht«, brüllte dieser ununterbrochen und wurde nur Augenblicke später von Neville mit einem Kissen am Kopf getroffen.

»Was ist denn so unglaublich?« hörte man Deans schlaftrunkene Stimme.

Ron warf sich zu Dean ins Bett und hielt ihm einen Brief unter die Nase. »Lies vor«, jubelte Ron euphorisch.

»Wahnsinn!« war alles, was Dean herausbekam, gab Ron den Brief zurück und schnappte sich sofort seinen eigenen vom Nachttisch.

»Was ist denn jetzt los?« fragte Harry verwirrt.

Nur einen Augenblick später stand Ron bei ihm. »Hier«, preßte dieser hervor und hielt ihm den Brief entgegen.

Er überflog ihn nur kurz und begann anerkennend zu nicken. »Nicht schlecht, Ron, da wäre wohl sogar Percy neidisch gewesen.«

Guter Laune öffnete er nun seinen eigenen Brief. Mit jeder Zeile, die er las, hellte sich seine Miene weiter auf, und als er ihn überaus zufrieden zurück in den Umschlag steckte, strahlte er beinahe wie eine frisch geprägte Galleone. Schneller als je zuvor zog er sich an und lief hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Hermine seine Ergebnisse zu zeigen. Obwohl es ihm ein wenig lächerlich vorkam, wollte er sie tatsächlich beeindrucken.

Sie saß bereits unten und wartete auf ihn, ebenfalls mit ihrem Brief in der Hand. Sie sah so unglaublich süß ... so niedlich aus, wie sie so dasaß und ihn anstrahlte, daß Harrys Herz beinahe zu glühen begann. Liebevoll schloß er sie in seine Arme, und keiner von beiden brauchte etwas zu sagen. Ohne die Ergebnisse des anderen zu kennen, waren sie unglaublich stolz aufeinander und küßten sich immer wieder, bis sie schließlich ihre Briefe tauschten und sich kuschelnd auf eine Couch zurückzogen, um sie dort zu lesen.

»Du bist fast so gut wie ich«, meinte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Ruhe anerkennend und küßte ihn.

»Ja, aber du bist perfekt. Überall die volle Punktzahl. Unglaublich … und dabei hast du fast zwei Monate verpaßt und auch noch mehr Kurse als ich.« Er genoß einen weiteren Kuß von ihr, bei dem er leise zu stöhnen anfing.

»Was ist denn hier los?« riß Ginnys Stimme sie aus ihren Träumen.

Harry sah sofort auf. »Prüfungsergebnisse. Hast du keinen Brief bekommen?«

Sie schüttelte, wohl ein wenig enttäuscht, ihren hübschen Kopf.

»Bei den ZAG- und UTZ-Klassen dauert die Auswertung bestimmt länger«, meinte Hermine.

Alle bekamen dies beim Frühstück von Dumbledore bestätigt. »Eure Ergebnisse bekommt ihr am Morgen des elften Juli, also euerm letzten Tag in Hogwarts, entweder nur für dieses Schuljahr oder für immer«, verkündete Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern und eröffnete das Frühstück.

Unterricht fand praktisch nicht mehr statt, und die Lehrer beschränkten sich darauf, einige der Prüfungsaufgaben zu beantworten, bei denen die Schüler vermeintlich weniger gut abgeschnitten hatten. Von den DA-Mitgliedern hatte kaum jemand Fragen, da fast alle überaus erfolgreich gewesen waren. Hermine war die Jahrgangsbeste geworden, aber Harry lag schon an zweiter Stelle, nur äußerst knapp dahinter. Ron war erstaunlicherweise Sechstbester, während Neville Achtbester des ganzen Jahrgangs geworden war. Dies war um so bemerkenswerter, da das Niveau dieser sechsten Klasse so hoch wie nie zuvor gewesen war, soweit sich Dumbledore daran erinnern konnte.

Die wenigen Tage bis zum zehnten Juli, dem letzten Abend in Hogwarts, vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. Er genoß die Zeit mit Hermine noch einmal in vollen Zügen, stets in dem Bewußtsein, sie für eine unerträglich lange Zeit nicht sehen zu können. Zum letztenmal würde er den Anfang der Sommerferien bei den Dursleys verbringen und wie in den meisten Jahren zuvor nach einen Monat in den Grimmauldplatz einziehen.

Hermine hatte ihm beim Frühstück eine kleine Überraschung versprochen, die er nach dem Abendessen erhalten würde, und tatsächlich freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind darauf. Am letzten Tag verbrachte Harry auch noch mal ein paar Stunden bei Hagrid und den Riesen, und er verabschiedete sich schweren Herzens von ihnen. Seine großen Freunde waren ihm im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen, und das nicht nur deshalb, weil sie bedingungslos ihr Leben riskiert hatten, um Hogwarts gegen Voldemort zu schützen.

Am Nachmittag beschloß er, mit Ron und einigen anderen noch einmal fliegen zu gehen, und er bat Hermine mitzukommen. Unbedingt wollte er noch einmal den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit spüren, auch wenn er damit nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht mehr nur gute Erinnerungen verband. Hermine saß derweil auf der Wiese des Quidditch-Feldes und betrachtete den wolkenlosen Himmel, an dem die Liebe ihres Lebens mit seinen besten Freunden umherdüste. Wieder ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, eine große Familie mit ihm haben zu wollen. Inständig hoffte sie, daß er nach Voldemorts Vernichtung überhaupt noch frei und unbeschwert mit ihr würde leben können. Die Sonne blendete ein wenig, und sie schloß ihre braunen Augen, während sie sich ihren Träumen und Hoffnungen hingab. Dies war Harry nicht entgangen. Langsam flog er ein wenig tiefer und versuchte sich an seine Liebste anzuschleichen. Mühelos näherte er sich auf wenige Meter an, ohne daß sie es zu bemerken schien. Immer näher schwebte er heran, bis sein Schatten ihr Gesicht bedeckte und sie überrascht die Augen öffnete.

»Was ist?« fragte sie lächelnd, als sie ihn erkannte.

»Möchtest du mit mir fliegen?« fragte er leise und erwiderte ihr Lächeln so zärtlich, daß ihr Herz beinahe dahingeschmolzen wäre.

»Nichts, was ich lieber täte«, sagte sie überraschend und war so schnell auf seinem Besen, daß er sich doch tatsächlich für einen Moment fast überrumpelt fühlte.

Eng umschlang er sie mit seinen Armen und hielt sie so fest, daß sie sich so vollkommen sicher fühlte wie nie zuvor. Langsam gewannen sie an Höhe und Tempo. Immer schneller flogen sie dahin, und der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit packte sie zum erstenmal in ihrem Leben. Natürlich war sie schon allein und auch sehr schnell geflogen, doch es war immer nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Einfach nur so zum Spaß hatte sie es nie getan, und sie wußte in diesem Augenblick, daß sie etwas verpaßt hatte.

Ron schien diese Idee begeistert zu haben, denn nur einige Minuten später saß Luna auf seinem Besen, und auch sie genoß es sehr. Während er Loopings flog, jauchzte sie vor Vergnügen.

Das Abendessen war für alle verbindlich um neunzehn Uhr angesetzt, und es war die vorletzte Mahlzeit für dieses Schuljahr. Noch vor dem Essen wurden Briefe an die Fünftkläßler ausgeteilt, in denen nur die ZAG-Ergebnisse stecken konnten. Ungeduldig rissen Ginny und Luna ihre Umschläge auf und sahen sich ihre Prüfungsergebnisse an, so wie es auch die anderen in der Großen Halle taten. Schnell war auf beiden Gesichtern ein breites Grinsen zu sehen, und Harry verspürte nicht mehr das geringste Bedürfnis, nach den Noten zu fragen. Dieses Grinsen war so breit, daß Ron und Neville Mühe hatten, ihren Freundinnen einen Belohnungskuß aufzudrücken.

»Sie hat so viele ZAGs, wie ich hatte«, sagte Hermine leise zu Harry, als sie Ginnys Brief gelesen hatte und reichte ihn an Harry, der nur mit einem Lächeln abwinkte.

»Wenn sie mit ihrer Leitung zufrieden ist und auch du von dieser Leistung beeindruckt bist, dann reicht mir das«, sagte er und reichte Ginnys Brief zu Ron, der noch immer auf den von Luna starrte und Harry deshalb kaum beachtete.

Nachdem alle die letzte warme Mahlzeit genossen hatten, aber noch bevor der Nachtisch gereicht wurde, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl, um mit seiner Abschlußrede zu beginnen. In nur wenigen Sekunden war es mucksmäuschenstill, und alle starrten ihn gebannt an.

»Dieses war nicht nur für euch, sondern für uns alle ein ereignisreiches Jahr. Wir haben gemeinsam für den Erhalt der Schule und gegen die Mächte, die sie und uns bedrohten, gekämpft und erfolgreich Widerstand geleistet. Einige eurer Kameraden und auch viele andere ließen dabei ihr Leben, und wir sollten nichts unversucht lassen, damit ihre Opfer nicht umsonst waren. Das nächste Jahr wird für uns alle nicht leichter werden, das kann ich euch versichern, doch werden wir unsere Bemühungen verdoppeln, um am Ende siegreich zu sein und die Feinde unserer geliebten Welt zu besiegen. Wenn man nur die guten Seiten betrachtet, war dieses ein sehr erfolgreiches und auch sehr befriedigendes Jahr für die meisten von euch, aber ich hoffe, auch mit den schlechten Seiten war es für viele von euch ein Jahr, welches ihr nicht vergessen wollt. Viele von euch waren sehr erfolgreich, was die Leistungen in der Schule betraf, und es fanden sich Freunde, wo vorher Mißtrauen herrschte. Viele von euch fanden die Liebe, während einige nur den Tod fanden. Haltet sie alle in Ehren und vergeßt niemals diejenigen, welche auch für euer Glück ihr Leben ließen.«

Er machte eine lange Pause. Harry nutzte diese Zeit, um Hermine noch einen langen und zärtlichen Kuß zu geben, den sie sich seiner Meinung nach verdient hatte.

»Kommen wir nun zu etwas Erfreulicherem. Den Hauspokal gewinnt dieses Jahr … Ravenclaw, mit neunzehn Punkten vor Gryffindor, zweiundvierzig Punkten vor Hufflepuff und hundertzwanzig Punkten vor Slytherin. Selten war es so spannend zwischen den Häusern gewesen, und selten zuvor war die Gesamtpunktzahl so groß wie in diesem Jahr.« Sofort wurde Dumbledore durch den aufbrandenden Jubel in seiner Rede unterbrochen.

Alle vier Tische tobten, was daran lag, daß die Ravenclaws recht gleichmäßig über alle vier verteilt waren, aber auch daran, daß sich mit einer winzigen Ausnahme, wirklich alle Schüler darüber freuten. Nur eine kleine Gruppe von Slytherins schien dies nicht zu gefallen, und der Grund dafür blieb Harry nicht verborgen. Angus Murtaghur starrte ihn grimmig an, doch er hielt dessen Blick stand. Dumbledore sagte noch einige Worte und lobte ein paar der Schüler namentlich, die in diesem Jahr herausragende Leistungen erbracht hatten. Ausgesprochen erleichtert war Harry, daß sein Name nicht fiel, während unter anderen auch Hermine, Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville mit Lob beinahe überschüttet wurden. Am Ende sah Dumbledore Harry lange an, wohl um zu erfahren, wie er sich dabei fühlte, nicht auch Erwähnung gefunden zu haben. Als Harry ihn jedoch freundlich anlächelte, zwinkerte der Schulleiter ihm mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu und setzte sich wieder.

Harry wußte nicht, warum er plötzlich das Bedürfnis hatte, etwas zu sagen, doch ohne es wirklich steuern zu können, stand er auf und warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu. Er hatte diese Rede weder geplant, noch hatte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er jetzt sagen wollte, doch schien das bedeutungslos. Überraschenderweise nickte Dumbledore nur, und Harry galt nur einen Moment später die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

»Ich denke, ich möchte auch noch ein paar Worte sagen. Zuerst einmal bin ich sehr stolz, daß wir auch dieses Jahr überlebt haben, auch wenn wir schmerzliche Verluste zu erleiden hatten. Viele von uns verloren Freunde, andere sogar Familie, doch sitzen wir heute hier und sind noch immer vollen Mutes, uns unseren Feinden in den Weg zu stellen und sie zu besiegen. Die Häuser sind sich viel näher gekommen, und ich schäme mich heute nicht mehr zu sagen, daß ich ohne einen Slytherin vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben wäre.

Hätte man mir vor zwei Jahren gesagt, daß ich mit Slytherins Seite an Seite kämpfen würde, hätte ich denjenigen wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Dennoch ist es Wirklichkeit geworden. In jedem der vier Häuser habe ich inzwischen gute Freunde, und jedem von ihnen habe ich mein Leben anvertraut, während sie mir das ihre anvertrauten. Laßt uns zurückdenken an den letzten September, als der Sprechende Hut seine Worte sprach. Er sprach von der Einigkeit, die es geben müsse, und ich denke, wir sind einig geworden. Der Widerstand wurde und wird stetig kleiner, und im nächsten Jahr wird es nur noch sehr wenige geben, die sich nicht daran beteiligen.« Dabei konnte er sich einen Seitenblick auf Murtaghur nicht verkneifen, der ihn immer zorniger ansah. »Die Idee des Hutes ist richtig, doch sie geht mir nicht weit genug. Es sollten nicht die Häuser in Einigkeit miteinander stehen, sie sollten sich vereinigen. Die Häusergrenzen sollten gesprengt und die Häuser gänzlich abgeschafft werden!«

Ein lautes Gemurmel setzte ein, sogar am Tisch der Lehrer. Einige wenige begannen zu applaudieren, darunter waren aber fast nur seine engsten Freunde. Irgendwie schien sich die Idee noch nicht so wirklich durchsetzen zu wollen. Harry bat erneuert um Ruhe, und tatsächlich wurde es schnell wieder still. »Der Jahrgang sollte entscheidend sein, und man könnte die Schlafräume vierteljährlich mischen. Die Quidditch-Mannschaften sollten sich jedes Jahr neu bilden, und man könnte auch ein paar mehr Teams bilden. Die Gemeinschaftsräume sollten jedem offenstehen …«

»Ich schlafe nicht mit Schlammblut im gleichen Raum!« wurde Harry von Angus Murtaghur ziemlich laut unterbrochen.

»Du bist nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da, dich betrifft es nicht mehr!« entgegnete Harry ungerührt.

»Aber ich werde hiersein! Kein echter Slytherin teilt ein Zimmer mit einem dreckigen Schlammblut!« rief Blaise Zabini erbost, der plötzlich aufgesprungen war.

»Niemand zwingt dich hierzusein«, entgegnete Hermine, die aber lieber sitzen blieb.

Dumbledore stand plötzlich auf, und die ganze Schule drehte sich zu ihm. »Es reicht, Mr. Zabini und Mr. Murtaghur. Ich habe die Macht und die Fähigkeiten eines … Schlammblutes, wie Sie sie nennen würden, gesehen, und sie übertraf Sie beide bei weitem. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen beiden hat diese Hexe noch niemals Schande über die Zaubererschaft gebracht und wird es auch niemals tun. Ich bin stolz, sie zu kennen und zu meinen Verbündeten zu zählen.

Doch ich muß auch sagen: Obwohl dies ein kühner Vorschlag ist und solche prinzipiell leichter bei mir Anklang finden, gibt es doch noch andere Widerstände zu beachten, die sehr schwer wiegen können. Eine tausend Jahre alte Tradition ist nicht so einfach über den Haufen zu werfen, und dies ist nur einer der Gründe, die dagegen sprechen.« Der alte Mann setzte sich.

»Professor, ist es nicht so, daß schon immer mit Traditionen gebrochen wurde, um auf dessen Trümmern neue und bessere entstehen zu lassen?« fragte Harry. »Waren die Häuser nicht lange genug getrennt? Tausend Jahre voll Rivalität, was haben sie uns gebracht? Wären tausend Jahre voll Einigkeit nicht besser gewesen?«

Nun setzte sich ebenfalls, nachdem er einem längeren Moment dafür genutzt hatte, sich in der Menge umzusehen. Er hatte alles gesagt, was er wirklich loswerden wollte, und nun war er gespannt, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

»Ich werde darüber nachdenken und mich mit den Lehrern und dem Schulrat beraten«, versicherte Dumbledore noch, während Harry in Snapes Gesicht blickte und völlige Unschlüssigkeit zu entdecken glaubte. Beinahe schien es, als wäre er von Harrys Vorschlag verwirrt worden.

»Ein wirklich schöne Idee«, flüsterte Hermine ihm leise zu, während Harry noch einige skeptische Blicke auffing.

»Wen, glaubt ihr, meinte Dumbledore?« fragte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry fing sofort an zu grinsen. Für ihn war klar, daß er Hermine gemeint haben mußte, und auch alle anderen in seiner Nähe dachten das wohl. Dafür sprach vor allen Dingen, daß jeder Hermine nach Dumbledores Worten angestarrte hatte, bis sie peinlich berührt ihren Teller mit Nachtisch angeblickt hatte, der im gleichen Augenblick erschienen war. Die Mousse au Chocolat schmeckte einfach göttlich, und selbst aus Murtaghurs Blick verschwand für einen Moment all der Zorn.

Kaum hatten sie das Essen beendet, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und bat alle bis auf die Siebkläßler hinaus, die nun die UTZ-Ergebnisse und ihr Diplom bekommen würden und anschließend noch eine kleine Feier haben würden.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen fragte Ron plötzlich, was sie an diesem letzten Abend machen wollten.

»Harry hat keine Zeit für dich«, warf Hermine sofort ein.

»Was hast du denn vor?« fragte Ron mit einem Augenzwinkern, obwohl er gemerkt haben mußte, daß Harry die Antwort gar nicht kannte.

»Ich … weiß nicht. Hermine sagte nur was von einer Überraschung«, erwiderte er und wurde tatsächlich rot, was er genau spürte, ohne es sehen zu müssen.

»Dann viel Spaß«, wünschte sein bester Freund und beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er neben Luna war. Zärtlich griff er deren Hand und küßte sie, während sie weiter die Treppen hinaufstiegen. Auch wenn Harry es im letzten Jahr für unmöglich gehalten hatte, gaben die beiden doch ein wirklich schönes Paar ab.

»Was hast du denn mit mir vor?« fragte er, doch bekam er keine Antwort. Sie wurde nur ein wenig rot, während sie offenbar krampfhaft versuchte, geradeaus zu starren, um seinem Blick zu entgehen.

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich sofort kleinere Gruppen bildeten und mit verschiedenen Aktivitäten begannen. Harry sah so viele Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und auch ein paar Slytherins, daß es ihm mit einemmal beinahe unnötig schien, die Häuser tatsächlich abzuschaffen, da die Grenzen längst überwunden waren. Hermine verschwand kurz in ihrem Schlafsaal und bat Harry, derweil zu warten. Nur Augenblicke danach war sie wieder da, und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

»Komm«, sagte sie knapp und griff seine Hand. Zusammen ließen sie den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich und gingen einen Weg, der Harry aus dem viertem Jahr ziemlich vertraut war, bis sie plötzlich vor der Tür zum Vertrauensschülerbad der Mädchen standen, welches dem der Jungen gegenüber lag.

»Da rein?« fragte er unsicher und erntete einen unschuldigen Blick seiner Freundin.

»Ich habe schon vor Monaten reserviert«, sagte sie schließlich und küßte ihn auf die Nasenspitze, wofür sie sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen stellen mußte, da er einen viertel Kopf größer war.

»Eine schöne Idee, doch ich hab' keine Badesachen drunter«, bemerkte er, als sie schon die Tür geöffnet hatte.

»Ich auch nicht«, antwortete sie lächelnd und verschwand im Bad. Sofort folgte er ihr hinein und schloß die Tür.

»Weißt du, daß Myrte sich hier manchmal herumtreibt?« fragte er, während sie einige der Wasserhähne aufdrehte.

»Heute wird sie nicht kommen«, erklärte Hermine mit Bestimmtheit und kam wieder zu ihm herüber. Sie küßten sich innig, und ein angenehmer Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinunter.

»Warum warst du noch in deinem Schlafsaal?« fragte er und küßte sie erneut.

»Ich wollte nur sichergehen und hab' meine kleine Statue noch mal berührt«, erwiderte sie mit einem gierigen Blick.

Ganz langsam, zärtlich und behutsam begannen sie sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, was auf ihn beinahe so wirkte, als ob es für sie das erste Mal sei. Nackt standen sie sich Minuten später gegenüber, bevor es für beide der schönstmögliche Abschluß dieses Schuljahres wurde.

Als Harry viele Stunden später mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einer Couch lag, fühlte er sich wirklich glücklich. Sie war bereits eingeschlafen, während er noch immer zufrieden lächelnd an die Decke starrte. Es gab noch einige weitere Pärchen, die sich nicht so recht trennen konnten, zu denen auch Ron und Luna zählten. Die beiden saßen, nicht weit von Harry entfernt, auf einer Couch und erzählten von ihren Plänen für den Sommer. Luna hatte Ron schon vor Ewigkeiten versprochen, einen Teil der Ferien bei ihm zu wohnen, was auch kein Problem war, da sie nur wenige Kilometer voneinander entfernt lebten. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen jedoch zierte er sich davor, ihr das Versprechen zu geben, in der anderen Ferienhälfte bei ihr zu wohnen.

Ursprünglich hatte Harry vorgehabt, schon an diesem Abend zu packen, doch hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, Hermines Nähe zu verlassen. Völlig entspannt schloß er die Augen und schlief nur Minuten später ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry noch recht früh, da Neville ihn zaghaft an der Schulter schüttelte.

»Harry, du mußt packen. Nur eine Stunde bis zum Frühstück«, rief dieser ihm zu, als Harry kaum die Augen offen hatte. Hermine lag nicht mehr in seinen Armen, und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihm zu entkommen, ohne ihn dabei aufzuwecken.

Nur zwei Minuten später war Harry müde in seinem Schlafsaal und begann zu packen. Es kam ihm unwirklich vor, noch ein letztes Mal zu den Dursleys zurückkehren zu müssen, bevor er auf ewig von ihrer Gegenwart verschont bleiben würde. Ron hatte ebenfalls gerade erst angefangen zu packen und schien dies weit hektischer tun zu müssen als Harry.

»Was ist los, Ron?« fragte er, doch erntete er zuerst nur leicht wütende Blicke.

»Ich find' mein Zeug nicht, das ist los«, murrte Ron schließlich, als er mit seinem Kopf schon unter seinem Bett hing.

»Ich meinte was anderes.«

»Drück dich klarer aus. Du weißt, ich habe das Begriffsvermögen eines Trolls.«

»Warum willst du nicht in der zweiten Ferienhälfte zu Luna?« fragte er, während er gerade einen Umhang zusammenlegte.

»Zwei Gründe.«

»Sag schon.«

»Einmal wegen dir!« sagte Ron und blickte Harry vorsichtig an.

»Warum wegen mir?« fragte Harry und sah ein wenig verlegen aus.

»Weil du mich dann nicht besuchen könntest, wenn du es bei den Dursleys nicht mehr aushältst«, erklärte er und wartete gespannt auf Harrys Reaktion.

»Ich kann es über die Ferien auch mal ohne dich aushalten, glaub mir. Außerdem könnt ihr ja später auch in den Grimmauldplatz kommen.«

»Das stimmt. Na ja, bleibt noch der zweite Grund.« Ron kam nun ganz nah; offenbar wollte er es Harry ins Ohr flüstern, damit Dean, Seamus oder Neville nichts mitbekommen konnten. Zögernd hielt er Harry eine Hand ans Ohr, wohl unsicher, ob er es ihm sagen sollte, doch dann konnte Harry seine flüsternde Stimme hören. »Ich hab' ein bißchen Angst vor ihrem Vater. Der weiß, daß wir miteinander schlafen.«

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, entfernte er sich eilig von Harry und machte sich ein wenig peinlich berührt wieder ans Packen. So genau hatte er es zwar eigentlich doch nicht wissen wollen, doch ehrte ihn das Vertrauen, welches sein Kumpel in ihn steckte.

»Das verstehe ich, Ron, doch denke ich, er hätte dir deswegen längst einen Brief geschrieben wenn es ihm nicht gepaßt hätte. Denk auch an dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Seine Finger waren da auch im Spiel, und zudem kannst du ihm ja nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen.«

Harry bemerkte, daß Ron mit jedem seiner Worte nachdenklicher geworden war, und nahm den nächsten Umhang vom Bett. Dieser sah dann aber doch ein bißchen zu abgetragen aus, und er beschloß, ihn nicht mehr mitzunehmen. In weitem Bogen flog er in den Mülleimer und hätte ihn beinahe dabei umgeworfen. Fast als letztes schrumpfte er Hedwigs Käfig und verstaute ihn sicher in seinem Koffer. Als Harry endlich gepackt hatte, war er keine Minute zu früh fertig. Das Frühstück würde gleich beginnen, und so ging er mit Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Hermine schon auf ihn wartete.

»Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?« fragte er mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme, konnte sich aber ihrem Lächeln nicht entziehen, welches mit jeder Sekunde strahlender wurde.

»Du sahst so friedlich aus, außerdem hat dich doch Neville noch rechtzeitig geweckt.«

»Nichts gegen Neville, doch mit einem schönen Kuß geweckt zu werden ist tausendmal schöner«, erwiderte er und holte sich den Kuß, den er schon den ganzen Morgen gebraucht hatte.

»Hat dich Neville nicht mit einem Kuß geweckt?« fragte sie grinsend.

»Doch, aber sein Bart piekst mehr als deiner, was den Kuß weniger schön macht«, erwiderte Harry, und beide mußten lachen.

»Worüber lacht ihr?« fragte Neville, der mit Ginny im Arm dazukam. Sofort wurde das Lachen lauter, und Neville sah noch ein bißchen verwirrter aus.

»Nur über deinen Bart … der beim Küssen stört«, brachte Harry unter größten Schwierigkeiten heraus und verwirrte Neville damit völlig.

»Es stimmt, der Bart kitzelt, aber ich find' es schön«, meinte Ginny, die auch völlig ahnungslos schien, worüber sie tatsächlich lachten.

»Ich erkläre es euch nachher im Zug«, erklärte Harry und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Dies fiel ihm bei der Erwähnung des Zuges fast zu leicht, und er erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Brief; der durfte unter keinen Umständen in seinem Koffer bleiben. »Eine Sekunde, bin gleich wieder da«, sagte er und stürmte schon die Treppe nach oben. Nur Augenblicke später stand er wieder neben seinen Freunden, den Brief sicher in seinem Umhang verwahrt.

Beim Frühstück wurde Harry überraschend von einigen Schülern angesprochen, denen seine Idee ganz gut gefallen hatte. Dies munterte ihn ein bißchen auf. Trotzdem war er immer noch ein wenig mürrisch gelaunt und kriegte kaum mehr als eine halbe Schüssel mit Cornflakes herunter. Kaum hatte er sein Essen weggeschoben, spürte er das dringende Bedürfnis, sich von seinen Lehrern zu verabschieden. Besonders Hagrid und McGonagall würden ihm fehlen, doch auch Dumbledore, dem er inzwischen wieder bedingungslos vertrauen konnte, wurde von ihm herzlich verabschiedet. Für Snape hatte er nur ein Nicken übrig, doch insgeheim wußte er, daß es dem Tränkemeister so am liebsten war. Auch von Professor McNally hätte er sich sehr gern verabschiedet, um ihn dann im nächsten Jahr erneut begrüßen zu können, doch war es ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen, auch nur ein Schuljahr durchzustehen, geschweige denn, in ein zweites zu gehen.

Keine Stunde später waren sie schon im Zug, und er unterhielt sich mit Hermine über die Thestrale, welche sie gerade zum erstenmal gesehen hatte. Auch viele der anderen hatten sie jetzt sehen können, und Harry war darüber zwar einerseits merkwürdig erleichtert gewesen, doch andererseits lastete es ihm auch schwer auf der Seele.

Die ersten zwei Stunden der Zugfahrt vergingen für ihn wie im Flug, obwohl er sie – oder vielleicht: gerade weil er sie – nur mit Hermine im Arm verbrachte, ohne sich groß zu unterhalten oder etwas zu spielen. Er wollte jede Sekunde mit ihr voll auskosten, bevor er sie unerträglich lange Wochen nicht würde sehen können. Gerade der knisternde Körperkontakt war es, der eine solch merkwürdige Wirkung auf ihn hatte, daß es ihm unglaublich kurzweilig vorgekommen war. Die meiste Zeit streichelte er gedankenverloren über ihren Körper, ohne dabei zu intim zu werden. Auch die beiden anderen Paare im Abteil hielten es ähnlich, obwohl Ron inzwischen mit Luna verabredet hatte, daß er die zweite Ferienhälfte bei ihr verbringen würde, während sie jetzt gleich mit zu ihm kommen würde. Zwar hatten sich Ginny und Neville noch nicht so festgelegt, doch auch sie wollten sich häufiger besuchen.

Diese Zugfahrt war für Harry aber auch aus einem anderen Grund die bisher angenehmste gewesen. Kein nervender Slytherin war weit und breit zu sehen, denn selbst Angus Murtaghur und Blaise Zabini kamen ihm nicht in die Quere. Trotzdem konnte sich Harry wegen der bevorstehenden Trennung nur schwer zusammenreißen, denn immer, wenn Hermine kurz mit Ron verschwand, um ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin nachzukommen, fühlte er sich unglaublich allein.

Dennoch wollte er Hermine keinesfalls bitten, mit ihm zu den Dursleys zu kommen, zu denen er dringend wegen der Auffrischung des Blutschutzes mußte. Dies war vor allem deshalb nötig, weil er im letzten Sommer eigentlich viel zu kurz bei ihnen gewesen war, was glücklicherweise keine negativen Auswirkungen gehabt hatte.

Zwar hatte Harry flüchtig darüber nachgedacht, zumindest einen Teil der Ferien wieder bei Hermines Eltern zu verbringen, da diese Hermine ja nur in den Sommerferien wirklich sehen konnten, doch wollte er sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Er überlegte eine Zeitlang, sie ebenfalls in den Grimmauldplatz einzuladen, doch wußte er nicht so recht, ob das eine gute Idee wäre. Obwohl auch Hogwarts für Harry eine Option gewesen wäre, würde es in diesem Jahr unmöglich sein, da jeder Lehrer die Schule über die Sommerferien verlassen würde, um leichter an den diversen Aktivitäten des Ordens beteiligt werden zu können.

Immer schneller verging für ihn die Zeit, und der würzige Kesselkuchen der Hexe mit dem Imbißwagen war daran nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen. Obwohl Harry nur wenig Hunger gehabt hatte, kaufte er aus Tradition jede Menge bei ihr und verteilte es großzügig an seine Freunde. Während sie so freudig aßen und er an seinem kleinen Stück nagte, kam jedoch sein Appetit zurück, so daß auch er sich den Bauch vollschlug und es schon Minuten später bereute, als er seinen Gürtel ein Loch weiter schnallen mußte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wurde Hermine dabei ein bißchen rot im Gesicht, was ihm leider nur ein verlegenes Grinsen entlockte, obwohl er zu gern einen kessen Kommentar abgegeben hätte.

Später konnte ihn Ron noch zu einer Partie Schach überreden, die er hoffnungslos klar verlor, und auch ein altbekanntes Kartenspiel kam noch einmal zu einem letzten Einsatz, wo er sich für die Schachniederlage kräftig revanchierte. Als es nur noch ein halbe Stunde bis zum Bahnhof von King's Cross war, befand Harry es für den richtigen Moment, Hermine seinen Brief zu übergeben.

»Bitte öffne ihn erst, wenn sich unsere Wege getrennt haben. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber es wäre mir irgendwie unangenehm, wenn du es vorher tun würdest.« Irgendwie hatte er Probleme, ihr bei seinen Worten in ihre wunderschönen Augen zu sehen.

»Harry James Potter, wehe, du machst mit mir Schluß«, sagte sie in gespielt ernstem Ton und konnte sich ein leises und unglaublich süßes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie steckte den Brief ein und begann eine länger andauernde Umarmung. »Du mußt mir keine Briefe schreiben. Du kannst mir wirklich alles sagen, das weißt du doch, oder?« Sie blickte ihn unvermittelt tief in die Augen.

»Ich weiß.« Er küßte sie.

»Wenn du das weißt, warum tust du es dann trotzdem?« fragte sie und erwiderte den Kuß so innig, daß Harry glaubte, für einen kurzen Moment das Bewußtsein zu verlieren.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, sagte er, nach Atem ringend, und küßte sie erneut.

»Bitte laß ihn mich jetzt gleich öffnen. Ich möchte noch Zeit haben, darauf zu reagieren«, hauchte sie ihm entgegen, und tatsächlich begann er zu zweifeln. »Wie kann ich dich überzeugen?« legte sie nach und lächelte ihn so verliebt an, wie er es sich schöner nicht hätte vorstellen konnte.

Er fühlte sich geliebter, als er es sich in den ersten Jahren seines Lebens je erträumt, und glücklicher, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Immer stärker wurde sein Verlangen, ihre Reaktion auf seinen Brief zu sehen, und schließlich gab er ihr doch die Erlaubnis. Freudig holte sie ihn hervor, zog ihn aus dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen. Mit jeder Zeile erhellte sich ihr Gesicht, bis es vor Glück förmlich zu platzen schien. Obwohl er deswegen sehr unsicher gewesen war, schienen seine literarischen Ergüsse ausgezeichnet angekommen zu sein, da sie ihm überglücklich um den Hals fiel und anfing, ihn wild zu küssen. Ron und Neville fingen dabei laut an zu johlen, und Harry nahm sie erst dadurch überhaupt wieder wahr, obwohl sie das Abteil seit über einer Stunde nicht verlassen hatten. Für ihren Übermut fingen sich die beiden einige böse Blicke ihrer Freundinnen ein, bis schließlich alle anfingen zu lachen.

Ron bat, den Brief lesen zu dürfen, doch Hermine wollte ihn nicht mehr hergeben, nicht für eine einzige Sekunde. Als er anbot, daß sie ihm den Brief auch vorlesen könnte, fiel ihr zwar keine passende Antwort ein, doch auch dies verweigerte sie ihm energisch, was Harry ein Grinsen entlockte. Als Ron daraufhin anfing, Harry zuzuzwinkern, in der Hoffnung er würde ihm den Inhalt erzählen, begann Harry nur kopfschüttelnd zu lachen, so daß sich Ron für einen Moment schmollend in die Ecke setzte.

Immer langsamer wurde die Fahrt des Zuges, und schließlich hielt die dampfende Lok mit einem letzten lauten Aufkeuchen an. Ron blickte hinaus auf den Gang und begann damit, Gepäckstücke nach draußen zu schieben. Harry bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Bei jedem Gedanken an den Abschied zitterte er leicht und fühlte sich fiebrig. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, aus dem Zug zu kommen, wußte er nicht mehr, doch sah er gerade noch, wie der Fahrkartenkontrolleur ihnen allen ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, daß sie die magische Absperrung zwischen den Bahnsteigen neun und zehn passieren konnten.

Kaum waren sie auf der anderen Seite, wurden sie schon von den Wartenden in den Arm genommen. Molly konnte sich kaum zurückhalten und umarmte nach Ron auch Harry so stürmisch, daß ihm die Luft wegblieb. Über ihre Schulter sah er, wie Hermine ihre Eltern begrüßte und von ihnen sanft in den Arm genommen wurde. Obwohl er sie als liebenswürdige Menschen in Erinnerung hatte, wuchs in seinem Inneren eine merkwürdige Abneigung gegen sie. Noch im gleichen Augenblick erkannte er den Grund dafür: sie würden ihm jetzt seine liebste wegnehmen und einfach mit ihr fortgehen. Unerträglich fand er es, doch zwang er sich, lächelnd zu ihnen zu gehen, nachdem auch Arthur ihn gedrückt hatte, während Mad-Eye ihm nur zuzwinkerte.

Er streckte den Grangers die Hand hin und wurde noch im gleichen Augenblick von Hermines Mutter beinahe so herzlich umarmt, wie Molly es schon seit Jahren tat. Sein Groll verflog schneller, als er gekommen war, und er erkannte glücklich, daß sie ihn noch immer mochten, obwohl ihre Tochter seinetwegen in höchster Gefahr gewesen war, seinetwegen fast gestorben war – schon wieder. Herzlich begrüßte auch ihr Vater ihn und sagte doch tatsächlich, daß er sich freute, ihn wiederzusehen. Auch Harry begrüßte die beiden begeistert, bis er einige Minuten später die Dursleys sah.

Wieder einmal waren sie widerwillig hier erschienen, um ihn mit sich zu nehmen und bei sich wohnen zu lassen. Obwohl es Harry in all den Jahren so sehr gehaßt hatte, war es irgendwie aber auch immer eine Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen, die er heute nicht mehr würde missen wollen, was ihm reichlich schwachsinnig vorkam.

Zögernd ging er auf sie zu und grüßte Vernon Dursley mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes, welches dieser mit einem undeutlichen Grunzlaut beantwortete. Dudley sah schon wieder größer aus und war sicher noch stärker worden. Zwar war er noch immer ein wenig speckig; doch wußte Harry, daß nur knapp unter dem Speck einige Muskelschichten verborgen waren, gegen die er nur ungern ankämpfen wollte. Sein Cousin war offenbar auch noch ein bißchen selbstbewußter geworden, versteckte er sich doch nicht hinter seinen Eltern, sondern stand einen Meter abseits. Vielleicht hatte er ja die Erfahrung mit den Dementoren verdaut, dachte Harry und sah zu seiner Tante. Petunia Dursley sah am Anfang leicht verängstigt aus, doch schien sie die Abwesenheit eines größeren Bedrohungskommandos – wenn man einmal von Mad-Eye und Arthur absah, die aber keine Anstalten machten herüberzukommen – zu beruhigen.

»Ich verabschiede mich noch, dann können wir los«, sagte Harry und bekam von Onkel Vernon ein Kopfnicken als Antwort.

Er ging zurück zu seinen Freunden und deren Eltern. Herzlich verabschiedete er sich von Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna, aber auch von einigen der DA-Mitglieder, die gerade in seiner Nähe waren. Im Hintergrund konnte er Lunas Vater warten sehen, aber auch ein herzergreifendes Wiedersehen miterleben, als Parvati von ihren Eltern in den Arm genommen wurde und alle drei anfingen zu weinen. Colin stand in ihrer Nähe und sah immer wieder schüchtern herüber; so schüchtern, wie Harry ihn niemals erlebt hatte. Nach einem Wink ging er zu ihnen, und anscheinend stellte Parvati ihn ihren Eltern vor. Daß die beiden zusammen waren, merkte Harry erst, als sie seine Hand griff und er leicht rot wurde.

»An was denkst du?« fragte ihn jemand, und erst als er sich umdrehte, sah er, daß es Hermine gewesen war.

»Ich habe mich gerade für Colin und Parvati gefreut. Seit wann sind die beiden denn ein Paar?«

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. »Ich glaub' … so seit zwei Wochen. Der Krieg treibt die Menschen einander in die Arme. Allein hält es wohl fast keiner sehr lange aus. Jeder sucht jemandem, der einem hilft, all den Schrecken zu überstehen, und dem man auch selber dabei helfen kann«, antwortete sie leise und küßte ihn.

»Wollen wir dann los?« fragte sie und griff seine Hand.

»Ja, ich glaub', die Dursleys wollen, so schnell es geht, nach Hause«, sagte er und küßte sie noch einmal. »Ich habe alles in dem Brief so gemeint, wie ich es geschrieben habe, meine Süße. Ich werde dich unendlich vermissen. Ich werde dir jeden Tag schreiben! Versprochen! Ich liebe dich!« Er strahlte sie dabei an und hielt mühsam seine Tränen zurück, was ihm gerade noch so gelang.

»Dann wird sich Hedwig nicht sehr freuen«, antwortete Hermine und lächelte ihn fast spöttisch an.

»Wie meinst du das denn?« fragte er, während sie zu den Dursleys gingen.

»Na ja, wenn ich drei Meter neben dir stehe, ist der Weg für sie doch viel zu kurz, als daß es überhaupt Sinn machte.« Sie umarmte ihn.

»Was?«

»Ich komme mit dir, Harry James Potter!«

»Das kann ich dir nicht zumuten«, sagte er verwirrt, doch sie lächelte schon wieder.

»Die zweite Ferienhälfte sind wir bei meinen Eltern. Der Orden muß erst noch unser Haus vorbereiten. Ich habe alles mit ihnen und Dumbledore geklärt, und sie sind einverstanden«, erwiderte sie, als sie schon bei den Dursleys standen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, und er blickte langsam vom strahlenden Antlitz seiner Freundin in das grimmig dreinschauende Gesicht von Vernon Dursley, was seine brillante Stimmung nicht im mindesten beeinträchtigte.

»Ihr kennt ja Hermine. Wir sind jetzt zusammen, und ich liebe sie. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, wird sie mit uns kommen und ein paar Wochen bleiben, bis wir zusammen zu ihren Eltern fahren«, verkündete Harry, und seine Stimme schien keinen Widerspruch zu dulden.

Vernon grunzte leise und schien sich in seiner Haut sehr unwohl zu fühlen. »Von mir aus. Hauptsache, der da hinten bleibt mir vom Leib.« Dabei warf er wohl einen Blick zu Mad-Eye, den Harry nur eine Sekunde später ansah. Der Ex-Auror lächelte Harry so warm an, wie er es dem griesgrämigen, alten Magier kaum zugetraut hatte.

Noch einmal sprach er kurz mit Hermines Eltern, die inzwischen zu ihnen herübergekommen waren, und versuchte es ihnen halbherzig auszureden. Diese Opfer wollte er nicht einfach akzeptieren, doch mußte er sich der Übermacht geschlagen geben, als die drei ihn nötigten, dieses Arrangement zu akzeptieren. Er bedankte sich auf das herzlichste bei ihnen und konnte ihnen doch nicht genug dafür danken, daß sie darauf verzichteten, kostbare Zeit mit ihrer einzigen Tochter zu verbringen, damit sich ihr Freund nicht vor Einsamkeit zu Tode langweilen würde. Einen letzten Blick warf er noch auf seine Freunde und lächelte ihnen winkend zu, wie auch Hermine es tat. »Bis bald! Diesmal braucht ihr euch nicht um mich zu sorgen!«

»Mach's gut, Kumpel«, riefen Ron und Neville noch, während ihm alle anderen zuwinkten und er sich mit Hermine im Arm – die ebenfalls freudig gewinkt hatte – aufmachte, Onkel Vernon zu folgen.

Kurz darauf verließen sie den Bahnhof und wurden von warmen Sonnenstrahlen begrüßt, die Harry einen Moment lang blendeten, ehe er sich daran gewöhnte und nun hinter seinem Cousin herging, der Hermine immer wieder staunende Blicke zuwarf. Harry war sich sicher, daß Dudley noch keine Freundin gehabt hatte, und sein offensichtlicher Neid machte den Beginn der Ferien noch schöner. Wenn Voldemort sich so bedeckt halten würde, wie der Orden es von ihm erwartete, würden es die schönsten Sommerferien aller Zeiten werden, dessen war er sich so sicher, wie er sich sicher war, daß er Hermine glücklich in seinen Armen hielt.

ENDE


End file.
